


Blutschande

by IsabellaTargaryen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ancestors, Blood, Blood Magic, Brother/Sister Incest, Corruption, Dark Magic, Dark Magic Rituals (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, Depression, Destruction, Drama, Elemental Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Lies, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Rituals, Romance, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Violence, power
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 112
Words: 372,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaTargaryen/pseuds/IsabellaTargaryen
Summary: ›I guess some kids are just born with tragedy in their blood.‹Bis zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Abreise nach Hogwarts, ist Dracos Zwillingsschwester Contessina der strahlende Diamant der Malfoy Familie. Doch bereits in ihrem ersten Schuljahr ändert sich diese Tatsache. Während sie verzweifelt versucht ihre widersprüchlichen Ansichten und ihre Familie unter einen Hut zu bekommen, reihen sich die Probleme hintereinander ein und brechen Jahr für Jahr über ihr zusammen.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 62





	1. Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo meine Lieben und herzlich willkommen bei meiner ersten Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. 
> 
> Ich habe wirklich sehr lange überlegt sie zu schreiben und danach zu veröffentlichen, weil sie ein paar Themen ergreift, die in unserer Gesellschaft nicht gerne gesehen werden (auch nicht in der Welt von HP). Aber da ich sie jetzt schon zu ›Papier‹ gebracht habe, wollte ich sie euch mal zeigen.
> 
> Nach ein paar Kapiteln merkt man glaube ich schon worauf ich hinaus will (bitte beachtet auch die Tags). Dieses Thema heiße ich selbst nicht gut, keine Sorge, aber da es selbst heutzutage existiert, wollte ich mal zeigen, wie sowas entstehen könnte und die meisten nichts dafür können. 
> 
> Inspiriert wurde ich hierbei von der Showtime-Serie ›The Borgias‹ von Neil Jordan. Die Malfoys erinnern mich sehr an die päpstliche Familie, die der Inbegriff von Macht, Gier, Reichtum und Skandalen war. Ich ließ mich hauptsächlich von der Geschichte Cesare Borgias beeinflussen (Wahrheit und Fiktion) und verlieh meiner Protagonistin ein paar seiner Merkmale.
> 
> Also, falls ich euch jetzt nicht vollkommen abgeschreckt habe, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Personen dieser Geschichte gehören J. K. Rowling, genauso wie einige Inhalte und Handlungsstränge.

Beruhigend knisterten die Holzscheitel im Kaminfeuer und ließen Contessina entspannt in ihrem Buch _›111 vergessene Kräuter der Kelten‹_ lesen. Sie lag auf dem Bauch, hatte ihr Kinn in den Handflächen gestützt und wippte ihre überkreuzten Beine in der Luft. Im seichten Licht des Salons fielen ihr beinahe die Augen zu, doch sie wollte solange wach bleiben bis ihr Vater zurückkehrte.

Zwei Wochen war er bereits fort, hatte keine Eule gesendet oder ihr auf anderem Wege eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches Schweigen von ihm ertragen zu müssen. Seine Auslandstermine raubten ihm oft alle Nerven, weshalb er meist entschied keine Briefe zu schreiben, da er sowieso nichts Nettes zustande bringen konnte.

Trübsal blasend blätterte Contessina auf die nächste Seite und las weiter. Normalerweise bekam sie kaum genug von diesem Kram, aber gerade wollte sie lieber als ihren Vater zur Tür hereinkommen hören und ihm in die Arm laufen. Er hatte ihren Geburtstag vor einigen Tagen verpasst, was sie ihm übel nahm. Es war nicht das erste Mal vorgekommen, trotzdem war sie anfangs sauer gewesen und wäre am liebsten den ganzen Tag im Bett geblieben. Aber weder ihre Mutter noch ihr Zwillingsbruder wollten ihr Schmollen dulden. Draco hatte sie von der flauschigen Matratze gezogen, weil Contessina sich geweigerte hatte unter den Decken hervorzukommen. Sie hatte gestrampelt und gefaucht und ihm sogar einen Katzer verpasst, wodurch ihr Schlechtes Gewissen erschienen war und er gewonnen hatte.

Am Ende des Tages war sie Draco dankbar für die Ablenkung gewesen. All ihre Freunde waren dagewesen und hatten mit ihnen gefeiert. Eigentlich war der elfte Geburtstag nichts Besonderes, aber da es ihr letzter war, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gingen, hatte ihre Mutter ein riesiges Fest veranstaltet. Das Malfoy Manor war samt Park von den Hauselfen geschmückt worden. Überall waren bunte Girlanden und Luftballons verteilt gewesen und tausende von Glitter-Streifen lagen auf dem Boden. Die Aufräumarbeiten hatten die gesamte Nachte in Anspruch genommen. Aber das Beste von allem waren die Geschenke gewesen – zumindest für Draco. Contessina hatte dem nicht so viel abgewinnen können. Mit ihren Freunden hatte sie Spaß gehabt, aber ihre schlechte Laune kehrte zurück als sie sich verabschiedet hatten.

Weil ihr Vater zwei Tage später immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, hatte sie beschlossen solange vor Kamin liegen zu bleiben, bis er durch die Tür kam. Das er heute noch kommen würde, bezweifelte sie, aber wenn er am frühen Morgen kam wollte sie unbedingt wach sein und ihn als erstes begrüßen. Recht begeistert würde er wahrscheinlich nicht sein, wenn er von ihrem Widerstand hörte, aber sie wollte sich diese eine Sache nicht nehmen lassen. Ihre Mutter hatte geschimpft und versucht sie ins Bett zu zerren, doch Contessina stellte sich quer. Sie hatte genörgelt und sich an den Sesseln des Salons festgehalten, bis ihre Mutter aufgegeben hatte und zu Bett gegangen war.

Contessina grinste über ihren Sieg, aber ganz allein im Salon zu sein, war auch nicht das was sie geplant hatte. Sie hatte versucht Draco zu überreden mit ihr zu warten, der war allerdings nicht scharf darauf gewesen, ihrem Vater früher als nötig zu begegnen. Für ihn war es eher eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals gewesen, dass ihr Vater geschäftlich verreist war. Somit hatte er ihrer Mutter auf der Nase herumtanzen und alles tun können wonach ihm der Sinn stand. Unter den wachsamen Augen ihres Vaters traute er sich nicht, denn dieser hätte ihm die Geschenke abgenommen, sobald er Ärger machte. Wenn ihr Vater Anwesend war, wusste jeder wo sein Platz war und wie weit man gewisse Spiele treiben konnte.

Draco wurde natürlich strenger bewertet als alle anderen, immerhin war er der männliche Erbe der Malfoy-Familie und musste seiner Stellung gerecht erzogen werden. Contessina war zwar in genauso vielen Regeln unterwiesen worden, doch ich Vater verdonnerte sie nicht gleich zu Hausarrest nur weil sie sich einen Fauxpas erlaubte. Doch immer wenn sie Dracos Schuld auf sich nahm, schien er es genau zu wissen und wurde kreativ. Ab einem gewissen Punkt konnten ihr dann auch kein Wimpernklimpern mehr helfen. Meistens hatten die Strafen jedoch den Nachteil, dass Draco sich schlechter fühlte, als wenn er sich ihrem Vater gestellt hätte.

»Mistress Tess?«, fragte plötzlich eine piepsige Stimme neben ihr. Contessina wurde hellwach und sah nach oben.

»Oh, Dobby, du bist es«, erwiderte sie erleichtert als sie dem kleinen Hauself in seine großen grünen Augen sah.

»Mistress Tess sollte schon schlafen.« Dobby drehte seinen breiten Kopf nach links und rechts, um zu sehen ob noch jemand wach war.

»Ich warte auf Vater.«

»Master Malfoy könnte böse sein auf Mistress Tess, wenn er sie erwischt.« Zögerlich trat er von einem dürren Fuß auf den andere. Er sorgte sich, das konnte sie selbst in ihrem übermüdeten Zustand sehen.

»Vielleicht ein wenig, aber nicht lange«, versicherte sie ihm und streifte seine knochigen Finger. Über seine Lippen huschte ein nervöses Lächeln.

»Dobby will nicht, dass Mistress Tess Ärger bekommt.« Sie wusste, er würde keine Ruhe geben, weshalb sie sich aufrichtet und mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe war. Ihre Hände ergriffen seine und sie sah ihm in die Kulleraugen.

»Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dobby, Vater wird sicher nur kurz sauer sein, aber dann wird er sich freuen, versprochen.« Sie lächelte ihn an und legte eine Hand auf seine Wange. Dobbys Augen fingen sofort an zu leuchten. Keiner brachte ihm oder den anderen Hauselfen Zuneigung entgegen, bis auf Contessina. Trotzdem waren sie jedes Mal aufs Neue überrascht, wenn sie freundlich war. Dobby war ihr der liebste aller Elfen, denn er traute sich Skepsis oder Sorge zu zeigen, was den anderen nicht mal in den Sinn kommen würde.

»Geh jetzt zurück, Vater soll seine Laune nicht an dir auslassen.« Contessina gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort errötete der kleine Elf und sah nach unten. Sie zog ihre Hände zurück und stupste ihm in den Bauch. Dobby verschwand augenblicklich nach unten in die Küche. Contessina konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dobby war ihr Freund und das wollte sie ihm auch zeigen. Selbst wenn Draco mal wieder eine seiner Launen hatte, schützte sie den kleinen Elf. Nur vor ihrem Vater konnte sie selten etwas ausrichten. Wenn er einmal in Rage geriet, konnte ihn nichts mehr aufhalten.

Es geschah nicht oft – schließlich zierten sich Gefühlsausbrüche für Malfoy nicht – doch wenn passierte, scheuchte ihre Mutter Draco und Contessina in ihre Zimmer. Sie verschanzten sich auf dem Fensterbrett in Dracos Zimmer, solange es nicht regnete. Jedes Mal konnten sie das teure Porzellan scheppern hören und wie das Tafelsilber wild gegen die Wände knallte. Es jagte ihnen keine Angst ein, sie wussten beide, dass ihr Vater sie niemals wirklich verletzen würde, dennoch musste Contessina währenddessen zittern. Draco schlang immer seine Arme um sie und strich ihr durchs silberblonde Haar.

Egal was alle über ihren Bruder dachten, Contessina war die einzige, die ihn wirklich kannte. Draco war nur er selbst, wenn sie allein waren. Vor anderen war er gehässig, angeberisch und tat so als gehöre ihm die Welt. Er behandelte seine _›Freunde‹_ respektlos und spielte vor ihnen den verzogenen, reichen Jungen. Selbst vor ihrer Familie behielt er seine Maske auf. Allerdings wagte er es nicht respektlos zu ihren Eltern oder Großvätern zu sein. Ihm wären die Leviten gelesen worden, hätte er sich das jemals getraut. Zu ihnen war er kühl und verschlossen, er gehorchte und erzählte nur Dinge, auf die er glaubte stolz zu sein. Ihr Vater schenkte ihm dafür weniger Anerkennung, als er verdiente. Es nervte Contessina, wenn Draco dann den restlichen Tag über still blieb, doch sie konnte ihren Vater nicht ändern. Dafür konnte er sich stets in der Liebe ihrer Mutter sonnen, auch wenn es ihm nicht reichte.

Im Gegensatz zu Lucius Malfoy, war Narzissa Malfoy eine herzliche Hexe. Sie liebte Draco mehr als alles andere und verhätschelte ihn über alle Maßen. Für Contessina war das kein Problem, sie hatte ihren Vater für solche Dinge, es war beinahe gerecht aufgeteilt. Ihr Vater war zwar nie so wie ihre Mutter, indem er sie mit Küssen überhäufte oder stundenlang drückte, aber er zeigte seine Liebe auf andere Arten. Er wirkte zwar oft kaltschnäuzig und abweisend, doch das störte sie nicht. Sie war froh, dass er bei ihr war und sie einen festen Halt hatte, wenn sie einen brauchte. Draco war immer für sie da und würde sie nie im Stich lassen, aber es war etwas anderes sich an einen Erwachsenen lehnen zu können. Er hatte nicht die harte aber beruhigende Stimme ihres Vaters, die kalten Hände oder die passenden Worte für jede Situation.

Lucius Malfoy wusste immer was er sagen musste. Egal worüber Contessina traurig oder wütend war, ihr Vater wusste stets ihre Gefühle zu mildern. Deshalb war sie auch immer schlecht gelaunt, wenn er sie bestrafte. Als er bemerkt hatte, dass keine Strafe so richtig bei ihr funktionierte, hatte er ihr das Wichtigste genommen; seine Zuneigung. Er ignorierte sie Stunden über Stunden, manchmal sogar Tage. Währenddessen sprach er kein Wort mit ihr und vermied es sie anzusehen. Er benahm sich als würde sie nicht existieren.

Um ihre Eifersucht anzukurbeln unternahm er Ausflüge mit Draco, die er eigentlich mit Contessina hatte machen wollen. Ihr Zwilling meckerte daraufhin, warum er damit bestraft wurde, obwohl er nichts angestellt hatte. Bis vor ein paar Monaten war dieses Arrangement die ultimative Strafe gewesen, doch Contessina hatte Lucius Raffinesse geerbt und hasste es kampflos aufzugeben. Jedes Mal, wenn er diese Art der Bestrafung durchziehen wollte, bliebt sie auf ihrem Zimmer, aß und trank nichts und stand gar nicht erst aus dem Bett auf. Spätestens zur Mittagszeit des nächsten Tages lenkte ihr Vater ein. Seine väterliche Fürsorge siegte – sehr zu seinem Bedauern.

Contessinas Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Eingangstür zurück ins Schloss fiel und das Hallen bis hoch in die zweite Etage getragen wurde. Mit einem Satz war sie aufgesprungen. Die schweren Schritte ihres Vaters waren auf dem Marmor des Foyers zu hören, bis er die Treppe nach oben erreicht hatte und in ihre Richtung kam. Auf einmal kam ihr ihre Idee schrecklich dumm vor und sie würde sich am liebsten schnell in ihr Zimmer verkriechen. Doch wenn sie jetzt den Salon verließ, würde er sie die Treppen hinaufhuschen sehen. Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust und ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. _Er wird mir den Hals umdrehen,_ wurde ihr mit einem Blick auf die Standuhr bewusst. Vier Uhr morgens. Sie hätte auf ihre Mutter hören und nicht trotzig liegen bleiben sollen.

An ihrer Unterlippe nagend stand sie hilflos neben dem Kamin, der weiter vor sich hin prasselte. Ihr Vater trat durch den großen Speisesaal und betrat den halbdunklen Salon. Er sah aus wie immer, vollkommen in schwarz gehüllt, ehrfürchtig und stattlich. Sein langes silberblondes Haar hing ihm halb über den Rücken und ein Teil über die Schulter. Die gewittergrauen Augen konzentrierten sich auf ein paar Unterlagen zwischen seinen Fingern, sodass er Contessina nicht bemerkte. Sie hielt die Luft an und machte sich innerlich auf eine Schimpftirade bereit. So gern sie ihm auch um den Hals fallen würde, sie traute sich nicht. Als ihr Vater das Papier beiseitelegte und sich an ein Glas Elfenwein einschenken wollte, bemerkte er sie. Die Spucke blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als er sich zur Seite drehte und sie mit den Augen fixierte. Ungläubig schnaubte er und stellte das Glas zurück.

»Contessina!«, zischte er und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. »Wieso bist du noch wach?« Er schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk und funkelte sie böse an. Contessina musste ihren Kopf weit in den Nacken legen um ihn überhaupt ansehen zu können.

»I-ich...« Sie wollte nicht stottern, doch sämtliche Worte ergriffen die Flucht.

»Was treibst du hier?« Ihr Vater sah an ihr vorbei und entdeckte das aufgeschlagene Buch am Boden. Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde um zu verstehen. Sofort wurde sein Blick milder und der Griff um ihr Gelenk war kaum noch zu spüren. Contessina erlangte ihren Mut zurück.

»Ich wollte wach sein, wenn du zurück kommst«, sagte sie kleinlaut. »Du warst solange weg und ich wollte dich begrüßen.« Ihre feinen Härchen schmiegten sich an ihre Wangen, während sie den Kopf senkte. Sie kam sich kindisch und ungezogen vor. »Tut mir leid, ich habe dich nur so schrecklich vermisst.« Sie schniefte, doch ihre Augen blieben trocken. Sie weinte selten vor ihrem Vater, denn er könnte es als Schwäche ansehen und sie wollte nicht dass er dachte sie sei ein schwaches, kleines Ding.

Zu ihrer Überraschung, ging er vor ihr in die Knie. Auf gleicher Höhe hob er ihr Kinn an und bohrte sein kühles Grau in ihres. »So eine dumme Idee wird dir nie wieder in den Sinn kommen, hast du mich verstanden?« Stumm nickte sie. »Du wirst lernen zu warten und nicht immer so ungeduldig sein, ist das klar?« Wieder gab sie ein stummes Nicken von sich. »Sieh nur wie du aussiehst, du hast ganz dunkle Schatten unter den Augen.« Enttäuscht wollte sie sich abwenden und hoch in ihr Bett trotten, als ihr Vater weiter sprach. »Aber da du schon so lange gewartet hast, wird es wohl keinen Unterschied machen, wenn du noch ein paar Minuten länger wach bleibst.«

Contessinas Miene hellte sich auf und sie fiel ihrem Vater endlich um den Hals. Sie drückt sich so fest an ihn, dass ihr Blut kaum noch ihre Fingerspitzen erreichte. Seine Arme legten sich um ihren Rücken und zogen sie mit nach oben, als er aufstand. Contessina hielt sich seitwärts an seiner Hüfte und schmiegte ihren Kopf gegen seine starke Brust. Sie hatte erwartete, dass er konsequent blieb und sie lieblos ins Bett schickte, doch das er sich mit ihr in einen der bequemen Sessel setzte, wäre ihr niemals in den Sinn gekommen.

»Was liest du da?«, fragte ihr Vater und nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem Buch.

»111 vergessene Kräuter der Kelten«, antwortete sie ohne hinzusehen. Ihre Schulbücher hatte sie bereits alle gelesen und da sie in Zaubertränke einen guten Eindruck machen wollte, befasste sie sich mit allem rund um dieses Themengebiet.

»Hat dein Bruder schon eines seiner Schulbücher angerührt?« Contessina schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Vater schien nicht überrascht. »Ich sehe es bereits kommen, du wirst ihm jede Kleinigkeit erklären müssen.« Er gab ein spöttisches Schnauben von sich und strich ihr über die Schulter. Sie wusste auch ohne ihren Vater, dass sie Draco helfen musste. Faul war er zwar nicht, allerdings desinteressiert. Aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr schon so oft geholfen, dass es unbedeutend erschien ihm beim Lernen zu helfen.

»Versprichst du mir zu schreiben?«, fragte sie zaghaft. Sie freute sich auf Hogwarts, aber sie würde ihren Vater nur noch in den Ferien zu Gesicht bekommen. Contessina rutschte auf seinem Schoß herum bis sie ihn besser ansehen konnte. Ihr Vater sah zu ihr herunter und legte seine kühlen Hände auf ihre eisigen Wangen.

»Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, kleine Blume«, meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. »Sobald du dich eingelebt hast, wirst du kaum noch an mich und deine Mutter denken.« Entsetzt sah sie ihn an und schüttelte wild den Kopf. _Wie konnte er nur sowas denken?_ »Ich werde dir wöchentlich schreiben«, sagte er dann. Contessina strahlte und wollte ihn gerade umarmen, als er sie an den Armen aufhielt. »Aber ich erwarte eine Antwort, verstanden? Und zwar eine ausführliche, ich lasse mich nicht mit ein paar Worten abspeisen.« Sie nickte und kuschelte sich wieder an seine Brust. Immer wenn sie in seinen Armen lag, fühlte sie sich sicher und beschützt. Er würde niemals zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustieß und sie vermisste es jetzt schon. Wie sollte sie das nur aushalten, wenn ihr zwei Wochen schon zu viel waren?

»Und halte deinen Bruder aus Ärger raus. Ich will nicht jeden Tag einen neuen Brief von Dumbledore erhalten.« Verächtlich rollte ihr Vater mit den Augen, als er den Namen ihres Direktors aussprach. Sie wusste, dass er ihn verabscheute. Contessina teilte ganz und gar nicht die Ansichten ihre Familie, aber sie sprach nur selten darüber und schon gar nicht mit ihrem Vater. Manchmal war es besser den Mund zu halten.

»Ich werde es versuchen, aber ich kann nichts dafür, wenn er etwas macht und ich nicht dabei bin.« Lucius nahm ihre Hand und küsste ihre kleinen Finger. Contessina schloss ihre Augen und genoss die Stille um sie herum.

»Zur Vorsicht habe ich Severus gesagt, dass er auf euch achten soll.« Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. _Severus._ Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Seit Monaten wartete sie darauf und wurde lediglich mit einem Brief von ihm versorgt – und dieser war noch nicht einmal sonderlich lang gewesen. Ihr Pate war zwar nie sonderlich herzlich gewesen, aber trotzdem machte es sie traurig.

»Interessiert dich das Buch überhaupt oder willst du dich bloß einschmeicheln?«, fragte er spitz und kräuselte seine Mundwinkel. Contessina sah zu ihm auf und hob eine Braue.

»Ich hab' es nicht nötig mich einzuschmeicheln, Vater«, sagte sie und reckte schnaubend das Kinn.

Ihr Vater ließ ein raues Lachen durch ihre Ohren sausen. »Nein, natürlich nicht.« Er strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und sah ihr dann in die Augen. »Du wirst auch nichts anstellen, kleine Blume. Deine süßen Äugelein können dich nicht vor jeder Strafe retten.«

Contessina konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Bei ihrer Mutter klappte das wunderbar. Sie musste sich nur entschuldigen und mit ihren Wimpern klimpern, dann hatte sie ihr schon verziehen. Bei ihrem Vater kam sie damit nicht immer durch. Kleine Vergehen übersah er, doch wenn sie etwas Gröberes anstellte, verkroch sie sich schnell in eine Ecke. Ihr Pate war da nicht anders. Er legte keinen Wert auf Schmeicheleien oder Geklimper. Contessina wusste jetzt schon, dass sie keine Sonderbehandlung kriegen würden, wenn sie in Hogwarts waren. Im Gegenteil, vermutlich wird er von ihnen mehr erwarten als von den anderen.


	2. Angewohnheit

Contessina wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen, als ihre Decke kurzzeitig verschwand und jemand neben sie kroch. Ein kühler Windzug streifte ihre nackten Beine bevor der wärmende Stoff zurückkehrte. Ihre Matratze wackelte wie ein Boot auf unruhiger See. Sie tat so als würde sie noch schlafen, denn sie hatte absolut keine Lust aufzustehen. Eine blasse Hand, kaum größer als ihre eigene, streife ihren Bauch und wurde sie nach hinten gezogen. Ihr Rücken schmiegte sich an eine schmale Brust, während sich ein Arm um ihre Taille schlang.

Am liebsten würde sie ihn rausschmeißen und weiterschlafen, doch sie wusste, dass sie das erstens; nie übers Herz bringen würde und zweitens; er sowieso nicht auf sie hören würde. Deshalb ließ sie es sein und kuschelte sich tiefer in ihre zweidutzend Kissen.

Das seidige Haar ihres Zwillings kitzelte sie an der Wange, als er seinen Kopf in ihren Nacken legte. »Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, Tess«, murmelte er an ihr Ohr. 

Sie seufzte kurz und drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine hellen grauen Augen blitzten ihr freudig entgegen. »Draco, ich bin noch müde«, beschwerte sie sich und schloss ihre Lider, in der Hoffnung er würde sie in Ruhe lassen. 

»Du bist selber schuld, wenn du solange wach bleibst.« 

Contessina kniff die Augen zusammen und stieß ihm gegen die Brust. »Du kannst gleich wieder gehen.« Trotzig wollte sie sich wegdrehen, doch ihr Zwilling war schneller. Er legte seine Arme fest um ihren Rücken und zog sie so dicht an sich, dass ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten. Seine Lippen trafen ihre Wange, als er ihr wie jeden Morgen einen Kuss gab. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem Draco aus ihrem Bett blieb. Nur wenn er krank war, dann kam sie zu ihm. Weder ihr Vater noch ihre Mutter war davon begeistert, weil sie wussten, dass Contessina dann die darauffolgende Woche krank werden würde, aber es gab nichts auf der Welt, das sie von ihrem Bruder verhalten konnte. 

»War Vater wütend?«, fragte Draco und strich ihr eine weißblonden Strähnen hinters Ohr. Ihre Nasenspitzen streiften sich ein paar Mal, bevor Contessina antwortete.

»Nur kurz, aber nicht sehr.« Sie wusste genau was Draco dachte. Und zu ihrem Missfallen war es gar nicht mal so abwegig. Hätte er so lange auf ihren Vater gewartet, hätte er ihn vermutlich ins Bett geschleift und die Tür zugeknallt.

Als Contessina mit ihrem nackten Knie sein Bein streifte, spürte sie nicht wie erwartet den seidigen Stoff seines Pyjamas, sondern den einer normalen Hose. Stutzig zuckte sie zurück und sah ihn genauer an. Verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass er bereits angezogen und frisiert war. 

»Warum bist du schon angezogen?«, fragte sie und sah zurück in seine belustigten Augen.

»Es ist bereits Mittag, Tess.« 

Hastig löste sie sich aus seinen Armen und setzte sich auf. »Was? Aber wieso hat mich denn niemand geweckt!« Contessina sprang auf und lief zu ihrer Kleidertruhe am Fußende des Bettes. Draco blieb entspannt liegen und lachte laut auf, als er sah wie sie aufgeregt zwischen ihren Sachen wühlte. 

»Vater sagte wir sollen dich schlafen lassen.« 

Contessina hielt inne und sah mit gehobener Braue zu ihrem Zwilling. »Wenn du mich reinlegen willst, Draco, dann werde ich eine Woche nicht mehr mit dir sprechen«, droht sie und zupfte ihr Nachtkleid zurecht. Draco grinste und betrachtete sie. Ihre glatten Haare standen in alle Richtungen unordentlich ab. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und an den Armen zeichneten sich rötliche Schlafspuren ab. 

Draco wusste genau, dass sie ihre Drohung nicht wahr machen konnte. Sie würde es höchstens eine Stunde aushalten, dann wäre sie schon wieder vor seiner Zimmertür. »Nein wirklich. Vater sagte du seist gestern schon eingeschlafen, bevor er dich ins Bett bringen konnte, deshalb wollte er dich nicht wecken.« 

Contessina studierte die Gesichtszüge ihres Bruders und versuchte darin eine Lüge zu erkennen. Sie entschied sich dazu ihm zu glauben und warf ihren Morgenmantel zurück in die Truhe. Sie kletterte auf ihr Bett, bleib aber vor Draco sitzen, damit sie nicht wieder müde wurde. 

»Hat Vater schon etwas für heute geplant?« Sie hoffte, dass sie den Tag frei hatten und ihn miteinander verbringen konnten, aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

»Er hat alle eingeladen, wollte aber nicht genau sagen warum«, antwortete er und spielte mit dem weiten Saum ihres rosa Nachtkleides. Contessina stöhnte genervt auf. Sobald ihr Vater seine Kollegen einlud, waren auch deren Kinder dabei. Es waren zwar ihre _›Freunde‹,_ aber sie hatte keine Lust alle auf einmal zu sehen. Sich Pansy Parkinsons Gesicht vorzustellen reichte schon um in ihr einen Brechreiz auszulösen.

Draco lachte, während sie sich über die Augen rieb. »Ist Theo auch dabei?«, fragte sie und sah zurück zu ihm. Über sein Gesicht lief ein Schatten, bevor er von ihrem Kleid abließ und sich aufsetzte. 

»Ja«, war alles was er von sich gab. Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand mit zusammengezogenen Brauen auf. 

»Draco?« Contessina tat es ihm gleich und stieg von ihrem Bett. Leichtfüßig trat sie vor ihn. Draco biss sich auf seine Unterlippe, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Seine hellen Augen sahen stillschweigend in ihre. Wie jedes Mal bekam sie eine Gänsehaut und heiße Wangen. Sie konnte sich nie erklären wieso, aber immer wenn er sie so still ansah, wurde ihr anders. Nervös spielte Contessina mit ihren Fingern und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

»Draco?«, wiederholte sie sich. Er antwortete nicht, sondern nahm ihre Hand in seine und strich sanft über jeden ihrer Finger. Sie kam ihm ein Stück näher und betrachtete ihn abwartend an.

»Magst du ihn«, brachte er zähneknirschend hervor. »Theodore meine ich?« 

Contessina runzelte die Stirn, doch dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz und sie verstand warum er sich so komisch benahm. Ein breites Grinsen wollte sich auf ihren Lippen ausbreiten, doch sie beherrschte sich, entzog ihm ihre Hand und trat einen Schritt zurück. »Natürlich mag ich Theo, vielleicht werde ich ihn bald heiraten und wir bekommen viele kleine Nott Juniors.« 

Dracos Augen weiteten sich als sei die bloße Vorstellung schon der reinste Horror. Contessina konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen. Ihr Zwilling öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch dann verstand er und biss die Zähne zusammen. 

»Na warte!«, fauchte er und streckte die Arme nach ihr aus. 

Contessina wich ihm geschickt aus, rannte zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einem schnellen Ruck. Lachend rannte sie den Flügel entlang und schoss die Treppen hinunter ohne darauf zu achten nicht hinzufallen. Draco war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Contessina übersah die letzte Stufe und sprang drüber. Sie rannte weiter nach rechts in den Speisesaal und sah das erschrockene Gesicht ihrer Mutter, die sofort die Vase in ihren Händen auf dem kleinen Tischchen abstellte und ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte. Contessina dachte nicht eine Sekunde daran stehen zu bleiben, sondern lief auf ihre Mutter zu und versteckte sich hinter ihr. Draco schnappte nach ihr, doch sie benutzte ihre Mutter als Schutzschild. 

»Werdet ihr beiden wohl aufhören!«, schimpfte sie. »Auseinander!« Keiner von ihnen wollte hören und als Contessina eine Chance sah zu entkommen, stürmte sie zur Seite und lief zurück zum Ausgang des Speisesaals. Grinsend sah sie nach hinten zu Draco und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Dieser jedoch blieb in seiner Bewegung verharren und bekam große Augen, als er an ihr vorbei sah. Contessina wollte verwirrt ihre Brauen zusammenziehen, aber schon in der nächsten Sekunde stieß sie gegen etwas Großes. Sie prallte so hart zurück, dass sie prompt auf ihren Po landete. Blinzelnd sah sie hoch. Ihre kleine Gestallt wurde in Schatten gehüllt. Eine große blasse Hand griff nach ihren Armen und zog sie zurück auf die Beine.

»Wie oft habe ich euch schon gesagt, dass ihr hier nicht rennen dürft? Wir haben einen riesigen Park, nutzt den gefälligst!« Die kalte Stimme ihres Vaters drang durch die Wände und hinterließ bei Contessina einen Schauer. Sie traute sich kaum ihn anzusehen, sondern blickte auf den Teppich unter ihren Füßen. Merlin, sie hatte keine Schuhe an und war auch noch in ihrem Nachtkleid. 

»Sieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede«, zischte er und griff fest nach ihrem Kinn. Unsanft zog er es hoch und sah sie mit seinen gewittergrauen Augen an. »Zwei Vergehen an einem Tag, Contessina, ich bin enttäuscht.« Wie heute Nacht, war ihr zum Heulen zumute. Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn er mit ihr sprach als sei sie eine verzogene Göre.

»Ab jetzt, zieh dich an. Unsere Gäste werden jeden Moment auftauchen und bis dahin bist du fertig.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben ging sie an ihrem Vater vorbei. Betrübt stieg sie die Treppen hinauf und schloss anschließend ihre Zimmertüre. Er war sauer, schon wieder. Und Draco war nicht da um sie zu trösten, sondern bekam vermutlich selbst eine Predigt gehalten. Ihre kleine Begrüßung muss wohl eine Ausnahme gewesen sein.


	3. Die Winkelgasse

Genervt hielt Contessina ihre Arme in der Luft, während die Hexe weiter an ihr herumfuhrwerkte. Der schwarze Umhang kam ihr langsam vor wie Blei, so schwer war er. Immer wieder stach das dunkle Haar der Hexe in ihre Seiten ohne, dass sie es bemerkte. Seit gefühlten Stunden stand Contessina auf dem kleinen Schemel der Schneiderin. Am liebsten würde sie sich heimlich davonschleichen, doch ihr Vater würde sauer werden und so kurz vor ihrer Abreise, wollte sie das nicht riskieren.

Es war bereits Ende August. Die letzten Sommertage vergingen wie im Flug und nahmen die warmen Sonnenstrahlen mit sich. Der Boden des Malfoy Manor war bereits so kalt, dass man Socken tragen musste, wenn einem nicht die Zehen wegfrieren sollten. Im Garten verwelkten die Blumen ihrer Mutter und ließen nichts als Unkraut zurück. Der Herbst schlich sich langsam ins Land und bereitete alle auf die windigen und verregneten Tage vor, die ihnen noch bevorstanden.

In weniger als zwei Tagen würde es für Contessina und ihren Zwilling nach Hogwarts gehen. Contessina konnte kaum noch schlafen. Draco war ebenfalls aufgeregt, nahm die Abreise aber gelassen. Er kam leichter damit zurecht, ihren Vater bis Weihnachten nicht sehen zu können, als Contessina. Und ihre Mutter würde er wohl auch nicht allzu sehr vermissen, dafür hatte sie ihn in den letzten Tagen viel zu sehr genervt. Ständig kam sie aus dem nichts, knuddelte und küsste ihn, bis er sich vor ihr verstecken musste. Bei Contessina lief es andersrum. Sie folgte ihrem Vater wie ein Schatten und setzte sich bei jeder freien Gelegenheit auf seinen Schoß. Immer wenn er allein war, kam sie zu ihm ins Arbeitszimmer und setzte sich zu ihm, sagte nichts, sondern genoss einfach nur seine Nähe. Ihr Vater war davon nicht sehr begeistert, doch da er wusste, dass seine Tochter erst in ein paar Monaten wieder nach Hause kommen würde, ließ er es ihr durchgehen. Sie sprachen kein Wort, oder zumindest nur selten. Manchmal erinnerte sie ihn an sein Versprechen, damit er auch ja nicht vergaß ihr zu schreiben. Ihre Mutter hatte bereits gesagt, dass sie ihnen jeden Tag Süßigkeiten schicken würde, als kleine Muntermacher. Contessina wusste jetzt schon, dass sie bis zu den Ferien keine Süßigkeiten mehr vertragen würde. 

Ihr Vater hatte nichts dergleichen erwähnt. Für ihn verhätschelte ihre Mutter die Zwillinge sowieso schon genug, da würde er es nicht auch noch mit Präsenten unterstützen. Sie hatte ihn zwar gefragt, ob er ihr nicht wenigstens eine kleine Überraschung schenken würde, aber er hatte sie nur mit kühlem Blick angesehen und sich dann zurück zu seinen Unterlagen gewandt. Oft saß sie Stunden einfach nur auf seinem Schoß und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Ihr Vater strich dabei abwesend über ihren Kopf oder ihren Arm und brachte sie damit fast zum Einschlafen. Vielleicht hatte er es auch so geplant, doch Contessina widerstand dem Drang und zwang sich wach zu bleiben. Sie musste jede Sekunde mit ihm auskosten, bevor es nicht mehr möglich war. 

Draco war schon nach ein paar Tagen von Contessinas Anhänglichkeit genervt. Ständig hing sie nur bei ihrem Vater und ignorierte ihn. Er musste sich derweil mit seinen Freunden beschäftigen oder wurde von seiner Mutter geschnappt. Es war für ihn unverständlich, warum Contessina so derart an ihrem Vater hing, dass sie ihn dafür vernachlässigte. Sie hatte ihm zwar erklärt, dass sie beide in Hogwarts genug Zeit miteinander hatten, dennoch war er beleidigt. Er war sogar so frustriert, dass er morgens nicht einmal mehr in ihr Bett kam. Erst wollte Contessina nicht nachgeben und ihn seine Laune ausbaden lassen, aber sie sprang über ihren Schatten und kroch vor dem Schlafengehen zu ihm unter die Decke. Sie redeten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und holten die Tage nach. Genug war es ihm nicht, doch damit musste er sich zufrieden geben. Contessina war in dieser Hinsicht konsequent und ließ sich von nichts abbringen. Nicht einmal das genervte Seufzen ihres Vaters, wenn sie ihn in einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischte, hielt sie davon ab zu ihm zu gehen.

Nachdem die Hexe endlich die letzten Nadeln in den schwarzen Stoff gesteckt hatte, konnte Contessina runter von dem Schemel und die Arme sinken lassen. Der ganze Tag war ihr zuwider. Ihre Mutter hatte sie einfach am Morgen geschnappt und mit zur Winkelgasse gezerrt. Sie hatte gemeckert und sich darüber aufgeregt, dass sie sich immer noch keine Umhänge hatte machen lassen. Aber dass Contessina eigentlich gar keine Umhänge wollte und das alles mit Absicht tat, überging sie einfach. Natürlich brauchte sie ein paar schwarze lange Umhänge, die gehörten schließlich zur Schulordnung von Hogwarts, doch trotzdem wollte sie keine. Sie verabscheute diese hässlichen Dinger und würde am liebsten alle zerreißen. Allerdings hätte ihr Vater sie verflucht, wenn sie das gewagt hätte. Bei Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten gab es Umhänge jeder Art und in jeder Farbe die man finden konnte. Aber deshalb wollte sie sich auch keinen aussuchen. Ihre Mutter bestand darauf, dass sie sich wenigstens einen anfertigen ließ und die restlichen zwei von der Stange kauften. 

Contessina konnte auch jetzt diesem Bild nichts abgewinnen. Ihr fertiger Umhang glänzte in schwarzer Seide und betonte ihr silberblondes Haar noch mehr, als es sowieso schon hervorstach. Zusammen mit ihrer Hogwartsuniform gab es ein prächtiges Bild ab. Doch Contessina sah nur ihr blasses Gesicht, dass durch den dunklen Stoff weiß wie Salz wirkte. Ihre Familie trug viel schwarz, aber sie konnte damit nichts anfangen. Es wirkte zwar in manchen Fällen elegant und unantastbar wie bei ihrem Vater, doch an ihr sah es einfach nur schrecklich aus. Sie trug viel lieber purpur, bordeaux oder marine, sämtliche Farben, die ihr etwas anders betonten als ihre blasse Haut. Allerdings kam nichts davon in Frage, wenn sie in Slytherin landete. Da gab es lediglich, grün, schwarz und silber. Weiß war die Ausnahme bei ihrer Schulbluse, allerdings war das auch keine Farbe, die ihr wohlgesonnen war.   
Dass Contessina nach Slytherin kam war keine Möglichkeit, sondern stand bereits fest. Beinahe ihre gesamte Familie war in Slytherin gewesen, und die, die es nicht waren, wurden früher oder später verbannt. Für Leute ihres Standes war es ein Unding einem andern Haus angehört zu haben. Contessina wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihr Vater mit ihr machen würde, wenn sie nach Hufflepuff geschickt würde. Sie würde sich in Grund und Boden schämen, da konnte ihr dann nicht einmal Draco heraushelfen. Severus würde sie vermutlich auch enttäuschen. Er war der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und natürlich voller Stolz. Die Schande, die sie damit bringen würde, wäre untragbar. Sollte das passieren, könnte sie gleich wieder aus Hogwarts verschwinden. Sie würde eine Ausrede erfinden müssen und sich weigern zurückzukehren. Bei Merlins Bart, sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Fall nicht eintreten würde.

»Du siehst fantastisch aus, Contess.« Ihre Mutter strahlte über beide Ohren, während sie Contessina über die schmalen Schultern strich und begeistert in den Spiegel sah. »Dieser Umhang ist perfekt, wir nehmen ihn.« Contessina rollte genervt mit den Augen und zog sich das Ding wieder aus und gab es der Hexe. 

»Ich wünschte wir hätten noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit«, seufzte ihre Mutter und drückte sich von hinten an sie. Contessina lehnte sich ihr entgegen und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild. Sie konnte nie entscheiden wem von beiden sie ähnlicher sah. Einerseits hatte sie das helle Haar und die kalten grauen Augen ihres Vaters, andererseits besaß sie die roten Lippen und hohen Wangenknochen ihrer Mutter. Das grazile und arrogante Auftreten hatte sie wohl von beiden vererbt bekommen. 

»Wir haben schon lange nichts mehr allein gemacht«, meinte ihre Mutter betrübt und gab Contessina einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie zur Kasse hinüberging. Es stimmte, sie und ihre Mutter waren schon lange nicht mehr zu zweit gewesen. Sie zog es vor, wenn ihre Bruder oder ihre Vater dabei waren. Schuldgefühle stiegen in ihr auf wie eine falsche Mixtur eines Zaubertrankes. Sie sollte diesen Ausflug genießen, es war unfair ihrer Mutter gegenüber, dass sie einfach nur nach Hause wollte. Angestrengt zwang sie sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und zog sich in der Kabine gegenüber um.

Contessina zog ihre Strumpfhose hoch und wechselte die Uniform gegen ihr violettes Sommerkleid. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich wohler in ihrer Haut.   
Fertig angezogen trat sie aus der Kabine und ging zu ihrer Mutter, die bereits an der Tür auf sie wartete. Ohne große Mühe konnte sie ihr die Enttäuschung von den Augen ablesen. Contessina fühlte sich von Schritt zu Schritt schlechter. Ihr Gewissen übernahm das Ruder und zwang sie, die Hand ihrer Mutter zu nehmen und wild drauf los zu plappern.

»Ich will noch nicht nach Hause. Können wir zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon?«, fragte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln und funkeln in den Augen. Sofort hellte sich das Gesicht ihrer Mutter auf. Sie strahlte und zeigte dabei ihre perfekten weißen Zähne.

»Natürlich, wir können noch ein paar Stunden bleiben«, flötete sie fröhlich und ging nach draußen. Contessina fühlte sich direkt leichter. Sie wollte zwar nichts lieber als zurück auf den Schoß ihres Vaters, aber wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ihre Mutter traurig und enttäuscht zurücklassen würde, sobald es nach Hogwarts ging, konnte sie nicht anderes. Wenigstens einen schönen Tag konnten sie ihr noch schenken.

  
Knappe vier Stunden später waren sie zurück in Manor. Der Abend war bereits herangebrochen und verscheuchte die Sonne vom Himmel. Tausende Kerzen brannten in den gigantischen Kronleuchtern und erhellten das große Herrenhaus. 

Ihre Mutter ging noch einige Dinge mit Draco durch und kontrollierte zum hundertsten Mal, ob er auch wirklich eingepackt hatte. Äußerlich betrachtet würde kaum einer glauben, dass sie sich so um ihre Kinder sorgte. Ihre Mutter wirkte nie so kühl wie ihr Vater, aber auch nicht so liebevoll wie andere Mütter. Nur wenn sie alleine waren, ließ sie ihre Maske fallen und brachte ihr wahres Ich zum Vorschein. 

Contessina kam nicht umher die beiden zu vergleichen. Ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder hatten so viele Gemeinsamkeiten, dass sie beinahe neidisch wurde. Draco hatte zwar auch das helle Haar ihres Vaters geerbt, genauso wie die grauen Augen, aber nichts von seiner Kälte. Er kam fast vollständig nach ihrer Mutter, war ihr wie aus der Seele geschnitten. Das einzige was sie vermutlich unterschied, war seine politische Einstellung, die hatte er durch und durch von ihrem Vater übernommen.   
Natürlich hieß ihre Mutter den Kontakt von Magischen und Muggeln nicht gut, aber sie verabscheute sie nicht so sehr wie die meisten ihrer Gesellschaftsklasse.   
Ihr Vater hingegen blühte regelrecht auf, wenn er seinem Ärger über die _Schlammblüter_ freien Lauf lassen konnte.   
In dieser Hinsicht ähnelte Contessina ihrer Mutter. Sie hatte nicht das kleinste Bisschen gegen Muggel oder Zauberer und Hexen mit Muggelblut. Dass sie dieser Ansicht war, behielt sie allerdings für sich. Ihr Vater würde sie vermutlich wochenlang nicht ansehen, wenn sie es laut aussprechen würde. Bei diesen ganzen Gedanken konnte sie nicht widerstehen sich zu vergleichen.   
Auf den ersten Blick hin sahen Contessina und ihr Bruder gleich aus. Doch blickte man hinter die Fassade, war da nur wenig, das sich glich. Während Draco nach ihrer Mutter kam, war Contessina eher wie ihr Vater, auch wenn sie das nicht zugeben wollte. Sie liebte ihren Vater und würde ihn nicht eintauschen, aber so sein wie er wollte sie nicht. Lucius Malfoy war unberechenbar, engstirnig und hart. Seine Maske legte er nie ab, nicht einmal vor seinen Kindern. Er duldete keinen Ungehorsam und war stets Herr der Lage. Sein kühles Äußeres trieb anderen einen tiefen Schauer über den Rücken. Er strahlte Autorität und Überlegenheit aus. Selbst Contessina konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihr seine Art manchmal Angst einjagte. Nicht vor ihm selbst – eher davor, dass sie auch einmal so werden könnte. Denn immer wenn sie in den Spiegel sah und ihr Gesicht betrachtete, wünschte sie sich die weichen Züge ihrer Mutter herbei, die sie bei Draco erkannte. Sie hatte zwar keine erschreckend harten Züge wie Pansy Parkinson, aber irgendwie wirkte es nicht so freundlich wie sie es gern hätte. Am meisten störten sie jedoch ihre Augen. Sie waren so grau wie Nebel und konnten einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Dracos hatten das warmherzige Leuchten ihrer Mutter. Aber blickte man in Contessinas war da nichts als Kälte, selbst wenn sie sich freute. Hätte sie nicht ihre kleine Stupsnase und die süßen Grübchen wenn sie lächelte, würde sie wie ein gefühlloser Eisblock wirken. Sie bekam zwar von allen Seiten gehört, wie süß und liebenswert sie doch sei, aber richtig glauben konnte sie das nicht. 

Mit leisen Schritten tapste sie die Treppe zum Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters hoch und klopfte bevor sie eintrat. Sie brauchte nicht auf eine Antwort warten, denn dann würde sie morgen noch dastehen. Ihr Vater wusste, dass sie es war, genauso wie Contessina wusste, dass sie eintreten konnte ohne geschimpft zu kriegen. Sie schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und steuerte auf den zwei Meter langen Schreibtisch aus Kirschholz zu, an dem ihr Vater über Unterlagen gebeugt saß. Contessina trat um ihn herum und blieb vor ihm stehen. Wie auf Knopfdruck schob er seinen Stuhl zurück und ließ sie auf seinen Schoß. 

Contessina kletterte rauf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust. Ihr Vater schob sich wieder vor und legte seinen rechten Arm auf der Platte ab, während seine linke Hand sich bei ihr befand. Beruhigend strich er ihren Arm auf und ab, während er weiter las und zwischen durch etwas an den Rand schrieb. Contessina sah ihm dabei zu. Der starke Geruch von Kohle und Elfenwein stieg ihr in die Nase. Eigentlich mochte sie weder das eine noch das andere, doch zusammen ergab es einen unbeschreiblichen Duft, den sie nur von ihrem Vater kannte.

Als er kurze Zeit später die Feder beiseitelegte, zuckte Contessina zusammen. Sie wollte aufsehen, aber ihr Vater verhinderte es, indem er seinen rechten Arm um ihre Taille schlang und ihr einen Kuss aufs Schlüsselbein drückte. 

»Du hast deiner Mutter heute eine Freude bereitet«, murmelte er gegen ihren Hals. Contessina lächelte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er es erwähnen würde. »Manchmal bezweifle ich, dass du meine Tochter bist.« Sie erstarrte und hörte auf zu atmen. Ihr Vater strich ihre Haare über die rechte Schulter und gab ihr nochmal einen Kuss auf ihr Schlüsselbein. »Du bist so anders.« Contessina konnte nicht anders und drehte sich um. Ihr Vater reagierte gleich, hob sie wie eine Feder hoch und drehte sie mit dem Bauch zu sich. Ihre Pupillen waren geweitet und glitzerten. Er strich ihr nachdenklich über die Wangen.

»So zart und zerbrechlich.« Sie bekam einen weiteren Kuss, diesmal auf ihre Stirn. »Jedes Mal wenn ich dich ansehe ...« Contessina verstand kein Wort von dem was ihr Vater von sich gab. »Meine kleine Blume«, flüsterte er und lehnte sich ein Stück vor. Contessina fühlte sich noch kleiner unter ihm als sie ohnehin schon war. Seine Finger umspielten ihr Kinn, während er seinen Blick keine Sekunde von ihr löste. »Du musst auf dich Acht geben, Contessina. Du wirst von Neidern umgeben sein, aber du darfst dich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen. Du bist nicht so schwach, wie sie glauben werden.« Er strich sanft über ihre Lippen und sah zu ihnen hinunter, während sie versuchte seine Worte zu verarbeiten. »Eine Malfoy lässt sich nichts befehlen. Du wirst auf deine Professoren hören, aber du wirst dir nichts gefallen lassen. Und schon gar nicht von deinen Mitschülern. Lass nicht zu dass Draco dich beschützen muss, übernimm das selbst.« Contessina lächelte schüchtern und bekam heiße Wangen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er jemals so mit ihr gesprochen hatte.

»Ich kann diese Umhänge nicht leiden«, brachte sie mit klopfendem Herzen heraus. Ihr war die Stimmung nicht geheuer, weshalb sie unbedingt ein neues Thema anschneiden wollte. Ihr Vater sah sie mit gehobener Braue an und brach dann in leises Gelächter aus. Er drückte sie enger an sich. Contessina tat es ihm gleich und schmunzelte.

»Du wirst sie tragen müssen, kleine Blume.«

»Aber sie machen mich so hässlich«, meinte sie trotzig und verschränkte ihre Arme. 

Ihr Vater kniff seine Brauen zusammen und hörte auf zu lachen. »Wer hat dir das eingeredet?«, wurde er ernst und griff nach ihrem Kinn.

»Niemand, ich hab’s im Spiegel gesehen. Ich sehe in ihnen aus wie ein Leiche, Vater.« Wenn sie ehrlich war, gefiel sie sich in der kompletten Uniform nicht. Alles war so dunkel und äußerst unvorteilhaft für einen Hauttyp wie sie. 

Ihr Vater schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Du wirst sie tragen, keine Widerrede.« Contessina bekam einen letzten Kuss auf ihre Schläfe, bevor ihr Vater mit ihr aufstand.


	4. Abreise von Gleis neundreiviertel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt geht es für die Zwillinge endlich nach Hogwarts ;)

Sie waren bereits viel zu spät dran als Draco und Contessina am richtigen Gleis ankamen. Sie hatten noch fünf Minuten um in den Zug zu steigen und ihr Gepäck zu verstauen. Die anderen hatten ihnen mit Sicherheit einen Platz freigehalten, dennoch mussten sie sich durch die weinenden Eltern und Geschwister quetschen. Draco fluchte vor sich hin, während Contessina ihm wortlos folgte. Sie musste grinsen als Draco versuchte sich den Weg frei zuschubsen.

Eigentlich waren sie pünktlich losgefahren, doch während sie durch den Bahnhof gegangen waren, wurden sie von tausend Dingen abgelenkt und fingen an zu trödeln. Als sie es bemerkt hatten, fingen sie an zu laufen, verloren Sachen von ihren Wagen und mussten immer wieder stehen bleiben um ihre Zeug aufzusammeln.

»Gib mir dein Gepäck«, rief Draco ihr zu. Es war so laut und eng, das Contessina kaum ihr eigenes Wort verstanden hätte. Aus den Fenstern der großen Dampflok lehnten sich Schüler und verabschiedeten sich wiederholt von ihren Angehörigen. Andere stritten sich so laut um Sitzplätze, dass man sie selbst am Bahnsteig noch hören konnte.

Die beiden waren fast am Ende der Lok angekommen und hofften, dass Crabbe und Goyle irgendwo da drinnen saßen. Das Pansy nicht die gesamte Fahrt über bei ihnen saß hatte Contessina geschickt eingefädelt. Sie hatte ihr bereits vor Tagen gesagt, dass sie ganz vorne sitzen würden und sie dort warten solle. Draco wiederrum wies sie dazu an, dass er den beiden Holzköpfen schreiben sollte, dass sie so weit hinten wie möglich einsteigen sollen. Ihr Bruder hatte sie verschmitzt angegrinst. Normalerweise hielt sie wirklich nicht viel von Lügen, doch bis in den Abend hinein dieses Mädchen zu ertragen, wäre zu viel für einen Tag gewesen. Ihre Nerven lagen ohnehin schon blank.

Neben Contessina regte sich etwas und sie drehte sich zur Seite. Eine kugelrunde Frau mit flammend rotem und einem Mädchen an der Hand, winkte zu zwei Jungen im Zug. 

»Das ist so unfair, Mammi«, sagte das Mädchen, höchstens ein Jahr jünger als Contessina, trotzig. Sie beobachtet die zwei und bemerkte ein Säckchen auf dem Boden. »Du bist noch zu klein Ginny, und jetzt sei still.« 

Contessina hob das Säckchen vom Boden auf und warf einen genaueren Blick auf die Frau und ihre Tochter. Beide hatten dasselbe feuerrote Haar. Ihre Kleidung war abgetragen und sah älter aus als irgendein Kleidungsstück, das ihre Mutter besaß. Die Stimme ihres Vaters drängte sich in ihren Kopf. Sofort wusste sie welcher Familie die beiden angehörten.

»Entschuldigung«, machte sie höflich auf sich aufmerksam und stupste die Frau an. Sie sah zu ihr runter und betrachtete sie überrascht. Contessina zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ebenfalls erkannt wurde. Manche Zaubererfamilien erkannte man auf den ersten Blick.

»Ich glaube Sie haben das verloren.« Contessina streckte ihr das Säckchen entgegen und versuchte so freundlich wie möglich zu wirken. Die Frau brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern sah abwechselnd zu dem Säckchen und Contessina. Nach ein paar Sekunden schien sie zu sich kommen und nahm es ihr aus der Hand.

»Danke«, sagte sie verdutzt und musterte Contessina als könnte sie es nicht glauben. 

»Gerne«, gab sie lächelnd zurück. Die Frau sah aus, als wüsste sie nicht was sie sagen sollte. Contessina wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als sie doch zu sprechen begann.

»Verzeih mir die Frage, aber bist du -« 

»Contessina Malfoy«, unterbrach sie und heimste sich damit noch mehr Verwunderung ein. Damit das alles nicht so unangenehm blieb, streckte Contessina ihre Hand aus. Könnte ihr Vater das sehen, würde er ihr eine Predigt halten, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging. Aber er war nicht da, weshalb sie keinen Grund sah es nicht zu tun. 

Die Frau sah auf ihre Hand runter und wieder zurück zu Contessinas kalten grauen Augen. Zweifelsohne konnte die Frau Lucius Malfoy in ihnen wieder erkennen. 

»Molly Weasley«, erwiderte sie nach einer Minute und schüttelte ihr die Hand. Mrs Weasley war so überrascht, dass sie nicht mehr sagen konnte. Einerseits fand Contessina es immer wieder lustig, wie sprachlos die Leute wurden, sobald sie ihnen etwas Freundlichkeit entgegenbrachte, andererseits ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass sie mit dem Rest ihrer Familie in eine Schublade gesteckt wurde. 

»Tess, wo bleibst du denn, wir verpassen deinetwegen noch den Zug!«, schnauzte ihr Bruder sie von hinten an. Er drängte sich zu ihr und blickte zu Mrs Weasley auf. Sein Gesicht verzehrte sich zu einer Fratze. »Du hast doch nicht etwa mit dieser Weasley geredet!« 

»Draco!«, sagte sie entsetzt und stieß ihm mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. Sie sah zurück zu Mrs Weasley, die wie erwartet, verärgert zu ihrem Bruder sah. »Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sich Contessina schnell, bevor sie von ihrem Bruder weggezogen wurde. Mrs Weasley trug immer noch ihr verärgertes Gesicht, doch die Entschuldigung schien Spuren hinterlassen zu haben. Klar, wie oft kam es wohl vor, dass sich eine Malfoy öffentlich entschuldigte und dann auch noch bei einer Frau ihres Standes?

Draco zog sie am Handgelenk durch die Menge und drückte sie dann zum Eingang des vorletzten Wagons. 

»Wenn Vater dich gesehen hätte, würde er dir den Kopf abschlagen«, murmelte er verächtlich.

»Sie hat etwas fallen lassen und ich habe es ihr aufgehoben, was ist daran so schlimm?«, fauchte Contessina zurück. Draco reagierte nicht, sondern drängte sie weiter vor, bis sie vor einem Abteil stehen blieben. Er zog die Tür auf und gab ihr einen Schubs. 

»Ich kann allein laufen!«

»Sei froh, dass wir jetzt endlich da sind.« Draco setzte sich auf die Polsterbank und begrüßte lapidar Crabbe und Goyle auf der Bank gegenüber. Contessina bemerkte sie erst jetzt und hob kurz die Hand. Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sie sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Ein lauter Pfiff gellte über den Bahnsteig. Sie sah zu wie die Eltern ihren Kinder noch schnell Abschiedsküsse zuwanken und sich die Tränen mit Taschentüchern wegwischten. 

Ihre Mutter wäre genauso gewesen, hätten sie und ihr Vater sie zum Gleis gebracht. Aber ihr Vater empfand das als unnötig und verabschiedete sich lieber zuhause von seinen Kindern. Contessina vermutete, dass er nicht wollte, dass man ihm dabei zusah, wie er sich von ihnen verabschiedete. Und dann hätte er sich auch noch um ihre aufgelöste Mutter kümmern müssen! Das hätte er in der Öffentlichkeit niemals zugelassen. Es hatte ihm gereicht, dass sie im Manor kaum hatte aufhören können zu schluchzen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie fast zu Tode gedrückt und musste von ihrem Vater festgehalten werden, damit sie die Zwillinge endlich gehen ließ.

»Ich kann das Festessen kaum erwarten«, krächzte Crabbe. Goyle gluckste zustimmend. Was ihr Bruder tat, wusste Contessina nicht, denn sie sah ihn nicht an. Sie war sauer. Manchmal ging er ihr gehörig auf die Nerven, vor allem wenn er sich so unhöflich und abfällig äußerte. Draco jedoch interessierte sich nicht dafür, schließlich waren seine Freund hier und da konnte er sich nicht bei ihr entschuldigen. Dafür würde sie ihn schmoren lassen.   
Mit einem Ruck fuhr der Zug los. Ein paar der Familien liefen noch mit, bis er schließlich in eine Kurve ging und niemand mehr zu sehen war. 

  
Bis in den Nachmittag hinein blieb Contessina stillschweigend auf ihrem Platz sitzen ohne auch nur einmal zu ihrem Zwilling zu sehen. Sie hatte seine stechenden Blicke bemerk und ignoriert. Ihr kam es gar nicht in den Sinn ihn so einfach davon kommen zu lassen. Hätte sie sich ausschweifend unterhalten oder Freundschaft geschlossen, hätte sie es noch nachvollziehen können, aber nicht wegen so einer Lappalie. Sie würde nicht eher mit ihm reden, bis er sich entschuldigt hatte.

Bei den ganzen vorbeiziehenden Hügeln wurde Contessina schläfrig und schloss ein paar Mal die Augen. Sie hatten noch einige Stunden vor sich. Gegen Abend würde der Zug in Hogwarts eintreffen und bis dahin musste sie es weiter mit ihrem Bruder und den beiden Holzköpfen aushalten. Jedes Mal wenn sie die beiden ansah, fragte sie sich wie ihr Vater deren Gesellschaft vorziehen konnte. 

Als Crabbe und Goyle aufstanden um sich auf die Suche nach dem Süßigkeitenwagen zu machen, zog Draco den Vorhang der Tür hinter ihnen zu. Er drehte sich Contessina, die ihn noch immer keines Blickes würdigte.

»Willst du mich jetzt die ganze Fahrt über anschweigen?«, fragte er genervt. Contessina reagierte nicht und streckte stattdessen ihre Beine aus und stütze sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Polsterbank ab. »Tess.« Draco stupste sie an, doch sie tat weiter so als würde sie ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen. Ihr Zwilling seufzte theatralisch.

Damit sie nicht einschlief, wandte sie ihren Blick von den Wäldern und den verschlungenen Flüssen ab und sah stattdessen zu ihren blassen Knien.   
Ihre schwarze Strumpfhose hatte sie auf der Fahrt nach King’s Cross ausgezogen und samt ihres Umhangs in den Koffer geschmissen. Draco hatte sie dafür anmeckerte und gemeint, es wäre viel zu kalt, aber sie hatte nicht hören wollen. Sie hasst dieses blöde Teil immer noch. In der Hogwartsuniform fühlte sie sich zwar auch nicht wohl, aber sie konnte ja schlecht nackt durch die Welt laufen. Abgesehen davon würde sie direkt negativ auffallen, wenn sie als einzige keine Uniform trug.

»Verlangst du jetzt wirklich eine Entschuldigung?«, hakte er nach und sah sie immer noch an. Contessina rekte ihr Kinn und bestätigte stumm seine Frage. Draco schnaubte. Er hatte sich das selber eingebrockt, jetzt durfte er es auch wieder auslöffeln.

»Schön, wenn du dann damit aufhörst.« Er machte eine Pause und ballte eine Hand zur Faust. »Es tut mir Leid, okay?«, brachte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Sie wusste genau, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, aber damit musste sie sich wohl abfinden. Contessina sah zu ihrem Bruder. Ihm war anzusehen wie ihm eine Last von den Schultern fiel. 

»Ich mag es nicht, wenn du so bist«, sagte sie und sah ihren Bruder zweifelnd an. Draco sagte nichts, sondern drehte sich Richtung Tür. Er nahm ein langes Ding unter seinem Sitz hervor und steckte es unter den Türschlitzt. Er rüttelte einmal an der Klinke und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie verschlossen blieb. Contessina musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn als er sie angrinste.

»Die beiden können sich zu Parkinson und Nott setzten, dieses Abteil gehört uns«, erklärte er. Contessina konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Draco zupfte seine Kleidung zurecht und zog seine Schuhe aus. 

»Was machst du da?« Er antwortete nicht, zog stattdessen seine Beine hoch auf die Bank, drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr und legte dann seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß ab. Contessina kicherte und hielt ihre Arme angehoben. 

»So kann man es schon eher aushalten«, murmelte er und schloss die Augen. Er tastete nach ihrem rechten Arm, zog ihn zu sich runter als er ihn gefunden hatte und legte ihn dann auf seine Brust. Sein blasses Gesicht entspannte sich mit dem Rest seines Körpers. Contessina grinste vor sich hin und senkte ihren zweiten Arm. Mit ihren Finger fuhr sie durch sein weiches Haar und kraulte seine Kopfhaut. Zufrieden senkte sie ihre Lider. Diese Seite an Draco mochte sie viel lieber als die Maske, welche er allen anderen zeigte. 

  
Weiteren Stunden vergingen, bis der Zug bremste und zum Stillsand kam. Eine Stimme hallte durch das Abteil: _»Bitte lassen Sie Ihr Gepäck im Zug, es wird für Sie zur Schule gebracht.«_ Contessina wurde langsam wach und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Abend war herangebrochen und hüllte den Himmel in Dunkelheit. Die Lampen im Zug und draußen, waren das einzige, was Licht spendete. 

»Draco, wir sind da«, sagte sie und rüttelte an der Schulter ihres Zwillings. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal verschlafen und sah sie dann an. Seine warmen grauen Augen drangen durch ihre eisigen. Er lächelte bevor er sich aufrappelte. Draco zog sich seine Schuhe wieder an und streifte sich schnell den Umhang über. 

»Du wirst da draußen erfrieren«, witzelte er und zeigte auf ihre nackten Beine. 

»Ich werde dieses hässliche Ding nicht anziehen.« Contessina erhob sich ebenfalls und wartete bis ihr Bruder fertig war.

Alle Schüler drängelten sich durch die Türen und hinaus auf einen kleinen Bahnsteig. Als die kalte Abendluft ihre Beine streifte, begann Contessina zu zittern und erntete zwei spöttisch gelupfte Brauen von ihrem Zwilling. Contessina ignorierte ihn, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich warme Gedanken zu machen. Während sie der Masse folgten, entdeckten sie ein paar bekannte Gesichter. Manchen der Schüler waren sie in der Winkelgasse beim Einkauf ihrer Schulsachen begegnet, andere kannten sie durch Festlichkeiten des Ministeriums. 

Contessina sah über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg und entdeckte einige Meter voraus den größten Mann, den sie je gesehen hatte. Erst war sie sich durch das ganze Haar im Gesicht nicht sicher, ob es tatsächlich ein Mensch war, doch als er die große Laterne in seiner Hand hob konnte sie ihn erkennen. 

»Erstklässler! Erstklässler hier rüber!«, schrie er und winkte mit seiner freien Hand. Der Mann war fast drei Mal so groß wie die Erstklässler und hatte einen langen Rauschbart und eine dicke, schwarze Löwenmähne.

»Nun mal los, mir nach – noch mehr Erstklässler da? Passt auf wo ihr hintretet! Erstklässler mir nach!« Die obigen Schüler teilten sich und alle Erstklässler folgten dem Riesen rutschend und stolpernd einen steilen, schmalen Pfad hinunter. Dichte Bäume ragten an den Seiten in die Höhe und nahmen ihnen das bisschen Licht, das die Laterne bot. Da es zu dunkel war um sich auf etwas anderes als seine eigenen Füße zu konzentrieren, scheute Draco sich nicht davor Contessinas Hand zu halten, während sie weiterliefen.

»Augenblick noch, und ihr seht zum ersten Mal in eurem Leben Hogwarts«, rief der Riese durch die Menge, »nur noch um diese Biegung hier.« In Contessina brodelte Aufregung und Nervosität gleichermaßen. Sie würde nicht nur ihr neues Zuhause für die nächsten sieben Jahre sehen, sondern auch ihren Paten. Nach so vielen Monaten konnte sie Severus endlich wieder sehen. Der Gedanke beruhigte ihre zitternden Finger. 

Lautes Staunen ertönte, als der enge Pfad plötzlich zu Ende war und sie an einem Ufer standen. Ein großer schwarzer See breitete sich vor ihnen aus. Drüben auf der anderen Seite, an der Spitze eines hohen Berges, thronte ein gewaltiges Schloss mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen. Contessina erinnerte sich prompt an die vielen Schlösser, die sie in Frankreich besucht hatten, während sie mit ihrer Familie gewesen war. 

»Nicht mehr als vier in einem Boot!«, rief der Mann und deutete auf eine Flotte kleiner Boote, die am Ufer dümpelten. 

Contessina betrachtete das moosbewachsene Holzding und schluckte. In der Eierschale übers Wasser zu treiben bereitete ihr mehr Unwohlsein als der Gedanke mit Besen hinaufzufliegen. Sie hatte sich nie mit der Höhe anfreunden können, doch sollte man hinunterfallen, konnten andere einen wenigstens sehen und auffangen. Aber wenn sie aus dem Boot fiel, würde man selbst ihr strahlendes Haar in den schwarzen Tiefen nicht mehr erkennen können.

Draco sprang zusammen mit zwei Mädchen in eines hinein und streckte Contessina die Hand aus. Sie schluckte ihre Bedenken runter und stieg mit seiner Hilfe zu ihnen. Das Boot wackelte und Contessina setzte sich direkt hin und griff nach dem Rand an ihrer Seite, während sie mit der anderen Hand Dracos drückte. 

Contessina atmete tief durch und lenkte sich mit dem Ausblick ab. Allerdings wurde sie schnell von kicherndem Tuscheln der zwei Mädchen abgelenkt, die Draco verträumt anlächelten. Contessina zog ihre Brauen zusammen und schnaubte. Draco, der sich auf das Treiben vor ihm konzentrierte, bekam davon nichts mit. 

»Alle drin«, schrie der Riese, der ein Boot ganz für sich allein brauchte. »Nun denn – VORWÄRTS!«

Die kleinen Boote setzten sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung und glitten über den dunklen See. Alle Erstklässler schwiegen und starrten hinauf zu dem großen Schloss. Contessina hatte bereits unzählige Burgen und Schlösser auf der ganzen Welt besichtig, doch Hogwarts war irgendwie…anders. Es strahlte Wärme und Anmut in einer Form aus, die Contessina noch nie gesehen hatte. 

»Köpfe runter!«, schrie er, als die ersten Boote den Felsen erreichten; sie duckten sich, und die kleinen Boote schienen durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu zu schweben. Sie glitten durch einen dunklen Tunnel, der sie in die Tiefe unterhalb des Schlosses führte, bis sie eine Art unterirdischen Hafen erreichten. Alle kletterten aus ihren Booten und staunten erneut.   
Als alle Kinder draußen waren, stiefelten sie der Lampe des Riesen einen Felsgang hinterher und kamen schließlich auf einer weichen, feuchten Wiese im Schatten des Schlosses heraus. Contessina verzog die Lippen, als sie die Nässe durch ihre Sohlen dringen spürte. Sie gingen einen lange Steintreppe hoch und versammelten sich vor dem Eichentor des Schlosses.

»Alle da?« Der Mann hob seine klobige Faust und klopfte dreimal an das Schlosstor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na Potterheads, wie gefällt euch die FF bisher?   
> Ich hoffe es stört euch nicht, dass ich Bücher und Filme ein wenig mische ;)
> 
> P.s.: Wer ist euer Lieblingscharakter aus Harry Potter? (Bücher und/oder Filme)


	5. Hogwarts

Contessina wusste sofort wer die Hexe war, die den Erstklässlern das Tor zur Schule öffnete. Sie hatte die Frau mit dem dunkelgrauen Haar und smaragdgrünen Umhang bereits bei einigen Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen an der Seite von Albus Dumbledore gesehen. Contessina hatte sich währenddessen immer gefragt, ob sie dauerhaft eine strenge Miene zur Schau stellte. Da Professor Minerva McGonagall auch jetzt mit Autorität und Ernst zu ihnen hinunterblickte, war für Contessina die Frage beantwortet

»Danke, Hagrid. Ich nehme sie dir ab«, sagte die Hexe und zog die Torflügel weit auf. Hagrid? Ihr Vater neben unzähligen anderen Namen auch den des Riesen fallen lassen, aber sie erinnerte sich nicht mehr in welchem Zusammenhang er stand. War er der Hausmeister? 

Contessinas Aufmerksamkeit schwappte zurück zur Eingangshalle und ging ihrem Bruder nach. Die hohen Steinwände wurden von flackerndem Fackellicht beleuchtet, das sich am gefliesten Boden widerspiegelte. Das Dach schien so weit weg zu sein, dass man nicht einmal das Ende der breiten Marmortreppen von unten erkennen konnte. 

Dracos Blick wanderte unbeeindruckt durch die lange Halle und hinauf zu den Stockwerken. Contessina erkannte jedoch das glitzernde Funkeln in seinen hellgrauen Augen und wusste, dass er genauso staunte wie alle anderen. Mit einem Lächeln streichelte sie seinen Handrücken und gewann seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

Ihr Bruder sah zur Seite und schien erstmals zu bemerken, dass er noch ihre Hand hielt. Seine Wangen wurden rosig wie Prinzessinenzuckerguss. Er zog seine Hand zurück und räusperte sich. Keiner brauchte sehen wie er mit seiner Schwester Händchenhielt, nicht direkt am ersten Abend. 

Die Erstklässler folgten Professor McGonagall in Zweierreihen und spitzen neugierig die Ohren, als sie hunderte von Stimmen aus dem Gang zu ihrer Rechten wahrnehmen konnten. Die anderen Schüler mussten bereits angekommen sein. Ihre Professorin führte sie jedoch in eine andere Richtung, hinein in eine kleine leere Kammer. Contessina erinnerte sich schlagartig an winzige Aquarien mit Hummern und Krebsen, die sie in ein paar Meeresfrüchte-Restaurants gesehen hatte. Damals hatten ihr die Tierchen leidgetan, aber jetzt verstand sie wie sich die kleinen Schwimmer gefühlt haben mussten. Sie drängten sich unangenehm eng aneinander und flüsterten aufgeregt mit wem auch immer neben ihnen stand. 

»Willkommen in Hogwarts«, beendete Professor McGonagall ihr Geschwätz. »Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahres beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor ihr eure Plätze in der Großen Halle einnehmt, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser ihr kommt. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam eure Familie in Hogwarts. Ihr habt gemeinsam Unterricht, ihr schlaft im Schlafsaal eures Hauses und verbringt eure Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebrachte. Während eurer Zeit in Hogwarts holt ihr mit euren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn ihr die Regeln verletzt, werden eurem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe jeder von euch ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird. Die Einführungsfeier, an der auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr die Zeit nutzt und euch beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmacht.« Ihre Augen wanderten zu Contessinas Schultern, wo sie ihren Umhang suchte. Contessina wandte schnell ihren Blick ab und tat so als bemerke sie nichts. 

»Ich komme zurück, sobald alles für euch vorbereitet ist«, sagte Professor McGonagall. »Bitte bleibt ruhig, während ihr wartet.« Sie verließ die kleine Kammer und schon bracht das Getuschel von neuem los. 

Grinsend sah Draco zu ihr rüber und Contessina erkannte, dass er sich gleich in Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Sie wollte ihn an seinem Arm festhalten, doch er quetschte sich schnell durch die anderen Schüler. Vorne angekommen, konnte sie sehen, wie er vor einem schlaksigen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen stehen blieb.

»Dann ist es also wahr, was erzählt wurde. Harry Potter ist ab jetzt in Hogwarts«, sagte er extra laut, damit auch jeder ihn verstand. Der Junge sah zu seiner Linken, wo ein Rothaariger dicht daneben stand und ihn ebenfalls ansah. Die Schüler um sie herum begannen mit dem Finger auf die Szene zu zeigen, aber Contessina konnte an nichts anderes denken, als sich zu fragen, woher ihr Zwilling das schon wieder wusste. Hatte sie wirklich so lange geschlafen, dass sie eine Neuigkeit dieser Größe verpasst hatte?

»Ich bin Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.« Contessina rollte mit den Augen, bei seinem überheblichen Tonfall, während der Rothaarige anfing zu kicherte. 

»Du findest meinen Namen wohl lustig. Nach deinem muss ich ja wohl gar nicht fragen. Rote Haare und ein abgetragener Zauberumhang, ganz offenbar ein Weasley.« Der Junge senkte seinen Kopf und in Contessina stieg Bitterkeit auf. Erst heute Nachmittag hatte er sich für genau dieses Verhalten bei ihr entschuldigt!

»Du wirst sehen, einige Zaubererfamilien sind besser als andere, Potter. Und du willst dich doch bestimmt nicht mit der falschen Sorte abgeben. Ich kann dir da behilflich sein.« Draco streckte seine Hand zu Harry Potter und grinste ihn siegessicher an. Aber seine Geste blieb unerwidert.

»Danke, aber ich entscheide selber wer zur falschen Sorte gehört«, antwortet er. Über Dracos Gesicht legte sich ein Schatten und Contessina wurde klar, dass sie besser einschreiten sollte. Doch gerade als sie sich zu ihnen vordrängen wollte, kam Professor McGonagall zurück. 

»Die Einführungsfeier beginnt«, sagte sie. Draco trat zur Seite und quetschte sich zurück zu Contessina. Sie beachtete ihn nicht, sondern kümmerte sich lieber um ihre Uniform. Sie stopfte ihre weiße Bluse ordentlich unter ihren schwarzen Rock und zog ihn ein wenig höher, damit er nicht die ganze Zeit gegen ihre Knie stieß. Ihre Söckchen ragten aus den schwarzen Ballerinas hervor und gingen bis zu ihren Knöchelchen hoch. Der Rand war mit weißer Spitze besetzt und gab dem ganzen einen eleganteren Eindruck. Ihre ebenfalls schwarze Krawatte ließ sie streng runterhängen. Nervös zupfte sie an ihren Ärmeln.

»Stellt euch der Reihe nach auf«, wies Professor McGonagall die Erstklässler an, »und folgt mir.«

Contessina reihte sich neben ihrem Bruder ein und streifte ein letztes Mal seine Hand. In Zweierreihen verließen sie die Kammer, gingen zurück zur Eingangshalle und betraten durch eine Doppeltür die Große Halle.   
Durch tausende von Kerzen, die über vier langen Tischen schwebten, wurde der riesige Raum funkelnd hell beleuchtet. Goldteller und Kelche blitze aus jeder Ecke und spiegelten die kleinen Flämmchen wieder. Ganz am Ende der Halle stand ein weiterer langer Tisch, an dem sie ihre zukünftigen Professoren erblickten. 

Professor McGonagall führte sie dorthin, damit die anderen Schüler einen freien Blick auf sie werfen konnten. Contessina spürte jedes einzelne Augenpaar in ihrem Rücken. Um die aufsteigende Hitze loszuwerden, wandte sie ihre Augen nach oben und sah eine rabenschwarze, von Sternen überschwemmte Decke. 

Sie wandte den Blick wieder nach unten, als Professor McGonagall einen vierbeinigen Stuhl vor die Erstklässler stellte. Auf den Stuhl legte sie einen Spitzhut. Es war ein verschlissener, hier und da geflickter und ziemlich schmutziger Hut. Contessina brauchte nicht zu fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, denn ihre Mutter hatte ihr bereits alles über die Zeremonie erzählt. Nun wo sie das staubige Ding zu Gesicht bekam, konnte sie verstehen, warum sie während ihrer Erzählung die Nase gekräuselt hatte. 

Alle Augen waren auf den Hut gerichtet und es herrschte Schweigen in der Halle. Dann begann der Spitzhut zu wackeln und ein Riss nahe der Krempe tat sich auf, so weit wie ein Maul und es sah aus, als atmete er tief ein und wieder aus.

Professor McGonagall trat mit einer langen Pergamentrolle in den Händen vor.   
»Wenn ich euch aufrufe, setzt ihr den Hut auf und nehmt auf dem Stuhl Platz, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann.« 

Draco sah grinsend zu ihr. »Slytherin«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. In Contessinas Magen begann es zu rumoren. Ihr wurde schlecht als sie daran dachte bald dran zu sein. Sie wollte nicht. Nicht, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand in ein anderes Haus eingeteilt zu werden. Ihr Vater würde toben und sie verfluchen. Er hatte es nicht einmal in Betracht gezogen, dass sie eventuell nicht nach Slytherin passte. 

Nervös wippte sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie immer noch fest ihre Ärmel umklammerte als wären sie ihr rettender Anker. Um sich abzulenken, sah sie zu den Lehrern hinüber. Sie kannte jedes der Gesichter, war aber den wenigsten persönlich begegnet. Der Bekannteste war selbstverständlich Albus Dumbledore. Er war der Direktor und ein stiller Gegner ihres Vaters. _Oh nein,_ sie wollte nicht schon wieder an ihn denken. Schnell sah sie wo anders. Ihr stockte der Atme als ihr onyxschwarze Augen entgegenblitzten. Sie erstarrte und hörte sofort auf zu wippen. Spucke blieb ihr im Halse stecken, während ihr Herz heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte.

Passend zu seinem Haar, war ihr Pate ganz in schwarz gehüllt und saß still und aufrecht an seinem Platz. Er fixierte Contessina mit seinem scharfen Blick und bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut. Alles um sie herum wurde still. Sie hörte weder die Stimmen der Schüler, noch die von Professor McGonagall. Contessina hätte hüpfen können vor Glück, doch sie beherrschte sich. Als sein Blick an ihr herunterwanderte, wünschte sie sich zum ersten Mal, dass sie diesen blöden Umhang doch angelassen hätte. Severus sah zurück in ihre Augen und neigte streng den Kopf zur Seite. Sie wusste genau, was er damit sagen wollte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie konnte sich kaum von ihm losreißen, doch als die Stimme von Professor McGonagall den Namen ihres Bruders aufrief, zuckte sie zusammen und fand sich wieder in der Realität. Der Lärm kehrte zurück und ihre Aufmerksamkeit wanderte zu ihrem Zwilling

Draco zwinkerte ihr zu und trat nach vorne. Er stolzierte die kleinen Stufen hinauf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Contessina drückte fest ihre Hände zusammen. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er nach Slytherin kommen würde.

Draco bekam seinen Wunsch sofort erfüllt. Kaum hatte der Hut sein Haar berührt, rief er laut »SLYTHERIN«. Contessinas Herz schlug schneller. Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, als ihr Bruder sie wieder angrinste und zu dem Slytherin-Tisch hinüberging.

»Malfoy, Contessina!« 

Mit verkniffenen Lippen sah sie zu Severus, der ihr kaum merklich zunickte. Contessina schluckte hart und bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die anderen Erstklässler. Als hielte Professor McGonagall den Höllenschlund persönlich über ihren Kopf, ließ sie sich mit zitternden Beinen auf dem Stuhl nieder. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie schreien oder rennen sollte. Der Spitzhut rutsche sogleich über ihre Augen.

»Hmm«, sagte eine piepsige Stimme in ihrem Ohr. »Schwierig. Sehr Schwierig.« _Nein! Nichts war schwierig!_ »Sehr viel Treue und Klugheit. Wissbegierde und Perfektion. Aber auch ... Begabung und Feinheit… vielleicht Gryffindor … Ravenclaw?« Contessina würgte ihre Panik hinunter und krallte ihre Fingernägel in das Holz des Schemels.

»Slytherin, bitte. Nichts anders als Slytherin«, flüsterte sie und war dankbar, dass niemand etwas mitbekam.

»Bist du dir sicher? Du scheinst dort nicht hineinzupassen ... aber was liegt da noch verborgen? Dunkelheit und-«

»Slytherin«, wiederholte sie sich zitternd und kniff fest ihre Augen zusammen »Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin.« 

»Nun, wenn du dir sicher bist – dann besser nach SLYTHERIN!« Der Hut schrie das letzte Wort so laut hinaus, dass es niemand überhören konnte. Erleichterung perlte von ihr ab. Ein gigantischer Stein fiel ihren Schultern, als Professor McGonagall den Hut von ihrem Kopf nahm und sie zügig ihren Platz verlies. Lautes Klatschen ertönte vom Slytherin-Tisch und auch Severus klatsche in die Hände. Aber als sie zu ihm sah, wirkte er nicht so erfreut, wie erwartet. Er betrachtet sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und überlegte. 

Contessina entschied sich, ihn zu ignorieren und nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie hatte es hinter sich gebracht und war da wo sie sein sollte, dort wo sie sicher war. Jetzt brauchte sie nicht mehr fürchte, dass ihr Vater sie verbannen würde. Draco streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus uns zog sie begeistert neben sich. Contessina war so erleichtert, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam was er sagte.

  
Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, dann waren auch die restlichen Schüler und Schülerinnen in ihre Häuser eingeteilt und die Tische allesamt belegt. Contessina saß neben Draco, zu dessen rechter Seite die beiden Holzköpfe Crabbe und Goyle saßen. Pansy saß gegenüber von Contessina und sah starr zu ihrem Draco, womit sie nicht die einzige war. Viele der Slytherin-Mädchen und aus den anderen Häuser, schwärmten jetzt schon für ihren Zwilling. Contessina dachte darüber nach, konnte sich aber keinen Reim draus machen. Natürlich war ihr Bruder gutaussehend und hatte dieses kleine Lächeln, das alle zum Träumen brachte, aber Draco beachtete diese Mädchen nicht einmal. Und gerade freundlich war er auch nicht. Würde Contessina ihn nicht besser kennen als irgendjemanden sonst, würde sie ihn vermutlich nicht leiden können.

Neben Pansy hatte sich Millicent Bulstrode breit gemacht. Sie war ein Halbblut mit dreckigem schwarzem Haar und einem ausladendem Kinn. Contessina versuchte sie nicht nach ihrem Äußeren zu beurteile, aber bei Millicents finster dreinblickendem Gesicht, war es ihr nicht anders möglich. Sie war ein großes, bulliges Mädchen, dass Contessina ohne Mühe zerquetschen könnte. Daphne Greengrass war bisher die einzig angenehme Gesellschaft am Tisch. Die blonde Reinblüterin war groß und wirklich hübsch. Contessina hatte sie schon oft auf Banketts gesehen, aber nie die Gelegenheit mit ihr zu sprechen.

Vorne am Lehrertisch regte sich etwas und alle Schüler wurden ruhig. Professor Dumbledore hatte sich erhoben. Mit einem munteren Lächeln blickte er in die Menge der Schüler, die Arme einladend von sich gestreckt.. 

»Willkommen!«, rief er so laut, dass selbst die Schüler nahe der Eingangstüren ihn hören mussten. »Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts! Bevor wir mit unserem Bankett beginnen, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen. Und hier sind sie: Schwachkopf! Schwabbelspeck! Krimskrams! Quick! Danke sehr!« Er nahm wieder Platz. Alle klatschten und jubelten. Contessina hatte ihre Brauen in die Höhe gezogen und sah mit verzogenem Mund zu Draco, der nur ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich gab.

»Kein Wunder, dass Vater so von ihm denkt.« Contessina wusste nicht, ob sie ihrem Bruder Recht geben sollte. War Professor Dumbledore vielleicht doch verrückt?

Im nächsten Moment waren die Platten auf dem Tisch mit Essen überladen. Alles was man sich vorstellen konnte, war zu finden: Roastbeef, Brathähnchen, Schweine- und Lammkoteletts, Würste, Schinken, Steaks, Pellkartoffeln, Bratkartoffeln, Pommes, Yorkshire-Pudding, Erbsen, Karotten, Ketschup und, aus irgendeinem merkwürdigem Grund, Pfefferminzbonbons. 

Zuhause im Manor gab es reichlich zu Essen, aber so ein Festmahl hätte ihr Vater niemals auftischen lassen. Wenn es etwas zu feiern gab, hatten sie einen vollen Tisch, aber niemals in dieser Größenordnung. Er meinte immer, dass, auch wenn es ein Feiertag war, man nicht die Disziplin verlieren sollte um sich einmal quer durch das Buffet zu fressen. Hätte er das zugelassen, würde Contessina vermutlich so aussehen wie Millicent.

Geduldig wartete sie, bis sich jeder etwas auf den Teller geladen hatte und griff dann selbst zu. Großen Hunger verspürte sie kaum, da ihr immer noch die Aufregung im Magen lag, aber sie wollte nicht respektlos erscheinen und diese Köstlichkeiten verschmähen. Sie nahm sich ein paar Pommes und etwas von den gebratenen Gemüse.

Draco hing bereits über seinem Teller und biss gierig von der Hähnchenkeule ab, die er fest in seiner Hand hielt. Contessina musste bei diesem Anblick grinsen. Kaum war ihr Vater nicht da, ließ er seine guten Manieren fallen. Nur zu gern hätte sie das auch gewagt, aber sie war viel zu sehr in der Rolle, des wohlerzogenen Mädchens gefangen, als dass sie sich so etwas trauen würde. Und abgesehen davon, blieben ihr die stechenden Blicke von Severus nicht unbemerkt. Scheu sah sie immer wieder zu ihm auf und blieb ein paar Sekunden an ihm hängen, bevor sie sich rasch abwandte. Severus hingegen malträtierte sie weiter.

Als ein paar Schüler aufschreckten, ließ Contessina von ihrem Essen ab und sah neugierig hinter zu ihnen. Glänzend weiße Gestalten flogen durch die Halle und jagten einigen einen riesen Schrecken ein. 

»Der Blutige Baron!«, keuchte ein Schüler ihres Hauses und fiel fast von der Bank. Dutzende von Geistern schwebten durch die Halle, tauchten in den Boden hinab und kamen dann wieder zurück. Sie verteilten sich über die Tische und führten kleine Kunststückchen auf. Einige fingen an zu lachen, als der erste Schock verfolgen war. Theos Gesicht, der ein paar Meter von Contessina entfernt saß, war ganz weiß geworden. Er schob seinen Teller von sich und trank hastig einen Schluck aus seinem Kelch. 

»Enttäuscht mich nicht meine kleinen Slytherin!«, rief der Baron und schwebte im Schneidersitz über ihren Köpfen. »Wir haben die Hausmeisterschaft jetzt sechs Jahre hintereinander gewonnen, das soll sich dieses Jahr nicht ändern, also strengt euch an!« Er zog seinen Degen heraus und fuchtelte wild in der Luft damit herum, bevor er sich woanders hin verzog. 

»Du weißt, dass Vater dich nicht sehen kann, oder?«, sagte Draco und nickte zu ihrem Teller. Er war noch halbvoll, obwohl sie sich kaum etwas draufgelegt hatte. Stutzig zog ihr Zwilling die Brauen zusammen.

»Heißt das, ich soll deshalb meine Manieren verlieren und mich benehmen wie ein Dreckspatz, so wie du?«, fragte sie schmunzelnd. Dracos Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Strich, dann lachte er und wandte sich wieder ab. 

Nachdem so ziemlich alle ihre Teller geleert hatten, verschwanden die Reste und hinterließen sie sauber wie zuvor. Einen Augenblick später erschien der Nachtisch: ganze Blöcke von Eiskrem in allen sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen, Apfelkuchen, Zuckerguss-Biskuits, Erdbeeren, Wackelpeter, Reispudding… alle stürzte sich auf die Speisen, egal wie satt sie schon waren.

»Teilen wir uns ein Stück Apfelkuchen, ich bin so voll, ich schaffe keinen mehr alleine?«, wurde Contessina von Daphne gestupst. Eigentlich stand sie nicht so auf Äpfel, die waren eher nach Dracos Geschmack, aber Daphnes Augen funkelten und sie wusste, dass ihr bereits das Wasser im Mund zerlief.

»Gerne«, antwortete sie. Daphne freute sich und schnitt direkt ein Stück ab. Sie schob den Teller zwischen sie beide und nahm sich gleich eine Gabel. Sie seufzte wohlig, als der Geschmack sin in ihrem Mund ausbreitete. 

»Ich liebe Apfelkuchen«, schmunzelte sie und grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Contessina nahm sich eine Gabel und betrachtete Daphne. Bis jetzt hatte sie nicht viele gesehen, mit denen sie sich anfreunden würde, aber Daphne war definitiv eine davon. Sie wirkte nett und nicht so aufdringlich wie manch andere. 

Schließlich verschwand auch der Nachtisch. Professor Dumbledore erhob sich erneut um allen nochmal die Schulregeln einzubläuen, wobei er zwei Rothaarigen aus Gryffindor zuzwinkerte. 

Sobald ihr Schulleiter seine Rede beendet hatte, standen sie träge auf und trotteten mit schwerem Magen Richtung Ausgang. Da die Slytherin-Schüler in den Kerkern ihre Bleibe hatten, warteten sie, bis die anderen Häuser ihre Wege nach oben eingeschlagen hatten. Hufflepuff begleitete Slytherin, nach unten und bog als erstes ab. Die Schüler folgten schnatternd dem Vertrauensschüler Jacob Damstone. Er sah genervt aus und konnte gar nicht schnell genug vorankommen. Die dunklen Steinwände leuchteten grünlich, weil sie sich direkt unter dem See befanden, wie Jacob erklärte. Als sie die labyrinthischen Gänge durchquert hatten, blieben sie vor einer der nackten, feuchten Wände stehen.

»Derzeit lautet unser Passwort Maximus«, sagte Jacob monoton und eine in der Wand versteckte Tür glitt auf. Er trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf ein langgezogenes unterirdisches Verlies mit rohen Steinwänden frei. Grünliche Kugellampen hingen an Ketten von der Decke. Ein Feuer prasselte im Kamin vor ihnen, und im Umkreis des Feuers erkannten sie ein paar hohe Lehnstühle. Gespannt traten alle Schüler in den Raum und staunten. Contessina konnte sich nicht so richtig dafür begeistern. Das Zimmer glänzte in den Hausfarben; schwarz und grün und war trist gehalten. Es erinnerte sie an das Manor, dennoch war es anders als ihr Zuhause.

Jacob fackelte nicht lange und zeigte den Mädchen den Weg durch eine Tür, die in ihren Schlafsaal führt und geleitete die Jungen in ihren. Bevor Contessina sich den anderen anschloss, wurde sie von Draco aufgehalten. Er schnappte sich ihren Arm und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: »In einer Stunde wieder hier unten?« Contessina nickte und folgte dann den anderen. 

Der Gang zu ihren Zimmern war noch dunkler als der Gemeinschaftsraum und würden die kleinen Fackeln an den Seiten nicht hell leuchten, würden sie alle ineinander laufen. Eine der älteren Schülerinnen sagte ihnen wo sich der Schlafsaal für die Erstklässler befand. 

»Millicent Bulstrode, Harper Gallinger, Daphne Greengrass, Contessina Malfoy und Pansy Parkinson, ihr habt das Zimmer den Gang runter und dann rechts die letzte Tür«, sagte sie und machte direkt mit der nächsten Gruppe weiter. 

Contessina atmete schwer aus und machte sich mit den anderen vier auf den Weg. Bis jetzt war ihr nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sich alle Erstklässlerinnen einen Schlafsaal teilten. Mit Millicent würde sie zurechtkommen und Daphne mochte sie ohnehin schon, Harper schien ganz in Ordnung zu sein, aber Pansy… Sie würde sich die nächsten sieben Jahre einen Saal mit ihr teilen. Bei diesem Gedanken bekam sie Kopfschmerzen und fasste sich an die Schläfen. Sie war ihr die letzten Jahre ausgewichen, aber diese Situation konnte selbst Contessina nicht mehr ändern. Solange Pansy nicht beschloss die Schule zu verlassen, musste sie damit zurechtkommen.

Ihre Koffer waren bereits runtergebracht worden. Die großen Himmelbetten, mit tiefgrünen samtenen Vorhängen wirkten so einladend, dass Contessina sich beherrschen musste nicht müde hineinzufallen.

»Ich würde gerne noch über so vieles reden, aber ich bin einfach zu müde. Packt ihr eure Koffer morgen aus, oder macht ihr das heute noch schnell?«, fragte Harper und ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen. 

»Ich denke morgen«, erwiderte Contessina und Daphne und Pansy nickte zustimmend. Millicent blieb stumm und legte sich in ihrer Uniform hin. Contessina blinzelte schockiert, wandte sich aber schnell ab. Auch wenn sie nur ein Halbblut war, sie kam aus gutem Hause – hatte sie zumindest geglaubt. Wie Contessina erfahren hatte, war Harper ebenfalls ein Halbblut, womit es zwei zu drei stand. Bei den Jungs stammten alle aus einer reinblütigen Familie. 

Contessina öffnete ihren Koffer und holte sich die wichtigsten Dinge heraus: ihr Nachtkleid, ihre Haarbürste, Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta, frische Unterwäsche und ihren Lieblingsduft, den sie immer vor dem Schlafengehen auftrug. Mit ihren Sachen verzog sie sich ins angrenzende Badezimmer, während die anderen in ihre Betten fielen und ein paar Minuten später tief und fest schliefen. 

Contessina spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht um wacher zu werden und putze sich danach die Zähne. Routiniert zog sie sich ihr kurzes Kleidchen an, das eigentlich viel zu kalt für die Temperaturen des Kerkers war und kümmerte sich danach um ihr Haar. Sie sprühte sich ihr Duftspray hinein und kämmte es ordentlich durch. Ihre Mutter kam oft am Abend zu ihr und hatte diese Aufgabe übernommen. Wenn sie sich den Tag über nicht viel unterhalten hatten, holten sie das meistens nach. Contessina dachte zum ersten Mal daran, dass sie heute einschlafen und nicht am nächsten Morgen mit ihren Eltern frühstücken würde. Die nächsten vier Monate würde sie das wohl nicht mehr tun können. 

Nachdem sie endlich fertig war, schlich sie leise zur Tür hinaus und sah sich auf den Gängen um. Ob sie um diese Uhrzeit noch herumschleichen durfte wusste sie nicht, aber sie ging davon aus, dass sie eigentlich im Bett liegen sollte. Sie tapste barfuß über den kalten Boden. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, sah sie auch schon ihren Zwilling auf einer schwarzen Ledercouch warten.

»Da bist du ja, ich friere mich hier zu Tode«, flüsterte Draco und schnappte sich ihre Hand. Ohne eine Erklärung zog er sie zur Tür des Jungenschlafsaals. 

»Was machst du denn?«, fragte Contessina verwirrt und folgte ihm. 

»Dich mitnehmen, was denn sonst?« Für Draco schien die Sache selbstverständlich, während Contessina kein Wort verstand. Sein spitzes Gesicht wurde von dem grünen Leuchten beschienen, als er vor einer der ersten Türen stehenblieb. »Glaubst du, nur weil wir jetzt in Hogwarts sind, ändert sich etwas?« 

Bei Contessina fiel der Groschen und ihre Pupillen weiteten sich. »Auf keinen Fall schlafe ich bei den Jungs!«, sagte sie lauter als beabsichtigt. 

»Ach komm schon, Tess. Da sind nur Crabbe, Goyle, Nott und Zabini. Du kennst sie doch alle.« Draco verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. »Oder hast du etwa Angst?« Manchmal hasste sie es wie gut er sie kannte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen biss sie sich auf die Unterlippen, während Draco siegessicher grinste. 

»Fein, aber ich muss verschwunden sein, bevor sie aufwachen. Ich glaube nicht, dass das erlaubt ist.« Ihr Zwilling öffnete die Zimmertüre und sie schlichen leise hinein. Es sah nicht wirklich anders aus als ihr Schlafsaal, nur die Betten standen versetzt. Draco nahm ihre Hand und führt sie zu dem Bett neben der Kommode. Sie kletterten drauf und er schloss die Vorhänge um sie herum. Eine angenehme Wärme hüllte Contessina ein, als sie gemeinsam unter die Decke krochen und sich eng aneinander kuschelten. Zufrieden seufzte Draco. Er schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Haar. Contessina schloss die Augen und legte eine Hand an seine Brust. Bis auf das Atmen der anderen war es vollkommen still. Mit einem Mal war sie froh, dass er sie hier her geschleift hatte. Sie konnte besser schlafen, wenn er bei ihr war. Er war ihr Zuhause, ihr Rückzugsort und bei ihm konnte sie sich vollkommen entspannen. Draco strich ihr angenehm über die Wirbelsäule, bevor sie beide in einen wohligen Schlaf fielen.


	6. Professor Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contessina und Dracos erste Zaubertränke-Stunde.

Durch die vier Etagen und unbändigen Tiefen der Katakomben im Malfoy Manor, war Contessina es gewohnt Treppen auf und ab zu laufen, doch die einhundertundzweiundvierzig Treppen in Hogwarts, machten selbst ihr zu schaffen. Es gab sie allen Formen und Arten: enge, kurze wackelige; manche führten an gewissen Tagen woandershin; manche besaßen eine Stufe, die ganz plötzlich verschwand, und man musste darauf achten, sie zu überspringen solange man nicht den ganzen Weg wieder hinunterrutschen wollte.   
Und weil dem noch nicht genug war, gab es Türen, die nur aufgingen, wenn man sie höflich bat oder sie an bestimmter Stelle kitzelte. Dann gab es noch Türen, die eigentlich Wände waren und nur so taten als ob.   
Die Orientierung zu behalten war auch nicht gerade einfach, weil die Leute in den Porträts sich ständig besuchen gingen. 

Contessina war bereits nach den ersten Schultagen genervt. Ständig verschwendete sie Zeit damit, das richtige Klassenzimmer zu finden. Auf Draco konnte man sich dabei auch nicht verlassen, denn der war noch planloser als seine Schwester.   
Aber noch schlimmer als die Nerv tötende Suche, war Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, mit seiner Katze Mrs Norris, ein dürres staubfarbenes Wesen mit hervorquellenden Augen. Sobald vor dem Fellknäule eine Regel brach oder den Anschein machte, flitzte sie zu Filch, der dann im Höchsttempo um die Ecke kam. Contessina war noch niemandem begegnet, der einen von ihnen leiden konnte, denn alle Schüler schienen ihnen eher einen schwungvollen Fußtritt ersetzen zu wollen. 

Sobald es jedoch zum Unterricht kam, war Contessina gelassen. Sie kam mit den einzelnen Fächern gut zurecht, aber das ständige Gebrabbel ihre Bruders ging ihr auf die Nerven. Sie hätte sich neben Daphne oder Theo setzten sollen, aber Draco hatte sie jedes Mal so schnell mit sich gezogen, dass sie keine Chance dazu hatte. Er hörte meistens zu, aber mitschreiben tat er nur selten. Er nahm sich dann lieber am Abend Contessinas Notizen und übertrug alles in seine Unterlagen.

Der bei weitem langweiligste Stoff war Geschichte der Zauberei, der einzige Unterricht, den ein Geist gab. Professor Binns musste schon sehr alt gewesen sein, als er vor dem Kaminfeuer im Lehrerzimmern eingeschlafen und am nächsten Morgen zum Unterricht aufgestanden war, wobei er freilich seinen Körper zurückgelassen hatte. Er ratterte Namen und Jahreszahlen herunter und die Schüler schrieben alles auf ihr Pergament. 

Professor Flitwick, der Lehrer für Zauberkunst, war ein kleiner Mann, der sich, um über das Pult sehen zu können, auf einen Stapel Bücher stellen musste. Bei ihm hatten sie ihre erste Doppelstunde gehabt, in der er ihnen mehr oder weniger das ABC der Zauberkunst beibrachte. Wirklich viel konnte Contessina nicht aufschnappen, da Draco ständig mit seinem Zauberstab herumfuchtelte und ihr beinahe ein Auge ausstach. 

Jeden Dienstag um Mitternacht hatten sie dann Astronomie und mussten mit ihren Teleskopen den Nachthimmel studieren und die Namen verschiedener Sterne und die Bewegungen der Planeten lernen.

Dreimal die Woche gingen sie hinaus zu den Gewächshäusern hinter dem Schloss, wo sie bei der kleinen stämmigen Professorin Sprout Kräuterkunde hatten. Hier lernten sie, wie man all die seltsamen Pflanzen und Pilze züchtete und herausfand, wozu sie nützlich waren. Contessina hatte durch ihr Interesse an den Kräuterbüchern in den Sommerferien einen kleinen Vorsprung, den sie schamlos ausnutzte um Slytherin Hauspunkte zu sammeln. 

Mit Aufregung hatten die Erstklässler sich in die erste Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gesetzt, doch Quirrells Unterricht stellte sich als lachhaft heraus. Sein Klassenzimmer roch stark nach Knoblauch, und alle sagten, das diene dazu, einen Vampir fernzuhalten, den er in Rumänien getroffen habe und der, wie Quirrell befürchtete, eines Tages kommen und ihn holen würde. Seinen Turban, erklärte er, habe ihm ein afrikanischer Prinz geschenkt, weil er dem Prinzen einen lästigen Zombie vom Hals geschafft habe, aber niemand war sich sicher, was man von dieser Geschichte halten sollte.

Am Freitag hatten sie jedoch endlich Zaubertränke bei ihrem Paten Severus. Die Woche hatte sich trotz der vielen neuen Eindrücke angefühlt wie zähes Rinder-Steak. Contessina war so aufgeregt auf die erste Unterrichtsstunde, dass sie die Pause dazu nutzte um ihr Wissen zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag aufzufrischen. Sie wusste, dass Severus es nicht dulden würde, wenn seine eigenen Patenkinder wie Dummerchen in seinem Unterricht saßen und nichts auf die Reihe bekamen. Draco konnte ihren Eifer diesbezüglich nicht nachvollziehen. Er schwebte immer noch in dem Glauben, dass Severus ihnen eine Sonderbehandlung zugestehen würde. Aber durch seine angeborene Begabung für Kräuter, Zaubertränke und deren Zusammenstellung, musste er sich ohnehin keine Sorgen machen. Sehr zum Missfallen ihres Vaters hatte ihr Zwilling keinerlei Talent im Familiengeschäft bewiesen, dafür aber eine äußerst feine Nase, wenn er Severus im Labor zusah. 

Trotzdem hatte Draco keine Lust mehr auf Unterricht. Er konnte es kaum abwarten, bis der Schultag vorbei war und das Wochenende begann. Zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle wanderte er durch Hogwarts und erkundete alles, weshalb sich sein Orientierungssinn aber auch nicht verbesserte. Wenn er das nicht tat, belästigte er Contessina und hielt sie von den Hausaufgaben ab. Jedes Mal versuchte sie ihn loszuwerden, aber er klappte entweder ihr Buch zu und legte es weg oder schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sie aus dem Raum.

Tief unten in einem der Kerker wartete Contessina schließlich mit den anderen, die nach der Pause eingetrudelt waren. Während sie ein letztes Mal die Tränke durchging, rieb sie über ihre Gänsehaut besetzten Arme. Sie weigerte sich immer noch ihren Umhang zu tragen, was ihr ein paar lange Blicke der Lehrer einbrachte, aber dieses Makel kaschierte sie durch fleißige Bemerkungen im Unterricht. 

Draco neben ihr, spielte derweil mit einer ihrer glatten Haarsträhnen. Er hielt es kaum eine Sekunde aus, nicht mit etwas an ihr zu spielen. Entweder griff er nach ihrer Hand und fuchtelte mit ihren Fingern herum, zerwühlte ihre perfekt sitzende Frisur oder beschäftigte sich mit dem Saum ihres Rocks. Hauptsache er musste nicht dem langweiligen Geschwätz um sie herum lauschen. 

Als hinter ihnen plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, erkannte man nur eine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt hereinwirbeln. »Albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexerei wird es hier nicht geben«, stellte Severus direkt klar und nahm an seinem Podest vorne Platz. Durch seine düstere Erscheinung hielt die Klasse sofort den Schnabel. Contessina verging ihr Lächeln nicht, als sie seinen kalten Blick sah, der durch den Rauf schwand. Er sah jedoch nicht zu ihr, für keine Sekunde, obwohl sie sich eifrig in die erste Reihe gesetzt hatte. 

»Ihr seid hier, um die schwierige Wissenschaft und exakte Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu lernen.« Severus sprach so leise, dass man meinen konnte, er würde flüstern. »Viele von euch werden kaum glauben, dass es sich um Zauberei handelt. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr wirklich die Schönheit des leise brodelnden Kessels mit seinen schimmernden Dämpfen zu sehen lernt, die zarte Macht der Flüssigkeiten, die durch die menschlichen Venen kriechen, den Kopf verhexen und die Sinne betören… Ich kann euch lehren, wie man Ruhm in Flaschen füllt, Ansehen zusammenbraut, sogar den Tod verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Dummköpfe seid, wie ich sie sonst immer in der Klasse habe.« 

Keiner sagte ein Wort. Contessina fühlte sich überrumpelt. Sie war die harsche Wortwahl ihres Paten gewöhnt, aber dass er selbst vor seiner Klasse kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm war ihr neu. Es brachte sie dazu, sich zu fragen, ob sie auch tatsächlich genug gelernt hatte. Dieser Gedanken verflog jedoch schnell als Severus‘ Blick den ihren streifte. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich kaum merklich und ließen sie verstehen, dass sie von seiner Rede ausgeschlossen war. Erleichterung und Wärme machten sich in ihr breit und ließen ihre kurzzeitige Sorge verpuffen. 

»Potter!«, sagte er dann, nachdem er ihren Blickkontakt unterbrochen hatte. »Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affodillwurzel hinzufüge?« Alle blickten hinter zu dem schlaksigen Schwarzhaarigen, außer Contessina, die ihre Brauen zusammenzog und das gehässige Funkeln in den Augen ihres Paten studierte.

»Ich weiß nicht, Sir«, antwortete Harry. Severus‘ Lippen zerflossen zu einem hämischen Lächeln. Contessina kannte natürlich die Antwort, ersparte es sich aber ihre Hand zu heben. Ihr wurde schnell klar, dass er von niemand anderem ein Wort hören wollte. Hermine Granger hingegen, eine Gryffindor neben Harry, hielt ihre Hand weit oben und bemerkte nicht wie aussichtlos das war.

»Tjaja – Ruhm ist eben nicht alles.« Seine Augen wirkten beinahe so kalt und abwesend wie die ihres Vaters. »Versuchen wir’s nochmal, Potter. Wo würdest du suchen, wenn du mir einen Bezoar beschaffen müsstest?« Auch diese Antwort kannte Contessina, dennoch meldete sie sich nicht, während Hermine beinahe von ihrem Stuhl zu fallen drohte, so heftig wie sie herumzappelte. Draco und seine beiden Begleiter schüttelten sich beinahe vor Lachen, was Severus getrost ignorierte. 

»Ich weiß nicht, Sir.«

»Dachtest sicher, es wäre nicht nötig, ein Buch aufzuschlagen, bevor du herkommst, nicht wahr, Potter?« Sie konnte Harry ansehen, wie schwer es ihm viel, Severus in die Augen zusehen. Contessina hätte Mitleid mit Harry Potter, von dem die ganze Schule sprach, wenn sie das nicht für unpassend halten würde. Ihr Vater hatte ihr bereits vor ihren ersten Schritten eingetrichtert, dass Mitleidsempfinden kein Charakterzug ihrer Familie war.

Contessina hatte sich dazu entschieden, die kleine Berühmtheit wie jeden anderen an der Schule zu behandeln. Ihm nachzulaufen oder zu beobachten würde ihr gewiss nicht in den Sinn kommen. Allerdings konnte sich nicht behaupten, dass ihr die dummen Bemerkungen von Draco kein Dorn im Auge waren. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören gegen Harry zu sticheln. Oft genug hatte sie ihn dafür ermahnt, genauso wie die Lehrer, aber er konnte es nicht sein lassen. Er hatte den Schwarzhaarigen wohl als Nebenbeschäftigung auserwählt, mit der er seine Spielchen treiben konnte, sobald ihm danach war. 

»Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz, Potter?« Bei dieser Frage stand Hermine auf, ihre Fingerspitzen berührten fast die Kerkerdecke. Contessina würde sich kopfschüttelnd die Hand auf die Stirn klatschen, wenn sie sich zu so etwas herablassen würde. 

»Ich weiß es nicht«, sagte Harry leise. »Aber ich glaube, Hermine weiß es, also warum nehmen Sie nicht mal Hermine dran?« Ein paar lachten, Severus war allerdings gar nicht erfreut. 

»Setz dich«, blaffte er Hermine an. »Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrunk, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist. Ein Bezoar ist ein Stein aus dem Magen einer Ziege, der einen vor den meisten Giften rettet. Was Eisenhut und Wolfswurz angeht, so bezeichnen sie dieselbe Pflanze, auch bekannt unter dem Namen Aconitum. Noch Fragen? Und warum schreibt ihr euch das nicht auf?« Dem folgte ein lautes Geraschel von Pergament und Federkielen. Durch den Lärm drang Severus‘ Stimme: »Und Gryffindor wird ein Punkt abgezogen, wegen dir, Potter.«

An das Befehlsgebell würde sie sich erst noch gewöhnen müssen, wie sie später feststellte. Contessina war sein autoritäres Gehabe zwar nicht unbekannt, aber wenn er ihr etwas auftrug, klang es weniger … einschüchternd. Sie hatte nie befürchtet, dass sie an ihrer eigene Spucke ersticken würde, nur weil er sie zulange ansah. Doch hier im Klassenzimmer, war die Stimmung anders. Sie konnte nachvollziehen, warum die Schüler von ihrem Paten verschreckt wurden. 

Severus hatte sie zu Paaren zusammen und ließ sie einen einfachen Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln anrühren. Er wandelte dabei in seinem langen schwarzen Umhang zwischen den Tischen umher und beobachtete wie sie getrocknete Nesseln abwogen und Giftzähne von Schlangen zermahlten. Contessina und Draco hatten ihre Sache schnell erledigt, da sie das Rezept beinahe auswendig kannte und ihr Zwilling alles zusammenrührte als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan. Severus sah Draco dabei mit einem kurzen Zucken in den Mundwinkeln zu. Er forderte alle dazu auf, sich die geschmorten Wellhornschnecken von ihnen anzusehen, und sich ein Beispiel an ihrer Arbeit zu nehmen. Contessinas Lächeln war seither nicht mehr von ihren Lippen gerutscht. 

Derweil ließ ihr Pate kein gutes Haar an den Gryffindors. Er schimpfte mit einem nach dem anderen und meckerte fast die gesamte Doppelstunde. Besonders Harry hatte sich noch einige Kommentare anhören müssen und auch Neville Longbottom stach nicht gerade wegen guter Leistung hervor. Selbstverständlich wurden Gryffindor nochmal ein paar Punkte abgezogen. Eigentlich sollte Contessina das nicht kümmern, aber irgendwie lag es ihr quer wie ungerecht Severus das andere Haus behandelte.

Die Minuten vergingen wie im Flug und nach zwei Stunden war Zaubertränke vorbei. Die Schüler ergriffen die Flucht aus dem Klassenzimmer und konnten es nicht erwarten zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle zu gehen.  
Crabbe und Goyle waren gleich an erster Stelle und ließen Draco und Contessina allein zurück. Ihr Zwilling schnaubte nur verächtlich und packte seinen Kram zusammen. Contessina schmunzelte währenddessen. Als sie sich dann gerade mit ein paar Gryffindors hinausquetschen wollten, ertönte die kalte Stimme ihres Professors.

»Stehengeblieben Malfoys.« Draco und Contessina gefroren mitten in ihrer Bewegung. »Zu mir«, sagte er. Die beiden sahen sich an und lupften die Brauen. Sie gingen innerlich die gesamte Woche durch und suchten nach Fehlern, die sie möglicherweise begangen haben, kamen aber zu keinem Ergebnis. In Zeitlupe drehten sie sich auf ihren Fersen herum und sahen zum Lehrerpult. Mit langsamen Schritten näherten sie sich ihrem Paten. 

Severus war über ein paar ihrer Pergamentrollen gebeugt und strich mit seiner Feder eine Sache nach der anderen durch. Ihre Finger zupften nervös aneinander als sie stehen blieben. Dracos Hand war so schwitzig als würde er tausend Tode sterben. Vor den anderen Lehrern legte er eine beneidenswerte Gelassenheit an den Tag, aber wenn es zu Severus kam, wagte er es genauso wenig wie vor ihrem Vater. 

»Wie war eure erste Woche?«, verlangte er zu wissen, ohne dabei aufzusehen. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich einen Reim daraus machen.

»Gut …« Contessina wollte noch etwas hinzufügen, aber ihr Kopf war so leer wie die verstaubten Kessel ganz hinten in der Ecke des Raumes. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Draco, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Severus legte seine Feder beiseite und steckte die Rollen in eine Schublade. Er ordnete sein Pult und sah schließlich auf. »Habt ihr eure Zungen verloren, oder wieso seid ihr so schweigsam, sonst platzt ihr doch auch vor Überdruss?« Gleichzeitig bissen die Zwillinge auf ihre Unterlippe. 

»Wir haben schon ein paar grundlegende Dinge gelernt«, kam es aus Draco raus. 

»Aha.« Severus musterte die beiden ausführlich und schien ein graues Haar gefunden zu haben, als sich seine Brauen zusammenzogen. »Wie viele Galleonen haben deine Umhänge noch gleich gekostet, Contessina?« 

Sie konnte sich ein schnauben nicht verkneifen. »Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen und will sie nicht tragen. Was ist daran so verwerflich?«, fragte sie genervt. Eigentlich durften ihre guten Manieren so ein Verhalten nicht dulden, aber dieses leidige Thema verfolgte sie wie ein Schatten. 

»Sie sind Teil deiner Uniform und es gehört zu den Regeln sie zu tragen, dummes Mädchen«, rügte er sie. Contessina biss sich auf die Zunge, damit ihr keine Fehler herausrutschten. »Und wieso machst du das deiner Schwester nicht klar?«, fragte er dann an Draco gewandt, der überrascht die Luft einzog.

»Ähh… ich habe ihr gesagt, dass… aber sie…« Draco schloss seinen Mund und ließ sein Gestammel in der Luft hängen. 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. »Euer Vater hat mich gebeten ein wenig auf euch acht zu geben«, musterte er sie erneut, »aber ich bin nicht euer Kindermädchen, das hinter euch herräumt. Ihr werdet euch gefälligst aus Schwierigkeiten raushalten.« Bei seinen letzten Worten fixierte er Draco, der schwer schluckte.   
Contessina schmunzelte. Ihr Lächeln erstarb jedoch sofort, als Severus seinen Blick wieder auf sie richtete. »Du wirst deine Umhänge tragen, ich möchte dich nicht mehr ohne sehen, ansonsten darfst du bei mir nachsitzen, haben wir uns verstanden?« 

Sie wusste, dass er ein gehorsames Nicken erwartete, aber sie konnte nicht. Nur über ihre Leiche würde sie eines dieser Dinger tragen. »Sie sind hässlich und ich hasse sie«, sagte sie entschieden. Dracos Augen weiteten sich. Severus sah sie ohne Unterlass an. 

»Contessina –« Sie unterbrach ihn.

»Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, Severus. Ich werde eine Jacke tragen oder einen Mantel, aber nicht diese scheußlichen Umhänge.« Sie wusste zwar nicht woher der plötzliche Mut kam, aber sie begrüßte ihn. Bei jeder Sache gab sie klein bei, akzeptierte den Befehl der Erwachsenen, aber sie würde sich nicht bei den Umhängen reinreden lassen. Selbst wenn sie dafür jeden Freitagabend bei ihrem Paten verbringen musste – was in ihren Augen ohnehin keine Strafe war

»Was glaubst du wird euer Vater sagen, wenn er von deinem Ungehorsam erfährt?«, fragte Severus spitz und konzentrierte sich auf jede ihre Regungen. 

Contessina zuckte mit der Schulter und verzog die Lippen. »Vater ist nicht hier oder irre ich mich da?« Wenn sie hier raus waren, musste sie sich Beifall klatschen.

Severus schien nicht begeistert, allerdings entging ihr nicht das belustigte Kräuseln seiner Mundwinkel. Er würde sie nicht verpetzten, das wurde ihr in diesem Moment klar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schönes Wochenende Potterheads o-o
> 
> Wie gefällt es euch bisher?  
> Habt ihr einen Lieblingslehrer aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum?


	7. Der erste Besenflug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für Kudos und Booksmarks ❤

Nachdem die erste Woche mit neuen Eindrücken kaum Zeit zum Nachdenken geboten hatte, prallte die Zweite auf Contessina wie eine Sturzflut. Übers Wochenende hatten sie das Schulgelände genauer erkundet, sich mit Hausaufgaben und Büchern beschäftigt und sich mit ein paar Schülern bekannte gemacht.   
Doch sobald der Montag eingetrudelt war und alles einen gewohnten Gang annahm, wurde Contessina bewusst, wie sehr ihr ihre Eltern und das Manor fehlten. Die anfängliche Aufregung war verschwunden und sie musste sich damit abfinden, dass ihr Leben die nächste sieben Jahr so aussehen würde. Sie bekam grauenvolles Heimweh und wurde mit jedem Brief, den sie von ihren Eltern erhielt daran erinnert. Ihr Vater antwortete wie versprochen auf jeden ihre Briefe, aber die paar Worte halfen ihr über ihren Verlust nicht hinweg. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es kindisch und unreif war, wollte sie nichts lieber als zurück nach Hause.

Sie hatte versucht sich ihre Stimmung nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber entweder hatte ihr Vater es herausgelesen, oder Severus hatte ihm seine Vermutung mitgeteilt. Der Brief den sie nämlich in Mitte der zweiten Woche erhielt, machte ihr unmissverständlich klar, dass sie sich gefälligst am Riemen reißen sollte. 

_Kleine Blume,_  
_Severus hat mir über eure erste Woche Bericht erstattet. Ich habe es sehr begrüßt über euer problemloses Einleben in Hogwarts zu hören. Selbstverständlich erwarte ich, dass dem so bleibt. Ich sähe es äußerst ungern, wenn einer von euch beiden seinen Emotionen erliegen und unnötige Probleme erschaffen würde. Mir soll nicht zu Ohren kommen, dass der Name Malfoy mit Schwäche in Verbindung gerät._  
_Erziele glänzende Leistung, Contessina, und sei deiner Familie und Slytherin ein würdiges Mitglied._

Hätte er ihr diese Rede persönlich vorgetragen, wäre sie kaum deutlicher gewesen. Contessina hatte geschluckt und sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen gezwungen. Er hatte recht, sie musste sich an ihr neues Leben gewöhnen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Es war wichtig, dass sie ihre Ausbildung machte und einmal genauso gut zaubern konnte wie ihre Eltern. Abgesehen davon, fürchtete sie, dass ihr Vater sie nach Durmstrang schicken würde, sollte sie sich gegen Hogwarts sträuben.

Contessina begann in allem etwas Positives zu finden und keinen Platz für negatives Denken zu lassen. Sie freundete sich mit Daphne und Harper an, erzählte beim Essen von ihren unzähligen Reisen mit ihrer Familie und beteiligte sich aufgeweckt am Unterricht. Es war zwar alles nur ein Charade, doch sie hoffte, dass sie bald wirklich so empfinden würde. Dennoch sehnte sie sich bereits nach der Weihnachtsfeier im Manor. 

Ein kleiner Trost war das Wissen, dass ihre Mutter genauso empfand. Ihr Vater hatte ihr am Wochenende geschrieben, dass sie erst herausfinden musste, wie sie mit der ungewohnten Stille anfangen sollte. Die Frustration hatte sie dazu gebracht, den Hauselfen ihre Arbeit zu nehmen und das gesamte Manor zu putzen. Ihr Vater sah es überhaupt nicht gerne, wenn sie den Lumpen oder Besen in die Hand nahm, doch er hütete sich davor sie darauf anzusprechen. Die Hauselfen waren ebenso wenig begeistert. In den ersten Tagen hatte er mit Absicht Gläser umschmeißen und Sachen über den Boden verteile müssen, damit alle genug zum sauber machen hatten. 

Auch wenn es nicht dazu beitrug sich besser zu fühlen, las Contessina die Worte von Zuhause jeden Tag vor dem Schlafen gehen. Wenn ihr der Morgen schwer fiel, las sie auch eine bevor sie aufstand.

Draco entging natürlich nicht, dass ihr Lächeln gestellt war. Er versuchte immer wieder sie aufzuheitern, indem er ihr ein paar versteckte Dinge zeigte oder den neusten Tratsch über die andern Häuser mit ihr teilte. Eigentlich verstand sie sich mit ihren Mitschülern recht gut, egal aus welchem Haus, aber manche Geschichten waren zu absurd um ein Lächeln verbergen zu können.   
Die größte Stütze ihr Heimweh zu überwinden, war jedoch die nächtliche Tradition sich in Dracos Schlafsaal zu schleichen. Immer pünktlich um ein Uhr morgens trafen sie sich im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und gingen auf Samtpfoten zurück in Dracos Bett. Am dritten Abend hatten sie versucht bei Contessina zu schlafen, doch nachdem ich der Boden unter Dracos Füßen aufgelöst hatte und zu einer Rutsche mutierte war, ließen sie es sein. Draco war verwirrt im Gemeinschaftsraum gelandet und hatte zu fluchen begonnen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Contessina sich vor Lachen kaum mehr eingekriegt hatte.

Diese neue Erkenntnis bestärkte ihre Meinung darin, dass sie eigentlich in ihren eigenen Betten liegen bleiben sollten. Trotzdem ließen sie es sich nicht verbieten zusammen zu sein. Beide wussten, dass sie allein sowieso nicht schlafen konnten. Erwischt hatte sie schließlich auch noch keiner. Goyle war zwar einmal mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden und wollte etwas von Draco wissen, der verscheuchte ihn aber schnell, bevor er seinen Zwilling entdeckte.   
Pünktlich um sechs Uhr verschwand Contessina dann auch schon wieder, nachdem sie sich aus Dracos Armen geschält und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte.

Der Donnerstagnachmittag kam und die Erstklässler aus Slytherin und Gryffindor standen um halb vier pünktlich auf dem Schlossgelände, wo die erste Flugstunde stattfinden sollte. Draco prahlte vor allen mit seinen hervorragenden Flugkünsten, die er sich von einem ehemaligen Nationalmannschaftsspieler abgeguckt hatte, den ihr Vater einmal zu Training gebucht hatte. 

Contessina sah dem Unterricht nur mäßig erfreut entgegen. Sie hatte dem Fliegen noch nie sonderlich viel abgewinne können. Ständig peitschte eine der Wind ins Gesicht und man musste aufpassen, dass man nicht versehentlich mit einem Vogel kollidierte. Zudem wurde es äußerst unangenehm, sobald der Saum ihres Rocks ein Eigenleben entwickelte und der Öffentlichkeit ihre privaten Bereiche präsentierte. Und da Malfoy-Frauen keine Hosen trugen, war es ihr den Ärger nicht wert. Abgesehen davon verstand sie sowieso nicht, warum sie an diesem Unterricht teilnehmen musste, obwohl sie sich bereits bestens auskannte. 

Leider stieß sie mit ihren Begründungen bei Madam Hooch auf taube Ohren. Die hochgewachsene Frau mit kurzem grauen Haar und den gelben Augen eines Falken, hatte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung gemacht und in ihre Pfeife gepustet. 

Contessina hatte sich also ihrem Schicksal ergeben und sich den Übungen angeschlossen. Die Besen, die ihnen für den Unterricht zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, wiesen einige Gebrauchsspuren auf und konnten mit ihrem Komet Zwei-Sechzig von Zuhause nicht mithalten. Das abgesplitterte Holz war nichts weiter als ein trauriger Anblick. 

Eine kleine Freude erhellte ihre Stimmung jedoch, als der Besen von Pansy sich weigerte aufzusteigen, nur um ihr dann beinahe ein Veilchen zu verpassen nachdem sie ihn anmotzte. Contessina und Daphne hatten leise gekichert. Bei ihrem Zwilling und Blaise lief alles wie am Schnürchen, aber Crabbe und Goyle bekam ihre Besen nicht mal dazu sich um die eigene Achse zu rollen. Es war ein erbärmlicher Anblick, wenn man bedachte, dass ihnen das Fliegen bereits mit sechs Jahren beigebracht worden war. 

Eine überraschende Leistung vollbrachte hingegen Harry Potter, der noch nie einen Besen berührt hatte. Das fehlende Wissen schien sich ihm jedoch nicht in den Weg zu stellen, denn sein Besen flog nach dem ersten Versuch in seine Hand. Crabbe und Goyle hatten dabei das Gesicht verzogen, doch Contessina hatte dem Gryffindor dafür anerkennen zugelächelt. Harry waren daraufhin die Wangen rosa angelaufen, hatte ihr Lächeln aber zögernd erwidert. Draco hatte das Ganze mit zusammengekniffenen Lidern beobachtet und ihr danach mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen. 

Eine dramatische Wendung nahm der Unterricht an, als Neville Longbottom, ein Gryffindor, nervös und voller Angst seinen Besen bestieg und in die Luft schoss wie ein Klatscher. Madam Hooch rief ihm erschrocken nach, doch der verängstigte Junge kam nicht weit. So schnell wie er aufgestiegen war, fiel er auch wieder vom Besenstiel und kam mit dumpfen Aufschlag und einem hässlichen Knacken im Gras an. Der Besen zischte in den Verbotenen Wald ab und Neville hatte sich ein Handgelenk gebrochen. 

Madam Hooch ermahnte die Klasse sich nicht vom Boden zu rühren, während sie den tränenüberströmten Jungen in den Krankenflügel brachte. Contessina blickte ihnen verkniffen hinterher. Longbottom war ein Reinblut und hätte eigentlich schon längst wissen sollen wie man fliegt, aber heute muss definitiv seine erste Lehrstunde gewesen sein.   
Der tollpatschige und ungeschickte Gryffindor war ihr bereits in Zaubertränke und der Bibliothek aufgefallen. Ständig wenn man etwas umfallen oder rumpeln hörte, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass er gleich ins Blickfeld treten würde. Contessina empfand es als niedliche Eigenschaft, auch wenn er sich damit oft in peinliche Situationen brachte. 

Als sie sich wieder den anderen zuwandte, klappte ihr der Mund auf, sobald sie Draco nicht wie erwartet neben seinen Schergen sah, sondern auf seinem Besen hoch in der Luft zusammen mit Harry Potter. 

»Was zum –«, keuchte sie. »Draco!« Contessina war sich sicher, dass ihr Vater von genau solchen Dingen gesprochen hatte, als er ihr das Versprechen abgeluchst hatte Draco aus Schwierigkeiten rauszuhalten. 

Ihre Mitschüler sahen den beiden Fliegenden gespannt zu und brabbelten irgendwas von einem Erinnermich. 

»Vater wird ihn umbringen!«, zischte sie verärgert und schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich sollte sie sich auf den Besen setzten und ihren Bruder aus der Luft zerren, aber sie wollte es nicht riskieren von Madam Hooch erwischt zu werden. 

»Was ist dein Problem?«, fragte Pansy mit verschränkten Armen und spöttischem Grinsen.

Contessina drehte sich zu ihr und hob eine silberne Braue. »Steck deine Nase nicht überall hinein«, zische sie zurück. Was glaubte sie eigentlich wie sie mit ihr sprechen konnte?

Pansy knirschte herausfordernd mit dem Kinn und kam ihr einen Schritt näher. Contessina schreckte nicht zurück, sondern betrachtete die Dunkelhaarige mit abschätzigem Blick. 

Als sie erneut den Mund aufmachen wollte um irgendeine Stichelei von sich zu geben, unterbrach Contessina sie. »Denk daran wer du bist«, weckte sie ihre Erinnerung. Sie würde sich garantiert nichts von einer Parkinson bieten lassen – eine Malfoy ließ sich von niemandem etwas sagen, nicht einmal von dem Minister persönlich. 

Während die anderen sie überrascht beobachteten, schien Pansy zu überlegen. Ihr war bewusst, dass ihr Verhalten nicht nur Contessina und sie selbst betreffen würde. Ihr Vater würde den Parkinsons die Schranken aufweisen, sollte man ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmen. 

»Lasst es gut sein, Pansy«, sagte jemand von hinten und trat zwischen die beiden Mädchen. Contessina erkannte Theos braune Augen, die sie warm anblitzten. 

»Sie ist doch nur neidisch«, stichelte Contessina mit gehobenem Mundwinkel. Dabei bemerkte sie kaum wie nahe sie dem arroganten und unerbittlichen Auftreten ihres Vaters kam. Pansy lief rot an und Gryffindor und Slytherin begannen zu lachen. Selbstverständlich war das Biest neidisch auf Contessina, denn Draco würde ihr niemals solche Aufmerksamkeit schenken wie seinem Zwilling. Und das Pansy sich danach sehnte, seit sie Draco zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war kein Geheimnis. 

Theo legte seine Hand auf Contessinas Schulter. Seine weichen Züge ließen sie entspannen, während sein goldenes Haar in der Sonne glänzte. Pansy gab nah und stellte sich mit sauertöpfischer Miene zu Millicent. _Gut so,_ dachte sie selbstzufrieden. 

Als Draco zu ihnen hinunter sauste, sahen sie wie Harry einem fallenden Erinnermich nachjagte. Im steilen Sinkflug streckte er die Hand aus und fing es gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen Besenstiel in die Waagrechte zu ziehen, und mit dem Erinnermich in der Faust auf dem Gras zu landen. Die Gryffindors jubelten und klatschten. 

Contessina schmunzelte beeindruckt in seine Richtung. Draco bemerkte ihren Blick und lief hochrot an. »Du solltest lieber hoffen, dass Vater davon nichts mitbekommt«, sagte sie spitz, bevor auch nur ein Wort seinen Mund verlassen konnte. Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und dampfte zu Crabbe und Goyle ab. 

»HARRY POTTER!«, schrie eine aufgebrachte Professor McGonagall und trat zu ihnen heran. »Nie, während meiner ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts-« Sie war fast sprachlos vor Entsetzen und ihre Brillengläser funkelten zornig. »Wie kannst du es wagen, du hättest dir den Hals brechen können-«

»Es war nicht seine Schuld, Professor-«

»Seien Sie still, Miss Patil!«

»Aber Malfoy-«

»Genug, Mr Weasley. Potter, folgen Sie mir, sofort.« Harry trottete benommen hinter Professor McGonagall her. Von hinten konnte Contessina Dracos schadenfreudiges Lachen hören. 

  
Den restlichen Tag über strafte sie ihren Zwilling mit Schweigen. Sie hatte Angst, dass sein Verhalten auch auf sie zurückfallen würde und ihr Vater es vielleicht doch als nötig erachtete sie ins strenge Durmstrang zu stecken, statt im warmen Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen. Warum musste er sich immer aufführen wie ein verzogener Schnösel? 

Während des Abendessens hatte sie sich demonstrativ neben Theodore und Blaise gesetzt, was Draco dazu gebracht hatte feuerrot anzulaufen und sich neben Pansy zu setzen. Dabei schien er jedoch vergessen zu haben, was für eine trällernde Quatschtante sie war, denn als sie ich begeistert auf ihn stürzte, kräuselte er nur die Nase und stach auf seine Kartoffeln ein. Contessina grinste zufrieden und widmete sich ihrer Pastete. Das ganze Essen über ihr Brabbeln ertragen zu müssen, war die gerechte Strafe für sein ungehöriges Verhalten. 

Von Daphne hatte sie erfahre, dass das Erinnermich von Neville gewesen war das seine Oma ihm geschickt hatte, weil er irgendwas vergessen hatte. Contessina hatte nach dieser Geschichte den Entschluss gefasst, dass ihr Zwilling genug Schaden bei dem kleinen Tollpatsch angerichtet hatte. Im Unterricht wies er ihn dauernd auf seine Unfähigkeit hin und ließ nie eine Gelegenheit aus ihn zu demütigen. Bei Harry Potter war sein Schnabel zwar genauso groß, doch der ließ sich die Sticheleien im Gegensatz zu Neville nicht gefallen. Neville wählte lieber die Strategie den Kopf einzuziehen. 

»Ich gehe schon mal runter«, sagte Contessina nachdem sie ihren Teller geleert hatte und stand auf. 

»Ich komme mit«, sagte Theo und trat neben sie. 

Contessina bemerkte wie Severus ihr einen neugierigen Blick zuwarf als er sah, dass Draco nicht wie sonst an ihre Seite sprang. Es war ein seltener Anblick die beiden getrennt zu sehen. Contessina zuckte nur die Schultern und wandte sich ab. Die Erklärung konnte er aus Draco herausquetschen, wenn es unbedingt sein musste, sie hatte dafür keine Nerven mehr. Sie wollte einfach nur in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ein paar Stunden entspannen bevor es ins Bett ging. 

Ein lautes Lachen erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und ließ sie langsamer werden. Es kam vom Gryffindor-Tisch, an dem sie weiter vorne Neville entdeckte, der wieder vollkommen gesund schien. Contessina hielt an und überlegte.

»Warte kurz, ich muss schnell was erledigen«, sagte sie und ließ ihn verwirrt zurück. Contessina ging um den Hufflepuff-Tisch herum und bahnte sich dann zu den Gryffindors durch. Bereits jetzt konnte sie die Blicke der Schüler spüren. Ohne sie beachten steuerte sie geradewegs auf Neville zu, der hinter Harry stand und schmunzelte. 

Am Tisch wurde es stille. Immer mehr Augenpaare richteten sich auf Contessina. Sowas kam vermutlich selten vor; eine Malfoy, die freiwillig zu den Gryffindors ging. Um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, trug sie ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Als sie Neville erreicht hatte, blieb sie stehen. Alle am Tisch hatten sie bemerkt, nur Neville nicht. 

»Neville?«, machte sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam. 

Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu ihr herum und verdrehte sich dabei fast die Beine. Seine dunklen Augen wurden groß wie Murmeln. »Co-Co-Con-«, stotterte er und wurde rot wie ein Feuersalamander. 

»Tess reicht«, beendete sie seine Leid mit freundlichem Lächeln und stellte sich aufrecht vor ihn. Die gesamte Halle wurde still, selbst bei den Lehrern regte sich keine Gabel. 

»Geht es dir wieder gut?«, fragte Contessina und sah runter zu seinem Handgelenk. Neville schien so durch den Wind, dass er nicht verstand wovon sie redete und Harry ihn antippte musste, damit er zu sich kam.

»Oh, j-ja.« 

»Das freut mich zu hören.« Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. »Eigentlich bin ich hier um mich für meinen Bruder zu entschuldigen. Er kann manchmal ein ziemlicher Idiot sein.« 

Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, so leise war es. Contessina blickte zur Seite und fing den zornigen Blick ihres Bruders auf. Er hatte seine Augenbrauen fest zusammen gezogen, während seine Augen nichts weiter als dünne Schlitze waren. Doch der Anblick reichte ihr noch nicht, sie wollte ihn auf die Spitze treiben. Er war schuld daran, dass sie sich das Verhalten von Pansy hatte bieten lassen müssen und ihr Vater würde ihr vielleicht die Schuld dafür geben. 

»Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?«, fragte sie neugierig und wandte sich zurück zu Neville. Er brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern sah sie weiter an als wisse er nicht wie ihm geschehe. Contessina lächelte wieder und beugte sich zu ihm vor. Ihre Lippen trafen seine Wange und drückten ihm einen unschuldigen Kuss auf. Zischen raunte durch die Halle, aber Contessina scherte sich um keinen einzigen von ihnen. 

»Wir sehen uns morgen in Zaubertränke«, verabschiedete sie sich von dem starren Neville, der seinen Mund so weit geöffnet hatte, dass eine ganze Keule reingepasst hätte. Sie lächelte ein letztes Mal und ging dann Richtung Ausgang. Tuscheln entstand an jeder Ecke. Severus würde sie für die Aktion bestimmt noch tadeln, aber der bodenlos entsetzte Blick ihres Zwillings war ihr die Sache wert. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Vater nicht Wind davon bekam.


	8. Halloween und Quidditch

Der Herbst hatte sich ins Land geschlichen und den Bäumen ihre wundervolle Tracht gestohlen. Die Blätter vertrockneten und fielen ab, bildeten Laubhaufen und wirbelten sie auf, wenn der Wind kam. In den Kerkern herrschte eine solche Kälte, dass man beinahe seinen eigenen Atem in der Luft sehen konnte. Contessina wollte gar nicht erst wissen, wie schlimm es im Winter werden würde.

Pünktlich zu Halloween, war die Große Halle mit echten Fledermäusen an den Wänden und der Decke geschmückt. Der köstliche Duft gebackener Kürbisse zog durch das Schloss und ließ den Schülern das Wasser im Mund zerlaufen. Das Festessen am Abend, verlief ähnlich wie das Bankett zum Schuljahresbeginn. Das goldene Geschirr füllte sich mit Essen und leitete eine herrlich ausgelassene Stimmung ein. 

Am Slytherin-Tisch saß Contessina neben ihrem Zwilling und lauschte seinem Gespräch mit Blaise über dessen Ferienhaus in Monaco. Die kleine Auseinandersetzung nach ihrer ersten Flugstunde, hatte sie noch am selben Abend aus der Welt geschafft. Seither hatte sich Draco in ihrer Gegenwart weitestgehend zusammengerissen. Hier und da bekam sie einzelne Witze über Harry Potter oder Neville Longbottom mit, aber es war nicht so drastisch, dass sie glaubte einschreite zu müssen.   
Allerdings stellte der tollpatschige Gryffindor ihren Bruder auf die Probe, weil er einfach nicht mehr von Contessina ablassen wollte. Sobald ihr Zwilling einen Moment nicht hinsah, kreiste Neville um sie herum. Wenn sie sich Bücher aus der Bibliothek auslieh, bot er sofort an sie zu tragen, oder versuchte in Zaubertränke neben ihr zu sitzen. Severus machte ihm dabei allerdings einen Strich durch, denn er duldete es nicht, dass die Häuser sich in seinem Unterricht mischten.   
Es ging Draco gehörig auf den Senkel, doch Contessina fand Nevilles Verhalten so niedlich und entzückend, dass sie es nicht übers Herz brachte ihn abzuweisen. 

Zu Contessinas Pech jedoch, hatte nicht nur ihr Zwilling etwas gegen die neue Freundschaft. Ihr Vater bei war bei einer kleine Spendengala im Ministerium von Mr Notts Schwägerin angesprochen worden, die in regem Kontakt zu Pansys Mutter stand. Contessina hatte sich das Gespräch bildlich vorstellen können, als Severus ihr zwei Wochen später davon berichtet hatte. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater innerlich getobt haben musste, denn auch Corban Yaxley hatte ihn gefragt, ob er nicht mehr bei Sinnen sei, so eine Verbindung zulassen zu können. Ihr Vater hatte seinen langjährigen Bekannten gefragt wovon er da eigentlich redete, woraufhin Arista Parkinson mehr als gewillt war, ihm die ganze Geschichte aufzutischen. Scheinbar hatte Pansy es nicht lassen können und ihr den Ablauf des Tages haargenau erzählt. Nachdem er dann erfahren hatte, dass sein kleiner Diamant sich mit dem schwächlichen Longbottom angefreundet hatte, konnte er sich kaum mehr einkriegen.  
Die Gala war vergessen gewesen und er hatte seine ahnungslose Frau zurück ins Manor geschliffen, wo er direkt zu Feder und Tinte gegriffen hatte. Wutschnaubend hatte er ihr von seinen Kenntnissen berichtet. Ihre Mutter musste versuchte haben ihn zu beruhigen und zum Abwarten zu drängen, doch ihr Vater war in Rage gewesen.  
Contessina war nach Severus‘ Erzählung zum ersten Mal froh darüber gewesen huderte Meilen entfernt zu sein. Hätte ihr Vater sie in diesem Moment zu fassen bekommen, wäre sie nicht unbeschadet davongekommen.

Der Brief ihres Vaters traf zwei Tage später bei Draco ein, der hart geschluckt hatte als seine Augen über die Zeilen gehuscht waren. Ihr Zwilling hatte sie ungern verpetzen wollen, doch ihnen war beiden bewusst gewesen, dass ihr Vater es merken würde, sollte er ihm eine Lüge auftischen. Draco hatte ihm deshalb eine verharmloste Version der Ereignisse zurückgeschrieben und es so hingestellt, dass Neville sich einfach an ihre Fersen geheftet hatte und sie unschuldig war.

 _»Vater soll sich nicht so anstellen, Neville ist doch Reinblüter«,_ hatte sie geschimpft und sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe gebissen. Ihr war vollkommen klar, dass ihr Vater auch bei Reinblütern Unterschiede zog und die Longbottoms unmissverständlich zur falschen Sorte gehörten. Sie standen auf derselben Stufe wie die Weasleys.

Niedergeschlagen saß Contessina neben ihrem Zwilling und stach abwechselnd in ihre Pellkartoffeln und das kleine Steak auf ihrem Teller. »Hat Vater dir schon geschrieben?«, fragte sie, als er sich von Blaise abwandte. 

»Das letzte Mal vor einer Woche«, antwortete Draco und schob sich eine Gabel voll Fleisch in den Mund. 

Ihr Vater hatte ihr seit dem Zwischenfall keinen Brief zukommen lassen. Wie üblich wenn sie etwas angestellt hatte, strafte er sie mit Schweigen. Er war wütend, sehr sogar und Contessina konnte durch ihren Aufenthalt in Hogwarts nicht wie sonst mit der Situation umgehen und in einen Hungerstreik treten. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als sein Schweigen bis zu den Weihnachtsferien zu ertragen. Am liebsten würde sie ihn sofort konfrontieren und ihm ihre Sicht der Dinge erklären, aber das war nicht möglich. Sie hatte ein paar Mal versucht alles in einem Brief zu erzählen, doch es las sich immer wie eine dumme Ausrede anstelle einer gutbegründeten Erklärung.   
Ihre Mutter hatte ihr in zwei Briefen geraten ruhig zu bleiben und versucht sie zu besänftigen, allerdings erfolglos. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass bis Weihnachten genug Zeit vergangen war und ihr Vater den Zwischenfall vergessen hatte. 

Contessina legte ihre Gabel beiseite, trank einen Schluck von ihrem Saft und sah dann abwesend durch die Große Halle. Alle hatten Spaß, freuten sich über die Leckereien und das Fest. Nur sie schien nicht hineinzupassen zu wollen.  
Draco legte ihr seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und probierte sich an einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Contessina sah ihm in die funkelnden Augen und hoffte, nicht so jämmerlich zu wirken wie sie sich fühlte.  
  
Plötzlich stürmte Professor Quirrell mit durcheinandergeratenem Turban in die Große Halle. Die Schüler blickten ihm erschrocken nach bis er vor Professor Dumbledore zum Stehen kam und nach Luft japste. »Troll – im Kerker – dachte, Sie sollten es wissen«, bekam er heraus, bevor er ohnmächtig zusammenklappte. 

Ehe man sich versah brachen die Schüler in Panik aus, die nur von ihrem Schulleiter gezügelt werden konnte. »Vertrauensschüler«, rief er, »führt eure Häuser sofort zurück in die Schlafsäle!«

Jacob fluchte und fuchtelte vor den Slytherin mit seiner Hand durch die Luft. »Folgt mir! Bleibt zusammen! Kein Grund zur Angst vor einem dummen Troll.« 

Draco hatte Contessina vor Entsetzen von ihrem Platz gezogen und drohte nun ihr die Hand zu zerquetschen. Sämtliche Gedanken an ihren Vater waren verschwunden und sie konzentrierte sich nur noch darauf, ihren Zwilling zu beruhigen. Sie verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Ellbogen.

Zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs drängten sie sich die Slytherins durch den Kerker und kamen nach einer halben Ewigkeit im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Die Reste des Essens waren von den Hauselfen auf langen Tischen aufgestellt worden und drohten unter dem Gewicht zu brechen.   
Draco fackelte nicht lange und schnappte sich einen Teller, den er sogleich mit haufenweise Süßspeisen belud. Danach schlichen sie sich in seinen Schlafsaal und verspeisten alles auf Dracos Bett. Die Vorhänge zogen sie zusammen und machten sich durch ihre Zauberstabspitzen genug Licht. 

»Wie konnte hier ein Troll reinkommen?«, fragte Contessina und biss von einem Marmeladekrapfen ab. Der Puderzucker bröselte in ihren Schoss und ein bisschen landete auf Dracos Bettwäsche. »Ich dachte Hogwarts hätte Schutzzauber, damit sowas nicht passiert?« 

Draco schnaubte schulterzuckend. »Dumbledore scheint wohl nicht richtig für unsere Sicherheit sorgen zu können.« Er lachte schadenfreudig auf. »Wenn Vater das erfährt!« 

Contessina rollte mit den Augen und verdrängte die aufsteigende Bitterkeit. »Ich glaube nicht, dass es Professor Dumbledores Schuld ist. Alle waren mit dem Fest beschäftigt, wer denkt denn dabei an einen Troll?«

»Das solltest du Vater lieber nicht wissen lassen«, scherzte er und nahm ihr den Krapfen aus der Hand. Er schob sich das ganze Ding in den Mund und kaute glucksend. 

»Hey, das war meiner!«, lachte sie und pikte ihm mit ausgestreckter Fingerspitze in die Brust. 

»Hast du das alles geholt oder ich?«, sagte er und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen. Contessina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. 

Draco stellte den Teller zur Seite, griff sich ihre Handgelenke und hatte sie eine Sekunde später auf die Matratze gedrückt. Überrascht keuchte sie auf. Er pinnte ihre Arme neben ihren Kopf und grinste sie an. Mit seinem Mund und Wangen voller Puderzucker und klebrigem Karamell, beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste ihre Stirn.

»Lass das, du bist ganz schmutzig!«, kicherte sie. Contessina wandte sich unter ihm, als er nicht aufhörte und weiter klebrige Küsse über ihr Gesicht verteilte. »Draco!« Sie kam aus dem Lachen nicht mehr raus und war ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Seine Lippen glitten über die zarten Stellen ihres Halses, während sie von seinen Haarspitzen gekitzelt. 

  
Wenn man geglaubt hatte der September wäre in Hogwarts kühl, hatte man noch nie im November in den Kerkern gebibbert. Das Gebirge rund um die Schule bestand nur noch aus eisgrauen spitzen. Der See war mittlerweile so kalt, dass man nicht einmal die Finger hineinstrecken konnte, ohne zu fürchten, dass sie bald abstarben. 

Doch mit dem Erscheinen es Novembers, begann auch die Quidditch-Saison. Das erste Spiel des Jahres würde am Samstag zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor stattfinden. Die Mannschaften hatten sich wochenlang vorbereitet und konnten es kaum erwarten gegeneinander anzutreten.   
Gryffindor hatte sich besonders reingehängt und alles dafür gegen ihren neuen Sucher, Harry Potter, spieltauglich zu machen. Obwohl Contessina bezweifelte, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht brillieren würde. Nach dem zu urteilen, was sie im Flugunterricht von ihm gesehen hatte, war er ein Naturtalent. 

Ihr Bruder den Gryffindor mit zusammengepressten Lippen beobachtet und verging halb vor Neid, wenn Madam Hooch seine Manöver in den Himmel lobte. Stundenlang durfte sich Contessina anhören wie er sich darüber aufregte.   
Nach dem Vorfall während ihrer ersten Flugstunde, schien Professor McGonagall beschlossen zu haben, Harry nicht zu bestrafen, nachdem er dem Erinnermich nachgeflogen war, sondern ihn in die Hausmannschaft zu stecken. Contessina hatte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen können. Ihr Bruder hatte sich ins eigene Fleisch geschnitten, und auch wenn er jedes Mal beleidigt abdampfte, sobald sie ihn daran erinnerte, konnte sie es nicht lassen. 

Sie hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Harry Potter ein außergewöhnlicher Schüler war. Nicht wegen seiner Herkunft oder wegen dem, was ihm als Baby zugestoßen war. Es lag viel mehr an seinem unerschrockenen Mut, den Contessina bewunderte. Als der Troll in Hogwarts eingedrungen war, waren er und Ron Weasley es gewesen, die ihn aufhielten und Hermine Granger auf der Mädchentoilette retteten. Wie genau das Ganze von statten gegangen war, wusste jedoch keiner. Es kursierten die wildesten Gerüchte unter den Schülern, aber Contessina hielt sich nicht damit auf die Wahrheit herauszubekommen, denn der Fakt, dass zwei Erstklässler einen Troll aufgehalten hatten, war beeindruckend genug.   
Allerdings erwähnte sie davon nichts gegenüber ihrem Bruder, der es sich zum Dauerauftrag gemacht hatte den Schwarzhaarigen zu piesacken. Severus unterstützte ihn dabei Tatkräftig, etwas woraus Contessina nicht schlau wurde. Ihr Pate hatte den Jungen gesehen und sofort beschlossen ihn nicht leiden zu können. Der interessierte sie brennend, doch sie wusste es besser als Severus in Frage zu stellen.

  
Als es am Samstag endlich so weit war, befand sich die gesamte Schule um elf Uhr draußen auf den Rängen um das Quidditch-Feld. Einige hatten Ferngläser mitgebracht, um keinen Moment zu verpassen.   
Draco und Contessina setzten sich in die oberen Ränge zu Daphne, Blaise, Harper, Crabbe und Goyle. Pansy und Millicent waren nicht dabei. Die beiden wurden von Severus zum Nachsitzen verdonnert, weil sie ihre schmutzigen Kessel einfach hatten stehen lassen. Dafür durften sie heute alle Kessel der Erstklässler schrubben.   
Severus hatte gestern nach der Doppelstunde angekündigt, das niemand sauber machen solle, weil die beiden das übernehmen würden. Contessina hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund halten müssen um nicht sofort laut loszulachen. Nach Pansys aufmüpfigem Auftritt während der Flugstunde, bereitete ihr der Gedanke eine beflügelte Leichtigkeit, die sie sogar kurzzeitig ihre familiären Probleme vergessen ließen. 

Die Mannschaften traten aus den Umkleideräumen und hinaus auf das Spielfeld. Gryffindor und Slytherin brachen für ihre Mannschaft in laute Anfeuerung aus, während Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sich einzeln entschieden wen sie als Sieger sehen wollten. 

Madam Hooch stand als Schiedsrichterin in der Mitte des Feldes, hatte ihren Besen in der Hand und wartete auf die Teams. Sie appellierte an die Kapitäne sich an die Regeln zu halten und zwang sie sich die Hand zu schütteln. 

»Potter wird sich lächerlich machen«, höhnte Draco vorfreudig. 

Contessina sah zu ihm rüber, hielt jedoch den Mund. Auch wenn der Gryffindor noch nie an einem echten Quidditch-Spiel teilgenommen hatte, wusste sie einfach, dass er gut abschneiden würde. Ob er seinem Gryffindor den Sieg verschaffen würde, wusste sie natürlich nicht, aber er würde sich definitiv nicht blamieren. Durch das ganze Training und die Tricks aus dem Flugunterricht, musste er sogar noch besser sein als zu ihrer ersten Stunde. Außerdem flog er auf einem Nimbus Zweitausend, dem aktuell schnellsten Besen auf dem Markt. Allein der Anblick ließ ihren Zwilling neidisch werden. 

Madam Hooch pfiff in ihre silberne Pfeife und fünfzehn Besen stiegen in die Lüfte empor. Das Spiel begann und wurde von Lee Jordan moderiert, der allerdings alle zwei Sekunden von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen werden musste, weil er sich als Gryffindor keine Kommentare zum Vorteil seines Hauses verkneifen konnte. 

Während Draco und Blaise aufgeregt das Spiel verfolgten und Buhrufe ausspuckten sobald Gryffindor Punkte machte, blieb Contessina ruhig auf ihrem Platz und beobachtet die Menge.   
Sie war bisher nur bei drei Quidditch-Spielen der Nationalmannschaft gewesen und hatte es jedes Mal als zäh und öde empfunden. Das ganze hin und her war ihr zu hektisch und sie hatte nie verstanden wieso Fans bei jedem einzelnen Spiel dabei sein wollten und dafür ihr ganzes Geld verprassten.  
Bei offiziellen Anlässen schleifte ihr Vater die ganze Familie mit und zwang sie bei dem Spuk mitzumachen. Ihr mangelndes Interesse hatte sie in der Hinsicht wohl von ihrer Mutter geerbt, denn die langweilte sie immer halb zu Tode.   
Contessina hatte sich währenddessen angewohnt die Gesichter der Menschen zu studieren. Die Euphorie, Frustration, Freude und Wut war in unterschiedlichen Stufen von den Leuten abzulesen und hatte ihr geholfen die Stimmung um sie herum besser einzuschätzen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr von klein auf gelehrt die Gefühle anderer zu lesen, damit sie ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus sein konnte. Anstatt sich zu langweil hatte sie also begonnen seine Lektionen auf die Probe zu stellen. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es ihr einfacher gefallen als gedacht. Schon bald hatte sie in Menschen lesen können wie in einem Buch. Es hatte ihr auch dabei geholfen ihre eigenen Gefühle besser einzuschätzen und zu verbergen. Eine Malfoy wurde in der Öffentlichkeit niemals sauer, wütend oder ausfallen, eine Malfoy war stets beherrscht und undurchdringlich. 

Daphne murrte etwas Unverständliches neben ihr und verschränkte die Arme mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. Contessina sah zurück zu den Spielern und kniff die Augen zusammen als sie bemerkte wie seltsam Harry durch die Luft zappelte. Sein Besen rollte sich im Kreis. Dann stöhnte die Menge auf. Harrys Besen hatte einen gewaltigen Ruck gemacht und er verlor den Halt. Er hing jetzt in der Luft, mit einer Hand am Besenstiel. 

Sämtliche Zuschauer waren aufgestanden und sahen entsetzt zu, wie die Weasley-Zwillinge hochflogen und versuchten, ihn auf einen ihrer Besen zu ziehen, doch es nützte nichts: Jedes Mal, wenn sie ihm nahe kamen, stieg der Besen sofort noch höher. Sie ließen sich ein wenig sinken und zogen unterhalb von Harry Kreise, offenbar in der Hoffnung, ihn auffangen zu können, falls er herunterfiel. 

Contessina sah zu den Lehrern auf einem extra Rang, welche die Szene ebenso verwirrt beobachteten. Hoch oben in den Lüften konnte Harry plötzlich wieder auf seinen Besen klettern. Er rast gerade bodenwärts, als die Menge ihn plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen sah, als ob ihm schlecht wäre – auf allen vieren knallte er auf das Spielfeld – hustete – und etwas Goldenes fiel ihm in die Hand.

»Ich hab den Schnatz!«, rief er mit den Armen rudernd.

»Gryffindor gewinnt mit hundertsiebzig zu sechzig Punkten!«, schrie der Moderator. Die Gryffindors jubelten und kreischten, während die Slytherins aufgebracht stöhnten und einige Beschimpfungen und Flüche ausstießen. Contessina lächelte in sich hinein und klatschte heimlich in ihrem Schoß. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o  
> Es würde mich sehr interessieren wie meine Geschichte bisher bei euch ankommt?  
> Lasst mir gerne eure Meinung da :)


	9. Frostige Weihnacht

Die Wochen vergingen rasch und ehe Contessina sich versah, stand sie mit Draco am Gleis des King’s Cross Bahnhof, wo ihre Mutter sie bald abholen würde. Contessina konnte es kaum noch abwarten. Ihre Freude endlich wieder nach Hause zu können, war kaum tragbar. Sie sehnte sich danach sich mit ihrem Vater zu vertragen und die gegebene Zeit mit ihm auszunutzen, damit sie es bis zu den nächsten Ferien ohne ihn aushielt. 

»Kannst du aufhören so herum zu zappeln, das machte einen ja wahnsinnig«, schnauzte Draco sie an, während er auf dem Rücken seiner Truhe saß. Ihr Zwilling war keines Wegs erfreut zurückzukehren. Im Zug hatte er die ganze Zeit gejammert und sich gewünscht umzukehren. Draco hatte weder Lust auf das Manor, noch auf ihre Verwandten, die sie die nächsten Wochen ertragen würden müssen.  
Jedes Jahr zu Weihnachten gaben sie vor eine große, ehrwürdige Familie zu sein, der keiner das Wasser reichen konnte. Für den Rest des Jahres hörten sie dann kein Sterbenswörtchen mehr. Contessina konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie unzufrieden mit dieser Abmachung war. Die meisten ihrer Verwandten waren nervige Gestalten, die ihrer Jugend und Macht hinter trauerten.   
Die einzigen, die sich öfter sehen ließen, waren ihre Großväter, Abraxas Malfoy und Cygnus Black.

»Wo bleibt Mutter denn, sie verspätet sich nie«, sagte Contessina ungeduldig und hielt weiter Ausschau nach dem blonden Schopf ihrer Mutter. _Ausgerechnet heute muss sie zu spät kommen!_  
Contessina musste schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, was ihr Vater jetzt sagen würde; _›Sei nicht so ungeduldig, kleine Blume.‹_

Doch dann brach die Realität über sie herein. Ihr Vater würde wahrscheinlich nichts sagen, denn er sprach seit drei Monaten nicht mehr mit ihr. Er war immer noch wütend. Sie verstand, dass sie mit ihrer kleinen Aktion keine Pluspunkte gesammelt hatte, aber sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ihr Vater so wütend sein würde.   
In ihren Augen übertrieb er maßlos. Sie hatte Neville Longbottom nur einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben und ihn nicht geheiratet! Sie hatte sich nicht von ihrem Haus abgewandt und mit den Gryffindors rumgehangen. Sie musste zwar zugeben, dass sie Neville mittlerweile sehr mochte und auch hin und wieder ein paar Stunden mit ihm in der Bibliothek verbrachte, aber mehr schon nicht. Das konnte sie jedoch nicht als Verteidigung nutzen – damit würde sie ihre Situation wahrscheinlich noch verschlimmern.

Mit ein paar anderen Gryffindor hatte sie hier und da mal geredet. Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger, waren zwei davon. Hermine war eine muggelstämmige Gryffindor, die perfekte Noten vorzuweisen hatte, weshalb Contessina sich über den Unterricht mit ihr austauschte.   
Mit Harry hatte sie sich kurz unterhalten, als sie ihn allein auf dem Hof gesehen hatte. Sie wollte nur wissen wie es ihm ging und wie er zurechtkam. Doch die lauernden Augen ihres Zwillings waren natürlich nicht weit gewesen. Er hatte ein riesen Fass aufgemacht und sie grob am Arm von Potter weggezogen. Die Szene hatten mehr Schüler zu sehen bekommen als ihr lieb gewesen war, und durch irgendjemanden, der es weitererzählte, hatte gewiss ihr Vater davon erfahren.

»Da seid ihr beiden ja«, erklang eine ruhige, warme Stimme hinter ihnen. Contessina und Draco schreckten hoch und drehten sich um. Ein großer breitschultriger Mann, blass wie Kalk und mit ernsten Gesichtszügen, trat zu ihnen heran. Sie brauchten keine Sekunde um ihn zu erkennen.

»Großvater!«, rief Contessina erfreut und strahlte über beide Ohren. Am liebsten würde sie ihm um den Hals fallen, aber das war ungezogen und gehörte sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit. 

»Großvater«, sagte Draco weniger enthusiastisch, aber mit neugierigem Lächeln. 

Ihr Großvater betrachtete sie mit seinen glänzend grauen Augen und schmunzelte. Sein rabenschwarzes Haar saß wie immer perfekt und natürlich war kein graues Haar darin zu finden.   
»Eure Mutter schlägt sich gerade mit dem Rest herumschlagen, deshalb hole ich euch ab«, sagte er. Contessina bemerkte erst jetzt die beiden Hauselfen hinter ihm. Sie lächelte Dobby und Iyl zu, die sich einmal tief verbeugten.   
»Ihr beiden«, pfiff ihr Großvater, »bringt das Gepäck zum Manor und richtet meiner Tochter aus, dass wir pünktlich zum Abendessen zurück sind.« Hastig machten sich die beiden Elfen an die Arbeit und waren innerhalb von Sekunden mit ihren Truhen verschwunden.

»Gehen wir nicht nachhause?«, fragte Draco mit gehobener Braue. 

Ihr Großvater trat lächelnd zwischen die beiden und legte ihnen jeweils einen Arm um die Schultern. Sanft schob er sie ein Stück, bis sie von alleine losgingen. »Im Manor herrscht gerade Trubel und eure Mutter ist bereits mit den Nerven am Ende. Sie kann nicht auch noch ein Auge auf euch haben.« Contessina wollte gerade etwas schnaubend erwidern, doch ihr Großvater zog sie näher zu sich und sprach weiter. »Deshalb habe ich mir gedacht, euch in die Winkelgasse mitzunehmen, damit ihr euch ein paar Geschenke aussuchen könnt.«

Dracos Augen wurden groß und strahlend. Er sah zu ihrem Großvater hoch und sprang vor Freude auf. »Egal was wir wollen?«, fragte er, doch die Frage war unnötig. Ein Malfoy bekam immer was er wollte.

  
Nach wenigen Stunden hatte Cygnus Black dreihundert Galleonen für seine Enkel ausgegeben. Draco hatte sich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, die teuersten Sachen ausgesucht, damit er vor den anderen angeben konnte.   
Contessina blieb allerdings auch nicht sparsam. Sie hatte sich ein hübsches pfirsichfarbenes Kleid bei Madam Malkins ausgesucht, das ihr im Schaufenster sofort ins Auge gesprungen war. Ihr Großvater hatte keine Sekunde gezögert und ihr das teure Seidenkleid mit Perlen- und Spitzenbesatz gekauft.   
Ihr Vater hätte sicher über die Farbe gemeckert und versucht es ihr auszureden. Contessina war mehr als froh, dass ihr Großvater nicht so ein alter Nörgler war. Er hatte das Strahlen in ihren Augen bemerkt und nicht gezögert. 

Ihre Freude war allerdings gedämpft worden als sie eine Rothaarige Frau mit ihren dunkelhaarigen Söhnen gesehen hatte, die an jedem Schaufenster stehen blieben und den Inhalt bewunderten. Mrs Weasley war ihr in den Sinn gesprungen und mit ihr eine Ladung Schuldgefühle. Das Kleid hatte satte achtzig Galleonen gekostet. Für den Betrag konnten die Rotschöpfe vermutlich ein viertel Jahr gut über die Runden kommen.   
Contessina verscheuchte die Gedanken indem sie sich daran erinnerte, dass bei Geschenken kein Preis zu hoch war.

Während sich Draco in Broomstix Besenladen umsah, schlenderte Contessina neben ihrem Großvater durch die Straßen. Die meisten Familien hatten ihre Einkäufe hinter sich gebracht und traten die letzten Vorbereitungen Zuhause an. Es war bereits dunkel und die Wege wirkten in dem Licht der Straßenlaternen beinahe geisterhaft. Contessina war es nicht gewohnt sich so frei bewegen zu können, denn sonst wurde man vor lauter Gedränge immer herumgestoßen oder eingequetscht – manchmal auch beides. 

Die warme Hand ihres Großvaters hielt Contessinas kalte, kleine Finger und die grauen Augen betrachteten sie ausführlich während sie in die Schaufester lugte. »Was hast du auf dem Herzen, Kleines?«, fragte er, als er sich ihre bedrückte Miene nicht länger mitansehen konnte.

Contessina versteifte sich und betrachtete den Boden. »Nichts«, antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd. Ihr Großvater blieb vor einer Bank stehen und zog sie mit sich hinunter. Mit gehobener Braue sah er sie mahnend an.

»Du weißt, ich mag es nicht angelogen zu werden.« Contessina biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie hatte gehofft ihr Großvater würde das Thema nicht ansprechen, sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Es fiel ihr schwer genug nicht daran zu denken, was sie erwarten würde sobald sie zuhause waren. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Vater versöhnlich gestimmt war. 

»Geht es um deinen Vater?« Er brauchte keine Antwort, als er sah wie sich der Druck auf ihre Unterlippe verstärkte. Er zog sie näher zu sich heran und legte einen Arm um sie. 

»Er straft mich mit Schweigen«, sagte Contessina und bekämpfte jede Träne, die in ihr aufsteigen wollte. Ihre hellen Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht und schützten sie wie ein Vorhang vor neugierigen Blicken.

»Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach zu diesem Longbottom zu gehen?«, tadelte er sie. Seine große Hand kam ihrem Gesicht näher und strich ihr zärtlich ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr. Dann legte er einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es an.

»Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen, aber ich wusste doch nicht, dass er so reagieren würde. Ich wollte das alles nicht.« Am liebsten hätte sie sich unter seinem schwarzen Mantel vergraben und geschluchzt. Aber sie war eine Malfoy, und Malfoys weinten nicht. 

»Was wolltest du eigentlich damit bezwecken?« Contessina zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Sie wusste es selbst nicht mehr genau. Hatte sie einfach nur Draco ärgern wollen oder wollte sie ein Statement setzten?

»Ich dachte bei Neville wäre es nicht so schlimm, schließlich ist Callidora doch auch eine Longbottom.« Dieses Argument würde bei ihrem Vater auf taube Ohren stoßen. Es gab keine andere Wahrheit als die, dass sie ich für das Verhalten ihres Bruders hatte entschuldigen wollen, etwas das ebenfalls unter der Würde einer Malfoy war. Malfoys waren nie im Unrecht und entschuldigten sich für gar nichts.

»Callidora ist eine gebürtige Black und außerdem hat sie in einen anderen Zweig der Longbottoms eingeheiratet. Harfang und der Rest seiner Familie waren keine Blutsverräter.« 

»Aber sie tragen doch denselben Namen.«, versuchte sie sich verbittert zurechtfertigen, aber sie wusste, dass sie bereits verloren hatte.

»Du weißt, dass manche Reinblüter vom rechten Weg abkommen«, erklärte er noch recht freundlich ausgedrückt. Selbstverständlich wusste sie das. Sie kannte den Stammbaum ihrer Mutter in- und auswendig.

»Glaubst du Vater wird mich auch verbannen?« Sprach sie endlich aus, was ihr seit Wochen den Schlaf raubte. Allein der Gedanke ließ ihr die Luft wegbleiben. Sie wusste, dass ihr Vater sie liebte, aber ob ihm seine Traditionen und die Ehre der Familie nicht wichtiger waren, wusste sie nicht zu hundert Prozent. Ein kleiner Fehler und er könnte sie wie alle anderen aus dem Stammbaum brennen. 

»Nein, deine Mutter würde ihn eher erdrosseln, als das zuzulassen«, lachte er aufmunternd. »Lucius wird sich schon wieder beruhigen, du weißt doch besser als jede andere, wie er jemandem seine Fehler verzeiht.« Ihr Großvater strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. 

Contessina verfiel in Gedanken. Ja, sie wusste wie sie ihren Vater um den Finger wickeln konnte. Allerdings hatte sie niemals etwas dergleichen angestellt. Und ihr Vater hatte sie auch noch nie solange bestraft. Zweifelnd sah sie zu ihm auf. Es würde ihr nichts anderes übrig bleiben als demütig vor ihn zu treten und alles zu dementieren woran sie glaubte. Dass sie das überzeugend über sich bringen würde, daran zweifelte sie.

  
Kurz nach Sonnenuntergang trat Contessina mit ihrem Zwilling und Großvater durch das Foyer des Manors. Freudestrahlend wurden sie von ihrer Mutter empfangen, die sie in eine halsbrecherische Umarmung zog. 

»Ihr seid gewachsen!«, rief sie mit verräterischem Glanz in den Augen und küsste jeweils ihre Scheitel. Draco verzog die Lippen und entwand sich ihrem festen Griff um sich den Kuss von der Stirn zu wischen. Contessina schmunzelte und drückte sich gegen ihre Mutter. Wenigstens hatte sie es sich mit einem Elternteil nicht verscherzt. 

»Das Essen ist gleich fertig«, sagte sie und strich Draco durch die seidigen Strähnen, die ihm in den Augen hingen. »Geht euch schnell umziehen, dann könnt ihr die anderen begrüßen.«

Draco stöhnte genervt und brachte sein Haar wieder in Ordnung. Zusammen flitzen sie nach oben in ihre Zimmer und machten sich für das Abendessen zurecht.   
Contessina verbrachte einige Minuten damit ihre Kleider anzustarren und abzuwägen mit welchem sie am meisten punkten konnte. Wenn sie aussah, als sei alles in Ordnung, würde es vielleicht Wirklichkeit werden. Ihrem Vater würde es sicher gefallen, wenn sich in den Familienfarben kleidete.   
Ihre Augen blieben an einem dunkelgrünen knöchellangen Kleid hängen, das einen edelsteinbesetzten Silbergürtel um die Taille besaß und an den langen Ärmeln mit schwarzer Spitze verziert wurde. Der Rock hing glatt hinunter und glänzte im Kerzenschein sobald Contessina es angezogen hatte. Für ihre Ohren suchte sie sich zwei silberne Schlangenohrstecker und rundete ihre Erscheinung mit einer dünnen Silberkette ab, die einen Anhänger mit dem Malfoy-Wappen dranhatte. Die obere Partie ihrer Haare strich sie glatt zurück und befestigte sie mit einer dunkelgrünen Schleife am Hinterkopf, den Rest ihrer Länge, lockte sie mit einem heißen Eisen aus ihrem Frisiertisch. 

Zufrieden blickte sie in großen Standspiegel neben ihrem Frisiertisch und legte ein hoffnungsvolles Lächeln auf. Unter anderen Umständen, würde ihr Vater ihr ein Lächeln schenken und ihr sagen, wie perfekt ihr Aufzug war – heute würde ihr ein Nicken reichen. 

Contessina verließ ihr Zimmer und traf am Treppengeländer Draco, der bereits auf sie wartete. Ihr Bruder hatte sich in eine schwarze Anzughose geschmissen und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd mit silbernen Schlangenmanschetten angezogen. An seinen Füßen glänzten schwarze Schnürer in Lackoptik. Sein Haar war nach hinten frisiert und mit etwas Gel befestigt. 

Contessina schnaubte kopfschüttelnd. Draco hatte sicher keine fünf Minuten dafür gebraucht, sah jedoch perfekt für einen Familienabend aus. Sich innerhalb von Sekunden vorzeigbar herzurichten, war eine Eigenschaft ihres Bruders, die er bereits mit sechs Jahren beherrscht hatte. 

»Ich hoffe wir sitzen nicht wieder neben Cassiopeia, dieses stinkige Rosenparfum ertrage ich nicht nochmal eine ganzen Abend lang«, schimpfte Draco möglichst leise, während sie die Stufen runter zum Speisesaal gingen. Der saftige Duft von Truthahnbraten stieg bereits durchs ganze Anwesen. Die Hauselfen würden sich am Weihnachtsabend sicher wieder selbst übertreffen.   
Die Türen zum Speisesaal standen weit offen, weshalb ihre Präsenz bemerkt wurde, bevor sie den Saal betreten hatten. Contessinas Herz begann heftig zu schlagen als sie den silberblonden Schopf ihres Vaters im Augenwinkel erkannte. 

»Da seid ihr ja, wir hatten schon befürchtet ihr hättet euch verlaufen«, hörten sie Lucretia spotten. »Ich sagte ja schon immer, dass ihr mit der Größe vom Manor übers Ziel hinausgeschossen seid.« Die kleine braunhaarige Frau mit buschigen Augenbrauen und einem schiefen Grinsen, musterte die Zwillinge von ihrem Stuhl aus.  
Lucretia Prewett, eine gebürtige Black und Cousine zweiten Grades ihres Großvaters, wurde jedes Mal zynisch, wenn sie vor die Nase gehalten bekam, was die Malfoys alles besaßen. Contessina war schon lange fester Überzeugung, dass die ganzen Falten nicht von ihren sechsundsechzig Jahren stammten, sondern viel mehr von ihrem ständigen Neid. Cassiopeia neben ihr schüttelte nur den Kopf, wobei ihr eine graue Strähne aus dem Knoten fiel. 

Flüchtig sahen Contessina und Draco an welchen Plätzen für sie gedeckt wurde und nahmen schließlich an der langen Tafel vor dem Kamin Platz.   
Am Kopf des Tisches war ihr Vater. Mit blasiertem Ausdruck und einem Kelch Elfenwein in der Hand, saß er still da und beobachtete die Flammen in Kamin. Contessina versuchte seinen Blick mit ihren Augen zu fangen, doch er nahm ihr Kommen nicht einmal zur Kenntnis. Ein Stechen machte sich in ihrer Brust breit. Ihr wurde plötzlich ganz heiß und ihre Mund staubtrocken. Bevor ihr die Tränen kamen, wandte sie sich von ihm ab. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, ihre gesamte Familie saß an diesem Tisch. Wenn sie auch nur das Glänzen in ihren Augen erkannten, würden sie sich auf sie stürzen wie die Hyänen. 

Contessinas Mutter saß am Ende des Tisches, während ihr Großvater Cygnus rechts neben seiner Tochter und somit auch neben Contessina saß. Ihm gegenüber saß seine Tante zweiten Grades, Callidora Longbottom. Diese saß neben Cassiopeia und rümpfte bereits die Nase, wegen der unerträglichen Duftwolke. Sie war die Großtante ihrer Mutter und mit ihren sechsundsiebzig Jahren immer noch alleinstehend. Draco und Contessina hatten sich früher die wildesten Geschichten ausgedacht woran das liegen könnte. 

Das Schlusslicht bildete ihr Großvater Abraxas Malfoy rechts neben ihrem Vater, der abweisend kühlen Augen die Anwesenden studierte. Contessina betete nach jedem seiner Besuche, dass Draco niemals so enden würde. Vom Aussehen her glichen sie sich zweifelsohne. Während die meisten der Blacks dunkle Haare hatten, bildeten die Malfoys einen unübersehbaren Kontrast, mit ihrem silberweißen Haar und den kalten grauen Augen. Ihre Mutter war die Ausnahme, denn sie hatte hübsches blondes Haar und helle blaue Augen. Links neben ihrem Vater und somit auch neben Draco, saß Arcturus Black, der neunzigjährige Onkel zweiten Grades ihres Großvaters Cygnus. Er war ein stiller, stets grimmig blickender Mann, mit fahler Haut und unzähligen Pigmentflecken. 

»Erzählt Kinder, wie gefällt es euch in Hogwarts?«, fragte Callidora mit heller Stimme und einem freundlichen Lächeln. Contessina schreckte zusammen und ermahnte sich zur Resignation. Sie durfte sich nichts anmerken lassen und musste sich unauffällig erhalten.

»Es ist eine Schule, was sollte einem daran schon gefallen«, schnaubte Draco neben ihr. Es war eine Antwort die aufgrund ihres Schulleiters erwartet wurde. Wäre jemand wie Phineas Black noch Schulleiter, hätte er in höchsten Tönen über Hogwarts schwärmen müssen. Bei einem Muggelliebhaber wie Professor Dumbledore würde das allerdings einem Skandal gleichen.

»Ich hörte, ein Troll hat euch an Halloween Ärger bereitet«, krächzte Lucretia, bevor Contessina Callidora antworten konnte.

»Ja, er ist durch die Gänge spaziert«, sagte sie und nippte an ihrem Kelch. Dass Harry Potter und seine Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger den Troll auf der Mädchentoilette aufgehalten hatten, wollte sie niemandem auf die Nase binden. Sie durfte ihren Verwandten keine Angriffsfläche bieten.

»Ha! Dumbledore bekommt wirklich nichts auf die Reihe. Du hattest Grund genug die beiden nach Durmstrang zu schicken, Lucius.« Contessinas Vater kreuzte Lucretias Blick ohne etwas zu erwidern und nippte an seinem Wein.

»Wir waren alle in Hogwarts, Lucretia. Außerdem ist das nicht so weit weg, hier haben wir alles unter Kontrolle«, erklärte ihre Mutter ruhig. 

»Das hat man gesehen«, sagte ihr Großvater Abraxas trocken. »Vergnügen sich mit Blutsverrätern!« 

In Contessinas Hals wuchs ein Kloß, der sie zu ersticken drohte. Sie hatte so gehofft, dass niemand dieses Thema erwähnen würde. Aber sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass ausgerechnet ihr Großvater es ansprach. Er war noch strenger als ihr Vater und hielt sich an den Traditionen eisern fest. Abgesehen davon, war sie für ihn nichts weiter als ein Mitglied auf Zeit – sobald sie verheiratet war, trug sie einen anderen Namen und war somit das Problem von jemand anderem.

»Ich musste mich tagelang mit Fragen herumschlagen.« Abraxas‘ Augen wanderten zu seiner ihr. »Würdest du uns aufklären was das sollte?«

»Sie ist noch ein Kind, Abraxas, sie wusste nicht was sie da tat«, nahm Cygnus sie in Schutz. Contessina bekam kein Wort heraus. Sie wollte sich verteidigen, aber ihr Hirn war vollkommen leer. Sie hatte keine Erklärung auf Lager, die ihre Familie befriedigen würde.

Abraxas schnaubte abfällig. »Selbstverständlich wusste sie das, sie ist doch nicht schwachsinnig!«

Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen und krallte ihre Fingernägel in ihre Unterarme

»Das würde mich auch interessieren. Ausgerechnet dieser Longbottom-Junge!«, mischte sich Lucretia ein und richtete ihre tristen graublauen Augen auf sie. 

Contessina spürte wie die Tränen in ihr aufkeimten. Sie wollte weg, ganz schnell weit, weit weg. Irgendwohin, es war ihr egal wo, nur weg. Doch sie bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Sie wich den stechenden Blicken aus, suchte jemanden, der ihr helfen würde und spaltete ihre Lippen als hätte sie etwas zu sagen, doch sie bliebt stumm.

Als sich Dracos Hand plötzlich um ihre legte und sie von ihren schmerzenden Unterarmen befreite, krallte sie sich an ihn, wie an einen Anker. Niemand bemerkte es, alle blickten nur auf ihr Gesicht, bis auf ihren Vater. Dieser sah mit festem Griff um seinen Kelch in das knisternde Kaminfeuer und überhörte das aktuelle Gespräch.

»Ich habe mich nur entschuldigt«, antwortete sie schließlich mit kratziger Stimme. Die Mienen ihrer Verwandten verzogen sich. Natürlich würde sie keiner verstehen, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie die besten Argumente dieser Welt aufbringen würde. »Was ist falsch daran sich zu entschuldigen?« Mut keimte in ihr auf. Sie wollte sich nicht demütigen lassen – nicht von ihrer eigenen Familie. 

»Sie hat ihn bei unserer ersten Flugstunde vom Besen geworfen. Dieser Lahmarsch hat sich das Handgelenk gebrochen und musste in den Krankenflügel«, verkündete Draco lachend und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Ihre Mutter warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. »Ihr kennt sie doch, ihre gute Erziehung hat sie dazu gebracht Anstand zu zeigen. Außerdem wollte sie Ärger mit seiner Großmutter verhindern.« 

Contessina war überrascht und dankbar wie einfach ihrem Zwilling die Lüge von den Lippen glitt. Natürlich logen sie manchen Bereichen oder rückten die Wahrheit so zurecht, dass sie ihnen nützlich war, aber Draco dachte sich schneller und glaubwürdiger Ausreden aus, die vor ihren Verwandten standhalten konnten. 

Abraxas betrachtete seinen Enkel mit gehobener Braue, während die drei Damen neben ihm Contessina skeptische Blicke zuwarfen. 

»Du scheinst wohl doch von unserem Blut zu sein!«, höhnte Lucretia trällernd. 

»Es reicht jetzt!«, donnerte ihr Vater. »Ich will kein Wort mehr darüber hören.« Alle hielten ihren Mund und nippten an ihrem Wein. Ihr Vater stellte seinen Kelch ab und mied weiterhin jeden ihrer Versuche Augenkontakt aufzunehmen. 

Contessina war klar, dass ihr Vater kein Wort von Dracos Lüge Glauben schenkte, aber ihm schien es recht zu sein, die anderen in diesem Glauben zu lassen. Eine etwas zu anständige Tochter war allemal besser als eine Blutsverräterin.   
Allerdings wurde Contessina übel als sie die angespannten Züge in seiner eisernen Maske bemerkte. Sie erkannte, dass er sich genauso zusammenreißen musste, wie sie selbst. Contessina war jedoch kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, während ihr Vater wohl eher einen Wutanfall unterdrückte. Und so wie er jeglichen Blick auf sie scheute, würde seine Miene in der Sekunde brechen, in der sich ihre Augen trafen. Also entschied er sich, sie nicht anzusehen, kein Wort an sie zu richten oder gar ihre Existenz wahrzunehmen.


	10. Allein

Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit, doch die erste Ferienwoche hatte Contessina tapfer überstanden. Bis auf ihre Großväter waren zum Glück alle wieder vom Manor verschwunden. Contessina war es nur recht, eine Woche mit diesen Biestern reichte ihr für dieses Jahr. Callidora hätte sie zwar gerne länger dabehalten, doch dann hätten sie alle einladen müssen, und das war es ihr nicht wert.

Nach dem zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag hatten Mr Nott und Theo ihnen einen Besuch abgestattet. Ihre Väter hatten einige geschäftliche Dinge zu regeln gehabt, wobei ihr Großvater Abraxas sich gern eingemischt hatte.   
Cygnus hielt sich dabei raus. Er hatte nie Interesse an den Geschäften der Malfoys gezeigt und würde es jetzt auch nicht mehr tun. Er verbrachte lieber Zeit mit seinen Enkeln und seiner Tochter, bevor er wieder abreisen musste. 

Obwohl das neue Jahr bald hereinbrach, glänzte Malfoy Manor immer noch in grünem und silbernem Lametta. Der gigantische Weihnachtsbaum in der Eingangshalle – _der Lucretias Neid weiter angekurbelt hatte_ – stand noch genauso strahlend und prächtig da wie am Tag ihrer Ankunft. Die Girlanden und Schmuckstücke überall im Landsitz verteilt, glänzten von jeder Ecke heraus. Ihre Mutter und die Hauselfen hatten wirklich hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Jedes Jahr tat sie sich diese Hektik an. Sie wollte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, alles perfekt und weihnachtlich zu schmücken. Ihr Vater fluchte jedes Mal, wenn er über einen der tausend Kartons fiel, aber das interessierte seine Frau nicht im Geringsten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihre Rituale, genauso wie er und Schmücken gehörte nun mal dazu.

Die Weihnachtsgeschenke waren noch üppiger als letztes Jahr ausgefallen. Unter dem Baum hatten dutzende Geschenke für die Zwillinge gelegen, sodass sie nicht einmal wussten, welches sie zuerst öffnen sollten. Draco hatte einiges an Quidditchzubehör bekommen und einen Haufen Süßigkeiten. Contessina hingegen hatte so viele Kleidungsstücke erhalten, dass sie nicht mehr wusste wohin damit. Ihre Schränke platzten aus allen Nähten. Ihr liebstes Stück blieb jedoch das weiße Seidenkleid, dass sie sich in der Winkelgasse ausgesucht hatte. Wäre es möglich, würde sie es jeden Tag getragen. 

Aber das einzige, was sie wirklich gefreut hat, war eine Weihnachtskarte von Neville Longbottom. Seine Eule war in der Weihnachtsnacht in ihr Zimmer geflogen und hatte die Karte auf ihr Bett geworfen. Draco neben ihr hätte beinahe erschrocken aufgeschrien und wollte der Eule etwas hinterherwerfen, aber so schnell wie sie gekommen war, verschwand sie auch wieder.   
Contessina hatte die Karte aus dem Umschlag genommen und ihren Bruder weiter fluchen lassen. Sie sah nicht besonders aus, es war nur leeres weißes Kartonpapier, doch als Contessina sie geöffnet hatte, strahlten ihr die Hausfarben von Slytherin und Gryffindor entgegen. Die linke Seite war strahlend rot und verziert mit einem goldenen Löwen, der sich durch den glitzernden Schnee wälzte. Die rechte Seite war giftgrün und mit einer silbernen Schlange geschmückt, die lispelnd durch einen Schneehaufen glitt. Über beide Seiten stand ‚Fröhliche Weihnachten‘ in goldener und silberner Schrift. Winzig und kaum lesbar stand Nevilles Name in der Ecke.   
Contessina hatte gestrahlt und war mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln eingeschlafen. Draco war davon genervt gewesen, er hatte sie angeschnauzt und ihr gesagt wie hässlich und erbärmlich er die Karte fang. Aber sie einfach weg und versteckte die Karte unter ihrem Kissen. Ihre Eltern sollten sie besser nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, sie hatte an dieser Front bereits genug Probleme.

In ihrer zweiten Woche setzte sich Contessina an ihre Hausaufgaben. Die Lehrer waren gnädig gewesen und hatten ihnen nicht allzu viel mit in die Ferien gegeben. Allerdings konnten ihr die Hausaufgaben nur recht sein, denn die letzten Tage über hatte sie nichts mit sich anzufangen gewusst. Draco und ihr Vater waren auf irgendwelchen Geschäftsterminen und ihre Mutter tauschte einige Geschenke um. Wäre ihr Großvater Cygnus nicht da, dann wäre sie ganz allein im Manor. Die Hauselfen konnten ihr auch keine Gesellschaft leisten, da sie so viele Aufgaben zu erfüllen hatten, dass sie nicht einmal mehr Schlaf fanden.

Deshalb hockte sie allein in ihrem Zimmer, machte Hausaufgaben und räumte Dreck weg, der gar nicht vorhanden war. Es war das traurigste und einsamste Weihnachtsfest, das sie jemals gefeiert hatte. Ihr Vater ignorierte sie immer noch und hatte es geschafft ihr kein einziges Mal ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er vermied es mit ihr in einem Raum zu sein und beim Essen, sprach er über sie hinweg oder redete über Themen zu denen sie keinen Bezug hatte. Contessina war sich unsicher, ob er wollte dass sie ihn zuerst ansprach und sich erklärte, doch sie wusste immer noch nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Abgesehen davon, war es ihr nicht geheuer mit ihm allein zu sein. Sie hatte ihren Vater noch nie so sauer erlebt und wollte nicht herausfinden was geschehen würde, wenn sie das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Ihr Großvater Abraxas war kaum besser. Er betrachtete sie stets mit gerümpfter Nase und verengten Augen. Contessina wagte es nicht mehr ihn anzusehen. Sie stocherte in ihrem Essen herum und würgte ab und zu einen Bissen hinunter. Selbst Draco wusste nach ein paar Abenden nicht mehr wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Immer wenn er ein Thema aufgriff, nickte sie nur oder versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Doch nun war er seit ein paar Tagen weg. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte sie also in ihrem Zimmer, im Bett, an ihrem Schreibtisch ober auf der kalten Fensterbank. Mit ihrem zehn Zoll langen Zauberstab, aus Weißespenholz und einem Kern aus Drachenherzfaser, fuhr sie kreisend über ihre Haut und verlor sich in ihrem Gedanken. 

In ihr sah es genauso karg und düster aus wie im Manor. Die hohe Schneeschicht in den Gärten bedeckte die Büsche und das kahle Blumenbeet ihrer Mutter. Die Fenster gefroren und gewährten nur einen spärlichen Blick nach draußen. Das Anwesen knackste und knarzte und ließ den Wind durch das Kellergewölbe heraufziehen. Contessina störte sich allerdings nicht daran. Selbst wenn das Manor strahlen würde, wäre sie immer noch traurig und allein.

Ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür ließ sie aufschrecken und hinter sich blicken. Sie sagte nichts, dennoch öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit. Ihr Großvater streckte den Kopf hinein.

»Darf ich stören?«, fragte Cygnus Black freundlich lächelnd. Contessina nickte und drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zu ihm um. Ihr Großvater trat ein und sah durch ihr Zimmer.

»Wie geht es dir, Kleines?« Er nahm auf ihrem Bett Platz. 

»Gut«, log sie halbherzig. Ihr Großvater betrachtete sie mit klaren grauen Augen. Sie konnte es nicht vor ihm verstecken. Er hatte ihre dunklen Augenringe und die eingefallenen Wangen sofort bemerkt. Selbst ihre schlaffe Haltung verriet sie.

»Komm her«, bat er sie und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. Zögernd stand Contessina auf und setzte sich zu ihm. Ihre Finger fanden in ihrem Schoß zueinander und verschlangen sich nervös. Sie wollte nicht reden, es würde alles nur schlimmer machen. 

»Dein Vater liebt dich, Contessina.« Alles in ihr begann sich zu verkrampfen. Sie glaubte nicht daran. Sie hatte ihn einmal zu oft verärgert. »Manchmal müssen Väter Dinge tun, die ihnen nicht gefallen, aber nötig sind um die Familie zu schützen.« ihr Großvater beobachtete jede ihrer Regungen. Langsam näherte er sich ihren Händen, zog sie sachte auseinander und nahm eine in seine. Sanft strich sein Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Contessina musste sich in die Wange beißen um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie würde das nicht mehr lange aushalten. Die Ignoranz mit der ihr Vater sie strafte zerrte an ihren Kräften. 

»Die Liebe, die Väter für ihre Töchter empfinden, ist unbegreiflich. Sie ist stark und hält ewig.« Ihr Großvater atmete tief durch und wandte seinen Blick von Contessina ab um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. »Ich liebe meine Töchter wie am ersten Tag. Ich habe ihnen alles verziehen, egal was sie getan haben. Keine habe ich je aufgegeben, nicht einmal Bellatrix.« Er sah zu Contessina runter, strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr und blieb an ihrer Wange hängen, bevor er weiter sprach. »Ich weiß was sie alles getan hat und wozu sie fähig ist … aber dennoch liebe ich sie. Es ist mir selbst nicht klar, wie …«

»Was ist mit Andromeda?«, fragte Contessina zitternd. Sie wusste was passiert war und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen wenn sie daran dachte, dass ihr Vater vielleicht dasselbe tun könnte. 

Widererwarten lächelte ihr Großvater. »Du fragst dich, wie ich sie noch lieben kann, nachdem sie uns verraten hat?« Zögerlich nickte sie. »Dromeda war schon immer schwierig gewesen. Sie hat die Regeln nie verstanden und sich auch nur selten an sie gehalten. Da war sie wie du. Sie wollte niemanden ausstoßen, nur weil er kein reines Blut besaß. Aber das sind nun mal die Regeln, die für Menschen unseres Standes gelten. Wir können es uns nicht aussuchen, und wenn jemand die Regeln bricht, muss er mit Konsequenzen rechnen.« Contessina schmeckte etwas ekelhaft Salziges in ihrem Mund. Sie würde nie wieder eine Regel brechen, sie würde sich dran halten und tun was man ihr sagte, solange sie nicht verstoßen wurde.   
»Als Andromeda uns sagte, dass sie sich in Edward Tonks, einen muggelstämmigen Zauberer, verliebt hatte, brach es mir das Herz. Nicht weil sie sich den Mann ausgesucht hatte, den sie liebte, sondern weil ich wusste, was ich tun musste. Deine Großmutter hatte getobt, genauso wie Bella. Sie hatten sie angeschrien, während deine Mutter weinte und ich einfach nur auf meinem Stuhl am Esstisch saß. Niemand konnte sie verstehen, alle versuchten ihn ihr auszureden, zur Vernunft zu kommen. Aber deine Tante war Hals über Kopf in ihn verliebt. Ich konnte an ihrem Blick sehen, dass sie ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen hatte. Als sie uns verlassen hatte, fluchte Druella. Bellatrix verschwand in ihrem Zimmer und kam tagelang nicht mehr raus. Deine Mutter und ich blieben zurück. Sie hatte nicht mehr aufgehört zu weinen und sich zu wünschen, dass ihre Schwester wieder zurückkam. Aber Andromeda war nicht zurückgekommen.«

Contessina biss fest ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie bewunderte ihre Tante für diese Stärke. Das würde sie nicht überleben. Sie konnte ihre Familie nicht hinter sich lassen. Sie würde es nicht aushalten Draco nie wieder zu sehen, nie wieder seine Stimme hören zu können. Und ihre Eltern nur noch in der Zeitung zu sehen, würde ihr das Herz brechen.

»Ein paar Tage später verließ Bella zum ersten Mal wieder ihr Zimmer. Sie war weder traurig noch wütend. Sie war verbittert und nahm Andromedas Namen nie wieder in den Mund. Deine Mutter hatte es in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Wir hatten es noch niemandem erzählt, weil Druella warten wollten. Sie hatte gehofft, dass unserer Tochter zur Vernunft kam, aber die Wochen vergingen und Andromeda blieb weg. Ich wusste, ich konnte sie nicht in unserem Stammbaum lassen. Bella hatte es bereits meiner Schwester Walburga erzählt, die Andromeda direkt aus dem Stammbaum in ihrem Haus herausgebrannt hatte. Irgendwann ging Bella dazu über ihre Wut beim Abendessen auszulassen und uns zu erzählen, was sie über ihre Schwester und Edward dachte. Mir wurde klar, dass ich schnell handeln musste. Ich brannte Andromeda aus den Aufzeichnungen und Unterlagen, strich sie von jeder Liste, jedem Foto und verbrannte alles was uns mit ihr in Verbindung brachte.« Ihr Großvater schluckte hart. Contessina bemerkte, wie sehr es noch an ihm nagte.  
»Bellatrix war besänftigt und kümmerte sich wieder um ihre Verlobung mit Rodolphus Lestrange. Sie hatte sich immer an die Regeln gehalten und unsere Entscheidungen wortlos akzeptiert. Mir war bewusst, dass sie Andromeda nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn ich sie nicht verschwinden ließ. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Damals konnte ich noch nicht einschätzen wie weit sie gehen würde. Aber als ich ihre Blicke gesehen habe, wusste ich es. Einen von ihnen hätte sie umgebracht. Ich hätte es nicht verkraftet, wenn sie Andromeda … auch nicht wenn sie Edward etwas angetan hätte. Es hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen, sie hätte leiden müssen. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Ich dachte es wäre einfacher wenn ich sie verlieren würde als sie sterben zu sehen. Und ich bin froh, dass ich es getan habe. Sie hat jetzt ihre eigene Familie und ist glücklich.« Verdächtig rieb er sich über die Augen. 

Contessina konnte sich diesen Schmerz nicht vorstellen. Würde ihr Vater genauso empfinden, wenn er sie aus dem Stammbaum brannte? _Nein!_ Das musste er nicht, denn sie würde nicht zulassen, dass es jemals so weit kam.

»Nach dem Krieg wusste ich nichts mehr mit mir anzufangen. Ich hatte noch eine Tochter verloren, meine Neffen waren entweder tot oder eingesperrt und dann starb auch noch deine Großmutter. Narzissa war alles, was mir geblieben war. Ich wusste immer, dass sie deinen Vater liebte, das konnte ich ihr schon in der dritten Klasse ansehen. Und er liebte sie genauso, aber dein Vater hat sie in Dinge mithineingezogen die ich ihm niemals vergessen werde.« Ihr Großvater sah zu ihr hinab und strich ihr übe die Wangen. »Was ich dir damit sagen will, Contessina, ist … egal wie sehr man es versucht, die Liebe zwischen Vater und Tochter stirbt niemals. Sie leuchtet weiter und weiter, bis zum Schluss. Du glaubst, deinem Vater fällt es leicht so hart zu dir zu sein, aber er versucht nur dich zu beschützen. Er weiß genau was den Blacks widerfahren ist, das will er nicht mit dir durchmachen müssen. Er will dich nicht verlieren, so wie ich meine Mädchen verloren habe.« Er legte seinen Arm um sie und zog sie fest an seine Brust, während er sein Kinn an ihrem Kopf abstützte. 

Wenn es stimmt was ihr Großvater sagte, wie lange sollte das so weiter gehen? Würde ihr Vater nie wieder mit ihr sprechen? Würde er sie auf ewig ignorieren, nur damit er sie nicht ganz verlor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch gefällt es wie ich die Geschichte von Andromeda dargestellt habe, darüber sind ja nicht gerade viele Fakten zu finden. An dieser Stelle auch mal ein kleiner Spoiler; es wird definitiv nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ihr von Andromeda hört ;)


	11. Beinklammer-Fluch

Kaum waren die Ferien vorbei, hatte sie der Alltag eingeholt. Die Lehrer brummten ihnen eine Hausaufgabe nach der anderen auf, Filch und Mrs Norris suchten angestrengt nach Verstößen und Gryffindor und Slytherin lagen wie immer im Clinch.  
Allerdings bekam Contessina davon nur am Rande mit. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts nicht verändert. Sie war noch immer bedrückt und niedergeschlagen. Da halfen auch nicht die liebenswerten Versuche ihrer Freundinnen Daphne und Harper, sie aufzumuntern und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Jeden Tag dachten sie sich neue Witze aus, spielten Spiele oder machten sich über die Bewohner von Hogwarts lustig. Contessina versuchte die Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich auf ihre Freundinnen einzulassen – es half nicht. Sie konnte machen was sie wollte, doch ihr Vater blieb felsenfest im Vordergrund.   
Bis zu ihrer Abreise hatte er nicht mit ihr gesprochen. Draco hatte er verabschiedet, doch Contessina hatte nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick bekommen. Sie war wie Luft für ihn gewesen, als stünde sie unter einem Tarnumhang.   
Ihre Mutter Narzissa war wütend gewesen. Contessina hatte ihr ansehen können, dass sie ihren Vater am liebsten erwürgt hätte. Deshalb hatte sie ihrer Mutter zugelächelt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, bevor zum Bahnhof aufgebrochen waren. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Eltern wegen ihr stritten, es würde sowie nichts bringen.

Erstaunlicherweise, war die Situation in Hogwarts leichter zu ertragen. Contessina wurde nicht ständig mit der Anwesenheit ihres Vaters konfrontiert und hatte das Gefühl durchatmen zu können. Außerdem bekam sie genügend Ablenkung. Sie brachte extra lange für ihre Hausaufgaben, damit sie mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen konnte. Ihren Freundinnen und Draco sagte sie, dass jeder Satz perfekt sein musste und erzählte dann ausschweifend über das Thema, damit sich ihre Gegenüber schnell langweilten und von selbst gingen.   
Theo war der einzige, der ihr ab und zu Gesellschaft leistete. Er blieb zwar still wie immer, aber er ließ sie spüren, dass sie nicht vollkommen allein war. Mit ihrem Bruder schlief sie immer noch in einem Bett, doch es war anders. In der Nacht nicht allein zu sein tat gut, und ihren Zwilling so nah bei sich zu haben half ihr die Tränen drinnen zu behalten, aber es heiterte sie nicht auf.

Über die Ferien hatte ihr Vater Contessina nicht nur seine Liebe weggenommen, sondern auch ihren Zwilling. Sie war ignoriert und missbilligt worden. Ihr Großvater und ihre Mutter waren oft bei ihr gewesen, aber sie hatte das Mitleid in ihren Augen nie lange ertragen können. _Malfoys brauchen kein Mitleid_.   
Eigentlich wollte Contessina wütend sein. Sie wollte schimpfen und jemanden anschreien, doch sie konnte nicht. Allen in ihrem Körper, weigerte sich strikt gegen den Gedanken, sauer auf ihren Vater zu sein. Sie war diejenige, die Mist gebaut hatte. Ihr Vater hatte nichts falsch gemacht und besaß jedes Recht sie zu bestrafen.

An den Fenstern in der Bibliothek, rüttelte der kalte, eisige Wind, der aus dem Verbotenen Wald her zog. Unten in den Kerkern, war es so kalt, dass man während des Zaubertränke Unterrichts seinen eigenen Atem sah. Severus machte jedoch gnadenlos weiter mit seinem Unterricht, und die stündlichen Explosionen von Seamus Finnigans Kessel, wärmten kurze Zeit das Klassenzimmer.

Der Schnee auf den Ländereien war in der zweiten Januarwoche meterhoch gewesen. Sobald der Unterricht vorbei gewesen war, hatten sich die Schüler jeglichen Jahrgangs ausgetobt. Dabei war es egal gewesen, gegen welche Schüler man gerade Schneebälle zauberte, solange man das Ziel traf. Einmal hatten die Weasley-Zwillinge jedoch Professor McGonagall frontal erwischt, wie Draco ihr krümmend vor Lachen am Abend erzählt hatte. Was mit ihnen passiert war, hatte Contessina nicht erfahren, aber sie bezweifelte, dass sie ernsthaft bestraft wurden. Selbst wenn McGonagall streng war, brachte sie Verständnis für solche Späße auf – naja, solange sie nicht öfter vorkamen. 

Als Contessina wie jeden Abend in der Bibliothek saß, stürzte Neville Longbottom zu ihr an den Tisch. Erschrocken zuckte sie über ihrem Buch zusammen und betrachtete den Gryffindor. Sein blondes Haar hing ihm kreuz und quer im runden, rotbäckigen Gesicht. Contessina sah hinunter zu seinen Beinen, die er schmerzhaft zusammenklemmte. Sie erkannte sofort, dass es der Beinklammer-Fluch sein musste. Offenbar war er den ganzen Weg bis hoch zur Bibliothek gehoppelt.

Kurz war Contessina zu Lachen zumute, aber als sie seinen abgehetzten Blick traf, nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach den Gegenfluch. Nevilles Beine sprangen auseinander und zitternd rappelte er sich hoch.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte Contessina und reichte ihm ihre Hand, damit er sich auf einen der Stühle am Tisch setzen konnte.

»Draco«, sagte Neville mit zitternder Stimme. »Ich habe ihn unten vor dem Eingang getroffen. Er sagte, er würde nach jemanden suchen, bei dem er diesen Fluch üben könnte.« 

Contessina verdrehte die Augen. Natürlich, wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein. »Ich werde mit ihm reden und sagen, dass er dich in Ruhe lassen soll«, versicherte sie ihm. 

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich will nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten«, murmelte er.

»Sowas kannst du dir nicht gefallen lassen, Neville, egal von wem. Mein Bruder ist es gewohnt, auf den Leuten herum zu trampeln, aber du musst dich nicht auch noch vor ihn legen und es ihm leichter machen.« Etwas in ihr geriet in Wallung. Tat sie nicht genau dasselbe wofür sie Neville gerade rügte?

»Du brauchst mir nicht zu sagen, dass ich nicht mutig genug bin für Gryffindor, das hat Draco schon getan«, schluchzte er.

Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit ihr nichts rausrutschte. Neville sah aus, als stünde er kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie stand auf und setzte sich vor ihm auf die Knie und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Bein »Der Sprechende Hut hat dich für Gryffindor ausgewählt, oder? Er hätte das nicht getan, wenn er an dir gezweifelt hätte.« Sie wusste zwar nicht ob das stimmte, doch es schien ihn aufzuheitern.

Nevilles Lippen zuckten für ein schwaches Lächeln, als er schniefte. »Danke, Tess.«

Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln, als sie sich wieder hinstellte und Neville drückte. Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf und strich über das verschwitzte Haar.  
Auch wenn Neville es nicht wollte, sie würde mit ihrem Zwilling reden, wenn sie ihn sah. Neville war ihr Freund, dass wusste Draco und nur deshalb ärgerte er ihn ständig. Und weil er tollpatschig war – extrem tollpatschig. Aber das gab Draco noch lange nicht die Erlaubnis ihn zu demütigen.

»Ich glaube, ich geh ins Bett«, sagte Neville gähnend und rieb sich über die Augen. 

»Okay, gute Nacht.« Contessina trat zur Seite und ließ ihn vorbei. »Neville«, hielt sie ihn noch auf. »Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht mehr von Draco oder anderen unterkriegen lässt – nicht einmal von Professor Snape. Du bist nicht schlechter als die anderen, du bist in vielen Hinsichten sogar besser.« Neville stand versteinert vor ihr, wirkte verloren und verblüfft zugleich. Um das peinliche Schweigen zu lösen, lächelte sie ihn ein letztes Mal an und setzte sich zurück zu ihren Büchern.

Sie hatte jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Neville war gut so wie er war, er sollte sich nicht verändern. Nur weil er nicht so war wie alle anderen, musste man ihn nicht so behandeln. Das würde sie Draco auch noch klar machen. Untereinander konnten sie das machen, schließlich waren sie es gewöhnt, aber Neville gehörte nicht zu ihren Kreisen. Er war Contessinas einziger Freund, der nicht wusste wie es ist, eine Maske zu tragen, perfekt zu sein – oder zumindest vorzugeben es zu sein.  
Contessina war alles andere als perfekt, das hatte sie zu spüren bekommen. Perfekte Kinder benahmen sich und machten ihre Eltern nicht so lächerlich, wie sie es getan hatte. Söhne und Töchter ihres Standes waren makellos und unnahbar. Sie existierten, aber lebten nicht. Man tat was einem gesagt würde, hinterfragte nichts und besaß keine eigenständigen Gedanken. Wiedersprach man den Eltern, wiedersprach man den Regeln. Brach man die Regeln, wurde man ausgelöscht. Für alles und jeden gab es unausgesprochene Regeln, die er zu befolgen hatte. Jungen mussten sich an ihre Väter heften und von ihnen lernen, wie ihre Väter von deren Vätern. Gab es ein Familiengeschäft, wurde man darin unterrichtet, gab es nur ein Anwesen, lernte man es zu verwalten.  
Mädchen blieben bei ihren Müttern. Sie lernten sich zu benehmen, wie man sich kleidete, wie und mit wem man sprach. Frauen waren das funkelnde Wahrzeichen der Familie. Sie standen für die vorhandene oder zukünftige Verbindung zweier Familien. Desto hübscher die Tochter, desto bessere wurde das Angebot. Contessina hatte schon früh eingebläut bekommen, dass sie einmal eine hervorragende Partie abgeben würde. Ihr Großvater Abraxas hatte sie bei gesellschaftlichen Events oft mit gezerrt um zu zeigen, dass es in seiner Familie nicht nur einen männlichen Erben, sondern auch eine äußerst hübsche Tochter gab.

Irgendwo in ihrem Innersten, brannte ein schwaches Licht der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht einmal so enden würde. Doch sie kannte die Wahrheit. Sie hatte dabei keine Wahl, sie musste tun, was man von ihr verlangte.  
Würde sie das nicht, würde man sie ausschließen. Sie wäre ohne ihre Familie, ohne die wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben. Contessina würde sich eher von den Kreidefelsen von Dover stürzen, als ihre Familie aufzugeben. Das war das einzige, was sie wissen musste.


	12. Die Ränge

Am Wochenende stand das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff an. Alle waren gespannt darauf wie es ausgehen würde, allen voran die Slytherins, denn sollte Gryffindor gewinnen, hätten sie eine große Chance auf den Pokal, der seit sieben Jahren in Folge von Slytherin gewonnen wurde.

Samstagmorgen waren alle in größtem Aufruhr und machten sich für das Quidditchspiel fertig. Viele Slytherin-Schüler zeigten sich zuversichtlich gegenüber den Hufflepuffs – oder besser gesagt, sie wollten nicht daran glauben, dass Gryffindor gewann.  
Contessina ahnte bereits wie das Spiel ausgehen würde. Sie hatte Harry fliegen sehen, und festgestellt, dass niemand von Hufflepuff so gut war wie er. Mal abgesehen davon drillte Oliver Wood seine Mannschaft, als wären sie richtige Nationalspieler. Hufflepuff hatte in ihren Augen keine Chance.   
Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie nicht hinging. Sie blieb lieber im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Daphne und Harper hätten sie fast hinausgezerrt, aber Contessina hatte sich durchsetzen können. 

Draco war auch nicht begeistert gewesen. Seit sie mit ihm geschimpft und wegen Neville zurechtgewiesen hatte, war ihr Verhältnis angespannt. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum sie mit jemandem wie ihm befreundet war. Er war ausfallend geworden und hatte Wörter benutzt, die sie ihm immer noch übel nahm. Als Strafe schlief sie in ihrem eigenen Bett und hatte im Unterricht den Platz mit Blaise getauscht, damit sie neben Theo sitzen konnte.  
Ihr Zwilling wurde zunehmend verstimmter, aber das war ihr egal, wie so vieles andere auch. Seit den Weihnachtsferien fühlte sie sich vielem gegenüber abgestumpft und desinteressiert. Sie versuchte fröhlich zu bleiben, aber alles in ihr war verletzt und zerbrochen. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Geist mit schlagendem Herzen, der mit den Menschen durch die Gänge wanderte, aber nicht richtig bei ihnen war.

Seit sie nicht mehr bei Draco schlafen konnte, schlief sie gar nicht mehr. Sie grübelte vor sich hin, verlor sich in ihren Gedanken und blieb wach bis der Wecker klingelte. Sie war körperlich und geistig erschöpft, aber sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie wollte ihre Augen schließen, aber nicht damit konfrontiert werden, was sie in ihren Träumen zu Gesicht bekam. 

Morgens mied sie den Blick in den Spiegel. Sie wusste sie würde erschrecken und weinen, weil sie sich nicht wiedererkannte. Sie band ihr Haar zur Seite und ließ lose Strähnen ihre Augen verdecken. Ihre Uniform war ordentlich, aber sie hing schlaff an ihr hinunter. Der Gummizug ihres Rockes war durch ihre spärliche Teilnahme am Essen locker geworden. Ihre Bluse sah kaum besser aus, die Ärmel hatten zu viel Luft und ihr Schlüsselbein stach durch den Stoff hervor. 

Die Blicke ihrer Lehrer schweiften häufig über sie, doch keiner sagte etwas. Ebenso wie ihre Freundinnen. Contessina ließ niemanden zu Wort kommen, sobald das Gespräch auf sie gelenkt wurde. Sie wollte nicht darüber reden. Keiner konnte ihr helfen – zumindest niemand der anwesend war. Aber sie wollte ohnehin keine Hilfe, denn die wäre genauso unerträglich wie das Mitleid in den Augen der anderen. 

Vor ein paar Tagen, während sie auf den dunklen Baldachin hinaufgestarrt hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie wirklich einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Sie war selbst schuld an ihrer Misere. Sie konnte niemanden dafür verantwortlich machen außer sich selbst, und diese Einsicht stieß ihr gehörig auf den Magen.   
Aber was noch viel schlimmer zu ertragen war, war die Erkenntnis, dass es ihren Vater nicht im Geringesten kümmerte. Er ließ sie mit Absicht leiden, nahm ihr ihr Glück und ihre Freude. In den Briefen die er Draco schrieb, fragte er nie nach ihr oder über etwas, das mit ihr zu tun hatte. Ihrer Mutter schrieb sie selten eine Antwort und mittlerweile hatte sie aufgehört zu fragen, weil Draco selbst nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte. Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Mutter wusste was vor sich ging und wie sie sich fühlte – aber sie tat nichts. Sie war die einzige, die ihren Vater zur Vernunft bringen konnte, oder so weit, dass er sie zumindest ansah. Vielleicht würde er dann sehen wie schlecht sie sich fühlte – obwohl _›schlecht‹_ nicht im Ansatz beschrieb wie schrecklich sich die Leere in ihr anfühlte. 

Gerade als sie den letzten Satz ihres Aufsatzes für Geschichte der Zauberei fertig schrieb, öffnete sich die Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Dutzende Slytherin-Schüler strömten aufgebracht und nörgelnd herein. Contessina sammelte schnell ihre Blätter ein, damit sie nicht weggefegt wurden. 

»Dieser verdammte Potter!«, krächzte Markus Flint mit den Händen in der Luft wedelnd. »Hätte der sich nicht einfach das Genick brechen können?«   
Einige Schüler stimmten der Hetztirade zu, schrien dazwischen oder verfluchten Harry aufs Übelste. 

»Contessina!«, rief die schrille Stimme von Harper. 

»Gryffindor hat also gewonnen?«, fragte sie, als Harper zu ihr an den Tisch herbeigeeilt kam. Sie warf beinahe Contessinas Tintenfass um, als sich auf die Bank warf.

»Ja, aber das ist nicht so wichtig.« Harper machte eine seltsame Handbewegung. »Viel wichtiger ist, was mit deinem Bruder passiert ist«, meinte sie, womit sie Contessinas ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit erlangte. »Als das Spiel im vollen Gange war, ist er zu den Gryffindors geschlichen, mit Crabbe und Goyle. Ich frage mich wirklich was er sich dabei gedacht hat, er hätte wissen müssen, dass das nicht gut geht. Und dann waren auch noch so viele Lehrer da, er hätte so leicht erwischt und bestraft werden können. Das hätte Professor Snape sicher nicht gefallen und-«

»Harper«, wurde sie barsch von Contessina unterbrochen. 

»Sorry. Wo war ich? Ach ja!« Mit wild aufgerissenen Augen, redete ihre Freundin weiter, während sie ungeduldig darauf wartete zu erfahren, was passiert war. »Also … Draco hat sich zu diesem Wiesel und dem neunmalklugen Vogelnest geschlichen und sie provoziert. Dieser Idiot aus Zaubertränke war auch dabei, der jede Stunde unser Leben gefährdet mit seiner Unfähigkeit.« Contessina musste sich jeglichen Kommentar auf Harpers Aussage verkneifen. »Jedenfalls ist dieser Irre auf Draco losgegangen und hat ihm fast das Auge rausgeschlagen, das Wieseln meine ich. Und der Idiot hat Crabbe und Goyle niedergerungen. Du hättest dabei sein müssen, ich konnte meinen Augen kaum trauen.« Ihr kehliges Lachen übertönte die aufgebrachten Worte der anderen. Contessina wäre verwundert über das, was ihre Freundin ihr erzählt hatte, aber die Sorge um ihren Bruder ließ ihr keine Zeit dafür.

»Und wo ist er jetzt?«, fragte sie ungeduldig. 

»Oh, der Idiot ist bewusstlos bei Madam Pomfrey. Ich glaube nicht, dass der heute nochmal wach wird.«

»Ich meine Draco.« Verärgerung durchzog ihre Worte, doch sie wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen. So gern sie Harper auch hatte, sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

»Ach so, Draco ist glaub ich, noch bei den Rängen.« Contessina stand auf, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. 

Konnte Draco sich nicht ein Mal benehmen? Musste er ständig die anderen provozieren und beleidigen?  
Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihr Bruder angefangen hatte. Neville würde niemals einen Streit beginnen und der Weasley-Junge Ron schien ihr bisher auch ganz ausgeglichen zu sein.  
Aber wie es aussah hatte Neville ihre Bitte befolgt und sich gewehrt. Er hätte sich zwar nicht gleich mit Crabbe und Goyle anlegen müssen, aber wenigstens hatte er seinen Mut entdeckt. Contessina spürte einen kurzen Moment Stolz in ihrer Brust flattern.

  
Contessina quetschte sich durch das Gedränge der Gryffindors, die auf dem Weg nach oben waren und mit kichernden Mienen den Sieg ihres Hauses feierten. Hastig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und rannte hinunter zum Feld. Aus der Ferne konnte sie die massigen Körper von Crabbe und Goyle entdecken, die neben dem schlanken Blaise noch breiter wirkte. 

Diesmal nahm sich vor ruhig zu bleiben, denn ihr letzter Streit mit Draco war lauter gewesen als beabsichtigt. Er hatte sie mit seinen Ansichten über Neville und Gryffindor in Rage gebracht. Sie war es gewohnt, dass er an Menschen wie Neville kein gutes Haar ließ, aber er musste langsam begreifen, dass Neville ihr Freund war.

Eilig übers Gras stapfend, schlüpfte Contessina durch den Eingang und blieb hinter ihren Mitschülern stehen. Dracos silberblonden Schopf entdeckte sie zwischen Crabbe und Goyles‘ Schultern. »Verschwindet!«, zischte sie. Alle drei zuckten zusammen und drehten sich zu ihr herum. »Sofort.«

Crabbe und Goyle blickten sie mit offenem Mund an, tauschten scheue Blicke aus und blieben unschlüssig stehen. Blaises Augen wechselten zwischen Draco, und Contessina.   
  
»Worauf wartet ihr!«, sagte sie laut, drückte sich durch Crabbe und Goyle und gab ihnen dann von hinten einen Schubs, damit sie endlich verschwanden.   
Schwerfällig trotteten die beiden nach vorne, während Blaise mit einem Nicken Draco ansah und ihnen dann folgte. Contessina starrte die drei solange an, bis sie durch den Eingang verschwunden waren. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie jemand hörte. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihnen.

Langsam drehte sie sich um. Draco saß mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen vor ihr. Er schaffte es nicht ihren Blick zu erwidern und betrachtete stattdessen das Gras zu seinen Füßen.   
Regungslos blieb sie vor ihm stehen und starrte ihn an. Als sie ihm ins Gesicht sah, bemerkte sie wovon Harper gesprochen hatte. Sein linkes Auge begann sich zu verfärben. Ron Weasley musste ordentlich zugeschlagen haben. Contessina merkte, wie die Sorge ihren Ärger unterdrücke. Vorsichtig legte sie Draco ihre Hand unters Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Angeschwollen und mit rotblauem Schimmer strahle ihr sein graues Auge entgegen. 

Seufzend setzte sich neben ihn. Es war nicht nötig ihm eine Predigt zu halten, er hatte seine Abreibung bereits erhalten. Draco sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel an, sagte jedoch nichts.

»Was sollte das?«, fragte sie erschöpft. Draco antwortete nicht, er öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, schloss ihn aber schnell wieder. »Wieso kannst du sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Vor allem Neville, er muss doch schon genug durchmachen, meinst du nicht?« Draco und Contessina kannten die traurige Wahrheit über Nevilles Eltern. Als er sie verloren hatte, war er nicht einmal alt genug gewesen um das Schicksal seiner Eltern zu verstehen. 

»Was kümmert dich das überhaupt?«, fragte Draco zornig. »Wieso kannst _du_ ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?« Ihr Bruder stand von der Bank auf und baute sich mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt vor ihr auf. »Ständig hängst du mit diesem Verräter rum!«

Ein kleiner Funken Wut in ihrem Magen wurde größer. Ohne einen Streit kamen sie also nicht aus der Sache. Contessina schloss die Augen, bevor sie es Draco gleichtat und sich erhob.

»Neville ist mein Freund, ob du es willst oder nicht. Ich mag ihn.« Im Gegensatz zu Draco, versuchte sie ihre Stimme ruhig und stabil zu halten. Ihr Vater sagte immer, dass man seinem Gegenüber keine Emotionen preisgeben sollte. 

»Wenn ich es Vater erzählen würde, dann würdest du nicht mehr mit ihm rumhängen!«, rief er zornig. Contessina blieb die Luft weg. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Ihr Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt. Sie hoffte sich verhört zu haben, doch Dracos Ausdruck vernichtete diesen Gedanken.

»Drohst du mir?«, fragte sie ungläubig und verschränkte ihre Arme. Draco schien nicht zu wissen was er antworten sollte. Er schluckte schwer und biss die Zähne fest zusammenbiss.

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf. Tränen keimten in ihr auf. Sie hatte viel von ihm erwartete, aber nicht das. Bevor sie vor ihm in Tränen ausbrauch, trat sie an ihm vorbei und lief eilig auf den Ausgang zu.

»Tess, warte«, rief er ihr nach und kam ihr hinterher. Er nahm ihren Arm, doch sie zog ihn weg. »So war das nicht gemeint. Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit so eigenartig. Du bist lieber bei Neville oder ganz allein, als bei mir. Wieso warst du nicht hier? Alle waren beim Spiel, nur du nicht.« Verzweiflung machte sich auf seinen Zügen breit.

»Ich hatte keine Lust, ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?«, fragte sie barsch. Contessina sah ihn nicht an, sondern verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und tippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr, diesmal war er zu weit gegangen.

»Was ist mit dir?«, hakte er weiter nach.

»Es geht mir gut.«

»So siehst du aber nicht aus.«

»Dann hör auf mich anzusehen!«, fauchte Contessina. Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging weiter. Sie verließ die Ränge, ging einmal drum herum und versteckte sich abseits der Tribünen, wo er sie nicht sehen konnte. Er sollte sie für den restlichen Tag in Ruhe lassen. Sie wollte wie die vielen Tage zuvor allein sein. 

Wie erwartet, kam ihr Bruder wenige Schritte nach ihr raus und sah sich nach um. Er entdeckte sie nicht. Mit der Hand rieb er sich übers Gesicht und ging zum Schloss zurück. 

Contessina atmete erleichtert aus. Wenn er sie noch länger bedrängt hätte, wären ihr die Tränen über die Wangen gelaufen. Um nicht doch noch entdeckt zu werden, huschte sie zurück ins Innere und blieb zwischen der ersten Reihe und dem Eingang stehen. Auf den Rängen würde man sie leicht entdecken, genauso wie auf dem Feld. Sie blickte durch einen schmalen Spalt in das Innere des Gerüsts und bekam eine Idee. Vorsichtig quetschte sie sich durch den Spalt, darauf bedacht, sich keine Holzsplitter einzufangen. Es war nicht leicht, sie musste fest die Luft einziehen, doch sie schaffte es und stolperte ins Innere. Um etwas Licht zu haben, zog sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und murmelte: »Lumos.« Vor ihren Augen erstreckten sich die Holzpflöcke, Bretter und langen Stangen, die das ganze zusammenhielten. Ein paar Mal stieg über Latten oder duckte sich drunter. Nach einigen Metern, als sie sicher war, dass niemand sie sehen oder hören würde, blieb sie stehen.

 _Das ist ein dunkler und einsamer Ort,_ hätte sie vor ein paar Monaten noch gedacht. Doch jetzt war es der perfekte Platz für sie. Es war still und schwer zu entdeckten. Hier hatte sie ihre Ruhe und keiner würde sie finden können.


	13. Ausbruch

Einige Wochen später, war der Frühling ins Land gekehrt. Die Prüfungen waren nur noch elf Wochen entfernt und die Schüler wurden zunehmend nervöser.   
Contessina hatte keine Bedenken, denn ihre Hausaufgaben waren vorbildlich und sie kam mit dem Unterrichtsstoff gut zurecht. Sie hatte so viel gelernt wie noch nie. Seit sie ihren Platz unter den Rängen entdeckt hatte, war alles leichter. Niemand konnte sie dort sehen, hören oder ansprechen. Sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und konnte ihren Problemen für ein paar Stunden entfliehen.

Jedoch rückten die Osterferien näher. Contessina und Draco würden zurück zum Manor fahren und es grauste ihr jetzt schon bei dem Gedanken, ihren Vater wiederzusehen. Er würde sie wie an Weihnachten ignorieren und keine Blick an sie verschwenden. Sie würde allein sein, und von ihrer Mutter bemitleidet werden – sofern ihre Mutter da war, und nicht auf irgendwelche Besorgungstouren geschickte wurde. Contessina nahm sich fest vor, die ganze Situation zu akzeptieren und sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Sie würde lernen, lernen und nochmals lernen, bis sie alles im Schlaf aufsagen konnte. 

Draco hatte seinen Zorn auf Neville und ihren Streit mittlerweile vergessen. Seine Sorge gegenüber Contessina hatte alles andere verdrängt, denn wie jeder andere, hatte er bemerkt, dass sie sich immer weiter zurückzog. Sie sprach kaum noch mit jemandem außer ihrem Bruder oder Freunden, doch selbst denen gab sie nur einsilbige Antworten. Beim Essen in der Großen Halle stocherte sie mit ihre Gabel mehr in ihrem Teller herum, als dass sie ihren Mund erreichte. Gelacht oder gelächelt hatte sie seit Wochen nicht mehr. Draco versuchte dauernd sie in längere Gespräche zu verwickeln, doch Contessina hatte früh von ihrem Vater gelernt wie man lästige Probleme abwimmelte. 

Wie alle andern packte Contessina ihre Sachen zusammen, als Professor McGonagall ihnen die neuen Hausaufgaben erklärte. Die Lehrer hatten ihnen in den vergangenen Tagen ganze Haufen aufgegeben. Alle Schüler des ersten Jahrgangs waren mürrisch und gereizt, vor allem Draco und seine Freunde Crabbe und Goyle. Es störte die drei dabei das Gebäude zu erkunden und den anderen Schülern das Leben schwer zu machen, allen voran Harry Potter. 

»Und vergesst nicht, die Prüfungen sind in elf Wochen. Wenn ihr am Wochenende anfangt zu lernen, werdet ihr keine Probleme bekommen – sofern ihr nicht schon angefangen habt.« Professor McGonagall legte die Kreide weg, wischte sich die Finger ab und nahm wieder Platz auf ihrem Stuhl hinter dem Pult. 

Contessina verschloss ihre Tasche und wollte gerade den anderen in die Pause folgen, als Professor McGonagall sie zu sich rief.

»Miss Malfoy, könnte ich Sie einen Augenblick sprechen?«, fragte sie, ohne von ihren Unterlagen aufzusehen.

Unwohlsein schwoll in Contessinas Magen an wie ein Pfund dicker Bücher. Langsam bewegte sie sich aus der mittleren Reihe vor zu Professor McGonagalls Pult. Ihre Hände wurden unruhig und spielten mit dem Träger ihrer Tasche.

»Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Professor?«, fragte sie vorsichtig. 

Professor McGonagall legte ihre Feder zur Seite und sah Contessina aus ihren, mit einer Brille bedeckten, smaragdgrünen Augen an. Der lange, grüne Umhang schleifte hinter ihr her, als sie aufstand und sich Contessina näherte. Vor einem der Tische blieb sie stehen und lehnt sich dagegen. Ihre Hände faltete sie im Schoß zusammen. Die sonst so strenge Erscheinung war wie weggeblasen.

»Ich hatte vor Sie das zu fragen«, antwortete sie auf ihre Frage. 

Contessina wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Ein Kloß wuchs in ihrem Hals heran, der es ihr unmöglich machte ihre Nervosität herunterzuschlucken. »Es ist alles in Ordnung«, sie versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen »ich habe auch schon mit dem Lernen angefangen, damit ich keine Schwierigkeiten bekomme. Nur noch ein paar Themen und natürlich den neuen Stoff, dann-«

»Miss Malfoy, ich rede nicht von den Prüfungen, ich meinte Ihr Verhalten«, unterbrach Professor McGonagall sie sanft. »Ich bin nicht die einzige, der aufgefallen ist, dass Sie ungewöhnlich still geworden sind. Sie melden sich nicht mehr und antworten nur wenn man Sie direkt anspricht. Was ist los mit Ihnen?«

Nicht nur die Tatsache, dass Professor McGonagall eine erschreckend weiche Seite zum Vorschein gab, ließ Contessina nervös zittern, sondern auch die Tatsache, dass es sie interessierte, was mit ihr los war. Aber ihr größeres Problem war die Ausrede, die ihr einfach nicht einfallen wollte. Sie konnte schlechte die Wahrheit sagen, denn ihre Professorin würde sie sicher auslachen und ihr sagen sie solle sich nicht so anstellen.

»Ich …« Der Kloß in ihrer Kehle wurde größer und größer. Ihre Knie wurden so weich, dass sie Angst hatte, sie würde gleich am Boden liegen. Sie brauchte schleunigst eine gute Ausrede, eine Erklärung – aber sie hatte keine. Also sprach sie das erstbeste aus, das ihr einfiel. »Ich muss Ihnen nicht antworten, wenn ich nicht will.« Es war viel mehr ein Wispern als ein anständiger Klang. Sie fing an sich auf dünnem Eis zu bewegen und sie musste jetzt mehr darauf achten nicht durchzubrechen, als auszurutschen. »Ich meine, ich bin laut Schulordnung nicht dazu verpflichtet«, korrigierte sie sich mit pochendem Herz. Professor McGonagall schien so überrascht, dass sie nicht antworten konnte. Ihre Stille verschaffte Contessina einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr über dem Pult. »Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, Professor, ich habe jetzt Zaubertränke.« Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und flüchtete aus dem Klassenzimmer. 

Sie hatte noch genug Zeit um rechtzeitig bei Severus im Unterricht zu sein und gönnte sich deshalb eine Atempause an der Treppe.   
Nun war es also so weit, dass die Lehrer sie auf ihr Verhalten ansprachen. Contessinas Gedanken überschlugen sich. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Sollte sie lächeln und glücklich sein und so tun als sei alles wie immer? Nein, sie wollte nicht glücklich sein. Sie sah keinen Grund dafür es zu versuchen. Sie war am Ende. Sie lebte nicht richtig, sie existierte bloß neben den anderen. Sie war keine Person mehr, sie war ein Bündel aus Traurigkeit und Schmerz. Jeder Gedanke war ein Kampf und sie glaubte nicht mehr daran gewinnen zu können. Sie war zu jung um so leer zu sein, aber sie wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie alles wieder geradebiegen konnte, ob es überhaupt möglich war. 

_Reiß_ _dich zusammen!_

Ihr Herz hörte auf wild in ihrer Brust zu schlagen und ihr Zittern versiegte. Sie straffte ihre Schultern, glättete ihre zu groß gewordene Kleidung und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Kerker, zu dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke.  
Wenn sie Glück hatte, würde Professor McGonagall den Vorfall schnell vergessen und sie in Ruhe lassen. Doch wann hatte sie das letzte Mal Glück gehabt? 

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf und stieg die Treppen hinunter. Als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer ankam, war ihr Pate gerade dabei es zu öffnen und die anderen Schüler hereinzulassen. Unbemerkt reihte sie sich ein und setzte sich schnell neben Theodore ans Ende der Reihe. Draco sah sie von vorne an. Er hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und die Nase seltsam spitz gekräuselt, wobei er ihrer Mutter ziemlich ähnlich sah. 

Contessina tat so als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken, holte ihre Sachen raus und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Stimme ihres Paten, der wie immer an den Gryffindors herummeckerte. 

  
Eine Stunde später erklärte Severus die Zwölf Anwendungen von Drachenblut, doch Contessina hörte ihm kaum zu. Sie sah hinunter auf ihr aufgeschlagenes Buch und strich die Seitenränder entlang.

»Kennt jemand die letzte Anwendung von Drachenblut?«, fragte ihr Pate schnarrend. Er sah sich im Raum um und blieb an Contessinas hängen. »Contessina.«

»Ich weiß es nicht«, murmelte sie, ohne aufzusehen und strich weiter über ihr Buch.

»Natürlich kennst du die Antwort!«, fauchte Severus plötzlich und schlug die Pergamentrolle in seiner Hand gegen die Kante des Pults. Das Knallen raunte durch die totenstille Klasse. Alle schraken zusammen. Contessina richtete sich kerzengerade auf und blinzelte mit ihren Lidern. Theodore sah zwischen ihr und Severus hin und her als würde er ein Pendel beobachten.

Severus heftete seinen forschen Blick auf Contessina, ballte eine Hand zur Faust geballt und stützte sich mit der anderen an seinem Pult ab. Seine in schwarz gehüllte Gestalt richtete sich auf und wirkte noch bedrohlicher. 

Contessina stockte der Atem und überlegte panisch was sie machen sollte. Sie hatte ihren Paten noch nie so wütend gemacht – eigentlich hatte sie ihn noch nie wütend gemacht.  
Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Ihre Mitschüler hatten sich zu ihr umgedreht und starrten sie an. Contessina krallte ihre Fingernägel durch den Saum ihres Rocks und das weiche Fleisch ihrer Oberschenkel. Ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell, ihre Hände zitterten und wieder wuchs ein Kloß in ihrem Hals heran. Wie vorhin bei ihrer Professorin, blieben ihr sämtliche Worte in der Kehle stecken. Von der Angst geleitet, tat sie das erstbeste, was ihr einfiel.

Schneller als die Augen der Schüler ihr folgen konnten, war sie von ihrem Stuhl aufgesprungen und zur schweren Kerkertür gestürmt. Bevor Severus etwas sagen konnte, drückte sie sich einen Spalt auf und rannte hinaus. Ohne zu wissen wohin, lief sie den leeren Gang entlang. In ihren Ohren baute sich ein piepsender Druck auf, der sie nicht einmal die Schreie ihres Paten hören ließ, der ihr zischend befahl zurückzukommen.

Contessina rannte die Treppen hoch, bis sie oben angekommen war und steuerte auf die zwei gigantischen Flügeltüren zu, die ihr den Weg nach draußen zeigten. Schneller als sie glaubte rennen zu können, war sie durch die Türen gehuscht und durchs Eichenportal gelaufen. Von weitem erblickte sie das Quidditchfeld. 

_Mein Platz,_ dachte sie und rannte weiter nach unten. Es war der einzige Ort wo sie jetzt sicher war. Sie hatte Mist gebaut, _schon wieder._ Sie hatte sich sicher eine Strafe eingehandelt, wahrscheinlich Nachsitzen oder Schlimmeres. Sobald ihr Vater drüber informiert wurde, würde er vermutlich nie wieder mit ihr sprechen. Wenn Draco sowas tat, war es etwas anderes, er war ein Junge, von ihm waren kleinere Vergehen zu erwarten, doch einer jungen Dame durfte so ein Fehler nicht unterlaufen.

Eine harte Welle des Schmerzes brachten sie ins Taumeln. Tränen versperrten ihr die Sicht. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, bis sie sich durch die Spalte gequetscht hatte und endlich in Sicherheit war. Ihre Beine verloren den Halt als sie im Dunkeln unter den Rängen war. Die Tränen strömten heraus wie ein gebrochener Damm. Sie stützte sich mit den Händen im Gras ab und schluchzte vor Schmerz. Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen, sodass sie glaubte ihre Eingeweide würden zerquetscht werden. Sie konnte kaum atmen und musste sich zwingen es nicht zu vergessen.

Alles was sie in den letzten Monaten zurückgehalten hatte, brach über sie herein, wie ein gigantischer Tsunami. Sie ertrug den Schmerz nicht länger, der sich in ihrem Körper ausgebreitet hatte.

Zitternd und schluchzend lehnte sie sich zurück, zog ihre Beine ganz nah an sich heran und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie versuchte ihre Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch der Gedanke an die Folgen ihrer Flucht, machte sie noch panischer. Die Vorstellung von ihrem Vater verängstigte sie. Sie wollte nicht verstoßen und aus dem Stammbaum gebrannt werden, sie wollte bei ihrer Familie bleiben. Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum hatte sie sich mit Neville angefreundet? Warum konnte sie die Welt nicht so sehen wie ihre Familie? Warum konnte sie sich nicht einfach an die Regeln halten?

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, krempelte sie den Ärmel ihrer Bluse hoch und kratzte wie ferngesteuert über ihren Unterarm. Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in ihre makellose Haut und kratze von ihrem Handgelenk hoch zu ihrem Ellbogen. Immer wieder und wieder hinterließ sie rote Striemen, bis ihre Haut aufriss und sich winzige Tropfen Blut an die Oberfläche kämpften. Doch der Anblick der dunklen Flüssigkeit auf ihrer milchweißen Haut hielt sie nicht auf. Blut sickerte unter ihre Nägel und stechender Schmerz setzte ein, der ihre inneren Qualen kurzzeitig verschwinden ließ.


	14. Kratzer

Perfektion. Zehn Buchstaben, die Contessinas Leben bestimmten, seit sie klein war. Ein einfaches Wort, das so schwer zu meistern war wie kaum etwas.  
Seit sie denken konnte, verstand sie in welcher Stellung ihre Familie war und hatte versucht perfekt zu sein. Sie hatte ihre Haare umsorgt wie einen Schatz, ihre Haut so weich wie Seide gepflegt und ihre Erscheinung makellos gehalten. Keine Male, keine Flecken, keine Kratzer, keine Narben. Von außen hätte man denken können sie sei vollkommen. Selbst ihr Verhalten hatte sie perfektioniert. In der Öffentlichkeit war sie stets höflich, charmant und strahlte wie ein frisch geschliffener Diamant im Sonnenlicht. Sie war das Schmuckstück ihrer Familie, mit dem man bei einer Gala Neid hervorlockte. 

Es war einfach Menschen zu täuschen, die einen nicht kannten. Menschen, die man vielleicht nie wieder sah. Doch die Familie war eine andere Sache. Kritik von Außenstehenden nahm sie selten ernst, denn sie bedeutete ihr nichts, aber die Meinung ihrer Familie war ihr so wichtig wie das Atmen. Um akzeptiert zu werden musste man perfekt sein, so wie alle anderen.   
Außer man war die Zukunft der Familie, wie ihr Zwilling. Er trug den Namen und das Ansehen ins nächste Jahrhundert. Und da Draco der einzige männliche Nachfahre der Malfoy war, galten für ihn andere Regeln.  
Contessina musste strahlen. Sie würde eines Tages zwei Familien verbinden, doch nicht die ihrige weitererhalten. Ihre Kinder würden niemals ihren Namen tragen. Damit also keine Skandale in den Zeitungen auftauchten oder Gerüchte kursierten, wurde ihr bereits als Kind eingebläut wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte.   
Sie hatte nie Probleme damit gehabt, erst als sie angefangen hatte Fragen zu stellen. Manche ihrer Ansichten stimmten nicht mit denen ihrer Familie überein. Als sie den Fehler gemacht hatte eine Diskussion anzufangen, war sie in ein anderes Licht gerückt. Die Augen ihrer Verwandten lagen auf ihr wie Zauberstäbe, die sich zur Vernichtung bereit machten. Von da an hatte sie gewusst, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte. Blut bedeutete nicht, dass man eine Familie war. Es bedeutete lediglich, dass man eine Verbindung teilte. 

Allerdings hatte sie erst jetzt verstanden, dass jeder Mensch auf eine andere Art liebte. Ihr Vater jagte sie durch die Hölle und nannte es Liebe. Ihr Zwilling wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit, damit er sie lieben konnte. Und Contessina selbst? Sie gab, bekam nichts zurück, und nannte es dennoch Liebe.  
Es war nicht fair das wusste sie selbst, aber so war es mit den Menschen, die ihr etwas bedeuteten. Nur war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob _sie_ diesen Menschen noch etwas bedeutete.

Lange nachdem die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwunden war, lag Contessina im Gras unter den Rängen. Es war so dunkel geworden, dass sie kaum noch ihre Hände sehen konnte. Das Blut durch die tiefen Wunden war längst getrocknet. Könnte sie ihre Arme sehen, würde sie erschrecken. Sie hatte sich beide so furchtbar aufgekratzt, dass die Wunden kaum noch von ihrer Haut zu unterscheiden waren. An ihren Händen und unter ihren Fingernägeln, hatte das Blut alles rot gefärbt.  
Doch ihre Tränen waren versiegt und der Schmerz war verschwunden. Eine dumpfe Leere herrschte an seiner Stelle. Sie hatte geglaubt sie würde sich besser fühlen, wenn sie alles raus ließ, doch nun war alles taub. Sie lag einfach nur da, still und regungslos im kalten Gras. Die Dunkelheit hüllte sie in eine dünne Decke, die ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit gab.

Sie wusste nicht wie spät es war, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie schon längst im Schloss sein müsste. Kurz hatte sie überlegt so zu tun als sei alles nie passiert. Aber wie sollte sie das anstellen, wenn sie Ostern nachhause musste? Allein der Gedanke ihrem Vater über den Weg zu laufen gefror das Blut in ihren Adern. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn er sie jetzt sehen könnte?  
 _Es kümmert ihn nicht, was mit mir passiert,_ stellte sie bitter fest. Sie war eine Enttäuschung geworden. Einst hatte sie gestrahlt wie ein frisch geschliffener Diamant, nun war sie nichts weiter als ein billiger Brillant. Sie war nicht mehr gut genug für ihn, falls sie es überhaupt jemals gewesen war. Mittlerweile zweifelt sie daran. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach verschwinden und sich außerhalb von Hogwarts nirgends mehr blicken lassen. 

Contessina blickte durch die winzigen Schlitze zwischen den Holzlatten und setzte sich auf. So gern sie auch würde, sie konnte nicht ewig hier bleiben. Den Schmerz in ihren Unterarmen nahm sie nicht war. Sie richtete sich auf, klopfte die Grashalme von ihrem Rock und zog die weiten Ärmel ihre Uniform wieder nach unten. Solange niemand das Blut unter ihren Nägeln bemerkte, dürfte sie nicht auffallen.

Contessina quetschte sich durch den Spalt der Ränge und ging durch den Eingang des Quidditchfeldes. Die Sterne strahlten hell am Himmel und tanzten um den Vollmond herum. Es war eine friedliche Nacht, selbst im Verbotenen Wald war es außergewöhnlich still.  
Es vergingen keine zehn Minuten, bis sie durch das Eichenportal zum Schloss getreten war. Die großen Flügeltüren standen noch offen und das flackernde Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtete die Gänge des Schlosses. Sie trat die vier Stufen hinauf und wollte gerade durchgehen, als eine große schwarze Gestalt vor sie trat.

»Wir haben das ganze Gelände abgesucht, wo soll sie denn sein!«, zischte die zornige Stimme ihres Paten. Contessina holte erschrocken Luft und taumelte zurück. Neben Severus tauchte eine zweite Gestalt in smaragdgrünem Umhang auf. Es war Professor McGonagall.

»Sie hat sich nicht in Luft aufgelöst, Severus, wir finden –« Professor McGonagall stockte, als sie hinter Severus Contessinas zusammengeschrumpfte Gestalt entdeckte. 

Blitzschnell drehte ihr Pate sich um. Contessina rutschte das Herz nach unten, als sie den Zorn in seinen Augen aufflammen sah. Wenn sie vorhin geglaubt hatte, er sei wütend, dann stand er nun kurz vor einer Explosion. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages kam er die Stufen heruntergezischt und packte ihren Oberarm.

»Wo zum Henker bist du gewesen!«, fauchte er. Contessina blieb still. Selbst wenn sie ihm hätte antworten wollen, ihre Kehle war so trocken, dass es brannte. 

»Severus, nicht hier. Lass uns in dein Büro gehen«, sagte Professor McGonagall ruhig, doch Contessina konnte den unterdrückten Ärger in ihrer Stimme heraushören.

Ihr Pate zog sie so heftig nach vorn, dass sie beinahe über die Stufen stolperte. Er machte große Schritte zur Treppe, die in die Kerker führte. Professor McGonagall lief ihnen hinterher.

Contessina fragte sich, wie sie glauben konnte ungestraft davonzukommen. Natürlich hatte man nach ihr gesucht, sie war schließlich einfach davongelaufen! Sie schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Dummheit. Was sie wohl für einen schrecklichen Eindruck machen musste. Ihre Uniform war vom Gras verdreckt und hing locker an ihr herunter, ihr Gesicht musste von den Tränen geschwollen und gerötet sein, und unter den Nägeln klebte ihr eigenes Blut. Severus durfte das auf keinen Fall sehen, Professor McGonagall genauso wenig. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würden, wenn sie es sahen. 

Unten angekommen, stieß Severus bebend vor Zorn die Tür zu seinem Büro auf und schubste Contessina hinein. Professor McGonagall schloss hinter ihnen die Tür.

»Was fällt dir ein einfach wegzulaufen!«, hisste er auf und kam mit angespannten Schultern und erhobener Hand auf sie zu. Contessina wich zu dem schwarzen Samtsessel zurück und fiel hinein. Severus blieb keine zehn Zentimeter vor ihr stehen und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

»Jetzt lass sie doch zu Wort kommen, Severus!« Professor McGonagall zog ihn am Arm zurück. Sie schien nicht ganz so wütend zu sein, dennoch waren ihre Brauen dichter beieinander als sie sein sollten. Ihr Pate tigerte auf und ab, warf ihr zornerfüllte Blicke zu. 

»Miss Malfoy … Contessina«, begann Professor McGonagall ruhig. »Möchten Sie mir meine Frage von heute Morgen nicht doch beantworten?« 

»Welche Frage?«, zischte Severus neben seinem vollgestopften Bücherregal.

»Ich habe sie gefragt was mit ihr los ist«, sagte sie nach hinten blickend »aber sie wollte mir keine Antwort geben.« 

»Sie hat ihren Vater verärgert«, erklärte er ihr und kam wieder näher. »Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund sich so aufzuführen!« 

Contessina biss die Zähne fest zusammen und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen festzuhalten. Sie hatte genug geweint und musste nicht auch noch vor ihren Lehrern in Tränen ausbrechen – erst recht nicht vor Severus. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und versuchte sich auf den Kessel auf seinem Schreibtisch zu konzentrieren. 

»Verrätst du uns wo du gewe-« Mitten im Wort hielt ihr Pate inne und kniff die Augen zusammen. Contessina sah zu ihm hoch und folgte dann seinem Blick. Er sah runter zu ihren Händen, die sie vergessen hatte zu verdecken. Hastig zog sie sie zurück, doch bevor sie ihre Bluse drüberziehen konnte, hatte Severus sich eine Hand geschnappt. Er ging in die Knie und zwang ihre Faust auseinander. Professor McGonagall sah ebenfalls hinunter und zischte, als sie das Blut unter ihren Nägeln sah. 

Severus sah ihr in die glasigen Augen, kniff die seinen enger zusammen und studierte ihre Gesichtszüge. Contessina versuchte ihm ihre Hand zu entziehen, doch sein Griff glich einem Schraubstock. 

»Was hast du getan?«, fragte er lauernd und begann ihren Körper abzusuchen. Er sah zu ihrem Hals und wischte mit der freien Hand ihr Haar beiseite. Als er nichts entdeckte, wanderten seine Augen nach unten. Es dauerte keine zwei Sekunden, da hatte er sich den Saum ihres Ärmels geschnappt und ihn hochgezogen. 

Professor McGonagall ließ einen erstickten Schrei los. Severus hielt die Luft an und blinzelte. Contessina konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und versuchte energischer ihren Arm loszureißen. Aber es war nicht nötig, denn er ließ sie von alleine los, schnappte sich dafür ihren anderen Arm und zog dort ebenfalls den Ärmel hoch, nur um dieselben tiefen Wunden zu finden. Professor McGonagalls Mund stand offen und ihre Hand lag auf ihrer Brust.   
Ihr Pate sah hoch zu ihr. Seinen Blick konnte sie nicht deuten. Jeglicher Zorn war aus seinen Zügen gewichen. Seine Lippen hatte er nicht mehr wütend zu einem Strich geformt, sondern leicht geöffnet. In seinen onxyschwarzen Augen blitzte etwas auf, das sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte.   
Contessinas Tränen liefen still ihre Wange hinunter. Sie hatte aufgehört an ihrem Arm zu ziehen und lehnte sich geschlagen zurück.

»Minerva«, sagte er mit dumpfer Stimme »kümmerst du dich darum, ich bin gleich wieder da.« Severus stand ohne ein weiteres Wort auf, ging zur Tür und verschwand aus seinem Büro.

Professor McGonagall sah zur geschlossenen Tür, nickte abwesende und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Contessina. Sie starrte auf ihre blutverschmierten Unterarme und ging dann zum Waschbecken in der rechten Ecke neben der Tür.

Contessina versank tiefer in dem Sessel, während ihre Tränen weiter hinabliefen. Was hatte Severus vor? Holte er gerade Professor Dumbledore? Sie würde im Boden versinken wenn das wirklich der Fall sein sollte. 

Das Klappern aus der Ecke lenkte sie von ihren Gedanken ab. Professor McGonagall kam mit einer Schale voll Wasser und einem grünen Tuch zu ihr zurück. Sie stellte die Schale auf dem Tischchen neben dem Samtsessel ab und zog sich dann einen Hocker dazu. Contessina konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. Die Leere, die sie unter den Rängen gespürt hatte, kroch zurück in ihre Knochen. Zweifelsohne würden ihre Eltern davon erfahren. Selbst wenn Severus es nicht tun wollte, er war dazu verpflichtete sie davon zu unterrichten. Und Professor McGonagall würde da sicher keine Ausnahme machen. 

Ihr Blick richtete sich starr geradeaus. Sie bekam nicht einmal richtig mit, wie ihre Professorin mit dem nassen Tuch ihre Arme sauber machte. Vorsichtig wusch sie das getrocknete Blut ab und sah sich die tiefen Kratzespuren genauer an. Contessina bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte. Ihre Arme mussten furchtbar aussehen, aber sie weigerte sich hinzusehen. 

Als sie mit einem Arm fertig war und auch das Blut unter ihren Nägeln weggewischt hatte, wandte sie sich dem anderen zu. Contessina sagte nichts, sondern ließ ihren Blick weiter über die Wand huschen und die Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterlaufen bis sie auf ihre Bluse tropfen.   


Contessina wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Professor McGonagall fertig war und das Tuch am Waschbecken auswrang. Ihr kam es vor wie Stunden, aber es konnten auch nur wenige Minuten sein. Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren getrocknet und nur noch einzelne Flecken an ihrer Bluse waren feucht. Ihre Kehle war halb ausgetrocknet und sie glaubte nicht, dass es ihr möglich wäre zu sprechen.

Vor der Tür des Büros waren leise Schritte zu hören. Erst dachte sie es seien Schüler, doch das Geräusch klackernder Absätze widersprach dem. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür. Es war Severus, immer noch in tiefschwarzem Umhang gehüllt, aber er war nicht allein. 

Contessinas Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Der strahlend blonde Kopf ihrer Mutter tauchte ins Büro ein. Kerzengerade richtete sie sich auf, während ihr Herz zurück in einen ungesund schnellen Rhythmus glitt. 

Ihre Mutter sah erst zu Professor McGonagall, mit erweiterten Pupillen und festem Griff um die Henkel ihrer kleinen Handtasche. Als sie dann zu Contessina sah, erstarrte sie. Sie musste noch viel schrecklicher aussehen als sei gedacht hatte. Ihre Mutter hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und ließ ein Schluchzen ihrer Kehle entweichen. Die Tasche fiel ihr aus den Händen und landete auf dem Boden. Ihre Mutter stürmte auf sie zu und ging mit zitternden Lippen auf die Knie.

»Was hast du bloß getan?«, brachte sie wispernd hervor und strich Contessina über die eingefallenen Wangen. Ihre Augen wurden glasig. Sie sah hinunter zu ihren aufgekratzten Unterarmen. »Wie konntest du das nur tun?« Ihre Mutter streckte die Arme nach ihr aus und drückte sie an sich. Contessina konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie zu zittern begann, als sie in den vertrauten Duft ihrer Mutter gehüllt wurde. Sie hätte alles dafür getan um Severus daran zu hindern ihre Mutter herzubestellen, aber gerade in diesem Moment war sie froh, dass er es getan hatte. 

»Ich halte es für besser, wenn du sie mitnimmst, Narzissa«, sagte Severus und schloss hinter sich die Tür. »Die Osterferien beginnen in einer Woche, sie wird nicht viel verpassen.« Er sah zu Professor McGonagall, die nickend zustimmte. 

Ihre Mutter löste sich von ihr und sah zu Severus, behielt aber ihre Hände auf Contessinas Schultern. »Ja.« Es war ein tränenunterdrückender Laut, den sie nickend von sich gab. Ihre Mutter erhob sich und nahm sie an die Hand. Contessina stand von dem Sessel auf und umklammerte die Hand ihrer Mutter wie ein Rettungsanker und ließ sich den andern Arm um die Schulter legen. Mit gesenktem folgte sie ihr zu Severus und ihrer Professorin. 

»Ich rede gleich mit Draco«, sagte Severs auf die unausgesprochene Frage ihrer Mutter und gab ihr ihre Handtasche zurück, die er vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. 

»Danke«, brachte sie hervor, nickte Professor McGonagall zu und verließ dann mit Contessina das Büro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o  
> Trotz der traurigen Stimmung, hoffe ich dass euch gefallen hat.  
> Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Pfingstwochenende :)


	15. Schweigen

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie im Manor angekommen. Ihre Mutter hatte sie den Weg über kein einziges Mal losgelassen. Fest und gleichzeitig sanft, hatte sie ihre Hand in ihrer behalten und immer wieder mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken gestrichen. Contessina konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so froh gewesen war, ihre Mutter bei sich zu haben. 

Oben in ihrem Zimmer legte Contessina ihr ein frisches Nachtkleid aufs Bett und half ihr wortlos beim Ausziehen. Ihre Mutter ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen, doch sie wirkte wie weggetreten als Contessina nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihr stand und sie zum ersten Mal bemerkte wie dünn sie geworden war. Sie hielt sich die Hand vor die Lippen um ihr Zittern zu verbergen, doch das verräterische Glänzen in ihren Augen reichte, damit Contessina ihren Blick beschämt zu Boden richtete. Sie überkreuzte ihre Arme vor sich und versuchte so viel wie möglich zu verdecken. 

»Oh mein Schatz«, flüsterte ihre Mutter bebend und strich über Contessina langes, glattes Haar. Dann nahm sie das frische Nachtkleid und stülpte es ihr über den Kopf. Sie sagte nichts mehr, zweifelsohne war sie dessen genauso unfähig wie ihre Tochter.   
  
In Contessina wuchsen die Schuldgefühle wie Unkraut. Ihre Mutter hatte sie bei der ganzen Sache vergessen. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass sie ihr wehtun würde. Doch jetzt, wo sie das Entsetzen über ihre Arme und ihre abgemagerte Gestalt gesehen hatte, fühlte sie sich so schlecht, dass sie es kaum mehr aushielt.   
Sie hatte es stets bevorzugt bei ihrem Vater zu sein, doch deshalb war ihr ihre Mutter nicht weniger wichtig.   
»Tut mir leid«, hauchte sie und schnappte nach Luft. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, damit sie nicht weinte, aber sie schaffte es nicht. 

»Das ist nicht deine Schuld, du hast nichts falsch gemacht.« Ihre Mutter zog sie an der Hand zu sich und setzte sich mit ihr auf das große Himmelbett. Sie strich ihr das Haar hinter und legte dann ihre Hände um ihre Schultern. »Du hast nichts getan, Liebling«, flüsterte sie schluchzend und drückte Contessina fest an sich, so als könnte sie sich auflösen sobald sie losließ. Immer wieder küsste sie ihre Schläfe und strich über ihre Schultern. Contessina klammerte sich an ihr fest. 

Minuten vergingen in denen sie so dasaßen, bis ihre Mutter sich zurücklehnte. »Du solltest dich ausruhen.« Sie stand auf und zog sie mit sich. Sie umkreisten das Bett und Contessina legte sich hinein. Ihre Mutter legte behutsam die Decke über sie und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringe, aber es gelang ihr nicht gänzlich.

»Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser«, sagte sie, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging mit großen Schritten zur Tür. 

Contessina setzte sich aufrecht hin und betrachtete ihr Zimmer. Sie bemerkte, dass sie alles wichtige in Hogwarts gelassen hatte. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke vergessen, ihre Bücher lagen entweder dort oder in ihrem Regal im Schlafraum, und ihre wichtigen Schulsachen wie Kessel und Zutaten, hatte sie auch dort zurückgelassen. Wie sollte sie alles nachholen, wenn sie nichts hatte womit sie arbeiten konnte?

Doch dann stieg ihr der Gedanke in den Kopf, dass sie vielleicht nie wieder etwas lernen musste. Ihr Vater würde sicher nicht begeistert sein, wenn er sie hier antraf. Vielleicht würde er sie sogar in den Zug zurück stecken – oder noch schlimmer; er würde sie verbannen. Wenn jemand mitbekommen würde, was sie getan hatte, wäre das Schmach, die ihr Vater nicht so leicht aus der Welt schaffen konnte. Und dafür würde er ihr nicht vergeben. 

Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte ihre Mutter mit einem Glas Wasser zurück, das sie auf ihrem Nachttisch abstellte. Sie legte sich zu ihr auf die andere Seite und schlang ihren Arm um ihre Schultern. Contessina kuschelte sich an sie und legte ihren Kopf an ihre Brust. Ihre Mutter strich ihr mit kreisenden Bewegungen über den Rücken und schaffte es sie ein wenig schläfrig zu machen. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie Albträume kriegen würde, wenn sie jetzt einschlief. Obwohl der Gedanke, dieser Welt für ein paar Stunden zu entkommen verlockend war, wehrte sie sich gegen den Drang die Augen zu schließen. 

Eine Stunde verging, in der sie nichts sagten oder taten. Ihre Mutter war einfach bei ihr, beruhigte sie und ließ sie nicht mehr allein. Contessina wusste nicht wie sie sich jemals dafür bedanken sollte. 

Plötzlich knallte die Eingangstür zu. Contessina schrak zusammen, ihre Mutter blieb still. Sie löste sich von Contessina, setzte sich auf und verließ das Bett. Bevor sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, sah sie zu ihr zurück. »Alles wird gut, Liebling«, sagte sie halbem Lächeln und ging zur Tür hinaus. 

Contessina sah mit zusammengezogenen Brauen zur geschlossenen Tür. Sie hörte ihre Mutter die Stufen hinuntergehen bis sie aus ihrer Hörweite war. Contessina schluckte ihre Angst hinunter und folgte ihrer Mutter hinaus. Mit gespitzten Ohren schlich sie ans Treppengeländer und sah hinunter ins Foyer. 

»Bist du noch bei Sinnen, Zissa!«, hörte sie kurz darauf die zornige Stimme ihres Vaters rufen. »Wie kannst du mir einen Heuler schicken, während ich bei Fudge bin!« Sein silberblonder Schopf erschien am Treppenabsatz, wo sie auch ihre Mutter entdeckte. 

»Kannst du dir vorstellen, wo ich gerade gewesen bin?«, umging sie seine Frage und umklammerte das vergoldete Geländer dabei so fest, dass ihre Knöchel hervorstachen. »Ich war in Hogwarts, bei unserer Tochter.« 

_Schweigen._

»Severus hat nach mir geschickt, weil ich sofort dort auftauchen sollte«, sagte sie lauter. »Und als ich dann in seinem Büro ankam, fand ich unsere Tochter, mit zerkratzen Armen, als hätte sich ein Werwolf über sie hergemacht!«

Ihr Vater blieb still vor ihr stehen und gab nicht den kleinsten Mucks von sich. Contessina hatte ihre Mutter noch nie so sauer erlebt und so wie ihr Vater dastand, wurde auch er zum ersten Mal Zeuge ihres Gefühlsausbruchs.

»Nur war das kein Werwolf, nein, das hat sie sich selbst angetan!«, schrie sie durch das Foyer, an dessen Wände ihre Worte zurückhallten. »Und wessen Schuld ist das? Deine natürlich! Weil du seit Monaten nicht mit ihr redest, sie ignorierst und so tust als gäbe es sie nicht!« Ihre Mutter verließ den Treppenabsatz und schritt aus Contessinas Blickfeld. Im nächsten Moment hörte sie etwas scheppern. Contessina sprangen die zahlreichen Glas- und Marmorfiguren in Erinnerung, die ihre Vorfahren aus verschiedenen Epochen hinterlassen hatten. »Ich habe dir hundert Mal gesagt du sollst damit aufhören, aber du musstest ihr ja unbedingt eine Lektion erteilen! Das hast du jetzt davon, unsere Tochter liegt mit aufgeritzten Armen in ihrem Bett und weint sich die Augen aus!« Contessina fragte sich ob ihr Vater überhaupt zuhörte. Er stand immer noch am Geländer und rührte sich nicht, doch sie konnte sehen, wie er ihrer Mutter mit den Augen folgte.

»Sie hat sich mit diesem Abschaum von Longbottom angefreundet, Narzissa!«, knurrte halbherzig als die nächste Figur am Boden aufschlug. Seine Stimme hatte den üblichen gebieterischen Tonfall verloren. Nun hörte er sich an, als würde er mit einem wilden Tier sprechen, das er überreden wollte, zurück in seinen Käfig zu steigen, bevor es ihm die Kehle aufbiss.

»Das ist keine Entschuldigung, Lucius!«, giftete ihre Mutter. „Geh zu ihr und sieh dir selbst an was du angerichtet hast. Sie sieht fürchterlich aus, als hätte sie seit Wochen nicht gegessen oder geschlafen. Du hast kein Recht ihr so etwas anzutun!« Ihre Mutter versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, doch ihre Stimme verlor an Kraft. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Contessina ihre Eltern streiten hörte, aber sie hatte ihre Mutter noch nie so wütend erlebt. Für Gewöhnlich war sie die Ruhigere, die Beherrschte, aber jetzt schien sie vor Wut zu platzen. Die Stille, die zwischen den beiden herrschte, versetzte ihre Mutter wieder in Rage. Mit klangvollen Schritten auf dem feinen Marmorboden, trat sie zurück in Contessinas Blickfeld und blieb eine Armeslänge vor ihrem Vater stehen.

»Das ist meine Tochter, verflucht!«, schrie sie und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. »Wenn du da jetzt nicht sofort reingehst und sie auf Knien anflehst dir zu vergeben, Lucius, dann packe ich unsere Sachen und wir verschwinden!«

»Das meinst du doch nicht ernst!«, krächzte ihr Vater.

»Glaubst du ernsthaft ich würde deinen Willen über das Wohl meiner Kinder stellen? Ich lasse mich scheiden wenn es sein muss, aber ich sehe keine weitere Sekunde dabei zu wie du sie kaputt machst!« Vor ein paar Minuten hätte sie nicht daran geglaubt, dass ihre Mutter diese Drohung wahr machen würde, aber jetzt würde sie nicht mehr darauf wetten. Sie hatte schon immer gereizt reagiert wenn ihr Vater Draco oder Contessina zu harte Strafen aufgebrummt hatte, aber sie hatte noch nie mit einer Scheidung gedroht.  
»Entscheide dich. Geh zu ihr, entschuldige dich und versprich mir, dass du ihr so etwas nie wieder antust, oder du findest morgen unsere Scheidungspapiere auf deinem Schreibtisch.« Ihre Mutter klang so ruhig als hätte sie jegliches Gefühl für ihren Vater verloren. Sie ging eine paar Schritte zurück und ohne es zu sehen, wusste sie, dass ihre Mutter die Halle verlassen hatte.

Einige Minuten lang blieb es still, fast so als wäre keiner mehr im Haus. Dann kehrte Leben in ihren Vater zurück und er machte sich dran die Stufen zu erklimmen. Contessina zuckte zusammen und stolperte in ihr Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür und legte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür in ihr Bett. Sie zog sich die Decke hoch bis zum Hals und versuchte ruhig zu atmen, doch ihr Herz schlug so schnell und laut, dass sie fürchtete, man könne es im gesamten Manor hören. Fest schloss sie ihre Augen und achtete auf jedes Geräusch.   
Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass ihr Vater sich entschuldigen würde. Musste er das überhaupt? Schließlich war sie es gewesen die Mist gebaut hatte. Aber selbst wenn er sich entschuldigen würde, würde er es auch Ernst meinen?

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Die Schritte verstummten und ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür halte durch das Zimmer. Sie konnte nichts sagen. Der Knauf wurde gedreht und die Tür öffnete sich. Contessina krallte ihre Finger in die Decke hinein. _Was wenn er nur so tut um Mutter zu besänftigen?_

Die Tür fiel zurück ins Schloss, doch sie wusste genau, dass ihr Vater in den Raum getreten war. Sie konnte seinen Atem hören und das leise Rascheln seiner Kleidung.

»Contessina?«, sagte er leise und bröckelnd. Es klang als hätte er seine Stimme verloren. »Sieh mich an.« Er machte einen Schritt auf ihr Bett zu. 

Contessina biss sich fest in die Wangen und drängte ihre aufkeimenden Tränen zurück. Als sie sich schniefen hörte, spürte sie all ihren Frust und Ärger überquellen. Hatte sie sein Schweigen wirklich verdient? Hatte ihre Mutter recht? Oder stellte sie sich so kindisch an wie Severus behauptet hatte?   
Sie nahm einen raschen Atemzug und drehte sich dann zu ihm. Ihre grauen Augen trafen zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Abreise im September auf die ihres Vaters. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt wie es sein würde, aber nichts davon glich der Realität. Ihr Vater trug dieselbe eiserne Maske wie eh und je. Seine Augen waren eisig und seine Haltung steif wie bei einem Treffen mit Personen unter seiner Würde. Die Hände hatte er hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. 

Contessina begriff, dass sie niemals eine Entschuldigung von ihm hören würde. Er würde niemals zugeben, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Ihm waren ihre Gefühle unwichtig und sie schien ihm wohl nichts mehr zu bedeuten, falls sie das überhaupt jemals hatte. Der Druck der sich in ihr aufbaute, ließ sie daran zweifeln, ob sie die letzten Wochen nicht traurig, sondern wütend gewesen war. 

»Ich-« Contessina unterbrach ihn bevor er ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte. Es waren sowieso nur Lügen, warum sollte sie ihm zuhören? Wenn er schon nicht aussprechen konnte, was er dachte, dann würde sie es tun.

»Es tut mir leid, dass du nicht stolz auf mich sein kannst und ich dich immer wieder enttäusche. Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht so bin wie ich sein sollte. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht gut genug bin um eine Malfoy zu sein.« Ihre Stimme klang hohl, obwohl sie innerlich zitterte wie Espenlaub. Tränen liefen über ihre Wange.   
Einen Moment sah sie sich sein Gesicht an. Er hatte Luft geholt, die ihm nun in der Kehle stecken blieb und ihn zwang den Mund offen zu lassen. Seine Augen blinzelten ungewöhnlich oft, als würde er etwas ansehen, dass bei jedem Zwinkern weiter verschwamm. Er löste seine Hände voneinander und behielt sie unruhig an seinen Seiten. Contessina wusste damit nichts anzufangen und beschloss sich von ihm abzuwenden. Falls er sie jetzt anschreien würde, wollte sie ihm dabei nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie drehte ihm wieder den Rücken zu und tupfte sich schniefend ihre Wangen mit der Decke ab. Hatte sie alles noch schlimmer gemacht? Aber wie sollte das möglich sein, sie hatte nur ausgesprochen, was er ohnehin schon über sie dachte.

Ihr Vater rührte sich nicht und blieb still. Contessina wartete auf seine Zurechtweisung, aber es kam nichts.   
Die Wahrheit ihrer Worte schmerzte, doch sie hielt es aus. Es sollten klare Verhältnisse herrschen. Sie wollte keine Lügen oder Heucheleien. Und wenn er das auch so sah, dann würde er jetzt gehen. Zu ihrer Verwirrung tat er nichts. Der Drang sich umzudrehen wuchs. _Was tut er noch hier?_

Es verwirrte sie noch mehr, als sie hörte, wie er seinen Umhang auszog und ihn auf einem Stuhl ablegte. Danach tat er dasselbe mit seinen Schuhen. Eine kurze Pause herrschte, Stille umgab sie – und dann spürte sie, wie ihre Decke angehoben wurde und die Matratze sich hinter ihr senkte. Contessina konnte nicht anders als die Luft anzuhalten. 

Ihr Vater legte sich neben sie, streckte seinen Arm unter die Decke und zog sie an seine Brust. Contessina atmete erschrocken aus. Seine Hand wanderte ihren Arm hinab, bis zu der Stelle an der die Kratzer begannen. Sanft hob er ihn an und betrachtet ihr einst makellose Haut.   
Contessina konnte nicht verstehen was geschah. Sie verstand nicht was er da tat und welchen Zweck es verfolgte. Er hätte einfach gehen können, warum hatte er das nicht getan?

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf und schlang seine Arme um sie. »Es tut mir leid, kleine Blume.« Sie bekam einen Kuss auf ihre nackte Schulter. »Kannst du mir vergeben?« Ein Kuss traf ihre Halsbeuge. Ihre Haut begann zu prickeln, ihr Herz schnell zu pochen und ihre Gedanken gerieten ins Schleudern. Sie wusste keine Antwort und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dazu überhaupt fähig wäre. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie blieb still und schwieg.


	16. Ara

Als Contessina am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war ihr Vater fort und das Laken kalt. Ein Kloß formte sich in ihrem Magen und ließ sie unsicher aufstehen. Sie schnappte sich ihren Morgenmantel aus der Truhe vor ihrem Bett und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Von ihrem Vater fehlte jede Spur.

Die letzte Nacht lief vor ihren Augen ab und brachte Contessina dazu den Gürtel ihres Mantels enger zu ziehen. Hatte ihr Vater sich wirklich entschuldigt? Hatte er es auch ernst gemeint? Warum war er einfach gegangen? Wann war er gegangen? Direkt nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, um so schnell wie möglich wegzukommen?

Contessina kreiste ihre Schultern und begab sich ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Egal wie die Gründe für seine Worte aussahen, die letzte Nacht hatte sie besser geschlafen als das gesamt Jahr über. Der herbe Duft von Elfenwein und Kaminkohle hatte sie eingehüllt wie eine flauschige Wolke aus Wattebäuschen. Seine starken Arme fest um sie geschlossen hatten ihr mehr Sicherheit und Stabilität gegeben als sie zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Ihre innere Zerrissenheit war für eine Nacht lang verschwunden gewesen. Doch jetzt fühlte sie sich genauso verloren wie am Vortag. Wie sollte sie ihrem Vater gegenübertreten? Sollten sie so tun als sei nichts geschehen? Oder musste sie doch noch eine Strafe erwarten?

Bevor ihre Kopfschmerzen einsetzten, zog Contessina sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Sie würde sich herausputzen und ihre beste Seite zum Vorschein bringen. Vielleicht würde es helfen, zu zeigen, dass es ihr besser ging als die letzten Monate. Es war die Wahrheit, gestern Nacht war eine Last von ihr gefallen, die sich in Unsicherheit verwandelt hatte. Ihre Angst, verbannt zu werden, hatte sich größtenteils durch ihre Mutter gelegt. In den Weihnachtsferien hatte ihr Großvater sie bereits darauf aufmerksam gemacht, wie weit ihre Mutter für das Wohlergehen ihrer Kinder gehen würde, aber damals hatte Contessina es nicht so recht glauben wollen. Doch nach dem vergangenen Abend und dem Wortgefecht ihrer Eltern, sah sie ihre Mutter in einem anderen Licht. Als sie ihrem Vater damit gedroht hatte, ihn zu verlassen, hatte sie ihr jede Silbe geglaubt. Sie hoffte nur, dass es nicht der Grund war, warum ihr Vater eingelenkt hatte. Sie wollte, dass er es ernst meinte und es nicht nur getan hatte um dem Skandal einer Scheidung zu entkommen.

Sobald sie frisch geduscht und angezogen war, betrachtete Contessina sich im Spiegel. Sie hatte sich für das pfirsichfarbene Seidenkleid mit Perlenbesatz an feinen Spitzen-Ärmeln entschieden, welches ihr Großvater ihr zu Weihnachten gekauft hatte. Es kaschierte die roten Striemen und Kratzer ihrer Arme und brachte ihr ein wenig Farbe ins blasse Gesicht. Ihre Augenringe waren verschwunden und ihr Haar glänzte wieder glatt und makellos. Sie legte sich eine kleine Perlenkette um und machte sich Perlenohrstecker rein. Es war ungewohnt ihren alten Anblick im Spiegel wiederzuerkennen. Sie sah aus wie früher – beinahe jedenfalls. Ihr übliches Lächeln, das die Kälte ihrer Augen entschärfte, war nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie übte ein paar Mal es sich auf die Lippen zu zwingen, doch ihre Eltern würde sie damit nicht täuschen. Fremde würden den Unterschied nicht bemerken, aber die Personen, die ihr nahestanden, kannten sie zu gut.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück im Speisesaal begegnete sie einigen Hauselfen, die fleißig abstaubten und Fenster putzten. Sobald sie Contessina bemerkten, lächelten sie ihr aufgeregt zu und verbeugten sich tief. Bei dem Anblick breitete sich Wärme in ihrem Inneren aus. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt die quirligen Elfen so sehr zu vermissen, doch allein das Schlackern ihre großen Ohren brachte sie beinahe zum Grinsen. Den Hauselfen bei ihrer Arbeit zuzusehen, brachte ihr ein Stück Normalität nach der sie sich so sehr sehnte.

Contessina betrat den Westflügel und entdeckte ihre Mutter neben dem Kopfende der leeren Tafel im Saal. Der Tisch war mit sämtlichen Frühstücksleckereien beladen und bot viel mehr als zwei Personen essen konnten. Als ihre Mutter von ihrer Teetasse aufblickte und Contessina entdeckte, richtete sie sich kerzengerade auf und stellte sie scheppernd zurück auf ihre Untertasse. Sie sprang auf und kam mit flinken Schritten zu Contessina um sie fest zu umarmen. Contessina blinzelte überrascht, doch sie ließ sich ihre Fürsorglichkeit gefallen und schlang ihre Arme um die Taille ihrer Mutter.

»Wie hast du geschlafen, Liebling?«, fragte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

»Gut«, antwortete Contessina und ließ ihren Blick durch den leeren Raum schweifen. »Ist Vater schon weg?«

Ihre Mutter versuchte ihre Züge an Ort und Stelle zu behalten, doch Contessina entging das Zucken ihrer Brauen nicht. In ihren blauen Augen zeichnete sich ein scharfes Funkeln ab, das davor warnte weitere Fragen zu stellen. »Ich hatte heute noch nicht das Vergnügen mit ihm zu sprechen«, sagte sie säuerlich und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern um sie zum Tisch zu geleiten. »Die Hauselfen meinten er sei kurz nach Morgengrauen verschwunden und würde erst Mittag zurückkehren.«

Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte. Hatte er es so eilig gehabt aus ihrer Nähe zu verschwinden? War wirklich alles nur gelogen gewesen? Als der brodelnde Druck sich erneut in ihr aufbauen wollte, setzte sie sich schnell hin und schenkte sich eine Tasse Zitronentee ein, den sie mit gierigen Schlucken ihre Kehle hinunterschüttete. _Heute Mittag werde ich die Wahrheit erfahren,_ sprach sie sich gut zu und beschloss sämtliche Gedanken von sich zu schieben.

Als ihr Vater am späten Nachmittag immer noch fort war, breitete sich Sorge in Contessina aus. Nach einem reichlichen Frühstück war sie mit ihrer Mutter im Park spazieren gegangen und hatte die frische Frühlingsluft genossen, doch ihr Blick war permanent zu den Uhrzeigern gewandert. Sie wollte die Zeit mit ihrer Mutter genießen, besonders nachdem, was sie letzte Nacht getan hatte, aber es war ihr schier unmöglich an etwas anderes zu denken als ihren Vater.

Ihre Mutter mied jegliches Thema, das in seine Richtung lenken konnte, denn sobald auch nur die Erwähnung seines Namens fiel, zeichnete sich eine dunkle Falte an ihrer sonst glatten Stirn ab. Ihre Nase bekam ein verschnupftes Kräuseln und ihrer langen, spitzen Fingernägel spielten miteinander, als würde sie üben wie sie ihm damit die Augen auskratzen konnte. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Contessina mit Draco darüber gelacht, doch jetzt konnte sie nur nervös schlucken und ein anderes Thema einleiten.

Am Nachmittag saßen sie im Salon ihrer Mutter, tranken eine Tasse Tee und aßen etwas Gebäck. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr in den letzten Stunden den gesamten Klatsch der vergangenen Monate erzählt und an niemandem ein gutes Haar gelassen. Irgendwann nach dem Mittagessen, war ein Brief von Draco erschienen, indem er sich aufgeregt hatte, einfach zurückgelassen worden zu sein. Contessina hatte direkt Schuldgefühle bekommen und sich Feder und Pergament geschnappt um ihm zu versichern, dass es ihr gut ging.

Nun saß sie unruhig auf der dunkelrosa Couch neben ihrer Mutter, zupfte an ihrem Kleid herum und blickte alle zwei Sekunden auf die antike Standuhr neben dem Plattenspieler. Ihre Mutter las im Tagespropheten und strich Contessina abwesend durch das glatte Haar. Als sie jedoch anfing mit ihrem Fuß rhythmisch auf dem Boden zu tapsen, faltete ihre Mutter die Zeitung zusammen und sah sie mit gehobener Braue an.

»Würdest du das bitte sein lassen, das macht einen ja wahnsinnig«, wurde sie kopfschüttelnd ermahnt. »Er wird schon kommen.«

»Tut mir leid«, murmelte Contessina und spähte heimlich zur Uhr. Es war kurz vor halb sechs. Er hatte gesagt, dass er mittags zurück sein würde, doch das war bereits Stunden her.

»Dein Großvater kommt uns an Ostern besuchen“, schnitt ihre Mutter ein neues Thema an.

Contessina drehte sich zu ihr und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. »Großvater Cygnus?«

»Wenn ich meinen Schwiegervater meinen würde, hätte ich dir das mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey erzählt«, gab sie schmunzelnd zurück. »Er hat vor zwei Tagen nach dir gefragt und kann es kaum erwarten dich zu sehen.«

Contessina lehnte sich in die Couch zurück und lächelte. Sie freute sich ihn wiederzusehen und wollte ihm unbedingt für seine Worte danken. Sie hatte sich bereits selbst versprochen mehr auf das zu hören, was er ihr sagte. Zumindest was ihre Mutter anging, hatte er Recht behalten. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Unterarm und ihr wurde übel.

Nervös leckte sie sich über die Lippen und schluckte. »Du erzählst ihm doch nichts über …«, begann sie nervös und deutete auf ihre Arme.

Ihre Mutter strich ihr ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr und lächelte sanft. »Er würde dich niemals verurteilen, das weißt du doch oder?«

Contessina nickte halbherzig. »Ja, aber … er soll sich keine Sorgen machen.« Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Großvater erfuhr wie rückratslos sie war. Die Abweisung ihres Vaters hatte sie beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Davon sollte niemand anderes aus ihrer Familie erfahren. Sie wusste, dass ihr Großvater sich niemals darüber lustig machen würde, aber sie wollte sein Bild von ihr nicht unnötig schädigen und diesen Glanz in seinen Augen sehen, den er bekam sobald er über Andromeda sprechen musste.

Ihre Mutter seufzte, nickte aber einverstanden. Ein Moment verstrich in dem sie ihre blauen Augen ruhig auf Contessina ließ und zum Sprechen ansetzte, doch genau da, hörten sie das Zufallen der Eingangstüren durch das Foyer hinaufhallen. Contessina drehte sich so schnell zur Tür herum, dass ihre Mutter erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Mit spitzen Ohren lauschte sie den Geräuschen außerhalb des Salons. Sie konnte das knistern seines Umhangs hören, ein Knittern von Unterlagen und dann schwere Schritte auf der Treppe.

Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit bis sie endlich den größer werdenden Schatten im Westflügel entdeckte, der sich in ihre Richtung bewegte. Durch die mit Glasfenstern bestückte Tür, sah sie seine hohe in dunkle Farben gehüllte Gestalt. Contessina schnappte nach Luft und sprang vom Sofa wie ein Gummiball.

Sobald ihr Vater in Reichweite kam, öffneten sich die Türen von selbst und zeigten ihn in voller Pracht. Contessina blieb die Spucke weg. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Sie hatte so sehr darüber nachgedackt, wann er wohl zurückkehren würde, dass sie vollkommen vergessen hatte sich ein paar Worte zurecht zulegen, wenn es soweit war.

Ihr Vater kreuzte ihren Blick mit dunkelgrauen Augen und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Contessina zog ihre Schultern zurück und widerstand dem Drang sich auf die Lippe zu beißen. Die Augen ihres Vaters wanderten langsam über ihre Erscheinung. Er blieb an ihren Unterarmen hängen und brannte seinen Blick zu den verborgenen Wunden durch ihre Ärmel. Als seine Augen zu ihren zurückkehrten nickte er kaum merklich und hob seinen rechten Mundwinkel. Contessina blinzelte sprachlos und sah zu ihrer Mutter, die ihren Vater lediglich eines kurzen Blickes würdigte.

»Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich«, löste ihr Vater die erdrückende Stille und trat zu ihr. Contessina sah zu seinen leeren Händen und an ihm vorbei, doch sie entdeckte nichts. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen sah sie ihm zurück in die Augen. »Bevor ich es dir gebe, wollte ich mit dir sprechen«, sagte er und hob auch den zweiten Mundwinkel.

»Das sind ja ganz neue Töne«, spottete ihre Mutter und rollte wieder mit den Augen. Ihr Vater schenkte ihr einen kurzen Blick, verkniff sich aber eine Antwort, mit dem Wissen, dass sie ihn zu einem erneuten Wortgefecht herausfordern würde, wen er den falschen Ton anschlug. Er räuspert sich stattdessen, legte seinen Zauberstab beiseite und ging vor Contessina in die Knie.

»Es war nie meine Absicht dir so viel Schmerz zuzufügen, Kleine Blume«, sagte er und legte ihre seine große Hand an die Wange. »Ich dachte ich müsse strenger mit dir sein, damit ich niemals in die Situation deines Großvaters gerate.« Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie wie ihre Mutter sich auf der Couch aufrichtete. »Der Gedanke dich verbannen zu müssen hat mich vermutlich genauso wachgehalten wie dich.« Contessina schluckte und sah zu Boden, doch ihr Vater legte ihr einen Finger unters Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. »Es gibt Regeln an die wir uns halten müssen, und Konsequenzen, die wir durchzusetzen gezwungen sind. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich dazu fähig wäre.« Contessina öffnete ihren Mund, doch es kam nichts heraus. Meinte er …? Würde er eine Ausnahmen machen? »Draco und du, ihr seid das Wertvollste, was ich besitze. All das Gold und Vermögen … es ist wertlos im Vergleich zu euch. Ich würde alles tun um euch zu schützen, selbst wenn es bedeutet euch von mir zu stoßen.« Sein Daumen fuhr sanft über ihren Wangenknochen. »Verstehst du worauf ich hinaus will, Kleine Blume?«

Contessina sah ihn schweigend an und gab ein zaghaftes Nicken von sich. Er hatte sie ignoriert damit sie nicht weiter über die Stränge schlug? Warum hatte er ihr keine andere Strafe aufgebrummt? Doch bereits im nächsten Gedanken verstand sie warum. Keine andere Strafe, die er ihr auferlegt hätte, wäre so schmerzhaft in ihrem Gedächtnis verankert geblieben wie diese. Aber selbst ihr Vater schien das Ausmaß davon unterschätzt zu haben. Er hatte sicher nicht gewollt, dass sie sich _so_ schlecht fühlte.

Contessina wollte etwas sagen, doch er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und schlang dann fest seine Arme um ihren Rücken und zog sie an seine Brust. Sie ließ ihre Schultern sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner stoffbedeckten Schulter. Sämtliche Anspannung fiel von ihr. Jetzt musste alles wieder gut werden. Sie hatte verstanden warum es geschehen war und wie sie etwas dergleichen verhindern konnte. Ihre Sorgen verbannt zu werden, verschwanden zusammen mit der Leere, die sie umgeben hatte. Er hatte gesagt, dass er nicht dazu fähig wäre und sie glaubte ihm.

Ihr Vater lockerte seine Arme um ihren Rücken und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. »Möchtest du sehen was ich für dich habe?«, fragte er schmunzelnd. Contessina nickte mit strahlenden Augen. »Ich habe den ganzen Tag gebraucht um sie zu finden, aber es hat sich gelohnt.« Er erhob sich, streckte seine Hand nach hinten in die Luft und umklammerte etwas, das Contessina nicht sehen konnte. Ihre Mutter richtete sich mit gerunzelter Stirn auf. Als würde er etwas nach vorne ziehen, führte er seine Hand vor sich. »Du kannst dich jetzt zeigen«, sagte er und plötzlich stand etwas vor Contessina, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein haariges Wesen mit silbrig-seidigen, langem Fell sah sie aus riesigen bernsteingelben Augen an. Es war so groß wie ein Hauself, ähnelte aber eher einem kleinen zierlichen Affen. Das Fell war so lang, dass es am Boden schleifte.

»Das ist ein Demiguise«, erklärte ihr Vater. »Ein Weibchen.« Das Wesen ließ die Hand ihres Vaters los und trat neugierig auf Contessina zu. Es hielt den Kopf schräg und schnupperte mit den kleinen Nasenlöchern. »Vor ein paar Tagen wurde sie ins Land geschmuggelt, um Tarnumhänge aus ihrem Fell herzustellen. Das Ministerium hat die Schmuggler erwischt und sie ist bei der Tierwesenabteilung gelandet. Der Minister erzählte mir gestern, dass sie nicht zurückgebracht werden kann und vermutlich ewig dort bleiben würde. Aber durch ein paar Gefallen, konnte ich sie zu uns holen.«

Contessina hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt und fasziniert von dem Wesen vor sich. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und wartete ob sie wegzucken würde. Als nichts geschah, traute sie sich langsam über das weiche Fell zu streichen. Der Demiguise kam näher und schmiegte sich an ihre Hand. Contessinas Lächeln wurde so breit, dass ihre weißen Zähne strahlten. Sie sah zu ihrer Mutter, die mit unterdrücktem Erstaunen das Wesen beobachtete.

»Wenn du dich gut um sie kümmerst und sie hier bleibe möchte, kannst du sie behalten. Aber du musst vorsichtig mit ihr umgehen. Demiguise erhalten Visionen der wahrscheinlichsten Zukunft und reagiere bissig, wenn man sie provoziert – das solltest du deinem Bruder sagen.«

»Konnte sie sehen, dass du sie abholst?«, fragte Contessina, während sie weiter über das lange Fell strich, das dem Demiguise fast die Augen verdeckte.

»Vielleicht«, antwortete er und richtete einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Mutter. »Willst du ihr einen Namen geben?« Contessina sah zu ihm hoch. „Einen mit dem sie einverstanden ist.«

Sie überlegte, ging sämtliche Namen in ihrem Kopf durch und betrachtete das Wesen vor sich. »Ara?«, schlug sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit vor und wartete auf die Reaktion des Demiguise.

Ara war Latein und bedeutete Altar. Es stand für das kleine Sternenbild südlich des Skorpions und war der Name, den Contessina hätte bekommen sollen. Ihre Mutter hatte sich jedoch gegen den üblichen Sternennamen durchsetzen können und sie nach der Comtessa Edelrose benannt.

Die Demiguise Dame wippte mit dem Kopf hin und her und machte dann einen Hopser. Sie landete auf Contessinas Brust und schlang fest ihre Arme um ihren Hals.

»Scheint, als sei sie einverstanden«, schmunzelte ihr Vater und auch ihre Mutter konnte einem Lächeln nicht widerstehen.

»Ara«, flüsterte Contessina und strahlte ihre neue Freundin an.

Eine Woche später waren die Osterferien angebrochen. Draco war aus Hogwarts angereist und hatte sich schrecklich darüber aufgeregt, dass man ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Nachdem er Contessina um den Hals gefallen war und sie beinahe erdrückt hätte, war er bis zum nächsten Morgen beleidigt gewesen und hatte keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen zu erwähnen, dass man den Erstgeborenen nicht einfach vergessen konnte. Contessina hatte sämtliche Schmeichelleien über die Lippen bringen und sich die ganze Nacht mit ihm unterhalten müssen, damit er besänftigt war.

Dank einer Creme, die Severus ihrem Bruder für sie mitgegeben hatte, war von den Kratzspuren an ihren Armen nichts mehr zu sehen. Zu Contessinas Erleichterung, waren keine Narben zurückgeblieben und ihre Haut sah wieder so makellos aus wie zuvor – als sei nie etwas geschehen.

Draco hatte sie nur sehr wortkarg erzählt was geschehen war. Sie wusste, dass er niemals eines ihrer Geheimnisse ausplaudern würde, doch sie wollte ihm darüber nichts erzählen. Sie konnte sich selbst kaum erinnern, wie es über sich gebracht hatte, sich etwas Derartiges anzutun. Also war sie bei der halben Wahrheit geblieben und hatte erzählt, dass ihre Ängste sie überwältigt hatten und Severus sie von ihrer Mutter hatte abholen lassen, damit sie das Problem lösen konnten. Durch Aras Anwesenheit, war er zum Glück abgelenkt genug um das Thema ruhen zu lassen.

Ihr Zwilling war von der Demiguise Dame genauso begeistert wie Contessina und freute sich bereits diebisch mit ihr vor seinen Freunden angeben zu können.

»Glaubst du, du kannst sie mitnehmen?«, fragte er als sie zu dritt in ihrem Bett lagen und nickte zu Ara, die sich zwischen ihnen zusammengerollt hatte.

Contessina bemerkte, dass sie darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte. »Ich weiß nicht«, murmelte sie nachdenklich. Katzen, Ratten, Eulen und Kröten waren in Hogwarts erlaubt, aber Tierwesen wie Ara … Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, dass man, um Demiguise zu halten, eigentlich umfassendes Fachwissen benötigte, aber durch die Gefallen, die er noch bei wichtigen Leuten offen gehabt hatte, konnten sie diese Regel umgehen. Gleich morgenfrüh, würde sie ihn fragen und wenn er keine Antwort wusste, dann würde sie Severus schreiben.

Das kleine, haarige Wesen hatte sich gut eingelebt. Über die Tage allein, hatte Contessina ihr das Manor gezeigt. Sie waren im Keller sogar so weit vorgedrungen, dass sie sich in dem niedrigen Gewölbe fast verlaufen hätten.

Es hatte länger gedauert um herauszufinden, was sie essen konnte und wollte, doch als sie Ara dabei erwischt hatte wie sie sich in der Nacht über ihre Süßigkeiten hergemachte hatte, wusste sie was ihre Leibspeise war.

»Versprichst du mich mitzunehmen, wenn du das nächste Mal abhaust?«, fragte Draco und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Seine Stimme war gedämpft, die grauen Augen geschlossen.

»Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben«, versprach sie flüsternd. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Sie hatte ihren Bruder vermisst. Eine Woche waren sie noch nie voneinander getrennt gewesen.

Contessina streichelte ein letztes Mal über Aras Fell und legte dann ihre Hand in seine. »Versprochen«, flüsterte sie.

Draco blinzelte und sah sie an. Grau traf auf Grau und wurde eins. Dann zog er ihren Handrücken hoch zu seinem Mund und küsste ihn. Contessina lächelte und streckte sich um ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu geben. Er atmete tief ein als sie bei ihm war und versank in einen wohlig ruhigen Schlaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o  
> Jetzt habe ich es endlich geschafft, das nächste Kapitel zu bearbeiten.   
> Könnt ihr euch noch an den süßen Demiguise aus Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind erinnern? Als ich ihn in dem Film gesehen habe, hab ich mich sofort in das knuffige Wesen verliebt.   
> Mal abgesehen von meiner persönlichen Vorliebe für sie :D finde ich, dass der Demiguise sehr gut zu Contessina und vor allem in die Familie Malfoy passt.   
> Sie sind sehr begehrt und sehr wertvoll in der Magischen Welt, da aus ihnen die qualitativ besten Tarnumhänge gewoben werden können. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass nicht viele Zaubererfamilien einen als Haustier haben, weil sie in Kategorie XXXX eingestuft sind.   
> Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen :) Hinterlasst mir gerne eure Meinung, würde mich sehr freuen ♥


	17. Jahresende

Zehn Wochen später schien die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Alles hatte seinen geregelten Alltag angenommen – _nun ja, fast alles._

Contessina hatte sich erholt und war wieder putzmunter, aber Severus behielt sie wie ein Adler im Auge. Beim Frühstück beobachtete er, wie viel sie aß und trank, genauso wie beim Mittag- und Abendessen. In Zaubertränke studierte er ihr Verhaltensmuster, wie gut sie sich konzentrierte, wie viel sie mit Draco schwatzte und natürlich wie das Endergebnis ihres Gebräus aussah.

Das ständige Starren ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven und behinderte sie teilweise bei ihren Arbeiten, aber sie ließ es über sich ergehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie etwas sagen würde, würde er platzen – und das wollte sie in den letzten paar Wochen des Schuljahres nun wirklich nicht riskieren.

Ihr Pate hatte seit dem Abend in seinem Büro, nichts mehr zu dem Vorfall gesagt oder angedeutet. Eigentlich hatte niemand etwas dazu gesagt.

Contessina hatte sich auf dem Weg zum Zug sämtliche Erklärungen überlegt, wie sie sich herausreden konnte ohne direkt zu lügen. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung, hatte niemand Fragen gestellt. Das einzige, was ihre Mitschüler interessierte, war das bewundernswerte Wesen, das neben ihr ging.

Dank Professor McGonagall und Severus, die vor Professor Dumbledore für sie gebürgt hatten, hatte sie Ara mit nach Hogwarts nehmen dürfen. Contessina hatte ihre Dankbarkeit kaum ausdrücken können als sie davon erfahren hatte.

Und damit die beiden ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen mussten, strengte sie sich unter den wachsamen Blicken besonders hart an. Sie war wie ein verrückt gewordener Bücherwurm, der sich durch alles wälzte, was er erreichen konnte. Draco war furchtbar genervt, weil sie ihn dazu zwang mit ihr zu lernen, aber er sagte nichts. Contessina war nicht begeistert von seiner Samthandschuh-Taktik, aber sie wollte keinen Streit heraufbeschwören und beschloss deshalb, es zu ignorieren.

Als am Montagmorgen der Unterricht wieder begonnen hatte, hatte sie Ara im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum gelassen und war mit den anderen hoch zu Zauberkunst gegangen. Die kleine Demiguise-Dame hatte leider andere Ansichten ihres ersten Schultages gehabt. Contessina hätte es ahnen müssen als sie den eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Ara war ganz und gar nicht erfreut gewesen, zu hören, dass sie die Zeit, während alle im Unterricht waren, mit den Katzen, Ratten und Kröten der Slytherins verbringen sollte. Und da sie nun mal einen eigenen Willen besaß, hatte sie sich unsichtbar gemacht, sich rausgeschlichen und war dann im Schloss herumgeirrt.

Irgendwann nach dem Mittagessen, hatte Professor Dumbledore sie zu Contessina zurückgebracht. Sie hatte im Boden versinken wollen als sie hörte, dass Ara sich bei ihm im Büro herumgetrieben hatte. Es war ihr so peinlich gewesen, dass sich ihre halbe Kehle zugeschnürt hatte und sie ins Stottern geraten war. Hätte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts es nicht mit Humor genommen und gelächelt wie ein kleines Kind, hätte sie Ara die Predigt ihres Lebens gehalten.

Sie wusste, wie sich sowas anhörte – hatte schließlich schon genug von ihrem Vater gehört – und es wäre gewiss kein Vergnügen für den Demiguise gewesen.

Seit diesem Tag, schlich sich Ara zwar immer noch raus, aber sie war vor dem Mittagessen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und wartete dort brav auf Contessina oder Draco.

Während Contessina mit lernen beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte Draco anderes im Sinn gehabt. Er hatte genug von seinen Büchern gehabt und war mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlafsaal hinausgestiefelt. Es war ein paar Tage vor ihrem zwölften Geburtstag gewesen – weshalb Draco sowieso schon aufgedreht gewesen war. Er hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Harry Potter und seine Freunde ein Geheimnis hatten und dem wollte er auf den Grund gehen.

Zu dumm nur, dass Filch und Professor McGonagall ihn in die Finger gekriegt haben. Aber nicht nur Draco, sondern auch Harry, Neville und zu Contessinas Überraschung Hermine Granger. Professor McGonagall war aufgegangen wie ein nasser Schwamm, so wütend und enttäuscht war sie von den vier gewesen. Sie hatte jedem fünfzig Punkte abgezogen. Für Slytherin war das nicht weiter tragisch, sie lagen trotzdem noch in Führung, doch die einhundertfünzig Punkte für Gryffindor hatten sie auf den letzten Platz geschleudert.

Als Gryffindors am nächsten Morgen an den riesigen Stundengläsern verbeigingen, welche die Hauspunkte anzeigten, dachten sie zunächst, es müsse ein Irrtum passiert sein. Wie konnte sie plötzlich einhundertfünfzig Punkte weniger haben als gestern? Und dann verbreitete sich allmählich das Gerücht: Harry Potter, ihr Held aus zwei Quidditch-Spielen, hatte ihnen das eingebrockt, er und ein paar andere dumme Erstklässler.

Man hatte den Ärger der anderen Gryffindors, und sogar der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, deutlich spüren können. Alle hatten sich gefreut, dass Slytherin dieses Jahr nicht den Hauspokal gewinnen würde. Die Slytherins dagegen klatschten in die Hände wenn Harry und seine Freunde an ihnen vorbeigingen.

Als kurze Zeit später ein Brief ihres Vaters angekommen war, dachte Contessina er würde Draco die Leviten lesen, doch davon war nichts zu lesen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihr Vater hatte ihm dafür gratuliert, dass er Harry so hatte auflaufen lassen. Das hatte natürlich dazu geführt, dass ihr Zwilling wie ein Pfau herumstolzierte und ständig gackernd auf Harry, Hermine und Neville zeigte.

Contessina hatte nur schnauben können. Verärgert dacht sie daran, was passiert wäre, wenn sie sowas angestellt hätte. Aber da sie sich ihre gute Laune nicht verderben lassen wollte, hatte sie aufgehört darüber nachzudenken. Denn als Draco am nächsten Abend von seiner Strafarbeit zurückgekehrt war, hatte er gezittert wie Espenlaub und irgendetwas von einem Vampir und einem toten Einhorn gefaselt. Allerdings war er so aufgelöst und panisch gewesen, dass man kaum ein Wort verstanden hatte. Contessina hatte, wie die anderen, die Brauen hochgezogen. Es war zwar bekannt, dass im Verbotenen Wald seltsame Dinge herumspukten, aber was Draco von sich gegeben hatte, war für sie und die anderen ziemlich weit hergeholt. Professor McGonagall hätte sie niemals einer solchen Gefahr ausgesetzt.

Ein paar Tage später, hatten die Zwillinge Geburtstag. Draco hatte sie die Nacht über kaum schlafen lassen, weil er ständig auf die Uhr gesehen hatte. Contessina hatte ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht ihn zu verhexen, damit er bis zum Morgen still blieb, aber irgendwann war er von allein eingeschlafen.

Beim Frühstück hatten die Eulen ihrer Familie sie mit Geschenken überhäuft, sodass es niemandem entgehen konnte. Draco war in seinem Element gewesen und hatte eines nach dem anderen aufgerissen, wobei Blaise ihm nur allzu gerne behilflich gewesen war. Die Geschenke mit Kleidern hatte Contessina erst am Abend geöffnet, weil sie noch in den Unterricht gemusst hatten. Aber das von ihrem Großvater Cygnus hatte sie genauso begierig wie Draco geöffnet.

Der Inhalt hatte sie verblüfft. Es war eine kleine Schachtel mit Ohrringen gewesen. Weiß schimmernde Perlen mit kleinen Sternen verziert. An sich war das nichts Ungewöhnliches für ihre Familie, aber die Bedeutung war es. Als sie nämlich die Karte gelesen hatte, ging ihr ein Licht auf.

Es waren nicht nur irgendwelche Perlen, es waren Andromedas Perlen. Ihr Großvater, hatte sie ihrer Tante zum zwanzigsten Geburtstag schenken wollen. Doch in diesem Jahr war Andromeda ausgezogen und hatte die Familie verlassen. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt sie ihr zu überreichen.

Und jetzt gab er sie ihr, Contessina, mit der Bitte, sie zu hüten wie einen Schatz.

Die Karte hatte sie niemanden lesen lassen und im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum sofort verbrannt. Sie wusste, dass niemand es verstehen würde, erst recht nicht ihr Bruder.

Contessina hatte sich die Perlen angesteckt und seit her nicht mehr abgenommen. Es ehrte sie, dass ihr Großvater sie nun ihr geschenkt hatte. Sie würde sich dafür reichlich bedanken, sobald sie ihn wiedersah.

Das Wetter um die Tage der Prüfungen war gewitterschwer und in den großen Klassenzimmern war es drückend heiß. Contessina und Draco hielten es kaum in ihren Klamotten aus. Sie waren Wintermenschen. Sie liebten den Schnee und die Kälte. Mit dem Sommer konnten sie nichts anfangen, obwohl sie im Juni geboren worden waren. Das ständige Schwitzen, die Hitze und die pralle Sonne, die einem die Haut wegbrannte war ihnen ein Dorn im Auge.

Damit sie bei ihren Arbeiten nicht mogeln konnten, hatten sie spezielle Federn bekommen, die mit Zaubersprüchen gegen Schummeln behext waren. Für ihre praktischen Prüfungen wurden sie nacheinander ins Klassenzimmer gerufen und mussten die jeweiligen Aufgaben erledigen. Bei Severus‘ Prüfung rissen allen die Nervenstränge. Er stellte sich absichtlich hinter sie und atmete ihnen in den Nacken, sodass sie sämtliche Härchen am Körper steil aufrichteten und Schweißperlen von der Stirn in den dampfenden Kessel tropften.

Im Groben und Ganzen waren die Zwillinge und ihre Freunde gut durchgekommen. Theodore hatte ein paar Namen in Geschichte vergessen, Harpers Dose für Verwandlung hatte noch einen Mäuseschwanz gehabt und Blaises Zaubertrank war gelb anstatt rot geworden. Aber sonst war dank des vielen Lernens alles wie geplant verlaufen. Somit konnten sich die Schüler von Hogwarts endlich entspannen und die restliche Zeit bis zum Schuljahresende ruhig vergehen lassen.

Als Contessina und Daphne an ihrem letzten Abend in Hogwarts die Große Halle betraten, war sie bereits voller Schüler und in den Farben Slytherins geschmückt. Zum siebten Mal in Folge hatte ihr Haus den Pokal gewonnen, weshalb ein riesiges Transparent mit der Slytherin-Schlange bedeckte die Wand hinter dem Hohen Tisch zierte.

Contessina und Daphne setzten sich zwischen Draco und Harper und ließen sich schnell von der heiteren Stimmung anstecken. Eigentlich hatten die Slytherins nicht mehr damit gerechnet zu gewinnen, doch die Vergehen der Gryffindors, hatten den Punktestand rapide geändert.

Contessina konnte nicht von sich behaupten, dass sie Mitleid hatte. Natürlich tat es ihr leid wie Neville, Harry und Hermine behandelt wurden, aber dennoch war sie in erster Linie eine Slytherin und freute sich, dass ihr Haus gewonnen hatte.

Allerdings war der Hauspokal in den letzten Tagen nebensächlich geworden. Denn alle redeten nur noch darüber, was Harry Potter weit unten im Schloss getan hatte. Niemand wusste genau was geschehen war, die Geschichte änderte sich ständig und Harry war bis heute Abend im Krankenflügel gelegen, weshalb noch niemand ihn hatte löchern und die Wahrheit erfahren konnte.

Viele hatten erzählt, dass Professor Quirrell durchgedreht war und Harry angegriffen hatte. Andere erzählten, dass er einen Stein hatte stehlen wollen, der von den Lehrern weit, weit unter Hogwarts versteckt worden war, aber von Harry aufgehalten wurde.

Contessina konnte nicht sagen, welcher Geschichte sie als glaubwürdig erachtete, aber eine Sache stand fest: Professor Quirrell war tot.

Wenige Minuten nachdem sie die Halle betreten hatten, kam Professor Dumbledore herein und die Gespräche an den Tischen erstarben.

»Wieder ein Jahr vorbei!«, rief er hallend. »Und bevor wir die Zähne in unser köstliches Festessen versenken, muss ich euch mit dem schwefligen Geschwafel eines alten Mannes belästigen. Was für ein Jahr! Hoffentlich sind eure Köpfe ein wenig voller als zuvor … ihr habt jetzt den ganzen Sommer vor euch, um sie wieder hübsch leer zu räumen, bevor das nächste Schuljahr anfängt … Nun, wie ich es verstehe, muss jetzt dieser Hauspokal überreicht werden, und auf der Tabelle sieht es wie folgt aus: an vierter Stelle Gryffindor mit dreihundertundzwölf Punkten; an dritter Hufflepuff mit dreihundertundzweiundfünzig; Ravenclaw hat vierhundertundsechsundzwanzig und Slytherin vierhundertundzweiundsiebzig Punkte.«

Die Slytherins brachen in Jubelrufen und Fußgetrappel aus. Einige schlugen mit den leeren Bechern auf den Tisch und sangen vor Freude. Contessina tat es ihren Freundinnen gleich und klatschte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

»Ja, ja, gut gemacht, Slytherin«, sagte ihr Schulleiter. »Allerdings müssen auch die jüngsten Ereignisse berücksichtigt werden.« Plötzlich wurde es still und die lächelnden Gesichter verblassten. »Ähem«, fuhr er fort. »Ich habe hier noch ein paar letzte Punkte zu vergeben. Schauen wir mal. Ja … Zuerst – an Mr Ronald Weasley für die beste Schachpartie, die in Hogwarts seit vielen Jahren gespielt wurde, verleihe ich Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte.«

Die Jubelschreie der Gryffindors waren ohrenbetäubend. »Zweitens – Miss Hermine Granger … für den Einsatz kühler Logik im Angesicht des Feuers verleihe ich Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte.« Einhundert zusätzliche Punkte brachten sie aus dem Häuschen. »Drittens – Mr Harry Potter …«, sagte Professor Dumbledore, »… für seine Unerschrockenheit und seinen überragenden Mut verleihe ich Gryffindor sechzig Punkte.«

Selbst wenn man es versuchte, würde man sein eigenes Wort nicht verstehen, sobald die Gryffindors verstanden, dass sie somit mit Slytherin gleichauf waren. Sie schrien und jubelten als hätten sie die Meisterschaft gewonnen.

Nur schwer ließ sich das Tosen bändigen. Ihr Schulleiter hob die Hand. »Es gibt viele Arten von Mut«, sagte er lächelnd. »Es verlangt einiges an Mut, sich seinen Feinden entgegenzustellen, doch genauso viel, den eigenen Freunden in den Weg zu treten. Deshalb vergebe ich zehn Punkte an Mr Neville Longbottom.«

Nevilles Hauskammeraden begruben ihn unter sich als sie sich freudig auf ihn stürzten. Es waren die ersten Punkte, die er für Gryffindor geholt hatte, und nun brachten sie ihnen auch noch den Sieg.

Contessina konnte nicht anders als sich für ihn zu freuen. Heimlich klatschte sie mit den Händen unter dem Tisch und setzte ein breites Lächeln auf. Draco hingegen sah aus als hätte ihm jemand eine Warzenkröte in den Rachen gestopft.

»Das heißt«, rief Dumbledore schallend, »wir müssen ein wenig umdekorieren.« Mit einem Klatschen in die Hände, färbten sich die grünen Girlanden scharlachrot und alles Silber wurde zu Gold. Der Hohe Tisch wurde nun von einem gewaltigen Gryffindor Löwen geziert. Severus verzog derart die Lippen, dass man denken könnte, der Anblick von so viel Gold bereitete ihm körperliche Schmerzen. Professor McGonagall hingegen strahlte wie die aufgehende Sonne.

Zum Schluss kamen die Zeugnisse. Contessinas hervorragende Noten überraschten sie nicht, doch sie freute sich ungemein bei dem Gedanken, sie ihrem Vater zeigen zu können.

Zusammen mit Hermine Granger aus Gryffindor war sie Jahresbeste. Sie hatten haargenau dieselben Noten, wie sie feststellten, als sie ihre Zeugnisse heimlich verglichen.

Dracos Noten waren zwar nicht ganz so gut wie ihre, doch auch sein Zeugnis würde ihren Vater erfreuen.

Neville hatte durch seine guten Noten in Kräuterkunde die grässlichen in Zaubertränke überschatten können, denn auch er hatte es mit Ach und Krach geschafft das Jahr zu bestehen, genauso wie Crabbe und Goyle.

Daphne und Harper lagen gleichauf und hatten ein Zeugnis, über das man sich freuen musste, wenn man bedachte wie lange es gedauert hatte, bis Contessina ihnen den Aufstand von Elfrich dem Eifrigen begreiflich machen konnte.

Die einzige, die nicht erfreut schien, war Pansy Parkinson, deren Zeugnis mehr schlecht als recht war. Contessina hatte ein Lächeln nicht vermeiden können.

Am nächsten Tag fuhren sie mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London und in sämtlichen Abteilen wurde über die kommenden Ferien gesprochen, während die Ländereien an ihnen vorbeizogen und sie allmählich die Innenstadt erblickten.

Im Bahnhof eingetroffen, hielten alle Ausschau nach ihren Angehörigen, die sie nach langer Zeit in die Arme schließen wollten. Unter Schubsen und Gedrängel näherten sie sich der Muggelwelt. Zu neunt gingen sie durch das Tor.

Als Contessina eine bekannte Stimme: »Harry Potter, schau, Mum!«, kreischen hörte, drehte sie sich um. Nicht weit hinter ihnen erkannte sie Mrs Weasley und ihre Tochter, die sie am ersten September am Gleis getroffen hatte.

»Sei leise, Ginny, und man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute«, sagte Mrs Weasley und drängte die Hand ihrer Tochter nach unten. Sie blickte kurz auf, und wie durch Zufall begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Contessina lächelte ihr freundlich entgegen ohne dass es jemand mitbekam. Mrs Weasley lächelte überrascht zurück.

Contessina wandte sich ab als sie ihren Eltern, die nur ein paar Meter weg vor einem Geschäft standen, näher kamen. Sie kannte fast alle, die dort auf sie warteten; Blaises Mutter mit den wilden Locken und überheblichen Grinsen, Goyles Vater neben Crabbes Mutter, Pansys birnenförmige Tante und Theodores Vater, der neben ihren Eltern stand und gleichgültig zu ihnen blickte. Allesamt wirkten streng und ehrfürchtig mit ihren dunklen Roben und eisernen Mienen. Contessina lächelte, als sei ihre Eltern sah. Es freute sie, dass ihre Mutter und ihr Vater sie gemeinsam abholten. 

Aber ihr Lächeln verflog schnell, als sie den angespannten Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter bemerkte. Ihre Augen waren feuerrot und ihre Lider wirkten umnachtet und geschwollen. Ihr Vater hielt fester als sonst seine Hand um ihre Taille, fast so als würde er sie stützen müssen, damit sie nicht zusammenbrach. Contessina beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl – _und sie sollte Recht behalten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hiermit endet Band 1 - Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel befinden wir uns also in Band 2 - Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens!  
> Ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran :)


	18. Briefe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier startet Band 2 - Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens

So hatte sich Contessina ihre Sommerferien nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte sich ausgemalt, wie sie mit ihrer Familie einen wunderbaren Sommer verbrachte. Sie hätte mit Draco im Manor herumgetollt, ihre Mutter verrücktgemacht, wenn sie wieder herumrannten und fast die Einrichtung zerstörten, am Abend auf ihres Vaters Schoß gesessen und viele Stunden mit ihrem Großvater verbracht.

Nichts von alldem geschah. Stattdessen legte sich eine dicke, graue Wolke aus Trauer und Leid über das Manor wie eine Krankheit. Er hatte sie einfach verlassen, ohne ein Wort. Sie hatte geahnt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als ihre Eltern sie vom King’s Cross Bahnhof abgeholt hatten. Trotzdem hatte sie die Nachricht wie ein Schlag getroffen. Ihr hervorragendes Zeugnis war plötzlich egal gewesen, genauso wie die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate.

Ihr Großvater Cygnus war tot. Einfach eingeschlafen, ohne ein Wort. Kein Brief, keine Nachricht, niemand der Bescheid gewusst hatte. Nichts. Er war still und friedlich in der Nacht des vierundzwanzigsten Junis eingeschlafen, in dem großen Black Anwesen, in dem ihre Mutter mit ihren Schwestern aufgewachsen war.

Es kam Contessina wie ein Albtraum vor, aus dem sie nicht mehr erwachen konnte. In den Osterferien hatte sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen. _Er war wie immer gewesen,_ dachte sie zähneknirschend als sie nach Anzeichen in ihren Erinnerungen suchte. Der Gedanke, dass sie nicht darauf geachtet oder etwas übersehen hatte, raubte ihr den Schlaf.

Ihr Vater war nun derjenige, der die Stimmung aufrecht zu erhalten versuchte. Er redete über die neusten Schlagzeilen aus dem Tagespropheten oder aus dem Ministerium, am Frühstückstisch, beim Mittagsessen oder auch beim Abendessen. Er wusste, dass ihm keiner so wirklich zuhörte, aber es war ihm deutlich lieber als schweigend und bedrückt dazusitzen.

Contessina erging es genauso, die tiefe, raue Stimme ihres Vaters beruhigte sie und war ihr lieber als von Stille umgeben zu sein. Dennoch verlor sie wie ihre Mutter nur selten ein Wort. Draco lenkte manchmal auf die Versuche ihres Vaters ein, ein Gesprächsthema zu eröffnen. Zwar war es immer sehr oberflächlich, aber immer hin. Nur wenn er anfing von Harry Potter und seinen Freunden zu reden, spannte sich Contessina an und trat ihn, wenn er zu ausfallend wurde. Alles musste sie ihm auch nicht durchgehen lassen.

Nach der Beerdigung in der ersten Ferienwoche, hatten sie angefangen das Anwesen in Westminster auszuräumen. Es war nicht nötig gewesen irgendwas zu sortieren oder zu ordnen, weil alles einen geregelten Platz hatte. Ihr Großvater war ein sehr ordentlicher Zauberer gewesen, der detailgenau darauf geachtet hatte wo was stand. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihre Schwester Andromeda auch so einen Ordnungstick hatte. Contessina hatte die Chance nutzen wollen, um mehr von ihr zu erfahren, aber ihre Mutter verfiel schnell wieder ins Schweigen.

Nachdem das meiste gepackt war, hatten sie alles im Kellergewölbe oberhalb der Katakomben des Manors untergebracht. Das nackte Anwesen ihres Großvaters wirkte noch düsterer als zuvor. Die kahlen Tapetenwände und der dunkle Parkettboden waren ausladend und unpersönlich, ohne Kratzer oder Furchen. Lediglich der hell beleuchtete Dachboden, war ein Ort an dem man es aushalten konnte. Die gigantischen Fenster spendeten so viel Licht, dass man selbst am Abend keine Kerzen brauchte. Während ihre Eltern und Draco die oberen Zimmer des dreistöckigen Herrenhauses durchgegangen waren, hatte Contessina sich auf dem Dachboden umgesehen. Es war nicht viel dort oben gewesen, aber eine kleine schwarze Holzkiste mit goldsilbernen Verzierungen und dem Wappen der Blacks, hatte es geschafft ihr Interesse zu wecken. Sie war verschlossen gewesen, doch der Schlüssel war nur ein paar Meter weiter auf dem Fensterbrett versteckt gelegen. Contessina hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt sie zu öffnen, oder sich zu fragen was so eine Kiste auf dem Dachboden zu suchen hatte, weshalb sie sie einfach hinter ihrem Rücken versteckt und unten in eine Kiste geschmuggelt hatte. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen selbst nachzusehen was drin war, und dann erst zu ihrer Mutter zu gehen.

Eine Woche später hatte sie immer noch nicht nachgesehen, weil ihre Mutter alle in den Wahnsinn trieb. Nachdem das Anwesen vollständig ausgeräumt war und ihr Vater den Verkauf übernahm, hatte sie nichts mehr zu tun gehabt. Deshalb hatte ihre Mutter sich kurz darauf dazu entschlossen, dass das Manor mal wieder eine Renovierung gebrauchen könnte. Aus der kleinen Renovierung, wie sie beteuert hatte, wurde ein Komplettumbau. Etappenweise hatte sie sich eine Etage nach der andern vorgenommen.

Contessina war nicht entgangen, dass ihr Vater mehrere Male kurz davor war zu platzen, vor allem weil seine heißgeliebten weißen Pfaue von den ganzen Menschen und dem Krach aufgeregt umherstolzierten. Aber er hatte nichts gesagt und ließ alles still über sich ergehen. In Momenten wie diesen bewunderte sie die Liebe ihrer Eltern. Von außen wirkte ihr Verhältnis nie so warm und eng wie es in Wirklichkeit war. Aber wenn man sie so gut kannte, sie in Alltagssituationen erlebte, wusste man, dass es nicht nur eine Zweckehe gewesen war wie alle glaubten. Ihre Eltern liebten sich, auch wenn sie es niemanden erkennen ließen.

Das Ergebnis des Umbaus war, dass sie alle von der zweiten Etage hoch in die vierte gezogen waren. Contessina und Draco hatten ihre Räumlichkeiten nun im Westflüge und ihre Eltern im Ostflügel. Dazwischen lag die umfangreiche Bibliothek, die ihre Mutter nicht hatte anrühren dürfen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr alles erlaubt, nur bei der Bibliothek zog er eine klare Grenze. Er hatte ihr erklärt, dass Schätze von unsagbarem Wert dort verstaut waren und er es nicht riskieren würde, dass etwas Kratzer oder Risse bekam. Contessina wusste was er gemeint hatte. Früher hatten Draco und sie nicht einmal in die Nähe dieser Bücher gedurft. Sie wussten, dass es schwarzmagische Bände waren, die ein sechs Meter hohes Doppelregal für sich beanspruchten. Es waren alte Werke, so alte, dass die Schrift schon längst verblasst wäre, wenn ihr Vater sich nicht regelmäßig mit Zaubern darum kümmern würde.

Ihre Zimmer sahen noch so aus wie davor, nur ein paar Möbelstücke hatte ihre Mutter ausgetauscht oder umgestellt. Zu Dracos großer Freude – _und ihres Vaters Missbilligung_ – hatten ihre Zimmer nun eine Durchgangstür, die dauerhaft offenstand, weil Draco ständig hin und her ging. Schlafen taten sie meist in Contessinas Bett, weil die Sonne am Morgen nie so hell und heiß hereinschien wie bei Draco.

Die dritte Etage hatte sich nicht stark verändert, lediglich die Räume waren verschoben oder neu möbliert worden. Zwölf Gästezimmer, zwei Salons und zwei kleinere Speisesäle zierten das Stockwerk.

In der zweiten hatte sich ihre Mutter jedoch vollkommen verausgabt. Sie hatte die Räume und Zimmer mit den unteren vertauscht, zweckentfremdet oder etwas komplett Neues daraus gemacht. Es war sogar so weit gekommen, dass ihr Vater sein heiliges Büro nicht mehr hatte finden können. Ihre Mutter hatte den kleinen Wutanfall gerade noch von sich abwenden können und ihm eine Wegbeschreibung gegeben, die er fluchend hingenommen hatte. Contessina und Draco hatten unter Krämpfen ein Lachen unterdrücken können.

Ihnen war allerdings das Lachen vergangen, als sie feststellten, dass sie am Morgen zwei Stockwerke und einen Flügel überwinden mussten, um zum privaten Speisesaal fürs Frühstück zu gelangen. Am ersten Tag hatten sie sich in der Galerie verlaufen und waren irgendwie im Ballsaal gelandet. Zur Mittagszeit, hatte Draco die brillante Idee gehabt auf Besen hinzufliegen, wodurch es auch nicht wirklich schneller gegangen war, weil das trotzdem nichts daran geändert hatte, dass sie gefühlte hundert Türen öffnen musste.

Ihre Mutter schien am letzten Tag des Umbaus glücklich und zufrieden. Säuerlich dachte Contessina daran, dass sie einfach apparieren konnte und sich nicht die Füße wundlaufen musste. Weder Draco noch sie konnten den Tag abwarten, an dem sie endlich volljährig wurden und diese bequeme Form des › _Reisens_ ‹ beanspruchen konnten.

In der letzten Juliwoche hatten sich alle mit dem Umbau abgefunden. Ihr Vater konnte wieder problemlos sein Büro nutzen, ihre Mutter gab für ihre Freundinnen private Führungen und die Zwillinge verbrachten die meiste Zeit im Park hinter dem Manor. Weit weg von den Pfauen, für die ihr Vater extra einen Heiler hatte holen müssen, der sie wegen des Stresses der letzten Wochen untersuchen musste, trainierten sie für Quidditch. Draco hatte vor ab dem kommendem Schuljahr als Sucher für Slytherin zu fungieren. Contessina bezweifelte stark, dass er es wollte, weil es ihm Spaß machte, sondern eher, weil er Harry Potter ausstechen wollte. Aber sie sagte nichts, sondern half ihm zusammen mit Blaise und Daphne, die fast täglich bei ihnen zu Besuch waren.

Von Montag auf Dienstagnacht lag sie eng neben Draco gekuschelt, der seinen Kopf halb auf ihrer Brust liegen hatte und leise vor sich hinträumte. Contessina konnte kein Auge zumachen. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen hatte sie wieder an die Kiste gedacht, die sie ganz tief unter ihrem Himmelbett versteckt hatte. Es hatte sie in den Fingern gejuckt endlich zu erfahren was drin war – und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht wie sie festgestellt hatte als Draco kurz im Bad gewesen war. Sie hatte sich flink die Kiste geschnappt, den Schlüssel aus ihrem Nachtkästchen geholt und sie aufgesperrt. Was sie darin gefunden hatte, hätte sie in hundert Jahren nicht erwartet. Sie hatte mit altem Schmuck, oder irgendwelchen Dokumenten gerechnet, die vergessen wurden, aber definitiv nicht _damit_.

Als sie gehört hatte, dass Draco zurückkam, hatte sie die Kiste wieder zugeklappt und sie unter ihren Kissen versteckt. Nachdem er dann endlich eingeschlafen war, hatte Contessina sie wieder hervorgeholt.

Es waren Briefe, alte und neue Briefe. Aber nicht ein oder zwei, nein, es waren fast fünfzig. Und sie waren alle an dieselbe Person adressiert; Andromeda Tonks.

Contessina wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben, als sie den Namen gelesen hatte. Dann war ihr ein Licht aufgegangen und sie verstand wieso ihr Großvater sie auf dem Dachboden verstaut hatte. Sie hatte versucht sich die Reaktion ihrer Eltern vorzustellen, kam aber zu dem Entschluss, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie nichts von ihnen erfahren würden.

Es waren private Briefe, wie sie festgestellt hatte, nachdem sie den ältesten gelesen hatte. Sie waren noch nicht versiegelt, weshalb es niemand erfahren würde, dass sie sie gelesen hatte. Es kam ihr falsch vor sie zu lesen, aber sie konnte nicht anders, dafür war sie viel zu neugierig. Also nahm sie sich einen nach dem anderen vor.

Draco bekam davon nichts mit, er schlummerte tief und friedlich in der Decke eingerollt. Damit das auch so blieb, streichelte sie ihn abwesend am Hinterkopf und las weiter. Ein Brief war vom _13\. Oktober 1973_ und begann wie all die anderen mit einem Zitat.

_Liebste Dromeda,_

_manchmal sind Träume wie Sterne – unerreichbar. Wie schön ist es, die Augen zu öffnen und zu sehen, jetzt ist einer wahr._

_Du hast für deinen Traum alles geopfert und dich fest an ihn geklammert. Ich weiß, es war nicht leicht uns hinter dir zu lassen, aber ich bin stolz, dass du es getan hast._

_Nun hast du deine eigene Familie und der Gedanke daran, erleichtert den Schmerz deines Verlustes. Als ich von deiner Tochter erfuhr, habe ich mich sehr gefreut – eine Enkelin._

_Auch wenn ich sie niemals kennenlernen werde, sollst du wissen, dass ich sie genauso liebe wie ich dich immer lieben werde._

_Ich kann dir deine Entscheidungen nicht vorhalten. Du wolltest ein eigenes Leben, eine Familie. Nun hast du alles, was du dir erträumt hast und ich kann nur hoffen, dass du glücklich wirst._

_Hüte deine Tochter, wie einen Schatz – sie werden so schnell erwachsen. Kaum haben sie gelernt zu Laufen, gehen sie auch schon nach Hogwarts und bauen sich irgendwann ihr eigenes Leben auf. Ich kann mich noch daran erinnern, wie du mit deinen Schwestern durch den Garten gerannt bist als unser Leben unbeschwert und friedlich war._

_Es schmerzt, dich ziehen zu lassen, aber ich würde dich niemals zu etwas zwingen. Und auch wenn du glaubst, dass wir dich verstoßen haben, kannst du jederzeit zu mir kommen, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Ich werde dich nicht wegschicken oder anschreien. Deine Mutter und Bella werden es nicht verstehen, aber du bist genauso sehr eine Black wie die andern, wie ich. Und ich versichere dir, dass dir und deiner Familie kein Leid zustoßen wird, ich werde niemanden in eure Nähe lassen. Ich sehe dich lieber weit weg und in Sicherheit als dich ganz zu verlieren oder Unheil über dich zu bringen._

_In Liebe und Achtung,_

_dein Vater_

Die Briefe zogen Contessina in ihren Bann, sodass sie erst realisierte wie spät – oder besser gesagt früh – es schon war, als sie das Vogelgezwitscher von draußen hörte. Ihre Lider waren bereits schwer, aber sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Die Gedanken ihres Großvaters erinnerten sie viel zu sehr an die letzten Monate. Sie verstand erst jetzt was er an Weihnachten zu ihr gesagt hatte.

_»… egal wie sehr man es versucht, die Liebe zwischen Vater und Tochter stirbt niemals. Sie leuchtet weiter und weiter, bis zum Schluss.«_

Aber dennoch wurde ihr nicht klar, warum er die Briefe nie abgeschickt hatte. Wenn er solche Worte schrieb, warum hatte er sie Andromeda nie zukommen lassen? Warum hatte er seit dem Tag ihrer Verbannung nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen, wenn er sie so vermisste?

Stundenlang zerbrach sie sich darüber den Kopf, kam aber zu keinem Ergebnis. Sie zog Vergleiche zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrem Großvater. Hätte ihr Vater das auch getan, wenn zu den Osterferien nicht dieser _›Ausrutscher‹_ passiert wäre?


	19. Gedankenverloren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist aus Lucius' Sicht geschrieben.  
> Ich weiß, dass es nicht konventionell ist plötzlich eine andere Sicht einzufügen, aber ich wollte mal einen Blick in Lucius' Gedanken gewähren. Falls ihr Lust habt, könnte ihr mir gerne schreiben wie euch das gefallen hat und ob ihr vielleicht auch noch mehr aus der Perspektive eines anderen sehen würdet?

Durch die gewaltigen, gotischen Fenster in seinem Rücken, wurde Lucius‘ massiver Mahagonischreibtisch mit Sonnenlicht bestrahlt. Die indigofarbene Tinte stach auf dem vergilbten Pergament hervor und ließ sich selbst nach Stunden des Niederstarrens klar erkennen. Der dreimeterhohe Spitzbogen über ihm, trug Sorge, dass seine Gedanken sich nicht eingeengt fühlten und frei durch den ausladenden Raum schweben konnten. Immer wieder ließ er Bücher aus den umstehenden Regalen herbeischweben um mit seiner Recherche voranzukommen.

Nachdem der Nachmittagstee serviert worden war, gönnte er sich ein Glas Whiskey aus der Bar, die bei der Sitzgruppe am Ende des Zimmers stand. Während er die Kristallflasche öffnete und das Edelschliffglas zu einem Drittel füllte, wanderte sein Blick zur Chaiselongue, auf der sich sein kleiner Diamant befand. Sie lag mit angewinkelten Beinen da und hatte sich zur Stütze ein Kissen in den Rücken gelegt, damit sie das ledergebundene Buch in ihren Händen gemütlich lesen konnte. Ihr silberblondes Haar hatte sie locker mit einem blassgrünen Seidenband zusammengebunden und ließ somit den Blick auf ihre markanten Züge frei. Ihre hohen Wangenknochen nahmen ihrer kleinen Stupsnase die Süße und Freundlichkeit und verliehen ihrem grazilen Auftreten die Schärfe, mit der die Malfoys ausgezeichnet waren. Sekündlich biss sie auf ihre blutrote Unterlippe, sog an ihr und ließ sie wieder frei, um es gleich darauf zu wiederholen.

Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, blickten ihre nebelgrauen Augen seit einer halben Stunde auf denselben Absatz ohne sich zu rühren. In ihrem beigen Sommerkleid mit hohem Kragen und weitem Saum, wirkte ihre perlweiße Haut noch heller und glitzerte durch die hereinscheinende Sonne wie eine Marmorstaue. Der Rüschensaum war ihre Beine hinaufgerutscht und legte ihre Oberschenkel frei. Die makellose Haut schien ihm unschuldig entgegen.

Lucius musterte jeden Millimeter der Perfektion. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er stolz war auf was er da geschaffen hatte. Sie war das Schmuckstück der Familie, der Diamant.

Mit gerümpfter Nase betrachtete er ihre nackten Beine. Er musste Narzissa sagen, dass sie das Kleid verbrennen sollte – es war viel zu kurz. Für ein Mädchen ihres Standes war es nicht angemessen, die Blicke der Männer auf diese Art auf sich zu ziehen.

Es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er an die lüsternen Blicke der Knaben dachte, die ihnen auf den Straßen über den Weg liefen. Die Malfoys waren es gewohnt die Augen anderer auf sich zu spüren, jedoch gefiel Lucius die Art mancher Blicke nicht. Wenn sich vor Lust die Pupillen weiteten und ein Glanz hineintrat, der ihn dazu brachte, seine Kleine Blume dicht an sich zu ziehen. Es grauste ihm bereits vor dem Tag, an dem sie begann sich für Jungs zu interessieren. Selbstverständlich würde er niemanden auch nur in ihre Nähe lassen. Es blieb genug Zeit um sich um Angelegenheit dieser Natur zu kümmern und solange sie in Hogwarts war, würde er dem einen Riegel vorschieben.

Als Draco Blaise Zabini zum ersten Mal ins Manor eingeladen hatte, war Lucius den Tag über nicht mehr fähig gewesen sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Wie eine Hyäne hatte er auf der Lauer gelegen und ihn gründlich beobachtet. Er kannte die lüsterne Mutter des Zabini-Sprösslings und traute dem Burschen keinen Meter über den Weg. Sollte sich auch nur ein Finger an die falsche Stelle wagen, würden die Irischen Wolfshunde Ivar und Ilsø ihn in Stücke reißen, hatte er sich geschworen. Zu Lucius‘ Überraschung schien der Bursche jedoch kein tieferes Interesse an seiner Tochter zu haben. Für einen Moment hatte er sich erlaubt beleidigt zu sein, aber die Erleichterung hatte ihn schnell übermannt. Er hatte wieder beruhigt atmen können, als er bemerkt hatte, dass Blaises Augen sich häufig zu Daphne Greengrass verirrten. Im Nachhinein hätte es ihn auch gewundert, wenn Draco jemanden als Freund ausgewählt hätte, der unter den Rock seiner Schwester blicken wollte. In der Hinsicht konnte er sich auf seinen Sohn verlassen.

Lucius‘ Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als ein Windhauch durch einen der Blumensträuße am Fenster wehte, er jedoch keines der elfenbeinweißen Blütenblätter verlor. Es war ein frischer Strauß Comtessa Rosen, die Narzissa zu Hauf in ihrem Garten züchtete. Lucius‘ Mundwinkel zuckte. Als seine Frau ihm von den kräftigen Blüten erzählte hatte, die ab Juni jeden mit ihrem strahlenden Anblick verzauberten, hatte er sich überreden lassen eine Ausnahme zu machen und seine Tochter nicht nach einem Sternbild zu benennen. Die Tradition zu brechen war ihm damals nicht schwer gefallen. Contessina hatte vom ersten Tag an ein Leuchten an sich gehabt, das alle um sie herum in ihren Bann zog. Narzissa hatte in ihr kleines blasses Gesicht geblickt und ihm gesagt, dass Sterne früher oder später ihr Licht verloren, und sie das keinesfalls bei ihrer Tochter geschehen lassen wollte. Lucius hatte sich einverstanden erklärt und sämtliche Proteste seines Vaters zum Schweigen gebracht.

Abraxas hatte ihn schon vor der Geburt der Zwillinge mit seinen Ansichten geplagt. Er hatte nie verstanden, wie er sich die drittgeborene Tochter aussuchen konnte, die nicht einmal die typischen Merkmale ihrer Familie besaß und keinen angemessenen Namen trug. Lucius hatte den meisten seiner Reden kein Gehör geschenkt. Narzissa war seit ihrer Schuljahre seine Außerwählte gewesen und das hatte ihm niemand ausreden können.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hielten seine Frau und sein Erbe sich in der Winkelgasse auf, um neue Umhänge für das bevorstehende Schuljahr zu kaufen. Seine Kleine Blume verabscheute die Dinger immer noch und hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen geweigert einen Fuß aus dem Haus zu setzen. Narzissa war kurz davor gewesen sich die Haare zu raufen, doch Lucius war dazwischen gegangen und hatte seine Tochter stattdessen mit in sein Arbeitszimmer genommen. Ausnahmsweise lag es an ihm den Haussegen gerade zu halten und er war froh, dass sie nach den Wochen der Trauer, ihr gewohnter Alltag langsam wieder eingliederte. Seine Nerven hätten es nicht mehr lange mitgemacht ständig für aufheiternde Gespräche sorgen zu müssen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass seine Frau ihn den Juli über fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Es war eine Zerreißprobe gewesen keinen cholerischen Anfall zu bekommen als die Umbaumaßnahmen begonnen hatten. Er wusste wie wichtig es für Narzissa war, beschäftigt zu sein, wenn ihre Gefühle drohten sie zu ertränken, und es war der einzige Grund, warum er das Theater still über sich hatte ergehen lassen. Sie hatte ihr Zuhause, das einzige Heim das ihr geblieben war, zu einem perfekten Ort für ihre Familie machen wollen. Mit dem Tod ihres Vaters war auch die letzte Verbindung zu den Blacks gekappt worden. Sie hatte ihre Eltern und Schwestern, sowie sämtliche Tanten, Onkel und Cousins verloren. Ihre eigene, kleine Familie war nun alles was sie noch hatte.

Zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung hatte sich Lucius mit ihrem tiefen Sinn für die Wichtigkeit des Familienzusammenhalts schwer getan. Seine Mutter war in frühen Kindheitsjahren verstorben und hatte ihn mit nichts weiter als seinem Vater und einem Sack voller Hauselfen zurückgelassen. Als Einzelkind hatte er nie die Erfahrungen seiner Frau durchlebt und auch keine weiteren Familienangehörigen vorzuweisen gehabt. Manchmal hatte er sie darum beneidet, wenn sie Geschichten über ihre Schwestern und Cousins erzählt hatte. Wie sie nachts durch die Häuser geschlichen waren und irgendeinen kindischen Blödsinn angestellt hatten. Es hatte immer jemanden gegeben dem sie sich hatte anvertrauen können und mit dem sie eine tief verwurzelte Bindung teilte. Andererseits war er froh gewesen ein Einzelkind zu sein, als er gesehen hatte wie sehr der Verlust ihrer Schwester Andromeda sie getroffen hatte. Er hätte seine Zissa beinahe nicht wiedererkannt, als sie mitten in der Nacht vor seine Schwelle gestolpert und ihm schluchzend um den Hals gefallen war, sobald er ihr verschlafen die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er hatte sie die nächsten Tage fest bei sich gehalten und darauf geachtet, dass sie nicht in ihrer Trauer versank. Es war eine vollkommen neue Erfahrung für ihn gewesen und er hätte sie mit niemand anderem geteilt als seinem blonden Black-Mädchen. Derartige Gefühlsausbrüche gehörten sich nicht für Malfoys und waren unter ihrer Würde. Doch Narzissas Trauer hatte etwas an sich gehabt, dass ihn nicht angewidert zurückschrecken hatte lassen. Die großen Tränen, die sich in Sturzbächen aus ihren himmelblauen Augen gelöst hatten, waren ihm wie Ohrfeigen entgegengekommen. Ihre grazile, selbstsichere Gestalt hatte sich zusammengesunken und gezittert wie Espenlaub. Das hellblonde Haar war vollkommen durcheinander und verknotet gewesen und hatte sich wie ein Vogelnest um ihr verquollenes Gesicht gelegt. Sie war nicht mehr das selbstbewusste, scharfzüngige Mädchen gewesen, in das er sich verliebt hatte. Stattdessen war ein zerbrechliches Vögelchen vor ihm gestanden, dass er sicher in Watte hatte packen wollen, um sie vor den Gefahren der Außenwelt zu beschützen.

Als sich das Geschehen mit Sirius ein paar Jahre später wiederholte, Regulus verstarb und Bellatrix zum Schluss nach Askaban verfrachtet wurde, hatte Lucius geglaubt er würde nie wieder das goldene Lächeln sehen, wobei Narzissas blitzweiße Zähne wie Sterne strahlten. Er wusste nicht was geschehen wäre, wenn sie ihre Kinder nicht gehabt hätten. Für gewöhnlich vermied er es sich diese Gedanken zu erlauben, denn es schürte einen Zorn in ihm, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte. Die Ansammlung von Nichtsnutzen, die sie als Familie zur Seite gestellt bekommen hatte, hätte ihm beinahe sein Glück gestohlen. Er war überzeugt, dass Narzissa sich einzig und allein für ihre Kinder zusammengerissen und der Trauer entsagt hatte.

Die Zwillinge waren mehr als sie sich erhofft hatten. Es geschah nicht oft, dass Malfoys mehr als einen Erben zeugten. In der Vergangenheit hatte es nur drei Zwillingspaare gegeben, bei denen es die Mädchen allerdings nie ins hohe Alter geschafft hatten. Jüngere Geschwister hingegen waren in den meisten Fällen im Kinds- oder Jugendalter verstorben.

Es war eine überwältigende Nachricht gewesen, als der Heiler ihnen mitteilte, dass sie Zwillinge erwarteten. Lucius hatte davor nur einen Moment erlebt, bei dem es ihm schwer gefallen war seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, und das war der Tag seiner langersehnten Hochzeit gewesen. Narzissa hatte sich ihrer Freude und ihres Glücks hingegeben und sich nicht darum geschert was der Heiler dachte, als sie Lucius beinahe niedergeknutscht hatte. Sie hatte es nie ausgesprochen, doch er hatte gewusst, dass der Gedanken an ein Einzelkind sie beunruhigt hatte. Für Lucius war es nichts zur Besorgnis gewesen, doch seine Frau hätte wohl lieber einen ganzen Fuchsbau voller Kinder gehabt.

Nach der Geburt der Zwillinge hatte Lucius geglaubt, dass er sich ab sofort um die Erziehung seines Erben kümmern würde und Narzissa ihre Tochter zu einer ehrbaren Dame erzog. Diese Vorstellung hatte er allerdings schnell über den Haufen geworfen. Spätestens als ihnen die Zähne gewachsen waren und Draco oft nächtelang durchgeweint hatte und sich von niemandem als seiner Mutter beruhigen ließ, war Lucius klar geworden, dass seine vorherige Herangehensweise kläglich scheitern würde. Er war überzeugt davon gewesen, mit einem Mädchen weniger anfangen zu können als mit seinem Erben. Aber da Draco eine strikte Sehnsucht nach seiner Mutter hatte, war sein Plan nicht aufgegangen. Die Erkenntnis hatte Lucius‘ Nerven so hart auf die Probe gestellt, dass er begonnen hatte an sich selbst zu zweifeln. _Wenn ich es nicht einmal schaffte meinen Sohn zum Schweigen zu bringen, wie sollte mir dann die Erziehung gelingen?,_ hatte er sich in den Nächten gefragt, in denen er allein im Bett gelegen hatte, während Narzissa sich um Draco gekümmert hatte. 

Irgendwann war ihm das schwindelerregende Gedankenkarussell zu anstrengend geworden und hatte sich entschieden eine neue Richtung einzuschlagen. Er hatte sich aufgerafft, war in die Kinderstube geschlichen, – darauf achtend weder Frau noch Sohn zu wecken – und hatte sich das kleine Mädchen geschnappt, das still in ihrem Bettchen lag und ihre wachsamen Augen stets auf ihrem unruhigen Bruder liegen hatte.

Da es Lucius schwer fiel ohne Narzissa neben sich einzuschlafen und seine Tochter es wohl als ihre Pflicht sah über ihren Bruder zu wachen, hatte er sich kurzerhand dazu entschieden, die schlaflose Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen. Mit seinem kleinen Diamanten auf dem Arm, ging er des Nachts durch die Korridore des riesigen Herrenhauses und trug sie spazieren. Er unterhielt sich mit ihr über alles, worüber er nicht mit Narzissa hatte sprechen können, weil sie zu beschäftigt gewesen war. Es hatte ihn verblüfft zurückgelassen als er bemerkt hatte, dass seine Tochter ihn dabei aufmerksam ansah und die Bewegungen seiner Lippen verfolgte. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, wäre ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass sie tatsächlich verstand was er da von sich gab. Er ging jedoch davon aus, dass ihr der Klang seiner Stimme und die Nähe gefallen hatten.

Als nach ihrem ersten Rundgang die Sonne am Horizont erschienen war, hatte Lucius sie zurück in ihr Bettchen legen wollen, doch mit ihren winzigen Fäusten und erstaunlich starken Griff hatte sie sich an ihm festgehalten und geweigert loszulassen. Die neuentdeckte Hartnäckigkeit, die _er_ ihr zweifelsohne vererbt haben musst, hatte ihn zum Schmunzeln gebracht. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, hatte er sie mit in seine Gemächer genommen und war neben ihrem winzigen Körper in seinem großen Bett eingeschlafen.

Rückblickend betrachtet, hätte es ihm damals schon klar sein müssen. Seiner Tochter waren ebenfalls die Zähne gewachsen, doch statt auf ihren Schmerz aufmerksam zu machen, hatte sie ihn schweigend ertragen. Disharmonie war ihr zuwider und sie achtete stets darauf den Frieden in ihrer Familie zu wahren. Früher hatte Lucius mit Stolz an diese Eigenschaft gedacht und sich darüber gefreut wie ähnlich seine Kleine Blume ihm war. Aber wenn er jetzt an den Verlauf ihres ersten Schuljahres dachte, wollte er sich selbst ohrfeigen. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass sie _alles_ vor anderen verschloss. Ihm war schon vorher bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihre Meinung zurückhielt, weil sie von der seinen abwich, aber dass sie sämtlichen Kummer in sich begrub, bereitete ihm Sorge. Und dass er zu dieser Entwicklung beigetragen hatte, passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Das vergangene Schuljahr war aus den Fugen geraten und er nahm sich vor, sie das Kommende zu kitten.

Mit einem kleinen Räuspern stieg Lucius aus seinen Gedanken empor und blickte zurück auf seinen Diamanten. Sie hatte das Buch noch auf derselben Seite aufgeschlagen und war seelisch nicht anwesend. Ihm war nicht entgangen wie abwesend sie in den letzten Tagen wirkte. Der Tod ihres geliebten Großvaters beschäftigte sie sehr, aber so tief in sich gekehrt, war sie erst seit kurzem. Langsam wurde er stutzig. Die Ereignisse zu Ostern waren ihm eine Lehre gewesen und er würde es nicht nochmal so weit kommen lassen.

Lucius nahm einen Schluck Whisky, stellte das Glas zurück an die Theke und schritt dann zur Chaiselongue. Durch die prächtigen, dunklen Teppiche, die den schwarzen Holzboden fast vollständig bedeckten, waren seine Schritte nicht zu hören.

»Contessina«, sagte er als er am Fußende ankam. Seine Tochter blinzelte nicht einmal. Sie war weit weg in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt und hätte vermutlich sogar ein Gewitter überhört.

»Contessina«, versuchte er es erneut. Wieder reagierte sie nicht. Sie hielt ihre nebelgrauen Augen auf demselben Absatz wie zuvor.

Lucius gab es auf sich Gehör zu erlangen und setzte sich stattdessen zu ihren Füßen. Er hob ihre nackten Beine an, rückte dichter zu ihr und legte sie dann auf seinem Schoß wieder ab. Contessina zuckte zusammen und blinzelte aufgeschreckt mit den Lidern. Das Buch plumpste ihr auf die Brust. Verwirrt drehte sie ihren silberblonden Schopf und sah zu ihm auf. Für einen Moment schien sie nicht zu wissen wo sie war. Ihre Augen huschten zu seinem leeren Schreibtisch und dann zu ihrem Kelch mit Kirschsaft auf dem Abstelltischen neben der Chaiselongue. Als sich ihre Blicke kreuzen öffnete sie den Mund, doch es kamen keine Worte heraus. Peinlich berührt begab sie sich in eine gerade Position und zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht, bis ihre Oberschenkel wieder bedeckt waren.

»Vater«, murmelte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Lucius‘ Mundwinkel zuckten und er unterdrücke den Impuls laut aufzulachen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie ihn so angesehen als sie vor ihrem ersten Schuljahr am Kamin auf ihn gewartete hatte, bis er von seiner Geschäftsreise zurückgekehrt war.

»Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?«, fragte er sanft und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus, um eine verirrte Strähne hinter ihr Ohr zu streichen

»Ich habe nur …« Sie unterbrach sich selbst und sah auf das Buch. Ihr war klar, dass er wusste, wie lange sie schon auf dieselbe Seite gestarrt hatte. »Ich habe an Großvater gedacht.«

Zerknirscht verzog sie ihre roten Lippen und klappte den Lederband zusammen und legte ihn neben ihrem Glas ab. Sie kräuselte ihre Stupsnase und schien wieder nachzudenken.

Lucius gewährte ihr einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Er musste wohl Geduld haben und warten bis sie sich dazu entschloss, ihn an ihren Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen.

»Weiß Andromeda, dass Großvater tot ist?«, fragte sie dann. Sie versuchte es nebensächlich klingen zu lassen, doch ihre Augen huschten unruhig durch den Raum und taten alles um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Lucius hingegen hob seine hellen Brauen und sah sie perplex an. Andromeda? Wieso dachte sie über ihre Tante nach? _Eine Blutverräterin,_ erinnerte er sich nachträglich.

»Vermutlich, wenn sie den Tagespropheten liest«, antwortete er und legte seinen Kopf schief. »Wieso fragst du das?« Es war ihm nicht geheuer, dass sie an diesen Teil ihrer Verwandtschaft dachte. Diese Menschen hatten ihr Recht zu ihrer angesehenen Familie zu gehören verwirkt. Niemand, erst recht nicht Contessina, sollte an die Verbannten denken, die ihren Namen besudelt hatten.

»Ich … würde es … wissen wollen«, gab sie zögerlich zurück und traute sich zu ihm aufzusehen. Lucius sah sie lange an, doch er entdeckte keine Antwort in ihren Augen. Manchmal ärgerte es ihn, dass er sie so gut unterrichtet hatte.

»Sie weiß es«, antwortete er und wandte den Blick von ihr ab. Abwesend ließ er seine Finger über die weiche Haut ihrer dünnen Waden gleiten und versuchte, sich einen Reim aus ihren Fragen zu machen. Ihm war klar, dass ihm die Antwort nicht gefallen würde. Er wollte nicht, dass sie ihren Verstand mit solchen Gedanken vergiftete. Diese Personen hatten in ihrem Leben nichts zu suchen und würden niemals dazugehören.

»Hättest du…wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, …was passiert wäre, wenn…«

Lucius‘ Kopf drehte sich ruckartig zu ihr. In seinen Augen braute sich ein Gewitter zusammen. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und blähte die Nasenflügel. Contessina schluckte schwer und wagte es nicht den Satz zu beenden.

»Wir haben darüber gesprochen«, sagte er dunkel. Was war nur mit den Frauen los? Ein Todesfall und schon hinterfragten sie ihr gesamtes Dasein? Innerlich schalkte er sich. _Du wolltest doch, dass sie den Mund aufmacht._

Contessina schüttelte sachte den Kopf. »Hättest du mich verbannt?«

In Lucius krampfte sich alles zusammen. Er nahm die Hände von ihren Beinen, damit er sich nicht in sie krallte. Wo kam das auf einmal her? Machte sie sich darum tatsächlich Gedanken? Er würde eher das Haus niederbrennen als sie gehen zu lassen.

Kopfschüttelnd schnaubte er. »Warum fragst du das? Wer hat dir das in den Kopf gesetzt?« Morgana sei ihm gnädig, denn er würde es nicht sein.

»Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet«, beharrte sie. Er sah ihr in die Augen und spürte seine Gedärme zusammenschrumpfen als er den verräterischen Schimmer in dem Nebelgrau bemerkte. »Ich habe gefragt-«

»Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast, Contessina«, zischte er und riss sich von dem Anblick los. Er verabscheute Tränen. Sie machten ihn weich und sorgten dafür, dass sich sein Herz vor Zuneigung gegen seinen Brustkorb drückte. Tränen zierten sich nicht an einer Malfoy. Sie hatten auf ihrem schönen Gesicht nichts zu suchen. Genauso wenig wie die absurden Gedanken, die sie hatte.

»Du hast dich entschuldigt und mir Ara geschenkt«, fuhr sie mit trockener Kehle fort. »Aber meine Worte hast du ignoriert. Woher soll ich wissen, dass –«

»Wie kommst du nur auf diesen Unsinn?«, fauchte er und brachte sie dazu zusammenzuzucken. Lucius atmete durch und rief sich zur Contenance. Er war der Erwachsene, der Vater, er musste ruhig und vernünftig sein. Aber wie sollte er das, wenn die bloße Erinnerung an ihre Worte sein Blut zum Kochen brachte? Als sie ihm in den Ferien ihre Gedanken um die Ohren geschmissen hatte, dachte er sie würde ihn auf den Arm nehmen. Er war in Versuchung geraten, zu glauben, dass Narzissa und Contessina sich einen perfiden Plan zurechtgelegt hatten um ihn in die Schranken zu weisen. Vergeblich hatte er auf die Pointe gewartet, doch Contessina hatte sich weggedreht und ihr Leid still ertragen.

Ihre Worte hatten sich immer wieder in seinem Kopf abgespielt und verfolgten ihn seither in seinen Träumen. _„… nicht stolz sein … enttäusche … nicht so bin wie ich sein sollte … nicht gut genug um eine Malfoy zu sein …“_ Tränen waren ihr über die Wangen gelaufen, während etwas in ihren Augen gefehlt hatte. Erst war er nicht draufgekommen was er vermisste, doch dann hatte ihn die Antwort mit erschütternder Klarheit erreicht. _Leben._ Contessinas Augen waren das Ebenbild seiner eigenen und wirkten stets verschloss, kühl und für andere unmöglich zu lesen. Jedoch umgab sie immer ein gewisser Glanz, ein Schimmer, der wie die Glut eines Sterns am Himmel leuchtete. In dieser Nacht war nichts mehr davon übrig gewesen und Lucius hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen um sich nicht an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben. Er war sauer gewesen, weil sie sich in eine Richtung entwickelt hatte, die ihm Angst über den Rücken jagte, aber er hatte mit seinem Schweigen ihr Flehen um Vergebung bezwecken und keinen innerlichen Zusammenbruch heraufbeschwören wollen. Es war nicht mal in seiner Absicht gelegen das alles so lange hinauszuzögern. Sie hätte einfach nur zu ihm kommen und sich entschuldigen müssen, dann wäre die Sache erledigt gewesen. Er hätte sie schwören lassen, sich an die Regeln zu halten und sich von diesem Longbottom und anderen Verrätern fernzuhalten.

Das alles bescherte ihm Kopfschmerzen und schlaflose Nächte. »Natürlich denke ich nicht so«, versuchte er ihr ruhig klar zu machen. Wenn sie das nicht verstand, stünden sie in eine paar Monaten wieder vor derselben Situation und den Anblick brauchte er sicher kein zweites Mal. Als Narzissa gemeint hatte, sie hätte sich selbst verletzt, hatte er sich vorgestellt wie ein paar blassrote Fahrer ihre Arme zierten – _nichts Tragisches._ Doch sobald er ihre offenen Wunden gesehen hatte, waren seine Gefühle dermaßen aus den Schienen geraten, dass sie gedroht hatten ihn zu übermannen. Am liebsten hätte er sie angeschrien und sie gewarnt das niemals wieder zu tun, doch er hatte sich beherrscht. Er verstand immer noch nicht wie sie das über sich gebracht hatte, was sie gefühlt hatte um sich das anzutun. »Ich habe sie damals ignoriert, weil ich nicht verstand wie du auf so ein Hirngespinst kommst. Warum glaubst du das?« _Weil du sie dazu gebracht hast,_ drang es wispernd durch sein Ohr.

»Du hast nie das Gegenteil behauptet«, sagte sie und kaute wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe und spielte mit ihren Fingern. »Du sagst es nie, wenn du stolz auf uns bist oder …« Ihre Stimme brach und sie versuchte hastig ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln, bevor sie ans Licht traten. »… dass du uns liebst«, brachte sie flüsternd heraus und biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Sie versuchte verzweifelt ihre Maske aufzubehalten.

»Willst du, dass ich dich verhätschle? Ist es das?«, zischte er und bereute es gleich wieder. _Falscher Ansatz._

Ihre Finger verkrampften sich und sie sah weg. »Vergiss es«, murmelte sie dann und wollte aufstehen.

Lucius war schneller und legte seine Hände zurück auf ihre Beine. Eine Hand griff nach ihren und löste die verkrampften Finger. Er zog sie näher zu sich und platzierte sie auf seinem Schoß. Ihr Haaröl empfing ihn mit einer blumigen Duftwolke.

»Wieso soll ich es sagen obwohl du weißt, dass es so ist?«, fragte er beherrscht. Natürlich liebte er sie, daran konnte sie keine Zweifel haben. Manchmal erschreckte es ihn selbst, wenn er darüber nachdachte wozu er deshalb bereit war. 

Contessina zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah runter auf ihr Kleid. Lucius setzte dem gleich wieder ein Ende und legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie aufzublicken. »Sieh mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede.« Er hasste ihre gesenkten Blicke beinahe so sehr wie ihre Tränen. Malfoys waren stolz und trugen ihr Haupt stets erhoben. 

»Ich weiß es nicht«, flüsterte sie schniefend. Sie hob eine Hand und rieb sich unwirsch über die Augen. »Ich habe so schreckliche Dinge gesagt und du bist einfach still geblieben, woher soll ich wissen, dass es nicht stimmt?« Durch den Tränenglanz blitze ein Funken Wut. Sie zappelte unruhig umher und versuchte sich von ihm wegzudrücken. Lucius festigte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und hielt sie problemlos bei sich. Ein paar Tränen erkämpften sich die Freiheit und sie drehte eilig ihr Gesicht weg. Einzelne Strähnen lösten sich aus dem Seidenband und schützten sie vor seinen Blicken. Wenn es angebracht wäre würde er Lächeln – sie verabscheute Tränen genauso sehr wie er.

Er berief sich eines Besseren und strich ihr das Haar zurück. Contessina zuckte weg und versuchte ihr Gesicht zu verbergen. »Ich bin stolz auf dich«, sagte er sanft und behielt seine Hand an ihrer Wange. Contessina hörte auf zu zappeln und erstarrte. Sie schniefte und suchte seinen Blick. »Du bist keine Enttäuschung«, setzte er nach und legte ihr auch die zweite Hand an die andere Wange und stricht dann mit seinen Daumen ihre Tränen fort. »Und selbstverständlich bist du eine Malfoy.« Ihre Augen waren groß wie Galleonen. Sprachlos sah sie ihn an und zeigte nur eine Reaktion, wenn sie die Nase hochzog. Schlagartig erinnerte er sich an eine sechsjährige Contessina, die vor dem Badezimmerspiegel stand und wütend ihre Nase anstarrte, die durch ihre Erkältung einfach nicht zu laufen aufhören wollte. Missbilligend hatte sie sich mit einer Schachtel Taschentüchern verzogen um sich heimlich die Nase zu putzen. Das trötende Geräusch und die gelbgrüne Masse hatten sie so sehr erzürnt, dass sich geweigert hatte jemandem unter die Augen zu treten. Narzissa und Lucius hatten hinter vorgehaltener Hand gelacht und ihr versucht zu erklären, dass selbst Malfoys von sowas nicht verschont blieben. Severus hatte damals die weniger sanfte Methode gewählt indem er sie an sich gezogen und ihr das Taschentuch solange an die Nase gehalten hatte, bis sie das Zeug endlich rausgeblasen hatte. 

Die Erinnerung erschien so klar vor seinen Augen, dass sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete und Contessina dazu brachte nach Luft zu schnappen. »Du bist mein Sonnenschein, Contessina«, sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die linke Wange, »mein Herz«, einen zweiten auf die Rechte, »meine Kleine Blume«, einen auf die Nase, »und ich liebe dich.« Der letzte landete auf ihrer Stirn. Wenn sie es hören musste um ihm zu glauben, würde er es tun. Solange es sie davon abhielt sich in diesen Gedanken zu verlieren, würde er damit klarkommen müssen.

Das Lächeln, welches sich auf ihren Lippen ausbreitete, entschädigte ihn für die Gefühlsduselei. Strahlend drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen und schlang ihm dann die Arme um den Hals. »Ich liebe dich auch, Vater.«


	20. Die Longbottoms

Ende Juli war Contessina so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die Aussprache mit ihrem Vater hatte eine Sonne in ihr explodieren lassen, dank der sie nun strahlend und leuchtend durch die Welt lief. Sie hatte sich sogar bereit erklärt einen Schneider kommen zu lassen, damit er ihr neue Umhänge anfertigen konnte. Contessinas vortreffliche Laune färbte auch auf den Rest ab. Der Tod ihres Großvaters hing zwar noch in Form von grauen Wolken über ihnen, aber es herrschte kein Unwetter mehr. Ihre Mutter schaffte es ab und an ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bringen und ihr Vater war sichtlich erleichtert, nicht mehr den Unterhalter spielen zu müssen. Draco war durch seine täglichen Treffen mit Blaise gut abgelenkt und konzentrierte sich fast ausschließlich auf seinen Fortschritt im Quidditchtraining. Contessina war überzeugt, dass ihrem Großvater dieser Anblick besser gefiel als das Trauerspiel der vergangenen Wochen – wo auch immer er nun war.

Dennoch schwirrte eine Sache in ihrem Kopf herum, die sich nicht abschütteln ließ. Die Briefe. Sie hatte die Kiste noch immer unter ihrem Bett versteckt und niemand davon erzählt. Es war schwer sich zu entscheiden, was sie mit ihnen machen sollte, wenn sie niemandes Rat dazu einholen konnte. Diese Entscheidung musste sie allein treffen. Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie Draco darauf reagieren würde. Vermutlich würde er von der Kiste wegspringen als stünde sie vor einem Vulkanausbruch und würde dann an ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand zweifeln. Ihre Mutter wollte sie nichts erzählen, weil sie ahnte, dass es ihr dadurch wieder schlechter gehen würde. Auch wenn es alle totschwiegen, war Contessina klar, dass das zerrüttete Familienverhältnis ihr zu schaffen machte. Ihren Vater schloss sie aus ihren Überlegungen aus, denn was er dazu sagen würde, hätte sie in Stein meißeln können. Als sie sich vorsichtig an das Thema Andromeda herangetastet hatte, waren ihm beinahe die Nerven gerissen. Sie verstanden gerade zu gut und konnten wieder normal miteinander umgehen, diesen Fortschritt wollte sie nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Blieb also nur noch Severus … nicht unbedingt die beste Wahl. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie er reagieren würde. Er könnte sich über ihr Interesse genauso aufregen wie ihr Vater, oder er würde sich an ihren fast schon rebellischen Akt belustigen. Gestern hatte sie sich einen Ruck geben wollen um ihn zu fragen was er mit den Briefen tun würde, doch da Severus kurzfristig das Land verlassen hatte, war der Gedanke direkt im Keim erstickt worden.

In den vergangenen Nächten hatte Contessina sich nicht zügeln können und jeden einzelne Brief gelesen. Es waren zwanzig Jahre voller Trauer, Freude, Ärger und Liebe gewesen. Mit jedem weiteren den sie gelesen hatte, war sie tiefer in die Gedanken ihres Großvaters eingetaucht. Zum ersten hatte sie verstanden, was die Leute meinten, wenn sie sagten ihnen würde das Herz bluten. Ihr Inneres hatte sich zusammengezogen und sich gewunden wie ein Wurm am Haken. In ihrer Kehle war hatte sich ein Kloß gebildet, der ihr die Träne aus den Augen getrieben hatte. Es war unmöglich gewesen alle auf einmal zu lesen. Nach jedem hatte sie Zeit für sich gebraucht um alles zu verdauen. Ihr Großvater hatte Andromeda geschrieben, als stünden sie in regem Briefverkehr. Er hatte ihr von jedem Ereignis berichtet, das sich in seinem Leben abgespielt hatte. Sie waren ohne Hemmungen und Scheu geschrieben. Er hatte offen über sein Leid berichtet und ihr unverblümt mitgeteilt, wie sehr ihn der Tod seiner Frau Druella, Regulus‘ Tod, Bellatrix‘ Inhaftierung und das Ableben seiner Schwester belastete. In den schönen Briefen hatte er meist über Contessina und Draco berichtet. Er erzählte gerne wie glücklich ihre Mutter mit ihnen war und wie gut sie den Krieg überstanden hatten. Aber dennoch war in jedem Brief eine Sache herauszuhören – er vermisste Andromeda und ertrug es nicht sie nie wieder sehen zu können.

Contessina war hin und hergerissen. Ein Gedanke hatte sich in ihrem Hirn festgepflanzt, den sie nicht mehr loswerden konnte. Es war eine dumme Idee und könnte sie den Hausfrieden kosten, wenn das jemand herausfand. Trotzdem konnte sie an nichts anders denken. Die Briefe waren für Andromeda bestimmt, sie trugen ihre Adresse und waren an sie gerichtet. Ihr Großvater hatte sie nicht verschicken können als er noch gelebt hatte, doch jetzt … Andromeda hatte nicht zur Beerdigung erscheinen können und hatte vermutlich durch die Zeitung erfahren müssen, dass ihr Vater verstorben war. Contessina wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie sich das angefühlt haben musste. Vielleicht würden seine Worte sie dafür entschädigen, ihr irgendwie helfen? Wenn Contessina in dieser Lage wäre, würde sie auch wollen, dass man ihr die Briefe aushändigte. Wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollte wagte sie noch nicht herauszufinden. 

Der nächste Freitag verlief für Contessina anders als gedacht. Eigentlich hatte er wie jeder Ferientag mit einem kräftezerrenden Marsch durchs Manor begonnen, nachdem sie sich dann zum Frühstück im Speisesaal einfanden. Ara hatte sich reichlich an den anschaulich geschnittenen Früchten bedient, während ihr Vater Draco in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass er ihn zu einem seiner Geschäftstermine mitnehmen würde. Ihrem Bruder war gehörig die Laune vergangen und sich murrend vom Tisch erhoben um sich umzuziehen. Contessina hatte darüber in ihre Tasse mit Zitronentee geschmunzelt und versucht nicht zu kichern. Früher wäre sie eifersüchtig auf die extra Zeit mit ihrem Vater gewesen, die Draco nicht wertschätzte, doch mittlerweile störte sie sich daran nicht mehr. Mit ihrem Vater außerhalb der sicheren Umgebung des Manors Zeit zu verbringen, war nicht dasselbe, wie gemeinsam in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu sitzen und uneingeschränkt mit ihm sprechen zu können.

Sobald Draco und ihr Vater das Haus verlassen hatten, fand sich Contessina am Vormittag auf der Terrasse vor dem Blumengarte ihre Mutter wieder und sonnte sich, während sie Aras seidiges Fell entknotete. Es war Nerv tötend, dass ihre Demiguisedame ständig mit den Wolfshunden Ivar und Ilsø durch die angrenzenden Wälder streifte. Anfangs war sie froh gewesen, dass die drei sich so gut verstanden, doch dass sie ihr dadurch jeden Tag den Dreck und die Äste aus dem Fell ziehen durfte, wurde langsam lästig. Vor einer Woche hatte sie Ara sogar baden müssen, weil die Erde so verhärtet in ihrem Fell geklebt hatte, dass es nicht anders herausgegangen war. Dabei hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass Ara keine Freundin von Wasser war. Sie hatte sich aufgeführt wie eine durchgeknallte Katze und das halbe Badezimmer unter Wasser gesetzt. Contessina schüttelte es bei der Erinnerung an die Sauerei. Hätten sie keine Hauselfen für sowas, hätte ihre Mutter sie beide erdrosselt.

Gerade als sie das letzte Knötchen herauskämmte und Ara wieder in die Freiheit entließ, kam eine rotbraune Eule angeflattert und landete stolpernd auf dem Kaffeetisch neben Contessinas Liege. Ihre Mutter lugte von der Seite auf und wollte ihr gerade die Rolle am Bein abnehmen, als Contessina erkannte, wessen Eule das war und sofort dazwischenfunkte.

»Das ist für mich!«, rief sie schnell und nahm der Eule die Rolle ab. Sie reichte ihr die Keksschale vom Tisch und ließ sie einen herauspicken, bevor sie wieder davonflog.

»Von wem ist er?«, fragte ihre Mutter neugierig und richtete sich in ihrer Liege auf.

»Einem Freund«, antwortete Contessina ohne aufzusehen. Sie zog die Rolle auf und hielt ihn schräg vor sich, damit ihre Mutter nicht mitlesen konnte.

_Liebe Tess,_

_hättest du Lust mich Sonntag zuhause zu besuchen? Meine Oma würde sich freuen dich kennenzulernen. Ich hab ihr schon so viel von dir erzählt, dass sie nicht mehr warten kann. Außerdem hab ich ein Spiel zum Geburtstag bekommen, das ich unbedingt ausprobieren will, aber noch niemanden gefunden, der es mit mir spielt._

_Gut … ich hoffe du hast Zeit, oder überhaupt Lust, du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst, ich dachte nur … naja, unten steht meine Adresse._

_Neville_

In einem kleinen Feld darunter, hatte er in krakeliger Handschrift seine Adresse hin gekritzelt. Contessina musste schmunzeln. Obwohl sie trotz der Umstände Freunde waren, war er immer noch unsicher. Aber dass seine Großmutter sie kennenlernen wollte machte sie stutzig. Contessina war eher davon ausgegangen, dass seine Großmutter sie nicht mögen würde, schließlich war ihre Familie auf der falschen Seite des Krieges gestanden und hatte nicht wie Nevilles Eltern zusammen mit Orden des Phönix gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Untertanen gekämpft.

Ihr kam das Schicksal von Nevilles Eltern in den Sinn. Zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, warum seine Großmutter es überhaupt zuließ, dass Neville mit jemandem wie ihr befreundet war. _Das Spiel geht wohl auch andersherum,_ dachte zynisch. Gab es in Hogwarts Schüler, denen abgeraten wurde sich mit ihr anzufreunden?

Bevor sich der Gedanke weiter ausbreitete, lenkte ihre Mutter ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich. »Erfreuliche Nachrichten?«

Contessina sah zu ihr rüber und nickte vorsichtig. »Ähm … ich wurde für Sonntag eingeladen« Bei ihrer Mutter musste sie, was Neville anging, nicht so sehr darauf achten was sie sagte. Erfreut würde sie zwar auch nicht sein, aber sie würde anders reagieren als ihr Vater, _der diesen Brief hoffentlich niemals zu Gesicht bekam._

»Ah, und von wem?« Sie ahnte es, das war Contessina klar. Ihrer Mutter konnte sie nichts vormachen.

»Neville«, antwortete sie mit verzogenen Mundwinkeln. Ihre Mutter seufzte.

»Contess«, fing sie mit ruhiger Stimme an, »du weißt, was dein Vater dazu sagen wird.« Natürlich wusste sie, was er sagen würde. Er würde es für einen Frechheit halten, _eine_ _Anmaßung,_ dass Neville sich überhaupt traute, eine Eule an ihr prachtvolles Anwesen zu schicken.

Mit der Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen sah sie runter auf seine Adresse, und hielt plötzlich inne. Hätte sie ein Glas in der Hand, würde es ihr scheppernd herunterfallen. Vor ihrem geistigen Augen braute sich wie von selbst ein Plan zusammen. _Er wohnt in ihrer Nähe._ Neville wohnte in derselben Umgebung wie Andromeda Tonks.

 _Ist das ein Zeichen?_ , prangerte die Frage in fettgedruckten Buchstaben vor ihr. Das konnte kein Zufall sein, das musste …

»Vater muss es doch nicht erfahren«, sagte sie wild entschlossen und sah mit glänzenden Augen zu ihrer Mutter. Diese Briefe gehörten Andromeda und sie würde sie ihr bringen, egal wie. Vielleicht war es so vorherbestimmt und Contessina war deshalb diejenige, die sie in die Finger bekommen hatte.

»Du hast doch sonntags immer diese Treffen mit deinen Freundinnen in der Winkelgasse. Ich könnte mitkommen und von dort aus zu Neville gehen, es wäre nicht weit.« Das würde sie sich nicht mehr ausreden lassen, komme was wolle. »Bitte, Mutter, Neville hatte gerade erst Geburtstag und ich war nicht da. Ich kann doch nicht einfach absagen, er wäre sicher enttäuscht«, plapperte sie weiter. Es war unfair, aber Mitleid funktionierte bei ihrer Mutter am besten. »Bitte, er hat nicht viele Freunde, auch nicht in Gryffindor.« Ehrlich gesagt war sie sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt Freunde hatte. Er verstand sich zwar mit allen gut, aber richtige Freunde …

Ihre Mutter sah sie stillschweigend an und tappte mit dem Zeigefinger auf den Kaffeetisch. Sie überlegte hin und her.

»Nur dieses eine Mal«, flehte Contessina und schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln.

»Unter einer Bedingung«, lenkte ihre Mutter ein und Contessina sprang freudig auf. »Warte, hör erst zu«, hob sie den Finger. »Einer der Hauselfen wird dich bis zur Haustür begleiten und du bist pünktlich um acht wieder in der Winkelgasse.« Rasch nickte Contessina und schlang ihre Arme um ihre Mutter.

»Danke, Mutter, danke«, flötete sie und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

»Das darf niemand erfahren verstanden, auch nicht Draco. Dein Vater würde uns sonst ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen.« Wieder nickte Contessina. Ihre Mutter atmete aus und seufzte. »Du kennst mich viel zu gut.«

Contessina löste sich von ihr und grinste diabolisch. Sie hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis mit ihrer Mutter gehabt. »Ich gehe hoch und schreibe ihm zurück«, verabschiedete sie sich und rannte davon.

Oben angekommen machte sie sich gleich an den Brief für Neville. Es gefiel ihr nicht Draco anlügen zu müssen, aber sie die Freude über die einmalige Chance obsiegte. Sie würde erst den Tag mit Neville verbringen und danach zu ihrer Tante gehen und ihr die Briefe überreichen. Gewissensbisse wollten sich ausbreiten, wurden aber rigoros verschlungen. Sie konnte nichts verraten. Das Wissen über die Briefe würde ihrer Mutter Kummer bereiten, was sich dann auf ihren Vater übertragen würde und schließlich auf Contessina und Draco. Manchmal waren Geheimnisse und Flunkereien von Nöten _. Damit beruhigte sie jedenfalls ihr Gewissen._

Contessina schüttelte alles ab und holte Feder, Tinte und Pergament aus ihrem Regal neben dem Frisiertisch, und machte sich an ihre Antwort für Neville.

Andromeda _musste_ diese Briefe lesen. Was wenn sie glaubte, ihr Vater hätte sie bis zu seinem Tod genauso verachtet wie alle anderen? Contessina konnte das nicht mit sich vereinbaren. Sie kannte die Wahrheit und wollte, dass Andromeda es ebenfalls wusste.

Ohne Dobby hätte Contessina 84 Vincent Square sicher niemals gefunden. Alle Häuser sahen gleich aus; zweistöckig, weiße Haustüren und schwarze Dächer, schwarzlackierte Eisenzäune und kleine Gebüsche als Vorgarten. Als sie an Nevilles Haus ankamen, war sie positiv überrascht. Es hob sich von den anderen ab, denn die Hälfte des Hauses in der Neville wohnte, war weiß, während die andere in einem strahlend hellen blau gestrichen war. Die Kacheln am Eingang waren schwarz weiß und in einem Schachbrettmuster hingelegt worden. An der weißen Eingangstür war ein herrschaftlicher Türklopfer aus Messing angebracht worden, der mit seinem Löwenkopf unverkennbar zeigte in welches Hogwartshaus die Bewohner einsortiert waren.

»Dobby holt Mistress Tess um acht Uhr wieder ab, Mistress Tess«, sagte Dobby neben ihr und wedelte mit seinen großen Schlabberohren.

»Ich warte in der Cumberland Street auf dich«, sagte sie und erntete ein verwirrtes Blinzeln. »Ich gehe nach meinem Besuch noch schnell wo anders hin, aber das muss unter uns bleiben, Dobby, niemand darf davon erfahren.«

»Ein Geheimnis? Dobby soll … soll … l-lügen?«, fragte der Elf zittern und zupfte an seinen Fingern.

»Nein, nein, nicht lügen, Dobby, einfach nur niemandem etwas davon erzählen, okay?« Er rollte mit seinen tennisballgroßen Augen hin und her, bevor er nickte.

»Nichts erzählen«, wiederholte er. Contessina nickte, während Ara an ihrer Hand, den Hauselfen mit schräggelegtem Kopf musterte.

»Genau, bis heute Abend«, winkte sie Dobby zu, der sich daraufhin tief verbeugte und mit einem Plopp verschwand. Sie hatte den kleinen Sonderling sehr gerne, aber manchmal war seine Begriffsstutzigkeit anstrengend.

Tief atmete Contessina durch, bevor sie den Ring ergriff und zwei Mal klopfte. Ein lautes Klirren zischte durch die Luft. Contessina zuckte zusammen. _Der Ring muss verzaubert sein,_ dachte sie, obwohl es ihr komisch vorkam, weil Neville in einer Muggelgegend lebte. Sie sah sich um, doch keiner der Passanten schien etwas gehört zu haben.

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, öffnete sich mit einem Schwung die Tür und ein über beide Ohren grinsender Neville stand vor ihr.

»Tess!«, rief er erfreut und stürzte auf sie zu, damit er sie in eine feste Umarmung ziehen konnte. Erschrocken stieß sie die Luft aus und musste lachen. Es war zu goldig wie sehr er sich freute.

»Hallo Neville«, sagte sie grinsend an seinem Ohr. Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ er sie los und sah sie mit vor Freude glitzernden Augen an. Sein dunkelblondes Haar stand ihm von allen Seiten ab.

»Darf ich reinkommen?«, fragte sie lächelnd als er einfach vor ihr stehen blieb und sie ansah.

»Oh natürlich, tut mir leid«, sagte er und tadelte sich kopfschüttelnd mit einem Klatscher auf die Stirn. Mit Ara an der Hand, folgte sie ihm nach drinnen. Die Hitze von draußen wurde sofort durch die angenehm kühle Luft des Hauses vertrieben. Neville schloss hinter ihr die Tür und schien Ara zum ersten Mal zu bemerken. Mit demselben Strahlen, das er ihr geschenkt hatte, betrachtete er ihre Demiguisedame. Contessina streckte ihre Hände aus dem rosa Seidencape, das knapp unter ihrer Taille endete und öffnete die Schnüre. Sie streifte sich den leichten Sommerstoff von den Schultern und sah dann auffordernd zu Neville.

»Das kannst du hierhin hängen«, meinte er, nachdem er verstanden hatte und deutet auf einen Kleiderstände hinter einem Schrank. Sie hielt ihr Cape an der Kapuze fest und hängte es dann an einen Haken. Danach sah sie sich in dem engen Eingangsbereich um.

Die niedrigen Wände waren mit goldroter Tapete verkleidet, während eine helle Holztreppe ins erste Stockwerk führte. Neben der Treppe war ein schmaler Gang mit zwei quietschgelben Türen, eine an der linken Seite und die andere am Ende. Ein paar Landschaftsbilder hingen verteilt an der Wandseite der Treppe, wo auch der kleine Holzschrank und der Kleiderständer standen.

Contessina fiel das Täschchen ein, welches sie Ara gegeben hatte, damit ihre Mutter es nicht sah, und nahm es ihr kurzerhand ab, um sie zu ihrem Cape zu hängen. Sie hatte die Briefe darin versteckt und wollte nicht riskieren, dass ihre Mutter einen Blick darauf erhaschte. Bevor sie es vergaß, holte sie noch Nevilles Geschenk heraus.

Auf dem Kleiderständer entdeckte sie einen Spitzhut, der mit einem ausgestopften Geier geschmückt war, und dahinter einen mottenzerfressenen alten Fuchspelz. Contessina hob eine ihrer hellen Brauen, fing sich aber ganz schnell wieder und lächelte Neville zu.

»Was jetzt?«, fragte sie.

»Meine Oma wartet im Wohnzimmer, sie will dich unbedingt kennenlernen.« Ein mattes Purpurrot kroch ihm über sein rundes Gesicht. »Komm mit.« Er versuchte seine zitternden Hände vor ihr zu verbergen, aber sie sah es trotzdem.

Zusammen gingen sie den Flur entlang und dann durch die Tür am Ende. Ara sah sich im Kreis drehend um und tapste ihnen hinterher. Sie betraten ein von der Sonne hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer. Es war nicht sonderlich groß, aber dafür sah es recht gemütlich aus. Eine breite rotbraune Couch stand schräg gegenüber der Tür, mit einem langen tiefen Tisch und zwei Sessel. Eine große Stechpalme throne neben einem hohen Bücherregal und einer Spiegelkommode. Unter der Fensterbank stand eine alte lange Holzkiste mit goldenem Schloss und ein paar buntbestickten Kissen obendrauf.

Nervös zupfte Contessina an dem rosa Saum ihres, knapp über den Knien endenden, Sommerkleides und fuhr dann über ihre weiße Strumpfhose, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch alles saß. Ihre beigen Ballerinas hatte sie angelassen.

»Neville, mein Lieber, ist dein Gast schon da?«, rief eine Stimme durch die offene Durchgangstür zu ihrer Linken. Contessina und Neville drehten sich zur Seite. Sie fuhr sich nochmal über ihre langen glatten Haare und rückte verirrte Strähnen zurecht.

Eine alte Hexe mit grauen krausen Locken kam durch die Tür und blieb mit einem Tablett vor ihnen stehen. Contessina setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf und sah Nevilles Großmutter direkt in die trüben braunen Augen.

Mrs Longbottom ging an ihnen vorbei und stellte das Tablett mit Gebäck, Tassen und einer Tee- und Milchkanne auf dem Tisch ab, bevor sie sich ihnen wieder zuwandte.

»Du bist also Contessina, Neville spricht in den höchsten Tönen von dir«, sagte sie und streckte ihr zur Begrüßung eine schrumpelige, klauenartige Hand entgegen. Contessina sah kurz lächelnd zu Neville, dessen Gesichtsfarbe noch dunkler wurde, und schüttelte ihr dann die Hand.

»Setzt euch, setzte euch«, forderte sie mit einer Handbewegung und wies auf die Couch. Die beiden setzten sich nebeneinander hin und Mrs Longbottom machte es sich in einem der braunen Samtsessel bequem.

»Nevilles Großonkel Algie ist leider verreist, er hätte dich gerne kennengelernt«, erzählte sie, während sie Tee in die drei Tassen goss und ihnen zufliegen ließ. »An Weihnachten hat er von nichts anderem mehr gesprochen als von dir, er hat uns alles über dich erzählt.«

»Nur Gutes hoffe ich«, sagte Contessina peinlich berührt und nippte an ihrem Tee, nachdem sie einen Schluck Milch hinzugegeben hatte.

»Selbstverständlich«, flötete sie mit der Tasse in der Hand. »Hast ihm so manches Mal aus der Patsche geholfen, nicht wahr? Er ist ein guter Junger«, sagte sie und warf Neville über ihre ziemlich knochige Nase einen streng taxierenden Blick zu, »aber er hat nicht das Talent seines Vaters, muss ich leider sagen.« Contessina mied den Blick zu Neville. Sie hoffte, das Gespräch würde nicht auf seine Eltern gelenkt werden, sie wusste, dass es ihm unangenehm war, und ihr selbst offengesagt auch. Sollte Neville jemals von sich aus mit ihr darüber sprechen wollen, würde sie ihm aufmerksam zuhören, doch solange er es nicht freiwillig tat, würde sie ihn zu nichts drängen.

»Er hat dir sicher schon viel von ihnen erzählt«, hakte sie an ihrem Tee nippend nach. Neville holte tief Luft und blickte zur Decke.

»Natürlich hat er das«, antwortete Contessina lächelnd. Nevilles Kopf sauste zu ihr hinunter und sah sie mit großen Augen an. »Er ist sehr stolz auf sie«, fügte sie hinzu. Sie würde ihn sicher nicht vor seiner Großmutter bloßstellen, nicht das sie am Ende noch dachte er schämte sich für seine Eltern. Sie wusste, dass er das nicht tat, er wollte nur nicht über sie sprechen, was in ihren Augen vollkommen verständlich war. Wenn sie sich vorstellte, ihre Eltern lägen im St. Mungos, nicht bei guter Gesundheit und klarem Verstand, würde sie das auch nicht jedem auf die Nase binden wollen.

»Sie waren Auroren wie du sicher weißt, und sehr geachtet in der magischen Gemeinschaft. Hoch begabt, alle beide«, schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen und nahm sich einen der Scones, die mit Konfitüre und Clotted Cream bestrichen waren.

»Neville ist hervorragend in Kräuterkunde, Professor Sprout lobt ihn jedes Mal«, verteidigte sie ihn in süßlichem Tonfall. Ihr gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, wie Mrs Longbottom über ihn sprach. »Er hat mir schon oft geholfen.«

Mrs Longbottom schluckte den Bissen, den sie genommen hatte hinunter und lächelte ihnen zu. »Ja, Neville kann sehr gut mit Pflanzen und Tieren umgehen.« Contessina war sich sicher, dass sie den Seitenhieb herausgehört hatte, doch wie es aussah, wollte seine Großmutter nicht darauf eingehen. War vermutlich auch besser so, es würde sicher nicht gut ankommen, wenn sie zu Streiten anfingen. Doch bei der Bemerkung mit den Tieren, sah Contessina kurz auf. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Wohnzimmer streifen, bis sie sah wie sich die Blätter der Stechpalme bewegten. Die Blicke von Neville und Mrs Longbottom folgten ihr.

»Stimmt etwas nicht?«, fragte sie.

»Nein, alles in Ordnung«, sagte sie schnell. »Ara, komm her, du hast da hinten nichts verloren.« Mrs Longbottom zog eine ausgedünnte Augenbraue hoch und sah zurück zu ihr. Contessina stellte ihre Tasse auf der Untertasse ab und streckte ihre Hand aus. Zwei Sekunden später spürte sie die zarten kleinen Finger ihrer Demiguisedame. »Mach dich sichtbar, das ist unhöflich.« Und schon zeigte sie sich. Mrs Longbottom zuckte als zwischen Contessina und Neville plötzlich der langhaarige Demiguise stand. Ara kletterte unbeschwert auf die Couch, setzte sich auf Contessinas Schoß und schmiegte sich eng an sie.

»Das ist Ara, eine Demiguisedame«, erklärte Contessina. »Tut mir leid, sie erkundet gerne die Umgebung und macht sich dabei unsichtbar.« Tadelnd strich sie ihr über den seidig weichen Kopf und gab ihr einen Kuss. Ara spielte mit einer ihrer silberblonden Strähnen und sah mit ihren großen Augen zu Mrs Longbottom.

»Ein Demiguise? Neville, davon hast du gar nichts gesagt!«, rief sie schrill und musterte dabei Ara.

»Hab ich wohl vergessen«, meinte er schulterzuckend und versteckte sich schnell hinter seiner Teetasse.

»Wie konntest du das vergessen, Junge?«

»Sie wurde von Schmugglern ins Land gebracht, um aus ihrem Fell einen Tarnumhang zu machen. Das Ministerium konnte sie zum Glück vorher retten, aber sie meinten, dass sie sie nicht mehr zurückbringen konnten. Mein Vater konnte sie dann zu uns holen«, erzählte sie und kraulte Ara, die sich einen Scone geschnappt hatte, den haarigen Rücken.

»Oh, wie tragisch, das arme Ding«, krächzte Mrs Longbottom betroffen und fasste sich ans Herz. »Und du kümmerst dich jetzt um sie?«

»Ja, seit Ostern lebt sie bei uns.«

»Wer kümmert sich, wenn du in Hogwarts bist?«, fragte sie neugierig.

»Ich darf sie mitnehmen. Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape konnten Professor Dumbledore überreden.« Neville zuckte bei Severus‘ Erwähnung zusammen, während seine Großmutter durch Dumbledore zu strahlen begann.

»Dumbledore ist ein großartiger Mann, sehr klug und freundlich«, schwärmte sie und nahm sich mit einem Lächeln einen weiteren Scone.

Nach zwei Stunden unbeschwerten Redens und gefüllten Mägen, entließ Mrs Longbottom die beiden aus ihren Fängen. Mit Ara an der Hand folgte Contessina Neville die Treppen hoch in den zweiten Stock, wo sich sein Zimmer befand. Seine Großmutter und sein Großonkel hatten ihre Zimmer im ersten Stock.

Wie auch der Wohnbereich, war Nevilles Zimmer durch zwei schrägliegende Dachfenster hell beleuchtet. Dutzende Pflanzen standen auf und in den Regalen zu den Seiten, wo sie genug Sonne und Schatten abbekamen. Sein Zimmer war so ordentlich und aufgeräumt, das man vom Boden hätte essen können. Contessina ahnte, dass er extra für sie aufgeräumt hatte, denn sonst war Neville chaotisch und vergesslich, das zeigte sogar seine Handschrift.

»Tut mir leid, dass sie dich vollgequasselt hat«, meinte Neville und rieb sich über den Nacken, während er verloren neben seinem Bett stand.

»Ich mag sie, sie ist … nett«, winkte sie ab und sah sich die Pflanzen in den Regalen an. Eigentlich hatte sie _gewöhnungsbedürftig_ sagen wollen, aber das hätte er in den falschen Hals bekommen können. Die alte Hexe war wirklich gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber sie schein Neville trotz seiner Schwierigkeiten sehr zu lieben.

»Ich hab noch gar nicht …«, sagte er dann plötzlich schrecklich verlegen und sah runter zu seinen Füßen »wegen deinem Großvater …« Contessina verharrter in ihrer Bewegung und sah zu ihm. »Das mit seinem Tod, tut mir leid«, stotterte er scheu. Sie versteifte sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

»Danke«, sagte sie bloß. Sie hatte es kurzzeitig vergessen können und nun war Neville ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. Sie wusste, dass er es nur nett gemeint hatte, aber die Erinnerungen schmerzten. Ihre Gedanken schwirrten schnell wieder zu den Briefen ab, wobei ihr eine Idee kam.

»Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Neville?«, fragte sie. Sein Kopf ruckte zu ihr und sein strahlendes Grinsen breitete sich wieder aus.

»Ja, natürlich, alles was du willst«, rief er euphorisch.

»Könntest du mich später zur 17 Cumberland Street führen? Ich muss da etwas Wichtiges abgeben.«

»Die kenn ich, klar, sicher, natürlich.« Contessina stieg in sein Grinsen mit ein. _Sehr gut,_ dachte sie, _ein Problem weniger._ Ohne Hilfe bräuchte sie sicher Stunden bis sie das richtige Haus gefunden hatte.


	21. Andromeda Tonks

Um halb sieben Uhr abends standen Contessina und Ara vor dem Haus der Tonks in der 17 Cumberland Street, wo Neville sie hingeführt hatte. Das zweistöckige, mit den anderen verschmolzene, Wohnhaus ragte vor ihnen auf. Der Altbau war in strahlendem Weiß gehalten, wie auch die Häuser daneben und gegenüber. Die Türen waren alle schwarz und hatten kleine goldene Türklopfer.

Seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten stand sie vor der Haustür und traute sich nicht zu klopfen. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt die Briefe durch den Türschlitz zu schmeißen, aber sie wollte sichergehen das Andromeda die Briefe bekam. Gedanklich hatte sie sich schreckliche Szenarien ausgemalt. Was wenn die Tonks nicht mehr dort wohnten, aber das Schild noch dort war? Oder wenn sie sich hatten scheiden lassen? Nein, Contessina musste sehen, wie Andromeda die Briefe in den Händen hielt um beruhigt schlafen zu können.

Die Sonne hinter ihr ging langsam unter und die Luft kühlte sich ab. Sie war nervöser als bei der Auslese in Hogwarts. Was wenn Andromeda sie direkt rausschmeißen würde? Oder die Briefe nicht haben wollte?

Ihre Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub und hätte sie nicht die kalten Hände ihres Vaters geerbt, wären sie sicher ganz verschwitzt. Immer wieder zupfte sie ihr rosa Sommerkleid zurecht und rückte ihr gleichfarbiges Cape gerade. Ihr Cape hatte zwar eine Kapuze, aber einer ihrer dicken Wintermäntel in denen sie sich verstecken konnte, wäre ihr jetzt lieber.

Sie hatte sich nicht überlegt, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war nur zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie nicht gleich sagen sollte wer sie war, sonst würde man ihr wahrscheinlich die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen. Andromeda oder ihre Familie könnte wütend auf die ihrige sein und Contessina würde ihr das nicht verdenken, schließlich hatte man sie verbannt.

Zitternd lief sie weiter auf dem Gehsteig auf und ab. Ara hatte sich unsichtbar gemacht, damit die Passanten nicht aufmerksam auf wurden. Das konnte sie nicht auch noch gebrauchen. Nach zehn Minuten kratze sie ihren Mut zusammen und stieg die zwei kleinen Stufen zur Eingangstür hinauf. Sie konnte hier nicht bis acht Uhr warten und Löcher in den Boden Laufen. Also streckte sie die Hand nach dem Türklopfer aus und schlug ihn einmal zurück gegen das Metall. Was sie machen sollte wenn niemand zuhause war, hatte sie noch nicht bedacht.

Leise Schritte näherten sich nach ein paar Sekunden. Contessina verkrampfte sich um die Henkel ihres Täschchens. Merlin und Morgana, hoffentlich brachte sie überhaupt ein Wort heraus. Sollte sie vielleicht doch die Kapuze hochziehen? Ihr Haar und ihre Augen waren nicht gerade das, was sie unauffällig nennen würde. Aber würde man dann überhaupt mit ihr reden, wenn sie so geheimnistuerisch tat?

Die Schritte wurden lauter und Contessinas Knie begannen zu schwanken. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht einknicken oder bewusstlos werden sollte ihre Tante öffnen – auf diese peinliche Erfahrung konnte sie getrost verzichten.

Sie hörte wie der Türknauf betätigt wurde. Ihre Atmung setzte aus, ihr rasender Herzschlag war überall zu spüren. Die rabenschwarze Tür öffnete sich nach innen und ein Mann mit hellem Haar und rundem Bauch kam zum Vorschein.

»Guten Abend?«, erklang seine sanfte, ruhige Stimme, die Contessina aus ihrer Starre löste.

»Hallo«, wisperte sie kaum hörbar »ähm …wohnt hier … An-and-andromeda T-tonks?« _Ohnmächtig werden klingt gar nicht so schlecht,_ dachte sie kopfschüttelnd.

»Das ist meine Frau, ja, warum fragst du?«, wollt er wissen und zog dabei die buschigen Brauen zusammen.

»Ich … ähm … habe etwas für sie«, antwortete sie fester und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Täschchen zu. Sie kramte den Packen Briefe mit bebenden Fingern hervor und hielt sie dann Mr Tonks entgegen.

»Die sind für Ihre Frau.« Stutzig nahm er sie ihr ab und betrachtete das Päckchen.

»Von wem sind die?«, fragte er. Contessina stöhnte innerlich. Hätte er nicht einfach »Okay« sagen können?

»Meinem Großvater«, antwortete sie zögerlich und blickte zwischen ihm und dem Türrahmen umher. »Cygnus Black.« Sie sah Mr Tonks nicht an, sondern wartete darauf, dass er ihr die Briefe wieder entgegen pfefferte und die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuschlug. Aber nichts davon passierte, es blieb still. Contessina glaubte ihr Herz würde gleich aus ihrem Brustkorb springen. Ara neben ihr streifte, nicht sichtbar, ihre Knie. Wenigstens war sie nicht allein.

»Komm rein«, sagte Mr Tonks mit entschlossen und trat beiseite, damit sie eintreten konnte. Contessina entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Mit offenem Mund an sah sie ihn an. Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Er musste doch wissen wer sie war, er konnte sie doch nicht hereinbitten!

»Du kannst sie ihr persönlich geben.« Er machte eine auffordernde Geste, damit sie reinkam und hielt ihr die Briefe hin. Zögernd nahm sie das Päckchen wieder an sich. Als würde sie durch einen Wald voller geheimer Fallen laufen, stellte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und betrat das Haus der Tonks.

Ihr Hirn war nicht fähig das alles zu verarbeiten. Gleich würde sie Andromeda sehen, sie kennenlernen. Ara – immer noch nicht sichtbar – huschte ihr hinterher.

»Wir haben gerade einen Gast, aber das macht nichts, das stört ihn sicher nicht«, sagte Mr Tonks und schloss hinter ihr die Tür, bevor er neben sie trat und ihr tatsächlich ein Lächeln schenkte. Contessina schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass man sie hereinbitten würde.

Mr Tonks drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging voraus. »Dromeda, Liebling«, rief er den Flur entlang und bog rechts ab, »du hast Besuch.« Sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit sich die Einrichtung anzusehen, sondern trottete ihm mit wackligen Knien hinterher. _Merlin, wenn Vater das sehen würde_ ** _…_** er hatte sie dazu erzogen ihre Gefühle nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen. Normalerweise gelang ihr das exzellent, aber jetzt war sie ein Häufchen Elend. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie ihrem Henker entgegenschreiten.

Sie kamen im Esszimmer an, das mit der breiten Einbauküche verbunden war. Von Mr Tonks verdeckt, nutzte sie ihre letzten Sekunden um tief Luft zu holen. Sie versuchte das Zittern zu unterdrücken und streckte ihre Knie durch, damit sie in eine gerade Haltung kam. Ihre Schultern drückte sie nach hinten. Sie hatte nur eine Chance, die durfte sie nicht vermasseln.

Mr Tonks trat beiseite. Sofort lagen drei neugierige Augenpaare auf ihr. An einem langen dunklen Esstisch gegenüber der Küchenzeile saßen drei Personen. Ein Zauberer mit langer grauweißer Mähne, einem vollkommen vernarbtem Gesicht und einem seltsam runden blauen Auge, groß wie eine Münze, das unablässig und ohne Lidschlag nach oben, unten und zur Seite rollte – ganz unabhängig vom normalen dunklen Auge – saß auf der linken Seite und zwei Hexen auf der Rechten. Die Jüngere, höchstens zwanzig, saß vor der Älteren, hatte stechend blaues Haar und ein herzförmiges Gesicht mit dunklen Augen, während die Ältere helles braunes Haar hatte, das sanft ihre Schultern umspielte und kleine braune Augen, die fest auf Contessina lagen.

»Hallo«, brachte sie kratzig heraus. Sie musste sich zwingen ihre Finger nicht in die Briefe oder Henkel ihres Täschchens zu krallen.

Alle Anwesenden schienen sie nach ausgiebiger Musterung erkannt zu haben. Der Mann schürzte die Unterluppe, während die junge Hexe fragend den Kopf schieflegte. Andromeda hingegen war ausdruckslos, betrachte Contessina mit ihren warmen, freundlich blickenden Augen. Ihr Blick machte Contessina genug Mut, damit sie die Hand ausstrecken konnte.

»Die sind für Sie«, sagte sie, machte zwei Schritte vor und wartete bis Andromeda ihr die Briefe abgenommen hatte.

Sie zögerte nicht, streckte die Hand aus und nahm sie ihr ab. Einen Moment hielt der Augenkontakt, bis Contessina ihn abbrach und den bunten Teppich unter ihren Schuhen musterte. »Von wem sind die?«, fragte Andromeda wie auch Mr Tonks vor wenigen Minuten.

»Cygnus Black«, murmelte sie und bekam plötzlich das Gefühl sich erklären zu müssen. »Ich habe sie vor ein paar Wochen in einer Kiste gefunden, auf dem Dachboden. Ich dachte, vielleicht möchten Sie sie gerne haben … sie sind alle an Sie geschrieben. Die sind alle von den letzte zwanzig Jahren.« Dass sie ihre neugierige Nase nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt und allesamt gelesen hatte, würde sie auslassen.

Andromeda sah zwischen den Briefen und Contessina hin und her, während die junge Hexe fragend zu ihr schaute. »Wieso bringst du mir die?«, fragte sie verständnislos.

»Er hat sie für Sie geschrieben, es sind Ihre Briefe. Ich dachte, er hätte gewollt, dass Sie sie bekommen«, erklärte Contessina leise. Ihre Stimme wollte ihr noch nicht so recht gehorchen.

Es breitete sich wieder Stille aus, in der sie von allen angestarrt wurde. Ara war immer noch neben ihr und hielt sich nah an ihrem linken Bein. Bei einem kurzen Blick auf den Mann, glaubte sie sein magisches Auge würde auf Ara liegen. War das möglich? Ausschließen wollte sie es nicht.

Als sie die bedrückte Stille nicht mehr aushielt, sah sie zurück zu Andromeda. »Ich wollte sie Ihnen nur kurz bringen. Tut mir leid für die Störung.« Rasch drehte sie sich um und steuerte mit eingezogenem Kopf auf die Tür und den Flur zu.

»Warte bitte«, hielt sie die Stimme von Andromeda auf.

Contessina kniff die Augen fest zusammen. _So knapp davor._ Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und sah in die Runde. Andromeda war aufgestanden und vor die junge Hexe getreten.

»Du hast uns deinen Namen noch nicht verraten«, sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den rosigen Lippen.

 _Na toll_ , dachte sie trocken, _gleich werden sie mich rausschmeißen._ Aber konnte sie sich ihren Namen nicht denken? Sie war sich sicher, dass sie wusste, wer sie war.

»Contessina … Malfoy.« Ihren Familiennamen verschluckte sie halb. Eigentlich mochte sie ihren Namen, sie war gerne eine Malfoy, auch wenn das manchmal anstrengend war. Aber im Moment wünschte sie sich irgendeinen anderen tragen zu können. Einen, der nichts mit alldem zu tun hatte.

»Lucius‘ Tochter«, murrte der man mit dem magischen Auge. Aus seinem Mund kam es wie Gift herausgeschossen und Contessina musste sich beherrschen ihm dafür keinen Dämpfer zu verpassen.

»Narzissas Tochter«, flüsterte Andromeda und kam ihr noch ein paar Schritte näher. »Meine Nichte.«

Der Drang wergzulaufen war enorm. Contessina konnte dem Druck kaum standhalten. Auch dafür würde ihr Vater sie rügen, könnte er es sehen.

»Ich heiße Andromeda, das ist meine Tochter Nymphadora, aber den Namen hört sie nicht so gern, weshalb wir sie Dora nennen«, flötete sie fröhlich drauf los und zeigte auf die junge Hexe hinter ihr. »Der mürrische Kauz da ist Alastor Moody, und meinen Mann Ted kennst du ja schon.«

»Mum? Ich kapier nicht so ganz was los ist«, sagte Dora, die zwischen ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter umher sah. Contessina war die Situation unangenehm, sie fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper, ein Eindringling.

»Oh Schatz«, kicherte Andromeda und strich ihrer Tochter über das blaue Haar, das fast so lang war wie Contessinas. »Ich habe dir doch schon mal von meiner Schwester Narzissa erzählt. Contessina ist ihre Tochter«, erklärte sie ihr mit funkelnden Augen. Contessina stutzte. Andromeda hatte von ihr erzählt?

»Liebes, möchtest du dich zu uns setzen? Wir haben schon zu Abend gegessen, aber es ist noch etwas übrig, wenn du Hunger hast?« Andromeda lächelte ihr warm zu und schien sich über ihre Anwesenheit zu freuen. Aber damit konnte Contessina nicht umgehen, sie versuchte immer noch zu verstehen, was gerade geschah.

»Ich glaube ihre Begleitung sollte sich uns erstmal zeigen«, knurrte Alastor Moody und sah mit seinem magischen Auge zu Ara. Ein großes Stück seiner Nase fehlte, was Contessina erstrecht stumm bleiben ließ. _Alastor Moody,_ sie hatte den Namen schon mal gehört, aber sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen.

»Welche Begleitung?«, fragte Dora mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah an Contessina vorbei.

»Der kleine Affe«, schnauzte er verächtlich und nickte mit dem Kopf zu ihrem linken Knie.

»Sie ist kein Affe«, sagte Contessina gereizt. Sie hielt Mr Moodys Blick stand und strich Ara über den Kopf. Noch in derselben Sekunde, machte sie sich sichtbar. Dora entkam ein spitzer Schrei, während die Augen von Ted und Andromeda überrascht auf Ara lagen.

»Ara ist ein Demiguise«, stellte sie klar und sah dabei trotzig zu Mr Moody. _Affe,_ dachte sie zornig, _wie konnte er es wagen sie eine Affen zu nennen!_

»Demiguise sind in der Kategorie XXXX eingestuft. Woher hast du sie?«, hakte er nach. Contessina stellte mit jedem weiteren Wort fest, dass sie diesen Mann nicht mochte.

»Sie ist nicht gefährlich«, schnaubte sie und verschränkte die Arme über ihrem rosa Cape. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem endlos langen Tag erklärte sie, wie Ara zu ihr gekommen war. _Das hier läuft überhaupt nicht nach Plan._

»Ich glaube du hast sie jetzt genug ausgefragt, Alastor«, meinte Andromeda mit mahnendem Blick auf Mr Moody. Er schnaubte, wobei sich sein Auge so stark drehte, dass nur noch das Weiße des Augapfels zu sehen war.

»Also, Liebes, hast du Hunger, ich könnte dir schnell was warm machen?«, fragte Andromeda mit demselben warmen Lächeln wie vorhin.

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich habe bei einem Freund gegessen.«

Mr Moody musterte sie mit seinem normalen Auge. »Welchem Freund?«, fragte er penetrant. Also langsam wurde ihr das wirklich zu blöd.

»Alastor«, sagte Ted warnend.

»Neville Longbottom«, antwortete sie mit gerecktem Kinn und genoss den verdutzten Ausdruck auf seinem narbenüberhäuftem Gesicht. »Er hatte Geburtstag und ich habe ihn und seine Großmutter besucht.« Manchmal kam die gehässige Ader ihres Vaters zum Vorschein, und wenn sie es einmal geschafft hatte, wurde Contessina sie nicht mehr so schnell los.

»Ist deine paranoide Neugier jetzt befriedigt, Alastor?«, fragte Andromeda scharf. Mr Moody grummelte nur irgendwas in seinen schwarzen Kragen und drehte sein Gesicht von ihnen Weg. »Möchtest du einen Tee, ich denke wir könnten alle einen vertragen?«

Ted nickte, genauso wie Dora, die seit ihrem Schreck durch Ara nichts mehr gesagt hatte. Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und suchte eine Uhr. Ihre Mutter würde Dobby ausfragen, wenn sie nicht pünktlich waren. Und das der kleine Hauself dem Druck nicht gewachsen war, musste nicht gesagt werden.

»Du musst doch nicht schon wieder gehen oder?«, fragte Andromeda mit matter Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

»Ich weiß nicht«, murmelte Contessina, »ich werde um acht Uhr abgeholt.« Andromeda sah mit dem Kopf in die Küche, die von Contessinas Blickwinkel nicht richtig zu sehen war und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

»Es ist erst kurz nach sieben«, sagte sie und lächelte wieder.

»Ich hole den Tee, Liebes, ihr könnt euch schon mal ins Wohnzimmer setzten«, sagte Ted und gab Andromeda einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er in die Küche ging.

»Hervorragend, na dann kommt«, flötete sie breit grinsend. Contessina bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl. Sie war nicht gerade höflich oder anständig gewesen, allein schon wie sie mit ihrem Gast gesprochen hatte, war ein Grund sie hochkant rauszuwerfen. Weshalb wollte Andromeda sie hierbehalten?

Mr Moody und Dora standen auf und schlurften an ihr vorbei, nahmen die Tür hinaus in den Gang und öffneten hörbar eine andere.

»Verzeih ihm sein ungehobeltes Verhalten, er ist ein paranoider kleiner Auror, aber er hat sein Herz am rechten Fleck. Und er hat schon so viel erlebt, dass er neuen Leuten immer skeptisch gegenübertritt. Mach dir nichts draus, Dora musste das auch über sich ergehen lassen.« Andromeda stellte sich neben Contessina und deutete ihr mit einer Handgeste ihr zu folgen. Contessina tat es und dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Einfach zu gehen wäre noch unhöflicher als ihren Gast anzupflaumen.

Sie gingen durch den mit weißem Teppich ausgelegten Gang und steuerten auf die Tür schräggegenüber zu, die von Mr Moody und Dora geöffnet worden war. Sie betraten das, durch vier Lampen erleuchtete, Wohnzimmer und setzten sich auf das grüngelbe Sofa, welches gegenüber von zwei breiten schwarzen Ledersesseln stand, in denen es sich Mr. Moody und Dora gemütlich gemacht hatten. Ara setzte sich wie zuvor bei Neville und seiner Großmutter, auf Contessinas Schoß und kuschelte sich an sie. Einen Moment später, kam Ted mit einem großen Tablett vor sich schwebend zu ihnen und setzte sich neben Andromeda. Silberne Teetassen schwebten jeweils zu ihnen und die Teekanne goss ihnen nacheinander eine goldene Flüssigkeit ein. Ein kleiner Teller mit Shortbread stellte sich in die Mitte des Wohnzimmertisches, während die Milchkanne durchging und ihnen jeweils einen Schluck in die Tasse gab.

»Gehst du schon nach Hogwarts, Contessina?«, fragte Ted, damit sich keine peinliche Stille ausbreitete.

»Ja, seit letztem Jahr«, antwortete sie und nippte an dem heißen schwarzen Tee.

»In welches Haus bist du gekommen?«, richtete Dora das Wort an sie.

»Slytherin«, sagte sie zögerlich. Die Situation in der sie sich befand kam ihr vor wie ein Traum.

»Dann sind wir wohl immer noch die einzigen Hufflepuffs, Dad«, lachte sie und verschluckte sich an einem Stück Shortbread. Mr Moody blickte stumm auf seinen Tee, aber rührte ihn nicht an.

»Ich war auch in Slytherin«, sagte Andromeda neben ihr stolz und lächelte ihr zu. Augenblicklich fühlte Contessina sich besser. Sie wusste, dass Slytherin ein unantastbares Bild vorgab, aber viele waren nicht so wie die alle dachten. Es waren nicht alle Idioten, hinterhältig oder gemein. Sie erinnerte sich dabei an Daphne und Harper. Die beiden hätten auch genauso gut in Gryffindor landen können, sie waren nicht bösartig oder widerliche Zicken, sie waren einfach nur ehrgeizig und hatten einen enorm großen Stolz. Es waren Hexen und Zauberer wie Pansy Parkinson oder Greg und Goyle, die dieses verdrehte Bild geschaffen hatten. Sie konnte zwar nicht leugnen, dass ihr Bruder auch eine Tendenz zu … _rüpelhaftem_ Verhalten hatte, aber er war deshalb kein Monster. Und Andromeda war es sicher auch nicht, soviel hatte sie bereits feststellen können.

»Dora macht gerade ihre Ausbildung zur Aurorin. Alastor ist einer ihrer Ausbilder«, fuhr sie fort und reckte stolz ihr Kinn. Langsam dämmerte es Contessina woher sie den Namen Moody kannte. Ihr Vater hatte irgendwann mal von ihm gesprochen und erzählt wie rigoros _Mad-Eye Moody_ damals die Todesser gefangen oder getötet hatte.

Plötzlich verging die Zeit ganz schnell. Dora berichtete über ihre Aurorenausbildung, Ted von seiner Arbeit und Andromeda von der Nachbarschaft. Mr Moody nickte, schnaubte oder brummte zwischen den Erzählungen, sagte aber nichts, sondern starrte nur seinen Tee an.

Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille, in der jeder seine leere Tasse auf die Untertasse gestellt hatte und die Shortbreadkrümel vom Tisch auf den Teller befördert wurden, schlug Andromeda das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.

»Wie geht es meiner Schwester?«, fragte sie, drehte sich näher zu Contessina und sah sie mit wachem Blick an.

Contessina rutschte das Herz nach unten. Sie hatten kein einziges Wort über ihre Familie verloren und war dem Thema absichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen.

»Ähm …«, räusperte sie sich, »ganz gut, glaube ich. Sie hat den Juli über das Manor umgebaut um sich abzulenken.«

Andromeda nickte und schien zu überlegen. »Wird sie dich abholen?«, fragte sie, mit einem kleinen Fünkchen Hoffnung in der Stimme, das Contessinas Inneres verkrampfen ließ.

»Nein, Dobby, unser Hauself, holt mich ab.« Andromeda war die Enttäuschung anzusehen, selbst Ted, der ihr Gesicht nicht richtig sehen konnte, bemerkte es und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

»Niemand weiß, dass ich hier bin«, rutschte es Contessina heraus. Sie wollte sich eine Ohrfeige verpassen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass Andromeda dachte, ihre Mutter würde es nicht interessieren. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Mutter sie gerne sehen würde, auch wenn sie es niemals zugeben würde.

Das Resultat war so wie erwartet, alle hielten inne und starrten sie an, selbst Mr Moody.

»Du meinst, du bist abgehauen?«, fragte Andromeda und faltete nervös die Hände ineinander.

»Nein, nein«, schüttelte sie schnell den Kopf »ich habe Neville gebeten mich hier her zu bringen, nachdem ich bei ihm war. Ich habe es nur niemandem gesagt weil, …«, sie stockte als sie Andromeda in die warmen braunen Augen sah. »Mein Vater glaubt ich sei bei Mutter und ihren Freundinnen. Er hätte es nicht erlaubt, dass ich Neville besuche, deshalb habe ich Mutter gebeten mir zu helfen. Aber … ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, dass ich nach Neville noch hier her komme.« Um sich selbst zu beruhigen, streichelte sie Ara über die Arme und den Bauch. Sie hatte vorgehabt das für sich zu behalten, aber wenn es danach ging, hatte sich ihr kompletter Plan ohnehin in eine andere Richtung entwickelt. Sie hätte sich im Traum nicht vorstellen können, dass sie bei Andromeda und ihrer Familie auf dem Sofa sitzen würde.

»Ich verstehe, also weiß sie gar nichts von den Briefen?«, stellte Andromeda fest und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf. »Niemand weiß von davon.«

»Auch nicht dein Bruder?«, hakte Ted nach.

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. »Er würde es nicht verstehen.« Starr blickte sie hinunter zu Ara, die halb schlafen auf ihr saß. Sie würde niemandem sagen wo sie heute gewesen war oder was sie gemacht hatte, nicht einmal Draco.

»Du hast ganz allein entschieden hier her zu kommen?«, fragte Mr Moody mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

»Ich dachte … ich weiß nicht …«, begann sie, »ich habe sie gelesen«, gestand sie dann, »und als ich gemerkt habe wie sehr das an Großvater genagt hat und wie viel Mühe er sich gegeben hatte, wollte ich das Sie sie lesen. Er hat Sie nicht gehasst oder … oder sich nicht mehr um Sie und Ihre Familie gesorgt, … er hat sie geliebt, bis zum Schluss.« Ihre Wangen wurden heiß vor Aufregung, kleine Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen. »Ich wollte, dass Sie das wissen.«

Wieder wurde es still im Raum. Keiner sagte etwas, oder regte sich. Alle sahen sie an und schienen in ihren Gedanken zu schweben.

Andromeda atmete schwer aus und legte Contessina eine Hand aufs Knie. »Ich werde sie lesen, versprochen«, sagte sie milde lächelnd, »aber nur, wenn du aufhörst mich zu siezen und mich Andromeda nennst.« Sie lachte und Contessina tat es ihr gleich. Ara wurde davon wach und blinzelte verschlafen mit ihren großen Augen. Andromeda streckte sich zu Contessina und legte ihre langen schlanken Arme um sie.


	22. Einkauf in der Winkelgasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für die Kudos :)

Der August brach so heiß heran, dass es selbst im dauerkalten Malfoy Manor warm wurde. Contessina und Draco hielten es kaum in ihrer Kleidung aus und sprangen noch vor dem Frühstück in den angelegten See im Park. Zu zweit oder zusammen mit Blaise und Daphne verbrachten sie dort ihre freien Tage. Pansy war zum Glück irgendwo in Frankreich mit ihrer Tante, weit genug weg, damit sie nicht bei ihnen auftauchen konnte. Crabbe und Goyle wurden von ihren Vätern zu sämtlichen Terminen mitgeschleppt, in verzweifelter Hoffnung, dass sich bei ihnen doch noch was im Oberstübchen tat. Harper hatte Daphne aus Irland geschrieben, wo sie gerade ihre Großeltern besuchte. Was genau mit Theodore war, wusste sie nicht. Contessina hatte ihn auf der Beerdigung ihres Großvaters das letzte Mal gesehen. Sie hatte zwar ihren Vater gebeten bei Mr Nott nachzufragen, aber dieser meinte nur, sein Sohn wäre mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Contessina hatte ihm daraufhin nicht mehr geschrieben. Wenn er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, musste sie das akzeptieren.

Ihre Mutter war die letzten Tage wie ausgeflogen gewesen. Sie war öfter bei ihren Freundinnen als sie zum Abendessen erschien – welches sie mittlerweile alle getrennt einnahmen. Der Grund dafür, war kein geringerer als ihr Vater. Seit das Ministerium angefangen hatte verstärkt Hausdurchsuchungen durchzuführen, waren seine Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt. Mittags hatte er einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, weil eine Hauselfe den Zucker für seinen Tee auf die – _seiner Meinung nach_ – falsche Seite der Untertasse gelegt hatte. Contessina war schlau genug gewesen, ihn nicht mit Fragen zu löchern. Draco hatte es einmal vorgehabt, aber sie hatte ihm noch vor der ersten Silbe gegen sein Schienbein getreten.

Nachdem sie Anfang der Woche die Briefe aus Hogwarts für die neuen Schulsachen bekommen hatten, hatte sich ihr Vater dazu bereiterklärt sie zur Winkelgasse zu begleiten. Ihre Mutter hatte ihm nicht widersprochen, sie hielt sich gerade sehr ungern in seiner Nähe auf. Vermutlich, weil sie die einzige war, bei der er sich alles von der Seele reden konnte ohne befürchten zu müssen, das sie es gegen ihn verwenden würde.

Mittwochmittag schlenderte Contessina durch die gepflasterten Gassen der Winkelgasse mit ihren vielen Windungen. Die Gold-, Silber-, und Bronzemünzen, die fröhlich ihrem Täschchen klimperten, gierten darauf ausgegeben zu werden.

Ihr Vater war mit Draco bei _Borgin & Burke‘s_ in der Nokturngasse, wo er noch geschäftliches zu erledigen hatte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Contessina mitkam und sie deshalb mit einem Beutel Münzen in die Läden geschickt. Bisher war sie nur einmal in der Nokturngasse gewesen, aber nur weil es damals zu dunkel gewesen war um allein in der Winkelgasse zu bleiben. Erinnern konnte sie sich kaum, sie musste erst sieben oder acht Jahre alt gewesen sein. Sie erinnerte sich nur noch an das schauerbildende Gefühl, das ihr über den Rücken gelaufen war.

Contessina kam an einer vollständigen Umhanggarnitur der Chudley Cannons im Schaufenster von Qualität für Quidditch vorbei, schenkte dem aber keine sonderlich große Beachtung. Quidditch war nicht ihre Lieblingssportart und sie interessierte sich auch nicht für die einzelnen Mannschaften, worunter Draco oft leiden musste, wenn er ihr etwas erzählen wollte, sie aber nur die Hälfte verstand. Selbst Besenfliegen mochte sie nicht wirklich gerne, für sie war es eher zweckbedingt als Spaß. Contessina Liebe hatte früher dem Reiten gegolten. Die Abraxaner, die ihr Großvater Abraxas mit Geschäftspartnern gezüchtet hatte, hatte sie immer gerne geritten, solange sie noch klein genug waren. Als die geflügelten Pferde jedoch über die Schulterhöhe von zwei Metern hinausgeschossen waren, war ihr der Spaß vergangen. Sie hatte zwar keine Höhenangst, aber sie vertraute den stolzen, majestätischen Wesen nicht genug um ihnen ihre Sicherheit anzuvertrauen. Doch die Erinnerungen waren die einzig glücklichen, die sie mit ihrem Großvater verband und hielt sie deshalb in Ehren.

Mit zwei vollen Einkaufstüten an einer Hand, kramte sie die Liste für das neue Schuljahr aus ihrem rot-silbernen Täschchen an der anderen Hand und warf einen Blick darauf.

Schüler der zweiten Klasse benötigen:

Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2

Gilderoy Lockhart: Tanz mit einer Todesfee

Gilderoy Lockhart: Gammeln mit Ghulen

Gilderoy Lockhart: Ferien mit Vetteln

Gilderoy Lockhart: Trips mit Trollen

Gilderoy Lockhart: Abstecher mit Vampiren

Gilderoy Lockhart: Wanderungen mit Werwölfen

Gilderoy Lockhart: Ein Jahr bei dem Yeti

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf. Wer auch immer veranlasst hatte, diese Bücher auszuwählen, wusste nicht was er da tat. Sie kannte die Werke von Mr Lockhart und natürlich kannte sie auch ihn. Sie hatte den aufgeblasenen Mann mit dem gewellten Haar auf der diesjährigen Ministeriumsgala von Minister Fudge getroffen, zu der ihre Familie eingeladen gewesen war. Selbst ihr Vater hatte ein angewidertes Nasenrümpfen nicht unterdrücken können. Und von Severus – _der von ihrem Vater mitgeschleift worden war, weil seine Nase angeblich schon lange keine Sonne mehr gesehen hatte_ – wollte sie gar nicht erst anfangen. Seine Lippen waren am Ende des Tages nicht mehr zu erkennen gewesen, weil er so fest draufgebissen hatte. Bei der Erinnerung an die Schimpftirade, die er ihrem Vater im Manor gehalten hatte, musste sie allerdings schmunzeln.

Als sie nach ein paar Läden bei _Flourish & Blotts_ ankam, musste sie sich durch eine Menschenansammlung quetschen, die versuchte in das Geschäft zu kommen. Den Grund dafür entdeckte sie auf einem großen Banner, das über die Fenster im ersten Stock gespannt war:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

signiert seine Autobiographie

ZAUBERISCHES ICH

heute von 12 Uhr 30 bis 16 Uhr 30

Contessina schüttelte wieder den Kopf. _Ausgerechnet heute,_ dachte sie naserümpfend. Dieser Mann war aber auch wirklich überall, nirgends konnte man sich vor ihm und seinen nie enden wollenden Dialogen in Sicherheit bringen.

Sie quetschte sich weiter an den, hauptsächlich weiblichen, Kunden vorbei, bis sie endlich drinnen war und direkt die Treppen hinaufflüchtete. Vom Treppenabsatz sah sie hinunter auf die Masse.

Vom einen bis zum anderen Ende des Geschäfts hatte sich eine lange Schlange gebildet. Umringt von riesigen Selbstporträts saß Gilderoy Lockhart an einem Tisch und signierte seine Bücher. Er warf seinen Fans immer wieder ein blendend weißes Lächeln zu und brachte die Frauen zum Seufzen. Sein vergissmeinnichtblauer Umhang passte perfekt zu seinen Augen, die durch einen schrägsitzenden Spitzhut auf seinem gewellten Haar betont wurden.

Vor ihm hüpfte ein Fotograf des Tagespropheten herum, dessen schwarze Kamera jedes Mal eine purpurrote Rauchwolke ausstieß, sobald er ein Foto schoss.

Contessina schüttelte erneut den Kopf, diesmal aber über ganzen Frauen, die sich angestellt hatten und ihre Haare im Sekundentakt richteten. Sie wandte den Blick ab, bevor sie sich zu sehr hineinsteigerte und sah durch die obere Etage des Ladens. Es war nicht einmal die Hälfte hier oben, die dort unten lungerte, nur vereinzelte Kunden die durch die Regale blickten oder dagegen lehnten und ein Buch lasen. Diese Gesellschaft war eher nach ihrem Geschmack.

»Contessina«, krächzte eine glockenhelle Stimme hinter ihr. Schwungvoll, sodass sich ihr Rock mit drehte, wandte sie sich um und blickte in das runde Gesicht von Mrs Weasley. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus.

»Mrs Weasley«, grüßte sie lächelnd und trat ein paar Schritte zu ihr. Sie gab ihr die Hand, was sofort von der kugelrunden Frau mit feuerrotem Haar erwidert wurde. »Wie geht es Ihnen?«

»Herrlich, jetzt wo ich ihn endlich mal treffe«, antwortete sie nach unten lugend. Contessina unterdrückte den Drang mit den Augen rollen zu wollen. Was war nur los mit den Frauen?

»Arthur ist auch hier, ich muss ihn dir unbedingt vorstellen«, plapperte sie fröhlich vor sich hin und nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Contessina schmunzelte und folgte ihr ohne Widerstand. Sie war froh, dass sich Mrs Weasley noch an sie erinnerte, schließlich hatten sie sich letztes Jahr am Kings Cross Bahnhof nur ein paar Minuten unterhalten, bevor ihr Bruder sie weggezehrt hatte.

Ein paar Bücherregale und kleine Tische mit klapprigen Holzstühlen später, bogen sie ab und blieben vor einem dünnen Mann mit Brille und nur noch spärlichem, doch ebenso roten Haar wie das seiner Frau stehen.

»Arthur, sieh nur wem ich gerade über den Weg gelaufen bin«, trällerte sie und stupste Mr Weasley mit dem Ellbogen an. »Contessina Malfoy, ich habe dir letztes Jahr von ihr erzählt, als ich ihr am Bahnhof begegnet bin.« Mr Weasley schaute von seinem Buch auf und blickte kurz planlos durch den Laden, bis er erst zu seiner Frau und dann zu Contessina sah.

»Oh«, machte er und stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal neben ihm. Ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sie wieder ansah und ihr die Hand reichte.

»Es freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen, Mr Weasley«, gab sie zurück und erwiderte die Begrüßung.

»Gleichfalls«, sagte er und legte dann einen Arm um Mrs Weasley.

»Kaufst du auch deine Schulsachen, Schätzchen?«, fragte Mrs Weasley und deutet auf ihre Einkaufstüten.

»Ja, Schulsachen und noch ein paar andere Dinge«, erwiderte sie.

»Wir sind mit den Kindern hier, und Harry und Hermine mit ihren Eltern sind auch dabei, hast du sie schon gesehen?«

»Nein, noch nicht, ich bin gerade erst reingekommen.«

»Die müssen hier irgendwo rumschwirren«, sagte sie wild durch den Laden blickend. »Bist du allein hier, Schätzchen?«

»Nein, mein –«, sie stockte bevor sie weiterredete »Nein, bin ich nicht.« Sie versuchte mit einem Lächeln ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Sie kannte das Verhältnis zwischen ihrem Vater und Mr Weasley nur zu gut. Jedes Mal sprach er mit tiefster Verachtung von ihnen und machte sich gerne über ihre Armut lustig.

»Gut, gut, ein so hübsches junges Mädchen sollte nicht allein unterwegs sein«, tadelte sie mit gehobenem Zeigefinger. Contessinas Wangen wurden heiß und ein Schmunzeln war unvermeidlich. Innerlich protestierte sie gegen diese Aussage – schließlich war sie alt genug um ein paar Stunden allein zu bleiben – aber die Fürsorge von Mrs Weasley rührten sie.

»Ich werde mich mal anstellen, bevor die Schlange bis nach draußen wächst«, trällerte Mrs Weasley unbeschwert, lächelte und ließ Contessina und Mr Weasley zurück. Sie blickte ihr nach, bevor sich die Stille zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. _Großartig,_ seufzte sie.

»Was lesen Sie da?«, fragte sie um die peinliche Stille zu umgehen und deutete auf das Buch, welches er zurückgestellt hatte.

»Oh, das.« Er holte es wieder hervor. » _›Muggel und ihre Eigenarten‹_.« Er drehte das Cover zu ihr. »Ich hatte gehofft etwas über meine neuste Errungenschaft herauszufinden. Es nennt sich Kaffeemaschine, aber ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden wie sie funktioniert. Weißt du zufällig etwas darüber?«

»Nein, leider nicht.« Sie fragte gar nicht erst woher er diese Kaffeemaschine hatte, weil sie von ihrem Vater wusste, dass Mr Weasley Muggelsachen sammelte.

»Meine Damen und Herren«, verkündete Mr Lockhart von unten laut. Contessina und Mr Weasley gingen zur Brüstung und sahen hinunter. »Was ist das für ein außerordentlicher Moment für mich! Genau der richtige Augenblick für eine kleine Ankündigung, die ich schon einige Zeit loswerden will. Als der junge Harry heute _Flourish & Blotts_ betrat, da wollte er nur meine Autobiographie kaufen – die ich ihm natürlich schenke« – lauter Beifall ertönte – »und er hatte keine Ahnung«, fuhr er fort, während er Harry Potter neben sich schüttelte und ihm die runde Brille auf die Nasenspitze rutschte, »dass er in Kürze viel, viel mehr als mein Buch _Zauberisches Ich_ bekommen würde. Er und seine Mitschüler werden nämlich mein wirkliches zauberisches Ich bekommen. Ja, meine Damen und Herren, mit ausgesprochenem Vergnügen und Stolz kann ich ankündigen, dass ich diesen September die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei antreten werde!«

Jubel brach aus und Harry wurde plötzlich mit sämtlichen Werken Gilderoy Lockharts beladen. Schwankend gelang es ihm, aus dem Rampenlicht in eine ruhige Ecke des Raumes zu flüchten. Contessina sah kopfschüttelnd zu und ging die Treppenstufen nach unten. Diesen Trottel wollte Dumbledore ihnen tatsächlich vor die Nase setzen? Da konnten sie ja noch mehr von einer Motte lernen!

Contessina ging an der klatschenden Menge vorbei und steuerte auf Harry zu, der mit einem rothaarigen Mädchen – sie glaubte es war Ginny Weasley, die sie mit Mrs Weasley letztes Jahr am Bahnhof getroffen hatte – in einer kleinen Ecke des Ladens stand.

»Die hier kannst du haben, meine kauf‘ ich mir«, murmelte Harry Ginny zu und warf die Bücher in den Kessel, den sie in ihren Händen hielt.

»Hallo, Harry«, begrüßte sie ihn, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Harry drehte sich zu ihr herum und betrachtete sie überrascht. Kurz zweifelte sie daran, ob er sich an sie erinnerte, da sie letztes Jahr kaum miteinander gesprochen hatten.

»Contessina, hallo«, antwortete er und versuchte seine schlechte Stimmung zu überdecken.

Contessina lächelte und wandte sich dann Ginny zu. »Ich bin Contessina, ich gehen in denselben Jahrgang wie Harry«, stellte sie sich der kleinen Rothaarigen vor, die sie schüchtern musterte.

»Ginny«, presste sie heraus. »Ich gehe dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts. «

»Weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommst?«, fragte sie neugierig. Sie wollte bei den Weasleys einen guten Eindruck machen, auch wenn ihr nicht klar war wieso.

»Gryffindor«, antwortete sie mit gerecktem Kinn. »In welchem bist du?“

»Nicht in Gryffindor«, antwortete sie schmunzelnd und wandte sich dann wieder an Harry, der gerade seine Kleidung zurechtrückte.

»Deine Brille, Harry«, sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. Er sah zu ihr und folgte ihrer Bewegung, während sie seine Brille zurück an ihren Platzt setzte. »So.« Seine Wangen färbten sich rot als ihre Fingerspitzen seine Nasenwurzel berührten.

»Danke«, gab er räuspernd zurück. Contessina wollte noch etwas sagen, doch jemand stieß von hinten dazu und funkte ihr dazwischen.

»Wette, das hat dir gefallen, Potter?«, ertönte die spöttische Stimme ihres Bruders. Contessina sah hinter sich und erblickte das hämische Grinsen, das er immer aufsetzte wenn er Harry begegnete. »Der berühmte Harry Potter«, sagte er, »kann nicht mal in eine Buchhandlung gehen, ohne auf die Titelseite der Zeitung zu kommen.«

Contessina rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte leise.

»Lass ihn in Frieden, er hat das alles gar nicht gewollt«, grollte Ginny, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Grimmig starrte sie zu Draco hoch. 

»Potter, du hast ja eine Freundin!«, lacht ihr Zwilling gedehnt. Ginny lief burgunderrot an. Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger kämpften sich zu ihnen durch, bepackt mit Büchern von Lockhart.

»Oh, du bist es«, sagte Ron und sah ihren Bruder mit verzogenen Lippen an. »Wette, du bist überrascht, Harry zu sehen?«

»Nicht so überrascht wie darüber, dich in einem Laden zu treffen, Weasley«, schoss Draco zurück. »Ich vermute mal, deine Eltern werden einen Monat lang hungern müssen, um das Zeug bezahlen zu können.«

»Draco!«, zischte Contessina und schlug ihm mit dem Handrücken gegen die Brust. »Hör auf.«

Ron imitierte Ginnys Gesichtsfarbe. Er ließ seine Bücher in ihren Kessel fallen und schnellte auf Draco zu, doch Harry und Hermine packten ihn von hinten an seiner Jacke, bevor Contessina verstand was er vorgehabt hatte.

»Ron!«, sagte Mr Weasley, der sich zusammen mit seinen Zwillingssöhnen zu ihnen begab. »Was tust du da? Das ist Unsinn hier drin, lass uns rausgehen.«

»Schön, schön schön – Arthur Weasley«, erklang plötzlich die eisige Stimme ihres Vaters. Er legte Draco eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte höhnisch in die Runde.

»Lucius«, sagte Mr Weasley und nickte mit kühler Miene.

»Viel Arbeit im Ministerium, wie ich höre?«, sagte ihr Vater. »Diese ganzen Hausdurchsuchungen … Ich hoffe, man bezahlt Ihnen Überstunden?« Er streckte die Hand in Ginnys Kessel und zog aus dem Haufen Lockhart-Bücher mit Hochglanzumschlägen ein altes, sehr ramponiertes Exemplar der Verwandlung für den Anfänger hervor. »Offensichtlich nicht«, schnaubte er. »Meine Güte, was nützt es, eine Schande für die gesamte Zaubererschaft zu sein, wenn man nicht einmal gut bezahlt wird?«

Mr Weasley errötete und biss sich auf die Zunge. »Wir haben sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon, was eine Schande für die Zaubererschaft ist, Malfoy.«

»Eindeutig«, lachte ihr Vater spöttisch und ließ seine gewittergrauen Augen zu zwei Muggel schweiften, die ängstlich zu ihnen sahen. »Mit solchen Leuten geben Sie sich ab, Weasley, und ich hatte gedacht, Ihre Familie könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken –«

Ginnys Kessel flog durch die Luft; Mr Weasley stürzte sich auf ihren Vater wie ein wild schnaubender Stier auf einen Torero; Die Zauberbücher donnerten auf ihre Köpfe als sie gen Boden rasten; »Pack ihn, Dad«, rief einer der Weasley-Zwillinge; Mrs Weasley kam kreischend dazu. »Nein, Arthur, nein«; die Menge wich auseinander und stieß noch mehr Regale um; »Meine Herren, bitte – bitte!«, flehte der Verkäufer, und dann, lauter: »Aufhören damit, meine Herren, aufhören –«

Contessina und Draco waren erschrocken an die Wand zurückgewichen. Hagrid, der Wildhüter aus Hogwarts, stapfte durch das Chaos von Büchern auf sie zu. Mit Leichtigkeit trennte er Mr Weasley und ihren Vater voneinander. Mr Weasleys Lippe war aufgeplatzt und ihr Vater hatte ein geröttetes Auge, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, Ginny böse anzufunkeln und ihr das Verwandunglsbuch zurück in ihren Kessel zu werfen.

»Hier, Mädchen – nimm dein Buch – das ist alles, was dein Vater dir bieten kann –« Er wandte sich aus Hagrids Griff, trat auf zu Draco und stolzierte mit ihrem Bruder aus dem Laden. Contessina blieb wie festgewachsen stehen und sah den beiden hinterher. Hatte ihr Vater sich gerade wirklich mit Mr Weasley geprügelt? Für gewöhnlich verlor er nie die Fassung in der Öffentlichkeit.

»Du hättest ihn gar nicht beachten dürfen, Arthur«, sagte Hagrid und brachte Mr Weasley zum Schwanken als er dessen Umhang zurechtzupfte. »Verdorben bis ins Mark, die ganze Familie, das weiß doch jeder – einem Malfoy darf man nicht zuhören – schlechtes Blut, das ist es!«, schimpfte er weiter.

Contessinas biss die Zähne zusammen und spürte ihr Herz in ihrer Kehle pochen. Mit zitternden Händen strich sie sich ihr Haar zurecht. Sie wollte in die Luft gehen, ihn fragen was er sich eigentlich einbildete, aber konnte ihn und die anderen verstehen. Was ihr Vater gesagt hatte, war sehr, sehr weit unter der Gürtellinie gewesen. Sie räusperte sich kurz, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, weil sie an der Wand übersehen wurde. Zurück vor sie getreten, sah sie zu Mr und Mrs Weasley. Hagrid hatte sich erschrocken umgewandt und sah sie verdutzt an.

»Tut mir leid Mr und Mrs Weasley, schönen Tag noch«, sagte sie so freundlich es ihr möglich war. Harry und den anderen winkte verdrießlich mit den Händen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und schleunigst den Laden verließ. Mrs Weasley sah aus als wolle sie ihr nachlaufen, aber Contessina tauchte schnell in der Menge unter.


	23. Störenfried

Sonnenlicht strahlte seidenweich durch die smaragdfarbigen Vorhänge als Contessina verschlafen ihre Augen öffnete. Müde rieb sie sich den Schlaf aus weg und blickte blinzelnd zur Seite. Draco lag dicht neben ihr und streichelte ihren Bauch. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen als sie seinen sonnenbeschienenen Kopf sah. Sein Haar leuchtete so hell, dass es aussah als hätte er sich hundert brennende Kerzen um den Kopf gebunden.

»Wie spät ist es?«, fragte sie und strich ihm durch die silberblonden Strähnen.

»Sieben«, antwortete er und streichelte weiter. Nur der Seidenstoff ihres dünnen Nachtkleides trennte ihn von ihrer blassen Haut.

»Wie lange bist du schon wach?« Contessina streckte sich genüsslich und richtete sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf. Dracos Hand rutschte von ihrem Körper. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte sich auf seinen Ellbogen.

»Erst ein paar Minuten«, sagte er ohne seine Augen von ihr zu wenden. Contessina musste wieder lächeln. Diese Momente waren ihr heilig. Sie liebte es unbeschwert und sorgenfrei neben ihrem Zwilling aufzuwachen. Die Ferien über hatte es nicht viele dieser kostbaren Momente gegeben. Erst nachdem sie bei Andromeda gewesen war hatte sie anfangen können sich vollkommen zu entspannen. Alles war glatt gelaufen, niemand hatte etwas erfahren. Das einzige unschöne Ereignis war der Tag in der Winkelgasse gewesen, der abseits aller Normen verlaufen war. Aber nachdem sie die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt hatte, waren die restlichen Wochen erfreulich vor sich hingeplätschert. Ihr Vater schien trotz der Prügelei mit Mr Weasley entspannt und fröhlich – beinahe so fröhlich, dass es ihr angst machte. Besser gesagt, machte es ihr angst, dass sie nicht wusste _wieso_ er so strahlend durch das Manor wandelte.

»Wir müssen uns fertig machen, nach Kings Cross dauert es zweieinhalb Stunden«, murrte Draco und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Kissen. Contessina schüttelte ihren Kopf.

»Mutter hat gesagt wir apparieren.«

Dracos Kopf schoss wieder hoch. Mit hellerleuchteten Augen sah er sie an. »Wirklich?«

»Wenn du zugehört hättest, dann wüstest du es«, lachte sie, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und öffnete die Vorhänge ihres Bettes. Draco blieb liegen und breitete sich wie ein Seestern aus. Contessina stieg über die große Holztruhe vor ihrem Bett und streckte sich nochmal. Tapsend ging sie zu ihrem Fenster und öffnete es, damit die kühle Morgenluft hereinkommen konnte.

Um sich für das Frühstück fertig zu machen, verließ sie ihr Zimmer, ging ins Bad schräg daneben und danach in ihr Ankleidezimmer.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie zurück in ihr leeres Zimmer und war froh, dass sich Draco dazu entschlossen hatte sich umzuziehen.

Zielsicher ging sie zu ihrem Frisiertisch und fing an sich die Haare auf französische Art zu flechten. Die dünnen Lagen ihres fliederfarbigen Sommerkleides wehten bei jedem Luftzug sanft nach oben und sanken dann wieder geschmeidig auf ihre, mit einer weißen Strumpfhose bedeckten, Beine.

Als sie fertig war, Band sie sich eine kleine Perlenkette hinein und betrachtete sich einen Moment im Spiegel.

Zu ihrer großen Freude sah sie wieder aus wie sie selbst. Die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate, waren spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen – zumindest äußerlich. Ihr Haar strahlte noch so silberblond wie ihre Brauen und Wimpern. Ihre Augen funkelten sie in einem vernebelten Grau aus dem Spiegel an. Fedrige Strähnchen umrahmten ihr makelloses Gesicht und nahmen ihren Augen die Härte. Die Perlenkette glänzte an einigen Stellen. Zufrieden mit sich stand sie von dem Stuhl vor ihrem Frisiertisch auf, strich ihren Saum glatt und wollte gerade den Raum verlassen um nach Draco zu sehen, als eine kleine walnussbraune Eule zum Fenster hereinflatterte. Mit einem letzten Flügelschlag landete sie auf Contessinas Kleidertruhe vor dem Bett.

Misstrauisch warf sie ihr ein paar Blicke zu. Sie kannte die Eule nicht. Langsamen Schrittes kam sie dem Vogel entgegen. Die Eule starrte sie aus großen Kulleraugen an und legte den Kopf schief als Contessina sich ihr näherte. Voller Erwartung streckte sie ihr den Fuß hin, am dem ein Umschlag festgebunden war. Contessina ging vor der Eule in die Knie und Band ihr den Brief ab. Sie betrachtete das beige Pergament bevor sie wieder zum Vogel sah und auf ihr Fensterbrett deutete, wo eine Schale Eulennüsse stand. Wenige Sekunden später war sie mit dem Schnabel voller Nüsse verschwunden.

Contessina drehte den Brief einige Momente zwischen ihren Fingern. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass etwas Hartes, Dünnes drinsteckte. Neugierig riss sie den Umschlag auf und zog einen Brief heraus. Nach kurzem Schütteln, fiel ein Armkettchen in ihren Schoß. Mit gerunzelter Stirn legte sie den Umschlag beiseite und nahm es in die Hand. Es war ein filigranes, silbernes Kettchen, mit einem Schlangenkopf als Verschluss. Zwei grüne Smaragde dienten als funkelnde Augen. Es war perfekt.

Sie griff nach dem Brief um zu erfahren, wer ihr eine solch kostspielige Freude bereitete. Sie klappte ihn auf und begann zu lesen.

_Liebe Contessina,_

_ich bin mir sicher, du wunderst dich über mein Schreiben, aber ich musste es einfach tun. Seit unserem Treffen habe ich mir die Briefe mehrmals durchgelesen, die du mir gebracht hast. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass es mir so viel ausmachen würde als ich sie las. Du hast mir etwas Unersetzbares geschenkt, Contessina, und mit diesem Armkettchen möchte ich diese Schuld begleichen. Dein Großvater hatte es mir damals zu meinem ersten Schultag geschenkt und es hat mir die Jahre über Glück gebracht. Ich weiß, heute beginnt dein zweites Schuljahr, aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass du es bekommst. Ich habe es all die Jahre aufgehoben und wollte es Dora zu ihrem ersten Tag schenken, aber es hatte außer Frage gestanden, dass sie dem Ruf der Schlange folgen würde. Doch zu dir passt es, ich bin mir sicher dir wird es gefallen._

_Liebe Grüße und viel Glück,_

_Andromeda_

Contessinas Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, die Luft wich aus ihren Lungen. Sie legte den Brief beiseite und betrachtete das Armkettchen. Freude überwältigte sie. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was für einen Schatz sie in ihren Händen hielt. Andromeda hatte an sie gedacht, ihr etwas geschenkt …

Mit zitternden Fingern legte sie es um ihr rechtes Handgelenk und verschloss es. Einige Male ließ sie es auf und abgleiten, dann strich sie über den Schlangenkopf und konnte sich das Strahlen nicht mehr verkneifen. _Ich werde es nie wieder abnehmen,_ schwor sie sich in diesem Augenblick.

Ein paar Stunden später saßen Contessina und Draco mit Blaise, Daphne und Harper in einem Abteil im Hogwarts-Express. Draco hatte seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß und die Beine über der Polsterbank ausgestreckt, während Ara schlummernd auf seinem Bauch lag. Blaise und er unterhielten sich als hätten sie sich die ganzen Ferien über nicht gesehen. Contessina lauschte Harpers Geschichten aus Irland.

»Oh, und Großvater hat mich mit zu einem Spiel der Kenmare Kestrels genommen, er war mal mit dem ehemaligen Trainer befreundet, bevor er in Rente gegangen ist«, erzählte sie aufgeregt und rutschte hibbelig neben Daphne auf der Bank herum. Daphne und Contessina tauschten immer wieder schmunzelnde Blicke über ihre aufgedrehte Freundin aus. Jedes Mal wenn sie den Kopf schüttelte, wedelten ihre dicken Korkenzieherlocken mit und ihre blauen Augen wurden größer.

Daphne hatte sich im Gegensatz zu Contessina und Harper über die Ferien verändert. Sie war ein kleines Stück gewachsen und hatte sich in der vergangenen Woche die langen blonden Haare bis zum Schlüsselbein abschneiden lassen. Dazu war ihre Haut um einige Nuancen dunkler, weil sie im Manor nie an Sonnenschutz gedacht hatte, obwohl ihr Vater sie zwanzig Mal daran erinnert hatte. Contessina konnte tausend stunden im Gras liegen und ihre Haut wäre immer noch so hell wie vorher, doch Daphne war schon nach zwei Stunden rot angelaufen wie eine Tomate.

»Wow, ist das schön! Woher hast du das?«, quietschte Harper plötzlich und sprang von ihrem Platz auf. Contessina konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren wie sich Harper ihr Handgelenk geschnappt hatte und ihr neues Armkettchen betrachtete, dass unter ihrer Strickjacke hervorgerutscht war.

»Das ist wirklich schön«, staunte Daphne und rutschte näher zu Contessinas Handgelenk. Blaise und Draco unterbrachen ihr Gespräch. Contessina wollte ihre Hand wegziehen als sie die gerunzelte Stirn ihres Bruders sah, doch das würde verdächtig rüberkommen.

»Woher hast du das?«, fragte Draco und richtete sich auf und versuchte die schlafende Ara nicht zu wecken. Er setzte sich hin und nahm ihre Hand. Er strich über das Kettchen und betrachtete es mit Argusaugen.

»Hat Vater mir geschenkt«, antwortete sie schnell ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie würde ihm gewiss nicht auf die Nase binden, dass ihre ausgestoßene Tante, die sie heimlich besucht hatte, es ihr zum Dank für geheime Briefe geschenkt hatte. Und sie würde es auch sonst keinem erzählen.

»Wirklich, das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt?«, meinte er skeptisch und fummelte an dem Kettchen herum.

»Du machst es noch kaputt!«, zischte sie und zog ihre Hand weg. »Er hat es mir vorhin erst gegeben, du warst nicht dabei.« Die Lüge konnte zwar jede Sekunde auffliegen, aber sie wusste, dass Draco ihren Vater wegen so einer Lappalie nicht belästigen würde.

»Weißt du wo er das gekauft hat? Es funkelt so schön«, Harper starrte mit glitzernden Augen auf Contessinas Kettchen.

»Das kann man nicht kaufen, ist ein Einzelstück«, sagte sie und zog ihre Strickjacke wieder drüber. Dracos eindringlicher Blick machte ihr klar, dass er ihr die Lüge nicht abkaufte. Sie verfluchte sich für ihre Dummheit. Sie war so vorsichtig gewesen und hatte den Brief zur Sicherheit mit in ihren Koffer gepackt, damit ihre Eltern oder die Hauselfen ihn nicht fanden, dabei hatte sie das offensichtliche außer Acht gelassen. Kopfschüttelnd fragte sie sich, was sie getan hätte, wenn sie schon beim Frühstück bemerkt worden wäre. Ein Schütteln durchzog sie, als sie sich vorstellte wie ihr Vater die Wahrheit rausbekam.

Der nächste Morgen nach ihrer Ankunft verlief glücklicherweise nicht so bedrückt wie die gestrige Zugfahrt und das Festessen danach. Alle redeten nur über eine Thema: Harry Potter und Ron Weasley.

Auf jedem Tagespropheten, den die Schüler in den Händen hielten, stand die Schlagzeile: FLIEGENDER FORD ANGELIA VERSETZT MUGGEL IN AUFREGUNG.

Wie sie am Morgen erfahren hatten, waren Harry und Ron nicht im Hogwarts-Express mitgefahren, sondern hatten sich den verzauberten Wagen von Mr Weasley geschnappt und waren damit bis nach Hogwarts geflogen. Contessina hatte befürchtet, dass man sie rausschmeißen würde, doch sie saßen beim Frühstück am Gryffindortisch. Draco hatte sich schon gefreut, die beiden los zu sein.

Während die magische Decke über ihren Köpfen ein trübes Grau trug, glänzten die langen Haustische durch goldenes Geschirr und waren mit so viel Essen beladen, dass es nicht abwegig war, einen zusammenbrechen zu sehen. Haferbrei, geräucherter Hering, Eier mit Schinken, Berge von Toastbrot und eine kleine Auswahl an Obst und Gemüse waren nicht mal die Hälfte des Angebots.

Crabbe und Goyle schaufelten sich alles tellerweise in ihre breiten Münder und ließen Contessinas Abendessen _Guten Morgen_ sagen. Daphne, Blaise und Draco ging es nicht anders. Nur Harper und Millicent schien es nicht zu stören, und Pansy hatte sowieso nur Augen für Draco, sodass sie die Essensschlacht der beiden nicht bemerkte.

Contessina verging dadurch endgültig der Appetit. Sie konnte es nicht leiden wie Pansy ihren Zwilling musterte. Die braunen Augen wanderten ohne Scheu im Dauertakt über Dracos hellen Schopf, seine spitzen Züge, hinunter über seinen schmalen Oberkörper und dann wieder langsam nach oben. Es machte Contessina rasend. Pansy sollte ihre Augen gefälligst in eine andere Richtung schwenken, denn bei ihrem Bruder hatten sie nichts verloren.

Alle wurden von ihrem Treiben unterbrochen, als ein markerschütterndes Dröhnen vom Gryffindortisch die riesige Halle durchdrang.

»… DEN WAGEN ZU STEHLEN – ES HÄTTE MICH NICHT GEWUNDERT, WENN SIE DICH RAUSGEWORFEN HÄTTEN, WART AB, BIS ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE, NATÜRLICH HAST DU NICHT DARAN GEDACHT, WAS DEIN VATER UND ICH DURCHMACHEN MUSSTEN, ALS WIR SAHEN, DAS ER WEG WAR …« Contessina erkannte die Stimme sofort – auch wenn sie sie noch nie hatte schreien hören – es war Mrs Weasley, die das Geschirr erzittern ließ. Alle Augen waren auf die Gryffindors gerichtet und Contessina konnte sehen wie Ron Weasley ganz tief in der Bank versank und sein Gesicht purpurrot leuchtete.

»… BRIEF VON DUMBLEDORE GESTERN ABEND, ICH DACHTE, DEIN VATER WÜRDE VOR SCHARM STERBEN, NACH ALLEM, WAS WIR FÜR DICH GETAN HABEN, DU UND HARRY HÄTTET EUCH DEN HALS BRECHEN KÖNNEN…« Contessina blickte zu Harry, dessen Brille verrutscht war und der tief schluckte.

»… EINE UNGLAUBLICHE SCHANDE, DEIN VATER HAT EINE UNTERSUCHUNGSKOMMISSION AUF DEM HALS, UND WENN DU DIR NOCH EINMAL DEN KLEINSTEN FEHLTRITT ERLAUBST, HOLEN WIR DIE SOFORT NACH HAUSE.«

Der Heuler entflammte sich von selbst und landete als ein Häufchen Asche auf der Tischplatte. Harry und Ron brachten kein Wort über die Lippen. Einige Schüler begannen zu lachen und wenige Sekunden später kehrte munteres Geplapper zurück.

Contessina war froh, dass ihr niemals etwas so peinliches widerfahren würde. Ein Heuler als öffentliche Demütigung war nicht der Stil der Malfoys. Gerade als sie sich ihre letzte Gabel Erdbeeren in den Mund schob, rauschte Severus am Tisch der Slytherin entlang und verteilte mit einem höchstzufriedenen Schmunzeln die Stundenpläne. Contessina nahm den ihrigen und stellte fest, dass sie als Erstes eine Doppelstunde Verwandlung mit den Ravenclaws hatten.

Auf dem Weg nach oben zu Professor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer schwatzte Harper so laut, dass sie den ganzen Gang unterhielt. Zu Contessinas Leidwesen, redete sie nur von Gilderoy Lockhart und den ersten Unterrichtsstunden, die sie am Mittwochmorgen bei ihm haben würden.

»Ich kann es kaum erwarten, er sieht so gut aus und ist so schlau und so hinreißend und –«

»Holst du auch mal Luft, Harper!«, zischte Blaise genervt und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel.

»Ich kann nichts dafür, er ist einfach toll!«, fuhr sie fröhlich tänzelnd fort. »Habt ihr ihn gerad am Lehrertisch gesehen, hach, er sieht einfach so wunderbar aus, es ist –«

»Harper, jetzt halt den Schnabel!«, fauchte Blaise und rollte mit den Augen. Seine hohen Wangenknochen bohrten sich durch seine dunkle Haut. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie wie Daphne sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt um ihr Kichern zu verbergen.

»Sag mal, sind das Herzchen?«, fragte Contessina als sie einen Blick auf Daphnes Stundenplan warf, auf dem alle Verteidigungsstunden mit Herzchen bekritzelt worden waren. Draco und Blaise taten es ihr gleich. Hastig zog Daphne sich den Stundenplan an die Brust und errötete.

»Nicht du auch noch«, stöhnte Blaise laut und steuerte kopfschüttelnd aufs Klassenzimmer zu. Contessina und Draco gingen ihm rasch hinterher und ließen Harper und Daphne zurück. Zügig betraten sie das Klassenzimmer und setzten sich an die Tische in der Mitte. Professor McGonagall saß bereits an ihrem Pult.

Eine Stunde später waren alle damit beschäftigt aus den Käfern vor sich Mantelknöpfe zu zaubern. Contessina hatte schon einen ganzen Haufen vor sich, genauso wie Draco. Beide hatten nur drei Anläufe gebraucht, bis es geklappt hatte. Daphne und Harper, eine Reihe hinter ihnen, waren noch zu sehr in ihr Gespräch über Lockhart vertieft als dass sie anständige Knöpfe hätten zaubern können. Blaise‘ erste Versuche hatten noch Beine und krochen jedes Mal davon.

Contessina und Draco lachten vor sich hin und beobachten schadenfreudig wie sich die anderen anstellten. Allen voran erfreute Contessina sich an Pansy Parkinsons Versagen. Dieses Biest hatte sie beim Frühstück so genervt, dass sie sich ein Kichern einfach nicht verkneifen konnte, _noch wollte._

Doch Contessina verging ihr Lachen schnell, als sie sah wie hinter Professor McGonagall, die über Bücher gebeugt an ihrem Pult saß, sich etwas bewegte. Es war ein Schwamm für die Tafel in der Ecke, der durch die Luft flog. Contessina beschlich ein übler Gedanke. Schwer schluckend sah sie sich um, ob es vielleicht doch ein nur ein Schüler war, der sich einen Scherz erlaubte, aber alle konzentrierten sich auf ihre Knöpfe.

Sie stieß Draco den Ellbogen in die Rippen und nickte zu dem schwebenden Schwamm, der gerade einen Bogen um ihre Professorin machte und schleichend auf sie zukam.

Ein paar Schüler bemerkten den Schwamm und ließen von ihren Knöpfen und Käfern ab. Contessina schüttelte den Kopf und sah immer wieder zu Draco und Professor McGonagall.

»Nicht!«, zischte sie so leise wie möglich und wedelte mit der Hand. »Geh zurück nach unten!« Es brachte nichts, sie sah immer noch, wie der Schwamm durch die Luft flog.

Als er nah genug dran war, versuchte Contessina sich ihn zu schnappen, aber er wurde ihr immer wieder kurz vorher weggezogen. Mittlerweile konzentrierte sich niemand mehr auf seine Aufgabe, alle sahen belustigt dem Schauspiel zu.

»Gib her, das ist nicht witzig«, fauchte sie und versuchte erneut den Schwamm zufassen zu kriegen. Doch außer, dass sie fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre, hätte Draco sie nicht festgehalten, passierte nichts. Professor McGonagall bemerkte nichts.

»Ich mein es ernst, gib mir jetzt sofort das Ding und geh zurück!«, flüsterte sie aufgebracht. Sie startete einen erneuten Versuch und schaffte es tatsächlich den Schwamm zu greifen. Aber die andere Hand ließ nicht los. Contessina zog so fest an dem Ding wie sie konnte, doch sie wollte einfach nicht loslassen.

»Miss Malfoy, was tun Sie da?«, erklang plötzlich die Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Erschrocken ließ sie den Schwamm los, der sogleich durch die Luft segelte und dann wieder auf dem Boden landete.

Professor McGonagall war um ihr Pult herumgekommen und hob den Schwamm auf. Doch genau in diesem Moment hing sich die andere Hand wieder dran und zog den Schwamm samt ihrer Professorin nach unten. Sie schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, denn sie zog weiter an dem Schwamm, bis er in der Luft hing. Von der einen auf die andere Sekunde machte sich der Störenfried sichtbar. Ara hing mit offenem Mund und ausgestreckten Armen dran und umklammerte fest den Schwamm.

»Was soll das werden, wenn ich fragen darf?«, fragte die Professorin mit abwechselnden Blicken zu Contessina und Ara.

»Sie … ähm …« Contessina wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie wünschte sich nur noch, dass der Boden sich öffnete, damit sie aus dem Staub machen konnte.

»Mir scheint als hätte ihre kleine Freundin gestern nicht genug Auslauf bekommen«, sagte sie durch ihre viereckigen Gläser blickend. Professor McGonagall sah zu Contessinas fertigen Knöpfen und dann auf die von Draco. »Da Sie beide so hervorragende Arbeit geleistet haben, sehe ich über diesen kleinen Vorfall hinweg und lasse Sie Ausnahmsweise früher gehen, damit Sie sie zurückbringen können.« Contessina viel es schwer nicht das Kinn runterklappen zu lassen. Draco machte sich nicht die Mühe.

Professor McGonagall setzte Ara auf ihrem Tisch ab und ließ den Schwamm zurück an seinen Platz schweben. »Aber ich hoffe Ihnen ist bewusst, dass das nicht öfter vorkommen sollte.« Contessina nickte rasch und schnappte sich Aras Hand.

»Danke, Professor«, sagte sie und verließ schleunigst das Klassenzimmer – die Blicke und das Kichern der anderen verfolgte sie. Contessina hoffte, dass niemand vorhatte Severus davon zu unterrichten.


	24. Schlammblut

Natürlich hatte ihr Pate Wind von der Sache bekommen. Und natürlich hatte er ihr einen Vortrag gehalten. Professor McGonagall hatte es ihm nicht erzählt, aber dafür hatten ein paar Ravenclaws darüber geredet, während er an ihnen vorbei gerauscht war.

Contessina hatte Ara verflucht – mit Worten, nicht dem Zauberstab – als sie zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum gewesen waren. Doch der Montag war nicht der schlimmste Tag der Woche gewesen. Das Beste hatte bis Mittwochmorgen gewartet. Sie hatten ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde bei Professor Lockhart gehabt, und Contessina hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas Langweiligeres erlebt. Da zog sie sogar den Unterricht bei Professor Binns vor, dem Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberer – eines der weniger aufregenden Fächer.

Als erstes hatte Lockhart ihnen einen Fragebogen in die Hände gedrückt, auf dem lauter Fragen über ihn selbst gestanden hatten. Contessina schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken an dieses Schundblatt und sah es immer wieder vor Augen. 

Weder einer der Slytherins noch Hufflepuffs hatte die Fragen beantworten können. Woher auch? Keiner hatte diese dämlichen Bücher angerührt. Außer Harper und Daphne, die zu Contessinas persönlicher Schande ein paar Fragen hatten beantworten können.

Der Samstagmorgen wurde jedoch das Highlight ihrer Woche. Die Sonne kratzte gerade erst am Horizont als sie mit einem energischen Rütteln an ihrer Schulter geweckt wurde. Draco nahm erste die Hand von ihr als sie murrend die Augen öffnete.

»Was ist denn?«, schnauzte sie ihn an. Es war viel zu früh um aufzustehen.

»Wir trainieren gleich, komm schon, steh auf«, sagte er als wäre es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Contessina rieb sich kurz die Augen und sah sich Draco dann genauer an. Er stand vor dem Bett und war schon komplett angezogen. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er sogar den neuen Besen, den ihr Vater ihm geschenkt hatte.

»Quidditch, Tess!«, klärte er sie endlich auf und sie verstand in ihrem noch schlaftrunkenen Geist, was er von ihr wollte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass die neuen Besen, die ihr Vater auch für die ganze Slytherin-Mannschaft gekauft hatte, gestern angekommen waren. Draco war der neue Sucher von Slytherin, dieselbe Position, die auch Harry in der Gryffindor-Mannschaft hatte.

»Du hast gesagt, du siehst zu«, nörgelte er als sie immer noch nicht aus dem Bett gekommen war. _Hätte ich das mal besser nicht,_ dachte sie murrend und stand auf. Sie wusste wie Draco werden konnte, wenn er etwas nicht bekam und das wollte sie sich um die Uhrzeit nicht zumuten. Schlurfend ging sie aus dem Jungenschlafsaal und zurück in den der Mädchen.

Zwanzig Minuten später kam sie immer noch übermüdet in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Draco und Blaise auf sie warteten. Anscheinend hatte er auch Blaise aus dem Bett gescheucht.

»Können wir jetzt endlich los?«, fragte Draco und wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern ging direkt zum Ausgang. Contessina verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar und stiefelte ihm und Blaise hinterher, der ihren Blick, anhand seines Grinsens, gesehen haben musste.

»Ist die Sonne überhaupt schon aufgegangen?«, fragte sie als sie kurz vor dem Ausgang waren.

»Ist doch egal, los jetzt«, antwortete Draco und steuerte auf das Slytherin-Team zu, das am Ausgang auf sie wartete. Sie schlossen auf und gingen zusammen Richtung Quidditchfeld. Contessina beschlichen düstere Gedanken als die Ränge in ihr Sichtfeld rückten, aber die Müdigkeit verdrängte sämtliche komplexe Gedanken. Sie lief neben Blaise her, der auch nicht gerade glücklich aussah und immer wieder gähnte.

»Das ist dann wohl der Nachteil, wenn man sein Freund ist«, flüsterte er ihr gähnend zu. »Ich wusste es gibt einen Haken.« Contessina musste kurz schmunzeln. Sie wusste genau warum Draco sie dabei haben wollte. Nicht, weil sie es versprochen hatte, sondern weil er glaubte sie würde ihm Glück bringen. Und Blaise wollte er dabei haben, weil er mit ihm im Sommer geübt hatte und es eine vertrautere Umgebung schaffte, wenn er dabei war.

Als sie am Quidditchfeld ankamen, war die Gryffindor-Mannschaft bereits da und trainierte. _Wie kann man an einem Samstagmorgen so motiviert sein?_ , dachte sie kopfschüttelnd und rügte sich für ihre gestrige Entscheidung, erst nach Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen zu sein.

Durch die grünen Umhänge wurde die Mannschaft schnell bemerkt, so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis Oliver Wood – der Gryffindor-Kapitän – zu ihnen hinuntergesaust kam. Contessina wurde in diesem Moment klar, dass es Ärger geben würde. _Und das noch vor Sonnenaufgang!_

»Flint!«, zischte Wood den Slytherin-Kapitän an, »das ist unsere Trainingszeit! Wir sind extra früh aufgestanden! Ihr könnt gleich wieder Leine ziehen!« Contessina hielt sich dicht neben Blaise, der ebenfalls vorhatte im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Ihrer Gedanken schweiften kurz ab. Wie konnte man sich in _Schulsport_ so hineinsteigern?

Marcus Flint setzte ein Grinsen auf und antwortete prompt: »Ist doch Platz genug für uns alle da, Wood.« Die restlichen Gryffindors stiegen von ihren Besen und kamen zu ihrem Kapitän. Contessina entdeckte Harry und die Weasley-Zwillinge. Die Slytherins grinsten ihnen entgegen.

»Aber ich habe das Feld gebucht«, sagte Wood so leidenschaftlich, dass Spucke zu ihnen rüber flog. »Ich hab’s gebucht!«

»Aah«, machte Flint. »Ich habe hier allerdings eine von Professor Snape persönlich unterzeichnete Erklärung: ›Ich, Professor S. Snape, erteile dem Slytherin-Team die Erlaubnis, am heutigen Tage auf dem Quidditch-Feld zu trainieren aufgrund Notwendigkeit, ihren neuen Sucher auszubilden.‹« Contessina konnte kaum glauben, dass es jemand gewagt hatte Severus um diese Uhrzeit zu begegnen.

»Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher?«, sagte Wood mit aneinandergedrängten Brauen. »Wen?« Als hätten sie den Auftritt geprobt, trat Draco lässig durch die stämmigen Gestalten und grinste breit.

»Bist du nicht der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy?«, fragte einer der Weasley-Zwillinge und musterte Draco mit verkniffenen Augen

»Komisch, dass du Dracos Vater erwähnst«, nutzte Flint die Überleitung. »Seht mal her, was für ein großzügiges Geschenk er dem Slytherin-Team gemacht hat.« Die auf Hochglanz polierten Nimbus-Zweitausend-Besenstiele wurden in Szene gesetzt. »Das allerneuste Modell. Kam erst letzten Monat raus.« Ein dunkler Schatten trat auf die Mienen der Gryffindors. »Ich glaube, er schlägt den alten Zweitausender um Längen. Und was die alten Sauberwischs angeht« – gehässig lächelte er Fred und George Weasley an, die besagte Besen in den Händen hielten –, »damit könnt ihr die Tafel wischen.« Die Gryffindors brachten kein Wort über die Lippen.

»Oh, sieh mal«, fuhr Flint fort und nickte hinter sie, »was für ein Ansturm.« Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger kamen über den Rasen zu ihnen.

»Was ist los?«, fragte der Rothaarige, »warum spielt ihr Nicht? Und was macht eigentlich _der_ hier?« Der abschätzige Blick war an Draco gerichtet.

»Ich bin der neue Sucher der Slytherins, Weasley«, sagte Draco. »Wir sind gerade dabei, die Besen zu bewundern, die mein Vater unserer Mannschaft geschenkt hat.« Ron war genauso sprachlos wie der Rest.

Contessina musste sich fest auf die Lippen beißen, damit ihr nichts herausrutschte. Manchmal ging ihr Bruder ihr wirklich auf die Nerven. Dafür war ich aus dem Bett gescheucht worden? Um diese Prahlerei mit ansehen zu müssen? Jeder wusste, dass die Malfoys die reichste Familie Londons war, vielleicht sogar die reichste Zaubererfamilie weltweit. Warum empfand es Draco als nötig diesen Fakt jedem ins Gedächtnis zu rufen? Die Kleidung und Schmuckstücke an ihren Körpern waren ein deutliches Statement. Draco tat gerade so, als wären die Besen eine kostspielige Angelegenheit gewesen. _Pff!_ _Meine neuen Winterkleider haben fast das Zehnfache gekostet!_

»Gut nicht wahr?«, stocherte Draco in der Wunde. »Aber vielleicht schaffen es die Gryffindors ja, ein wenig Gold aufzutreiben und sich ebenfalls neue Besen zuzulegen. Ihr könntet eure Sauberwischs Fünf verscheuern, vielleicht hat ein Museum Interesse daran.« Johlendes Gelächter brach aus, auch Blaise neben ihr.

»Zumindest musste sich keiner von den Gryffindors in das Team einkaufen«, funkte Hermine mutig dazwischen. »Die sind nämlich nur wegen ihres Könnens reingekommen.« Contessina schlich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, das sie hinter gehobener Hand verbarg. Doch ein Blick zu Dracos reichte um es zu vertreiben und sie wusste, dass die Sache eskalieren würde.

»Keiner hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut«, zischte er sie an. Contessina zuckte und weitete die Augen. Aber bevor sie auch nur eine Silbe erwidern konnte, ertönte ein Aufschrei. Flint stellte sich schützend vor Draco, damit die Weasley-Zwillinge sich nicht auf ihn werfen konnten.

Ein Mädchen der Gryffindors kreischte »Wie kannst du es wagen!«

Contessina sah wie Ron seinen Zauberstab zückte und schrie: »Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Malfoy!«

Blaise packte Contessinas Arm und zog sie hinter sich. Ein lauter Knall hallte im Stadion wider, und im nächsten Moment lag Ron ein paar Meter weiter im Rasen und krümmte sich.

»Ron, Ron! Alles in Ordnung mit dir?«, kreischte Hermine. Der Rothaarige wollte zu sprechen beginnen, doch alles was herauskam war ein lauter Rülpser und ein Dutzend schleimiger Schnecken. Contessina zog den Kopf zurück und verbarg sich hinter Blaise um das Elend nicht mit ansehen zu müssen. Die Slytherins brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Harry und Hermine zogen Ron auf die Beine und schafften ihn aus dem Stadion, während sie von einem kleinen Jungen mit seiner Kamera verfolgt wurden.

Draco und die anderen lachten und die Gryffindors stießen haufenweise Flüche aus. Er warf einen Blick zu ihr und wollte sie auch zum Lachen animieren, aber ihr war ganz und gar nicht danach. Augenrollend ging Contessina zurück zum Ausgang und drehte sich nicht mehr um.

Sie war sauer, sehr sogar, aber sie konnte ihn nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft zurechtweisen, erst recht nicht vor den Slytherins. Ihr Vater würde es irgendwie mitkriegen und dann gäbe es vielleicht dasselbe Theater wie letztes Schuljahr. Nein, das würde sie sich gewiss kein zweites Mal antun.

Schnurrstraks lief Contessina ins Schloss und hinunter in die Kerker, um zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Das Frühstück würde sie auslassen, ihr war der Appetit sowieso vergangen.

Ohne auf etwas oder jemanden zu achten, brauste sie durch die Gänge. Sie hatte nicht erwartete, dass Draco bereits in der ersten Woche alles kaputt machen würde. Es hatte so gut angefangen, hätte er nicht einfach den Mund halten können?

Bevor sie sich weiter aufregen, knallte sie gegen etwas Hartes und fiel zurück auf ihren Po. Verärgert rappelte sie sich auf und wollte den Idioten anschnauzen, der ihr nicht aus dem Weg gegangen war, doch es war kein Schüler, der vor ihr stand und sie mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln betrachtete. Es war Severus, dessen schwarzer Umhang in der kalten Brise flatterte. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich als er auf sie hinabsah und ein Lachen zurückhielt.

»So stürmisch heute?«, stichelte er und streckte ihr seine Hand hin. Wortlos ergriff sie die schlanken Finger und ließ sich hochziehen. Sie klopfte sich den Dreck von ihrem Rock und zog ihn gerade. »Wieso bist du nicht beim Frühstück?«, fragte er und zupfte ihr eine lose Haarsträhne von der Jacke.

»Ich hab keinen Hunger«, antwortete sie schlicht und wollte sich an ihm vorbeidrängen. Severus hatte anderes vor, er zog sie am Arm zurück und sah ernst zu ihr hinunter.

»Was ist jetzt schon wieder?« Seine große schwarze Gestalt hatte sich vor ihr aufgebaut und hielt sie davon ab einen dummen Kommentar fallen zu lassen.

»Nichts, was soll schon sein.« Ganz und gar nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort, nahm er sie an der Schulter und zog sie in großen Schritten hinter sich her. Die Slytherins denen sie über den Weg liefen, drängten sich schnell gegen die Wände, als sie Severus kommen sahen. Contessina hatte derweil Mühe nicht über ihre Füße zu stolpern, bei dem Versuch mit ihm mithalten zu können. 

Vor seinem Büro angekommen, machte er eine Handbewegung und die Tür schwang auf. Er gab ihr einen Schubs hinein, trat hinterher und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür.

Contessina sah sich zum ersten Mal richtig in seinem Büro um. An den dunklen Wänden zogen sich Regale voller großer Einmachgläser entlang, in denen alle möglichen widerwärtigen Geschöpfe schwammen, deren Namen sie nicht wusste. Der Kamin war dunkel und erloschen.

»Mitkommen«, sagte er ohne sie anzusehen und schwang mit einer weiteren Handbewegung die beiden hohen Bücherregale an der Seite, auseinander. Ein grün-rot leuchtender Raum trat hervor. Contessina wäre überrascht, wenn sie diese Vorliebe von Severus nicht schon aus seinem Haus in Spinner’s End kennen würde – er versteckte gerne Dinge hinter seinen Regalen. Die Neugier, herauszufinden was er verbarg, hatte ihr mehr als einmal einen Klapps auf die Finger eingebracht.

Eigentlich wäre sie jetzt lieber allein, aber sie wagte es nicht ihm zu widersprechen und folgte ihm in seine Privatgemächer.

»Setzen«, befahl er mit einem Nicken zu dem großen grünen Ohrensessel, der gegenüber eines Zweiten, vor einem flammenden Kamin stand. Contessina zog ihre Jacke aus und setzte sich. Während Severus in der Ecke hinter ihr mit irgendetwas klimperte, sah sie sich um. Der Raum war, anders als sein kahles Büro, mit samtgrünem Teppich ausgestattet und leuchtete durch die Fackeln an den Wänden und den Kerzenhaltern auf den Regalen viel heller. Bücherregale standen dicht aneinandergereiht an der Wand gegenüber. Sie reichten hoch bis zur Decke und waren bis auf den letzten Millimeter vollgestopft. Die Tür daneben führte wahrscheinlich in sein Schlafzimmer.

Severus kam mit einem Tablett vor sich schwebend und zwei Gläsern in den Händen zu ihr und setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber. Die Gläser stellte er auf dem tiefen Tisch zwischen ihnen ab, während das Tablett sich in die Mitte sinken ließ. Als sie sah was alles drauf lag, musste sie sich zügeln, um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Das Tablett war vollbeladen mit kleingeschnittenen Früchten, Schalen mit Jogurt und Haferflocken, runden Waffeln, einem Teller Rührei und einer Karaffe Kirschsaft.

»Iss«, sagte er in selben Befehlston wie gerade eben.

»So kurz angebunden heute?«, konterte sie mit zuckender Braue. Mahnend hob er seine eigene und durchbohrte sie mit dunklen Augen. Sie erwiderte den Blick kurz, wandte sich dann ab und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Essen zu. Wenn Severus mal behauptete, dass ihn andere Menschen nicht kümmerten, würde sie ihn hieran erinnern.

Nach kurzem Überlegen, entschied sie sich für die Früchte und nahm sich unter dem bohrenden Blick ihres Paten eine Schale, löffelte die Obststückchen hinein und wollte sich wieder zurücklehnen, doch Severus schien das nicht zu passen.

»Contessina«, zischte er und starrte sie an.

Kapitulierend griff sie sich eine Waffel und hielt sie hoch. »Zufrieden?«, fragte sie mit einem frechen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

»Nicht wirklich«, sagte er, füllte aber Kirschsaft in ihre Gläser und lehnte sich mit seinem zurück. Contessina tat es ihm gleich und spießte mit einer Gabel die Früchte auf.

Bei dem Blick auf den Kirschsaft musste sie lächeln. Früher hatte er diese _›Zuckergesöff‹_ , nie gemocht, aber da sie jedes Mal rumgemotzt hatte, weil er keinen zu Hause hatte, hatte er sich seiner Nerven willen, welchen ins Haus geholt und sich irgendwann angewöhnt ihn auch zu trinken.

Severus‘ Blick lag auf dem Kaminfeuer, schweifte immer wieder prüfend zu ihr rüber. Als sie sich die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte und sie unter sich zog, beobachtete er sie wie ein Habicht seine Beute.

»Also«, sagte er langgezogen, nachdem sie ihre Schale geleert und die Waffel aufgegessen hatte, »wirst du mir sagen was schon wieder mit dir los ist?«

Contessina passte sein Ton überhaupt nicht. Er sprach als wäre sie ein Kleinkind, dem man seine Klötzchen genommen hatte.

»Sag das nicht so.« Damit sie ihn nicht ansehen musste, nahm sie einen Schluck von ihrem Saft.

»Wie soll ich es dann sagen, Contessina? Soll ich dich lieb bitten oder warten bis du dich das nächste Mal verstümmelst?« Sie schnappte nach Luft und funkelte ihn wütend an.

»Wenn ich dich nerve, Severus, warum hast mich dann hierher gezerrt?« Sie donnerte das Glas auf den Tisch wobei die Hälfte überschwappte und sprang auf. »Ich kann auch gerne gehen, das wollte ich ohnehin bevor du dich mir in den Weg gestellt hast.« Eingeschnappt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wurde nicht gerne an diesen Ausrutscher erinnert, von niemandem, deshalb hatte sie es auch keinem erzählt. Außerdem war sie felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass er sich ihr mit Absicht in den Weg gestellt hatte, damit er sie für ihre Unachtsamkeit rügen konnte.

»Setz dich«, sagte er unbeeindruckt und zog den Sessel vor, der sich dann in ihre Kniekehlen drückte und sie nach hinten fallen ließ. »Und jetzt mach den Mund auf und sprich.« Ihr lag ein Fluch auf den Lippen, den sie sich verkneifen musste. Aber angesichts ihrer Lage und Severus‘ Ehrgeiz, gab sie sich geschlagen.

»Es ist nur wegen Draco«, murrte sie.

Severus schnaubte augenrollend. »Ich dachte du hättest dich nach zwölf Jahren an ihn gewöhnt?«

»Ich dachte du willst mir zuhören?«, zischte sie schnippisch.

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. »Gut, sprich weiter.«

Contessina fluchte leise und ließ sich ein paar Sekunden Zeit. »Auf dem Quidditchfeld vorhin –«

»Ja, Flint hat mich heute Morgen damit belästigt.«

»Severus!«

»Verzeih, sprich weiter.«

»Das Team hat vor den Gryffindors mit den neuen Besen angegeben, die Vater gekauft hat, und sich über ihre alten Modelle lustig gemacht. Draco hat sich natürlich auf die Weasleys gestürzt und dann Hermine _›Schlammblut‹_ genannt, weil sie die Gryffindors verteidigt hat.« Jetzt wo sie sich selbst reden hörte, fand sie es etwas lächerlich, dass sie sich so aufregte, aber das Wort, das Draco in den Mund genommen hatte, löste einen Brechreiz in ihr aus. Es ließ ein Klingeln in ihren Ohren zurück, dass sie daran erinnerte, warum die meisten Zauberer und Hexen sie Verachtung und Ehrfurcht anstarrten.

Contessina fand in gewisser Hinsicht Gefallen daran respektvoll und unterwürfig behandelt zu werden, aber sie wollte nicht, dass die Menschen sie fürchteten. Dazu gab es keinen Grund.

Severus hatte ihr aufmerksam zugehört und ein paar Mal an seinem Glas genippt. »Was genau stört dich? Dass er _jemanden_ so bezeichnet hat, oder dass er _Granger_ so genannt hat?«

Contessina konnte mit der Frage nichts anfangen. »Was hat das denn damit zu tun? Er soll niemanden so nennen.«

»Er hat nur die Wahrheit gesagt, Contessina«, meinte er gleichgültig. »Und du solltest anfangen diese Wahrheit zu akzeptieren, denn wenn Lucius erfährt, dass du dich für … _Muggelstämmige_ einsetzt, will ich nicht wissen wie er reagiert.« Ein hämisches Zucken durchfuhr ihn. »Obwohl es sicher ein unterhaltsamer Anblick wäre ihn entsetzt von seinem hohen Ross fallen zu sehen.«

Er wandte sich wieder ihr zu und legte beide Unterarme auf die Sessellehnen. »Wie gern ich das auch sehen würde, es wäre mir lieber wenn es nicht auf deine Kosten ging. Schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, du hast gesehen wie er bei Longbottom reagiert hat. Willst du wirklich erleben, was er macht, wenn er erfährt, dass du dich mit einer Muggelstämmigen anfreundest?«

 _Nein_ _… nein, das will ich definitiv nicht._ Aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass Draco Hermine nochmal so verletzte. Contessina war es nämlich nicht entgangen, dass Hermine genau wusste, was ›Schlammblut‹ bedeutete. Sie hatte gesehen wie verletzt sie war und dass sie nur die Nerven behalten hatte, weil Ron dazwischen gekommen war.

Was sie jetzt machen sollte, war ihr allerdings nicht klar. Vor allem weil sich ihr Andromeda in die Gedanken schlich und damit auch ihr muggelstämmiger Ehemann Ted. Sie hatte ihr vor ein paar Tagen geantwortet und sich für das Armkettchen bedankt. Jetzt fühlte sie sich, als würde sie ihre Tante und ihre Familie verraten, wenn sie Dracos Gehabe einfach akzeptieren würde. Contessina stand vor einem Dilemma und sie wusste genau, dass Severus ihren inneren Konflikt mitbekam und sicher irgendwann nachbohren würde.


	25. Slytherin gegen Gryffindor

Contessina hatte sich nach ihrem Gespräch mit Severus dazu entschlossen, den Vorfall zu vergessen. Sie war bis zum Mittagessen bei ihm geblieben und hatte sich dann in der Große Halle wortlos zwischen ihren Bruder und Daphne gesetzt. Draco hatte zu ihrem Erstaunen den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl bekommen und kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. Nach dem Wochenende hatten sie weitergemacht wie zuvor. Contessina hoffte, dass er sich in Zukunft zügeln würde, aber dran glauben tat sie nicht.

Alle zwei Tage sah sie Draco und der Mannschaft beim Training zu, das jedoch häufig ausfiel, weil es im Oktober wie aus Eimern zu schütten begann. Daphne und Harper leisteten ihr oft Gesellschaft und machten nebenbei zu dritt Hausaufgaben. Den Aufsätzen für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, widmeten sich die beiden euphorisch. Contessina verdrehte nur jedes Mal die Augen wenn sie wieder von dem _hochtalentierten_ Lockhart schwärmten.

Sobald Halloween vor der Tür stand, hatten die Schüler andere Dinge als die Slytherins mit ihren unbesiegbaren Besen im Kopf. Es ging nämlich das Gerücht um, Dumbledore habe zu Unterhaltung eine Truppe tanzender Skelette gebucht.

Als sie am Abend an den langen Haustischen saßen und den Hauptgang verspeisten, traten die knorrigen Dinger tatsächlich auf. Alle Schüler, selbst die Lehrer, erfreuten sich an der klappernden Vorstellung.

Nur Severus trug seine gleichgültige, dunkle Miene zur Schau. Die letzten Wochen hatte er Contessina genauer beobachtet, als sie es gewohnt war. Ihr war bereits nach wenigen Schultagen aufgefallen, dass er sie dieses Jahr im Auge behalten wollte, aber mittlerweile beobachtete er jeden ihrer Bisse und Schlucke. Einmal hatte sie sich sogar an ihrem Reis verschluckt, weil er sie so penetrant gemustert, dass sie geglaubt hatte, er würde ihr die Gabel durch pure Gedankenkraft in den Mund schieben.

Auch jetzt, beobachtete er sie, während alle anderen das Fest und die ausgelassenen Stimmung genossen. Contessina beschloss, ihm die Sache leichter zu machen und drehte sich ihm zu. Sie saßen relativ weit vorne bei den Lehrern, sodass Severus nur durch Daphnes Kopf gestört werden könnte.

Contessina löste sich von den Gesprächen ihrer Freunde und spießte ein paar gekochte Karotten auf. Langsam und mit dem Blick fest auf Severus, schob sie sich die Gabel in den Mund und fing genüsslich an zu kauen. Dasselbe tat sie mit ihren Kartoffeln und Erbsen. Severus‘ Mundwinkel kräuselten sich bereits nach ihrem dritten Bissen. Das Spielchen schien ihm wesentlich besser zu gefallen als die Vorstellung, die Dumbledore organisiert hatte.

Als der Nachtisch verspeist, die Mägen gefüllt und der Abend vorbei war, machten sich alle auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Alle gingen den Korridor zu den Treppen entlang, bis ein paar Schüler stehen blieben. Innerhalb von Sekunden erstarb sämtliches Geschnatter.

Contessina sah irritiert nach vorn zu den Vertrauensschülern, dann entdeckte sie den Grund für die plötzliche Stille. An der Wand zwischen zwei Fenstern leuchtete etwas. Es waren halbmeterhohe geschmierte Wörter, die im Licht der Fackeln schimmerten.

DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET. FEINDE DES ERBEN, NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT

Auf dem Boden darunter war eine große Pfütze. Unter der Schrift hing etwas, das Contessina nicht erkannte. Doch als die genauer hin sah und zuckte sie zusammen. Mrs Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters, hing am Schwanz festgebunden vom Fackelhalter herab. Sie war steif wie ein Brett und in ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen lag ein starrer Blick. Einige Atemzüge lang standen alle da wie eingefroren. Dann durchbrach ein Ruf die Stille.

»Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht! Ihr seid die Nächsten, Schlammblüter.«

Es war Dracos, der seinen Mund nicht halten konnte. Er hatte sich ganz nach vorn gedrängt. Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen und gerötetem Gesicht, grinste er beim Anblick der starren Katze.

Bevor Contessina reagieren konnte, bemerkte sie, dass Harry, Ron und Hermine direkt davor standen und den Tatort wohl als erste gefunden hatten.

»Was geht hier vor? Was ist los?« Argus Filch trat durch die Schüleransammlung. Sobald er Mrs Norris erblickt hatte schlug er die Hände entsetzt vors Gesicht. »Meine Katze! Meine Katze! Was ist mit Mrs Norris passiert?«, heulte er. Seine Augen richteten sich auf Harry. »Du!«, kreischte er, »du! Du hast meine Katze ermordet! Du hast sie getötet! Ich bring dich um! Ich –«

»Argus!« Professor Dumbledore erschien mit etlichen Lehrern hinter sich versammelt. Er rauschte er an den Gryffindors vorbei und holte die Katze vom Fackelhalter

»Kommen Sie mit, Argus«, sagte er zu Filch, »und Sie auch, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger.«

Lockhart trat vor. »Mein Büro ist am nächsten, Direktor – nur die Treppe hoch – bitte seien Sie so frei –«

»Ich danke Ihnen, Gilderoy«, sagte Dumbledore. Die Menge wich auseinander um sie durchzulassen. Lockhart eilte dem Direktor hinterher als ginge es einen Hauptpreis, den er unbedingt gewinnen musste. Professor McGonagall und Severus folgten ihnen.

»Mitkommen, meine Lieben«, durchbrach Professor Sprout die Stille. »Hufflepuff und Slytherin zu mir, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor folgen bitte Professor Flitwick.«

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, verstreuten sich alle in Grüppchen in die Ecken oder ihre Schlafsäle und tuschelten aufgeregt. Contessina, Daphne und Harper, folgten Draco und den anderen vier in ihren Schlafsaal.

Ihr Zwilling ließ sich in bester Laune auf sein Bett fallen und grinste durch die Runde. Contessina verkniff sich eine Bemerkung und schweifte mit ihren Gedanken ab. Sie hatte schon einmal davon gelesen, irgendwo. »Die Kammer des Schreckens« erschien in violetter Tinte vor ihren Augen, aber ihr wollte nicht einfallen wo sie es gesehen hatte.

Daphne setzte sich zu Blaise aufs Bett, Harper ging zu Goyle. Theo saß allein schräg gegenüber von Dracos Bett, genauso wie Crabbe neben Blaises.

»Was ist die Kammer des Schreckens?«, fragte Harper durch die Stille. »Und wer würde die Katze von Filch töten?«

»Als ob du noch nie daran gedacht hättest«, höhnte Draco. Contessina hörte ihnen nicht zu, sie überlegte einfach weiter. 

»Ja, in Gedanken hab ich dem Vieh schon zwanzig Mal die Gurgel umgedreht«, stimmte Blaise zu. Daphne sah ihn böse an.

»Mrs Norris ist eine Katze und kein Vieh!«, fauchte sie und boxte Blaise gegen die Schulter.

»Ein _Vieh,_ das uns jedes Mal Ärger einhandelt«, verteidigte er sich.

»Wenn du dich an die Regeln halten würdest, dann könnte sie dir auch nichts tun.« Die beiden stritten noch einige Minuten. Irgendwann ging Contessina ein Licht auf.

»Hat einer von euch ›Geschichte von Hogwarts‹ mitgenommen?«, unterbrach sie den Streit von Daphne und Blaise. Verwirrt sahen sie zu ihr rüber

»Willst du jetzt ernsthaft lesen?«, fragte Draco mit zusammengezogenen Brauen.

»Nein«, sagte sie, »aber da steht etwas über die Kammer des Schreckens drin, ich weiß nur nicht mehr was.« Contessina stand auf und wühlte in seinem Regal neben dem Bett. »Was ist jetzt, hat es einer dabei oder nicht?«, fragte sie erneut.

»Nein, wegen Lockharts Büchern hat nichts mehr in den Koffer gepasst«, antwortete Blaise. Harper und Daphne nickten, sie hatten es auch nicht mitgenommen. Niemand hatte es dabei wie sie von den Gesichtern der anderen ablesen konnte. Sie selbst hatte dasselbe Problem gehabt, Lockharts Bücher hatten einfach zu viel Platz beansprucht.

»In der Bibliothek gibt es sicher ein Exemplar«, sagte Daphne.

»Hast du es wirklich nicht mitgenommen?«, fragte sie Draco nochmal.

»Warum sollte ich es dabei haben, wenn du es zuhause gelassen hast?« Contessina stöhnte genervt und ließ die Schultern hängen. Draco griff sich ihre Hand und zog sie zurück auf sein Bett. »Hör auf zu denken, aus deinem Kopf kommt schon Rauch raus«, sagt er grinsend und stieß sie sanft nach hinten in die Kissen.

»Das kann man nicht einfach abstellen«, murrte sie und warf dabei einen verstohlenen Blick zu Crabbe und Goyle. »Ich zumindest nicht«, flüsterte sie.

»Du könntest Vater schreiben, er weiß sicher was die Kammer des Schreckens ist.« Contessina sah ihn an und nickte. Es fühlte sich tatsächlich so an als würde ihr Kopf in Rauch aufgehen. Draco strich mit seinen Fingern über ihr Knie und brachte sie zum Seufzen. Tief durchatmend schloss sie die Augen und genoss die beruhigende Wirkung.

Der neuste Tratsch in Hogwarts war natürlich kein anderer als die untote Mrs Norris. Professor Dumbledore hatte Entwarnung gegeben und ihnen erklärt, dass die Katze nicht tot, sondern versteinert war. Wie das ganze vonstattengegangen sein soll, hatte er übersprungen.

Filch hatte mit dem Verlust seiner treuen Begleiterin auch seinen Verstand eingebüßt. Er marschierte den Tatort auf und ab, in der Hoffnung, dass der Angreifer wiederkehren würde und er ihn auf frischer Tat ertappte. _Wer wäre denn dumm genug an den Ort des Verbrechens zurückzukehren und dann auch noch zu gestehen?_

Contessina hatte noch in derselben Nacht eine Eule an ihren Vater geschickt, doch er ließ sich fast eine Woche mit der Antwort Zeit. Sie hatte ihre Chancen in der Bibliothek probiert, aber einige Schüler waren ihr zuvorgekommen und Madam Prince hatte eine Warteliste für die entsprechenden Bücher aufgesetzt.

Am Mittwoch war der Spuk jedoch vorbei. Hermine Granger hatte den Unterricht bei Professor Binns dazu genutzt ihn über die Mythen und Legenden um die Kammer des Schreckens auszuhorchen. Die Antwort hatte sich bereits im ganzen Schloss verbreitet.

Die Lücken, die dabei übrig geblieben waren, füllte ihr Vater mit seiner Rückmeldung. Freundlicherweise hatte er ihr neben einem Brief auch ihr Buch mitgeschickt. Jedoch hatte das alles nun noch mehr Fragen entstehen lassen. Wer war der Erbe Slytherins? Wer hatte die Kammer geöffnet? Und wie – oder besser gesagt _was_ – versteinerte Katzen? War es das Monster gewesen, oder der Erbe? Ob sie die Antworten wirklich herausfinden wollte, war ihr noch unklar.

Samstagmorgen im November war es soweit. Das erste Quidditchspiel; Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Die Halloween-Nacht war längst vergessen. Aufgeregt und voller roher Erwartungsfreude strömten die Schüler zu den Rängen.

Contessina musste sich an diesem Morgen eingestehen, dass auch ihre Nerven blank lagen. Quidditch interessierte sie normalerweise nicht, aber jetzt wo Draco in der Mannschaft war, konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken. Die Nacht zuvor hatte sie einen grässlichen Albtraum über Draco mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen und blutdurchtränkter Uniform gehabt.

Beim Frühstück hatte sie keinen Bissen herunterbekommen. Sie dachte nur daran, was passieren würde, wenn Slytherin verlor. Es würde ein Fiasko werden. Es war Dracos erstes Spiel, und so sehr sie Harry auch mochte … sie wollte ihn verlieren sehen. Sie wusste er würde es leichter wegstecken als ihr Bruder, der dann wochenlang wieder miesgelaunt war.

Es war ein windstiller Tag und Gewitter lag in der Luft. Als die Gryffindor-Mannschaft wurde sie mit höllischem Lärm begrüßt. Es war vor allem Anfeuerungsgeschrei, denn die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs waren scharf darauf, die Slytherins endlich geschlagen zu sehen. Die Slytherins hielten dem energisch entgegen

Sobald Madam Hooch das Spiel anpfiffen hatte, tippelte Contessina im Sekundentakt mit ihrem Stiefel auf das morsche Holz der Tribüne. Es kostete sie alles an Kraft ihre Nägel nicht in ihre Haut zu krallen um ihrem inneren Sturm Ausdruck zu verleihen. Mit den Augen verfolgte sie Draco am Himmel, der elegant auf seinem Besen durch die Luft glitt und mehr daran interessiert war Harry Potter aus dem Konzept zu bringen als sie auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren. Der Gryffindor hatte jedoch andere Sorgen, denn ihm klebe ein Klatscher am Hintern, der sich einfach nicht von ihm abwenden wollte.

»Er konzentriert sich nicht!«, zischte Contessina zu Blaise, der neben ihr saß und dasselbe dachte. »Er soll den Schnatz suchen und sich nicht auf Harry fixieren!«

»Harry?«, fragte Blaise irritiert und wandte ihr seinen Blick zu.

»Potter meinte ich«, korrigierte sie sich schnell. »Ist doch egal, es geht um Draco, das ist sein erstes Spiel, wenn er das verliert …« Contessina konnte sich die Szene, die dann folgen würde bildlich vorstellen. Ihr Bruder würde sich in ein gehässiges Etwas verwandeln und noch stärker versuchen Harry zu demütigen als in seinem Normalzustand.

Irgendwann begann es regnen. Dicke Tropfen, groß wie Kieselsteine, schlugen auf die Schüler ein. Harry wurde immer noch von dem Klatscher verfolgt und Draco beobachte wie alle anderen Zuschauer was der Gryffindor trieb, anstatt sich auf den Schnatz zu konzentrieren. Und genau in diesem Moment, als Draco und Harry sich gegenübersaßen, schwebte der Schnatz ein paar Zentimeter über Dracos linkem Ohr. Ihr Bruder war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Harry auszulachen, als dass er ihn bemerken würde.

»Da ist er, da ist er«, schrie Contessina und krallte sich vor Aufregung in Blaise‘ Unterarm. Sie sprang auf und wedelte wild mit ihren Armen herum, in der Hoffnung, dass Draco sie bemerken würde. »Hinter dir! Hinter dir!«, schrie sie, doch es war schon zu spät. Harry raste auf ihn zu und Draco weichte ihm vor Schreck aus. Harry streckte seine Hand aus und griff zu. Der besessene Klatscher traf ihn genau in diesem Moment seitlich an seinem anderen Arm und ließ ihn im Sinkflug viel zu schnell nach unten zischen. Die Zuschauer schrien auf. Schlamm spritze auf, als er unten aufschlug und sich vom Besen rollte. Sein Arm hing in einem merkwürdigen Winkeln an ihm herab.

Aber Contessina konzentrierte sich nicht darauf, sondern auf die Tatsachen, dass ihr Bruder wegen seiner Schadenfreude verloren hatte. Mit leerem Blick ließ sie sich zurück zu Blaise auf die Bank fallen, der ebenso missmutig dreinschaute.

»Er hat verloren, ich glaub’s nicht«, keuchte sie kopfschüttelnd. Die Slytherins um sie herum standen murrend auf und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten. Daphne, Blaise und Harper blieben bei Contessina sitzen. »Habt ihr das gesehen, er hat verloren«, murmelte sie und stürzte das Gesicht in ihre Hände. Ihr wurde schlecht.

»Das war doch nur einmal«, wollte Daphne sie beruhigen.

»Sein allererstes Spiel, Daphne!«, fluchte sie. »Und er verhaut es, weil er …« Sie ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und stand kopfschüttelnd auf um den anderen nach unten zu folgen. Vor den Umkleiden blieben sie stehen und warteten auf die Spieler.

»Von wegen, du hast ihn nicht bemerkt! Ich sag’s dir, Malfoy, ziehst du sowas nochmal ab, dann bist du raus, daran wird auch dein Vater nichts ändern können!«, hörten sie Marcus Flint, laut schreien. Keine zwei Sekunden später kam Flint aus der Umkleide gestürmt und rauschte fluchend davon. Fünf Spieler folgten ihm. Contessina blickte zu Blaise, der sofort verstand.

»Kommt, wir gehen schon mal zum Schloss«, sagte er zu Daphne und Harper und ging mit ihnen zum Ausgang des Stadions. Contessina wartete bis sie weg waren, bevor sie vorsichtig die Vorhänge zur Umkleide auseinanderzog und leise eintrat. Es roch nach Schweiß und nassem Gras.

Sie sah sich um, blickte über die Schränke hinweg und fand Draco zusammengekauert auf einer Bank in einer Ecke. Seine Beine hatte er fest angezogen und sein Kopf lag schlaff auf seinen Knien. Unter ihm am Boden, lag sein Besen, der das geknickte Aussehen ihres Bruders widerspiegelte.

Wortlos ging sie zu ihm, setzte sich daneben, zog ihren Mantel aus und hängte ihn über seine durchnässten Schultern. Draco schaute nicht auf. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt ihn zu fragen, was das Theater da oben sollte, aber sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Er wusste, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Außerdem schien Flint ihm schon eine Abreibung verpasst zu haben.

Also hielt Contessina den Mund und schlang ihre Arme um die zerbrechliche Gestalt. Sie küsste seine Schläfe und legte ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Draco entspannte sich, schmiegte sich an sie und schniefte leise. Sie küsste ihn wieder; seinen Nacken, seine feuchten Wangen, seine Stirn und als er sich ihren Liebkosungen entgegenstreckte, auch seine spitze Nase.


	26. Duelle

Im Dezember kam Severus mit einer Liste in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin und notierte sich die Namen der Schüler, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben würden. Zu Contessinas Entsetzten standen Draco und sie bereits drauf. Sofort hatte sie Millicent unterbrochen und Severus gefragt warum er glaubte, dass sie über die Ferien nicht nach Hause fahren würden.

»Weil euer Vater mir einen Brief geschrieben hat«, hatte er schlicht geantwortet und sich wieder den anderen zugewandt.

»Das muss ein Fehler sein«, hatte sie Millicent erneut unterbrochen und sich vor sie gedrängt. »Wir fahren in den Ferien _immer_ zurück.« Eingeschnappt hatte sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

»Euer Vater hat geschrieben ihr bliebt hier, also bleiben eure Namen auf der List. Würdest du mich jetzt weiter machen lassen, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.« Er hatte sie an den Schultern zurückgedrängt und nach hinten zu Draco geschubst. Empört war sie in den Schlafsaal abgedampft und hatte ihr Pergament und eine Feder herausgeholt. Bis sie die Antwort ihrer Mutter am nächsten Morgen in den Händen gehalten hatte, hatte sie kein Wort mehr mit Severus gesprochen. Als sie dann hatte lesen müssen, dass er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, hatte sie erst recht nicht mehr mit ihm geredet. Ihre Mutter hatte knapp etwas von Auslandsgeschäften und wichtigen Terminen geschrieben. Contessina glaubte nicht eine Silbe des Briefes, musste sich aber damit abfinden.

Draco war gleichermaßen entrüstet gewesen und hatte ihre Mutter gefragt, ob Weihnachten dieses Jahr ausfiel. Doch nachdem sie ihm versichert hatte, dass alle Geschenke in Hogwarts eintreffe würden, hatte er sich erleichtert zurückgelehnt und mit einem Grinsen zu Contessina gesagt: »Dann bleibt uns dieses Jahr Lucretia erspart.« Contessina hätte ihm am liebsten ihr Verwandlungsbuch an den Kopf geworfen.

Nach dem Quidditchspiel hatte sich rasch ein neues Ereignis aufgetan. Colin Creevey, ein Erstklässler aus Gryffindor, war angegriffen und versteinert worden. Die absurdesten Verdächtigungen und Gerüchte hatten sich innerhalb eines Tages verbreitet und wurden in jeder freien Sekunde diskutiert. Die jüngeren Schüler trauten sich keinen Schritt mehr allein durch die Gänge und gingen nur noch in Grüppchen umher.

Um sich einen Hehl daraus zu machen, betrieben einige Schüler einen Handel mit Talismanen, Amuletten und anderen Utensilien, die sie angeblich beschützen sollten. Contessina hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass man aus der Sache Profit schlagen konnte, aber nachdem Neville mit einer grüne Zwiebel und einem verwesenden Schwanz eines Wassermolchs angekommen war, wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. Ausgerechnet Neville. Es hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert ihm klar zu machen, dass er als Reinblüter nichts zu befürchten hatte

Während er Dezember schleppen verging, wurden Severus‘ Nerven hart auf die Probe gestellt. Lockharts schrille Roben und pausenloses Mundwerk versauten ihm jede Mahlzeit, doch seit am Donnerstagnachmittag im Zaubertrankunterricht Goyels Schwell-Lösung explodiert war und alle Schüler mit geschwollenen Körperteilen beschenkt hatte, war er unausstehlich.

Normalerweise kam Contessina mit seiner ruppigen Art gut zurecht, aber es anstrengend nicht jedes gefauchte Wort, das seinen Mund verließ, persönlich zu nehmen.

Ein kleiner Lichtblick hatte sich aufgetan als Contessina, Draco, Blaise und Daphne durch die Eingangshalle geschritten waren und am schwarzen Brett ein Pergament gesehen hatten.

Harper war aufgeregt zu ihnen gestürmt. »Sie gründen einen Duellierclub«, hatte sie gesagte. »Heute Abend ist das erste Treffen! Ich hätte nichts gegen Duellunterricht, wer weiß, vielleicht brauche ich ihn eines Tages …«

»Wenn das Monster dich kriegt, wird dir das auch nicht mehr viel nutzen«, hatte Blaise trocken geantwortet. Er konnte es kaum erwarten endlich in den Hogwarts-Express zu steigen und Reißaus zu nehmen. Die vor Angst bibbernden Schüler machten ihn mürrisch.

Trotzdem entschlossen sie sich hinzugehen, da sie sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hatten. Um acht Uhr abends eilten sämtliche Schüler in die Große Halle, deren übliche Einrichtung verschwunden und stattdessen mit einer goldenen Bühne ausgestattet war. Alle hielten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand und tuschelten aufgeregt.

»Wer gibt eigentlich Unterricht?«, fragte Daphne, während sie sich einen Platz weit vorn sicherten.

»Professor Flitwick soll früher ein guter Duellkämpfer gewesen sein«, überlegte Contessina laut und zuckte dann die Schultern. Severus war ebenfalls ein hervorragender Duellant, aber da er sicher nicht mehr Zeit als nötig an seine Schüler verschwenden würde, konnte sie ihn aus ihren Überlegungen ausschließen. »Naja, wer es nicht sein kann, liegt wohl auf der –« Abrupt hielt sie inne. In einem pflaumenblauen Umhang betrat Lockhart die Bühne.

Ein Seufzen wollte Contessina von den Lippen gleiten, doch dann tauchte Severus neben ihm auf und ihr entgleisten beinahe die Gesichtszüge. »Wie hat er das denn geschafft?«, fragte sie vollkommen verwirrt und blinzelte mehrmals um sicherzugehen, dass sie keinen Tagtraum hatte.

Lockhart fuchtelte mit dem Arm herum und Ruhe kehrte ein. »Kommt näher, hier herüber! Können mich alle sehen? Könnt ihr mich alle hören? Sehr schön! Nun, Professor Dumbledore hat mir die Erlaubnis erteilt, diesen kleinen Duellierclub zu gründen und euch auszubilden für den Fall, dass ihr euch verteidigen müsst, wie ich selbst es in zahllosen Fällen getan habe – die Einzelheiten lest ihr bitte in meinen Veröffentlichungen nach. Ich möchte euch meinen Assistenten Professor Snape vorstellen«, sagte er und lächelte breit. »Er hat mir anvertraut, dass er selbst ein klein wenig vom Duell versteht und sich freundlicherweise bereit erklärt hat, mir anfangs bei einer kleinen Vorführung zu helfen. Nun, ihr jungen Leute braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, bekommt ihr euren Zaubertranklehrer unversehrt wieder, keine Angst!«

Contessina rümpfte abfällig die Nase. _Assistent? Klar, als würde Severus sich dazu herablassen irgendjemandes Assistent – schon gar nicht der eines solchen Hochstaplers – zu werden!_ Ihr ging jedoch schnell ein Lichtlein auf als sie den Blick ihres Paten einfing und er ihr ein hämisches Kräuseln seiner Oberlippe zuwarf. Contessina kicherte und grinste zurück. _Das könnte interessant werden._

Severus und Lockhart wandten sich einander zu und verbeugten sich; Lockhart tat dies mit viel Händegefuchtel, während Severus nur gereizt mit dem Kopf ruckte. Dann hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe. »Wie ihr seht, halten wie unsere Zauberstäbe in der herkömmlichen Kampfstellung«, erklärte Lockhart. »Ich zähle bis drei und dann sprechen wir unsere ersten Zauberflüche. Natürlich hat keiner von uns die Absicht zu töten.« _Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher._

»Darauf würde ich nicht wetten«, teilte Draco ihre Gedanken, während Severus die Zähne bleckte.

»Eins – zwei – drei –«

Beide schwangen ihre Zauberstäbe über die Schultern; Severus rief: »Expelliarmus!« Ein blendend scharlachroter Blitz riss Lockhart von den Füßen: Rücklings flog er über die Bühne, knallte gegen die Wand, rutschte an ihr herunter und blieb, alle viere von sich gestreckt, auf dem Boden liegen.

Contessina klatschte begeistert in die Hände und hüpfte auf der Stelle. Einige Slytherin johlten. Daphne und Harper reckten besorgt die Hälse. »Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut«, kam es gleichzeitig von ihnen.

»Bitte, das war doch gar nichts«, sagte Blaise lachend.

Lockhart rappelte sich schwankend auf. Er hatte den Hut verloren und sein Wellenhaar stand spitz in die Höhe. »Nun, ihr habt’s gesehen«, sagte er und tapste zurück auf die Bühne. »Das war ein Entwaffnungszauber – wie ihr seht, hab ich meinen Zauberstab verloren – ah, danke Miss Brown – ja treffliche Idee, ihnen das zu zeigen, Professor Snape, aber verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen dies sage, es war recht offensichtlich, was Sie vorhatten, und ich hätte es verhindert, wenn ich nur gewollt hätte – allerdings meinte ich, es sei lehrreich, wenn die Schüler es sehen würden …« Severus‘ Gesicht verdunkelte sich und seine Onyxe begannen mörderisch aufzublitzen. Lockhart wandte schnell den Blick ab. »Genug der Vorführung! Ich komme jetzt runter und stelle euch alle zu Paaren zusammen – Professor Snape, wenn Sie mir helfen würden –«

Nach und nach wurde die Menge in Pärchen aufgeteilt. Contessina und Draco wollten sich gerade gegenüberstellen, als Severus hinter sie trat und dazwischenfunkte.

»Kommt gar nicht in Frage«, schnarrte er und legte seine großen Hände schwer auf ihre Schultern. »Draco, ab zu Potter.« Harry und Ron, die nur ein paar Meter entfernt standen sahen mürrisch drein. Draco legte ein eitles Grinsen auf und schritt davon.

Contessina wurde vorwärts geschoben und zu Hermine gestellt. »Wenn du dich zurückhältst, lasse ich dich einen Monat die Kessel des gesamten Jahrgangs schrubben«, raunte Severus ihr direkt ins Ohr und sandte eine Gänsehaut über ihre Schultern. Sein heißer Atem drang in ihren Gehörgang und stellte sämtliche Härchen auf. »Enttäusch mich nicht.« Er drückte ihre Schultern und kehrte schnellen Schrittes zu Draco und Harry zurück.

Contessina schüttelte es, dann lächelte sie schwach zu der Gryffindor rüber. Hermine tat es ihr gleich und begab sich schon mal in Position.

»Stellt euch zum Partner gewandt auf!«, rief Lockhart. »Und verbeugt euch!«

Hermine neigten den Kopf, Contessina vollführte einen kleinen Knicks. »Zauberstäbe bereit!«, rief Lockhart. »Ich zähle bis drei, dann sprecht ihr eure Zauberflüche und entwaffnet den Gegner – nur entwaffnen – wir wollen kein Unfälle – eins … zwei … drei –« Contessina schwang ihren Zauberstab über die Schulter, doch Draco hatte andere Pläne als sich an die Regeln zu halten und schoss seinen Fluch schon bei »zwei« ab. Harry wurde hart in den Magen getroffen und geriet ins Stolpern. Dann bracht Chaos aus und die beiden warfen mit Flüchen um sich als ginge es um ihr Leben.

Während Lockhart aufgebracht durch die Menge schrie, schien Severus sich köstlich zu Amüsieren. Er erinnerte sich erste wieder an seine Pflicht gegenüber seinen Schützlingen, als Draco eine schwarze Schlage hervorhexte, die sich zischelnd aufrichtete und bereit zum Biss war.

»Nicht bewegen, Potter«, sagte er gleichmütig. Harry stand wie erstarrt da und hatte nur Augen für die Schlange vor seiner Nase. »Ich schaff sie fort …«

»Erlauben Sie«, rief Lockhart wichtigtuerisch. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein lauter Knall schallte durch die Halle. Die Schlange wurde vier Meter in die Luft geschleudert und landete vor Justin Finch-Fletchley. Abermals richtete sie sich auf und bleckte die Giftzähne.

Plötzlich sprang Harry zu der Schlange vor und ein leises Zischelnd drang aus seinem Mund. Niemand außer der Schlange schien es verstehen zu können, denn diese sackte zu Boden, friedlich wie eine dicke Perlenkette, und richtet ihre Augen auf Harry. Es herrschte Grabesstille. Alle blickten verängstigt drein. Contessina hatte ihre Stirn gerunzelt und musterte ihn verblüfft. _Na wer hätte das gedacht …_

Justin hingegen sah aus als könnte er jede Sekunde kollabieren. »Was treibst du da eigentlich für ein Spiel?«, schrie er, und bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, stürmte er fluchtartig aus der Großen Halle.

Severus entfernte die Schlange mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und musterte Harry scharf von oben. Aufgeregtes Getuschel drang durch die Reihen. Hermine reagierte sofort, schnappte sich Ron und zusammen nahmen sie Harry zwischen sich und schafften ihn hinaus. _Eins musste man Harry lassen, er zog das Unglück an wie Licht die Motten._


	27. Unschöne Worte

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich Harrys neue Fähigkeit wie ein Lauffeuer im Schloss verbreitet. Er war ein Parselmund. Contessina musste zugeben, dass sie das nicht hatte kommen sehen. Aber im Gegensatz zu der restlichen Schülerschaft, verdächtigte sie ihn nicht, etwas mit den Angriffen auf Mrs Norris und Colin Creevey zu tun zu haben. Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht vorstellen, schließlich war die muggelstämmige Hermine seine beste Freundin. Wieso also sollte es sein Ziel sein, Muggelstämmige zu vertreiben? Für Contessina war der Sachverhalt logisch; Harry war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen.

Im Gegensatz zu ihren Mitschülern, schlug sich Contessina nicht lange mit den Vorkommnissen herum. Sie hatte ein dringenderes Problem. Am Morgen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, war nämlich eine kleine walnussbraune Eule in ihr Rührei geflattert und hatte ihr Post gebracht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, hatte sie die kleine Pergamentrolle von ihrem Bein ziehen können, bevor Draco seine Finger danach ausgestreckt hatte. Ihr Zwilling war neugierig geworden und hatte sofort wissen wollen, wem die fremde Eule gehörte und wer ihr geschrieben hatte.

Contessina hatte ihn mit einem flapsigen: »Keine Ahnung, wir müssen zum Unterricht«, abgeblockt und war samt ihrer Bücher und der Nachricht verschwunden. Draco hatte natürlich nicht lockergelassen und sie den ganzen Unterricht über genervt. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte sie ihn loswerden können und versteckte sich seit dem in der Bibliothek, in der Abteilung für Muggelkunde. Draco würde hier keinen Fuß hersetzten, weswegen sie es auch riskierte, gesehen zu werden.

In Ruhe hatte sie das Pergament ausgerollt und die Nachricht gelesen.

_Liebe Contessina,_

_hiermit lade ich dich herzlich zu unserem kleinen Weihnachtsfest am Nachmittag des 25. Dezembers ein. Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für dich werden könnte zu kommen, aber wir würden uns alle sehr freuen, wenn du uns dieses Jahr beehren würdest._

_In der Hoffnung dich bald zu sehen,_

_Andromeda_

Contessina wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen oder traurig sein sollte. Einerseits machte es sie unglaublich fröhlich, dass Andromeda an sie gedacht hatte und überhaupt wiedersehen wollte, aber andererseits war es klar, dass sie nicht kommen konnte. Wenn sie die Ferien im Manor verbringen würden, dann hätte sie kommen können, irgendwie hätte sie es schon geschafft. Aber aus Hogwarts zu verschwinden war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Sie konnte nicht einfach durch das Eichenportal gehen und dann nach London laufen.

Niedergeschlagen lehnte sie neben dem Bücherregal an der holzverkleideten Wand und grübelte vor sich hin. Wenn sie sich trauen würde Severus von Andromeda zu erzählen, könnte sie ihn bitten sie zu begleiten – aber das war ebenso wenig möglich. Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke seinen Kamin heimlich zu benutzen, aber wenn er das herausfand, wäre sie einen Kopf kürzer. Und wenn er noch erfahren würde wo sie gewesen war, wäre sie vollkommen erledigt. Sollte ihr Vater das alles mitbekommen, würde sie Manor bis zu ihrem Tod nicht mehr verlassen können. Nein, das war alles viel zu riskant. Abgesehen davon, glaubte sie kaum, dass Andromeda wollen würde, dass sie sich in so große Schwierigkeiten brachte.

Nach weiterem Überlegen, kam ihr dann ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer. Es gab jemanden in Hogwarts, den sie bitten konnte sie zu begleiten; Professor McGonagall. Sie war zwar die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und ziemlich streng, aber sie war auch fair. Bei ihr gibt es wenigstens einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung.

Mit dem Gedanken direkt zu Professor McGonagall zu laufen, stand Contessina vom Boden auf, strich ihren Rock glatt und kam hinter den Regalen hervor. Doch gerade als sie zum Ausgang laufen wollte, sprang ihr etwas in den Augenwinkel. Eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs aus ihrem Jahrgang, saß an einem der hinteren Tische und hatten die Köpfe enge zusammengesteckt. Das Tuscheln drang durch die hohen Bücherregale, hinter denen jemanden entdeckte. Harry Potter stand zwischen dicken Wälzern versteckt und lugte den Kopf durch die winzigen Spalte um die Gruppe zu belauschen.

Contessina verkniff ihre Augen und ging leise zu ihm rüber. Harry konzentrierte sich so stark darauf die einzelnen Wortfetzen zu verstehen, dass er keine Notiz von ihr nahm. Ihre Neugier war geweckt. Sie strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr und lauschte den aufgeregten Stimmchen.

»Na, jedenfalls«, sagte Ernie Macmillan, ein stämmiger Junge, der in Zauberkunst oft vor ihr saß, »hab ich Justin geraten, er solle sich in unserem Schlafsaal verstecken. Ich würde sagen, wenn Potter ihn als sein nächstes Opfer ausersehen hat, dann ist es besser, wenn er sich eine Weile bedeckt hält. Natürlich hat Justin auf so etwas gewartet, seit ihm gegenüber Potter herausgerutscht ist, dass er ein Muggelkind ist. Justin musste ausgerechnet ihm sagen, dass er eigentlich nach Eton gehen sollte. So was plappert man nicht aus, wenn der Erbe Slytherins auf Jagd ist, oder?«

Contessina unterdrückte ein verächtliches Schnauben. Die sonst so freundlichen und lieben Hufflepuffs lästerten tatsächlich über Harry und den gestrigen Vorfall. _War wirklich die ganze Schule der Meinung, Harry sei der Erbe Slytherins?_

»Du bist also sicher, dass es Potter ist, Ernie«, fragte Hannah Abbott ängstlich. Dabei hingen ihr die Haare ihrer blonden Zöpfe ins Gesicht und verirrten sich immer wieder in ihren Mund, sodass sie ständig an ihrer Zunge herumfummelte.

»Hannah«, schnaubte Ernie als läge die Sache klar auf der Hand. »Er ist ein Parselmund. Jeder weiß, das ist das Erkennungszeichen eines schwarzen Magiers. Hast du jemals von einem anständigen gehört, der zu Schlangen sprechen konnte? Slytherin selbst haben sie Schlangenzunge genannt.«

Harry ließ schlaff die Schultern hängen. Contessinas Körper reagierte schneller als ihr Kopf. Sie legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter und machte auf sich aufmerksam. Harry zuckte zusammen und fuhr zu ihr herum. Sie hielt ihren Finger gegen die Lippen und stellte sich neben ihn. Harry blinzelte verwirrt, sagte aber nichts und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Hufflepuffs.

»Erinnert ihr euch, was an der Wand geschrieben stand: Feinde des Erben, nehmt euch in Acht. Potter muss sich mit Filch in die Wolle gekriegt haben. Und kurz danach wird Filchs Katze angegriffen. Dieser Erstklässler Creevey hat Potter beim Quidditch-Spiel geärgert, weil er Bilder von ihm machen wollte, als Potter im Schlamm lag. Und was passiert kurz danach? Creevey wird angegriffen.«

»Er kommt mir aber immer so nett vor«, sagte Hannah, »und außerdem, nun ja, er war es immerhin, der Du-weißt-schon-wen verjagt hat. Er kann nicht durch und durch böse sein, oder?« _Böse? Harry? Pff!_

Ernie schien ganz in seinem Element und genoss es die Gruppe an seinen Lippen hängen zu sehen. Contessina verzog ihre Lippen und durchstöberte ihr Gedächtnis nach Informationen über die Macmillans.

»Keiner weiß, wie er diesen Angriff von Du-weißt-schon-wem überlebt hat. Überlegt doch mal, er war noch ein Baby, als es passierte. Normalerweise wäre er in Stücke gerissen worden. Nur ein wirklich mächtiger schwarzer Magier konnte einen solchen Fluch überleben.« Er führte sich auf als plauderte er gerade Staatsgeheimnisse aus, die den Fall der Regierung bewirken könnten. »Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum ihn Du-weißt-schon-wer überhaupt töten wollte. Wollte keinen anderen Schwarzen Lord haben, der mit ihm um die Macht streitet. Ich frag mich, welche anderen Kräfte Potter noch verbirgt?«

Bevor sie wusste was sie tat, trat Contessina hinter dem Regal hervor, lief direkt zu der Gruppe und ließ ihre Handflächen auf die Tischplatte knallen. Die Hufflepuffs schrien und zuckten heftig zusammen. Wie verängstigte kleine Lemminge richteten sie sich gleichzeitig auf und starrten mit geweiteten Augen zu ihr. 

»Jetzt hört mal zu, ihr kleinen Lästermäuler!«, sagte sie scharf und betrachte jeden mit verengten Augen. »Harry hat nichts mit den Angriffen zu tun, und versteinert auch sicher nicht irgendwelche Schüler.« Sie musste nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass Harry neben sie getreten war, denn die Hufflepuffs wurden noch eine Spur bleicher. »Außerdem ist es eine Frechheit, dass jemand wie du«, sie zeigte auf Ernie, »der nicht einmal seinen eigenen Nachnamen richtig buchstabieren kann, wilde Vermutungen anstellt und sich Dinge zusammenreimt, die gar keinen Sinn ergeben. Du warst bei keinem der Angriffe dabei, und weißt auch nicht was damals passiert ist.« Sie sah kurz zu Harry, der sie mit erstaunten großen Augen ansah und blickte dann zurück zu Ernie. »Also, _k_ «, sie hatte die Schärfe aus ihrer Stimme genommen und klang wieder so hell und klar wie sonst, »wenn du nicht von dieser Schule fliegen willst, dann solltest du aufhören Gerüchte und Spekulation zu verbreiten. Mein Vater sitzt im Schulrat und würde mir diesen Wunsch sicher nicht abschlagen.« Ein paar Sekunden genoss sie Ernies verdutztes Gesicht, dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt, ergriff Harrys Hand und stolzierte mit ihm aus der Bibliothek.

Um den Schaulustigen zu entkommen, zog sie Harry in einen leeren Gang und versicherte sich, dass niemand in Hörweite war. Sie war sicher, dass Harry gerade keine Lust auf Schüler hatte, die ihn verängstigt anglotzten. Ihr Rock flatterte als sie sich schwungvoll zu ihm wandte.

»Bist du okay?«, fragte sie und musterte ihn besorgt.

»Äh –«, machte er und klang dabei wie Crabbe und Goyle, wenn man sie nach ihren Hausaufgaben fragte.

»Hör nicht auf die, sie haben einfach nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu lästern.« Harry machte keinen Mucks, starrte sie einfach nur an. Langsam glaubte sie zu verstehen, was ihn aus dem Konzept gebracht hatte. »Ich glaube dir, Harry, ich weiß, dass du nichts mit den Angriffen zu tun hast«, sagte sie mit Nachdruck und setzte ein Lächeln auf. »Mal abgesehen davon, glaube ich nicht, dass du so dämlich wärst, dich dabei erwischen zu lassen.«

Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. Er lockerte sich ein wenig aus seiner versteiften Haltung und sah ihr fest in die Augen, beinahe als wolle er sich davon abhalten, woanders hinzusehen.

»Du warst es doch nicht oder?«, hakte sie grinsend nach.

»Nein, natürlich nicht!«, antwortete er bitter ernst.

»Gut, dann muss ich mir ja keine Sorgen machen.« Die Stimmung lockerte sich auf Anhieb und Harry schien deutlich entspannter zu sein, als noch vor ein paar Minuten. »Wieso hast du dir das eigentlich angehört?«

»Ich wollte wissen wo Justin ist«, antwortete er und studierte ihre Reaktion. »Ich hab die Schlange nicht auf ihn gehetzt, das wollte ich ihm erklären.«

»Du wusstest nicht, dass du das kannst oder?« Harry war gestern genauso überrascht gewesen wie der Rest der Anwesenden.

»Doch«, sagte er zögernd, »aber ich dachte es wäre nichts Besonderes, das viele Hexen und Zauberer das können.« Contessina erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass er ohne Magie aufgewachsen war. Er hatte nichts von dieser Welt gewusst.

»Einmal hab ich aus Versehen eine Boa constrictor im Zoo auf meinen Cousin Dudley losgelassen – lange Geschichte –, aber sie sagte mir sie sei noch nie in Brasilien gewesen, und ich hab sie eigentlich unabsichtlich freigelassen – das war, bevor ich wusste, dass ich ein Zauberer bin.« Auch wenn es ein ernstes Thema war, mit Schlangen sprechen zu können, konnte sie sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch die Gruppe lästernder Hufflepuffs trat aus der Bibliothek heraus und ging in großem Bogen an ihnen vorbei. Contessina schüttelte den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. Ein paar weitere Schüler kamen an ihnen vorbei, und sie merkte, dass sie sich aus dem Staub machen musste, bevor ihr Bruder noch auftauchte. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, was er tun würde, wenn er sie mit Harry erwischte. Nachher würde er noch auf die Schnapsidee kommen, dass er ihr die Eule geschickt hatte.

Mit einem Anflug von Panik, wandte sie sich an Harry. »Viel Glück bei deiner Suche«, sagte sie hastig und gab ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange. Eilig begab sie sich in einen anderen Gang und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Draco sie sicher schon erwartete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Potterheads o-o   
> Wie hat euch die erste Interaktion zwischen Harry und Contessina gefallen?


	28. Weihnachtswunsch

Direkt nachdem Contessina Harry verlassen hatte, war er auf den versteinerten Justin Finch-Fletchley und Fast Kopflosen Nick gestoßen. Natürlich war eine ganze Meute an Schülern dazugekommen, die von Peeves, dem Poltergeist, angelockt worden war. Nun stand Harry endgültig unter Verdacht und wurde noch mehr gemieden als zuvor. Die Schüler gingen sogar so weit, dass sie den Gang wechselten oder den Rückzug antraten, sobald sie Harry in ihre Richtung kommen sahen.

Die angespannte Stimmung hatte sich in helle Panik verwandelt. Das Schicksal des Fast Kopflosen Nicks sorgte für die größte Angst. Welches Wesen konnte einen Geist, etwas Untotes, versteinern? Weder die Lehrer noch Contessina wussten darauf eine Antwort. Durch die jüngsten Ereignisse hatte es beinahe einen Massenansturm auf die Tickets für den Hogwarts-Express gegeben. Severus hatte die Liste mit den Schülernamen mehrere Dutzend Mal ändern müssen, weil keiner mehr im Schloss bleiben wollte.

Draco machte sich aus der Massenpanik einen Spaß und hatte begonnen, Erstklässler aus den anderen Häusern aufzulauern und ihnen eine Heidenangst einzujagen, indem er sich mit Blaise verkleidete und hinter Ecken hervorsprang.

Natürlich störten sich die wenigsten Slytherin an der momentanen Situation. _›Reinblüter sind sicher‹,_ lautete ihre Devise. _›Wir stehen auf derselben Seite.‹_ Contessina hielt sich aus Gesprächen dieser Art raus und schluckte sämtliche Kommentare herunter. Selbst wenn dieses Monster es nur auf muggelstämmige Schüler abgesehen hatte, war sich nicht gerade scharf darauf dem Ding über den Weg zu laufen.

Sobald die Ferien begonnen hatten, kehrte eine unheimliche Stille ins Schloss. Gerade mal eine Handvoll Schüler waren mit Contessina und Draco zurückgeblieben, unter anderen auf Crabbe und Goyle. Langeweile stand somit an der Tagesordnung. Zuerst hatten sie die ungewohnte Ruhe genossen, doch bereits nach wenigen Tagen, war ihnen die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen. Auf den Ländereien konnte man es auch nicht lange aushalten, denn der meterhohe Schnee ließ ihnen nach nicht einmal dreißig Minuten die Knochen bibbern. Allerdings war es auch mal schön, den Gemeinschaftsraum komplett für sich allein zu haben und so lange wach zu bleiben wie es einem gefiel. Severus führte zwar immer wieder Kontrollbesuche durch, ließ sie aber weitestgehend in Ruhe.

Am ersten Ferientag, hatte Contessina sich dann getraut, Professor McGonagall zu fragen, ob sie ihr ihren kleinen Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Sie wollte keine Chance verstreichen um Andromeda und ihrer Familie zu besuchen. Contessina wollte ihre Tante und Cousine näher kennenlernen und ein Feiertag bot die perfekte Möglichkeit sich in angenehmer Stimmung zu unterhalten.

»Es wäre auch nur für ein paar Stunden, versprochen. Sie müssten mich nur dort absetzen und wieder abholen«, hatte sie gefleht und gebettelt.

»Es tut mir leid, Miss Malfoy, aber wenn ich nicht die schriftliche Erlaubnis Ihrer Eltern habe, kann ich nichts für Sie tun«, hatte Professor McGonagall mit bedrückter Miene geantwortet. Contessina hatte fest die Zähne zusammengebissen und überlegt was sie sagen könnte, das sie umstimmte.

»Sie wissen doch, dass ich das meinen Eltern nicht sagen kann, auch nicht Severus, sie würden –« Sie hatte ihren Satz in der Luft hängen lassen und dramatisch zu Boden geblickt. »Ich habe sie nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, Professor. Und wenn ich es Ostern auch nicht schaffe zu ihr zu kommen, dann will sie vielleicht nichts mehr von mir wissen.« Sie hatte wie ein Häufchen Elend die Schultern hängen lassen und leise geschnieft. Sie war nahe dran gewesen ihre Professorin zu knacken.

»Miss Malfoy, ich bin mir sicher, dass, wenn Sie es ihr erklären, Andromeda Einsicht zeigen wird«, hatte sie versucht ihr gut zuzusprechen. Aber Contessina hatte wirklich Angst wieder aus Andromedas Leben verschwinden zu müssen. Wie hieß es so schön; _Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn._

»Aber Sie kennen Andromeda doch, Professor. Würden Sie nicht auch gerne Mal eine ehemalige Schülerin besuchen?« Sie hatte keine Tränen über ihre Wangen kullern lassen, aber ihre Augen hatten ausgesehen als wäre sie kurz davor. Professor McGonagall hatte herumgedruckst und den Kopf abwägend hin und her geschwenkt. Doch sie war zu Contessinas Enttäuschung standhaft geblieben.

»Ich kann hier leider nicht weg, Miss Malfoy, Sie kennen die Umstände. Auch wenn ich Ihre Eltern übergehen würde, es ginge nicht. Es tut mir wirklich leid für Sie.« Professor McGonagall hatte ihr einen Keks angeboten, den sie mit hängendem Kopf abgelehnt hatte und war aus dem Büro geschritten. Ihr letzter Hoffnungsschimmer war in diesem Moment zerbröckelt. Sie hatte geglaubt, die strengste aller Professoren weichkochen zu können. Professor McGonagall hatte Contessina in der schlimmsten und intimsten Phase ihres Lebens gesehen, und sie hatte daher angenommen, dass sie das irgendwie verbunden hätte. Aber da hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht. Professor McGonagall beharrte auf das Einhalten der Regeln.

Der Weihnachtsmorgen brach kalt und weiß heran. Contessina lag tief eingekuschelt in Dracos Bett und tat so als würde sie noch schlafen, während ihr Bruder sich freudig den Geschenken widmete, die sich am Fußende stapelten.

Sie hatte weder Lust auf Geschenke, noch auf Weihnachten. Ihre Eltern hatten sie rausgeworfen und zu dem Teil ihrer Familie, der sie bei sich haben wollte, konnte sie nicht gehen. Ihre Geschenke interessierten sie nicht, es waren nur Trostpflaster, die das Gewissen ihrer Eltern beruhigen sollte.

Mit trüben Augen betrachtete sie ihr Armkettchen und strich drüber. Sie konnte nur daran denken, wie schön es wäre, sich persönlich zu bedanken. Es war schwer gewesen Andromeda eine Absage zu schreiben. Sie hatte sich bis zur letzten Sekunde Zeit gelassen, falls sie doch noch einen rettenden Einfall bekommen würde. Aber es war nichts passiert. Es konnte nicht hingehen, damit musste sie sich abfinden.

Ara kam über das Geschenkpapier steigend zu ihr hoch und kuschelte sich fest an sie, als würde sie wissen, dass es ihr nicht gutging. Draco bemerkte nichts, er war vollkommen auf seine Geschenke fokussiert.

Abwesend kraulte sie Aras Rücken und dachte an die Perlenohrringe, die sie von ihrem Großvater zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Er hatte sie Andromeda zu ihrem Zwanzigsten schenken wollen, doch sie war vorher ausgezogen und zu Ted gegangen. Wenn sie heute hätte zu ihr kommen können, dann hätte sie ihr die Ohrringe geschenkt. Sie gehörten rechtmäßig ihr und es hätte Contessina glücklich gemacht, wenn sie einen Wunsch ihres Großvaters hätte erfüllen können.

Hinter ihr erklang ein lautes Flügelschlagen. Ara zuckte zusammen, ließ sich aber nicht beirren und genoss Contessinas Zuwendung. Contessina schenkte der Eule keine Beachtung. Vermutlich war es irgendein Geschenk von irgendwelchen Verwandten, deren Status sie nicht einmal kannte.

Sie konnte hören wie Draco sich der Eule widmete und sie mit etwas Süßem statt eines Eulenkeks wegschickte. Contessina hielt ihre Augen geschlossen und atmete still und flach neben Ara, kraulte sie und kuschelte sich gegen ihren Kopf.

»Was bei Salazar …«, krächzte Draco am Fußende des Bettes. Contessina öffnete ihre Augen und sah zu ihm hinunter. Draco hatte seine Brauen fest zusammengezogen und las mit bebender Brust ein Geschenkkärtchen. Sie sah neben ihn auf das, in rotem Geschenkpapier mit grün-silbernen Sternen verzierte, Geschenk. Sie stoppte die kreisenden Bewegungen in Aras Fell als sie eine dunkle Vorahnung beschlich.

»Kannst du mir das erklären?«, fauchte er so laut, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

Contessina richtete sich auf, zog Ara in ihren Schoß und nahm ihm das Kärtchen ab, das er ihr wütend entgegenhielt.

_Fröhliche Weihnachten, Liebes_

_Ich hoffe es gefällt dir_

_Andromeda_

Sie schluckte schwer und las die Zeilen immer wieder durch, nur um Draco nicht ansehen zu müssen.

»Tess!«, knurrte er ungeduldig. Sie sah zu ihm hoch. Ihr klappte der Mund auf, doch sie schloss ihn jedes Mal wieder ohne eine Silbe über die Lippen gebracht zu haben. Ara nahm ihr das Kärtchen aus der Hand und spielte damit.

»Sag mir, dass es nicht das ist, was ich denke.«

Contessinas Atem ging schneller, kam aus dem Rhythmus. »Doch«, flüsterte sie leise.

»Bist du verrückt geworden!«, zeterte er los und warf die Hände über den Kopf.

»Ich hab sie in den Ferien besucht«, gestand sie. Er würde sie sowieso ausquetschen, da konnte sie auch gleich alles freiwillig zugeben. Sie war aufgeflogen.

»Was!« Ein schriller Laut verließ seine Lippen.

»Großvater hat ihr über die Jahre Briefe geschrieben. Ich hab sie gefunden und ihr vorbeigebracht.« Dracos Augen wurden bei jedem Wort größer. Contessinas stiegen die Tränen auf. Sie kaute fest auf ihrer Unterlippe und unterdrückte das Zittern, das sich in ihr zusammenbraute. »Ich bin bei ihr geblieben und konnte sie kennenlernen. Ihre Tochter war auch da, und ihr Mann.« Draco sah aus, als stünde er kurz vor einer Explosion. Sein Kopf lief hochrot an, seine Lippen wurden blass. »Das Kettchen hat sie mir geschenkt.« Sie hielt ihr Handgelenk hoch. »Draco, ich durfte sie kennenlernen, verstehst du? Und ich mochte sie, ich mochte sie alle. Sie ist unsere Tante und Ted unser Onkel, und Dora ist –«

»Hör auf zu reden!«, fauchte er. »Weißt du was du da getan hast? Wie bist du auf so eine dumme Idee gekommen? Wenn das jemand rauskriegt, Tess, dann … Vater wird dich in tausend Fetzen reißen!« Zum Ende hin wurde er immer lauter, so laut, dass Ara das Weite suchte.

»Ich weiß, aber –«

»Da gibt es kein ›Aber‹, Tess! Sie wurde verbannt, sie ist eine Verräterin!«, schrie er. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, jedes Wort war wahr. Aber sie konnte jetzt nicht mehr so tun, als wäre Andromeda niemals dagewesen.

»Kannst du mich denn nicht ein Bisschen verstehen?« Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie wegzuwischen. »Ich weiß es war dumm und ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste einfach zu ihr.« Fest wickelte sie die Decke um ihren Körper und schluchzte. Seltsamerweise tat es gut darüber zu sprechen, auch wenn Draco vielleicht nicht der Richtige war. Professor McGonagall hatte sie nicht alles erzählt, nur so viel wie nötig gewesen war. Aber sie kannte ihren Bruder, er würde bohren und bohren, bis er alle Fakten auf dem Tisch hatte – das hatte er von ihrem Vater geerbt.

»Hör auf, bitte«, hauchte Draco gequält und zog sie in seine Arme. »Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien.« Er verteilte federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Schopf. Sie drückte sich fest an seine Brust und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Er hatte Recht, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel es zu akzeptieren.

»Wirst du es verraten?«, fragte sie ein paar Minuten später.

»Glaubst du ich will sehen, wie Vater dich in der Luft zerreißt?« Er versuchte sie zum Lachen zu bringen, aber Contessina zuckte nur mit den Mundwinkeln. »Niemals, versprochen«, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und küsste sie dahinter.

Das Frühstück hatten sie ausfallen lassen, doch zum Mittagessen mussten sie in der Großen Halle erscheinen. Beiden war klar, dass Severus sonst bei ihnen aufkreuzte und solange nachhaken würde, bis sie die Wahrheit ausspukten. 

Also hatte sie sich die Tränen weggewischt, sich eines ihrer Festtagskleider angezogen und war mit Draco, Crabbe und Goyle nach oben zur Großen Halle gegangen. Gegen ihre feuerroten Augen hatte sie allerdings nichts ausrichten können.

Die Große Halle war herrlich geschmückt und stimmte sicher jeden in Festtagsstimmung. Dutzende geschmückte Weihnachtsbäume standen verteilt und verzauberter Schnee rieselte von der Decke herab. Die Haustische waren weggeschoben worden. Da nur noch so wenige Schüler anwesend waren, aßen alle mit den Lehrern an einem Tisch.

Contessina kam sich völlig deplatziert vor. Mit gesenktem Blick, starrte sie auf ihre Kartoffeln. Immer wieder löffelte sie sich ein paar auf, nur um ihnen dabei zuzusehen wie sie wieder auf den Teller plumpsten. Sie wusste, dass alle ihre niedergeschlagene Stimmung bemerkten, aber keiner sagte etwas. Professor Dumbledore und McGonagall, die ihr direkt gegenübersaßen, sahen häufig zu ihr rüber und tauschten wortlos Blicke aus. Severus, rechts neben ihr am Ende des Tisches, starrte sie durchgehend an. Die ganze Weihnachtsstimmung war ihm zuwider. Draco links neben ihr, streichelte über ihren Oberschenkel und versuchte sein Bestes sie aufzuheitern.

Ein paar Ravenclaws reihten sich neben Crabbe und Goyle auf, danach kamen Harry und Hermine mit den Weasleys. Lockhart hatte sich extra gegenüber Harry platzgenommen und erzählte schon wieder von seinen Abenteuern.

Contessina waren seine Lügenmärchen egal. Sie konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Sie hatte mit ihrer schlechten Stimmung sogar Ara vertrieben, die es sich zwischen Hagrid und Professor Flitwick gemütlich gemacht hatte. Die beiden verwöhnten sie mit Preiselbeergelee, vom dem sie ihr immer wieder einen Löffel in den Mund schoben.

Nachdem der Nachtisch aufgetischt worden war, schien Professor Dumbledore es nicht mehr auszuhalten. »Was machen Sie denn für ein Gesicht, Miss Malfoy, es ist Weihnachten. Und in Hogwarts ist es doch auch nicht schlecht um zu feiern«, sagte er fröhlich und ließ es klingen als würde er singen.

»Sie hat nur schlecht geschlafen, Professor«, nahm Draco ihr die Antwort ab. Contessina hatte nicht einmal aufgesehen, sie machte das gleiche mit ihrem Christmas Pudding wie zuvor mit ihren Kartoffeln.

Weder Professor Dumbledore noch McGonagall glaubte die Ausrede ihres Bruders, und Severus erst recht nicht. Nach dem Essen würde er sie sicher ausfragen, aber der Gedanke störte sie nicht. Sie war zu niedergeschlagen, um ein vernünftiges Gespräch zu führen, da konnte er auch genauso gut mit der Wand sprechen.

»Miss Malfoy, könnte ich Sie einen Moment sprechen?«, fragte Professor McGonagall. Zum ersten Mal sah Contessina auf. Sie gab keine Reaktion von sich, stand aber auf und folgte ihr ein Stück abseits des Tisches.

Vermutlich würde sie ihr sagen wie Leid es ihr tat, aber sie verstehen musste, dass da nichts zu machen war. Contessina hatte sich auf eine solche Rede schon eingestellt.

Neben einem der Weihnachtsbäume, fern von den neugierigen Ohren der anderen, blieben sie stehen.

»Ich muss Ihnen zugestehen, dass Sie haargenau wissen, welche Zaubersprüche Sie sprechen müssen, Miss Malfoy«, sagte sie mit den Händen ineinander verschränkt. Ihre Nase rümpfte sich wobei ihre Brille verrutschte. Sie schien ihre nächsten Worte aus tiefster Seele zu missbilligen. »So sehr ich es auch missbillige«, fuhr sie fort, »kann ich mir das hier nicht länger mit ansehen.« Contessina blickte zu ihr auf und versuchte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu verstehen. »Holen Sie ihre Sachen, Miss Malfoy, ich erfülle Ihnen Ihren Weihnachtswunsch.«


	29. Feiern mit den Tonks'

Contessina konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie mit Professor McGonagall durch die Straßen Londons streifte, auf dem Weg zu ihrer Tante Andromeda. Es kam ihr so surreal vor. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, obwohl sie nicht mehr daran geglaubt hatte.

Immer wieder strich sie über ihren weißen Wintermantel, der sich hervorragend der schneebedeckten Gegend anpasste. Die silbernen Knöpfe strahlten zusammen mit ihrer Haarspange, mit der ihre obere Haarpartie zurückgesteckt hatte. Es war nicht viel Zeit geblieben sich umzuziehen – schließlich hatte sie das großzügige Angebot ihrer Professorin nicht ausreizen wollen.

Unter ihrem Mantel trug sie ein rosèfarbiges Satinkleid mit langen, weiten Ärmeln, dass knapp über ihren Knie endete und dazu eine gräuliche Strumpfhose. An Schmuck hatte sie nur das Armkettchen von Andromeda und eine kleine Silberkette mit einem Rosenquarzanhänger. Die Ohrringe ihres Großvaters, hatte sie abgenommen, gereinigt und verpackt.

»Und Sie sagen, Mr Longbottom hat Sie das letzte Mal hier her gebracht?«, fragte Professor McGonagall gegen den kalten Wind. Contessina hatte ihr die ganze Geschichte erzählen müssen. Sie hatte wissen wollen worauf sie sich einließ. Contessina hatte ihr auch gebeichtet, dass Draco es herausgefunden hatte, aber es für sich behalten würde. Diesem hatte sie in der ganzen Aufregung nichts von ihrem Ausflug gesagt, aber das würde sie nachholen, sobald sie wieder zurück waren.

»Ja, aber ich habe ihm nicht gesagt wo er mich hinbringt«, antwortete sie und bog in die nächste Straße ein.

»Sonst weiß niemand von Ihren … Besuchen?«, hakte Professor McGonagall nach.

»Nein, nur Sie und mein Bruder.« _Und das sind schon zu viele,_ dachte sie betrübt. Mehr Leute durften davon nicht erfahren, es könnte gefährlich werden, und das nicht nur für sie, sondern auch für Andromeda und ihre Familie. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, was ihr Vater mit ihr machen würde, aber was er Andromeda antun würde, daran wollte sie nicht denken.

»Und Sie werden es auch niemand anderem erzählen?«

»Nein.« Merlin behüte, sie hatte nicht einmal vorgehabt _einer_ Person davon zu erzählen, und jetzt wussten es schon zwei. Doch dann fiel ihr plötzlich etwas ein. »Alastor Moody weiß es, er war gerade zu Besuch bei ihnen«, sprach sie ihren Gedanken laut aus. Zweifelnd sah ihre Professorin zu ihr runter.

»Ich kenne Alastor, er mag vielleicht etwas … speziell sein, aber er weiß ein Geheimnis zu hüten«, sagte sie überzeugt. Contessina glaubte, dass sie davon überzeugt war, aber ob das auch in ihrem Fall galt, bezweifelte sie. Moody war ihr nicht gerade wohlgesinnt gegenüber getreten.

Zehn Minuten später, standen sie vor der rabenschwarzen Haustür, vor der sie vier Monate zuvor gestanden hatte. Professor McGonagall betätigte den Türklopfer und sah ein paar Mal zur Seite. Wenn Contessina sich nicht so freuen würde, wäre sie auch nervös – Wie viele Regeln brachen sie gerade?

Leise Schritte näherten sich der Tür. In letzter Sekunde überkamen sie Zweifel. War sie überhaupt noch erwünscht? Sie hatte abgesagt, was wenn sie gar nicht auf Besuch eingestellt waren?

Die Schritte wurden lauter, der Knauf drehte sich und die Tür wurde aufgezogen. In einem knöchellangen dunkelgrünen Kleid stand Andromeda vor ihnen. Mit einem Weinglas in der Hand, blickte sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen und geweiteten Augen zu Contessina.

»Liebes, was machst du denn hier, ich dachte du kannst nicht kommen?«, wurde sie überrascht begrüßt und direkt in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. »Wolltest du mich überraschen?« Andromeda strahlte mit ihrem breiten Lächeln und vor Freude glänzenden Augen.

»Professor McGonagall hat mir geholfen«, antwortete Contessina lächelnd und sah zu ihrer Professorin. Andromeda schien sie erst jetzt zu bemerken.

»Oh, Minerva, was für eine Freude«, strahlte sie noch heller als sie Professor McGonagall erblickte und reichte ihr die Hand. »Kommt doch rein, alle sind schon da.«

»Ich muss leider wieder weiter –«, wollte ihre Professorin ablehnen, doch Andromeda ließ sie nicht aussprechen.

»Kommen Sie schon, Minerva, Elphias ist auch hier.« Contessina staunte, als die Wangen ihrer Professoren erröteten – _das kam definitiv nicht von der Kälte._

»Ein bisschen kann ich vielleicht bleiben«, lenkte sie ein und versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. 

»Er hat bereits von Ihnen gesprochen«, zwinkerte Andromeda und schloss die Tür nachdem sie eingetreten waren. Die beiden hängten ihre Mäntel an den bereits vollbehangenen, Kleiderständer und folgten Andromeda in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Contessina konnte mehr Stimmen vernehmen, als ihr lieb waren. Sie hätte damit rechnen müssen, dass auch andere Gäste eingeladen worden waren. Ein Anflug von Panik überkam sie. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass keiner der Gäste ein Plappermaul war. Aber sie beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Andromeda sie nicht in so eine Situation bringe würde. Sie wusste wie riskant die ganze Sache war. Und Professor McGonagall schien auch nicht besorgt, also ging sie mit ins Wohnzimmer.

Als sie eintraten funkelten und glänzten ihnen sämtliche Farben entgegen. Ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum war neben der breiten Fensterbank aufgestellt worden und strahlte in sämtlichen Farben von gelb bis pink. Das grüngelbe Sofa und die zwei schwarzen Ledersessel waren verschwunden. Stattdessen waren mehrere lange Tische aufgestellt, auf denen reichlich zu essen und trinken stand.

»Ted, Dora, seht nur wer noch kommen konnte«, rief Andromeda freudestrahlend durch die Runde blickend und gab die Sicht auf Contessina und Professor McGonagall frei. Ihr Onkel und ihre Cousine standen neben dem Kamin an der Seite und unterhielten sich mit zwei Zauberern, die Contessina nicht kannte. Vor einem der Tische, stand einen dunkelhaarige Hexe, die sich gerade Wein nachschenkte.

Die Gespräche verstummten als sie bemerkt wurden. Alle fünf Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Plötzlich wurde sie doch nervös. Aber Ted kam mit einem ebenso strahlenden Lächeln wie Andromeda auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme.

»Contessina Liebes, wie schön dich wiederzusehen«, sagte er und strich über ihren Rücken. Contessina lächelte. »Minerva, was für eine Überraschung.« Er schüttelte Professor McGonagall die Hand, während Dora zu Contessina kam und sie ebenso warmherzig begrüßte, allerdings stolperte sie kurz bevor sie sie umarmte.

»Cousinchen«, grinste sie mit ihrer neuen schillernden Haarfarbe aus leuchtendem Weinrot und tannengrünen Strähnchen.

»Ihr Lieben«, richtete Andromeda das Wort an die übrigen Gäste, »darf ich euch meine Nichte Contessina vorstellen.« Sie deutete auf Contessina und zog sie neben sich. »Contessina, darf ich dir unsere heutigen Gäste und Freunde vorstellen.« Sie deutete auf die dunkelhaarige Hexe mit dem braunen Umhang. »Das ist Emmeline Vance, eine alte Schulfreundin von mir.« Contessina lächelte ihr zu und Emmeline hob die Hand. Andromeda sah rüber zum Kamin und deutete dann auf die zwei Zauberer. »Das ist Elphias Doge«, sie zeigte auf den älteren Mann mit weißgrauem Haar und senfgelbem Umhang, »und das Kingsley Shacklebolt, einer von Doras Ausbildern.« Der jüngere Zauberer neben Elphias, mit kahlem Kopf und einem goldenen Ohrring, hob genauso wie Emmeline und Elphias die Hand.

»Minerva kennt ihr glaube ich alle?« Fragend sah sie zu Professor McGonagall, die einmal nickte.

»Wie könnte ich Minerva vergessen!«, rief Elphias und kam direkt auf sie zu, um sie – für Professor McGonagall höchst unerwartet – fest in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr einen keuschen Kuss auf die rechte Wange zu geben. »Obwohl das durchaus passieren könnte, so selten wie du dich blicken lässt, Minerva«, sagte er mit verzogener Miene.

»Ich unterrichte in Hogwarts, Elphias, ich kann mir meine Arbeitszeiten nicht aussuchen«, antwortete sie mit gerümpfter Nase und roten Wangen. Für Contessina klappte beinahe die Kinnlade herunter. Ihre Professorin verlegen zu sehen war beinahe besser als Severus‘ Duell gegen Lockhart. 

»Natürlich, natürlich, aber vielleicht könnten wir uns im Drei Besen treffen, ein Wochenende wirst du wohl entbehren können?« Contessina versuchte zwanghaft ihren Mund geschlossen zu halten. _Flirtete gerade jemand mit ihrer Professorin?_ Sie verdrängte rasch die Bilder, die ihr ihn den Kopf sprangen. _Das_ _wollte sie gar nicht näher wissen._

»Kommt, wir stoßen an«, erlöste Andromeda Professor McGonagall aus der peinlichen Situation und ließ ihr ein Glas Elfenwein entgegenkommen und Contessina ein ebenso mit dunkelrotem Inhalt gefülltes Glas.

»Das ist doch kein Wein oder?«, fragte ihre Professorin alarmiert und beäugte Contessinas Glas.

»Wo denken Sie hin, Minerva, auch wenn ein Gläschen nicht schaden könnte«, sagte Andromeda hell lachend.

»Sie ist immer noch eine Schülerin und ich bin für sie verantwortlich.« Contessina dachte sich ihren Teil dazu. Sie hatten heute schon etliche Regel gebrochen, eine mehr oder weniger würde keinen großen Unterschied machen.

»Es ist nur Kirschsaft, Minerva, Dora mag das Zeug lieber als Elfenwein«, beruhigte sie Professor McGonagall. »Keine Ahnung von wem sie das hat.« Demonstrativ nahm sie einen großen Schluck Wein. Contessina lächelte. Sie hatte eine weitere Gemeinsamkeit entdeckt.

Alle kamen in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers zusammen und stießen an. »Auf einen blühenden Nachmittag«, frohlockte Elphias mit schiefem Grinsen zu ihrer Professorin.

»Auf einen blühende Nachmittag«, wiederholten alle, außer Professor McGonagall, die sich mit erhitzten Wangen fest auf die Gläser konzentrierte.

Die Stunden vergingen in denen Wein und Kirschsaft floss. Elphias hielt sich bei ihrer Professorin auf, die sich nicht sonderlich Mühe gab ihn abzuschütteln. Dora plapperte fröhlich mit Kingsley über ihre Prüfungen im kommenden Jahr und stieß manchmal gegen ein paar Flaschen am Tisch. Andromeda und Ted unterhielten sich lachend mit Emmeline.

Contessina nahm sich währenddessen die Zeit, die Bilder an der Wand neben dem Bücherregal zu betrachten. Jedes Foto war eingerahmt und bestückte die Wand mit Erinnerungen.

Eines zeigte Andromeda und Ted am Tag ihrer Hochzeit. Beide strahlten wie Diamanten, als könnte nichts ihr Glück zerstören. Ein anderes zeigte sie mit Dora im Arm. Auf ein paar war Andromeda noch im Schulalter. Contessina erstarrte, als sie auf einem anderen ihre Mutter entdeckte. Festumschlungen standen Andromeda und sie in einem Garten und grinsten in die Kamera. Der Wind blies durch ihr Haar und sie lachten.

»Das war ein schöner Tag, eine meiner liebsten Erinnerungen«, sagte Andromeda, die unbemerkt zu ihr getreten war. Contessina sah hoch und entdeckte ein trauriges Lächeln. »Das Foto hat Bella geschossen, es war ein Tag vor unserem neuen Schuljahr gewesen«, erzählte sie und drehte das Glas in ihren Händen. »Ich habe auch eines auf dem sie drauf ist, … aber ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht es aufzuhängen.« Contessina blieb still und betrachtete weiter das Bild. Ihre Mutter war ungefähr fünfzehn, vielleicht auch sechszehn. Es musste Andromedas letztes Schuljahr gewesen sein. »Trotzdem … das ist es was ich an Fotografien mag. Sie beweise, dass es einmal eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der alles perfekt gewesen war, selbst wenn sie nur Sekunden gedauert hatte.«

»Warst du damals schon mit Ted zusammen?«, traute sich Contessina zu fragen.

»Ja, seit einem Jahr.« Andromeda lächelte. Die Erinnerungen schienen vor ihr aufzusteigen. »Deine Mutter wusste es, sie hatte uns einmal im Bad erwischt als wir uns geküsst hatten.« Andromeda kicherte und nahm einen Schluck Wein. »Sie ist vor Scham rot angelaufen und wieder rausgerannt. Ich dachte es sei vorbei, jetzt wären wir aufgeflogen. Aber als ich Zissy im Gemeinschaftsraum fand, hat sie mich nur gefragt, ob ich ihn liebe, mehr nicht. Ich habe erwartet, dass sie mich verfluchen oder sofort an unsere Eltern schreiben würde. Aber sie hat nichts dergleichen getan. Als ich mit ›Ja‹ geantwortete habe, hat sie bloß genickt und war schlafen gegangen.« Andromeda sah lächelnd zu ihr runter. »Sie hat es niemandem erzählt, obwohl sie miserabel darin war etwas für sich zu behalten.« Wieder drehte sie ihr Glas zwischen den Händen. »Bis zum Schluss hat sie geschwiegen. Nicht einmal als ich gegangen bin, hat sie es erzählt.«

»Großvater hat mir von dem Tag erzählt«, sagte Contessina leise und sah weiter auf das Bild. »Es hat ihnen das Herz gebrochen, ihm und Mutter.« Es war keine Anschuldigung, sie wollte nur, dass Andromeda das wusste. »Er sagte Mutter habe tagelang nicht aufgehört zu weinen. Und Bellatrix war einige Zeit nicht mehr aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen.«

»Sie haben es gut verkraftet«, antwortete Andromeda bitter. »Ich habe kein Wort mehr von ihnen gehört, nicht ein Mal.«

»Ich wollte nicht –«

»Ich weiß, Liebes«, unterbrach sie Contessina und strich ihr übers Haar. »Es ist alles so kompliziert.« Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. »Aber ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Contessina. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie glücklich ich nach deinem Besuch war.« Andromeda zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. »Ich bin überglücklich dich kennenlernen zu dürfen. Und das du heute hier bist, ist das beste Geschenk, das ich hätte kriegen können.«

»Ich bin auch froh hier sein zu dürfen«, sagte sie lächelnd.

»Du bist jederzeit willkommen, Liebes, egal zu welcher Zeit.« Contessina strahlte sprachlos. Sie hatte es gesagt. Sie war willkommen, in ihrem Zuhause und ihrem Leben. Jetzt musste sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, wenn sie ein paar Monate nicht auftauchen konnte. Überwältigt erwiderte sie die Umarmung.

»Ich habe noch etwas für dich«, fielen ihr dann die Ohrringe ein, die sie in ihrer Manteltasche hatte. »Ich bin gleich zurück.« Sie löste sich von Andromeda und ging durch den Flur zum Kleiderständer. Sie kramte das kleine Päckchen aus ihrem Mantel und lief wieder zurück.

»Du musst mir doch nichts schenken, Liebes«, sagte sie kichernd und nahm das kleine Päckchen entgegen, dass Contessina ihr entgegenhielt.

»Eigentlich ist es nicht von mir, sondern von Großvater.« Ted und Dora hatten sie gehört und drehten ihnen interessiert die Gesichter zu. Andromeda sah zwischen ihr und dem Päckchen hin und her. Langsam zog sie die Schleife auf und riss das Geschenkpapier auseinander.

Die anderen bemerkten die seltsame Stimmung, die sich langsam ausbreitete und sahen zu ihnen. Andromeda öffnete die kleine Dose, in die sie die Ohrringe gelegt hatte und hielt den Atem an.

»Großvater wollte sie dir zu deinem Zwanzigsten schenken«, erklärte sie, ließ aber den Rest aus, denn es stellte sich von selbst klar warum das nie geschehen war. »Er hat sie mir zum Geburtstag geschenkt, aber ich kann sie nicht behalten, sie gehören dir.« Andromeda nahm ein Ohrring in die Hand und sah zu ihr.

»Oh, Liebes, nein, das kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen«, meinte sie, doch Contessina schüttelte den Kopf.

»Die Andromeda ist auf ihnen abgebildet, sie sind für dich bestimmt und er wollte, dass du sie bekommst.« Sie lächelte offen und ehrlich. Die Umstehenden taten es ihr gleich. Kingsley Shacklebolt sah zu Contessina und betrachtete sie kurz neugierig, bevor er sich wieder abwandte.

»Du hast mir schon das hier geschenkt«, sagte Contessina und hielt ihr Handgelenk mit dem Armkettchen hoch. »Das hat mir genauso viel bedeutet.«

»Du bist wunderbar, Liebes.« Andromeda zog sie wieder in ihre Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. »Danke«, flüsterte sie. Contessina konnte ihr Lächeln spüren. Plötzlich war ihr der Streit mit Draco egal. Das Risiko dieser Treffen interessierte sie nicht mehr. Allein dieser Moment war es wert.


	30. Valentinstag

Bis in den Abend hinein hatte die ausgelassene Stimmung angehalten. Professor McGonagall war von Gläschen zu Gläschen offener für Elphias Flirtversuche geworden, der, wie Contessina herausgehört hatte, ein alter Freund von Professor Dumbledore war. Contessina hätte auch einige Gläser Wein gebraucht, um ihre flirtende Professorin wieder aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Der Anblick war zu absurd gewesen und sie hatte sich geschworen, dass sie darüber niemals ein Wort verlieren würde und versuchte, es so schnell wie möglich zu vergessen.

Im Laufe des Abends hatte Contessina sich ein paar Mal mit Dora, Kingsley und Ted unterhalten, die Hautsächlich über das Ministerium und die Aurorenzentrale gesprochen hatten. Irgendwann hatten sie sich verabschieden müssen, und Contessina war mit einer leicht beschwipsten Professor McGonagall über den Kamin zurück nach Hogsmead gereist.

Als alle aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückgekommen waren, verbreiteten sich die wildesten Gerüchte. Hermine Granger lag seit mehreren Wochen im Krankenflügel. Alle glaubten sie wäre versteinert worden, aber durch einen kurzen Besuch bei ihr, hatte Contessina festgestellt, dass sie einfach nur einen Unfall mit einem Zaubertrank gehabt hatte. Hermine hatte ihr zwar nicht sagen wollen was für ein Trank es gewesen war, aber Contessina hatte einen Verdacht. Schließlich gab es nicht viele Tränke, durch die man ein Fellgesicht bekommen konnte.

Zwei Mal die Woche kam sie am Nachmittag zu ihr und half ihr mit den Hausaufgaben. Erst waren Harry und Ron dafür verantwortlich gewesen, aber die beiden brachten dem Unterricht weniger Aufmerksamkeit entgegen als Hermine es sich wünschte. Deshalb brauchte sie Contessinas Notizen um in Geschichte der Zauberei mithalten zu können. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte Hermine es zwar nicht nötig, weil sie die besten Noten aus Gryffindor hatte, aber sie hatte fast eine Panikattacke bekommen, bei dem Gedanken eventuell durchzufallen.

Also tat Contessina ihr gerne den Gefallen und schlich sich an ihren freien Nachmittagen in den Krankenflügel und blieb dort ein paar Stunden bis zum Abendessen. Hermine schien dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit zu sein, weil sie sich nicht lustig machte oder wegen ihres Fehlers auf ihr herumhakte.

Contessina wusste nicht genau wieso, aber sie hatte sich schlecht gefühlt, als sie geglaubt hatte Hermine sei versteinert worden. Vielleicht war es, weil Draco ständig auf den dreien, und besonders auf Hermine, herumhackte, sie demütigte oder einfach nur fertig machen wollte.

Aber eine Sache stand für sie fest; Hermine war sowas wie eine Freundin für sie geworden. Zwar vertrauten sie sich keine Geheimnisse an, aber sie konnten frei miteinander spreche ohne das ständige Slytherin-Gryffindor-Getue. Außerdem war Hermine die Einzige, mit der man ernsthaft über die Schule und den Unterricht sprechen konnte.

Somit war Contessina am Nachmittag wieder am Fußende von Hermines Bett im Krankenflügel, während der aufgestellte Vorhang sie vor neugierige Blicken schützte.

»Was ist das?«, fragte Contessina, als sie eine goldene Karte unter Hermines Kissen bemerkte und hervorzog.

»Nur eine Gute-Besserung-Karte«, sagte Hermine hastig und wollte sie ihr aus der Hand ziehen, aber Contessina war schneller und klappte sie auf.

»An Miss Granger, der ich eine rasche Genesung wünsche, von ihrem besorgten Lehrer, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse, Ehrenmitglied der Liga zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte und fünfmaliger Gewinner des Charmantestes-Lächeln-Preises der Hexenwoche«, las sie laut vor. Contessina verdreht die Augen und fragte sich zum einhundertsten Mal, was die Mädchen so toll an Lockhart fanden.

Der Februar begann und Hermine war vollkommen genesen. Das Fell und zusätzlich gewachsene Körperteile waren verschwunden und sie sah wieder aus wie vorher. Contessina freute sich, hatte jedoch schnell feststellen müssen, dass es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war, Hermine während eines normalen Schultages zu treffen. Ständig waren irgendjemandes Augen auf sie gerichtet, nicht einmal in der Bibliothek konnte sie sich ihr nähern, ohne argwöhnisch beobachtet zu werden. Contessina hatte sich zwar mit ihrem Vater vertragen, aber sie wollte es nicht riskieren mit Hermine gesehen zu werden. Er war bei Neville, _einem Reinblut,_ an die Decke gegangen – was er bei einer Muggelstämmigen tun würde, wollte sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen.

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, kehrte auch Hoffnung ins Schloss zurück. Es hatte keine neuen Angriffe oder andere unheimliche Begegnungen gegeben. Zudem hatte Madam Pomfrey berichtet, dass die Alraunen bald alt genug waren um die versteinerten Schüler befreien zu können.

Manche Schüler wagten sogar zu hoffen, dass der Erbe Slytherins genug Unruhe gestiftet hatte und sich für die nächsten fünfzig Jahre zurückhielt.

Gilderoy Lockhart nutzte die heitere Stimmung sofort aus und hatte beschlossen, mit vierzehnten Februar die Geschehnisse aus den Köpfen aller zu vertreiben. Beim Frühstück am Valentinstag wurden sie also mit einer scheußlich geschmückten Großen Halle überrascht. Überall hingen große, grellrosa Blumen, herzförmiges Konfetti rieselte von der verzauberten Decke hinab und egal wo man hinsah, sprangen einem Banner mit lieblichen Texten ins Auge.

Contessina ging mit gerümpfter Nase zum Slytherin-Tisch hinüber. Draco und Blaise hockten da, als ob ihnen schlecht wäre, und Daphne und Harper schienen in recht kichriger Stimmung.

»Was soll das werden?«, fragte sie und setzte sich zu Draco, der Konfetti von seinem Geschirr schüttelte. Er nickte bloß zum Lehrertisch. Lockhart saß in aller Munde da und strahlte die Schülerschaft an. Er passte sich der Dekoration an und trug einen grellrosa Umhang, der seine blonde Wallemähne betonte. Die anderen Lehrer saßen wie versteinert da und gaben sich alle Mühe nicht aufzuspringen und den Humbug zu beenden. Severus jedoch schien sich nicht dafür zu interessieren und gab seine Verachtung preis.

»Einen glücklichen Valentinstag!«, rief Lockhart freudestrahlend. »Und danken möchte ich den inzwischen sechsundvierzig Leuten, die mir Karten geschickt haben. Ja, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, diese kleine Überraschung für Sie alle vorzubereiten – und es kommt noch besser!« Nach einem Händeklatschen traten Dutzend Zwerge mit goldenen Flügeln und Harfen durch die Eingangshalle. »Meine freundlichen Liebesboten!« Contessina fragte sich abermals was Dumbledore sich bei dem Jobangebot gedacht hatte. »Sie werden heute durch die Schule streifen und ihre Valentinstagsgrüße überbringen. Und damit ist der Spaß noch nicht zu Ende! Ich bin sicher, meine Kollegen werden sich dem Geist der Stunde nicht verschließen wollen. Warum bitten wir nicht Professor Snape, uns zu zeigen, wie man einen Liebestrank mischt! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, Professor Flitwick weiß mehr als jeder Hexenmeister, den ich je getroffen habe, über Verzückungszauber, der durchtriebene alte Hund!«

Professor Flitwick sah aus als wolle er sich unter dem Tisch verkriechen, während Severus den Schülern mit einem Blick klarmachte, dass sie es lieber nicht wagen sollten ihn nach einem Liebestrank zu fragen, wenn sie weiterleben wollten.

»Ich hoffe inständig, dass ihr keine von den sechsundvierzig seid«, sagte Contessina verächtlich mit dem Blick auf Daphne und Harper, als sie die Große Halle verließen und zum Unterricht gingen. Die beiden waren plötzlich vollauf damit beschäftigt, in ihren Taschen nach dem Stundenplan zu suchen, und blieben ihr eine Antwort schuldig.

Dass sie Unterricht hatten schien die _Liebesboten_ nicht zu interessiert. Während des Tages platzen sie einfach herein und trugen ihre Valentinstagsgrüße vor. Die Lehrer waren mit ihren Nerven am Ende und Contessina befürchtete, dass Lockhart nun jedwedes Wohlwollen verloren hatte. Nach der Nummer würde ihm sicher keiner mehr beistehen.

Zu Severus‘ Groll, bekam Contessina ausgerechnet in seinem Unterricht ein Liedchen vorgesungen. Es hatte ihr alles abverlangt nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen als seine Wangen vor Zorn beinahe in Flammen aufgegangen wären.

Um Widergutmachung zu leisten, blieb sie am Ende der Stunde länger und half ihm mit den Zutaten im Schrank, die irgendjemand – _seiner Meinung_ – nach falsch reingestellt hatte.

»Diese kleinen Nichtsnutze von Gryffindors, können nicht einmal Beschriftungen richtig lesen«, zeterte er und sortierte die Fläschchen und Phiolen neu ein.

»Wann zeigst du uns eigentlich wie man einen Liebestrank herstellt?«, fragte sie grinsend auf seinem Pult sitzend. Mit seiner schwarzen bauschigen Robe drehte er sich zu ihr um. Seine Augen hatte er zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen.

»Reiz mich jetzt nicht, Mädchen«, spuckte er verächtlich aus und drehte sich zurück.

»Ach sei doch nicht so, ich bin sicher du beherrscht ihn perfekt.« Contessina schmunzelte vor sich hin und hörte Severus schnauben. »Oder täusche ich mich da?«, reizte sie seine sowieso schon zum Zerreißen gespannten Nerven.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich zu ihr um und rauschte auf sie zu. Contessina blieb die Spucke weg, als er sich links und rechts jeweils mit einer Hand abstützte und sich über sie beugte. Sie musste ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

»Du bewegst dich auf ganz dünnem Eis, meine Liebe«, flüsterte er gefährlich ruhig. Wüsste sie nicht, dass er nur so tat, würde sie glauben, er wolle sie jeden Moment anfallen und verschlingen.

»Das funktioniert bei mir nicht, Severus, ich habe keine Angst vor dir«, flüsterte sie und stupste ihre Nase gegen seine. Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

»Aber Respekt, hatte ich zumindest angenommen.« Contessina schmunzelte wieder und gab ihm schnell einen Kuss auf die glattrasierte Wange.

»Natürlich«, hauchte sie und grinste weiter. Severus verengte die Augen und musterte jede ihrer Regungen. »Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst«, sagte sie mit den Händen auf seiner Brust und drängte ihn sanft zurück, »ich muss zum Mittagessen, nicht dass sich mein Pate noch beschwert, weil ich nichts esse.«

»Du kannst hier essen«, schnarrte er und ließ mit einem Schnipsen und einem leisen Knall eine Schale Kedgeree in ihrem Schoß erscheinen.

»Wirklich, in deinem heiligen Labor erlaubst du mir zu essen?«

»Iss einfach, Contessina.«

»Und wenn ich kleckere?«, fragte sie, ein Grinsen unterdrückend.

»Malfoys _kleckern_ nicht«, spottete er, »eine eurer wenigen nützlichen Eigenschaften.« Er widmete sich wieder seinem Zutatenschrank und Contessina fing an zu essen. Sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken sich an sowas gewöhnen zu können. Hier konnte sie wenigstens ohne sein ständiges Starren essen.

Mit einem Löffel Reis und Fisch im Mund sah sie ihm beim Aufräumen zu und zog einen Vergleich zwischen ihrem Vater und Paten. Die beiden waren sich ähnlich und doch vollkommen verschieden. Severus lief nicht mit gerecktem Kinn und arroganter Ausstrahlung durch die Gegend, wie ihr Vater. Er wusste um seine Stärken, hielt sie aber lieber versteckt um sich Überraschungsmomente zu sichern. Ihr Vater war das Gegenteil. Er strahlte gerne aus was er hatte, selbst wenn es nur ein goldener Manschettenknopf war. Zu jederzeit stolzierte er mit irgendwas bestück herum und erschuf Neid und Eifersucht.

Was sie gemeinsam hatten, war die Ausstrahlung von Macht. Es brauchte nur einen Blick und die Leute wussten, woran sie waren. Sie hatten die Fähigkeit, entweder alles mit ihren Augen zu sagen, oder nicht einmal das kleinste Gefühl preiszugeben. Und jeder wusste, wenn dieser harte, eiserne und mörderische Glanz in ihre Augen trat, sollte man besser ganz schnell das Weite suchen oder sich gleich ergeben.

Contessina hatte diese Fähigkeit noch nicht erlernt. Sie hatte die kalten Augen ihres Vaters und würde den Blick sicher hervorragend ausspielen können, aber die Kälte, die bereits in ihrem Grau herrschte reichte ihr vollkommen aus. Sie mochte es nicht und würde es gewiss nicht verbessern. Deshalb trug sie stets ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, denn ihre Augen schafften es nicht, Freundlichkeit auszudrücken.

Draco konnte diese Fähigkeit nicht erlernen. Seine Augen zeigten immer ein Gefühl, selbst wenn es nur Verachtung und Eitelkeit war. Ihm konnte man ansehen, wie er gelaunt war, was er tun würde oder wie er sich fühlte. Seine Augen konnten nicht diese Gewitterstürme bilden, die ihr Vater hatte. Seine waren die ihrer Mutter zu ähnlich. Sie waren zwar nicht blau, aber dennoch voller Gefühle und Wärme. Darauf war Contessina schon immer neidisch gewesen. Sie würde gerne mit ihm tauschen und sie wusste, dass Draco auch gerne mit ihr tauschen würde. Contessina hatte schon früh die Ironie an der Sache bemerkt.

»Es wird kalt«, riss die ölig schnarrende Stimme Severus‘ sie aus ihren Gedanken und beförderte sie zurück in die Kerkerräume. Einen Moment sah sie verwirrt auf seinen Rücken, dann hinunter zu ihrem Essen und schob sich den nächsten Löffel in den Mund.


	31. Regelbruch

Mit den Osterferien kam auch die Hoffnung, endlich ihre Eltern sehen zu können. Leider wurde Contessinas Begehren erneut ein Riegel vorgeschoben. Ihr Vater hatte Severus dieselben Anweisungen hinterlassen, wie er es zu Weihnachten getan hatte. Zu behaupten, dass Contessina sauer war, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres. In ihrem Inneren tobte ein Sturm aus Wut und Angst. Warum wollte ihr Vater sie nicht sehen? Vermisste er sie denn gar nicht? Ihre letzte Begegnung war fast acht Monate her. Und warum unternahm ihre Mutter nichts dagegen? Aus welchem Grund sollten sie unbedingt in Hogwarts bleiben?

Ihre wirren Gedanken bekamen kurzzeitig eine Pause, als sie die Wahl für die neuen Schulfächer für ihr drittes Jahr treffen mussten. Für Contessina war es eine leichte Entscheidung gewesen, denn was sie ankreuzen sollte, lag auf der Hand. Sie hatte hinter Arithmantik, Alte Runen und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe ein Kreuz gesetzt und war mit der Liste zu Severus gegangen. Wahrsagen? Klar, mit dem Hochstapler-Schwachsinn würde sie sicher nicht ihre Zeit verschwenden. Als ihre Augen über Muggelkunde gewandert waren, hatte sie allerdings in den Fingern gejuckt, es anzukreuzen. Es war purer Trotz gewesen, der sie beinahe dazu verleitet hätte. Damit sie sich gewiss die Aufmerksamkeit ihre Vaters gesichert – positiv oder negativ wäre ihr egal gewesen. Doch sie hatte angenommen, dass Severus den Zettel in Stücke reißen und ihn _korrekt_ für sie ausfüllen würde, wenn sie es gewagt hätte. Dennoch ließ sie die Vorstellung an Lucius Malfoys vor Entsetzen bleiche Miene nachts besser schlafen.

Das Quidditch-Spiel nach den Ferien ließen die meisten Slytherins aus. Es war Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, nichts was sie wirklich interessierte. Außerdem war Dracos Ego noch nicht ganz verheilt. Die Demütigung von Flint würde ihm noch ewig nachhängen. Deshalb vermieden alle das Thema Quidditch. Außer Harper, die war am vorherigen Tag in dieses Fettnäpfchen getreten, als sie sich über die Gryffindors aufregte hatte und hoffte, dass Hufflepuff sie schlagen würde.

Also hatten sie den Samstag damit verbracht in der menschenleeren Bibliothek ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und schon mal mit dem Lernen für die Prüfungen anzufangen. Draco hatte sich ausnahmsweise wirklich konzentriert und seinen Aufsatz für Verwandlung geschrieben.

Nachdem sie wieder zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, kamen die Slytherins vom Spiel zurück – viel zu früh. Harper hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Professor McGonagall das Spiel hatte abbrechen lassen und sie alle schleunigst in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen sollten.

Nach zehn Minuten war Severus reingerauscht und hatte ihnen von einem weiteren Doppelangriff erzählt. Es hatte eine Sechstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw und Hermine getroffen.

»Sie alle kehren spätestens um sechs Uhr abends zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Danach verlässt keiner mehr den Schlafsaal. Ein Lehrer wird Sie zu jeder Unterrichtsstunde begleiten. Kein Schüler geht ohne Begleitung eines Lehrers auf die Toilette. Quidditch-Training und -Spiele sind bis auf weiteres gestrichen. Es gibt keine abendlichen Veranstaltungen mehr.« Alle lauschten leise Severus‘ Worten, nur hier und da war ein Stöhnen zu hören.

»Glauben Sie nicht, dass das unnötig für Slytherin ist, Professor?«, fragte Marcus Flint, der Quidditch-Kapitän. »Keiner von uns ist ein Ziel.«

»Das sind nicht meine Regeln, Mr Flint, sondern Professor Dumbledores. Und sie gelten für alle Schüler, also blamieren Sie mich nicht mit nächtlichen Ausflügen.« Flint ließ seine vorlaute Klappe geschlossen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Wahrscheinlich wird die Schule geschlossen, wenn der Verantwortliche, der hinter den Angriffen steckt, nicht gefasst wird. Ich ermahne daher jeden, der glaubt, etwas darüber zu wissen, mit der Sprache herauszudrücken.« Er rauschte genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, wieder hinaus. Sofort brach lautes Gemurmel aus. Einige bezeichneten es als Frechheit sie einzusperren, schließlich würde keiner von ihnen angegriffen werden.

Mit diesem Gedanken begaben sich Contessina und Draco einige Stunden später aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war schon spät, viel zu spät, die meisten lagen schon in ihren Betten. Die beiden hatten sich rausgeschlichen, ohne dass die anderen wach geworden waren. Normalerweise befolgte Contessina die Regeln, aber sie war in einer Ausnahmesituation; Sie hatte ihren Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei in der Bibliothek vergessen. Und da sie nicht wollte, dass jemand für ihre Arbeit die Lorbeeren einsackte, brauchte sie ihn noch heute zurück.

Draco dazu zu überreden mitzukommen, war schwieriger gewesen als gedacht. Er prahlte zwar tagtäglich vom Erben und Salazar, aber insgeheim fürchtete er sich vor dem Monster genauso sehr wie jeder andere auch.

»Gut, dann muss ich halt allein gehen«, hatte sie schnippisch gesagt. »Auf Wiedersehen, Draco.« Sie hatte das erwünschte Ergebnis erzielt. Draco war aus seinem Bett gekrochen, hatte sich mit seinem Zauberstab bewaffnet und war ihr gefolgt.

Das Unternehmen stellte sich nach wenigen Schritten schon als äußerst schwierig heraus. Lehrer, Vertrauensschüler und Geister streiften paarweise durch die Gänge und hielten Ausschau nach verdächtigen Vorkommnissen. Sie hielten sich dicht an den Wänden im Schatten und benutzen ihre Zauberstäbe wenn nötig, aber trotzdem brauchten sie fast zehn Minuten bis zur Großen Halle.

»Lass uns umdrehen, Tess«, flüsterte Draco hinter ihr. »Wenn die uns erwischen, glauben die noch, dass wir das waren.«

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Draco«, sagte sie und blieb stehen, um sicherzugehen, dass hinter der nächsten Ecke niemand war. »Jetzt halt den Mund und lass uns weiter gehen.« Lautlos in ihren Hausschuhen, schlichen sie die Treppen hoch. Fünfzehn Minuten später, waren sie an Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout vorbeigeschlichen und in die Bibliothek gelangt.

»Lumos«, flüsterte Contessina und suchte ohne jeden Mucks unter den Tischen nach ihrem Aufsatz. Ihre Zauberstabspitze erleuchtet und ließ sie bis zum Ende des Tisches sehen. Draco blieb derweil hinter einem Bücherregal versteckt und hielt Ausschau.

Contessina musste sechs Tische absuchen, bis sie ihren Aufsatz entdeckt hatte. Er lag unter einem Stuhlbein zerknittert und verstaubt. »Ich hab ihn, lass uns zurück«, flüsterte sie und kroch unter dem Tisch hervor.

»Nichts wie weg hier, ich –«, Draco schnappte laut nach Luft und ließ im nächsten Augenblick einen lauten Schrei los. Contessina sprang auf und sah wie Draco in ein Bücherregal donnerte.

»Was treiben Sie hier!«, krächzte Professor McGonagall, die mit erhobenem Zauberstab weniger Meter entfernt stand. Contessina war zu Draco geeilt, bevor sie fertig gesprochen hatte. Sie schubste die Bücher von ihm weg und half ihm auf. Sie hatte es nicht eilig, Professor McGonagall zu erklären, warum sie sich rausgeschlichen hatten. »Malfoys!«, sagte sie zornerfüllt. Contessina glaubte sie habe ihre Lippen verloren, so dünn wie Professor McGonagall sie geformt hatte.

»Ich … ähm … habe meinen Aufsatz gesucht«, brachte sie zitternd hervor und zeigte ihr das zerknitterte Pergament. Warum hatte es nicht Professor Flitwick sein können, der sie findet? Oder noch besser Lockhart. Obwohl der sie vermutlich gleich als Täter ausgeben würde, nur damit er sagen konnte, er hätte sie geschnappt.

»Wie bitte?«, fauchte sie ungehalten. »Sie begeben sich für einen Aufsatz in Gefahr!« Aufbrausend vor Wut und Zorn, steckte sie ihren Zauberstab weg und packte die Handgelenke der Zwillinge. Sie zerrte die beiden aus der Bibliothek und rauschte à la Severus die Treppen hinunter. Contessina und Draco hatten es schwer darauf zu achten nicht die Treppen hinunterzustürzen. So wütend hatte sie ihre Professorin noch nie erlebt.

»Wenn Sie beide in meinem Haus wären, dann würde ich Sie heute noch in den Zug setzen!« Sie liefen an der Großen Halle entlang und blieben stehen, als ihnen eine große schwarze Gestalt entgegenkam.

»Severus, sehr gut, dich habe ich –«, Professor McGonagall hielt inne, als hinter Severus eine weitere, in schwarz gehüllte, Gestalt auftauchte. Contessinas Augen wurden groß und ihr Kinn klappte fast hinunter. Hätte sie noch Spucke, würde ihr diese im Halse stecken bleiben. »Mr Malfoy, was tun Sie hier?«, fragte ihre Professorin verwirrt.

Ihr Vater trat mit einem kühlen, hämischen Lächeln neben Severus. Contessina befiel eine Panik, die sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Sofort sprangen ihr tausend Gründe in die Gedanken warum er hier sein könnte. Einer war schlimmer als der andere.

»Ihnen auch einen guten Abend, Miss McGonagall«, sagte ihr Vater schnarrend und sah weiter runter. Er entdeckte Contessina und Draco, die noch im festen Griff ihrer Professorin steckten. 

»Was soll das werden?«, fragte Severus mit verengten Augen.

»Die beiden haben sich in der Bibliothek herumgetrieben«, sie sah runter zu Contessina und riss ihr den Aufsatz aus den Händen, »weil Miss Malfoy ihren Aufsatz verloren hat.« Demonstrativ zeigte sie ihn Severus und beachtete Contessinas Vater kaum. Contessina fragte sich, ob sie dieselben Befürchtungen für sein Auftauchen hatte.

Severus nahm ihr den Aufsatz ab und warf einen Blick drüber. »Ich kümmere mich darum«, sagte er und rollte das Pergament zusammen.

»Minerva, ich muss dich sprechen.« Hinter ihrem Vater und Severus tauchte Professor Dumbledore mit ernster Miene auf. Er warf den Zwillingen einen kurzen Blick zu und ging zu den Treppen. Eine Sekunde später kam auch noch Minister Fudge dazu. Professor McGonagall sah verwirrt durch die Reihe an Menschen. Sie fing sich schnell wieder, ließ die Zwillinge los und eilte Professor Dumbledore hinterher.

»Lucius, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass das eine gute Idee war. Dumbledore zu beurlauben löst das Problem auch nicht«, sagte Fudge nervös an seinem limonengrünen Hut herumfummelnd. Contessina konnte sich nicht konzentrieren auf die neue Information. _Was zum Henker treibt Vater hier?_

»Wie gesagt, es ist eine Angelegenheit des Schulrates, nicht des Ministeriums«, antwortete ihr Vater gleichgültig, mit den Augen auf den Zwillingen und der linken Hand an seinem Gehstock.

»Ich muss weiter, auf Wiedersehen, Lucius«, sagte der Minister geschlagen und trat durch die Eingangstüren. Als er außer Hörweite war, wussten Contessina und Draco, dass es ihnen jetzt an den Kragen gehen würde. Wie zwei verlorene Rehkitze standen sie in ihren Schlafsachen vor ihrem Vater und Paten. _K_ _onnte nicht ein Mal etwas so laufen wie sie es geplant hatte?_

»Also«, schnarrte Severus, »was habt ihr zu eurer Verteidigung zu sagen?« Draco machte den Mund auf, aber kam zu keinem Wort, weil Severus ihm mit dem zusammengerollten Aufsatz auf den Kopf haute. »Das war keine ernstgemeinte Frage, Dummkopf«, zischte er.

Ihr Vater nahm ihm das Pergament aus der Hand und rollte es auf. Seine gewittergrauen Augen flogen über die Zeilen. »Der ist gut«, sagte er, »für den wäre ich auch in der Nacht herumgegeistert.«

Severus warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu. »Du sollst sie nicht ermutigen, Lucius!«

»Was machst du hier, Vater?«, fragte Contessina, als sie wieder genug Spucke besaß. Wenn er wirklich etwas wüsste, dann wäre er schon längst in die Luft gegangen und würde hier nicht so locker dastehen.

»Begrüßt man so seinen Vater, nach all den Monaten?«, tadelte er sie.

Contessina spürte den verdrängten Ärger in sich aufkochen. »Meine Schuld ist das nicht«, gab sie zickig zurück und sah eingeschnappt zu Severus. _Er glaubte doch nicht wirklich, dass er nach acht Monaten hier auftauchen konnte und sie ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen würde?_

Severus Mundwinkel kräuselten sich gehässig, als er beobachtete wie ihr Vater die Zähne zusammenbiss. »Stell dich nicht so an, Contessina«, sagte er trocken und wollte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch sie schlug sie weg und stellte sich hinüber zu Severus‘ freier Seite.

»Kannst du uns jetzt bitte eine Strafe aufbrummen, damit wir wieder in unser Bett können?«, fragte sie genervt. Etwas, das wie ein Lachen klang, entkam ihrem Paten, der das alles sichtlich zu genießen schien. Er regte sich oft über das abgehobene Gehabe ihres Vaters auf, wenn sie allein waren.

Draco stand etwas verloren vor den dreien und mimte den stillen Zuschauer.

»Ich schätze wir sehen uns dann in den Ferien, falls wir erwünscht sind«, sagte Contessina trocken ohne zu ihrem Vater zu sehen und ging zur Treppe, die in die Kerker führte. Severus tat sich schwer nicht in gehässiges Dröhnen zu verfallen.

Zu ihrem Unmut hatte ihr Vater nicht vor sich so billig abspeisen zu lassen. Mit ein paar großen Schritten war er bei ihr und starrte auf sie nieder. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er alles tat um seinen Gefühlen nicht freien Lauf zulassen.

»Du weißt genau –«, wollte er beginnen, aber sie unterbrach ihn mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben.

»Ja ich weiß, du hast uns in deinem vollen Terminkalender nicht mehr untergekriegt.« Draco hatte sich neben Severus platziert und zusammen sahen sie dem Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot, zu.

»Jetzt machst du dich lächerlich, Contessina«, knurrte ihr Vater.

»Ach ja?«, fauchte sie erzürnt. »Dann macht es dir sicher nichts aus, wenn ich die Sommerferien bei Severus verbringe. Er kennt wenigstens noch meinen Namen ohne auf die Geburtsurkunde sehen zu müssen!« So ganz begeistert schien Severus nicht zu sein – sein gehässiges Lächeln war verschwunden.

»Und wie willst du das deiner Mutter beibringen?«, fragte ihr Vater zynisch. Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen. _Verflucht,_ sie hatte ihre Mutter vergessen. Sie würde Contessina erwürgen, wenn sie sich zwei Monate lang nicht blicken ließ. »Sei nicht wütend, Kleine Blume«, meinte er in versöhnlicher Stimmlage und zog sie an den Schultern zu sich. »Es war wichtig, und ich bin mir sicher, du wirst mit in den Urlaub kommen wollen.«

Contessina wurde hellhörig und sah zu ihm auf. Triumphierend schmunzelte ihr Vater und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. »Wohin?«, fragte sie mit betucht wenig Interessen.

»Das erfährst du, wenn es soweit ist.« Er strich ihr über den Scheitel und legte beide Hände auf ihre Wangen. »Schenk Severus nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, er könnte sich etwas drauf einbilden«, höhnte er mit dem Blick auf ihren Paten, der ein abfälliges Schnauben von sich gab.

»Verwechsle mich nicht mit dir, Lucius, deine Arroganz ist kaum mehr in Worte zu fassen.«

Ihr Vater zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln und beugte sich dann zu ihr runter. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. »So gut dein Aufsatz auch ist, Kleine Blume, lass ihn das nächste Mal liegen, verstanden?« Sie nickte. 

Ihr Vater drehte sich um und ging zu Draco. »Und du wirst ihr nicht mehr bei sowas helfen.«

»Ja, Vater.« Er kniff Draco zum Abschied in die Schulter und schenkte Severus ein hämisches Lächeln.

»Bis bald, Severus.«

»Ja, ja«, winkte Severus genervt ab, schob Draco vorwärts und brachte die Zwillinge zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	32. Sachen packen

So sehr Contessina aus auch missbilligte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass der kurze Besuch ihres Vaters gut getan hatte. Ihre war bewusst gewesen, dass ihre Zweifel dämlich gewesen waren, aber seine Anwesenheit waren das einzige, was geholfen hatte sie aus dem Weg zu räumen.

Plötzlich fiel ihr das Lernen für die Prüfungen leichter, obwohl es mittlerweile auf der Kippe stand, ob sie überhaupt noch welche schreiben würden.  
Der Sommer war gekommen und Professor Dumbledore gegangen. Seither herrschte eine haarsträubende Furcht, die sämtliches Glück zu verschlingen schien.

Mit ihrem Schulleiter war auch der Wildhüter aus Hogwarts verschwunden. Hagrid war in der Nacht abgeschleppt und nach Askaban gebracht worden als ihr Vater und Minister Fudge aufgetaucht waren.

Draco genoss das ganze aus tiefster Seele. › _Unser Vater hat die Absetzung Dumbledores erwirkt‹,_ band er seither jedem auf die Nase.

Kurz vor ihrer ersten Prüfung im Juni kündigte Professor McGonagall an, dass die Alraunen bald so weit wären, um aus ihnen einen Trank für die versteinerten Schüler, den Fast Kopflosen Nick und Mrs Filch herzustellen. Die Stimmung hellte sich ein wenig auf, doch noch am selben Abend war sie dahin. Severus tauchte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie alle ihre Sachen packen sollten und der Hogwarts Express sie morgen früh nach London fahren würde. Grund dafür war ein erneuter Angriff. Ginny Weasley, das Nesthäkchen und einzige Mädchen der Großfamilie, war in die Kammer des Schreckens verschleppt worden.

»Also fallen die Prüfungen doch aus!«, sagte Harper hocherfreut als die Mädchen im Jungenschlafsaal ankamen. Sie hatten ihre Sachen zusammengeräumt und gesellten sich für den restlichen Abend zu ihnen. 

»Harper, zeig etwas Mitgefühl«, raunzte Daphne sie an. Sie setzte sich zu Blaise aufs Bett und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Was denn, ich hab kaum gelernt und hätte superschlechte Noten gekriegt. Vielleicht ist das nun mal nötig gewesen, um mich davor zu bewahren.«

»Dir ist klar, dass Ginny ein Reinblut ist oder?«, blaffte Contessina sie an. Sie hatte sich neben Draco auf sein Bett gesetzt und seine Decke um ihre Schultern gezogen.

»Wirklich?«, fragte Harper mit gehobenen Brauen. »Sie sieht gar nicht so aus.« Mit einem Mal wurde der Lockenkopf nervös und blickte durch den Raum, als könnte hinter der Kommode ein Monster hervorspringen.

»Wer weiß, vielleicht stattet es uns heute Nacht einen Besuch ab.«

»Hör auf, Tess, das ist nicht witzig!«, krächzte Daphne schrill und rutschte so nah an Blaise heran, dass sie halb auf seinem Schoß saß.

»Wir sind Slytherin-Schüler, der Erbe von _Slytherin_ wird uns wohl kaum etwas tun«, wurde sie von Blaise beruhigt, der ihr sanft über den Rücken strich.

Contessina zuckte nur verärgert die Schultern und hob Ara aufs Bett, die schon bereitwillig die Arme ausgestreckt hatte. Sie setzte sie zwischen sich und ihren Bruder.

»Was glaubst du, passiert nach morgen?«, flüsterte sie Draco zu, nachdem sie ein paar Stunden später schlafen gegangen waren. Ara lag schlafen zwischen ihnen und regte sich manchmal, oder murmelte vor sich hin.

Vollkommen entspannt strich er ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr und verlor sich in ihrem Haar. »Ich weiß nicht«, sagte er leise. »Vielleicht kommen wir nächstes Schuljahr nach Durmstrang oder Beauxbatons.« Contessina verzog das Gesicht. So würde es wohl kommen, sollte Hogwarts wirklich schließen. Sprachlich stand ihnen jedenfalls nichts im Weg, denn sie sprachen fließend Französisch, Bulgarisch, Rumänisch und noch neun weitere Sprachen. Ihr Vater könnte sie problemlos nach Japan abschieben, wenn ihm danach der Sinn stand. Bei dem Gedanken durchfuhr sie eine Gänsehaut. So weit von ihrer Familie getrennt zu sein bereitete ihr Magenschmerzen.

»Severus ist doch dann arbeitslos, vielleicht können wir ihn überreden, unser Privatlehrer zu werden«, dachte sie laut. Severus könnte sogar im Manor einziehen, wenn er das wollen würde. Aber das bezweifelte sie stark, er würde wahnsinnig werden, hätte er ihren Vater ständig vor seiner Nase. Ihr Vater hätte mit diesem Arrangement sicher sein Vergnügen, schließlich bereiteten ihm die Neckereien mit Severus höchste Freude.

»Glaubst du wirklich, er tut sich das freiwillig an?«, spottete Draco.

»Wir sind seine Patenkinder, natürlich wird er das machen«, sagte sie und sah Draco die Brauen heben. »Wenn Vater ihm den richtigen Preis zahlt«, fügte sie kleinlaut hinzu. Und wenn er ihm ein Labor einrichten würde, selbstverständlich nur das Beste und Hochwertigste. Severus‘ Haus in Spinner’s End war zwar nicht gerade das, was Contessina eine Prachtbaute nennen würde, aber wenn es um sein Labor und seine Tränke ging, kannte er keine Grenzen. Abgesehen davon würde er das großzügige Angebot sicher ausnutzen.

»Vielleicht wird ja auch alles gut und wir können nächstes Jahr wiederkommen.« Draco rollte daraufhin die Augen. Contessina wusste, er hielt sie für naiv, aber sie glaubte tatsächlich daran. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Dumbledore zulassen würde, dass Hogwarts geschlossen werden würde. Außerdem, wo sollten all die anderen Schüler hin, die nicht die nötigen Sprachen gelernt hatten? Sie bezweifelte stark, dass Neville Französisch oder überhaupt irgendeine Fremdsprache sprach. Und Harper sprach ihres Wissens nichts weiter als Englisch – _womit sie gerad so zurechtkam._ Die einzigen von denen sie es wusste, waren Daphne, Blaise, Theo und Pansy. Sie sprachen fließend Französisch wie es sich für Reinblüter gehörte. Contessina hatte während ihrer Zeit vor Hogwarts, und teilweise immer noch, viele Sprachen gelernt, aber deshalb wollte sie noch lange nicht das Land verlassen, um auf eine andere Schule zu gehen. Nein, sollte es wirklich zur Schließung Hogwarts kommen, würde sie Severus mit all ihrem Charme dazu bringen ihr Privatlehrer zu werden.

Mitten in der Nacht gab es plötzlich einen hektischen Trubel. Sie wurden alle aus ihren Betten gescheucht und sollten sich oben in der Großen Halle zu einem Fest einfinden. Contessina glaubte erst sich verhört zu haben, doch Severus kam immer wieder hereingerauscht und trieb sie an sich zu beeilen. Er ließ ihnen nicht einmal Zeit sich umzuziehen.

Contessina, die Draco irgendwie aus den Augen verloren hatte, ging in der großen Menschenmenge, die sich an den Treppen angesammelt hatte, in ihrem dünnen Nachtkleid nach oben. Sie hatte sich gerade noch ihre grüne Kaschmir-Strickjacke schnappen können, um ihre nackten Schultern zu bedecken. Leicht frierend durch die kühle Kerkerluft, ging sie zwischen ein paar älteren Slytherins und Hufflepuffs die Stufen hoch. Doch wie aus dem Nichts schnappte sich eine blasse Hand ihren Arm und zog sie aus der Menge. Ein Schrei wäre ihr entkommen, wenn sich nicht eine weitere Hand auf ihren Mund gelegt hätte.

»Shh«, flüsterte ihr die schnarrende Stimme von Severus ins Ohr. Er presste sie mit dem Rücken gegen sich und dränge sie weiter in die Schatten, damit die anderen nichts mitbekamen.

Langsam wurde sie unruhig. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum sollten sie jetzt Feiern, und warum, bei Merlin und Morgana, tat Severus so geheimnistuerisch?

Sie legte ihre freie Hand auf seine an ihrem Mund und blickte zu ihm auf. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, schüttelte aber den schwarzen Kopf und sah zurück zu der sich fortbewegenden Menge aus Schlafanzügen und Morgenmänteln.

Als die Schüler endlich in der Großen Halle waren, und die Türen sich geschlossen hatten, ließ Severus sie los, legte aber seine Hand in ihren Rücken und schubste sie voran. Er brachte Contessina nach draußen vor das Eichenportal.

Sofort schloss sie ihre Arme eng um sich und begann durch den kühlen Nachtwind noch mehr zu frieren. Severus hielt nach jemandem Ausschau, bis er bemerkte wie sie zappelte, um ihre Glieder nicht einfrieren zu lassen. Er zog sie beiläufig zu sich, rieb über ihre Arme und legte einen Teil seines Umhangs um sie.

»Severus!«, zischelte eine verärgerte Stimme hinter ihnen. Contessina drehte sich nach hinten und sah ihren aufgebrachten Vater aus der Eingangstür kommen. Immer wieder stieß er mit seinem Gehstock auf den steinernen Boden. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und fragte sich, was ihr Vater schon wieder in Hogwarts machte.

»Vater?«, fragte sie noch etwas verschlafen. Severus ließ sie nicht aus der wärmenden Blase, die er um sie geschaffen hatte, auch nicht, als ihr Vater direkt vor ihnen stand.

»Hör mir jetzt genau zu«, fing er hastig an, ging vor ihr in die Knie und nahm eine ihrer Hände aus Severus‘ Umhang. »Hast du jemandem etwas vom Manor erzählt? Etwas über die Dinge, die wir dort aufbewahren?«

Überrumpelt sah sie hoch zu Severus, der keine Regung zeigte. Dann sah sie wieder zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. »Wieso fragst du? Ist etwas passiert?«

»Bist du dir sicher, auch nicht beiläufig oder als Geheimnis zu einer deiner Freundinnen?« Er hatte sie aus Severus‘ Umhang gezerrt und musterte sie mit festem Griff um ihre Schultern.

»Lucius«, zischte Severus, »sie ist kein dummes Schaf, das mit sowas prahlend durch die Gegend läuft.« Contessina sprang Draco in die Gedanken. Er lief oft prahlend durch die Gänge und in letzter Zeit hatte er viel geplappert. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm nichts rausgerutscht war.

»Bist du dir absolut sicher, Kleine Blume?«, setzte ihr Vater sich über Severus hinweg. Seine kalten grauen Augen bohrten sich fest in sie. Langsam bekam sie Angst. Was war vorgefallen, dass ihr Vater so ungehalten wurde?

»Ich habe nichts gesagt, Vater«, schwor sie nickend. Ihrem Vater schien die Antwort nicht zu gefallen.

»Du solltest dir wohl neue Verstecke ausdenken«, sagte Severus zynisch und blickte missbilligend auf die Hände an Contessinas Schultern.

»Lass den Sarkasmus, Severus!«, fauchte ihr Vater so scharf, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Severus schnalzte nur mit der Zunge und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Ihr Vater griff mit einer Hand nach ihrem Kinn und zwang sie, ihm ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

»Unsere Pläne mussten sich leider ändern, Kleine Blume«, sagte er mit kalter, klarer Stimme. »Severus wird Draco und dich direkt zur Portschlüsselzentrale bringen. Ihr steigt nicht in den Hogwarts-Express, verstanden?« Unfähig zu sprechen, nickte sie wieder. »Und ihr werdet es niemandem sagen, nicht einmal euren Freunden, klar?« Nochmal wollte sie nicken, doch die kleine Vene an der Stirn ihres Vaters zuckte verärgert.

»Ja, Vater«, bekam sie trocken heraus. »Was ist passiert?«

»Zerbrich dir deinen hübschen Kopf nicht darüber«, sagte er und küsste ihre Stirn. Severus schnaubte verächtlich.

»Lucius«, rief plötzlich eine weitere Stimme vom Eingang aus. Contessina erkannte die Stimme und dreht sich um. Mr und Mrs Weasley traten in ihr Blickfeld. »Was verschafft Sie hier her?«, fragte Arthur Weasley lauernd während sie näher kamen.

»Arthur«, presste ihr Vater heraus und erhob sich zu voller Größe. Die Weasleys blieben vor ihnen stehen und Contessina bekam ein ganz übles Gefühl im Magen. Als sie Mrs Weasleys Blick auffing, wusste sie, dass ihr Gefühl sie nicht täuschte. _Oh Merlin, bitte nicht …_

»Schätzchen, was machst du in dieser Kälte, warum bist du nicht bei den anderen und feierst?« fragte Mrs Weasley als sie Contessina sah.

Der Kopf ihres Vaters zuckte so schnell wie der einer Schlange. In seinen Augen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen. Eingeschüchtert stolperte sie einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen Severus.

Ihr Vater biss die Zähne zusammen, seine Nasenflügel bebten. Contessina sah die Hand um den Schlangenkopf an seinem Gehstock zucken und schluckte fest. Sobald sie unter vier Augen waren, würde es ihr an den Kragen gehen.

Ihr Vater straffte die Schultern und wandte sich von ihr ab. »Was bilden Sie sich ein, meine Tochter anzusprechen?«, giftete er Mrs Weasley an.

Contessina verkrallte sich in das Stück Umhang, dass ihr Severus umlegte. Ihr Bewusstsein suchte verzweifelt eine Ausrede. »Mrs Weasley hat mir in den Sommerferien mit den Schulbüchern geholfen, Vater«, brachte sie zaghaft heraus und kam Mr Weasley zuvor, der ihren Vater hatte zurechtweisen wollen. »Ich konnte ein paar nicht finden und da waren so viele Leute … sie hat mir nur kurz geholfen.« Es war keine Entschuldigung, aber besser als die Wahrheit. Mrs Weasley schien zu verstehen, trotzdem sah sie verärgert zu ihrem Vater. Severus drückte sie näher an sich. Er musste ihren rasenden Herzschlag spüren.

Für den Moment gab sich ihr Vater mit der Ausrede zufrieden und blickte gehässig zu Mr Weasley. »Müssen Sie jetzt schon hier wohnen, Weasley, weil Ihnen die Knuts ausgehen? Ich hörte die Hütte des Wildhüters ist derzeit zu vermieten«, höhnte er. Severus und Contessina blieben steif daneben.

»Wir sind wegen unserer Tochter hier, Malfoy, Harry hat sie uns gesund und munter zurückgebracht«, gab Mr Weasley triumphierend zurück. Contessina spitze die Ohren.

»Davon habe ich gehört.« Das zynische Lächeln ihres Vaters wurde kälter. »Schade für Sie, nicht wahr? Sie hätten sich von den übrigen Knuts einen neuen Umhang leisten können.«

Bevor die Situation ausarten konnte wie in den Sommerferien, funkte Severus dazwischen, indem er sich und Contessina ein Stück vorrückte. »Du solltest dich verabschieden, Lucius, wir müssen zurück«, schnarrte er unbeeindruckt von allem.

Ihr Vater sah zu ihnen und zuckte missbilligend die Brauen, als hätte Severus ihm gerade seinen Spaß versaut. »Sicher, Severus«, sagte er und sah zu Contessina. Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen knappen Kuss auf den Hinterkopf. »Darüber sprechen wird noch«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und schritt mit gehobenem Kinn und den Gehstock in den Boden stoßend davon.

Contessina sah ihm hinterher. Panik wollte sich in ihr ausbreiten, doch sie klammerte sich an Severus fest und schluckte sie hinunter. Sie würde sich schleunigst eine Geschichte zurechtbiegen müssen um ihre Bekanntschaft mit den Weasleys erklären zu können. Warum hatte das jetzt geschehen müssen? Es war doch alles gut gewesen, sie hatte sich mit ihrem Vater vertragen und sich keine Skandale geleistet. War das jetzt alles zunichte gemacht worden?

»Schätzchen, geht es dir –«, wollte Mrs Weasley besorgt fragen, wurde jedoch barsch von Severus unterbrochen.

»Wie gesagt, wir müssen rein.« Er beachtete Mr und Mrs Weasley nicht. Er legte wieder die Hand in Contessinas Rücken und ging mit ihr zurück zum Eingang. Contessina verbot es sich zurückzusehen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass ihr Vater diese Nacht schleunigst vergessen würde.

Vor der Großen Halle blieben sie stehen. Severus zog seinen Umhang zurück und stellte sich vor sie. »Weißt du eigentlich, was du mit deinem Verhalten anrichten könntest?«, zischte er dünnlippig. »Erst Longbottom und jetzt auch noch die Weasleys!« Sein Umhang bauschte sich auf. Contessina schwieg. Egal was sie sagen würde, es würde nichts bringen.

»Und glaub nicht, dass ich von deinen Ausflügen in den Krankenflügel nichts weiß! Wenn Lucius nur halb so viel wüsste wie ich, würde er dich im Manor einsperren und nie wieder rauslassen!« Seine Haut schien mit jedem Wort fahler zu werden. »Genauso wie dein Ausflug in den Weihnachtsferien. Wo warst du? McGonagall hat kein Wort darüber verloren!«

Innerlich atmete sie auf, auch wenn es nicht gut für sie aussah und wusste, dass Severus die Sache nicht ruhen lassen würde. Er hasste viele Dinge, aber Unwissenheit stand ganz oben. Aber sie würde nicht so dumm sein und ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde ihr den Hals umdrehen.

Dieser Nachmittag war eine ihrer liebsten Erinnerungen, und die würde sie nicht mit jemandem teilen, der die Bedeutung nicht verstand. Sie hatte es nur Draco erzählt – _gezwungenermaßen_. Er war aufbrausend geworden, hatte sich aber zusammengerissen. Er hätte sowieso nichts mehr ändern können.

»Ich war nur freundlich, Severus, mehr nicht«, verteidigte sie sich schwach. »Soll ich wie Draco durch die Welt laufen und jeden beleidigen, weil mir deren Verhalten und Aussehen nicht gefällt?«

»Ja«, schnarrte er ölig. »Andere haben dich nicht zu interessieren, Mädchen, du musst an dich denken.« Sie schwiegen sich einige Momente an, bevor sie die Halle betraten und sich setzten.

Severus wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass sie das nicht tun würde. Und das war wohl der Dorn in seinem Auge. Contessina freute sich, dass er sich Gedanken um sie machte, aber egal was er sagte, sie würde sich nicht ändern. Sie würde niemals so sein können wie ihr Vater oder Draco, oder all die anderen aus ihrer Familie.

Leider verging der Rest des Sommerhalbjahres viel zu schnell. Contessinas Kopf summte dauerhaft wegen ihres plötzlichen Stimmungsumschwungs. Die ganzen letzten Monate hatte sie darüber gejammert ihre Eltern nicht sehen zu können, und nun grauste es ihr davor, vor ihren Vater treten zu müssen. Er würde die Wahrheit aus ihr herausquetschen. Sie hatte keine Chance gegen seine eiserne Hand. Er war es gewesen, der ihr all die Tricks und Lehren erteilt hatte, wie man sich hinter einer aufrechten Maske versteckte. Es würde keine Sekunde dauern, bis er erkannte, dass sie log. Und was er mit der Wahrheit anfangen würde, bereitete ihr schlaflose Nächte. Sie hatte sich mit einer Muggelgeborenen, der besten Freundin von Harry Potter, angefreundet und sich mit den Weasleys bekannt gemacht. _Salazar,_ dachte sie mit rasant schlagendem Herzen, _ich kann froh sein, wenn ich noch Teil der Familie sein darf._

Zu ihrem eigenen Drama, kam noch hinzu, dass ihr Vater durch seinen Rausschmiss im Schulrat in erschreckend schlechter Laune sein musste. Contessina konnte sich kaum auf etwas anderes als ihre Henkersstunde konzentrieren und dankte dem Schicksal, dass die Prüfungen gestrichen worden waren. Professor Dumbledore und Hagrid waren wieder zurück, Ginny Weasley war wohlauf und Lockhart nicht länger Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Fröhlichkeit und Lachen standen wieder an der Tagesordnung und Contessina war die einzige, die nicht daran teilnahm. Sie fand einfach keinen Ausweg. Egal wie sie es drehte und wendete; Sie war geliefert, ihrem Vater würden die Nerven reißen. Endgültig.

Am Tag der Abfahrt waren die Zwillinge wie abgesprochen in Severus‘ Büro geschlichen und hatten auf ihn gewartet. Nachdem alle im Hogwarts-Express saßen, war er runtergekommen und hatte sie stillschweigend zur Portschlüsselzentrale gebracht. Die Ferien hatten begonnen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab dem nächsten Kapitel beginnt Band 3 - Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban.  
> Ihr dürft euch auf Begegnungen mit Padfoot und Sirius freuen ;)


	33. Das Theaterstück

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So meine Lieben, aber hier beginnt Band 3 - Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban

Contessina verabscheute das Theater. Dabei zusehen zu müssen wie Darsteller sich in jemanden verwandelten, der sie nicht waren, und ihnen am Ende dafür Beifall bekunden zu müssen, brachte sie beinahe zum Erbrechen. Schauspieler konnten jeder Zeit zu sich selbst zurückkehren und das Spiel beenden – Contessina hatte diese Möglichkeit nicht. Ihr Leben war ein Skript an das sie sich halten musste, sonst würde es in Flammen aufgehen und sie ausgelöst werden.

Die Ferien vor ihrem dritten Schuljahr an Hogwarts machten ihr diese Tatsache nochmal bewusst. Die vergangenen Monate hatte sie keine Probleme damit gehabt, doch jetzt glaubte sie zu platzen, wenn sie noch eine Tag länger aussprechen musste, was ihr in den Mund gelegt worden war.

Sie gaukelten vor eine makellose, glückliche Familie zu sein, der niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Contessina schaffte es für gewöhnlich sich damit abzufinden. Einen Galaabend lang war es kein großes Problem eine Schauspielerin zu sein. Wenn ihre Verwandten zu Besuch kamen war es anstrengend, aber machbar. Doch diese Farce … dieses Theater, das sie aufführten um niemanden durch die Fassade blicken zu lassen, dauerte nun schon fünf Wochen und Contessina befand sich am Rande ihrer Kräfte. Sie glaubte, bald an der Luft zu ersticken, die sie gezwungen war zu atmen.

Schon bevor Severus sie an der Portschlüsselzentrale abgeliefert hatte, war ihr bewusst gewesen, dass die Ferien kein Spaß werden würden. Dass ihr Vater jedoch vorhatte ihr Leben in einen Höllenschlund zu verwandeln, hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Natürlich hatte er ihre Begegnung mit den Weasleys nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen und Contessina solange bearbeitet, bis sie mit der Wahrheit rausgerückt war. Was danach geschehen war, ließ ihr auch Wochen später noch einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Sie hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch es wäre ihr lieber gewesen, wenn er ihr den Hintern wundgeschlagen hätte. Der einzige Lichtblick war, dass ihr Vater nichts von ihrer Verbindung zu Andromeda wusste und sie würde sich eher die Zunge abbeißen, als jemals ein Wort darüber zu verlieren. Hätte er davon auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wäre sie vermutlich schon in Durmstrang angemeldet und würde England erst nach ihrem Abschluss wiedersehen.

Contessinas Blick lag leer auf den Notenblättern vor ihr, während ihre Hände über die Tasten flogen. Sie befolgte den Ablauf der Melodie und tat genau was vorgegeben war. _Wie es von einer folgsamen, anständigen Tochter, einem Reinblut und einer Malfoy erwartet wurde._

Immer wieder streiften ihre Hände das zweite Paar, welches die andere Seite der Klaviatur beanspruchte. Ihr Partner beachtete die Noten nicht, sondern spielte es aus dem Gedächtnis heraus und mit so viel Eigeninterpretation, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und sich den Klängen vollkommen hingab.

Contessina beneidet ihn. Während er spielte vergaß er alles um sich herum und tauchte in unbekannte Tiefen ab, die ihn in eine andere Welt teleportierten. Er entkam den Klauen seines Onkels, den scharfen Worten seiner Cousine und dem erdrückenden Zustand seines Zuhauses. Er war genauso in einem Stück gefangen wie Contessina, aber er schaffte es sich für einige Minuten am Tag daraus zu befreien – _etwas das ihr nicht vergönnt war._

Die letzten Klänge halten durch den Raum, bevor ihre Finger vom Flügel rutschten und die Stille des Salons zurückkehrte. Contessina sah nach links und begegnete den offenen blauen Augen von Dorian. Der Traum von Freiheit verblasste auf seiner Iris. Sie versuchten sich an einem Lächeln, doch keinem von ihnen gelang es, den andern aufzuheitern. Es war vorbei. Die Realität krachte über ihnen zusammen.

»Wunderbar, einfach wunderbar«, flötete Mrs Devereux und klatschte begeistert in die Hände. »Ihr beiden könntet ein Vermögen verdienen, wenn ihr ein Konzert geben würdet!« _Und alles Gold würden Sie schamlos in Ihre eigenen Taschen wandern lassen,_ dachte Contessina und erhob sich von der Lederbank.

»Vielen Dank, Mrs Devereux«, sagte Contessina und setzte dasselbe falsche Lächeln auf, wie schon seit fünf Wochen.

»Es war uns eine Freude, Tante Aelswith«, brachte Dorian genauso stumpf heraus und begab sich mit Contessina zu der purpurnen Wohnlandschaft. Er schnappte sich sein Glas selbstgemachten Zitroneneistee und spülte sich den Mund aus.

Contessina setzte sich neben Draco und nahm das Glas Apfelsaft entgegen, dass er ihr reichte. Die süße Plörre ätzte ihr sämtliche Schmeichellein aus der Kehle und reinigte sie von Grund auf.

»Ihr solltet ein wenig raus in den Garten und etwas frische Luft schnappen, solange die Sonne noch scheint«, sagte ihre Mutter hinter ihrer Teetasse verborgen und nippte an dem heißen Gebräu.

Dankbar für die Fluchtmöglichkeit, erhoben sich Contessina und Draco und folgten Dorian hinaus in den Flur und hölzernen Treppen hinunter, durch das Wohnzimmer hindurch und raus in die umzäunte Freiheit der grünen Koppel.

Das Anwesen der Devereux war so groß wie es ein Haus kurz vor der Innenstadt New Yorks erlaubte. Die meiste Fläche nahm die erste Etage mit ihren weiten Ausläufen ein. In der zweiten Etage ließen sich zwei Kinder- und Gästezimmer finden, und den Abschluss bildete das letzte Stockwerk, das eigentlich als Dachboden dienen sollte, jedoch als Schlafzimmer umgebaut wurde. Der Garten war durch weitere Grundstücke erweitert und zur Pferdekoppel umfunktioniert worden, damit Mr Devereux, Dorians Onkel, seiner Leidenschaft der Pferdezucht nachkommen konnte.

Contessina konnte dem Anwesen jedoch nichts abgewinne. Überall hing etwas Goldverziertes, das so offensichtlich zur Schau gestellt wurde, dass es einem beinahe ins Gesicht sprang. Ganze Ehre machte dabei das goldglänzende Hirschgeweih im Foyer, das mit kleinen Edelsteinen bestückt wurde und vor Hässlichkeit nur so strotzte. Contessina hatte noch nie etwas von so hohem Wert gesehen, dass so dermaßen billig aussah, dass es schon in den Augen brannte. Zudem lagen überall Perserteppiche herum, die eine ungesunde Menge Staub ansammelten und die stickige Luft noch unerträglicher gestalteten. Den Vogel abgeschossen hatte jedoch die nachgebildete David-Monumentalstatue, die fast vier Meter hoch war und als Brunnenzierde verwendet wurde. Michelangelo würde vermutlich in Schnappatmung geraten, wenn er zu Gesicht bekäme wie aus dem Gemächt seines stolzen Königs Wasser spritzte und den Pferden als Erfrischung diente. Die Vorstellung hier aufwachsen zu müssen bereitet ihr Kopfschmerzen und heizte ihr Mitleid für den armen Dorian an.

Das weiche Gras gab hilflos unter ihren Schuhen nach, während die drei durch die pralle Sonne liefen. Dorians goldblonde Wellen wehten zurück als eine warme Brise in ihre Richtung flog. Seine Schultern waren gekrümmt und seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Stoffhose vergraben. Er hielt seinen Rücken so steif wie möglich, damit das dunkle Hemd nicht an seiner offenen Haut kratzte. Contessina wandte den Blick von ihm ab und sah stattdessen zu Draco rüber, der dicht neben ihr ging. Es bereitete ihr eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie zu lange darüber nachdachte, dass Dorians Schicksal auf ihres hätte sein können. Wäre sie als Zwillingsschwester ihres Vaters zur Welt gekommen, hätte ihr Großvater sicher keine Scheu seinen Gürtel an ihrem Rücken auszuprobieren.

Ein Zucken schoss durch ihren Körper und sie musste sich bei Draco unterhaken um aufrecht weiterlaufen zu können.

»Montag sind wir endlich hier weg«, flüsterte Draco ihr zu und ließ seinen Blick zu zwei Amerikanischen Vollbluten schweifen, auf denen ihr Vater und Kelso Devereux thronten.

 _Ja, noch drei Tage, dann hat Vater den Alten ausreichend bequatsch und den Deal über die Bühne gebracht._ Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen. Normalerweise legte sich ihr Vater nicht so ins Zeug und tauchte persönlich bei Geschäftspartnern auf, doch nun da Abraxas immer älter wurde und er sich über das Gestüt der Abraxas-Pferde Gedanken machen musste, blieb ihm keine Wahl als den geeigneten Nachfolger selbst unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Und wer wäre besser geeignet als der erfolgreichste Züchter Amerikas, der zufälligerweise auch noch englische Wurzeln hatte und ein Reinblut durch und durch war? Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Contessina war klar gewesen, dass dieser glänzende, rotbackige Apfel vor Würmen nur so strotzen musste. Und als sie eines Abends die verblassten Narben unter frisch Zugefügten auf Dorians Rücken entdeckte hatte, während er sich in der Bibliothek nach einem Buch gestreckt hatte, war ihr klargeworden was hinter der Fassade steckte. _Großvater wird sich mit Mr Devereux hervorragend verstehen,_ hatte sie nur denken können.

Contessina erlaubte sich einen Moment um ihren Vater auf dem kaffeebohnenbraunen Hengst zu betrachten. Er hatte seine dunkle Kluft abgelegt und war in ein glänzendes silbernes Hemd geschlüpft, das knitterfrei in einer hautengen weißen Hose steckte und keinen Platz für Fantasie offenließ. Seine kräftigen Oberarme drückten sich genauso stark gegen das Stoffgefängnis wie seine Schenkel und ließen Aelswith bei jeder Begegnung das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Das lange silberblonde Haar hatte er sich im Nacken zusammengebunden und ein paar Vordersträhnen herausgelassen, damit sie seine spitzen Züge umrahmen konnten. Alles in allem war ihr Vater der sündige Traum jeder verheirateten Frau.

In Momenten wie diesen wurde Contessina abermals bewusst, wie ähnlich Draco ihrer Mutter war. Sie versuchte sich Draco an ihres Vaters stelle vorzustellen, doch sie wusste, dass er niemals an diesen Anblick herankommen würde. Wenn man ihren Vater betrachtete, wurde Respekt, Angst und Ehrfurcht deutlich gemacht. Draco jedoch verbreitete kein Fünkchen Angst und würde es auch niemals soweit kommen lassen. Er hatte die stolze Erhabenheit und elegante Erscheinung ihrer Mutter in die Wiege gelegt bekommen. Irgendwann würde er vielleicht durch sein pures Auftreten Respekt erzeugen, doch bis dahin hatte er noch einen langen Weg vor sich, von dem sich Contessina nicht sicher war, ob er ihn überhaupt beschreiten wollte.

 _Angst … Ehrfurcht …_ ja, davon hatte ihr Vater Contessina eine Kostprobe gegeben. Sie hatte schon einige Ansprachen in ihrem Leben erhalten, doch die Rüge zu Beginn der Ferien war anders gewesen als alle Vorherigen. Er war immer streng und eindringlich gewesen, hatte ihr mit jedem Wort Klarheit eingeschärft, damit sie niemals wiederholte was auch immer sie verbrochen hatte. Diesmal jedoch … Es hatte sich angefühlt als würde sie auf einer Messerschneide tanzen. Kalter Schweiß rann ihr den Rücken hinunter, ihre Knie zitterten und es war klar dass sie stürzen würde, nur das Wann stand offen. Er hatte sie in Furcht und Schrecken versetzt und seinen Zorn an ihr ausgelassen. Zorn auf die Weasleys, ihre Geheimnisse und auf Dobby, der sich aus den Diensten der Malfoys verabschiedet hatte.

Das Gewitter, welches sich in seinen grauen Augen zusammengebraut hatte, war dem Himmel während eines Tornados der Stufe fünf geglichen. Sämtliche Spucke war ihrem Mund entwichen als wäre ein Sandsturm hindurchgefegt.

Direkt nach ihrer Ankunft am Anwesen der Devereux‘ hatte er Contessina in ein kleines Nebenzimmer bugsiert und sie auf einem Stuhl platziert. Mit zitternden Glieder und müdem Geist von der langen Reise, war sie vor einem dunklen Tisch gesessen und hatte schweigend zu ihm aufgeblickt. Ihre Mutter und ihr Zwilling hatten sich derweil mit ihren Gastgebern vertraut gemacht und ihre Abwesenheit kaum bemerkt.

Es gab nicht viele Momente, in denen ihr Vater Contessina Angst eingejagt hatte und nie war sein Zorn auf sie gerichtet gewesen. Doch den Anfang der Ferien, die Einleitung seines neuen Theaterstücks, würde sie niemals vergessen können.

Sekunde für Sekunde war ihr die Müdigkeit und Sehnsucht nach Schlaf aus den Knochen gewichen. Der Anblick seiner wutverzerrten Fratze hatte sie nicht einmal schlucken lassen. Die langen, weißen Finger seiner rechten Hand waren um den silbernen Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks gekrallt gewesen, sodass Knöchel hervorgestrahlt hatten und ihr bewusst werden ließen, dass sie ihm chancenlos unterlegen war.

Er hatte sich wie ein Turm vor ihr aufgebaut und scharf zu ihr runtergeblickt. Die Spitze seines Gehstocks hatte ein paar Mal über die Dielenbretter geschabt wie ein Bulle kurz vor dem Angriff. Minutenlang hatte er nichts anderes getan als sie nieder zu starren, bis ihr Herz so heftig gegen ihren Brustkorb pochte, dass sie überzeugt gewesen war, es würde sich herausreißen wollen um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu setzen. Es hatte sie all ihre Kraft gekostet nicht nervös mit ihren Fingern zu spielen oder mit den Schuhspitzen zu klopfen.

Als er endlich zu sprechen begonnen hatte, hatte sie sich die Stille wieder herbeigewünscht. Seine Stimme war so schneidend durch den Raum geschossen, dass selbst eine Liebesbekundung wie eine Ohrfeige geklungen hätte.

»Severus ist nicht hier um dich zu verteidigen«, hatte er ruhig hervorgebracht. »Weshalb du mir ehrlich beantworten wirst, was du mit diesem Abschaum zu schaffen hattest.« Ihr Herz hatte sich unweigerlich zu einem Klumpen verkrampft. Sie war sich wie eine Maus in der Ecke vorgekommen, eingekesselt von einer großen, gefräßigen Katze, die es beabsichtigte ihr perverses Spiel hinauszuzögern, bis die Angst in sämtliche Fasern verankert war.

»Ich habe dir schon erzählt, dass …«, bevor ein weiteres Wort ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, war ihr Vater war so schnell zu ihr hinunter gezischt, dass sie vor Schreck nach hinten gezuckt war. Er hatte seinen Stock an die Tischkante gelehnt und beide Hände an die Armlehnen gelegt. Sein Gesicht war wenige Millimeter vor ihrem stehengeblieben. Ihr Atem hatte ausgesetzt.

»Wage es nicht mich anzulügen«, hatte er geknurrt. »Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Kleine Blume.« Sie hatte fast zu schluchzen begonnen als sie die wild pochende Vene an seiner Stirn bemerkt hatte. Sie hatte sich Severus herbeigewünscht, oder irgendjemanden, der sich vor sie stellen konnte und sie beschützen würde. Aber es war geblieben wie er gesagt hatte; Sie war auf sich allein gestellt gewesen.

Also hatte sie ihm von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Mrs Weasley am Gleis neundreiviertel erzählt, dann von Mr Weasley und sogar, dass sie sich für sein Verhalten entschuldigt hatte als sie mit Beleidigungen bei _Flourish & Blotts_ um sich geworfen hatten.

Zum Schluss hatte sie geglaubt die Vene seiner Stirn würde platzen. Doch er hatte sich damit nicht zufrieden gegeben, er hatte beinahe riechen können, dass sie weitere Geheimnisse hatte. »Was noch?«

Contessina hatte solch eine Furcht gehabt, dass er von Andromeda erfahren würde, dass sie ihm alles andere erzählt hatte. Sie hatte ihm gebeichtet, wie sie Harry vor den Hufflepuffs verteidigt hatte. Dann noch von ihrer neuen Freundschaft zu Hermine, ihren Besuchen im Krankenflügel und dem gemeinsamen Lernen und austauschen von Unterrichtsnotizen.

Jedes einzelne Wort hatte ihn weiter erzürnt und angewidert. Sobald sie den Satz beendet hatte, war er von ihr gewichen und hatte seinen Gehstock zur Hand genommen. Als die Spitze den Boden verlassen hatte, hatte sie geglaubt er würde ihr das Ding ins Gesicht schlagen. Stattdessen hatte er den Schlangenkopf auf die Tischplatte donnern lassen und eine Mulde in dem Ahornholz hinterlassen. Contessinas Herz war vor Schreck stehengeblieben. Ihre Hände hatten sich ineinander verkrampft und sich beinahe gegenseitig die Finger gebrochen. Sämtliche Worte waren ihr im Hals stecken geblieben und ihre Augen hatten es nicht gewagt von der Delle wegzublicken.

»Du wirst dich nie wieder diesem Abschaum nähern«, hatte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit zu sprechen begonnen. »Wenn mir zu Ohren kommt, dass du dich auch nur traust einen Blick auf sie zu werfen, dann Gnade dir Salazar … Ich warne dich, Kleine Blume, fordere mich nicht heraus.« Das Gewittergrau hatte zu ihr hinuntergeblitzt und jedweden Trotz eliminiert. Sie hätte ohnehin nicht widersprochen, denn ihr Kopf in vor lauter Panik in den Standby-Modus geraten und zu nichts mehr fähig gewesen. Sie hatte nur noch daran denken können, was sie tun musste um aus diesem Raum und weit weg von ihrem Vater zu kommen.

»Ab sofort wirst du dir keine Fehler erlauben und dich deiner Stellung würdig benehmen. Du wirst tun und lassen was ich dir befehle und aufhören gegen die Regeln zu rebellieren.« _Du wirst aufhören du selbst zu sein, eigenständig zu denken und die Rolle spielen, die ich dir auf den Leib schneidere,_ hatte sie in Gedanken hinzugefügt, bevor die Taubheit sie ergriffen hatte. Sie würde nach einem Skript leben, ihre Leben zu einem Theater werden, indem sie nicht die Direktorin sondern Darstellerin war. Eine zeitlose Vorstellung, die niemals enden würde. »Vor deiner Mutter, Draco, Severus und wen immer du noch überzeugen musst, wirst du dir nichts anmerken lassen, sondern ihnen mit deiner gewohnten Fröhlichkeit entgegentreten und dich in den Griff bekommen, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?«

»Ja, Vater.« Ihre Stimme war hohl aus ihr herausgebröckelt, während ihre Augen auf den schwarzen Tiefen seines Umhangs verweilt geblieben waren, damit sie seinem Blick nicht hatte begegnen müssen.

»Dann hoffe ich, dass du zu deinem eigenen Wohl wieder zur Normalität zurückkehrst«, hatte er sich im Gehen an sie gewandt und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Sobald die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, hatte sie sich die Hand auf den Mund geschlagen um ihr Schluchzen in der Kehle zu behalten.

Als Contessina aus ihren Erinnerungen auftauchte, war ihr Vater bereits von dem Hengst gestiegen und ging mit Mr Devereux zurück ins Haus. Neben der herrschaftlichen Gestalt eines Malfoys, sah Kelso Devereux aus wie der neureiche Aufsteiger, der er in Wirklichkeit war. Eng karierte Reithosen klebten an seinem wabbeligen Hintern, während sich die viel zu kleine Weste um seinen massigen Oberkörper spannte. Das krause mausbraune Haar kringelte sich verschwitzt in seinem Nacken und von seinem Oberlippenbärtchen rannen Wassertropfen in seine hohen Mundwinkel. Sein dicker Bauch zwang ihn dazu sich in ein Hohlkreuz zu begeben und niemals wieder einen Blick auf seine Zehen werfen zu können. Sobald er den Deal mit ihrem Vater eingegangen war, wird er sich wünschen die Malfoys aus seinem Haus gejagt zu haben solange er noch die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Contessina musste beinahe grinsen, wenn sie daran dachte was auf den Widerling zukommen würde. Ihr Vater würde dafür sorgen, dass er sich einem gesünderen Lebensstil widmete und solange lebte, bis Draco alt genug war und das Geschäftliche übernehmen würde. Er hatte fünf Wochen damit verschwendet jemand geeigneten für die Abraxaner zu finden, da würde er sicher nicht zulassen, dass der Mann sich die nächsten Jahre eine Fettleber anfutterte.

»Hast du schon die Neuigkeiten erfahren, Cousin?«, erklang eine röchelnde Stimme hinter ihnen. Contessina biss hastig die Zähne zusammen, damit ihr das genervte Stöhnen nicht entwischte, dass sich ihre Kehle hochkämpfte. Draco verdrehte die Augen und Dorian spannte sich an. Zusammen drehten sie sich um und blickten Penny, Kelsos fünfzehnjährige Tochter, an, die mit hämischem Lächeln zu ihnen schlenderte. Das stämmige Mädchen sah ihrem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und hatte trotz enger Verwandtschaft nichts mit Dorian gemeinsam. Sie hatte das volle Ausmaß seiner schiefen Nase, fahlen Haut und trüben braunem Haar geerbt. Wo Dorian schlank und definiert war, war Penny plump und weich.

»Nein«, sagte Dorian ruhig, »aber ich bin mir sicher, du wirst es mir gleich erzählen.« Contessina fand es bewundernswert wie sanftmütig der stille Junge war. Dorian kaum ein Jahr älter als Contessina und Draco, dennoch schien er ihnen Jahrhunderte voraus zu sein. Egal was seine Verwandten taten, sagten oder über ihn dachte, er kam nicht einmal in die Versuchung mit den Augen zu rollen. So viel Selbstbeherrschung besaßen nicht einmal die Zwillinge.

»Wir ziehen nach England um.« Penny zuckte lässig mit der Schulter und ließ ihre Augen von Dorians Schuhspitzen bis zu seinem goldenen Ansatz wandern. »Du, lieber Cousin, wirst jedoch hier bleiben. Daddy meinte es bekäme deinen mittelmäßigen Noten nicht gut, wenn er dich plötzlich auf eine neue Schule schickt.«

Contessina verbarg ihre geballte Faust hinter ihrem Rücken und konzentrierte sich auf den Ahornbaum hinter der dummen Göre. _Das geht mich nichts an,_ beruhigte sie sich in Gedanken. _Ich kenne Dorian gerade mal einen Monat und werde ihn bald nie wieder sehen. Hör einfach weg und sei ein anständiges, würdevolles Reinblut, das sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten anderer einmischt._

Allerdings war das leichter gedacht als getan. _Wie können sie es wagen?,_ brauste sie innerlich auf. Dorian wurde in England geboren, hatte dort bis zu seinem dritten Lebensjahr mit seiner Mutter gelebt und sprach sogar mit Londoner Akzent! Diese schrecklichen Menschen, bei denen er seit dem Ableben seiner Mutter, Margaret Devereux, Kelsos Schwester, leben musste, zogen nun endlich in seine Heimat und dann wollten sie ihn hier lassen? _Das geht dich nichts an, Contessina._

»Richte Onkel Kelso meinen Dank aus, Penny«, antwortete Dorian mit gleichgültigen Zügen. »Es wäre tatsächlich ärgerlich auf eine neue Schule gehen zu müssen wo ich niemanden kenne, die gesellschaftlichen Gepflogenheiten nicht verstehe und Gerichte vor die Nase gesetzt bekäme die ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe.«

Penny wurde rot um die Nase und verzog ihre Lippen. Die drei Härchen ihrer Warze an der Oberlippe flatterten aufgeregt als sie tief durch die Nase atmete und besagtes Szenario innerlich abspielte. Contessina verbot sich zu lächeln und jeglichen Kommentar, der ihr auf der Zunge lag und Blick zu Draco, dem schon wieder ein gehässiges Grinsen auf den Lippen lag.

Was auch immer in ihrem Hirn vorging, es schien der kleinen Kröte nicht zu gefallen, denn ihre buschigen Brauen wanderten ihre Stirn hinauf und ein panisches Funkeln erschien in ihren dunklen Augen. »Daddy!«, rief sie aus vollem Hals und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt um ihrem Vater ins Haus zu folgen.

»Eigentlich hätte ich nichts gegen die Vorstellung sie alle los zu sein«, seufzte Dorian und ging an dem David-Brunnen vorbei.

»Dann ist das Geschäft wohl abgeschlossen«, sagte Draco und zog sie hinter Dorian her. »Hoffentlich können diese Bruchbude endlich hinter uns lassen.«

Contessina zuckte mit einem Mundwinkel. Ja, diesen Ort würden sie verlassen können, aber ändern würde sich dadurch nichts. Das Theater würde weitergehen, immer weiter und weiter und weiter, bis sie in einer der Grabkammern der Katakomben im Manor bestattet werden würde und im Jenseits Frieden finden konnte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe die Einleitung hat euch gefallen :)  
> Dieser Band wird sich mehr um Contessinas familiäre Situation drehen als Band 2
> 
> PS: Ja, ich habe mir Oscar Wildes Charakter Dorian Gray ausgeliehen ;)


	34. Sirius Black

Endlich. _Endlich,_ hatte Contessina nur denken können, als sie am Morgen in ihrem eigenen Bett im Malfoy Manor aufgewacht war. Sie hatte die sechs Wochen über sich ergehen lassen und war nun froh, wieder englischen Boden unter ihren Füßen zu haben. Der Deal war zufriedenstellend zustande gekommen, Penny hatte ihren Willen durchgesetzt und würde, _Morgana sei gedankt,_ nicht nach Hogwarts wechseln, und Dorian Gray konnte sich auf die letzten Schuljahre ohne seine niederträchtigen Verwandten freuen.

Contessina hatte es kaum erwarten können aus dem Landhäuschen zu verschwinden und Amerika hinter sich zu lassen.

Nachdem sie fertig angezogen aus ihrem Ankleidezimmer ging, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Dracos. Er hatte versprochen sie zu decken, wenn sie zu Andromeda gehen würde. Sie hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief von ihr erhalten, indem sie gefragt hatte, ob sie schon aus Amerika zurück waren, und wenn dem so sei, wäre sie herzlich zum Essen eingeladen. Natürlich hatte Contessina diese Einladung nicht ausschlagen können und sofort zugesagt. Sie hatte Andromeda schon seit Weihnachten nicht mehr gesehen und freute sich umso mehr, dass sie an sie gedacht hatte.

Ohne anzuklopfen betrat sie Dracos Ankleidezimmer am anderen Ende des Flurs und entdeckte ihn mit offenem Hemd vor einem der langen Spiegel. Schmunzelnd beobachtete sie, wie er genervt versuchte die Knöpfe durch die kleinen Schlitze zu stecken.

»Brauchst du Hilfe?«, fragte sie grinsend und kam auf ihn zu.

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und besah sie von oben bis unten. Er hob eine silberne Braue und legte den Kopf schief. »Vater wird glauben, du hast dich für Blaise so hübsch gemacht«, sagte er und betrachtete nochmal ihr lachsfarbiges Spitzenkleid, das in den Strahlen der Mittagssonne funkelte. Es reichte ihr knapp über die Knie und ließ ihre langen schlanken Beine hervorstechen.

Contessina und Draco waren über die letzten Monate gewachsen und hatten ihrer Mutter damit eine unbezahlbare Freude bereitet, da sie endlich eine Ausrede hatte um sie neu einzukleiden. Die meisten Sachen hatten sie in New York City gekauft, wo Penny ihnen das ein oder andere Geschäft gezeigt hatte.

Contessina gefielen die Sachen recht gut, nur Draco hatte was zu nörgeln. Seiner Meinung nach waren die Schlitze für die Köpfe kleiner als die in England.

Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Hände, damit er sie von dem dunkelgrünen Hemd nahm. Draco murrte. Contessina ignorierte es getrost und fing an sein Hemd von oben nach unten zuzuknöpfen.

»Du willst wirklich nicht mitkommen?«, fragte sie beiläufig. Andromeda hatte sie schon oft in Briefen gefragt, was Draco so machte und ob er vielleicht mal mitkommen wollte. Es stieß ihr immer sauer auf, wenn sie ihre Tante vertrösten musste.

»Nein«, antwortete ihr Zwilling schlicht und sah stur geradeaus über ihren Kopf hinweg.

»Sie würde sich sehr freuen«, versuchte sie es weiter und berührte seine blasse, weiche Haut als sie den nächsten Knopf durch ein Loch steckte.

»Schön für sie«, sagte er räuspernd. Contessina seufzte theatralisch und verdrehte die Augen. »Hey«, machte er und klang als würde er sich verteidigen müssen. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und sicherte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. »Ich sorge schon dafür, dass _du_ zu ihr kannst, … wie sollten wir es hinkriegen, dass _wir_ zu ihr kommen? Außerdem reicht es, wenn sich eine diesem Risiko aussetzt. Vater würde mich windelweich prügeln, wenn ich da mitmachen würde.«

»Du weißt genau, dass er das nicht tun würde«, tadelte sie ihn, obwohl sie sich dabei gar nicht mehr so sicher war. Das Bild des glänzenden Schlangenkopfes blitzte durch ihre Gedanken und ließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen erscheinen.

»Vielleicht nicht, aber wenn er das herausfindet, können wir uns als enterbt betrachten. Mal abgesehen davon, bin ich nicht so versessen darauf unsere Verwandten kennenzulernen. Die, die ich bereits kenne reichen vollkommen aus.« Contessina musste schmunzeln. Draco konnte wirklich keinen von ihnen auf Langzeit ausstehen, nicht einmal ihren Großvater Abraxas.

»Trotzdem danke, dass du das für mich machst«, sagte sie dann ernst und küsste das Stückchen nackte Haut an seinem Hals. »Ich weiß nicht wann ich sie wiedersehen würde, wenn du nicht wärst.« Es war das beste Geschenk, das er ihr hätte machen können. Kurz nachdem sie den Brief erhalten hatte, während er neben ihr im Bett gelegen war, hatte er vorgeschlagen, dass sie zu Blaise gehen könnten, Contessina aber zu Andromeda huschen würde. _›Blaises Mutter ist viel zu beschäftigt um etwas zu merken, falls sie überhaupt da sein wird‹,_ hatte er gemeint. Und Blaise würde nichts sagen, er war sein bester Freund und wenn Draco ihn um etwas bitten würde, dann würde er es auch machen.

Contessina hatte es kaum fassen können, dass diese Idee von ihm gekommen war. Sie war beinahe schockiert darüber, dass Draco sie freiwillig hatte decken wollen. Aber sie hätte auch nicht dankbarer sein können, so wie sie ihm um den Hals gefallen war und ihn freudig niedergeküsst hatte.

»Vergiss nicht, ich hab was gut bei dir«, erinnerte er sie grinsend und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

»Ja, ja, ja«, tat sie es mit einem Händefuchteln ab. Sie knöpfte sein Hemd fertig zu und strich es dann glatt. Draco war ein paar Zentimeter über sie hinausgewachsen, was sie dazu zwang ihren Kopf zu heben um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Sein Haar war ebenfalls länger geworden, und hing ihm nun mit vereinzelten Strähnen im Gesicht. Über den Sommer hatte er es immer weggeblasen oder nach hinten gestrichen. Contessina hatte Gefallen daran gefunden durch die hell schillernden Büschel zu streichen, vor allem nachts, wenn sie nicht einschlafen konnte. Sie streichelte seine Kopfhaut und ließ die Strähnen immer wieder durch ihre Finger gleiten. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie verstanden, warum Draco das so oft bei ihr tat – es fühlte sich magisch an durch die silberblonden Haare zu streichen und dabei zu fühlen wie sie die Finger sanft umschlangen.

»Von mir aus kannst du dir sie bis zum Rücken runter wachsen lassen«, scherzte sie, als sie es ihm gleichtat und ihm ein paar Strähnen hinters Ohr streifte.

Draco schnaubte. »Ich bin weder ein Mädchen, noch Vater«, sagte er und suchte sich ein passendes Paar Schuhe heraus. Contessina sah ihm schmunzelnd dabei zu. _Er würde grauenvoll mit langem Haar aussehen,_ dacht sie. Vielleicht würde es ihm irgendwann mal stehen, aber jetzt war er zu jung. Außerdem wusste sie nicht, ob sie wollte, dass er ihrem Vater so ähnlich sah. Er hatte so viel von ihrer Mutter geerbt, dass es falsch aussehen würde, wenn er dieses Merkmal von ihm annahm. Contessinas Blick zuckt zu dem langen Spiegel vor sich. Die Realität traf sie wie eine Ohrfeige. _Ich trage sein Merkmal._

»Hast du Blaise gesagt wohin ich gehe?«, fragte sie und wandte sich hastig ab. 

»Sehe ich so aus?«, lachte Draco. »Ich vertraue ihm viel an, aber er kann ein Plappermaul sein, wenn man ihn langegenug unter Druck setzt.« Fertig angezogen stellte er sich wieder vor sie. »Ich hab dir versprochen, dass ich es niemandem erzählte, Tess, das habe ich auch so gemeint.« Er kam ein Schritt auf sie zu und legte seine warmen Hände auf ihre Wangen. Sanft lächelte er sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Contessina schloss die Augen und genoss das warme, aufkeimende Gefühl in ihrem Körper. Draco war der einzige, dem sie bedingungslos vertrauen konnte, das hatte er ihr letztes Jahr bewiesen. Und sie würde ihm vermitteln, dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Für nichts auf der Welt würde sie ihn verraten.

»Wir sollten los, bevor Vater zurückkommt«, flüsterte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine Handgelenke. Draco löste sich von ihr und sah sie an. Er zog ihr Handgelenk vor sich und sah zu dem Armkettchen, welches ihr Andromeda letztes Jahr zum Schulanfang geschenkt hatte. Das dünne Silberkettchen mit einem Schlangenkopf als Verschluss und zwei funkelnden Smaragden als Augen, strahlte ihm stolz entgegen.

»Geschmack scheint sie ja zu haben«, gab er zu und lachte kopfschüttelnd auf. Contessina tat es ihm gleich und verließ sein Ankleidezimmer, um sich auf den Weg zu Andromeda zu machen.

Eine glatte Stunde später, stand sie vor der rabenschwarzen Haustür. In der einen Hand hatte sie ein cremefarbenes Täschchen, in der anderen hielt sie Aras Hand. Nachdem sie die Klingel betätigt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie Schritte hörte und sich der Türknauf drehte. Die Tür ging auf und eine, mit pinkfarbenem Bob als neue Friese, leuchtende Dora stolperte ihr entgegen.

»Cousinchen!«, rief sie freudig als sie Contessina erkannte und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. »Wow, wie hübsch du aussiehst!« Dora hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich weg und lächelte mit großen Augen.

»Freut mich auch dich zu sehen, Dora«, grinste Contessina und trat mit Ara ein. Sie hing ihre weißes Strickjacken an den Kleiderständer und folgte Dora ins Esszimmer, wo sie Andromeda und Ted entdeckte.

»Liebes, da bist du ja!«, kam ihre Tante freudestrahlend auf sie zu und zog Contessina in eine halsbrecherische Umarmung. Ted folgte nach ihr und strich ihr über den Kopf. »Setz dich, setz dich, das Essen ist gleich fertig«, sagte Andromeda aufgeregt und klatschte in die Hände.

Contessina konnte nur noch lächeln als sie sich gegenüber von Dora an den Tisch setzte. Die letzten sechs Wochen waren eine einzige Tortur gewesen und es tat gut, nun an einem Ort zu sein, an dem sie nicht von allen Ecken aus beobachtet wurde.

»Mum ist schon seit du geschrieben hast so aufgedreht«, kicherte Dora leise und schenkte sich ein Glas Butterbier ein. »Sie hat dich echt ins Herz geschlossen.« Contessinas Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum.

Keine zehn Minuten später kamen Andromeda und Ted aus der Küche und ließen Pfannen und Kasserollen vor sich herschweben. Alles fand seinen Platz und duftete fantastisch. Andromeda setzte sich neben Contessina und Ted neben Dora, die mit ihrem Butterbier gekleckert hatte und versuchte den Fleck mit ihrem Arm zu verbergen. Andromeda löffelte jedem ein Stück Shepherd’s Pie mit gewürzten Pastinaken auf den Teller, während Ted das gegrillte Sommergemüse übernahm.

»Wie waren deine Ferien, Liebes? Hattest du schöne Wochen in New York?«, fragte Andromeda als sie begannen zu essen. Contessina verschluckte sich fast an ihrem Gemüse und sah hoch in die Runde, die sie gespannt anblickte. Ein Stich durchfuhr ihren Körper und ließ ihre Gehirnzellen anschlagen. _Soll ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen? Soll ich lügen? Wie viel kann ich ihnen erzählen?_

Ihr Mund nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, noch bevor sie darüber nachgedacht hatte. »Ja, es war toll.« Das Lächeln, welches sie schon im Landhaus getragen hatte, zwang sich brutal auf ihre Lippen. Alles geschah instinktiv, sie hatte keine Kontrolle. Der Purzelbaum in ihrem Magen verwandelte sich in einen tödlichen Klippensturz.

»Was hast du alles gesehen? Warst du auch bei dem ganzen Muggel-Zeug?«, fragte Dora gespannt weiter.

»Ja, wir haben uns alles angesehen«, bestätigte sie und lächelte weiter. Warum ist lügen so einfach? Es fühlte sich natürlich und richtig an, obwohl sie sich miserabel anhand ihres mangelnden Vertrauens fühlen sollte. 

»Cool, ich will auch mal nach Amerika«, sprach Dora weiter und häufte sich ein paar Erbsen auf die Gabel.

»Sie nennen Muggel dort No-Majs«, berichtete Contessina um von sich abzulenken. Ihr Hunger war irgendwo ins Jenseits verschwunden, doch sie zwang sich die Köstlichkeiten in den Mund und behielt ihr strahlendes Lächeln.

»No-Majs?« Dora verzog die Lippen. »Das klingt bescheuert«, schnaubte sie.

»Dora«, missbilligte Andromeda ihre Wortwahl.

»Andere Länder, andere Sitten«, sagte Ted lachend und grinste Contessina zu.

»Wie läuft es in deiner Ausbildung?«, wechselte sie das Thema zu Dora, damit ihre Ferien ein für alle Mal kein Thema mehr sein würden.

»Oh, alle sind vollkommen aus dem Häuschen«, schimpfte sie und schluckte hastig hinunter. »Seit Black geflohen ist, drehen alle am Rad.« Contessina runzelte die Stirn. _Black? Geflohen?_ Sie sah zu Andromeda und Ted, die sich seltsam versteiften und starr auf ihre Teller blickten. Dora schien ihren Fehler zu bemerkten. »Sorry, Mum«, nuschelt sie.

»Worum geht es?«, traute sie sich zu fragen und sah abwechselnd in die Gesichter der anderen. Sie sollte wohl doch öfter zuhören, wenn ihre Mutter über die Artikel des Tagespropheten sprach.

»Sirius«, brachte Andromeda heraus, sah aber nicht zu ihr, »er … er ist … frei …« Contessinas Gehirn ratterte und präsentierte ihr in Lichtgeschwindigkeit die einzige plausible Erklärung: Sirius Black, Cousin von Andromeda, Narzissa und Bellatrix Black, war aus dem ausbruchssichern Zauberergefängnis Askaban ausgebrochen. _Der Minister hat sicher blendende Laune._

»Und das ist …?« Sie kannte die Beziehung von ihrer Tante und Sirius nicht, deshalb wusste sie nicht, ob sie es gut oder schlecht finden sollte.

»Ich denke … gut, aber …«, hörte sie Andromeda unsicher stottern.

»Zwölf Jahre Gefängnis verändern einen natürlich«, sprang Ted für sie ein und legte seine Hand auf Andromedas. Sie lächelte schwach und versuchte sich wieder zu fangen.

»Er hat das nicht getan«, sagte sie fest, nachdem sie sich geordnet hatte. »Die Potters … er hat sie nicht verraten, er war kein Anhänger Voldemorts.« Dora zuckte hefig zusammen und erstickte fast an ihrem Lamm. Ted klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. »Ich weiß, alles spricht gegen ihn, aber ich kannte ihn von klein auf, … er hätte sowas niemals tun können.« Andromeda schien vollkommen überzeugt.

Contessina erinnerte sich an alles was ihre Eltern ihr über Sirius Black erzählt hatten. Er war ein Freund von Harrys Eltern gewesen, sie glaubte sogar sein Patenonkel, wenn sie sich recht entsann. Aber in der verheerenden Nacht des einunddreißigsten Oktobers, soll er sie verraten und ihr Todesurteil besiegelt haben. Auch das grausame Schicksal von Peter Pettigrew war ihr nicht unbekannt. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den süffisanten Ton in der Stimme ihres Vaters erinnern und das höhnische Lächeln, dass er ihr präsentierte hatte, während sie ihm gespannt zugehört hatte.

»Sirius war loyaler als jeder andere und James war sein bester Freund. Sie waren ein Duett gewesen, fast wie Zwillinge.« Es war einfach zu erkennen wie schwer es Andromeda fiel darüber zu sprechen.

»Du hast davon wirklich nichts mitbekommen?«, fragte Dora leise als sie weiteraßen. Contessina schüttelte nur den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihren Shepherd’s Pie. Es gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht, dass sie so ins Fettnäpfchen getreten war. Aber wer hätte sowas schon ahnen können?

Als sie sich kurz nach neun auf den Weg zurück machte, bemerkte Contessina etwas in einer Gasse aufblitzen. Es war schon dunkel und die Straßenlaternen spendeten kaum Licht in die schwarze Ecke hinter dem Müllcontainer. Sie umklammerte Aras Hand und blieb einen Moment stehen. Contessina starrte in die dunkle Ecke und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass sie sich das nicht bloß eingebildet hatte.

Wenige Sekunden später bekam sie es auch. Etwas bewegte sich, etwas großes, viel größer als sie erwartet hatte. Sie sah hinunter zu Ara, deren Augen verheißungsvoll blau leuchteten. Sie hatte eine Vision, von dem was als nächstes passieren würde. Contessina spannte sich an und umklammerte die Henkel ihres Täschchens und die Essenstüte, die Andromeda ihr mitgegeben hatte.

Würde es etwas schlimmes sein, würde Ara sie schon längst von der Stelle ziehen und weglaufen. Aber sie tat nichts, also versuchte Contessina sich zu entspannen. Sie starrte wieder auf den Fleck in der Ecke, der sich immer wieder zu bewegen schien.

»Hallo?«, rang sie sich durch einen Ton von sich zu geben. Das Ding hörte auf sich zu bewegen, stattdessen vernahm sie ein leises Knurren. Contessina schluckte, ihre Härchen stellten sich auf und sie verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen hatte. Sie traute sich einen Sekunde zu Ara zu sehen, die keine Miene verzogen hatte, sondern neugierig in die Ecke sah.

»Was ist da?«, fragte sie. Ara sah zu ihr hoch und blinzelte mit ihren bernsteingelben Augen. Contessina sah zurück in die Ecke und hielt die Luft an. Das Ding war aus der Ecke verschwunden und hatte sich einen Meter vor ihr aufgebaut. Ein riesiger – nein – gigantisch großer Hund stand auf vier Pfoten vor ihr und fletschte die fingerlangen Zähne. Sein langes, zotteliges Fell war rabenschwarz und in der Dunkelheit kaum zu erkennen, nur seine grauen Augen leuchteten hell wie Sterne.

Contessinas Herz machte einen Aussetzer. Das Untier stand ihr fast auf Schulterhöhe gegenüber und atmete tief ein und aus. Sie fragte sich immer wieder warum Ara so ruhig blieb und die Nerven behielt. Wenn sie nicht wüsste, dass das Viech sie attackieren würde, sobald sie einen Schritt wagte, hätte sie schon längst die Biege gemacht.

Sie krallte ihre Fingernägel durch die Henkel ihrer Tasche und der Tüte und hinein in ihre Handflächen. Sie traute sich nicht einen Atemzug zu machen. Sie behielt das Untier im Blick und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Der Hund tat es ihr gleich, betrachtete Contessina argwöhnisch und wechselte dann seinen Blick zu Ara, die seelenruhig neben ihr Stand und sogar ihre Hand ausstreckte. Das Vieh neigte seinen riesigen Kopf, der fast so groß war wie Ara selbst, und schnüffelte an ihren Fingerspitzen. Contessina sprang ein nicht sonderlich hilfreicher Gedanke in den Kopf: _Das Untier ist großgenug um uns zu fressen._

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Hund ihnen näher kam und sich wieder auf sie konzentrierte. Er starrte auf die Tüte in ihren Händen. Contessina traute sich zu atmen und saugte heftig die Nachtluft ein. Der Hund sah immer wieder zwischen ihr und der Tüte hin und her und setzte sich dann auf seine Hinterbeine. Er gab ein winselndes Geräusch von sich und schnüffelte begierig in ihre Richtung.

Contessina stand so unter Schock, dass sie nicht verstand, was er von ihr wollte. Doch dann folgte sie seinem Blick und erinnerte sich an den gut duftenden Shepherd’s Pie in der Tüte. Sie sah wieder zu dem Hund und zog die Brauen nach oben. Erstmals nahm sie sich einen Augenblick um den Hund genauer zu betrachten. Er war wirklich außergewöhnlich groß, aber dünner als er sein sollte. Sie konnte weder eine Marke noch ein Halsband sehen, was sie zu dem Entschluss brachte, dass er ein Straßenhund sein musste – auch wenn sie noch nie einen solchen Straßenhund zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Vermutlich hatte er in dem Container nach Essensresten gesucht, aber anscheinend nichts gefunden.

Langsam, ohne ruckartige Bewegungen, öffnete sie die Tüte und fischte das eingepackte Stück heraus. Der Hund rührte sich und blitzte mit den Augen, blieb aber brav sitzen. Contessina ließ ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während Ara sich das Spielchen entspannt ansah.

»Du hast Hunger, nehme ich an?«, fragte Contessina, sobald sie nach einem kurzen Räuspern ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. Sie packte das große Stück aus der Folie und stellte die Tüte, sowie ihr Täschchen langsam auf den Boden. »Solange du nur auf das Essen scharf bist …«, murmelte sie und traute sich, sich vor ihn zu knien und das Essen auf den Boden zu legen. Dann ging sie ein Stück zurück und sah dabei zu, wie sich der Hund draufstürzte und es mit ein paar Bissen verschlang. Contessina griff nochmal in die Tüte und holte das Grillgemüse in der Plastikschale und stellte es ebenfalls vor seine Nase. Der Shepherd’s Pie war schon weg, womit er sich hastig dem Gemüse zuwandte.

Contessina strich sich die Haarsträhnen zurück und beobachtete ihn. _Irgendwie ist er ja schon süß,_ dachte sie und sah sich sein zotteliges Fell an. _Allerdings könnte er ein Bad und einen Kamm vertragen._

Der Hund blickte zu ihr auf als auch die Plastikschale leer war und ihm ein paar Tropfen der Soße vom Fell tropften. Sie konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Auch wenn er immer noch zum Fürchten aussah, hatte dieser Anblick etwas unfassbar Niedliches. Sein Fell stand ihm von allen Seiten ab und ließ ihn strubbelig und wild aussehen, während seine grauen Augen funkelnd aufblitzten.

»Du hast noch Hunger oder?«, stellte sie fest und wandte den Blick nach rechts. Die Straße hinunter stand ein kleiner Imbisswagen. Contessina überlegte nicht lange und sah wieder zurück. »Wenn du kurz wartest, könnte ich dir etwas holen«, schlug sie vor. Der Hund neigte den Kopf schief und blinzelte. Langsam, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken oder ihm einen Grund zum Angriff zu liefern, griff sie nach ihrem Täschchen und deutete die Straße hinunter. »Da gibt es was zu essen. Wenn du mich das holen lässt, bin ich gleich wieder zurück und du kannst dir den Magen vollschlagen.« Er stellte sich auf seine vier Pfoten und lugte um die Ecke. Sie nahm das Zeichen als Erlaubnis und stand auf. Sie sah zu dem Hund, der nicht darauf reagierte, und ging dann ein paar Schritte zurück. Er sah zu Ara, die anscheinend vorhatte hier zu warten, und setzte sich wieder auf die Hinterbeine.

Contessina fackelte nicht lange und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie bedankte sich bei Merlin und Morgana, dass sie vorhin von Dora zehn Pfund gekriegt hatte. Sie hatte keine Münzen mehr gehabt und sich heimlich welche von Contessina geben lassen, weil sie ihren Eltern nicht hatte erklären wollen, warum sie mehr Muggelgeld als Zaubergold hatte. Contessina hatte nur gelächelt und ihr Gold umgetauscht.

Wenige Minuten später ging sie mit einer vollen Tüte Fish and Chips zurück in die Gasse. Der Verkäufer hatte sie zwar dumm angesehen, als sie gefragt hatte wie viel sie für zehn Pfund kriegen würde, aber das hatte sie nicht weiter gestört.

Sie fürchtete kurz der Hund sei verschwunden, doch er saß noch am selben Fleck, als sie zurückkam. Neugierig sah er zu der neuen Tüte und schleckte mit der Zunge über sein Fell.

»Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das schmeckt, aber es kann nicht allzu schlecht sein, da standen einen Menge Leute an«, sagte Contessina und kniete sich hin, stellte ihre Tasche beiseite und packte das Essen aus der Tüte. Sie nahm es aus der Folie und verstreute es auf die Plastiktüte, damit er nicht direkt vom Boden essen musste. Es waren vier mächtige Portionen, von denen er bestimmt satt werden würde.

Schleckend sah er sie an und schien auf ein Zeichen zu warten. Contessina lächelte wieder und deutete mit ihrem Finger hinunter. »Greif zu.« Sofort stürzte der zottelige Kopf hinunter und verschlang alles in Windeseile. Ein Lachen entkam ihr. Er war wirklich süß, wenn er einen nicht gerade ins Visier genommen hatte.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da war das Essen auch schon verputzt. Der Hund legte sich zufrieden auf den Bauch und schleckte die Reste von seinem Fell um die Schnauze herum.

»Wie es aussieht, hat es dir geschmeckt«, sagte sie schmunzelnd und knüllte die Folien und Tüten zusammen und warf sie in den offenen Container. Sie betrachtete ihn erneut und sah zu den Knötchen in seinem Fell, wo sich lauter Dreck angesammelt hatte. »Ein paar Mal durchkämmen würde dir wirklich nicht schaden, Großer«, meinte sie abwesend. Er hob seinen Kopf und funkelte sie an. Seine Augen waren genauso grau wie ihre, strahlten aber etwas ganz anderes aus. Sie waren nicht kalt, sondern irgendwie … belustigt und … offen.

Sie wusste nicht was sie im nächsten Moment dazu veranlasste, aber sie traute sich, ihre bleiche Hand auszustrecken und wenige Millimeter über seiner Schnauze innezuhalten. Sie wartete bis er an ihr geschnüffelt hatte und nichts dagegen zu haben schien, sich von ihr berühren zu lassen. Vorsichtig streifte sie seinen Kopf und kraulte ihn zwischen den Augen und an der Stirn. Der Hund legte seinen Kopf auf den Vorderpfoten ab und schloss leutselig die Augen.

Nur allzu gern würde sie ihn mitnehmen, aber in der Stimmung, in welcher ihr Vater gerade steckte, würde er es niemals erlauben, dass dieser Zottelkopf sich zu seinen reinrassigen Wolfshunden gesellte.

»Du bist ganz schön süß, weißt du das?«, kicherte sie und vernahm ein leises Knurren von dem Hund. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Hand zu seinen Ohren und kraulte ihn dahinter. Er ließ es sich gefallen und atmete ruhig ein und aus. Erst als eine Kirchenuhr nicht weit entfernt halb zehn schlug, hörte sie wieder auf. »Ich muss leider los, sonst komme ich in Schwierigkeiten«, sagte sie und kraulte ihn ein letztes Mal zwischen den Augen. Sie war sowieso schon viel zu spät dran. Draco würde einen riesen Aufstand machen. Und was er zu dem Streuner sagen würde, wollte sie gar nicht erst wissen.

Etwas traurig gestimmt, nahm Contessina ihr Täschchen und Ara an die Hand. Der Hund hatte sich mit ihr aufgerichtet und betrachtete sie noch mal. »Viel Glück«, wünschte sie ihm, drehte sich weg und ging aus der Gasse. Einmal sah sie zurück und blickte nochmal in die funkelnd grauen Augen und wandte sich dann ganz von ihm ab.


	35. Kälte

Am Abend des letzten Ferientages begab sich Contessina, wie befohlen, ins Büro ihres Vaters und wartete dort auf ihn. Eine der zweihundert Hauselfen, hatte ihr nach dem Nachmittagstee gesagt, dass sie am Abend zu ihm kommen müsse und er keine Verspätung duldete. Contessina nahm es ihm also übel, dass er nun zu spät war. Seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten saß sie auf der Chaiselongue und langweilte sich. Die Zeit hätte sie sinnvoller nutzen können. Zum Beispiel hätte sie nochmal in die neuen Bücher für dieses Jahr hineinlesen können.

Genervt seufzte sie und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Glas, welches sie sich von seiner Bar geschnappt hatte. Sie könnte für das kommende Gespräch zwar eher einen Feuerwiskey vertragen, aber sie wollte klar im Kopf bleiben.

Sie lehnte sich zurück in das Polster und drehte ihr Glas in den Händen. Dieses Jahr freute sie sich auf Hogwarts, denn sie hoffte sich dort etwas entspannen zu können – zumindest wenn sie bei Draco oder allein war.

Contessina versank in ihren Gedanken. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und möglichst locker zu wirken, ohne ihn damit zu provozieren. Ihr Vater war ein Meister darin, die Körpersprache anderer zu lesen, also musste sie vorsichtig sein, damit er nicht bemerkte, dass er sie einschüchtern konnte. Er sollte es für gesunden Respekt halten, aber nicht für _Angst_.

Ein lauter Knall holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und warf sie zurück in die Realität. Ein schwarzer Umhang stürmte an ihr vorbei. Es war ihr Vater, der ein paar Unterlagen in seinen Schreibtischschubladen verstaute und sie dabei keines Blickes würdigte. Er holte einige Sachen heraus, tauschte sie um und unterschrieb das ein oder andere Dokument.

Contessina blieb ruhig auf der Chaiselongue und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser. Sie bereute es, nicht doch zum Feuerwiskey gegriffen zu haben. Ihr Mut war in dem Moment verflogen, als sie seinen hellen Schopf erblickt hatte. Warum musste er auch in diesem bodenlangen schwarzen Umhang noch größer aussehen, als er sowieso schon war?

Nach gefühlten Stunden, in denen eine drückende Stille herrschte, hatte er endlich alles weggepackt und wandte sich ihr zu. Ob sie davon so begeistert war, wusste sie noch nicht.

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen der hohen Sessel und legte seinen Gehstock beiseite. Contessina spannte sich unweigerlich an und behielt den Stock genau im Auge. Seit er ihr mit dem Ding einen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, konnte sie ihn nicht mehr ansehen, ohne nervös zu werden.

Ihr Vater überkreuzte seine langen Beine und faltete die Hände in seinem Schoß. Seine kalten grauen Augen waren stechend auf sie gerichtet. Das lange, helle Haar hing ihm glatt über die Schulter. Jede Strähne lag an ihrem Platz, denn etwas anderes würde er nicht dulden.

»Wer bist du?«, sprach er mit tonloser Stimme. Contessina zog ihre Brauen zusammen und drehte das Glas in ihrer Hand.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte sie verwirrt und zwang sich ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

»Ich habe gefragt, wer du bist.« Von seinen Zügen war keine Regung abzusehen, nicht einmal ein kurzes Blinzeln.

»Contessina«, antwortete sie und ließ sich auf dieses seltsame Gespräch ein. Langsam dämmerte ihr, was er vorhatte.

Ihr Vater hob eine Braue und verzog die Lippen. »Und weiter?« Der kalte Klang jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie krallte ihre Finger enger um das Glas und versuchte sich zusammenzureißen.

»Malfoy«, sagte sie angespannt. »Contessina Malfoy.«

»Aha!«, schalkte er und erhob sich schwungvoll von seinem Platz. Seine Mundwinkel hatten sich angehoben. Der Stimmungswandel ihres Vaters ließ sie immer weiter anspannen. Ihre Hände hatten sich so sehr um das Glas geklammert, dass sie befürchtete es gleich zu zerdrücken.

Ihr Vater umkreiste seinen Sessel und ging mit federleichten Schritten auf sie zu. Sein intensiver Duft flog ihr entgegen. Augenblicklich hörte sie auf zu atmen. Sie verfolgte jede noch so kleine Bewegung. Kurz sah sie zu dem Gehstock an der Seite, der noch am selben Platz gelehnt stand.

Contessina blieb kerzengerade auf der Chaiselongue sitzen und wartete verkrampft auf das was folgte. Ihr Vater ging um das Tischchen neben ihr herum und blieb dicht hinter der Lehne stehen. Direkt hinter sich spürte sie seine einnehmende Präsenz. Verbissen zwang sie sich ruhig zu bleiben und ihn nicht gewinnen zulassen, indem sie sich umdrehte.

»Weißt du auch was das bedeutet, Contessina«, fragte er seidig. Seine Stimme erklang viel zu dicht an ihrem Ohr. Er hatte sich zu ihr hinunter gebeugt, sodass sein heißer Atem prickelnd über ihre Wange schlich. Sie fühlte sich als hätte sie vergessen zu atmen. Scharf zog sie die Luft ein und presste dann ihre Lippen eisern zusammen. Das Glas wäre ihr beinahe aus der Hand gerutscht. Ihr Herz pochte viel zu schnell in ihrer Brust.

»Möchtest du mir nicht antworten, Kleine Blume?« Sein Atem streifte wieder ihre Wange. Ihre Härchen stellten sich auf, während sie versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Plötzlich war sie dankbar, dass sie die Finger vom Whiskey gelassen hatte. Sie konnte sich jetzt schon kaum mehr konzentrieren, was würde wohl passiert, wenn sie benebelte Sinne hätte? Verbittert wollte sie den Kopf schütteln, aber sie blieb erstarrt sitzen.

Er wollte ihr seine Macht präsentieren und, ob sie wollte oder nicht, sie musste es hinnehmen. Sie konnte sich ihm nicht entgegenstellen, dafür hatte sie sich letztes Schuljahr zu viel geleistet.

»Es bedeutet«, begann sie, als sie sicher war nicht zu stottern, »dass wir reinblütig sind.«

»Und was noch?« Contessina spürte seine Finger durch ihr offenes Haar streichen. Seine Hände strichen ihre Strähnen zusammen und festigten sich um den entstehenden Zopf.

»Wir gehören zu den Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig«, fuhr sie fort und ignorierte das unangenehme Prickeln ihrer Kopfhaut.

»Sehr gut«, raunte er dunkel. Plötzlich zog er fest an ihrem Haar und riss ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Contessina schnappte nach Luft und ließ das Glas auf den Boden fallen. Ihr Vater beugte sich tief zu ihr hinab, bis seine Nase nur noch Millimeter von ihrer entfernt war. Ihre Atmung hatte wieder eingesetzt. Sie holte so schnell Luft, dass ihre Kehle austrocknete. »Aber der Punkt ist, Kleine Blume«, sagte er entspannter, »dass wir über allen anderen stehen.« Er zog weiter an ihrem Haar, bis sie glaubte ihre Haut würde vor Spannung reißen. Immer noch starrten seine gewittergrauen Augen ihr fest entgegen. Contessina traute sich nicht zu schlucken, oder irgendeine Art des Protestes zu äußern.

»Die Malfoys sind eine Dynastie.« Eine seiner Hände löste sich aus ihrem Haar und strich federleicht über ihre Kehle. Er fuhr immer wieder über ihre wild pochende Ader. »Wir haben uns über Jahrhunderte gehalten, ohne auch nur einen Skandal hervorzubringen«, wisperte er schneidend, während sein Atem einen Schauer nach dem anderen über ihr Gesicht jagte. »Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dieses Ansehen durch irgendetwas beschmutzt wird. Jeder wird sich an die Regeln halten, die in dieser Familie gelten. Keiner wird von ihnen abweichen und damit unseren Ruf in Verwegenheit bringen.« Ein kaum erkennbarer Blitz fuhr über das Grau seiner Augen, als er seinen Satz beendete. »Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt, Contessina?«

Kurzzeitig war sie nicht fähig etwas von sich zu geben. Aber sie wusste, dass sie ihn unter keinen Umständen weiter anschweigen konnte. »Ja, Vater«, zwang sie sich zu antworten.

»Sehr gut«, raunte er wieder mit dunkler Stimme und wandte sich von ihrem Gesicht ab. Er zog ihren Kopf zur Seite und ließ seine Hand fest um ihren Zopf gekrallt. »Ich werde dir den Longbottom-Sprössling lassen«, flüsterte er gegen ihren Hals, »aber nur, wenn du dich von den anderen fernhältst. Du wirst zu keinem aus den anderen Häusern Kontakt haben. Du wirst dich deiner Stellung würdig benehmen und dich an die Regeln halten. Wenn mir auch nur ein Fehler zu Ohren kommt, Contessina …« Er hielt plötzlich inne und im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie er die zarte Haut ihres Halses küsste. Contessina krallte ihre Nägel in das Polster und hielt sich damit ab zusammenzuzucken. Er wanderte mit seinen harten Lippen runter bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und dann wieder hoch zu ihrem Ohr. »Dann werde ich dich von der Schule nehmen und du wirst keinen von ihnen je wiedersehen.« Sie konnte es nicht unterdrücken nach Luft zu schnappen. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte unangenehm, ihr Herz schlug so heftig, dass sie glaubte es würde ihre Rippen bald auseinanderbrechen, und alles was sie noch wollte, war aufspringen und so weit weg von ihrem Vater zu kommen, wie es ihr möglich war. Aber sie blieb starr sitzen und bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter.

Ihr Vater machte weiter, küsste ihren Hals hinunter und wieder hoch. Contessina versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, aber diese ständigen Stimmungsschwankungen ließen ihr fast die Synapsen explodieren. Seine Lippen an ihrer Haut und die harsche Drohung machten es ihr schwer sich zu konzentrieren.

»Das wird unter uns bleiben, kein Wort zu deiner Mutter, deinem Bruder, oder sonst jemandem.« Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich von ihr entfernt. Er strich sich sein Haar zurück und ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, wo er sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, ein paar Unterlagen herausholte und sich an die Arbeit machte.

Contessina rang um Fassung und ihren Verstand. Ein nebeliger Schleier flog vor ihren Augen umher und ließ sie wild blinzeln. Langsam zog sie ihren Kopf zurück an seinen Platz und strich ihr Haar zurecht.

»Du darfst dich entfernen«, sagte ihr Vater ohne sie anzusehen. Contessina sah ihn schwer schluckend an. Sie blinzelte gegen den aufsteigenden Nebel vor ihren Augen an. Mit zitternden Knien stand sie von der Chaiselongue auf und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen.

»Gute Nacht, Vater«, murmelte sie eilig und hastete aus seinem Büro. Sie hasste es wie ein verschreckter Hase die Flucht zu ergreifen, aber sie konnte nicht mehr im selben Raum bleiben, sie musste raus.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu langsam und Contessina war froh, als sie das Manor hinter sich gelassen hatten und am Gleis neundreiviertel ankamen. Sie hatte die Nacht über kein Auge zubekommen und Draco beim Schlafen beobachtet. Zu sehen wie ruhig und entspannt er dagelegen hatte, hatte sie selbst etwas entspannen lassen.

Dennoch steckte ihr das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater noch in den Knochen. Selbst im Hogwarts-Express konnte sie an nichts anderes denken. Völlig abwesend saß sie neben Draco und spielte unbewusst mit ihrem Armband, während sie aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehende Landschaft sah. Daphne, Harper, Blaise, Pansy und ihr Bruder quasselten derweil vor sich hin. Mal redeten sie über Sirius Black, dann über den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und natürlich auch über Harry Potter. Contessina bekam nur einzelne Wortfetzen mit, aber es interessierte sie nicht. Sie hatte zu allem ihre Meinung, aber spätestens seit gestern, wusste sie, dass sie die lieber für sich behielt sollte.

Sie wusste nicht wer alles der Spitzel ihres Vaters war und sie hatte auch nicht vor das herauszufinden. Sie musste tun was das Oberhaupt ihr befohlen hatte, so wie eine pflichtbewusste Tochter es tun sollte.

Ara kletterte von Draco zu ihr und löste kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Szenerie. Contessina lächelte ihr zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. Ara lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an sie und schloss die müden Augen. Contessina hatte sie am Morgen vollkommen verdreckt und stinkend auf der Terrasse zum Park gefunden. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Wolfshunde neben ihr, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie die ganze Nacht mit ihnen im Wald verbracht haben musste. Die beiden sahen nicht minder schmutzig aus und somit hatte sie die drei Nachteulen erst einmal gründlich schrubben dürfen. Die Hauselfen hatten ihr mit den Wolfshunden geholfen und sie immer wieder in das blubbernde Becken getaucht, in welchen sie gewaschen worden waren. Contessina hatte sich über die willkommene Ablenkung nicht beschweren können.

»Was sagst du dazu, Tess?«, fragte Harper. Contessina sah von Ara zu ihrer Freundin und blinzelte überrascht.

»Natürlich«, sagte sie vorsichtig und lupfte eine Braue. Harper schien mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden zu sein, denn sie klatschte in die Hände und blickte triumphierend zu Blaise.

»Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt«, meinte sie stolz und wackelte mit ihrem Lockenkopf. Daphne musterte Contessina kritisch und schien genau zu wissen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was sie da zugestimmte hatte.

»Du glaubst also auch, dass es eine gute Idee ist die Katze von Filch loszuwerden?«, hakte Daphne nach. Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ertappt zu ihrer besten Freundin.

»Nein … ich meinte …«, versuchte sie sich rauszureden » … natürlich … ist es einen schlechte Idee.« Sie hatte einen beiläufigen Ton angenommen und angefangen über Aras Kopf zu streichen.

»Hey, das klang aber nicht so!“, beschwerte sich Harper und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte, wobei sie Pansy mit ihrem Ellbogen traf.

»Pass doch auf«, zischte sie und rieb sich über den Oberarm.

»So habe ich es aber gemeint, Harper«, schnaubte Contessina. »Lass Mrs Norris einfach in Ruhe, sonst bekommen wir wieder Punkte abgezogen.«

»Da, was habe _ich_ gesagt«, sagte Blaise und grinste zynisch neben Draco. Harper schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Der Abend trudelte schleichend ein. Die Lampen ihres Abteils leuchteten, während draußen tiefste Nacht herrschte. Der Zug ratterte dahin, der Regen trommelte gegen die Fester und der Wind heulte. Allmählich verlor der Zug an Geschwindigkeit, bis er komplett abbremste. Contessina sah stirnrunzelnd auf Daphnes rosegoldene Armbanduhr.

»Es ist doch noch zu früh?«, sagte sie verwirrt und sah nochmal zum Fenster hinaus. Eigentlich war es schon zu dunkel für diese Uhrzeit.

»Warum sollte der Zug sonst halten?«, fragte Harper, die schon aufgestanden war. Aus den anderen Abteilen polterte und krachte es. Vielen waren wohl die Koffer von den Netzen gefallen. Plötzlich erloschen alle Lampen und ließen sie in der Dunkelheit zurück.

»Was passiert hier?«, kreischte Pansy.

»Keine Ahnung«, sagte Blaise und versuchte seine Panik hinweg zu räuspern.

»Harper, setz dich!«, zischte Daphne.

Ara bewegte sich auf Contessinas Schoß und stellte sich auf. Contessina hielt sie an den Händen fest, damit sie nicht runterrutschte. Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen und ein blaues Leuchten erhellte das Abteil. Sie spürte wie Draco sich dichter neben sie rückte. Ein paar schnappten nach Luft und atmeten erleichtert aus.

Doch Ara schien ganz und gar nicht beruhigt. Zappelnd stieg sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und sah zum Fenster hinaus.

»Ara?«, fragte Contessina unsicher und versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber durch die blauen Augen schien sie nichts mehr mitzubekommen. Auch als Contessina mit ihrer Hand umherwedelte, zeigte sie keine Reaktion.

»Was passiert da?«, fragte Harper, Ara fest im Blick behaltend.

»Sie hat eine Vision«, antwortete Contessina besorgt. So langsam bekam sie ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen.

»Eine Vision von was?«, fragte Pansy.

»Der wahrscheinlichsten Zukunft«, antwortete diesmal Daphne, die Tierwesen wie eine Süchtige studiert hatte und sich schon sehr auf Pflege magischer Geschöpfe freute.

Alle hielten den Schnabel und beobachteten Aras Gesichtsausdrücke. _Solange sie nicht in Panik gerät, sind wir nicht in Gefahr,_ redete sie sich ein.

»Vielleicht ist es nur eine Panne«, versuchte Daphne ihnen gut zuzureden. »Ich sollte nach Astoria sehen.« Daphne wollte aufstehen und zu ihrer Schwester gehen, die dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts kam, doch Contessina schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Bleib sitzen«, sagte sie mit festem Blick. Daphne tat es ohne zu murren und rieb sich nervös die Hände. Contessina griff zwischen sich und Draco und nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. »Lumos«, flüsterte sie um zusätzliches Licht zu schaffen. Wie auf Knopfdruck taten es ihr die anderen gleich und beleuchteten mit zitternden Stäben das Abteil. Fast im selben Moment erloschen Aras Augen und wandelten sich wieder zu dem schönen Bernstein um.

»Sollten wir nicht draußen nachsehen?«, fragte Harper schlotternd.

»Nur zu«, krächzte Pansy und rutschte auf der Bank herum.

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, glitt ihre Abteiltür auf. Alle Köpfe und Zauberstäbe drehten sich in die Richtung. Wie aus einem Mund fingen alle an zu schreien und zu kreischen. Pansy, Blaise, Draco und Harper ließen vor Schreck ihre Zauberstäbe auf den Boden fallen. Tief drückten sie sich in die Polster und Draco rutschte so dicht an Contessina, dass er halb auf ihr saß.

Am Eingang, erhellt durch Contessina und Daphnes Zauber, stand eine verhüllte Gestalt, die bis zur Decke ragte. Durch die tief gezogene Kapuze war kein Gesicht auszumachen

»Ein Dementor!«, schrie Daphne mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Eine unglaubliche Kälte legte sich über das Abteil. Sie konnten ihren Atem vor sich sehen. Contessina zog Ara fest an sich und machte sonst keine Bewegung. Ihr Zauberstab hing noch an Ort und Stelle in der Luft. In ihr braute sich Angst und Panik zusammen, die sie erstarren ließ.

Doch nach wenigen Sekunden war es vorbei, der Dementor zog ab und verschwand den Gang hinunter. Blaise sprang wie von einer Hornisse gestochen auf und zog die Abteiltür krachend zu. Das Rollo rollte von allein hinunter.

Contessina traute sich als erste etwas zu sagen. Sie sah zu ihrem Zwilling, der sich panisch in das Polster der Bank drückte und den Blick nicht von der Tür ließ. »Geht’s dir gut?«, fragte sie und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er ergriff sie und zerquetschte sie ihr fast.

»Was hatte dieses Ding hier zu suchen?«, fragte Harper atemlos. Daphne hob die heruntergefallenen Zauberstäbe auf und gab sie zurück an ihre Besitzer.

»Die Dementoren suchen nach Sirius Black«, sagte Daphne mit zitternder Stimme. Sie räusperte sich und rang um Fassung.

»Was? Hier?«, kreischte Pansy. »Was sollte Black hier zu suchen haben?«

»Heißt das er könnte in Hogwarts sein?«, fragte Harper panisch.

»Beruhige dich, was sollte er dort wollen?«, versuchte Contessina sie zu beruhigen und blickte zurück zu Draco, der sich langsam wieder zu fangen schien. Contessina versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sie Sirius für nicht allzu gefährlich hielt, nachdem was Andromeda ihr erzählt hatte.


	36. Magische Geschöpfe

Der restliche Abend und die Feier in der Großen Halle waren wie immer verlaufen. Dumbledore hatte seine alljährliche Rede gehalten und sie darüber informiert, dass Dementoren nun in Hogwarts bleiben würden, bis man Sirius Black gefunden hatte. Die Erstklässler waren dabei ganz grün im Gesicht geworden und vielen von ihnen saß noch der Schock aus dem Hogwarts-Express in den Knochen.

Daphnes kleine Schwester Astoria, die nach Ravenclaw einsortiert wurde, schien das allerdings ganz gut weggesteckt zu haben. Sie war eine der wenigen Erstklässlerinnen gewesen, die fröhlich schwatzend am Tisch gesessen hatte, und dabei ordentlich reinhaute. Ihre dicken braunen Locken hatten ihr dabei halb über den Rücken und halb übers Essen gehangen. Mit ihren blitzenden dunkelblauen Augen, hatte sie ab und zu, zu ihrer Schwester gelinst und ihr ein spitzes Lächeln geschenkt, das Daphne beruhigt hatte. Sie war nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, dass ihre Schwester in ein anderes Haus kam, aber bereits am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück, wo Severus ihnen die neuen Stundenpläne ausgeteilt hatte, schien sie es vergessen zu haben.

Zusammen mit Daphne war Contessina für die ersten beiden Stunden zu Arithmantik aufgebrochen. Draco hatte sich vor dem schwersten Fach in Hogwarts gedrückt und stattdessen lieber Wahrsagen mit Blaise, Pansy, Harper, Crabbe und Goyle gewählt. Von den Slytherins waren sie die einzigen in der Klasse, die meisten kamen aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

Während des Unterrichts hatte sie verbissen versucht Hermine, die ihr am Anfang freundlich zugelächelt und sogar neben sich auf den freien Platz gezeigt hatte, zu ignorieren. Sie hatte kein einziges Mal zu ihr gesehen und sich nur auf den Unterricht und Daphne konzentriert.

Ein widerwärtiges Gefühl hatte sich dabei in ihr ausgebreitet. Sie mochte Hermine – sehr sogar – aber sie konnte es gerade deshalb nicht riskieren. Sie wusste zu was ihr Vater fähig war und wollte nicht, dass Hermine in irgendeiner Art in seine Schusslinie geriet.

Die Stunden verliefen langsam, aber besser als Contessina und Daphne erwartet hatten. Arithmantik war gar nicht so schwer wie alle immer behaupteten. Arithmomantie, wie Professor Vektor erklärt hatte, bezeichnete eine antik-griechische Wahrsagungstechnik durch Zahlen. Der Ausdruck setzte sich aus den Wörtern ἀριϑμός arithmós (Zahl) und μαντεία manteía (Wahrsagung) zusammen. Es wurde jedem Buchstaben ein bestimmter Wert zugeordnet und bei Kämpfen zum Beispiel, wurde so vorhergesagt, welcher der Kontrahenten gewinnen würde, was bedeutete; der Kämpfer, dessen Name den höheren Wert hatte.

Man musste zwar darauf achten, dass man die Tabellen nicht durcheinanderbrachte oder sich verrechnete, aber alles in allem, machte es Contessina und Daphne wahnsinnig Spaß. Kurzzeitig hatte sie sogar Hermines angespanntes Gesicht, ein paar Tische weiter vorne auf der anderen Seite, vergessen können.

Am Nachmittag folgte ihre erste Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, auf die Daphne sich schon den ganzen Tag gefreut hatte. Hibbelig wie sie war, wenn sie etwas kaum erwarten konnte, stand sie bei Hagrids Hütte und hielt ständig Ausschau nach den anderen Schülern. Contessina schmunzelte. Es war komisch zu sehen wie Daphne die einzige war, die sich auf dieses Fach freute. Die anderen Slytherins hatten kein wirkliches Interesse an den Geschöpfen. Nur Pansy hatte ein paar Mal von Einhörnern gebrabbelt, welche wohl ihre Lieblingstiere waren.

Zusammen mit Daphne, Harper, Pansy und Millicent stand sie nicht weit entfernt von Draco und den andren und warteten auf die restlichen Gryffindors. Ihr Bruder machte derweil damit weiter Harry wegen dem gestrigen Vorfall aufzuziehen und das Thema immer wieder zur Sprache zu bringen.

Anscheinend war er, als ein Dementor in sein Abteil kam, glatt bewusstlos geworden und hatte von Professor Lupin _gerettet_ werden müssen.

Contessina hatte die Nase voll davon, riss sich aber am Riemen. Die Drohung ihres Vaters schwebte wie eine Gewitterwolke über ihr und hielt sie davon ab ihren Bruder zurechtzuweise oder ihre Meinung dazu zu äußern.

Hagrid wartete ebenfalls auf die Klasse und stand in seinem Umhang aus Maulwurffell vor seiner Hütte. Der Saurüde Fang war auch bei ihm und schienen es kaum erwarten zu können, endlich anzufangen.

»Kommt, bewegt euch!«, rief er den Nachzüglern zu. »Hab ‘ne kleine Überraschung für euch! Wird ‘ne tolle Stunde! Sind alle da? Schön, dann folgt mir!« Hagrid ging mit ihnen um einen Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes und fünf Minuten später standen sie am Rand einer Art Pferdekoppel. Sie war leer.

»Stellt euch dort drüben am Zaun auf!«, rief er. »Sehr schön – passt auf, dass alle etwas sehen können – jetzt schlagt erst mal eure Bücher auf –«

»Wie denn?«, schnarrte Draco.

»Was denn?«, fragte Hagrid.

»Wie sollen wir unsere Bücher öffnen?« Draco nahm sein Monsterbuch der Monster aus der Tasche, das er mit einem langen Seil zugebunden hatte. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und sahen ratlos auf die Bücher. Manche hatten es mit einem Gürtel zugeschnürt, andere hatten sie in enge Taschen gestopft oder sie mit großen Wäscheklammern gezähmt.

»Hat denn … hat denn kein Einziger sein Buch öffnen können?«, Hagrid sah sie an als hätte man ihm einen ganzen Lattenzaun ins Gesicht geschlagen. Contessina war versucht eine Braue hochzuziehen. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass die meisten, sich selbst eingeschlossen, das Buch ganz weit hinten in den Schrank gepackt und die Ferien über in Ruhe gelassen hatten. Alle Schüler schüttelten die Köpfe.

»Ihr müsst sie streicheln«, sagte Hagrid, als wäre es ganz verständlich. »Seht mal –« Anhand von Hermines Buch führte er ihnen vor wie sie es in Zukunft machen mussten.

»Oh, wie dumm wir doch alle waren!«, stöhnte Draco. »Wir hätten sie streicheln sollen! Da hätten wir doch von allein draufkommen können!«

Contessina biss fest ihre Zähne zusammen und schluckte jeden Gedanken hinunter. Um nicht mit den Augen zu rollen kniff sie die Lider zusammen und blendete die Außenwelt aus. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es so herausfordernd sein würde den Mund zu halten. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich damit gut arrangieren können würde, doch je öfter Draco den Mund aufmachte, desto schwieriger wurde es ihre Zunge im Zaum zu halten. 

»Na denn«, hörte sie Hagrid sagen als sie sich zurück an die Gegenwart wandte, »also – ihr habt jetzt eure Bücher – und – jetzt braucht ihr die magischen Tiere. Ja. Also geh ich sie mal holen. Wartet mal …« Er ging Richtung Wald davon und verschwand.

»Bei Salazar, diese Schule geht noch vor die Hunde«, sagte Draco laut genug für alle Ohren. »Dieser Hornochse gibt auch noch Unterricht, mein Vater kriegt ‘nen Anfall, wenn ich ihm das erzähle.«

 _Salazar!,_ dachte Contessina zähneknirschend und zog sich zurück.

»Uuuuuuh!«, kreischte Lavender Brown aus Gryffindor und deutete auf die andere Seite der Koppel. Daphne tat es ihr in der Aufregung gleich und zerquetschte Contessina fast den Unterarm, den sie schnell umklammert hatte.

Ein Dutzend Hippogreife trotteten hinter Hagrid auf sie zu. Die pferdeähnlichen Körper, Hinterbeine und Schwänze, standen im Kontrast mit den adlerähnlichen Vorderbeinen, Flügeln, Köpfen und stahlfarbigen Schnäbeln. Die Krallen an ihren Vorderbeinen waren lang wie Hände und können einen Menschen mühelos halbieren. Alle hatten sie einen dicken Lederkragen um den Hals, an dem eine lange Kette befestigt war, und alle Ketten liefen in den Pranken Hagrids zusammen.

»Uuiii, hoch da!«, brüllte Hagrid und trieb sie näher an den Zaun, damit die Klasse sie gut sehen konnte. Die meisten wichen jedoch nach hinten aus und waren vollkommen zufrieden damit, auf Abstand zu bleiben.

»Hippogreife«, sagte er glückselig. »Herrlich, nicht wahr?«

Daphne neben ihr platzte beinahe vor Glück und Freude. Wild sprang sie auf und ab und versuchte so viel zu sehen wie sie konnte. Contessina beobachtete sie dabei. Sie konnte verstehen, was sie so aufbrachte, es waren schöne Wesen, aber Contessina war nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf sich ihnen zu nähern. Sie mochte Hunde und Eulen, und sie mochte Ara, das war’s allerdings schon. Vielleicht zählte sie noch die Hauselfen dazu, aber ansonsten hielt sie sich weitestgehend von Tieren fern – und von Magischen erst recht.

Hagrid strahlte in die Runde. »So«, sagte er, »wollt ihr nicht ein wenig näher kommen?«

Keiner bis auf Daphne, Harry, Hermine und Ron schien sich darum zu reißen. Langsam näherten sich die vier dem Zaun. Blaises Augen lagen kugelrund auf Daphne, während er verzweifelt versuchte sein runtergelassenes Kinn in den Griff zu bekommen. Draco schnaubte und knallte ihm grob die Hand unter den Kiefer um ihn zu schließen.

Während Hagrid ihnen die Umgangsformen erklärte, tuschelte Draco mit Crabbe und Goyle, was Contessina erahnen ließ, dass sie sich etwas ausdachten, womit sie die erste Stunde des Wildhüters sabotieren konnten.

Contessina biss sich in die Wangen und runzelte die Stirn. Wie kam es, dass Draco sich _alles_ erlauben durfte? Gryffindors und andere Schüler zu piesacken war kein Verbrechen in der Oberschicht, aber Autoritätspersonen zu untergraben war ungezogen und respektlos. Hagrid, Halbriese oder nicht, war nun ein Lehrer und musste zumindest neutral behandelt werden. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihrem neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste über. Draco hatte Mr Lupin wie ein ekelerregendes Insekt angesehen, dass er irgendwann mit seinen italienischen Designerschuhen zertreten würde. _Wirft das kein schlechtes Licht auf das Ansehen der Malfoys?_ Selbst ihr Vater riss sich in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen, wenn ihm jemand vor die Nase gesetzt wurde, den er verabscheute. Nun, bis auf das eine Mal bei _Flourish & Blotts_, wo er beschlossen hatte sich mit Arthur Weasley durch die Regale zu wälzen.

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich Daphne zu, die Hagrids Worte aufsaugte und sich von nichts abschrecken ließ. Gerade als sie zu Harper etwas sagen wollte, sprang ihr etwas in den Augenwinkel. Herrisch riss sie ihren Kopf zu der Koppel zurück und sah auf den schwarzen Hippogreif. Nur mühsam unterdrückte sie, dass ihr die Kinnlade aufklappte.

»Ara!«, zischte Contessina und sah entsetzt zu ihrer Demiguisedame, die sorglos auf dem Rücken des Hippogreifs thronte. Damit sicherte sie sich ungewollte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Klassenkameraden und die ihres Professors. Erstaunt sah dieser zu der Koppel und lachte dann kehlig, als er Ara erblickte.

»Na, haste ‘nen Freund gefunden Tintenklecks?«, lachte er weiter und ging auf den tintenschwarzen Hippogreif zu. »Keine Sorge, die tun sich nichts.« Hagrid sah zurück zu ihr und strich dabei über den mächtigen Hals des Wesens. Contessina war versucht den Kopf zu schütteln, aber sie riss sich zusammen und blieb unwohl neben Harper und Pansy stehen. Es war unglaublich in was für Situationen dieses störrische Ding sie immer wieder versetzte. Unangenehm dachte sie an letztes Jahr und ihre Aktion bei Professor McGonagall zurück. _Ich sollte ernsthaft darüber nachdenken sie anzuleinen._

Bevor Contessina länger überlegen konnte, gerieten alle in Aufruhr. Harry Potter saß plötzlich auf dem Hippogreif Seidenschnabel und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an seinem Hals fest.

»Dann mal los!«, polterte Hagrid und klatschte dem Hippogreif auf den Hintern. Das Geschöpf spannte seine vier Meter langen Flügel zu beiden Seiten aus, dann schoss er in die Höhe. Daphne sah Harry mit eifersüchtig verzogenen Lippen hinterher. Der Neid sprang ihr beinahe aus den blauen Augen.

Nach einer Runde um die Koppel, landete Seidenschnabel wieder auf der Erde und entließ den leicht schwankenden Harry.

»Gut gemacht, Harry!«, rief Hagrid, und alle außer ihr Bruder, Crabbe und Goyle brachen in Jubel aus. Contessina klatschte unbemerkt in die Hände. »Gut, wer will als Nächster?«

Vorsichtig kletterten alle auf die Koppel. Daphne war eine der ersten und blieb vor dem Bronzefarbenen stehen. Auch bei ihr klappte es wie am Schnürchen. Der Hippogreif ließ sich von ihr anfassen und schloss sogar genießend die Augen.

Contessina wandte sich Tintenklecks zu, auf dessen Rücken Ara immer noch thronte und zufrieden dreinblickte. Harper und Pansy folgten ihr und zu dritt verbeugten sie sich vor dem stolzen Tier und warteten, bis es ebenfalls in die Knie ging.

Ihr Bruder näherte sich währenddessen zusammen mit Crabbe und Goyle Seidenschnabel. Blaise und Theo gesellten sich zu Daphne, und Millicent blieb stumm am Zaun stehen und sah aus müden Augen zu ihnen rüber.

»Du kannst nie das tun was ich dir sage, oder?«, schimpfte sie leise mit Ara, die sich von dem Hippogreif heben ließ und sich mit Armen und Beinen an Contessina klammerte. Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und strich über die seidigen silbernen Haare. Ein eisiger Stich fuhr durch ihren Körper. _Jetzt klinge ich schon wie Vater._

Während Pansy und Harper skeptisch Tintenklecks betrachteten und streichelten, sah Contessina zu Draco, der Seidenschnabel mit verächtlichen Blicken den Schnabel tätschelte.

»Das ist doch kinderleicht«, schnarrte er verächtlich, »hab ich doch gleich gewusst, wenn Potter es schafft … ich wette, du bist überhaupt nicht gefährlich, oder?«, sagte er an den Hippogreif gewandt, »oder doch, du großes, hässliches Scheusal?«

Contessina sah nur noch ein Blitzen der Krallen, bevor sich ein schriller Schrei aus Dracos Kehle löste. Hagrid war sofort zur Stelle. Er zwängte den lederkragen über den Hals von Seidenschnabel und zerrte ihn von ihrem Bruder weg, auf dessen Unterarm ein langsam größer werdender Blutfleck entstand.

»Ich sterbe!«, schrie ihr Bruder und Panik machte sich breit. Contessina hatte in der ersten Schrecksekunde nach Luft geschnappt, entspannte sich aber schnell wieder. Sie hatte Draco schon oft verletzt gesehen, _schwer verletzt,_ aber er hatte sich kein einziges Mal so aufgeführt. Sofort war ihr klar, dass er eine Show abzog. »Ich sterbe, seht her! Es hat mich umgebracht!«, kreischte er weiter. _Ein Theaterstück. Merlin und Morgana, hört das denn nie auf? Ist jede Sekunde meines Lebens ein Schauspiel?_

»Du stirbst nicht!«, sagte Hagrid mit blassem Gesicht und ersten Schweißtropfen an der Stirn. »Helft mir mal, ich muss ihn hier rausbringen –« Hagrid hob ihren Zwilling mühelos in die Arme, während das Tor für ihn geöffnet wurde. Eine lange, klaffende Wunde machte sich an Dracos Arm sichtbar und Contessina atmete aus. Er hatte sich schon einmal den halben Schädel aufgeschlagen, als er im Manor eine Steinstufe übersehen hatte, dagegen war dieser Kratzer ein Witz.

Dennoch folgte sie ihnen schnellen Schrittes und begleitete Hagrid und Draco hinauf ins Schloss und hoch in den Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey sich sofort um ihn kümmerte.

Eine Woche später hatte sich in Hogwarts alles normalisiert. Es hatte nur eine kurze Eingewöhnungszeit gebraucht, und schon war alles wieder wie in den letzten zwei Jahren.

Contessina hatte sich mittlerweile tägliche Rituale angewöhnt. Sie stand morgens als erste auf und richtete sich leise für den Tag her. Danach ging sie hinunter zum Frühstück und las während des Essens nochmal ihre Hausaufgaben durch und verbesserte sie Notfalls. Ihr Vater erwartete Perfektion, also musste ihr Zeugnis am Ende des Schuljahres glänzen. Etwas anderes, würde er nicht akzeptieren.

Nach dem Unterricht verzog sie sich häufig in die Bibliothek oder auf das Gelände, solange es noch warm war. Die anderen gesellten sich meistens zu ihr, hatten aber andere Dinge im Kopf als Hausaufgaben. Harper redete ununterbrochen darüber, wie unfähig Hagrid als Lehrer war und dass es allein seine Schuld sei, dass Draco verletzt wurde. Contessina verkniff sich stets einen Kommentar und entschied sich zu ihrem eigenen Wohl, nichts darauf zu erwidern.

Ihr Zwilling lag währenddessen die restliche Woche über krankgeschrieben im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum. Severus hatte sich nur allzu gern bereiterklärt seine Unterschrift unter den Wisch zu setzten, den Contessina den Lehrern hatte bringen dürfen. Er konnte Hagrid wohl genauso wenig leiden wie Draco und schien ihm liebend gern eins reinzuwürgen. Auch hierzu hatte Contessina sich jeglichen Kommentar verkniffen. Solange sie nicht wusste, wer alles für ihren Vater spionierte, hielt sie den Mund, damit man ihre Worte nicht gegen sie verwenden konnte.

Für Contessina verging die erste Woche ruhig und ohne weitere Vorfälle. Sie hatte einen Tagesrhythmus gefunden, an den sich auch ihre Freundinnen angepasst hatten. Nur Kleinigkeiten wie ein Besuch bei Severus oder ihrem _leidenden_ Bruder, unterschieden ihre Tage voneinander. Richtig wohl fühlte sie sich dennoch nicht. Es nervte sie, dass sie über jedes Wort, das ihren Mund verließ, dreimal nachdenken musste. Und auch, dass sie ständig lächeln und lachen musste, damit niemand, _nicht einmal Draco,_ etwas auffiel, schlug ihr gehörig auf den Magen. Die Essen in der Großen Halle würde sie am liebsten meiden, aber da auch Severus nichts an ihrem Verhalten auffallen durfte, musste sie den Schein wahren und sich den Bauch vollschlagen.

Die Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in der darauffolgenden Woche, verlief anders als die Slytherins erwartet hatten. Professor Lupin, der so schäbig aussah, dass ihr Vater ihn nicht einmal über den Kies vom Malfoy Manor laufen lassen würde, hatte eine ganz besondere Unterrichtsstunde für sie vorbereitet. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern, hatte er augenscheinlich wirklich vor ihnen etwas beizubringen. Gleich zu Beginn, hatte er sie gebeten ihre Bücher und Pergamentrollen wieder wegzupacken, und ihm zu folgen.

Der Professor führte sie an dem übellaunigen Filch und seiner Katze Mrs Norris vorbei und ging mit ihnen ins Lehrerzimmer. Neugierig betrachteten alle den langen, holzgetäfelten Raum voll alter, nicht zusammenpassender Stühle. Von den anderen Lehrern war nichts zu sehen.

Doch als er ihnen erklärte, mit welchem Thema sie starten würden, würde Contessina übel und ihr Frühstück beschoss den falschen Ausgang zu wählen. _Irrwichte._ Großartig, sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, es könnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

Als Professor Lupin vor einen Schrank trat, indem die Lehrer Ersatzumhänge aufbewahrten, fing der plötzlich an heftig zu ruckeln und krachte gegen die Wand.

»Kein Grund zur Beunruhigung«, sagte er gelassen, nachdem ein paar Schüler erschrocken zurückgewichen waren. »In diesem Schrank steckt ein Irrwicht.«

Augenblicklich umklammerte Contessina den Henkel ihrer Tasche fester. Sie schluckte schwer und drängte sich, unbemerkt von ihren Freunden und Draco, weit nach hinten. All die Sympathien, die der Professor bei ihr gesammelt hatte, waren mit einem mal verschwunden. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie dieser Aufgabe entgehen könnte. _Warum kann er nicht sein wie die anderen und uns die Fakten um die Ohren schlagen, während wir einen netten Aufsatz darüber verfassen?_

Während ihr Professor einzelne Schüler aufrief und ihr Wissen testete, drängte sich Contessina immer weiter nach hinten, bis sie hinter einem breitschultrigen Jungen stand, der sie komplett verdeckte. Komme was wolle, aber sie würde sich gewiss nicht vor der Klasse die Blöße geben und jeden wissen lassen, wovor sie am meisten Angst hatte. Zumal sie es nicht einmal selbst wissen wollte. Sie konnte es sich denken, und wenn sie mit ihrer Vermutung Recht behalten würde, dann durfte das niemand sehen. _Sollen sie ihre Ängste doch zur Schau stellen,_ dachte sie verächtlich, _aber von meinen lassen sie besser die Pfoten._

Sollte der Professor ihr für ihre Verweigerung eine schlechte Benotung geben wollen, würde sie ihn nicht aufhalten. Niemand brauchte zu wissen, in was sich der Irrwicht bei ihr verwandeln würde, erst recht nicht ein Professor, der am Ende vielleicht noch dumme Fragen stellte. Und Draco würde sicher auch verstehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenn er es zu Gesicht bekam. Nein, das durfte auf gar keinen Fall geschehen, sonst würde ihr Vater seine Drohung wirklich wahr machen, denn Contessina war sich sicher, dass sein Spion einer der Slytherins war. Ihr Verdacht lag bei Pansy, Crabbe oder Goyle, und die waren alle anwesend. Sie würde einen Pfifferling tun und ihnen damit auch noch helfen sie fertig zu machen.

»Wir üben den Zauber erst mal ohne Zauberstab. Nach mir, bitte … Riddikulus!«, sagte Professor Lupin, als Contessina wieder zuhörte, und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

»Riddikulus!«, sprach die Klasse ihm nach.

»Gut«, sagte der Professor. »Sehr gut. Aber das war leider nur der leichte Teil. Denn das Wort allein genügt nicht. Wer möchte anfangen?« Contessina machte sich hinter dem Ravenclaw ganz klein und ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück. Beinahe panisch sah sie sich um und blieb mit dem Blick an einem hohen, breiten Ohrensessel hängen, hinter dem sie sich prächtig verstecken könnte, wenn sie ihn sich zurechtrutschen würde.

Als Professor Lupin Harper auswählte und ihr erklärte was sie machen sollte, schlich Contessina sich zu dem Sessel und drehte ihn möglichst geräuschlos um, damit der Rücken der Lehne zu ihrem Professor und der Klasse zeigte. Alle waren so auf das Geschehen fixiert, dass niemand mitbekam, was sie trieb. Sie zog sich den Sessel noch weiter in eine Ecke und blickte immer wieder scheu auf. Als sie den Sessel in den perfekten Winkel gerückt hatte, setzte sie sich hinein und zog ihre Beine nah an ihren Körper. Ihre Tasche drückte sie fest an sich. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die anderen sie vergessen würde. 

Contessina kniff fest ihre Augen zusammen und lauschte dem Treiben hinter sich.

»Ich zähle bis drei, Harper“, sagte Professor Lupin. »Eins – zwei – drei – jetzt!« Ein lautes Knallen hallte durch das Lehrerzimmer.

»R – r – riddukulus!«, rief Harper aufgeregt zitternd. Ein weiterer Knall ertönte und plötzlich fingen alle an zu lachen. Contessina konnte ihre Neugier problemlos unterdrücken. Zum Glück war sie in solchen Situationen nicht so unvernünftig wie ihr Zwilling, und abermals danke sie ihrem Vater für diese Gene.

»Daphne! Du bist dran!«, lachte der Professor und klang begeistert über Harpers Erfolg. Immer wieder hallte ein lautes Knallen, ähnlich dem einer Peitsche, durch den Raum und der Zauberspruch wurde gesprochen.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ging es so weiter, bis Professor Lupin den Unterricht beendete.

»Hervorragend!«, rief er allen zu. »Ihr alle habt eure Sache sehr gut gemacht … lasst mich kurz überlegen … fünf Punkte für jeden, der es mit dem Irrwicht aufgenommen hat.« Aufgeregt tuschelten die Klasse über ihre Irrwichte und wie sie ihn besiegt hatten. Contessina hielt sich derweil tief in den Sessel gedrückt und konnte es kaum abwarten endlich das Zimmer zu verlassen.

»Ihr wart alle sehr gut, es war eine hervorragende Stunde. Als Hausaufgabe lest bitte das Kapitel über Irrwichte und schreibt mir eine Zusammenfassung … bis nächste Woche.«

Erleichtert atmete Contessina aus und richtete sich langsam auf, als die Klasse zur Tür hinaus verschwand. Hastig reihte sie sich ein und wollte mit ihren Mitschülern das Lehrerzimmer verlassen, doch eine sanfte Stimme hielt sie auf.

»Contessina, würdest du bitte noch kurz hierbleiben«, bat ihr Professor.

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Natürlich konnte nie etwas so laufen, wie sie sich es vorstellte. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann mit einem Lächeln zu Professor Lupin. Die Tür hinter ihr ging zu als der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte.

»Ist alles in Ordnung, Professor?«, stellte sie sich dumm. Möglichst entspannt blieb sie vor Professor Lupin stehen und sah ihn aus ihren lichtgrauen Augen an.

Fast schon nachsichtig blickte er zu ihr hinunter, während er mit ineinander gefalteten Händen gegen einen Tisch hinter sich lehnte. »Ich weiß nicht, ist denn bei dir alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er und betrachtete sie.

Contessina verzog fragend die Lippen und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. »Alles bestens«, antwortete sie. Ein Wimpernaufschlag, strahlendweise Zähne und eine beiläufige Handbewegung bei er sie sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr strich. Sie wirkte so sorglos, dass es beinahe auffällig war.

»Wieso hast du dich nach hinter verzogen?«, fragte er offen.

Contessina zwang sich entspannt zu bleiben und achtete darauf, dass ihre Hände sich nicht verkrampften. »Ich habe mich nicht sehr wohl gefühlt, Professor«, sagte sie. _Gut, dann eben die Mitleidsschiene,_ dachte sie zerknirscht.

»Du wolltest nicht, dass die anderen deinen Irrwicht sehen, nicht wahr?« Professor Lupin sah mit seinen trüben grünen Augen fest in ihre. Irgendwie wurde ihr leichter ums Herz, als sie bemerkte, dass er nicht vorhatte sie bis zum letzten Detail auszuquetschen, so wie es Severus tun würde. Anscheinend versuchte er es auf die altbekannte Vertrauensweise, womit er gar nicht mal so erfolglos bei ihr war. Für eine Sekunde spürte sie tatsächlich das Verlangen in sich aufkeimen, Professor Lupin ihre Situation zu erklären. Am liebsten hätte sie sich dafür eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Unbarmherzig zwang sie ihr Inneres zur Ruhe und achtete darauf, dass in ihrem Gesicht nichts verrutschte. Einen herumschnüffelnden Professor konnte sie sich derzeit nicht leisten.

»Mir geht es nicht sehr gut, Professor, das ist alles«, sagte sie mit fester Stimme und bekam eine Idee. »Es ist nur diese eine Zeit im Monat …« Scheu wie ein Reh blickte sie zu Boden, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fummelte nervös an ihren Fingern herum. Als sie von unten zu ihm aufsah, hatte er die Brauen zusammengezogen, doch in der nächsten Sekunde machte es Klick. Professor Lupins Wangen brannten und er räusperte sich lautstark.

»Ach so«, brachte er heraus und versuchte sich in den Griff zu bekommen. _Tja, selber schuld, wenn man seine Nase in die Angelegenheiten Fremder steckt._

»Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Fürsorge, Professor. Ich muss leider los, Professor Snape wollte mich noch vor dem Mittagessen sprechen.« Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, bei dem ihre kleinen Grübchen hervorragend zur Geltung kamen, drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz ihrer schwarzen Ballerinas um und verließ das Lehrerzimmer. Innerlich atmete sie erleichtert aus und ließ die Schultern hängen, sobald sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.


	37. Freundschaft

In ihre Kissen gegen den Bettrücken gelehnt, rechnete Contessina ihre Aufgaben von Arithmantik mit Hilfe der Tabellen aus. Das kleine Feuer welches sie in einer Kristallkugel entfacht hatte, loderte vor sich hin und spendete ihr genügend Licht, bis die Sonne aufgehen würde. Ara schlummerte noch vor sich hin und lag mit dem Oberkörper über Contessinas Beinen.

Die halbe Nacht hatte sie auf den Baldachin gestarrt und versucht ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, damit sie endlich einschlafen konnte. Doch drei Stunden später war sie immer noch hellwach gewesen, während ihre Gedanken sie beinahe übermannt und ihr die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätten. Irgendwann hatte sie es aufgegeben und leise ihre Hausaufgaben aus dem Regal neben ihrem Bett geholt. Sie war schon fast durch, nur noch Arithmantik und die Übersetzung für Alte Runen, dann hatte sie über Halloween nichts mehr zu tun.

Der September war schnell vorübergegangen, genauso wie der Oktober. Im Unterricht lief es besser als jemals zuvor. Durch ihr eifriges Lernen und ihre richtigen Antworten bei Fragen, hatte sie bereits neunzig Punkte für ihr Haus gesammelt, worüber sich vor allem die Vertrauensschüler freuten und sie häufig in Gespräche verwickelten. Auch die Lehrer freuten sich über ihren Wissensdurst und waren begeistert, wenn sie um Extraaufgaben bat. Dass sie das alles nur tat, um den Gedanken ihres Kopfes zu entfliehen, erwähnte sie natürlich nicht, wenn sie fragten woher die plötzliche Energie kam.

Severus allerdings war ihrem übertriebenen Fleiß stutzig gegenüber und hatte beschlossen sie wieder genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Wie ein Habicht beobachtete er sie aus den Ecken und suchte nach Anzeichen in ihrem Verhalten. Aber Contessina verbarg alles hinter ihrem strahlenden Lächeln. Sie hatte keine Lust ihm zu erklären, was ihr Vater von ihr verlangte, zumal er ihr sowieso verboten hatte darüber zu sprechen. Abgesehen davon, wusste sie nicht wie ihr Pate über diese Auskunft reagieren würde. In solchen Dingen war er für sie undurchschaubar. Also achtete sie penibel darauf, was sie tat, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. Immer wieder stellte sie sich vor, was sie sagen würde, wenn tatsächlich alles in Ordnung wäre, und versuchte entsprechende Gespräche aufzubauen. Severus beobachtete sie dabei mit seinen onyxgleichen Augen und suchte nach dem Haar in der Suppe. Doch Contessina war so geschickt in dem Spiel, das ihr Vater ihr jahrelang beigebracht hatte, dass sie selbst für ihn nicht zu durchschauen war. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihren Vater dafür verfluchte und ihm diesbezüglich gerne mal eine Rede halten würde.

Nach weiteren zwei Stunden, hatte Contessina ihre Hausaufgaben vollständig abgearbeitet und hörte wie ihre Mitschülerinnen langsam wach wurden. Millicent war die erste, die sich aus dem Bett schleifte und samt frischer Kleidung das Badezimmer für sich beanspruchte. Ein paar Minuten später waren auch Daphne und Pansy wach. Lediglich Harper, die vermutlich nur durch ein Erdbeben wachzubekommen war, döste friedlich vor sich hin. Ab und zu ließ sie ein leises Schnarchen von sich hören.

»Heute sehen wir endlich Hogsmead«, sagte Daphne verschlafen und streckte sich gründlich. Die goldblonden Haare hingen ihr verwuschelt im Gesicht und an ihren Armen waren leichte Schlafspuren zu entdecken. Über die Ferien war sie deutlich gewachsen und überragte Contessina nun fast um einen Kopf. Ihre Mitschülerinnen wurden immer neidischer auf ihre langen, schlanken, gut gebräunten Beine. Zusammen mit ihren meeresblauen Augen strahlte ihre Haut und ihr Haar kam noch goldiger zum Vorschein.

Pansy hingegen war wie Contessina nicht recht viel gewachsen, lediglich ihr dunkles Haar hatte einige Zentmeter dazugewonnen und ging ihr nun bis zum Schlüsselbein. Doch Harper blieb immer noch die Kleinste von ihnen. Bei ihr schien alles zu wachsen, nur an Höhe war bei ihr nichts zu machen. Aber dem aufgedrehten Lockenkopf war das vollkommen egal.

»Ich muss auf jeden Fall in den Honigtopf, dein Bruder hat mir nämlich all meine Süßigkeiten wegefressen«, sagte Daphne während sie sich ihre Sachen schnappte und nach Millicent, die bereits zum Frühstück aufgebrochen war, das Bad betrat.

Contessina schmunzelte bei der Erinnerung wie Draco Daphnes Süßigkeiten Versteck geplündert hatte. Immer wieder wunderte sie sich, dass ihr Zwilling nicht schon durch die Gänge rollen musste.

Da sie sich bereits frisch gemacht hatte, bevor die anderen wachgeworden waren, zog Contessina sich im Schlafsaal um. Aus ihrer Truhe nahm sie sich ein marineblaues Kaschmirkleid mit einer schwarzen Strumpfhose, dazu kramte sie noch ein ihre braunen Stiefletten heraus und zog sich um. Pansy blieb währenddessen still auf ihrem Bett sitzen und schien drauf zu warten, dass Daphne das Bad freimachte.

Ein paarmal huschte Contessinas Blick zu der Schwarzhaarigen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Mittlerweile war sie es Leid sich ständig mit ihr zu zanken oder sie zu ignorieren. Außerdem hatte sich Pansy irgendwie verändert. Sie klebte nicht mehr ständig an Draco, sondern ging wie Daphne oder Harper mit ihm um.

Das war der Grund, warum Contessina sich einen Ruck gab und sich zu ihr drehte. »Kannst du mir bitte den Reisverschluss zu machen?«, fragte sie freundlich. Pansy war so überrascht, dass sie zusammenzuckte und erschrocken aufsah.

»Wie bitte?«, sagte sie wild blinzelnd.

»Den Reisverschluss«, wiederholte Contessina und drehte Pansy den Rücken zu. »Kannst du ihn mir bitte zu machen?« Hinter sich hörte sie wie Pansy hastig vom Bett aufstand und auf sie zuging.

»Natürlich«, antwortete sie räuspernd. Beste Freundinnen würden sie vermutlich nicht werden, aber Contessina wollte Pansy nicht länger mit Missbilligung strafen, sie gehörte genauso zu ihrer Gruppe wie Daphne und Blaise.

Dicht hinter sich spürte sie, wie Pansy ihr die Haare über die Schulter strich und eine Hand an der Stelle ruhen ließ, während sich die andere zitternd an den Reisverschluss machte. Natürlich hätte sie das auch mit dem Zauberstab machen können, doch es bot gerade einen guten Einstieg für ein Gespräch.

Langsam wurde ihr Kaschmirkleid zugemacht. Pansys Hand verweilte noch einen Moment auf ihrer Schulter, bis sie zurückgezogen wurde und sich ein paar Schritte entfernte. Contessina drehte sich lächelnd zu ihr um.

»Danke, Pansy«, sagte Contessina und streifte sich dann die Stiefletten über.

Pansy blieb an Ort und Stelle und sah ihr zu. Contessina bemerkte, wie sie nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Mit hochgezogener Braue sah sie wieder hoch zu Pansy, die unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.

»Ist alles okay?«, fragte sie und rückte Andromedas Armband zurecht.

»Ich ähm …«, begann die Schwarzhaarige und brach wieder ab. »Ich wollte fragen ob …« Sie verwickelte ihre Finger ineinander und vermied es Contessina in die Augen zu sehen. »Könntest du mir die Haare flechten?«, brachte sie schließlich heraus. »Also so wie du sie letztens getragen hast? Irgendwie geflochten und dann hochgesteckt.« Sie traute sich ihr in die Augen zu sehen, die Contessina überrascht geweitet hatte. »Es sah aus wie eine Rose«, murmelte Pansy und wandte wieder den Blick ab.

»Natürlich, warum nicht«, antwortete Contessina, die sich wieder gefangen hatte. Pansy sah zu ihr auf und ein freudiges Leuchten huschte über die dunklen Augen.

Ein paar Stunden später, schlenderten die Slytherins durch Hogsmead. Mit Draco zu ihrer Rechten und Harper zu ihrer Linken, sah Contessina in die Schaufenster und überlegte was sie kaufen sollte. Draco hatte bereits einen ganzen Sack voller Süßigkeiten, den er Goyle in die Hand gedrückt hatte, damit er ihn für ihn trug. Harper hatte ihre Tüte schon wieder halbverputzt und war durch den ganzen Zucker noch aufgedrehter als ohnehin schon. Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, Theodore, Crabbe und Goyle liefen hinter ihnen und sahen sich neugierig um. Mit Stolz fuhr Pansy sich immer wieder federleicht durch die Haare und rückte Strähnen zurecht. Contessina hatte ihr genau die Frisur gemacht, die sie hatte haben wollen, und zu ihrer Überraschung, hatte sie es sogar gerne gemacht. Seit Pansy nicht mehr so abartig aufdringlich an ihrem Bruder klebte, hatte sie nichts mehr gegen sie. Eigentlich hatte Contessina immer geglaubt, dass sie Pansy im Allgemeinen nicht leiden konnte, doch langsam wurde sie vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Sie hatten im Schlafsaal sogar Witze gemacht und gelacht, bevor sie zum Frühstück aufgebrochen waren. Erklären konnte sie sich die neue Situation zwar nicht, aber sie dachte auch nicht weiter darüber nach. In ihrem Kopf liefen genug Gedanken ziellos umher, die brauchten keine Gesellschaft.

Irgendwann hatten sie sich ins Drei Besen gesetzt und sich jeweils ein Butterbier bestellt. Die leckere, warme Flüssigkeit verbannte die Kälte von ihren Körpern und heizte sie von innen auf. Contessina betrachtete still ihre Freunde, während sie an ihrem Butterbier nippte. Zum ersten Mal rutschte ihr ein ernstgemeintes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie diesen Tag genoss. Egal welche Gedanken ihr am Morgen und über die Nacht durch den Kopf gegangen waren, gerade jetzt in diesem Moment, fühlte sie sich wohl. Sie wusste zwar, dass ihre Probleme nicht verschwinden würden, doch sie konnte sie zumindest für kurze Zeit vergessen – und das konnte ihr nicht einmal ihr Vater kaputtmachen.

Wie jedes Jahr war die Große Halle mit flammenden Kürbissen, flatternder Fledermäuse und orangeroten Spruchbändern verziert. Das Festessen war wieder köstlich, und selbst Harper, die mit ihren Süßigkeiten noch vollgestopft war, schaffte es ihren Teller zu leeren. Am Ende bekamen sie noch eine Schau der Hogwarts-Geister, die aus den Wänden und Tischen ploppten.

Als sie später im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren und den Abend hatten ausklingen lassen wollen, wurden sie jedoch kurze Zeit später von Severus hinausgescheucht. Er hatte irgendwas von dem Gemälde vor dem Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und Sirius Black gesagt und dass sie alle wieder hoch in die Große Halle gehen sollten.

»Ich werde zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern das Schloss gründlich durchsuchen«, erklärte ihnen Professor Dumbledore, als sich alle Schüler in der Halle eingetroffen hatten, während Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick alle Türen schlossen. »Ich fürchte, zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit müsst ihr die heutige Nacht hier verbringen. Ich bitte die Vertrauensschüler, an den Eingängen zur Halle Wache zu stehen, und übergebe den Schulsprechern die Verantwortung. Jeder Zwischenfall ist mir sofort mitzuteilen«, fügte er an die Vertrauensschülern hinzu. Contessina zog ihre Brauen zusammen und tauschte mit ihrem Zwilling stutzige Blicke aus. Wie sollte es möglich sein, dass ein seit Wochen gesuchter Verbrecher unbemerkt an Dementoren vorbei und ins Schloss kam?

Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang blieb Professor Dumbledore noch einmal stehen. »Ach ja, Sie brauchen …« Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und im Nu flogen die langen Tische in die Ecken der Halle und stellten sich aufrecht gegen die Wände. Nach einem Zweiten Schwenker war der Fußboden bedeckt mit Hunderten von purpurroten Schlafsäcken. »Schlaft gut!« Hinter sich schloss er die Tür und schon brach das Getuschel aus. Die Gryffindors erzählten allen was vorgefallen war.

»Die glauben doch nicht, dass ich auf dem Boden schlafe, oder?«, ächzte ihr Bruder mit missbilligendem Blick auf den Schlafsack.

»Stell dich nicht so an, oder warst du noch nie campen?«, fragte Harper mit hochgezogenen Brauen und machte sich daran ihren Schlafsack aufzuschütteln.

»Wieso sollte ich das Verlangen haben im Dreck zu schlafen, wenn ein drei Meter großes Bett mit Dienstboten zuhause auf mich wartet?«, schoss Draco verächtlich zurück.

Ausnahmsweise teilte Contessina seine Ansichten, denn alles in ihr widerstrebte sich gegen den Gedanken auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Sie ging damit zwar nicht so hausieren wie Draco, aber es fühlte sich unter ihrer Würde an, sich in einen Schlafsack auf einem Steinboden zu legen. Widerwillig sah sie zu ihrem heutigen _Bett_ und tat es Harper gleich. Auch Daphne und Pansy ließen sich dazu herab ihre Schlafsäcke auszuschütteln. Crabbe und Goyle lagen zu ihrer Überraschung schon in den engen Säcken. Blaise und ihr Bruder murrten noch einige Minuten, bevor sie es den anderen gleichtaten.

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass keiner von euch jemals campen war«, schüttelte Harper den Kopf. »Was habt ihr denn bitte im Urlaub gemacht?«

»Wir haben eine Finca in Portugal«, sagte Blaise mit gehobener Braue.

»Wir auch, allerdings in Italien«, erwiderte Daphne, die immer wieder zu ihrer kleinen Schwester bei den Ravenclaws sah.

»Ich weiß nicht mal wie viele Häuser wir haben«, höhnte Draco.

»Elf«, half Contessina ihm auf die Sprünge.

»Wir haben glaub ich drei«, überlegte Pansy mit dem Finger nachdenklich an den Lippen.

Harper sah sie mit großen Augen an und schüttelte ihre Locken um sich zu fangen. »Unglaublich«, murmelte sie atemlos, »ihr seid total versnobt!«

»Das fällt dir aber früh auf«, lachte Blaise und alle stimmten mit ein. Harper hatte immer noch große Augen und erzählte ihnen wenig später wie sie vor Hogwarts jedes Jahr mit ihrer Familie im Mai irgendwo in Schottland campen gewesen war. Ihre Erzählungen hörten sich zwar spaßig an, doch Contessina wusste, dass nichts auf dieser Welt sie dazu kriegen würde mit Käfern und anderem Getier auf gleicher Höhe zu schlafen – _dafür war sie wohl doch zu verwöhnt._


	38. Tödliche Giftschlange

Pünktlich zu Beginn der Quidditch-Saison wurde das Wetter grau und nass. Die Slytherin-Mannschaft hatte sich geschickt herausgeredet um bei diesen Bedingungen nicht spielen zu müssen. Statt wie gewohnt gegen Gryffindor anzutreten, rückten die Hufflepuffs vor und würden die Saison gegen die Löwen einleiten. Seit die Umstellung bekannt gegeben wurde, bekam die Slytherins von allen Ecken verärgerte Blicke zugeworfen. Contessina schüttelte jedes Mal den Kopf, wenn ihr ein Nörgler begegnete und blickte giftig zurück. _Es ist nur Schulsport!,_ wollte sie am liebsten schreien.

Während der Tage nach Halloween gab es kaum ein anderes Thema, als Sirius Black. Die Gerüchte wie der entflohene Häftling ins Schloss gelangt sein soll, wurde von Mal zu Mal absurder. Contessina war davon mittlerweile so genervt, dass sie ihren Frust in einem Brief an Andromeda ausgelassen hatte. Ihre Tante ging es dabei nicht anders, denn Menschen, die von ihrer Verbindung zu den Blacks wussten, scheuten sich nicht sie anzusprechen.

Contessina wusste nicht mehr, was sie von der ganzen Sache halten sollte. Andromeda glaubte so fest an die Unschuld ihres Cousins, dass ihre Meinung sich auf Contessina übertragen hatte. Ihr letzter Besuch hatte sie Zweifel sähen lassen, die von Brief zu Brief wuchsen wie Unkraut. Es war schließlich nicht unmöglich, dass Sirius Black unschuldig war. Damals war das Ministerium so versessen darauf gewesen _Gute Nachrichten_ im Tagespropheten zu veröffentlichen, dass den meisten Verdächtigen gar kein Prozess gemacht wurde. Und warum hätte Sirius auch einen Prozess bekommen sollen, nachdem ihn ein dutzend Auroren auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte? Sie hatten ihn einfach ins Kittchen gesteckt und den Schlüssel weggeworfen.

Contessina konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, wie die Wahrheit aussah, doch sie vertraute Andromedas Einschätzung. Denn wenn Sirius tatsächlich zum Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern gehört hätte, warum musste ihre Mutter dann einen Bogen um seine Namen herum machen? Über Bellatrix und Regulus hatte sie stets offen gesprochen und den Zwillingen Geschichten aus ihre Jungend erzählt, aber über ihre verstoßene Schwester und den abtrünnigen Cousin hatte sie nie eine Silbe verloren.

Doch der Gedanke, dass Sirius zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Askaban verbracht hatte, bereitete Contessina Übelkeit. Sie wollte sich den Schrecken nicht vorstellen und wie es sein musste für den Mord zweier Menschen beschuldigt zu werden. Und wenn sie sich traute alles tiefer zu hinterfragen und sich darüber Gedanken machte, ob ihre Eltern die Wahrheit kannten und _trotzdem_ den Mund hielten, kam ihr beinahe ihr Essen hoch. Ihr Vater war Mitglied des Inneren Kreises der Todesser gewesen, ganz egal was er vor dem Zauberergamot behauptet hatte. Er musste in die Pläne des Dunklen Lords eingeweiht gewesen sein, erst Recht, wenn es sich dabei um einen Verwandten seiner Frau gehandelt hatte.

Contessina konnte seit dem Vorfall kaum noch schlafen. Ein Gedanken jagte den nächsten und zermarterte ihr erschöpftes Hirn. Hätte sie die Extraaufgaben ihrer Professoren nicht um sich abzulenken, würden die Stimmen ihrer Familie in Dauerschleife durch ihren Gehörgang tanzen. Und war auch keine sonderliche Hilfe, dass ihr eigenes Spiegelbild sie bei jedem Blick an ihren Vater erinnerte. Als sie sich eines Abends mit pochender Migräne ins Bad geschleppt hatte, um sich umzuziehen, war ihr der Fehler unterlaufen einen kurzen Blick in dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu werfen. Sobald sie die langen Strähne ihres silberblonden Haars ausgemacht hatte, war die Stimme ihres Vaters erschienen. _›Du wirst dich deiner Stellung würdig benehmen und dich an die Regeln halten‹,_ hatte es durch ihren Kopf gehallt. _›Wenn mir auch nur ein Fehler zu Ohren kommt, Contessina …‹_ Mit einem Schlag war sie hellwach gewesen und hatte den Schlaf für diese Nacht vergessen können.

Seit das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, achtete sie penibel darauf alles richtig zu machen, aber dennoch fürchtete sie hinter jeder Ecke Etwas lauern, das ihr Schicksal besiegeln würde. Es war keine große Hilfe, dass ihr bewusst war von einem ihrer Freunde ausspioniert zu werden. Mittlerweile glaubte sie nicht mehr, dass es Crabbe oder Goyle sein konnten, denn selbst vereint hatten die beiden nicht genug Grips um ihrem Vater vernünftige Ergebnisse zu liefern. Was Pansy anbelangte … Contessina wusste nicht mehr, was sie von der Schwarzhaarigen halten sollte. Seit dem Hogsmead-Wochenende verstanden sie sich recht gut, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich vorher nur angezickt und ignoriert hatten. _Aber was, wenn die plötzliche Veränderung Pansys Plan ist um näher an mich heranzukommen?_ Sobald sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf gepflanzt hatte, war Contessina wieder dazu übergegangen sie auf Abstand zu halten. Sie wusste, dass ihr irgendwann ein Fehler unterlaufen würde, und wenn es soweit war, wollte sie keine Zeugen haben, die sie verpetzen würden.

Nach einer etwas anderen Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, die von Severus gehalten worden war, weil Professor Lupin sich nicht gut fühlte, wartete Contessina, bis sie mit ihrem Paten allein im Klassenzimmer war. Er hatte sich seltsamerweise ein Kapitel über Werwölfe rausgesucht, obwohl sie nicht einmal annähernd so weit hinten angekommen waren. Da ihr aber andere Gedanken im Kopf herumschwebten, verdrängt sie das Thema Werwölfe und konzentrierte sich auf das bevorstehende Gespräch.

»Severus?«, fing sie zögerlich vor seinem Pult stehend an. »Kann ich dich etwas fragen?« Ihr Pate gab ein Brummen von sich, das sie als _Ja_ deutete, sah dabei aber nicht auf, sondern räumte weiter seine Sachen zusammen. Mit trippelnden Fingern fuhr sie über den glatten Holztisch und versuchte so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen. »In welchem Jahrgang warst du noch gleich?«

»Einundsiebzig bis achtundsiebzig«, antwortete er. Contessina nickte stumm und umrundete das Pult. Neben ihm ließ sie sich auf der Tischkante nieder und betrachtete ihre höchstinteressanten Fingernägel.

»Kenne ich jemanden, mit dem du zur Schule gegangen bist?« Contessina merkte, wie Severus innehielt und begann auf ihre Worte zu achten. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Lidern.

»Wieso?«, fragte er gedehnt.

Contessina räusperte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nur so«, antwortete sie und brachte ein spielerisches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Severus musterte sie nochmal, aber machte damit weiter das Pult leerzuräumen. Sie wusste, dass er dennoch jedes Wort und ihre Tonlage studieren würde.

»Ich glaube du hast mir noch nie etwas von deiner Schulzeit erzählt«, stellte sie fest und fing an die Wände zu bestaunen. »In Zaubertränke warst du sicher Klassenbester, nicht wahr?« Severus hatte seine Unterlagen vollständig zusammengepackt und lehnte sich nun weiter in seinen Stuhl. Die Hände faltete er zusammen, während er sie genauestens betrachtete. Contessina kam sich vor, als würde er versuchen in sie hineinzusehen. Sie tat so als würde sie seine Blicke nicht bemerken und konzentrierte sich weiter auf das Klassenzimmer.

»Kanntest du auch welche aus anderen Häusern? Ravenclaws vielleicht?« Kurz kreuzte sie seinen Blick, sah aber schnell wieder weg als sie das Blitzen in den Onyxen bemerkte. Sie wusste, dass seine Schulzeit eine sensible Angelegenheit war, allerdings kannte sie nicht den Grund. Sie hatte ihre Eltern schon einmal darauf angesprochen, doch die hatten ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie das absolut nichts anging, solange Severus es ihr nicht selbst erzählte.

Um ihn abzulenken, schlüpfte Contessina aus ihrem Schuh und strich dann mit ihrem Fuß über seine linke Wade. Severus schwieg und sie wagte sich weiter hoch zu seinem Knie und rutschte auf dem Pult zurück. »Warst du damals auch schon so gesprächig?«, versuchte sie verzweifelt die feurige Stimmung aufzulockern. Severus musterte jede noch so kleine Regung ihrerseits.

»Wieso interessiert dich das?«, fragte er ruhig und zwang sie durch seinen bloßen Blick ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Contessinas Hals wurde staubtrocken und ihre Haut fühlte sich an, als würde sie sich gleich von ihrem Fleisch rollen.

Severus entschied sich den Spieß umzudrehen und schnappte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung ihr Bein von seinem Knie und zog sie mit festem Griff näher zu sich ran. Contessina stockte der Atem als sie direkt vor ihm saß. Ihre Beine waren jeweils rechts und links von ihm platziert, während er sich zwischen ihnen befand und sich langsam vorlehnte. Vor Nervosität krallte sie ihre Nägel in die Tischplatte und behielt ihren Paten im Auge.

»Ich weiß nicht«, brachte sie trocken hervor und räusperte sich. Severus‘ lange Finger fuhren geschmeidig ihre dünnen Waden hinauf und blieben an ihren Knien liegen. Mit den Zeigefingern zeichnete er kleine Kreise auf ihre Kniescheiben. Seine dunklen, blitzenden Augen waren fest auf ihre gerichtet, die zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht offenbaren konnten, was in ihr vorging. Mit einem Mal war sie dankbar, die kalten Steine vererbt bekommen zu haben.

»Nun ja … du bist mein Pate … ich sollte doch ein bisschen was über dich wissen, meinst du nicht?«, sagte sie so ruhig es ihre trockene Kehle erlaubte. »Also ich meine … ich kenne keinen deiner Freunde. Hast du eigentlich Freunde? Sicher hast du welche, aber du hast mir nie einen vorgestellt.« Sie hatte ihren Blick endlich von ihm losreißen können und wollte sich wieder auf etwas anderes konzentrieren, doch da machte er ihr wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Seine Hände umklammerten ihre Knie und zogen sie noch ein Stück näher heran. Unwillkürlich dachte sie daran, was passieren würde, wenn jemand das Klassenzimmer betrat. _Morgana, wie hatte ich glauben können, dass das eine gute Idee war? Was habe ich mir dabei gedacht in seiner Schmutzwäsche herumzuwühlen?_ Er würde ihr wahrscheinlich den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie zu ihrer eigentlich Frage kam.

»Contessina«, raunte Severus so leise, dass sie es kaum hörte. Der tiefe dunkle Ton seiner Stimme stellte ihr sämtliche Härchen auf. Seine Hände entfernten sich von ihren Knien und legten sich stattdessen um ihre Taille. Er zog sie so nah wie möglich, ohne dass sie von der Platte rutschte, zu sich heran und blickte auf. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrer Bluse entfernt.

Für eine Sekunde schweifte sie mit ihren Gedanken ab und erlaubte es sich Severus mit ihrem Vater zu vergleichen. Während ihr Vater versuchte ihr Angst einzujagen, brachte Severus sie aus dem Konzept und machte sie fürchterlich nervös.

Contessina blickte zurück in die onyxschwarzen Augen und überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie glimpflich aus der Situation herauskommen würde. Um Severus‘ Wachsamkeit ein wenig zu trüben, streckte sie eine Hand nach ihm aus und vergrub sie in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar. Streichelnd fuhr sie über seine Kopfhaut und erwiderte seinen festen Blick. _Mann, o Mann, hoffentlich betritt jetzt keiner dieses Zimmer,_ dachte sie mit hastig klopfendem Herzen.

Durch ihre schlanken Finger ließ sie seine glatten Strähnen gleiten und kreiste über die nackte Stelle hinter seinem Ohr. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass Severus sich gegen ihre Hand schmiegte. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Trotzdem vergas sie nicht, dass sie mit einer tödlichen Giftschlange spielte, die zubeißen würde, sobald sie den Blick abwandte.

»Ich habe etwas recherchiert«, begann sie süßlich und kraulte ihn weiterhin. »Dabei habe ich bemerkt, dass du mit jemandem zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts warst.« Wieder blitzte dieses gefährliche Funkeln in seinen Augen auf, dass ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Contessina kratze all ihren Mut zusammen und fragte ihn dann endlich, was sie schon die ganze Zeit wissen wollte. »Kanntest du Sirius Black?«

Schneller als sie blinzeln konnte, knallte sie gegen die Tischplatte und schlug mit dem Hinterkopf auf. Ihre Handgelenke wurden seitlich von ihr weggedrückt. Ein ersticktes Stöhnen verließ ihre Lippen, während kleine Sternchen vor ihren Augen tanzten. Severus war tief über sie gebeugt und berührte mit seiner Nasenspitze beinahe ihre. Bei jeden Atemzug spürte sie ihre Brust gegen seine stoßen und den heißen Atem über ihre Wangen streichen. Wild blinzelte sie mit ihren Lidern und versuchte eine klare Sicht zu erlangen.

»Ich sage das jetzt nur einmal«, zischelte er wie eine angriffsbereite Schlange. Sie erkannte das tödliche Funkeln in den tiefschwarzen Augen. Contessina schluckte schwer und unternahm den aussichtslosen Versuch an ihren Handgelenke zu ziehen. »Frage. Mich. Nie. Wieder. Nach. Sirius. BLACK.« Das letzte Wort sprach er mit so viel Verachtung und Wut aus, das Contessina glaubte, die Temperatur wäre um fünfzig Grad gefallen.

»Hast du das verstanden, Mädchen?« Eine Hand hatte sich von ihrer gelöst und fuhr nun ihr Gesicht entlang. Ohne nachdenken zu müssen, nickte sie hastig. »Sehr gut«, raunte er mit gekräuselten Mundwinkeln und entließ auch ihr anderes Handgelenk.

Severus stieß sich von ihr ab und blieb noch einen Moment zwischen ihren Beinen stehen und betrachtete sie, während Contessina mit bebender Brust auf der Tischplatte lag und es nicht wagte sich zu bewegen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie wieder nach oben. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung strich er ihr Haar zurecht und nahm sich seine Unterlagen. »Und jetzt komm, du musst etwas essen.« Er zog sie vom Tisch, drückte ihr ihre Tasche in die Hand, die sie auf dem Boden abgelegt hatte, und schubste sie nach vorne.

Contessinas Gedanken wirbelten umher und bildeten hunderte Sternchen vor ihrem Sichtfeld. Ihr Hirn fühlte sich an, als läge sie im Delirium. Alles war schwammig und verschleiert, sodass sie erst wieder die Kontrolle zurückerlangte, als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen und Severus sie Richtung Große Halle zog.

 _Wie ist es möglich, dass die beiden mir so einfach das Hirn vernebeln können?_ Sie mussten sich nicht einmal groß anstrengen um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Langsam fragte sie sich an welch armer Person Severus und ihr Vater diese Technik perfektioniert hatten. Viellicht sollte sie sich doch tiefer damit beschäftigen ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, so wie ihr Vater es immer von ihr verlangte.

Abermals schüttelte sie den Kopf um wieder eine klare Sicht der Dinge zu bekommen. Von diesem Thema würde sie die Finger lassen. Sirius Black war offensichtlich ein rotes Tuch für ihren sonst so beherrschten Paten. Und sie wollte lieber nicht dabei sein, wenn er mal wirklich in die Luft ging – dafür hing sie wohl doch zu sehr an ihrem Leben.

Nun konnte sie jedenfalls sagen, dass sie es zumindest versucht hatte. Ab jetzt würde sie sämtliche Gedanken an Sirius Blacks Schuld oder Unschuld in eine Ecke verdrängen, wo sie Staub ansetzen konnten, bis die Wahrheit von selbst ans Licht kam. Sie hatte genug eigenen Kram um die Ohren.

Samstagvormittag war es schließlich soweit gewesen, Gryffindor hatte gegen Hufflepuff gespielt. Wie zu erwarten war das Wetter ein Albtraum gewesen. Es hatte wie aus Eimern geschüttete und der Wind hatte ihnen den Regen hart ins Gesicht gepeitschte. Lauter Donner hatte ihre Ohren betäubt und Blitze das Spielfeld erhellt. Mit tief eigezogenen Köpfen waren die Zuschauer auf den Rängen gesessen und hatten das jeweilige Team angefeuert. Doch als das Spiel zu Ende gewesen war, hatte sich keiner mehr darum geschert, wer gewonnen hatte, denn als Harry von oben in die Tiefe hinabgestürzt und klatschend am Boden aufgekommen war, war das gesamte Stadion verstummt.

Professor Dumbledore war wütender als jemals zuvor zu dem bewusstlosen Harry geeilt und hatte die Dementoren, die sich zum Spielfeld getraut hatten, mit einem silbernen Strahl aus seinem Zauberstab verjagt. Dennoch war Hufflepuff als Sieger ernannt worden, weil Cedric Diggory in letzter Sekunde den Schnatz gefangen hatte.

Allerdings interessierte Contessina das alles einen feuchten Doxymist als sie unruhig vor dem Krankenflügel auf und ab tigerte. Niemals würde sie den Anblick von Harry vergessen, wie er auf einer Trage von ihrem Direktor ins Schloss befördert worden war. Er war so blass und leblos gewesen, dass sie wirklich gedacht hatte, das Leben sei aus seinen Knochen gewichen.

Nervös wartete sie auf jemand, den sie nach seinem Zustand fragen konnte und atmete erleichtert aus, als sie Hermine aus dem Saal kommen sah und sie ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen trug.

»Wie geht es ihm?«, fragte Contessina und ging zögerlich auf Hermine zu, die überrascht ihren Kopf hob und sie mit gezückten Brauen ansah.

»Den Umständen entsprechend gut«, antwortete sie nach kurzem Zögern. Contessina konnte sich denken, dass Hermine sauer war, weil sie sie schon zwei Monate ignorierte. _Wer konnte es ihr verdenken?_

»Also wird er wieder?«, fragte Contessina erleichtert und strich sich eine silberblonde Strähne hinters Ohr. Hermine nickte ruhig und sah sie an.

»Das ist toll«, sagte sie und versuchte Hermines Blick auszuweichen. Sie vermisste die besserwisserische Gryffindor mit ihrem buschigen braunen Haar. Mit ihr hatte sie letztes Jahr über Dinge sprechen können, die sie sonst mit niemandem hatte besprechen können.

Kopfschüttelnd rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, wieso sie nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen konnte. _›Du wirst tun und lassen was ich dir befehle und aufhören gegen die Regeln zu rebellieren.‹_ Sie beging gerade eindeutig Regelbruch und wenn ihr Vater das sehen würde, wäre es Hermine die dafür büßen müsste.

»Gut, danke«, verabschiedete sie sich hastig und ging den Gang zurück. Sie würde Hermine nicht in Gefahr bringen. Eilig lief sie zu den Treppen, wurde aber aufgehalten, als sie unerwartet gegen etwas knallte. Fast wäre sie nach hinten gefallen, doch zwei plumpe Hände hielten sie rechtzeitig fest.

Erschrocken sah sie zu ihrem Gegenüber. »Oh, Theo, du bist es«, murmelte sie und strich sich verirrte Strähnen zurecht. Theodore stand ihr gegenüber und sah sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen an. »Alles okay bei dir?«, fragte sie mit hochgezogener Braue als sie seine harten Züge musterte. Die braunen Augen sahen trüb und glanzlos zu ihr hinunter, während sein blondes Haar streng zurückgekämmt war.

»Ja, ich habe nur auf dich gewartet«, sagte er und versuchte ihr ein überzeugendes Lächeln zu präsentieren. Stutzig sah sie ihn an und straffte die Schultern. _Er hat auf mich gewartet? Woher weiß er, dass ich hier bin_?

Ihren Gedanken nachhängend nickte sie und ging mit ihm die Stufen hinunter.


	39. Schmuckstück

Mit dem Kopf gegen die beschlagene Fensterscheibe gelehnt, saß Contessina in ihrem Zimmer im Malfoy Manor und fuhr Ivar, dem Irischen Wolfshund ihres Vaters, abwesend über den Kopf. Ilsø, der zweite Rüde, lag auf dem flauschigen Teppich vor ihrem Kamin und hatte die schlafende Ara auf seinem Rücken. Das prasselnde Feuer und die brennenden Kerzen spendeten seichtes Licht und wärmten den Raum. Draußen rieselten die ersten Schneeflocken auf die akkurat gestutzten Hecken und die kahle Wiese. Die Bäume hatten all ihre Blätter verloren, nur die Tannen strahlten in dunklem Grün. Contessina sah hinunter zu den weißen Pfauen, die sich von der Kälte nicht aufhalten ließen und wie die Könige die Hecken entlangstolzierten. Jedes Mal wenn der nächste Besucher durch das imposante schmiedeeiserne Doppeltor mit dem Familienwappen trat, schlugen sie die eineinhalb Meter lange Schleppe zu einem makellos weißem Rad auf und hießen sie mit einem grazilen Schrei willkommen.

Früher war sie oft neidisch auf die stolzen Tiere gewesen, weil ihr Vater ihnen so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Pflege zukommen ließ, wie sonst niemandem. Doch mittlerweile verstand sie, dass die Pfauen zu nichts weiter als der Zierde des Anwesens dienten. _Genau wie du,_ wisperte es dunkel durch ihren Kopf.

Mit ihrem edlen Aussehen und perfekten Auftreten, schmückten die Pfaue Malfoy Manor, während Contessina dasselbe für die Familie tat. Die einzigen auf diesem Grundstück, die nicht zu solch einem Zweck missbraucht wurden, waren die Wolfshunde. Sie konnten machen was sie wollten, solange sie nicht das Anwesen zerlegten.

Contessina wandte ihren Blick zu Ivar, der nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen war, seit er ihre bedrückte Stimmung bemerkt hatte, und kraulte ihn kräftig hinter dem Ohr. Spielerisch biss er in ihre Hand und schleckte sie ab. Ein minimales Lächeln schlich sich über ihre Lippen als er mit seinen abendroten Augen funkelte und die langen Wimpern dabei unter dem dichten Fell verschwanden. Fordernd richtete er sich auf und schnupperte über ihr Gesicht. Sie legte ihm die Hand unters Kinn und kraulte ihn dort weiter. Auf die kalte Schnauze drückte sie ihm einen Kuss und einen zweiten gegen die haarige Wange.

»Ich werde nie verstehen, wieso die Leute euch aus dem Weg gehen«, flüsterte sie abwesend und kraulte ihn am Hals. Contessina fand es immer wieder erheiternd, wenn Fremde auf die furchteinflößend großen Tiere trafen und sofort gebührend Abstand hielten. Ihrem Vater gingen die beiden bis zur Taille und ließen ihn größer und gefährlicher wirken. Immer wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, nahm er Ivar und Ilsø mit zu den Treffen mit dem Minister und strich ihnen provozieren über den Nacken. Jedem war klar, dass er nur eine Handbewegung machen musste und schon würden sich die beiden auf das Ziel werfen und in Stücke reißen. Doch Contessina war mit ihnen aufgewachsen und hatte noch nie Angst vor ihnen verspürt. Sie waren zwar schnell über sie hinausgewachsen, aber dafür hatte sie sich auf deren Rücken setzten können und war mit ihnen durch den Park gerannt. Bei der Erinnerung wie sie mit Draco damals die Nachmittage verbracht hatte, schlich sich ein weiteres Lächeln über ihre Züge.

»Würdet ihr bei mir bleiben?«, fragte sie an die beiden gewandt, die aufmerksam ihre Köpfe hoben. »Wenn sie euch sehen, vermeiden sie es mich anzusprechen«, erklärte sie und stand von ihrem Fensterbrett auf. Das penetrante Gerede ihres Großvaters Abraxas die ersten Ferientage über, hatten ihr schon genügend Kopfschmerzen beschert, das brauchte sie nun nicht auch noch von dem Rest ihrer weihnachtlichen Gesellschaft. Ihr Vater hatte alle, die Namen und Ansehen bei ihm hatten über die Feiertage ins Manor eingeladen und gab schon seit vier Tagen einen abendlichen Ball. Die Gästezimmer waren vollständig besetzt und Draco hatte sein Zimmer für ihren Großvater räumen müssen.

Früher hatte Contessina es immer gestört, wenn sie das Manor für sich allein hatte, doch die nahezu dreißig zusätzlichen Personen im herrschaftlichen Anwesen, raubten ihr die Luft. Es gab keinen Raum wo sie ihre Ruhe hatte, selbst in ihr Zimmer drangen stündlich irgendwelche Leute ein, die meinten sich mit ihr unterhalten zu müssen. Die einzigen, die sie an Gesellschaft akzeptiert hatte, waren Blaise und Pansy gewesen, die kurz vorbeigeschaut hatten, nachdem sie sich in den Gästezimmern eingerichtet hatten. Doch seit geraumer Zeit, waren die beiden mit ihrem Zwilling irgendwohin verschwunden.

Seit das Manor so belebt war, ließ sie das Mittagessen und soweit möglich auch Frühstück ausfallen. Sie hatte während den Mahlzeiten einfach nicht die Nerven sich mit dem gehässigen Pack zu unterhalten. Abends bei der Feier im Ballsaal konnte sie ihnen gut aus dem Weg gehen, da der Saal einen gigantischen Balkon innehatte, hinter dessen Säulen sich man gut verstecken konnte. Außerdem waren die meisten schon nach einer Stunde beschwipst und nahmen es kaum wahr, wenn sie sich an ihnen vorbeischlich. Nur wenn ihr Vater sie neben sich hielt, kam sie den Gesprächen nicht aus. Dann war sie gezwungen genauso strahlend zu funkeln, wie der Schmuck, den sie trug. Bei dem hatte ihr Vater natürlich keine Kosten gescheut, schließlich sollte jeder Anwesende sehen, das die Malfoys Dinge besaßen, die sie sich niemals würden leisten können.

Für die abendlichen Bälle, hatte er für Contessina und ihre Mutter jeweils ein Collier anfertigen lassen, in welche über dreihundertzwanzig verschieden große Diamanten eingelassen worden waren. Die etwa einhundertdreißig Karat schweren Schmuckstücke riefen die gewünschten Blicke hervor, in welchen sich ihr Vater genüsslich sonnte. Er sog die neidisch blitzenden Augen in sich auf wie ein Schwamm und stimmten ihn so verzückt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Vor allem seit dem Minister die Augen fast aus den Höhlen gefallen waren, hatte er sich das Grinsen nicht mehr von den Lippen wischen können.

Tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, bemerkte Contessina nicht, wie ihre Zimmertür aufglitt und ihr Vater auf leisen Sohlen eintrat. Erst als Ivar und Ilsø sich aufrichteten, um ihr Herrchen gebührend zu begrüßen, richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Die beiden Wolfshunde rieben ihre gesenkten Köpfe gegen die Handflächen ihres Vaters und setzten sich brav zu seinen Seiten.

»Mir ist etwas zu Ohren gekommen, Kleine Blume«, begann er mit kalten, klaren grauen Augen und hielt die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. Mit einem knielangen schwarzen Gehrock aus feinstem Samt und ausgeprägten Ornamenten präsentierte er die ehrfürchtige Stattlichkeit der Malfoys.

Contessina blieb mit kerzengerader Wirbelsäule vor ihrem Fenster stehen und sah ihn wortlos aus den vererbten grauen Augen an. Ihr weißblaues Kleid, dessen Spitzenbesatz eng über ihre Arme und den Hals verlief, hing in mehreren Schichten glatt an ihr hinunter. Der dünne edelsteinverzierte Gürtel trennte es funkelnd in Oberteil und Rock. Ihre mit einer transparenten Strumpfhose bedeckten Füße, steckten in halbhohen silbernen Sandaletten und ließen ihre Beine länger und filigran wirken.

»Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt, bevor ihr nach Hogwarts gefahren seid«, fuhr ihr Vater fort als sie nichts erwiderte. Er machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und sah sich schweifend im Zimmer um. »Leider wurde mir berichtet, dass du gegen meine Regeln verstoßen hast.« Der schauererregende Blick traf sie wieder und jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über die bedeckten Arme. Contessina war versucht ihre Augen zu schließen, als sie sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt sah. _Er war es also wirklich,_ dachte sie bitter. Theodore hatte sie tatsächlich ausspioniert und verraten. Seit er ihr im Krankenflügel aufgelauert war, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen und sich verflucht, weil sie es nicht früher verstanden hatte. Wer wäre für eine Spionage besser geeignet als ein stiller Beobachter?

Äußerlich behielt sie die Ruhe, doch innerlich brach ein Sturm in ihr los. Am liebsten würde sie sofort zu ihm nach unten laufen und ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht drücken, bis er sich nicht mehr rührte.

»Wieso hast du dich mit diesem Abschaum unterhalten?«, fragte er abfällig und verzog seine harten Züge. »Du hast gegen die wichtigste Regel verstoßen. Ich verlange eine Erklärung und wenn ich merke, dass du lügst, dann gnade dir Salazar, denn ich werde es nicht tun.« Ihr Vater musste es nicht sagen, damit sie verstand, dass flunkern nichts brachte.

»Ich wollte nur wissen wie es Harry nach seinem Sturz ging, Hermine war zufällig die erste, die aus dem Krankensaal kam«, antwortete sie tonlos und erwiderte tapfer seinen durch Mark und Bein kriechenden Blick.

»Harry?«, zischte er stirnrunzelnd und kam ihr einen Schritt näher. Ivar und Ilsø richteten sich hinter ihm auf und traten angespannt von einem Bein aufs andere.

»Potter«, korrigierte sie sich und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn sie sich nicht sicher wäre, dass er niemals seine Hand gegen sie erheben würde, hätte sie einen Schlag erwartet. Doch sie bekam nur seine emotionslosen Augen zu spüren, die sich tausendmal tiefer in sie hineinbrannten, als eine läppische Ohrfeige.

»Kann es sein, dass du es drauf anlegst bestraft zu werden?«, knurrte er dunkel und überbrückte mit einem Schritt den kleinen Abstand, der sie noch voneinander getrennt hatte. Vor ihr aufragend sah er auf sie herab, während Contessina ihren Kopf in den Nacken legte.

»Nein«, antwortete sie und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Könnte er ihr Herz rasen hören, würde er wissen, dass sie am liebsten die Flucht vor ihm ergreifen würde. Aber wie weit würde sie schon kommen? In die dritte Etage vielleicht, doch dann hätte er sie sicher schon wieder eingefangen.

»Nein?«, höhnte er. »Wieso tust du dann nicht einfach was ich dir sage? Verlange ich wirklich so viel von dir, Kleine Blume?« Seine langen blassen Finger krallten sich um ihr Kinn und drückten es schmerzhaft hoch. Morgana, wie sehr sie sich zurück zu Severus‘ Wut wünschte. Bei ihm wusste sie wenigstens woran sie war.

»Nein, natürlich nicht.« Wie gern sie ihm doch ins Gesicht schreien würde, dass er Unmögliches von ihr forderte. Wusste er denn nicht, dass er verlangte sich selbst zu unterdrücken?

»Noch ein Vergehen, Contessina, und ich werde dich von Hogwarts nehmen. Ich habe bereits mit deinem Großvater gesprochen, er würde dich jederzeit bei sich aufnehmen und dir dieses Benehmen austreiben.«

Contessina erstarrte in seinem festen Griff und kam nicht umhin tief zu schlucken. Er würde sie doch nicht wirklich zu ihrem deutlich weniger zimperlichen Großvater schicken, nur weil sie mit Hermine geredet hatte? Abermals verfluchte sie diese ausdruckslosen Augen, in denen nichts zu lesen war.

»Ich meine das ernst, Contessina«, stellte er eisern klar. »Kommt mir noch ein Ausrutscher zu Ohren, darfst du Großvater Gesellschaft leisten.«

»Mutter ist damit einverstanden?«, traute sie sich nachzuhaken. Niemals würde ihre Mutter sie zu ihm lassen, da konnte ihr Vater sagen was er wollte.

Augenblicklich wurde der Griff um ihr Kinn so fest, dass sie glaubte ihr Kiefer würde brechen. Er zog sie näher an sich und zwang sie auf die Zehenspitzen.

»Ich dulde keine Schlammblüter und dreckiges Pack in der Nähe meiner Tochter«, zischelte er einer Viper gleich. »Du wirst dich deiner würdig benehmen.« Ein gefährlicher Blitz fuhr durch das Gewittergrau und erschauderte ihren Körper.

»Lucius«, unterbrach sie plötzlich eine tiefe, ölige Stimme. Zeitgleich sahen sie zur offenstehenden Tür und erkannten Severus in schwarzer Pracht. »Wärst du so freundlich und würdest mich von den schnatternden Weibern da unten erlösen.«

Contessina konnte ein erleichtertes Ausatmen gerade noch unterdrücken. Innerlich dankte sie Merlin und Morgana, dass sie ihr einen Retter gesandt hatten.

Der dunkle Blick ihres Vaters traf sie noch einmal, bevor er ihr schmerzendes Kinn entließ und sich von ihr entfernte. »Halte dich daran«, zischte er ihr, sichtlich erzürnt über Severus‘ Eindringen, zum Abschied zu und verließ ihr Zimmer. Ivar und Ilsø folgten ihm gehorsam. Contessina fuhr sich währenddessen über ihr Kinn und versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Sie spürte Severus‘ eindringlichen Blick auf sich und sah kurz zu ihm.

»Danke«, flüsterte sie, setzte sich zurück auf ihr Fensterbrett und beobachtete die makellosen Pfauen, wie sie auf den Hecken herumstolzierten und Räder schlugen.


	40. Der Verbotene Wald

Zurück in Hogwarts ging Contessina dem Verräter soweit es möglich war aus dem Weg, doch jedes Mal wenn ihr Theodore unter die Augen trat, brach ein Gewitter in ihr los. Ihre Gedanken sprangen dazu über, sich vorzustellen wie er einen tragischen Unfall erlitt und sich schwerwiegende Verletzungen zuzog. In ihren Händen begann es zu kribbeln, sodass sie nur zu gern wüsste wie es sich anfühlte ihm die Luft mit ihnen abzudrücken. Aber sie zwang sich Ruhe zu bewahren und ihn anzulächeln. Solange sie keine Fehler machte, konnte er ihrem Vater nichts Brauchbares liefern.

Seit seiner Drohung zu Weihnachten hatte Contessina sich ihrem Schicksal endgültig ergeben. Sie behandelte Hermine und jeden anderen, der laut ihrem Vater unerwünscht in ihrer Umgebung war, wie Luft und konzentrierte sich mehr denn je auf ihre schulische Ausbildung. Das einzige außerschulische, was sie unternahm, waren die Quidditch-Spiele bei denen Draco spielte. In der ersten Woche war Slytherin gegen Ravenclaw angetreten, wobei Draco vor der gegnerischen Sucherin Cho Chang den Schnatz gefangen und für Slytherin somit den Sieg garantiert hatte.

Die Woche darauf machte sich Contessina, samt ihrer wertvollen Fracht in den Händen, nach dem Unterricht auf den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer. Von angenehmer Vorfreude verzückt, klopfte sie gegen die dicke Holztür und wartete bis ihr jemand öffnete. Einige Augenblicke später kam Professor McGonagall zum Vorschein.

»Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Malfoy?«, fragte sie, auf die grün glitzernde Schachtel in ihren Händen blickend.

»Ich suche Professor Snape«, antwortete Contessina und sah an ihrer Professorin vorbei. Am Ende des Raumes entdeckte sie ihren Paten steif in einem Sessel sitzend. »Ah, da ist er ja.« Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drückte sie sich an Professor McGonagall vorbei und steuerte an den Professoren Lupin, Flitwick und Vektor entlang, die sie neugierig betrachteten. Contessina störte sich nicht an den Blicken, sondern ließ sich auf der Armlehne von Severus‘ Sessel nieder und erhaschte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit.

»Ich weiß, du willst es nicht hören«, begann sie breit grinsend und streckte ihm die Schachtel entgegen, »aber ich sage es trotzdem; Happy Birthday, Severus.« Der Grund ihres Grinsens sah zu ihr auf und versuchte sie mit seinen Augen zu erdolchen. Mit einem missbilligenden Schnauben knallte er das Buch in seinen Händen zusammen und legte es auf das Tischchen neben dem Sessel. Die anderen Lehrer beobachteten sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen oder schmunzelnden Mündern.

Widerwillig nahm Severus ihr die Schachtel ab und betrachtete sie mit tiefster Abscheu. »Das konntest du einfach nicht sein lassen, oder?«, raunzte er abfällig.

Contessina schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf. »Es ist auch etwas nützliches, versprochen«, sagte sie und schlug die Beine übereinander.

»Severus, ich wusste nicht, dass heute Ihr Geburtstag ist!«, entrüstete sich Professor McGonagall. »Meinen Glückwunsch.« Sie nickte ihm freundlich zu und setzte sich in ihren Sessel, wo sie sich wieder an die Schülerarbeiten machte.

»Alles Gute, Severus«, tat Professor Lupin es ihr gleich, Professor Flitwick und Vektor zogen nach. Severus knirschte so laut mit den Zähnen, das sie glaubte sie würden jeden Moment auseinanderbrechen.

»Mach schon auf«, entschärfte sie die Stimmung und deutete ungeduldig auf ihr Geschenk. Ein tiefes Knurren hallte durch den Raum, aber Contessina ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen und blieb gelassen neben ihm sitzen.

»Wünschenswert wäre eine Phiole Rizin«, spuckte er giftig aus und ließ sich dazu herab sein Geschenk auszupacken. Contessina grinste weiter vor sich hin. Die anderen Lehrer hatten von ihren Arbeiten abgelassen und sahen neugierig der sich bietenden Szene zu, selbst Professor McGonagall konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen ab und an nach vorne huschten.

Severus riss mit mehr Kraft als nötig das Geschenkpapier auf und öffnete den Deckel der Schachtel. Contessina prägte sich seine Reaktion ein und verewigte sie innerlich. Seine rabenschwarzen Brauen zogen sich zusammen, während seine Hand eines der leicht brüchigen Objekte herausholte. Ein glänzendes Whiskyglas aus feinst gearbeitetem Kristall kam zum Vorschein. Eingeschliffene Muster am Ende und Boden des Glases hob es von den Herkömmlichen ab.

»Gläser?«, spottete ihr Pate und sah ungläubig zu ihr. Da sie bereits mit solchen Worten gerechnet hatte, ließ sie sich ihre Laune nicht verderben.

»Ich habe sie selbst gemacht, du undankbarer Miesepeter«, tadelte sie ihn und stand von der Armlehne auf. Kurz ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen und entdeckte dann eine Wasserkaraffe. Zielsicher ging sie darauf zu und sah zu Professor Lupin davor. »Ich darf doch?«, fragte sie sicherheitshalber.

»Nur zu«, antwortete er belustigt. Mit einem Lächeln schnappte sie sich die halbvolle Karaffe und ging zurück zu ihrem skeptisch dreinblickenden Paten.

»Halten«, befahl sie und brachte das Glas in Severus‘ Hand in eine gerade Position. Für jedermann gut sichtbar schüttete sie Wasser hinein und beobachtete zufrieden den Zauber, welchen sie damit vollbrachte. Das durchsichtige Kristallglas färbte sich pechschwarz und verweigerte somit Auskunft über die Flüssigkeit darin zu geben.

»Ich dachte mir, da du alle Gläser in den Ferien gegen die Wände geschleudert hast, könntest du neue gebrauchen. Und weil du so hohe Ansprüche hast, wollte ich ihnen eine persönliche Note geben«, erklärte sie, vollkommen mit ihrem Geschenk zufrieden.

»Zehn Punkte für Slytherin, Miss Malfoy«, sagte Professor McGonagall begeistert.

»Dem kann ich nur zustimmen«, pflichtete Professor Flitwick ihr bei.

Severus begutachtete ihre Gabe mit verzogenen Lippen und schnalzte mit der Zunge. »Ich nehme es an«, war alles was er sagte und kippte das Wasser zurück in die Karaffe, wobei sich das Glas wieder zurück färbte, und packte es anschließend zurück in die Schachtel.

»Was hat Sie denn dazu gebracht ihre Gläser zu zerstören?«, fragte Professor Vektor wagemutig.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Contessina konnte sehen wie sich die schaurigen Bilder der _›schnatternden Weiber‹,_ wie er sie noch freundlich betitelt hatte, vor seinem geistigen Auge abspielten. Bei einem seiner Ausbrüche, hätte er fast ihren Vater getroffen, der gerade rechtzeitig in Deckung gegangen war. Severus hatte es als sein persönliches Recht angesehen Lucius mit den splitternden Geschossen zu bewerfen, nachdem er ihn tagelang dazu genötigt hatte, den Festlichkeiten im Manor beizuwohnen. 

»Nur ein Haufen eifriger Damen«, antwortete Contessina und verkniff sich ein Lachen.

»Hast du nicht noch Hausaufgaben«, zischte Severus gereizt. Contessina hob beschwichtigend die Hände und wollte gerade davoneilen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel.

»Das hätte ich fast vergessen!«, rief sie und drehte sich mit wallendem Rock zu ihm zurück, beugte sich runter, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, murmelte hastig: »Ich hab dich lieb«, und sah zu, dass sie schleunigst das Lehrerzimmer verließ, bevor sie eines der Wurfgeschosse traf.

Einige Stunden später packte Contessina weniger gut gelaunt ihre Sachen für Astronomie zusammen. Das kurze Hochgefühl, das sie am Nachmittag verspürt hatte, war längst wieder verschwunden. Ausgelaugt fuhr sie sich über das blasse Gesicht und ermunterte sich dazu, endlich zu den anderen zu gehen, die im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten, um sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm zu machen.

Sie griff nach ihrer Tasche, stieß dabei allerdings gegen das Regal neben ihrem Bett und warf somit eine Packung getrockneter Pappel-Blätter für Zaubertränke und Harpers Glas Kürbissaft zu Boden. Das Glas zerschellte und der abgestandene Saft saugte sich in die Blätter.

»Verdammt!«, fluchte Contessina, ließ ihre Tasche fallen und versuchte ihre morgige Zaubertrankzutat zu retten. »Nein, nein, nein!«, stöhnte sie verzweifelt und ließ die Schultern hängen. Die Blätter hatten sich bereits vollgesogen und waren vollkommen aufgeweicht in der saftdurchtränkten Tüte. _Klasse,_ dachte sie, _noch ein Fehler, den Theodore petzen kann._

Wenn sie morgen Severus nach Ersatz fragte, würde Theodore es sofort ihrem Vater schreiben und ihm ihre Unfähigkeit schildern. Wütend auf sich selbst und ihre Unachtsamkeit schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein. Ihr Hirn ratterte und rauchte. Sie brauchte diese verfluchten Blätter!

Ein Geistesblitz durchfuhr sie, als sie sich ihre Hand gegen die Stirn presste und ihre Augen aufschlug. _Der Verbotene Wald!,_ dachte sie hoffnungsvoll. Professor Sprout hatte letztes Schuljahr erwähnt, dass dort über den Winter haufenweise Pappelbäume wuchsen. Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung blühte samt einem riskanten Plan auf. Mit neuer Motivation begab sie sich zu ihren Freunden und feilte weiter an ihrer Idee.

Als die Schüler nach ihrer Astronomie zurück Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum gelaufen waren, hatte Contessina sich, unbemerkt von den müden Augen der anderen, weggeschlichen und war hastig über das Feld zum Verbotenen Wald gelaufen. In ihr hallte immer wieder Dumbledores Stimme auf, die sie Anfang des Schuljahres vor den Dementoren gewarnt hatte. Aber Contessina hatte die Umgebung gründlich geprüft und war dann erst losgerannt. Sie war nicht gerade erpicht darauf erwischt zu werden, denn noch einfacher hätte sie es Theodore und ihrem Vater dann nicht mehr machen können. Mit eifrig klopfendem Herzen machte sie sich in ihrer Schuluniform durch das sich windende Geäst des Verbotenen Waldes und ging immer tiefer hinein. Vom Astronomieturm aus, hatte sie die Pappelbaume mit dem Teleskop entdeckt und sich einen genauen Weg durchgebahnt. _Solange mich keiner beim Rückweg entdeckt, dürfte nichts schief gehen,_ versprach sie sich wieder und wieder.

Ohne auf die Geräusche um sich herum zu achten, ging sie mit erhobenem Zauberstab durch die tiefe Dunkelheit der dicht aneinander gereihten Bäume. Ihre Zauberstabspitze leuchtete durch einen _Lumos_ und spendete ihr genug Licht, damit sie nicht über die herausstehenden Wurzeln fiel. Sobald sie hier wieder raus war, würde sie sich schwören, nie wieder gefüllte Gläser in den Schlafsaal zu lassen.

Mit einer Gänsehaut über dem gesamten Körper und stetig wachsender Angst, ging sie auf Samtpfoten durch das schneebedeckte Laub. Bei jedem Schritt sanken ihre Schuhe ein Stück ein und machten es ihr schwerer schnell voranzukommen. Dass sie nur fünf Meter weit sehen konnte, tat ihr übriges und regte ihre Fantasie zu schaurig wilden Gedanken an, die sie versuchte zu verbannen.

Ihre Nackenhärchen hatten sich zitternd aufgestellt und kalter Schweiß bedeckte ihre Stirn. In regelmäßigen Abständen musste sie stehen bleiben und sich zur Ruhe zwingen. Es würde nichts bringen in Panik auszubrechen. Sie musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen und sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren.

Samt neugeschöpftem Mut, setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und ließ die abgestorbenen Äste unter ihren Stiefeln knacken. Innerlich zählte sie ihre Schritte und jede Seite zu der sie wechselte. Zwei Mal rechts, hundert Schritte gerade aus, dann einmal links, achtundzwanzig Schritte, wieder rechts und nochmal achtundsechzig Schritte. Sie hatte die Strecke zwar nur abwägen können, aber da sie recht gut mit Zahlen konnte stand Contessina eine knappe halbe Stunde später, vor sechs der insgesamt neunzehn blühenden Pappel-Bäume. Zufrieden atmete sie die kalte Luft aus und machte sich daran die Blätter zu pflücken. Fünfundzwanzig würden reichen, mit einem einfachen Zauber konnte sie sie bis morgen trocknen und es würde aussehen, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Als Contessina kurz darauf fünfundzwanzig ordentliche und gleichgroße Blätter abgezupft und sicher in einem Tütchen verstaut hatte, knackte etwas keine zwei Meter hinter ihr. Sofort wich die Luft aus ihren Lungen und sie gefror zu Eis. Ihre Hand hing halb in der Luft, während ihr Gesicht zu den Wurzeln des Baumes gerichtet war. _Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung?,_ sprach sie sich zu, wagte es aber nicht sich umzudrehen. Wieder blitzte vor ihren Augen auf, was für Kreaturen hier leben sollten; Zentauren, Einhörner, Acromantulas, Hippogreife, Trolle und Werwölfe. Wenn sie nicht erstarrt wäre, würde sie zittern wie Espenlaub. Bilder der Riesenspinnen und wie sie ihre Netze um sie spannen ließ ihr die Galle hochsteigen. Bei den Werwölfen würde es wenigstens schnell gehen, die würden sie einfach mit ihren messerscharfen Krallen und Zähnen zerfetzen. Der Phantasie, dass es bloß ein harmloses Einhorn sein könnte, gab sie sich gar nicht erst hin – _So viel Glück habe ich nicht._

Das Herz schlug Contessina bis zum Hals, als sie den Entschluss fasste, sich langsam aufzurichten und ihrem Schicksal zu stellen. Fest kniff sie die Augen zusammen und saugte sie eisige Luft ein. Etwas Schlimmeres als der Tod konnte nicht auf sie warten. Ihre Hände ballte sie zu Fäusten um das Zittern, das sich durch ihren Körper bahnte zu unterdrücken. Langsam, jede Bewegung dreimal überdacht, stand sie auf und drehte sich mit geschlossenen Augen um. Wieder jagte ein Knacken durch den Wald. Ohne es zu wollen, machte sie einen Schritt zurück. Sie musste sich erst zur Ruhe bringen, bevor sie sich endlich traute, die Augen zu öffnen. Ihr Zauberstab in der Hand, leuchtete zu ihrer Rechten und offenbarte ihr, was unmittelbar vor ihr war; rein gar nichts.

Nur ihre Augen bewegend, blickte sie zur Seite und sah auch dort nichts als Bäume, Äste und schneebedeckte Erde. Sie wagte sich einen Schritt nach vorne und sah sich gründlicher um. Hatte sie es sich wirklich nur eingebildet? War sie schon so übermüdet, dass sie Dinge hörte, die nicht existierten? Beunruhigt über diese Gedanken schluckte sie den aufkommenden Würgereiz hinunter. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob ihr eine Acromantula oder ein streichespielender Verstand lieber war.

Damit sie sich sicher sein konnte, blickte sie den kleinen Abhang hinter sich hinunter, erkannte aber nichts was ihr Angst bereiten sollte. Contessina ließ erleichtert die Schultern hängen und ignorierte den Fakt, dass ihre Phantasie mit ihr durchging. Darum konnte sie sich auch ein anderes Mal kümmern, jetzt musste sie erst mal schleunigst hier raus. Entschlossen drehte sie sich zurück zu den Pappelbäumen, stolperte aber bereits im nächsten Moment den Abhang hinunter und ließ einen erstickten Schrei von ihren Lippen. Sie kugelte viel zu schnell durch den Dreck und eiskalten Schnee und kam so hart auf ihrer Vorderseite auf, dass ihr die Luft aus der Brust gepresst wurde. Der Zauberstab und das Tütchen waren ihr aus den Händen geglitten. Doch das bereitete ihr gerade keine Sorgen, nein, viel eher schlug ihr Herz wie nach einem Wettrennen, weil zwei stahlgraue Blitze sie ins Visier genommen hatten.

Knacken folgte ihr den Abhang runter und sie konnte hören, wie etwas zu ihr rutschte. Blitzschnell stemmte sie sich mit ihren aufgeschürften Händen hoch und drehte sich auf ihren Po. Wieder wollte ein Schrei ihre Lippen verlassen als das stählerne Grau erneut zu ihr starrte, doch dann machte es _klick_ in ihrem Hirn und sie erkannte, was sich da auf vier Beinen vor ihr aufgebaut hatte.

»Hund?«, stellte sie verwundert fest und sah mit langsam arbeitendem Verstand, den Straßenhund, der ihr in London begegnet war. Das gigantisch große Untier mit vier Pfoten, nachtschwarzem Fell und fingerlangen Zähnen stand keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Seine grauen Augen leuchteten so hell wie ihre Zauberstabspitze es getan hatte. Etwas Unfassbares funkelte in seinem Blick; Er war mehr als erheitert über die letzten zwei Minuten.

Wut kochte in Contessina auf und übermannte sie mit einem Schlag. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in der Erde und schleuderten ihm dann den Dreck entgegen. »Spinnst du!«, schrie sie aufgebracht. »Ich hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt!« Immer wieder krallte sie sich eine Hand voll Erde und warf sie auf den großen Hund. Dieser ging jedes Mal in Deckung und knurrte nach dem sechsten Erdhaufen, der ihn traf.

»Wage es nicht mich anzuknurren, du hättest mich fast umgebracht!«, fauchte sie und wischte sich die Hände an ihrer Uniform ab. _Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!_ »Was machst du hier, bist du mir gefolgt?«, fragte sie, nachdem sie sich aufgerappelt und sich den Dreck abgeklopft hatte. Der Hund schnaubte und schüttelte sich, damit die Erde von ihm fiel. _Unglaublich, es gibt Kreaturen in diesem Wald, denen ich nicht einmal im Traum begegnen will, und auf was stoße ich? Auf einen verlausten Straßenköter!_

»Ich schwöre dir, Hund, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab gefunden habe, verwandle ich dich in einen Stinkekäfer!«, brauste sie haltlos auf und sah sich auf dem dunklen Erdboden nach ihrem Zauberstab um. Wieder kam nur ein Schnauben von dem strubbeligen Ungeheuer.

»Wärst du wohl so freundlich und würdest mir helfen!«, blaffte sie ihn an. Dass das kein normaler Hund sein konnte, hatte sie trotz ihres verstörten Verstandes recht schnell festgestellt.

»Undankbares Zottelvieh!«, fluchte sie »Ich gebe dir etwas zu Essen und was ist der Dank? Ein Herzinfarkt!« Der Hund ließ nur ein eingeschnapptes Knurren verlauten, erbarmte sich aber ihr bei der Suche zu helfen. Hoffentlich konnte er mehr in der Finsternis erkennen, denn Contessina sah gerade mal ihre weiße Bluse und die Umrisse ihrer blassen Hände.

Nachdem sie zehn Minuten später immer noch nicht fündig geworden waren, lehnte Contessina sich erschöpft gegen einen der feuchten, glitschigen Bäume.

»Scheiße!« Verzweifelt versuchte sie die aufkeimenden Tränen zurückzudrängen. Wenn das jemand herausfinden würde, wäre sie geliefert. Und für was der ganze Aufwand? – Eine lächerliche Tüte Pappelblätter! Ihr Vater würde seine Drohung wahr machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass sie sich nachts in den Verbotenen Wald geschlichen hatte, nur damit Theodore nicht schlecht von ihr berichten würde.

Ein leises Schluchzen entrann ihrer Kehle. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden hinabgleiten und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Knie. _Besser hätte es nicht laufen können,_ dachte sie bitter. Ihr Zauberstab war weg, das Tütchen ebenfalls, sie war von oben bis unten verdreckt und herausfinden würde sie aus diesem Wald wohl auch nicht mehr. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal fragen, was der Straßenhund hier zu suchen hatte, weil ihre Nerven dermaßen blank lagen, dass es beinahe wehtat. Er setzte sich neben sie und stupste sie mit seiner kalten Schnauze an. Ein leises Bellen verließ seine Lefzen.

»Tut mir leid, dass ich dich angeschrien habe«, murmelte sie in ihre Knie hinein. Wieder stupste er sie an. Contessina schniefte und blickte zu ihm auf. Ein erfreutes Keuchen entkam ihr, als sie ihren Zauberstab und das Papiertütchen zwischen seinen Zähnen sah.

»Du hast sie gefunden!«, rief sie und nahm ihm ihre Sachen ab. Dankbar schlang sie ihre Arme um den verfilzte Hals. »Danke.« Sie kraulte ihn hinter seinem Ohr und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nase. Er schmiegte sich wohlig an sie und leckte zufrieden über sein Maul. »Als Belohnung verwandle ich dich auch nicht in einen Stinkekäfer«, lächelte sie und wischte sich über die feuchten Augen. Der Hund schnaubte und löste sich von ihr. Schnüffelnd sah er sich um. Contessina bemerkte währenddessen, wie kalt ihr eigentlich war. Sie stand von dem frostigen Boden auf und klopfte sich erneut den Dreck ab. Der Hund tat es ihr gleich und stellte sich wieder auf seine vier Pfoten.

»Wir sollten zurück«, murmelte sie und sah sich nochmal um. Dieser Teil des Waldes war sogar noch düsterer als der bei den Pappelbäumen. »Kommst du mit, oder lebst du hier?« Langsam wurde sie wirklich stutzig was diesen Hund anging. _Was bei Merlin und Morgana hatte er eigentlich hier zu suchen? London ist etliche Kilometer entfernt, wie ist er hier her gekommen?_

Das bärengleiche Untier gab ihr zu verstehen, dass er mitkommen würde, indem er sich zum Abhang drehte und hinaufkletterte. »Gut, dann nichts wie raus hier.« Contessina zückte ihren Zauberstab, sprach einen Lumos um eine bessere Sicht zu bekommen und machte sich auf nach vorne. Doch sie kam keine zwei Schritte, da landete sie auch schon wieder hart auf dem Boden. Keuchend entwich ihr die neugewonnene Luft aus den Lungen. Heftig blinzelnd wollte sie sich wieder aufrichten, aber etwas Glitschiges zog an ihrem rechten Bein. Panisch sah sie nach hinten und entdeckte durch ihre leuchtende Zauberstabspitze, dass sich glänzend schwarze Wurzeln um ihren Knöchel geschlungen hatten. Was ihr jedoch wirklich den Schweiß über den Rücken trieb, war, dass sich die Wurzeln ihr Bein hinaufschlängelten und sie über die Erde schleiften.

Hastig versuchte sie ihren Zauberstab in die Finger zu bekommen, der wenige Zentimeter vor ihr lag. Sie streckte sich nach vorne, doch die Wurzel zog sie weiter und weiter zurück. Ein hilfloser Schrei drang aus ihr hinaus und immer panischer griff sie in den Boden und versuchte sich an irgendwas festzuhalten. Derweil kroch auch ihr linkes Bein eine Wurzel hinauf und grub sich tief in ihre Haut, sodass sie laut aufschrie.

Ihr Haar war voller Erde und Äste, ihre Uniform vollkommen verschmiert und die Wurzeln rissen ihre Strumpfhose auf, als hätten sie Krallen. Immer wieder versuchte sie ihren Zauberstab zu erwischen, aber dieser lag inzwischen schon über einen Meter von ihr entfernt. Tränen bahnten sich über ihre Wangen, die Wurzeln an ihrem Knöchel gruben sich immer tiefer in ihr Fleisch. Plötzlich wurde auch ihr Handgelenk fesselnd umklammert. Mit einem festen Ruck wurde sie auf den Rücken gedreht und weiter zu dem feucht glitschigen Baum geschleift, an dem sie sich vorhin noch angelehnt hatte.

Rauschend stieg ihr das Blut in den Kopf. Windend versuchte sie sich zu befreien, aber jeder Bewegung die sie machte, schlangen sich die schwarzen Wurzeln fester um sie. Verzweifelt schluchzte sie und strampelte wild um sich. Ihre Beine waren vollständig umklammert und wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde tauber. Die ehemals weiße Strumpfhose hang in Fetzen halb an ihr, während der andere Teil in der Erde lag.

Plötzlich klammerte sich eine knochige Hand um ihr Handgelenk und zog sie von den Wurzeln zurück. Rote Strahlen knallten gegen den unteren Teil des schwarzen Baumes. Contessina spürte wie die Wurzeln locker ließen. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen klammerte sie sich um die rettende Hand und strampelte die Wurzeln ab. Immer wieder schossen Strahlen gegen den Baum. Die Wurzeln zogen sich zurück und ließen von ihren Beinen und ihrem Arm ab. Von ihrer Panik und Angst geleitet atmete sie hektisch ein und aus. Tränen rannen weiter über ihr schmutziges Gesicht. Die Hand zog sie in Sicherheit, bis sie am Anfang des Abhangs angekommen waren. Schwer atmend strich sie sich über die Beine und wischte alles weg was dran hing.

»Hey, beruhig dich, es ist alles gut«, flüsterte eine krächzend raue Stimme hinter ihr, aber sie dachte nicht einmal daran aufzuhören. Schluchzend wischte sie sich das glitschige schwarze Zeug von der Haut, das die Wurzeln hinterlassen hatte.

Irgendwann umklammerten sie zwei Hände von hinten und zogen sie an eine schmale Brust. Weiter hektisch atmend und schluchzend wehrte sie sich halbherzig gegen den Griff.

»Du bist in Sicherheit«, wisperte die raue Stimme gegen ihr Ohr. Sich langsam beruhigend hörte sie auf sich gegen ihren Retter zu wehren und erschlaffte in seinen Armen. Mit bebender Brust lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, versuchte zu klarem Verstand zu gelangen. Fest kniff sie ihre Augen zu und ignorierte das Brennen an ihrem Knöchel. Eine der knochigen Hände fuhr ihr beruhigend über die Stirn und ihr Haar.

Ihr Herz pochte auch nach Minuten der Stille wild gegen ihren Brustkorb und drohte ihn zu zerschmettern. Die Tränen waren versiegt, doch die knacksenden Geräusche um sie herum ließen sie immer wieder zusammenzucken. Ihre Härchen standen steil von ihrer Haut ab. Festumklammert hielt sie den dürren Arm wie eine Rettungsleine. Erst ein sanfter Kuss auf ihren Hinterkopf brachte sie dazu die Augen zu öffnen.

Als erstes erblickte sie die leuchtende Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, der dicht neben ihnen in der feuchten Erde lag. Beim nächsten Blinzeln sah sie jeweils zu ihren Seiten ein Bein an ihren Körper gepresst. Langsam sickerten die Fragen in ihren Kopf, die sich durch ihre Erinnerungen bildeten. _Beine? Hände? Stimme?_

Wie in Zeitlupe rutschte sie ein Stück zurück um ihren Retter ansehen zu können. Doch bereits während sie es tat, bereute sie es. Hinter ihrem Retter verbarg sich niemand anderes als Sirius Black. Nach Luft japsend sprang sie auf, stolperte aber sogleich über ihren lädierten Knöchel und fiel zurück auf ihren Po.

»Alles gut, beruhig dich«, krächzte er beschwichtigend. »Ich habe dich gerettet, erinnerst du dich?« Beschwichtigend hielt er die Hände hoch. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an und registrierte jede seiner Bewegungen. Ihr Verstand studierte sein langes, vom Dreck verfilztes schwarzes Haar, die Schalk blitzenden Augen, die tief in ihre Höhlen versunken waren, dann noch die wächserne Haut, die fest über seine Knochen gespannt war und sein Kopf, der eher einem Totenschädel glich.

»Ich tu dir nichts, versprochen«, murmelte er wieder und wieder. Contessina versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was Andromeda gesagt hatte, doch es fiel ihr wahrlich schwer bei diesem schaurigen Anblick nicht in Panik zu gerate.

»Der Hund«, kam es ihr zurück in den Sinn. Ihr Hirn ratterte und qualmte erneut in dieser Nacht. »Das sind Sie gewesen.« Es konnte nicht anderes sein; Sirius Black war ein Animagus. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr als sie die Erkenntnis traf. _Ich habe Sirius Black gefüttert._ Ihr Gegenüber ließ ein gequältes, gelbes Lächeln über seine Züge huschen.

»Kann ich mir deinen Fuß ansehen, ohne dass du mich mit Dreck bewirfst?«, fragte er dann und traute sich ein Stückchen näher an sie heran. Contessina blickte skeptisch zu ihm, nickte aber. _Wenn er vorhätte mich umzubringen, hätte er mich wohl kaum gerettet oder?_

Sirius setzte sich vor ihren Knöchel und hob ihn vorsichtig an. Er bewegte ihn vor und zurück, was sie schmerzhaft zischen ließ. »‘Tschuldige«, murmelte er, strich sanft über die aufgerissene Haut und wischte etwas des schwarzen Sekrets aus der Wunde. »Du solltest damit zu Pomfrey«, sagte er besorgt dreinblickend.

»Ach, und wie soll ich erklären, woher ich die Verletzung habe?«, gab sie schärfer zurück als beabsichtigt.

»Wenn das Zeug giftig ist, hast du ein größeres Problem«, schnauzte er zurück und lupfte tadelnd seine Braue.

Contessina schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Ganz gewiss würde sie nicht zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, nur damit diese sofort den Schulleiter und dieser dann ihre Eltern informierte. Wenn sie das tun würde, wäre sie noch heute in Malfoy Manor. Und Severus würde dann wahrscheinlich auch nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr sprechen. _Nein, ich werde mich selbst um die Wunde kümmern._

»Was tun Sie hier?«, brach dann die Frage aus ihr heraus, die schon mehrere Minuten, in denen er ihren Knöchel inspiziert hatte, auf ihren Lippen lag.

Sirius sah zu ihr und presste den ausgetrockneten Mund zusammen. »Ich warte auf die Ratte«, sagte er heiser. Der Griff um ihren Fuß verstärkte sich, weshalb sie ihm ihn sofort entzog.

»Welche Ratte?«, fragte sie verwirrt. _Ist er vielleicht doch wahnsinnig?_

»Die Ratte Peter Pettigrew!«, zischte er und bekam ein irres Funkeln in die hübschen grauen Augen. Contessina zuckte zusammen und rutschte ein Stück weg. _Peter Pettigrew? Hat er den nicht schon längst umgebracht?_ Bei seinem zunehmend gereizterem Aussehen, verkniff sie sich jede weitere Frage auf _die Ratte_ bezogen. Sie würde ganz gewiss keinen entflohenen, eventuell wahnsinnigen, Häftling mit dummen Fragen reizen.

»Könnten Sie mir aufhelfen?«, fragte sie deshalb in milderer Tonlage und streckte demonstrativ eine Hand nach ihm aus. Augenblicklich wurden seine leichengleichen Züge weicher. Schnell hatte Sirius sich aufgerappelt und half ihr hoch.

»Ich trage dich bis zu Hagrids Hütte, aber weiter kann ich nicht gehen, ohne von den Dementoren erwischt zu werden«, sagte er und hatte sie schneller hochgehoben, als sie Zeit zu reagieren hatte. Einen dürren Arm legte er unter ihre Kniekehlen, den anderen um ihren Rücken. Sie fest an seine Brust gezogen, machte er sich dran den Abhang möglichst geschickt hinaufzuklettern.

Contessina war erstaunt, wie viel Kraft in dem vollkommen abgemagerten Mann steckte. Während sie einen Arm vorsichtig um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte, betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Wenn er es nicht gerade zur Fratze verzog, wirkte es eigentlich recht hübsch. Sie konnte sogar die weichen Züge ihrer Mutter an seinen Wangen erkennen.

»Meine Mutter hat dieselben Züge«, rutschte es ihr von der Ähnlichkeit fasziniert heraus. Wenn er etwas zulegen würde und einen ordentlichen Waschgang bekäme, wäre er ihr sicher noch um einiges ähnlicher.

Sirius sah mit zusammengezogen Brauen zu ihr und ging eilig weiter. Contessina strich ihm sanft über die Wange und vermittelte ihm was sie meinte. »Narzissa Black«, half sie ihm auf die Sprünge.

»Ich weiß wer du bist«, antwortete er. »Ich habe dich bei Andromeda gesehen.« Sie erinnerte sich an ihre erste Begegnung. »Erst dachte ich man will mich veralbern. Meine liebste Cousine soll eine Malfoy in ihr Haus lassen? Pff!« Ein verächtliches Schnauben kam spöttisch über seine Lippen. »Aber dann hast du mir geholfen und ich verstand wieso du bei ihr sein durftest. Du bist wie ich, nicht wahr? Wirst unterdrückt von diesen widerwärtigen Ansichten. Sie wissen es nicht, oder? Deine Eltern, dass du zu ihr gehst?« Contessina versuchte seine Worte nicht als Beleidung ihrer Familie aufzunehmen, weil sie wusste, dass auch er, wie Andromeda, verbannt worden war. Trotzdem würde sie sich nicht so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen und behaupten sie wären gleich.

»Nein, sie wissen es nicht«, umging sie daher seine Behauptung und kreiste die Schultern. Sie würde niemals von zuhause weglaufen, egal was ihr Vater tun würde, sie könnte nicht ohne ihre Familie leben.

»Wusst‘ ich’s doch, ein Rebell unter den ehrwürdigen Malfoys«, feixte er und ließ seine eitergelben Zähne grinsend aufblitzen. Contessina schluckte ihren Eckel runter und unterdrückte den Drang ihre Familie zu verteidigen. Im Grunde hatte er Recht mit dem was er da von sich gab, akzeptieren würde sie es aber trotzdem nicht. Sie war kein Rebell, vielleicht etwas widerspenstiger als die traditionellen Reinblüter, aber mehr schon nicht.

»So, weiter geht leider nicht«, sagte er und Contessina sah sich überrascht um. Sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen wie sie den Wald verlassen hatten. Gut verdeckt hinter Hagrids Hütte, setzte er sie vorsichtig auf ihren Füßen ab und stütze sie mit seinen Armen. Nervös blickte er gen Himmel und rings um sich. »Lass deine Wunde von jemandem ansehen«, wiederholte er eindringlich und blies sich eine lange schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

»Danke«, sagte sie und kaschierte den Schmerz mit einem Lächeln, »dafür, dass du mich gerettet hast.« Sie bekam fast eine Panikattacke bei dem Gedanken, was ihr Vater machen würde, wenn er erführe, dass Sirius Black seine Tochter gerettet hatte. Schnell schüttelte sie diesen giftigen Gedanken ab und stellte sich ohne Hilfe gerade hin. Ihr Fuß brannte, als würde er jeden Moment von ihrem Bein abfallen, doch sie biss tapfer die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ihn so wenig wie möglich zu belasten.

»Hier, das hab ich noch gefunden.« Sirius streckte ihr eine schmutzige Papiertüte vor die Nase. Contessina schnappte nach Luft.

»Meine Blätter!« Hoffnungsvoll nahm sie sie entgegen und lugte hinein. Ein paar waren hinausgefallen und andere zerknittert, doch sonst fehlte ihnen nichts. »Danke.« Wie zuvor bei seiner Hundegestallt, schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn. Überrascht erstarrte Sirius, legte aber kurz seine Arme um sie.

»Du hast mir auch geholfen«, meinte er nickend. Contessina lächelte und sah ihm dann dabei zu, wie er von ihr zurücktrat und sich wieder in den struppigen schwarzen Straßenhund verwandelte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen Dank für die Kudos und Bookmarks ♥  
> Wie hat euch Sirius' erster Auftritt gefallen?


	41. Gift

Unten im Schlafsaal angekommen, trat Contessina geräuschlos ins Bad und verriegelte die Tür. Von der heutigen Nacht durfte niemals jemand erfahren. Es war schwer genug gewesen, humpelnd ins Schloss zu gelangen und an dem aufgedrehten Peeves sicher vorbei zu huschen. Wenn der Blutige Baron nicht rechtzeitig um die Ecke gebogen wäre und ihn zusammengestaucht hätte, wäre sie aufgeflogen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr hatte ihr verraten, dass es bereits drei Uhr morgens war, somit hatte sie sich nicht weiter gewundert, dass alle tief und fest schliefen.

Mit knacksenden Knochen machte sie sich daran, sich aus ihrer zerfetzten und verdreckten Uniform zu schälen. Die tiefen Kratzer über ihre Arme und Beine hatten alles vollgeblutet. Nachdem sie auch ihre Unterwäsche losgeworden war, griff sie nach ihren Lotionen und stieg in die kleine Dusche gegenüber der Waschkonsole. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und spülte die Kratzer aus. Ihren Knöchel nahm sie sich als letztes vor, denn jedes Mal, wenn auch nur ein Tropfen Wasser drüber lief, brannte es, als würde sie Zitronensaft hinein träufeln. Sie musste sich fest auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu schreien. Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte sie das schwarze Zeug auszuspülen, doch es brannte so sehr, dass ihre Tränen ihr die Sicht versperrten. Immer wieder musste sie Pausen einlegen und den Schmerz ein abklingen lassen, bevor sie von neuem begann. Als sie glaubte alles aus ihren Wunden herauszuhaben, machte sie sich daran ihr Haar auszuwaschen. Es brauchte drei Waschgänge und beinahe die halbe Tube ihrer Lotion, bis auch der letzte Klumpen draußen war. Zögerlich rieb sie auch ihre Haut mit Lotion ein, um die Erde und Reste des Sekrets loszuwerden, doch das bereute sie schnell, als der erste Tropfen über einen offenen Kratzer glitt. Tränen verschleierten ihr während der Tortur immer wieder die Sicht. Nur mühsam konnte sie es unterdrücken zu schluchzen, und somit die anderen zu wecken.

Als sie aus der Dusche stieg kuschelte sie sich in ihr grünes, flauschiges Handtuch und setzte sich auf den gefliesten Boden. Sie beruhigte sich und wartete bis die Luft ihre Haut getrocknet hatte, damit sie nicht mit dem Handtuch über die empfindlichen Stellen reiben musste. Mittlerweile hatte sie die Müdigkeit ergriffen, doch sie dachte keine Sekunde daran ihre Augen zu schließen. Sie wusste genau wovon sie träumen würde, wenn sie jetzt einschlief – einmal hatte ihr dieser Albtraum gereicht.

Eine halbe Stunde später raffte Contessina sich auf und begann mit zitternden Händen, ihre Wunden zu versorgen. Mit dem Tiegel ihrer Mutter, schmierte sie schichtweise die Salbe, welche sie extra von Severus anfertigen ließ, über die Kratzer. Als sie jedoch bei ihrem Knöchel ankam, wurde ihr speiübel. Ringsherum wie ein Fußkettchen klaffte rot strahlend die offene Wunde. Mindestens fünf Millimeter tief hatte die Wurzel sie aufgeschnitten. Ihre Haut hing teilweise zerfetzt ab und ließ sie heftiger beben.

Tief durchatmend biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe und schmierte dicke Batzen Salbe in die Wunde. Wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr hoch als sich die Paste auf ihr Fleisch legte. Ein zischendes Keuchen konnte sie nicht mehr unterdrücken. Fest biss sie sich in ihre Unterlippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte. Einige Momente brauchte sie, bis die tanzenden Sternchen vor ihren Augen verschwunden waren und sie sich wieder konzentrieren konnte. Aus dem Notfallset, das unter dem Waschbecken stand, holte sie einen dicken Verband und schmierte auf die erste Lage nochmal etwas von der Salbe. Erneut holte sie tief Luft, bevor sie sich traute den Verband um ihren Knöchel zu wickeln und ihn dann gut zu verschließen.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde verging, bis Contessina sich wieder aufgerafft hatte und frische Unterwäsche, sowie ein bodenlanges Nachthemd mit langen Ärmeln aus dem Koffer kramte. Ihre Wunden waren nicht logisch zu erklären, wenn man den Großteil auslassen musste, weshalb niemand sie zu Gesicht bekommen durfte. Zu Merlin und Morgana betend, hoffte sie, dass sie keine Narben tragen würde. Die Kratzer würden bald verschwunden sein, doch die Wunde an ihrem Knöchel würde Tage brauchen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen. Sie würde haufenweise Salbe benötigen. Wie sollte sie Severus denn nach so vielen Tiegeln fragen, ohne dass er misstrauisch wurde?

Ihr Kopf pochte unsagbar schmerzhaft als sie in ihr Bett stieg. Die anderen schliefen seelenruhig weiter. Contessina zog ihre Vorhänge zu und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Ihre Augen blieben offen und blickten trüb zu Andromedas Armkettchen. Silber und grün funkelte es ihr entgegen als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Wissend, dass sie keinen Schlaf mehr bekommen würde, starrte sie hoch auf den Baldachin und sortierte ihre Gedanken.

Drei Stunden später krabbelte Contessina aus ihrem Bett und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Sie wiederholte die schmerzhafte Prozedur der Nacht und schmierte die noch übrigen Kratzer gründlich ein. Einige waren bereits verwachsen und hatten keine Spuren hinterlassen. Lediglich ein paar um ihr Handgelenk, ihre Oberschenkel und natürlich die Wunde an ihrem Fuß, zeigten ihr, dass die vergangene Nacht kein Zeugnis ihrer ausgeprägten Phantasie gewesen war.

Sobald sie fertig war, schleifte sie ihren übermüdeten Körper zum Frühstück in die Große Halle, wo gerademal ein paar Lehrer und eine Handvoll Schüler saßen. Darauf bedacht nicht zu humpeln, ging sie mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln zum Slytherin-Tisch und würgte eine Portion Haferbrei hinunter. Es war das widerlichste Frühstück, das sie jemals zu sich genommen hatte und am liebsten würde sie es sofort wieder herauswürgen, doch des Scheins Willen, wahrte sie die Contenance und trank ein großes Glas Wasser nach.

Der Tag war ein Albtraum, wie sie relativ schnell feststellen musste. Nicht nur dass Draco aufgefallen war, dass sie nicht mit ihnen den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, mussten auch noch ihre Freundinnen die glänzende Idee herausposaunen, hinunter zum Quidditchfeld zu gehen um der Mannschaft beim Training zuzusehen. Da es Freitagnachmittag war und sie zu wenig Hausaufgaben bekommen hatten um sich rauszureden, hatte Contessina keine passende Ausrede auf Lager gehabt um sich davor zu drücken.

Nur mit sehr viel Willen und Überzeugungskraft, hatte sie es geschafft nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, als sie das Gras überquert hatten.

Nicht besser als der erste, vergingen auch die nächsten Tage, und ohne es zu merken, zog der Februar ins Land und brachte die bittere Kälte des Januars mit. Penibel darauf bedacht normal zu wirken, war Contessina durch das Schloss gewandelt und hatte sich erst abends in ihrem Bett, als sie sicher war, dass niemand sie hörte, ihren Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Schlaf bekam sie kaum, denn sobald sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, blitzte die verhängnisvolle Nacht vor ihr auf und verwandelte sich in einen noch grauenhafteren Albtraum, als es wirklich geschehen war.

Die kleineren Kratzer waren mittlerweile alle von ihrem Körper verschwunden, und nur noch der Schnitt an ihrem Knöchel bewies, was für eine Dummheit sie begangen hatte. Doch auch dieser war schon beinahe verheilt. Dank der dicken Salbenschicht, die sie sich jeden Abend, wenn alle schliefen, draufgeschmiert hatte, war nur noch ein dünner Striemen zu sehen. Severus hatte sie, ohne sein Misstrauen zu wecken, um einen neuen Tiegel bitten können. Sie hatte einfach behauptet, dass Draco durch das ganze Training oft mit Kratzern und Schrammen zurückkam und über die nächste Zeit mehr von dem Wunderzeug brauchte. Sie hatte sich dabei nicht gut gefühlt ihn so dreist zu belügen, aber es fühlte sich immer noch besser an, als an die Wahrheit zu denken.

Sirius Black hatte sie seit dieser Nacht nicht mehr gesehen – nur in ihren Albträumen. Eines Nachts hatte sie daran gedacht Andromeda von ihm zu schreiben, doch die Idee hatte sie direkt wieder über Bord geworfen. Es war unmöglich jemandem etwas zu sagen, ohne alles erzählen zu müssen.

Als sie nach dem Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw beim Abendessen saßen, zogen Draco, Crabbe und Goyle angesäuerte Mienen. Sie hatten sich einen Scherz mit Harry erlaubt und dafür eine saftige Strafarbeit kassiert. Contessina konnte zu Dracos Unmut kein Mitleid für ihn aufbringen. Auch wenn sie es nicht offen sagen konnte, belustigt hatte sie der Anblick ihrer aufgebrachten Professorin McGonagall schon, als sie die drei zusammengestaucht hatte. An dieser Aktion war ihr Zwilling wirklich selber schuld.

»Ich verzweifle an Astronomie schön langsam«, beschwerte sich Pansy, die Contessina schräg gegenüber saß. »Wie sollen wir denn unsere Arbeit richtig machen, wenn der Himmel ständig anders aussieht!« Genervt stach sie ihre Gabel zwischen zwei Bratkartoffeln und schob sie sich widerwillig in den Mund.

»Ich bin schon fertig, wenn du willst kann ich dir helfen«, bot Contessina an und reagierte nicht auf die verdutzten Mienen ihre Freunde. Selbst Draco hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und schien seinen Ärger kurz vergessen zu haben.

»Ähh«, stotterte Pansy überrascht und sah sie blinzelnd an. Daphne und Harper warfen sich irritierte Blicke zu. Alle hatten bemerkt, dass Pansy und Contessina nicht mehr stritten und übereinander herzogen, aber dass sie ihr nun half, war wohl doch zu viel für deren Verständnis. Aber Contessina war das alles egal. Seit sie wusste, dass Theodore – der nur zwei Meter entfernt neben Blaise saß – sie ausspionierte, versuchte sie sich mit jedem anderen gut zu verstehen. Wenn ihr Vater niemanden mehr als Informanten hatte, konnte auch niemand ihre _Vergehen_ ausplaudern.

»Okay, danke …«, brachte Pansy nach der Überwindung ihres Schockes hervor.

Contessina nickte über ihren Teller hinweg und lächelte matt. »Gut, ich geh schon mal runter«, sagte sie und stand auf. Gerade als sie sich zum Ausgang begeben wollte, wurde sie am Arm zurückgehalten.

»Warte, ich komm mit«, hielt Theodore sie auf und lächelte ihr munter zu. »Ich hab Astronomie auch nicht so verstanden, und naja Freunde helfen sich doch, außerdem …«

Contessina bekam nur noch mit, wie sich seine Lippen bewegten, doch seine Worte drangen nicht in ihre Ohren. Irgendeine Synapse in ihrem Hirn war durchgeknallt, als dieser kleine Verräter es gewagt hatte, das Wort _Freunde_ in den Mund zu nehmen. Dass er sich überhaupt traute ihr so fröhlich in die Augen zu blicken! Ein unfassbar dicker Feuerball an Wut stauchte sich in ihr zusammen und ließ ein gefährliches Blitzen in ihre Augen treten. Bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie ihre Hand zur Faust geballt und sie mit Schwung gegen seine Nase gedonnert. Ein widerliches Knacken hallte durch die Luft, während Theodore rückwärts zu Boden fiel. Plötzlich kehrte Stille in die sonst so schallende Halle ein.

»Wir sind keine Freunde mehr, Theodore«, zischte sie mit schmerzender Hand. Theodore hielt sich stöhnend die blutende Nase. Am liebsten würde sie noch nachtreten, doch sie behielt die Contenance und stolzierte aus der Halle. Im Rücken spürte sie Severus‘ stechenden Blick, aber sie wollte ihm nicht wutgeladen erklären warum sie das getan hatte. Es war besser für alle, wenn sie die nächsten Stunden in Ruhe gelassen wurde.

Im Schlafsaal angekommen, blieb sie an der Tür gelehnt stehen. Sie war so schnell hinuntergelaufen, dass sie kurz davor war zu hecheln. Ihr Knöchel begann derweil zu brennen. Wütend wollte sie aufstampfen, doch sie ersparte sich den zusätzlichen Schmerz und zwang sich ins Badezimmer. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, dass sie allein war und machte sich daran ihren Fuß neu zu verbinden.

Um ihre lädierte Hand so wenig wie möglich zu belasten, versuchte sie alles mit der anderen zu machen. Vorsichtig band sie den Verband auf und schmiss ihn in den kleinen Mülleimer neben dem Waschbecken. Als sie jedoch auf die kaum noch zu erkennende Wunde sah, blieb ihr das Herz stehen. Der rote dünne Streifen, der sich länglich um ihren Knöchel wandte, sah erfreulich gut aus und verheilte schneller, als sie gedacht hatte. Es würde keine Narbe zurückbleiben. Doch das war es nicht, was ihr das Entsetzten ins Gesicht trieb. Nein, das was ihr die Panik in Form von Schauern über den Rücken jagte, war die kleine schwarze Ader, die sich ihren Fuß hinaufkringelte und aussah wie eine der Wurzeln, die sie angegriffen hatte.

Sirius Worte hallten in ihren Ohren wieder. _›Wenn das Zeug giftig ist, hast du ein größeres Problem.‹_ Er hatte sie gewarnt. Er hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dass es gefährlich sein könnte. Wieso hatte sie sich nicht über die Horror-Pflanze informiert? Wie hatte sie so dumm sein können, zu glauben, dass das schwarze Sekret keine Folgen haben würde?


	42. Haare voller Matsch

Am nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenende, hatte Contessina die Zeit genutzt und in der leeren Bibliothek nach Büchern über schwarzmagische Pflanzen gesucht. Verzweifelt hatte sie sich jeden dicken Schinken gekrallt und wie ferngesteuert durchgeblättert. Gefunden hatte sie jedoch nichts. In keinem Absatz wurde etwas über schwarze, glitschige Wurzel erwähnt, die versuchten einen umzubringen – _oder was auch immer diese Dinger mit ihr vorgehabt hatten_.

Frustriert hatte sie die Bücher zurückgeräumt und einen kurzen Blick auf die Verbotene Abteilung geworfen. Dort würde sie sicher fündig werden, aber welchen Grund sollte sie einem Lehrer geben um ihr eine Genehmigung zu schreiben?

Schließlich hatte sie eingesehen, dass sie vorsichtig versuchen musste Severus darüber auszufragen. Er kannte jedes Kraut und jede Wurzel, die es in der Zaubererwelt gab, er würde sicher wissen um welche es sich in Contessinas Fall handelte.

Also hatte sie sich kurzerhand auf den Weg in seine Räume gemacht und sich mit der Begründung ihn vermisst zuhaben in einen der gemütlichen grünen Ohrensessel vor dem Kamin gesetzt.

Seit sie Theodore die Nase gebrochen hatte, überwachte ihr Pate sie wie eine Insassin aus Askaban. Sie wusste er ahnte, dass ihr Vater etwas mit ihrem Ausrutscher zu tun hatte. Schließlich hatte er die prekäre Szene an Weihnachten mitbekommen und war schlau genug um eins und eins zusammenzuzählen. Und so taktvoll ihr Schweigen zu akzeptieren war er nicht. Wenn sein langer Riecher erst einmal Blut geschnüffelt hatte, hörte er nicht auf, ehe er die Leiche gefunden hatte. Eine Strafe hatte sie dennoch nicht bekommen. Severus war Theodore und Contessinas Hauslehrer, also hatte er über die Situation richten können. Mit einem unangenehm durchdringenden Blick hatte er Theodore in seinem Büro angesehen und dann misstrauisch zu ihr geblickt. Dann hatte er sich entschieden Slytherin zwanzig Punkte für die peinliche Vorführung abzuziehen und sie danach wieder in die Freiheit entlassen. Contessina wusste, dass ihr Pate ihr vertraute, und da er sie seit ihrer Geburt kannte, wusste er, dass sie niemals ohne Grund jemanden verletzen würde.

An ihrem Kirschsaft nippend saß sie nun neben ihm und versuchte zu verdrängen, dass sich die schwarze kleine Ader an ihrem Knöchel in ein gigantisches Monster verwandelt hatte. Über die letzten Wochen hatte sie sich vermehrt und war bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln hochgekrochen. Jede Ader, die sich normalerweise in schimmerndem blau-lila von ihrer elfenbeinfarbigen Haut abhob, war nun rabenschwarz. Sie hatte sich bereits mehrere Male für ihre Dummheit verflucht. So wie das Zeug gebrannt hatte, musste es natürlich giftig sein. Es hatte augenscheinlich nicht gereicht, dass sie Todespanik gekriegt hatte, als sie von den Wurzeln fortgeschleift worden war.

»Über was grübelst du so angestrengt?«, schnarrte Severus aus dem Sessel gegenüber und sah von seinen Arbeiten auf. Contessina drehte sich zu ihm und überlegte sich ihre nächsten Worte dreimal. Er würde sie einen Kopf kürzer machen, wenn sie sich verplapperte.

»Kennst du schwarze Wurzeln?«, fragte sie ihn und drehte ihr Glas zwischen ihren Fingern. Severus zog die Brauen zusammen und sah sie fragend an. »Professor Sprout hat erwähnt, dass schwarze Wurzeln im Verbotenen Wald wachsen«, fuhr sie fort und blickte zurück in den Kamin. Es sollte so beiläufig wie möglich wirken. »Sie meinte sie wären ganz glitschig und …«, sie stockte kurz bei der Erinnerung, »würden angreifen, wenn man ihnen zu nahe käme.«

»Hört sich nach _Althaea Herba_ an; Schwarzwurzelkraut«, antwortete Severus und musterte sie aufmerksam. »Wieso interessiert dich das?« Lauernd setzte er sich in seinem Sessel auf.

»Wir sollen Ende des Jahres einen Aufsatz abgeben, indem wir irgendeine Pflanze ergründen. Ich dachte mir, sie wäre ganz interessant«, log sie ihm scharmlos ins Gesicht. Dank ihres Vaters war sie wirklich perfekt darin geworden – _solange er es nicht war, den sie belügen musste_.

»Allerdings«, sagte Severus zufrieden über ihren Wissensdurst. »Schwarzwurzelkraut ist faszinierend bösartig.« Ein schwärmerischer Ton drang durch seine sonst so abweisende Stimme. »Es greift seine Opfer hinterrücks an und verzehrt sie bei lebendigem Leibe. Sie werden in den Baumstamm gezogen, unter die Erde zu den Wurzeln, wo sie schließlich in Stücke gerissen und verschlungen werden. Manchmal leben die Opfer noch, bis sich die Wurzeln um den Hals schlingen und sie erwürgen.« Contessina stellten sich die Härchen auf, als sie an ihr Beinahe-Schicksal dachte. Hätte Sirius sie nicht gerettet … nein, diese Bilder durften sich nicht in ihren Kopf drängen, sonst würde sie nie wieder schlafen können.

»Und wenn man ihnen entkommt?«, ermutigte sie sich weiter nachzuhaken. Severus lachte spöttisch.

»Man entkommt ihnen nicht, dummes Mädchen«, ein leidenschaftliches Blitzen funkelte in seinen Augen. »Die Wurzeln graben sich unter die Haut ihrer Opfer und vergiften sie mit dem Sekret, das sie ausstoßen. Es ist hinterhältig und breitet sich erst im Körper aus, wenn die Wunde zugeheilt ist. Dann schleicht es sich in die Blutbahn und wartet ab, bis es das Herz oder Hirn erreicht hat.« Er nahm einen Schluck seines Kirschsafts und schmunzelte über die Bilder die in seinem Kopf wuchsen. Contessina wurde speiübel.

»Wenn es dann einmal so weit ist, dauert es nicht mehr lange und das Opfer stirbt unter qualvollen Schmerzen.« Am liebsten würde sie sich ihm vor die Füße werfen und ihn anflehen ihr zu helfen. Tief atmete sie durch und schloss die Augen, als Severus ins prasselnde Feuer sah.

»Und was für ein Gegenmittel gibt es?«, fragte sie räuspernd. Vielleicht könnte sie es selbst herstellen. Es waren bald Osterferien, sie könnte in die Winkelgasse huschen und sich die nötigen Zutaten besorgen. Doch Severus zerstörte rücksichtslos ihre hoffnungsvollen Gedanken.

»Es gibt keines«, schnarrte er mit dem Blick auf Contessina gerichtet. Seine onyxgleichen Augen funkelten so strahlend, als würde er über einen seiner höchst komplizierten Tränke sprechen. »Im St.-Mungo versuchen sie das Blut der Opfer auszutauschen und frei von den Erregern zu kriegen. Es ist eine relativ gute Methode, solange es noch nicht allzu weit fortgeschritten ist.« Contessina fühlte sich als würde sie jeden Moment ohnmächtig werden. _Das war wohl ein Witz!_ _Ein verflucht grausamer Witz!_ Sie hatte schon genug Probleme, auch ohne eine Vergiftung. Wie sollte sie das denn alleine hinbekommen? Sie konnte sich ja wohl schlecht das Blut selbst abzapfen!

»Und ein Bezoar, was ist mit dem?«, fragte sie, während sie das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken versuchte.

»Nein, der hilft bei so etwas nicht.« Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich. Hatte sie überhaupt eine andere Wahl, als mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken? Aber was dann? Ihr Vater würde sie von Hogwarts nehmen, falls man sie nicht sowieso rausschmeißen würde. Dann würde er sie zu ihrem Großvater abschieben. Sie würde Draco nur noch zu Festtagen sehen und Severus vermutlich gar nicht mehr. Nein, das war keine Option. Das wäre kein Leben, das sie leben wollte. Entweder würde sie das alleine hinkriegen, oder –

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür zu Severus‘ Büro scheppernd aufgestoßen wurde.

»Was bei Salazar!«, fauchte Severus, sprang aus seinem Sessel wie eine Fledermaus, die sich von ihrem Ast abstieß und fegte hinaus in sein Büro. Contessina stellte ihr Glas ab und folgte ihm. Den Anblick, der sie erwartete, hatte sie nicht kommen sehen. Crabbe, Goyle und ihr Bruder standen mit verdrecktem Haar und Gesichtern im Türrahmen und schäumten vor Wut.

»Dieser vermaledeite Potter!«, fluchte ihr Zwilling und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Nachdem Draco Severus alles detailgenau geschildert hatte, war er rasch unter die Dusche gesprungen und hatte sich den Matsch, der überall in seinem silberblonden Haar geklebt hatte, runtergewaschen. Contessina wartete auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal bis er fertig war. Harry soll die drei mit Matsch bei der Heulenden Hütte angegriffen haben. Contessina konnte sich das Lachen noch immer nicht verdrücken. Es war niedlich mitanzusehen gewesen, wie Dracos Ohren tomatenrot angelaufen waren, als er erzählt hatte wie er einen Schlammball abbekommen hatte und sein verschmutztes Haar gezeigt hatte.

»Dem wird das Lachen schon vergehen, wenn erstmal dieser dumme Vogel tot ist«, schimpfte Draco weiter als er mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte aus dem Bad kam. »Vater hat bereits ein Verfahren eingeleitet, damit dieses dumme Vieh geköpft wird.« Auf der Unterlippe nagend kramte er sich frische Kleidung aus der Truhe und pfefferte sie achtlos auf das Bettende.

Nachsichtig beobachtete Contessina wie er sich mehrmals durchs Haar fuhr, als glaubte er, es wäre immer noch voller Matsch. »Komm her, setzt dich«, sagte sie sanft und klopfe neben sich. Er kam ihrer Bitte murrend nach, beschimpfte aber immer noch Hagrids Hippogreif. Contessina holte einen Kamm aus dem Regal und rutschte auf dem Bett etwas zurück, sodass sie hinter seinem nackten Rücken saß.

»Es war nur Matsch, Draco«, raunte sie gegen sein Ohr und küsste die feuchte Stelle dahinter. Eine Hand legte sie an seinen Rücken damit er sich aufrecht hinsetzte, die andere an seinen Kopf, damit sie besser ran kam. Vorsichtig begann sie das schimmernde Haar durchzukämmen. Strähne für Strähne entfernte sie kleine Knötchen und küsste immer wieder seine zarte, nackte Haut.

Nach ein paar Minuten saß Draco vollkommen entspannt vor ihr und lehnte sich ihren Berührungen entgegen.

»Siehst du, ist doch alles wieder in Ordnung«, hauchte Contessina zwischen zwei Küssen in seinen Nacken. Sie legte den Kamm beiseite und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Bauch. Ihr Kinn stützte sie an seiner Schulter ab und küsste vereinzelt die helle, makellose Haut. Draco lehnte sich an sie, bis er irgendwann halb auf ihrem Schoß und ihrer Brust lag. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen fuhr sie durch sein Haar und streichelte seine nackte Brust. Ihr Zwilling seufzte wohlig und schloss die Augen. Contessina konnte sich an diesem Anblick nicht satt sehen. Draco war ihre Stabilität im Leben, sie brauchte ihn. Er stützte sie und war immer da, wenn sie seinen Halt nötig hatte. Niemals würde sie ein Leben ohne ihn aushalten. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass ihr Vater sie zu ihrem Großvater abschob, egal was die Konsequenz dazu war.

»Ich liebe dich«, sagte sie mit trübem Blick auf ihn gerichtet.

Draco blinzelte und schlug die Augen auf. Ein verschleiertes Glitzern lag in ihnen, das sie zum Lächeln brachte. Er nahm ihre Hände von seiner Brust und aus seinem Haar und zog sie mit sich auf die Matratze. Federleicht strich er über ihre Wange und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.

»Ich liebe dich auch«, flüsterte er und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Sie stupsten ihre Nasen und küssten immer wieder ihre Wangen. Fest ineinander verschlungen genossen sie die Stille des Schlafsaals. Contessina schloss ihre Augen und glitt zum ersten Mal in diesem Schuljahr in einen erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf.


	43. Osterferien

Das hellblaue Sommerkleid aus federleichtem Stoff verdeckte mit seinem bodenlangen Saum perfekt Contessinas Beine. Die dicken Träger banden sich um ihren Hals zusammen und zeigten ihre unversehrten, weißen Arme. Seit ihre Beine so schaurig schrecklich aussahen, hatte sie bis auf den Rock ihrer Uniform nichts Kurzes mehr getragen. Nur durch die blickdichte schwarze Strumpfhose hatte sie ein Entdecken bisher vermeiden können. Es war anstrengend darauf zu achten von niemandem gesehen zu werden, wenn sie sich umzog, aber es ging nicht anders. Sie musste ihr Geheimnis wahren.

Im Kleinen Salon mit ihren Eltern, Draco und ihrem Großvater sitzend, trank Contessina aus ihrem hohen Kristallglas Kirchsaft und lauschte mit halbem Ohr den Gesprächen. Die Osterferien hatten vor einer Woche begonnen. Zusammen mit Draco war sie zurück ins Manor gefahren und dort direkt auf Abraxas getroffen. Natürlich hatte sie den Wink ihres Vaters sofort verstanden und die Vorstellung wieder verdrängt, sich in ihrem Zuhause entspannen zu könnte. Die letzten Monate hatten an ihren Nerven gezehrt, und die immer weiter sich ausprägende Vergiftung, setzte ihr zu. Mittlerweile hatte sich das Schwarz bis hoch zu ihrem Bauchnabel gezogen. In schlankem Geäst zierten die Rankenmuster ihre Haut.

Zu Beginn hatte sie Panik befallen, als sie dabei zusah wie es sich immer weiter und weiter ausprägte. Sie hatte nächtelang in ihrem Bett gelegen, Panikattacken abgewürgt und in die Leere gestarrt, nachdem sie Stunden über Stunden geweint hatte. Doch nun fühlte sie nichts, wenn sie dran dachte, keine Lösung zu finden. Äußerlich hatte sie sich nicht verändert. Sie lächelte, lachte, meldete sich im Unterricht und genoss die Zeit mit ihrem Zwilling. Und dennoch verlor sie sich jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es akzeptiert hatte. Es sollte ihr Angst einjagen von dieser Welt zu verschwinden, aber auf seltsame Weise, dachte sie nur daran wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn es endlich vorbei war. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut bei dem Gedanken, doch schlecht fühlte sie sich auch nicht. Es war merkwürdig, und wenn sie jemand fragen würde, könnte sie nicht erklären was in ihr vorging. Aber das brauchte auch niemand zu wissen. Ihre Gedanken gingen keinen etwas an. Ihr Kopf war ihr Rückzugsort, genauso wie Schlaf, sich in ein Entkommen der Realität verwandelt hatte. 

»Was ist eigentlich aus Black geworden?«, fragte ihr Großvater an seinem Whiskey nippend.

»Er ist im Gryffindor-Turm eingebrochen«, schmunzelte Draco neben Contessina. Ihr Großvater zog eine Braue hoch und lachte dann verschlagen.

»Und Dumbledore soll der beste Schulleiter sein, den Hogwarts jemals hatte?« Auch ihr Vater lachte und fuhr in kreisenden Bewegungen Ivar über den Kopf. Ilsø hatte sich vor die Füße ihres Großvaters gelegt, während Ara sich von ihrer Mutter das Fell kämmen ließ.

»Wärst du noch im Schulrat, könntest du ihn rauswerfen lassen«, sagte ihr Großvater mit hochmütigem Blick zu ihrem Vater.

»Ich bin froh, dass ich mich mit diesem Pack nicht mehr rumschlagen muss«, antwortete ihr Vater augenrollend.

»Sollen sie doch machen was sie wollen, solange unsere Kinder sicher sind, hat uns das nicht zu interessieren«, sagte ihre Mutter und bürstete Ara weiter durchs Fell. Ihr Großvater verengte die Augen und nahm sie ins Visier.

»Glaubst du nicht dein Cousin könnte sich rächen wollen? Die Blacks sind dank ihrer inzestuösen Gene nicht von ruhigem Gemüt.«

»Vater«, zischte ihr Vater und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Ihre Mutter sah mit zusammengepressten Lippen zu Abraxas, erwiderte aber nichts. Seelenruhig fuhr sie mit Aras Pflege fort.

»Nun ja, solange Draco nichts geschieht, soll es mir recht sein.« Niemand sagte etwas zu den Sticheleien. Ihr Vater verdrehte nur die Augen und schenkte sich nach.

Contessina horchte in sich hinein und fragte sich, ob die Worte sie trafen, doch da war nichts was sie empfand. Nichts außer Stille und Leere. Dennoch fühlte sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Manchmal kam ihr Körper einem Käfig an aus dem sie nicht ausbrechen konnte gleich.

»Ich muss noch für Arithmantik lernen, darf ich aufstehen?«, fragte sie in die Stille hinein und sah zu ihrem Vater. Ihre Augen trafen seine. Die Kälte erfasste sie nicht, es war als würde sie an ihr vorbeigleiten.

Contessina betrachtend, drehte er sein Glas in der Hand und nickte dann. »Natürlich, geh.« Erleichterung sollte sich in ihr breit machen, doch wieder war da nichts als bodenlose Leere.

»Danke«, sagte sie und stand auf, achtete nicht mehr auf Draco, sondern ging durch die mit Silber verzierten Türen und schloss sie hinter sich. Einen kurzen Moment nahm sie sich Zeit und lehnte sich dagegen.

Früher hatte sich Wut in ihr aufgestaut, wenn ihr Großvater ihr unter die Nase gerieben hatte, wie unbedeutend sie in seinen Augen war. Er hatte es oft getan, so gut wie immer wenn sie sich begegnet waren. Sie hatte stets versucht es wie ihre Mutter zu überhören und nicht darauf einzugehen, aber verletzt hatte es sie trotzdem. Selbst wenn sie nicht den Namen weitertragen konnte, war sie dennoch ein Teil dieser Familie – zumindest hatte sie sich das immer eingeredet. Mittlerweile war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher. Ihr Vater behandelte sie nicht mehr wie damals. Es kam ihr vor, als würde er nur darauf warten, bis sie endlich einen Mann hatte und er sich nicht mehr mit ihr herumschlagen musste.

Vielleicht wäre sein Leben leichter, wenn sie weg wäre. Sicher würde es das, ein Kind war immer weniger Arbeit als zwei. Er würde sich voll und ganz auf Draco konzentrieren können. Ihre Mutter würde es auch leichter haben. Sie würde nicht mehr für sie lügen, oder ihr aus der Klemme helfen müssen. Bei Draco war es das Gleiche. Er hatte sogar seinen besten Freund für sie belogen, nur damit sie etwas Verbotenes tun konnte.

Ihre Gedanken sprangen zu Andromeda über. Wenn sie verschwand, wäre ihre Tante nicht mehr in Gefahr. Ihr Vater würde es niemals herausfinden und sie verletzen können. Sie würde mit Ted und Dora weiterleben können, ohne jemals in Lucius Sichtfeld zu geraten.

Und Severus, dem würde sie nicht mehr auf die Nerven fallen. Er würde sich nicht mehr mit ihr herumschlagen müssen. Er würde sie nicht mehr ermahnen müssen und ihre peinlichen Aktionen über sich ergehen lassen. Sie würde nicht mehr seine Räume betreten und ihn in seiner Ruhe stören. Vieles wäre einfacher, ruhiger, angenehmer. Draco würde keine Probleme machen, denn anders als sie, kannte er die Grenzen.

Schnellen Schrittes lief Contessina hinauf zur Bibliothek und setzte sich mit ein paar Büchern auf den Boden vor den großen Fenstern zum Balkon. Der Himmel hatte ein helles Abendrot angenommen. Die Sonne verschwand schleichend und bot dem Mond ihren Platz an. Mit einem leichten Schwenker ihrer Hand, entzündete sie die hohen Kerzenständer an den Wänden, damit sie genug Licht zum Lesen hatte.

Seit sie aus dem Verbotenen Wald zurück war, hatte sie ein paar einfache Zauber gelernt, für die sie ihren Stab nicht benötigte. Beispielsweise konnte sie ihn jetzt in ihre Hand gleiten lassen ohne ihn berühren zu müssen. Dass sie ohne ihn aufgeschmissen gewesen war, hatte tief an ihr genagt und sie zur Stablosen Magie gebracht. In solchen Situation wollte sie nicht von der Länge ihrer Arme abhängig sein. Sie konnte zwar keine Dinge verwandeln oder große Verteidigungszauber ausüben, aber die kleinen Sprüche halfen ihr gut im Alltag. Allerdings machte sie nur von ihnen Gebrauch, wenn sie allein war. Es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen, wenn es jemand sehen würde.

Einige Stunden später war die Nacht eingekehrt. Contessina saß noch an ihrem Platz gegen den Fensterrahmen gelehnt und las sich durch ein Buch über Sternenbilder. Zwischendurch sah sie hoch in den funkelnden Nachthimmel und verglich die Sterne mit den Abbildungen aus dem Buch. Sie war so tief darin versunken, dass sie nicht einmal die sonst so einnehmende Präsenz ihres Vaters wahrnahm, der gerade durch die Türen kam und sich ihr langsam näherte.

»Contessina«, machte er auf sich aufmerksam. Contessina sah zu ihm hinauf und klappte ihr Buch zu. Die friedliche Ruhe, die sie umgeben hatte, war fort.

Ihr Vater betrachtete ihren Sitzplatz und die Bücher, die um sie herumlagen. Ein für sie nicht zu definierendes Blitzen fuhr durch seine Augen. _Ist er sauer, weil ich hier bin? Oder weil ich seine Bücher angefasst habe?_

»Tut mir leid, ich gehe gleich«, entschuldigte sie sich und stapelte die Bücher aufeinander, damit sie sie zurücklegen konnte.

»Hör auf«, fuhr er tonlos dazwischen und stemmte seinen Gehstock auf eines der Bücher, das sie gerade aufheben wollte. Irritiert sah sie zu ihm hoch. Sein langer schwarzer Gehrock hing ihm bis zu den Knöcheln runter. Die schwarze Stoffhose und das dunkelgrüne Seidenhemd darunter unterstrichen seine düstere Ausstrahlung.

»Ich dachte du wolltest lernen?«, erwischte er sie bei ihrer Ausrede um aus dem Salon zu entkommen. Seine Augen flogen über die Buchtitel und verengten sich. »Hast du Probleme in Astronomie?«

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf und merkte wie sie sich immer verlorener fühlte. Es war nicht mehr angenehm wenn ihr Vater bei ihr war. Das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit war schon lange nicht mehr vorhanden. Sie verspürte diese Gefühle bei niemandem, nicht einmal mehr bei Draco. Denn nichts und niemand konnte sie vor den Entscheidungen ihres Vaters retten.

Kurz schweiften ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Großvater ab. Sie hatte oft auf seine Hände geblickt und sich vorgestellt was sie alles mit ihr tun würden, was für Schmerzen sie ihr zufügen konnten. Es war schon einige Jahre her und Contessina hatte niemandem davon erzählt, doch einmal war ihm die Hand ausgerutscht. Er hatte ihr eine so heftige Ohrfeige verpasst, dass sie zu Boden gefallen war. Sie erinnerte sich nicht einmal mehr an den Grund, nur noch an die Angst, die sie gefühlt hatte. Drei Tage lang war sie ihrem Vater nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen, solange sie bei ihrem Großvater zu Besuch gewesen waren.

Jetzt wo sie älter war und es ihren Vater nicht mehr störte, würde er sie sicher körperlich strafen, sollte sie widersprechen.

»Contessina, ich rede mit dir!«, zog ihr Vater sie aus dem Meer ihrer Gedanken und ließ seinen Gehstock auf das Buch knallen. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern zusammen zu zucken und schreckgeweitete Augen zu bekommen.

»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte sie sich sofort. »Nein, in Astronomie ist alles in Ordnung, ich wollte mir nur die Bilder ansehen.« Sie blickte nicht zu ihm hoch, sondern auf ihre zitternden Hände, die sie krampfhaft ineinander verschränkt hatte.

»Was ist los mit dir?«, verlangte er zornig zu wissen. Ihr Herz klopfte schmerzhaft gegen ihren Brustkorb. Plötzlich fühlte sie wieder all den Schmerz, den sie in den Nächten herausließ. Tränen wollten sich hochkämpfen. Verzweifelt schloss sie ihre Augen und zwang sich zur Ordnung. Er würde sie auslachen, sollte sie herumheulen wie ein Kleinkind.

Tief und leise atmete sie ein und zwang sich ein sanftes Lächeln auf die Lippen. »Es geht mir gut, Vater, alles in Ordnung.« Sie dankte ihm für die kalten, undurchdringbar grauen Augen, mit welchen er sie ebenfalls musterte.

»Gut«, sagte er, behielt sie aber abschätzig im Auge. »Ich muss mit dir wegen Theodore Nott sprechen. Was du da getan hast, war –«

»Nein, bitte«, unterbrach sie ihn mit gebrochener Stimme. So gut sie sich ein Lächeln auch aufzwingen konnte, eine Rüge würde sie jetzt nicht überstehen. »Bitte, sag mir das morgen, aber nicht heute.« Sie biss sich auf ihre roten Lippen und sah ihn flehend an. Sie war zu aufgewühlt um alles zu bejahen was er sagte. Sie ertrank gerade in ihrem Chaos und war zu beschäftig damit sich an die Oberfläche zu kämpfen. Sie konnte nicht an zwei Fronten gleichzeitig kämpfen, sie war keine Kriegerin, sondern ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen, das die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren hatte.

»Bitte«, flüsterte sie, als er stocksteif und schweigend vor verharrte. Sie spürte wie ihre Augen feucht wurden und biss sich noch stärker auf die Lippen. Hoffentlich würde er gleich gehen, damit sie im Badezimmer verschwinden konnte. Sie würde das Wasser aufdrehen und ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen können. Aber hier vor ihm war es inakzeptabel.

Die Brauen ihres Vaters hatten sich zusammengezogen. Seine Augen studierten ihre Haltung. Doch zu Contessinas Überraschung, wirkten seine harten Züge merkwürdig weich. Seine Wangenknochen stachen nicht mehr so scharf und autoritär hervor wie sie es sonst zu tun pflegten. Aber wirklich überraschen, tat er sie damit, dass er seinen Gehstock vom Buch nahm, in die Knie ging und sich ihr gegenüber zu dem Fensterrahmen setzte. Contessina blinzelte ihre Tränen weg, während sie ihm zusah.

»Komm schon her«, befahl er ungeduldig und streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus. Ihr Körper übernahm das Denken und setzte sich in Bewegung. Zwischen seinen Beinen und mit dem Rücken an ihn gelehnt, nahm Contessina Platz. Ihr Vater strich ihr Haar nach vorn und legte die Arme um sie. Ein sanfter Kuss traf ihren Hinterkopf. Angespannt wartete sie darauf, dass er sie doch noch bestrafen würde, so wie er es in den Weihnachtsferien angekündigt hatte. Aber es geschah nichts. Ihr Vater hielt sie im Arm, drückte sie fest an sich und gab ihr immer wieder einen Kuss. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, gerieten ins Schleudern. Ihr Verstand konnte es gar nicht so schnell verarbeiten, wie es geschah.

»Entspann dich, Kleine Blume«, flüsterte er gegen ihr Ohr. Nur mühsam konnte sie es unterdrücken zusammenzuzucken. Es fühlte sich komisch an wieder von ihm in den Arm genommen zu werden. Sie wollte es nicht mehr, sie wollte weg. Aber wenn sie sich jetzt herauswand, würde er wohl doch noch den Gehstock einsetzen. Also versuchte sie sich ruhig an ihn zu lehnen und das irgendwie zu genießen. Vielleicht würde sie ihren Vater nicht mehr wiedersehen, da sollte ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen nicht im Streit enden.

Contessina atmete tief durch, schloss ihre Augen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie nahm eine seiner großen, kalten Hände und strich sanft darüber. Sie stellte sich vor, mit welcher Begeisterung sie das früher getan hatte. Seine Hände hatte sie schon immer geliebt. Trotz seines rauen Verhaltens, waren sie ihr gegenüber sanft und wohltuend gewesen.

Ihr Blick schweifte zum Himmel hinauf. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln formte ihre Lippen. »Der Himmel ist so tragisch schön, findest du nicht?«, sagte sie abwesend nach oben sehend. »Ein Friedhof aus Sternen.«


	44. Schwarz

Am ersten Samstag nach den Osterferien war das große Quidditch-Finale Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Slytherin lag mit zwei Punkten voraus und hatte hervorragende Chancen auf den Pokal. Es war das erste Mal dieses Schuljahr, dass Draco auf Harry treffen würde. Ihr Bruder hatte sich die Seele aus dem Leib trainiert und Contessina glaubte fest daran, dass er gewinnen würde, solange er sich nicht ablenken ließ.

Ihm dabei zusehen konnte sie allerdings nicht. Sie war früh am Morgen mit einem fürchterlichen Schmerz in der Brust aufgewacht, der sich einfach nicht hatte verziehen wollen. Ihre Freundinnen hatte sie damit abgespeist, dass sie bald nachkommen würde, sie aber schon mal vorgehen sollten. Aber Contessina war ihnen nicht zum Quidditch-Feld gefolgt. Sobald ihre vier Zimmergenossinnen verschwunden waren, hatte sie sich ausgezogen und ihren Körper im Spiegel betrachtet. Was sie gesehen hatte, hatte sie schwer schlucken lassen. Die kleinen Rankenmuster des schwarzen Sekrets in ihrem Blut, waren keine zehn Zentimeter von ihrem Herzen entfernt.

Noch dazu hatte sie entsetzlich hohes Fieber bekommen. Ihre Stirn war so heiß, das man Eier drauf hätte braten können. Ihre Haut war kränklich weiß geworden. Aber der Schmerz in ihrer Brust war am schlimmsten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde jemand ihren Rippen zerdrücken. Sie hatte versucht sich wieder hinzulegen, doch sie war dabei in eine Schnappatmung geraten und hatte vor lauter Husten kaum noch Luft holen können.

Es hatte lange Zeit gedauert, bis sie sich aus den Kerkern hoch in die Große Halle gekämpft hatte. Doch nach einer knappen Stunde, war sie oben gewesen und hatte sich samt ihres Geschichtsbuches auf die Bank am Slytherin-Tisch gesetzt. Die Halle war vollkommen leer, Contessina war die einzige, die da war. Also nutzte sie die Ruhe und lernte für die baldigen Prüfungen, solange die anderen beim Spiel waren.

Aber schon nach einer halben Stunde, betraten die ersten Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff die Große Halle. Ein glückliches Strahlen lag auf ihren Gesichtern und Contessina konnte sich denken, wer gewonnen hatte. Vorausschauend klappte sie ihr Buch zu und legte es neben sich auf die Bank. Nachdem die Lehrer die Halle betreten hatten und eine vor Freude weinende McGonagall sich hingesetzt hatte, kamen auch ein paar verdrießlich dreinschauende Slytherins. Daphne, Harper und die anderen ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Sie setzten sich zu ihr an den Tisch und nahmen schweigend von dem vor ihnen aufgetauchten Mittagessen.

»Und?«, traute Contessina sich zu fragen.

»Was glaubst du denn!«, knurrte Harper kopfschüttelnd. »Wäre dieser dumme Potter doch nur auf dem Boden aufgeklatscht, oder noch besser, hätte der Dementor ihn nicht einfach fressen können!«

»Dementoren fressen keine Menschen, Harper«, tadelte sie Daphne. »Slytherin hat verloren«, sagte sie an Contessina gewandt und verzog betrübt die Lippen.

»Draco ist ganz schön aufgebracht, er hätte den Schnatz fast gehabt«, murmelte Blaise und schob den Teller weit von sich. Keine zwei Sekunden tauchte ihr Bruder auch schon auf. Sein Gesicht war wutverzehrt, als er auf sie zusteuerte. Ein scheußliches Blitzen fuhr durch seine Augen als er Contessina sah.

»Das ist alles deine Schuld!«, schrie er sie scharf an. Völlig perplex öffnete sie ihren Mund.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte sie atemlos. _Wie kann das denn meine Schuld sein, ich bin nicht mal dort gewesen!_

»Du bist mein Glücksbringer, Tess! Wenn du dagewesen wärst, wie du es gesagt hast, hätte Slytherin gewonnen.« Contessina blinzelte und war zu entsetzt um etwas zu erwidern. »Unsere Niederlage ist allein deine Schuld!« Mit verzogenen Zügen setzte er sich ihr gegenüber und ließ einen dicken Löffel Kartoffelbrei auf seinen Teller klatschen.

Die anderen um sie herum waren still. Daphne sah hinunter in ihren Teller und stocherte mit der Gabel durch ihre Erbsen. Blaise sah schluckend zu Draco. Harper fuhr sich mit erhitzten Wangen durch die störrischen Locken. Pansy tat so als würde sie sich noch mehr Kürbispasteten auf den Teller laden. Crabbe und Goyle vergruben ihre Köpfe hinter den Händen.

Contessina konnte nicht anders als Draco sprachlos anzustarren. Er hatte sie noch nie so angeschrien, erst recht nicht vor anderen. Die Wut auf seinen sonst so weichen Zügen ließ ihre Brust noch mehr schmerzen. Doch ein Funken voller Zorn verwandelte sich in eine glühend heiße Fackel. Wie konnte er es wagen ihr die Schuld zuzuschieben? Er war ihr Bruder, ihr Zwilling, sie sollten zusammenhalten und sich nicht gegenseitig ausstechen.

Das letzte bisschen klaren Verstands ließ sie kurz zu Severus sehen, der vom Lehrertisch aus mitzubekommen schien was vor sich ging. Er sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen und wollte aufstehen, doch da hatte sie schon der Zorn gepackt und aufspringen lassen. Erschrocken zuckten ihre Freunde und Draco zusammen. Seine warmen grauen Augen voller Wut und Scharm glitten zu ihr hoch.

»Wie kannst du es wagen!«, schrie sie ihn an. Sie glaubte noch nie in ihrem Leben so wütend gewesen zu sein. »Nur weil du nicht fähig dazu bist diesen scheiß Ball zu fangen, willst du mir die Schuld geben?« Die freudig plappernden Gespräche hatten auf einen Schlag ein Ende gefunden. Alle Köpfe waren auf den Slytherin-Tisch gerichtet, über dem eine grauschwarze Gewitterwolke hing.

»Nicht alles was in deinem Leben schief geht ist meine Schuld, Draco!« Merlin war sie wütend. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben wie viele Funken durch ihr Blut strömten, doch sie ließen sie fast explodieren. »Ich habe genug eigene Probleme, ich brauche nicht auch noch dich, der mir Vorwürfe macht und Dinge unterstellt mit denen ich nichts zu tun habe!«, fuhr sie fort. »Du kannst deinen Dreck nicht ständig bei mir abladen! Ich bin deine Schwester, nicht deine Hauselfe, die du wie einen Sklaven herumschubsen kannst!« Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte sie gesehen, wie Severus aufgesprungen war und mit wallendem Umhang zu ihr rauschte. Sie wollte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden, wer weiß was ihr noch alles raustuschen würde, das musste nicht die ganze Schule mitbekommen.

»Weißt du was, Draco Malfoy, du kannst mich mal!«, fauchte sie ihrem entsetzten Bruder entgegen und lief im Eilschritt aus der Großen Halle. Sie würde ihm ins Gesicht schlagen, wenn sie noch eine Sekunde länger blieben. Ziellos lief sie hinaus und rannte die Treppen hinauf. Sie musste weg, egal wohin, einfach nur weit weg von ihrem Bruder.

Noch während sie auf die Mädchentoilette im dritten Stock zusteuerte, merkte sie, wie ihr die Luft ausging und sie zu husten begann. Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich als würde es jemand mit bloßen Händen zerdrücken. Es fing an langsamer zu schlagen und sekündlich mehr zu schmerzen. Contessina biss fest auf ihre Lippen bis sie Blut schmeckte und ihre Hände zitterten. Tränen rannen in Sturzbäche aus ihren Augen und erschwerten ihr das Atmen nur noch mehr. Schluchzend stieß sie die Tür auf und rannte zur Waschbeckenkonsole. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. Ihr wurde speiübel und ihr Husten wurde immer schlimmer. Es fühlte sich an als würde etwas ihre Speiseröhre hinaufkriechen. Säure stieß ihr auf und ließ sie sich hustend über das Waschbecken beugen. Sie versuchte das Kratzen in ihrem Hals loszuwerden, doch es schien sich regelrecht festgekrallt zu haben.

Contessinas Knie begannen unkontrolliert zu schlottern und zwangen sie sich mit den Armen abzustützen um nicht hinzufallen. Würgend stieg der Kloß ihre Kehle hinauf, bis sie die steinige Flüssigkeit auf der Zunge fühlte. Sie hustete und würgte alles hinaus. Ein lautes Platschen halte durch die Toilette. Immer mehr der zähen Flüssigkeit kroch ihre Kehle hinauf und drohte sie zu ersticken. Fest hatte sie die Lider zusammengekniffen und versuchte mit langsamer werdendem Herzschlag zu atmen. Schluchzer drangen durch das Platschen. Panik breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Sie krallte sich so fest in den Marmor der Konsole, dass sie glaubte Dellen zu hinterlassen.

Zwischen abgehakten Atemzügen, auf die Würgen und Husten folgten, traute sie sich ihre Augen zu öffnen, wünschte sich aber gleich wieder es nicht getan zu haben. Das Waschbecken war übersäht von dem schwarzen, glitschigen Sekret, das sie vor Monaten im Verbotenen Wald abbekommen hatte. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr, dass ihre Lippen vollkommen damit bedeckt waren. Würde sich nicht die nächste Ladung ankündigen, wäre sie erstarrt dagestanden, doch sie beugte sich wieder hinunter und würgte alles hinaus.

Hinter sich konnte sie hören wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde, doch sie konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, es war schwer genug noch Luft zu kriegen. Und ihr krampfendes Herz zusammen mit den Schluchzern und Tränen machten es ihr umso schwerer.

»Contessina«, hörte sie ein ersticktes Fauchen.

»Verschwinde!«, krächzte sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen. Sie hatte Severus‘ Stimme klar erkannt, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Er konnte ihr ohnehin nicht helfen, niemand konnte das. Wenn das so weiterging, war es so gut wie vorbei. Entweder würde sie ersticken, oder ihr Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen.

Ein Windzug streifte ihre nackten Arme. Kurz darauf wurden ihr die Haare nach hinten gestrichen.

»Was zum –«, zischte ihr Pate als er das schwarze Sekret erkannte. Contessina würgte den letzten Klumpen heraus und verlor den Halt. Schwer röchelnd knickten ihre Beine weg. Severus fing sie, bevor sie am Boden aufschlug.

»Contessina, sieh mich an!«, fauchte er zornig und legte ihr die Hand auf ihre brennende Stirn. »Was hast du getan?« Zum ersten Mal konnte sie etwas wie Angst aus seiner sonst so kalten, schnarrenden Stimme heraushören. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihn anzusehen, doch vor ihren Augen bildeten sich kleine Sternchen. _›Ein Friedhof aus Sternen.‹_ Schluchzend krallte sie sich in seine Robe als ihre Herz sich immer weiter verkrampfte.

»Lass die Augen auf, sieh mich an!«, befahl er hektisch. Sie spürte seine langen Finger an ihrem ganzen Körper. Er fuhr über ihre Arme, ihr Gesicht, und schob dann den Saum ihres Kleides hinauf, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte.

»Oh du dummes Mädchen«, zischte er und hob sie schnell auf seine Arme. Contessinas Kopf lehnte gegen seine Brust, während ihre Glieder schlaf herunterhingen. Mit einem Mal hatte der Schmerz aufgehört. Alles war weg, jegliches Gefühl, das sie gespürt hatte, verließ ihren Körper. Ihr wurde schummrig, alles drehte sich wild um sie herum. Ihre Ohren wurden taub. Nur noch das leise Zischen Severus‘ drang zu ihr durch; »Bleib wach, das ist ein Befehl!«

Contessina versuchte weiter zu atmen, aber ihr Mund ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen. Ihre Nase war wie betäubt. Sie konnte ihr Herz nicht mehr schlagen spüren. Ohne es zu wollen, fielen ihr die Lider zu. Alles wurde schwarz. Sie sah, hörte und spürte nicht mehr was geschah. Sie fühlte nur noch wie sich ihr Geist zurücklegte und sie entspannt einschlief.


	45. St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist aus Severus' POV geschrieben :)

In einem abgelegenen Zimmer auf der dritten Etage des St.-Mungo-Hospitals für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, saß Severus Snape am Bett seines Patenkindes. Ihr kleines Gesicht war so blass wie die sterilen weißen Wände ihres Krankenzimmers. Leblos lag sie in dem großen Bett, zugedeckt von der limonengrünen Bettwäsche, die ihm ein Dorn im Auge war. Aber er ignorierte sie und konzentrierte sich auf das Mädchen, welches um ihr Leben rang. Ein langer, dicker Schlauch stand aus ihrem Unterarm heraus und saugte schwarze Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Körper. Der Schlauch endete an einer Flasche, die schon wieder halbvoll mit dem schauerlichen Sekret war. Abermals verfluchte er sie.

»Du törichtes, dummes Mädchen«, flüsterte er gegen ihr Haar und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die glühende Schläfe. »Du wirst dich gefälligst zusammenreißen, hörst du? Du musst wieder zu dir kommen, damit ich dich für diese Dummheit bestrafen kann.« Seine langen Finger glitten zärtlich durch das glanzlose, platte Haar und strichen es zurecht. Severus mochte die Gefühle nicht, die sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatten. So viel Wut und Sorge hatte er schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr verspürt. Er hatte sich zwingen müssen um nicht der Panik zu verfallen, die ihn ergriffen hatte, sobald sie sich nicht mehr bewegt hatte. Seine rabenschwarzen Härchen stellte sich im Nacken auf, wenn er daran dachte, dass er ihren Herzschlag nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Er musste vor Schrecken so blass geworden sein, das Lupin geglaubt haben musste, er würde gleich ohnmächtig werden. Das entsetzte Gesicht des Werwolfs hatte er noch genau vor Augen. Als er mit dem halbtoten Häufchen Elend in seinen Armen hinunter in sein Büro gehetzt war, um so schnell wie möglich ins St.-Mungo zu gelangen, war er Lupin begegnet. Dieser hatte mit einem entsetzten Schrei vor seiner Bürotür gestanden und anscheinend auf ihn gewartet. Aber Severus hatte ihn und seine Fragen ignoriert. Er war einfach in seinen Kamin gestiegen und hatte die Adresse des Mungos geflüstert.

Der Rest seines Weges war verschwommen und verzerrt. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an den kalten Schweiß, der seinen Rücken hinuntergelaufen war. Sie würde etwas zu hören kriegen, wenn sie aufwachte, das schwor er sich. Damit würde sie ihm nicht davonkommen. Niemand hatte das recht ihm derartig Angst zu machen, diese Gefühle hatten bei ihm nichts zu suchen. Aber egal wie er es drehte und wendete, er konnte seine Empfindungen für sie nicht unterdrücken. Allein dieser Anblick zwang ihn, ihr für den Schrecken zu vergeben. Er würde ihr alles vergeben, solange sie ihre grauen Augen wieder öffnete. Salazar, diese Gefühle waren ihm dermaßen zu wider, das es ihn schon fast wieder wütend machte.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre zarte Hand in seine und küsste ihre zierlichen Finger. Die weiche Haut fühlte sich perfekt unter seinen dünnen Lippen an. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er es mochte ihre Haut zu berühren. Und der betörend blumige Duft, der sie sonst immer umgab machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter seine Kontrolle zu behalten. Aber ihr Lächeln hatte die schlimmste Wirkung. Ihr ehrliches, strahlendes Lächeln, nicht diese Maskerade, die sie die letzten Monate gezeigt hatte. Doch wenn ihre roten Lippen sich um ihre weißen Zähne zogen, wusste er stets, dass er verloren hatte. Immer wenn es soweit war, konnte sie sich alles wünschen, und er würde es ihr erfüllen. Er hasste es wie die Pest, konnte sich aber nicht dagegen wehren. Es macht ihn jedes Mal rasend, gegen so ein kleines, zerbrechliches Ding zu verlieren. Er war Severus Snape und die Schüler hassten ihn nicht ohne Grund. Er war gnadenlos und angsteinflößend. Doch bei ihr … bei ihr benahm er sich wie ein außer Kontrolle geratener, frühreifer Junge. Ständig provozierte sie ihn und brachte ihn dazu aus seiner Rolle zu schlüpfen. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie sehr sie ihn beeinflusste – _und er betete zu Salazar, dass sie das auch niemals herausfinden würde._

Allein für die Aktion an seinem Geburtstag, hätte er sie einen Monat lang Kessel schrubben lassen sollen. Doch was hatte er getan? Er hatte ihr Geschenk angenommen und verwendete es seither für sein abendliches Glas Elfenwein. Draco hätte er für so eine hirnrissige Idee hundert Punkte abgezogen und ihn über das restliche Jahr nachsitzen lassen. Doch sie … sie kam einfach davon, nur weil sie diese Wirkung ausstrahlte, die ihn verblöden ließ.

Es nervte ihn, es nervte ihn unheimlich. Manchmal stellte er sich sogar vor wie er sie erdrosselte. Ein Severus Snape hatte solche Gefühle nicht für eine Dreizehnjährige zu empfinden – _schon gar nicht für seine Patentochter._

Selbst in seinen Träumen hatte er keine Ruhe vor ihr. Oft schlich sie sich dazu und ließ ihn Dinge sehen, die er nur mit einer großen Flasche Feuerwhiskey verdrängen konnte. Es war eine Belastung sie in seiner Nähe zu haben, aber das hier war schlimmer. Lieber würde er sie vierundzwanzig Stunden täglich vor seiner Nase haben, als sie nie wieder sehen, hören oder riechen zu können.

Draußen vor der Tür war plötzlich ein reges Treiben zu vernehmen. Vorsichtig legte Severus ihre Hand zurück auf das Bett und rutschte mit dem Stuhl zurück. Keine Sekunde später kam eine tränenüberströmte Narzissa ins Zimmer gestürmt.

»Oh mein Schatz«, schluchzte sie mit der Hand vor dem Mund und rannte zur freien Seite des Bettes. Ihr blondes Haar hing zu Contessina hinunter, als sie sich über sie beugte und ihr blasses Gesicht küsste. »Mein Liebling.«

Severus blickte zurück zur Tür als er eine zweite Bewegung wahrnahm. Ein stocksteifer und kalkweißer Lucius stand im Türrahmen und blickte reglos auf die Szene vor ihm. Severus spürte wie der Zorn ihn übermannen wollte, doch er verhielt sich ruhig. Er wusste genau, dass das hier Lucius‘ Werk war. Niemand konnte diesem Mädchen so zusetzten wie ihr Vater. Und das was er in den Weihnachtsferien mitbekommen hatte, reichte ihm als Beweis.

»Severus«, schluchzte Narzissa erstickt. »Was ist passiert? Wie konnte das passieren?« Ihre Stimme klang so zittrig und verzweifelt, dass es ihm die Härchen aufstellte.

»Sie hat eine Schwarzwurzelvergiftung«, antwortete er ruhig. »Aus dem Verbotenen Wald vermutlich.«

»Aber … aber wie konnte das passieren, was hatte sie dort zu suchen?«, stotterte sie. Severus‘ Augen huschten zu Lucius. Er musste sich schwer beherrschen, diesem eingebildeten Pfau nicht gleich an die Gurgel zu springen. Er würde es tun, früher oder später, aber nicht vor Narzissa, soviel Anstand trug er noch in sich.

»Das werden wir sie fragen müssen«, sagte er schlicht. Niemand entging seinem Zorn, auch nicht dieses kleine, unschuldige Wesen.

»Sie sind die Eltern?«, fragte plötzlich eine glatte Stimme hinter Lucius. Dieser zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und drehte sich zur Seite. Er gab den Blick auf einen kleinen, jungen Heiler mit kupferbraunem Haar frei, der sich sogleich an ihm vorbei drang und mit einem Klemmbrett in den Raum trat. Sein limonengrüner Kittel ließ Severus die Nase rümpfen.

»Was ist mit ihr, wie geht es meiner Tochter?«, sprudelte Narzissa los und blickte glasig zu dem äußerst jungen Mann.

»Ihre Tochter hat eine Schwarzwurzelvergiftung, Mrs Malfoy«, wiederholte er Severus‘ Worte. »Sie kann von Glück reden, dass Mr Snape sie her gebracht hat. Normalerweise ist die Vergiftung schon zu weit fortgeschritten.« Narzissa schrak zusammen und verlor den Halt. Sie sackte auf der Bettkante in sich zusammen und hielt sich schluchzend die Hände vors Gesicht.

»Sie ist soweit stabil, Mrs Malfoy«, sagte er und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Lucius schien die Szene wachzurütteln, denn endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und trat an Narzissas Seite, die sofort ihr Gesicht in seinem Umhang vergrub, während er ihr beruhigend übers Haar fuhr.

» _Soweit,_ was soll das heißen?«, fragte er scharf und sah den kleinen Mann wie ein ekelerregendes Insekt an.

»Es war sehr knapp für Ihre Tochter, Mr Malfoy. Wie Sie sehen entgiften wir sie gerade, aber das wird nicht reichen. Wir müssen sofort eine intravenöse Transfusion einleiten«, erklärte der Heiler und sah die beiden auffordernd an. »Ich habe mich durch Ihre Akten gelesen, Ihr Blut ist mit dem Ihrer Tochter kompatibel, also wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden«, er öffnete die Tür und machte eine ausladende Geste, »Es ist dringend.«

Severus stellten sich die Nägel kraus. Ungesehen blickte er auf sein Patenkind und zwang sich zur Contenance. Natürlich hätte er ihr sofort seines zur Verfügung gestellt, doch Lucius hätte niemals zugelassen, dass auch nur ein Tropfen von nicht reinblütigem Blut seine Tochter berührte. Und das wussten die Heiler ebenfalls, weshalb sie nicht sofort gehandelt hatten, sondern erst auf die beiden hatten warten müssen.

»Natürlich!« So schnell sie ihre zitternden Beine tragen konnten, lief Narzissa zur Tür hinaus. Lucius folgte ihr dichtauf und hielt die schwankende Gestalt fest auf ihren Beinen. Der Heiler ging ihnen hinterher und schloss die Tür.

Einige Stunden später lag Contessina wieder in dem sterilen Krankenzimmer. Die Heiler hatten die ersten Liter von Lucius und Narzissas Blut mit dem verunreinigten ausgetauscht. Morgen würden sie den Vorgang wiederholen, solange bis das Sekret aus ihrer Blutbahn verschwunden war. Der kleine, schottische Heiler, dessen Name Nathanael MacAsgaill war, wie Severus auf dem Bericht hatte lesen können, meinte es würde die nächsten Tage so weiter gehen. Wann Contessina allerdings erwachen würde, war ungewiss. Vielleicht während der Behandlung, oder kurz danach, aber auch einige Tage später, wenn sie sich wieder regeneriert hatte, wären möglich.

Severus sah rüber in die toten grauen Augen von Lucius, in denen sich rein gar nichts regte. Doch an der Körperhaltung seines alten Freundes konnte er genau erkennen, dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er machte untypische Bewegungen, ballte immer wieder die Hand zur Faust, zitterte und biss die Zähne zusammen. Während Narzissa an seiner Brust eingenickt war, strich er ihr durch das goldblonde, seidige Haar und erwiderte Severus‘ Blick. Er schien genau zu wissen, dass er ihm die Schuld an dieser Misere gab.

Stille beherrschte das Zimmer. Severus behielt jede Regung Lucius‘ im Blick und spürte seinen Zorn wie einen seiner Tränke brodeln.

»Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Lucius?«, fragte er zischelnd. Er konnte es nicht mehr für sich behalten. Er wollte wissen, was sie zu solch einer grenzenlosen Dummheit getrieben hatte. »Hast du endlich was du wolltest? Jetzt kann sie sich nicht mehr gegen dich wehren.«

»Versprüh dein Gift woanders, Severus!«, zischte er zurück und legte seine Hand über Narzissas freies Ohr, damit sie nicht aufwachte.

»Was? Behauptest du etwa das sei nicht deine Schuld?«

»Meine Schuld?«, fragte er empört. Severus blieb gelassen in seinem Stuhl sitzen und nahm ihre kleine Hand in seine. Sanft fuhr er mit dem Daumen über den zarten Handrücken.

Lucius‘ Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. »Vergiss nicht wessen Tochter das ist, Severus!«

»Oh und was für ein hervorragender Vater du doch bist«, höhnte er. »Sieh dir doch an was du mit ihr gemacht hast!« Er musste diesem ignoranten Pfau die Augen öffnen. Wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen war, konnte es nicht laufen wie bisher. Und sollte er das nicht einsehen, _Salazar,_ dann würde er sie von ihm wegholen.

Zu seiner Genugtuung schwieg Lucius und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Er musterte seine bewusstlose Tochter und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Narzissas Wange. Tief schlafend vor Erschöpfung vergrub sie ihr Gesicht weiter in sein Hemd.

»Was hast du zu ihr gesagt?«, fragte Severus etwas ruhiger. Egal wie gern er ihn anbrüllen wollte, damit würde er nicht weiter kommen. »An Weihnachten.«

Lucius‘ Augen huschte kurz zu ihm, während er sich auf die Lippen biss. Diese störende Angewohnheit hatte sie von ihm geerbt, eindeutig.

»Sie hat mich rasend gemacht, Severus«, verteidigte er sich. »Sie hat es zu weit getrieben, Grenzen überschritten. Merlin und Morgana, sie hätte sich fast mit Potter angefreundet! Dem musste Einhalt geboten werden.«

»Ach, und da ziehst du es vor sie in den Selbstmord zu treiben?«, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen. Normalerweise mischte er sich nicht in Lucius‘ Erziehung ein, aber der Anblick ihrer verletzlichen Gestalt brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. 

»Das war ein Unfall«, fauchte Lucius erhitzt, » Selbstmord, was redest du da?« Severus zog die Brauen nach oben. War er denn immer noch nicht aufgewacht, dieser engstirnige Schnösel?

»Hast du eine Ahnung wie lange sie es für sich behalten hat?«, versuchte er ruhig zu bleiben. »Die Vergiftung hat an ihrem Fuß begonnen. Sie muss das monatelang geheim gehalten haben.«

»Dann hat sie es nicht gewusst«, beharrte er. Er sah von Severus weg und zurück zu Contessina, die seelenruhig in dem Bett lag.

»Nicht gewusst?«, schnaubte Severus bitter. »Sie hat mich darüber ausgefragt. Ich habe ihr genau erklärt was passieren würde.« Die Erkenntnis nagte noch immer an ihm. Er hatte es ihr tatsächlich abgekauft, dass sie ihn für Kräuterkunde fragte. Und durch seine Faszination für dieses Gewächs, hatte er nicht nachgehakt. Aber warum hätte er auch jede ihrer Fragen hinterfragen sollen? Er hätte niemals erwartet, dass sie eine solche Sache lieber in sich hineinfraß, als sie ihm anzuvertrauen.

Es machte ihn wütend. Wenn sie Probleme hatte, sollte sie gefälligst zu ihm kommen. Auch wenn er kein Mädchen-für-alles war, würde er ihr zumindest zuhören. Und hätte sie es ihm erzählt und um Schweigen gebeten, hätte er eine Lösung gefunden. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, er würde es Lucius brühwarm auftischen?

»Wenn sie aufwacht wird sie es uns erklären können«, sagte Severs ölig und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Finger. Er erhob sich und legte ihre Hand zurück auf die Decke. »Du kannst von Glück reden wenn Narzissa dich danach nicht eigenhändig erwürgt«, verabschiedete er sich süffisant und verließ das Zimmer.


	46. Ehrlichkeit

Ein leises Klingeln an ihrem rechten Ohr weckte Contessina aus ihrem Schlaf. Benommen kniff sie die Augen zusammen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. Sie musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, bis sie eine klare Sicht erlangte. Irritiert sah sie durch den weißen Raum in dem sie sich befand. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen versuchte sie sich aufzurichten.

»Hey, langsam, du bist noch ziemlich erschöpft«, drang eine ruhige, glatte Stimme mit scheußlichem Akzent an ihr Ohr. Erschrocken drehte sie sich zur Seite und spürte sofort ein Ziehen durch ihren Kopf wandern. Stöhnend legte sie ihre Hand gegen die Stirn.

»Wo –«, begann sie, doch ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein kratziges Flüstern.

»Hier trink das.« Ein Glas Wasser wurde ihr vor die Nase gehalten, das sie bereitwillig zwischen die Hände nahm. In einem Schluck trank sie es gierig aus.

»Wie fühlst du dich?«, fragte die Stimme neben ihr. Blinzelnd sah sie auf und blickte in ein sommersprossiges Gesicht, das von kupferbraunen Locken umrahmt war. Sie ließ das Glas in ihren Schoß sinken und richtet sich weiter auf. Sie blickte nochmal durch den Raum und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was passiert war.

»Wo bin ich?«, überging sie seine Frage.

»Im St.-Mungo-Hospital«, antwortete er und lächelte ihr freundlich zu.

Schlagartig weiteten sich ihre Augen. _Verdammter Doxymist!_ Panisch strampelte sie die Decke von ihrem Körper und sah auf ihre blassen Beine. Von dem schwarzen Geäst, das sie geziert hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

»Wie lange bin ich schon hier?« Ihre Eltern durften das nicht erfahren! Sie musste sofort hier raus.

Mit einer raschen Bewegung schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett und wollte aufstehen, doch der Mann drängt sie wieder zurück.

»Langsam, langsam, du brauchst noch Ruhe.« Er drückte sie in die Kissen und zog die Decke über sie. Contessina wollte sich winden und versuchte seine Hände wegzuschlagen. »Contessina, du bist noch angeschlagen«, mahnte er.

»Ich muss zurück nach Hogwarts!«, begehrte sie auf. Mit jedem Bild das zurück in ihre Gedanken kam, wurde sie panischer. Severus war bei ihr gewesen. Er hatte sie gefunden, als sie sich übergeben hatte. Verfluchter Merlin, das war gar nicht gut. Wenn ihr Vater das erfuhr – _falls er es nicht schon wusste_ – würde er ihr den Hals umdrehen.

»Wissen meine Eltern Bescheid?«, fragte sie mit rasendem Herzschlag. »Sie dürfen das nicht erfahren!« Der Heiler hielt sie in ihr Bett gedrückt und musterte sie ruhig.

»Beruhige dich erst einmal, dann werde ich deine Fragen beantworten«, sagte er sanft und lockerte seinen Griff, als sie ihre Schultern sacken ließ. Contessina lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das weiche Federkissen und zog die Decke weiter hoch.

Der Heiler strich ihre Decke zurecht und nahm sich das Klemmbrett, das er auf einem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Damit setzte er sich zu ihr und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

»Dein Patenonkel hat dich vor zehn Tagen zu uns gebracht«, begann er zu erzählen. Contessinas Augen wurden groß, ihre Lippen spalteten sich. Ihr wurde auf einmal unglaublich schlecht. _Zehn Tage? Zehn Tage!_

Der Heiler sah die Angst in ihrem Gesicht aufkommen und redete schnell weiter. »Wir konnten deine Schwarzwurzelvergiftung in den Griff kriegen und dein Blut reinigen. Physisch ist alles in Ordnung, aber du wirst dich die nächsten Tage etwas schlapp fühlen.« Er nahm die Feder von dem Klemmbrett und begann etwas aufzuschreiben. »Wie fühlst du dich? Hast du Kopfschmerzen, oder ist dir vielleicht übel?« Übel war gar kein Ausdruck, so mies wie sich fühlte.

»Etwas von beidem«, antwortete sie schluckend. Zehn Tage … es war unmöglich, dass ihre Eltern nichts davon wussten. »Meine Eltern, wissen sie –«

»Sie waren heute Morgen hier und kommen am Abend wieder«, unterbrach er sie. Contessina fühlte einen dicken Kloß ihren Hals hinaufwandern. »Dein Bruder war auch bei ihnen.«

»Mein Bruder?«, stutzte sie. Sie hatten Draco extra aus Hogwarts geholt?

»Es war sehr knapp«, sagte der Heiler, als wäre das die Antwort auf all ihre Fragen. »Du wärst uns beinahe durch die Finger gerutscht.«

»Wie spät ist es?«, fragte sie um auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Außerdem musste sie wissen, wie lange sie Zeit hatte um sich eine Ausrede und logische Erklärung einfallen zu lassen.

»Kurz nach vier. Sie kommen für gewöhnlich gegen sechs.« Zwei Stunden also. Merlin und Morgana jetzt musste sie ihre Gehirnzellen zu Höchstleistung antreiben. Und dieser Heiler musste auch mal verschwinden, sonst würde sie sich nicht konzentrieren können.

»Gut, danke. Könnten Sie mich jetzt allein lassen, bitte«, sagte sie und sah ihn auffordernd an. Doch der Schotte lachte nur kehlig.

»Contessina«, sagte er erheitert. »Ich muss dir noch einige Fragen stellen. Zum Beispiel müssen wir wissen wie du dich vergiftet hast. Dann musst du uns erklären, wieso du niemandem etwas gesagt hast.« Ein ernster Ausdruck zog sich um seine Züge, der Contessina schlucken ließ. »Ich bevorzuge die Wahrheit, also erspar mir die Ausreden.« Sie biss sich auf die trockene Unterlippe und ballte unter dem Schutz der Decke die Fäuste. »Oder willst du mir das lieber erklären, wenn deine Eltern und dein Bruder hier sind?«

»Nein!«, rief sie entsetzt und richtete sich auf.

»Dann erzähl mir die Wahrheit«, sagte er sanft und legte die Feder wieder weg.

Contessina verzog das Gesicht. Ihr wollte einfach keine glaubhafte Lüge einfallen. Es gab keinen anderen Ort von dem sie sich die Vergiftung hätte holen können als den Verboten Wald. Egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, den Fehler dort hineingegangen zu sein konnte sie nicht leugnen. Und so zu tun als hätte sie nicht gemerkt was passierte, würde ihr niemand abkaufen. Vor allem nicht wenn Severus sich an ihr Gespräch erinnerte. Verdammt, sie steckte so tief im Doxymist, dass sie nicht mehr wusste wo oben und unten war.

Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf und versuchte sich etwas einfallen zu lassen. Ihr Hirn rauschte, ihr Blut kochte und ihre Finger begannen zu zittern.

»Ich –«, stotterte sie und konzentrierte sich auf eine der kupferbraunen Locken. _Was bringt Lügen jetzt noch?_ Ihr Vater würde sie nach dieser Demütigung sowieso zu ihrem Großvater verbannen, da konnte sie wenigstens ehrlich sein.

»Werden Sie es meinem Vater erzählen, wenn ich Ihnen die Wahrheit sage?«, fragte sie kleinlaut. Der Heiler formte seine Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich.

»Du bist erst dreizehn, ich bin leider dazu verpflichtet«, antwortete er bedrückt. Contessina nickte schwach. _Großartig. Es hätte so einfach enden können …_

»Ich habe Saft verschüttet« rückte sie dann mit der Wahrheit raus. Es war so oder so schon zu spät, ihr Schicksal war unterschrieben.

Der Heiler legte den Kopf schief und wartete darauf, dass sie weiterredete. Gerade als sie fortfahren wollte öffnete sich jedoch die Tür und ihr Herz setzte aus.

Ihre Mutter stand in einem langen beigen Mantel im Türrahmen. Hinter ihr erkannte sie ihren Vater, Draco und sogar Severus in schwarzer Pracht. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde steif vor Anspannung. _Nein, nein, nein …_

»Liebling!«, rief ihre Mutter, als sie Contessina erblickte und war mit einem Satz bei ihr um sie fest in ihre Arme zu ziehen. »Mein Schatz, geht es dir gut, wie fühlst du dich?«, fragte sie hektisch und betrachtete ihr Gesicht. Aber Contessina konnte sich nicht auf ihre Mutter konzentrieren. Sie konnte nur an die Angst denken, die gerade über ihre Haut kroch und sie wie paralysiert in die gewittergrauen Augen ihres Vaters sehen ließ. Samt Draco und Severus war er eingetreten und hatte die Tür geschlossen. Sie konnte nicht anders als schwer zu schlucken und die Beine nah an ihre Brust zu ziehen.

»Liebling?«, fragte ihre Mutter und sah zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater hin und her. Sanft strich sie ihr über den Schopf und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Contessian wie Draco sich an Severus und dem Heiler vorbeiquetschte und sich dicht neben ihr Bett stellte. Sie konnte den Blick immer noch nicht abwenden. Es war als ob eine Schlange sie ins Visier genommen hätte und zubeißen würde, sobald sie es wagte wegzuschauen.

»Plädierst du immer noch auf Unschuldig?«, hörte sie das gehässige Schnarren ihres Paten.

»Bitte, die Herren«, sagte der Heiler und wandte sich Contessina zu. »Contessina, möchtest du weitererzählen?« Kurz schaffte sie es zur Seite zu blicken. Seltsamerweise waren die Augen ihres Vaters nicht so kalt und angsteinflößend wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Auch seine Gestalt war nicht so stolz und aufrecht wie sonst. Er wirkte … _ausgelaugt?_

»Ähm«, stotterte sie. An ihrer rechten Hand spürte sie plötzlich samtweiche Finger. Sie blickte zur Seite und sah Dracos warme, glänzende Augen, die sie schrecklich vermisst hatte. Sie vergaß den Streit und was sie alles gesagt hatte. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und versuchte ein glaubhaftes Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

»Dir kann hier nichts passieren«, sagte der Heiler mit Nachdruck.

Severus trat schleichend näher an ihr Bett und behielt sie scharf im Auge. Ihr Vater hielt einen gewissen Abstand ein. Contessina sah zwischen den fünf umher und schluckte dann nickend. Sie musste die Wahrheit sagen, sonst würde sie sich nur noch weiter in ihren Lügen verlieren. Also holte sie tief Luft, drückte sachte Dracos Hand und sah in die glänzend blauen Augen ihrer Mutter. Ihr schuldete sie die Wahrheit am meisten.

»Anfang Januar«, fing sie an und sah zurück zu der limonengrünen Decke. Die Worte glitten ihr über die Zunge wie Regentropfen an einer Fensterscheibe. Als sie bei ihrer Begegnung mit Sirius angelangte, unterbrach sie sich. Sirius war unwichtig, er hatte damit nichts zu tun, sie musste ihn nicht verraten. »Ich dachte ich hätte etwas gehört und mich erschrocken, dabei bin ich einen Abhang hinuntergerutscht und direkt in die Wurzeln hinein. Die Dinger haben sich um meine Beine geschlungen und mich zum Baumstamm gezogen.« Ihr wurde ganz anders als sei die Bilder vor ihren Augen abspielten. Sie hatte es so gut es ging verdrängt. Um nicht zu zittern, zog sie Dracos Hand näher zu sich und strich in Kreisen über seinen Handrücken. »Eine der Wurzeln hat sich um meinen Knöchel geschlungen und mir die Haut aufgerissen, dabei muss etwas von dem Sekret reingekommen sein. Nachdem der Schock abgeflaut war und ich wieder klar denken konnte, habe ich meinen Zauberstab in die Hände gekriegt und konnte sie abwehren. Als ich frei war, bin ich wieder zurück gerannt.« Sie füllte ihre Lungen mit neuem Sauerstoff und traute sich von der Decke aufzusehen. Ein düsteres Gewitter rauschte ihr entgegen. Die Gesichtszüge ihres Vaters waren ungewöhnlich weich, doch seine Augen funkelten wie die Klingen frisch geschliffener Messer. Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab.

»Ich bin zurück zum Schlafsaal gelaufen und habe im Badezimmer die Kratzer und den Riss an meinem Knöchel ausgewaschen. Ich dachte, ich hätte alles rausgekriegt …« Sie musste sich zusammenzureißen um nicht vor versammelter Mannschaft in Tränen auszubrechen – nicht über ihr Erlebnis, sondern über ihre eigene Blödheit. »Danach habe ich alles eingecremt und verbunden und nach ein paar Tagen war nichts mehr zu sehen, aber … aber irgendwann habe ich die schwarze Ader entdeckt, die sich gebildet hat und dann habe ich Panik bekommen. Ich habe die ganze Bibliothek abgesucht, aber nichts gefunden. Deshalb habe ich Severus, mit dem Vorwand es für einen Hausaufgabe zu benötigen, ausgefragt.« Zögerlich traute sie sich in das verhärtete Gesicht ihres Paten zu sehen. Seine Onyxe blitzten ihr scharf entgegen. Sie konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er sauer war.

»Er hat mir erklärt was passiert wann man das Gift abbekommt, aber ich dachte, dass es vielleicht doch einen anderen Weg gibt.« Vorsichtig tastete sie sich an ihre nächsten Worte heran. Sie wollte niemanden belasten. »Als ich nichts fand, wusste ich nicht was ich machen soll. Ich dachte, wenn ich etwas sagen würde, würden sie mich von der Schule werfen«, erklärte sie zu Ende. Sie hatte einige Dinge abgeändert, aber im Grunde, hatte die Geschichte, dasselbe Ende wie die Wahrheit. Außerdem wollte sie ihren Vater nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sie kannte ihre Mutter, wenn sie erfahren würde, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, würde sie ihn verfluchen – schlimmer noch, vielleicht würde sie ihre Drohung wahrmachen und am Ende die Scheidung einreichen. Das wäre schlimmer als alles andere. Ihr Vater konnte nicht ohne ihre Mutter. Und ihre Mutter würde eine Trennung auch nicht gut verkraften.

»Du wusstest, dass du hättest sterben können, Contessina«, stutzte der Heiler und sah sie mit gehobener Braue an. »Wieso hast du deinen Fehler nicht zugegeben und dir helfen lassen?«

Sie traute sich aufzusehen und sah abwechselnd in die Gesichter. Als erstes erblickte sie Severus. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er in seiner düsteren Robe vor dem Ende ihres Bettes. Seine Lippen waren hart aufeinandergepresst. In seinen Augen blitzte etwas Lauerndes auf, dass sie schnell wegsehen ließ. Er würde sicher nochmal nachhaken, ob das auch wirklich die Wahrheit war.

Dann sah sie zu Draco neben sich, dessen Finger mit ihren spielten. Sein sonst so glänzendes Haar wirkte kraftlos und matt. Contessina wollte nicht wissen wie viel Sorge sie ihm bereitet haben musste.

Ein Blick zu ihrer Mutter, zeigte ihr dasselbe. Sie wirkte ausgelaugt und ziemlich blass um die edlen Züge. Ihr gegenüber fühlte sie sich am miserabelsten. Sie wusste, wie ihre Mutter reagierte, wenn es um Draco oder sie ging. Ihre Mutter war zwar sonst immer ruhig und vernünftig, doch bei ihren Kindern konnte sie schnell zur Furie werden. Niemand durfte ihnen Schaden zufügen, auch nicht ihr Vater.

Sie versuchte ihr schlechtes Gewissen runterzuschlucken und traute sich dann nochmal zu ihrem Vater zu sehen. Bei seinem Anblick sprudelten die Worte einfach aus ihr heraus.

»Eine Malfoy muss perfekt sein«, wisperte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie saugte seine Regungen in sich auf. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ohne zu blinzeln. Sich fest auf die Unterlippe beißend versuchte er jegliche Reaktion zu unterdrücken. Doch sie kannte ihren Vater gut genug. Ihr fiel das leichte zucken seiner rechten Hand auf, und wie die Finger seiner Linken über seinen Ehering strichen.

Um sie herum war alles still. Fünf Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Contessina sah zurück auf die limonengrüne Bettdecke und zupfte an ihr herum. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu sagen.

»Würdest du mir ein paar Fragen beantworten?«, ergriff der Heiler das Wort.

»Ich denke das war genug für heute«, fuhr ihm ihr Vater barsch dazwischen.

»Lucius!«, zischte ihre Mutter erbost. »Wenn sie wichtig sind, soll er sie fragen.« Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, also blieb ihr Vater still und sah verdrießlich drein. Ein gehässiges Zucken ging durch Severus‘ Mundwinkel.

Der Heiler sah zwischen ihren Eltern hin und her, und widmete sich dann wieder Contessina. Er trat näher zu ihr heran, verschränkte die Hände um sein Klemmbrett und legte den Kopf schief.

»Ich habe eine Vermutung, aber ich möchte dir nichts unterstellen, weshalb ich will, dass du die Fragen ehrlich beantwortest, auch wenn es dir noch so schwer fällt. Ist das in Ordnung?« Contessina sah zu ihm auf. Sie drückte kurz Dracos Hand und nickte dann.

»Gut«, sagte er sanft. »Möchtest du, dass deine Familie bleibt?« Wieder nickte sie, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, worauf sie sich einließ. Aber sie würde jetzt ehrlich sein – _soweit es möglich war._

»Fangen wir leicht an.« Er sortierte die Blätter an seinem Brett neu und kritzelte etwas auf eine leere Seite. »Warst du in der letzten Zeit häufig bedrückt oder niedergeschlagen?«

Contessina kreiste ihre Schultern und leckte sich über die Lippen. »Manchmal«, antwortete sie räuspernd. Ihre Fortsätze hatte sie über Board geschmissen. Sie hätte ihre Eltern doch rausschicken sollen. Es war praktisch spürbar, dass das noch die harmloseste Frage war, die sie gestellt bekam.

»Hat sich dein Interesse gegenüber Dingen, die dir sonst Freude bereiten gemindert? Fehlt dir die Antriebslosigkeit?« Der Heiler sah immer wieder von dem Klemmbrett und studierte haarscharf ihre Reaktion.

»Ich –«, begann sie, brach aber sofort wieder ab. Es behagte ihr überhaupt nicht, dass ein Fremder in ihr Innerstes blicken wollte. »Kann sein.«

»Kannst du dich über positive Ereignisse nicht mehr freuen? Lösen positive Gefühle anderer Menschen kaum mehr Gefühle in dir aus?«

Contessina schluckte schwer und runzelte die Stirn. _Worauf will er hinaus?_ Sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie darüber nachdachte über was sie sich zuletzt gefreut hatte. Wann war sie das letzte Mal glücklich gewesen? »Keine Ahnung«, sagte sie verwirrt. Wie sollte sie antworten, wenn sie die Antwort nicht kannte?

Der Heiler sah auf nachdem er etwas aufgeschrieben hatte. »Ist deine Konzentration schlechter als gewohnt?«

Ihre Hausaufgaben hatte sie ohne Probleme meistern können. Aber zählte es, dass sie es nur geschafft hatte um sie von allem anderen abzulenken. Irritiert schüttelte sie den Kopf. 

»Zweifelst du häufig an dir selbst?«, lautete die nächste Frage.

Beinahe entkam ihr ein Lachen. War das sein Ernst? »Ich bin dreizehn«, antwortete sie als würde das die Frage als nichtig erklären würde. _Welcher Teenager hatte keine Selbstzweifel?_

»Lass es mich spezifizieren«, meinte er daraufhin. »Fühlst du dich wertlos oder unwichtig? Hast du Schuldgefühle und willst andere nicht belasten?« Contessina glaubte, sein fester, unerschütterlicher Blick würde sich bis an den Grund ihrer Seele hinabbegeben. »Wie oft hast du gelogen, wenn dich jemand gefragt hat, wie es dir geht?«

»Manchmal«, presste sie heraus und vermied es die anderen anzusehen. _Immer,_ hätte der Wahrheit entsprochen, aber es wollte ihr nicht über die Lippen kommen. Außerdem schien der Heiler die richtige Antwort zu kennen. _Woher weiß er das? Woher weiß er wie ich mich fühle?_

»Schläfst du schlechter als sonst? Hast du Probleme einzuschlafen oder morgens aufzustehen?«

Contessina spaltete die Lippen. »Ja«, zwang sie sich zu antworten und biss die Zähne zusammen. Langsam stieg alles wieder in ihr auf. All die Gefühle, die sie vergessen und verdrängt hatte. Sie musste sich zwingen nicht den Halt zu verlieren und in Tränen auszubrechen.

»Hast du dich jemals bestraft oder verletzt, wenn dir alles zu viel geworden ist?« Die Galle stieg ihr hoch. Ein ätzendes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und kroch ihre Kehle hinauf. Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Es breitete sich über ihren ganzen Körper aus. Sie biss ihre Zähne stärker zusammen, um keine verzweifelten Töne von sich zu geben. Ihr erstes Schuljahr prangerte für alle spürbar in der Luft.

Dem Heiler reichten die vielsagenden Blicke ihrer Familie um eine Antwort auf sein Pergament zu kritzeln. »Hast du Gedanken an den Tod oder taucht der Gedanken auf, dir das Leben zu nehmen?«

Das gab Contessina den Rest. Wie festgefroren starrte die in seine rotbraunen Locken und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen, während alles in ihr schrie und sich die Haare ausreißen wollte. Mit so viel Unverfrorenheit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Ein wahnwitziges Zucken verleitete sie dazu, zu ihrem Vater zu sehen, dem derselbe Satz durch den Kopf zu hallen schien wie Contessina. _›Ein Friedhof aus Sternen.‹_

»Das dachte ich mir«, sagte der Heiler behutsam und notierte einen letzten Satz.

»W-was … was soll das heißen?«, fragte ihre Mutter mit bebender Stimme durch die erdrückende Stille. Der Heiler drehte sich zu ihren Eltern.

»Ich sehe mich in meiner Vermutung bestätigt«, er sah nochmal kurz zu ihr, »Contessina leidet unter schweren Depressionen, Mrs Malfoy.«

Noch ehe er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wünschte Contessina sich ganz weit weg. _Depressionen? Ich bin nicht krank, ich habe keine Störungen!_

»Das ist Schwachsinn!«, fauchte sie ihn an. Das würde sie sich nicht gefallen lassen. Sie mochte vielleicht etwas niedergeschlagen gewesen sein, aber sicher nicht psychisch gestört!

»Wieso tun Sie das?!«, schrie sie und sprang von ihrem Bett auf. Sie stieß Draco beiseite und zog sich das weiße Hospitalkleid zurecht. »Ich habe keine Depressionen, das ist Blödsinn!« Wutentbrannt sah sie sich im Raum nach einer Jacke oder einem Mantel um. »Ich will gehen, sofort! Es geht mir gut, ich kann zurück nach Hogwarts!« Sie drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und sah den Schrank an, der neben einer Tür in der Ecke stand. Zielsicher ging sie darauf los und riss die Schranktüren auf. »Ich fühle mich hervorragend, ich werde keine Sekunde länger hier bleiben!«, entschlossen nahm sie sich einen langen roten Sommermantel und zog ihn an. In ihrem Rücken konnte sie spüren, wie alle sie anstarrten.

»Dir geht es nicht gut, Contessina«, sagte der Heiler eindringlich. »Du bist krank und du musst dir helfen lassen.« Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihr auf. Ihr Zittern wurde immer stärker, sodass sie sich schwertat den Mantel zuzuknöpfen.

»Ich will gehen«, sagte sie scharf und drehte sich zu ihrer Familie. Keiner sagte etwas, alle sahen sie nur unterschiedlich an. Ihre Mutter wirkte abwesend, ihr Bruder überfordert, Severus ernst und ihr Vater stand weiterhin stocksteif da. »Ihr glaubt ihm doch nicht mehr als mir!«, fauchte sie ungläubig.

»Du behauptest also ich würde lügen?«, stellte der Heiler ruhig klar. »Dann sag mir doch bitte, wie es sich angefühlt hat, dass du bald sterben wirst.« Contessina biss fest auf ihre Unterlippe und kniff die Augen zusammen. Was mischte er sich überhaupt in ihre Angelegenheiten ein? Das ging ihn einen feuchten Doxymist an!

Ihre Mutter war die erste, die ihre Stimme wiederfand. »Was bedeutet das? Wie kann man das behandeln?« Sie war von Contessinas Bett gewichen und versuchte sich aufrecht hinzustellen.

»Mutter!«, rief sie empört. »Er lügt!«

»Nein, tut er nicht«, unterband Severus ihren Widerspruch. Contessina sah zu ihm und öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder.

»Das ist mir zu blöd!«, schrie sie halb erstickt. Ihr Inneres zog sich zusammen und sie konnte fühlen wie sie den Halt unter dem Boden verlor. Sie drückte sich an dem Heiler und ihrem Paten vorbei und steuerte eilig auf den Ausgang zu. _Das war alles zu viel, sie konnte das nicht._

Gerade als sie die Tür aufziehen wollte, stellte sich ihr jemand in den Weg. Wütend sah sie hoch und blickte in das unangenehm weiche Gesicht ihres Vaters. Seine Augen glitzerten, seine Lippen waren aufeinandergepresst und aus seinem sonst so kalten Gesicht, waren die scharfen Züge gewichen.

»Du brauchst Hilfe, Kleine Blume«, sagte er ruhig und kam auf sie zu, bis er eine Armlänge von ihr entfernt stand. »Das wird kein zweites Mal geschehen.«

Verzweifelt schnappte Contessina nach Luft und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und schluchzte. »Nein«, wisperte sie. »Bitte, nicht.« Hilflos sah sie zu ihrer Mutter, dann zu Severus, und schließlich zu Draco. »Es geht mir gut!«

»Nein, tut es nicht«, flüsterte ihr Vater heißer. Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm. Er hatte noch nie so mit ihr gesprochen. Weder mit ihr, noch mit sonst jemandem. »Dir geht es schon lange nicht mehr gut.«

Contessina wollte nichts anderes als zu verschwinden. Sie wollte hier nicht stehen – angeprangert als psychisch Kranke.

Zitternd umklammerte sie sich selbst, flüsterte unverständliches Zeugs und schluchzte nach Atem ringend. Das Zimmer kam ihr erstickend klein vor. Sie spürte jeden Zentmeter, der ihr drohte die Luft zu rauben.

Zwei starke Arme schlangen sich um sie, dann passierte es und sie verlor den Halt. Ihre Beine sackten zusammen, jegliche Kraft wich aus ihren Gliedern. Ihr Vater ging mit ihr zu Boden, während sie immer verzweifelter weinte und schluchzte. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht tief an seiner Brust und scherte sich nicht mehr darum, dass sie gerade jegliche Contenance verloren hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo Potterheads o-o 
> 
> … ja, also mit diesem Kapitel habe ich angeschnitten, worum es schon seit dem 1. Schuljahr bei Contessina geht. Ich denke viele von euch haben sich das schon gedacht. Aber ich möchte hier kurz nochmal klarstellen, dass mit Depressionen nicht zu spaßen ist. Viele meinen immer es sei eine Phase, oder man würde nur Aufmerksamkeit suchen, aber das ist nicht im Geringsten der Fall. Menschen mit Depressionen sind ernsthaft krank, und nur weil man die Krankheit nicht sehen oder verstehen kann, heißt es nicht, dass sie weniger gefährlich ist, als viren- oder infektionsabhängige Krankheiten. Es sterben jährlich 34.589 Menschen an einem Selbstmord, welcher durch Depressionen, Anorexie, Bulimie oder anderen psychischen Erkrankungen erfolgt.
> 
> Ich hoffe die letzten Kapitel haben niemanden getriggert. Aber solltet ihr selbst Neigungen zu Depressionen haben, oder jemanden kennen, der darunter leidet, möchte ich euch diese Nummer ans Herz legen:
> 
> 0776156000 (Rhein Jura Klinik)
> 
> Ihr könnt dort 24/7 anrufen und es ist komplett anonym. Die Berater dort sind wirklich alle sehr nett und offen, ihr könnt ihnen alles erzählen, was euch belastet. Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer ist Hilfe anzunehmen, aber es ist besser als allein mit seinen Gedanken zu sein, glaubt mir.  
> Depressionen sind nichts wofür man sich schämen muss, es ist nur wichtig, dass man mit jemandem darüber sprechen kann. Und wenn ihr das nicht mit Vertrauten könnt, weil ihr nicht wollt, dass sie es erfahren, könnt ihr mit diesen Menschen sprechen.
> 
> Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit des Themas gefallen :)  
> Bis zum nächsten Mal


	47. Dorset

Die salzig kühle Brise Meeresluft wehte über ihre Gesichter. Neben ihnen rauschten die Wellen und die Möwen krächzten bei ihrer Beutejagd. Hand in Hand schlenderten Contessina und Draco über den heißen Sand des Strandes und genossen die prächtige Landschaft.

Die Küste von Dorset war ein Traum für jeden, der Ruhe und Entspannung nötig hatte. Es gab wunderschöne Sandstrände, ländliche Gegenden mit zahlreichen Kalkstein– und Kreideformationen und schlängelnde Flussauen. Die Sonne schien frei über die grünen Flächen der Klippen und strahlte sie von oben an. Weinverkostungen und windige Bootstouren waren Tagesprogramm und verzückten sämtliche Gemüter.

Es war ein Ort an dem man sich schamlos um sich selbst kümmern konnte, ohne es einem übel genommen wurde. Täglich wurden einsame Gestalten am Ufer gesehen, die ihren Gedanken nachhingen, Tagebuch führten oder sich dem Buch zwischen ihren Fingern hingaben. Solange Ebbe herrschte waren Spaziergänger mit Kameras oder Sandalen in den Händen zu entdecken. Es war unmöglich sich hier nicht mit sich selbst auseinanderzusetzen. Niemand kam einem zu nahe, unterbrach die Gedanken und Überlegungen seiner Mitmenschen oder war auf der Suche nach Unterhaltung. Manchmal hatte man so viel Platz zur Verfügung, dass es einem vorkam man wäre mutterseelenallein.

Wie jeden Samstagvormittag war Draco nach Dorset gekommen um Contessina zu besuchen. Seit sie vor vier Wochen in der abgelegenen Klinik des lang verstorbenen Maxwell Arthurson untergebracht worden war, bestand er darauf sie zu Beginn des Wochenendes zu sehen. Severus und ihre Eltern beehrten sie unaufgefordert unter der Woche mit ihrer Anwesenheit.

Contessina hatte die vergangenen Wochen nur noch verschwommen in Erinnerung. Nachdem sie in ihrem Krankenzimmer im St.-Mungo endgültig aus ihrer Rolle gefallen war, hatte der Heiler ihr Tränke zur Beruhigung untergejubelt und sich dann hinterrücks mit ihren Eltern abgesprochen. Während Contessina kaum ansprechbar in der scheußlichen limonengrüne Decke gelegen hatte, wurden von ihren Eltern Maßnahmen zur Behandlung ergriffen. Der lockenköpfige Stümper hatte ihnen einen stationären Aufenthalt in einer wunderbaren Klinik mit fabelhaften Resultaten empfohlen. Wäre Contessina fähig gewesen den Mund aufzumachen, hätte sie direkt den nächsten Zusammenbruch bekommen. Doch einzig ihre Ohren waren funktionsfähig gewesen und hatten sie in die schauerhaften Vorschläge ihrer Zukunft eingeweiht. Draco war währenddessen bei ihr gelegen und hatte sie so fest an sich gedrückt, dass ihr das Atmen schwergefallen war.

Der Tag ihrer Einweisung hatte jedoch alles übertroffen. Contessina war überzeugt gewesen, dass es nach ihrem Gefühlsausbruch in den Armen ihres Vaters nicht mehr schlimmer hatte kommen können. Doch als ihre Eltern sie in die Obhut der Heiler überstellt hatten und mit bleichen Mienen den Ausgang angesteuert hatten, hatte sie geglaubt man würde ihre Seele in Fetzen reißen. Sie hatte seit ihrer Diagnose kaum ein Wort gesprochen, aber die Aussicht an einem fremden Ort zurückgelassen zu werden, hatte ihren Stolz und Ärger in Staub verwandelt. Schluchzend hatte sie sich von einer Heilerin losgerissen und war den beiden hinterhergerannt. Sie hatte ihre Mutter beinahe umgeworfen als sie sich an sie geklammert und ihre Finger in das dunkelblaue Sommerkleid gekrallt hatte. Flehende Entschuldigungen, von denen keiner den Ursprung kannte, waren aus ihrem Mund gesprudelt. Sie hätte alles gesagt damit man sie nicht zurückließ.

Es hatte drei baumgroße Pfleger erfordert um Contessina aus der Empfangshalle zu zerren und aus der Sicht ihrer Eltern zu schaffen. Ihre Mutter hatte derweil ausgesehen als reiße man ihr lebendig das Herz heraus. Jede Bitte die Contessina geschrien hatte, hatte sie zusammenzucken lassen. Die Tränen waren ihr in Bächen über das hübsche Gesicht gelaufen, und hätte ihr Vater nichts seine Arme um ihre gebeugte Gestalt gehalten, wäre sie vor aller Augen zu Boden gegangen.

In Contessinas erster Woche wurde ihren Angehörigen von Besuchen abgeraten, damit sie sich mit ihrem neuen Umfeld anfreunden konnte. Ihr war es nur recht gewesen, denn sie hatte ohnehin nichts zu sagen gehabt. Sie hatte niemanden eines Blickes gewürdigt, weder Fragen gestellt noch auf welche geantwortet. Solange man sie nicht zu Untersuchungen oder Erstgesprächen genötigt hatte, war sie in ihrem Zimmer geblieben und hatte auf die Decke gestarrt. Den Speisesaal hatte sie kein einziges Mal betreten, was jedoch zur Folge hatte, dass eine kleine rotblonde Pflegerin mit glockenheller Stimme und einem strahlenden Pferdegebiss, mit dem Essen und ihren Tränken vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht war. Sie – Roslin, wie Contessina später erfahren hatte – hatte solange vor sich hingeplappert und ihr von den neusten Erlebnissen mit den anderen Patienten erzählt, bis Contessina sich dazu herabgelassen hatte eine Schale Salat und eine halben Becher Jogurt zu essen, nur damit sie endlich den Mund hielt und aus ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Roslin hatte sie dann drei Mal täglich aufgesucht und mit ihr gegessen. Contessina hatte die Taktik von Anfang an durschaut und nicht das geringste Interesse gehabt sich mit der Frau anzufreunden oder gar ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln. Roslin hatte das jedoch nicht gestört, sie war eine ausgezeichnete Alleinunterhalterin und wäre in einer anderen Zeit eine hervorragende Gesellschaftsdame gewesen. Ohne es zu wollen hatte Contessina ihre Missbilligung ihr gegenüber schleifen lassen und ihr manchmal sogar zugehört.

Sobald ihr Therapieplan ausgearbeitet gewesen war, hatte sie ihr erstes Einzelgespräch mit ihrem Seelenklempner gehabt. Contessina hatte sich vorgenommen eisern zu schweigen, doch als sie die rotbraune Locken und den scheußlichen Akzent als den Stümper aus dem St.-Mungo – _der ihr das alles eingebrockt hatte_ – identifiziert hatte, war der Zorn über sie hereingebrochen. Sie hatte derart wüste Beschimpfungen fallen lassen, dass seine Sekretärin mit kugelrunden Augen ins Zimmer gekommen war um zu sehen, was vor sich ging. Heiler MacAsgaill hatte sie mit sanftem Lächeln rausgeschickt und dann gewartet, bis Contessina vor lauter Wut die Stimme versagt war.

Ruhig hatte er ihr erklärt, dass er ein Nebenstudium als Geistheiler belegt hatte und zwischen der Arthurson-Klinik und dem St.-Mungo hin und her wechselte. Er hatte vorgegeben sich sehr für sie zu interessieren und ihre Genesung selbst betreuen zu wollen. Contessina hatte es jedoch nicht sonderlich förderlich empfunden, einem Mann der sich um ihre zerstückelte Seele kümmern sollte, am liebsten die Augen auskratzen zu wollen. Doch der Schotte hatte sich nicht beirren lassen und ihre täglichen Gespräche so aufgebaut, dass Contessina kein Wort von sich geben musste, damit er sich Notizen auf seinem Klemmbrett machen konnte. Es hatte sie alles an Vernunft gekostet, ihm das blöde Ding nicht aus der Hand zu reißen und auf seinem Kopf zu zerdeppern.

Der Besuch ihrer Eltern am Ende ihrer zweiten Woche hatte allerdings den Rahmen gesprengt. Contessina hatte noch nie so viel Abscheu, Zorn, Hilflosigkeit und Angst empfunden wie in dem Moment als Roslin ihre Eltern vor ihrer Tür abgeladen hatte. Keiner von ihnen hatte gewusst wie er sich verhalten sollte sobald sie Contessinas Einzelzimmer betreten hatten. Ihre Mutter hatte sie tapfer angelächelt und in ihre Arme schließen wollen, aber Contessina hatte sie mit einer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit angesehen und sich dann auf ihr Bett gesetzt ohne sie weiter zu beachten. Hätte sie vorher eine solche Respektlosigkeit gewagt, wäre ihr Vater an die Decke gegangen, doch nun hatte er einfach verloren dagestanden und einen Stups ihrer Mutter benötigt um sich zu dem kleinen Tisch mit Stühlen zu begeben. Es war eine der unangenehmsten Situationen gewesen die sie jemals hatte durchstehen müssen, aber Contessina hatte es geschafft eisern zu schweigen und seelenruhig in ihrem Buch zu lesen. Innerlich hätte sie die beiden gern mit Essen beworfen, doch sie hatte ihre Contenance zurückerlangt und sie wie lästige Fliegen behandelt. Selbst als ihre Mutter sich nicht mehr hatte beherrschen können und zu weinen begonnen hatte, war Contessina standhaft geblieben. Allerdings hatte sie sich in ein schluchzendes Bündel verwandelt, sobald die beiden wieder gegangen waren.

Was genau sie sich erhofft hatten, war ihr schleierhaft gewesen. Sie hatten sie eingesperrt und allein gelassen. Wollten sie dafür auch noch ein Dankeschön haben? Contessina war so wütend gewesen, dass sie sich zu einem Gespräch mit dem Heiler hatte bringen können. An irgendjemandem hatte sie ihren Frust auslassen müssen und da der Schotte sich sogar dafür bezahlen ließ, dass sie das tat, hatte sie sich nicht mehr Zurückhalten können.

Das zweite Wochenende in Dorset hatte ihre Stimmung um hundertachtzig Grad gewendet. Draco war am Vormittag von Severus zu ihr gebracht worden. Contessina war gerade am Strand gewesen und hatte den Möwen dabei zugesehen wie sie sich mit beeindruckender Schnelligkeit Fische aus dem Wasser schnappten. Sobald sie den silberblonden Schopf ihres Zwillings aus der Ferne erkannt hatte, war sie in Tränen ausgebrochen und auf ihn zu gerannt. Draco hatte es ihr gleichgetan und war mit ihr zu Boden gestürzt als sie aufeinanderprallten. Es war ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen, dass sich der feinstaubige Sand durch ihre Kleidung gefressen hatte und in sämtliche Ritzen vorgedrungen war. Freude hatte sie übermannt und kein Wort über ihre Lippen kommen lassen. Eng umschlungen waren sie dagelegen, hatten sich aneinandergeklammert und nicht mehr losgelassen, bis Severus – der derweil mit ihrem Heiler gesprochen hatte – sich zum Aufbruch bereitgemacht hatte. Contessina hatte auch ihn keines Blickes gewürdigt, denn er hatte zu ihrer Situation genauso beigetragen wie ihre Eltern. Er hatte es kaum erwarteten können sie hierher abzuschieben.

Trotz dessen, dass der Abschied hart und tränenreich gewesen war, hatte er Contessina einen neuen Antrieb beschert. Die Aussicht ihren Zwilling jeden Samstag sehen zu können, hatte sie die restlichen Tage überstehen lassen.

Zum Start ihrer dritten Wochen hatte sie zum ersten Mal den Speisesaal besucht und die Mahlzeiten mit den anderen Patienten eingenommen. Ein wenig hatte sie das laute Gemurmel und Geschirrklappern an die Große Halle in Hogwarts erinnert. Contessina war nicht bewusst gewesen wie sehr sie sich nach dem Schloss, Unterricht und ihren Freunden sehnte.

Als Severus am Mittwochabend aufgetaucht war, hatte sie erfahren, dass er für ihre Medikation zuständig war und sämtliche Tränke, die sie einnehmen musste, selbst braute. Ein warmes Kribbeln war bei dieser Erkenntnis durch ihren Oberkörper gewandert und hatte sie weniger feindselig gestimmt. Sie hatte sich zwar nicht zu einem Gespräch durchringen könne, aber sie hatte seine stille Anwesenheit in ihrem Zimmer akzeptiert. Seither kam er Mitte der Woche zu ihr und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, wenn er sie lesend vorfand und machte sich daran ein paar Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren. Seine Ruhe und Gelassenheit war so angenehm und vertraut für Contessina, dass sie meistens schnell einschlief und es selten mitbekam, wenn er ging.

Ende Juni war es sogar so weit gekommen, dass Contessina sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Ihr Buch war sterbenslangweilig gewesen, aber für ein Gespräch hatte sie noch nicht den nötigen Mut erreicht. Außerdem machten die ganzen Tränke und Gruppentherapien sie schnell müde und kosteten sie all ihre Kraftreserven. Also hatte sie ihm die Hausaufgaben aus den Händen genommen und sich dann auf seinen langen Beinen ausgestreckt, damit sie ihren Kopf gemütlich an seinem Bauch hatte ablegen können. Ohne Widerspruch hatte er ihrem Bedürfnis nachgegeben und sie sanft am Hinterkopf gestreichelt, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Eines Nachmittags war ihr klar geworden, dass sie tatsächlich ein Problem hatte. Es war während einer Gruppentherapie gewesen, bei der ihnen Achtsamkeitsübungen gezeigt worden waren, die sie gegen zu häufiges und unerwünschtes Grübeln einsetzen konnten. Eine ihrer Mitpatientinnen hatte offen über ihre Gedanken gesprochen und mit so viel Hoffnung gesprochen, dass es Contessina den Magen umgedreht hatte. Mit einem Schlag, war der Schleier von ihren Augen gefallen und sie hatte die Sehnsucht nach Besserung aller anderen Patienten wahrgenommen. Jeder einzelne befand sich in Dorset, weil sie es nicht allein schafften mit sich und ihrem Leben zurechtzukommen. Sie hatten sich Hilfe gesucht und waren fester Überzeugung sie hier zu erhalten.

Die Erkenntnis hatte Contessina so hart aus ihrer Bahn geworfen, dass sie wie eine Sprungfeder aus ihrem Stuhl geschreckt und aus dem Raum gestürmt war. Sämtliche Mauern waren erschüttert und eingerissen worden. Es hatte sie so überwältigt, dass sie eine halbe Stunde über dem Klo hing und ihr Mittagessen zu Tage beförderte. Danach hatte sie sich unter ihrer Bettdecke verschanzt und sich die Augen ausgeweint.

Heiler MacAsgaill hatte natürlich von dem Vorfall erfahren und sich zu ihr ins Zimmer begeben. Es hatte ihr nicht sonderlich gefallen in diesem Zustand mit jemandem zu sprechen, aber er hatte ihr geholfen wieder klar im Kopf zu werden. Von da an hatte sie sich auf die Behandlung eingelassen und zugelassen die Hoffnung der anderen zu teilen.

»Wie fühlst du dich?«, fragte Draco von der Seite und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über ihren Handrücken.

Contessina sah zu ihm rüber und lächelte. »Gut«, antwortete sie ehrlich. Wenn Draco bei ihr war, ging es ihr immer besser. Ihr Zwilling schien allerdings seine Zweifel zu haben. Sein Blick war forsch und seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. »Es geht mir wirklich gut, Draco. Besser jedenfalls.«

Draco sah sie noch eine Sekunde an, bevor er zurück auf den Sand schaute, der unter seinen Füßen eingedrückt wurde. Schweigend gingen sie weiter den leeren Strand entlang, der extra für die Patienten der Klinik vom Normalbereich abgetrennt war.

»Du hast mir Angst eingejagt, Tess«, murmelte er einige Augenblicke später. Er sah nicht auf. Während ihm blonde Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen, klammerte er sich an ihre Hand. »Als Severus mich geholt hat und ich dich dann in diesem Bett gesehen habe, dachte ich –«, er unterbrach sich und biss fest die Zähne zusammen. Bisher hatten sie dieses Thema vermieden. Contessina war sich sicher, dass er Angst hatte sie damit aufzuregen. Aber sie ahnte, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen sein musste – _wie schwer es jetzt noch war._ Sie waren schon seit über vier Wochen nicht mehr täglich zusammen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was sie tun würde, wenn sie an Dracos Stelle wäre.

»Ich weiß, dass war –«

»Das weißt du nicht«, unterbrach er sie scharf. Seine Hand glitt aus ihrer und er blieb stehen. »Du weißt nicht, wie es war, oder wie es sich angefühlt hat.«

»Natürlich, tut mir leid«, sagte sie rasch um ihn nicht aufzuregen.

Draco sah sie an als wäre sie eine Trankrezeptur, die sich von vorne bis hinten widersprach. Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Etwas verloren betrachtete sie ihren Bruder dabei. Es kam ihr so vor, als hätte Draco verlernt, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte.

»Nein«, sagte er kopfschüttelnd. »Es ist nicht deine Schuld.« Er nahm ihre Hände in seine und zog sie näher zu sich. Eine Hand fuhr durch ihren Ansatz, die andere ließ er auf ihrer Wange ruhen. »Ich weiß, dass du nichts dafür kannst, aber … ich wünschte, du hättest es mir erzählt.« Seine warmen grauen Augen offenbarten ihr jedes kleine Gefühl, das sich in ihm regte. »Vielleicht hätte ich dir helfen können, oder zumindest –«

»Nein«, unterbrach sie ihn und überbrückte den letzten Schritt zwischen ihnen. »Du hättest nichts tun können, Draco.« Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mundwinkel und legte ihre Hände auf seinen Schultern ab.

»Aber wenn ich dich nicht angeschrien hätte –«

»Dann hätte sich mein Problem nach hinten verschoben.«

»Trotzdem«, er kniff die Lippen zusammen und sah sie mit seinen Gedanken überfordert an.

»Ich liebe dich, Draco, und wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich hier keine Sekunde geblieben. Du bist der Grund, warum ich es hier aushalte.« Sie überlegte nicht weiter und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die sonnenerhitzte Wange und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Er war der einzige, dem sie nicht böse gewesen war, weil man sie hier untergebracht hatte. Und den Streit hatte sie ihm schon lange verziehen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es nicht so gemeint gewesen war, auch wenn es sie im ersten Moment verletzt hatte.

Draco schlang seine Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sie fest an sich, betete sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter und verteilte kleine, sanfte Küsse. »Versprich mir«, flüsterte er mit warmem Atem gegen ihren Hals, »dass du niemals ohne mich gehst. Egal wohin, nimm mich mit.« Contessina erinnerte sich an das letzte Mal, als er sie darum gebeten hatte. Es war im ersten Schuljahr gewesen, nachdem ihr Vater ihr Ara geschenkt hatte. Damals hatte sie ihm versprochen, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben würde, und sie fühlte sich unglaublich schlecht, als sie sich erinnerte, dass sie dieses Versprechen gebrochen hatte.

»Ich werde dich niemals verlassen, Draco, egal was passiert, wir werden immer zusammenhalten«, versprach sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner warmen, nach Süßigkeiten duftenden Haut, die in der Sonne glitzerte.

Ein paar Stunden später waren sie vom Strand zurück zur Klinik gegangen, die für Muggel wie ein altes, auseinanderfallendes Hotel aussah. Innen war alles weiß und steril gehalten, doch die Dutzend Panoramafester ließen viel Licht herein und erschufen zusammen mit den Pflanzen einen freundlicheren Eindruck. Oben in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, warteten sie auf ihren Vater, der Draco diesmal abholte und wieder zurückbrachte.

Seine grauen Augen wanderten wie immer abschätzig durch ihr kleines Reich. Mittlerweile mochte Contessina den überschaubaren Raum. Das Zimmer war kleiner als ihr Ankleideraum im Manor, doch der lange Balkon gegenüber der Tür verleite ihm etwas ausgesprochen niedliches. Durch zwei gepolsterte Liegestühle, war es ihr möglich sich zum Frühstück rauszusetzen und das Meer zu beobachten, während sie eine Schüssel Obst mit Jogurt und Haferflocken verputzte und dazu ihre Tränke hinunterwürgte.

Direkt neben der Eingangstür führte eine Zweite ins angrenzende Badezimmer. Gegenüber war ihr schmales Einzelbett, auf dem ein flauschiger Plüschniffler saß, den ihre Mutter ihr aus dem Shop in der Eingangshalle besorgt hatte. Sie hatte ihr viele Sachen gekauft oder vom Manor geholt, damit sie sich wohler fühlte. Anfangs war Contessina genervt gewesen, doch als sie verstanden hatte, dass ihre Mutter es nur tat, damit sie eine Ausrede hatte um sie vier Mal am Tag zu besuchen, hatte sie sich darüber gefreut. Ihr war klar, dass sie ihre Mutter unfair behandelt hatte und sich die ganze Zeit nur über ihren Vater Gedanken gemacht hatte. Mittlerweile versuchte sie ihre Mutter offener zu behandeln, Gedanken mit ihr zu teilen und mit ihr zu lachen. Der Heiler hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie vorsichtig sein musste, es nicht nur zu tun damit sich ihre Mutter besser fühlte, doch sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass es ihr dadurch auch besser ging.

Ein leises Klopfen ertönte im Raum. Contessina sah zu ihrem Zwilling und ließ sich nochmal fest in den Arm nehmen, während die Tür sich öffnete.

»Bis nächste Woche«, verabschiedete er sich und küsste ihre Wange. Einen Moment hielt er noch ihre Hände und schluckte fest, überwand sich aber und ließ sie los.

»Bis dann«, sagte Contessina und versuchte ihm aufmunternd zuzulächeln. Draco stand von ihrem Bett auf und kam ihrem Vater entgegen, der samt seines Gehstocks im Türrahmen stand. Herrschaftlich wie immer war er in langer, schwarz-silberner Aufmachung gekleidet, hatte das lange weißblonde Haar glatt über den Rücken gestrichen und blickte mit gewittergrauen Augen durch das Zimmer.

»Warte unten vor dem Eingang, ich muss noch mit deiner Schwester sprechen«, befahl er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, damit Draco den Raum verlassen konnte. Ihr Zwilling sah mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater hin und her. Er mochte es nicht sie mit ihm allein zu lassen, seit der Heiler ihnen erklärt hatte, wie ihre Depressionen zustande gekommen waren. Aber ihr Vater hatte ein Recht darauf mit ihr allein zu sein und das würde sie ihm nicht verwehren, zumal sie seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr allein gewesen waren.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu Contessina, verließ Draco schließlich das Zimmer. Ihr Vater trat ein und schloss hinter sich die braune Holztür. Contessina setzte sich zurück auf ihr Bett und wartete darauf, dass ihr Vater anfing zu sprechen. Dieser ging ans Ende des Zimmers und legte seinen Gehstock auf dem runden Tisch ab, der neben den Balkonfenstern stand. Er sah sich noch einen Moment um und kam dann mit großen Schritten zu ihr, um sich neben sie auf das Bett zu setzen. Contessina ließ ihre Schultern kreisen und blieb angespannt sitzen. Es war beinahe so seltsam wie in den Osterferien. Verbissen versuchte sie sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass ein Gespräch Fortschritt bedeutete, aber der Gedanke wollte sich nicht festsetzen.

»Ich wollte allein mit dir sprechen«, begann er räuspernd und sah zu ihr hinunter. »Die letzten Wochen habe ich viel nachgedacht und bin nun zu einem Ergebnis gekommen.«

Der Ton in seiner Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor. Ein Schauer wollte sich über ihre Haut ziehen, doch sie unterdrückte ihn. Sie durfte sich nicht mehr alles gefallen lassen, aber es war schwer die elterlichen Befehle von den selbstsüchtigen zu unterscheiden.

Contessina hatte Heiler MacAsgaill in ihre Beziehung zu ihrem Vater eingeweiht. Er hatte ihr geschworen mit niemandem darüber sprechen zu dürfen, nicht einmal mit ihren Eltern. Von dieser gesetzlichen Regelung bestärkt, hatte sie ihm auch von Andromeda und ihren Freundschaften in Hogwarts berichtete. Er hatte ihr auf Bitten seine Meinung kundgetan und Tipps für ein besseres Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater gegeben. Mittlerweile wusste sie, wo der Unterschied zwischen familiären Pflichten und Reinblüteransichten lag. Er hatte wieder und wieder betont, dass es ihre Entscheidung war, wie weit sie sich diese Gesellschaft eingliederte.

Es war Contessinas Entscheidung gewesen, niemandem außer ihm von dem Beginn des Theaterspiels zu erzählen. Sie hatte ihren Vater vor der Wut ihrer Mutter beschützt und beharrlich geschwiegen. Sie hoffte, dass er ihr Vertrauen nicht mit weiteren, erdrückenden Befehlen missbrauchte. Wenn doch, würde sie ihre Meinung eventuell ändern und doch zu ihrer Mutter rennen.

»Du bist eine Malfoy«, sagte ihr Vater mit fester Stimme und durchdringenden Augen, »und du weißt, wie sehr ich Traditionen schätze«, Contessina war versucht wegzublicken, zwang sich aber den Augenkontakt zu erhalten, »aber ich werde eine Ausnahme machen.« Ihre Stirn runzelte sich noch ehe sie seine Worte verstanden hatte. »Sieh‘ mich nicht so an, Kleine Blume«, tadelte er sie und fuhr mit seiner großen Hand über ihre Stirn. »Ich weiß, dass es falsch war, dir zu befehlen dich fehlerlos zu verhalten. Und Theodore damit zu beauftragen, dich zu beobachteten, war … falsch.« Ihr Vater sah ihr offen ins Gesicht, hatte seine Hand in ihr Haar gleiten lassen, und spielte nun mit einer ihrer langen, silberblonden Strähnen.

»Dass du anders bist, hat mir Unbehagen bereitet«, gestand er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. »Deine Freundschaft zu den Weasleys und Granger hat mir verdeutlicht, wie leicht es wäre dich anzugreifen. Ich will nicht, dass du zum Gespräch wirst, nicht in diesem Sinne. Und ich will mich auch nicht entscheiden müssen. Aber dich zu zwingen war nicht die Lösung, das weiß ich jetzt. Ich hoffe du kannst mir diesen Fehler vergeben.«

Contessina sah ihren Vater still an. Sie bekam kein Wort heraus. Ihr Vater gab selten Fehler zu, _eigentlich nie._ Es schockierte und überraschte sie gleichermaßen.

»Ich habe mir die letzten Tage Gedanken gemacht«, fuhr er fort, »und eine akzeptable Lösung gefunden.« Mit einem Heben der Mundwinkel blitzten seine gewittergrauen Augen sie an. »Du erhältst meine Erlaubnis dich mit ihnen anzufreunden, aber ich bitte dich um meiner Nerven Willen, es nicht zu übertreiben. Deine Freude aus Slytherin sollst du nicht vernachlässigen. Ich will nicht hören, dass du nur noch mit diesen … _Gryffindors_ rumhängst.«

Contessina war so sprachlos, dass ihr Mund sich nicht mal öffnen ließ. _Vater erlaubt mir mich mit Hermine anzufreunden? Mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit zu sprechen, zu lernen und zu lachen?_ Verschiedene Phasen überfielen sie; Unglaube, Freude, Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit.

Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, hielt er sie mit gehobener Hand zurück und streckte seinen Zeigefinger. »Aber«, sagte er ernst, »ich will, dass du mir ab sofort _alles_ erzählst. Es wird keine Geheimnisse mehr geben, und du wirst es sagen, wenn dir etwas fehlt, ist das klar?«

Contessina lächelte ihn an und nickte heftig. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich schlagartig, während er die Hände sinken ließ. Contessina stand auf und schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals. Sie drückte ihn so fest, dass sie nach hinten auf ihr Bett kippten und ihr zum ersten Mal seit langem ein Lachen entkam. Sie landete auf der Brust ihres Vaters und konnte sich nicht beherrschen ihm Küsse auf die Wangen zu geben.

»Danke, danke, danke«, murmelte sie immer wieder. Ihr Vater schob sie von seiner Brust und neben sich auf die Matratze. Mit ein paar schnellen Griffen, strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und stütze sich auf seinen Arm.

»Ich werde so etwas nie wieder von dir verlangen«, flüsterte er. Seine Hand ruhte in ihrem Nacken. »Du bist meine Kleine Blume, niemand hat das Recht dir Leid zuzufügen – auch ich nicht.« Contessina wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, und lächelte deshalb weiter. Irgendwann würde sie ihm vergeben, aber noch nicht jetzt. Sie wollte es, aber sie konnte es noch nicht.

Er sah sie noch einen Moment mit gewittergrauen Augen an, ehe er sich hinunterbeugte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen gab. Seine langen, schlanken Finger strichen über ihre Wangen. Diese Mischung ließ sie die Augen schließen und sich sorglos entspannen. Sie konnte nicht in Worte fassen wie glücklich sie war. Sie würde mit Hermine reden können, sich nicht mehr verstellen und auch nicht mehr darauf achten müssen was sie sagte. Natürlich durfte sie das Ansehen ihrer Familie nicht in den Dreck ziehen, aber sie würde beides unter einen Hut kriegen, dessen war sie sich sicher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o
> 
> Mit diesem Kapitel endet der 3. Band - Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat, auch wenn nicht viel von der Originalgeschichte eingebaut war. Dieses Schuljahr von Contessina war etwas düsterer als die letzten beiden, aber es war sehr wichtig für ihre Charakterentwicklung, die in den folgenden Teilen (4,5,6,7) stattfinden wird.  
> Hoffentlich sehen wir uns in „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch“ wieder, bis dann ;)


	48. Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier beginnt Band 4 - Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch

Der Juli kam schnell und unerträglich heiß. Die Menschen hielten es weder drinnen noch draußen aus. Die Luftfeuchtigkeit war so hoch, dass selbst glatte Haare sich kräuselten, wenn man sie nicht zu bändigen wusste.

An Tagen wie diesen vermisste Contessina das Malfoy Manor umso mehr. Dort war es immer angenehm kühl und erfrischend durch die steinernen Böden und dutzenden Teiche, Brunnen und Wasserspiele im Park hinter dem Herrenhaus.

Doch in Spinner’s End war es brütend heiß und unfassbar schwül. Die Luft war staubig und stickig, die Teppichböden schweißtreibend und das Sonnenlicht, welches durch die Küchenfenster strahlte, heizte alles noch zusätzlich auf.

In ihrem luftig lockerem pfirsichfarbenen Sommerkleid mit langen Glockenärmeln aus transparenter Spitze und einem seidenen Unterkleid, stieg Contessina frisch geduscht die Treppen des alten Hauses hinunter und begab sich in die kleine, stickige Küche.

»Gibt es keinen Zauber, der die Luft hier drinnen etwas erträglicher macht?«, begrüßte sie Severus, der in schwarzer Hose und Hemd hinter dem Tagespropheten versteckt, auf seinem Stuhl saß und einen Schluck von seinem morgendlichen schwarzen Kaffee nahm. Kopfschüttelnd ging sie an ihm vorbei und nahm aus den hohen, morschen Schränken ein Glas heraus und schenkte sich etwas von dem selbstkühlenden Kirschsaft ein. Samt Karaffe setzte sie sich neben ihn und lud sich etwas Rührei auf ihren bereitgestellten Teller. Auf einer butterbeschmierten Toastscheibe verteilte sie etwas davon und biss genüsslich ab. Sie hatte das gestrige Abendessen ausfallen lassen, weil sie vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Severus hatte sie durch halb Schottland gejagt, nur weil sie gemeint hatte, dass das Wetter dort angenehmer sei. Wie sie ins Bett gekommen war wusste sie nicht mehr, doch sie ging davon aus, dass Severus die Güte besessen hatte sie hinein zu tragen.

»Ich wünsche dir auch einen guten Morgen, Contessina«, schnarrte er und ließ die Zeitung senken, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Sein seidig schwarzes Haar umrahmte wie gewohnt die blasse Haut und lenkte ein wenig von der großen Hakennase ab, aber das einzige was Contessina wahrnahm, waren die funkelnden onyxschwarzen Augen, die sie wie gewohnt eisern fixierten.

Contessina störte sich nicht an seiner ausgiebigen Musterung und fuhr mit ihrem Frühstück fort. Aus dem Flur hörte sie das leise Tapsen großer Pfoten, die sich ihnen näherten. Zwei Sekunden später strahlten ihr zwei Paar abendrote Augen entgegen. Ivar und Ilsø kamen gemächlich herein und ließen sich zu ihren Seiten nieder.

»Guten Morgen«, begrüßte sie die beiden lächeln und strich ihnen über den Kopf. Severus ließ ein missbilligendes Schnauben verlauten und blätterte auf die nächste Seite. Seit Contessina mit den beiden bei ihm eingezogen war, meckerte er über die _angeblich_ verwöhnten und verzogenen Tiere. Am ersten Tag hatten sie versucht sich gut mit ihm zu stellen und sich neben seinen Sessel im Wohnzimmer niedergelassen, doch durch den darauffolgenden Fluch, der sie am Hinterteil getroffen hatte, war ihnen die Idee gleich wieder aus dem Kopf gestiegen. Seither ignorierten sie den dunklen Griesgram und hielten sich an Contessina, wenn sie etwas wollten.

»Gebt mir zehn Minuten, dann bekommt ihr euer Frühstück«, sagte sie und sah zu den beiden runter. Sie blinzelten mit ihren langen Wimpern und schleckten zustimmend über ihre Schnauzen, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichteten und die Küche verließen.

»Haben wir heute etwas vor?«, fragte sie Severus nach ein paar Minuten. Er las noch den letzten Satz des Artikels zu Ende und faltete den Tagespropheten wieder zusammen. Die Kaffeetasse fand zurück in seine Hände und wurde leergetrunken.

»Ich werde ein paar Zutaten aus der Winkelgasse holen.« Seine schnarrende Stimme drang durch die erhitzte Luft. Mit der freien Hand strich er sich zwei Strähnen aus den Augen und rückte sie zu den anderen.

»Dann kommen wir mit, vielleicht finde ich ein neues Buch, das letzte hat mich nicht sonderlich begeistert«, lud sie sich selbst ein und biss von ihrem Toast ab. Severus verzog die Lippen und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück.

»Muss das sein, können diese Flohbeutel nicht im Keller bleiben?«, grollte er.

»Stell dich nicht so an, letztes Mal haben sie sich auch vorbildlich benommen. Außerdem, willst du dir wirklich Vaters Gejammer anhören, wenn die beiden an Muskelmasse verlieren?« Severus‘ Gesicht verzog sich hinter seiner Tasse noch mehr. Vermutlich dachte er an die tausend Regeln, die ihr Vater ihm dagelassen hatte, damit es den beiden auch an nichts fehlte, solange er weg war. Severus hatte die Liste nicht einmal angesehen, sondern sie direkt weggeworfen. Zum Glück für die zwei, wusste Contessina auswendig, was sie alles erledigen musste.

»Fein, aber halt sie an der Leine«, murrte er, stand auf und stellte die Tasse auf die Küchenzeile. »Wir gehen pünktlich um elf, keine Sekunde später.«

»Jawohl, Admiral«, salutierte sie und nahm die letzte Gabel Rührei, bevor sie es ihm gleichtat und ihr Geschirr wegräumte.

»Und später wirst du mit Kräuterkunde weitermachen«, sagte er am Türrahmen der Küche gelehnt.

»Selbstverständlich, Admiral Snape«, gab sie zurück und grinste bei dem darauffolgenden Schnauben.

»Du willst doch die Prüfungen bestehen, oder nicht?« Augenverdrehend kam sie ihm entgegen und blieb vor ihm stehen.

»Ich muss nicht lernen um zu bestehen«, sagte sie mit so viel Arroganz wie sie ohne Gekicher aufbringen konnte. Mit erhobenem Haupt sah sie ihm entgegen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Allerdings entsprach ihre Aussage der Wahrheit. Nach wochenlangem Lernen beherrschte sie den Stoff der dritten Klasse im Schlaf und würde die Prüfungen, die sie Ende des Monats nachholen durfte, mit links bestehen.

Nachdem Contessina die zwei Raubtiere gefütterte und ihnen das Fell durchgebürstet hatte, waren sie zu viert aufgebrochen und hatten sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse gemacht. Ivar und Ilsø gefiel die neue Umgebung recht gut, nur die kleinen Hunde, die der Meinung waren mit ihnen Bekanntschaft machen zu müssen, gingen den beiden gehörig auf die Nerven. Contessina hatte Ivar gerade noch davon abhalten können einen der kleinen Kläffer zu fressen. Der Besitzerin wäre fast das Herz stehen geblieben und hatte ihr Goldstück direkt in die große Lederhandtasche gesteckt. Schnaubend hatte sie noch die Sonnenbrille zurechtgerückt und war davongestöckelt. Severus hatte die Szene köstlich amüsiert und nicht im Geringsten daran gedacht ihr zu helfen.

Als sie irgendwann in der Apotheke angekommen waren, hatte ihr Pate eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht um sich zwischen den neusten Kräutermischungen zu entscheiden. Contessina interessierte sich zwar auch für Zaubertränke, aber spätestens nach diesem Besuch, hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie niemals Severus‘ Leidenschaft für das Brauen empfinden würde.

»Und du sagtest Vater sei kleinlich als er sich seine neue Robe hat besticken lassen«, kommentierte sie seine wählerische Auslese. _Kein Wunder, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen._ Im Grunde waren sich die beiden Männer recht ähnlich, auch wenn Severus diesen Gedanken im Keim ersticken würde, sollte sie ihn jemals laut aussprechen. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn sie ihn mit dem _aufgeblasenen Pfau_ verglich.

»Du musst dieses Gebräu trinken, also solltest du lieber froh sein, dass ich auf die Qualität achte«, gab er giftig zurück und blitzte sie an. Contessina verdrehte nur die Augen und hielt den Mund. Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass nur er die Tränke zubereiten durfte, die sie von Heiler MacAsgaill verschrieben bekam.

Sobald sie den Laden verlassen hatten, wandelten sie durch die belebten Straßen der Winkelgasse und sahen in die Schaufenster hinein. Severus beobachtete die Menschen um sie herum, während Contessina beinahe das Herz stehen blieb, als sie ein paar Meter weiter ihre Tante Andromeda mit ihrem Ehemann Ted entdeckte. Ihr Kopf arbeitete schneller als sie hinterherkam. Hastig blickte sie sich um und entdeckte Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus schräg neben sich.

»Severus?«, machte sie betont ruhig auf sich aufmerksam. Ihr Pate blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihr. »Du hast keine Eulenkekse mehr, du solltest welche kaufen.«

Ihr Pate zog seine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihr Gesicht. Sie war so darauf fixiert entspannt zu wirken, dass es vermutlich vollkommen angespannt wirkte. Mit einem Mal bereute sie es aus der Übung geraten zu sein ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken, und eigentlich hatte sie versprochen, so etwas vor ihrer Familie sein zulassen, aber das war eine Ausnahmesituation. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren, dass jemand ihr Geheimnis lüftete. Dass Draco, Professor McGonagall und ein paar von Andromedas Bekannten es wussten, reichte vollkommen aus, noch mehr Menschen würden ein zu großes Risiko bedeuten. Mal abgesehen konnte sie nicht abschätzen, wie er reagieren würde. _Würde er mir direkt vor allen Anwesenden den Hals umdrehen, oder es in Spinner’s End zu Ende bringen?_

Severus musterte sie noch einen Moment, bis er mit der Zunge schnalzte und nickte. »Gut, warte hier.« Und schon rauschte er davon. Contessina atmete erleichtert aus. Eine Katastrophe war also abgewandt, jetzt musste sie es nur noch hinkriegen, Andromeda loszuwerden, bevor Severus zurück war. Insgeheim freute sie sich zwar ihre Tante endlich mal wiedersehen zu können, aber es war weder der richtige Ort, noch Zeitpunkt.

»Contessina!«, hörte sie auch schon die sanfte Stimme rufen. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie ihre Tante und Ted auf sich zukommen. Sofort wurde sie in eine liebevolle und feste Umarmung gezogen.

»Liebes, was für ein Zufall, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen«, sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ted umarmte sie nach seiner Frau und strahlte genauso breit. »Wir haben gehört du seist schwer erkrankt, geht es dir denn wieder gut?«

Contessina versuchte überzeugend zu lächeln. Sie krallte ihre Hände fester in die Leinen von Ivar und Ilsø. Sollte sie das erfolgreich über die Bühne gebracht haben, würde sie eine extra Stunde mit dem Schotten benötigen.

»Ja, es ging mir nicht sonderlich gut, aber jetzt bin ich wieder gesund und munter«, versuchte sie halbwegs ehrlich zu sein.

»Was hattest du denn?«, fragte Andromeda beunruhigt.

Contessina machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und sagte lächelnd: »Unwichtig. Erzählt lieber wie es euch geht, wie läuft Doras Ausbildung?« Die beiden sahen sie stirnrunzelnd an, erzählten ihr aber was bei ihnen los war und wie gut Dora im Training vorankam. Contessina hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und blickte sich immer wieder nach Severus um.

»Wie wäre es, wenn wir in ein Café gehen, das ist gemütlicher als hier zwischen Tür und Angel?«, fragte Andromeda strahlend. _Mann o Mann,_ dachte sie und schluckte fest. Gerade als sie ablehnen wollte, kam ihr jemand zuvor.

»Eine hervorragende Idee«, schnarrte Severus hinter ihr. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und dreht sich zu ihm um. Ihr Pate hatte ein schrecklich verstörendes Lächeln auf den Lippen und legte eine Hand auf Contessinas Schulter ab.

»Severus«, sagte Andromeda überrascht und sah zu Contessina.

»Keine Sorge, sie hat mich in ihr kleines Geheimnis eingeweiht.« Seine Stimme klang aalglatt, aber Contessina hörte die sadistische Vorfreude heraus, die ihr noch riesen Probleme einheimsen würde. »Die Straße runter ist ein ruhiges, kleines Café, dort kann man sich ungestört unterhalten.«

»Hört sich doch gut an, oder?«, meinte Ted und sah zu Andromeda, die immer noch überrascht Severus anstarrte. Contessina erlitt währenddessen einen Herzinfarkt. Ihr Hirn ratterte, jede Zelle suchte nach einer Lösung, doch da war keine – _Mir fliegt der Doxymist um die Ohren!_

Von Severus an der Schulter gepackt, wurde sie mit ihnen gezogen. Der Schlund ihres Verderbens hatte sich geöffnet und sie war hineingefallen wie ein nasser Sack Kartoffeln. _Ein Albtraum, das ist ein Albtraum! Und was hat Severus vor? Will er mich auf irgendeine grausame, verschlagene, psychospielerische Art auffliegen lassen?_ Die schlimmsten Szenen brauten sich in ihrem Kopf zusammen, wie einer von Severus‘ hochgiftigen Tränken. _Ich bin geliefert,_ war das einzige, was ihr zu dieser Situation einfiel.

Im Café angekommen, setzten sie sich zusammen an einen Tisch und bestellten Tee, Saft und Kuchen. Contessina würde sich am liebsten an die Nasenwurzel kneifen und beten, dass sie in ihrem Bett aufwachte. Der Tag hatte doch so gut angefangen, wieso musste nun alles in die Hose gehen?

»Und ihr beide verbringt den Tag zusammen?«, hakte Andromeda neugierig nach als sich ihre Bedienung verzogen hatte.

»Contessina wohnt bei mir, solange ihre Eltern und Draco in Frankreich sind«, gab Severus ihr bereitwillig Auskunft. »Sie muss sich langsam wieder eingewöhnen, damit sie für ihr viertes Schuljahr zurück nach Hogwarts kann.«

Contessina wollte ihn schlagen, erbarmungslos zu Boden prügeln. _Was hat er vor? Will er Andromeda alles erzählen?_ Unauffällig ließ sie ihre Hand zu seinem Oberschenkel unter dem Umhang wandern und kniff ihn, in der Hoffnung er würde verstehen, dass er den Mund halten sollte. Doch ihr Pate schlug ihre Hand weg und ignorierte sie.

»Eingewöhnen?«, fragte ihre Tante unsicher und blickte zu Contessina, der jegliches Lächeln aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. _Das wagt er nicht …_

»Ja, durch die Therapie und den Klinikaufenthalt hat sie schon große Fortschritte gemacht, aber wir fanden, dass eine ruhige Umgebung für den Anfang besser geeignet wäre als ein Ferienurlaub im Ausland.« Ein gehässiges Lachen entkam ihm Onkel. Contessina war derweil die Luft weggeblieben. _Er hat es tatsächlich getan, er hat mich verpfiffen, mich in Grund und Boden gedemütigt._ Zorn brodelte in ihr als er auch noch belustigt zu ihr rüber sah. _Oh wie gern ich doch meine Hände um seinen blassen Hals krallen und ihn zu Tode würgen würde …_

»Klinikaufenthalt?«, rief Andromeda schockiert uns sah Contessina mit großen Augen an. »Therapie? Liebes, was soll das heißen?« Sie griff über den Tisch und nahm Contessinas Hände in ihre. _Das werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen, ich werde es dir doppelt und dreifach zurückzahlen._

»Du kannst es ihnen ruhig sagen«, sagte Severus honigsüß und lächelte sie verschlagen an. »Du vertraust ihnen doch.« _Nein, keine Rache der Welt wird meine Mordgedanken befriedigen. Ich werde ihm in der Nacht ein Kissen ins Gesicht drücken, oder ihm von Ivar die Kehle aufreißen lassen, oder –_

»Liebes, wir würden niemals etwas ausplaudern, das weißt du doch«, unterbrach Andromeda ihre Gedanken. Natürlich vertraute sie ihnen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie gerne darüber sprechen wollte. Es war schwer genug es sich selbst einzugestehen und zu akzeptieren, da konnte man doch nicht von ihr verlangen, dass sie gleich mit jedem darüber offen sprach!

Wütend sah sie zwischen den Anwesenden hin und her. Sie würde sich nicht aus der Nummer herauswinden können. Was bliebe ihr anderes übrig, als die Wahrheit zu sagen?

»Ich bin seit Mai in Dorset«, gab sie gezwungenermaßen zu. »In der Maxwell Arthurson Klinik.« An Andromedas Blick konnte sie erkenne, dass sie genau wusste auf welches Gebiet sich die Klinik spezialisiert hatte.

»Sie ist für den Juli bei mir untergebracht. Danach wird sie für die Dauer der WM mit ihren Eltern Zeit verbringen, bevor sie bis Ende August wieder eingewiesen wird«, erklärte Severus mit ernstem Tonfall, den sie selten von ihm zu hören bekam.

»Aber, Liebes, wieso hast du mir denn keinen Brief geschrieben?«, fragte Andromeda atemlos. Ihre Augen glitzerten verdächtig und ihre Hände zitterten auf Contessinas. _Großartig, jetzt bekomme ich auch noch Gewissensbisse. Was will Severus damit erreichen? Will er, dass ich bis an mein Lebensende in der Klinik verbringen muss?_

»Ich wollte euch nicht damit belästigen«, sagte sie halbwegs ehrlich. Sie konnte ja schlecht zugeben, dass sie sich für ihre Krankheit schämte.

»Belästigen? Liebes, du könntest uns doch niemals belästigen!« Andromeda rückte ihren Stuhl näher zu ihr und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Contessina wollte es genießen, schließlich hatte sie ihre Tante schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie war zu wütend.

»Tut mir leid, ich weiß, es war blöd von mir.« Sie lächelte geknickt und ließ sich von ihr übers Haar streichen.

»Wir würden dich niemals verurteilen, Contessina«, sagte Ted

sanft. Contessina fühlte sich immer unwohler in ihrer Haut und wollte schnellstmöglich verschwinden. Ihr Heiler sagte oft, dass sie offen mit ihrer Krankheit umgehen musste, aber sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte einfach nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass sie nicht ganz rund lief. _Wer gibt sowas denn schon gerne zu? Niemand!_

Die Stunden vergingen und irgendwann am späten Nachmittag, waren sie zurück in Spinner’s End. Contessina ignorierte Severus vollkommen, leinte Ivar und Ilsø ab und ging dann polternd hoch in ihr Zimmer. Ihr war die Wut bis in die Haarwurzel gestiegen, und wenn sie Severus nicht sofort aus dem Weg ging, würde sie ihn vielleicht wirklich noch umbringen. Er hatte ihnen alles erzählt, von ihrer Vergiftung, bis hin zu ihren Therapiestunden. Andromeda und Ted hatten verständnisvoll reagiert und sie nicht anders als zuvor behandelt, und dennoch ging es ihr gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass sie nun davon wussten.

Mit unbeschreiblich großem Zorn knallte sie die Zimmertür zu, nachdem die beiden Wolfshunde hineingehuscht waren, und stampfte dann mit ihrem Fuß. Wäre sie doch nur mit nach Frankreich gegangen, dort hätte sie sich entspannen können. Aber nein, Heiler MacAsgaill musste ja glauben, dass ihr eine Zeit ohne ihre Eltern und Draco helfen würde. Merlin, wie sie ihn gerade verfluchte.

»Contessina«, hörte sie Severus‘ gereizte Stimme vor der Tür.

»Wage es nicht dieses Zimmer zu betreten!«, schrie sie wutentbrannt. Ivar und Ilsø legten die Ohren an und fletschten die Zähne, als die Tür sich dennoch öffnete. 

»Stell dich nicht so an, du bist selbst schuld«, schnarrte ihr Pate und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, die Hunde scharf im Blick behaltend. Contessina verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und biss die Zähne zusammen. _Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! In welcher Welt ist das bitte meine Schuld?_ Ohne weiter nachzudenken schnappte sie sich die Kissen von ihrem Bett und pfefferte sie Severus entgegen.

»Meine Schuld?«, fauchte sie und warf das zweite Kissen, das ihn anders wie das Erste voll ins Gesicht traf. »Du hast doch alles ausgeplaudert und mich bis auf die Knochen gedemütigt!« Severus konnte das Dritte abwehren. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und packte ihre Handgelenke. Die Wolfshunde stellten sich auf und knurrten ihn angriffsbereit an.

»Verschwindet!«, befahl er streng. Seine Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, doch die Hunde waren eigensinnig und ließen sich von niemandem etwas sagen.

»Ich hetze sie auf dich«, drohte sie ihm und versuchte sich loszureißen. »Sie werden dich angreifen, wenn du nicht sofort loslässt.« Severus fasste sie ins Auge und zog sie grob an sich.

»Lass es mich dir erklären«, bat er ebenso zornig und beugte sein Gesicht ihrem entgegen. Sein hitziger Atem strich über ihre Wangen, während ihr Körper fest an seinen gepresst war. Eigentlich wollte sie keine Erklärung hören, doch sie wollte ihn auch nicht zerfetzt vom Boden aufkratzen müssen.

»Geht«, sagte sie schließlich und sah kurz zu den zwei Biestern. Ivar knurrte Severus nochmal an, bevor er wie befohlen mit Ilsø den Raum verließ. Die abendroten Augen hafteten bis zur Tür an ihm, die Severus ihnen mit einer Handbewegung öffnete. Die Tür knallte zu und sie waren allein in dem kleinen Raum. Contessina unternahm nochmal den Versuch sich loszureißen, doch ihr Pate dachte nicht daran von ihr abzulassen.

»Beruhig dich jetzt gefälligst«, zischte er mit zornigem Funkeln in den dunklen Onyxen.

»Beruhigen? Du hast mich verraten, Severus!«, schrie sie und kämpfte schwer gegen die aufkeimenden Tränen. »Du hast es ihnen einfach erzählt, obwohl du wusstest, dass ich es nicht will!«

»Ach ja, und was hast du getan?«, spukte er verächtlich aus. »Wir haben dich um Ehrlichkeit gebeten und du hast wieder von Anfang an gelogen!« Seine Stimme war nicht lauter geworden, aber das machte es nur umso gefährlicher.

»Ich wollte sie schützen!«, verteidigte sie sich. »Was glaubst du würde Vater machen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich eine ausgestoßene Blutsverräterin treffe?« Wieder versuchte sie sich loszureißen, aber Severus war einfach zu stark. »Ihm bleibt doch schon die Spucke weg, wenn er an Hermine denkt. Dieses Wissen würde ihm sämtliche Synapsen platzen lassen!« Tränen rannen ihr in Bächen über die Wangen.

»Und wieso hast du es vor mir verheimlicht?« Severus‘ Gesichtszüge hatten sich eisern verhärtet. Sein Griff betäubte ihre Handgelenke. »Wieso hast du mich erneut belogen?« Plötzlich ließ er sie los und schubste sie nach hinten auf ihr Bett. Aufgebracht tigerte er durchs Zimmer.

Verwirrt sah Contessina ihm dabei zu. _Er ist nicht sauer, weil ich Andromeda kenne? Regte es ihn wirklich so sehr auf, dass ich ein Geheimnis vor ihm habe?_ Contessina sah auf als seine Onyxe zu ihr hochblitzten.

»Verstehst du noch immer nicht, wozu dich diese ganzen Lügen gebracht haben? Eine nach der anderen!«, hisste er angespannt und weiß vor Zorn. Dann blieb zu ihr gewandt stehen. »Nur eine kleine Lüge und schon beginnt alles von vor. Was ist, wenn ich es dann nicht rechtzeitig schaffe dich–« Er unterbrach sich selbst und tigerte weiter auf und ab.

Contessinas Lippen spalteten sich und ihre Augen wurden größer, als sie verstand, warum er so ausflippte. Er war nicht wütend über Andromeda, sondern machte sich Sorgen. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz als sie es einsah. Ihre Tränen versiegten und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

»Tut mir leid, Severus«, sagte sie kleinlaut und stand auf. »Ich wollte nicht lügen, ich wollte nur Andromeda beschützen.« Sie stellte sich ihm in den Weg und griff nach seiner Hand. Severus‘ Augen blitzten noch immer wütend als er zu ihr hinuntersah.

»Ich verspreche dir, dass ich so etwas nie wieder tun werde«, schwor sie und hob seine Fingerknöchel zu ihren Lippen und gab ihm einen Kuss. »Ich werde es nie wieder so weit kommen lassen.« Sie meinte es ernst, sie war auf dem Weg der Besserung und würde nicht zulassen nochmal in so ein tiefes Loch zu fallen.

Severus‘ Gesichtszüge wurden ein Stück weicher, während seinen Augen die Schärfe entkam, mit der er sie gern erdolcht hätte. Er wirkte nicht mehr so angespannt, dennoch war er zornig, das konnte sie an seiner Körperhaltung sehen. Also entschied sie sich für das einzig sinnvolle und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie schlang ihre Arme fest um seine Taille und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Stofflangen seiner Brust.

Wie paralysiert tat ihr Pate im ersten Moment nichts. Er brauchte ein paar Wimpernschläge bis er sich gefangen hatte und es über sich brachte seine Arme um ihren schlanken Körper zu legen und sein Kinn an ihrem Hinterkopf ruhen zu lassen.

Contessina genoss die Wärme, die sie empfing und atmete seinen einnehmenden Duft von altem Pergament und intensiven Kräutern ein. Severus‘ linke Hand wanderte zu ihrem Nacken, wo er sie sanft streichelte, während die andere auf ihrem Rücken verweilte und an ihn presste. Wohlig seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen und vergaß die kleine Auseinandersetzung. Auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, wusste sie jetzt, dass er einfach nur Angst um sie gehabt hatte. Und sie konnte ihn verstehen. Sie wäre nicht gerne an seiner, Dracos, ihrer Mutters oder Vaters Stelle gewesen. Sie hätte diese Angst nicht überlebt. Es war also ein leichtes für sie, ihrem Paten zu verzeihen und sich seiner Nähe hinzugeben.


	49. Der Zukünftige

Zielsicher schritt Contessina die durchwinkelten Flure entlang und ignorierte die dutzenden Landschaftsbilder, die zur Beruhigung aufgehängt worden waren. Nathanael MacAsgaills Büro und Sprechzimmer war im obersten Stockwerk der Maxwell Arthurson-Klinik. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete sie zahlreichen Heilern, Pflegern und Patienten. Erschreckenderweise fühlte Contessina sich nicht unwohl, all die Menschen wiederzusehen, mit denen sie schon zwei Monate zusammenlebte. Natürlich hatte sie die Zeit bei Severus unheimlich genossen, aber sie hatte sich nicht so wohl gefühlt wie hier. Bei Severus war sie die einzige mit Problemen gewesen, die einzige um die man sich sorgen musste, die einzige die Medikamente bekam und die einzige die nichts ohne seine strenge Bewachung unternehmen konnte. Doch hier … hier war sie nur eine von vielen, und bei weitem nicht die Schlimmste. Sie benahm sich angemessen und gepflogen wie sie es gelernt hatte, verstellte sich aber nicht mehr. Sie sagte Heiler MacAsgaill, wenn es ihr schlechter ging, nahm brav ihre Tränke, aß ihre Portionen auf und machte bei allen Gruppenunternehmungen mit. _Ich bin eine Musterpatientin,_ sagte sie immer wieder zu ihrem Spiegelbild und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht in die eigene Tasche log. Denn trotz allem, war sie noch lange nicht gesund, was ihr schottische Heiler jedes Mal betonte wenn sie eine Einzelsitzung abhielten. Contessina schnalzte dabei immer mit der Zunge und verzog das Gesicht. Daraufhin rügte er sie, indem er ihr klar machte, dass sie eine Heilung nicht einfach durch einen Schwung mit dem Zauberstab erhalten konnte. Genervt verdrehte sie dann die Augen. Manchmal nervte sie der rotbraune Lockenkopf. Aber da sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte, beließ sie es oft dabei.

Als Contessina vor seiner Tür angekommen war, klopfte sie einmal und wartete auf das gänsehauterregenden »Tritt ein!«. Normalerweise war sie den Dialekt der Schotten gewohnt, doch Nathanael war ein ganz besonderes Kaliber seiner Art. Er sprach oft zu schnell und ließ die Wörter ineinander verschmelzen anstatt einen kurzen Atemzug zu nehmen. Allerdings bekam sie sich kaum ein vor Lachen, wenn ihr Vater notgedrungen mit ihm sprechen musste. Sie bemerkte jedes Mal das Zucken seiner Finger, die sich an seine Nasenwurzel kneifen wollten. Natürlich behielt er seine makellose Malfoy-Maske, aber Contessina kannte ihn viel zu gut, als dass sie diese kleinen Regungen übersehen würde. Und dass er sie über Heiler MacAsgaills Schulter, verärgert über ihr Grinsen, angefunkelt hatte, bestätigte ihre Annahme.

»Ah Contessina, setzt dich, ich bin hier gleich fertig«, sprach er hastig als sie eintrat und wedelte mit seiner Hand in der Luft herum, während sich seine Augen fest auf die Dokumente vor ihm konzentrierten.

Wie immer setzte sie sich auf das beige Sofa vor dem giftgrünen Sessel in welchem der Schotte zu sitzen pflegte. Sie strich sich über den Saum ihres indigofarbenen Kleides und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das kleine, chaotisch eingerichtete Sitzungszimmer. Die Wände waren, wie der Rest der Klinik, weiß gestrichen und mit Landschaftsbildern behängt, doch Heiler MacAsgaill hatte lauter handflächengroße Punkte in sämtlichen Farben an die Wände geklebt, auf denen verschiedene Grimassen abgebildet waren. Mithilfe der Gesichter, sollte Contessina ihre Gefühle bestimmen, wenn sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte, was sie gerade empfand. Am Anfang hatte sie jede Sitzung auf den pechschwarzen Kreis mit zwei dunkelroten Augen gestarrt.

Zwei deckenhohe Bücherregale standen schräg neben der Tür und waren ohne ersichtliches Ordnungssystem mit sämtlichen geisteswissenschaftlichen Büchern vollgestopft. Ein paar Klassiker, aus denen der Schotte manchmal zitierte, lagen auf einem Bücherwagen daneben. Gegenüber von den Regalen, war ein kleiner Balkon, der zum Meer hinauszeigte. Contessina konnte, wie auch in ihrem Zimmer ein paar Stockwerke weiter unten, die Wellen rauschen und Möwen kreisch hören. Früher hatte sie es immer für Schwachsinn gehalten, dass einen solche Geräusche beruhigen und gut schlafen lassen sollten, doch nun wusste sie es besser. Sie hatte die ersten Tage bei Severus kein Auge zubekommen, weil sie die gewohnte Geräuschkulisse vermisst hatte.

Schräg neben der Tür stand der breite Schreibtisch, an dem der Heiler gerade wild Dokumente durchging. Vollbeladen mit Tintenfässern, Federn und dutzenden Akten von sämtlichen Patienten, die er betreute, ließ er alles was keinen Platz mehr hatte, über seinem Kopf schweben.

Contessinas Akte lag bereits auf dem Tischen zwischen Sessel und Sofa, dicht neben einer Karaffe mit Wasser und zwei Gläsern. Heiler MacAsgaill machte sich einen Hehl daraus, die Neugier und Geduld seiner Patienten zu testen, doch an Contessina biss er sich die Zähne aus. Sie hatte von einigen Mitpatienten erfahren, dass er die Akten ständig _unbeobachtet_ ließ und erst damit aufhörte, wenn der zugehörige Patient einen Blick hineingeworfen hatte. Was genau er damit bezweckte, war jedem schleierhaft. Manche glaubten er wolle sich einen Scherz erlauben, andere meinten er würde ihnen somit den Spiegel vorhalten und ihnen zeigen, wie sie von anderen wahrgenommen wurden. Contessina war sich noch nicht sicher wie ihre Meinung dazu aussah, aber da sie ein _Musterbeispiel_ an Geduld und Tugend war, hatte sie beschlossen über ihrer Neugier zustehen.

In ihren Gedanken an die nächste Woche versunken, überhörte sie das Kratzen der Feder und die Geräusche von draußen. Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um an etwas anderes zu denken als ihre unbändige Freude. In einer Stunde würde sie einen Portschlüssel zum Malfoy Manor nehmen und dort endlich ihre Familie sehen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten. Seit Ivar und Ilsø sie heute Morgen unsanft geweckt hatten, indem sie die Tür aufgestoßen hatten und auf ihrem Bett herumgesprungen waren, konnte sie nur noch an ihre Eltern, Draco und Ara denken. Sie hatte sie zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen und war nun voller Aufregung sie wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.

Das ihre Familie sie ebenfalls vermisste, wusste sie haargenau aus Dracos Briefen, der sich vor Langeweile sogar Büchern zugewandt hatte, denen er normalerweise hastig aus dem Weg ging. Und dass ihr Vater ihn ständig zu irgendwelchen beruflichen Treffen mit zerrte, verbesserte seine Laune nicht im Geringsten. Contessina hatte jedes Mal geschmunzelt, als sie sich die kläglichen Zeilen durchlas. Es fühlte sich gut an, zu wissen, dass bei Draco alles wie immer war. Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, dass er vielleicht sauer werden könnte, weil sie ihn praktisch im Stich gelassen hatte, aber das war nicht der Fall. Ihr Zwilling vermisste sie und freute sich sie bald wieder zu sehen.

»Du siehst erholt aus«, erklang die Stimme des Schotten direkt vor ihr. Contessina fuhr zusammen und blickte hoch in den Sessel. Er hatte es sich bereits darin gemütlich gemacht und Feder und Notizblock auf seinem Schoß bereitgelegt. »Die Zeit bei deinem Paten hat dir gut getan, nehme ich an?«, fragte er und beobachtete sie mit überschlagenen Beinen und eindringlichem Blick durch die kupfernen Locken.

»Ja«, antwortete sie, »bei Severus lief alles wunderbar.« Zur Unterstreichung ihrer Worte lächelte sie ihn an.

»Also ist nichts vorgefallen?«, hakte er nach und ließ seinen neugierigen Elsterblick über jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichts wandern.

»Naja, Severus war eben Severus«, gab sie lachend zurück und dachte an die Eskapaden mit Ivar und Ilsø. »Mein Vater hat ihm auch noch seine Wolfshunde aufs Auge gedrückt, dadurch war er etwas … gereizt.« Bilder flackerten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und ließen sie ein Kichern nur schwer unterdrücken. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie und die beiden Hunde das Haus lebend verlassen hatten.

»Hast du deine Tränke regelmäßig genommen?«, ging er seine typische Pflichtfrage ab und machte sich Notizen in ihre aufgeschlagene Akte auf seinem Schoß.

»Selbstverständlich.« Noch während sie antwortete, setzte er ein Häkchen.

»Gut, das wäre also erledigt. Springen wir vor zum wichtigen Teil: Wie geht es dir, Contessina?«

»Heute? Aufgeregt, etwas müde … und ich bekomme langsam Hunger«, antwortete sie ehrlich und brachte ihn dabei zum Schmunzeln. Er lachte räuspernd und sah auffordernd zu den Kreisen an den Wänden. Contessina hatte sich bereits eine Grimasse mit lächelndem Mund und erröteten Wangen, die zwischen den Regalen hing, ausgesucht und nickte in die Richtung.

»Das hört sich gut an«, er kritzelte alles auf das Pergament und sah wieder zu ihr auf. »Wieso bist du müde?«, fragte er dann.

»Ich konnte nicht so schnell einschlafen, weil ich so aufgeregt war, und dann haben mich Ivar und Ilsø heute Morgen etwas zu stürmisch geweckt.« Heiler MacAsgaill schmunzelte weiter und notierte sich alles.

»Die zwei Wochen scheinen dir wirklich gut getan zu haben. Ich war etwas besorgt um ehrlich zu sein. Erst dachte ich es sei zu früh, doch da scheine ich mich getäuscht zu haben.« Ein kleines strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Es fühlte sich an als hätte sie für eine perfekte Antwort einhundert Hauspunkte erhalten.

»Vorsicht«, unterbrach er ihre neugewonnene Euphorie, »nur weil es gerade gut läuft, bedeutet es nicht, dass du wieder kerngesund bist, Contessina.«, nahm er ihr den Wind aus den Segeln und brachte sie zum Augenrollen.

»Das weiß ich auch«, gab sie zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

»Contessina«, rügte er sie wie erwartet und legte ihre Akte samt Feder beiseite. »Ich weiß, du bist eine Perfektionistin und willst alles sofort erledigt haben, aber du brauchst Zeit.« Ernst sah er sie an und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach ihrer Hand. »Gib dir etwas Zeit.«

Für einen kleinen Moment knirschte sie noch mit den Zähnen, löste dann aber ihre bockige Haltung und nickte. »Ich weiß«, sagte sie kleinlaut und atmete tief durch, »trotzdem nervt es.«

Der Schotte lachte auf. »Dessen bin ich mir durchaus bewusst, kleine Lady.«

Contessina musste stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein als sie ihren Spitznamen hörte. Seit ihrer ersten Sitzung hängte er die Bezeichnung hinten dran. Das Warum war einfach zu erkennen, denn von allen Patienten und Angestellten, achtete Contessina am meisten darauf ihre Manieren zu behalten. Sei es bei Tisch, Gruppensitzungen oder Freizeitaktivitäten, Contessina wusste sich immer ihrer Stellung gemäß zu benehmen. Außer wenn sie trotzig wurde, dann vergaß sie manchmal ihren Mund zu halten, doch ansonsten war sie tadellos.

»Ich bitte dich, dir etwas zu versprechen«, durchbrach er die heitere Stimmung und wurde wieder ernst. »Ich würde mir wünschen, dass du vollkommen ehrlich zu deinen Eltern bist und ihnen sofort Bescheid gibst, sollte es dir nicht gut gehen oder dich etwas stören. Friss es nicht wieder in dich hinein, damit tust du weder ihnen, noch dir selbst einen Gefallen.« Heiler MacAsgaill strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Hand und lächelte.

»Versprochen«, antwortete sie. »Ich werde es sofort sagen, wenn ich mich unwohl fühle.«

»Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Kommen wir zum nächsten Thema: die Spende.«

»Damit hatte ich nichts zu tun«, sagte sie schneller als sie blinzeln konnte. Sie ahnte was ihr Vater sich dabei gedacht hatte, dem St.-Mungo eine Millionen Galleonen zu spenden. Entweder wollte er sich auf eine verdrehte Art damit bedanken, dass Contessina behandelt wurde, dass sie Verschwiegenheit über die ganze Sache gewahrt hatten, oder er wollte sich somit den Platz neben dem Minister bei der diesjährigen Weltmeisterschaft sichern. Vielleicht hatte er auch alles auf einmal in einem Aufwasch erledigt.

»Das ist mir bewusst«, fuhr er fort, »ich wollte nur, dass du deinem Vater den Dank des St.-Mungos ausdrückst.«

»Pff«, machte sie wenig intelligent und verdrehte die Augen. Klar, was sollte man auch gegen so einen hohen Haufen Gold haben?

Eine Stunde später stand Contessina endlich wieder vor dem Ort, den sie die letzten Monate so sehr vermisst hatte, dass es sich überwältigend anfühlte dort zu sein. Contessina bog nach recht in die breite Zufahrt ein, die vom Weg abzweigte. Auch die hohe Hecke, die von Beginn ihres Grundstückes an die Strecke zeigte, machte einen Bogen und zog sich weiter über das imposante schmiedeiserne Doppeltor hinaus, das ihr den Weg versperrte.

Contessina atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Sie hatte diese herrliche Luft vermisst. Es freute sie sogar, die eingebildeten, doch wunderschönen weißen Pfau zu sehen, die fröhlich ihre Räder auf den Hecken Schlugen. Langsam trat sie vor das Doppeltor und streckte ihre Hand nach den geöffneten Schlangenmäulern aus, die dafür sorgten, dass es stets geschlossen blieb und nur auf eine Weise durchquert werden konnte. Sie führte ihren Zeigefinger zu einem der langen Zähne und stach sich in die hauchdünne Haut. Ein winziger Tropfen Blut floss den Zahn entlang, dann raunte ein zischelndes Geräusch durch die Stille des Grundstücks. Contessina wartete noch einen Moment, zog tief die Luft ein und schritt dann lächelnd durch das nun nicht mehr spürbare Doppeltor.

»Contessina!«, schrie plötzlich jemand hinter ihr und ließ sie wie Wasser schockgefrieren. Ihr Lächeln verrutschte und ihr Herz fing wie ein Kolibri an zu rasen. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände begannen zu zittern. Alles in ihr widerstrebte sich dagegen sich umzudrehen, doch sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie schluckte ihre aufkeimende Panik hinunter und drehte sich zu ihrem Großvater, der bereits am Doppeltor stand und dieselbe Prozedur durchführte, wie sie vor wenigen Sekunden. Als er durch das Tor geschritten kam und vor ihr stehen blieb, verkrampfte sich ihr Inneres.

Abraxas Malfoy war angsteinflößend wie immer. In seiner langen, schwarzgrünen Robe, die bis hinab zu Boden glitt wirkte er vier Köpfe größer und vier Mal so breit wie Contessina sich fühlte. Sein schulterlanges Haar floss glatt über seinen Hinterkopf und zeigte die ein oder andere grausilberne Strähne. Die harten, spitzen und unerbittlichen Züge der Malfoys waren ihm ins Gesicht geprägt wie Messerklingen, genauso wie die toten, ausdruckslosen Augen.

»Guten Tag, Großvater«, brachte sie mit fester Stimme über ihre Lippen. Die Euphorie, welche sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch empfunden hatte, war verschwunden. Plötzlich wünschte sie sich wieder ganz weit weg.

»Guten Tag«, erwiderte er mit einem kühlen Lächeln und harter Stimme. Krampfhaft unterdrückte sie das Zittern, das sich in ihrem Körper breit machen wollte. Sie war vierzehn Jahre alt, sie sollte keine Angst empfinden, wenn sie ihren Großvater sah – und dennoch tat sie es. Wie aus dem nichts sprangen ihr die Worte ihres Vaters wieder in den Kopf. Er hatte gedroht sie zu ihrem Großvater abzuschieben, sollte sie nicht auf ihn hören.

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. _Nein, Vater hat versprochen so etwas niemals zutun, und ich glaube ihm._ Er meinte was er sagte, da war sie sich sicher. Trotzdem konnte sie die Bilder, welche sich in ihrem Inneren formten, nicht verscheuchen.

»Du bist wahrhaft schön geworden, nun bist du einer Malfoy würdig«, säuselte er und ließ seine grauen Augen über ihre schmale Gestalt wandern. Contessina glaubte zu wissen wie sich ein paar Schuhe fühlen musste, wenn es bis auf die Nähte unter die Lupe genommen wurde. »Etwas dürr vielleicht und dein Becken könnte noch an Umfang vertragen, aber das ändert nichts an deinem Verkaufswert.«

Mit einem Mal wurde ihr ganz kalt und ihre Züge drohten vollkommen zu verrutschen. _Mein Verkaufswert? Ist er deshalb hier? Planen Vater und Großvater bereits eine Verlobung?_ Contessina musste all ihre Nerven zusammenhalten um sich nicht hier und jetzt zu übergeben. Sie wusste, dass ihr jegliche Farbe aus dem sowieso schon blassen Gesicht gewichen sein musste.

»Es wird sich sicher jemand aus gutem Hause finden lassen, mir schwirren schon einige Namen im Kopf herum«, plauderte er mit seinem kühlen Lächeln weiter, legte ihre Hand auf seinen angewinkelten Arm und ging mit ihr voran. »Sag, kennst du bereits Corban Yaxley? Oder Pollux Avery? Beide wären eine gute Wahl. Theodore Nott wäre deinem Alter näher, aber seine Verwandtschaft hat eine so hohe Sterberate wie andere Haar auf dem Kopf. Was nützt einem eine Allianz, die schon nach den Flitterwochen ins Gras beißt?«

Contessina fiel es immer schwerer die Fassung zu behalten. Natürlich kannte sie die beiden Männer, und sie kannte auch ihr Alter – beide waren mehr als doppelt so alt wie sie und mit Sicherheit nicht das, was sie sich als ihren Zukünftigen vorstellte. Und Theodore? Da würde sie sich eher in Piranhabecken werfen. Ihr Magen begann fürchterlich zu rebellieren und wollte den Inhalt hinausbefördern. Der Hunger, den sie kurz zuvor noch verspürt hatte, hatte mit ihrer Euphorie die Straßenseite gewechselt.

Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Ihr Vater dachte doch nicht wirklich daran sie zu verheiraten? Zumindest nicht jetzt. Ihr von Kindesbeinen an klar gewesen, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, aber sicher nicht in ihrem vierten Schuljahr. Selbst ihre Eltern hatten sich erst zwei Jahre nach ihrer Schulzeit verlobt. _Oder liegt es an mir? Will Vater mich doch loswerden? Habe ich ihm zu große Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet?_ Das altbekannte Gefühl drohte sich in ihr breit zu machen. Angestrengt versuchte sie nicht das Atmen zu vergessen, während ihr Kopf beinahe platzte vor lauter wirren Gedanken und Panik.

Contessina ließ sich von ihrem Großvater führen, konnte aber nicht hören was er sagte, seine Stimme war zu weit weg. Sie konnte nichts mehr hören außer ihre eigenen Gedanken, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer wurden.

Die Eibenhecke dämpfte das Geräusch ihrer Schritte. Am Ende des geraden Zufahrtweges nahm das stattliche Malfoy Manor in der Dunkelheit des Abends Gestalt an. In den Rautenfenstern im oberen Stockwerk schimmerten Lichter. Irgendwo im Park hinter der Hecke plätscherte ein Brunnen. Sie gingen über den knirschenden Kies zur Haustür, die nach innen schwang, als sie sich näherten, ohne dass irgendjemand zu sehen war, der sie öffnete.

Contessina war damit beschäftigt ihren Magen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Die Freude ihre Familie wiederzusehen hatte sich ebenfalls verabschiedet. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte. Die Worte ihres Großvaters hatten sich in ihrem Verstand verbreitet und vergifteten jeglichen Gedanken. Sie wünschte sich zurück nach Dorset. Zum ersten Mal seit sie dort hingebracht wurde, wünschte sie sich an ihren neu auserkorenen Rückzugsort. Sie wollte das Manor nicht betreten, sie wollte ihren Vater nicht sehen, sie wollte nicht mehr über ihre Hochzeit sprechen und sie wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, dass ihr Vater sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte.

»Contessina«, stoppte ihr Großvater sie im Türrahmen der Eingangshalle. »Ich bitte dich, dieses Gespräch für dich zu behalten. Dein Vater muss über wichtigere Dinge nachdenken, er hat ein Geschäft zu führen und Anwesen zu verwalten.« Erneut erstarrte Contessina und blickte ihren Großvater regungslos an. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich hundert Pfund leichter. _Er plant das also allein._ Ihr Vater hatte nichts damit zu tun. Er brach sein Versprechen nicht und hatte auch nicht vor sie wie eine Zuchtstute zu verschachern. Gerade so konnte sie sich zwingen nicht erleichtert auszuatmen. _Vater liebt mich, er will mich nicht loswerden._ Der Gedanke trieb ihr ein zaghaftes Lächeln ins Gesicht.

»Natürlich, Großvater«, sagte sie und betrat ihr schmerzlich vermisstes Zuhause. Die große Eingangshalle war schwach beleuchtet und luxuriös ausgestattet, ein prächtiger Teppich bedeckte fast den gesamten steinernen Boden. Die Augen der fahlgesichtigen Porträts an den Wänden folgten ihnen, während sie vorbeigingen. Dutzend ihrer Ahnen sahen sie an, lächelten ihnen zu, oder behielten die steinerne Malfoy-Maske. Überwiegend waren es Männer, die dort hingen, lediglich drei Bilder von Frauen waren aufgehängt. Die Malfoys waren schon immer dafür bekannt gewesen, männliche Erben hervorzubringen. In ihrer zweitausend Jahre alten Geschichte, hatte es nur vier Frauen gegeben, die den Namen _Malfoy_ von Geburt an trugen: Alrakis Malfoy, Capella Malfoy, Sarin Malfoy und Contessina Malfoy. Alle trugen die typischen Malfoy-Merkmale und waren gewinnbringend verheiratet worden. Was Contessina jedoch am meisten daran störte, war, dass keine von ihnen sonderlich alt geworden war. Alrakis und Capella hatten gerade mal ihr fünfundzwanzigstes Lebensjahr erreicht, bevor sie auch schon wieder bestattet worden waren. Sarin hatte es bis zu ihrem dreißigsten geschafft, hatte drei Kinder hinterlassen und war dann Alrakis und Capella gefolgt.

Ihr Vater redete nicht gerne über die weiblichen Nachkommen, dafür ihr Großvater umso mehr. Über eine Hochzeit und ihren Zukünftigen hatte er allerdings noch nie so ernsthaft gesprochen wie jetzt. Und die Porträts erinnerten sie gerade schmerzhaft an ihre Zukunft. _Habe ich auch nur noch zehn, höchstens zwanzig Jahre, bis ich sterben werde? Hat ihr frühes Ableben an den Umständen oder den Genen gelegen? Wird mir das gleiche Schicksal blühen?_

Mit einer Hand an die Stirn gepresst, versuchte sie diese boshaften Gedanken zu vertreiben und sich auf die doppelarmige Treppe hinauf zur zweiten Etage zu konzentrieren. Ihr Großvater blieb dicht neben ihr. Innerlich verflucht sie sich, ausgerechnet diesen Tag für ihre Rückkehr ausgewählt zu haben. Hätte sie sich den morgigen Tag ausgesucht, wäre sie diesem unangenehmen Treffen entgangen. So hatte sie sich ihr erstes Treffen mit ihrer Familie nicht vorgestellt.

Im ersten Stockwerk angekommen, bogen sie nach links ab, durchquerten den Speisesaal und betraten von dort aus den Salon. Noch ehe Contessina einen Blick in den großen Raum werfen konnte, wurde sie von etwas zurückgestoßen und so fest umarmt, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Zwischen dem Türrahmen und ihrem Zwilling gefangen, versuchte sie nach Atem zu ringen, aber erwiderte die innige Umarmung. Dracos süßer Geruch empfing sie wie eine gigantische Wolke aus Zuckerwatte und breitete ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in ihr aus. Seine feinen silberblonden Strähnen kitzelten sie im Gesicht, während sie seine weichen Lippen an der Haut ihres Halses fühlte, wo er tausend leichte Küsse verteilte. Nur schwer konnte sie ein Kichern unterdrücken und ihre Arme um seinen Rücken behalten.

»Ich habe dich auch vermisst«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, sodass nur ihn diese Botschaft erreichen konnte. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und sah sie zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen an. Contessina Knie wurden weich, als sie das sternenklare Funkeln in seinen Augen sah. Ihr Herz blieb stehen und ihre Lippen spalteten sich. Sie glaubte Draco noch nie so gesehen zu haben. Es war pure Freude, die ihn umgab und aussehen ließ, wie etwas, von dessen Existenz niemand ahnte. Sie musste sich schwer beherrschen um ihn nicht mit Küssen zu überschütten.

Als würde er befürchten sie könne verschwinden, drückte er sie wieder gegen sich, betete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und schlang die Arme um sie. Seine Nase vergrub er in ihrem Haar und inhaliere tief ihren blumigen Duft, während seine Hände über ihren Rücken strichen.

»Salazar, Draco!«, zischte die herablassende Stimme ihres Großvaters hinter ihnen. Draco zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sein Herz zu rasen begann. »Du wirst doch wohl zwei Wochen ohne sie auskommen.« Ihr Zwilling hob den Kopf und ließ von ihr ab, sodass sie sich zu ihrem Großvater umdrehen konnte. »Du hättest ihn strenger erziehen sollen, Lucius, er verweichlicht«, sprach er verächtlich weiter, ging an ihnen vorbei und direkt zur Bar an der Seite gegenüber des Kamins. Ein leichter Kälteschauer umfing sie, trotz der hitzigen Stimmung im Raum.

Contessina drehte sich um und nahm zum ersten Mal die anderen Personen im Salon wahr. Aus den Sesseln hinter sich erhoben, standen Severus und ihre Mutter, die sie mit genauso leuchtenden Augen wie Draco betrachtete. Neben dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer stand ihr Vater mit einem halbvollen Glas Elfenwein. Sein Blick lag starr auf ihr ohne Regung seiner Züge.

»Was machst du hier, Vater?«, fragte er und ließ seine Augen dabei fest auf Contessina. Am liebsten würde sie auf ihn zulaufen und ihn genauso umarmen wie Draco, doch vor ihrem Großvater war es unmöglich so viele Gefühle zu zeigen. Genauso verhielt es sich mit ihrer Mutter. Sie konnte ihr ansehen, dass es ihr in den Fingern juckte sie in den Arm zu schließen, es wegen Abraxas jedoch nicht tat.

»Dem Familientreffen beiwohnen, zu dem ich freundlicherweise nicht eingeladen wurde«, antwortete er zynisch und sicherte sich die Aufmerksamkeit seins Sohnes. Ihr Vater ließ von ihr ab und blickte zu seinem eigenen, der nun ebenfalls ein Glas Elfenwein in der Hand hielt.

»Und wieso hast du dich nicht angekündigt?«, fragte ihr Vater scharf. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm Abraxas‘ Anwesenheit sauer aufstieß.

»Ach, jetzt muss ich also Termine ausmachen um meinen einzigen Sohn und Enkel zu sehen?« Mit verächtlich zusammengezogenen Brauen setzte ihr Großvater sich in eine der samtig grünen Ohrsessel mit silbernen Verzierungen und trank genüsslich einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Auch Severus schien der Störenfried nicht in den Kram zu passen, denn Contessina konnte sehen, wie er sich unter seiner schwarzen Robe angespannt hatte und die Hände fest verschränkt hielt.

»Narzissa, wieso gehst du mit den beiden nicht nach oben und richtest sie für das Abendessen her«, sprach ihr Vater die rettenden Worte zu ihrer Mutter.

»Hervorragende Idee«, flötete sie und rannte beinahe zur Tür hinaus. Mit gezieltem Handgriff schnappte sie sich die Hände der Zwillinge und zog sie aus dem Salon. Eilig schritt sie mit ihnen aus dem Speisesaal, die Treppen hinauf zur vierten Etage und drängte sie dann sanft in Contessinas Zimmer. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, fand sie sich in den Armen ihrer Mutter wieder.

»Oh Liebling«, schluchzte sie in ihr Haar hinein. Nicht minder fest als Draco drückte ihre Mutter sie gegen ihre Brust und strich mit den Fingern durch ihr langes, silberblondes Haar. Immer wieder gab sie ihr Küsse auf den Hinterkopf und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatte.

»Du siehst blass aus, Contess«, sagte sie, nachdem sie Contessina aus dem Klammergriff entlassen hatte und nun haargenau betrachtete. Draco setzte sich derweil auf ihr Bett und wartete ab.

»Ich hatte nicht erwartet Großvater als erstes zu treffen. Du weißt ja wie er ist«, antwortete sie schulterzuckend. Es war nicht gelogen, zwar auch nicht die Wahrheit, aber sie wollte die Zeit mit ihrer Familie genießen und niemanden beunruhigen. Außerdem nahm sie sich vor Severus davon zu erzählen. Von ihm wusste sie, dass er sie zu einhundert Prozent unterstützen und sich eher selbst vergiften würde als jemals einer Meinung mit ihrem Großvater zu sein.

»Habt ihr ihm eigentlich davon erzählt?«, fragte sie, um von sich ein wenig abzulenken. Ihre Mutter verzog sofort ihr hübsches Gesicht und warf eine ihrer blonden Wellen zurück.

»Selbstverständlich nicht«, versicherte sie ihr. »Wir haben ihm weiß gemacht, dich hätte es an den Lungen erwischt und müsstest einen Kurbesuch machen.«

»Warum kam er dann ausgerechnet heute?«, fragte Contessina mehr sich selbst als ihre Mutter. _Hat er extra auf mich gewartet, damit er mich von seinen Plänen unterrichten kann? Wollte er, dass ich weiß, was mir bald blüht?_

Contessina dachte weiter nach, während ihre Mutter passendes Gewand aus ihrem Ankleidezimmer holte und Draco es ihr gleichtat.

Stunden später war die Nacht eingekehrt und ihr Großvater wieder verschwunden. Das Abendessen war nicht das schlimmste gewesen, aber sonderlich wohl hatte Contessina sich nicht gefühlt. Ihre Mutter hatte sich stets bemüht die Stimmung aufrecht zu halten, doch Severus und ihr Vater schienen eine wahre Freude daran gehabt zu haben, ihren Großvater anzugiften. Selten hatte Contessina sie an einer Front kämpfen sehen, doch dieses Abendessen war definitiv eine dieser Schlachten gewesen, die sie zusammen ausgefochten hatten. Eine knappe Stunde später, war ihr Großvater mit erhobenem Haupt gegangen und würde hoffentlich nicht mehr so schnell zurückkommen.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich Contessina die breiten hölzernen Treppen hinunter und folgte den leisen Stimmchen und dem flackernden Kaminlicht, welches sie magisch anzog. Sie hatte sich die letzten Stunden nur hin und her gewälzt und trotz Dracos Nähe nicht einschlafen können. Sie hatte geglaubt blitzschnell einschlafen zu können, nun wo sie nicht mehr allein war. Doch zu ihrem Unmut hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass sie sich daran gewohnt hatte allein zu schlafen und Dracos Nähe befremdlich war. Nach dem hundertsten Seitenwechsel, war sie aus ihrem Bett geschlichen und hatte sich auf die Suche nach Ara gemacht, von der sie bisher noch nichts gesehen hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass man sie in Frankreich vergessen haben könnte, hatte sich aber schnell daran erinnert, dass Draco erwähnt hatte sie mit den Wolfshunden im Park gesehen zu haben.

»Wie lange wird sie die Tränke noch nehmen müssen?«, hörte sie ihren Vater mürrisch fragen.

»Sie helfen ihr, Lucius«, antwortete Severus genervt.

Darauf bedacht keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, öffnete Contessina die angelehnte Tür zum Salon und sah ihren Vater und Severus auf der, mit schwarzem Leder überzogenen Couch sitzen, jeweils ein Glas Elfenwein in der Hand. Beide hatten ihr den Rücken zugewandt und lauschten dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer.

»Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage«, zeterte ihr Vater.

»Bin ich ein Wahrsager, Lucius?«, zischte Severus zurück. »Frag doch einfach ihren Heiler.«

»Diesen besserwisserischen Sprössling? Nein, danke. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von seiner grässlichen Stimme.« Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, legte er sich zwei Finger an die Schläfe.

»Dann weißt du ja wie ich mich mit dir fühle.« Ihr Vater schnaubte und beide tranken einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

»Wie war sie die letzten Wochen?«, fragte ihr Vater nach ein paar Minuten.

»Du meinst ohne deine heilsame Ausstrahlung?«, sagte Severus zynisch und zog eine Braue in die Höhe. »Sie war entspannt, nicht wie sonst, aber es geht ihr besser. Trotzdem wird sie noch eine Weile brauchen.«

»Dorset war die richtige Entscheidung, nicht wahr?« Contessina spitzte die Ohren um ihrem Gespräch besser lauschen zu können. Ihr Vater machte sich Sorgen um ihr Wohlergehen. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte er gerade all ihre Zweifel weggewischt, die sie wegen der Wahl ihres zukünftigen Ehemannes noch gehabt hatte. _Nein, er würde mich niemals gegen meinen Willen verscherbeln wie ein paar Billigohrringe._

Mit zwei kleinen Schritten war Contessina im Salon und lehnte hinter sich die Tür gegen das Schloss. »Auch wenn ich es ungern zugeben, aber ja, Dorset war die richtige Entscheidung«, sagte sie und ging auf die beiden Männer zu, die kaum zusammengezuckt waren, als sie ihre Stimme vernommen hatten. Der dünne Saum ihres Nachtkleides schmiegte sich um ihre nackten Beine, welche durch das Feuer aufgewärmt wurden. Es war zwar immer noch heiß draußen, doch im Manor war es nachts so kalt wie im tiefsten Winter.

»Solltest du nicht schon längst im Bett sein?«, fragte ihr Vater und schnalzte mit der Zunge.

»Wie hätte ich euch dann belauschen können?«, schmunzelte sie, während sie sich an Severus vorbeidrückte und sich zwischen die beiden auf den freien Platz setzte. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie sich gegen die Brust ihres Vaters und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Ihre Beine hob sie auf die kühlen Polster und streckte sie über Severus’ Oberschenkel aus. Sie konnte die Blicke der beiden auf sich ruhen spüren, doch das war ihr gerade egal. So etwas hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr getan, und komme was wolle, sie würde das jetzt genießen.

»Das hat sie sich von dir abgeschaut, Severus«, seufzte ihr Vater, rutschte etwas mehr seitlich, sodass er einen Arm um sie legen konnte und stützte den anderen auf der Lehne ab. Sanft strichen seine Finger ihre nackten Arme entlang und hinterließen eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

Severus stellte sein Glas auf das Beistelltischen und tat dann dasselbe an ihren Beinen. Contessina konnte nicht anders und gab ein wohliges Seufzen von sich.

»Dann hat sie endlich etwas Brauchbares gelernt«, schnarrte Severus und ließ seine Finger fast bis zum Saum ihres Kleides wandern.

»Wirst du zur Weltmeisterschaft mitkommen?«, lenkte sie ein neues Thema ein. Prompt erntete sie ein verächtliches Schnauben von beiden Seiten.

»Nein danke, ich nutze meine Freizeit für wichtigere Dinge.«

»Deine Giftmischerei meinst du?«, höhnte ihr Vater. »Ein Wunder, dass du sie nicht vergiftet hast, bei all dem Zeug das bei dir rumsteht.«

»Ihr beide seid schlimmer als die Pfaue dort draußen«, sagte Contessina kopfschüttelnd und öffnete ihre Augen. Gerade rechtzeitig entdeckte sie noch das leichte Schmunzeln von Severus und den blitzenden Funken in seinen onyxschwarzen Augen. Offen sah sie ihm entgegen und ließ ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen.

Hinter sich fühlte sie, wie ihr Vater sich hinabbeugte um ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Schlüsselbein zu geben. Ein prickelnder Schauer breitete sich auf der feuchten Stelle aus, die von seinen Lippen berührt wurde. Severus strich weiter ihre Beine entlang und ihr Vater behielt seine Lippen an ihrem Hals. Völlig benebelt von diesem berauschenden Gefühl, schloss sie ihre Augen und fand wenig später erholsamen Schlaf.


	50. Die 422. Weltmeisterschaft

Für die Dauer der 422. Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft wurde den Malfoys ein Zelt direkt gegenüber dem des Ministers zur Verfügung gestellt. Als Contessina und Draco am späten Vormittag mit ihren Eltern Seit-an-Seit apparierten, wurden sie von der Untersekretärin des Ministers, Dolores Umbridge, in Empfang genommen und vom Wald vor dem Zeltplatz zu ihrer neuen Unterkunft eskortiert.

Contessina hatte für die rosarote Kröte nicht viel übrig, die sich einfältig bei ihrem Vater einschleimte und ihn mit ihren hervorstehenden Augen von unten bewunderte. Jedes Mal wenn sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme etwas von sich gab, lief Contessina ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ihrer Mutter schien es ebenfalls so zu gehen. Sie konnte es absolut nicht ausstehen, wenn eine Frau wie Dolores, welche sich als jemanden ausgab, der sie nicht war, sich so penetrant an ihren Ehemann heranmachte. Noch dazu kam, dass Dolores um einiges älter war, als ihre Eltern. Am liebsten würde sie in die Luft gehen, doch so die Contenance zu verlieren, ziemte sich nicht für Malfoys. Also blieb sie ruhig, ehrfürchtig und schritt an der Seite ihrer Kinder mit gehobenem Kinn an den tausenden Hexen und Zauberern vorbei.

Im Hinterkopf an ihren Großvater denkend, machte Contessina sich Notizen. Ihre Mutter war das Vorzeigebeispiel einer perfekten Reinblüter-Ehefrau und sie konnte noch viel von ihr lernen. Auch wenn Contessina nicht scharf darauf war so ein Dasein zu fristen, musste sie akzeptieren, dass so ihre Zukunft aussah. Eine Malfoy, verheiratet oder nicht, ging dem niederen Bedürfnis einer Arbeit nicht nach, was bedeutete, dass sie einmal nichts anderes zu tun haben würde, als ihrem Mann treu zur Seite zu stehen.

Contessina verscheuchte sämtliche dieser Gedanken und verschloss sie in einer Truhe weit hinten in einer Ecke ihres Unterbewusstseins. Sie würde sich damit jetzt nicht beschäftigen. Die Truhe konnte sie in ihrem Abschlussjahr öffnen und sich mit dem Inhalt befassen, aber bis dahin, würde sie ihre Schulzeit genießen.

Glücklicherweise wurde Dolores von einem abgehetzten Ministeriumsangestellten mit neuen Aufgaben betreut, sobald sie das Zelt erreicht hatten.

»Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, aber sollte dieses Weibsbild jemals einen ihrer billigen Kunststoff-Absätze auf dem Manor bewegen, wird sie es bitter bereuen«, ärgerte sich ihre Mutter, als sie in dem Inneren des Zeltes verschwunden waren und niemand sie mehr hören konnte.

»Nicht jede Bekanntschaft kann angenehm sein, Zissa«, wagte ihr Vater es sie zu tadeln. Wie eine Königskobra zuckte der Kopf ihre Mutter zu ihm herum und funkelte ihn gereizt an.

»Willst du mir damit sagen, dass es dir gefallen hat von dieser widerlichen Warzenkröte angeschmachtet zu werden?«, zischelte sie. Contessina und Draco zogen sich hastig, die Schuhe aus, legten die Jacken ab und verschwanden in ihre Zimmer, während sich ein paar Hauselfen um ihr Gepäck kümmerten.

Es war viel nötig um ihre Mutter zu reizen, zumal sie auch nie eifersüchtig auf die jungen Dinger war, die vor der Nase ihres Vater rumhüpften – doch wenn es jemand war, der vollkommen unter ihrer Würde war, wurde sie dünnhäutig. Dolores Umbridge war ein Halbblut, das sich als Reinblut ausgab. Sie hatte also keinerlei Recht sich derart offensiv an ihren Vater heranzuschmeißen. Natürlich wussten sie, dass Frauen sowie Männer sich gerne in dem Licht der Malfoys sonnten, doch auch hier gab es Grenzen. Und die Kröte hatte diese Grenze weit überschritten.

»Wie konnte Vater das dulden? Wenn dieses pinke Etwas es gewagt hätte meinen Arm zu berühren, hätte ich ihr ihren Platz gezeigt«, echauffierte sich ihr Bruder ebenso aufgebracht wie ihre Mutter. Er schürzte die Lippe auf genau dieselbe Art, mit der linken Seite gelupft und dem rechten Eckzahn hervorblitzen.

»Er muss jede Chance ausnutzen, die sich ihm bietet«, antwortete Contessina und betrachtete fasziniert die Ähnlichkeit. Es war nichts neues, das ihr Bruder ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, doch dass er bereits ihre Maroden angenommen hatte, überraschte sie. _Obwohl, Severus sag mir ja auch ständig, ich nehme Vaters Macken an,_ dachte sie auf ihre Unterlippe beißend und musste gleich darauf Grinsen.

Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um, das von der Größe, dem im Manor nichts nachstand. Auch wenn sie nicht lange hier waren, lebten sie genauso prunkvoll und standesgemäß wie im Malfoy Manor.

Draco ließ ein Schnauben von sich hören und legte sich dann quer über ihr Bett. »Bis gerade eben hatte ich noch hervorragende Laune, und was ist nun?« verärgert schüttelte er den Kopf und sah zum Baldachin hinauf.

»Du bist aber leicht zu beeinflussen«, witzelte sie und trat an das Bett heran. »Ich dachte immer du seist ein Malfoy.« Draco funkelte sie aus seinen lichtgrauen Augen an und hatte sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden zu sich auf die Matratze verfrachtet. Er rollte sich über sie, schnappte sich ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie über ihren Kopf auf den weichen Untergrund.

Contessina gab ein kurzes Stöhnen von sich und musste lachen. »Das war unfair, Draco.«

»Und?«, grinste er schelmisch und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Er stupste ihre Nase mit seiner an und küsste ihre Stirn. »Wir sind Slytherins, wir nehmen was uns zusteht.«

»Diese Worte sollten euer Leitfaden sein«, platze die glatte Stimme ihres Vaters dazwischen und ließ beide zusammenzucken. Draco rollte sich auf die freie Bettseite und sah zu ihm hoch. Contessina tat es ihm gleich und entdeckte ihren Vater mit einem Kleidersack über den linken Arm gelegt im Türrahmen stehen.

»Geh in dein Zimmer und zieh dich um, Draco«, befahl er besser gelaunt als noch gerade eben und trat auf das Bett zu und legte den Sack neben Contessina ab. »Das hier ist für dich, ich möchte, dass du es heute Abend trägst.«

Augenrollend verließ Draco ihr Zimmer, während Contessina sich wieder zurücklehnte, ihren Vater aber nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er tat es ihr gleich und nahm sich einen Augenblick um sie zu mustern.

»Konntest du Mutter beruhigen?«, fragte sie und gewann seine gewittergrauen Augen für sich.

»Sie ist …« er unterbrach sich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten, während er seine Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen hatte, »leicht reizbar, momentan, aber das wird sich wieder legen, sobald ihr in Hogwarts seid und der Alltag einkehrt.«

Contessina sah ihn ernst an. »Es ist meine Schuld, ich sehe es an ihren Blicken. Kaum bin ich zwei Minuten aus dem Raum, fängt sie an nervös zu werden. Vor ein paar Tagen bin ich im Park gewesen und sie ist ausgeflippt weil ich ihr nicht Bescheid gegeben habe.« Nur ungern ließ sie die Szene vor ihrem inneren Auge aufleben.

»Kannst du es ihr verübeln?« Ihr Vater setzte sich neben sie, wo vorhin noch Draco gesessen hatte und strich über ihren Kopf. »Du hast ihr einen Schrecken eingejagt.«

»Ich weiß, aber … soll das jetzt ewig so weitergehen?« Sie schämte sich dafür, dass es sie nervte, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Seit sie wieder im Malfoy Manor lebte, überwachte ihre Mutter sie auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie kam sich vor wie ein Drachenjunges, das aus dem Nest gepurzelt war, sich dabei den Flügel geknickt hatte und nun unter haarscharfer Beobachtung stand.

»Sie hat Severus bereits angeheuert dich im Auge zu behalten«, sagte er und kräuselte die Mundwinkel. Contessina verdrehte die Augen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Stirn. »Keine Sorge, Kleine Blume, du kennst Severus, er wird dir wie ein Schatten folgen.« Ein dunkles, raues Lachen folgte.

Genervt hob sie eine ihrer schlanken, hellen Brauen und stieß ihm sacht den Ellbogen in die Seite. »Sehr witzig, Vater«, erwiderte sie trocken und stand auf. Mit aufkeimendem Interesse besah sie sich des Kleidersackes und zog den Reißverschluss auf. Vorsichtig holte sie die wertvolle Ware heraus und hielt es mit ausgestrecktem Arm von sich.

»Purpur?«, stellte sie irritiert fest. »Seit wann gefällt dir Purpur?« Sie sah zurück zu ihrem Vater, der gerade aufstand und ihr das Kleid abnahm.

»Purpur ist einer der teuersten Farbstoffe dieser Welt, außerdem war es schon immer eine Farbe des Wohlstandes«, meinte er und ließ den glatten Stoff des fließenden Rockes durch seine langen Finger gleiten. »Heute Abend ist dein erster Auftritt in der Öffentlichkeit seit deinem Aufenthalt in Dorset. Ich will, dass den Leuten ihre neugierigen Fragen im Hals stecken bleiben, wenn sie dich sehen.« Contessina kam nicht umhin ihren Vater anzulächeln. Er bemühte sich wirklich.

»Wenn das so ist, werde ich es selbstverständlich tragen«, antwortete sie lächelnd, nahm das Kleid vom Kleiderbügel und legte es auf ihr Bett. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, öffnete sie die vorderen Knöpfe ihres Kleides und ließ es zu Boden rutschen. Behutsam, damit sie keine Laufmasche bekam, rollte sie die Strumpfhose von ihren Beinen und ließ diese ebenfalls zu Boden gleiten. Nur noch mit ihrem weißen Unterkleid bekleidet blickte sie zu ihrem Vater, der sie unentwegt ansah.

»Vater?«, sagte sie und machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit ihrem Finger. Kurz zog er die hellen Brauen zusammen, verstand jedoch und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

Contessina schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und streifte das letzte Stück Stoff von ihrem Körper. Sie griff nach dem neuen Kleid und schlüpfte hinein. Der schwere Brokatstoff streichelte seidig ihre Haut, während die aus spanischer Spitze besetzten Ärmel sich wie eine zweite Haut um ihre Arme legten. Der herzförmige Ausschnitt ging über in ein enges Oberteil und endete an dem festen Band, das sich um ihre Taille schlang und zu einer Schleife formte. Der weite Rock, floss bis hinunter zu ihren Knien und glänzte im hellen Licht der Mittagssonne, welche durch das kleine Zeltfenster hereinschien.

»Wie findest-«, sie unterbrach sich selbst, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Vater sich bereits umgedreht hatte und sie ausgiebig musterte. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr, wandte sich ihrem freien Rücken zu und zog den offenen Reißverschluss hoch.

»Schöner als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können«, sagte er, strich ihr langes Haar über ihre Schulter und raschelte in seiner Kleidung. Contessina zog eine Braue hoch und wartete geduldig.

»Aber hiermit wird es perfekt.« Seine Hände glitten unter ihre Ohren, etwas dünnes, kaltes berührte ihren Hals und ein leises Klicken erklang in ihrem Nacken. Sie blickte hinunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und entdeckte eine dünne Goldkette. Ein kleiner Anhänger mit schwach orangerotem Edelstein hing glänzend in brillantform an ihr herunter.

»Es ist ein Painit aus Myanmar«, antwortete er auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage, umfasste ihre Schultern und lehnte sich gegen sie. »Er gehört zu den seltensten Mineralien dieses Planeten.«

Mit großen Augen bewunderte sie das Prachtstück an ihrem Hals. »Wie viel-«

»Beinahe achttausend Galleonen für ein Karat«, unterbrach er sie und strich vorsichtig über ihren Anhänger. Contessina blieb etwas im Hals stecken. Sie war zwar immer vorsichtig mit ihrem Schmuck, doch über diesen Neuzugang würde sie wachen wie ein Falke.

Sanft stieß er sie an, drehte sie zu sich herum und hob ihr Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger. »Ich verlange nichts von dir, Kleine Blume, aber …« Er stockte und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sein Zeigefinger wanderte über ihre Wange und ließ ihre Haut prickeln.

»Ich soll mich meiner würdig benehmen?«, half sie ihm.

Zögernd nickte er. »Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist.«

»Nein«, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Danke, Vater.« Noch einen Moment sah sie ihn an, bevor sie sich abwandte und sich an ihren Spiegeltisch setzte.

»Würdest du mir die Haare machen?«, fragte sie honigsüß. Ihr Vater lupfte eine Braue und setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch sie unterbrach ihn. »Keine Magie außerhalb von Hogwarts.« Ein schelmisches Grinsen zog sich über ihre Züge, welches ihr Vater schnaubend erwiderte.

Durch die mit roten Läufern ausgelegten Treppen, konnten die Damen problemlos mit ihren hohen Absätzen ihre Plätze erklimmen. Contessina folgte ihrer Familie in eine kleine Loge am höchsten Punkt des Stadions und genau in der Mitte zweier Torstangen. Mindestens vier Dutzend rotgoldene Stühle standen in zwei Reihen aufgestellt für sie bereit.

»… war auch nötig, diese bulgarischen Mistkerle haben versucht, sich die besten Plätze allesamt unter den Nagel zu reißen … ah, und hier kommt Lucius!«, hörte sie Minister Fudge aus der ersten Sitzreihe laut stöhnen. Kaum waren sie eingetreten, galt ihnen die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie die Weasleys neben Minister Fudge und ein paar anderen, dunkel dreinblickenden Männern. Einen von ihnen erkannte Contessina sofort; es handelte sich um den bulgarischen Zaubereiminister Oblansk. Er trug einen goldbestickten Umhang aus schwarzem Samt und machte ihrem Vater beinahe Konkurrenz, der sich in einen silbernen Brokatumhang mit nachtschwarzer Stickerei gefüllt hatte und dazu ein purpurrotes Hemd trug.

»Ah, Fudge«, sagte ihr Vater und reichte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand.

»Lucius.« Fudge und ihr Vater schüttelten sich die Hand, bevor er sich auch ihnen zuwandte. »Mrs Malfoy.« Minister Fudge verbeugte sich vor ihrer Mutter und lächelte sie an.

»Minister«, erwiderte ihre Mutter und setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf.

»Und die jungen Erben, Draco, Contessina«, begrüßte er die Zwillinge wobei er seinen melonenförmigen Hut lupfte. Er wandte sich wieder ihrem Vater und den Männern hinter sich zu.

»Darf ich Ihnen Mr Oblansk vorstellen – Oblansk – Mr – nun ja, er ist der bulgarische Zaubereiminister, und er versteht ohnehin kein Wort von dem was ich sage, also egal.« Contessina blickte zu Minister Oblansk hoch und lächelte ihn an, fasste einen Entschluss und tat das, was eine Malfoy eben tat, wenn sie Eindruck schinden wollte.

»Radvam se da se sreshtna s vas, ministŭr«, (»Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Minister«), begrüßte sie den Minister, nachdem sie vorgetreten war und ihm die Hand hingehalten hatte. Die überraschten Gesichter der Minister gehörten ganz ihr. Fudge sah zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater hin und her und lupfte eine Braue.

»Radostta e ot moya strana, g-zho Malfoy«, (»Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Miss Malfoy«), erwiderte er mit lebhaftem Ausdruck und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.

»Sie sprechen bulgarisch?«, hakte der Minister irritiert nach.

Contessina wandte sich wieder zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das man Kindern zeigte, wenn sie die einfachsten Dinge nicht verstanden. »Ich spreche zwölf Sprachen, Minister.«

Daraufhin verschluckte sich ihr Gegenüber und wandte sich schnell ab. »Sie kennen Arthur Weasley, nehme ich an?«, brach er hastig ein neues Thema an. Doch das ergab vermutlich nicht das erwünschte Ergebnis. Contessina hatte noch lebhaft vor Augen, was die letzten Male geschehen war, als die beiden sich begegnet waren. Mr Weasley, neben dem Contessina Harry Potter und Hermine Granger entdeckte, tat es ihrem Vater gleich und ließ seine blauen Augen über die Gestalt vor sich wandern. Über Mr Weasleys Schulter hinweg blickte er zu den Sitzreihen.

»Meine Güte, Arthur«, sagte er ruhig. »Was mussten Sie denn verkaufen, um Plätze in der Ehrenloge zu bekommen? Ihr Haus hätte sicher nicht genug gebracht?«

Contessina blieb die Spucke im Hals stecken. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah sie hoch zu ihrem Vater, dessen Blick starr auf Mr Weasley lag.

Bevor die Situation jedoch eskalieren konnte, sagte Fudge, der nicht zugehört hatte: »Lucius hat soeben eine sehr großzügige Spende für das St.-Mungo-Hospital gegeben, Arthur. Er ist mein Gast heute.«

Ihr Vater sonnte sich in der Aufmerksamkeit und der angespannte Haltung von Mr Weasley, der sich ein Lächeln abmühte.

»Wie – wie schön«, brachte er halbwegs freundlich heraus. Contessina konnte es kaum erwarten, dass das Spiel begann und alle sich darauf konzentrierten.

Die Augen ihres Vaters wanderten zu Hermine, deren Wangen sich instinktiv erröteten, doch seinen Blick standfest erwiderte. Contessina war beeindruckt und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während ihr Vater die Lippen schürzte. Contessina räusperte sich lautstark, bevor ihm etwas rausrutschen konnte. Ihr Vater warf ihr einen verkniffenen Blick zu und schnalzte mit der Zunge, ehe er Mr Wealsey zu nickte und die Sitzreihe entlang ging. Draco und ihre Mutter folgten ihm zu den reservierten Plätzen. Contessina blieb stehen und sah zu Mr Weasley und seiner Familie.

»Es freut mich Sie wiederzusehen, Mr Weasley«, sprach sie ihn offen an und setzte ihr liebreizendstes Lächeln auf. Hinter sich spürte sie die deutlich stechenden Blicke ihres Vaters, doch sie ignorierte ihn – er hatte ihr schließlich die Erlaubnis gegeben, sich mit den Weasleys und Hermine unterhalten zu dürfen. Gerade bot sich also eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, um zu testen, wie ernst er seine Worte gemeint hatte. 

»Mich ebenfalls, Contessina«, sagte Mr Weasley nüchtern, versuchte aber ein entspanntes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu bringen. »Ich glaube ihr kennt euch noch nicht«, Mr Weasley deutete auf seine ältesten Söhne neben sich, »Bill, Charlie, das ist Contessina Malfoy, Contessina, das sind meine ältesten Bill und Charlie.«

»Sehr erfreut.« Contessina lächelte und hob ihre Hand, die beiden langhaarigen Weasleys taten es ihr gleich. Gerade als sie Harry und Hermine begrüßen wollte, platzte Ludo Bagman in die Loge, den sie bereits aus dem Ministerium kannte.

»Alle bereit?«, rief er vor Aufregung schwitzend. »Minister – sind Sie bereit?«

»Von mir aus können Sie loslegen«, sagte Minister Fudge nickend.

Mr Bagman zückte seinen Zauberstab, hielt aber in seiner Bewegung inne als er mit blitzenden Augen Contessina entdeckte und die Brauen zusammenzog. »Was macht denn eine Veela hier oben?«, fragte er irritiert und erfreut zugleich.

»Ludo!«, zischte der Minister hinter ihr und schnaubte verärgert. Verstohlen blickte er zu ihrem Vater, doch dieser hatte nichts mitbekommen. »Das ist Contessina Malfoy, Lucius‘ Tochter«, erklärte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und sah plötzlich aus, wie ein zum Platzen aufgeblasener Ballon.

»Oh«, gab Mr Bagman von sich und sah zwischen ihr und dem Minister hin und her. »Nun ja, aber Ihr seid von herausragender Schönheit, wenn ich das sagen darf, gnädiges Fräulein.« Er zeigte all seine Zähne bei dem breiten Lächeln, welches er auf seine Lippen brachte und Contessina weiter musterte.

»Contessina reicht«, sagte sie und lächelte dünnlippig.

Bevor noch weitere Worte gewechselt werden konnten, wurden sie von Minister Oblansk unterbrochen, der soeben neben Contessina trat.

»Shte mi dade li chestta da sedna do men, Contessina?«, (»Würdet Ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, neben mir zu sitzen, Contessina?«), fragte er charmant und bot ihr seinen angewinkelten Arm an.

»Ne znam kakvo mozhe da govori sreshtu nego, ministŭr«, (»Ich wüsste nicht, was dagegen sprechen könnte, Minister«), erwiderte sie galant und hakte sich bei ihm unter. »Es hat mich gefreut«, verabschiedete sie sich von den anderen und ging mit dem Minister zu ihren Plätzen.

Kurz erwiderte sie den Blick ihres Vaters, der voller Stolz und Erhabenheit zugleich war. Natürlich gefiel und schmeichelte es ihm, dass seine Tochter neben dem ausländischen Minister sitzen durfte. Zwischen ihrem Vater auf ihrer Rechten und Minister Oblansk zu ihrer Linken, nahm sie Platz und freute sich auf das Spiel.

»Meine Damen und Herren … willkommen! Willkommen zum Endspiel der vierhundertundzweiundzwanzigsten Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft!« Ludo Bagmans Stimme erhob sich über den Lärm, der das ausverkaufte Stadion erfüllte. Kreischen und Klatschen von hunderttausenden Hexen und Zauberern ertönte. Flaggen wehten, Hymnen wurden gesungen und auf den riesigen Werbetafeln erschien in glühender Schrift: BULGARIEN: NULL, IRLAND: NULL. »Und jetzt möchte ich Ihnen ohne weiteres Brimborium unsere Gäste vorstellen …«, fuhr Mr Bagman fort und das aufreibende Spiel begann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich kenne leider niemanden der Bulgarisch spricht, weshalb ich mir Google-Übersetzer zur Hilfe holen musste. Von daher würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn sich grammatikalische Fehler eingeschlichen haben. Sollte unter euch jemand sein, der/die der Sprache/Grammatik mächtig ist, würde ich mich freuen, falls ihr eine Verbesserung entdeckt und mir Bescheid geben würdet ;)


	51. Todesser

Irland hatte mit einhundertsiebzig zu einhundertsechzig gesiegt. Dennoch feierten alle die gewieften Tricks von Viktor Krum, der den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Draco war der Bewunderung für den Quidditch-Star verfallen und hatte sich beherrschen müssen ihn nicht mit Fragen zu bombardieren, als er und sein Team sie in der Loge besucht hatte.

Contessina und ihre Familie hatten sich für den restlichen Abend in ihr Zelt zurückgezogen, um ausgelassen zu feiern. Ihr Vater hatte sämtliche Bekanntschaften von Interesse eingeladen, wodurch ihre Unterkunft trotz wuchtiger Größe vollkommen überfüllt war.

Einige Hauselfen, die sie aus dem Manor mitgenommen hatten, wuselten mit Tablettes durch die Gäste und reichten alle zwei Sekunden ein neues Glas Wein herum. Andere kümmerten sich um zerbrochen Gläser, verschüttete Getränke oder von Schuhen hereingetragene Erde.

Ihre Mutter war unterdessen in ein Gespräch mit Blaises Mutter Samira vertieft, bei dem es um Kandidaten für den Posten als Ehemann Nummer acht ging. Die beiden thronten verschwörerisch schmunzelnd auf einer Récamière, die auf einer Anhöhe zwischen den Wohnlandschaften aufgestellt war, und blickten immer wieder auf die Menge unter ihnen herab. Sämtliche Ehefrauen, Töchter, Schwestern, Tante, Nichten, Cousinen und wen die Gäste ihres Vaters sonst noch mitgebracht hatten, scharten sich um Contessinas Mutter wie ein Schwarm Nachtfalter um eine Glühbirne. Mit einem dauergefüllten Glas Elfenwein saßen sie eifrig tratschend da und hofften auf eine Gelegenheit sich mit der amtierenden Mrs Malfoy unterhalten zu können.

»Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie die Gelegenheit nutzen um Mutter ihre erlesenen Söhne und Töchter vorzustellen«, schnaubte Contessina leise und verdrehte die Augen.

»Meine Mutter hat sich das auch in den Kopf gesetzt, bis ich ihr klargemacht habe, dass ich kein danach Bedürfnis habe jemals zu heiraten«, erwiderte Pansy kichernd.

Contessina wandte den Blick von den Höflingen ihrer Mutter und musterte ihre Freundin. »Niemals?«, fragte sie überrascht und analysierte Pansys rundes Gesicht als die Schultern zuckte.

»Ich denken nicht«, antwortete sie mit verzogenen Lippen. »Mein ganzes Dasein um das Leben eines Mannes auszurichten, ist nicht das, was ich mir für meine Zukunft vorstelle.« Ihre schokobraunen Augen wanderten über die einzelnen Damen, die sich immer wieder nach ihren Männern umdrehten, um sicherzugehen nicht zurückgelassen zu werden. »Ich will etwas Nützliches vollbringen, etwas worauf ich später einmal mit Stolz zurückblicken kann.« Pansy wandte sich wieder zu Contessina und lächelte ihr offen zu. Die jedoch fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr jemand Eiswürfel in den Ausschnitt geschüttet.

»Und deine Mutter hat das akzeptiert?«, fragte sie ungläubig. Die Parkinsons waren zwar nicht eine der reichsten oder ältesten Familien ihrer Gesellschaft, doch sie hatten immerhin einen Zaubereiminister hervorgebracht, der sich sieben Jahre im Amt gehalten und sich mit voller Leidenschaft gegen Muggel ausgesprochen hatte. Sie waren Mitglied der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig und hielten sich an das inoffizielle Manifest der Reinblüter. Contessina konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Pansy unbeschadet ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen konnte.

»Was soll sie denn machen?«, schnaubte Pansy mit gehobener Braue. »Ich bin ihr einziges Kind und meine Mutter würde eher unser Gold einschmelzen lassen als es Tante Dorcas zu überlassen.« Instinktiv wanderten ihre Blicke zu den beiden Damen, die sich um drei halb so alte Männer gestellt haben und bei jedem Wort, dass sie sprachen affektiert gackerten.

Nicht weit von ihnen stand Contessinas Vater, der mit Mr Nott, Mr Yaxley und womöglich Blaises nächsten Stiefvater Mr Fawley am anderen Ende des Salons ein Glas Scotch trank und zwischendurch Zigarre rauchte. Sie waren zu weit entfernt um herauszuhören worüber sie sprachen, doch immer wieder wenn ihr Vater überheblich mit den Lidern zuckte, brach kehliges Gelächter aus und nahmen synchron einen Zug von der braunen Stange zwischen ihren Fingern.

 _›Was soll sie denn machen?‹_ Contessina wünschte sich sehnlichst, dass sie sich ebenfalls auf diesem Gedanken ausruhen konnte. Aber sie war nicht das einzige Kind ihrer Eltern und würde auch nichts außer ihrer Mitgift von dem Familienvermögen zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie wusste zwar, dass ihr Vater die Aussicht ihrer Hochzeit zu wider war, dennoch würde auch er sich den Regeln fügen und eine passende Partie für sie finden. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich damit noch zehn Jahre Zeit ließ.

Contessina rieb sich müde übers Gesicht und warf einen Blick zu Draco, der mit seinen Freunden und Söhnen der Gäste auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes saß. Mit wildem Händefuchteln sprachen sie über Viktor Krumm und seine ausgezeichneten Manöver.

»Wenn er die ganze Nacht darüber quasselt, werde ich draußen schlafen«, flüsterte sie Pansy zu, die nickend kicherte.

»Sei froh, dass es nur Draco ist.« Ihre Freundin deutete mit dem Kinn zu ihrer Mutter und Tante, die mittlerweile ihre Hände an den Oberkörpern ihrer Gesprächspartner platziert hatten. »Kannst du dir denken, was ich mir heute Nacht anhören darf?«

Contessina kräuselte ihre Nase und versuchte die Bilder zurückzudrängen, die sich formen wollten. »Du kannst hier schlafen«, sagte sie und blickte schnell weg.

Pansy hatte ihr Glas Elfenwein, von dem jeder Minderjährige ein halbvolles zum Anstoß erhalten hatte, an den Lippen und hielt inne als sie zu Contessina sah. Ihre Freundin musterte sie ohne zu blinzeln und lächelte ihr dann über den Rand hinweg zu. »Danke.«

»Ich gehe an die frische Luft«, beschloss Contessina dann, nahm ihr eigenes Glas zur Hand und bahnte sich durch die Menge, hinaus zum Ausgang.

Die verworrenen Gespräche nervten sie, genauso wie die stickige Luft und das laute, gehässige, Gelächter. Von einem der Hauselfen ließ sie sich aus der Garderobe ihr forstgrünes Cape aus Haspelseide geben, zog es über und schloss den Schnallenverschluss am Kragen. Ihr Vater hatte ihnen aufgetragen diese Farbe zu tragen, damit niemand sie _versehentlich_ verwechselte. Contessina hatte zwar nicht ganz verstanden was daran ein Drama wäre, aber nicht nachgefragt. Manchmal wollte sie die Gedankenzüge ihres Vaters nicht verstehen.

Draußen angekommen schlug ihr die nächtliche Brise wie eine Wand entgegen. Tief atmete sie ein und leerte ihren Kopf. Seit ihr Großvater aufgetaucht war, schlich er sich immer wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, bevor sie es schaffte ihn zurück in seine Kiste zu verbannen. Mr Yaxley heute begegnet zu sein hatte ein Übriges getan. Der große, bullige Zauberer war den ganzen Abend lang an der Seite ihres Vaters geblieben und hätte Contessina beinahe vor Misstrauen wahnsinnig werden lassen. Immer wieder hatte sie sich daran erinnern müssen, dass sie vermutlich nur über seine Anstellung im Ministerium sprachen und die neusten Gerüchte und Informationen austauschten. Seine mit Narben überzogenen Hände, die an seinem Hinterkopf fummelten um seinen Zopf festzuziehen, hatten sie dauernd abgelenkt und Bilder in ihren Kopf gesandt, die ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Allein der Gedanke diese großen, rauen Pranken, könnten ihre nackte weiche Haut berühren, war Grund genug die Pläne ihres Großvaters zu vereiteln.

»Contessina.«

Seufzend schloss Contessina die Augen und stöhnte innerlich. _Hat man nicht eine Sekunde seine Ruhe?_ Hastig setzte sie ein Lächeln auf, das ihr fast verrutschte, als sie sich umdrehte und erkannte, wer auf sie zukam.

»Mr Avery«, brachte sie räuspernd heraus und begrüßte ihn mit einem Nicken. Die Menschen um sie herum tanzten fröhlich vor ihren Zelten und sangen laute Volkslieder in den verschiedensten Sprachen. 

»Pollux ist ausreichend«, erwiderte er charmant lächelnd. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war zurückgekämmt und einige Strähnen hinters Ohr gestrichen. Die freundlichen, weiche Züge seiner Wangenknochen betonten das spitze, bärtige Kinn und gaben ihm einen sympathischen Eindruck, während die braungrünen Augen im Schimmer der Fackeln glänzten. Trotz allem war Contessina nicht naiv genug um die Natter, die in ihm schlummerte zu übersehen. Pollux Avery war hinterhältig und gewieft, das musste man ihr nicht erst erklären.

»Was treibt Sie hinaus, Pollux?«, fragte Contessina mit vorgegaukeltem Interesse. Sie befürchtete die Antwort zu kennen; Großvater Abraxas. Es wäre ein großer Zufall, wenn ausgerechnet ein Heiratskandidat aus der Liste ihres Großvaters, plötzlich das Bedürfnis hat frische Luft zu schnappen und ihr dabei über den Weg zu laufen.

Contessina nahm einen Schluck Wein und musterte ihren Gegenüber. Man konnte nicht behaupten Pollux wäre unattraktiv, ganz im Gegenteil, er war sogar recht ansehnlich. Seine Größe war stattlich, und durch eine enge schwarze Hose und blutroten Gehrock mit schwarzen Ornamenten betont. Sein Auftreten hatte etwas Dunkles und Verruchtes an sich. Immer wieder leckte er sich über die Lippen, wenn er charmant lächelte.

Contessina hatte bemerkt, dass ihm viele Frauen hinterherliefen, denn Pollux Avery sah nicht nur gut aus und hatte eine unantastbare Stellung bei den Reinblütern, nein, zu allem Überfluss war er auch noch reich. Nicht so reich wie die Malfoys, Blacks oder Lestranges, aber er konnte von sich behaupten zur Oberschicht zu gehören. Objektiv betrachte, war sein einziger Makel sein Alter. Pollux war mit Severus im selben Jahrgang gewesen und hatte einmal zu seinem Freundeskreis gehört. Aus unzähligen Geschichten wusste sie auch, dass er nicht zimperlich war, wenn es darum ging Muggelgeborenen ihren Platz zu zeigen. Eine junge Reinblüterin wie Contessina, sollte es nicht stören, denn sie würde er angemessen behandeln. Dennoch weigerte sich jede Zelle ihres Körpers sich mit dem Gedanken die nächste Mrs Avery zu werden anzufreunden.

»Ich habe dich hinausschleichen sehen«, antwortete Pollux, trat an ihre Seite und zeigte zu dem schwach beleuchteten Weg Richtung Wald.

»Ich bin nicht hinausgeschlichen, Mr Avery«, erwiderte sie spitz. Es war ihr egal ob dieses Verhalten einer Malfoy ziemte oder nicht, sie würde ihn sowieso nicht heiraten – _Nur über meine kalte, tote Leiche._

Pollux lachte vibrierend und grinste. Contessina hatte sich kein Stück gerührt, hielt weiter ihr Glas in der Hand und beobachtete aufmerksam ihren Gegenüber. Sie durfte ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, denn sobald sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte, würde die Natter angreifen. Er würde es nicht wagen sie anzurühren, aber gewiss würde er ihr klarmachen, was er von ihrer ablehnenden Haltung hielt.

»Du bist erfrischend, kleine Malfoy«, lachte er.

»Gute Nacht, Mr Avery«, gab sie kalt zurück und steuerte auf den Zelteingang zu. Lange, schlanke Finger hielten sie davon ab einen Schritt zu machen, als sie sich um ihren Unterarm legten.

»Verzeih, Contessina, mir scheint der Wein zu Kopf gestiegen zu sein. Begleitest du mich ein Stück? Frische Luft tut mir sicher gut.« Wenn sie eine dieser dummen Gänse wäre, würde sie glatt auf das spielerische Grinsen hereinfallen. Ihr war klar, dass es besser wäre zu Pansy zurückzugehen, dennoch wollte sie Pollux nicht vor den Kopf stoßen – immerhin war er ein gerngesehener Gast ihres Vaters.

»Gut, bis zum Ende der Lichtung, dann werde ich wieder zurückgehen.« Sie schüttelte seine Hand ab und ging an ihm vorbei Richtung Wald. Pollux folgte ihr siegessicher.

»Also, wieso sind Sie mir gefolgt, Pollux?«, kam sie wenige Minuten später zur Sache.

»Ein Mädchen, das weiß was sie will«, feixte er grinsend.

»Wollen Sie mir weismachen, dass Ihr Auftauchen ein Zufall war?« Sarkasmus troff aus ihrer Stimme und eine der schlanken Brauen zuckte nach oben.

»Du bist eine Schönheit, Contessina, man sollte dich nicht ohne Schutz hinauslassen.« Sein glitzernder Blick traf sie und erzielte zu ihrem Unmut seine Wirkung; Hitze kroch ihren Nacken hinauf. Ihr Körper hatte die Warnsignale ihres Kopfes eindeutig nicht verstanden.

»Ach, und in Ihrer Gegenwart bin ich also sicher?«, gab sie höhnisch zurück und versuchte ihre innere Unruhe zu vertreiben. _Der Wein muss mir zu Kopf gestiegen sein,_ dachte sie, blickte jedoch zweifelnd auf das unangerührte Glas in ihrer Hand.

»Ich würde dich mit meinem Leben beschützen.« Pollux hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und machte wippende Schritte. Er schien sich köstlich zu amüsieren. _Na wenigstens einer._

»Würden Sie das?« Wieder zog sie eine Braue hinauf. »Zu welchem Preis?« Er musste mit ihrem Großvater gesprochen haben, anders war sein Verhalten nicht zu erklären. Niemals würde er es wagen, ohne Zustimmung eines Familienmitgliedes, nachts mit ihr herumzulaufen. Innerhalb weniger Stunden würde sich der Klatsch und Tratsch verbreiten wie Feuer auf trockenem Rasen.

»Abraxas hat mir einen Brief geschrieben«, gestand er und beobachtete ihre Reaktion.

Contessina nickte kaum merklich und konzentrierte sich auf den Feldweg. _Großvater hat es wirklich eilig._ _Hat er schon mit Corban Yaxley gesprochen? Was passierte, wenn Vater davon erfährt?_

»Dich hat er von seinem Plan unterrichtet?«, hakte Pollux nach.

»Er erwähnte Sie und ein paar andere«, meinte sie abwesend. Er sollte sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen und ruhig wissen, dass er nicht der einzige war, der auf dieser idiotischen Liste stand.

»Wen hat er noch im Auge?« Er versuchte erfolglos die Neugier aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

»Haben Sie die Mitgift so nötig, Pollux?«, scherzte sie bissig.

Pollux lachte dunkel, was ihre Härchen sich steil aufrichten ließ. »Natürlich hat deine großzügige Mitgift mein Interesse geweckt, das kann ich nicht leugnen«, gestand er. »Aber ich konnte dich heute beobachten, Contessina, und muss zugeben, dass du nicht nur eine Schönheit bist. Du wirst deinem Ehemann einmal viele Türen öffnen.«

Er spielte auf ihre Gespräche mit Minister Oblansk an, und mit einem wünschte sie sich, keine Aufmerksamkeit damit auf sich gezogen zu haben. Natürlich hatten die Leute beobachtet wie gut sie sich mit dem Minister verstand – etwas zu gut, wenn Contessina ehrlich war. Sie war sich sicher, dass allein die Anwesenheit ihres Vater ihn davon abgehalten hatte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel zu legen. Und dennoch war ihr Oblansk Gesellschaft lieber als die von Pollux.

»Und was qualifiziert Sie als meinen Zukünftigen?« Damit war ihr Großvater definitiv zu weit gegangen. _Was stimmt nur nicht mit ihm? Will er mich so schnell wie möglich loswerden? Hat er von meinem Aufenthalt in Dorset erfahren und will die Familie vor einem Skandal bewahren?_

»Oh, ich denke wir würden hervorragend harmonieren«, sagte er spitzbübisch grinsend und leckte sich über die Lippen. »Nicht nur äußerlich wären wir eine Augenweide. Ich bin mir sicher du wärst eine Herausforderung.« Contessina wurde übel. Pollux war sich in dieser Sache schon viel zu sicher. Er redete, als würde es feststehen, dass sie nach ihrem Abschluss heirateten. _Falls Großvater solange warten kann._

»Ich bin keine Pferd, das Sie zähmen können«, schoss sie scharf zurück. Sie würde sich nicht verkaufen lassen, nicht so und gewiss nicht von ihrem Großvater. Heiler MacAsgaill hatte ihr die letzten Monate eingetrichtert, sie solle mehr zu sich selbst stehen und die Konsequenzen, so schwer sie auch waren, in kaufnehmen. Wenn einer Hochzeit mit Pollux zu entgehen, bedeutete sich mit ihrem Großvater anlegen zu müssen, würde sie es wagen. 

»Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich wollte nur sagen, wie erfrischend du bist«, entschuldigte er sich. »Ich habe bisher noch nicht geheiratet, weil die Angebote allesamt dumme Gänse sind.« Er verzog die attraktiven Züge und rümpfte seine Nase. »Eine Ehefrau zu haben, die zu allem mit Ja antwortet ist nicht das, was ich mir vorstelle. Es wäre langweilig und öde, nichts weiter als ein tristes Dasein.«

Contessina sah zu ihm rüber und bemerkte, dass er ihr so nahe gekommen war, dass ihr Kinn beinahe an seinen Oberarm stieß. Seit wann interessierte es einen Mann wie ihn eine Frau mit eigenem Willen an seiner Seite zu haben? Prompt schoss ihr Pansy in den Kopf und musste dabei ein hysterisches Lachen unterdrücken. _Warum spricht eigentlich jeder über Hochzeiten?,_ fragte sie sich naserümpfend und richtete ihren Blick zurück gen Boden. »Und Ihr glaubt ich würde nicht in dieses Schema fallen?«, gab sie schließlich von sich. Natürlich tat sie das nicht, aber woher sollte er das wissen? Aus drei Stunden Beobachtung? _Pff!_

» _Du,_ Contessina«, er blieb stehen, kam ihr noch ein Stück näher und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, »bist gewiss alles andere als öde und langweilig.« Bevor sie wusste was geschah, beugte Pollux sich zu ihr hinunter, legte eine Hand in ihren Nacken und senkte seine Lippen zu ihren. Contessina stand wie erstarrt da und konnte sich nicht regen.

Plötzlich durchzuckte ein heller Schrei die seltsam stille Nacht. Contessina rutschte das Glas aus der Hand, spürte Blut durch ihre Beine schießen und trat augenblicklich fünf Schritte von Pollux weg. _Was ist denn bloß in mich gefahren? Habe ich den Verstand verloren?_

Schreiend und verängstigt kamen Hexen und Zauberer auf sie zu gerannt und stürmten in den Wald. Pollux ergriff ihre Hand und ging zügig mit zurück zum Zelt. Das Licht der Fackeln offenbarte ihnen aufgeschreckte Gesichter, die vor seltsamen Lichtblitzen davonliefen. Pollux verschränkte seine Finger mit Contessinas und zog sie dichter an sich. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Je näher sie dem Zelt kamen, desto lauter wurde dröhnendes Gelächter und schrille Schrei von Betrunkenen. Dann flammte ein blendend grünes Licht auf und erhellte die Szene. Mehrere dicht aneinander stehende Zauber marschierten mit gezogenen Zauberstäben über das Feld.

Pollux blieb stehen, baute sich vor Contessina auf und beobachtete die Gruppe. Contessina erkannte, dass sie Kapuzen über die Köpfe gezogen und ihre Gesichter maskiert hatten. Strampelnde Schatten ließen sie nach oben blicken und zeigten ihr vier grotesk verzerrte Gestalten mitten in der Luft. Zwei davon waren Kinder.

Sekündlich schlossen sich dem Trupp weitere Zauberer an und stimmten in den johlenden Marsch mit ein. Zelte wurden umgerissen, niedergetrampelt und in Brand gesetzt. Die Schreie wurden lauter.

Die Frau in der Luft wurde kopfüber gekippt, sodass ihr Nachthemd ihren Oberkörper hinaufrutschte und einen bauschigen Schlüpfer präsentierte. Höhnisches Gelächter ertönte unter den Maskierten, während die Frau schluchzend versuchte sich wieder zu bedecken.

Ohne es zu wollen krallte Contessina ihre Hand in Pollux‘ Arm und rückte dicht an ihn heran. Wie gebannt betrachtete sie die abscheuliche Szene und bekam ein übles Gefühl als sie sich die Gesichter unter den Masken vorstellte.

Pollux schien sich wieder zu entspannen und ließ den Zauberstab sinken. »Du hast nichts zu befürchten«, sagte er, löste seinen Arm aus ihrem klammernden Griff und drehte sich zu ihr um. »Dein Vater hat dir das nicht ohne Grund gegeben.« Er strich über ihr frostgrünes Cape. Contessina sah zu ihm, dann zurück zu der Gruppe. Ihr Gesicht wurde so bleich wie gefrorenes Eis. _Ist Vater etwas unter ihnen? Ist er Teil dieser Abscheulichkeit und lacht munter vor sich hin?_ Hätte Pollux seine Hand nicht an ihrem Arm, würde sie den Halt verlieren und sich übergeben.

»Es sind nur Muggel«, sagte er kühl und grinste, belustigt von dem Anblick. »Sie spielen bloß mit dem Ungeziefer.« Contessina sah von der Gruppe, die sich entfernte weg und hoch zu Pollux. Die Natter zeigte gerade ihre wahre Natur. Sie konnte nicht anders als sich vor ihm zu ekeln.

»Lass mich los!«, zischte sie, riss sich los und rannte zurück zu ihrem Zelt. _Merlin und Morgana, beinahe hätte ich zugelassen, dass dieser Widerling mich mit seinen Lippen berührt._

»Tess!«, schrie jemand aufgeregt und hielt sie am Arm fest. Kurz befürchtete sie, es sei Pollux, doch als sie die warmen lichtgrauen Augen erblickte, beruhigte sie sich.

»Draco«, sagte sie erleichtert und fiel ihm um den Hals. »Was ist passiert? Wo sind Mutter und Vater?« Draco öffnete seinen Mund und sah sie verwirrt an. Seine Augen zuckten zu der abmarschierenden Gruppe und den Trümmern, die sie hinterließen. Contessina schluckte. _Also ist Vater wirklich dabei._

»Mutter sagte wir sollen in den Wald laufen und warten bis sie zu uns kommt.« Ohne weitere Erklärung schnappte er sich ihre Hand und zog sie in den Wald. Pollux konnte sie nicht entdecken, vermutlich hatte er sich in Schale geworfen und der johlenden Menge angeschlossen.

Der Weg zum Stadion war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Schatten stolperten zwischen den Bäumen umher. Schreie, Rufe und lautes Schluchzen ertönte aus jeder Richtung. Draco blieb hinter einem der dicken Bäume stehen und lehnte sich dagegen. Mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Angst betrachtete er die abstrakte Szene.

»Findest du das etwa lustig?«, fauchte Contessina stirnrunzelnd. Bei Pollux war es nicht verwunderlich, aber bei Draco … Sie wollte nicht das er so wurde wie die Anhänger der Meute. _Wie Vater,_ fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.

»Was denn? Sie bringen doch niemanden um«, antwortete er schmunzelnd.

»Da ist also deine Grenze?« Eiserne Kälte machte sich in ihr breit und das lag nicht an der frischen Nachtluft.

»Was stellst du dich denn so an, das sind nur dumme Muggel!« Ein verächtliches Kichern drang aus seiner Kehle, während er die Menge beobachtete.

»Dumme –?« Bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, wurde sie von einem lauten Rascheln unterbrochen.

»Ron, wo bist du? Oh, ist das bescheuert – Lumos!«, vernahm sie Hermines Stimme hinter sich.

Contessina und Draco drehten sich zu der Geräuschquelle und sahen drei Gestalten nicht weit entfernt. Es waren, Ron, Hermine und Harry.

»Bin über eine Baumwurzel gestolpert«, brummte Ron und richtete sich auf.

»Mit solchen Riesenfüßen ist das auch kein Wunder«, sagte Draco mit gedehnter Stimme. Das Schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen ließ ihr die Haare zu Berge steigen. 

Die drei wirbelten herum. Harry entdeckte ihren Bruder und zog seine schwarzen Brauen düster zusammen. Dann sah er Contessina und seine Züge glätteten sich beinahe im selben Moment. Ein winziges Zucken seiner Mundwinkel entstand als sich ihre Blicke begegneten.

Ron schleuderte Draco derweil sämtliche Beleidigungen entgegen.

»Zügle dein Mundwerk, Weasley«, sagte Draco mit einem Funken in den Augen. »Solltet ihr jetzt nicht besser verschwinden? Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass man _die hier_ sieht, oder?« Er deutete zu Hermine hinüber als ein ohrenbetäubender Knall vom Zeltplatz herüberhallte. Ein Grüner Lichtblitz blendete sie durch die Bäume. Contessinas Herz begann schnell zu pumpen.

»Was soll das denn heißen«, sagte Hermine herausfordernd.

»Die sind hinter Muggel her, Granger«, antwortete Draco. »Willst du vielleicht mitten in der Luft dein Höschen vorzeigen … sie kommen in diese Richtung, und das wär doch für uns alle ein Riesenspaß.«

»Halt den Mund, Draco«, kam Contessina den anderen zuvor und sah ihren Zwilling wütend an. »Hermine ist eine Hexe.« Dracos Funkeln verwandelte sich in düstere Schatten, doch er hielt die Klappe und lehnte sich zurück gegen den Baum. Ein weiterer Knall ließ die Nacht erzittern, viel lauter als alle Bisherigen. Schrei ertönten.

»Ihr kriegt es leicht mit der Angst zu tun, oder? Bestimmt hat Daddy gesagt, ihr sollt euch alle verstecken? Was hat er vor – will er die Muggel retten?«

»Draco!« Langsam reichte es ihr wirklich. Sie hatte Pollux gerade hinter sich gelassen, und nun wollte Draco seinen Platz einnehmen?

»Wo sind deine Eltern?«, grollte Harry und trat neben Contessina, ohne sie wirklich zu beachten. »Dort drüben, nicht wahr, und zwar maskiert?« Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich.

»Nun, selbst wenn es so wäre, Potter, würde ich es doch nicht ausgerechnet dir erzählen?«

»Schluss jetzt!« Contessina legte Harry die Hände auf die Brust und drängte ihn ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Situation war bereits brenzlig, es gab keinen Grund sie überkochen zu lassen.

Harry sah Contessina in die Augen und schluckte jedes weitere Wort hinunter. Für ein paar Sekunden ließ sie ihre Hände auf seiner erhitzten Brust, bevor sie sich von Harry abwandte und zu Hermine ging.

»Ganz unrecht hat er nicht«, fing sie an und löste die Schnalle ihres Capes.

»Bitte?«, hisste Ron auf.

»Es ist wirklich gefährlich für dich.« Contessina schlüpfte aus ihrem Cape und legte es Hermine um. Sie verschloss die Schnalle, strich das buschige Haar zurecht und streifte ihr dann die Kapuze über. Tief zog sie den Stoff in Hermines Gesicht und ließ die letzten Strähnen verschwinden. »So werden sie dich nicht erkennen, man wird glauben, du seist eine von ihnen.«

»Bist du übergeschnappt?«, empörte sich Draco und ballte die Hände.

»Glaubst du das funktioniert?«, fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn.

»Es gibt … gewisse Merkmale, die Reinblüter tragen um sich zu erkennen. Forstgrün ist eines davon.« Contessina betrachtete Hermine nochmal und nickte dann. »Ja, das wird gehen.«

»Danke«, flüsterte Hermine und sah aus braunen Augen zu ihr hoch. Etwas schien sie zu überkommen, denn plötzlich fand sie sich in einer festen Umarmung von Hermine wieder. Contessina erwiderte sie und schloss kurz die Augen. _Hoffentlich passiert ihr nichts._

»Wir sollten die anderen suchen«, sagte Ron und unterbrach ihren kleinen Moment.

»Ja, ihr solltet gehen«, stimmte Contessina zu. Hermine löste sich von ihr und zog die Kapuze zurecht.

»Bis dann«, verabschiedete sie sich und ging zu Ron, der sich bereits umgedreht hatte.

»Danke, für …«, begann Harry und unterbrach sich selbst. Er lächelte Contessina zu und folgte dann seinen Freunden.

»Was sollte das denn?«, meinte Draco verärgert und stellte sich vor sie. »Sie ist ein dreckiges Schlamm-« Blitzschnell hatte Contessina ihre Hand auf Dracos Mund gelegt.

»Du weißt, ich kann dieses Wort nicht leiden!«, zischte sie und ließ ihre Hand noch einen Moment an Ort und Fleck, bevor sie zu dem Baum ging und sich dagegen lehnte.


	52. Träume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen lieben Dank für alle Kudos, Comments und Bookmarks, hab mich über jedes einzelne gefreut :)

Contessinas nackte Füße glitten schwerelos über das schwarz-weiße Kachelmuster des eiskalten Marmors. Ihr Körper kreiste um sich selbst. Sie stand am Tor des Langschiffs und erblickte aus weiter Ferne das blendende Gold des Altars. Gigantische Orgeln reihten sich an den Seiten hinter wuchtigen leeren Bänken auf. Farbprächtige Fenster wurden von hellem Mondscheinlicht erleuchtet und warfen spielerische Schatten über den gesamten Chor. Ergrautes Spitzbogengewölbe erstreckte sich schwindelerregend hoch, die Zeichnungen des Freskos waren kaum zu erkennen. Auf den Lehnen der glattgeschleiften Mahagonibänke waren blutrote Kerzen aufgereiht und verzerrten die Schatten mit Flackern. Die Abbildungen von strahlender Sonne, der Heiligen Mutter, unzähligen Aposteln und frommen Lämmern verwandelten sich in windende Dämonen, die sich am Boden verteilten und ihre langen Klauen nach ihr ausstreckten.

Contessina wich vor den Schatten zurück. Nackte Sohlen trugen sie zum gewaltigen Eingangstor, doch sie schaffte es nicht hinaus. Ihr Rücken stieß mit Stoff zusammen. Sie verlor die Dämonen aus den Augen und erblickte die steife Brust ihres Vaters. In silbernem Gehrock mit frostgrünem Hemd und poliertem Gehstock, stand er aufrecht da und blickte auf sie hinab. Contessina legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und traf auf gewittergraue Augen.

»Niemand darf von den Regeln abweichen, Kleine Blume«, sagte er in die Grabesstille hinein. »Unsere Dynastie darf nicht zu Fall gebracht werden.«

Schauernder Wind peitschte durch ihre Gesichter und riss Contessinas Haar zurück. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen verschwand. Als sie hinabschaute, erblickte sie weiße Halbschuhe mit silbrigen Prägungen. Ein weiter Rock bedeckte ihre Schuhspitzen. Seicht floss er ihre Beine hinauf und schlang sich eng um ihre Taille. Der federleichte Stoff endete an ihrer flachen Brust und verwandelte sich in feste Spitzenärmel. Eine kurze Silberhalskette prangerte an ihrem Dekolleté. Der grüne Anhänger mit schwarzen Drachen und einem glänzenden _M_ lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem blassen Gesicht. An ihrem Hinterkopf zupfte ein großer Kamm, der einen langen Schleier an ihrem Haarknoten befestigte und ihre Gestalt umrahmte.

Die Stille wurde von hallenden Orgelpfeifen zerrissen. Mendelssohn-Bartholdy aus dem Mitsommernachtstraum schallte durch das Gewölbe und leitete den Hochzeitsmarsch ein. Contessina erschrak und fand sich am angewinkelten Arm ihres Vaters wieder. Gemeinsam schritten sie zum goldenen Altar. Zwischen den flackernden Kerzenlichtern, lächelten ihr hunderte Gesichter zu. Einige gehörten zu ihren Verwandten, andere waren Reinblüter der Oberschicht. In ihre schönsten Roben gezwängt beäugten sie die junge Braut und verfolgten gebannt ihre Schritte.

»Ich verlange nichts von dir, Kleine Blume, aber …«, sprach ihr Vater leise ohne seinen Blick vom Altar abzuwenden.

»Ich werde tun was nötig ist, Vater«, kam es unaufgefordert aus ihrem Mund.

»Wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist«, nickte er und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihren Handrücken.

»Natürlich nicht, Vater.« Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf ihren blutroten Lippen.

Auf der letzten Bank erschienen Draco und ihre Mutter. Ihr Zwilling war in ebenso strahlendem Silber gekleidet wie ihr Vater und lächelte ihr nickend zu. Neben ihm tupfte ihre Mutter mit einem Seidentuch ihre Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und schluchzte vor Freude.

Die letzte Note der Orgel verklang im Wiederhall des Gewölbes und hinterließ eine Grabesstille in der geschichtsträchtigen Kathedrale. Zwei Gestalten ragten vor dem Altar auf. Die erste war in einem schwarzen Kapuzenumhang verhüllt, der über den Boden schleifte und keinen Hinweis auf sein Geschlecht gab. Die zweite Gestalt trug einen dunkelroten Umhang um schmale Schulten. Lange Beine wurden von schwarzen Lederhosen betont, während dunkle Braune Locken den Kragen umschmeichelten.

»Wer tritt in dieser Nacht vor uns?«, raunte eine dunkle, männliche Stimme.

»Contessina aus dem Hause Malfoy«, antwortete ihr Vater, »ist hier um sich zu vermählen.«

»Wer erhebt Anspruch auf sie?« Die Kapuze regte sich bei keinem Wort.

Der rote Umhang raschelte. Der Mann legte die Schultern zurück und hob sein Kinn. »Pollux«, sprach er, »aus dem Hause Avery.«

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Contessinas Leib, doch ihr Lächeln blieb. Sie konnte ihre Glieder nicht steuern, sie war nur Gast in ihrem Körper, der von anderen gelenkt wurde.

»Wer überreicht sie?«

»Lucius, Oberhaupt des Hauses Malfoy und Vater der Braut.« Die Stimme ihres Vaters ging mit Pollux‘ breitem Lächeln und grünen Blitzen der braunen Augen unter. Schauer um Schauer schoss durch Contessinas Inneres, aber sie unternahm nichts. Folgsam stand sie zwischen den drei Männern und spürte jedes der hundert Augenpaare in ihrem Rücken.

Die Kapuzengestalt drehte sich langsam herum. Der linke Unterarm lugte aus dem Ärmel hervor und gab ein schwarzes Mal zu erkennen. Aus der Mundhöhle eines Totenkopfs quoll eine Schlange hervor und fing jedermanns Blick auf. Contessina blickte in das Gesicht der Gestalt, sah jedoch nichts weiter als eine metallene Maske.

»Lady Contessina, nehmt Ihr diesen Mann?«

Ein stummer Schrei zuckte durch Contessinas Körper als sie sich in ihrem Bett aufrichtete. Schwer atmend fasste sie sich an die Kehle und huschte mit den Augen durch den Raum. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer im Malfoy Manor. Ihr Blick wanderte an sich hinunter. Blasse Haut war in ein kurzes himmelblaues Nachtkleid gehüllt, das ihre nackten Arme frei präsentierte. Kein Hochzeitskleid.

Sie wurde von einem zweiten Schrecken durchzuckt als sich neben ihr etwas regte. Beinahe in der Erwartung Pollux‘ schmierigem Grinsen zu begegnen, blickte sie neben sich und erkannte den verstrubelten Haarschopf ihres Bruders. Erleichterung überkam sie, doch ihr Herz schlug so schnell wie die Flügel eines brennenden Kanarienvogels.

»Verfluchte Scheiße!«, zischte sie in die Dunkelheit. Die Brokatvorhänge ihres Bettes waren halb zugezogen und ließen nur einen schmalen Streifen des Morgengrauens herein.

Contessina legte sich ihre zitternde Hand auf die Stirn und atmete tief durch. _Es war nur ein Traum, es war nur ein Traum, es war nur …_ Mit einer Bewegung schob sie die Decke von ihren Beinen und sprang von ihrer Matratze. Jeglicher Gedanke an Schlaf war aus ihren Knochen gewichen. Am liebsten würde sie nie wieder die Augen schließen, wenn sie dadurch die grausigen Bilder fernhalten konnte.

Sie wusste nicht wohin, doch ihre nackten Füße trugen sie zur Tür hinaus und den spiegelnden Boden des Westflügels entlang. Tapsend ging sie an den Terrassen vorbei und betrat die staubige Wärme der Bibliothek. Sobald sie die großen Doppeltüren hinter sich geschlossen hatte atmete sie tief aus.

Das schwache Licht der aufgehenden Sonne blitzte durch die deckenhohen Bogenfenster. Bücherregal zogen sich an beiden Seiten des Gangs entlang und führten zu einem freien Bereich in dem lange Tafeltische standen. Mehrere Leuchten und Schreibutensilien standen auf ihnen bereit.

Die Bibliothek war nach dem Ballsaal in der zweiten Etage der größte Raum des Malfoy Manor und in zwei Stockwerke aufgeteilt. Durch bronzene Wendeltreppen gelangte man hinauf zur Empore und Galerie, wo sich dutzende Vitrinen mit hochempfindlichen und uralten Werken aus vergangenen Zeiten befanden. Regale türmten sich und belegten die Wandseiten zwischen den Fenstern. Nur durch stabil angebrachte Leitern war es möglich an die obersten Bücher zu gelangen, denn sie durch Magie zu sich zu rufen, war strengstens verboten.

Contessina hatte keinerlei Interesse daran ihre Nase in ein Buch zu stecken oder sich die Notizen für ihr bevorstehendes Schuljahr durchzulesen. Stattdessen erklomm sie eine der schmalen Wendeltreppen und setzte sich auf den blanken Holzboden zwischen zwei Regalen gegenüber einem der Fenster. Ihre Beine streckte sie durch die verschnörkelten Pfosten der Balustrade und blickte über den imposanten Raum hinweg. Einmal hatte sie versucht alle vorhandenen Bücher zu zählen, doch nachdem sie sich irgendwann bei fünfunddreißigtausend verzählt hatte, war ihr die Lust von neuem zu beginnen vergangen. 

»Zaeny?«, flüsterte sie den Namen einer Hauselfe. Einen Augenblick später erklang ein leises _Plopp_.

»Was kann Zaeny für Mistress Tess tun?«, fragte die kleine, knorrige Gestalt, die zwischen der Abteilung für Antike Mythen und der für Ausgestorbene Sprachen stand.

»Könntest du mir eine Tasse Zitronentee bringen?«, bat sie mit der Stirn an den kühlen Pfosten gelehnt. Die Bilder wollten einfach nicht verschwinden.

»Kommt sofort, Mistress Tess.« Die Hauselfe war keine zwei Minuten verschwunden, als sie wieder vor Contessinas Nase erschien und ihr eine dampfende Tasse neben das Geländer stellte. »Kann Zaeny sonst noch etwas für Mistress Tess tun?«

»Nein, danke.«

Sobald Zaeny mit einem _Plopp_ verschwand, legte Contessina ihren Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte die Müdigkeit aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. In wenigen Stunden würde sie im Hogwarts-Express sitzen und mit ihrem Zwilling ihr viertes Schuljahr antreten. Kurz nach der Weltmeisterschaft hatten ihre Eltern das Ergebnis ihrer nachgeholten Prüfungen bekommen, die sie erfolgreich bestanden und sich somit fürs nächste Jahr qualifiziert hatte. Alles andere wäre ein Albtraum gewesen. Niemals hätte sie sich die Blöße gegeben nochmal als Drittklässlerin anzufangen.

Aber wenn man die letzten Wochen ihres Lebens betrachtete, wäre es unmöglich gewesen sie zu vermasseln. Severus hatte sie Tag für Tag acht Stunden mit Informationen bombardiert, sie Aufsätze schreiben lassen bis ihren Fingern Blasen wuchsen und sogar Überraschungstests und Abfragen angesetzt. Die Frage, ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, hatte sie sich schmerzlich verkneifen müssen.

»Contessina?«, erklang die ruhige Stimme ihres Vaters von unten.

Contessina öffnete ihre Augen und reckte den Kopf durch die Pfosten um ihren Vater im Rahmen der offenen Doppeltüren zu erblicken. Seine hohe Gestalt war in einen dunkelgrünen Morgenmantel gehüllt und ließ nur noch einen kleinen Teil seiner langen Schlafhosen durchblitzen. Mit den gewittergrauen Augen sah er durch den langen Gang des unteren Bereichs und verschloss die Türen hinter sich. Durch seine festen Pantoffeln gaben seine Schritte keinen Laut von sich.

»Hier oben«, machte sie auf sich aufmerksam, als er begann zwischen den Regalreihen nach ihr zu suchen. Ihr Vater hob seinen silberblonden Kopf und entdeckte ihre herabhängenden Beine auf der Empore.

»Was machst du hier?«, fragte er und steuerte die Wendeltreppe an. »Weißt du wie früh es ist?« Sobald er vor ihr stand und sich das lange, glatte Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, musste sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken legen um ihn ansehen zu können. Dabei spulte sich ihr Traum wieder vor Augen ab und ließ sie erschauern.

»Ich hatte einen Albtraum und wollte nicht mehr schlafen«, antwortete sie ehrlich und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Zitronentee zu. Der feuchte Dampf wärmte ihre kühlen Wangen.

»Worüber?«, fragte er und setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern zu ihr auf den Boden. Er drehte sich ihr seitlich zu und lehnte eine Schulter gegen die Pfosten. Seine noch vom Schlaf getrübten Augen musterten sie von Kopf bis Fuß. Ohne Zweifel hatte Zaeny ihn geweckt und sie verpetzt.

»Meine Hochzeit«, sagte sie trocken, obwohl die heiße Nässe des Tees ihre Kehle befeuchtete.

Die Falte zwischen den Brauen ihres Vaters knitterte sich düster zusammen. »Deine Hochzeit?«, murmelte er blinzelnd. »Wie kommst du darauf?«

 _Sag es, Dummerchen, sag es!,_ schrie ihr Inneres, doch Contessina zuckte nur mit der Schulter und nippte an ihrem Zitronentee. »Der Zeremoniemeister war maskiert«, brachte sie stattdessen hervor und schielte aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich mit der desaströsen Nacht der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft nicht mehr auseinandersetzen wollen. Die Bilder suchten sie bereits in ihren Träumen heim und sich auch noch im Wachzustand darum zu sorgen, bereitete ihr furchtbare Migräne. Immer wieder erstrahlte der riesige Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund eine Schlange hervorkroch, seit er am Himmel aufgetaucht war. Das Dunkle Mal. Es war das Zeichen des Dunklen Lords, das auch am Arm ihres Vaters prangerte. Sie hatte ihn bisher nicht darauf angesprochen, weder auf das Mal, noch auf den Maskierten-Marsch, von dem er mit Sicherheit ein Teil gewesen war. Sie hatte Stunden gegrübelt, warum er bei dem Aufstand mitgemacht hatte um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Keine Antwort, die in ihr hochgestiegen war, hatte sie hören wollen.

Ihr Vater blieb einige Momente still, bevor er mit der Hand durch seine silberne Mähne fuhr und näher an sie heranrückte. »Ich will nicht, dass du dir über sowas Gedanken machst«, sagte er ruhig und spannte dabei seine Schultern an. »Konzentrier dich auf Hogwarts und deine Leistungen und vergiss alles andere. Versuch deine Schuljahre zu genießen.« Seine langen Finger glitten durch Contessinas Haar und strichen es über ihren Rücken. »Ehrlich gesagt kümmert es mich nicht wann du heiratest, Kleine Blume«, sagte er mit einem blitzenden Funkeln im Gewittergrau. »Meinetwegen kannst du bis ans Ende meiner Tage hier wohnen und mir Gesellschaft leisten.«

Die Kälte, die der Albtraum mit sich gebracht hatte, verschwand mit einem Satz. Contessina drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn aufmerksam an. »Wirklich?«, fragte sie schwach.

»Natürlich«, antwortete er belustigt schnaubend. Seine Arme streckten sich nach ihr aus und zogen sie aus den Pfosten hervor und zwischen seine ausgestreckten Beine. »Wenn du beschließt als Alte Jungfer zu enden, bin ich der letzte, der dir widersprechen wird.« Ein Kuss traf ihre Schläfe als ihr Oberkörper an seiner Brust schmiegte und seine Arme sich fest um sie legten.

Ruhe kehrte in die Bibliothek und ihren Körper ein. Die Gewissheit ihren Vater an ihrer Seite zu haben, beruhigte ihre überreizten Nerven und trieb ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Pollux könnte sich den Mund fusselig reden, doch er würde bei ihm auf starke, hohe Mauern stoßen.

»Wer war der Glückliche?«, fragte er nach einer Weile und genehmigte sich einen Schluck von ihrem Tee.

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich kann mich nicht erinnern«, log sie und drängte Pollux‘ grinsende Fratze zu ihrem Großvater in die Kiste in ihrem Hinterkopf. _Niemals,_ schwor sie sich dann. _Niemals werde ich diesen Widerling heiraten._

Am späten Nachmittag saß Contessina zwischen Draco und Pansy auf einer der Polsterbänke des Hogwarts-Express‘ und tratschte mit Blaise, Daphne und Harper auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank.

Dracos silberblonder Schopf lag in ihrem Schoß, während er mit Blaise sprach und sich von ihr im Nacken kraulen ließ. Daphne neben Blaise, machte Harper die wilden Locken zurecht, damit sie ihr nicht ständig im Mund hingen.

»Und du hast die ganze Aufregung mit Sirius Black verpasst«, erzählte Harper aufgeregt. »Er ist in den Gryffindor-Turm eingebrochen und wollte Potters Wiesel-Freund fressen.« Ein zynisches Kichern verließ ihren Mund.

Contessina hob eine Braue und sah zu Draco runter. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was im letzten Schuljahr noch alles passiert war. Draco hatte ihr kaum etwas erzählt, entweder weil er nicht wollte, oder es schlicht vergessen hatte. Contessina glaubte zwar nicht an letzteres, aber sie bohrte nicht nach. Sie wusste, dass sie Draco viel zugemutet hatte und es wieder gutmachen musste.

»Ach, und dieser Bettelprofessor war ein Werwolf. Kannst du glauben, dass dieser alte Greis uns so einer Gefahr ausgesetzt hat? Unfassbar!« Harper bewegte den Kopf und Daphne zischte, weil sie dadurch eine Strähne verloren hatte.

»Professor Lupin?«, fragte Contessina. Hatte Dumbledore wirklich einen Werwolf eingestellt? »Unterrichtet er dieses Jahr wieder?«

»Natürlich nicht! Die Eltern haben sich schrecklich aufgeregt – _zurecht!_ – und dafür gesorgt, dass er geht.«

»Er hat selbst gekündigt, Harper«, tadelte Daphne sie und zog absichtlich fest am Lockenkopf.

Contessina dachte an Professor Lupin zurück. Eigentlich war er ihr normal vorgekommen, bis auf die Sache, dass er einmal im Monat gefehlt hatte. Die Frage war jetzt wohl auch geklärt … »Aber wir haben es doch gar nicht bemerkt, wieso haben sie sich so aufgeregt?«

Harper sah sie entgeistert an und blinzelte dümmlich. »Du beziehst jetzt aber nicht Stellung für dieses Monster oder?«

»Werwölfe sind keine Monster, Harper«, verteidigte sie Professor Lupin. Keiner hatte bemerkt was er war, also sah sie keinen Grund dermaßen über ihn herzuziehen. Sie kannte Professor Lupin zwar kaum, aber dennoch war es ihr nicht recht, wenn Harper so abfällig über ihn sprach.

»Sag mal was hattest du für eine Krankheit, die dir so das Hirn vernebelt hat?«, zischte Harper säuerlich.

Gerade als Contessina etwas erwidern wollte, sprang Draco auf und blitzte Harper an. »Halt gefälligst die Klappe, wenn du nicht weißt wovon du redest!« Dracos Stimme war so giftig, dass Harper und Daphne zurückzuckten und sich auf der Bank klein machten. Harper schluckte fest und wich dem stechenden Blick von Draco aus.

Contessina nahm die geballte Faust ihres Zwillings und zog ihn zu sich zurück. »Sie hat es doch nicht böse gemeint«, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und küsste unbemerkt die kahle Stelle dahinter. Sie behielt Dracos Hand in ihrer und strich sanft über seinen Rücken.

»Hast du eigentlich die Prüfungen bestanden?«, lenkte Blaise ein neues Thema ein. Contessina lächelte ihm dankbar zu, und auch Daphne war sichtlich erleichtert.

»Ja, alle. Etwas anderes hätte Severus sowieso nicht akzeptiert.« Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen als sie an die Lernstunden zurückdachte.

»Perfekt«, grinste Blaise. »Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn du eine Stufe unter uns wärst.«

»Du hättest mich sicher jeden Tag daran erinnert«, antwortete sie honigsüß zurück.

»Nun«, traute Harper sich wieder etwas zu sagen, »wenigstens ist Sirius Black wieder verschwunden.« Contessina spitzte die Ohren und sah zu ihr rüber.

»Ach ja?« Sie hatte nichts mehr von Sirius gehört, seit er sie gerettet hatte. Auch Andromeda, die Contessina mit Samthandschuhen anfasste, hatte sie nichts mehr dazu sagen hören.

»Ja, einer der Hufflepuffs hat mir erzählt, er hat gesehen wie Black Flügel aus dem Rücken gewachsen sind und er davongeflogen ist.« Harpers Augen glitzerten wild vor Aufregung. »Das Ministerium hat sich schrecklich aufgeregt, und Snape erst, er hat geschäumt vor Wut.« Contessina konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Severus vor seinen Schülern dermaßen die Kontrolle verlor und zu schäumen begann … aber sie hatte selbst schon feststellen müssen, dass Sirius Black ein hoch explosives Thema bei ihrem Paten war. »Naja, aber das meiste wissen Potter, das Schlammblut –«

»Haprer«, zischte Daphne erneut.

»– und das Wiesel. Die wurden von ihm angegriffen.«

»Was wollte Sirius von ihnen?«, fragte Contessina und bemerkte ihren kleinen Patzer erst, als Harper sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen ansah. »Unsere Mutter ist eine richtige Black, Sirius hat den Namen nicht verdient«, redete sie sich hastig raus.

»Ach ja, stimmt, das vergesse ich manchmal. Wo war ich? Richtig … keine Ahnung was der von Potter wollte, vielleicht töten? Sie haben es niemandem erzählt, deshalb konnten wir nur Gerüchte aufschnappen. Die meisten glauben, er wollte seinen alten Auftrag erfüllen und dem Brillenheini den Gar ausmachen.« Harper zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich zurück in die Bank als Daphne mit ihrem Haar fertig war.

Contessina glaubte nicht, dass eines dieser Gerüchte stimmte, schließlich hatte sie selbst erlebt wie Sirius Black drauf war. _Vielleicht kann ich Harry darauf ansprechen. Aber wie soll ich ihn danach fragen ohne wie eine neugierige Tratsch-Tante zu wirken?_

Die Große Halle war für das Festessen reichlich geschmückt. Unzählige Kerzen schwebten über ihren Köpfen und spiegelten sich im goldenen Geschirr. Alle vier Haustische waren mit quasselnden Schülern belegt und an der Stirnseite saßen die Professoren entlang an einer fünften Tafel.

Ein starkes Unwetter herrschte außerhalb der steinernen Schlossmauern und ließ harten Regen gegen die dunklen Fensterscheiben trommeln. Donnergrollen übertönte immer wieder die Gespräche der Anwesenden. Sobald der Nachtisch verschwunden war, erhob sich ihr Schulleiter und begann seine alljährliche Rede. Er machte auf die untersagten Gegenstände, die auf Hausmeister Filchs Liste standen, aufmerksam und ermahnte sie mit kurzem Blick auf Contessina, sich vom verbotenen Wald fernzuhalten. Was jedoch von seinen sonstigen Worten abwich, war die Tatsache, dass der Quidditch-Wettbewerb für dieses Jahr ausfiel. Empörtes Stöhnen ging durch die Halle. Missbilligung und Entsetzen wurde beinahe greifbar.

Gerade als Professor Dumbledore ihnen den Grund für diese Untat nennen wollte, schlugen die Flügeltüren zur Großen Halle krachend auf. Alle Köpfe zuckten zu dem Fremden herum, der sorglos hereintrat. Auf einem langen Stock gestützt wurde der Großteil seiner Gestalt von einem langen Reiseumhang verborgen. Contessinas Albtraum erwachte von neuem zum Leben. Sie biss sich fest in die Wangen und schaffte es erst wieder zu atmen, als der Eindringling seine Kappe abnahm und das narbendurchfurchte Gesicht von Alastor Moody zu erkennen gab. Obwohl jeder vor dem grimmigen Anblick zurückzuckte, der auf den Lehrertisch zusteuerte, ließ Contessina vor Erleichterung die Schultern sacken.

 _Du benimmst dich lächerlich,_ ermahnte sie sich selbst. _Es war nur ein dummer Traum. Vater hat klargestellt, dass er ihn niemals wahrwerden lassen wird._ Allerdings waren die Masken kein Teil der Illusion gewesen, genauso wenig wie das Dunkle Mal. _Schluss jetzt!,_ zischte das kleine Mädchen, welches am Morgen mit ihrem Vater gekuschelt hatte. _Vater sagte du sollst deine Schulzeit genießen._

»Ich möchte euch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen«, sagte Professor Dumbledore sobald Mr Moody sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. »Professor Moody.«

Contessina verharrte schweigend an ihrem Platz und wartete die Reaktion der anderen ab. Professor Dumbledore und Hagrid waren die einzigen, die das neue Mitglied der Lehrerschaft mit Händeklatschen begrüßten. Selbst Professor Lupin in seinem mottenzerfressenen Umhang war warmherziger empfangen worden. Doch den seltsamen Kauz mit seinem rollenden Auge schien es nicht zu kümmern. Während ihr Schulleiter das Wort erneut an die Schüler richtete, zog Mr – _Professor_ – Moody einen Flachmann aus seinem Umhang und nahm einen großen Schluck.

»Wie ich eben erwähnte«, sprach er zur Menge, die immer noch gebannt den Neuling anstarrte, »werden wir in den kommenden Monaten die Ehre haben, Gastgeber einer sehr spannenden Veranstaltung zu sein, eines Ereignisses, das seit über einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Mit allergrößtem Vergnügen teile ich euch mit, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattfinden wird.« Auf einen Schlag verschwand sämtliche Neugier auf Professor Moody. Alle hingen gebannt an den Lippen ihres Schulleiters.

»Das Trimagische Turnier … nun, einige von euch werden nicht wissen, worum es bei diesem Turnier geht, und ich hoffe, dass die anderen mir verzeihen, wenn ich es kurz erkläre, die können ja inzwischen weghören.«

Genau das, tat der Slytherin-Tisch und begann stattdessen leise zu flüstern. Für Contessina und Draco war es keine große Neuigkeit. Ihr Vater hatte Draco im August davon erzählt, und ihr Zwilling hatte es danach ihr erzählt. Natürlich war ihr Vater einer der ersten, die es erfahren hatten, schließlich ging er bei Minister Fudge ein und aus.

»Die Schulleiter von Beauxbatons und Durmstrang werden mit ihren Kandidaten engerer Wahl im Oktober hier eintreffen und die Ausscheidung für die drei Champions wird an Halloween stattfinden. Ein unparteiischer Richter wird entscheiden, welche Schüler geeignet sind, im Trimagischen Turnier für den Ruhm ihrer Schule anzutreten und das ausgesetzte Preisgeld von tausend Galleonen zu gewinnen.«

Contessina betrachtete fasziniert wie einige Schüler auf die Aussicht auf Reichtum jubelten. _Eintausend Galleonen … Ist das wirklich so viel Gold?_ Contessina hatte sich noch keine Sekunde ihres Lebens Gedanken um Kosten machen müssen. Wenn sie sich etwas kaufen wollte, fragte sie ihre Eltern und bekam es spätestens am nächsten Tag. _Wie viel hat die Kette zur Weltmeisterschaft gekostet? Achttausend Galleonen? Nein, das ist der Betrag pro Karat gewesen und der Klunker war bei weitem größer._ _Was bedeutet so ein Schmuckstück anderen Menschen?_

Contessina hatte einige Kleider in ihrem Ankleidezimmer hängen, die den Betrag des Hauptpreises überstiegen, aber sich noch nie darum gekümmert. Bilder von Harry in seinen übergroßen Klamotten, den Weasleys mit ihren Abgetragenen Umhängen und gebrauchten Büchern, und Mr Lupins halbzerfledderte Koffer tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf.

_Bin ich wirklich so ein verzogenes Gör wie Severus immer behauptet?_

»Zwar weiß ich, wie begierig ihr alle darauf seid, den Trimagischen Pokal für Hogwarts zu holen«, fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort, »doch die Leiter der teilnehmenden Schulen haben gemeinsam mit dem Zaubereiministerium beschlossen, in diesem Jahr eine Altersbegrenzung für die Bewerber festzusetzen. Nur Schüler, die volljährig sind – das heißt siebzehn Jahre oder älter –, erhalten die Erlaubnis, sich am Wettbewerb zu beteiligen. Dies ist ein Schritt, den wir für notwendig halten, denn die Turnieraufgaben sind schwierig und trotz aller Vorkehrungen nur unter Gefahr zu lösen, und es ist höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Schüler unterhalb der sechsten Klassenstufe damit zurechtkommen. Ich persönlich werde dafür sorgen, dass kein minderjähriger Schüler unseren unparteiischen Schiedsrichter hinters Licht führt, um Hogwarts-Champion zu werden. Ich bitte euch daher, eure Zeit nicht mit einer Bewerbung zu verschwenden, wenn ihr noch nicht siebzehn seid. Die Abordnungen aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang werden im Oktober eintreffen und den größten Teil des Jahres bei uns bleiben. Ich weiß, dass ihr unsere ausländischen Gäste mit größter Herzlichkeit empfangen und den Hogwarts-Champion mit Leib und Seele unterstützen werdet, sobald er oder sie ausgewählt ist. Und nun ist es spät, und ich weiß, wie wichtig es ist, dass ihr alle wach und ausgeruht seid, wenn ihr morgen in die Klassen geht. Schlafenszeit! Husch, husch!«

Mit hängenden Mienen und beraubter Träume stapften die Schüler aus der Großen Halle, während Draco sich über die hoffnungslosen Gesichter lustig machte. _Wir sind tatsächlich verzogen._


	53. Blaue Flecken

Zusammen mit Daphne und Ara über die Gänge schlendernd, redete Contessina über die Arithmantik Hausaufgabe, die Professor Vektor ihnen bis nächste Woche aufgegeben hatte.

»Wie kann es sein, dass du die letzten Monate nicht da warst, aber immer noch mehr vor diesem Zeug verstehst als ich?«, ärgerte ihre strohblonde Freundin sich und verdrehte die hübschen blauen Augen.

»Ich hatte Severus als Privatlehrer«, schmunzelte Contessina, »und wenn es um Schulstoff geht, ist er unerbittlich.«

»Du erwartest jetzt aber kein Mitleid oder?«, lachte sie.

»Dort drüben ist sein Büro, Mr Lochlan«, vernahmen sie die gereizte Stimme von Professor McGonagall um die Ecke. »Nach zwei Schuljahren sollte man meinen Sie wüssten wo alles ist.«

Als Contessina um die Ecke spähte sah sie gerade noch den Zipfel eines schwarzen Umhangs, der sich schleunigst aus dem Staub machte. Vor ihrer Bürotür, vollgepackt mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen, stand Professor McGonagall.

»Alles in Ordnung, Professor?«, fragte Contessina und näherte sich ihr mit Daphne und Ara. Ihre Professorin zuckte zusammen und verlor ein paar Rollen.

»Miss Malfoy«, begrüßte sie Contessina sobald sie sich umgedreht hatte. »Miss Greengrass.« Daphne und Contessina halfen ihr die Pergamentrollen aufzuheben und nahmen ihr einige der Bücher ab.

»Danke«, sagte sie und sah schon etwas freundlicher aus.

»Wieso lasse Sie die Sachen nicht schweben, Professor?«, fragte Daphne und erntete prompt eine hochgezogenen Augenbraue.

»Zauberei ist auf den Gängen nicht erlaubt, Miss Greengrass«, antwortete Professor McGonagall. Daphnes Wangen wurden rosa und sie senkte schnell den Blick.

»Wohin sollen die Sachen, Professor?«, lenkte Contessina ein und machte Anstalt auf die Treppe zuzugehen.

»Richtung Eingangshalle, Dankeschön.« Contessina drückte Ara zwei Rollen in die Hände und verlagerte das Gewicht der drei dicken Wälzer auf ihren Armen. Zu viert stiegen sie vorsichtig die Treppen hinunter, genau darauf achtend, dass sie auf keine leeren Stellen traten.

Als sie im zweiten Stockwerk angekommen waren, hörten sie auf einmal ein lautes PENG und Krachen, das von der Eingangshall kam. Wie angewurzelt blieben sie stehen. Contessina und Daphne sahen zu Professor McGonagall, während Ara ihren haarigen Kopf durch das Geländer streckte und neugierig nach unten sah.

Ihre Professorin schloss die Augen und beschwor sich still Ruhe zu bewahren. Ihre Nerven waren heute merklich dünn. »Kommen Sie«, sagte sie und marschierte nach unten. Daphne und Contessina liefen ihr hinterher. 

»Ich mag Leute, die angreifen, wenn ihnen der Gegner den Rücken zukehrt, überhaupt nicht«, hörten sie Professor Moody knurren. Am Treppenabsatz des ersten Stockwerks angekommen, erschien eine große Menge in ihrem Blickfeld. Professor Moody stand in der Mitte, von Schülern umringt, und schleuderte ein silberweißes kreischendes Frettchen durch die Luft. »Widerlich, feige, gemein ist das …« Das Tierchen klatschte wehrlos auf den Boden und schnellte dann erneut in die Höhe.

Contessina folgte ihrer Professorin und analysierte die Szene. Vorne in der Reihe konnte sie Crabbe, Blaise und Pansy entdecken, die sich die Hände auf den Mund hielten und hilflos durch die Gegend sahen.

»Professor Moody!«, sagte Professor McGonagall entsetzt. Sie schritten die letzten Stufen hinunter und bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge

»Hallo, Professor McGonagall«, begrüßte sie der ehemalige Auror gelassen und schleuderte das Frettchen weiter herum.

»Was … was tun Sie da?«, fragte sie und verfolgte zusammen mit der Menge das Auf und Ab des Frettchens.

»Unterrichten«, sagte er.

»Unter…, Moody, ist das ein Schüler?«, entfuhr es ihrer Professorin und die Bücher fielen ihr gleichzeitig mit Contessina aus den Armen. Ein Lichtblitz offenbarte ihr, wer das Frettchen sein musste.

»Jep«, antwortete er und grinste diabolisch zu dem schreienden Wesen in der Luft.

»Hören Sie sofort auf damit!«, schrie Contessina ihn an, schubste ihn nach hinten und fischte das fallende Frettchen aus der Luft. »Was stimmt mit Ihnen nicht!«, fauchte sie, hielt Draco vorsichtig an ihre Brust gedrückt und spürte das erschütternde Zittern ihres Bruders.

»Moody, wir setzen Verwandlung niemals zur Bestrafung ein!«, pflichtete die Professorin ihr bei. »Das hat ihnen Professor Dumbledore doch sicher gesagt?«

»Hat er vielleicht mal erwähnt, ja«, erwiderte Moody und kratzte sich beiläufig am vernarbten Kinn.

Zorn flammte in Contessina auf und überrollte sie. »Sie sind verrückt! Hat Ihnen Ihr Beruf alle Hirnzellen vernichtet?«, sagte sie scharf und hielt dem dunklen Blick stand, den er ihr nun zuwarf.

»Und wer bist du?«, schnappte er. Contessina zog die Brauen zusammen und fragte sich woran es lag, dass er sie nicht erkannte. Hatte er ihre kurze Begegnung bei Andromeda etwa vergessen?

»Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Malfoy«, sagte ihre Professorin sanft und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

»Beruhigen?«, zischte sie aufgebracht. »Das ist Kindesmisshandlung, Professor!«

»Moody, wir geben Nachsitzen oder sprechen mit dem Leister des Hauses, dem der Missetäter angehört«, sagte Professor McGonagall.

»Das werde ich schon noch tun«, sagte Moody und starrte mit größter Abneigung zu Contessina und ihrem Zwilling.

»Einen Dreck werden Sie!«, platzte es aus ihr heraus.

»Miss Malfoy, zügeln Sie sich«, ermahnte Professor McGonagall sie.

»Noch eine Malfoy«, stellte der Professor fest. Sein Zauberstab zuckte in seiner Hand. Contessina war versucht ihren eigenen Stab zu ziehen, aber sie wollte sich nicht auf sein Niveau herabbegeben. »Euer Hauslehrer ist Snape nehme ich an? Gut, er ist ein alter Freund«, knurrte er und trat einen Schritt mit schwerem ›Klonk‹ seines Holzbeines vor. »Dann werde ich ihn zu ihm bringen, und wir besprechen die geeignete Bestrafung für Malfoy«, knurrte er höhnisch und wollte nach ihrem Bruder greifen. Contessina war schneller und machte einige Schritte zurück.

»Wenn Sie ihn jemals wieder anfassen, Sie einbeiniger Krüppel«, zischte sie leise, »dann wird es das letzte sein was Sie tun.« Sie sah sich noch einen Moment das Blitzen in seinen Augen an und machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt, direkt Richtung Kerker. Dieser Mistkerl würde sich ihrem Bruder keine zwei Meter mehr nähern, dafür würde sie sorgen.

Engstirnig ignorierte Contessina die Rufe ihrer Professorin und ging die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter. Draco zittere noch immer in ihren Armen und suchte unter ihrer Uniform Schutz.

»Er ist weg, keine Sorge«, flüsterte sie und strich federleicht über das hübsche, weiße Fell. Er musste unendlich viele Blaue Flecken haben, wenn nicht sogar Knochenbrüche.

 _Was ist denn nur in diesen Spinner gefahren?_ Contessina hatte zwar schon damals bemerkt, dass er nicht ganz rund lief, aber dass er durchgeknallt genug war um sich an Schülern zu vergreifen, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Egal was Draco getan hatte, er verdiente es nicht dermaßen gedemütigt und verletzt zu werden.

Die andere Frage war, wieso Moody sie nicht erkannt hatte. _Wollte er nicht oder kann er sich wirklich nicht an mich erinnern?_ Ihr Treffen war zwar kurz gewesen, aber so schnell konnte man es doch auch nicht aus dem Gedächtnis streichen?

Hinter sich hörte sie Ara tapsen und blieb kurz stehen. Ihre Demiguisedame lief besorgt hinterher und sah mit glänzenden Augen zu dem weißen Bündel.

»Er wird wieder«, versuchte sie beruhigend rüber zu bringen, doch sie war viel zu wütend. _Wie konnte er es wagen? Glaubt er, nur weil er jetzt für Dumbledore arbeitet, wäre er unantastbar?_

Vor Severus‘ Bürotür angekommen, klopfte Contessina lautstark an die Tür und hörte erst damit auf, als ihr Pate weiß vor Zorn die Tür öffnete. 

»Was bei Salazar fällt dir ein«, zischelte er mit bebenden Nasenflügeln. Contessina drängte sich durch den kleinen Spalt und trat in sein Büro ein.

»Wie konnte Dumbledore diesen Krüppel nur einstellen!«, begehrte sie mit neu entflammtem Zorn auf. »So einen Irren kann man doch nicht auf Schüler loslassen, wer weiß was er als nächstes macht!«

Severus stand stocksteif an der Tür, schlug sie krachend ins Schloss und verschränkte die Hände vor sich. »Hast du deine Höflichkeiten in Dorset gelassen?«, grollte er und sah mit gehobener Braue auf das weiße, haarige Etwas.

»Ich schere mich gerade nicht um Höflichkeiten, Severus!«, zischte sie so laut, das Draco zusammenzuckte. Ihr Blick wanderte nach unten. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf den Kopf und nuschelte: »Entschuldige.«

»Darf ich fragen, was dieser Auftritt soll, oder willst du weiter herumschreien wie ein dummer Gryffindor?« Severus hatte sich beruhigt und ging mit festen Schritten an ihr vorbei. Er öffnete die Regale um den Durchgang zu seinen Privatgemächern freizulegen und schritt hindurch. Contessina und Ara folgten ihm.

»Was dieser Auftritt soll? Sieh doch hin!«, entkam es ihr. Mit ihrer freien Hand deutete sie auf Draco. Severus hatte seine Braue immer noch gehoben und verengte die Augen. Er brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen, was passiert war.

»Draco?«, fragte er amüsiert. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und der blasse Zorn war ihm von den Wangen gewichen.

»Das ist nicht lustig«, zischte sie. »Dieser Schwachsinnige hat ihn verwandelt und durch die Luft geschleudert – _vor allen Schülern!_ « Contessina setzte sich auf einen der Sessel am Kamin und legte Draco auf ihren Schoß. »Er ist bestimmt ganz blau und hat sich vielleicht etwas gebrochen.«

Zum ersten Mal nahm sie sich Zeit, Draco genauer anzusehen. Mit äußerster Vorsicht griff sie nach einem der kurzen Beine und teste, ob sie noch heil waren. Danach tastete sie langsam an seinen Rippen entlang und achtete auf die Gesichtszüge des Frettchens.

»Das wird er büßen, Severus. Wenn ich Vater darüber berichtet habe, wird er dafür sorgen, dass man Moody entlässt.« Unbeeindruckt von ihrer Raserei kam er zu ihr und deutete auf Draco.

»Setz ihn auf den Boden«, war alles was er sagte und zog dann seinen Zauberstab. Contessina setzte den zappelnden, haarigen Draco zu ihren Füßen. Severus machte eine Bewegung mit dem Handgelenk und nach einem lauten Knall erschien ihr Bruder in seiner herkömmlichen Gestalt. In sich zusammengesunken auf dem Boden liegend, das seidene silberblonde Haar über sein rosarotes Gesicht gebreitet, rappelte er sich leise wimmernd hoch. Contessina nahm seine Hand und half ihm in den Sessel neben sich hinein.

»Willkommen zurück«, höhnte Severus mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

»Lass das«, fauchte Contessina und funkelte ihn an. Ihr Bruder war schon beschämt genug, da musste Severus nicht auch noch sticheln. »Draco, bist du verletzt? Hast du dir etwas gebrochen?« Sie stand von ihrem Sessel auf und kniete sich vor ihn.

»Das ist alles nur die Schuld von diesem vermaledeiten Halbblut Potter!«, fluchte Draco und wischte sich die Ärmel über die feuchten Augen.

»Zieh dein Hemd aus, Draco, dann kann ich es mir ansehen«, befahl Severus gewohnt kühl.

»Mir fehlt nichts«, zischte ihr Bruder trotzig und verschränkte die Arme, löste sie jedoch direkt wieder als er gegen seine Rippen stieß.

»Muss ich dich erst darum bitten?« Severus zuckte erneut die Brauen und Draco gab murrend nach. Er fluchte weiter über Harry, während er die Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete. Contessina ging beiden aus dem Weg und setzte sich auf die Armlehne. Von dort aus beobachtete sie, wie Severus sich die dunklen Blessuren ansah, die Dracos Brust und Rücken zierten. Das leichte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war verschwunden, sobald er erkannte, dass einige Flecken Tage brauchen würden um zu heilen.

Contessinas Zorn verschwand mit jedem geheilten Fleck. Sie machte sich nun Sorgen um Draco, der bis auf das leise Fluchen über Harry keinen Ton mehr von sich gab.

»Sobald Vater davon erfahren hat, wird Moody verschwinden, das verspreche ich dir. Immerhin ist er Auror und Minister Fudge könnte ihn zurück in den Dienst berufen und –«

»Nein«, fuhr Draco ihr barsch über den Mund. »Vater wird das nicht erfahren und auch sonst keiner, es haben schon genug Leute zugesehen.« Er blickte starr zu Boden und rieb sich die Finger, während Severus seinen Rücken bearbeitete.

Contessina sah zu ihrem Paten, der ihr mit einem Blick deutete Dracos Entscheidung zu akzeptieren und ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. Aber sie konnte dieses Fehlverhalten und die Demütigung ihres Bruders nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. »Draco, wenn –«

»Nein, Contessina!«, zischte er scharf und sah auf. »Ich will nicht, dass Vater das erfährt.« Contessina zuckte zusammen als er ihren vollen Namen aussprach. Sie wollte etwas erwidern, biss sich jedoch auf die Unterlippe und schwieg.

»Ich geben dir später eine Salbe, die du die nächsten Abende auftragen wirst«, durchbrach Severus die unangenehme Stille. »In fünf bis sechs Tagen wird nichts mehr zu sehen sein.«

»Er wollte ihm noch Nachsitzen aufbrummen, kannst du –«

»Ich werde das regeln«, unterbrach er sie, sah kurz zu ihr, bevor er Draco sein Hemd reichte. Contessina erhaschte einen letzten Blick auf die blasse Haut, die mit dunklen Flecken übersäht war und sie von Dracos warmen Augen ablenkte.

»Kannst du mich auch von Verteidigung befreien?«, fragte Draco wenig ernst als er sein Hemd zuknöpfte.

»Ich denke es wäre sicherer, wenn ich das zornige Weibsstück von unserem geschätzten Professor fernhalte«, witzelte Severus und zauberte Draco den Hauch eines Lächelns auf die Lippen. Contessina verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme.

Vermutlich wäre es wirklich sicherer für Moody, wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg ging. Sie war vielleicht äußerlich ein zartes, schwaches Ding, aber Unrecht an ihrer Familie würde sie niemandem durchgehen lassen, auch nicht einem Professor. Sie wusste noch nicht wie sie Moody dafür büßen lassen würde, aber sie würde auf jeden Fall Andromeda schreiben und sie fragen, ob der Krüppel schon immer so durchgeknallt war.


	54. B.ELFE.R

Die Tage vergingen, doch Contessinas Zorn folgte wie die Nacht dem Tag, sobald sie Alastor Moody erblickte. Nicht einmal Theodores Verrat hatte sie so in Rage versetzt wie dieser paranoide Kretin. Es brauchte nur der dumpfe Ton seines klauenfüßigen Holzbeins ertönen und schon entbrach ihre Wut und wandte sich wie ein wildgewordenes Monster in ihrem Körper, das seine Krallen in die fleischige Hülle schlug.

Obwohl Professor McGonagall berichtet hatte, was vorgefallen war, hatte ihr Schulleiter beschlossen, den ehemaligen Auror nicht zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Contessina hatte es nicht fassen können und wäre am liebsten in Professor Dumbledores Büro gestürmt. Aber Draco hatte ihr jegliches Wort zu diesem Thema verboten. Er tat so als wäre nie etwas passiert und ignorierte Moody so gut er konnte. Seine Verdrängung trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass Contessina sich beruhigte. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr neuer Professor bestraft worden wäre, wenn er so etwas einem Schüler aus einem anderen Haus angetan hätte. Ihr Schulleiter hatte parteiisch gehandelt und beschlossen diesen Vorfall unter den Teppich zu kehren. Wen kümmerten schon die Wehwehchen eines Slytherin? Außerdem hatte Draco Malfoy es doch verdient ein paar Blutergüsse einzustecken, oder nicht?

Vor wenigen Tagen hatte Contessina noch geglaubt, Theodores Anblick täglich ertragen zu müssen, würde sich als größte Herausforderung offenbaren. Doch dass sie an die Grenzen ihrer Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit und Reserviertheit stoßen würde, weil ein Professor sich an ihrem Zwilling vergriff, war viel schlimmer als den kleinen Verräter tolerieren zu müssen.

Um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen, hatte Moody ihnen in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde eröffnet, dass er jedem Schüler die Auswirkungen des Imperium-Fluchs veranschaulichen würde, indem er ihn an ihnen anwandte. Dass der ehemalige Gesetzeshüter dabei ein Gesetz missachtete, schien weder ihn noch ihren Schulleiter zu kümmern. _Kann sich der Krüppel denn wirklich alles erlauben? Gelten für ihn keine Regeln?_

Contessina hatte nach den letzten Monaten ihres vergangen Schuljahres geglaubt, dass sie keinen schlimmeren Gemütszustand als die Leere erreichen konnte. Damals war ihr jedoch nicht klar gewesen, wie es sich anfühlte jede Sekunde kurz vorm Platzen zu stehen. Das Gefühl war weit unter der Würde eines Malfoy, aber dennoch war der explosive Zustand ihr täglicher Begleiter. Es reichte nur ein falscher Blick eines Mitschülers und schon schlug sie ihnen die Worte wie Peitschenhiebe um die Ohren.

Selbst ihre wöchentliche Sitzung am Sonntag mit Heiler MacAsgaill hatte keine Besserung gebracht. Er war fester Überzeugung gewesen, dass ihr Professor und Schulleiter sich nicht von persönlichen Gefühlen haben leiten lassen, sondern nach Vorschriften gehandelt hatten. Sogar Andromeda hatte in ihrem Brief gemeint, dass Moody zwar sehr schwierig sei, aber niemals grundlos Magie als Strafe einsetzte. Contessina hatte es für besser gehalten sich auf die Zunge zu beißen, denn ihrem Mund traute sie seither nicht mehr über den Weg.

Für die Verteidigungsstunde am Freitagmorgen ließ Moody sie einzeln vortreten und belegte sie mit dem Imperius-Fluch. Contessina stellte sich derweil in den Hintergrund und beobachtete aus ihren toten nebelgrauen Augen wie der Professor ihre Mitschüler zu seinen Marionetten machte. Alle betrachteten fasziniert wie Crabbe und Goyle Huckepack durchs Zimmer hüpfen, Harper und Blaise wahllos Tiere nachahmten oder Daphne halsbrecherische Tänze vorführte. Contessina blieb ruhig in ihrer Ecke und dachte an all die Menschen, die Minister Fudge umgaben. _Es gibt Individuen, die es ohne Zauberei vollbringen, anderen ihren Willen aufzuzwingen._

Sobald Draco an der Reihe war, trat Contessina aus den Schatten und drängte sich zur ersten Reihe vor. Ihre Härchen stellten sich auf wie messerscharfe Nadeln, während sich ihr Blick durch Moodys Stirn bohrte. Ein sekündliches Zucken ging durch ihre rechte Hand, die immer wieder nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen wollte.

Unter Einfluss des Fluches, nahm Draco eine fette weiße Made aus dem Kästchen vor sich und hielt es auf Augenhöhe. Contessina ahnte was Moody von ihm verlangen würde und stach ihre Augen daher so heftig in die Schädeldecke ihres Professors, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte und ihren Blick kreuzte.

»Leg sie wieder zurück«, befahl er Draco und befreite ihn aus einer Gewalt. »Malfoy Nummer zwei«, knurrte Moody, »du bist dran.« Seine Augen studierten jeden ihrer Züge. Es war nicht schwer zu übersehen, was sie voneinander hielten.

Contessina zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln und betrachtete ihren Professor von oben bis unten, bevor sie sich mit zurückgezogenen Schultern vor ihn stellte. Draco sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und zog sich dann zu Pansy und Blaise zurück, die bei der schaulistigen Menge standen.

Moodys schmale Lippen formten sich zu einem herausfordernden Grinsen. »Du scheinst immer noch zornig zu sein, kleine Malfoy«, sagte er.

Grabesstille umgab sie. Ihre Mitschüler betrachteten sie aus sicherer Entfernung und warteten gespannt.

»Bilden Sie sich nicht zu viel ein, Professor«, schnurrte Contessina. »Ich verschwenden keine Gedanken an einen zweitklassigen Wahnsinnigen.« Die glühende Kreatur in ihrem Inneren fletschte die Zähne und wappnete sich auf den Angriff.

»Das kannst du mir gerne beweisen«, antwortete er gelassen, hob seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Contessina und sagte: »Imperio.«

Der Fluch lullte sie ein wie Zuckerwatte. Er schmiegte sich an ihren Körper und drängte sie von sämtlichen Gefühlen Abstand zu gewinnen und einfach loszulassen. Contessina hatte sich noch nie so eigenartig gefühlt. Es war als würde sich pures Glück in ihre Gedanken drängen und sie von ihrem Verstand befreien wollen. Die stechenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler bohrten sich in ihren Rücken, doch sie nahm kaum etwas anderes wahr als Moodys knurrende Stimme.

»Sag mir was du denkst … sag mir was du denkst …«, hallte es von allen Seiten durch ihren Kopf. Ihr Kiefer lockerte sich, bereit ihm widerstandslos zu antworten. »Sag mir was du denkst …«

Gerade als sich ihre Zunge verselbstständigen wollte, bohrten sich monströse Krallen in ihre Eingeweide und raubten ihr den Atem. _»Halt den Mund … schweig …«,_ zischelte die Bestie.

»Sag mir was du denkst, kleine Malfoy.«

Ein beißendes Fauchen sandte Schauer über ihren Rücken. Gänsehaut schabte an den Ärmeln ihrer Bluse. Ihr Inneres verkrampfte sich und errichtete marmordicke Mauern. Hitze übernahm ihren Körper und brachte das Blut in ihren Adern zum Brodeln. Die scharfen Krallen zerfleischten jegliche Regung und hielten sich bewegungsunfähig. _»Rühr dich nicht, Mädchen«,_ grollte es harsch. _»Ein Drache nimmt keine Befehle entgegen.«_ All ihr aufgestauter Zorn ergriff von ihr Besitz. Contessina surrte der Kopf. Es war unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

»Sprich! Sofort!«

Dröhnender Schmerz wanderte von ihrer Stirn zu ihrem Nacken und wieder zurück. Ihre Zunge wollte um Erlösung flehen, doch sie biss sich in die Wangen, bevor ihre Lippen sich spalteten. Blut vermischte sich mit Speichel und betäubte sämtliche Geschmacksnerven. Ihre Nägel krallten sich in den Stoff ihres Rocks, während sie die Lider schloss, und versuchte sich von Moodys Stimme zu befreien.

»Du bist ein stures Ding«, sprach ihr Professor und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs brach die Realität über ihr zusammen wie ein gewaltiger Tsunami. Contessina schnappte nach Luft und verlor den Halt auf ihren Füßen. Die blutigen Krallen lösten sich aus ihrem Fleisch und gaben ihr die Kontrolle zurück. Stolpernd stürzte sie nach hinten. Draco und Pansy fingen sie rechtzeitig auf, bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen konnte. Auf ihrer Zunge lag der einnehmende Geschmack von Eisen, welcher ihren Magen rumoren ließ. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als könne er aufbrechen wie eine Eierschale.

Am Samstagnachmittag war Contessina immer noch damit beschäftigt, ihre pochende Schädeldecke in den Griff zu bekommen. Ihr heißblütiger Zorn war atemberaubendem Schmerz gewichen, weshalb sie sich von Severus mit Tränken hatte eindecken lassen. Ein Gutes hatte der Angriff auf ihre Mauern jedoch gehabt: Professor Moody ließ die Finger von ihrem Zwilling. Mit neugewonnenem Eifer konzentrierte er sich nun auf Contessina. Es war beruhigend sich nicht mehr um Dracos Sicherheit bei diesem Irren sorgen zu müssen. Was ihr allerdings noch nachhing, war das stille Selbstgespräce, das sie während des Fluches mit sich geführt hatte. Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass Contessina ihre Gedanken mit sich selbst geteilt hatte – aber das machte doch jeder irgendwann, nicht wahr? Nein, das war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich gewesen. Sie war es jedoch nicht gewohnt, dass sie sich antwortete. Oder _etwas_ ihr antwortete. Die Stimme, die durch ihren Kopf geschwirrt war, war nicht ihre eigene gewesen. Sie versuchte es den Nachmittag über zu ignorieren und sich ihre Fragen für ihre morgige Sitzung bei Heiler MacAsgaill aufzusparen. _V_ _ater wird ihm noch einiges an Galleonen zahlen müssen, bis ich wieder alle Sinne beisammen habe,_ dachte sie und massierte ihre Schläfen mit den Zeigefingern.

»Oh!«, ertönte Hermines aufgeregtes Stimmchen. »Das hätte ich fast vergessen.« Contessina schlug die Augen auf und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ihre braunhaarige Freundin saß mit aufgeschlagenem Buch im Schneidersitz zu Contessinas Linken auf der rotkarierten Picknickdecke und streckte sich nach einem Säckchen, dass sie neben Neville abgelegte hatte. Samt Ara auf dem Schoß verfolgte Neville ihr Treiben und beobachtete mit Contessina, wie Hermine etwas aus ihrem klimpernden Beutel zog. »Ich habe einen Bund gegründet«, begann sie halb vor Stolz platzend und präsentierte ihnen zwei kleine grüne Anstecker mit der Aufschrift: B.ELFE.R.

Contessina runzelte die Stirn und stützte sich auf die Unterarme. Hermine reichte ihnen die Buttons und lächelte breit.

»Belfer?«, las Neville irritiert ab und ließ zu, dass Ara ihn sich aus seiner Hand schnappte um das neue Objekt in Augenschein zu nehmen.

»Nicht Belfer, es heißt B-ELFE-R, Bund für ELFEn Rechte«, antwortete Hermine strahlend vor Begeisterung.

»Bund für Elfenrechte?« Contessina lupfte eine Braue und drehte ihren Anstecker zwischen den Fingern. Sie hatte es sich direkt in der ersten Schulwoche zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich mit ihren Freunden aus Gryffindor wieder anzunähern. Neville war rosarot angelaufen als sie sich für ihr abweisendes Verhalten im letzten Jahr entschuldigt hatte und versucht seine Freude mit einem Lächeln zu kaschieren. Hermine hatte sich ruhig ihre Erklärung angehört und die ganze Sache mit einem Wink ihrer Hand abgehakt. Contessina war eine Last von den Schultern gefallen als sie sich mit ihnen vertragen hatte.

Um die letzten warmen Sommertage vor dem Einzug des Herbsts zu genießen, hatte sie sich mit den beiden zu einem Picknick auf den Ländereien verabredet. Dabei hatte Neville es etwas zu gut mit dem Fresskorb gemeint, den er kaum allein hatte tragen können. Die Leckereien die sich darin befanden, waren die Schlepperei allerdings wertgewesen. Zusammen mit Ara hatten sie sämtliche Törtchen, Schokoladenkugeln und Nüsse verputzt, sodass nur noch ein paar Weintrauben und Saftflaschen übrig waren.

»Zuerst hatte ich ›Stoppt die schändliche Misshandlung unserer magischen Mitgeschöpfe – Bewegung zur Stärkung der Elfenrechte‹, aber das hat nicht draufgepasst. Dafür ist es jetzt der Titel unseres Manifests«, fuhr Hermine fort, während Neville und Contessina sich gründlich zusammenreißen mussten um nicht loszulachen. »Ich hab in der Bibliothek gründlich nachgeforscht. Die Elfenversklavung reicht schon Jahrhunderte zurück. Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass bisher niemand was dagegen unternommen hat.«

Contessina blickte hinunter zu dem Anstecker und versuchte daran zu denken, wie viel Mühe Hermine sich damit gemacht hatte. »Und die Ziele dieser … _Bewegung_ wären?«, fragte sie. Ihrem Vater würden vor Lachen die Tränen in die Augen steigen, wenn sie ihm davon erzählte.

»Die Durchsetzung fairer Löhne und Arbeitsbedingungen. Zu unseren langfristigen Zielen gehört die Änderung des Gesetzes über den Nichtgebrauch von Zauberstäben und der Versuch, eine Elfe in die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe zu bringen, denn dort sind sie skandalös schlecht vertreten.«

Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe, damit ihr nichts herauskam, was sie später bereute. _Löhne? Zauberstäbe? Elfen als Angestellte im Ministerium?_ Was auch immer in dem Karamelltörtchen war, das Hermine gegessen hatte, Contessina musste Neville unbedingt nach dem Rezept fragen.

»Und wie willst du das anstellen?«, fragte Neville und fischte die Hand der Demiguisedame aus seinen blonden Strähnen.

»Zuerst mal werben wir Mitglieder an. Ich dachte an zwei Sickel für die Mitgliedschaft – dafür gibt es einen Anstecker – und mit dem Erlös könnten wir unsere Flugblattkampagne bezahlen.«

»Ähm … Hermine«, räusperte Contessina sich. »Dir ist doch bewusst, dass Hauselfen für meine Familie arbeiten, oder?« Rein objektiv betrachtet war die Idee niedlich … doch wenn sie daran dachte, welchen Herzinfarkt ihre Hauselfen erleiden würden, wenn sie ihnen etwas von Arbeitsbedingungen auftischen würde, kam ihr das ganze lächerlich vor.

»Genau deswegen wärst du ein wichtiges Mitglied. Wenn sich jemand wie du gegen die Versklavung der Hauselfen ausspricht, wird man einsehen, dass es barbarisch ist, was hier geschieht.«

»Barbarisch?«, entwich es Contessina, bevor sie sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte. Sie verleugnete nicht, dass Hexen und Zauberer Hauselfen seit Jahrhunderten für ihre Aufgaben benutzten, die unter ihrer Würde waren, aber _Versklavung_ war doch etwas weit hergeholt. Den Hauselfen im Malfoy Manor wurde, soweit sie wusste, noch nie ein Haar gekrümmt. Natürlich entwichen ihrem Vater harsche Beleidigungen, wenn er einen schlechten Tag hatte, aber sie hatten ihnen noch nie körperliches Leid zugefügt. Außerdem liebten sie es ihrer Familie zu dienen. Seit sie klein gewesen war, hatten die Hauselfen Contessina und ihren Zwilling umsorgt und stets darauf geachtet, dass es ihnen an nichts fehlte. Sie waren nicht nur Angestellte, sondern ein Teil des Manor und ihrer Familie. Ohne die Hauselfen würde es in ihrem Anwesen drunter und drüber gehen. _Wer sollte die ganzen Zimmer entstauben und die Wäsche waschen? Wer würde sich um die Parkanlage kümmern? Und wer würde das Essen zubereiten, servieren und Geschirr spülen? Wie sollte ich jemals wieder eine Tasse Zitronentee nach strikter Zugabe von Milch und Honig genießen?_ Contessina wusste doch nicht mal wie sie das Wasser zum Kochen bringen sollte! Nein, ohne die Hauselfen würden sie entweder verhungern und verdursten, oder auf einer der zahlreichen Treppenstufen ausrutschen, weil niemand dafür sorgte, dass die Vorläufer auf ihnen keine Falten schmissen. Abgesehen davon, glaubte Contessina, dass die knorrigen Wesen sich eher an den Dachbalken aufhängen würden, als jemals das Malfoy Manor zu verlassen.

»Wie viele Hauselfen arbeiten für deine Familie?«, fragte Hermine und malte sich vor inneren Augen die kommenden Erfolge aus.

»Zirka zweihundert.« _Und wir benötigen jeden einzelnen,_ fügte sie gedanklich hinzu. 

»Das ist großartig! Zweihundert Hauselfen … wenn wir bei allen Erfolge erzielen, werden die anderen sicher nachziehen, und das Ministerium kann sich dann auch nicht querstellen.« Hermine war plötzlich aufgeregter als Contessina sie je erlebt hatte. Deshalb schluckte sie jegliche Bemerkung herunter und lauschte lächelnd ihren Plänen.


	55. Beauxbatons und Durmstrang

»Wie oft muss ich es noch sagen, bis du es verstehst, Blaise?«, zischte Contessina gereizt und sah stur zum dämmernden Himmel.

»Gib ihm doch wenigstens eine Minute«, beharrte Blaise und versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen.

Contessina zupfte am Kragen ihres Herbstmantels und schwieg. Blaise seufzte und gab für den Moment auf, doch sie wusste, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war. Seit das Schuljahr begonnen hatte, versuchte Blaise die Wogen zwischen ihr und Theodore zu glätten, aber Contessina wollte davon nichts hören. Theodore Nott war in ihren Augen nichts weiter als die Spinnen, die sich in den dunklen Ecken des Schlosses tummelten; Er existierte, aber er war ihre Beachtung nicht wert.

Neben ihren Freundinnen Pansy, Harper und Daphne stehend, wartete Contessina mit der gesamten Schule auf die Ankunft der Beauxbatons und Durmstrang Schüler. Es war bereits der dreißigste Oktober und zum morgigen Halloweenfest würde ausgelost werden, wer als Champion für das Trimagische Turnier antreten wird. Das ganze Schloss war aus dem Häuschen und konnte es kaum mehr erwarten einen Blick auf andere Zauberschulen zu werfen. Contessina und Draco hatten bereits einen Blick auf Ilvermorny, Beauxbatons und Mahoutokoro werfen können. Da Durmstrang seinen Aufenthaltsort geheim hielt, war ihnen bisher nur ein Treffen mit dem Schulleiter Igor Karkaroff gelungen. Ihr Vater hatte damals noch unter der Vorstellung gelitten, dass ihre Mutter zulassen würde, sie unbeaufsichtigt von britischem Boden zu lösen.

»Goyle, schauen Sie gefälligst nicht so dumm aus der Wäsche, oder wollen Sie, dass man Ihre Blödheit zehn Kilometer gegen den Wind riecht?«, schnarrte Severus mit dunkler Miene. »Stellen Sie sich in die letzte Reihe, und nehmen Sie Crabbe gleich mit.« Dracos Leibwächter verzogen sich mit rosa Wangen und begaben sich weit nach hinten zum Beginn der Eingangshalle. 

In den letzten Tagen hatte die Aufregung unter den Schülern zugenommen. Harper und Daphne waren sogar soweit gegangen, dass sie Contessina genötigt hatten ihnen dabei zu helfen, ihr Französisch aufzubessern. Nach weniger als vier Stunden hatte sie die Flucht ergriffen und war bei Hermine untergetaucht. Daphne war viel zu aufgeregt gewesen um die Aussprache mit ihrer Zunge zu vereinbaren und Harper hatte ständig dazwischen geplappert und sich wüste Bilder ausgemalt wie die Franzosen wohl sein würden. Es war sogar so weit gekommen, dass Harper nachts von einem großen, starken blonden Bastien geträumt und dabei ihr Kissen mit Sabber verziert hatte.

Contessina wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie es um ihre Psyche stand, wenn sie Pansy nicht an ihrer Seite hätte. Die war nämlich die Einzige, deren Hormone nicht verrückt zu spielen schienen. Mittlerweile konnte sie sich die brünette Slytherin nicht mehr aus ihrem Alltag wegdenken. Egal was Contessina machte, Pansy war fast immer an ihrer Seite und leistete ihr Gesellschaft.

»Aha! Wenn ich mich nicht sehr täusche, nähert sich die Delegation aus Beauxbatons!«, rief Professor Dumbledore von hinten.

Die Augenpaare der Schüler schwenkten in verschiedenen Richtungen, bis ein Junge hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald deutete. Contessina überlief augenblicklich ein Schauer. Sie konnte den düsteren Anblick immer noch nicht ertragen, ohne an die Schwarzwurzeln zu denken, die ihr beinahe den Gar ausgemacht hätten.

»Das ist ein fliegendes Haus!«, quietschte Harper als etwas riesiges über den Himmel flog und das Schloss ansteuerte.

»Miss Gallinger«, zischte Severus und fasste sich ans Ohr.

Sobald die großen Schatten ins Licht der Schlossfenster tauchten, erkannten sie, dass es kein Haus, sondern eine gigantische Kutsche in pastellblauen Tönen war. Dutzende Abraxaner waren davor gespannt und zogen das wuchtige Ding durch die Lüfte. Nachdem sie scheppernd gelandet waren, stürzte ein Junge in blassblauem Umhang aus der Kutsche und klappte eine goldene Treppe aus. Die Atem der Schüler gerieten ins Stocken als eine riesenhafte Frau zum Vorschein kam

»Und da beschwert ihr euch über meine großen Treter«, flüsterte Harper und deutete auf die unsagbar großen Füße, die in halbhohen Pumps steckten. 

»Das erklärt die Größe der Kutsche«, sagte Daphne.

»Die ist so riesig wie der Fußabtreter von Dumbledore«, höhnte Draco mit einem feixenden Blick zu Hagrid, der mit den Pferden zu tun hatte. 

»Meine liebe Madame Maxime«, begrüßte ihr Schulleiter die Frau und küsste ihre ringverzierte Hand. »Willkommen in Hogwarts.«

»Als ob man die noch als Madame bezeichnen kann«, tuschelte Harper missbilligend. 

»Harper«, ermahnte Contessina den Lockenkopf und drehte sich zu ihr.

»Willst du etwa behaupten ich hätte Unrecht? Sieh sie dir doch an!«

»Sei still, sonst hört sie dich noch«, fuhr Daphne dazwischen und blickte dabei zu den dutzend Jungen und Mädchen, die in feinseidenen Umhängen bibberten.

Wenige Augenblicke später durchbrach ein haarsträubendes Geräusch die neuentstandene Stille.

»Der See!«, rief ein Gryffindor und deutete zum Schwarzen See. Jedermanns Augen wanderten zur glatten Wasseroberfläche, die sich plötzlich regte. Zwischen großen Blasen und Wellen tauchte ein großes Schiff auf. Ein Anker fiel klatschend ins Wasser und eine Planke wurde am Ufer niedergelassen. Kurz darauf sahen sie Gestalten von Bord steigen. Mit dicken Pelzmänteln um die Schultern geschlungen, traten sie in die Lichter des Schlosses und gaben ihre blassen, harten Gesichter preis.

»Dumbledore!«, rief ein ergrauter Mann als er die Anhöhe erreicht hatte, »wie geht’s Ihnen altes Haus, wie geht’s?« Es war der Schulleiter von Durmstrang.

»Glänzend, danke, Professor Karkaroff«, erwiderte Professor Dumbledore.

»Das ist Karkaroff?«, fragte Daphne leise. »Ich dachte er wäre … jünger.« Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und betrachtete den großgewachsenen Mann.

»Merlin und Morgana!«, rief Blaise und sah mit großen Augen zu dem Jungen neben Karkaroff. »Ist das Viktor Krum?«

Sobald Hogwarts-, Beauxbatons- und Durmstrang-Schüler in der Großen Halle Platz genommen und Dumbledore die Neuankömmlinge begrüßt hatte, begann das Willkommensessen. Durmstrang hatte sich zum Slytherin-Tisch gesellt und Beauxbatons zu Ravenclaw. Draco und Blaise konnten ihr Glück kaum fassen, als Viktor Krum sich neben sie setzte. Zum ersten Mal freute sich ihr Zwilling, dass Contessina ihn damals dazu genötigt hatte seine Vokabeln zu lernen. Harper und Daphne hatten die niedlichen Franzosen vollkommen vergessen und konzentrierten sich mit rosa Wangen auf die großen, muskulösen, jungen Männer vor ihnen.

»Kakvo e tova?«, (»Was ist das?«), sprach einer der Bulgaren sie an. Contessina blickte zu ihm auf und nahm sich eine Sekunde Zeit sein kantiges Gesicht zu betrachten. Er hatte harte, hohe Wangenknochen, die seine mahagonifarbigen Augen wie Sterne funkeln ließen. Die dunklen, dichten Locken umrahmten sein Gesicht und endeten kringelnd im Nacken. Seine blassen, dünnen Lippen lenkten von dem eckigen Kinn ab.

Contessina folgte seinem ausgestreckten Finger, der auf einen Woolton Pie zeigte. »Tova e vŭlnoobrazen paĭ. Sŭstoi se glavno ot kartofi, pashtŭrnak, karfiol, ryapa i morkovi«, (»Das ist ein Woolton Pie. Er besteht hauptsächlich aus Kartoffeln, Pastinaken, Blumenkohl, Steckrüben und Karotten«), antwortete sie in flüssigem Bulgarisch und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

Überrascht, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte, blinzelte er sie neugierig an und streckte ihr dann seine Hand aus. »Fidan Radev«, stellte er sich vor.

Contessina tat es ihm gleich. »Contessina Malfoy.« Fidan neigte den Kopf und küsste ihren Handrücken. Harper und Daphne beobachteten neidische die Szene.

»Vashiyat bŭlgarski e otlichen, Contessina«, (»Dein Bulgarisch ist hervorragend, Contessina«), lobte er sie und ließ ihre Hand langsam aus seiner gleiten.

»Blagodarya«, (»Danke«), antwortete sie geschmeichelt.

»Moyat angliĭski e za sŭzhalenie neshtasten, zatova go ostavyam da e po-dobre.« (»Mein Englisch ist leider miserabel, weshalb ich es besser sein lasse.«) Contessina lachte mit ihm und klärte ihn über einige der englischen Speisen auf, wobei auch die anderen lauschten.

Nachdem sie ihre Teller geleert hatten, erhob ihr Schulleiter erneut das Wort und klärte sie zusammen mit Mr Crouch aus dem Ministerium über den Ablauf des Turniers auf. Contessina übersetzte ihre Worte für Fidan und seine Freunde. Als Filch eine Truhe nach vorne trug, nahm sie einen Schluck Kirschsagt und ölte ihre Kehle für die nächste Erklärungswelle, die folgte sobald Professor Dumbledore einen grob geschnitzten Holzkelch herausgezogen hatte, an dessen Rand blauweiße Flammen tanzten.

Fidan und Viktor tauschten verschmitzte Grimassen aus und freuten sich ihre Namen in den Feuerkelch werfen zu können. Nach Professor Dumbledores Rede und Warnungen zum Turnier, verließen alle getrennt die Halle und begaben sich in die Schlafsäle. Die Beauxbatons-Schüler kehrten zurück zur Kutsche und die Durmstrang-Schüler zurück auf ihr Schiff. Fidan gab Contessina einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken und schenkte ihr ein Zwinkern, bevor er durch den Ausgang in die dunkle Nacht verschwand.

Um Daphne und Harpers unermüdlichem Geplapper über die strammen Durmstrang-Jungs zu entkommen, verschanzten Contessina und Pansy sich hinter dicken Eichenbäumen auf den Ländereien. Die beiden hatten bis zum Sonnenaufgang nicht aufgehört zu reden und von den düsteren, muskulösen Ausstrahlungen ihrer ausländischen Gäste zu schwärmen. Contessina wäre beinahe soweit gewesen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu schlafen.

»Manchmal könnte ich die beiden erwürgen«, seufzte Pansy mit der Hand vor den Augen. Der kühle Herbstwind streifte ihnen über die Haut und weckte ihre Müden Glieder. »Am liebsten wäre ich rausgerannt und hätte mich auf dem Boden ausgebreitet.«

»Vielleicht sollten wir zu Severus und uns ein paar Schlaftränke für die beiden besorgen, dann haben wir Ruhe bis zum nächsten Schuljahr«, sagte Contessina und grinste diabolisch.

»Das ist eine hervorragende Idee«, erwiderte Pansy verschlagen.

Contessina sah sich in der ruhigen Umgebung um und atmete entspannt durch. Morgen hatte sie eine Sitzung bei Heiler MacAsgaill. Vielleicht würde sie ihm von den Entwicklungen zu ihrer Freundschaft mit Pansy berichten. Er würde sich sicher freuen, wenn er hörte, dass sie ihr soziales Umfeld erweiterte. Von Hermine und Neville hatte sie ihm bereits erzählt und er schien froh gewesen zu sein, dass sie sich diesen Schritt getraut hatte. Dabei hatte sie es außenvorgelassen, dass sie es nur mit der Erlaubnis ihres Vaters gewagt hatte.

»Oh nein«, stöhnte Pansy und blickte zum Hügel einer Lichtung. Contessina folgte ihrem Blick. Ihre Stimmung sank auf den Nullpunkt. Schlagartig versteifte sich ihr Körper und sie spürte einen schlafenden Funken Wut in sich aufflammen. »Was willst du, Theodore?«, fragte Pansy und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. Sie stellte sich so dicht neben Contessina, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten.

»Ich will mit Contessina sprechen, auch wenn es dich nichts angeht«, erwiderte der große, blonde Slytherin und blieb wenige Meter vor ihnen stehen. Seine hellen braunen Augen wanderten von Pansy zu Contessina und blieben starr an ihr hängen.

»Ich habe kein Interesse daran mich mit Verrätern zu unterhalten«, antwortete sie kühl. Seit ihr Zorn sie zu beunruhigenden Selbstgesprächen verleitet hatte, übte sie sich darin ihn zu unterdrücken.

»Ich kann es dir erklären, wenn –«

»Deinen Verrat erklären?«, fuhr sie ihm barsch über den Mund. »Du brauchst mir keine Rechenschaft abzulegen, Theodore. Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen, jetzt musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben.« Was erwartete er eigentlich? Er trug Mitschuld aus dem Desaster ihres letzten Schuljahres. Dachte er ernsthaft sie könnte in ihm jemals etwas anderes sehen als ihres Vaters Spitzel?

»Deinem Vater hast du verziehen, aber mir gibst du nicht eine Minute?«, fragte er aufgebracht und streifte sich durchs glatt gekämmte Haar.

»Familie kann man sich nicht aussuchen«, antwortete sie ruhig, »echte Freunde allerdings schon, und letztes Jahr hast du mir bewiesen, dass du keiner sein kannst.«

Theodore wurde still und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Contessina beobachtete wie seine Wangen begannen zu glühen und seine Augen Schatten bekamen. Sein Blick schweifte zu Pansy, die ihre Braue lüpfte und herausfordernd ihr Kinn vorschob. »Gib mir fünf Minuten«, sagte er heiser. »Allein.«

»Das kannst du vergessen, Nott, ich lass sie nicht mit dir allein«, schnaubte sie, trat vor und bedeckte Contessinas rechte Körperhälfte.

»Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen, Theodore. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, _niemals._ « Sie konnte ihm den Betrug einfach nicht verzeihen. Sobald sie ihn in ihre Nähe lassen würde, wären ihre Gedanken nur noch damit beschäftigt, ob er ihre Worte gegen sie verwenden würde. Außerdem stach es tief, dass er sich mit ihrem Vater gegen sie verbündet hatte. Wenn Mr Nott etwas Derartiges von ihr verlangt hätte, wäre sie bereit gewesen sämtliche Drohungen in Kauf zu nehmen, statt sich gegen ihre Freunde zu stellen.

Theodore Nägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch. Ihr Inneres wirbelte bei dem Anblick erbost auf. _Versucht er etwa mich einzuschüchtern? Für wen hält er sich eigentlich?_ Um sich eine Übernahme ihres Zorns zu ersparen, hakte sie sich bei Pansy ein und wollte zurück zum Schoss gehen.

»Contessina«, raunte Theodore leise und packte blitzschnell ihren Arm. Er zog so fest an ihr, dass sie stolperte und sich von Pansy löste.

»Lass mich los!«, zischte Contessina und entriss ihm ihren Arm. Pansy war direkt bei ihr und zog sie an den Schultern zu sich zurück.

»Rühr sie nicht an«, knurrte sie. Die einst so kühle Luft kochte wie ein Teekessel und zischte dampfend. Wenn er so weiter machte, wäre sie es, die ihn bei ihrem Vater verpetzte.

»Dobre li e vsichko tuk?«, (»Ist hier alles okay?«), erklang ein Stimme hinter ihnen. Die drei zuckten zusammen und drehten sich herum. Hinter einer Eiche trat Fidan zu ihnen ins Licht und ging dabei so gemächlich, dass es beinah gelangweilt aussah.

Contessina blickte zu Theodore und erkannte, dass er nichts mehr sagen oder tun würde, um sie zum Zuhören zu zwingen. »Vsichko e nared«, (»Alles bestens«), antwortete sie, nahm Pansys Hand und ging auf den Bulgaren zu, ohne Theodore noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

»Shte vi pridruzha, banketŭt shte zapochne vednaga«, (»Ich begleite euch hinein, das Festessen fängt gleich an«), sagte er mit einem langen Blick auf Theodore und ging dann hinter ihnen hoch zum Schloss.

Contessina spürte wie das Biest seine Krallen einzog und sich zurück in sein Bettchen legte. Darüber musste sie unbedingt mit Heiler MacAsgaill sprechen.

Zwei Festessen in Folge waren definitiv zu viel. Obwohl sie die Schüler auf das jährliche Halloweenfest gefreut hatten, war niemand so recht in Stimmung nochmal so viel zu essen wie am vorherigen Tag bei der Ankunft ihrer Gäste. All die aufgetischten Köstlichkeiten waren zaghaft angerührt worden und größtenteils zurück in die Küche gegangen. Zum anderen kam noch dazu, dass es kaum einer erwarten konnte, bis die Auslosung der Champions begann.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich, sobald die Teller geleert waren. »Nun, der Kelch ist gleich bereit, seine Entscheidung zu fällen«, sagte er. Contessina machte sich wie am Vorabend die Mühe für Fidan und seine Freunde zu übersetzen.

Die Blicke lagen gebannt auf dem Kelch als er plötzlich rote Funken sprühte. Ein angebranntes Pergament schoss hinauf und flatterte in die Hände ihres Schulleiters. »Der Champion für Durmstrang ist Viktor Krum.«

Diesen Teil brauchte Contessina nicht übersetzen. Jubel brach in sämtlichen Reihen aus und erschütterte die Große Halle. Viktor erklomm den Weg zum Lehrertisch und verschwand dann durch die Tür zu einer Kammer.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis der Kelch den nächsten Namen ausspuckte. »Champion für Beauxbatons ist Fleur Delacour!«, sagte Professor Dumbledore. Eine blonde Französin folgte Viktors Beispiel und war bald durch dieselbe Tür verschwunden. Dann erschien der letzte Pergamentzettel. »Der Hogwarts-Champion«, rief er, »ist Cedric Diggory!«

Die Hufflepuffs sprangen im Chor von ihren Plätzen und klatschten so heftig in die Hände, das Contessina bereits feuerrote Innenflächen erkennen konnte. Cedric ging mit breitem Grinsen Viktor und Fleur nach. Gerade als ihr Schulleiter fortfahren wollte, zischte die Glut des Feuerkelchs erneut. Jeglicher Jubel verstummte. Ein viertes Pergament schoss aus den Flammen hervor und segelte in Professor Dumbledores Hände. Seine blauen Augen wanderten über den Zettel, doch er blieb für mehrere Sekunden stumm. Contessina hatte ihn noch nie so aufgewühlt erlebt.

Als das erste Tuscheln ausbrach, hob ihr Schulleiter den Kopf und blickte zum Gryffindortisch. »Harry Potter«, räusperte er sich.

Contessina fiel es schwer einen Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor zu bekommen, doch sobald sie ihn durch hunderte Köpfe erspähte, sah sie blanke Fassungslosigkeit. Harry wirkte als hätte Hagrid ihm mit seinen riesigen Pranken eine mitgegeben.

»Harry Potter!«, rief Professor Dumbledore. »Harry! Nach oben, wenn ich bitten darf!«

Hermine musste Harry einen Schubs verpassen, damit er sich in Bewegung setzte. Er verhedderte sich im Saum seines Umhangs und geriet ins Stolpern. Alle starrten ihn an, Schüler wie Lehrer. Harry ging, wie die drei anderen vor ihm, am Lehrertisch vorbei und verschwand durch die Tür in die Kammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sollte unter euch jemand Bulgarisch sprechen, könnt ihr mir gerne die korrekte Übersetzung schicken :)


	56. Einsamkeit

Die Gryffindors feierten ihren unerwarteten Champion, doch der Rest der Schülerschaft strafte Harry mit Verachtung und Beleidigungen, seit Professor Dumbledore seinen Namen aus dem Feuerkelch gefischt hatte. Allen voran war es Ron Weasley, der sich aus der Nähe seines Besten Freunds trollte. Aus unverständlichen Gründen, schienen die Schüler zu glauben, dass Harry auf den Ruhm und das Gold scharf war. Contessina stieg nicht ganz dahinter, warum sie so überzeugt davon waren. Harry hatte beides im Überfluss und so blöd wie er aus der Wäsche geguckt hatte, war er es sicher nicht gewesen, der seinen Namen in den Kelch geworfen hatte.

Als Contessina nach dem Mittagessen die Bibliothek besuchte, entdeckte sie den bebrillten Gryffindor in einer Nische zwischen zwei Regalen kauern. Mit angezogenen Beinen verschanzte er sich hinter seinem aufgeschlagenen Zaubertränkebuch, doch seine Augen bewegten sich nicht über die Zeilen. Er starrte verloren auf einen Fleck in der rechten Ecke und verzog die Lippen.

Hermine musste wohl gerade bei Ron sein. Ihre Freundin hatte ihr erzählt, wie gestresst sie seit den Streitigkeiten der beiden war, weil sie zwischen den Fronten stand und sich abmühte mit beiden gleichviel Zeit zu verbringen.

Contessina vergaß den Grund ihres Kommens und ließ ihre Tasche zu Boden fallen. Der Aufprall klang durch die totenstille Abteilung wie ein Bombeneinschlag. Harry zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass ihm die Brille von der Nase rutschte. Contessina ließ sich nicht beirren, strich ihren Rocke glatt und setzte sich ihm gegenüber mit ihrem Jäckchen auf den Boden. Sobald er die Brille wieder auf seine Nase geschoben hatte, beugte sie sich vor und sah ihm tief in die grasgrünen Augen.

Harry blinzelte hastig und öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch es kam nichts heraus. Je länger sie ihn anstarrte, desto häufiger kreiste er seine Schultern und wandte sich unter ihrem Blick. Contessina tat nichts um ihn aus der Qual zu erlösen. Schweigend bohrte sie ihr kaltes Grau in die saftig grüne Weite. Seit seiner Aufstellung zum Hogwarts-Champion lag ein trüber Schleier über ihnen, dennoch waren es die glänzendsten Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Wenn man lang genug hineinsah, kam es einem beinahe so vor, als läge man friedlich auf einer Wiese mitten im Nirgendwo. Sie waren ein Ort voller Ruhe und Frieden. Sie spiegelten überhaupt nicht das wieder, was gerade in Harrys Leben geschah. Er war schon immer unruhig und gestresst gewesen, doch seit dem Halloweenabend, war er gehetzt und blickte alle drei Sekunden über seine Schulter, als erwarte er einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt. 

»Ich weiß, dass du deinen Namen nicht in den Feuerkelch geworfen hast«, erlöste sie ihn schließlich und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

»Du glaubst mir?«, fragte er stirnrunzelnd und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Er schien schon mehrere Stunden nicht mehr gesprochen zu haben, denn seine Stimme klang kratzig und krächzend. Seine störrischen Haare bogen sich zum Rand seiner Brille und warfen einen Schatten über die Narbe an seiner Stirn.

Contessina lächelte ruhig und spielte mit dem Saum ihres Rocks. »Du bist überrascht«, stellte sie fest und behielt jede seiner Regungen im Auge. »Ich möchte dich nicht beleidigen, Harry, aber du bist ein verblüffend mieser Lügner.« Unwillkürlich bekam seine blassen Wangen eine niedliche Röte. Contessinas Lächeln wurde echt. »Du hättest Professor Dumbledore niemals ins Gesicht lügen können.« Es war nur schwer zu übersehen, wie sehr Harry ihren Schulleiter bewunderte. Und weil Contessina auf ihre meist zutreffende Menschenkenntnis vertraute, glaubte sie nicht wofür alle anderen ihn beschuldigten.

»Könntest du das den anderen weißmachen, damit sie nicht mehr versuchen mich mit ihren Blicken zu beseitigen?«, witzelte er trocken. Seine Augen huschten von den Buchseiten zu Contessina und wieder zurück. Er schniefte leise und schloss die Hände krampfhaft um den Rand des Buches. »Du hast mir auch damals geglaubt.« Harry zwang sich aufzusehen und knitterte seine Brauen während er sie betrachtete. »Und mich vor den Hufflepuffs verteidigt.« Der trübe Schleicher verschwand Stück für Stück als er von Neugier verdrängt wurde.

Contessina erinnerte sich an den Vorfall mit den Hufflepuffs ihres Jahrgangs. Das schreckhafte Grüppchen war in der Bibliothek über ihn hergezogen, weil sie ihn für den Erben Slytherins gehalten hatten. »Soll ich das nochmal tun? Es war eines meiner Jahreshighlights Ernie in eine Salzsäule zu verwandeln.« Ihr Vater hätte sicher nichts dagegen, wenn sie ein paar Hufflepuffs aufscheuchte – _solange er nicht weiß, dass ich damit Harry verteidige._

Harry musste lachen. »Wieso hast du das gemacht?«, fragte er und versuchte sie mit demselben Blick zu ergründen wie sie es getan hatte, doch er scheiterte kläglich.

Contessina betrachtete das funkelnde Grün und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ernie hat die Sache ausgenutzt um sich wichtig zu machen, während etwas durchs Schloss gewandert ist und Unschuldige versteinert hat. Es ist abstoßend das Leid andere auszunutzen um sich Aufmerksamkeit und Ansehen zu verschaffen«, antwortete sie. Ihr Lächeln verschwand. »Außerdem hast du es schon schwer genug, da muss man dir nicht auch noch Steine in den Weg legen.« Harry konnte sich gegen die wöchentlichen Stichellein von Severus nicht wehren, aber er musste sich diese Behandlung nicht von seinen Mitschülern gefallen lassen.

Das Pergament raschelte als Harrys Finger sich fest in die aufgeschlagenen Seiten krallten. Er atmete schwer ein und blieb an ihren grauen Augen hängen wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz. Contessina leckte sich über die Lippen und sah weg. Harrys Finger lösten sich von dem Buch, das daraufhin über seine Beine segelte und auf dem Boden landete.

»Ist das die Hausaufgabe für Zaubertränke?«, schlug sie ein neues Thema an und entdeckte tatsächlich das Rezept für ihren derzeitigen Trank. »Hast du den Aufsatz schon geschrieben?«

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und blickte räuspernd zu seiner rechten, wo eine zerknitterte Pergamentrolle lag. Es standen kaum fünf Sätze drauf.

Contessina zog ihre eigene Rolle aus der Tasche und breitet sie vor ihm aus. »Wenn du dich beeilst, schaffst du es noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn.«

Harry sah mit geweiteten Pupillen zu ihr auf und öffnete wieder den Mund ohne zu sprechen. Contessina lächelte und verkniff sich dabei ein Kichern. Sie hatte noch nie bemerkt wie süß der Gryffindor aussah, wenn er einen Fisch nachahmte. Ohne ihre Motive zu hinterfragen, zog Harry seine Schreibfeder und machte sich an die Arbeit ihren Text abzuschreiben.

Eine halbe Stunde später gingen Contessina und Harry mit Hermine, die sie auf dem Weg zum Klassenzimmer getroffen hatten, zum Zaubertränkeunterricht in die Kerker. Vor der dicken Holztür angekommen, entdeckte sie Draco von seinen Freunden umringt. Ausnahmslos alle trugen Anstecker an ihren Umhängen und grinsten Harry hämisch zu als sie ihn kommen sahen. 

Contessina fluchte innerlich über die neuste Idee ihres Bruders. In roten Leuchtbuchstaben strahlten die Worte:

Ich bin für CEDRIC DIGGORY –

Den WAHREN Hogwarts-Champion!

auf den Ansteckern und waren im düsteren Licht der Kerker besonders gut zu erkennen. Sobald man mit dem Finger auf die glatte Oberfläche tippte, formte die Schrift sich um und verwandelte sich zu:

POTTER STIKT

Der leuchtende Glanz und fröhliche Schimmer entwich Harrys Grün als seine Augen auf den Ansteckern landeten. Der trübe Schleicher war während ihres Aufenthalts in der Bibliothek verschwunden, doch nun kam er wie eine Regenwolke zurück und ruinierte seine entspannte Stimmung.

»Gefällt’s dir, Potter?« Draco schlenderte grinsend zu Harry. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise und Harper waren kurz davor an ihrem Lachen zu ersticken, während Daphne ihr Kichern hinter gehobener Hand verbarg und Pansy die Augen verdrehte. Theodore stand schweigend neben Millicent und ignorierte jeden außer Contessina, in der er seine Augen förmlich hineinbohrte.

»Was soll das, Draco?«, fragte Contessina und zupfte an seinem Anstecker.

Ihr Zwilling sah zu ihr rüber und knitterte seine hellen Brauen als er sie neben Harry stehen sah. Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen. Plötzlich fand er seine Aktion gar nicht mehr lustig. »Was denn? Das ist doch witzig.« Draco versuchte sich sein Grinsen zurück auf die Lippen zu tapezieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. 

»Mach sie ab, das ist lächerlich«, verlangte sie und zupfte solange an seinem Anstecker, bis er blechern zu Boden fiel. Dracos weiche Züge verhärteten sich und er wurde bleich. Sie hatte ihn sauer gemacht, auch wenn ihr nicht ganz klar war womit. Er konnte kaum angenommen haben, dass sie hierrüber lachen würde.

»Willst du einen, Granger?«, wandte er sich an Hermine und fischte einen Anstecker aus seiner Tasche. »Ich hab sie kistenweise. Aber berühr bloß nicht meine Hand. Ich hab sie gerade gewaschen, und will nicht, dass eine Schlammblüterin sie einschleimt.«

Contessinas Pupillen weiteten sich und sie biss sich fest auf die Zunge um nichts zu sagen, was sie später bereuen würde. Doch bevor sie überhaupt irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatten ihr Bruder und Harry die Zauberstäbe gezogen und schossen plötzlich Lichtblitze durch den Korridor. Harrys Zauber traf Goyle mitten ins Gesicht, der von Draco traf Hermine. Große, hässliche Blasen formten sich auf Goyles Nase, während Hermine wimmerte und sich die Hände auf den Mund presste.

»Hermine!« Contessina, die seitlich in Deckung gegangen war, schnellte zu ihr und zog ihre Hände weg. Hermines sowieso schon lange Vorderzähne, wuchsen in rasender Geschwindigkeit. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden reichten sie ihr bis zur Unterlippe, dann zum Kinn und immer weiter hinab.

»Was soll dieser Krach hier?«, mischte sich Severus‘ schnarrende Stimme unter das kreischende Gelächter seiner Schüler.

Crabbe und Harper redeten durcheinander, doch Severus brachte sie mit einem Finger zum Schweigen und deutete dann auf Draco. »Erkläre.«

»Potter hat mich angegriffen, Sir –«

»Wir haben uns gleichzeitig angegriffen!«, rief Harry.

»– und er hat Goyle getroffen, sehen Sie –« Severus‘ Augen huschten über Goyles Gesicht, das kraterähnliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte.

»Krankenflügel, Goyle«, sagte Severus ruhig.

»Hermine wurde auch getroffen«, mischte Contessina sich ein. Hermine zuckte daraufhin zusammen und versuchte mit Händen und Armen ihre Biberzähne zu verbergen, die den Kragen ihrer Bluse erreicht hatten. Harper und die anderen krümmten sich hinter Severus‘ Rücken lautlos vor Lachen und deuteten mit den Fingern auf Hermine.

Severus sah Hermine reglos an. »Ich sehe keinen Unterschied.« Tränen stiegen ihr in die braunen Augen, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte in den Kellergang davon um hinter der nächsten Ecke zu verschwinden.

»Severus!«, zischte Contessina erbost und sah ihren Paten an. Draco hatte sie verhext und entstellt, war es wirklich nötig nachzutreten? Schnaubend drehte sie sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Freundin.

»Wo glaubst du gehst du hin?«, schnarrte Severus.

Contessina sah über ihre Schulter und schenkte ihm eine ausdruckslose Miene. »Ich suche jetzt nach meiner Freundin und helfe ihr dabei diesen scheußlichen Zauber rückgängig zu machen.« Sie verschwand hinter dem Kellergang und lief zum Krankenflügel hinauf.

Als sie kurz darauf Hermine auf einem Krankenbett bei Madam Pomfrey fand, setzte sie sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

»Verschwände keine Tränen für diese Idioten«, flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr und strich sich einige der buschigen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Hermine schniefte und rieb sich die Augen.

»Snape kann –«

»Ich weiß.« Beruhigen fuhr sie ihr über den Rücken und sah zu Madam Pomfrey, die sich fluchend um Goyles Blasen kümmerte.

»Nur Scherereien«, ärgerte sie sich und mixte zwei Fläschchen zusammen.

»Du verpasst den Unterricht«, sagte Hermine mit verstopfter Nase. »Du musst hier nicht sitzen.«

»Keine Sorge, Severus wird mit das heimzahlen«, lachte sie und konnte sich das Bild ihres Paten gut vorstellen, wenn er sie Samstagnachmittag in sein dunkles, kaltes Klassenzimmer zog und sie die kompletten zwei Schulstunden nacharbeiten ließ. Dabei würde er es natürlich auskosten sie in seiner Hand zu haben, nachdem sie ihn so respektlos abgewiesen hatte. Aber das war ihr gerade egal. Jetzt zählte nur ihre Freundin, die sie unter keinen Umständen wegen Dracos dummen Aktionen verlieren wollte.

»Zeigen Sie her, Miss Granger«, sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie zu ihnen stieß. Hermine sah zu ihr hoch und Madam Pomfrey betrachtet ihre langen Vorderzähne. »Das haben wir gleich.« Sie wuselte zu einem der Schränke gegenüber der Betten und zog einen Handspiegel heraus. Damit kam sie zurück, holte ihren Stab aus der Tasche und gab den Spiegel Hermine.

»Sagen Sie _Halt,_ wenn sie wieder wie vorher sind.« Madam Pomfrey murmelte einen Zauberspruch und die Zähne begannen zu schrumpfen. Hermines Tränen versiegten und sie starrte glänzend in den Spiegel hinein.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie wieder ihren Normalzustand erreicht hatten – Contessina entging nicht, dass Hermine sie ein wenig weiter schrumpfen ließ. Fröhlicher als noch vor einer Minute betrachtete Hermine sich im Spiegel und biss versuchsweise auf die Zähne.

»Danke«, sagte sie strahlend zu Madam Pomfrey, die nur nickte und sich Contessina zuwandte.

»Bei Ihnen, Miss Malfoy?«, fragte sie und betrachte sie von oben bis unten.

»Mir fehlt nichts «, antwortete sie rasch, ehe sie noch glaubte etwas gefunden zu haben. Madam Pomfrey nickte und entfernte sich wieder.

»Mum und Dad wird das gar nicht gefallen. Ich hab ewig lang versucht sie zu überreden, dass ich sie schrumpfen lassen darf, aber sie wollten unbedingt, dass ich meine Klammer weiter trage. Du weißt doch, sie sind Zahnärzte, sie halten einfach nichts davon, wenn Zähne und Zauberei –« Hermine unterbrach sich als sie Contessinas Ausdruck bemerkte. Sie hatte damals nur bedingt verstanden was Hermines Eltern arbeiteten, und ehrlich gesagt auch nichts weiter hören wollen, als sie mit Bohrern und Zangen angefangen hatte. Contessina schüttelte es immer noch bei dem Gedanken, dass sich jemand mit einer Zange an ihren strahlendweißen Zähnen vergriff.


	57. Die erste Aufgabe

Für Contessina fiel der Ausflug nach Hogsmead am Samstag vor der ersten Aufgabe flach. Während ihr Zwilling mit ihren Freunden den Durmstrang-Schülern das Zauberdorf zeigte, ließ Severus sie in seinem Klassenzimmer schmoren. Nachdem sie ihn im Gang einfach stehen gelassen hatte um Hermine nachzulaufen, hatte er sich, _so großzügig und liebreizend wie er war,_ genau dieses Wochenende ausgesucht um ihr Nachsitzen aufzubrummen.

»Du bist grausam, Severus«, stöhnte Contessina gelangweilt von ihrem Platz aus. Severus saß vor seinem Pult am Ende des muffigen Raums und korrigierte Hausaufgaben. Um sie herum dampften Kessel auf offener Flamme und verbreiteten die kuriosesten Gerüche. Ihr Kinn in der Hand abgestützt, beobachtete sie schon seit drei Stunden die aufsteigenden Bläschen und lauschte raschelndem Pergament. Severus hielt es nicht für nötig ihr eine Aufgabe zu geben, stattdessen ließ er sie nutzlos an ihrem Arbeitsplatz sitzen und erlaubte ihr nicht mal Hausaufgaben zu machen.

»Ich gebe dir einen ruhigen Nachmittag, damit du ungestört deine Gedanken sortieren kannst«, schnarrte er ohne aufzublicken. »Normalerweise solltest du mir dankbar sein.«

Contessina würde gerne schnauben und die Augen verdrehen, doch sie hatte keine Lust bis Mitternacht zwischen den Dämpfen zu verbringen, weshalb sie sich zusammenriss. »Hermine hat geweint und du hast nachgetreten als sie schon am Boden war«, erklärte sie sich sachlich. »Es ist doch verständlich, dass ich dann ein wenig … ungehalten werde.« Severus hielt inne und sah mit gelüpfter Braue auf. Contessina entwich erneut ein Stöhnen. »Du könntest mir wenigstens eine Aufgabe geben.« Sie würde lieber ein paar Kessel schrubben als reglos herumzusitzen – _auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, wie man etwas saubermachte._ »Selbst Vater würde sich nicht so anstellen«, murrte sie und legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme. Sie musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass er wieder eine Braue lupfte. _Vater wäre zehn Mal schlimmer als Severus._

Einmal hatte ihre Mutter über ein neues Porträt von ihm gelacht, für das er sich vier Wochen lang hatte malen lassen. Danach war er für vier Wochen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer ausgezogen.

»Gehen wir hiernach wieder normal miteinander um, oder muss sich mein Heiler Sorgen machen?«, fragte sie, weil er ihr seit dem Vorfall eingeschnappt die kalte Schulter gezeigt hatte.

»Darüber macht man keine Witze, Mädchen«, grollte er. Contessina hob den Kopf und sah ihn an.

»Dann hör auf so nachtragend zu sein«, schnaubte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Severus blickte von seinem Pergament auf. Seine schwarzen, funkelnden Augen fixierten sie, als wäre sie das einzige in seinem Labor.

»Das steht dir nicht Contessina, ich dachte Lucius hätte dir dieses Verhalten ausgetrieben.« Sarkasmus troff wie Öl aus seiner Stimme. Ihr Pate erhob seine große, schwarze Gestalt, wobei seine bauschige Robe knitterte.

»Vater sagt auch, dass ich mir nichts gefallen lassen soll.« Ein scheinheiliges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus. Severus ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und blieb vor ihrem Tisch stehen.

»Warum starrt Nott dich seit Jahresbeginn an?«, schnitt er ein neues Thema an.

Contessinas Lächeln verschwand wie Staub im Wind. Seit sie den Verräter auf der Lichtung hatte abblitzen lassen, starrte er sie ununterbrochen an. Es war nicht leicht gewesen das stechende Prickeln in ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren, doch mittlerweile nahm sie es kaum noch wahr. Sie würde Theodore sicher nicht die Genugtuung geben, sich von ihm zermürben zu lassen. »Hat Vater es dir nicht erzählt?«, fragte sie statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben. Sie zwang sich, nicht auf ihre Unterlippe zu beißen und versuchte so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu wirken. Innerlich, jedoch, begann das schlummernde Biest sich zu regen und seine Krallen an ihrem Fleisch zu schaben.

»Geheimnisse und Fehler preiszugeben ist nicht eine seiner Stärken«, antwortete Severus und starrte ungeduldig auf ihre Stirn, als könne er dadurch direkt zur Wahrheit gelangen.

»Vater hat Theodore als Spion eingesetzt, damit er mich im Auge behalten kann«, erklärte sie und ballte dabei ihre Fäuste unter der Steinplatte. »Anders ausgedrückt: Theodore hat mich verraten.«

»Daher kam also die gebrochene Nase«, fügte er die Teilchen zusammen und schnaubte dann augenverdrehend. »Und das hast du Lucius vergeben?« Seine Augen kniffen sich forschend zusammen.

Contessina blickte direkt in die dunklen Onyxe und verzog die Lippen. Seufzend löste sie ihre Arme aus der Verschränkung und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. »Wenn man einen Assassinen anheuert«, entgegnete sie, »ist dann der Auftraggeber der Schuldige oder der Täter?« Sie konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Vater hat ihn gebeten mich zu beobachten, aber Theodore hat sich dazu entschieden mich zu hintergehen.« Von ihrem Vater war sie enttäuschte gewesen, doch letzten Endes hatte sie nichts anderes erwartet. Aber das einer ihrer Vertrauten seine Position ausgenutzt hatte, war ihr sauer aufgestoßen.

Severus schien mit ihrer Ansicht nicht überein zu sein, doch er sagte nichts. »Du verstehst dich gut mit dem Bulgaren«, warf er in den Raum. Einer der Kessel zischte brodelnd.

Contessina lupfte spöttisch ihre Brauen. »Sein Name ist Fidan.«

Severus verzog seine dünnen Lippen und faltete die Hände ineinander. »Vergiss nicht, dass er bald wieder weg sein wird. Schließ also besser keine Freundschaften«, schnarrte er und sah sie dabei so tief an, dass Contessina glaubte er würde gleich in ihre Iris stürzen.

»Manchmal nimmst du dein Amt als Patron zu ernst«, säuselte sie und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. »Ich kann auf mich aufpassen, Severus.« Skeptisch hob er eine Braue und sah zu ihrem Fußknöchel. Contessina verdrehte die Augen und nahm seine Hände. »Ich, Contessina Malfoy, schwöre dir, Severus Snape, dass ich jederzeit auf mich achtgeben und bei Problemen deinen Rat aufsuchen werde«, versprach sie mit übertrieben ernster Miene.

Severus schnaubte verächtlich, zog seine Hände zurück und öffnete die Tür mit losem Wink. »Na los, geh schon, bevor ich es mir anders überlege«, gab er barsch von sich und mied ihren Blick.

Freudestrahlend schlang sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die glatte Wange. »Ich hab dich auch lieb, Severus.« Schnell huschte sie aus dem muffigen Klassenzimmer und holte ihren Mantel aus dem Schlafsaal.

Viktor Krum balancierte erschöpft das goldene Ei in seinen Armen, als er die Koppel verließ. Contessina klatschte zaghaft in die Hände und hielt ihren Blick nervös auf die Öffnung der Umfriedung. Cedric, Fleur und Viktor hatten die erste Aufgabe gemeistert, nun war Harry dran.

Während Ludo Bagman die Punkte für den Bulgaren verkündete, wurde der Ungarische Hornschwanz, gegen den der Gryffindor antreten würde in Position gebracht. Contessina hatte ihm beim Frühstück nochmal viel Glück gewünscht bevor Professor McGonagall ihn abgeholt hatte, doch jetzt wo sie wusste was er gegenübertreten musste, wurde ihr flau im Magen. Normalerweise hegte sie eine stille Faszination für die schuppigen Wesen mit ihren mächtigen Flügeln und brennendem Atem. Drachen waren fleischgewordenes Feuer und dabei so majestätisch wie kein anderes Tierwesen. Nicht ohne Grund hatten die Malfoys der Vergangenheit beschlossen sie auf ihrem Wappen abzubilden. Jetzt allerdings, sah Contessina nur den dornenbesetzten Schwanz, der meterlange Furchen in die Erde schlug und Harry wie Zucker zerbröseln konnte.

Sobald der Gryffindor aus der Öffnung trat, jubelten seine Hauskammeraden, bis ihnen die Stimmbänder versagten. Der Rest der Schülerschaft, buhte ihn aus. Contessina holte tief Luft und kniff angespannt ihre Hände zusammen. Harry war leichenblass und schien kaum sicheren Halt auf seinen Füßen zu haben. Tief schluckend sprach sie Gebete zu Merlin und Morgana, dass der Drache ihn nicht in Fitzelchen zurücklassen würde.

»Er sieht schwach aus, glaubst du er wird gefressen?«, scherzte Fidan hinter Contessina und beugte sich zu ihr und Pansy runter.

»Er wird es schaffen«, versuchte sie mehr sich selbst zu überzeugen.

Fidan lehnte sich dicht an ihr Ohr und blies eine Strähne davon. »Er ist ziemlich klein und mager, der Drache wird keine Freude an ihm haben«, flüsterte er und streifte mit seinem Atem ihre Wange.

Contessina stieß ihm ihren Ellbogen in die Brust. »Potter wird siegen, du wirst schon sehen.« Verbissen starrte sie zur Koppel und konzentrierte sich auf Harrys winzig wirkenden Körper als der Ungarische Hornschwanz sich aufrichtete.

Sämtlichen Anwesenden blieb ihr höhnisches Gelächter im Hals stecken, sobald Harry auf seinem Feuerblitz durch die Luft sauste und es durch waghalsige Manöver schaffte an das Ei zu kommen. Er wäre beinahe … Mal verbrannt worden und wurde an der Schulter von einem Dorn gesteift. Die Menge tobte. Mr Bagman, rief irgendetwas zu den Zuschauern und Contessina klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Erleichterung schwallte über sie wie gigantische Hagelkörner.

»Schaut euch das an!«, schrie Bagman. »Da, schaut euch das mal an! Unser jüngster Champion hat sein Ei am schnellsten geholt! Damit stehen die Chancen für Mr Potter nun ganz anders!«

Contessina hörte kaum noch auf seine Worte, sondern quetschte sich durch die Menge um von der Tribüne zu kommen. Sie hatte heute Morgen mit Hermine abgesprochen, sich nach der Aufgabe bei dem Zelt für die Champions zu treffen. Unten angekommen, lief sie zusammen mit ihrer Freundin und Ron zu Harry, mit dem sie am Eingang beinahe kollidierten.

»Harry, du warst einfach klasse!«, strahlte Hermine über beide Ohren. »Du warst einfach unglaublich! Wirklich unglaublich!« Mitten in ihrem Gesicht waren lange Spuren von Fingernägeln zu erkennen, die sich wohl vor lauter Angst in die Wange gekrallt hatte.

Ron und Harry sprachen sich endlich aus und grinst sich dann an. Hermine jauchzte und brach in Tränen aus, die ihr direkt in die Kratzspuren flossen. Inbrünstig umarmte sie die zwei und huschte dann heulend aus dem Zelt. Contessina hatte die drei ruhig am Eingang beobachtete. Sie hatte noch nie eine so tiefe Freundschaft gesehen wie das Trio sie hatte. Wenn ihr Körper zu etwas anderem als Erleichterung fähig wäre, hätte sie die Gryffindors vielleicht beneidet.

»Vollkommen übergeschnappt«, kommentierte Ron Hermines Gefühlsausbruch. »Harry, komm mit gleich gibt es deine Punkte …« Der Weasley schlüpfte hinaus und folgte Hermine.

Harry machte keine Anstalt den beiden nachzugehen. Seine grasgrünen Augen strahlten dynamisch und waren felsenfest auf Contessina gerichtet. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal als sie allein waren, huschte sein Blick nicht mehr nervös hin und her, dennoch trat ein rosa Schimmer auf seine Wangen als sie ihm zulächelte.

»Ist es sehr schlimm?«, erkundigte sie sich nach seiner Schulter und trat zu ihm. 

»Ähh«, stotterte er, wodurch seine Wangen noch röter wurden. »Nur ein Kratzer.«

Nickend zog sie am Ärmel seine Trikots und bedeckte den Verband. »Draco wird die Anstecker wohl nur noch als Blinklichter verwenden können«, seufzte sie theatralisch und grinste ihm zu.

Harry entschlüpfte ein Lachen, bei dem seine Augen freudig funkelten. Contessina erschrak als sie spürte wie ruhig sie sich plötzlich fühlte. Der Nervenkitzel und die Anspannung waren wohliger Stille gewichen. Blinzelnd sah sie in die weiten grünen Wiesen hinein und fing sich wieder, indem sie ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die verschwitzte Wange gab und Ron und Hermine zur Punktevergabe folgte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Kapitel wird sich um den Weihnachtsball drehen ;)


	58. Der Weihnachtsball

»Tut mir leid«, zwang Contessina sich ruhig zu antworten und legte so viel Bedauern in ihre Züge, dass ihre Gesichtsmuskeln den Dienst quittieren wollten, »ich bin schon mit jemandem verabredet.«

Der Sechstklässler zog betrübt ab und wickelte seinen Ravenclaw-Schal enger um den Hals. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie bereits den nächsten gereckten Kopf auf sie zusteuern. Contessina schnappte sich schnell ihre Tasche und flüchtete aus der Bibliothek.

»Nicht zu fassen«, schimpfte sie kopfschüttelnd und sah sich hinter jeder Ecke um, bevor sie einen Gang betrat.

Seit die Lehrer ihnen eröffnet hatten, dass es traditionell zum Trimagischen Turnier an Weihnachten einen Ball geben wird, hatte Contessina keine ruhige Minute mehr. Egal wo sie hinging, die Jungs fanden sie und belagerten sie mit Einladungen. Die meisten von ihnen kannte sie nicht einmal und hatte auch noch nie ein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt. Selbst die Jungs, die sonst bei ihrer Anwesenheit ins Stottern gerieten oder feuerrot anliefen, waren von neuerwecktem Mut erfüllt und kamen mit aufgeblähter Brust zu ihr. In den ersten Tagen war sie geschmeichelt gewesen und hatte mit süßem Lächeln abgelehnt. Jetzt, einen Tag vor dem großen Abend, war sie dermaßen gereizt und übellaunig, dass sie glaubte mit Harrys Ungarischem Hornschwanz verwandt zu sein. Sie war fast soweit sich öffentlich die Haare zu raufen und musste all ihre Nerven zusammenhalten um ihren Verehrern keine Flüche aufzuhalsen, noch bevor sie ein Wort an sie gerichtet hatten.

Aus Gründen, die Daphne und Harper vollkommen schleierhaft waren, hatte Contessina kein Interesse daran, mit irgendjemanden auf den Ball zu gehen. Ihr Vater hatte Draco kaum einen Tag nach der Verkündung dazu aufgefordert, Pansy als seine Begleitung zu wählen. Weder ihr Zwilling noch Pansy waren davon sonderlich begeistert, aber sie fügten sich dem Willen ihre Eltern und hatten ausgemacht, zusammen die Halle zu betreten, danach jedoch tanzen zu können mit wem auch immer sie wollten. Für Contessina war keine solche Anweisung gekommen. Ihr Vater befolgte sich an ihre stumme Abmachung und hielt sich mit Vorschriften zurück. Im Gegenzug wollte Contessina ihn nicht mit einer unpassenden Begleitung provozieren. Eine angemessene Begleitung wollte sie allerdings auch nicht haben. Ihr Großvater würde Wind davon bekommen und Contessina wollte verhindern, dass ein potentieller Verlobter vor seinen Augen auftauchte. Daher hatte sie beschlossen allein hinzugehen und mit ihren Freunden Spaß zu haben.

Draco war bei dieser Aussage zufrieden grinsend hinter sie getreten, hatte sie fest an sich gedrückt und ihr zahlreiche Küsse auf die Wangen gegeben. Ihr Zwilling war die letzten Tage nicht weniger gereizt gewesen. Es brachte ihn an die Grenzen seiner Selbstbeherrschung dabei zuzusehen, wie sich die Jungs in ihre Nähe wagten und sich einbildeten, eine Chance zu haben. Manchmal war es Draco, der die Anwärter verscheuchte, noch bevor sie einen Atemzug hatten nehmen können.

Daphne war von Blaise eine Woche nach der Bekanntgabe gefragt worden. Die Blondine war schon ziemlich sauer gewesen, weil sie fünf andere hatte abblitzen lassen, nur damit sie für Blaise frei blieb. Aber sobald er sein verschmitztes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, war sie Feuer und Flamme gewesen. Harper hatte bisher die Einladung von Crabbe, Goyle und einem Hufflepuff aus der Oberstufe abgelehnt. Für wen sie sich freihielt, wollte sie allerdings nicht sagen. 

Durch die kalten Gänge des Schlosses huschend, begegnete Contessina zahlreichen tuschelnden und kichernden Mädchen. Alle kannten nur noch ein Thema: den Weihnachtsball. Die Schülerschaft konnte nicht mehr aufhören von Kleidern, Tanzpartnern und Dates zu reden. Selbst Hermine konnte sich einer kleinen Panikattacke nicht entziehen, sobald sie sich Gedanken über ihr Outfit machte. Die Gryffindor hatte, zu Contessinas Überraschung, die Einladung von Viktor Krum angenommen. Zitternd vor Aufregung hatte die Brünette sie in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gezogen und so leise mit ihr gesprochen, als erzähle sie ihr vom Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit. Es war eine vollkommen neue Seite an Hermine. Stunden über Stunden hatte sie Contessina mit Kleiderfragen, Farbauswahl und Frisurentipps gelöchert.

Contessina blickte nochmal hinter sich und wollte dann zur Treppe in die Kerker schlüpfen, doch bevor sie die erste Stufe erreichte, prallte sie mit jemandem zusammen und landete prompt auf ihrem Po.

»Verdammt«, zischten sie synchron.

Contessina sah auf und entdeckte strubbeliges schwarzes Haar mit einem scharlachroten Kopf. »Harry?«, sagte sie und rappelte sich auf.

Harry rieb sich den Kopf und begab sich wieder auf die Beine. »Contessina«, sagte er, schaffte es aber nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

Stutzig betrachtete sie ihn und vergaß warum sie wie Mrs Norris um die Ecken geschlichen war. Contessina sah zu seinen Händen, die wie zwei Chihuahuas zitterten und zu den nassen Flecken an seinen Achseln.

»Ist alles okay bei dir, Harry?«, fragte sie und strich sich ihren Schulrock glatt. Als hätte sie seine Zunge damit zum Sprechen animiert, begann er hastig etwas zu stammeln, das sie selbst in der Stille des Korridors nicht verstehen konnte. »Wie bitte?«

»Cho geht mit Cedric zum Ball«, ratterte Harry herunter.

Ein Lichtlein ging ihr auf, als sie sich an Hermines Worte erinnerte. Sie hatte vor einigen Tagen erzählt, dass Harry einfach nicht die Gelegenheit fand, das Ravenclaw-Mädchen zum Ball einzuladen. »Tut mir leid«, sagte sie, diesmal mit echtem Bedauern. »Aber ich bin sicher, es gibt noch einige Mädchen, die mit dir hingehen möchten.« Harry sah gut aus, war berühmt und zu allem noch ein Champion – es wäre lächerlich, wenn er niemanden finden würde. 

Harry schnaubte nur hysterisch. »Der Ball ist schon morgen!«, rief er und strich sich durch sein widerspenstiges Haar. »Warum müsst ihr auch immer in Rudeln rumlaufen!« Er warf seine Tasche auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Fest kniff er die Augen zusammen und atmete durch den Mund ein.

»Was hast du jetzt vor?«, fragte Contessina und stellte sich vor ihn.

»Keine Ahnung«, meinte er nüchtern, sah sie kurz an und blickte dann an ihr vorbei zur Wand gegenüber. »Ich soll tanzen … mit wem soll ich da tanzen, ich kann nicht mal tanzen!« _Er ist verzweifelt,_ erkannte sie, _wirklich verzweifelt._ Er hatte sich so auf Cho fixiert, dass er an eine andere nicht mehr gedacht hatte.

Contessina wollte ihm sagen, dass er den Kopf nicht hängen lassen sollte und alles gut werden würde, doch aus ihrem Mund sprudelte etwas vollkommen anderes. »Möchtest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?«

Harry riss die Augen auf als wäre die Eulerei explodiert. Sein Kinn klappte ein paar Mal auf und wieder zu. Wenn Contessina nicht in eine Schockstarre gefallen wäre, sähe sie sicher genauso aus. _Wo kam das denn her? Seit wann macht meine Zunge sich selbstständig?_

»Aber … ich dachte …« Harry brach ab und entfernte sich von der stützenden Mauer. »Du hast doch schon eine Begleitung?«, fragte er verwirrt. »Ich hab gesehen wie sie dich alle gefragt haben.«

»Hast du mich beobachtet?«, scherzte sie um ihre eigen Verlegenheit zu unterdrücken und erzielte damit, dass Harrys Kopf die Farbe des Höllenschlunds annahm. Sie musste aufpassen, dass er es nicht war, der gleich explodierte. »Ich habe bei allen nein gesagt.«

Harrys Kiefer tat wieder das gleiche – auf, zu, auf, zu, auf, zu. »Wieso?«, brachte er dann zustande. Er konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen, warum sie jemanden abgelehnt haben sollte.

Contessina wusste nicht wie sie es erklären sollte ohne ihren Großvater oder Vater zu erwähnen, weshalb sie nur mit der Schulter zuckte. »Gut, wenn du nicht willst …«, sagte sie und machte Anstalt zu gehen.

»Nein, nein«, brabbelte er eilig und hielt sie am Arm zurück. »Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn du mit mir dort hingehen würdest.« Seine Hand verweilte an der nackten Stelle, wo ihr Ärmel hochgerutscht war und entfernte sich erst, als sie ihm ein Lächeln zuwarf.

»Dann treffen wir uns morgen vor der großen Halle«, sagte sie. »Kurz vor acht?« Harry nickte hastig, wobei ihm die Brille von der Nase rutschte. Contessina stupste sie ihm wieder hoch und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf seine Wange. »Bis morgen, Harry.«

Um sieben Uhr am nächsten Abend, bereiteten sich Contessina und Hermine in einem leeren Klassenzimmer auf den Ball vor. Die Gryffindor trug bereits eine Spitzen-Rüschen-Kombination in zartem Rosé und Flieder und war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen strahle kaum heller als die Blümchenstecker in ihren Ohren. Contessina hatte ihr mit dem Make-Up und der schweißtreibenden Bändigung ihres buschigen Haars geholfen und kümmerte sich nun um ihre eigene Erscheinung.

Während Hermine immer wieder an ihren symmetrischen Locken zupfte, schwenkte Contessina ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihr Kleid über ihrem Kopf schweben um mit erhobenen Armen hineinzuschlüpfen. Die zarte Seide schmiegte sich eng um ihren Oberkörper und lockerte sich elegant zu ihren Hüften. Hauchdünne Träger waren mit kleinen Diamanten besetzt und funkelten mit dem silbrig schimmernden Stoff. Ihre makellose Alabasterhaut wurde stark hervorgehoben, befand sich jedoch im Einklang mit ihrem silberblonden hochgesteckten Haar und den gelockten Strähnen um ihr Gesicht herum. In den Knoten am Hinterkopf hatte sie ein Silbergeflecht aus Blumenranken gesteckt und trag passend dazu ein paar Diamantohrringe und ein dezentes Silberkettchen um ihren Hals.

Mit einem zweiten Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs, verschloss sie die Haken an ihrem Rücken und schlüpfte dann in ihre silbernen halbhohen Sandaletten. Danach puderte sie ihr Gesicht und bedeckte ihre Wangen mit rosigem Rouge. Ihre blutroten Lippen flammten auch ohne Lippenstift und lenkten mit ihren scharfen Wangenknochen von ihrer Stupsnase ab.

»Wow … Tess«, stammelte Hermine, als sie ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten war und Contessina von oben bis unten musterte, »du siehst … Harry wird das Herz stehen bleiben!«

Contessina lachte und warf einen letzten Blick auf den perlweißen Glanz ihrer Arme und ihr frostblasses Gesicht, bevor sie sich den Rücken zuwandte und Hermine vor sich zog, damit sie sich bewundern konnte.

»Du siehst umwerfend aus, Hermine. Viktor wird begeistert sein«, gab sie das Kompliment zurück und rückte ein paar Strähnen gerade, die sich ihre Freundin vor Nervosität herausgezogen hatte.

»Meinst du?«, wurde sie plötzlich unsicher.

»Viktor hat dich gefragt als du deine Nase in einem Buch hattest, mit Tinte im Gesicht und einem Berg Hausaufgaben neben dir«, zählte sie langsam auf. »Ich bin mir sicher, es ist ihm egal ob du dich herausputzt oder in deiner Schuluniform kommst, Hauptsache er darf in den Genuss deiner Gesellschaft kommen.«

Hermine sah sie durch den Spiegel an und lächelte beinahe schüchtern. Um rasch das Thema von sich zu lenken, wirbelte sie herum und war wieder ganz die alte. »Ich bin wirklich froh, dass Harry nicht allein hin muss, dass wäre schrecklich«, sagte sie erleichtert.

»Er sah erledigt aus, nachdem Cho ihm abgesagt hat«, erwiderte Contessina.

Harry hatte Hermine und Ron wohl noch am selben Abend erzählt, dass sie ihn gefragt hatte. Contessina hatte darüber Stillschweigen bewahrt. Sie konnte sich vorstellen was für einen Aufstand Draco machen würde, wenn er bemerkte, dass sie nicht wie geplant allein auftauchte, sondern an der Seite seines _Rivalen_. Und für ihren Vater würde es wahrscheinlich zur Zerreißprobe werden, sobald er hörte, dass seine Tochter mit Harry Potter ausgegangen war.

Contessina fand ihre Wahl perfekt. Harry war niemand, den ihr Großvater in Erwägung ziehen würde und war somit auch keine Bedrohung. Außerdem waren sie mittlerweile Freunde und gingen nicht unter falschen Hoffnungen dort hin.

Mit kurzem Blick auf die Pendeluhr am Ende des Klassenzimmers, erkannte sie, dass es breites viertel vor acht war. »Komm, wir sollten los.« Hermine holte tief Luft und hakte sich dann bei Contessina unter.

Ohne sich großartig anstrengen zu müssen, erkannte man, dass dieses Jahr kaum ein Schüler über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren war. Vor der Großen Halle tummelten sich hunderte von gelockten, geglätteten, zurückgekämmten und hochgesteckten Köpfen. Alle zappelten nervös in ihrem Festgewand und warteten gespannt darauf, dass der Ball endlich anfing.

Als die Hauslehrer wie jedes Jahr notiert hatten, wer im Schloss bleiben würde, hatte es einen regelrechten Ansturm gegeben. Trotz stattlicher Größe, war Severus im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum nicht mehr zu erkennen gewesen. Er hatte tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab ziehen müssen, damit die aufgeregten Halbwüchsigen von ihm wichen.

»Dort hinten ist er«, sagte Hermine zittrig und zeigte mit dem Finger zum Eichenportal. Contessina sah über die Köpfe hinweg und erkannte Viktor neben Professor Karkaroff und Fidan.

»Na geh schon, du wirst ihn umhauen«, machte sie ihr Mut und gab ihr einen sanften Schubs. Hermine strich sich permanent über ihr Kleid und rieb aufgeregt die Hände. Als sie zwischen dem Meer aus Köpfen nicht mehr zu entdecken war, machte Contessina sich daran, nach ihrer eigenen Verabredung zu suchen.

»Armer Potter, hast du keine Begleitung abgekriegt?«, vernahm sie das höhnische Lachen ihres Bruders unten am Treppenabsatz. Contessina wandte ihren Blick hinab zur Seite und entdeckte ihn zusammen mit Pansy, Blaise und Daphne. Gegenüber standen ihnen Harry und Ron. Harrys rechter Arm war leer, doch an Rons hing Padma Patil.

»Halt die Klappe, Malfoy«, zischte Harry und blickte aufgescheucht umher. Er zupfte an seinem Kragen, ihm schien schrecklich warm zu sein. Contessina grinste in sich hinein. Draco würde seine Gehässigkeit gleich im Hals stecken bleiben.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinunter und ging von hinten an Harry heran. Ihr Zwilling entdeckte sie binnen Sekunden. Seine lichtgrauen Augen fingen an zu leuchten und ein kurzes, unbemerktes Lächeln erschien ihm auf den Lippen.

»Guten Abend«, begrüßte sie die Runde. Harry zuckte zusammen und erstarrte, als er begann sie zu mustern.

»Tess, du siehst unglaublich aus!«, quietschte Daphne an Blaises Arm. Sie selbst trug passend zu ihren glänzenden Augen, ein blassblaues Kleid, das knapp ihre Schuhspitze zeigte. Das glatte Haar hatte sie sich stark gelockt und die obere Partie hochgesteckt und zu Rosen zusammengedreht.

»Du bist wunderschön«, flüsterte Pansy und strich sich über ihre blassrosa Rüschen, die ihr dunkles Haar in den Vordergrund rückten. Ihre Wangen bekamen rosa Flecken als sie Contessinas Blick kreuzte.

»Ihr seht auch toll aus«, gab sie lächelnd zurück.

»Starr gefälligst nicht so, Potter«, knurrte Draco und kniff seine Augen zusammen. Harry, dem jegliche Gesichtsfarbe entwichen war, beachtete ihn nicht. Seine sommergrünen Augen lagen einzig auf Contessina.

»Sei nicht so unfreundlich, Draco«, tadelte sie ihren Zwilling und wandte sich dann Harry zu. »Tut mir leid, es hat etwas gedauert.« Harry nickte nur abwesend und versuchte krampfhaft sich von ihrem Anblick zu lösen. Um es selbst für den letzten begreiflich zu machen, hakt Contessina sich bei ihm unter und lächelte wieder der Runde zu.

»Was soll das bedeuten«, fragte Draco scharf. Seine sonst so warmen Augen, hatten sich verdunkelt und wollten Harry mit bloßen Blicken erdolchen.

»Ich bin Harrys Begleitung«, antwortete sie ruhig und warf einen Blick auf ihren verstummten Freund. Ron erging es nicht anders.

»Du gehst mit Potter?«, zischte er so laut, dass einige sich zu ihnen umdrehten. »Hast du den Verstand verloren?« Er sah sie an, als wäre sie reif fürs St.-Mungo.

»Habe ich das nicht erwähnt?«, tat sie unschuldig. »Das muss mir wohl entfallen sein.« Harry entkam ein Lachen. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen und stand nun aufrecht, beinahe stolz, neben ihr. »Du siehst gut aus, Harry«, sagte sie und strich über seinen schwarzen Festumhang.

»Du bist –« Räuspernd versuchte er das Kratzen aus seiner Stimme zu verscheuchen. »Du siehst toll aus«, erwiderte er verlegen und kratzte sich am Nacken, bevor er wieder am Kragen seines Umhangs zog.

»Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?«, fauchte ihr Bruder. »Wenn Vater –«

»Vater«, unterbrach Contessina ihn harsch, »hat mir die frei Wahl gelassen.« Wütend presste Draco die Zähne zusammen und zerdrückte Pansy beinahe den Arm.

»Die Champions hierher, bitte!«, wurden sie von Professor McGonagall unterbrochen.

»Bis gleich«, verabschiedete sie sich und zog Harry mit sich zu den Flügeltüren. Sie durchquerten die brabbelnde Menge und gingen nach vorn. Professor McGonagall scheuchte die anderen in die Große Halle, während die Champions mit ihren Begleitungen rechts warten sollten. Fleur Delacour und Roger Davies stellten sich direkt neben der Tür auf. Cedric und Cho standen in ihrer Nähe, doch Harry bemerkte sie nicht einmal.

»Ist das …?«, flüsterte er plötzlich erschrocken.

Contessina folgte seinem Blick und grinste. »Hermine? Ja, das habe wir toll hinbekommen, nicht wahr?«, witzelte sie und lächelte ihnen zu, als sie mit Viktor vorbeiging.

Harry wandte sich von Hermine ab und sah zu ihr. Durch den kleine Absatz ihrer Sandaletten waren sie gleichgroß und konnten sich ungehindert in die Augen sehen. »Du warst das?«, fragte er und zog seine Brauen dabei so stark zusammen, dass sie zu einem haarigen Strich wurden.

Contessina leckte sich kurz über die Lippen und entfloh der Intensität seines Blickes. »Ich habe nur ein wenig nahgeholfen.« Und es hatte seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt; Viktor konnte kaum die Augen von seiner bezaubernden Begleitung lassen.

Sowie alle ihre Plätze gefunden hatten, betraten die Champions mit ihren Begleitungen der Reihe nach die Große Halle. Beifall erklang während sie den Weg zu einem großen runden Tisch auf dem Podium beschritten. Die Richter saßen bereits rundherum. Die Haustische waren hundert kleineren Tischen gewichen, die von kleinen Lampen erleuchtet wurden um mit jeweils ein Dutzend Schülern belegt waren.

Contessina spürte Harrys Nervosität auf sich überlaufen und unterband es sofort, indem sie ihm ihre zweite Hand auf den Oberarm legte und ihn ein Stück näher zu sich zog. »Beachte sie einfach nicht, konzentrier dich auf unser Ziel«, flüsterte sie ihm zu und deutete mit der Nase zu Dumbledore, der ihnen vom Podiumstisch aus zulächelte.

Kaum hatten sie den Tisch erreicht, zog ein Weasley, dessen Name Contessina entfallen war, einen leeren Stuhl neben sich für Harry vor. »Ich bin befördert worden«, sagte er, noch bevor sie sich gesetzt hatten. Contessina nahm neben Harry Platz und verbarg ihr Lächeln. »Ich bin jetzt Mr Crouchs persönlicher Assistent und als sein Vertreter hier.«

Contessina bestellte sich nach kurzem studieren der Speisekarte Ente à l'Orange und im Nu erschien das Essen auf ihrem goldenen Teller. Harry hatte ihr dabei aufmerksam zugesehen und tat nun dasselbe. Hermine und Viktor achteten kaum auf ihr Essen, sondern unterhielten sich anregend und ließen den anderen kaum aus den Augen. Er erzählte ihr von Durmstrang und den Unterschieden zu Hogwarts.

»Nun aber, Viktor!«, unterbrach ihn Professor Karkaroff, als er anfing über die Landschaft zu erzählen. »Bloß nicht alles verraten, sonst wird unsere reizende Freundin gleich ganz genau wissen, wo wir zu finden sind!« Er versuchte zu lachen, doch sein Blick blieb kalt.

Professor Dumbledore lächelte mit funkelnden Augen. »Igor, all die Geheimniskrämerei … man könnte fast meinen, Sie wollten gar keinen Besuch.«

»Wissen Sie, Dumbledore«, sagte er und bleckte seine gelben Zähne, »wir schützen doch alle unser eigenes Reich. Bewachen wir nicht eifersüchtig die Tempel der Gelehrsamkeit, die uns anvertraut sind? Sind wir nicht zu Recht stolz darauf, dass nur wir allein die Geheimnisse kennen und auch schützen? Sie stimmen mir sicher zu, Miss Malfoy.« Aller Augen lagen plötzlich auf Contessina, die sich beinahe an ihrer Ente verschluckt hatte.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte sie und sah den Professor an.

»Ihre Familie hat doch haufenweise Geheimnisse, für die sie eher sterben würde als sie preiszugeben«, sagte er wie selbstverständlich und blitzte sie an. Von der einen Sekunde auf die andere, war ihr der Appetit vergangen. Sie sah den Professor schweigend an und versuchte krampfhaft ihr Lächeln aufzubehalten. _Was bildet dieser Mann sich eigentlich ein?_

»Ich weiß nicht von was Sie sprechen, Professor«, zwang sie heraus. Natürlich hatte ihre Familie Geheimnisse und Gegenstände, über deren Legalität sich streiten ließ, doch dass er es wagte es so öffentlich und unverblümt anzusprechen, hatte ihr einen Hieb in den Magen versetzt.

»Ich glaube schon, Miss Malfoy«, beendete er das Gespräch und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller. Professor Dumbledore schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und deutete ihr an, sich nicht die Stimmung vermiesen zu lassen. Der Zug war jedoch schon abgefahren.

»Alles okay?«, fragte Harry und rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück näher. Contessina nahm sich einen Moment Zeit um ein glaubhaftes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen zu bringen. Jedoch war das nicht von Nöten, denn es reichte, in die wunderbar grüne Weite zu blicken, damit sie lächeln konnte. Harrys Augen hatten etwas an sich, das sie jedes Mal in ihren Bann zogen.

»Ja, natürlich«, antwortete sie und legte ihre Hand an seinen Arm.

Nachdem sie ihre Teller geleert hatten, schwenkte ihr Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab und die Tische reihten sich an den Wänden auf, wodurch in der Mitte eine Tanzfläche entstand. Mit dem nächsten Schwenker beschwor er eine Bühne, die mit Schlagzeug, mehreren Gitarren, einer Laute, einem Cello und einigen Dudelsäcken ausgestattet war. Danach stürmten die Schwestern des Schicksals die Bühne und wurden mit wildem Beifall willkommen geheißen. Sobald die Lampen auf den Tischen erloschen, stimmten sie ihre Instrumente.

Contessina erhob sich mit den anderen und reichte Harry ihre Hand. Die Panik vor dem Eröffnungstanz war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. »Es wird nicht so schlimm wie du glaubst«, versprach sie und half ihm hoch. Sie spüren das Zittern seiner Hände und sah eine Schweißperle seine Schläfe hinabrollte.

»Ich kann nicht tanzen, Contessina, ich habe noch nie getanzt!«, flüsterte er hektisch. Sie konnte beinahe fühlen, wie sein Herz durch seine Brust springen wollte.

»Befolge meine Anweisungen, dann wird alles gut gehen.« Harry schien nicht überzeugt. Die Schwestern des Schicksals stimmten eine langsame, klassische Melodie an. Sie schritten auf die hell erleuchtete Tanzfläche und reihten sich zu den anderen Champions auf. Contessina stellte sich Harry gegenüber, der verzweifelt zu ihr rüber sah. Sie hob ihre linke Hand, winkelte den Arm an und deutete Harry es ihr gleichzutun. Er hob den linken Arm und legte seine flache Hand gegen ihre. Leicht versetzt standen sie nebeneinander und begannen, sobald der Takt einsetzte.

»Konzentrier dich auf meine Augen, Harry, beachte die anderen nicht«, flüsterte sie und drehte sich drei Schritte mit ihm im Kreis. Harry tat was sie ihm gesagt hatte und blickte von seinen runden Brillengläsern aus in ihre nebelgrauen Augen.

»Rechte Hand, andere Richtung«, wisperte sie leise, sodass nur Harry es hörte. Sie hatte noch nie bei einem Tanz geführt und stellte erstaunt, dass es ihr gefiel die Kontrolle zu haben.

Nach drei Schritten hob sie ihre freie Hand über den Kopf. »Linke Hand in meine.« Harry tat es und ihre Hände trafen sich über ihren Köpfen. »Ein Schritt zurück, einen vor.« Harry stolperte unbemerkt, doch leistete ihren Anweisungen Folge. Contessina tat die gegengesetzten Schritte. Sie drehten sich wieder, wobei die anderen es deutlich leichtfüßiger aussehen ließen.

Sie ließ ihren oberen Arm wieder sinken. »Bleib stehen und behalte deine Hand in meiner.« Contessina umrundete ihn und hob ihre verschmolzenen Hände, um sich unter seinem Arm zu drehen. Sie machte drei Drehungen und lächelte ihm zu. Harry ließ sich von nichts ablenken und sah ihr gebannt in die Augen. Kurz war sie nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch anwesend war. »Linke Hand nach oben in meine, rechte hinter meinen Rücken.« Sie hoben wieder den linken Arm und hielten sie über ihre Köpfe, den rechten Arm legte sie hinter ihren Rücken und nickte Harry zu ihrer Hand, die an ihrer Taille greifbar erschien. Er erfasste sie ohne wirklich hinzusehen. »Einen vor, einen zurück.« Auf einmal wirkte er nicht mehr so unbeholfen wie zuvor. Er achtet konzentriert darauf ihr zu folgen. Sobald ihre restlichen Mitschüler die Tanzfläche betraten und die Champions nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt standen, wich die Anspannung von ihm.

»Sehr gut«, lächelte sie. »Rechte Hand durch den Spalt.« Sie führten ihre rechte Hand nach oben und griffen durch das kleine Loch, das ihre linken Arme entstehen ließen. »Weiter vor und zurück. Du bist ein Naturtalent, Harry.«

»Meinst du wirklich?«, fragte er unsicher. Er wagte es immer noch nicht von ihr wegzusehen.

»Vertraust du mir?« Er blinzelte auf ihre Frage, nickte aber. »Ich würde dich nicht anlügen. Oder habe ich das, als ich sagte es wird nicht so schlimm?« Sie schaffte es Harry zum Lächeln zu bringen.

»Ich bin froh mit dir hier zu sein«, sagte er. »Mit Cho hätte ich mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert.« Sie konnte sich ein kurzes Kichern nicht verkneifen, als die Bilder sich vor ihrem Inneren Augen formten.

»Stets zu Ihren Diensten, Mr Potter«, neckte sie ihn und machte einen leichten Knicks, als der Tanz vorbei war. Die Schwestern des Schicksals beendeten ihr Stück und Beifall brauste auf.

»Willst du dich setzten?«, fragte sie in weiser Voraussicht und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Harry nickte so fest, das ihm der Nacken knackste.

Ron saß mit seiner Begleitung Padma an dem Tisch, auf den sie zusteuerten. Keiner von beiden sah sonderlich gut gelaunt aus.

»Das war wunderschön«, schwärmte die Ravenclaw, als sie Contessina und Harry sah. Mit einem kurzen Blick rügte sie Ron, der nicht aussah als hätte er vor sie zum Tanzen aufzufordern.

»Ich dachte du kannst nicht tanzen, Harry?«, sagte Ron, zog eine Braue hoch und nippte an seiner Flasche Butterbier.

»Er lernt schnell«, antwortet Contessina für ihn und berührte wieder seinen Oberarm.

»Ich wünschte jemand würde mit mir so tanzen«, seufzte Padma und versetzte Ron einen beleidigte Blick, der sie völlig ignorierte.

»Seht ihr das!«, fauchte Ron auf einmal und blickte giftig auf die tanzende Menge. Contessina folgte seinen Augen und entdeckte Hermine und Viktor. »Sie hat sich mit dem Feind verbrüdert.«

»Es ist nur ein Ball, Ron«, sagte Harry und setzte sich neben seinen besten Freund.

»Sie hilft ihm bestimmt dabei das Eierrätsel zu lösen«, redete er weiter ohne auf Harry zu achten. »Sie fällt dir eiskalt in den Rücken.«

»Sie haben einfach Spaß, Ron«, sagte Contessina beschwichtigend und setzte sich neben Harry.

»Wer’s glaubt!«, zischte er und blitzte Contessina aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Harry stieß ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Rippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Ron sah räuspernd zurück zur Tanzfläche und trank die halbe Flasche auf einmal leer.

»Contessina!«, fauchte die nächste Stimme. Sie war versucht mit den Augen zu rollen, als sie Draco auf sich zukommen sah. »Ich muss mit dir reden.« Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, griff er nach ihrem Arm, riss sie hoch und ging auf die Flügeltüren zu.

»Draco!«, zischte sie empört und wollte sich losreißen, doch ihr Zwilling hielt sie so fest, als er sie durch die Menge bugsierte, dass sie glaubte, sie würde sich bei dem Versuch die Schulter auskugeln.

Er zog sie aus der Großen Halle und hinaus an die frische Luft. Dicht im Schatten der Schlossmauern verborgen, drehte er sich herum und sah sie mit düster funkelnden Augen an. Jedes Mal wenn in den Augen ihres Vaters ein Gewitter aufzog, glaubte sie nie wieder eine Emotion in ihnen lesen zu können. In Dracos sah sie gerade das genaue Gegenteil. In der lichtgrauen Iris herrschte ein Sturm aus Gefühlen, dass sie überfordert war, sie einzuordnen.

»Was willst du hier mit Potter? Wieso tanzt du mit ihm?«, schmetterte er ihr entgegen. Seine sonst so blassen Wangen glühten feuerrot. Contessina blieb die Spucke weg, als sie sah wie er die Fäuste ballte.

»Vater hat mir freie Wahl gelassen«, wiederholte sie sich ruhig. _Wieso mischt er sich ein? Und warum flippe er so aus, als würde ich Harry jeden Moment heiraten?_

»Das hätte er nicht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass du dich Potter an den Hals wirfst!«

Contessina war so empört, dass ihr das Kinn herunterklappte. »Wie bitte?«, hauchte sie entsetzt.

»Tu doch nicht so!«, schrie er. »Ich habe gesehen wie ihr euch anseht!«

Jetzt wurde sie sauer. _Was glaubt er eigentlich wie er mit mir reden kann?_ »Wir sind Freunde, Draco, nichts weiter, das bildest du dir alles ein!«, feuerte sie zurück. _Endlich macht Vater mir keine Vorschriften mehr, und nun will Draco diesen Platz für sich beanspruchen? Was ist nur los mit ihm?_

»Das hat jeder gesehen, Tess, nicht nur ich! Stehst du auf ihn, magst du Potter?« Seine Stimme war zu einem knurrenden Bellen geworden, dass ihr sämtliche Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

»Bist du jetzt total übergeschnappt!«, fauchte sie. »Harry ist mein Freund und ich wollte ihm die Demütigung ersparen alleine aufzutauchen.«

»Das sollte dich einen Dreck interessieren, er ist ein wertloses Halbblut!«

Contessina verstummte augenblicklich. Es reichte, wenn er über Muggelgeborene herzog, doch nun schoss er indirekt gegen Severus. »Ich werde jetzt gehen. Wir reden wenn du wieder bei Verstand bist«, sagte sie ruhig.

Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch die nächsten Sekunden vergingen so schnell, dass sie kaum hinterher kam. Plötzlich hatte Draco sie gegen die harte Mauer gedrückt, seine Hand in ihre Taille gekrallt und seine weichen Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Noch ehe sie wusste was geschah, schlossen sich ihre Lider und ihre Lippen teilten sich. Ihr Zwilling drückte seinen Körper gegen ihren, merzte die Kluft zwischen ihnen aus und legte seine zweite Hand auf ihre kühle Wange. Contessina blieb stocksteif und ließ ihre Lippen mit seinen verschmelzen.

Eine ungeahnte Hitze breitete sich trotz der eiskalten Luft und dicken Schneeschicht in ihr aus. Ihr ganzer Körper prickelte, ihre Härchen stellten sich auf. Dracos Lippen zogen ihre zwischen seine, während seine Finger sich so tief in ihre Taille gruben, dass sie fürchtete, der seidene Stoff würde jeden Moment reißen. Contessinas Verstand war so benebelt, dass sie nicht realisierte was geschah.

Als ihnen die Luft ausging, lehnte Draco seinen Kopf zurück und atmete schwer gegen ihre Wangen. Contessina öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in stürmisches Grau. Plötzlich befiel sie die bittere Kälte und sie kam zu Sinnen. Mit aufgerissenen Lidern schubste sie Draco von sich und hielt sich die Hand gegen den Mund. Ihr Herz fing an wild zu pochen und ließ sie entsetzt nach Luft schnappen.

Nicht fähig etwas von sich zu geben, raffte sie ihr Kleid und rannte zurück ins Schloss, durch Eingangshalle und hinunter in die Kerker. Sie hörte nicht auf zu rennen, ehe sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte und sicher im Schlafsaal der Mädchen angekommen war. Sie mied jeden Spiegel und jedes Fenster. Sobald sie die Tür hinter sich zugeknallt hatte, glitt sie mit dem Rücken daran hinab und sah durch die Dunkelheit auf den steinernen Fußboden. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich tief in ihre nackten Schultern als sie sich selbst umklammert. Sie war unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Das einzige was sie umgab, war Entsetzen – Entsetzen über Draco und sich selbst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaaaah … was sagt ihr dazu? Habe ich euch auf den ersten Moment lang genug warten lassen? Ich bin jedenfalls seeeeehr gespannt darauf, was ihr dazu sagt. Ich hoffe es hat euch genauso gefallen wie mir. 
> 
> PS: zu dem Tanz habe ich mir ausnahmsweise Inspiration von der Historyserie ›Reign‹ genommen. Der Tanz stammt aus S03 E03 und wurde zu dem Lied ›Stay with me‹ in der Version von ›Vitamin String Quartet‹ von Francis Valois und Mary Stuart getanzt. Ich habe die Folge zufällig wieder gesehen und direkt gewusst, dass ich Contessina und Harry so aussehen lassen möchte ;)


	59. Abraxas Malfoy

Die Tage bis zum Neujahr verliefen wie ein Schleier vor Contessinas Augen. Seit dem Weihnachtsball hatte sie Konzentrationsschwierigkeiten, war geistig abwesend und reizbarer als jemals zuvor. Sie hatte niemandem erzählt was am Abend geschehen war, nicht einmal Heiler MacAsgaill, dem ihre plötzliche Still sofort aufgefallen war. Darüber konnte sie nicht sprechen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was da geschehen war, aber ihr war klar, dass sie den Vorfall mit in ihr Grab nehmen würde.

Heiler MacAsgaill war nicht der einzige, dem aufgefallen war, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. Draco und Contessina hatten seit dem Ball kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen, gingen sich aus dem Weg und sahen sich nicht einmal an. Severus war der erste, der versucht hatte sie zum Reden zu bringen. Er hatte sich die Zwillinge geschnappt, in sein Büro verfrachtet und ihnen dutzende Fragen gestellt, bevor er sie zähneknirschend wieder rausgeworfen hatte, weil keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort verloren hatte. Ein paar Tage später hatte Blaise sich bei Draco erkundigt, ob alles in Ordnung war. Daraufhin hatte ihr Zwilling ihn angefaucht und gesagt, dass er sich aus seinen Angelegenheiten raushalten solle. Daphne hatte es Blaise gleichtun wollen, aber Contessina hatte ihr zugefrorenes Grau in das warme Blau ihrer Freundin gespießt, woraufhin ihr sämtliche Worte im Hals stecken geblieben waren.

Dank der Massen an Hausaufgaben in ihrer letzten Ferienwoche, wurde Contessina von übermäßigem Grübeln und Sprechen bewahrt. Sie hatte ihre Freundinnen Pansy, Daphne und Harper mit in die Bibliothek geschleift und dann zwei Stunden an ihrem Aufsatz für Zaubertränke gearbeitet. Contessina hatte jedes andere Thema erstickt und die drei mit Informationen zu getextet. Nun wurden sie beim Mittagessen in der Große Halle von Kopfschmerzen geplagt und schafften es nicht zu essen und nebenbei zu reden. Contessina schob beinahe entspannt ihre Gabel in den Mund und zerkaute ihre Karotten.

Das einzige, was ihre Stimmung wieder trübte, war Theodores permanentes Starren, das ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Der Verräter hatte die Gunst er Stunde genutzt und sich langsam Draco genähert. Erst waren es nur kurze Sätze zu den Hausaufgaben oder dem Unterricht, doch nach ein paar Tagen wurde er mutiger und setze sich zu ihm und Blaise. Contessina wollte nichts lieber tun als ihn zu vertreiben, aber dafür würde sie sich zu ihrem Zwilling begeben müssen, und das war gerade nicht möglich. Die Schlucht zwischen ihnen war mörderisch und würde sie beide ins Verderben reißen, wenn sie versuchten zueinander zurück zu finden.

»Tess, du hast doch schon an Arithmantik gearbeitet oder?«, fragte Daphne, mit dem Finger an der Schläfe und schob sich eine lange Bohne in den Mund.

»Klar«, antwortete sie einsilbig und stocherte weiter zwischen ihren Erbsen herum, ohne die Gabel auch nur in die Nähe ihres Mundes zu lassen.

»Könntest du es mir später erklären, ich verstehe das ganze Zeug nicht mehr.« Contessina sah zu ihrer Freundin, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nickte. Sie musste aufhören ihre Freunde mit ihrer Schlechten Laune zu quälen.

Schräg gegenüber von ihr saß Draco mit Blaise, Theodore und seinen Lakaien Crabbe und Goyle. Sie konnte nicht hören worüber sie sprachen und war froh seine Stimme durch den Lärm der anderen nicht zu hören.

Gerade als sie sich an die Kartoffeln wagen wollte, wurden die Flügeltüren mit einem Ohrenbetäubenden Krachen aufgeschlagen, dass selbst die Lehrer zusammenzuckten. Auf halben Weg blieb Contessinas Gabel wie gefroren in ihrer Hand, als sie erkannte, wer durch die Tür schritt.

Eine große, silberblonde Gestalt in bodenlangem schwarzen Mantel, einem langen, harten Gehstock und kalten grauen Augen, schritt herrschaftlich durch die Halle, die sofort verstummte. Jeder Schüler und Lehrer, selbst ihre ausländischen Gäste, gab keinen Mucks von sich. Mit harten, spitzen und unerbittlichen Zügen, die nur Malfoys besaßen, lief er an den Haustischen vorbei und steuerte auf den Lehrertisch zu. Professor Dumbledore hatte seine Gabel bereits niedergelegt und das freundliche Lächeln aufgelegt, mit dem er jeden willkommen hieß.

Contessina tat sich schwer damit die Karotten in ihrem Magen zu behalten. Für einen kurzen, winzigen Augenblick, sah sie zu Draco, der entsetzt zu ihr sah und sich dasselbe Frage: _Was bei Merlin und Morgane, hat Großvater in Hogwarts zu suchen?_

»Mr Malfoy, willkommen«, wurde Abraxas Malfoy von ihrem Schulleiter begrüßt, als er den Tisch erreicht hatte. »Wie kommen wir zu Ihrem Besuch?« Sein Lächeln wich ihm nicht von den Zügen, doch sie kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Professor Dumbledore nicht begeistert von seinem unangekündigten _Besuch_ war.

»Ich bin hier um meine Enkelin abzuholen, Dumbledore«, antwortete er unterkühlt, stemmte seinen Gehstock vor sich in den Boden und stützte sich locker ab. Aus seinem Mantel zog er ein Pergament und reichte es Professor Dumbledore.

Contessina nahm alles nicht mehr richtig war. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Albtraum und sie wollte nichts lieber als aufwachen. Ihr Schulleiter sah zu ihr rüber als er das Pergament entgegennahm. Die ganze Halle, voll mit neugierigen Schülern, wartete auf die folgenden Momente. Immer wieder schwankten ihre Blicke zwischen Contessina, ihrem Großvater und dem Schulleiter hin und her.

»Miss Malfoy«, sprach er, als er sich das Pergament durchgelesen hatte. Wie von einer Wespe gestochen sprang sie auf. »Würden Sie kurz zu mir kommen.« Contessina bog um den Tisch und ging zum Lehrertisch, wobei sie die stechenden Blicke der anderen vehement ignorierte. Severus stand bereits hinter ihrem Schulleiter und hatte sich das Pergament genommen, um es mit verkniffener Miene durchzulesen.

»Contessina, Liebes«, begrüßte ihr Großvater sie und strich ihr über die Schulter. »Wir werden heute den Tag zusammen verbringen.« Sein kaltes Lächeln ging von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. Krampfhaft achtete sie darauf, dass ihr das Kinn nicht aufklappte. Stattdessen sah sie zu Professor Dumbledore und Severus.

»Das ist ein Brief deiner Mutter, nur eine formelle Erlaubnis«, erklärte ihr Großvater. Die Informationen brauchten eine Weile, bis sie in ihrem Hirn angekommen waren. Sie würde den Tag mit ihm verbringen, außerhalb von Hogwarts. Allein, nur mit ihr – er wollte Draco nicht mitnehmen. So wie er lächelte konnte das nur mit einer Sache zu tun haben. Am liebsten würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen, egal was, Hauptsache sie musste nicht mit ihm gehen. _Das kann doch nicht so einfach sein?_

»Haben Sie etwas dagegen, Miss Malfoy?«, fragte ihr Schulleiter. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie all ihre Kraft nutzte um nicht der Panik zu verfallen, denn seine Frage klang eher wie eine Aufforderung. Er wollte ihr zu verstehen geben, dass sie es nur sagen musste, dann konnte sie bleiben. Doch was sollte sie sagen? Er war ihr Großvater, sie konnte ihn nicht einfach vor allen Schülern abweisen – _Wer weiß was er nach solch einer Brüskierung mit mir macht._

Mit trockenen Lippen sah Contessina zu Professor McGonagall, dann Severus, Professor Dumbledore und schließlich zu ihrem Großvater. Alle drei schienen besorgt zu sein, doch Abraxas Malfoy hatte ein Funkeln in den Augen, das jeglichen Gedanken an Abweisung auslöschte.

»Nein«, antwortete sie heiser und räusperte sich kurz. »Natürlich nicht.«

»Ich kann darauf zählen, dass Sie mir meine Schülerin sicher zurückbringen«, fragte Professor Dumbledore lächelnd.

Ihr Großvater lupfte eine der hellen Brauen. »Ich werde sie heute Abend zurück apparieren.« Hohn und Spott troff aus seiner Stimme wie schleimiges Öl. Contessinas Magen drehte sich wie ein Karussell.

»Apparieren ist für sie –«

»Sie ist ein Reinblut, Dumbledore, sie apparierte schon bevor sie laufen konnte«, fiel ihr Großvater ihm barsch ins Wort. »Snape wird sie dann in Hogsmead abholen, nicht wahr?« Es war gewiss keine Frage. Severus konnte sie abholen, oder sie würde im Dunkeln allein zurücklaufen.

»Gewiss«, presste ihr Pate zischelnd heraus. Ihm gefiel das ganze genauso wenig wie Contessina, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden solange sie nicht den Mund aufmachte.

»Nun denn, hohl deine Mantel, Liebes«, befahl er und sah zu ihrem Schulleiter. »Auf Wiedersehen, Dumbledore.« Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, nahm er sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich aus der Großen Halle und ignorierte dabei die Blicke der Schüler, die teils wütend, verängstigt und verwirrt dreinblickten.

Contessina streifte den Blick ihres Bruders, der aussah, als wolle er zu ihr springen und sie von dem großen, bösen Werwolf wegzerren. Doch er blieb auf seinem Platz, wie alle anderen. Contessina ließ es geschehen und ertrank in den aufkeimenden Bildern ihres Albtraums, die sich vor ihr formten. Immer wieder redete sie sich zu, dass er sie nicht einfach verkaufen konnte, aber das schmälerte ihre Angst nicht und beruhigte auch nicht ihr pochendes Herz.

Nachdem sie in London angekommen waren, führte ihr Großvater sie zum _Été_ , einem bekannten Zauberer-Restaurant, wo die Malfoys öfter zu Mittag oder Abend speisten.

»Weißt du, Liebes«, sprach er gegen den Wind, als könne er ihm nichts anhaben, »in den Zeitungen wurde fiel über dich und Potter geschrieben.« Das war ihr nicht neu. Irgendwie waren Fotos von Harry und ihr wie sie tanzten, an die Presse gelangt, die es natürlich sofort gedruckt hatten. »Erst konnte ich es nicht fassen, dass du dieses dreckige Halbblut in deine Nähe lässt«, schnalzte er, »doch als ich verstand in welch gutes Licht du uns damit gerückt hast, war ich überrascht.« Mit schaurigem Lächeln sah er zu ihr runter und strich über ihre Hand an seinem Ellbogen. »Das hat deinen Wert um einiges in die Höhe getrieben, Liebes.«

Abermals verfluchte sie sich dafür, mit Harry zum Ball gegangen zu sein. Sie hatte es wirklich genossen, doch was sie damit alles ausgelöst hatte, war es ihr nicht wert gewesen. Aber es war zu spät und sie konnte nichts weiter tun, als dafür geradezustehen.

»Wir treffen uns gleich mit Mr Yaxley und Mr Avery«, sprach er weiter. »Ich möchte, dass du dich von deiner besten Seite zeigst und so folgsam bist wie immer.«

»Natürlich, Großvater«, antwortete sie monoton. Sie wusste nicht was sie dazu noch sagen sollte. Sie steckte mitten in einem Albtraum und wusste nicht, wie sie aufwachen konnte – falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Und bei der Erwähnung von Pollux wurde ihr ohnehin schon wieder übel. **_Ich bin diesem Widerling gerade erst entkommen und muss nun mit ihm essen?_ **Sie würde keinen Bissen herunterbekommen.

Ihr Großvater veranstaltete eine Brautschau. Die beiden Männer würden sie von nahem betrachten und sich ein Bild machen können. Dann würden sie entscheiden ob Contessina eine geeignete Ehefrau für sie wäre. Dass er sie nicht gleich vor den Altar schleifte, war fast schon unglaublich.

Ihre Beine erfüllten als einzige Körperteile ihre geregelte Funktion und brachten sie sicher zum Restaurant. Ihnen wurden die Mäntel abgenommen und man führte sie zu ihrem Stammtisch, wo bereits zwei diskutierende Männer saßen. Contessina erkannte Pollux sofort und wich ihm schnell aus, bevor er Blickkontakt mit ihr aufnahm. Corban Yaxley saß neben ihm, hatte das schulterlange blonde Haar zu einem Knoten im Nacken zusammengebunden und trug ein schlichtes aber edles schwarzes Hemd, dessen Knöpfe allesamt geschlossen waren.

»Na endlich!«, rief Pollux als er bemerkt hatte, dass sie eingetroffen waren. »Abraxas, wie schön, endlich seid ihr hier.« Pollux und Mr Yaxley erhoben sich und schüttelten ihrem Großvater die Hand.

Contessina sah zu Mr Yaxley und reichte ihm die Hand, deren Rücken er küsste. »Mr Yaxley«, begrüßte sie ihn und lächelte gezwungen.

»Contessina«, raunte er tief, mit dem Blick auf ihr Schlüsselbein. Widerwillig wandte sie sich an Pollux und reichte auch ihm ihre Hand. Er tat es Mr Yaxley gleich und küsste ihren Handrücken.

»Contessina«, sagte er und hatte wieder sein charmantes Lächeln auf den Lippen, während sein dunkles Haar fest zusammengebunden war und seine weichen Züge noch stärker hervorbrachte. Der kurze Bart an seinem spitzen Kinn, hatte dieselbe länge wie zur Weltmeisterschaft.

»Mr Avery«, begrüßte sie auch ihn.

»Oh nicht doch, wir waren schon bei Pollux«, erinnerte er sie und schoss ihr damit bewusst die Bilder in den Kopf, die sie versucht hatte zu vergessen.

»Pollux«, zwang sie sich. Es war schwer ihre Verachtung für ihn nicht kund zu tun, doch damit würde sie mehr sich selbst schaden als ihm.

»Wir waren so frei und haben eine Flasche Wein bestellt«, sagte er als sie sich setzten. Contessina saß neben ihrem Großvater und gegenüber von Pollux, dessen Schuhe sie unbeabsichtigt gestreift hatte. Mr Yaxley saß ihrem Großvater gegenüber, womit er vollkommen zufrieden zu sein schien. Contessina konnte nicht sagen, ob das gut oder schlecht war. Es freute sie, wenn er kein Interesse an ihr hatte, allerdings würde das bedeuten, dass Pollux freie Bahn hatte und das war ihr noch unangenehmer.

Ihre Bedienung brachte den Wein und schenkte ihnen ein. Contessina nahm direkt einen kräftigen Schluck, denn anders würde sie das nicht überstehen.

»Contessina«, sprach Pollux sie an, nachdem sie bestellt hatten, »ich habe das Bild von dir und unserem geschätzten Mr Potter gesehen.« Damit lenkte er auch die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Großvaters und Mr Yaxley auf sie.

»Ein geschickter Schachzug nicht wahr?«, sagte ihr Großvater. »Damit kann uns niemand etwas vorwerfen, sollten Gerüchte über die Weltmeisterschaft in Umlauf treten. Schließlich würde Potter mit sowas nie etwas zu schaffen haben.«

 _Dummes, dummes Ding,_ schimpfte Contessina sich. _Ich habe ihnen ermöglicht Harry mit ins Verderben zu reißen._

»Ihr Geschick ist mir schon damals aufgefallen«, gestand Pollux. »Sie hat den Minister um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt, als wäre er ein dummer Schuljunge.« Er leckte sich über die Lippen und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. Ungewollt wurde ihr heiß. Es war ihr unbegreiflich, warum ihr Körper so auf ihn reagierte, denn ihr Geist war mehr als angewidert von dem verachtenswerten Schönling.

»Sie ist eine Malfoy, was erwartest du, Pollux?«, höhnte ihr Großvater und wandte sich Mr Yaxley zu. Somit musste sie Pollux ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenken.

»Wie geht es Euch?«, fragte sie daher höflich und griff nach ihrem Glas um noch einen Schluck zu nehmen.

»Hervorragend, nun bin ich in bester Gesellschaft«, grinste er und bewegte seinen Fuß um ihre Wade zu streifte. Contessina schluckte und versuchte ihm unbemerkt auszuweichen.

»Ich hoffe der Wein steigt Euch nicht wieder zu Kopf«, zischte sie leise. Ihr Großvater war mit Yaxley vertieft und schenkte ihr keine weitere Beachtung.

»Da ist sie ja«, grinste er siegessicher, »ich hatte schon befürchtet du hättest das Biest in Hogwarts gelassen.« Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Oberkörper schweifen, der von einem langärmlichen, beigen Kleid mit schwarzen Mustern bedeckt war. Als er auf ihre Hand blickte, schien ihm erstmals etwas aufzufallen. »Das kenne ich doch?«, runzelte er die Stirn. Contessina folgte seinem Blick und erkannte, dass er auf das Armband sah, welches Andromeda ihr zum Schulanfang der zweiten Klasse geschenkt hatte.

»Es gehörte meiner Mutter, sie hat es mir zum Schulanfang geschenkt«, antwortete sie rasch und senkte ihre Hand unter den Tisch, damit sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand.

Pollux lächelte nur charmant und leckte sich wieder über die Lippen. »Eigentlich hatte ich nicht über Potter reden wollen«, kam er auf das vorherige Thema zurück. »Ich wollte dir nur sagen wie wunderschön du ausgesehen hast, und wie sehr ich es bedaure, dich noch nicht in solch einem Kleid erblickt zu haben.«

»Noch?«, fragte sie spitz.

»Es herrscht ein geringer Konkurrenzkampf«, sagte er augenzwinkernd und strich sich eine verlorene Strähne hinters Ohr. Für ihren Geschmack war er sich seiner Sache viel zu sicher. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würde er sie einfach schnappen und vor den Altar schleifen, ob ihr Vater einverstanden war oder nicht.

»Außerdem«, fuhr er fort, »lasse ich mir sehr ungern Dinge wegnehmen, die ich bereits als mein erachte.« Er lehnte sich zu ihr rüber und sah ihr in die Augen. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen.

Als ihre Bestellungen serviert wurden, verwickelte ihr Großvater Pollux in ein Gespräch und Mr Yaxley und Contessina klapperten einige Höflichkeitsfragen ab. 

»Contessina«, sprach Pollux sie dann wieder an. Innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen und schluckte den Bissen ihres Krabbensalates hinunter. »Wärst du in den Osterferien verfügbar?«

»Was schwebt dir vor, Pollux?«, übernahm ihr Großvater die Antwort.

»Ein kleiner Ausflug, vielleicht ein Wochenende in Venedig oder Madrid«, antwortete Pollux und sah stets zu ihr. Seine Augen hatten ein lüsternes Funkeln bekommen, das sie ihm am liebsten austreiben würde.

»Da lässt sich sicher etwas arrangieren«, erwiderte ihr Großvater. Contessinas Kopf schwankte zu ihm. Er würde sie wirklich zwei Tage mit ihm allein lassen? Es war offensichtlich was Pollux vorhatte, das konnte er doch nicht zulassen. Selbst wenn er sie zusammenbringen wollte, konnte er diese Nähe vor einer Hochzeit nicht dulden. Oder wollte er sie so unbedingt an Pollux verscherbeln, dass ihm jedes Mittel recht war?

Contessinas Magen drehte sich und der Krabbensalat hatte vor wieder zurück auf den Teller zu kehren. _Nein, das werde ich nicht mit mir machen lassen. Nur über meine Leiche werde ich in Pollux‘ Bett landen_. Sie würde ihrem Vater davon erzählen und er würde dem sicher einen Riegel vorschieben. Es musste einfach sein, er konnte es nicht befürworten, sie Pollux zu überlassen. Und sollte dieser Fall doch eintreten, würde sie bei Severus Schutz suchen und sich für den Rest ihres Lebens bei ihm verkriechen.

»Entschuldigt mich«, sagte sie und stand auf. Sie würde jetzt verschwinden und Severus davon erzählen. Er war der einzige in Reichweiter, der ihr helfen konnte. Er hatte sie gebeten zu ihm zukommen, wenn es ernst wurde, und das war es nun. Pollux würde vermutlich bald die Ringe aussuchen und Einladungen schreiben lassen.

»Wo gehst du hin, Liebes?«, fragte ihr Großvater und sah sie mit schmalen Lippen an. Es fiel ihr schwer standhaft zu bleiben, aber sie musste jetzt verschwinden.

»Ich werde gehen, Großvater«, antwortete sie kühl und drehte ihm den Rücken zu und steuerte den Ausgang an. Sie vergaß ihren Mantel und ging direkt hinaus ins verschneite London. Es war ihr egal, dass sie fror, bald wäre sie in der Winkelgasse und würde sich einen Portschlüssel besorgen um zurück nach Hogwarts zu reisen. Keine Minute länger als nötig würde sie hier verbringen.

»Contessina!«, zischte ihr Großvater und hatte auch schon ihren Arm geschnappt und sie herumgerissen. Er zog sie in die Gasse hinter dem Restaurant. »Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, einfach den Tisch zu verlassen!« Seine Finger bohrten sich durch den Stoff ihres Kleides.

»Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, Großvater«, sagte sie eisig wie der Wind um. »Ich werde mich nicht wie eine Zuchtstute von dir verkaufen lassen. Und wenn du diese Versuche nicht unterlässt, werde ich Vater sagen was du hier tust und –« Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in der nächsten Sekunde durchschnitt ein lautes Klatschen die Luft und hinterließ ein scharfes Brennen auf ihrer Wange. Er hatte sie geohrfeigt. Contessina hielt den Atem an als sie eine warme Flüssigkeit herunterlaufen spürte. Sie fasste sich an die Wange und sah dann auf ihre rotgefärbten Finger.

»Du gehst da jetzt wieder rein und wirst dir Mühe geben, hast du das verstanden?«, knurrte er und packte ihre Hand. Er zog an ihr, doch bevor er sie einen Meter näher zum Eingang brachte, riss sie sich los und lief blind über die Straße.


	60. Trost

Contessina rannte und rannte, bis sie nicht mehr konnte, aber dennoch weiterrannte. Der eisige Wind schnitt ihr die Kehle auf und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihr Blut schmecken konnte. Ihre Lungen rasselten und ihr Körper fühlte sich taub an. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen und sie war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt. Dennoch rannte sie weiter und weiter und immer weiter. Sie rannte um ihr Leben. Um ihr freies, eigenständiges Leben. Um ihr Leben ohne Ehering, mit ihrer Familie.

Tränen hatten sich unter die Regentropfen gemischt und waren kaum zu unterscheiden. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie rannte, doch sie wusste, dass sie weit gekommen sein musste, denn die Sonne ging unter. Sie hatte nicht wie geplant in die Winkelgasse flüchten können, denn dort würde ihr Großvater zuerst nach ihr suchen. Und dass er nach ihr suchte, war eine unausgesprochene Tatsache.

Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab, keinen Mantel und niemanden den sie informieren konnte. Sie war allein in London, ohne Plan, Zuflucht und Aussicht auf Besserung. In Gringotts hätte sie sich Gold für einen Portschlüssel besorgen können, doch auf diese Idee war Abraxas sicher schon gekommen. Sie musste sich also von der Winkelgasse fernhalten. Muggelgeld hatte sie auch keines, also konnte sie sich kein Zimmer für die Nacht besorgen. Severus und die anderen Professoren wussten zwar Bescheid, dass sie in London war, doch wo genau wusste niemand. Eine Eule würde sie auch nur aus der Winkelgasse kriegen. Es war aussichtslos. Ihr blieb keine Wahl als zu rennen.

Im Ministerium konnte sie sich nicht blicken lassen, das würde für zu viel Aufsehen sorgen. Im St.-Mungo bestand die geringe Chance, dass sie Heiler MacAsgaill treffen würde, doch daran hatte ihr Großvater sicher auch schon gedacht. Vielleicht halfen Yaxley und Pollux ihm und postierten sich vor allen magischen Orten an denen sie auftauchen könnte.

Malfoy Manor war zu weit weg, sie würde Tage brauchen und bis dahin würde es schon jeder wissen. Und wer weiß was ihr Großvater allen als Erklärung auftischen würde. Er hatte zwei Zeugen, man würde ihm jedes verlogene Wort glauben.

Sie hatte beschlossen weiter zu laufen, ungeachtet wohin, bis ihr eine Lösung einfiel. Es musste einen Weg geben. Ohne sich eine Pause zu gönnen setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die beißende Kälte schoss ihr durchs Haar und durch das knielange Winterkleid, das nur für beheizte Orte geeignet war. Die Kaschmirstrumpfhose war in nassem Zustand kaum auszuhalten. Aber sie konnte nicht anhalten, denn sie wusste, wenn sie einmal stehenblieb, würde sie nicht mehr weiterlaufen. Stumme Tränen vermischten sich wieder mit dem Schneeregen, der ihr Haar eisig durchnässt hatte.

Sie wollte verzweifelt schreien und um Hilfe rufen, doch es wäre aussichtslos. Alles war aussichtslos. Sie konnte nur zu ihrem Großvater zurück kriechen und um Vergebung bitten. Aber sie würde eher erfrieren als sich selbst zu demütigen.

Mit der kommenden Dunkelheit begannen ihre Muskeln zu bibbern. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie war erschöpft, durchgefroren und hustete ununterbrochen. Sie wollte nicht, doch ihr blieb keine andere Wahl als stehenzubleiben.

Ihre Beine sackten zusammen als sie langsamer wurde. Sie geriet ins Stolpern und konnte sich nur vor einem Sturz bewahren, indem sie rechtzeitig nach einer Straßenlaterne griff. Kraftlos klammerte sie sich an das runde, lange Ding und röchelte. Sie hustete so stark, das Blut den Schnee bespritzte. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter und brannten in der Wunde, die ihr Großvater hinterlassen hatte. Ihre Beine hatten keinen Halt mehr und sie sank auf ihre Knie in den Schnee. Sie spürte die Kälte nicht, sie spürte nichts mehr. Ihre Hand behielt sie an der Laterne, damit sie nicht restlos im Schnee versank. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen und blickte auf. Wenn sie wüsste wo sie war, würde ihr vielleicht doch etwas einfallen.

_Denk nach, denk nach, denk nach._

Contessina sah zu den Straßenschildern. Cumberland Street. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie blinzelte und kniff die Augen zusammen um nochmal auf das Schild zu sehen. Doch tatsächlich, sie war in der Cumberland Street.

»Andromeda«, flüsterte sie und bekam neue Tränen in die Augen. Ihre Tante hatte sie ganz vergessen. Sie konnte ihr helfen, wenn sie bei ihr war, würde sie jemanden kontaktieren können …

Wild sah sie durch die Straßennummern und entdeckte die sechsundfünfzig. Andromeda wohnte in siebzehn, nicht allzu weit entfernt.

Mit neuer Hoffnung versuchte sie sich aufzuraffen. Es brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis sie es geschafft hatte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie hielt sich fest an der Laterne, bis sie sicher war einen Schritt machen zu können, ohne direkt wieder einzuknicken.

Nach gefühlten Stunden und unerbittlicher Kälte, hatte sie die 17 Cumberland Street endlich erreicht. Der weiße Altbau erstrahlte vor ihr wie die Sonne. Es war ihre Rettung.

Contessina hielt sich am Treppengeländer fest und schleifte sich die zwei kleinen Stufen hinauf. Bevor sie jedoch den goldenen Türklopfer erreicht hatte, brach sie hustend vor der schwarzen Tür zusammen. Ihr Kopf surrte und ihre Lider flackerten. Die Müdigkeit befiel sie und ließ sich nicht mehr abschütteln. Ihr Rücken lehnte gegen den steinernen Türrahmen. Sie wollte nach ihr rufen, ihren Namen schreien, doch aus ihrer geschundenen Kehle drang kein Ton. Sie hatte Angst einzuschlafen und vor Andromedas Tür zu erfrieren. Sie hatte sich mit Draco gestritten, das durfte nicht ihr letztes Gespräch gewesen sein. _Nicht schon wieder._

Contessina kratzte ihre letzte Kraft zusammen und klopfte gegen das Holz. Sie wusste nicht wie oft, doch sie tat es solange sie konnte, bis ihr Arm schwach wurde und in ihren Schoß sank. Ihr Atem wurde flach. Jegliches Gefühl wich aus ihren Gliedern. Ergeben schloss sie die Augen.

Plötzlich hörte sie jemanden schreien und um Hilfe rufen. _Höre ich mich selbst?_ Aber wo kam die Wärme her, die sich an ihren Körper schmiegte? Als sie es schaffte die Lider kurz zu heben, wurde sie von warmen braunen Augen empfangen. Schon im nächsten Moment verlor sie den Boden unter den Füßen. Ihr Kopf sank gegen etwas Weiches und unheimlich warmes. Sie schloss ihre Lider wieder und genoss das einnehmende Gefühl, dass sie umfing.

»Decken … schnell … Kamin«, hörte sie jemanden von weit her rufen. Sie wusste nicht was geschah, aber sie wusste, dass es jetzt okay war einzuschlafen, also ließ sie los und gab der Müdigkeit nach.

Als Contessina das nächste Mal aufwachte, spürte sie zuerst ein Zittern. Es war ihr eigenes. Dann spürte sie, dass sie auf verschiedenen Polstern lag. Ein Polster war weich und gab nach, sobald sie sich bewegte, das andere tat es nicht. Das andere Polster war heiß und roch nicht so wie ein Polster riechen sollte. Außerdem war es glatt und nicht aus Stoff der ihr bekannt war. Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand und fand einen kleinen Knopf. _Was macht ein Knopf an einem Polster?_

Verwirrt und orientierungslos öffnete sie ihre Lider. Es war schwer und sobald das Licht auf sie einströmte verzog sie das Gesicht und versteckte es in dem seltsamen Polster.

»Sie wird wach«, sagte eine raue Stimme, die ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkam. Sie wollte sie jemandem zuordnen, aber ihr fiel nicht ein zu wem sie gehörte. Lange, schlanke Finger fuhren über ihre halb verdeckte Stirn und durch ihr Haar. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl. Es brachte sie zum Seufzen.

»Contessina, Liebes«, sagte eine weitere Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. Auch diese Stimme war ihr bekannt. Sie gehörte Andromeda. Contessina blinzelte und versuchte die Augen offen zu halten. Vor sich sah sie den silbernen Knopf, den sie berührt hatte. Es war ein Hemdknopf. _Ein Hemd? Welche Polster tragen Hemden?_

Sie drehte langsam ihren Kopf, Licht strömte auf sie ein. Es war kein helles, strahlendes Licht, sondern dämmrig und rötlich. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein Stück weiter und sah nach oben. Sie lag irgendwo auf irgendwas und blickte in hübsche, feixend graue Augen. Sie überlegte welcher Polster Augen hatte.

»Du bist in Sicherheit, kleiner Rebell«, raunten die hübschen Augen. _Nein, nicht die Augen, die Lippen._ Ihr Blick wanderte hinab und sie erkannte einen geschmeidig geschwungenen Mund. Doch was brabbelte er da? _In Sicherheit? Vor was?_

Contessina sah sich das komische Ding an. Da waren Wangen, zarte, weiche Wangen, und schwarze Brauen. Dann kam da noch eine Stirn, die in dichtem, glänzendem Haar endete. Langsam sickerte ihr Verstand durch die matschige Brühe in ihrem Kopf. Sie betrachtet gerade ein Gesicht. Und nicht nur irgendein Gesicht.

»Sirius?«, wisperte sie verständnislos. Sie hatte angenommen ihr Hals würde brennen, doch es kratzte nur ein wenig.

»Ganz recht, der einzig Wahre«, antwortete er. Plötzlich stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht auf einem Polster lag, sondern auf Sirius. Schlagartig erwachte sie aus ihrem Delirium und schreckte so schnell hoch, dass sie beinahe gegen seinen Kopf gestoßen wäre, hätte er sich nicht rechtzeitig nach hinten gelehnt.

»Vorsicht, nicht so hastig«, beruhigte sie die Stimme ihrer Tante. Contessina faste sich an ihre heiße Stirn und versuchte die Sternchen vor ihren Augen zu verbannen.

»Was ist passiert?«, flüsterte sie und rieb sich über die Augen.

»Wir haben dich vor unserer Tür gefunden und dich reingetragen«, fing Andromeda an zu erklären und legte ihr die Hand auf den Rücken. »Du wurdest schnell bewusstlos. Danach haben wir deine Wunden versorgt, deine Kleidung getrocknet und dich in Decken eingewickelt. Du warst schon halb erfroren, Liebes.« Ein erstickter Laut rang aus ihrer Kehle. Es klang wie ein leises Schluchzen. »Was ist passiert?«

Contessina erlangte wieder klare Sicht und sah ihre Tante erstmals an. _Ja, was ist passiert? Das ist eine gute Frage._

»Hat dir jemand etwas angetan?«, fragte eine dritte Stimme. Contessina sah zur Seite und entdeckt nicht weit von sich Ted. Ihr Onkel sah genauso besorgt und erschrocken aus, wie ihre Tante.

»Ich –« Sie wollte antworten, aber sie wusste nicht was. Hatte ihr jemand etwas angetan? Automatisch fasste sie zu ihrer Wange. Die kleine Wunde, an die sie sich erinnerte, war verkrustet. Dann fiel es ihr plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie war bei ihrem Großvater gewesen, hatte mit ihm und Pollux und Yaxley in einem Restaurant gegessen und war von dort aus weggelaufen.

»Wie lange war ich weg?«, fragte sie. Wenn sie zulange weggewesen war, wussten es sicher schon ihre Eltern.

»Nicht lang, ein oder zwei Stunden«, beruhigte ihre Tante sie. Erleichtert schlang sie die Decken um sich, die sie erst jetzt wahrnahm und schloss nochmal die Augen. Die Geschehnisse liefen wie eine Spule vor ihr ab.

»Ich war bei Großvater«, sagte sie und sah zurück in die Runde. Andromeda zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen. »Bei Abraxas«, klärte sie auf. Sie sah zu Sirius, der immer noch eine Hand bei ihr hatte und sanft durch ihr Haar fuhr. Er sah anders aus als letztes Jahr. Er war kräftiger geworden und wirkte nicht mehr so ausgezerrt. Er war nun so hübsch wie auf den Bildern, die ihre Mutter vor ihrem Vater versteckt hielt.

»Ähm …« Sie hatte den Faden verloren. Es lenkte sie ab Sirius anzusehen, also sah sie auf das grüne Sofa, auf dem sie saß. Sie hatte also halb auf seinem Schoß gelegen. »Wir waren essen«, sammelte sie sich wieder. »Er wollte …« sie unterbrach sich und überlegte was sie sagen sollte. Wollte sie die Wahrheit erzählen? Ja, sie wollte ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. »Er wollte mich Mr Yaxley und Avery vorstellen, damit wir uns besser kennenlernen.«

»Kennenlernen?«, fragte ihre Tante und strich ihr eine silberblonde Strähne hinters Ohr.

»Es war eine Brautschau«, sprach sie die Wahrheit aus. »Er hat vor mich mit einem von ihnen zu vermählen. Aber ich bin rausgerannt.« Die Bilder spielten sich vor ihr ab. »Großvater ist mir nachgelaufen und hat mich festgehalten. Er wollte mich zurückzerren und als ich mich geweigert habe …« Sie brach ab und fasste sich an die Wange. Sie hatte nur zwei Ohrfeigen in ihrem Leben bekommen und beide waren von ihrem Großvater gewesen. »Er hat mich geschlagen, danach bin ich weggerannt.«

»Oh, Liebes.« Andromeda nahm sie in den Arm und drückte ihr kleine Küsse auf den Ansatz.

»Ich bin so schnell gelaufen wie ich konnte. Ich wusste er würde nach mir suchen, also bin ich nicht zur Winkelgasse. Irgendwann rannte ich einfach umher. Ich habe es nicht gemerkt, aber ich bin hier gelandet. Ich war in eurer Straße und bin dann zu eurem Haus gelaufen. Danach habe ich geklopft und …« Was danach kam, hatte ihre Tante ihr erzählt.

»Wo waren Narzissa und Lucius?« Sie konnte hören, dass Andromeda fürchtete sie hätten das einfach zugelassen.

»Sie wissen nichts davon«, beruhigte sie ihre Tante. Sie konnte die Anspannung aus ihren Zügen weichen sehen. »Großvater weiß, dass Vater es nicht zulassen würde und hat allein gehandelt.«

»Wieso hast du ihm nichts erzählt?«, fragte Sirius mit gehobener Braue. Seine Hand war warm und weich und brachte ihre Kopfhaut zum Prickeln. Es fühlte sich gut an.

»Ich …« _Weil ich eine Idiotin bin?_ »Ich wusste nicht, dass er so weit gehen würde.«

»Liebes, ich halte es für besser, wenn wir deine Eltern benachrichtigen, damit –«

»Nein!«, rief sie und hustete direkt im Anschluss. Auf gar keinen Fall durften sie es auf diese Weise erfahren. Wer weiß was ihr Vater machen würde, wenn er sie in diesem Zustand sah. Und diesmal hatte er jemanden, dem er alles in die Schuhe schieben konnte.

»Contessina, du musst ihnen davon erzählen«, beharrte ihr Tante.

»Das werde ich, aber noch nicht jetzt.« Sie atmete tief durch. »Ich werde es erst Severus erzählen, danach kann er mich begleiten und wir –«

»Was willst du denn von Schniefelus?«, fuhr Sirius ihr über den Mund.

»Sirius«, tadelte Ted ihn. »Severus ist ihr Patenonkel.« Sirius klappte das Kinn runter und er blickte zurück zu ihr.

»Und den willst du um Hilfe bitten? Diese schleimige, kleine –«

»Severus gehört zu meiner Familie«, sagte sie eisern, bevor er weitere Beleidigungen ausspucken konnte. »Er wird mir immer helfen, egal um was ich ihn bitte.« Sirius lagen schon die nächsten Worte auf der Zunge, wurde allerdings von Andromedas ernstem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht.

»Sollen wir ihn für dich benachrichtigen?«, fragte sie und strich dieselbe Strähne wie vorhin hinter ihr Ohr.

»Nein, er wartet in Hogsmead auf mich. Ich müsste nur irgendwie zurück ins Dorf.« Andromeda würde ihr sicher Gold leihen, doch deshalb würde sie sich noch lange nicht in die Winkelgasse trauen.

»Wir besorgen dir einen Portschlüssel«, antwortete Ted auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

»Hat die Zentrale noch geöffnet?«, fragte Andromeda ihren Mann.

Er nickte. »Sie schließen in einer Stunde.«

»Dann beeilen wir uns wohl besser«, sagte sie und stand auf. »Wir holen dir einen Portschlüssel. Es wird nicht lange dauern.« Ihre Tante küsste ihre Stirn und wandte sich um. Contessina griff schnell nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie auf.

»Danke«, sagte sie mit glasigen Augen.

»Oh, Liebes, nicht dafür.« Sie nahm sie nochmal fest in den Arm, bevor sie mit Ted das Zimmer verließ und wenige Minuten später das Haus. Somit war sie mit Sirius allein auf dem grünen Sofa.

»Was machst du eigentlich hier?«, fragte sie über die Stille hinweg.

»Ich wollte meine Cousine besuchen«, antwortete er mit feixendem Ausdruck. Seine Hand war noch immer tief in ihrem Haar vergraben. Seltsamerweise verspürte sie nicht den Wunsch sie fortzuwischen.

Während Sirius weiter durch ihr Haar strich, sah sie sich um. Sie war im Wohnzimmer und lag auf der Couch, auf der sie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gesessen hatte. Der Kamin loderte und erleuchtete den Raum in rötlichem Licht. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren zugezogen, doch durch einen kleinen Spalt, konnte sie sehen, dass es bereits dunkel war.

Es war angenehm hier zu sein. Contessina mochte es in dem kleinen Haus. Sie war gerne bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel. Entspannt lehnte sie sich gegen die Rückenlehne, schlang die Decke fester um ihre Schultern und schloss die Augen. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass ihr nichts passieren konnte. Die letzten Wochen war sie so unter Spannung gestanden, dass es ihr nicht möglich gewesen war einen Moment Ruhe zu finden. _Abraxas, Pollux, Moody, Draco … warum machen sie mir das Leben so schwer?_

»Du passt nicht in ihre Welt«, murmelte Sirius. Contessina öffnete ihre Lider und sah ihn an. »Ich bin damals weggelaufen, hab noch rechtzeitig die Kurve gekriegt. Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, wäre ich daran kaputt gegangen.«

Contessina seufzte. »Ich werde nicht gehen, Sirius. Ich liebe meine Familie«, erklärte sie erneut. Sie wusste, dass es schwer für ihn war es zu verstehen, aber so war es nun mal. Sie würde Draco, ihre Eltern und Severus niemals verlassen können.

»Glaubst du für Andromeda und mich war es leicht?« Er sprach ruhig, aber beharrlich. »Ich wollte Regulus nicht allein lassen und ihn vor unserer Mutter schützen, aber ich konnte dort nicht mehr bleiben.« Seine Hand fand zu ihrer Wange, an die Stelle wo der Schnitt war. Sein Daumen strich vorsichtig über ihren schmerzenden Knochen. »Einmal hat sie mir den Crucio aufgehalst, weil ich ihr im Streit eröffnet habe, dass ich mit einer Muggelgeborenen geschlafen habe. Ich dachte ihr Gesicht wäre es mir wert … aber danach lag ich eine Wochen im Bett und konnte mich nicht mehr rühren.«

Contessina sah ihm in die hübschen, grauen Augen und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. »Ich kann mich nicht mehr richtig an sie erinnern, sie war nur ein paar Mal bei uns, hauptsächlich zu Weihnachten.« Walburga Black war nie sonderlich redefreudig gewesen, der einzige, mit dem sie sich früher unterhalten hatte, war Contessinas Großvater, Walburgas Bruder, gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass es an dem Verlust ihrer Kinder und dem Tod ihres Mannes gelegen hatte.

»Sei froh, sie war ein abscheuliches Weib.« Sirius lachte freudlos. Sein Daumen strich kleine Kreise über ihre Wange

»Wo bist du hingelaufen?«, fragte sie neugierig.

»Zu meinem besten Freund, James Potter«, antwortete er und bekam ein ehrliches Lächeln ins Gesicht, das ihn noch hübscher machte. »Seine Eltern haben mich aufgenommen und sich um mich gekümmert. Sie waren mehr eine Familie für mich als meine eigene.« Er suchte sich eine neue Sitzposition und rückte ein Stück näher zu ihr. »Bis auf Andromeda hat mich keiner mehr interessiert. Sie war vor mir ausgestiegen und ich habe mir daran ein Beispiel genommen.« Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht und etwas in ihnen schien sich zu regen. Sie fingen an zu leuchten, wie kleine Sternschnuppen. »Ich wollte Narzissa mitnehmen.«

Contessina weitete die Augen und ihr Kinn senkte sich ein Stück. _Mutter hat daran gedacht die Familie zu verlassen?_

»Ja, tatsächlich«, sagte er auf ihren verdutzten Blick hin. »Sie hat sich nicht wohl gefühlt, sie war zwar nicht so schlimm dran wie ich, aber sie hat es auch nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es herrschten dunkle Zeiten und unsere Familie stand an vorderster Front. Hätten Bellatrix und Lucius nicht ihre Krallen in sie geschlagen, wäre sie mit mir gekommen.« Contessina versuchte die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten, doch es ergab keinen Sinn. Ihre Mutter liebte ihren Vater, sie hatte ihn schon immer geliebt und war stets an seiner Seite gewesen. »Sie war manchmal nervig und zickig gewesen, aber sie war in Ordnung. Zu Familienzusammenkünften, war sie die einzige mit der ich reden konnte, ohne mich komplett zu verstellen.«

»Ihr wart Freunde?«, stellte sie irritiert fest.

»Könnte man sagen, ja.« Ein kleines Lächeln zierte seine blassen Lippen. »Du bist ihr ähnlich, innerlich. Aber du hast auch einiges von den Verbannten im Blut.« Sie kam nicht umhin zu lachen. »Glaubst du wirklich, alles wird sich regeln?« Sie wurden wieder ernst. Contessina stützte ihren Ellbogen auf der Lehne ab, fischte Sirius‘ Hand aus ihrem Haar und nahm sie in ihre.

»Sobald Vater davon weiß, wird er dafür sorgen, dass Abraxas aufhört«, antwortete sie. »Und egal was du sagst, Sirius, du wirst mich nicht überzeugen können meine Familie zu verlassen. Ich würde zu Grunde gehen.« Eine Sekunde erlaubte sie sich, sich vorzustellen wie es wäre. Sie würde hier Unterschlupf suchen und bei Andromeda leben. Es wäre sicher schön und wie in einer neuen Familie. Doch irgendwann müsste sie zurück nach Hogwarts und Draco jeden Tag über den Weg laufen. Er würde sie hassen, genauso wie Severus. Sie würden nicht mehr reden, lachen und sich nahe sein können. Ihre Freunde würden sich von ihr abwenden und sie wäre ganz allein in Slytherin. Niemand ihrer Hauskammeraden würde etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Es wäre ihr schlimmster Albtraum, noch schlimmer als Pollux zu heiraten.

»Sowas in etwa hat sie auch gesagt«, sagte er. »Nur ist sie mehr auf ihren geliebten Lucius fixiert gewesen.« Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Contessina versuchte nicht mehr an ihre Familie zu denken, und an _›Was wäre wenn?‹_ , denn es hatte keinen Sinn. Egal was geschehen würde, sie würde ihre Familie niemals im Stich lassen. Selbst wenn einige Mitglieder gerade durchdrehten. Unweigerlich dachte sie an Draco und was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Sie hatte noch immer keine Erklärung gefunden, mit der sie sich anfreunden konnte. Wieso hatte er sie geküsst? Und wieso hatte sie es erwidert? Er war wütend und außer sich gewesen, doch normalerweise küsste man die Leute dann nicht einfach. Sie war verwirrt, von sich selbst, von Draco und allem anderen.

»Was ist letztes Jahr passiert?«, fragte sie dann um sich abzulenken. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen ihre und Sirius‘ Hand und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihn, während er ihr von den Geschehnissen des letzten Schuljahres berichtet. Er hatte Rons Ratte als Peter Pettigrew entlarvt, sich mit Professor Lupin, der sein bester Freund war, vertragen, und war auf Seidenschnabel davongeflogen, nachdem Hermine und Harry ihn vor dem Kuss eines Dementors bewahrt hatten.

Es klang wie ein Abenteuer und Contessina bemerkte, wie gern sie dabei gewesen wäre.

»Du verstehst dich gut mit Harry oder?«, fragte er als er seine Geschichte beendet hatte und sie noch an seinen Lippen hing.

Contessina brauchte einen Moment, um antworten zu können. »Wegen dem Ball? Ja wir sind Freunde, und da er mit seiner Wunschbegleitung nicht hingehen konnte, habe ich mich angeboten.«

Sirius‘ Augen leuchteten wie Sternschnuppen. »Harry hat mir davon geschrieben, er war heilfroh, dass er sich beim Tanz nicht blamiert hat.« Contessina dachte gerne an den Tanz zurück, es war der einzige schöne Moment des Abends gewesen, bevor alles schiefgelaufen war.

»Du verdienst besseres, Contessina.« Sirius sah sie offen an. Seine Lippen lächelten warm und freundlich, seine Augen leuchteten feixend und sein Haar kringelte sich in geschmeidigen Locken an seinen Wangen hinunter.

 _Sirius,_ dacht sie sehnsüchtig. Wenn er nicht in Askaban gelandet wäre, hätte ihre Mutter sich angesichts der Dezimierung ihrer Familie vielleicht einen Ruck gegeben und die Dinge zwischen ihnen geklärt. Sie hätte mit ihm als Onkel aufwachsen können. Contessina mochte Sirius. Er hatte ihr das Leben gerettet, obwohl er sie nicht gekannt hatte. Er hatte sie beschützt und in Sicherheit gebracht. Er war nett zu ihr, sorgte sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden und bracht sie zum Lachen. Und er hatte diese Augen; dieses warme Grau, dass sie seit ihrem Zwist mit Draco nicht mehr ansehen konnte. Aber Sirius konnte sie ansehen. Bei Sirius musste sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Er würde sie nicht vermählen oder versuchen ihr wehzutun. Bei Sirius war sie sicher.

Noch ehe ihr bewusst war, was sie tat, streckte sie sich mit dem Oberkörper zu ihm rüber und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie spürte wie er zusammenzuckte, doch nicht von sich stieß. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Es kribbelte und überschlug sich alles mit Wärme, und als sie Sirius‘ Hände über ihren Rücken fahren spürte und er sie an sich zog, sprühte ihr Hirn Funken. Plötzlich war es nur noch wichtig ihre feuchten Lippen mit seinen zu verbinden, sie zwischen ihren zu haben und so dicht bei ihm zu sein, dass sein Geruch ihre Sinne betäubte. Es war ihr nicht möglich an etwas anderes zu denken. Sie schob die Gedanken an Draco, ihren Großvater und den Geschehnissen des Tages einfach davon. In ihrem Kopf herrschte nichts anderes mehr als das angenehme Gefühl von Wärme, Nähe und Sicherheit. Es war berauschend.

Sirius‘ Lippen gewährten ihr Einlass und verschmolzen freudig mit ihren. Seine Hände drückten sie auf seine Brust. Contessina stützte sich mit den Armen an seinen Schultern ab und vergrub ihre Hände tief in seinen lockigen Spitzen. Fließend glitt es durch ihre Finger, bis sie in seinem Nacken verharrte und federleicht mit den Nägeln über die glatte Haut fuhr. Sirius seufzte und zog sie breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß. Seine Hände waren überall; er strich über ihre Wirbelsäule, ihre Beine und durch ihr langes, zerzaustes Haar.

Es war unbeschreiblich wie gut es sich anfühlte von ihm an sich gedrückt zu werden. Wie er sie mit seinen Händen berührte und seinen Geruch an ihrem Körper hinterließ. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und seine Zunge stupste gegen ihre. Ohne nachzudenken tat sie es ihm gleich und versank noch tiefer in dem berauschenden Drang ihm näher zu kommen, die Einsamkeit auszulöschen. Sie wollte nie wieder aufhören ihn zu berühren und zu spüren.

Sirius fuhr unter ihr Kleid und strich über die Strumpfhose. Contessina seufzte und löste ihren Mund von seinem. Sirius‘ Lippen legten sich an ihren Hals, verteilten Küsse, seine Zunge leckte über ihr Schlüsselbein. Ihre Finger griffen nach seinem Hemd und fingen hastig an es aufzuknöpfen. Seine Hände glitten tiefer unter ihr Kleid und schoben es Stück für Stück hoch. Er fand die nackte Haut ihrer Taille und fuhr mit den Daumen sanft darüber. Kleine Schauer durchzuckten sie und ließen ihren Magen hüpfen.

Verzweifelt suchte sie nach seinen Lippen und vereinigte ihre Münder. Sein Hemd stand offen und Contessina konnte es ihm gar nicht schnell genug von den Schultern zerren. Freudig tanzten ihre Finger über die freien Stellen und fanden die Narben, die seine Haut zierten. Sie verharrte in ihrer Bewegung und öffnete die Augen. Sie blickte hinunter zu seiner nackten Brust, die von Tattoos und Narben nur so strotzte.

Als berühre sie die zarten Flügel eines Schmetterlings, strich sie sanft über lange, hervorgehobene Striche. Ihr kam wieder in den Sinn was er gesagt hatte. Das war das Werk seiner Mutter und er würde es ewig auf sich tragen. Einige der Tattoos verdeckten die weißen Striemen, doch durch manche blitzten sie hindurch.

Am unteren Teil seines Halses prangerte seine Gefangenennummer aus Askaban. Über seine Brust teilten sich keltische Runen den Platz und waren mit kleinen Schriftzügen verziert, die sie nicht lesen konnte. Senkrecht bis zu seinem Bauchnabel stand etwas in Runen geschrieben, genauso wie an seinem rechten Arm.

Auf eine Weise, die sie noch nicht verstehen konnte, faszinierten sie die kleinen Verzierungen auf seiner Haut. Als er sie küssen und wieder an sich ziehen wollte, drückte sie ihn zurück um ihn weiter betrachten zu können. Ihre Hände strichen über seine Schultern, die starken Arme und zurück über seine Brust. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur längsten Narbe, auf seiner rechten Seite, doch bevor sie diese berühren konnte, hatte Sirius ihr Handgelenk gepackt und sie sah ihm erstmals in die Augen.

Ihre Gedanken wollten zu der Entstehung seiner Narben abschweifen, aber seine Augen fixierten sie so harsch, dass sie es nicht wagten. Stattdessen legte sie ihm ihre freie Hand an die Wange und fuhr über seinen Bartschatten. Er atmete tief ein und aus, und bei jedem Einatmen drückte sich sein Körper fester gegen ihren.

Er hob ihr Handgelenk zu sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stelle unterhalb von Andromedas Armband. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich schrecklich erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Müde kam sie ihm näher und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. Sirius nahm seine Hand unter ihrem Kleid hervor und legte beide auf ihre Wangen. Sein Daumen liebkoste ihre Wunde. Sie atmeten durch den Mund und ihr warmer Atem verteilte sich zwischen ihnen.

Irgendwo, weit hinten in ihrem vernebelten Verstand, wusste sie, dass sie schon wieder eine Grenze überschritten hatte. Doch ihr Hirn ertrank in Glücksgefühlen und ignorierte jede Warnung. Sie wollte die Wärme und Sicherheit, die er ihr bot nicht loslassen. Er war der einzige, von dem sie das gerade bekommen konnte und sie wollte einmal egoistisch sein und nur auf sich selbst achten. Sie schaffte es nicht jetzt allein zu sein, nicht nachdem was geschehen war. Sie brauchte jemanden, der gerne bei ihr war und der sie zum Lachen brachte und ihr keine Tränen in die Augen trieb oder ihrem Kopf Migräne bescherte. Sirius gab ihr all die Dinge ohne etwas dagegen einzuwenden.

 _Sirius,_ hallte es durch ihren Kopf als sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte und seinen Duft einsog. Er hatte über ein Jahrzehnt in Askaban verbracht, in einer Zelle, allein und verlassen. Contessina wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie schrecklich es gewesen sein musste. Sie war sich sicher, dass er sich genauso nach Nähe gesehnt hatte wie sie. Seine Arme schlangen sich so fest um ihren Rücken, als wollte er sich dem Gedanken nicht stellen sich von ihr lösen zu müssen. Seine Gefangenschaft und Flucht hatten es ihm unmöglich gemacht sich jemandem zu nähern. Er wollte sich den Konsequenzen ihres Handelns genauso wenig stellen wie Contessina. Sie schoben alle Gedanken beiseite und genossen den Trost, den sie einander spenden konnten.


	61. Die zweite Aufgabe

Als Contessina mit den Füßen auf festen Grund prallte, schlug der Portschlüssel mit einem lauten Knall neben ihr ein. Sie sah sich in der Straße um und erkannte, dass sie vor dem Honigtopf gelandet war. Die Geschäfte waren schon seit Stunden geschlossen. Die Fackeln an den Außenwänden flammten um den Weg zu erleuchten.

»Und was schlägst du vor, Minerva?«, hörte sie eine aufgebrachte Stimme durch die kalte Luft zischen. »Sie sollte schon vor Stunden zurück sein. Niemand hat etwas gehört oder gesehen!«

Contessina durchfuhr Erleichterung als sie Severus an der nächsten Ecke erkannte. Vor ihm stand Professor McGonagall, die besorgt ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte und nervös ihre Hände rieb. Durch Severus‘ schwarze bauschige Robe, konnte man die große Frau kaum erkennen, lediglich ihr Spitzhut ragte über ihn hinaus.

»Severus, beruhige dich, es hat doch keinen Sinn, wenn du dich –« Ihre Professorin verstummte, als sie Contessina auf sie zukommen sah. »Miss Malfoy!«, rief sie erleichtert.

Severus drehte sich blitzschnell um und besah sie von oben bis unten. Sein Blick wanderte pragmatisch übe den fremden Mantel, den sie von Andromeda bekommen hatte, dann über ihre schlaffen Schultern und schließlich über ihr Gesicht. Sobald seine schwarzen Onyxe die blaulila Schwellung und den Riss an ihrem Wangenknochen bemerkten, trat eine Ader an seiner Stirn so stark hervor, dass sie glaubte, sein Gesicht würde platzen.

»Wo zum Geier warst du?«, zischte er und kam ihr mit großen Schritten entgegen. Seine dunklen Augen verengten sich, suchten nach weiteren Verletzungen, während seine dünnen Lippen kaum noch zu erkennen. Sekündlich wurde er von neuen Emotionen überschwemmt. Wut, Zorn, Sorge, Schuld.

Contessina antwortete ihm nicht als er stehenblieb. Ohne ihren Schritt zur verlangsamen, überbrückte sie den kleinen Abstand und warf sich gegen seine Brust. Ihre Arme schlangen sich fest um seinen starken Rücken. Sie achtete auf ihre geschundene Wange und vergrub ihre kalte Nase in den vielen warmen Stoffschichten. Jegliche Sorge fiel von ihren Schultern. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich hundert Kilo leichter. Gleich würde sie ihm alles erzählen.

Severus atmete zischend ein, bevor er erstarrte und einen Moment brauchte, bis er zögerlich seine Arme um ihre Schultern legte. Sie konnte spüren, wie er seinen Kopf seitwärts zu Professor McGonagall drehte, die sich ihnen langsam näherte.

»Contessina«, sagte er sanft und strich vorsichtig über ihren Kopf. Seine Stimme hatte jeglichen Zorn verloren, stattdessen ertrank sie vor Sorge und Unruhe.

Contessina genoss noch einen Moment seine Wärme und erlöste ihn dann aus ihrem Klammergriff. »Ich war bei Andromeda«, antwortete sie auf seine Frage und blickte zu ihrer Professorin, deren Blick zerknirscht auf ihre Wunde lag. »Können wir in dein Büro gehen?«

»Natürlich.« Severus legte ihr die Hand um den Rücken und gab ihr einen sanften Schubs nach vorn, damit sie hoch zum Schloss liefen. Professor McGonagall begleitete sie den Weg hinauf und blickte immer wieder besorgt zu ihr rüber.

An der Treppe zu den Kerkern trennten sich ihre Wege. Ihre Professorin verstand ohne Worte, dass es eine private Angelegenheit war und gab ihnen den nötigen Abstand.

»Sprich«, befahl Severus sobald seine Bürotür verschlossen war. Er verschränkte die Hände vor sich und war sichtlich darum bemüht nicht einfach in ihren Kopf hineinzusehen um sich alle Antworten selbst zu holen.

»Großvater hat vor mich mit Pollux Avery zu vermählen, also bin ich zu Andromeda geflüchtet«, erzählte sie die Kurzfassung. Severus stand wie gefroren vor ihr und regte sich nicht mehr, nicht einmal seine Lider blinzelten.

Contessina trat zum Bücherregal und schob es an der richtigen Stelle beiseite, um seine Privatgemächer zu betreten. Sein Büro war wenig einladend und sicher nicht der Ort an dem sie ihm alles erzählen wollte. Also setzte sie sich vor dem erloschenen Kamin in einen der Sessel und wartete, bis er ihr folgte.

Es dauerte eine Minute, doch Severus kam und wuselte durch die Schränke seines Wohnzimmers. Sobald er ein feuchtes Tuch, Salben und Tinkturen gefunden hatte, kam er damit zu ihr und kniete sich vor ihren Sessel. Mit seinem Stab beschwor er ein Glas voll brauner Flüssigkeit in seine Hand und nahm einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er zu ihr rüber starrte und sich ihrem geschundenen Wangenknochen widmete.

Während er vorsichtig das getrocknete Blut von dem Riss wusch, erzählte Contessina ihm was geschehen war. Severus hörte ihr aufmerksam zu und unterbrach weder ihren Redefluss, noch seine Versorgung. Diesmal fiel es ihr wesentlich leichter als beim ersten Mal. Sie fühlte sich erleichtert es ihm endlich sagen zu können.

»Wann willst du es Lucius erzählen?«, war seine erste Frage. Seine Lippen waren so schmal, dass man glauben konnte, er hätte sie sich abgebissen. Er unterdrückte seine Wut, damit sie ihm nicht ins Handwerk pfuschte und sie am Ende verletzte.

»Vielleicht in den Osterferien«, antwortete sie zu seinem Missfallen. Sie konnte ihm anerkennen, dass er es sofort auf eine Konfrontation ankommen lassen wollte, doch er akzeptierte und nickte.

»Aber ich werde dabei sein, das möchte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen«, bestimmte er gehässig und trug vorsichtig die Salbe auf ihren Bluterguss auf. »Ich möchte mich in seinem Gesicht laben, wenn er erfährt was sein hoher Vater hinter seinem Rücken versucht hat.«

»Das ist nicht lustig, Severus«, grollte sie. Es ging nicht um ihren Vater, sondern um Abraxas. »Es ist nicht Vaters Schuld.«

»Alles ist Lucius‘ Schuld«, widersprach er und trank den letzten Tropfen aus dem Glas. Seine Onyxe wanderten über ihre Wange und kontrollierten mehrmals hintereinander, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte.

»Dafür bin ich zu müde, Severus.« Eine Diskussion über ihren Vater wollte sie heute nicht mehr führen. Außerdem tat ihr das Gesicht vom Sprechen weh und es war gleich Mitternacht. Sie rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre müden Lider und stand auf.

»Du schläfst hier«, bestimmte er und erhob seine große schwarze Gestalt. »Draco wird dich löchern sobald er dich sieht.« Er akzeptierte keinen Widerspruch und verwandelte die Sessel in ein kleines, gemütliches Bett, das er dicht am lodernden Kamin platzierte.

»Danke.« Sie hatte keine Nerven mehr um es Draco zu erzählen. Trotz ihres Streits würde er sie mit Fragen überschütten und nicht eher ruhen, bevor sie ihm alles detailliert erzählt hatte. Und wenn er den Fleck an ihrem Wangenknochen sah, würde er platzen. Severus hatte sich zusammengerissen, weil seine Sorge die Wut überwogen hatte, Draco würde sich darum keine Sorgen machen müssen.

»Das war auch wirklich alles?«, hakte er nochmal nach und beobachtete jede ihrer Regungen.

»Ja.« _Nein._ Den Teil mit Sirius‘ Anwesenheit hatte sie ausgelassen. Davon musste er nichts wissen, denn sonst hätte sie ihm auch vom Verbotenen Wald erzählen müssen und dann hätte er sich nur unnötig aufgeregt. Sirius würde sie aus allem raushalten solange es möglich war. _Besonders nachdem was ich in meinem vernebelten Zustand angerichtet habe …_

Severus kam ihr näher und legte seine Finger unter ihr Kinn. Er begutachtete ihre Wange mit scharfen Augen. Seine andere Hand ballte sich dabei zur Faust. Contessina nahm seine Hand von ihrem Kinn und küsste seine Finger. »Es geht mir gut«, sagte sie ehrlich. Es entsprach der Wahrheit, es ging ihr besser. Sie wollte nicht, dass er die halbe Nacht lang wach lag und sich ausmalte was er mit ihrem Großvater tun würde.

Severus sah ihr lange in die grauen Augen und legte seine Hände um ihr Gesicht. Dann nickte er kaum merklich und küsste ihre Stirn. »Gute Nacht.«

»Gute Nacht«, sagte sie und setzte sich auf das Bett vor den Flammen, als er in sein Schlafzimmer verschwunden war.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen rasch und ehe sie sich versah, war es der Tag der zweiten Aufgabe für die Trimagischen-Champions. Da Contessina Hermine und Ron nicht finden konnte, ging sie mit Neville hinunter zum schwarzen See.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Draco und ihr war noch immer gespannt, trotz dessen sie ihm von dem Treffen mit ihrem Großvater erzählt hatte. Ihr Bruder hatte sich furchtbar aufgeregt und durch den Schlafsaal geschrien, als er am nächsten Morgen den Bluterguss und Kratzer gesehen hatte. Er hatte es sofort ihrem Vater berichten wollen und war nur aufzuhalten gewesen, indem sie Severus dazu geholt hatte. Er hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm klargemacht, dass es unklug wäre ihrem Vater sowas einfach per Post mitzuteilen. Draco hatte es schließlich eingesehen und kein Wort mehr darüber verloren. Doch seine sonst so warmen grauen Augen, wanderten täglich über Contessinas Wangenknochen, der mittlerweile wieder makellos strahlte. In den ersten Wochen hatte sie die Spuren ihres Großvaters mit Zaubern und Puder überdeckt, damit die andern Schüler nichts mitbekamen.

Der Unterricht ging fortlaufend weiter und die Lehrer überschütteten sie mit Hausaufgaben. Selbst Contessina wurde es zu viel, denn sie driftete ständig in ihre Gedanken ab. Entweder dachte sie über Draco, Abraxas oder ihren Vater nach. Wenn sie ganz tief versank, kamen ihr auch Bilder von Sirius in den Sinn, doch diese schreckten sie immer wieder auf und sie wies alles vehement von sich und konzentrierte sich zurück auf die Hausaufgaben.

Contessina saß mit Ara auf der Tribüne, die am Schwarzen See aufgebaut worden war und sich an der glatten Oberfläche spiegelte. Cedric, Fleur und Viktor standen beim Richtertisch und sahen zum Hügel, als Harry völlig außer Puste eintrudelte.

»Es ist so weit, unsere Champions sind bereit für die nächste Aufgabe, die auf meinen Pfiff beginnt. Sie haben genau eine Stunde, um das zurückzuholen, was ihnen genommen wurde. Ich zähle also bis drei. Eins … zwei … drei!«

Ein Pfiff durchschnitt die kalte Luft, der zeitgleich von lautem Jubel und Beifall übertönt wurde. Harry watete ins Wasser und die zweite Aufgabe begann. Contessina hielt ihre Augen fest auf dem Hinterkopf des Gryffindors. Seit sie vom Ball verschwunden war, hatte sich keine Gelegenheit ergeben mit ihm allein zu sprechen. Sie wollte ihm erklären, warum sie einfach stehen gelassen hatte, wusste aber nicht genau was sie sagen sollte. Bloß an den Ball zu denken wühlte ihren Magen auf. Doch beim Abendessen vor wenigen Tagen hatte Harry ihre Sorgen, er könnte sauer auf sie sein, zerschlagen. Er hatte sie vom Gryffindortisch aus angesehen und gelächelt sobald sie seinen Blick gekreuzt hatte. Zögerlich hatte sie zurück gelächelt. Harry hatte rosa Wangen bekommen und sie zum Lachen gebracht. Seither war sie entspannter, wenn er mit Ron zu ihr und Hermine stieß, während sie Hausaufgaben machten oder lernten.

Für die Champions war es sicher spannend, doch für die Zuschauer und Richter war es Langeweile pur. Alle starrten auf den Schwarzen See und warteten darauf, dass etwas geschah, doch nichts passierte. Ara auf Contessinas Schoß fing bereits an auf ihren Beinen herumzuspringen um sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen.

»Ist das ein Demiguise?«, fragte Fidan und tauschte den Platz mit dem Hufflepuff neben Contessina. Seine mahagonifarbigen Augen blickten zu Ara, die neugierig aufsah.

»Ihr Name ist Ara«, antwortete sie und Ara streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Fidan lachte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken, wie er es bei Contessina getan hatte, als sie sich begegnet waren. Ara jauchzte und sprang enthusiastisch hoch.

»Gehört sie dir?« Vorsichtig näherte sich seine Hand ihrem Rücken und fuhr zart drüber. Das seidige Haar glitt wie Wasser durch seine schmalen Finger.

»Sie lebt seit ein paar Jahren bei mir.« Ara umgriff ihre Hände und lehnte sich dann zurück, ihr Oberkörper hing hinaus, während ihre Füße sich gegen Contessinas Knie stemmten.

»Sehr sportlich«, lachte Fidan.

»Sie ist gelangweilt«, erwiderte Contessina und blickte auf den stillen Schwarzen See.

»Da ist sie nicht allein.« Sie sahen über die anderen Zuschauer, die alles andere als begeistert waren. »Nach den Drachen haben wohl alle mehr erwartete.«

Weitere Minuten der Still vergingen, in denen Ara ihre Gymnastikübungen vollzog und Fidan sich mit ihr unterhielt. Er erzählte ihr von seiner Familie, seinen Freunden und dem Leben in Durmstrang. Nachdem er sich zu seinem Schulleiter umgesehen hatte, erzählt er ihr sogar von ein paar Geheimnissen seiner Schule. Irgendwann holte er so weit aus, dass er ihr von Gellert Grindelwalds Zeichen erzählte, dass er zu seiner Schulzeit in eine Mauer geritzt hatte und nicht mehr wegzubringen war.

»Was ist eigentlich mit dir und deinem Zwilling?«, fragte er dann neugierig. Contessina sah ihn an. Es wäre sicher gut mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, aber dieser jemand war gewiss nicht Fidan.

»Wir haben gestritten, das kommt öfter vor«, würgte sie ihn ab. Sie wollte und würde es niemandem sagen, egal wie sehr man sie löcherte.

»Etwas Ernstes?« Fidan sah besorgt aus. Es war ihr schleierhaft warum ihn das interessierte, schließlich kannten sie sich erst wenige Monate. Oder tat er das mit einer Absicht? Contessina kniff die Augen zusammen und blicke zu Karkaroff, der stur auf den See blickte. _Werd‘ nicht gleich paranoid,_ schimpfte sie sich und sah zurück zu dem Bulgaren.

»Es wird sich klären«, sagte sie und das Gespräch war beendet. Es tat ihr leid Fidan abzuwürgen, aber sie wollte nicht über Draco oder sonst irgendjemanden sprechen, der ihr gedankliches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Contessina stand auf, sagte Fidan das sie zur Toilette musste und ging hinüber zu den Lehrern. Severus saß am Rand und hatte noch einen freien Platz neben sich, auf den sie zusteuerte. Er saß mit verzogener Nase neben Professor Sprout, die angeregt mit Professor Flitwick diskutierte.

Severus bemerkte sie sofort und als er zu ihr sah, glaubte sie ein kurzes Glitzern in den dunklen Onyxen zu sehen. Contessina setzte sich neben ihn. Ara stellte sich aufrecht hin sobald sie wieder auf ihrem Schoß war.

»Du ärgerst dich sicher, dass man hiermit deine kostbare Zeit verschwendet«, stichelte sie, traf aber genau auf den Punkt. Severus blickte mürrisch zu ihr.

»Ärgern trifft es nicht im geringsten«, gab er grollend zurück. Ara traute sich ungeniert ein Bein auf seines zu strecken und nach seinem Umhang zu greifen, um mit ihren Übungen fortzufahren. Severus griff nach ihrer kleinen Hand und nahm sie in seine.

»Könnten wir unbemerkt verschwinden?« Sie kannte die Antwort, doch ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung bestand. Sie wollte wissen wie Harry abschnitt, doch sie war müde und hatte keine Lust mehr in der bitteren Kälte zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass etwas passierte.

»Unter den wachsamen Augen des alten Mannes?«, spottete er. »Was gibst du dich für Fantasien hin?« Er schnaubte und sah zum Richtertisch, wo Professor Dumbledore mit Madam Maxime redete. »Warum bist du nicht bei deinem Bulgaren?«, fragte er höhnisch und sah naserümpfend an Fidan vorbei.

»Du bist gereizter als eine Schwangere, Severus«, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. »Er ist nicht _mein_ Bulgare, er ist einfach jemand mit dem ich mich verstehe.«

»Du verstehst dich mit zu vielen Leuten.« Ara wollte mit dem zweiten Fuß auf seinen Oberschenkel, doch Severus warf ihr einen Blick zu, der ihr signalisierte, dass sie es nicht versuchen sollte, wenn sie ihr glänzendes Fell behalten wollte. Sie ließ von dieser Idee ab und begnügte sich damit zwischen ihnen herumzuturnen.

»Ich vergraule wenigstens nicht alle«, gab sie spitz zurück.

Severus verengte die Augen. »Alle außer dir, wie mir scheint.«

»Gib mir noch eine paar Jahre«, witzelte sie und brachte seine Mundwinkel zum Zucken.

Nach über einer Stunde waren endlich alle Champions aufgetaucht. Ludo Bagmans Stimme dröhnte über die Menge der Tribüne hinweg um die Punkte zu verkünden. Contessina hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu und klatschte, sobald die anderen klatschten. Fleur Delacour bekam fünfundzwanzig Punkte, Cedric Diggory erhielt siebenundvierzig. Professor Sprout sprang so heftig auf ihre Füße, dass Severus seinen Rücken krümmte und wie eine Katze zurückwich. Viktor Krum bekam vierzig Punkte und bekam für sein moralisches Rückgrat fünfundvierzig Punkte. Zusammen mit Cedric teilte er sich nun den ersten Platz. Contessina lächelte und klatsche für den Gryffindor, was ihr ein angewidertes Schnauben von Severus einbrachte.


	62. Wolfshund

Am Hogsmead-Wochenende schlenderte Contessina mit ihren Freundinnen durch die Straßen des kleinen Dorfes. Sie streckten ihre Nasen in Kleidergeschäfte, probierten alles Mögliche an und kauften viel zu viel für den kommenden Frühling. Contessina hatte es sehr vermisst unbekümmert umherzuwandern. Sie hatte sich für den heutigen Ausflug zwingen müssen, sämtliche Gedanken loszulassen und für einen Nachmittag ihrem Gedankenkarussell zu entsagen.

Seit Draco sie geküsst hatte, von Abraxas geschlagen worden war und ihre Lippen wenig später Sirius zugewandt hatte, steckte ihr Geis in einem Chaos, aus dem es keinen Ausweg zu geben schien. Ihr Kopf spielte ein grausames spiel mit ihr, damit sie keine Sekunde zur Ruhe kam. Wenn sie nicht an ihren Großvater und Pollux dachte, dachte sie an Draco, und wenn sie nicht an ihren Zwilling dachte, dachte sie an Sirius, und wenn sie an Harrys Paten dachte, dachte sie danach wieder an Abraxas und Pollux. Es war ein Karussell, das sich immer weiter und weiter und weiter drehte und ihr ihr sagenhafte Kopfschmerzen bereitete. _Wie soll ich jemals wieder zu klarem Verstand kommen, wenn ein Albtraum nach dem nächsten kommt?_

Gerade als Harper sie Richtung Honigtopf ziehen wollte, erregte ein schwarzer Schatten Contessinas Aufmerksamkeit. Sie drehte sich nach links und sah hinter einer Hausfassade einen großen, tiefschwarzen Hundekopf hervorgucken. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. _Was macht Sirius denn hier? Wie kann er nur so unbedacht sein und einfach durch Hogsmead streunen?_

»Ich habe mein Armband drinnen verloren«, stammelte sie, ohne zu ihren Freundinnen zu sehen. Sie löste ihren Arm aus Harpers Griff und ging auf den Streuner zu. »Bin gleich zurück, geht schon mal vor.«

Sirius sah ihr mit funkelnden grauen Augen entgegen und zog seinen Kopf zurück, als sie näher kam. Mit den Einkaufstüten in der Hand vergewisserte sie sich mit einem Blick zurück, dass die anderen im Honigtopf waren und schlich dann um die Ecke des Wohnhauses.

»Was machst du denn hier?«, zeterte sie drauf los, sobald sie das zottelige Untier mit hängender Zunge vor sich sah. »Weißt du wie gefährlich das ist? Was wenn dich jemand sieht und dem Ministerium Bescheid gibt?«

Contessina vergaß vollkommen was zuletzt geschehen war. Ihre Sorge um Sirius überdeckte ihr letztes Aufeinandertreffen, verdrängte die Küsse, die Berührungen und die Nähe, die ihnen so unglaublich gut getan, doch immensen Schaden verursacht hatte.

Sirius scherte es nicht was sie da von sich gab, sondern schnappte nach ihrem Ärmel und zog sie weiter in die enge Gasse. Durch winzig kleine Spalten gingen sie zum Dorf hinaus. Sie gingen über eine wilde Landschaft, die Contessina zuvor noch nie durchquert hatte und für die sie definitiv die falschen Schuhe trug. Ihre Stiefletten versanken immer wieder im Frühjahrsmatsch und brachten sie ins Schlittern. Am Ende der Bergstraße konnte sie ein Gatter entdecken. Schwanzwedelnd blickte Sirius zu ihr zurück, versicherte sich, dass sie sich noch nicht den Nacken gebrochen hatte und trottete dann zum felsigen Fuß des Berges. Contessina stieg über das Gatter und folgte ihm. Sobald sie wieder steinernen Boden unter ihren Schuhen hatte, kam sie schneller hinterher. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten bis sie außer Puste war und das Gewicht ihrer Einkaufstüten sich bemerkbar machte.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie den steilen Pfad erklommen und Sirius verschwand in einem schmalen Felsspalt. Contessina folgte ihm hindurch und fand sich in einer kühlen Höhle wieder. Sie hatte kaum Zeit sich umzusehen, da wurde sie von einem Krächzen abgelenkt. Weiter hinten stand Seidenschnabel, Hagrids Hippogreif, angeleint an einem Stein. Contessina kratzte all ihr Wissen aus dem letzten Schuljahr zusammen und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Tier. Er musterte sie einen Moment mit seinen wilden orangen Augen und knickte dann die schuppigen Vorderbeine ein.

Erleichtert atmete Contessina aus und hob den Blick. Sirius stand in menschlicher Form wenige Meter entfernt an der Seite. Er trug einen zerfledderten grauen Umhang, sein Haar war ein gutes Stück gewachsen und er war dünner als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Alles in allem sah er grauenvoll aus.

»Was machst du hier, Sirius?«, war ihre erste Frage als sie ihm näher kam. Ihre Sorge überwiegte noch immer die Scham, die sie durch ihre letzte Begegnung empfinden sollte.

»Ich erfülle meine Pflicht als Pate«, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. »Keine Sorge, für die Leute hier bin ich nur ein liebenswerter kleiner Streuner.«

Contessina lupfte zweifelnd eine Braue. »Klein? Du?«, schnaubte sie und sah sich sein Versteck an. »Du holst dir hier noch den Tod.« Es war kalt, zugig und nicht sonderlich gemütlich. Knochen und Gebeine lagen verstreut, zusammen mit Federn von Seidenschnabel und Fellbüscheln von Sirius‘ Animagusgestalt.

»Es erfüllt seinen Zweck«, antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Es schien ihn kein Bisschen zu stören hier leben zu müssen. Der Wunsch ihm irgendwie Begnadigung vom Minister zu schenken, kam wieder an die Oberfläche. »Ich will in Harrys Nähe sein, für alle Fälle.« Natürlich wollte er das. Wie konnte man ihm das verdenken? »Außerdem ist es im Vergleich zu Askaban ziemlich luxuriös«, grinste er verschmitzt. Contessina konnte sich ein kurzes Lachen nicht verbieten. Hier gab es wenigstens keine Dementoren, die einem zusätzlichen Schmerz zufügten.

Mit schwachem Lächeln sah sie von den Lumpen hoch in sein Gesicht. Ihre Augen kamen nicht umhin an den rauen Lippen hängenzubleiben, die vor Wochen noch auf ihren gelegen waren. Hitze flammte mit einem mal ihn ihr auf und brachte sie zum Schwitzen. _Wie konnte ich denn nur so dumm sein? Ich habe mich zwar nach Nähe gesehnt, doch dafür hätte ich mich Sirius doch nicht gleich so billig an den Hals werfen müssen!_ Contessina wollte sich am liebsten schleunigst verkriechen und ihm nie wieder unter die Augen treten. _Was er jetzt wohl von mir denkt? Glaubte er ich würde das bei jedem machen, dass ich es vielleicht sogar bei Pollux getan hätte?_ Ein widerlicher Brechreiz breitete sich bei diesen Bildern in ihr aus. _Nur über meine Leiche werde ich zulassen, dass Pollux mir jemals so nahe kommt._

»Hey«, machte Sirius auf sich aufmerksam und stand plötzlich nur noch einen halben Schritt von ihr entfernt. Contessina zuckte zusammen und sah hoch in seine funkelnd grauen Augen. »Bin ich so langweilig, dass du in Gedanken versinkst?«, witzelte er und steckte die Hände in seine ausgeleierten Hosentaschen.

»Ich-ähm-nein-ich«, stotterte sie und sah zu Boden. Sie hatte geglaubt Sirius aus dem Weg zu gehen wäre das einfachste ihrer Probleme. Auf eine Konfrontation mit ihm war sie nicht vorbereitet.

»Was ist?«, fragte er ruhig. Einer seiner knochigen Finger legte sich unter ihr Kinn und lupfte es hoch. Sie sah zurück in seine funkelnden Augen und erkannte auf einen Schlag, dass er genau wusste, was nicht stimmte. Das schelmische Glitzern in dem Grau schoss ihr Blut zurück in ihren Kopf. Sauer schlug sie seinen Finger weg und ging einen Schritt zurück. Sirius lachte und konnte ein Grinsen nicht mehr vor ihr verbergen.

»Du bist ein Idiot, Sirius«, zischte sie. _Wie kann er das witzig finden?_ Nicht nur der Fakt, dass er ihr Vater sein könnte, machte die Situation unangenehm, sondern auch, dass sie verwandt waren.

»Ach komm, Contessina, entspann dich, es ist doch nichts passiert«, grinste er dümmlich. Sie sah ihn mürrisch an und wandte den Blick, auf ihre Unterlippe beißend, ab. _Wie kann er das nur so locker sehen? Er trug genauso viel Schuld wie ich, sogar mehr, wenn man bedachte, dass er bei klarem Verstand gewesen war._

»War ich der erste?«, stichelte er weiter. Contessina schnaubte und vermied den Blick zu ihm. _Wieso bin ich eigentlich noch hier?_

»Ich gehe jetzt zurück zu meinen Freundinnen«, gab sie patzig zurück und drehte sich Richtung Ausgang.

»Warte, warte!«, fuhr er schnell dazwischen. Seine knochige Hand umschloss ihren Oberarm. »Tut mir leid.« Contessina sah noch immer zur Seite. »Komm schon, sieh mich an.« Zögernd löste sie sich von den Rattenknochen, die sie fixiert hatte und sah in das Grau seiner Augen. »Entschuldige, ich wusste, nicht dass du es so ernst nimmst.« Er klimperte mit seinen Wimpern und lächelte wohlgesinnt.

»Wie kannst du nur so locker sein?«, fragte sie schließlich. Es war ihr unverständlich, warum er nicht innerlich ausflippte.

»Es ist nichts passiert, Contessina«, wiederholte er und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Wange. »Für dein Alter ist es normal sich auszuprobieren.«

Ihre Brauen zogen sich zusammen und sie sah in kritisch an. »Du würdest diese Sache also Andromeda beim Nachmittagstee auftischen?« Sirius leckte sich als Antwort über die Lippen und blieb still. »Total normal, ja?«

»Ich würde es ihr vielleicht nicht direkt sagen, …«, redete er sich heraus, »aber es ist nichts wofür du dich schämen musst. Außerdem kann ich es nachvollziehen, ich habe eine gewisse Wirkung auf Frauen.« Contessina boxte ihm in den Oberarm und verdrehte die Augen. »Jetzt mal ernsthaft«, seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Wangen und er sah tief zu ihr herunter. »Wir haben uns geküsst und etwas Nähe geteilt, weiter nichts. Mir hat es gut getan und dir auch, oder nicht?«

Contessina zuckte bloß die Schultern. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft sich vor dieser Konversation drücken zu können. Ihr reichte das anstehende Gespräch mit ihrem Vater über Abraxas vollkommen aus.

»Weißt du«, sagte er schmunzelnd, »ich und deine Mutter hatten auch einen kleinen Probelauf, als ich in deinem Alter war.«

»Eww«, machte sie und sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen und verzogenem Mund an.

»Wir wollten es ausprobieren ohne uns vor jemandem zu blamieren. Also haben wir die Gelegenheit genutzt und geübt.« Ein schiefes Grinsen hing in seinem Gesicht, bei dem seine gelblichen Zähne durchblitzten. »Aber ich muss zugeben, dass wir weniger talentiert waren als du. Ich kann unmöglich dein erster Kuss gewesen sein.« Skeptisch musterte er ihr angeekeltes Gesicht. Es war anstrengend ihm zu folgen, wenn er von einem Thema zum nächsten sprang.

»Du warst der erste den _ich_ geküsst habe«, sagte sie und gab sich der Hoffnung hin, er würde es dabei belassen. Natürlich war Sirius‘ Interesse sofort geweckt.

»Wer hat mir deinen ersten Kuss gestohlen?«, feixte er und fuhr nebenbei durch ihr offenes Haar. Contessina wurde nervös. _Kann ich ihm erzählen was passiert ist?_ Wenn er wirklich ihre Mutter geküsst hatte, hätte er vielleicht mehr Verständnis dafür als alle anderen, die ihr einfielen. Außerdem waren seine Eltern auch verwandt gewesen und er kannte sich auf diesem Gebiet bestens aus.

»Ähm …« Ihr wurde wieder heiß.

»Harry war es jedenfalls nicht, dass hätte er mir sofort erzählt«, überlegte Sirius und schien geistig Namen durchzugehen.

»Was?« _Wieso sollte Harry mich küssen, er ist in Cho verliebt?_

»Ich bitte dich«, tadelte er sie, »man muss schon äußerst blind sein um-«

»Es war Draco, nicht Harry!«, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Sirius Brauen wanderten schlagartig nach oben.

»Draco … wie Draco Malfoy … oder gibt es noch einen?« Sein Hirn schien schneller zu arbeiten, als er geistig nachkommen konnte.

»Ich -« Contessina unterbrach sich und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. »Es ist einfach passiert, ich weiß nicht … aber …« Verzweifelt blickte sie hoch zu Sirius. Ihre aufrechte Haltung brach mit einem Mal zusammen; ihre Schultern sackten hinunter, ihren Beinen entwich der krampfhafte Stand und ihre Finger fuhren immer wieder nervös durch ihr Haar. »Er war wütend als er herausgefunden hat, dass ich mit Harry zum Ball gehe. Nach dem ersten Tanz haben wir draußen gestritten. Er fing an sämtliche Beleidigungen auszuspucken und hat sich in Rage geredet …«, sie riskierte einen Blick zu Sirius, der ihr aufmerksam zuhörte, »und als ich gehen wollte, hat er mich festgehalten und … auf einmal … hat er mich geküsst … und … ich habe es erwidert … als ich wieder bei Verstand war habe ich ihn weggestoßen ...« Contessina traute sich nicht zu ihm aufzusehen. Es tat gut die Sache auszusprechen, aber sie wusste nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Sirius blieb für qualvolle Sekunden still und überlegte lautlos vor sich hin. »Ihr steht euch nahe oder?«, war schließlich seine erste Frage. Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm hoch und nickte. »Vielleicht war er eifersüchtig und hatte Angst.«

Contessina blinzelte und ließ seine Worte sacken. _Eifersüchtig? Auf wen? Angst? Vor was denn?_

»Bei Merlins Bart, Contessina, dafür dass du eigentlich ein kluges Ding bist, stellst du dich gerade ganz schön dumm an«, lachte Sirius und strich ihr über die Schulter. »Er war der einzige Junge, der sich in deinem Kopf befand und plötzlich stand Harry im Vordergrund. Als James und Lily damals zusammengekommen sind, war ich auch manchmal eifersüchtig, wenn er keine Zeit für mich hatte, aber das ist normal. Ihr klebt schon seit vierzehn Jahren aufeinander, wie würde es dir gehen, wenn er ein Auge auf jemanden wirft?«

»Ich habe kein Auge auf Harry geworfen!«, empörte sie sich. »Wir sind Freunde und ich wollte nicht, dass er allein hingehen muss.« _Was hat Sirius denn immer nur mit Harry?_

»Das sagst du, aber für Draco sah es vermutlich anders aus.« Sirius grinste und blieb still bis sie sich innerlich sortiert hatte.

 _Kann das wirklich der Grund sein? Er hat einfach nur Angst gehabt, dass Harry mir plötzlich wichtiger sein könnte? Aber wie konnte er das denken, niemand würde jemals zwischen mich und Draco geraten. Er ist mir wichtiger als irgendjemand sonst._ Sirius‘ Worte widerholten sich in ihrem Geiste. _Würde es mir gefallen, wenn Draco mit jemandem ausgeht?_ Erschreckenderweise verspürte sie ein widerliches Aufstoßen ihrer Magensäure. _Nein. Es würde mir nicht gefallen, wenn Draco verliebt durch die Gegend laufen würde. Aber warum?_ Zähneknirschend versuchte sie die Antwort zu finden.

»Du denkst zu viel nach, Contessina«, tadelte Sirius sie und strich ihr über den Kopf. »Menschen neigen dazu Dinge zu übertreiben und ihnen mehr Bedeutung zu schenken als angebracht. So wie unser Kuss, das war nichts dramatisches, sondern einfach nur ein Kuss.«

Nachdenklich sah sie zu ihm auf. _Habe ich wirklich überreagiert? Habe ich das Problem größer gemacht als es eigentlich ist?_ Contessina dachte weiter nach und spürte nur unterbewusst, wie Sirius lachte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.


	63. Verbannung

Desto näher sie dem großen Doppeltor kam, desto stärker drehte sich Contessinas Magen. Zusammen mit Severus und Draco ging sie über das Grundstück des Malfoy Manor. Das Gespräch mit ihrem Vater rückte immer näher und näher. Am liebsten würde sie zurück nach Hogwarts verschwinden, doch Severus war so voller Vorfreude, dass er sie vermutlich an den Haaren hinein schleifen würde, sollte es nötig sein. Das schelmische Zucken seiner Mundwinkel hing ihm seit einer Woche auf den Lippen und verdeutlichte Contessina bei jeder Begegnung, dass sie ihren Vater bald einweihen würde.

Draco schien weniger begeistert zu sein. Sie hatten zwar nicht darüber gesprochen, doch sie bemerkte seine angespannte Körperhaltung. Er schritt genauso steif wie sie über den Kiesweg und biss fest die Zähne aufeinander.

Die abweisende Stimmung zwischen ihnen hatte sich nicht verändert, immer noch blieben sie auf Abstand damit keine zufälligen Berührungen entstanden. Allerding konnten sie es in einem Raum miteinander aushalten, ohne den Drang zu verspüren wegzulaufen. Es war nicht wie vorher, aber besser als im Januar. Nach ihrem Aufenthalt in Sirius‘ Höhle war sie die Szenarien nochmal durchgegangen und hatte sich mit seiner Erklärung angefreundet. Sie hatte sich ausgemalt, wie sie in dieser Situation reagiert hätte und war zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ihr Zwilling tatsächlich Angst gehabt haben musste. Etwas anderes wollte sie nicht akzeptieren.

Am Doppeltor angekommen, streckte Severus seinen Finger zu dem Schlangenzahn und schritt nach dem Zischeln hindurch. Draco und Contessina taten es ihm gleich und steuerten auf das große Herrenhaus zu. Es war verlockend Dracos Hand zu nehmen und sie zu drücken, doch sie konnte sich beherrschen und schritt weiter zwischen ihm und Severus her. Sie konnte nicht entscheiden, ob sie froh über die Anwesenheit ihres Paten war, oder nicht. Einerseits wusste sie, dass ihrem Vater dadurch die Hände gebunden waren, andererseits würde sie ihn damit provozieren. Severus würde den Moment auskosten, sobald Lucius die Wahrheit kannte. Contessina zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es genießen würde.

Die schweren Türen der Eingangshalle öffneten sich und die drei wurden sogleich von Hauselfen empfangen, die sich tief verneigten und ihnen Jacke und Umhänge abnahmen. An den fahlgesichtigen Porträts vorbei, stiegen sie die Treppen empor und machten sich auf den Weg zum Salon. Contessina tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Draco aus, der ihr stumm zunickte. Er empfand keine Vorfreude wie Severus sondern wollte, dass ihr Großvater damit aufhörte einen Ehemann für sie zu finden. Contessina war ihm dankbar, aber es linderte ihre Nervosität nicht im Geringsten.

»Das ist absurd«, hörte sie ihren Vater spotten, während sie hinter Severus durch den Speisesaal lief. Sie würde sich gerne freuen ihn wiederzusehen, nach all den Monaten, doch sie war zu aufgewühlt und angespannt um daran zu denken.

Sie lief gerade auf ihren Scheiterhaufen zu und es hing allein von ihrem Vater ab, ob sie aus der Asche aufsteigen, oder verkohlt am Boden bleiben würde.

Mit mehr Kraft als nötig, kündigte Severus ihre Anwesenheit durch polternde Schritte an. Drei Köpfe schwankten zu ihnen herüber und Contessina wäre am liebsten zurück zum Tor gerannt. Severus konnte sich denken was sie vorhatte und griff schnell hinter sich zu ihrer Hand.

»Severus, welch Überraschung«, begrüßte ihr Vater sie, als sie eingetreten waren. Contessina wollte ihm zulächeln, doch der Mann neben ihm lenkte sie ab. Ihr Großvater stand groß und herrschaftlich wie eh und je neben dem prasselnden Kamin und fasst sie direkt ins Auge.

»Draco, Contess«, rief ihre Mutter entzückt und war schnell von ihrem Sessel aufgestanden, um sie in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. »Wir dachten ihr kommt erst morgen!« Ihre Mutter küsste jeweils ihre Wangen und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Draco einmal durchs Haar zu streichen.

»Severus, was haben wir getan, um uns deiner Anwesenheit würdig zu erweisen?«, frotzelte ihr Vater und trank genüsslich aus seinem Weinglas.

»Ich wollte mir das Kommende nicht entgehen lassen«, schnarrte Severus heimtückisch lächelnd. Ihr Vater hob eine seiner geschwungenen Brauen und sah zu Contessina und Draco. Augenblicklich wurde ihr heiß. _Muss Severus immer mit der Tür ins Haus fallen?_

»Wovon sprichst du?«, fragt ihr Vater ärgerlich.

»Ich bin nur stiller Teilnehmer, Contessina hat das Wort«, spottete er und machte eine ausladende Geste zu ihr. Von allen Seiten wurde sie angesehen, nur Draco blickte funkelnd zu Abraxas.

»Was meint er, Contessina?« Ihr Vater machte lauernd einen Schritt auf sie zu und musterte sie einmal von oben bis unten. Contessina behielt ihn und ihren Großvater im Blick. Er hatte sie scharf erfasst und gab ihr mit den Augen zu verstehen, dass sie den Mund halten sollte. Doch es bewirkte nur das Gegenteil. Sie wollte sich nicht länger von anderen unterdrücken lassen, sonst würde sie nur wie Sirius enden und irgendwann abhauen.

»Contessina?«, wiederholte ihr Vater ungeduldig. Er hasste es, wenn andere ihn im Unklaren ließen. Contessina atmete tief durch und wandte den Blick von Abraxas ab.

»Großvater hat versucht mich zu vermählen«, sprach sie es schonungslos aus. Die Gesichtszüge ihres Vaters gefroren. »Er hat mich in den Weihnachtsferien aus Hogwarts geschleift und mich zu einem Essen mit Pollux Avery und Corban Yaxley gezerrt.« Ihre Mutter schnappte nach Luft und sah entgeistert zu Severus, dessen Aufmerksamkeit allein ihrem Vater galt. Ihr Vater starrte immer noch regungslos zu ihr. Seine Lippen waren kaum noch zu erkennen und seine Augen wirkten emotionsloser denn je. »Als ich gehen wollte hat er mich geohrfeigt und wollte mich zurückziehen«, sie blickte zu ihrem Großvater und sprach die nächsten Worte genießend aus »aber ich konnte mich losreißen und zurück nach Hogwarts reisen.«

»Das ist doch Blödsinn, Lucius, hör' nicht auf dieses verlogene Ding«, zischte Abraxas und schritt an die Seite ihres Vaters.

»Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich geschlagen hat«, fügte sie noch bei und sah zurück zu ihrem Vater, der noch immer keine Miene verzogen hatte. Unsicherheit befiel sie. »Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, kannst du Pollux fragen, er hat sicher schon einen Schneider für seien Anzug kontaktiert.«

Gerade als ihr Großvater erneut den Mund öffnen wollte, hob ihr Vater die Hand und deutete ihm still zu sein. Eine lange Sekunde sah er Contessina an, bevor er sich umdrehte und Abraxas scharf fixierte.

»Du wagst es, _hinter meinem Rücken,_ Ehemänner für meine Tochter zu suchen, Hand an sie zu legen, und sie nun als Lügnerin zu betiteln?« Seine Stimme war so ruhig, dass sie einen Schauer über Contessinas Rücken jagte und ihre Härchen steil aufstellen ließ.

»Sie ist alt genug, Lucius, sie braucht einen Ehemann, bevor sie diese Familie befleckt. Und du kannst nicht leugnen, dass gerade jetzt feste Bündnisse eine kluge Strategie wären.«

Ihr Vater zeigte keine Regung. Er war wie zu Eis gefroren, mit dem messerscharfen Blick auf Abraxas gerichtet. Keiner traute sich einen Schritt zu machen, geschweige denn einen Laut von sich zu geben. Der einzige, der nicht von der gefährlichen Stille eingeschüchtert war, war Severus, der sich köstlich zu amüsieren schien.

Nicht einmal ihre Mutter, die ihren Arm um Dracos Schultern gelegt hatte, wagte es zu ihrem Vater zu laufen.

»Raus«, zerschnitt ihr Vater die explosive Spannung.

»Wie bitte?«, empörte sich Abraxas.

»Verschwinde von meinem Anwesen«, wiederholte er. »Wenn du in zehn Sekunden noch immer hier stehst, wirst du den Morgen nicht erleben, Vater.«

»Was erlaubst du dir, Lucius, du wirst doch nicht diese Göre über deinen eigenen Vater stellen!« Abraxas sah abwechselnd zu Contessina und ihrem Vater. »Das ist lächerlich!«

»Eins«, begann ihr Vater eisig zu zählen.

»Lucius!«

»Zwei.«

»Das kannst du nicht tun, Malfoy Manor gehört-«

»Mir, Vater«, walzte er seinen Aufstand nieder. »Und wenn du dich jemals wieder hier her traust, wirst du es bitter bereuen.«

»Du verbannst mich?«, schrie Abraxas hysterisch.

»Drei«, ignorierte er seinen Vater und begann weiter zu zählen. »Vier.«

Abraxas sah zu jedem wild umher und biss sich so stark auf die Zähne, dass Contessina glaubte, sie würden gleich alle herausbröseln. »Sie wird dein Verderben sein, Junge!«, fluchte er und schleuderte das Glas in seiner Hand in den Kamin. Mit loderndem Blick sah er ihrem Vater entgegen und reckte das Kinn. Keine Sekunde verging, da war er auch schon an ihnen vorbeigestürmt und schritt polternd die steinernen Treppen hinunter.

Im Salon war nichts weiter als das prasselnde Feuer des Kamins zu hören. Keiner wage einen Mucks, bis Severus sich rührte und von der Bar ein Glas Feuerwiskey trank.

»Das war sogar noch besser als ich es mir hätte vorstellen können«, höhnte er ölig. »Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen, Lucius.«

»Willst du der nächste sein, Severus?«, raunzte ihr Vater zurück. In einer abrupten Bewegung hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht und fasste Contessina ins Auge. »Nach oben, sofort.«

Contessina zuckte zusammen. »W-«

»Jetzt!«, zischte er und kam ihr einen Schritt näher. Contessina stolperte zurück und lief aus dem Salon. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht so glimpflich davonkommen würde, aber warum er sie in ihr Zimmer schicken musste um sie anzuschreien, war ihr schleierhaft.

»Sie hat nichts getan, Lucius, lass sie in Ruhe«, hörte sie Severus sagen.

»Du bist still dahinten!« Schritte erklangen und Contessina beeilte sich in die vierte Etage hinauf. Die Treppen hoch, lief sie an den beidseitigen Terrassen vorbei und schleunigst in ihr Zimmer.

 _Ich bin ihm ausgeliefert,_ war der erste Gedanke, als sie ihren Vater die Stufen erklimmen hörte. Niemand konnte sie vor seinem Zorn retten, nicht einmal Severus. _Aber wieso ist er zornig auf mich, ich habe nichts getan? Großvater ist schuld an allem, was die letzten Wochen passiert ist._

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ihr Vater die Tür aufriss und hinter sich knallend ins Schloss fallen ließ. Ganz in schwarz gekleidet stand er groß und ehrfürchtig vor ihr, mit langem glatten Haar, geballten Fäusten und verzogenen, bleichen Lippen.

»Warum?«, knurrte er und machte langsame Schritte in ihre Richtung. Contessina wich zurück, bis sie von der Kiste vor ihrem Bett aufgehalten wurde. »Warum gehst du immer erst zu Severus?« Es brauchte kein Zähnefletschen um ihr klar zu machen, dass ihr Vater kurz vor dem Zerreißen stand.

»Ich-ich … es – ich weiß nicht«, stotterte sie und krallte ihre Hand in den Bettpfosten hinter sich.

»Du weißt es nicht?«, spottete er verächtlich. »Um was habe ich dich letztes Jahr gebeten? Ehrlichkeit, oder nicht? Habe ich mich unklar ausgedrückt? Hast du es missverstanden?« Wenige Zentimeter vor ihr blieb er stehen, versperrte das Sonnenlicht und neigte den Kopf zu ihr herunter. »Oder dachtest du ich würde ihn dabei unterstützen?«

»Was? Nein!«, rief sie aus. Es war ihr durch den Kopf gegangen, aber sie hatte nie wirklich geglaubt, dass er vorhatte sie zu verkaufen.

»Warum bist du dann nicht zu mir gekommen?« Seine Augen wanderten durch ihre, auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung.

»Ich wollte -«, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und atmete schnelle hastige Züge. »Ich dachte ich könnte das selbst gerade biegen, aber nachdem er mich zu dem Essen gezerrt hat, wusste ich nicht mehr weiter und-« Sie versuchte dem bohrenden Blick ihres Vaters standzuhalten. »Es tut mir leid«, hauchte sie. Etwas Besseres fiel ihr nicht ein. Natürlich war er sauer, dass sie immer erst zu Severus lief anstatt zu ihm, aber was erwartete er denn? Severus war immer in ihrer Nähe und er war nun mal Kilometer weit weg. Sie konnte ihm sowas doch nicht per Eule schreiben! Und hätte sie Severus gebeten den Kamin benutzen zu dürfen, hätte er erst einmal den Grund aus ihr herausgequetscht.

Ihr Vater schloss seine Lider und atmete schwer ein und aus. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Kinn und lupfte es hoch. Seine kalten grauen Augen trafen ihr Ebenbild in Contessinas. »Du bescherst mir graue Haare, Kleine Blume«, flüsterte er. Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihre Stirn und hinterließen einen sanften Kuss. Contessina blieb angespannt, bis er seine Arme um sie legte und sie fest an seine Brust drückte. »Solltest du wirklich geglaubt haben, ich hätte vor dich –«

»Das habe ich nicht«, sagte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. »Ich schwöre es.« _Hätte ich ihn damit verletzt?_ Der Gedanken, sie könnte so schlecht von ihm denken, schien ihm Unbehagen zu bereiten.

»Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, ich werde dich nicht in eine Ehe drängen«, wiederholte er gegen ihren Ansatz.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Contessinas Lippen. »Versprochen?« Seine Lippen trafen erneut ihre Stirn. Sie glaubte ihm.

Lange nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war, lag Contessina mit ihrem Vater auf ihrem Bett. Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem ausgestreckten Arm, während sein linker um ihre Taille geschlungen war und mit dem samtigen Stoff ihres Kleides spielte. Sein Körper war in Seitenlage zu ihr gedreht und seine Augen blickten unentwegt in ihre.

»Vater«, sagte sie und durchbrach die angenehme Stille. »Kann ich dich etwas fragen?«

»Frag und es gehört dir«, antwortete er. Seine Hand fuhr hoch zu ihrem Haar und nahm eine Strähne zwischen seine Finger.

»Wenn ich mir irgendwann einen Ehemann ausgesucht habe … er sich jedoch als … _ungalant_ herausstellt –«

»Werde ich ihm das Herz herausschneiden und es dir auf einem goldenen Tablett servieren.« Sein Blick veränderte sich nicht, seine Augen sahen offen und klar in ihre. Ein wohliges Prickeln breitet sich in ihrer Brust aus.

»Und wirst du auf meiner Seite stehen? Immer?« Als sie sich in ihr Bett gelegt hatten, war langsam zu ihr durchgesickert, dass er Abraxas verbannt hatte – _nur für mich_. Er hatte tatsächlich seinen Vater aus dem Anwesen und ihrem Leben geworfen, nur weil dieser hinter seinem Rücken gehandelt hatte. Der Gedanke beruhigte sie, auch wenn es ihr Angst machte. _Was er wohl tun würde, wenn ich jemals so ein Fehlverhalten an den Tag legen sollte? Würde er mit mir das gleiche tun?_

»Wirst du mir niemals jemanden vorsetzen mit dem ich nicht umgehen kann?«, hielt er entgegen und seufzte. »Es wäre sinnlos etwas zu versprechen, woran wir uns nicht halten können, kleine Blume.« Seine Hand vergrub sich tief in ihrem Haar. Contessina rutschte näher an ihn heran und kuschelte ihr Gesicht an seine Halsgrube. Er schlang die Arme um sie und drückte ihr weiter Küsse auf den Hinterkopf.

Eines wurde ihr in diesem Moment klar: _Ich muss mich niemals vor ihm fürchten. Egal was passieren wird, er würde mir niemals Schaden zufügen. Er liebt mich, ob er das nun zeigt oder nicht._ Sie bedeutete ihm mehr als sie selbst gedacht hatte und diese neue Erkenntnis, ließ sie ruhig und friedlich einschlafen. _Keine Kopfschmerzen, kein Gedankenkarussell, kein Chaos._


	64. Die dritte Aufgabe

Nachdem sie die Prüfungen endlich hinter sich hatten, ließen die Schüler von Hogwarts die verbliebenen Stunden gemütlich am Schwarzen See ausklingen und freuten sich auf die dritte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers.

Für die Champions waren am Morgen die Familien angereist, und für Harry waren Mrs Weasley und Bill Weasley gekommen. Contessina hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt sie zu begrüßen, doch das wollte sie am Abend beim Festessen erledigen. Zusammen mit ihrem Zwilling, Blaise, Daphne, Harper und Pansy, saß sie im Schatten unter den sicheren Baumkronen und plauderte mit ihren Freunden über die letzte Prüfung.

»Ich dachte Geschichte würde ich total verhauen, aber so schlimm war es gar nicht«, sagte Harper erleichtert und Daphne nickte.

»Potter hatte Glück dieses Jahr, musste keine einzige Prüfung mitschreiben«, murrte Draco neben Blaise, woraufhin Contessina die Augen verdrehte, aber den Mund hielt. Seit sie glaubte zu wissen, was ihrem Bruder quer lag, wollte sie ihn nicht provozieren. Dennoch war es schwer Harry nicht zu verteidigen. Sie wusste auch nicht woher das kam, doch sie hatte seit diesem Schuljahr ständig das Gefühl, für ihn einstehen zu müssen. Teilweise war sie selbst von sich überrascht, wie schnell ihr Körper darauf reagierte, wenn jemand Harry unrecht tat. Ihre Härchen stellten sich im Nacken auf und ihre Finger fühlten sich elektrisierend an.

»Ja, warum konnte ich nicht bei diesem doofen Turnier mitmachen? Dann hätte ich mir das ganze Lernen sparen können«, gab Harper ihm recht.

»Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Drachen und Schwimmen so gern hast, Harper«, stichelte Contessina. Wenn es um Harry ging, waren Draco und Harper immer einer Meinung. Contessina war davon genervt und konnte sich den einen oder anderen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. Pansy schien es ebenso zu gehen, denn sie kicherte und musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

»Wir sollten so langsam rein, ich bekomme Hunger«, sagte Blaise, rieb sich demonstrativ den Magen und raffte sich auf. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und liefen zusammen hoch zum Schloss.

Halb in der Eingangshalle stehend, bemerkte Contessina zwei feuerrote Köpfe hinter sich. Sie sah über ihre Schulter und entdeckte Mrs Weasley, Bill und Harry.

»Bin gleich wieder da«, flüsterte sie Pansy ins Ohr und blieb, unbemerkt von den anderen, zurück. Als ihre Freunde die Große Halle betraten, kamen Harry, Mrs Weasley und Bill zum Eingang.

»Hallo«, begrüßte sie die drei. Mrs Weasley zuckte zusammen und strahlte als sie Contessina erkannte.

»Liebes!«, rief sie und zog Contessina fest in ihre Arme. »Wie dünn du geworden bist, du musst mehr essen!« Contessina lachte und grinste die kleinen, rundlichen Frau an.

»Ich freue mich auch Sie zu sehen, Mrs Weasley«, sagte sie und streckte Bill dann ihre Hand entgegen, der sie lächelnd annahm. Harry blieb wo er war und sah sie mit roten Wangen an. Contessina lächelte ihm ebenfalls zu, bevor sie sich den anderen beiden widmete. »Hat Harry Sie herumgeführt?«, fragte sie.

»Oh ja, er hat uns alles gezeigt. Ach es ist so schön wieder hier zu sein.« Mrs Weasley strahlte über beide Ohren. »Und es ist eine nette Abwechslung nicht selbst kochen zu müssen.« Contessina lachte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es war für neun Leute kochen zu müssen.

»Ich wollte noch kurz mit Harry sprechen, wenn es für Sie okay wäre?«, sagte sie und sah von Mrs Weasley zu Harry, dessen Wangen zu glühen begannen.

»Aber natürlich, komm Schatz, wir gehen schon mal zu deinen Brüdern und Ginny.« Mrs Weasley nahm Bill am Arm und zog ihn in die Große Halle.

Contessina kam Harry entgegen, der am Absatz der Eingangshalle verharrte und sich nicht weiter reinzutrauen schien. Sie lächelte ihn offen an, während er mit seinen Fingern herumzappelte und sie ständig an seiner Hose abwischte.

»Du bist nervös oder?«, fragte sie und dachte an die bevorstehende Aufgabe.

»Was?«, fragte er schrill und sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu ihr.

»Wegen der dritten Aufgabe.«

»Oh«, machte er und wurde röter als eine Tomate es jemals sein könnte. »Ja, ja, wegen der Aufgabe nervös – natürlich«, haspelte er und kratzte sich fest am Kopf.

»Geht es dir gut?«, fragte sie. Eigentlich musste er nicht nervös sein, denn so wie sie ihn einschätzte, lag ihm nicht sonderlich viel am Gewinnen des Turniers.

»Ja!«, antwortete er zu schnell und zu laut. Contessina hob eine Braue, beließ es aber dabei. Sie wollte nichts aus ihm herausquetschen, so wie Severus es bei ihr immer tat.

»Jedenfalls«, lenkte sie ein, »wollte ich dir viel Glück für später wünschen.« Harry sah ihr in die grauen Augen und lächelte dann ruhig. Seine Nerven schienen wirklich mit ihm durchzugehen. »Ich habe fünf Galleonen auf dich gewettet, also enttäusch mich nicht.«

»Du- wirklich?«, sagte er verdutzt.

»Natürlich, Harry«, lachte sie. »Streng dich an, ich würde nur ungern mein Gold verlieren.«

»Ja-ich-ich-werde es v-versuchen, also-«, stotterte er mit hochrotem Kopf vor und sah auf seine Schuhe.

»Harry«, hielt sie ihn auf und kam ihm ein Stück näher. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und grinste. »Das war nur ein Scherz, es ist mir egal welchen Platz du machst, solange du lebend zurückkommst.« Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die heiße Wange und zog ihn dann in die Große Halle. Wenn er erstmal etwas gegessen und getrunken hatte, ging es ihm sicher besser.

Als das Festessen beendet war, verließen zuerst die Champions und dann die Zuschauer die Große Halle um sich zum Quidditch-Feld zu begeben. Die Ränge waren bei ihrer Ankunft kaum wiederzuerkennen. Eine riesige Hecke wuchs um das gesamte Spielfeld herum. Dazwischen war ein Eingang, der zu einem weitläufigen Irrgarten führte, von dem nur die ersten Meter in der Dunkelheit sichtbar waren. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen, weshalb die Sterne ihnen als Leuchten dienten.

Contessina betrachtete Moddy naserümpfend, der mit dem Wildhüter Hagrid und den Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick herbei kam und zu den Champions marschierte.

Eine kurze Diskussion entstand, dann richtete Mr Bagman seinen Zauberstab auf seine Kehle und begrüßte die Zuschauer. »Meine Damen und Herren, gleich beginnt die dritte und letzte Runde des Trimagischen Turniers! Zu Ihrer Erinnerung noch einmal der gegenwärtige Punktestand! Mit jeweils fünfundachtzig Punkten zusammen auf dem ersten Platz – Mr Cedric Diggory und Mr Harry Potter, beide von der Hogwarts-Schule!« Contessina klatschte und erhaschte Harrys umherirrenden Blick. »Auf dem zweiten Platz, mit achtzig Punkten – Mr Viktor Krum vom Durmstrang-Institut! Und auf dem dritten Platz – Miss Fleur Delacour von der Beauxbatons-Akademie!« Während die Menge für Viktor halb explodierte, klatschte für Fleur kaum jemand. »Nun … auf meinen Pfiff, Harry und Cedric!«, sagte Mr Bagman. »Drei – zwei – eins –« Er blies in seine Trillerpfeife und Harry und Cedric liefen in den Irrgarten hinein. Zehn Sekunden später blies er nochmal hinein und Viktor rannte Harry und Cedric nach. Nach weiteren zehn Sekunden wurde für Fleur gepfiffen und auch sie rannte ihnen hinterher.

Auf der Tribüne zwischen Pansy und Draco sitzend, redete Contessina mit Fidan vor sich. Er saß neben den Eltern von Viktor, war aber die ganze Zeit ihr zugedreht, solange sich im Labyrinth nichts Sichtbares tat. Es war beinahe wie die zweite Aufgabe, aufregend für die Champions, aber langweilig für die Zuschauer. Deshalb ging von jeder Ecke der Tribüne ein reges Treiben und Quasseln aus. Letzte Wetten wurden abgeschlossen, über die Champions wurde heiß diskutiert und Draco lästerte wie immer mit Harper über Harry uns seine angebliche Unfähigkeit dieses Turnier zu gewinnen. Contessina hörte weg und schenkte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Bulgaren, den es freute sie in ein längeres Gespräch verwickeln zu können.

»Du glaubst Potter kann euch den Sieg holen?«, fragte Fidan skeptisch.

»Keiner hat geglaubt, dass er es durch die erste Runde schafft, und nun ist er auf dem ersten Platz – alles ist möglich, Fidan«, antwortete sie. Harry hielt mehr aus als die meisten.

»Ist er dein Freund?«, fragte er neugierig. »Du warst mit ihm auf dem Ball, ihr saht sehr vertraut aus.« Contessina sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Draco und schüttelte den Kopf.

»Wir sind nur Freunde.« Fidan schien es ihr nicht ganz zu glauben, doch das war ihr egal. Contessina und Harry kannten die Wahrheit, sollten die anderen doch denken was sie wollten.

Das laute Geplapper wurde zum ersten Mal unterbrochen, als ein gellender Schrei von Fleur aus dem Labyrinth zu hören war und sie wenig später hinausgebracht worden war. Zum zweiten Mal, als rote Funken den Himmel erleuchteten und Krum ebenfalls herausgeschafft worden war. Seine Eltern, Freunde und Mitschüler, sowie einige seiner Fans hatten entsetzt gestöhnt und sofort zu Schimpfen begonnen. Harry und Cedric waren somit die letzten, was bedeutete, dass der Sieg an Hogwarts gehen würde. Alle Schüler jedes Hauses konnten sich vor Freude kaum mehr einkriegen.

Contessina blickte zu Severus hinunter, während Fidan ihr irgendwas von seinen Brüdern erzählte, und bemerkte, dass er sich krampfhaft die Hand in den linken Arm geschlagen hatte und mit Professor Dumbledore tuschelte, der unruhig zu seinem Arm sah. Sie wurde aufmerksam und blendete Fidans Stimme vollkommen aus. Professor Dumbledore sah immer wieder zum Labyrinth, bis er von Fudge unterbrochen und in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde.

Contessina stieß Draco mit dem Arm an und deutete mit dem Kinn zu Severus, als sie seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. »Er sieht aus als sei er verletzt«, flüsterte sie besorgt. Draco sah sie ihren Paten genauer an und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

»Sollen wir zu ihm?«, fragte sie und ignorierte Fidan vollkommen, der versuchte lauter zu sprechen um sie wieder zu sich zu locken.

»Ja, komm mit«, sagte Draco und stand auf. Zusammen gingen sie durch die Reihe und die Treppe hinunter, bis sie am Eingang zum Spielfeld ankamen.

»Er hat sich öfter über den Arm gerieben, zwanzig Mal allein diese Woche«, meinte er leise, während sie auf Severus zusteuerten. Contessina dachte an den Unterricht und die Prüfungen zurück, doch ihr war Severus‘ Verhalten nicht aufgefallen.

»Severus?«, fragten sie synchron, sobald sie vor ihm standen.

»Was macht ihr hier, verschwindet wieder nach oben«, zischte er und nahm sofort die Hand von seinem Arm.

»Bist du verletzt? Was ist mit deinem linken Arm?«, fragte Draco ohne auf das vorherige einzugehen. Er wollte nach Severus‘ Hand greifen, doch ihr Pate zog sie schnell zurück und funkelte die beiden gereizt an.

»Neugier ist der Katze Tod, und jetzt weg mit euch!«, fauchte er aufgebracht, aber leise genug, damit Professor Dumbledore oder Minister Fudge ihn nicht hörten.

»Wir sind besorgt, nicht neugierig«, verteidigte Contessina ihr Tun. »Etwas stimmt nicht mit dir, warum sagst du es uns nicht?«

»Du willst doch auch immer alles ausführlich unter die Nase gerieben bekommen«, raunzte Draco ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Severus sah aus als würde er sie beide erdrosseln und anschließend in Hagrids Beet vergraben.

»Euch muss man ja auch ständig im Auge behalten, aber was ich mache geht euch naseweisen Bälger nichts an, also verschwindet dahin zurück wo ihr hergekommen seid!« Seine Stimme war so schneidend, dass Contessina wirklich den Drang verspürte, ihm Folge zu leisten.

»Warum stellst du dich so –« Draco wurde von einem lauten Knall und blitzendem Licht unterbrochen, das am Eingang zum Labyrinth erschien. Zwei Gestalten und ein glitzerndes Ding landeten auf dem Spielfeld. Einer von ihnen war unverkennbar Harry, der bäuchlings aufschlug, sein Gesicht drückte sich ins Gras und seine Augen waren fest geschlossen. Seine linke Hand umklammerte fest den Griff des Pokals, während seine andere in Cedrics Robe griff, der regungslos neben ihm lag. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich oder machte ein Geräusch. Contessina sah zu Draco, der ebenso verwirrt schien wie sie es war. Sie wollte für Harry jubeln, so wie die tobende Menge auf der Tribüne hoch oben, doch etwas stimmte nicht.

Professor Dumbledore, Moody, Minister Fudge und Severus stürmten auf die zwei zu und kreisten sie ein, sodass ihr Sichtfeld eingeschränkt wurde. Professor Dumbledore packte Harry und drehte ihn um.

»Harry! Harry!«, konnte sie ihn sagen hören und Harry öffnetet tatsächlich seine Augen. Contessina drehte sich der Magen um, als sie einen Blick in das sonst so strahlende Grün werfen konnte. Sie schrak zurück und griff nach Dracos Hand, die sie sogleich fest drückte. Sämtliche Freude war aus Harry gewichen. Der Pokal löste sich aus seinen Fingern und er krallte sich noch fester in Cedric Stofflagen, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte.

»Draco«, hauchte sie entsetzt als sie verstand was geschehen war.

»Er ist zurück«, keuchte Harry. »Er ist zurück. Voldemort.«

»Was sagst du da? Was ist geschehen?« Minister Fudge wurde weiß wie Kalk. Dann sprach er aus, was Contessina schon längst verstanden hatte. »Mein Gott – Diggory! Dumbledore – er ist tot!« Jemand wiederholte die Worte und andere schließlich schrien – kreischten – die Worte in die Nacht hinaus – »Er ist tot! Er ist tot!« – »Cedric Diggory! Tot!«

Der Minister versuchte Cedric aus Harrys Griff zu befreien, doch er klammerte sich an den Hufflepuff als wäre er sein Rettungsanker. Contessina machte einen Schritt vor zu Harry, doch Draco zog sie an seine Seite zurück.

»Harry, du kannst ihm jetzt nicht mehr helfen. Es ist vorbei. Lass los«, sprach Professor Dumbledore.

»Er wollte, dass ich ihn zurückbringe«, murmelte Harry. »Er hat mich gebeten, ihn zu seinen Eltern zurückzubringen …« Harrys Grün traf Contessinas Grau. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu als sie das tränenverschleierte Glitzer über den trostlosen grünen Weiten sah. Ihr Inneres zog sich zusammen und sie glaubte nur durch bloßen Blick seinen gesamten Schmerz in sich aufzunehmen.

Professor Dumbledore schaffte es Harry von Cedric zu lösen und durchbrach damit ihren Blickkontakt. Contessina keuchte und zog mit schnellen Stößen Luft ein. Harry schwankte auf den Beinen und sie wollte zu ihm laufen, ihn auffangen, doch ihre Füße blieben neben Draco verwurzelt. Die Zuschauer drängten sich von den Rängen und betraten die Szenerie.

»Er muss in den Krankenflügel!«, sagte der Minister mit schweißgebadeter Stirn unter seinem immergrünen Melonenhut. »Er ist krank, er ist verletzt – Dumbledore, Diggorys Eltern, sie sind hier …«

Moody trat neben Harry und zog ihn langsam zurück. Schüler schrien, manche schluchzten, andere wurden hysterisch. Professor Dumbledore versuchte Moody zurückzuhalten, doch immer wieder wurde er von dem Minister oder den Professoren abgelenkt, die alle durcheinandersprachen und nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangten.

Contessinas Blick heftete sich an den Ex-Auror. Harry wurde widerstandslos mitgeschleift, mitten durch die verängstigten Zuschauer. Dann durchschnitt ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei das aufgeregte Getuschel. Cedrics Vater kniete vor dem Leichnam seines Sohnes. Tränen überrannten sein Gesicht. Schluchzend warf er seinen Oberkörper über Cedric.

Contessina drängte sich gegen Dracos Brust. Ihr Zwilling schlang seine Arme fest um ihren Rücken. Mr Diggorys Schreie gingen durch Mark und Bein und Contessina wollte so schnell wie möglich von dort weg. Sie drehte sich zum Ausgang und suchte Harry und Moody, doch sie waren fort.

»Harry?«, flüsterte sie und spähte durch die wachsende Menge. Harry war weg. Wild drehte sie ihren Kopf in jede verfügbare Richtung, doch sie konnte ihn nicht sehen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie und ließ sie schrecklich zittern. Panik befiel sie und Contessina löste sich von Draco. »Harry?«, rief sie lauter, aber es kam nichts zurück. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, quetschte sie sich durch die Menge und lief zum Ausgang. Als sie hoch zum Schloss blickte und weder Harrys Umrisse, noch die eines anderen erkennen konnte, begann ihr Herz heftig zu pochen. Kraft kehrte in ihren Körper zurück und sie rannte so schnell über das Gelände, dass sie schmetternd einatmete.

»Harry!«, rief sie hinauf und wieder geschah nichts. Ihr kurzes Sommerkleid wehte um ihre strumpfhosenbesetzten Beine, während ihre schwarzen Ballerinas bei jedem Schritt im feuchten Gras versanken.

Oben in der Eingangshalle angekommen, sah sie sich um, in der Hoffnung Harry zu entdecken, doch es herrschte totenstille im sonst so belebten Schloss. »Harry!«, schrie sie und es hallte zurück. Contessina erklomm die ersten Stufen und rannte Stockwerk für Stockwerk, bis sie vor dem Krankenflügel ankam. Es war dunkel und niemand war dort. Madam Pomfrey war wie alle andren beim Quidditch-Feld.

In Contessina drehte sich alles, als ihr Verstand auf Hochtouren arbeitete. _Warum bringt Moody Harry ins Schloss? Madam Pomfrey ist nicht dort, das weiß er … Warum hat er sich nicht an mich erinnert?_

Contessina wurde so übel, dass sie sich beherrschen musste um nicht ihr Abendessen zu erbrechen. _Sein Büro …_ sprang der Funken durch ihren Geist. _Hat er Harry mit in sein Büro genommen?_

Sie fragte sich nicht wieso er das tun sollte, sondern rannte die Treppen hinauf, an den aufgeregten Gemälden vorbei und zum Gang von Moodys Büro.

»Sie sind wahnsinnig!«, hörte sie Harry schreien.

»Harry!«, rief sie und klopfte gegen die Tür als sie vor der richtigen stand. Sie rüttelte an dem Knauf, doch sie blieb verschlossen. »Harry!« Ihre Hand schlug so hart gegen die Tür, dass sie befürchtet hätte sie sich gebrochen zu haben, wenn es sie interessieren würde. Sie konnte nicht daran denken was mit ihr passierte, sondern nur was mit Harry war. Panisch rüttelte sie an der Tür. Sie blieb weiter fest verschlossen und Contessina verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie ihren Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen hatte.

»Er ist zurück Harry Potter, du hast ihn nicht besiegt!«, hörte sie Moody lachen.

»Harry!«

»Aus dem Weg, Miss Malfoy!« Mit einem Schubs nach hinten wurde Contessina von Professor Dumbledore von der Tür gedrängt. Severus, der hinter ihm auftauchte zog sie schnell hinter sich und Professor McGonagall.

»Stupor!« Die Tür wurde aus ihren Angeln gerissen. Ihr Schulleiter betrat das Büro und stieg über den bewusstlos daliegenden Moody, der von seinem Zauber getroffen worden sein musste. Er stieß ihn mit seiner Stiefelspitze an und drehte seinen Kopf herum.

Leben kehrte zurück in Contessinas Körper und sie wand sich aus Severus‘ Griff und folgte dem Direktor ins Büro. Schnell sah sie durch den Raum und stöhnte als sie Harrys geschundenes Gesicht sah. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und schlang ihre Arme fest um seinen Hals. Ein Schwall von Erde, Blut und Schweiß empfing ihre Nase, doch sie bemerkte es kaum. Erleichterung durchzuckte ihr Inneres und verscheuchte die Angst und Panik.

Harry brauchte keine Sekunde um ihre Umklammerung zu erwidern. Er presste sie mit den Armen um ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust und legte seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter ab. Harry zitterte vor Anstrengung, Angst, Schmerz und Unruhe. Contessinas Finger fanden von allein in das schmutzige Gewirr aus schwarzem Haar und strichen vorsichtig über seine Kopfhaut. Die Arme um ihren Rücken zerquetschten sie wie eine Würgeschlange, aber sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

»Kommen Sie mit, Potter.« Professor McGonagall trat zu ihnen und schien sich am Riemen reißen zu müssen, um ihre Sinne zum Arbeiten zu bringen. »Kommen Sie mit … Krankenflügel …« Contessina drehte ihren Kopf rüber und erkannte, dass sie kurz davor war in Tränen auszubrechen.

»Nein«, fuhr Professor Dumbledore ihr scharf über den Mund.

»Dumbledore, er sollte – schauen Sie ihn doch an – er hat heute Abend genug durchgemacht-« Contessina wollte sich zu ihren Professoren drehen, aber Harrys Griff versteifte sich und ließ sie keinen Millimeter aus. Ihre Augen huschten zu seinen. Die Tränen waren versiegt und sein Grün kam langsam zurück ins Leben. Contessina blinzelte, war unfähig zu sprechen. Sie schmiegte ihre Wange gegen seine, küsste den Rand seines Ohrs und fuhr weiter über seine Kopfhaut.

Ihre Professoren diskutierten und erregten Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. »Moody«, sagte er und löste seinen Kopf von Contessinas. »Wie kann es denn Moody gewesen sein?« Seine Arme verharrten fest um ihren Körper, als würde er befürchten zu verschwinden, wenn er sie losließe.

»Dies ist nicht Alastor Moody«, antwortete ihr Schulleiter. Severus fiel ihr ins Auge, als Contessina sich ihnen zuwandte. Er stand neben Professor McGonagall und blickte sich im Büro um, bevor er dem Schulleiter seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. »Du hast Alastor Moody nie kennengelernt. Der wahre Moody hätte dich nicht aus meiner Nähe verschleppt, nach allem, was heute Abend geschehen ist. In dem Moment da er dich mitnahm, ging mir ein Licht auf. Und ich bin ihm, wie auch Miss Malfoy, gefolgt.«

Er griff in den Umhang von – wer auch immer das in Wirklichkeit war – und zog einen Flachmann und Schlüsselbund hervor. Seine blauen Augen wanderten zur Professor McGonagall und Severus. »Severus, bitte besorgen Sie mir das stärkste Wahrheitselixier, das Sie haben, und dann gehen Sie hinunter in die Küche und bringen eine Hauselfe namens Winky hier hoch. Minerva, seien Sie so freundlich und gehen Sie hinunter zu Hagrids Haus, wo Sie einen großen schwarzen Hund im Kürbisbeet sitzen sehen werden. Bringen Sie den Hund hoch in mein Büro, sagen Sie ihm, ich werde in Kürze bei ihm sein, und dann kommen Sie zurück.«

Die beiden wandten sich ohne ein Wort ab. _Schwarzer Hund?_ Contessina sah zu Harry. _Hat Sirius ihm erzählt, dass wir uns kennen?_ Sie entschied, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war um über Sirius zu sprechen und blickt zurück zu Moody. Immer mehr Fragen tauchten in ihrem Geist auf. Harrys Augen taten es ihren gleich. In seinem Kopf war genauso viel los wie in ihrem. Contessina blieb fest neben Harry und lauschte Professor Dumbledores Worten.


	65. Konsequenzen

Contessina wusste nicht welches ihrer Schuljahre das schlimmste gewesen war. Jedes hatte ihr schöne Erinnerungen beschert, die jedoch von den dunklen Momenten überschattet wurden. Sie hatte geglaubt, nach ihrem Zusammenbruch im letzten Jahr, könne es nicht schlimmer werden, doch als sie in der schwarzgeschmückten Großen Halle gesessen und Dumbledores Trauerrede über Cedric gelauscht hatte, war ihr Körper von einer Taubheit ergriffen worden, die sie lang nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

In der Nacht des Finales hatten sie den echten Alastor Moody gefunden und Barty Crouch Jr. enttarnt. Seither war der ehemalige Auror schreckhaft und zuckte bei jedem Geräusch zusammen. Contessina hatte sich eines Abends zu ihm geschlichen und sich bei ihm entschuldigt, weil sie sich hatte lumpen lassen. Sie hätte Professor Dumbledore oder McGonagall erzählen müssen, dass Mr Moody sich nicht an sie erinnerte. Der Ex-Auror hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und nichts davon hören wollen, doch er hatte sie zu einer Tasse Tee eingeladen und die Anwesenheit eines vertrauten Gesichts genossen. Alles und jeder war ihm fremd in Hogwarts und sie hatte sich gut vorstellen können, dass, selbst wenn es eine Malfoy war, es besser war als allein zu sein.

Contessina hatte seit den Ereignissen in Mr Moodys Büro nicht mehr mit Harry gesprochen. Sie wusste nicht was genau geschehen war, aber als sie ihn im Krankenflügel besuchen wollte, hatte sie ihn mit Hermine und Ron sprechen hören. Ihre Glieder waren zu Eis erstarrte, als der Name ihres Vaters mit den Wörtern _Voldemort_ und _Todesser_ in einem Satz erschienen war. Bevor die drei sie hatten bemerken können, war sie verschwunden und hatte sich seit dem von ihnen ferngehalten. Es juckte ihr in den Finger zu erfahren wie ihr Vater in der Sache mit drinhing, aber sie fürchtete, die Wahrheit nicht aushalten zu können. Cedric war tot und ihr Vater hatte irgendwas damit zu tun. Contessina weigerte sich auch nur daran zu denken, dass er dabei zugesehen oder es selbst getan hatte. Immer wenn ihre Gedanken in diese Richtung schweiften, schloss sie sich in der Toilette ein und kam erst wieder raus, wenn sie sicher sein konnte, dass ihr Magen leer war.

Harry hatte ein paar Mal versucht mir ihr zu sprechen, oder über die Tische hinweg Blickkontakt zu ihr herzustellen, aber sie hatte alles abgeblockt. Scharm und Angst stieg in ihr hoch, sobald sie eine Haarsträhne des Gryffindors sah. Sie wollte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Er hatte schreckliches erlitten und ihre Familie war ein Teil davon gewesen.

Die Rückkehr zum Malfoy Manor hatte aus eisernem Schweigen bestanden. Draco und Contessina waren von den Hauselfen abgeholt und von ihrer Mutter mit einem falschen Lächeln empfange worden. Sie hatte ihre Wangen geküsst, ihnen zu den hervorragenden Prüfungsergebnissen gratuliert und sich dann eilig davon gemacht. Ihren Vater hatten sie erst ein paar Tage später beim Essen zu Gesicht bekommen. Es war das unangenehmste Essen ihres Lebens gewesen und dass obwohl, sie eine Krabbensalat mit Pollux hatte runterwürgen müssen. Ihre Mutter hatte sich nicht die Mühe gegeben, zu verbergen, dass zwischen ihr und ihrem Vater nichts stimmte. Ihr Vater hatte zu Beginn leichte Themen angeschnitten und versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber ihre Mutter stach nach einer Weile ihre Gabel so heftig in das Essen auf ihrem Teller, dass sie Kratzer im Porzellan hinterließ. Einmal hatte sie sich vorzeitig erhoben und gesagt sie fühle sich unwohl. Seither nahmen sie ihre Essen getrennt ein.

Weil die Zwillinge es nicht mehr gewohnt waren allein miteinander zu sein und noch penibel darauf achteten, sich nicht zu nahe zu kommen, herrschte auch zwischen ihnen Schweigen. Contessina war mit ihren Gedanken allein und hatte keine Ahnung, was sie machen sollte.

Professor Dumbledore hatte ihnen, trotz Verbot des Ministeriums, erzählt, dass der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war. Zusammen mit dem Gespräch der drei Gryffindors, hatte diese Information ihre Fantasie angeregt. Hatte ihr Vater sich tatsächlich seinem alten Meister angeschlossen? Er war bei dem Krawall bei der Weltmeisterschaft dabei gewesen, doch sich ohne Zögern zurück in seine vergangene Position zu werfen, war etwas vollkommen anderes. Contessina wurde bei dem bloßen Gedanken übel. _Todesser_ ** _._** Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass ihr Vater einst _sein_ Anhänger gewesen war, aber sie hatte geglaubt über die Jahre habe sich etwas geändert. Er hatte zwei Kinder und eine Frau und eine feste Position an die er zuerst denken sollte. _Warum tut er das?_

Rastlos wanderte Contessina durch das weitläufige Anwesen. Die Fackeln brannten an den Wänden und die Kronleuchter leuchteten ihr den Weg, während das Sternenlicht des Nachthimmels durch die Fensterscheiben funkelte. Mit Ara an der Hand, erklommt sie die teppichbesetzten Stufen und dachte trübsinnig an die Zeit zurück, in der sie das mit ihrem Vater getan hatte. Immer wenn einer von ihnen nicht hatte schlafen können, hatten sie den anderen aufgeweckt und waren durch das Herrenhaus gewandert. Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, wann sie das zuletzt getan hatten. Das unantastbare Bild ihres Vaters hatte sich über die letzten vier Jahre verändert. Früher war sie wie eine Motte um ihn herumgeschwirrt und hatte kaum genug von seinem strahlenden Anblick bekommen können. Nun wusste sie es besser. Sie war zu dicht herangeflogen und hatte sich verbrannt. Was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte nicht ohne das Licht leben, aber an eine Koexistenz war gerade nicht zu denken.

Ein schwacher Lichtstrahl glitt durch den Türspalt des Schlafzimmers ihrer Eltern und wankte in Contessinas Augenwinkel als sie die Treppe zum Ostflügel erklommen hatte. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen als ein leises Schluchzen durch die totenstille Dunkelheit schwirrte. Auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend, ging sie an der Terrasse vorbei und trat näher zur halb offenen Tür. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihren Hals um hineinzusehen. Sie konnte noch rechtzeitig ihren Mund schließen, bevor ihr ein Keuchen entwich. Ihre Mutter saß mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht auf ihrem Bett und schluchzte.

»Du weckst noch die Kinder, Narzissa, bitte hör auf«, sagte ihr Vater eindringlich, der vor ihr kniete und ihre Hände hielt.

Contessina keuchte beinahe erneut, als ihre Augen einen Blick auf seine linken Unterarm erhaschten. Das eigentlich kaum sichtbare, feine Zeichen der Todesser, prangerte schwarz und in dicken Linien auf der bleichen Haut und war nun unmöglich zu übersehen.

Bilder von Severus und der Nacht des Finales stiegen ihr in den Sinn. Er hatte sich den Arm gehalten als bohrte ihm jemand ein Messer hinein. Es war der linke Unterarm gewesen, dort wo das Zeichen der Todesser eingebrannt worden war. Es war schon lange her, doch einmal hatte Contessina es auch an Severus‘ Arm gesehen. Draco und sie waren bei ihm zu Besuch gewesen und er hatte sich gerade umgezogen, als sie durch den Spalt geschaut und er mit freiem Oberkörper vor seinem Schrank gestanden hatte. _War es Vater genauso ergangen? Hatte ihm der Arm auch gebrannt als der Dunkle Lord zurückgekehrt war?_

»Wir haben unsere Kinder wenigstens noch«, schluchzte ihre Mutter zittern. »Mrs Diggory sah schrecklich aus. Ich konnte es nicht über mich bringen und ihr mein Beileid kundtun, weil mein Ehemann in den Tod ihres Sohnes verwickelt ist!«

»Sei still!«, fluchte ihr Vater und setzte sich neben sie. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. »Zissa, ich war nicht dabei, das habe ich dir gesagt, wir kamen erst als der Dunkle Lord zurückgefunden hat.«

»Du meinst als er Potter umbringen wollte!«, rief sie hysterisch und schubste ihn von sich. »Ein Kind, das schon genug durchlitten hat.« Sie stand vom Bett auf und tigerte durch die Gemächer. »Könntest du damit leben, Lucius? Könntest du ein Kind töten?«

»Ich habe kein Kind getötet, Zissa!«

»Aber hättest du es getan, wenn du die Chance oder den Befehl dazu gehabt hättest?« Ihre Mutter sah ihn an und kannte die Antwort. Sie stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Contessinas Kehle schnürte sich zu und sie musste sich gegen die kalte Wand lehnen um nicht auf die Knie zu sinken. _Hätte Vater Harry töten können?_

»Ich kann das nicht, Lucius, nicht nochmal«, flüsterte ihre Mutter. »Das kannst du mir nicht antun. Nicht mir und auch nicht unseren Kindern. Contessina … wenn sie erfährt, was du getan hast, was du tust … und Draco … Willst du, dass er so endet wie Regulus? Das geht nicht, Lucius, ich flehe dich an, lass uns gehen, lass uns nach Amerika verschwinden und –«

»Hast du den Verstand verloren, Narzissa!«, zischte er leise. »Weißt du was der Dunkle Lord mit Verrätern macht? Wenn du glaubst, wir könnten uns vor ihm verstecken … das geht nicht!« Er war vom Bett aufgestanden und vor sie getreten. »Sobald deine Schwester und die anderen mit den Dementoren an unserer Seite stehen –«

»Bellatrix?«, fragte sie entgeistert. »Ihr wollt sie alle rauslassen? Und die Lestranges?« Ihre Mutter fasste sich an die Stirn und stolperte einige Schritte zurück. Ihr Vater wollte sie stützen, doch sie schlug seine Hände davon. »Verschwinde, Lucius, ich will dich heute nicht bei mir haben. Die nächsten Nächte auch nicht.«

»Zissa –«

»Raus hier!«

Contessina zuckte zusammen als sie ihre Mutter schreien hörte. Sie wurde nie laut, Contessina glaubte erst zweimal gehört zu haben, dass ihre Mutter schrie. Sie lief mit Ara an der Hand schnell zurück, nahm die Abkürzung durch die Bibliothek und schlich leise den Gang des Westflügels zu Dracos Zimmer entlang. Sie öffnete die Tür und huschte mit Ara hindurch.

»Tess?«, erklang Dracos müde Stimme hinter ihr. Sie dreht sich zu ihm und sah wie er sich gerade in seinem Bett aufrichtete.

 _Mist,_ dachte sie zähneknirschend. Seit sie aus Hogwarts zurück waren, schliefen sie in getrennten Betten, etwas das eigentlich nie vorkam, wenn sie zu Hause waren.

»Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken«, flüsterte sie und blickte zur Verbindungstür, die in ihr Zimmer führte. _Das ist doch dämlich!,_ schalkte sie sich. Der Weihnachtsball war sechs Monate her und Contessina hatte genug von dem Eiertanz. Es war nur ein bescheuerter Kuss ohne jegliche Bedeutung gewesen. Das würde jetzt aufhören. Keiner in diesem Haus schien in der Nähe eines anderen sein zu können, aber Contessina wollte sich nicht mehr von ihrem Zwilling fernhalten. Sie sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe und vermisste ihn mit jeder Zelle ihres Körpers, so sehr, dass sie glaubte wie eine Blume einzugehen, wenn sie nicht endlich über ihren Schatten sprang.

Entschlossen tapste sie zu seinem Bett hinüber und stieg wie selbstverständlich hinein. Draco wurde schlagartig wach. Seine Lider vertrieben blinzelnd die Müdigkeit, während er sich anstrengte um seinen Kiefer an Ort und Stelle zu behalten. Contessina fühlte sich hingegen sofort besser, als sein wohliger Duft nach Zuckerwatte und Karamell sie unter der Decke begrüßte. Ara sprang zu ihnen hinauf und machte es sich am Fußende gemütlich.

»Was ist passiert?«, räusperte Draco sich und legte sich zurück in die Kissen. Er kreiste seine Schultern und richtete die Decke über ihnen aus, bevor er sich zur Seite drehte und ihr in die Augen sah.

»Mutter und Vater streiten«, antwortete sie, beließ es aber dabei. Draco würde weder sie noch ihre Mutter verstehen, in solchen Dingen dachte er wie ihr Vater. Und da Contessina keinen neuen Streit vom Zaun brechen wollte, erklärte sie das Thema für beendet und rutschte stattdessen näher zu ihrem Zwilling.

Draco nickte nachdenklich und beobachtete ruhig wie sie zu ihm rutschte. Sein helles Lichtgrau verharrte in ihrem vernebelten Grau. Ein zartes Lächeln formte sich auf seinen blassen Lippen.

»Tess«, flüsterte er. Sein Atem berührte ihre Wange und verdeutlichte ihr, wie nah sie sich waren. Ein Rauschen ging durch ihre Ohren als ihre Haut zu prickeln begann. »Wegen dem Weihnachtsball …« Er biss sich in die Wange und atmete ein. »Ich … als ich dich mit Potter gesehen habe, da … ich wollte nicht … ich dachte du würdest …« Er unterbrach sich erneut und sah zu ihrem Hals, damit er ihr nicht weiter in die Augen sehen musste. »Ich wollte den Abend mit dir allein verbringen«, gestand er. »Ich wollte mit dir tanzen und Spaß haben und … keine Ahnung, einfach Zeit mit dir verbringen.« Er richtete seinen Blick zurück in ihren. »Seit du mit Granger befreundet bist, sehe ich dich nur noch im Unterricht und beim Essen.« Seine Wangen wurden rot. »Es sah aus als hättest du nur auf Vaters Erlaubnis gewartet um endlich von mir … wegzukönnen.«

Contessina riss die Augen auf und zischte hoch. »Draco!«, rief sie entsetzt. Sie strampelte ihre Beine aus der Decke und rutschte zu ihm. »Wie kannst du …?« Schuldgefühle erdrückten ihr Herz. »Du dachtest sie wären mir wichtiger als du?« Sirius hatte Recht. Wie hatte sie sowas zulassen können?

Draco sah zu ihr auf und nickte. Contessina schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich auf ihren Arm stützte und sich über ihn beugte. »Draco, egal was passiert, du wirst immer der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben sein. Das war schon immer so und wird auch für den Rest meines Lebens so bleiben.« Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen, damit er ihr glaubte. »Niemand könnte sich zwischen uns drängen, egal wie sehr er es versuchen würde. Und auch wenn ich Zeit mit Hermine Harry, oder Neville verbringe, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich sie deswegen mehr mag als dich.« Sie stupste seine Nasenspitze mit ihrer an. »Du bist mein Bruder, Draco, mein Zwilling – wie kannst du nur glauben, jemand könnte deinen Platz einnehmen?« _Habe ich ihm wirklich das Gefühl gegeben nebensächlich zu sein? Werde ich schon zu_ _Vater?_ »Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das Gefühl gegeben habe … nicht an erster Stelle zu stehen, aber so ist es nicht. Egal was passiert, du wirst immer wichtiger sein als jeder andere und diesen Platz kann dir niemand wegnehmen, hörst du?« Draco hing an ihren Lippen und biss sich in die Wange. Contessina legte sich zurück und strich ihm verirrte Strähnen aus dem spitzen Gesicht. »Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte sie.

Draco rutschte näher und betete seine Stirn an ihrer. Seine Wärme umarmte sie wie eine dicke, flauschige Decke und Contessina konnte spüren, wie sie sich vollkommen entspannte. »Ich liebe dich auch.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, das war das Ende von Band 4. Ab dem nächsten Kapitel, startet Band 5 :)


	66. Abstand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier beginnt Band 5 - Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix

Während Contessinas Beine ausgestreckt übers Sofa lagen und ihr Rücken sich gegen Sirius‘ Brust lehnte, hatte er seine Arme um sie gelegt und hielt das Fotoalbum von Andromeda zwischen den Händen. Seit ihrem Treffen in der Höhle in der Nähe von Hogsmead, hatte er deutlich zugenommen und sah wieder gesund und frisch aus. Ihre Nase freute sich vor allem darüber, dass er auch besser roch als vor ein paar Monaten.

»Kaum zu glauben, dass Andromeda diese Verrückte nicht ausgeblendet hat«, meckerte Sirius schon zum zehnten Mal und zeigte auf Bellatrix‘ hübschen schwarzen Lockenkopf.

»Sie ist ihre Schwester, Sirius«, gab Contessina ihm dieselbe Antwort wie die Male zuvor.

»Bellatrix war früher auch nicht angenehmer als jetzt.«

»Mutter hat dich aus ihren Fotos auch nicht ausgeblendet – sie versteckt dich nur vor Vater«, sagte sie und blätterte zu einer Seite, auf der Andromeda und Teds Hochzeitsbilder waren.

»Wirklich? Das klingt ja als wäre ich ihr schmutziges Geheimnis«, grinste er verschmitzt an ihrer Schulter.

»Das ist eklig, Sirius, sie ist meine Mutter«, erwiderte sie mit verzogenem Mund. »Und deine Cousine, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf.« Sie klappte das Album zusammen und setzte sich auf, damit sie sich zu ihm drehen konnte. »Wie geht es Harry?«, wechselte sie das Thema und konnte endlich fragen, was ihr schon seit zwei Stunden auf der Zunge lag.

Sirius fing an zu grinsen und legte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte. Mit einem kleinen Schubs hob er sie an, streckte seine Beine durch und positionierte sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln. »Es ist schon seltsam«, sagte er gedehnt. »Harry fragt mich auch andauernd nach dir, seit er weiß, dass wir uns kennen.« Sein Grinsen wurde breiter und reichte vom einen Ohr bis zum anderen.

Contessina hob nur eine ihrer hellen Brauen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie sich alle etwas einbilden wollten, dann bitte. Sie kannte die Wahrheit und solange sie es wusste, war alles in Ordnung. Außerdem war es anstrengend mit Sirius zu diskutieren – es war als würde man mit einer Wand sprechen, die würde sich auch nicht woanders hinstellen, nur weil man sie dazu aufforderte.

»Du hast es ihm erzählt?«, fragte sie.

»Nach Voldemorts Rückkehr«, antwortete er und seine Züge wurden dunkler. »Er hat mir erzählt, dass du nach ihm gesucht hast und dann ist das irgendwann zur Sprache gekommen.« Contessina nickte und sah zu der Gefängnisnummer an seinem Hals. Instinktiv fuhr ihre Hand dort hin und ihr Zeigefinger strich sanft darüber. Sirius schloss seine Augen.

»Woher hast du die alle?«, wollte sie wissen. Die ersten Knöpfe seines weinroten Hemdes waren offen und zeigten ein paar der vielen Tattoos auf seiner definierten Brust.

Sirius öffnete wieder seine feixend grauen Augen und sah zu ihr. »Von ein paar Russen aus Askaban«, murmelte er. Mit einem Mal wirkte er müde und erschöpft. »Sie haben mir Respekt vor den anderen eingebracht.« Für einen Moment wollte sie sich Sirius in Askaban vorstellen, doch nach wenigen Sekunden blinzelte sie die Bilder fort. Sie wollte nicht sehen wie er in einer Zelle verrottete und Dementoren wie Fliegen um ihn herumschwirrten.

Um sich abzulenken, griff sie zu seinem Hemd und fing an es aufzuknöpfen. Die Runen an seinem Körper hatten sie nach ihrer kurzen Knutscherei in ihren Träumen verfolgt. Sie hatte alle aufgezeichnet, an die sie sich erinnern konnte und in Alte Runen nach ihrer Bedeutung gesucht.

»Langsam, kleiner Rebell, die anderen sind in der Küche«, stoppe er sie lachend, indem er ihre Hände festhielt.

»Warum schweifen deine Gedanken immer in diese Richtung?«, fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich will mir nur die Runen ansehen.« Sie zog ihre Hände aus seinen und löste den Letzten Knopf. »Oder willst du nicht, dass ich sie sehe?« Vielleicht mochte er es nicht, wenn man seine Tattoos sah – oder die Narben.

Sirius zog seine Unterlippe durch die Zähne und sah sie einen Moment an, bevor er seufzte und das Hemd ganz auszog. »Wenn jemand reinkommt, werde ich dir alles in die Schuhe schieben.« Das Hemd landete auf dem Boden. Contessina konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Augen zu funkeln begannen als sie die ganzen Runen auf seiner hellen, glatten Haut sah. Sie liebte den Unterricht bei Professor Babbling und hatte auch schon alle Bücher der Bibliothek im Manor studiert. Sie hatte eine kleine Obsession entwickelt und würde vermutlich nie genug davon bekommen. Es hatte sie schon beim ersten Mal gereizt sich Sirius‘ Zeichen genauer anzusehen, doch damals war sie von etwas anderem abgelenkt gewesen.

Ihre Finger wanderten zu der größten Rune auf seiner linken Brust, als er sich wieder in die Kissen gelehnt hatte. Es war eine dicke, senkrechte Linie mit einem schrägen Strich durch die Mitte.

»Naudiz«, murmelte sie ohne den Blick abzuwenden. »Sie steht für Not, ein Mensch wächst indem er lernt.« Sirius sah zu ihren Fingern, wie ihre geschmeidigen Kuppen über seine narbenverzierte Haut tanzten und ein angenehmes Prickeln hinterließen.

Ihre Augen wanderten weiter zu der Kuhle zwischen dem Schlüsselbein. Es war wieder eine senkrechte Linie, diesmal mit drei waagerechten Strichen hindurch. »Ur Ogham, sie steht für Beständigkeit oder einen Schlussstrich.« Sie sah zu ihm und wartete auf ein Nicken.

»Du kennst dich aus«, stellte er fest. Contessina lächelte und fuhr zu der Rune darunter. Es war ein auf dem Rücken liegender Halbmond mit einer fortführenden, senkrechten Linie und zwei waagerechten Strichen hindurch.

»Das ist das alchemistische Symbol für Amalgamation.« Ein Lächeln huschte auf ihre Lippen. »Es ist mit dem grauen Wolf verbunden.« Sirius entkam ein Grinsen, während ihre Finger zu der Rune darunter wanderten. Wieder eine senkrechte Linie mit zwei schrägen Strichen oberhalb, die von links nach unten zeigten.

»Ansuz, die vierte Rune des älteren Futhark, bedeutet Ase.« Sie konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. »Wolltest du damit ausdrücken, dass du göttlich bist?«

Sirius lachte mit ihr und stemmte sich auf seine Unterarme. »Es bedeutet, dass ich stark bin wie ein Gott.«

»In welchem Bereich?«, grinste sie.

»Wer wird hier jetzt anzüglich?«, warf er entgegen und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Schmunzelnd glitten ihre Finger zur Rune über seinem Bauchnabel. Wieder eine senkrechte Linie, mit jeweils einer Zacke an der Seite.

»Algiz«, antwortete sie richtig, »sie steht für Schutz und Verteidigung.« Als ihre Kuppen langsam unter seinen Bauchnabel wanderten und kurz vor seinem Hosenbund stehenblieben, merkte sie, wie seine Härchen sich aufstellten und eine Gänsehaut seine Arme befiel. Sein Atem wurde schwer und seine Augen schlossen sich erneut. Er genoss es und Contessina konnte es verstehen. Nachdem was er ihr erzählt hatte, waren die einzigen Orte, an denen er sich blicken lassen konnte, Andromedas Haus und seine eigenes. Die Häuser waren mit dem Flohnetzwerk verbunden, somit brauchte er auch nicht durch die Tür gehen. Es musste schrecklich für ihn sein, nach zwei Jahren auf der Flucht, war er nun wieder eingesperrt. Sie verstand, dass er jegliche Berührung willkommen hieß. Laut seinen Erzählungen hatte er Kontakt zu anderen, doch niemanden in romantischer Hinsicht. Aber Contessina konnte ihm auch nicht geben was er braucht. Sie mochte es zwar ihn zu berühren, dennoch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen eine innigere Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen. Er war älter, gehörte zur Familie und war viel reifer als sie – auch wenn er sich oft benahm wie ein Kind.

»Soll ich aufhören?«, fragte sie vorsichtshalber. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich unwohl fühlte. Seine Lider schlugen sich halb auf und zeigten grau glitzernde Augen.

»Nein«, raunte er, »mach weiter.« Die Lider fielen ihm wieder zu und er streckte sich ihrer Hand entgegen. Contessina hielt still, sah hinunter zu der Rune und machte dann weiter. Ihre Fingerkuppen fuhren über einen Stern ohne waagerechten mittelstrich.

»Hagalaz«, sagte sie ohne lange nachzudenken. »Die Zusammensetzung der Lebens- und Todesrune. Sie steht für Gerechtigkeit.« Neben den ganzen Runen stand etwas geschrieben, doch sie konnte es nicht lesen. Es war keine Sprache, die ihr bekannt war, auch die Buchstaben riefen keine Erinnerungen in ihr wach. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit und widmete sich seiner rechten Brust. »Es sieht aus wie das Symbol für Stahl«, dachte sie laut, »aber es ist um neunzig Grad gedreht.« Da keine Reaktion von ihm kam, machte sie weiter mit der Rune an seinem Unterarm. Ein X mit waagerechtem Strich durch die Mitte. »Éabhadh, Espe, ein Zeichen für Ängste und Schutz.« Es war die letzte Rune, die Contessina wiedererkannte. Was die anderen bedeuten würde sie erst noch herausfinden müssen, denn sie wollte Sirius nicht bedrängen.

»Die hier«, sagte er, richtet sich auf und zeigte auf die Innenseite seines Ellbogen. Zwei dicke, waagereget striche übereinander. »Sie steht für Verlust.« Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah in das feixende Grau. Sein Körper war ihr wieder so nahe, dass sie seine Wärme problemlos spüren konnte. »James und Lily«, flüsterte er und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er führte ihre Finger auf die Balken und sah sie an.

»Tut mir leid«, wisperte sie, als sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen erkannte.

»Sie waren meine Familie.« Seine Stimme bröckelte und er schluckte fest. Contessina legte ihre Hände auf seine Wangen und strich mit den Daumen über den gestutzten Bart. Sirius atmete schwer ein und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre. Seine Hände legten sich um ihre Hüfte und zeichneten kleine Kreise durch den Stoff. Eine ihrer Hände fuhr in seinen Nacken und streichelte ihn dort, während die andere an seiner Wange verweilte.

Seit Andromeda ihr kurz nach Beginn der Ferien einen Brief geschrieben hatte, indem sie ihr versicherte, dass sie jederzeit zu ihr kommen konnte, hatte Contessina das Angebot ausgenutzt. Sie hielt es im Manor kaum aus und flüchtete beinahe alle zwei Tage zu ihrer Tante. Sirius war ebenfalls ungern zu Hause und leistete ihr meist Gesellschaft. Contessina hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn unter normalen Umständen besser kennenzulernen und Sirius schien sich an ihren Treffen ebenso zu erfreuen. Es war ihm sogar gelungen, sich zu einem ihrer liebsten Gesprächspartner zu entwickeln. Er konnte ihr so viele Geschichten über ihre Familie, seine Schulzeit und sogar Harry erzählen, dass sie selten bemerkte, wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Sirius seufzte und atmete so ruhig, dass sie glaubt, er würde gleich einschlafen. Contessina bewegte sich auf seinem Schoß und wieder entkam ihm ein Seufzen. Er lehnte sich wenige Zentimeter zurück, sodass seine Nasenspitze die ihre berührte. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, als sie spürte, dass ihm die Situation mehr gefiel als sie sollte. Unter ihr hatte sich eine harte Beule gebildet, die sich sehnsüchtig gegen ihren Schoß drückte.

»Sirius«, hisste sie und schafft es nicht sich von seinen Augen loszureißen. »Ich–«

»Ich weiß.« Er küsste ihre Wange und hob sie dann soweit hoch, dass er seine Beine wieder zurückziehen konnte. Danach ließ er sie los und platzierte sie neben sich. »Du machst es einem nicht einfach«, versuchte er locker rüberzubringen, doch sie konnte seine Nervosität heraushören.

»Das Essen ist bestimmt gleich fertig«, sagte sie und stand auf. Es war ihr nicht unangenehm, aber wohl fühlte sie sich auch nicht. Dennoch streckte Contessina ihm die Hand hin und zog ihn hoch. Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, gingen sie aus Andromedas Wohnzimmer und gesellten sich zu den anderen in die Küche.

Spät abends landete Contessina vor den gigantisch hohen Hecken, die zum großen Doppeltor des Manors führten. Gerade als sie darauf zusteuern wollte, ertönte ein leises _Plopp_ neben ihr. In ehrfürchtiger Pracht mit bodenlangem schwarzen Mantel und hellem, glatten Haar über den Schultern, erschien ihr Vater keinen Meter von ihr entfernt. Contessina musste sich beherrschen nicht genervt aufzustöhnen. Sie war ihm die letzten zwei Wochen meisterlich aus dem Weg gegangen und hatte ihn höchstens drei Stunden zu Gesicht bekommen. _Ist es unbedingt nötig, dass ich ihm hier in die Arme laufe?_

»Vater«, grüßte sie ihn matt und verschwendete keine Zeit damit weiter stehenzubleiben. Sie wollte nur noch ins Anwesen, etwas essen und dann die restlichen Stunden mit Draco verbringen.

»Was machst du um die Uhrzeit noch draußen, Contessina?«, fragte er lauernd und hatte kein Problem mit ihr Schritt zu halten, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.

»Ich war bei Neville«, log sie ohne Bedenken. Sie war die letzten Tage wirklich bei Neville, seiner Großmutter und seinem Großonkel Algie gewesen. Die Lüge machte also keinen Unterschied, ob sie ihm heute oder morgen aufgetischt wurde.

»Longbottom?«, echauffierte er sich. »Habe ich dich nicht gebeten außerhalb der Schule von ihnen Abstand zu halten?« Das hatte er, aber es interessierte sie nicht. Seit sie wusste, dass er Voldemort angehörte und versucht hätte Harry umzubringen, ertrug sie ihn nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe. Sie liebte ihn und war auf ewig dazu verdammt, aber sie war es leid ständig das zu tun was er von ihr verlangte. Die Zeit in der sie vor ihm zurückschreckte, war vorbei.

»Hast du, Vater, jedoch kümmert es mich nicht«, antwortete sie und verzog keine Miene.

»Achte auf deinen Ton, Kleine Blume«, sagte er gereizt.

»Wie war dein Todesser-Treffen?«, lenkte sie ab und ging weiter auf das Doppeltor zu. »Habt ihr besprochen welchen Schüler ihr als nächstes ermorden wollt?« Eine Sekunde später fand Contessina sich gegen das eiserne Tor gedrückt wieder, gegen das ihr Vater sie knurrend geschubst hatte.

»Reiz mich heute nicht, Contessina«, zischte er. In seinen Augen braute sich ein grauer Sturm zusammen und ein angriffslustiges Funkeln glänzte in seiner Mitte.

»Was habt ihr dann besprochen? Wollt ihr Muggeln die Kehlen durchschneiden?«, fuhr sie gnadenlos fort. »Oder wollt ihr den Rest der Bande aus Askaban holen?« Seine Augenbrauen zuckten als sie die gefangenen Todesser erwähnte. Er atmete schwer und seine Finger krallten sich tiefer in ihre nackten Schultern, während er ihren Rücken fester gegen das harte Gitter drückte.

Das ihr Vater sich bei erster Gelegenheit dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte, schlug ihr gewaltig auf den Magen. Er schien keine Sekunde gezögert zu haben, sobald er durch das Dunkle Mal gespürt haben musste, dass er zurück war, war er direkt zu ihm geeilt, wie ein treuer Wachhund. Die Frage ob Severus es ihm gleichgetan hatte, verdrängte sie, denn sie würde es noch früh genug herausfinden.

»Wenn du das jemals –«

»Ich bin keine Verräterin«, unterbrach sie ihn harsch und schubste ihn mit einem kräftigen Stoß von sich. Sie pikste sich fester als nötig an dem Schlagenzahn und schritt dann auf das Anwesen zu.

Egal was ihr Vater tat, sie würde ihn nicht verraten und nach Askaban befördern. Das konnte sie nicht mit sich vereinbaren. Selbst wenn er Cedric persönlich getötet hätte … _Familie geht über alles._ Niemals würde sie jemanden über ein Familienmitglied stellen, selbst wenn es verdient wäre.

»Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, Vater, deine dreckigen Geheimnisse sind bei mir sicher.« Ihr Vater holte zu ihr auf und passte sich ihren schnellen Schritten an, bei denen ihr Sommerkleid fröhlich zwischen ihren Beinen wehte.

»Hast du an der Tür gelauscht?«, überging er ihre Aussage. Sie wusste nicht ob es ihn überraschte, dass sie niemanden einweihen würde. _Hat er wirklich geglaubt ich würde so etwas pikantes jemandem auftischen? Da kann ich ja gleich selbst die Auroren rufen._

»Ich bin die Treppen hochgekommen und habe dich und Mutter streiten hören«, sagte sie und vermied es vehement ihn anzusehen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lauschte dem knirschenden Kies unter ihren Schuhen. »Wie ist es, so einsam im Gästezimmer?«, fragte sie zynisch und kam mit der Tonlage sehr nah an Severus heran.

»Du legst es wirklich darauf an bestraft zu werden«, zischte er, wobei sein schwarzer Mantel kräftig hinter ihm wehte.

»Mach was auch immer dir gefällt, Vater, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass nicht einmal Mutter dich ertragen kann.«

»Wenn du nochmal so einen Ton anstrebst werde ich-«

»Was?«, unterbrach sie ihn scharf und wirbelte zu ihm herum. »Willst du mich dann schlagen wie Abraxas?« Ihr Vater biss die Zähne zusammen. Contessina wusste, dass es nicht mehr viel brauchte, bis sie seine Nerven überspannt hatte. »Und du wunderst dich, dass ich erst zu Severus gehe.« Verächtlich schnaubend setzte sie ihren Weg fort und betrat die Eingangshalle, als sich die Türen von selbst geöffnet hatten.

»Dein geliebter Severus war heute ebenfalls anwesend«, bestätigte er gereizt ihren Verdacht. Contessina verbot es sich stehen zu bleiben und zwang sich die Stufen ins Foyer zu erklimmen.

»Schön für ihn«, antwortete sie einige Tonlagen kälter. Sie blickte nicht zu ihrem Vater, der ihr weiter nachlief.

 _Severus ist wirklich zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt?_ Contessina versuchte sich eine logische Erklärung für ihren Paten einfallen zu lassen – denn auch, wenn ihr keine einfiel, spürte sie, dass er es nicht aus denselben Gründen wie ihr Vater getan haben konnte.

»Wenn du mich nun entschuldigst, Vater, ich bin müde«, wollte sie sich verabschieden, doch er kam ihr zuvor und schnappte sich ihr Handgelenk, bevor sie die nächste Treppe erreicht hatte. Er zog sie vor sich und starrte auf sie hinab.

»Severus bekommt eine Freikarte, aber mich strafst du mit deiner Gehässigkeit, die du dir von ihm abgeguckt hast?«, knurrte er mit funkelnden Augen. Sie brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen, dass er eifersüchtig war. Mittlerweile hatte sie verstanden, warum er ihre Beziehung zu Severus als störend empfand. Er wollte es sein, zu dem sie kam wenn sie Probleme hatte oder reden wollte. _Aber wie stellt er sich das bitte vor, nachdem was er getan hat?_ Severus war nicht dabei gewesen, er trug keine Schuld. Ihr Vater hingegen schien sich mit vollem Tatendrang seiner neuen Aufgabe zu widmen – wie auch immer sie aussah.

»Er war nicht dabei als ihr einen Schüler getötet habt, und selbst wenn, er hätte es nicht zugelassen!«, wurde sie lauter und biss sich direkt auf die Zunge. Sie wollte keine übermäßigen Emotionen an ihn verschwenden.

Sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk wurde stärker und es begann wehzutun. Mit schweren Zügen hob sich seine Brust, während er versuchte sie nieder zu starren. »Ich war nicht dabei«, brachte er gepresst hervor.

»Hätte es einen Unterschied gemacht?«, fragte sie schnaubend. Er konnte sagen was er wollte, sie würde ihm nicht glauben, dass er den Dunklen Lord für Cedric oder gar Harry aufgehalten hätte.

»Was ist hier los?«, erklang die gehetzte Stimme ihrer Mutter, die gerade die Treppen hinunter eilte. Hinter ihr tauchte Draco auf, dessen Neugier ihm von der Nasenspitze anzusehen war.

»Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, Mutter«, setzte sie ein Lächeln auf und befreite sich aus seinem starken Griff. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Ich gehe zu Bett.« Natürlich glaubte sie ihr kein Wort, aber sie forschte nicht weiter nach.

»Gute Nacht, Contess«, wünschte sie ihr und sah misstrauisch zu ihrem Vater, der Probleme damit hatte seine Wut zu verbergen.

Contessina scherte sich nicht länger um die Gemütsverfassung ihres Vaters, sondern nahm Dracos Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach oben. Er würde sie sicher fragen was passiert war, doch sie würde ihm genauso wenig antworten wie ihrer Mutter. Draco wusste nichts über Cedric oder den Dunklen Lord, und so sollte es auch bleiben. Selbstverständlich ahnte er was ihr Vater täglich trieb – er war ja kein Dummkopf – aber niemand gab ihm die Bestätigung, und Contessina würde ganz gewiss nicht diejenige sein, die ihm brühwarm auftischte, dass ihr Vater wieder ein Anhänger Voldemorts war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob die Deutung von Sirius‘ Tattoos 100% übereinstimmt weiß ich nicht, aber was ich finden konnte, sah seinen Runen sehr ähnlich oder vollkommen gleich aus. Falls ihr mehr dazu wisst, könnt ihr mir gerne schreiben :)


	67. Harry

Durch die eintönigen Häuser des Lingusterwegs laufend, sah sich Contessina nach der richtigen Hausnummer um. Es war brütend heiß, was auch an den ehemals grünen Rasenflächen nicht spurlos vorbeiging. Alles war verdorrt und gelbstichig, selbst die parkenden Autos hatten eine gewaltige Staubschicht auf sich. Von Haus zu Haus sah sie sich um und entdeckte nahe dem Ende die Nummer vier. Ein Lächeln trat auf ihre Lippen und sie blieb stehen, um sich das kurze, rote Sommerkleid mit dünnen Trägern und luftigem Rock glatt zu streichen. Ihr Haar war locker in einen Französischen Zopf gebunden, wobei die vorderen Strähnen ihr Gesicht umrahmten. Ihre roten Lippen schimmerten im Sonnenschein und umschmeichelten ihr blitzweißes Lächeln. Mit diesem Auftreten würde sie gewiss Eindruck schinden.

Ihre schwarz-roten Ballerinas klackerten über das Pflaster, als sie zum richtigen Haus einbog und nochmal tief durchatmete. Sie musste sich keine Sorgen machen, es würde alles glattlaufen. So wie er von seinen Verwandten erzählt hatte, war es genau die Sorte, der Contessina hervorragend Honig ums Maul schmieren konnte. Mit aufrechter Haltung und gerecktem Kinn, blieb sie vor der Tür stehen und betätigte zwei Mal den Türklopfer.

Es dauerte keine vier Sekunden, da öffnete ihr auch schon eine große hagere Frau mit Pferdegebiss die Haustür.

»Guten Morgen«, begrüßte sie strahlend Harrys Tante. »Sie müssen Mrs Dursley sein, freut mich sehr Sie kennenzulernen, mein Name ist Contessina Malfoy.« Ihre ausgestreckte Hand wurde mit gehobener Augenbraue geschüttelt. »Tut mir leid Sie schon so früh am Morgen zu belästigen, aber ich bin mit Ihrem Neffen verabredet.« Das Lächeln verrutschte ihr trotz Mrs Dursleys angewiderten Blickes durch Harrys Erwähnung nicht.

»So«, sagte sie gedehnt und musterte sie einmal von Kopf bis Fuß.

»Meine Familie und ich sind erst letzte Woche hergezogen und Harry hat uns mit den Kisten geholfen«, log sie schamlos. »Ich soll Ihnen außerdem schöne Grüße von meiner Mutter bestellen und sie würde Sie gerne für Sonntag zu ihrer Teeparty am Nachmittag einladen.« Schlagartig erhellte sich das Gesicht von Mrs Dursley und ein Lächeln trat auf ihre rosa Lippen.

»Oh wie schön!«, freute sie sich mit glänzend blauen Augen und warf ihr blondes Haar zurück. »Natürlich komme ich sehr gerne. In welches Haus sind Sie gezogen?«, schoss die Neugier aus ihr heraus.

»Nummer vierundsechzig wurde vor ein paar Wochen frei und meine Mutter wollte unbedingt ein neues Ferienhaus«, spielte sie ihre Karten perfekt aus. Reiche Leute wurden von Menschen wie Harrys Tante gewiss bevorzugt, und so wie sich das strahlende Gesicht beinahe schmerzvoll weiter aufhellte, hatte sie ins Schwarze getroffen.

»Richte ihr bitte ein herzliches Willkommen aus und dass ich gewiss da sein werde«, sagte sie hocherfreut und konnte es sichtlich schwer vermeiden in die Hände zu klatschen.

»Ist Harry denn zu Hause?«, lenkte sie wieder zurück auf den Grund ihres Besuchs. Mrs Dursleys Grimasse verdunkelte sich minimal, aber sie ließ es sich nicht sonderlich anmerken.

»Sicher, der Bursche steckt hier irgendwo«, meinte sie und sah zurück ins Hausinnere. »Komm doch rein, ich bringe ihn zu dir. Mein Sohn Dudley ist im Wohnzimmer, er ist auch in deinem Alter.« Ein Glucksen kam aus ihrer Kehle und sie öffnete Contessina die Tür, damit sie eintreten konnte.

Contessina trat in das kühle Haus und wurde von Mrs Dursley ins Wohnzimmer geleitet. Dutzende von Bildern begegneten ihr, auf denen Harry nicht zu sehen war. Für eine Sekunde spürte sie einen Brechreiz hochkommen, den sie freudig über Mrs Dursley und den Rest auskippen würde, doch sie unterdrücke das Gefühl und ging der großen Frau hinterher.

»Vernon, Dudley, wir haben Besuch«, trällerte sie als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten. Zwei große, schweinsrunde Köpfe zuckten in ihre Richtung und mit einem Satz, waren die beiden auf ihren wuchtigen Beinen, als sie Contessina erblickten. »Das ist mein Ehemann Vernon«, stellte sie ihr ihren Mann vor, dem Contessina lächelnd die Hand gab.

»Contessina Malfoy«, begrüßte sie ihn. Mr Dursley lächelte so breit, dass seine dicken Backen seine Augen zusammendrückten und nur noch Schlitze erkennen ließen.

»Und das ist mein Junge, Dudley«, stellte Mrs Dursley ihr mit spürbarem Stolz den Kolos vor. Jetzt wunderte es sie nicht mehr, warum Harry so viele kleine Narben an den Armen hatte.

»Contessina«, schüttelte sie auch ihm die Hand und unterdrückte den Ekel, als sie spürte wie verschwitzt seine Handflächen waren. Harrys Cousin lächelte genauso breit wie Mr Dursley und stand seinem Vater in nichts nach. Die beiden waren wahrlich kein Aushängeschild, wenn man vorhatte für Integrität für Muggel zu protestieren.

»Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten? Selbstgemachte Limonade oder Eistee?«, fragte Mrs Dursley begeistert und deutet ihr sich zu setzten.

»Oh, das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, aber Harry und ich haben vor nach London zu fahren und müssten gleich unseren Zug erwischen«, lehnte sie ab und ignorierte getrost die Tatsache, dass es erst zehn Uhr morgens war.

»Richtig«, erinnerte sich Mrs Dursley widerwillig an den Grund ihrer Anwesenheit. »Ich hole ihn.« Stocksteif wandte sie sich ab und ließ Contessina mit ihren Männern allein.

»Sie haben ein sehr schönes Haus, Mr Dursley«, schmeichelte sie ihm und erntete ein breites Lächeln.

»Petunia hat alles nach neustem Stil eingerichtet«, gab er stolz preis und fuhr mit einer Hand über seinen runden Bauch. Dudley hingegen stand wacklig auf den Beinen und sah ohne zu blinzeln zu ihr rüber.

»Es ist schrecklich heiß diesen Sommer«, lenkte sie auf ein neutrales Thema und kreiste die Schultern unter Dudleys unangenehmen Blick.

»Ich würde dich gerne begleiten«, platzte es aus dem Kolos heraus und Mr Dursely drehte sich schneller als Contessina ihm zugetraut hätte zu seinem Sohn.

»Dudley!«, krächzte er. »Wo sind deine Manieren?« Mr Dursley drehte sich zurück zu ihr und schüttelte den Kopf. »Die Hitze muss ihm zu Kopf gestiegen sein.«

»Beim nächsten Mal gerne«, winkte sie ab und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Dudley große Augen bekam und sich kaum noch halten konnte.

»Und du unternimmst etwas mit unserem lieben Neffen?«, hakte Mr Dursley wenig subtil nach und versuchte überzeugend zu lächeln.

»Ja, er hat uns mit den Umzugskartons geholfen, dafür wollte ich mich bedanken«, antwortete sie und hoffte, dass Mrs Dursley bald wieder auftauchen würde.

»Hörst du, Dudley? Harry hat ihrer Familie mit den Kartons geholfen. Wo warst du?« Seine Zähne knirschte so laut aufeinander, dass es ihr ein Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte.

»Hier ist er«, kam endlich Mrs Dursely zurück. »Unser geliebter Neffe.« Hinter ihrer großen Gestalt, tauchte ein dünner, schwarzhaariger, bebrillter Junge auf, dessen Kleidung vollkommen mit Erde und Gartenabfällen beschmutzt war. Contessina unterdrückte ein Naserümpfen, als sie seine schlaffe Gestalt erblickte. Er war erst drei Wochen hier und sah schon aus als hätte er sechs Monate wie Sirius in einer Höhle gelebt.

»Harry«, überwandte sie sich dennoch ihn strahlend zu begrüßen. Sein gesenkter Kopf zuckte zu ihr hoch und seine Augen wurden beinahe so groß wie seine Brillengläser. Das Kinn klappte ihm runter und er war gefroren in seinem Unglauben sie tatsächlich vor sich zu haben.

Contessina ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten. »Ich habe deiner Familie bereits erzählt, wie du uns letztens mit den Umzugskartons geholfen hast«, weihte sie ihn ein. Harry rührte sich kein Stück, sondern stand immer noch geschockt vor ihr. »Wir sind verabredet, erinnerst du dich? Wir wollten heute doch zusammen nach London fahren«, leierte sie herunter und nickte um es für ihn offensichtlich zu machen. »Du solltest dich vielleicht umziehen«, deutete sie dann auf seine Kleidung.

»…Ja…«, kam es krächzend aus ihm heraus.

»Na geh schon«, scheuchte seine Tante ihn zur Treppe, indem sie ihm einen sachten Schubs in den Rücken gab. Harry ließ sich von ihr führen und sah immer wieder zurück zu Contessina, als wolle er sich versichern, dass sie tatsächlich im Wohnzimmer stand.

Keine zwei Minuten später polterte Harry umgezogen die Treppe hinunter und eilte zu ihnen. Er musste sich im Türstock bremsen, damit er nicht vor ihren Füßen landete.

»Hast du dein Geld auch nicht vergessen?«, fragte sie laut. Harrys trockene Lippen spalteten sich, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Mrs Dursley ihrem Mann einen Klaps auf den Bauch gegeben. Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er entsetzt zu ihr und zückte äußerst widerwillig seine Brieftasche.

»Das sollte reichen«, räusperte er sich und streckte Harry fünfzig Pfund hin, der den Mund gar nicht mehr zu bekam und steif den Schein entgegennahm.

»Es hat mich gefreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mr und Mrs Dursley«, lächelte sie seidig und schüttelte ihnen zum Abschied die Hand, bevor sie sich bei Harry unterhakte und ihn regelrecht zur Tür ziehen musste.

Sobald sie weit genug vom Haus entfernt waren, sah Contessina zu ihrem schweigenden Freund und hielt an. »Wie geht es dir, Harry?« fragte sie.

»Äh«, stammelte er wenig intelligent und schien noch immer überfordert.

»Tut mir leid, ich weiß ich hätte dir eine Eule schicken sollen, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du sie auch kriegen würdest«, entschuldigte sie sich. »Oder habe ich dich gestört?«, wurde sie unsicher und löste sich von seinem Arm.

Es schien Harry endlich wachzurütteln, denn er weitete die Augen und schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. »Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, du könntest niemals stören«, sprudelte er heraus. »Ich meine –« Er kratzte sich fest am Kopf und seine hübschen grünen Augen huschten zwischen ihr und einem Strauch auf der anderen Straßenseite umher. »W-Wieso bist du hier?«

Seine Unsicherheit ließ ihr ein Schmunzeln über die Züge streifen. »Ich wollte den Tag mit dir verbringen«, antwortete sie und strich sich wieder ihr Kleid glatt, wobei ihr seine Augen folgten, er jedoch schnell mit geröteten Wangen wegsah.

»Einfach so?« Er stellte sich nervös von einen Fuß auf den andern.

»Ist das nicht erlaubt?« Sein Nacken knackte als er den Kopf hochriss.

»Was! Äh-nein-ich meine- ja-warte-«, haspelte er zerstreut und war von seinen eigenen Worten durcheinander.

»Freust du dich?«, fragte sie und unterdrückte schwer nicht zu lachen. »Denn wenn nicht, würde ich wieder gehen und alleine in die Stadt fahren.« Schmunzelnd machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief Richtung Bahnhof.

»Warte!«, holte er sie stolpernd ein. »Natürlich will ich mit, es kam nur so –«

»Überraschend?«, unterbrach sie ihn.

»Jaa«, kratzte er sich erneut am Hinterkopf.

»Na dann hoffe ich, dass du dich bald von deinem Schock erholst«, grinste sie und hakte sich bei ihm ein. Zusammen gingen sie zum Bahnhof und setzten sich in den nächsten Zug, der sie ins Zentrum von London brachte.

Nachdem sie sich durch die Menschenmasse gequetscht hatten, liefen Harry und Contessina entspannt über die Westminster Bridge und ließen sich von der prallen Sonne bescheinen. Straßenmusiker klimperten leidenschaftlich vor sich hin und schlossen sich mit den Pantomimen von nebenan zusammen um den Fußgängern eine Show zu bieten.

»Also, auf was hast du Lust? Willst du erst etwas essen oder sollen wir in Geschäfte oder vielleicht zu einer Sehenswürdigkeit?«, fragte sie und sah hinunter zur Themse, wo gerade Passagiere auf eines der Schiffe stiegen. »Oder willst du eine Bootsfahrt machen?«

»Vielleicht…«, meinte er zögernd und sah sich um, »etwas essen?«

»Sehr gut, ich hatte heute noch keine Zeit zu Frühstücken«, stimmte sie zu. »Vater war noch zu Hause und ich konnte die Flucht erst ergreifen, als er beim Essen war«, erklärte sie lachend.

»Flucht?«, zog er irritiert eine schwarze Braue hoch.

»Wir sind gerade nicht gut aufeinander zu sprechen«, antwortete sie. »Aber das ist nicht so wichtig«, winkte sie schnell ab. »Was willst du frühstücken?«

Als sie sich schlussendlich für französische Croissants und Tee entschieden hatten, waren sie zu einem der zahlreichen Mauerplätze am Fluss gegangen und hatten es dort verspeist. Währenddessen hatten sie noch besprochen, was sie unternehmen wollten und waren zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass sie einfach durch die Stadt laufen würden, bis sie etwas fanden.

Somit gingen sie gemütlich durch die belebten Straßen und sahen in ein paar Geschäfte hinein, kauften sich aber nichts.

»Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass er mir wirklich so viel Geld gegeben hat«, sagte Harry ungläubig. »So viel hatte er in meiner Nähe nicht mal in der Hand!« Deutlich lockerer als noch am Morgen, ging er hüpfend neben ihr, mit den Händen in den ausgeleierten Hosentaschen. »Und du musst einfach nur den Mund aufmachen und Schwups«, seine Hand machte eine auswerfende Bewegung, »kommt der Schein auf mich zugeflogen.«

Contessina lachte und bemerkte Wärme in sich aufsteigen. Es gefiel ihr wie entspannt und sorglos Harry auf einmal war. Nicht mehr so gehetzt und mit dunkeln Schatten unter den Augen, wie noch in Hogwarts. Bisher hatte sie Cedric oder die letzte Schulwoche mit keinem Wort erwähnt, obwohl es ihr auf der Seele brannte, genaueres über die Nacht des Finales herauszufinden – hauptsächlich darüber, was ihr Vater getan oder nicht getan hatte. Aber sie wollte Harry jetzt nicht daran erinnern, nicht wo er ihr so locker erschien.

»Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass ich geflunkert habe«, meinte sie, kannte jedoch die Antwort.

»Sie hätten dich rausgeschmissen, wenn du die Wahrheit gesagt hättest«, grinste er. »Außerdem freue ich mich auf Petunias Gesicht, wenn sie feststellt, dass es Sonntag keine Teeparty gibt.« Ein verschlagenes Lächeln, wie sie es sonst nur von Draco und Blaise kannte, schlich sich auf Harrys rosarote Lippen.

»Harry Potter, kriegst du etwas Slytherin-Allüren?«, fragte sie bestürzt und kicherte. Lachend gingen sie in das nächste Geschäft, wo Contessina eine flauschig gelbe Handtasche für Harper entdeckte.

Die Stunden vergingen rasch und bis es dunkel wurde, hatten sie noch zweimal etwas gegessen. Contessina konnte sich vorstellen wie hungrig Harry gewesen sein musste, so schnell wie er sein Essen verschlungen hatte. Anscheinend war es bei den Dursleys sogar noch schlimmer, als sie vermutet hatte, nachdem was er ihr vor Schuljahresende erzählt hatte. Ihre Abneigung wuchs jedes Mal aufs Neue, sobald sie auf seine viel zu weiten Hosen, übergroße Shirts und abgetragenen Schuhe sah. _Wie kann man jemanden wie Harry so behandeln? Er ist witzig, süß, ehrlich, mutig und hat mehr durchgemacht als man sich vorstellen kann. Was denken sich die Dursleys nur dabei?_

Als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Waterloo Station waren, legte Contessina ihre Hand an Harrys Arm und stoppte. Er blieb sofort stehen und drehte sich zu ihr. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihn fragen.

»Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Harry?«, brachte sie nervös hervor. »Über … das Finale?« Contessina bereute ihre Frage direkt, als sie sah, wie er sich versteifte. »Ich will nicht alles hören«, sagte sie schnell, »nur … Ich will nur wissen, was mein Vater getan hat.« Ihre Stimme bröckelte und klang verunsichert. Sie wollte nicht, dass Harry dachte, es wäre ihr den ganzen Tag nur darum gegangen – aber so wie er gerade zu ihr sah, dachte er genau das.

»Ich bin nicht deswegen zu dir gekommen, wirklich nicht«, versprach sie und nahm seine warme Hand, bevor er sich weiter verschließen konnte. »Aber ich muss wissen was er getan hat, verstehst du? Ich kann seine Anwesenheit nicht mehr ertragen, weil ich mir tausend Dinge ausmale, wenn ich ihn sehe. Er beteuert, dass er nichts mit Cedrics Tod zu tun hatte, aber wie soll ich ihm das glauben? Ich werde noch verrückt, wenn ich die Wahrheit nicht erfahre … und du bist der einzige, dem ich glaube.«

Harry zog seine Hand nicht weg, hatte aber angefangen auf seine Oberlippe zu beißen. Widerwillig sah er von Contessina zum Boden und wieder zurück. »Kann ich dich danach auch etwas fragen?« überraschte er sie.

»Natürlich«, antwortete sie irritiert. _Was wird er wissen wollen? Vielleicht etwas über Vater? Oder Draco? Oder vielleicht Sirius?_

Harry nickte und sah zu den Schiffen, die die Station verließen und die Passagiere wegfuhren. Er nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor er zu ihr zurück sah und entschlossen in ihre Augen blickte.

»Dein Vater kam erst nachdem Cedric … getötet worden war.« Er atmete schwer ein und schloss seine Lider. »Er flehte um Verzeihung, dafür, dass er die letzten Jahre nicht bei _ihm_ war. Nachdem Voldemort ihm und den anderen Todessern seine Geschichte erzählt hatte, lachte er als Voldemort den Crucio auf mich gefeuert hatte.« Contessina stieg ihr Essen hoch. _V_ _ater hat gelacht, als man Harry gefoltert hat._ »Als ich fliehen konnte, haben er und die anderen Todesser versucht mich zu erwischen, aber sie haben es nicht geschafft.«

Harry war fertig und Contessina war nahe dran zu fragen, ob das wirklich alles gewesen war, aber sie wusste, dass Harry darüber nicht lügen würde. Ihr Vater hatte weniger getan als sie gedacht hatte, aber genug um ihr die Galle hochkommen zu lassen. Er hatte um Vergebung gefleht … Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihr Vater das Wort _Bitte_ benutzte oder gar bettelte.

Sie drohte in ihren Gedanken zu versinken, doch ein leichter Druck auf ihre Hand, holte sie aus den tausenden von Fragen. Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu Harrys atemberaubend grünen Augen, die in der untergehenden Sonne orangerote Sprenkel bekamen. Für einen Moment blieben ihr die Worte fern. _Wie ist es nur möglich, dass die Mädchen sich beim Weihnachtsball nicht um ihn zerfetzt haben?_

»Kann ich meine Frage stellen?«, erinnerte er sie an ihre Abmachung. Sie musste ihren Kopf schütteln um sich konzentrieren zu können und nickte dann. Harry leckte sich über die Lippen und schien mit einem Mal verlegen. Contessina runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was er sie fragen wollte.

»Im dritten Schuljahr«, begann er zögerlich und scharrte mit seinem ausgefransten Schuh über den Kiesboden. »Was ist da passiert, wieso bist du verschwunden?«

Contessina konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Züge sich verhärteten und ihr Gesicht zur eisernen Maske wurde. Harry bemerkte es und schluckte fest. Sie wollte ihn nicht so ansehen, doch sobald jemand dieses Thema erwähnte, spannten ihre Nerven sich an und ihr Körper ging in Abwehrstellung. Er wollte seine Hand aus ihrer lösen, doch sie reagierte rechtzeitig und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen.

»Ich-«, brach ihr direkt die Stimme weg. Es war nicht so, als würde sie ihm nicht vertrauen – denn das tat sie – es war viel mehr, dass sie nicht wusste, wie er sie danach sehen würde. Sie hatte Angst, von ihm nicht mehr so betrachtet zu werden wie jetzt.

Mit sich hadernd trat sie vom einen Fuß auf den anderen. »Anfang Januar«, überwandte sie sich, »habe ich mich in den Verbotenen Wald geschlichen und mir eine Schwarzwurzelvergiftung geholt. Sirius hat mich vor den Schlingen retten können, aber da ihr Gift in meine Blutbahn gelangt ist, war es schon zu spät. Ich habe ihn dort zum ersten Mal gesehen – als Mensch. Jedenfalls habe ich es niemandem erzählt, weil …« Wieder brach sie ab und sah Zähne zusammenbeißend auf den Kies. »Ich dachte ich könne es niemandem sagen, weil mein Vater mich von Nott beobachten ließ und Angst davor hatte, was passieren würde, wenn er es herausfand. Ich versuchte es allein hinzubekommen, aber kein Buch und auch nicht Severus konnten mir weiterhelfen … irgendwann … habe ich aufgegeben.« Ihre Zähne schmerzen, als sie fester zubiss um die Tränen nicht aus ihren Augen kullern zu lassen. Sie war wieder mit sich im reinen, es gab keinen Grund deswegen vor Harry – der das Schlimmste durchlebt hatte – zu heulen. »Nachdem das Gift mein Herz erreicht hat, bin ich im Badezimmer zusammengebrochen und Severus hat mich gefunden und ins St.Mungo gebracht. Sie haben das Gift aus mir herausgepumpt, aber ich blieb fast zwei Wochen bewusstlos.« Contessina räusperte sich und atmete tief durch, wagte es jedoch nicht zu Harry zu sehen. »Danach meinte der Heiler, es sei besser, wenn ich … mich in einer speziellen Einrichtung erholen würde. Also ging ich nach Dorset und blieb dort bis August.« Wenn es ihr möglich wäre, würde sie rot anlaufen.

Sehnlichst wartete sie darauf, dass Harry etwas sagen würde, doch er blieb stumm. Sie konnte spüren wie er sie ansah, sein Blick sich brennend in ihre Haut fraß. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, blieb dicht vor ihr stehen und drückte sanft ihre Hand, sodass sie automatisch zu ihm aufsah. Kurz blieb ihr die Luft weg, als sie in nichts weiter als pures, grünes Verständnis blickte. Er verachtete ihre Tat nicht, oder wollte sie dafür auslachen.

Ihr Herz machte einen Aussetzer und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte, hüllte sie schützend ein und seine Finger strichen scheu über ihre. Für einen Augenblick verlor sie sich im Anblick seiner lebendig grünen Augen, den sanften, weichen Zügen und dem chaotisch schwarzem Haar. Wieder einmal verstand sie nicht, warum die Mädchen ihm nicht in Scharen hinterherliefen.

Wie von ihm verzaubert, blieb sie regungslos stehen und ließ zu, dass sie in seinen und er in ihren Augen versank. Doch der Moment hielt nicht lange an, denn sobald Harry von einem Passanten angerempelt wurde und stolperte, hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und ihre Hand aus seiner gezogen.

»Wir verpassen den Zug«, sagte sie mit regem Herzflattern und ging voraus ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten. In ihrem Kopf startete ein regelrechter Tumult. _Was war das? Hatte ich den Verstand verloren? Er ist nett zu mir und schon bekomme ich Herzrasen? Ich muss einen Sonnenstich haben … oder einen Hitzschlage oder irgendetwas anderes, dass mir kurzzeitig die Sinne benebelt hat._ _Harry ist ein Freund, ein sehr guter Freund – nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger._


	68. Der zwölfte August

_Ist das zu glauben? Eine komplette Gerichtsverhandlung für einen winzigen Verstoß?_ Contessina war bewusst gewesen, dass das Ministerium Harry auf dem Kieker hatte, aber nicht dass es solch ein Ausmaß haben könnte. Wegen eines Patronus-Zaubers hatte der Minister nun vor, Harry von der Schule zu werfen. Ihr Vater und Draco waren hellauf begeistert gewesen, als das Gerücht die Runde gemacht hatte. Contessina hingegen, war das Frühstück im Hals stecken geblieben. _Harry ist von Dementoren angegriffen worden und soll dafür bestraft werden, dass er sich verteidigt hat? Fudge hat wohl nicht mehr alle Nadeln an der Tanne!_

»Was ziehst du für ein Gesicht, Kleine Blume?«, fragte ihr Vater spitzt.

In der Mysteriums-Abteilung im neunten Stockwerk, stand sie mit ihm im Korridor, der sich deutlich von denen in den oberen Stockwerken unterschied. Die Wände fensterlos und kahl, er gab keine Türen, abgesehen von einer schwarzen ganz am Ende des Korridors. Irgendwo unter ihnen, im Stockwerk, das der Aufzug nicht erreichen konnte, saß Harry in seiner Anhörung und musste diesen Zirkus über sich ergehen lassen.

Am Morgen des zwölften Augusts hatte ihr Vater Contessina extra früh wecken lassen, damit sie sich, unbemerkt von ihrer Mutter, aus dem Anwesen schleichen konnten. Er hatte sie mitgeschleift und den ganzen Weg ins Ministerium nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Warum genau war ihr schleierhaft. Sie lagen immer noch im Clinch und zankten sich sobald das Wort auf Harry, ihre Freunde oder Voldemort fiel.

»Wie soll ich denn schauen, Vater?«, schnappte sie bitter ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie blieb felsenfest neben ihm und wartete in der Stille, dass endlich etwas geschah. _Wie lange kann diese hirnrissige Anhörung noch dauern?_

»Achte auf deinen Ton«, merkte er mit dunklen Augen an. Sein Blick wollte sich unter ihre Haut graben, doch sie behielt ihre Mauern undurchdringbar aufrecht und ließ seine Worte an sich abprallen. Sie würde sich heute nicht provozieren lassen. Er konnte sich den Mund fusselig reden, wenn er wollte, doch sie würde ruhig bleiben – denn genau das war es, was ihn letzten Endes rasend machen würde.

»Sonst was?«, hielt sie dagegen und lupfte spöttisch eine Braue.

»Ist das eine pubertäre Phase von dir?«, schnaubte er gereizt und drehte ihr das Gesicht zu. »Oder hast du einfach zu viel Zeit mit Severus verbracht?«

»Du kannst ihm nicht alles in die Schuhe schieben, Vater«, erwiderte sie und starrte weiter auf den dunklen Treppenabsatz, der nach unten zu den alten Gerichtsräumen führte. »Wo warst du vorhin?«, schnitt sie ein neues Thema an. »Du bist verschwunden und hast mich bei dem rosa Albtraum gelassen.« Dolores Umbridge hatte sich tatsächlich eingebildet, dass Contessina ein gutes Wort für sie bei ihrem Vater einlegen würde. _Pff, nicht in Tausend Jahren,_ dachte sie augenrollend.

»Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren«, antwortete er eingeschnappt und sah weg.

»Hast du einen deiner maskierten Kollegen getroffen?«, zündete sie die Lunte seiner Geduld. Nur weil Harry ihre Befürchtungen abgemildert hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass damit alles vergeben und vergessen war. So wie er es ihr beschrieben hatte, hätte ihr Vater still dabei zugesehen wie Voldemort ihn ermordete. Er nahm keine Rücksicht darauf, was sie von der Sache hielt, und genauso wenig interessierte ihn die Meinung ihrer Mutter. Er zwang sie alle dazu sich damit abzufinden und den widerlichen Trank zu schlucken, den er ihnen vorsetzte. Doch Contessina würde sich davor hüten die Phiole auch nur anzurühren. Er konnte tun was er wollte, solange er mit Voldemort agierte, würde sie dieses Verhalten beibehalten.

»Wenn du deine Zunge nicht hütest, Kleine Blume, sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen dich ruhig zu stellen«, zischte er leise und sah sich im leeren Korridor um.

»Darauf bin ich gespannt«, forderte sie ihn ruhig heraus. Er konnte mit seinen Drohungen um sich werfen so viel er wollte, das würde nichts ändern.

Sie hörte wie er tief einatmete und sich darauf konzentrierte nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Seit dem sie die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte, reizte sie ihn und die Tage davor war sie ebenso gnadenlos gewesen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ausflippen würde – auch wenn sich ein Gefühlsausbruch dieser Art nicht für einen Malfoy ziemte. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, dass es nicht mehr viel brauchte, damit die Lunte ihr Ende erreichte.

Nach gefühlten Stunden regte sich endlich etwas und ein wütender Minister Fudge, mit dick aufgeplusterten Wangen, hetzte die Treppen hoch.

»Davongekommen, Lucius!«, pfiff er wie ein Teekessel und kam hastig auf sie zu. »Dumbledore hat alle überzeugt und dem Jungen aus der Klemme helfen können!« Der Minister blieb schäumend vor ihnen stehen.

»Es wird andere Gelegenheiten geben, Cornelius«, sagte ihr Vater ruhig und verzog die Lippen als die Mitglieder des Gerichts an ihnen vorbeigingen.

Contessina gab sich nicht sonderlich viel Mühe ihr erfreutes Antlitz vor den Anwesenden zu verbergen. _Harry ist freigesprochen! Er kann im September wieder nach Hogwarts!_

»Wie gesagt; Dieser Junge ist eine Plage.« Bei Contessina gingen die Worte rein und wieder raus. Ihr Vater konnte gerade sagen was er wollte, er würde ihre Freude nicht kaputtmachen. Am liebsten würde sie nach unten laufen und Harry so fest umarmen, dass sie seinen Herzschlag fühlen konnte.

Als das Geräusch von Schritten erneut erklang, brach ihr Vater mitten im Satz ab und dreht sich zur Seite. Seine eisigen Augen fixierten das Gesicht, welches Contessina noch nicht sehen konnte. Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und erkannte die geröteten Gesichter von Mr Weasley und Harry. Mit einem Satz breitete sich Wärme und Freude in ihr aus. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein breites Lächeln auf ihre Lippen stahl.

»Schön, schön, schön … Patronus Potter«, sagte ihr Vater kühl. Sie konnte sehen wie Harry nach Luft rang und wie gefangen unter dem Blick ihres Vaters war. Er hatte ihn zuletzt beim Finale gesehen, als er knapp dem Tod entrungen war – sie konnte sich nur denken, dass sich die Ereignisse vor seinem geistigen Auge wiederholten.

Um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und stand schräg zu ihrem Vater. Harry nahm die Bewegung wahr und sein Blick wanderte zu ihr. Ein lebendiges Funkeln trat in seine grünen Augen und er ließ die Schultern sacken. Auf seine Lippen trat ein Lächeln, wobei seine Brille leicht verrutschte und auf seine Wangen ein Hauch Rosa trat.

»Der Minister hat mir soeben von deinem glücklichen Entkommen berichtet, Potter«, sagte ihr Vater, der genau mitbekommen hatte, wie Harry sie ansah. »Ganz erstaunlich, wie du dich immer wieder aus den schlimmsten Engpässen herauswindest … wie eine Schlange, in der Tat.« Er trat hinter Contessina und legte seine große Hand an ihre Schulter, übte Druck auf sie aus und erinnerte sie wortlos daran, auf welcher Seite sie stehen sollte.

Mr Weasley tat dasselbe und packte Harrys Schulter. »Jaah«, sagte Harry, »ich bin gut im Entkommen.«

Ihr Vater hob die Augen und sah Mr Weasley an. »Und dann auch noch Arthur Weasley! Was tun Sie hier, Arthur?«

»Ich arbeite hier«, antwortete er knapp.

»Nicht _hier,_ oder?«, sagte ihr Vater, zog die hellen Brauen hoch und warf einen Blick über Mr Weasleys Schulter zur Tür. »Ich dachte, Sie wären oben im zweiten Stock … Sie beschäftigen sich doch irgendwie damit, Muggelartefakte nach Hause zu schmuggeln und sie zu verzaubern?«

»Nein«, fauchte Mr Weasley und grub seine Finger dabei in Harrys Schulter.

»Was tun Sie eigentlich hier?«, fragte Harry mutig ihren Vater.

»Ich denke nicht, dass Privatangelegenheiten zwischen mir und dem Minister dich irgendetwas angehen, Potter«, antwortete er und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über die freie Stelle an Contessinas Schlüsselbein. »Im Ernst, nur weil du Dumbledores Liebling bist, kannst du von uns anderen nicht die gleiche Nachgiebigkeit erwarten … wollen wir nun nach oben in Ihr Büro gehen, Minister?«

»Gewiss«, sagte Fudge und wandte sich von Harry und Mr ab. Ihr Vater wollte sie an ihrer Schulter herumdrehen, doch sie schüttelte ihn ab und drehte sich selbst zu ihm um.

»Wir treffen uns oben, Vater«, stellte sie klar, dass es darüber nichts zu diskutieren gab. Vor dem Minister würde er keinen Aufstand machen, und selbst wenn, würde sie ihm nicht folgen. Seine Lippen wurden dünner und seine Nasenflügel bebten als er die Luft einzog. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte den Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks so fest, dass seine Knöchel durch die blasse Haut hervortraten.

»Hier entlang, Lucius«, funkte Fudge dazwischen, der die brenzlige Situation genauso bemerkt hatte, wie alle anderen.

»Zwanzig Minuten«, war alles was ihr Vater herauspresste, bevor er dem Minister mit wehendem Umhang folgte. Contessina rührte sich nicht, bis sie in den Aufzug gestiegen waren und die Türen sich geschlossen hatten.

»Ich wusste, sie können dich nicht einfach rausschmeißen«, fiel sie Harry erleichtert um den Hals, nachdem sie die wenigen Schritte überbrückt hatte. Er zögerte nicht und schlang seine Arme um ihren Rücken.

»Was wollte Lucius hier, Contessina?«, unterbrach Mr Weasley die beiden, dessen Miene bei ihrem Anblick milder wurde. Sie löste sich von Harry und sah zu ihm.

»Erfahren wie es ausgegangen ist, schätze ich«, antwortete sie schulterzuckend. Sie war zwar nicht naiv genug um das wirklich zu glauben, aber sie würde ihrem Vater vor anderen nichts unterstellen.

Mr Weasley nickte nachdenklich, während Harry eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken behielt und seine Wärme durch den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides drang.

»Aber er war kurz weg …«, fügte sie zögerlich hinzu und erregte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hoffte, dass er den Wink verstanden hatte, denn mehr würde sie nicht sagen. Wie sie ihrem Vater bereits gesagt hatte; Sie war keine Verräterin und die Familie ging ihr über alles. Selbst wenn sie nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, würde sie ihn nicht an den Pranger stellen.

»Wir sollten zurück, Harry«, sagte er und lächelte ihnen zu. »Die anderen warten sicher schon auf die frohe Kunde.«

»Die Dursleys?«, fragte sie skeptisch und folgte ihnen zum Aufzug.

»Ich wohne jetzt bei Sirius«, plapperte Harry und fing sich geweitete Augen von Mr Weasley ein. »Seit der Sache mit den Dementoren.«

»Oh«, machte sie überrascht.

»Hermine und die Weasleys wohnen auch dort, über die Ferien«, redete er weiter und lächelte bei seinen Worten.

»Harry«, bremste ihn Mr Weasley. Contessina versuchte es nicht an sich heranzulassen, aber es störte sie, dass Mr Weasley nicht wollte, dass sie so viel wusste. Natürlich wollten sie es geheim halten, schließlich war Sirius immer noch auf der Flucht, aber es stach trotzdem. Sirius war ihr auch wichtig, selbst wenn er manchmal über die Stränge schlug – wobei sie nicht ganz unschuldig daran war.

»Wie geht es Ihrer Frau?«, lenkte sie ab und erntete einen erleichterten Blick von Mr Weasley.

»Oh, Molly geht es gut, Fred und George halten sie auf Trab, jetzt wo sie zaubern dürfen wann immer sie wollen.« Er lachte auf und schien sich eine Szene bildlich vorzustellen.

Harry nahm währenddessen ihre Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Rücken. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu ihm und sie schmunzelte verlegen. Er schien fröhlicher als beim letzten Mal, sah gesünder aus und war allgemein in besserer Stimmung. Die Zeit bei Sirius musste ihm mehr als gut bekommen.

»Würden Sie ihr schöne Grüße von mir ausrichten?«, bat sie und heimste sich ein ehrliches Lächeln von Mr Weasley ein. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er wusste wie sie wirklich war. Er konnte sie nicht mit ihrem Vater vergleichen – selbst wenn sie ihm mehr ähnelte als ihr lieb war.

Oben angekommen, begaben sich Harry und Mr Weasley nach einer unauffälligen Verabschiedung zum Ausgang, während Contessina auf ihren Vater wartete. Und als er schließlich zu ihr kam, konnte sie an seiner Körpersprache erkennen, dass sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen konnte.

Schweigend apparierten sie zum Manor und sprachen auf dem Weg ins Anwesen kein Wort. Um ihren Vater hatte sich bereits eine dicke, stürmische Wolke gebildet, die ihr eine Gänsehaut über die Arme jagte. Contessina versuchte ihn zu ignorieren und schritt schnell die Treppe ins erste Stockwerk hinauf.

»Contessina«, sagte er harsch und lief hinter ihr die Stufen hoch. Sie blieb nicht stehen und sah ihn auch nicht an. Für heute wollte sie von ihm in Ruhe gelassen werden. Vielleicht würde sie noch zu Neville oder Andromeda gehen.

»Contessina!«, zischte er wütend, doch sie reagierte noch immer nicht. »Dreh mir nicht den Rücken zu!« Mit einem Satz hatte er sie eingeholt, als sie gerade zur nächsten Treppe wollte, und packte fest ihr Handgelenk.

»Lass mich los!«, fauchte sie und stieß gegen seine Brust, wobei er auch ihr zweites Handgelenk schnappte und sie dicht an sich zog.

»Was hast du mit Potter zu schaffen?«, knurrte er und drückte so fest zu, dass ihr Blut nicht mehr ihre Fingerspitzen erreichte.

»Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren!«, warf sie ihm seine eigenen Worte an den Kopf. Dunkel sah er auf sie herab. Sie wollte vor dem Sturm, der in seinen Augen tobte zurückzucken, aber verbot es sich. Er konnte und würde ihr nichts antun.

»Bei Salazar, Contessina«, raunte er erzürnt und sie konnte seinen heißen Atem über ihr Gesicht tanzen fühlen.

»Ich habe ihn vor ein paar Wochen besucht«, gab sie zynisch preis und erfreute sich an seiner Miene, die schlagartig zu Eis gefror. Sein Lid zuckte und seine Nasenflügel begannen von neuem zu beben. Der Druck um ihre Gelenke wurde stärker, sodass sie sich sicher war, abends ganz blau zu sein. »Er hat mir erzählt was in der Nacht des Finales wirklich passiert ist.«

Aus dem Salon, nicht weit weg, waren Schritte mehrerer Personen zu vernehmen, doch weder Contessina noch ihr Vater schenkten dem Beachtung. »Du hast gelacht als er ihn gefolterte hat«, spuckte sie verächtlich aus. »Ein Kind – das ist widerlich.« Ihre Stimme war ruhig und scharf. Er konnte wissen, dass sie sich mit Harry getroffen hatte, denn wenn er bei Sirius war, bedeutete das, dass er in Sicherheit war. Er war unerreichbar für ihren Vater und seinen Zorn.

»Du wagst es, dich mit Potter zu treffen«, sagte er gedehnt und bohrte seine Augen in ihre. »Hinter meinem Rücken.« Ihm war jedwede Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Er war ihr so nah, dass sie sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte, doch sie würde nicht klein beigeben. Wenn er einen Kampf wollte, konnte er ihn haben – sie würde sich nichts mehr von ihm befehlen lassen.

»Lucius, was soll das?«, drang die erschrockene Stimme ihrer Mutter zu ihnen vor, die mit Draco und Severus durch den Eingang des Speisesaals kam.

»Vater ist der Überzeugung mich einschüchtern zu können«, antwortete sie ohne von ihm wegzusehen. »Und wenn er mich nicht bald loslässt, bricht er mir die Handgelenke!«, zischte sie und unternahm den Versuch sich loszureißen, aber ihr Vater hielt sie fest wie ein Schraubstock.

»Du hast den Bogen überspannt, Kleine Blume«, ignorierte er die Anwesenheit ihrer Familie.

»Und was willst du jetzt tun? Mich einsperren? Ich kann mich treffen mit wem auch immer ich will, außerdem umgebe ich mich wenigstens nicht mit Mördern und Folterknechten.«

»Er ist der Feind!«, schrie er und verlor endgültig die Contenance. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten, stieß er sie gegen das Regal hinter ihr. Sie versuchte es zu verhindern, doch sie konnte ein schmerzhaftes Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken.

Bevor er noch etwas anderes tun konnte, erschien ein weißer Blitzschlag zwischen ihnen und trieb sie auseinander. Ihr Vater sprang zurück und Contessina drückte sich tiefer in das Regal.

»Seid ihr fertig?«, schnarrte Severus unbeeindruckt und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück.

»Du traust dich-«

»Ich verhindere nur, dass du etwas tust, was du später bereust«, unterbrach er ihn spöttisch. »Ihr seid schlimmer als zwei zankende Bälger.« Samt schwarz wallender Robe, trat er auf Contessina zu, schubste sie sachte von dem Regal weg und lenkte sie Richtung Treppe. »In dein Zimmer«, befahl er und sie gehorchte. Sie ging an ihrem Vater vorbei, warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und stieg dann die Stufen nach oben hinauf. »Und du solltest dich mit einer Flasche Whiskey beruhigen«, wandte ihr Pate sich an ihren Vater, bevor er ihr nach oben folgte.

»Das ist mein Haus, Severus!«, fauchte er ihm hinterher und verschwand im Speisesaal. Ihre Mutter lief ihm hinterher, während ihr Zwilling unschlüssig stehenblieb.

Die Stimmen ihrer Eltern wurden leiser je weiter sie nach oben kam. Sie konnte das aufgeregte Gerede ihrer Mutter hören, weigerte sich aber zuzuhören. So wie er sich gerade benahm, würde sie ohnehin auf taube Ohren stoßen.

Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat und Severus eine Sekunde später nachkam und die Tür schloss, drehte sie sich zum ihm um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Was für ein Spiel spielst du hier?«, verlangte er lauernd zu wissen. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er wie ein Schakal auf sie zu, wobei sich seine tiefschwarzen Augen verengten.

»Das ist meine Sache«, gab sie patzig zurück. »Du brauchst deine Nase nicht überall hineinstecken.«

Severus lupfte die Brauen. »Mäßige dich«, schnarrte er ölig.

»Was willst du von mir?«, hisste sie auf und wollte ihrem Ärger Luft machen. _Was bildet Vater sich eigentlich ein? Er trifft sich mit dem größten Abschaum den es gibt, aber will mir vorschreiben, wen ich zu treffen habe? Außerdem, was fällt ihm ein mir sagen zu können, dass Harry mein Feind ist? Nur weil er ihn nicht ausstehen kann, gilt das noch lange nicht für mich._

»Wie wäre es mit einem ›Dankeschön‹?«, meinte Severus zynisch.

»Bitte?«, echauffierte sie sich. »Mit Vater werde ich auch allein fertig.«

»Ja, das konnte ich sehen«, schnaube er und hob seine dunkle Braue. »Ihr beide zerfleischt euch noch, wenn du damit nicht aufhörst.«

»Ich soll aufhören?«, rief sie empört. »Er ist es, der sich mit dem Abschaum trifft, nicht ich. Und soweit ich es verstanden habe, leistest du ihm dabei Gesellschaft.« Eigentlich wollte sie ihre Wut nicht an ihm auslassen, aber er provozierte sie gerade. »Du bist nicht besser als er.«

Severus brauchte keine Sekunde, da hatte er sie schon auf ihr Bett geschubst und hielt sie mit einer Hand auf ihrem Brustkorb in die Matratze gedrückt.

»Lass los!«, begehrte sie auf und versuchte seine Hand von sich zu drücken, doch Severus Arm war so stark wie Eisenbalken. »Was soll das!«

»Ich werde es nur einmal sagen, also hör besser genau zu«, zischelte er und beugte sich tief zu ihr runter. Ihre Brust hob sich seiner Hand entgegen sobald sie Luft holte. Als sein Gesicht nahe bei ihrem war, fiel sein Haar um sie wie ein Vorhang und schloss die Außenwelt von ihnen aus. »Du wirst dich in den Griff kriegen und aufhören ihn zu reizen. Die ersten Tage war es köstlich mit anzusehen, aber in dieser Stimmung ist er nicht effektiv, und wenn er nicht sein volles Potential ausschöpfen kann, wird ihm das nicht gut bekommen.« Contessina erstarrte und sah ihm erschrocken in die Augen. »Krieg dich in den Griff, oder du wirst seinen Tod heraufbeschwören.« Ihr Blut gefror zu Eis und sie musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, damit diese nicht zu beben begann. »Geh ihm aus dem Weg, wenn du meinst, aber hör auf ihn zu provozieren. In drei Wochen bist du ihn ohnehin wieder los.« Seine Hand löste sich von ihrer Brust und er entfernte sich von ihr.

Contessina blieb einen Moment liegen und schloss die Augen. _Habe ich ihm damit wirklich geschadet? Würde Voldemort ihn … – was für eine Frage, natürlich würde er das. Ich habe ihn in Gefahr gebracht …_

»Du – du beschützt ihn doch, nicht wahr?«, wisperte sie, als sie sich aufrichtete.

»Wenn du annimmst, dass ich mich zwischen diesen Pfau und den Lord werfe, hat er dich härter gegen das Regal gestoßen als ich dachte«, spottete er mit gehobener Braue.

Die Spucke blieb ihr weg. Wenn ihr Vater in das Visier von Voldemort geraten würde, weil er wegen ihr nicht fähig war sich zu konzentrieren … das könnte sie sich niemals vergeben. Sie war so wütend wegen Harry gewesen, das sie den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. _Merlin, ich habe ihn absichtlich in Gefahr gebracht!_

»Potters Dummheit scheint ansteckend zu sein«, schnarrte er.

»Ich wollte nicht –«

»Das ist mir bewusst«, funkte er dazwischen. »Woher stammt dein plötzliches Interesse für Potter?« Er kam ihr wieder näher und stellte sich zwischen ihre, von der Bettkante hängenden Beine. Seine Fingerspitzen tanzten über ihre nackten Schenkel, die durch seinen Schubs auf ihr Bett schon lange nicht mehr vom Saum ihres Kleides bedeckt wurden. Erschöpft lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und schloss die Lider. Die Familie kam an erster Stelle, und dennoch hatte sie ihren Vater in Gefahr gebracht, nur weil sie sich von ihren Emotionen hatte leiten lassen.

»Ihr seid Gift für einander.« Das war ihr auch bewusst. Trotzdem, so ausgeartet wie gerade war es noch nie. Sie hatte ihn bis aufs Blut gereizt, weil sie genau wusste, welche Knöpfe sie drücken musste.

Severus‘ rechte Hand verweilte an ihrem Oberschenkel, währen die andere in ihren Nacken fuhr und sanfte Kreise über ihre Haut zog. Langsam entspannte sie sich und hoffte inständig, dass ihre Mutter gerade das gleiche bei ihrem Vater tat. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in Severus‘ Stofflagen und atmete den beruhigenden Duft von Kräutern ein, der ihn stets begleitete. 


	69. Spitzel

Penibel darauf achtend, dass die Kapuze ihres schwarzen Umhangs nicht verrutschte, stand Contessina am ausgemachten Treffpunkt und wartete auf Dora. Sie konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich erschienen war, doch sie hatte den zwei Seiten langen Brief von Sirius nicht ignorieren können. Er hatte sie eindringlich darum gebeten am Grimmauldplatz zu erscheinen, weil er unbedingt mit ihr sprechen musste. Ihre Cousine schien eingeweiht zu sein, weil er dazugeschrieben hatte, dass sie Contessina am Treffpunkt abholen würde.

Warum sie sich nicht einfach bei Andromeda treffen konnten, war ihr schleierhaft. Sie verbrachte jeden zweiten Tag dort, wäre es nicht einfacher dorthin zu kommen als sie mit seinem Brief in die Irre zu führen? Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein, es war schließlich Sirius von dem er kam. Dieser Mann verwirrte sie mit jedem Wort aufs Neue, und so langsam hatte sie die Nase voll.

Während von der Sonne noch letzte Strahlen zu sehen waren, sah Contessina sich immer wieder um, doch auf den Straßen war keiner weit und breit. Wenn ihr jemand, den ihr Vater kannte, über den Weg laufen würde, wäre sie geliefert. Innerhalb der nächsten Stunden würde ihr Vater davon erfahren und dann würde er solange nachbohren, bis sie sich verplapperte.

Die letzten Tage hatten sie sich angeschwiegen und nicht einmal zum Frühstück gegrüßt. Contessina konnte nicht behaupten, dass es sie störte, denn die Stille bei Tisch war ihr tausend Mal lieber als das ständige Gezanke der vergangenen Wochen. Seit Severus ihr verinnerlicht hatte, was sie dabei war anzurichten, hatten ihr Vater und sie kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Wenn der andere in den Raum trat, sahen sie weg, verschwanden oder versuchten angestrengt die Stille aufrecht zu erhalten.

Es war nicht angenehm, aber sie kamen beide damit klar ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken – schließlich hatten sie jahrelanges Training hinter sich. Ihre Mutter und Draco trieb es beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Sie versuchten immer wieder Gespräche aufzubauen, doch keiner der beiden ließ sich darauf ein. Irgendwann hatte ihre Mutter aufgegeben und sich fluchend die Gabel in den Mund gesteckt. Ihr Bruder verdrehte jedes Mal die Augen und sagte ihnen wie kindisch sie sich aufführten, aber ihr Vater warf ihm nichts weiter als einen stechenden Blick zu und aß weiter.

Dadurch war es also kein Wunder, dass Draco und ihre Mutter nach dem Frühstuck aus dem Manor verschwanden und den Tag getrennt verbrachten. Ihr Bruder ging zu Blaise, wo meistens auch Crabbe und Goyle hinkamen, und ihre Mutter redete sich bei Tee mit ihren Freundinnen den Frust von der Seele.

Contessina verließ ebenfalls das Manor und reiste entweder zu Neville oder Andromeda und verbrachte ihren Tag dort.

Was genau ihr Vater machte, wusste sie nicht, und sie wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst würde sie nur wieder in Rage geraten und es würde auf dasselbe wie letztens hinauslaufen. Und wer weiß was geschehen würde, wenn Severus einmal nicht dazwischen gehen konnte …

Contessina sah nochmals durch die Straßen mit den schmutzigen Häuserfassaden, gerissenen Fensterscheiben und ramponierten Türen und entdeckte dann endlich die tollpatschige Gestalt von Dora.

»Wo warst du, ich warte schon eine halbe Ewigkeit«, begrüßte sie ihre daher stolpernde Cousine.

»Ich musste noch was besorgen«, meinte sie lapidar und drückte Contessina fest zur Begrüßung. »Du bist ja ganz angespannt.« Dora ließ von ihr ab und hob eine rosa-grüne Braue. Manchmal war es schwer sie ernst zu nehmen, wenn sie solche merkwürdigen Frisuren hatte, doch Contessina versuchte ihr Bestes.

»Es hätte ja auch sonst wer kommen und mich verpetzen können«, zischte sie verärgert. Sie ging ohnehin schon ein Risiko damit ein, den Brief nicht sofort verbrannt zu haben. Hatte Sirius überhaupt darüber nachgedacht was geschehen wäre, wenn jemand vor ihr den Brief in die Finger bekommen hätte?

»Merlins Unterhose, du bist ja schon fast so paranoid wie Mad-Eye!«, lachte Dora und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

»Zurecht«, schnaubte sie und verschenkte die Arme vor der Brust. _Ich stehe abends an einer leeren Straße, tief in einen Umhang gehüllt damit man mich nicht erkennt – wie um alles in der Welt soll ich dabei locker sein?_

Neben ihr hob Dora etwas hoch, das aussah wie ein kurzer silberner Stab, und ließ es klicken. Die nächstgelegene Straßenlaterne erloschen. Nach einem zweiten Klicken, ging eine weitere Laterne aus. Ungeduldig klickte sie solange auf dem Ding herum, bis alle in Sichtweite Lampen gelöscht waren.

»Hab ich mir von Moody geborgt«, grinste Dora. »Damit wir keine Probleme mit Muggeln haben, die vielleicht aus dem Fenster gucken.« Contessina wurde von ihr über die Straße geleitet. Als sie auf dem Gehweg zum Stehen kamen, vergrub sie ihre Nase im Kragen ihres Umhangs, damit der Gestank faulenden Abfalls nicht ihre Sinne betäubte. Vor einem schiefhängendem Tor standen überquellende Tonnen, um die sich die Fliegen tummelten. _Kein Wunder das Sirius nicht gerne hier ist,_ dachte sie naserümpfend.

»Hier«, sagte Dora, hielt Contessina ein Pergamentblatt entgegen und beleuchtete die Schrift mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs. »Rasch lesen und einprägen.«

Contessina las stumm die Worte: _Das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf, London._

Sie nahm ihr das Pergament wieder aus der Hand sobald Contessina die Worte verinnerlicht hatte und verbrannte es noch im selben Atemzug. Contessina wartete darauf, dass etwas geschah, doch alles blieb still. Sie zog die Brauen kraus, als Dora ihr sagte, dass sie an den Satz auf dem Pergament denken sollte. Sie ließ sich die Worte nochmal durch den Kopf gehen und blinzelte mehrmals, als sie sah, wie Nummer zwölf zwischen den anderen beiden Häusern erschien. 

»Na komm«, lächelte Dora und steuerte sie die Steinstufen hinauf. Ihre Cousine klopfte gegen die Tür und metallische Klickgeräusche ertönte, dann öffnete sich das morsche Holz. »Schnell rein, aber geh drinnen nicht weit und rühr nichts an«, flüsterte sie.

Contessina betrat mit gerunzelter Stirn die Eingangshalle. Sobald sie in der feuchten Dunkelheit stand, richteten ihre Härchen sich argwöhnisch auf. _Hoffentlich ist Askaban auch so einbruchssicher … oder ausbruchssicher._

»Warte bis ich das Licht angemacht habe«, sagte Dora irgendwo hinter ihr.

Contessina fühlte sich unwohl und ihre Hand wollte immer wieder nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen. Es war lächerlich, Dora und Sirius würden ihr niemals etwas antun. Dennoch mochte sie es überhaupt nicht, an einem fremden Ort in vollkommener Dunkelheit zu sein. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor der unerbittlichen Schwärze, aber sie war nicht naiv genug, der Sache zu trauen.

Ein Zischen durchdrang die Still. Contessina hielt sich den Arm vor die Augen als entlang der Wände Gaslaternen entflammten. Als sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte und einen Blick um sich warf, wünschte sie sich die Dunkelheit zurück. _Das kann nicht wahr sein,_ weigerte sich ihr Kopf diesen Ort anzuerkennen _. Diese Bruchbude soll das Zuhause der Blacks sein? Hier sollen Sirius und Regulus mit ihren Eltern gelebt haben? Zwischen all diesem Gerümpel? Den Hauselfen des Manor würden sämtliche Synapsen platzen, wenn sie die ganzen Spinnenweben und zerfallenen Tapeten sehen könnten! Dieser Ort ist kaum besser als die Höhle, in der Sirius letztes Schuljahr gehaust hatte._

Hinter sich vernahm Contessina ein Rascheln bei der Fußleiste und machte einen Sprung zur Seite. Sämtliche ihrer Zellen flehten sie an von diesem versifften Ort zu flüchten, bevor sie sich irgendwas einfing. Sie behielt ihre behandschuhten Arme dicht an ihrem Körper und weigerte sich weiter durch die düstere Eingangshalle zu blicken. _Sirius, die Weasleys und Harry wohnen hier? Wie halten die das hier nur aus? Da ist bei den Dursleys ja noch schöner!_

Schritte erklangen und eine Sekunde später erschien Sirius in einer Tür am anderen Ende der Halle. Er setzte ein strahlendes Grinsen auf und kam zu ihnen rüber.

»Eine Augenweide wie immer«, schmeichelte er ihr und drückte Contessina fest an sich. Seine Nase vergrub sich in ihrem Haar, seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille. Tief atmete er ihren blumigen Duft ein und gab ihr einen Kuss in den Nacken. Contessina erwiderte die innige Umarmung und zog mit ihren Fingern Kreise an seinen Schulterblättern. Auch wenn sie nicht begeistert von dieser Aktion war, war sie dennoch froh ihn zu sehen.

»Du siehst auch wieder aus wie auf den Bildern«, bemerkte sie seinen immer besser werdenden Zustand. »Nun kannst du wieder viele Herzen brechen.« Ein brummendes Lachen drang durch Sirius‘ Kehle und er entließ sie aus seinen festen Armen. Seine Hände blieben an ihrer Taille während er sie einen Moment betrachtete. Sein Grau versank in ihrem und ein zartes Leuchten durchzog seine Züge. Er freute sich sie wiederzusehen. Bevor er von ihr abließ, gab er ihr einen Kuss auf jede Wange und gab Dora Bescheid, dass sie schon mal reingehen solle.

Ihre Cousine verschwand stolpernd zu der Tür, aus der Sirius gekommen war und weitere Stimmen zu hören waren. Contessina versuchte jemanden zu entdecken, als Dora durch den Türspalt huschte, doch es war nichts deutlich zu erkennen. Sie sah wieder zurück zu Sirius und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Wieso bin ich hier, Sirius?«, fragte sie endlich, was ihr schon seit Tagen durch den Kopf ging. _W_ _arum hat er mich ins Versteck des Ordens gebeten? Warum stimmte der Orden dem zu? Gehöre ich als Malfoy nicht zum Feind?_

»Wir wollten mit dir sprechen«, druckste er herum und versuchte erfolglos es locker klingen zu lassen.

»Wir?«, bohrte sie weiter. »Wer ist wir? Der Orden des Phönix?«

»Ich soll das nicht mit dir allein besprechen, Dumbledore will-«

»Dumbledore?«, unterbrach sie ihn. »Dumbledore hat das veranlasst?« _Warum sollte Professor Dumbledore mit mir sprechen wollen?_

»Nicht direkt, aber er hat Arthur und mir zugehört und unserer Sache zugestimmt«, warf er zusammenhangloses Zeug in den Raum.

»Mr Weasley? Welche Sache, von was redest du da, Sirius?«, fragte sie verwirrt. _Was soll dieser Zirkus?_

»Das erklären wir dir gleich, komm einfach mit«, antwortete er und legte eine Hand in ihren Rücken, um sie vorwärts zu drängen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn noch weiter mit Fragen durchlöchern, damit sie wusste worauf sie sich einließ, doch sie glaubte nicht daran noch mehr aus ihm herauszubekommen.

Als sie die Tür erreichten, wollte Contessina sich dafür wappnen, was auch immer sie erwarten würde, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung was Sirius und – aus welchem Grund auch immer – Mr Weasley sich ausgedacht hatten.

Jedoch hätte sie nichts auf den folgenden Anblick vorbereiten können. Als Sirius die Tür öffnete und Contessina hineinschob, wollte ihr Kinn den Halt verlieren und nach unten klappen, sobald sie die Gesichter der Anwesenden erkannte. Langsam sickerte eine Vermutung zu ihr durch und sie wäre am liebsten schleunigst umgekehrt, doch Sirius verschloss hinter sich die Tür.

»Ah, Miss Malfoy«, sagte ihr Schulleiter, der mit elf weiteren Personen an einer langen Tafel saß, und sie freundlich anlächelte. »Wir haben schon auf Sie gewartet.«

Contessina war wie erstarrt und ließ ihren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Zur Linken ihres Schulleiters saß Professor McGonagall, neben welcher sie Kingsley Shacklebolt und Remus Lupin erkannte. Zu seiner Rechten waren Alastor Moody, Mr und Mrs Weasley und ihr ältester Sohn Bill. Darauf folgten Dora, Elphias Dodge und zwei Gesichter, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

»Ich glaube Sie kennen alle Anwesenden bereits, bis auf Dedalus Diggle und Hestia Jones?«, hakte ihr Schulleiter immer noch freundlich lächelnd nach und deutete auf die zwei, ihr unbekannten, Personen.

»Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein«, keuchte sie an Sirius gewandt, schaffte es aber nicht sich von den Gesichtern loszureißen, deren Aufmerksamkeit allein Contessina galt. »Sag mir, dass es nicht das ist, was ich denke«, flehte sie beinahe als sich der schaurige Gedanke in ihrem Kopf weiter formte.

_Er kann nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass ich mich darauf einlassen würde? Wie oft muss ich es ihm noch sagen, damit er es endlich in seinen Dickschädel bekommt. Nein, ich muss hier weg, so schnell wie möglich._

Ihr Herz bekam hastig zu klopfen. Blut rauschte durch ihre Venen. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages drehte sie sich um und wollte an Sirius vorbeistürmen, doch der hatte kommen sehen was sie vorhatte und stellte sich schnell vor die Tür.

»Lass mich durch, Sirius«, begehrte sie auf. _Begehe ich schon Verrat? Ist meine bloße Anwesenheit in diesem Versteck schon ein Grund mich endgültig zu verbannen?_

»Hör nur ein paar Minuten zu«, wollte er sie besänftigen.

»Wozu denn? Damit ich dein kleiner Spitzel werde? Das kannst du vergessen und jetzt lass mich durch!« Contessina wollte ihn von der Tür wegschieben, aber Sirius schnappte sich so schnell ihre Arme, dass sie kaum die Chance dazu hatte. Zappelnd versuchte sie sich zu befreien und irgendwie rauszukommen.

»Es ist doch nur zu deinem Besten!«, wurde Sirius sauer und tat sich immer schwere damit sie in Schach zu halten. »Merlin, du sollst doch nur zuhören!« Sein Griff um ihre Arme wurde schmerzhaft und Contessina zischte auf. »Wir haben uns etwas ausgedacht und ich verspreche dir, dass es funktionieren wird!«

»Wird es nicht, weil ich mich weigere!« Sie gerieten ins Stolpern, als sie versuchte ihn zu treten und Sirius von ihren Tritten wegsprang.

»Miss Malfoy«, erhob Professor Dumbledore seine Stimme und hatte immer noch dieses freundliche Lächeln auf den Lippen, als wolle er ihr signalisieren, dass die ganze Sache vollkommen in Ordnung war. »Bitte schenken Sie uns einen Moment Ihrer Zeit.«

Contessina sah zu ihrem Schulleiter und hörte auf sich gegen Sirius zu wehren. _Wenn das hier jemand erfährt … Merlin und Morgana dafür wird Vater mich in das tiefste Loch sperren, das er finden kann – sei es um mich vor sich selbst, oder Voldemort zu beschützen._

»Schätzchen, du musst keine Angst haben, hier bist du vollkommen sicher«, sagte Mrs Weasley von ihrem Platz neben ihrem Mann aus. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht, doch die beruhigende Stimme von Mrs Weasley tat ihren Zauber und ließ Contessina aufatmen.

»Das werde ich dir heimzahlen«, blitzte sie Sirius an und entzog sich seinem Griff. Sie verschränkte abwehrend die Arme und sah zurück zu ihrem Professor.

»Setzen Sie sich doch, Miss Malfoy.« Ihr Schulleiter deute auf den Stuhl gegenüber der Tür, direkt zwischen Sirius, welcher gerade Platz nahm, und Remus Lupin.

Wenn sie nochmal versuchen würde zu flüchten, würde einer vermutlich einen Zauber auf die Tür legen, also schnaubte sie und setzte sich hin. _Dafür werde ich diesen verlausten Köter büßen lassen._ »Hör auf zu grinsen«, grummelte sie, und wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass Sirius äußerst zufrieden mit sich und seinem dummen Plan war. Contessina atmete tief ein und aus, bevor sie zum Kopf der langen Tafel sah und ihrem Schulleiter Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

»Miss Malfoy«, begann Professor Dumbledore mit verschränkten Händen auf der Tischplatte und strahlte sie mit seinen blauen Augen an. »Uns allen ist Ihre derzeitige Situation bewusst, und es muss gewiss schwierig für Sie sein, zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen, aber wir möchten Sie bitten, uns alles zu erzählen, was eventuell helfen könnte.« Ihr Professor sprach so sanft und deutlich, dass ihr schummrig wurde. Wenn sie nicht felsenfest auf ihren Überzeugungen beharren würde, würde sie plappern wie ein Wasserfall.

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen sah sie zu Dora schräg gegenüber und dann zu Sirius. »Ich sitze nicht zwischen den Stühlen, Professor«, sagte sie. »Und egal wie sehr Sie es versuchen, ich werde meine Familie nicht verraten.« _Komme was wolle, ich werde nicht der Grund sein, warum Vater zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt wird._

»Seht ihr?«, rollte Mr Moody seine Augen in unterschiedliche Richtungen. »Was habe ich gesagt.«

 _Der Ex-Auror hat seine Sieben Sinne also wieder beisammen,_ dachte sie trocken. _Und unsere nette Unterhaltung bei einer Tasse Tee scheint er wohl vergessen zu haben. Toll._

»Hören Sie schon auf, Alastor«, meldete sich Professor McGonagall zu Wort.

»Miss Malfoy«, lockte ihr Schulleiter die Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich. »Mir ist bewusst, dass Ihnen das nicht gefällt«, sein Lächeln verschwand, »aber Sie können mir nicht weismachen, dass Ihnen gefällt was Ihr Vater gerade tut.« Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich in ihre Grauen, und Contessina musste sich beherrschen den Blick nicht abzuwenden.

Natürlich gefiel ihr die derzeitige Lage nicht, aber es würde ihr noch weniger gefallen, wenn ihr Vater in Askaban säße. Allein schon wegen ihrer Mutter … damit würde sie beide ihrer Eltern zu Grunde richten.

»Tut es nicht«, antwortete sie ehrlich. »Aber ihn nach Askaban zu verfrachten gefällt mir noch weniger.«

Professor Dumbledore durchbohrte sie mit wachen blauen Augen und strich seine Daumen aneinander. Er erkannte ihre missliche Lage und schien sie nicht dafür zu verurteilen, aber wirklich gefallen tat ihm ihre Antwort auch nicht.

»Ich denke dafür würde sich eine Lösung finden lassen«, sagte er ruhig.

»Das ist wohl nicht Ihr Ernst, Dumbledore!«, polterte Moody. »Lucius Malfoy hätte damals schon eingesperrt werden sollen, ein zweites Mal lasse ich ihn nicht davonkommen!«

»Halten Sie gefälligst den Mund«, schnauzte Contessina ihn an. Allein die Vorstellung ihren Vater nicht zu kennen, stellte ihr die Haare zu Berge.

»Weißt du überhaupt was dein Vater getan hat, Mädchen?«, knurrte er und schlug die Handflächen auf den Tisch.

»Das ist mir durchaus bewusst!«, antwortete sie scharf. »Trotzdem bleibt er mein Vater und egal was ihr von ihm haltet, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er an diesem grauenvollen Ort landet!« Ihre Stimme zitterte und sie musste ihre Hände unter der Tischplatte verstecken, damit niemand sah, wie sie zu Fäusten verkrampften.

»Ich denke es reicht, Alastor«, sprach Professor Dumbledore.

»Da wünscht man sich beinahe Barty Jr. zurück«, sagte sie zynisch und erreichte genau das, was sie wollte. Moodys Wangen plusterten sich auf und seine Narben sprangen beinahe aus seinem Gesicht. »Wollen Sie nicht lieber zurück in die hübsche kleine Kiste und Ihren Ruhestand genießen?«

»Dumbledore hat recht«, funkte Mr Lupin dazwischen und Contessina sah zum ersten Mal neben sich.

Remus Lupin wirkte wie am Anfang des dritten Schuljahres, ausgezerrt, schlaff, müde und als hätte er seit längerem keine neuen Sachen gekauft. Ihre Wut erstarb noch im selben Augenblick. _Wie benehme ich mich hier eigentlich? Ich kenne die Anwesenden und habe nichts vor ihnen zu befürchten, und dennoch führe ich mich auf, als wären sie der Staatsfeind Nummer eins._

Contessina rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum und sah von Moody und Mr Lupin weg. Unter dem Tisch spürte sie, wie Sirius‘ Hand sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer machte und sanft ihre Faust löste. Er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und drückte sie. Seine Hand war warm und weich, und Contessina konnte es nicht vermeiden sich zu entspannen. _Was hat Professor Dumbledore gesagt? ›Dafür würde sich eine Lösung finden lassen…‹_

Ihr Hirn arbeitete so schnell, dass sie Probleme hatte hinterherzukommen. Sie konnte hören, dass ihr Professor etwas sagte, doch es drang nicht bis zu ihren Ohren durch. _Es gäbe tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit … Aber würde das auch standhalten? Wenn Dumbledore seine Unterschrift darunter setzten würde …_

»Einverstanden«, unterbrach sie ihn bei was auch immer er gerade sagte und sah zu ihm auf. Professor Dumbledores Lippen spalteten sich und er verstummte. Er blinzelte einmal und sah sie an. »Aber ich will eine Gegenleistung«, fügte sie hinzu. Moody schnaubte, blieb aber still. Der Rest der Anwesenden mischte sich nicht ein, sondern sah zwischen Contessina und dem Kopf des Ordens hin und her. »Ich will einen Vertrag, der meine Familie absichert. Und Sie werden ihn unterschreiben.« Sie blickte zu Professorin McGonagall, die zweifelnd eine Braue gehoben hatte. »Sollten die Dinge aus dem Ruder laufen, werden Sie dafür sorgen, dass ihnen nichts geschieht. Sie werden alles tun um sie vor rechtlichen Konsequenzen zu bewahren.« Ihre Augen flackerten durch die Anwesenden und blieben an Mr Shacklebolt und Professor McGonagall stehen. »Und Sie werden auch unterschreiben.« _Ein angesehener Auror und eine Professorin, die das halbe Ministerium unterrichtet hat, das muss reichen._

Contessina war bewusst, dass das eine große, fast unmögliche, Bitte war, doch anders würde sie nicht zustimmen. Sie würde ihre Familie nicht freiwillig verraten … aber wenn Verrat die einzige Möglichkeit war sie zu retten … würde sie diese Chance ergreifen.

»Immunität? Für Lucius Malfoy und den Rest dieser Sippschaft? Das kannst du dir direkt aus deinem silbernen Köpfchen schlagen«, knurrte Moody und lachte gehässig.

Contessinas Züge verhärteten sich und sie ballte ihre Hand um Sirius‘ herum. Sie benahmen sich, als wäre ihre Forderung ein Affront. _War es wirklich so undenkbar, dass ich meine Familie in Sicherheit wissen will?_ Sie zwang sich zur Contenance und blickte ihnen gleichgültig entgegen. Ihre Augen waren kühl und wirkten härter als jemals zuvor. Sie atmete ein, löste ihre Hand aus Sirius‘ und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. »Dann gibt es nichts weiter zu besprechen«, sagte sie und entfernte sich von der Tafel. Ihr hübsches Gesicht wurde zur eisernen Maske. Sie war bereit zu gehen und nicht mehr wiederzukommen. Ihre Forderungen waren nicht verhandelbar und dabei würde sie auch bleiben. Sie brauchte die Gewissheit, dass ihre Familie unter Schutz stand. Ihr Schulleiter könnte sie außer Landes schmuggeln und mit den anderen beiden den Namen Malfoy reinwaschen. 

»Miss Malfoy, Sie können mir vertrauen, Ihrer Familie-«

»Bei allem Respekt, Professor«, erhob sie ihre Stimme über die ihres Schulleiters. »Sie haben mir noch keinen Grund gegeben Ihnen zu vertrauen.« Es mochte für die Anwesenden schockierend sein, aber Contessina konnte ihm einfach nicht so vertrauen, wie die anderen es taten. Sie würde ihm niemals das Überleben ihrer Familie in die Hände legen, solange sie es nicht schriftlich vor sich hatte. »Genauso wenig wie ich Ihnen einen Grund gegeben habe mir zu vertrauen«, fügte sie hinzu. Professor Dumbledore konnte ihr ebenso wenig vertrauen, vor allem, nachdem was sie gerade gefordert hatte. Er wäre ein Idiot, wenn er das täte und das war ihr Direktor gewiss nicht. »Wenn Sie wirklich meine Hilfe wollen, sind das meine Bedingungen.«

Die Mitglieder des Ordens waren still und gaben keinen Mucks von sich, lediglich an den Gesichtern konnte sie erkennen, was sie dachten. Mrs Weasley war über ihre Bedingungen schockiert, als hätte sie ihn gefragt, ob er jemanden von den Toten zurückholen konnte. Mr Lupin und Mr Weasley wirkten gefasster, warfen sich aber Blicke zu, die signalisierten, ob sie noch alle Nadeln an der Tanne hatte. Mr Moody hingegen hatte seine deformierten Züge mit Verachtung bedruckt. Und Sirius musste sich beherrschen nicht in lautes Gelächter auszubrechen. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er es äußerst unterhaltsam fand.

Professor Dumbledore sah sie mit offenen Zügen an. Er hatte weder das Gesicht verzogen, noch schien er überaus glücklich zu sein. Er wirkte neutral, wog das Gesagte ab. Ihr Professor schwieg noch einen Moment, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, und faltete dann die Hände im Schoß zusammen. »Ich akzeptiere Ihre Bedingungen, Miss Malfoy«, sprach er die erhofften Worte endlich aus und Contessina musste sich beherrschen, nicht dankbar zu seufzen. Stattdessen lächelte sie minimal und nickte zufrieden.

»Dumbledore«, wollte Moody dazwischen reden, doch er wurde von Professor Dumbledores gehobener Hand zum Schweigen gebracht.

»Miss Malfoys Forderungen sind ein zu verschmerzender Ausgleich für das Risiko, in welches sie sich begibt um uns behilflich zu sein. Und wenn Minerva und Kingsley ebenfalls zustimmen, gibt es nichts zu diskutieren.«

»Eine Sache wäre da noch«, erhob sie erneut ihre Stimme und sicherte sich alle Augen. »Ich will nicht, dass der Vertrag … _übergangen_ … werden kann.« Sie hob ihre Brauen und machte es so deutlich wie sie konnte ohne es direkt auszusprechen. Was sie verlangte, beinhaltete Magie, die in einer Grauzone schwankte, doch es war die einzige Möglichkeit um hundert Prozent sicher sein zu können, dass sie sich auf ihren Schulleiter verlassen konnte.

»Die Kleine denkt schon genauso wie der Rest ihrer Bagage!«, giftete Moody und betrachtete Contessina dabei, als würde er sie am liebsten in Fesseln abführen.

»Das ist auch für Sie ein Risiko, Miss Malfoy«, ließ ihr Professor sich nicht ablenken. »Sie könnten sich nicht mehr dagegen entscheiden.«

Contessina sah in das helle Blau hinein. »Ich würde für meine Familie sterben, wenn nötig. Aber solange es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt, bin ich bereit sie zu ergreifen.«

»Dann sei es so«, entschied er und erhob sich mit gezogenem Zauberstab.

»Albus«, wollte Professor McGonagall protestieren. »Sie ist noch ein Kind.«

»Ich weiß was diese Unterschrift bedeutet, Professor«, antwortete Contessina für ihren Schulleiter. »Aber wenn ich meine Eltern somit schützen kann, werde ich tun, was dafür nötig ist.« Sie war verzweifelt. »Bitte.«

Ihre Professorin sah sie sanftmütig und zweifelnd an. Sie konnte verstehen, dass sie nicht wollte, dass eine ihrer Schülerinnen eine solche Vereinbarung einging, aber Contessina musste es tun – es gab keine andere Möglichkeit – jedenfalls keine die ihr in den Sinn kam.

Professor McGonagall wog ihren Kopf zu den Seiten und schloss dann seufzend die Augen. »Gut, ich werde unterschreiben.«

Contessina lächelte dankbar und sah zu Mr Shacklebolt. Laut Dora war er nach Moody der Beste Auror im ganzen Land und genoss in seiner Abteilung, sowie der Zauberergemeinschaft hohes Ansehen.

Sein Blick wanderte von Dora zu Sirius, die beide nichts gegen den Vertrag zu haben schienen, und schließlich zu Contessina. Er nickte stumm und sah zu Professor Dumbledore, der zufrieden lächelte.

Moody schnaubte und erhob sich kopfschüttelnd. Er verließ den Raum, nicht ohne Contessina noch einen knurrenden Blick zugeworfen zu haben, und schloss knallend die Tür hinter sich.

»Er wird sich schon einkriegen«, sagte Mr Weasley und lächelte aufmuntern zu ihr herüber. Mrs Weasley neben ihm schien besorgt, ihr ging es wie Professor McGonagall. Mr Lupin tauschte immer wieder Blicke mit Sirius aus. Contessina konnte nicht sagen ob ihm ihre Bedingungen passten, aber er blieb still, genauso wie der Rest der Anwesenden.

Professor Dumbledore beschwor ein Pergament herauf und schrieb mithilfe seines Zauberstabes die leuchtenden Buchstaben. Contessina atmete nochmal tief durch. _W_ _erde ich endlich wieder ruhig schlafen können? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Der Vertrag setzt voraus, dass wir lebend aus der Sache herauskam, doch wenn …_ Schnell verscheuchte sie diese Gedanken. _Meinen Eltern wird nichts geschehen und Draco ebenso wenig._

Als Professor Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab absetzte und das Pergament Contessina reichte, las sie den Vertrag aufmerksam durch. Sie glaubte nicht, dass ihr Professor sie hintergehen würde, aber ihr Vater hatte ihr noch vor ihren ersten Worten eingebläut, dass man nie etwas unterschreiben sollte ohne es überprüft zu haben. Doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet, es stand alles drin. Ihre Familie (was ihre Mutter, ihren Vater und Draco einschloss) würde unter dem Schutz des Orden des Phönix stehen und unter ihnen Immunität genießen. Sollten Komplikationen auftreten, würde man sie in einem Versteck unterbringen, bis sich die Lage beruhigt hätte. Contessina würde die Gegenseite mit Informationen versorgen und kein Wort über ihre oder deren Aktivitäten verlieren. Insbesondere würde sie nichts unternehmen, dass dem Orden oder inoffiziellen Zugehörigen wie Harry Potter, schaden könnte.

Ihr Schulleiter reichte ihr eine schwarzrote Feder mit messerscharfer Spitze, sobald sie am Ende angekommen war. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und nahm sie entgegen. Er musste wirklich glauben, dass sie an wertvolle Informationen herankam, anders würde er sich niemals darauf einlassen. Ein Vertrag dieser Art wurde für gewöhnlich nur bei Reinblütern abgeschlossen und selbst in diesen Kreisen nur bei äußerst heiklen Angelegenheiten. Es schützte beide Parteien und bedeutete den Tod, sollte einer sich nicht daran halten. Es war wie ein Unbrechbarer Schwur – nur spezifischer und in schriftlicher Form.

Contessina sah die Spitze an und zog sie dann entschlossen über ihre Handfläche. Die Spitze sog sich mit ihrem Blut voll, das durch einen Schnitt herausfloss. Contessina verzog das Gesicht, ließ aber keinen Ton über ihre Lippen kommen. Das war ihre Idee gewesen, da würde sie gewiss kein Theater wegen einem kleinen Schnitt machen. Zugegeben, es war ein großer Schnitt, der sich über ihre Handfläche zog, aber sie hielt es aus und blieb still.

Überzeugt setzte sie die Spitze auf die feine Linie unter dem Text und schrieb ihren Namen darauf. Die rote Schrift leuchtete auf und war binnen Sekunden trocken. Sie blickte hoch zu ihrem Professor und reichte ihm Feder und Pergament. Er säuberte die Spitze und tat es ihr gleich.

Sirius neben ihr nahm sanft ihre Hand und lockte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und besah sich den Schnitt, der fröhlich weiter vor sich hin tropfte. Seine grauen, funkelnden Augen blicken in ihre. Etwas war anders an ihnen – der Schalk war für ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr zu erkennen. _A_ _ber was ist das für ein Glanz der sie umgibt? Ist er etwa stolz auf mich? Wegen des Vertrags? Warum sollte er sich darüber freuen, dass Vater ungestraft davonkommen würde?_

Er murmelte einen Zauber und der Schnitt versiegelte sich. Contessina blickte zu ihrem Schulleiter, der gerade unterschrieb und dann alles an Professor McGonagall und Mr Shacklebolt weiterreichte. Sirius nahm währenddessen sein Einstecktuch und wischte das Blut von ihrer Hand.

Die Augen der anderen waren allesamt auf die Unterschreibenden gerichtet, wodurch Sirius sich traute, ihr einen Kuss auf die gesäuberte Stelle zu geben und ihr dann wieder mit feixenden Augen entgegenzublicken. Contessina konnte ein kleines Grinsen nicht verbergen. Selbst in einer Situation wie dieser schaffte er es seinen Witz hinzuzugeben. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Handfläche und Contessina konnte nicht anders als ihm seinen Plan zu vergeben. Auch wenn er es nicht so geplant hatte, war er der Grund, warum sie nun eine Absicherung für ihre Familie hatte.

»Danke«, flüsterte sie und hätte ihm am liebsten einen Kuss aufgedrückt, doch vor dem Orden würde sie das gewiss nicht tun.


	70. Zusammenstoß

Wie immer am Morgen des ersten Septembers, machten Contessina und Draco sich für ihre Abreise bereit und packten die letzten Sachen zusammen, bevor die Hauselfen ihr Gepäck zum Bahnhof transportierten.

»Dieses Jahr werde ich den Gryffindors bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte abziehen«, grinste ihr Zwilling schelmisch durch den Spiegel vor Contessina. Er band die letzten Strähnen ihres Haars zusammen und strich über den fertigen Zopf.

Contessina rollte die Augen und betrachtete sein entspanntes Spiegelbild, bei dem sein funkelndes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen aufblitzte. Eigentlich wollte sie etwas darauf erwidern, aber Draco wurde leichtfüßig, wenn er über die Gryffindors herziehen konnte, und Contessina mochte es, wenn er so ausgelassen war. Also hielt sie den Mund und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust. Sie betrachtete ihr eigenes Spiegelbild und war zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis; ein knielanges grünes Sommerkleid mit flatternden Ärmeln, schwarzen Riemchen-Pumps, Andromedas Armkettchen und der zusammengeflochtene Zopf, den Draco ihr gemacht hatte und glatt über ihre Schulter hing. Ihr Bruder trug eine schwarze Hose mit dazugehörigen Schuhen und ein weißes Shirt, über das noch ein dunkelgrünes Jackett kommen würde.

Draco suchte ihren Blick im Spiegel und legte dann seine Arme um ihre Brust um sie dicht an sich zu drücken. Sein Kinn ruhte auf ihrer Schulter und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den nackten Hals.

Contessina lächelte ihn an und legte ihre kalten Hände auf seine warmen Arme. »Solltest du dich nicht lieber auf die ZAG-Prüfungen konzentrieren?«, fragte sie schmunzelnd, woraufhin er direkt die Augen verdrehte und genervt stöhnte.

»Wenn Granger das hinbekommt, schaffe ich das im Schlaf«, antwortete er und drückte ihr noch einen Kuss hinters Ohr. »Außerdem ist es noch zu früh um sich über Prüfungen Gedanken zu machen.« Er schloss seine Augen und hielt sie weiter bei sich. Dracos Wärme durchfuhr Contessinas Körper und ließ sie sorglos zurück. Er hatte wahrlich ein Talent dafür ihre Muskeln zu Butter werden zu lassen, sobald er sie in seine Arme zog. »Reden wir doch lieber darüber, warum du dich auf einmal wieder gut mit Vater verstehst.«

Nun war es an Contessina die Augen zu verdrehen. »Du bist ja schon so schlimm wie Mutter«, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. »Was ist daran so merkwürdig?«

»Seit Ferienbeginn hast du ihn permanent angeschnauzt und gereizt, und dann – ganz plötzlich – wünscht du ihm einen schönen Tag und fragst ihn beim Abendessen wie es ihm geht.« Skeptisch hatte er eine helle Braue hochgezogen und blickte mit seinem warmen, glänzenden Grau zurück in ihres.

Contessina zog nur die Schultern hoch. »Ständig zu streiten wurde mir zu anstrengend, außerdem muss ich ihn bis Weihnachten ohnehin nicht mehr sehen, also dachte ich mir, dass ich die letzten Tage freundlicher sein könnte.« Draco glaubte ihr keine Silbe.

»Einfach so?«, bohrte er weiter.

»Merlin, ist dir wirklich so langweilig, dass es keine anderen Themen mehr gibt?« Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und wollte eine Jacke holen, doch Draco wirbelte sie an seine Brust zurück und sah ihr in die Augen.

»Du benimmst dich seltsam«, sagte er ruhig und war dabei so dicht vor ihr, dass sein heißer Atem über ihre Wangen strich. »Du würdest es mir doch sagen, wenn etwas nicht stimmt?«

Contessina musste sich zwingen nicht zu Boden zu blicken. Es behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht, wenn sie vor Draco etwas verheimlichen musste, aber sie konnte nicht ehrlich zu ihm sein. Er würde ihr die Gehirnzellen rausschütteln, wenn er erführe, dass sie einen Deal mit dem Orden gemacht hatte – zumal sie das sowieso nicht preisgeben durfte.

»Natürlich«, log sie und lächelte so ehrlich wie sie zustande bringen konnte. Sie sollte ihrem Vater wirklich mal ihren Dank aussprechen, dafür dass er sie so gut trainiert hatte.

Draco stupste seine Nase gegen ihre und brachte sie zum Lachen. Contessina stupste zurück und küsste seine Wange. »Wir sollten runter und uns von Mutter verabschieden.« Ihr Zwilling nickte und küsste ihre Stirn bevor sie gemeinsam die Treppen hinuntergingen und in der Eingangshalle auf ihre Mutter trafen.

»Da seid ihr ja«, nahm sie die beiden in Empfang und lächelte traurig. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht spurlos an ihrer Mutter vorbeigegangen. Sie war dünner geworden und die Haut um ihr schönes Gesicht spannte sich über die geschmeidigen Knochen. Es ließ sie härter wirken. Contessina hoffte es würde besser werden, sobald die Spannung – die durch sie und ihren Vater entstanden war – erst einmal aus der Luft sein würde. Sie würde es ihrer Mutter nicht übel nehmen, wenn sie sich wieder mit ihm vertrug, denn auch wenn sie sauer war, war ihr der derzeitige Anblick nicht geheuer.

Ihre Mutter war für gewöhnlich die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit der Familie Malfoy, doch seit dem Finale des Trimagischen Turniers und der Rückkehr Voldemorts, stand sie pausenlos unter Spannung. Und wenn es um ihren Vater tatsächlich so schlecht stand, wie Severus letztens behauptet hatte, wäre Contessina sogar froh, wenn ihre Mutter ihn am Boden halten könnte. Dafür mussten sie allerdings wieder miteinander sprechen und vorzugsweise in einem Raum schlafen.

»Ist Vater schon gegangen?«, fragte Draco und sah durch die Eingangshalle, ohne ihn zu entdecken.

»Er ist schon vor ein paar Stunden aufgebrochen«, antwortete ihre Mutter ohne sie anzusehen und zog Draco in eine Umarmung, um das Thema zu beenden.

 _Muss er sich schon am Morgen mit diesen Widerlingen treffen?,_ grollte Contessina in Gedanken. _Kann Vater nicht einfach sein Geschäft weiterleiten und sich aus den Todesser-Sachen heraushalten? Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?_ Aber wo dachte sie hin, natürlich würde ihr Vater bei der kommenden Show in der ersten Reihe sitzen – genauso wie es sich für einen Malfoy gehörte.

»Euer Gepäck ist bereits am Bahnhof«, gab ihre Mutter ihnen Bescheid, nachdem sie auch Contessina fest umarmt hatte und ihnen ein paar Mal übers Haar gestrichen hatte.

»Sind wir in den Weihnachtsferien erwünscht?«, konnte Contessina es sich nicht verkneifen. Ihre Mutter legte die Lippen aufeinander und biss die Zähne zusammen. Ihr Blick war fest auf Contessina gerichtet als wolle sie ihr eine Predigt um die Ohren werfen, doch sie schien es sich anderes zu überlegen, oder sie war es einfach leid.

»Ihr werdet am Bahnhof abgeholt werden«, sagte sie bloß und gab Draco nochmal einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie schließlich das Manor verließen und durch das Tor schritten.

»Musste das sein?«, knurrte Draco nachdem sie das Tor passiert hatten.

Contessina zog die Brauen zusammen und sah ihn an. _Stört es ihn überhaupt nicht, was Vater den ganzen Tag treibt? Fragt er sich nicht was in der Nacht des Finales passiert ist? Wie kann er das alles einfach so hinnehmen?_

Gerade als sie antworten wollte, wurde sie von einem leisen Zischen in der Luft unterbrochen. Die Zwillinge drehten sich zurück zum Tor und sahen die große, in grün und silber gehüllte Gestalt ihres Vaters. Contessina war versucht ein abfälliges Würgen von sich zu geben, doch sie hielt sich an ihren Plan und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

»Vater«, rief sie entzückt. »Wir dachten du hättest uns vergessen.« Der brennende Blick ihres Zwillings war leicht abzuschütteln, denn als ihr Vater sich zu ihnen umdrehte, wusste Contessina instinktiv, dass etwas gewaltig aus den Fugen geraten war. Ihr blieb die Spucke ihm Halse stecken und sie konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen einen Schritt zurückzutreten.

Ihr Vater nahm sie mit dunklen Funken in den Augen ins Visier und trat mit langsamen, gezielten Schritten auf sie zu, wobei er seinen Gehstock jedes Mal auf den Kies klopfen ließ.

»Wir konnten uns die letzten Wochen kaum sehen, deshalb werde ich euch zum Bahnhof bringen«, säuselte er ruhig. Ein schakalhaftes Lächeln ließ seine strahlenden Zähne aufblitzen, wovor selbst Draco zusammenzuckte. Ihr Vater trat zwischen sie, ließ seine Hände zu den Schultern der Zwillinge wandern und drehte sie nach vorne. Wie eine Mauer ragte er zwischen ihnen auf und Contessina fühlte sich plötzlich hilflos und nervös. Gleichzeitig könnte sie wieder in die Luft gehen, denn dass ihr Vater immer noch solche Gefühle in ihr auslösen konnte, schlug ihr gewaltig auf den Magen. Und dass er etwas herausgefunden haben musste, was sie betraf und wovon sie noch nichts wusste, machte es nicht besser. _Was weiß er und wieso spielt er dieses Spiel anstatt mich gleich hier zu konfrontieren? Will er mich für die letzten Wochen leiden lassen?_

Am King’s Cross Bahnhof angekommen, steuerten sie auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu als ihr Vater plötzlich stoppte. Contessina und Draco warfen sich einen unischeren Blick zu und taten es ihm gleich. Seelenruhig ragte ihr Vater vor ihnen auf, hatte die Hände vor sich verschränkt, den Gehstock dazwischen.

»Du hast sicher wichtige Vertrauensschüler-Pflichten zu erledigen, Draco«, wandte er sich an ihren Zwilling. »Geh schon mal voraus. Wir sehen uns in den Ferien wieder.«

Es behagte Draco ganz und gar nicht sie allein zu lassen, doch gegen das Wort ihre Vaters wollte er sich nicht erheben. Also nickte er, sah kurz zu Contessina und verschwand dann um die nächste Ecke.

Contessina räusperte sich und sah dem hellen Schopf ihres Zwillings sehnsüchtig hinterher. Egal wie aufmüpfig sie sich in den Ferien benommen hatte, gerade eben konnte sie davon nichts mehr aufbringen. Ihr Vater wusste etwas, von dem sie nichts wusste und änderte somit die Spielregeln. Die letzten Wochen hatte es klare Grenzen gegeben, und beide hatten gewusst warum es zwischen ihnen krachte. Aber jetzt? Irgendetwas hatte er herausgefunden, und Contessina zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es ihr gleich unter die Nase reiben würde.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, setzte eine freundliche Maske auf und drehte sich dann zu ihm. Als sie sein verschlagenes Lächeln sah, wollte sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen, konnte sich aber davon abhalten.

»Was gibt es?«, fragte sie ruhig.

Anstatt zu antworten starrte er auf sie hinab, zog mit den düsteren Gewitterwolken an ihrem Haar vorbei, hinunter zu ihrem freien Schlüsselbein, über ihre Schulter und schließlich hinab zu ihrem Handgelenk.

»Wer hat dir noch gleich dieses wunderschöne Armband geschenkt?«, raunte er und kam ihr einen Schritt entgegen. Er nahm ihr Handgelenk und betrachtete das Schmuckstück mit Argusaugen.

Contessina hatte aufgehört zu atmen. _Er weiß doch nicht etwa … nein, wie hätte er_ … Ihr Herz fing an wild in ihrer Brust zu schlagen.

»Wie lange trägst du es schon? Drei Jahre? Vier?« Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu ihr, während ihre Hand fest in seiner verweilte. _Er weiß es. Verflucht, er weiß es!_

Contessina wollte sich räuspern, doch ihre Kehle war so trocken, dass sie Angst hatte sich den Hals aufzureißen. Wenn sie ihm jetzt ins Gesicht lügen würde, hätte er sie in der Hand. Und wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte, würde sie damit nicht nur sich selbst in Gefahr bringen.

»Ich bekam es zum Anfang des zweiten Schuljahres«, ging sie einer direkten Antwort aus dem Weg. Sie hatte versucht ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch sie konnte die Nervosität nicht verdrängen. _Verflucht, wie hat er das rausbekommen?_

»Drei Jahre.« Der Griff um ihre Hand wurde fester und Contessina glaubte, er würde ihr gleich die Finger brechen. »Drei Jahre lügst du mir schon ins Gesicht.« Instinktiv wollte sie sich losreißen, doch ihr Vater behielt sie bei sich, als wären sie aneinander gehext worden.

»Woher?«, fragte sie und sah um sich. Nichts weiter als Muggel. Niemand der ihr helfen konnte. Draco war bereits am Gleis, ihre Mutter war im Manor und Severus war schon in Hogwarts. Sie war auf sich allein gestellt. Sie war ihm ausgeliefert.

»Bedauerlicherweise muss ich dir sagen, dass du sehr unvorsichtig mit den hübschen Briefen warst, die du zu meinem Glück, unter der Diele deines Bettes versteckt hast.« Seine Mundwinkel zuckten boshaft und in seine Augen trat ein Funkeln, als hätte er die Goldene Hand von Midas gefunden.

»Du hast in meinen Sachen geschnüffelt?« _Wann ist das denn passiert?_ Er war kaum Zuhause gewesen – niemand war über den Sommer lange im Manor gewesen.

»Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache«, sagte er. »Wichtig ist bloß, dass du mich verraten hast. Mich und deine Mutter, deine ganze Familie.« Seine Stimme hob sich mit jedem Wort an. Sein Zorn trat an die Oberfläche und Contessina war froh an einem öffentlichen Ort zu sein.

»Sie gehört auch zu meiner Familie«, trotzte sie mit neugewonnenem Mut. »Und nichts was du jetzt sagst, wird mich davon abhalten meine Tante zu sehen.« Sie schaffte es ihre Hand aus seiner zu befreien und brachte ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie. Egal was er sagte, sie würde nicht klein beigeben, wenn es um Andromeda ging.

»Wie kannst du es wagen!«, zischte er und kam ihr wieder entgegen. Seine Haltung wurde steif. Der Geruch von Elfenwein und Kohle schleuderte ihr entgegen wie eine Kanonenkugel. In seinen Augen glaubte sie den Tod persönlich zu sehen. Er war nicht einfach nur zornig, er war rasend vor Wut.

Beim letzten Mal hatte sie ihn in der Hand gehabt und gewusst, dass ihre Familie anwesend gewesen war, wodurch sie sich hatte sicher sein können, dass ihn irgendjemand bremsen würde. Doch jetzt? Jetzt wünschte sie sich per Gedankenkraft Severus herbei.

»Sie ist eine ausgestoßene Blutsverräterin!«, warf er ihr entgegen und drängte sie immer weiter nach hinten, bis sie sicher vor den Blicken der anderen in einer engen Spalte kauerten. Contessinas Herz pochte und ihr Verstand versuchte verzweifelt einen Weg heraus zu finden. Aber selbst wenn sie ihm jetzt entkommen würde, irgendwann würde sie sich ihm stellen müssen. _Und was wird derweil aus Andromeda? Würde er sie anrühren?_

»Wenn du ihr wehtust, Vater, werde ich dir niemals verzeihen«, fauchte sie und ballte die Hände. »Und Mutter würde dir auch nicht vergeben.«

Als seine Hand gegen die Steinmauer hinter ihr knallte zuckte sie zusammen und drängte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers dagegen. Ihr Vater beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und schien sie mit den Augen erstechen zu wollen.

»Du wirst sie nie wiedersehen«, zischte er scharf. »Andernfalls muss ich daraus Konsequenzen ziehen.«

Sie wünschte, sie könnte mit Gewissheit sagen, dass er Andromeda und ihre Familie nicht anrühren würde, doch gerade zweifelte sie daran. Seit der Dunkle Lord zurück war, konnte sie nicht mehr sagen, zu was ihr Vater fähig war und was er niemals tun würde.

»Weißt du eigentlich was passiert, wenn das rauskommt?«, fluchte er erstickt. »Du wirst noch unser aller Verderben heraufbeschwören!«

Contessina runzelte die Stirn und sah plötzlich die Sorge in seinen Augen, die so schnell ging wie sie gekommen war. Und mit einem Schlag kribbelte ihr Körper vor Wut. _Er sorgt sich um den Ruf, den er beim Dunklen Lord hat? Das ist sein größtes Problem?_

»Geh weg von mir!«, rief sie zornig. Ihre Hände landeten auf seiner Brust und stießen ihn nach hinten. »Wenn du es wagst sie anzurühren, Vater, schwöre ich bei Merlin und Morgana, wirst du das bis an dein Lebensende bereuen.« Gern hätte sie ihm entgegengespuckt.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und der Gehstock rutschte ihm aus der Hand. »Du stellst diese Verräterin über mich?« Die Worte kamen so leise aus seinem Mund, dass sie über den Lärm rundherum kaum zu verstehen waren.

»Du lässt mir keine Wahl. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihr wehtust«, antwortete sie. Sie musste ihn vor sich selbst und anderen schützen. Er würde weder Andromeda, noch anderen Menschen die ihr wichtig waren Leid zufügen. Und dazu zählte sie auch ihre Mutter, denn wenn er Andromeda verletzen würde, wäre es ihr Ende. Sie könnte ihm nicht vergeben, dass er sich an ihrer Schwester vergriffen hatte, die verstoßen worden war, als sie noch ein Mädchen gewesen war.

»Genug«, flüsterte er und starrte sie mit geweiteten Augen an. »Das reicht.« Er schüttelte den Kopf und rief seinen Gehstock zurück in seine Hand. Dann kam er auf sie zu und schnappte in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ihre Arme. »Du kommst zurück ins Manor und wirst es erst wieder verlassen, wenn du bei Verstand bist.« Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die sie nicht erwartet hatte, zwang er sie aus der Spalte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung – weg vom Bahnhof und Gleis 9 ¾.

»Lass mich los!« Contessina stemmte die Füße in den Boden, doch ihr Vater schubste sie weiter nach vorne. »Das kannst du nicht machen, lass mich gehen!« _Er kann mich doch nicht wie ein wildes Tier einsperren!_

»Es reicht mir mit dir, Contessina. Seit du Hogwarts betreten hast, tanzt du mir auf der Nase herum, aber damit ist jetzt Schluss. Du wirst solange im Manor bleiben bis du zu schätzend weißt, zu einer Familie wie unserer zu gehören.«

»Severus wird das nicht zulassen, egal was du sagst«, widersetzte sie sich. Mit ihrem freien Arm versuchte sie nach irgendetwas zu greifen, woran sie sich festhalten konnte, aber ihre Nägel kratzten haltlos über die steinernen Mauern. Doch es war nicht nötig ihn zu stoppen, denn er hielt von selbst inne und wirbelte zu ihr herum, sodass sein Haar durcheinander kam.

»Severus ist nicht dein Vater!«, knurrte er niederschmetternd. »Und er gehört genauso wenig zu unserer Familie wie diese Blutsverräterin.«

»Contessina«, sprach jemand hinter ihnen.

Contessina und ihr Vater zuckten zusammen und drehten sich um. Ihnen gegenüber erblickten sie die besorgten Gesichter von Harry, Dora, Mr Lupin und Mr Weasley. Zu Harrys Linker stand ein großer, schwarzer Hund mit gefletschten Zähnen und angelegten Ohren.

»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte Mr Weasley und kam näher, als würde er klar machen wollen, dass er jeden Moment für sie einschreiten würde.

Contessina spähte zu ihrem Vater, dessen Lippen kaum mehr zu sehen und die Augen so dunkel waren, dass sie beinahe schwarz wirkten. »Ja«, zögerte sie und behielt den Blick auf ihrem Vater. »Nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit, nicht wahr Vater?« Sein Blick zuckte zu ihr zurück. Ihr war bewusst, dass er sie am liebsten an den Haaren zum Manor schleifen wollte.

»Contessina«, ermahnte er sie.

Es behagte ihr nicht, dass Außenstehende die _Meinungsverschiedenheit_ mitbekommen hatten, aber sie war froh nicht herausfinden zu müssen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht gekommen wären.

»Ich sollte gehen, der Zug fährt gleich ab«, sagte sie und zog an ihrem Arm, der immer noch fest im Griff ihres Vaters lag. »Und du hast sicher noch einiges zu erledigen.«

Ihr Vater knirschte mit den Zähnen und sah aus dunklen Schatten zu den unwillkommenen Gästen. Er würde es nicht wagen eine Szene zu machen. Er war vielleicht ein geschickter Duellant, aber gegen zwei ausgebildete Zauberer und eine Hexe gleichzeitig hatte er keine Chance. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie mitten im Muggel-Bereich des Bahnhofes standen.

Letzten Endes war es Sirius‘ tiefes Knurren was ihren Vater von ihr ablassen ließ. Der schwarze Streuner hatte sich von Harrys Seite entfernt und sich klammheimlich neben Contessinas positioniert. Seine Ohren lagen dicht an seinem Kopf und die Zähne blitzen wie scharfe Rasierklingen unter seinen Lefzen hervor. Ihrem Vater war es vielleicht nicht bewusst, aber Contessina war klar, dass Sirius nicht zögern würde ihm den Arm abzubeißen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu der wandelnden Flohschleuder und lockerte seinen Griff, wodurch Contessina ihren Arm befreien konnte und einen Schritt zurücktrat.

Harry tat es Sirius gleich und stellte sich zu ihrer freien Seite. Ihr Vater betrachtete ihn wie ein fieser Dorn in seinem Fleisch. Seine Abneigung gegen Harry wurde dadurch nur noch verstärkt. Es musste ihn höchst erzürnen dem Goldjungen nicht sofort den Kopf abreißen zu können.

Contessina strafte die Schultern und setze ein Lächeln auf. Sie wollte keinen weiteren Zwischenfall riskieren. Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher wie lange Sirius sich noch unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

»Wir sehen uns Weihnachten wieder«, lächelte sie.

»Dein Großvater freut sich schon euch wiederzusehen«, presste er zynisch hervor und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, nachdem er sich an ihrem Anblick ergötzt hatte. Aus Contessinas Augen wich jedwede Emotion und sie wurden zum eisigen Ebenbild seiner.

Sirius knurrte ihm hinterher, woraufhin sie eine Hand in seinem Fell verschwinden ließ und ihn kraulte. Contessina sah wie die umhangwehende Gestalt ihres Vaters aus dem Eingang trat und verschwand. _Hat er das ernst gemeint oder ist er einfach nur wütend? Großvater ist erst vor ein paar Monaten von ihm verbannt worden. Würde er ihn wirklich zurück in den Schoß der Familie holen, nur um mir eins auszuwischen?_

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Sirius ihre Handfläche ableckte und um ihre Aufmerksamkeit winselte. Sie sah zu ihm runter und strich ihm über den Kopf. »Danke«, sagte sie du brachte ein ehrliches Lächeln zustande.

»Was war das, Cousinchen?«, fragte Dora und trat von Mr Lupin weg, direkt zu ihr.

Missmutig sah Contessina zu ihr und den anderen hoch. »Er weiß von euch«, antwortete sie. »Von dir und deinen Eltern.« _Und es ist meine Schuld. Aber wer hätte ahnen können, dass er in meinem Zimmer herumschnüffeln würde? Severus hätte ich sowas zugetraut, aber Vater? Seit wann macht er sich freiwillig die Hände schmutzig?_

»Bist du okay?« Harrys Hand glitt zur geröteten Stelle ihres Armes, der im harten Griff ihres Vaters gefangen gewesen war. Contessina war versucht sich in dem schönen Grün zu verlieren, doch sie wandte sich schnell von ihm ab.

»Wir verpassen noch den Zug.« Sie löste ihre Hand aus Sirius‘ Fell und ging zur Absperrung zwischen Gleis neun und zehn.

»Warte, Tess!«, rief Dora ihr hinterher, nachdem sie alle am Bahnsteig von Gleis neundreiviertel, wo der Hogwarts-Express bereitstand, angekommen waren und rußiger Dampf über das Getümmel abreisender Schüler und deren Familien ließ.

»Dora, es ist alles in Ordnung, mach dir keine Sorgen«, beschwichtigte sie ihre Cousine und drehte sich zu ihr und dem Rest herum. Allesamt sahen sie skeptisch an, selbst Mr Lupin.

»Aber du kannst doch jetzt nicht mehr zu ihm zurück, du bist da nicht mehr sicher«, brabbelte sie aufgeregt.

»Was?« Contessina runzelte die Stirn und sah in die zustimmenden Gesichter von Mr Weasley und Harry. »Er war nur sauer, er wird mir nichts tun, er ist immer noch mein Vater.« _Er würde mir niemals wehtun_ , dachte sie und ignorierte dabei das heiße Pochen ihres Arms.

»Er wollte dich wegschleifen!« Dora sah sie an als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

»Es ist kompliziert!«, wurde sie lauter. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich kurz über den Zopf und atmete dann schwer aus. »Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kläre das schon.« Sie drückte Dora zum Abschied und nickte Mr Weasley und Mr Lupin zu, die sich glücklicherweise raushielten.

»Bis irgendwann, kleiner Flohsack«, streichelte sie Sirius an beiden Seiten und wandte sich zu Harry um. »Bis später.« Harry wollte etwas erwidern, aber es blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Sirius schleckte ihr ein letztes Mal über die Hand und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrem nackten Bein, bevor sie ihnen den Rücken zuwandte und eilig den pfeifenden Zug betrat.


	71. Kleines Biest

Contessina stieg aus der beengten Kutsche und atmete die frische Abendluft ein. Ara folgte ihr und zog sich mit ihren haarigen Armen Contessinas Bein hinauf, bis sie um ihren Hals hing und die Beine fest um ihre Taille schlang. Die Zugfahrt über war ihre Demiguise-Dame die Gänge rauf und wieder runter gelaufen, und nun so müde, dass sie direkt einschlief. Contessina stützte sie mit dem Arm unter ihrem Gesäß und ließ den Wind in ihr Gesicht wehen.

»Schläft sie?«, fragte Pansy belustigt und stieg neben ihr aus.

»Bis morgen Früh wird sie nichts mehr wachkriegen«, grinste Contessina. Pansy strich der Demiguise ein paar Mal über den Rücken.

Zusammen mit Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Harper und Daphne erklommen si die Treppe hoch ins Schloss. Theodore hatte sie bisher noch nicht entdeckt und Contessina wagte beinahe zu hoffen, dass er dieses Schuljahr nicht nach Hogwarts kommen würde. _Was gibst du dich für Fantasien hin?,_ hörte sie Severus’ schnarrende Stimme durch ihren Kopf flüstern.

Sobald sie am Slytherintisch in der Großen Halle zur Begrüßungsfeier saßen, entdeckte sie Notts blonden Kopf. Er saß weiter hinten bei den Türen und unterhielt sich mit Millicent und ein paar Drittklässlern. Seine Arme waren ineinander verschränkt am Tisch abgestützt, die braunen Augen leuchteten warm im Fackellicht und ein kleines Lächeln zuckte an seinen Mundwinkeln. _Sorglos,_ durchfuhr es Contessina. _Er wirkt vollkommen sorglos._

Bevor das kleine Biest in ihr erwachen konnte, wandte sie ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch. Dort erwartete sie jedoch ein noch grausigerer Anblick. Sie zog zischen die Luft an als sie den rosa Albtraum neben Professor Dumbledore sitzen sah.

»Das glaub ich jetzt nicht«, zischte sie entnervt. _Muss das sein? Ist es wirklich nötig diese unausstehliche Person nach Hogwarts zu holen?_

»Was macht die Kröte denn hier?«, ächzte Draco und sah ebenfalls hoch zu Dolores Umbridge.

»Wieso, wer ist das?«, wollte Harper neugierig wissen.

»Dolores Umbridge«, antwortete Draco. »Sie ist die erste Untersekretärin des Ministers.«

Harper wollte gerade weiter fragen, doch da öffnete sich die Tür zur Eingangshalle und Professor McGonagall kam mit den Erstklässlern herein.

»Wisst ihr was das Ministerium hier will?«, fragte Blaise.

»Vater hat nichts erwähnt«, antwortet Draco schulterzuckend und sah Umbridge mit gerümpfter Nase Blick an. »Sie ist nichts weiter als ein Fußabtreter.«

»Habt ihr sie schon mal getroffen?«, hakte er weiter nach.

»Ein paar Mal, bis Mutter einen Anfall bekommen und Vater sie aus unserer Nähe gehalten hat.«

»Nicht ganz«, fuhr Contessina dazwischen. »Vater hat sie mir vor Potters Anhörung aufs Auge gedrückt.« Ihre Augen wanderten von allein zu Harry, der mit Hermine und Ron am Gryffindortisch tuschelte.

»Das hast du ja auch verdient gehabt«, lachte Draco.

Contessina schnaubte und sah zur Schlafenden Ara auf ihrem Schoß. Sie begann die kleinen Knötchen mit dem Zauberstab herauszukämen und die dreckigen Stellen zu säubern. Doch sie wurde immer wieder von den düsteren und so gar nicht spaßigen Worten des Sprechenden Hutes abgelenkt. Versuchte er ihnen Ratschläge zu erteilen?

»Er hat eindeutig zu viel Freizeit«, sagte Blaise mit hochgezogener Braue, sobald der Hut verstummt war.

»So kann man es auch formulieren«, erwiderte Pansy.

Einige Minuten vergingen, in denen immer wieder lautes Klatschen und Magenknurren zu hören war, bis die Letzte Hufflepuff zugeteilt wurde, Professor Dumbledore seine Rede hielt und schließlich das Essen erschien.

»Endlich«, stöhnte Harper und belud ihren Teller mit Pastete.

Nachdem sie ihre Mägen reichlich gefüllt hatten, ihr Schulleiter die üblichen Warnung und Informationen verteilt hatte, war es Umbridge nötig erschienen das ihre Anwesenheit zu erklären. Jedes ihre Worte rauschte wie Salzwasser unangenehm durch Contessinas Ohren und ließ sie die Augen zusammenkneifen.

»Dann gehen wir mal unserer Pflicht nach«, grinste Pansy verschmitzt auf ihr Vertrauensschülerabzeichen und erhob sich zusammen mit einem nörgelnden Draco zu den Erstklässlern, um ihnen den Weg zu zeigen.

»Bist du beunruhigt?«, fragte Blaise, als sie immer noch ihren Blick auf die rosa Flauschkugel gerichtet hatte. »Deine Familie und das Ministerium ziehen doch am selben Strang, oder nicht?«

Contessina erhob sich mit den anderen und folgte dem Strom aus Slytherins hinab in die Kerker. »Glaubst du das wirklich?«, sagte sie mit gehobener Braue.

Blaise sah sie an, antwortete aber nicht. Ihm musste klar sein, dass ihr Vater sagte, was der Minister hören wollte und ihn für seine Zwecke missbrauchte. Blaise war nicht so naiv wie er manchmal vorgab zu sein. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft, dass Draco ihn als echten Freund ansah und ihn nicht nur wie einen Handlanger behandelte, sowie er es mit Crabbe und Goyle tat.

Am darauffolgenden Tag machte sich Contessina mit Pansy für ihre Zaubertränke-Stunde auf den Weg zu Severus‘ Labor. Gerade als ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin neue Vermutungen für Umbridges Aufenthaltsgrund aussprach, erregten zwei Gestalten vor der Treppe ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Contessina blieb abrupt stehen und hielt die Luft an. Cho Chang stand am Geländer und wechselte nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Eigentlich war es für Contessina kein Grund zur Salzsäule zu gefrieren, doch vor Cho stand ein Junge mit geröteten Wangen, strubbeligem schwarzem Haar und runden Brillengläsern, hinter denen er unsicher umher sah. Es war Harry, der sich immer wieder über die Lippen leckte und seine Finger ineinander verschlang, nur um sie eine Sekunde später wieder zu lösen.

Contessina konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber das Wesen, das sich seit Monaten nicht mehr gerührt hatte, erwachte plötzlich in ihrer Magengrube und schabte seine Krallen an ihren Innenwänden. Sie verharrte in der Eingangshalle, keine fünfzehn Meter entfernt und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Harry mit der hübschen Ravenclaw zu sehen, brachte ihre Galle dazu, ihrer Speiseröhre einen Besuch abzustatten.

Erschrocken von dieser Reaktion schluckte Contessina kräftig und räusperte sich leise genug, damit es keiner mitbekam. Pansy betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Contessina hatte ihr von ihrem heimlichen Besuch bei dem Gryffindor erzählt. Die Dunkelhaarige hatte nicht sonderlich viel dazu gesagt, außer dass sie vorsichtig sein sollte.

Aber das kümmerte sie gerade herzlich wenig. Viel wichtiger war der Anblick, den ihr die Treppe bot. _Ist Harry etwa immer noch in Cho verliebt? Ist Cho schon über Cedric hinweg? Oder hatte sie einfach vor sich die nächste gutaussehende Schulberühmtheit zu schnappen? Denkt sie etwa, nur weil sie hübsch ist, kann sie sich direkt den nächstbesten krallen?_

»Tess?«, riss Pansy sie aus ihren Gedanken. »Wir kommen noch zu spät.« Sie nickte mit dem Kinn zur Treppe. Das Biest regte sich fauchend, wenn sie daran dachte an den beiden Turteltauben vorbeigehen zu müssen.

»Hey«, flüsterte Pansy ihr ins Ohr und hakte sich bei ihr unter. »Wenn er nicht sieht wie besonders du bist, hat er deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht verdient.« Ihre Freundin drängte sie vor und Contessina schluckte ihren Protest hinunter.

So ist das doch gar nicht!, dachte sie mürrisch. _Harry ist ein guter Freund geworden und ich will ihn lediglich vor dieser kleinen Schabe schützen. Letztes Jahr hat sie ihn abblitzen lassen und nun da Cedric tot ist, scheint ihr Harry plötzlich gut genug. Ja, ich will nur sicherstellen, dass Harry nicht von ihr verletzt wird. Und dieses komische Gefühl, ist einfach nur Sorge um einen guten Freund – nichts weiter, ganz sicher._

Ohne die beiden zu beachten, ging Contessina an Pansys Arm an Harry und Cho vorbei und hinunter in die Kerker zu ihrer Zaubertränke-Stunde. Sie spürte deutlich die Blicke in ihrem Rücken, schüttelte sie aber erfolgreich ab und trat in Severus‘ Klassenzimmer, das gerade von ihm geöffnet wurde.

Contessina setzte sich neben Draco an ihren gewohnten Tisch. Pansy setzte sich gegenüber zu Crabbe. Harper, Daphne, Blaise und Goyle kicherten am Nachbarstisch, bis Severus an ihnen vorbeirauste und sie augenblicklich verstummten.

»Ruhe jetzt«, sagte er kalt. »Bevor wir mit der heutigen Lektion beginnen halte ich es für angebracht, Sie daran zu erinnern, dass Sie sich im nächsten Juni einer wichtigen Prüfung unterziehen werden, bei der Sie beweisen können, wie viel Sie über die Mischung und den Gebrauch von Zaubertränken gelernt haben. Dumm, wie ein Teil dieser Klasse zweifellos ist, erwarte ich dennoch, dass Sie wenigstens noch ein ›Annehmbar‹ bei Ihren ZAGs schaffen, andernfalls werden Sie … mein Missbehagen zu spüren bekommen.«

Noch immer verstimmt rollte Contessina die Augen und murmelte: »Als wärst du der Erste, der uns diesen Vortrag hält.« Leider war die Klasse so totenstill, dass es auch der letzte gehört hatte. Severus‘ giftiger Blick starrte sie zu Boden, als sein Kopf zu ihr zischte. Contessina sah ihn nur kurz an, widmete sich aber schnell wieder der Tischplatte.

»Nach diesem Schuljahr werden natürlich viele von Ihnen nicht mehr bei mir studieren«, fuhr er eine Spur kälter fort. »In meine UTZ-Zaubertrankklasse nehme ich nur die Allerbesten auf, was heißt, dass einige von Ihnen sich mit Sicherheit verabschieden werden.«

»Auch das war uns schon bewusst«, kam es aus ihr heraus, während ihre Finger gedankenversunken über die Fläche glitten.

»Sollen wir vielleicht Plätze tauschen, Miss Malfoy«, sagte er gereizt und durchbohrte sie mit seinen schwarzen Onyxen.

Contessina sah auf und wollte in Sarkasmus verfallen wie ihr Vater es immer tat, wenn er Severus auf die Füße treten wollte, doch sie erinnerte sich daran, dass er nicht der Grund für ihre schlechte Laune war. »Nein danke, Sir«, brachte sie deshalb hervor und versuchte sich mit einem Lächeln zu entschuldigen, doch ihre Mundwinkel wollten nicht einmal zucken.

Severus sah sie noch einen Moment mit verengten Augen an, bevor er beschloss sie davonkommen zu lassen. »Aber bis zu diesem glücklichen Moment des Abschieds haben wir noch ein Jahr vor uns und so rate ich Ihnen allen, ob Sie es mit UTZ versuchen wollen oder nicht, Ihre Anstrengungen darauf zu konzentrieren, das hohe Abschlussniveau zu halten, das ich inzwischen von meinen ZAG-Schülern erwarte.«

Contessina schaltete ab als ihr Pate anfing zu erklären welches Gebräu sie heute mischen würden. Sie würde sich einfach an Draco halten, denn er war ohnehin besser in Severus‘ Unterricht. Zaubertränke war ein Fach, das ihrem Zwilling erstaunlich leicht zu fallen schien. Natürlich nutzte Severus diese Tatsache um sie ihrem Vater bei jeder Gelegenheit unter die feine Nase zu reiben.

Während Draco die Zutaten und Utensilien holte, kramte Contessina ihr Buch heraus und blätterte lustlos zur richtigen Seite. Das Getuschel von den Gryffindors über ihre vorlaute Klappe und die Tatsache, dass Severus sie einfach davonkommen ließ, ignorierte sie. _Sollen sie sich doch die Münder fusselig reden. Ich bin eine Malfoy, andere können mir egal sein,_ versuchte sie sich einzureden. _Warum bin ich auf einmal so mies gelaunt?_ _Der gestrige Tag war zwar nicht gerade wundervoll gewesen, aber so abgrundtief schlecht, dass er meine Laune erklärt, war er nicht gewesen. Oder ist es schon wieder diese Zeit des Monats?_

Sobald sie ihre Gefühle zu ergründen versuchte, sprangen ihr Harry und Cho in den Sinn. Um die Bilder zu verscheuchen kniff sie sich in die Stelle am Arm, wo ein bläulicher Handabdruck ihre Haut verzierte. Jetzt wo sie es gebrauchen könnte, dass ihr Vater ihr eine Predigt über die Überlegenheit der Malfoys hielt, war er natürlich Kilometer weit weg – _typisch._

»Muss ich befürchten, dass du deine Aufmüpfigkeit nun an mir auslässt, da Lucius nicht erreichbar ist?«, kam es ölig zu ihrer Rechten. Contessina blickte hoch in die dunklen Augen und seufzte. Er klang zwar nicht glücklich, aber wütend schien er wenigstens nicht zu sein.

»Entschuldige«, murmelte sie und strich über den glatten Stoff ihrer Bluse. Draco und der Rest der Klasse kramte zwischen den Schränken und dem Pult hastig nach den richtigen Utensilien.

Severus stand dicht neben ihr und strich ihr eine lose Strähne hinters Ohr. Ihr Blick wanderte zu ihm hoch. Wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, könnte man meinen, er versuchte sanft und verständnisvoll zu wirken. Contessina war so irritiert von diesem Anblick, dass sie sich aufrichtete und die Schultern zurückzog.

»Wer ist schuld an dieser Laune?«, hakte er nach und verdeckte mit seiner geschichteten Robe, den freien Blick auf die anderen. Doch das war sowieso nicht der Ort, wo es ihre Augen hintrieb. Sie blickte schräg hinter sich, zu Harrys Pult, wo er bereits einige Sachen aufstellte und nochmal zurück lief, weil er etwas vergessen hatte. Contessina sah schnell wieder weg, doch Severus hatte es bemerkt.

»Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen«, versuchte sie sich herauszureden. Sie konnte getrost darauf verzichten ihm zu erklären was ihr quer lag, wenn sie es noch nicht einmal selbst verstand.

Wieder strich er eine ihrer silberblonden Strähnen zur Seite, drehte sie um den schlanken Finger und entließ sie dann hinter ihrem Ohr. »Sollte ich schon mal irgendwelche Vorkehrungen treffen?«, tropfte der Sarkasmus auf seiner Stimme und sprang sie förmlich an.

»Sehr witzig, Professor Snape«, erwiderte sie. Der Anflug eines Lächelns entwischte ihren roten Lippen, als sie das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel sah. Wenigstens schien einer gute Laune zu haben.

Anderthalb Stunden später saß Contessina restlos genervt vor ihrem Trank und betrachtete die schwarze Wolke darüber. Natürlich hatte Severus ihnen den schwierigsten Trank zur Aufgabe gemacht. Was hatte sie auch erwartet, nachdem sie zwei Monate lang Ferien hatten, musste er selbstverständlich ihre Hirnzellen zum Brodeln bringen.

Draco neben ihr hatte einen perfekten, silbernen Dampf, der von seinem Kessle aufstieg. Er hatte wie immer einen makellosen Trank zur Abgabe. Contessina wollte gar nicht wissen, wie viele Schritte sie vermasselt oder einfach nicht beachtet hatte. Ihre Stimmung hob sich ein wenig, als sie sah wie Harry durch die Reihen blickte und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. Er hatte es ebenfalls vergeigt.

»Was soll das sein, Potter?«, fragte Severus mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, bei dem Parvati und Lavender zusammenzuckten.

Draco und ihre Freunde wandten ihre Köpfe der Szene zu und warteten gespannt darauf, zu sehen wie Severus den Gryffindors den Tag vermieste. Wenn Contessina ehrlich war, machte ihr das gerade nichts aus. Ihr Pate ärgerte ihn jede Stunde, doch dieses Mal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er es nicht nur zu seiner eigenen Belustigung tat. Ihm war aufgefallen, wie oft sie heute zu Harry gesehen hatte und da sein Hirn schneller arbeitete als es sollte, wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass er mit dem Grund ihrer Laune etwas zu tun hatte.

»Der Trunk des Friedens«, antwortete Harry.

»Sagen Sie mal, Potter«, fragte Severus sanft, »können Sie lesen?« Draco lachte.

»Ja, kann ich«, antwortete Harry. Seine Muskulatur spannte sich an.

Contessina ahnte, dass ihm einige Flüche auf der Zunge lagen, die er jedoch bitter herunterschluckte. Sie sah Severus an und bekam das Gefühl ihn dafür rügen zu müssen, aber irgendwie wollte sie nicht. Schmach breitete sich in ihr aus. Harry war ihr Freund, sie sollte ihm helfen und nicht dabei zusehen wie ihr Pate ihn demütigte.

Severus ließ Harrys Trank mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden. »Jene von Ihnen, die tatsächlich imstande waren, die Rezeptur zu lesen, füllen nun ein Fläschchen davon ab, beschriften es deutlich lesbar mit ihrem Namen und bringen es zur Erprobung nach vorne zu meinem Pult«, sagte er dann. »Hausaufgabe: Zwölf Zoll Pergament über die Eigenschaften von Mondstein und seinen Anwendungen in der Zaubertrankbereitung, Abgabe am Donnerstag.«

Contessinas Mund wurde trocken als sie dabei zusah wie Harry kochend vor Wut seine Sachen wegräumen. Er würde null Punkte für die heutige Aufgabe bekommen und sich in der nächsten Stunde doppelt anstrengen müssen.

Als er seinen Zauberstab in die Tasche stopfte und sich auf seinen Stuhl sacken ließ, begegnete er Contessinas Blick und blieb an ihr hängen. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln trat auf seine blassen Lippen. Contessina zuckte zusammen und richtete sich ertappt auf. Scheu wie ein Reh wandte sie sich ihren Sachen zu und begann aufzuräumen. Im Rücken spürte sie weiterhin Harrys Blick und ihr wurde mit einem Mal schrecklich heiß. _Noch offensichtlicher ging‘s nicht,_ fluchte sie innerlich.

Sie mischte sich unter die anderen und wagte es nicht mehr zur Gryffindor-Seite des Klassenzimmers zu sehen. Es war nicht Harrys Schuld, aber Contessina musste sich eingestehen, dass er der Grund für ihr innerliches Wirrwarr war. Auch wenn sie den Auslöser vehement von sich schob. _Ich will ihn nur davor bewahren verletzt zu werden,_ redete sie sich jedes Mal ein, wenn Chos Gesicht vor ihr auftauchte, das Harry schmachtend ansah und das kleine Biest in ihr erblühte.


	72. Gedankenstrudel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zur Abwechslung ein wenig Teenie-Drama ;)

Das Harry in Umbridges Unterricht ausgeflippt war, blieb selbst zwei Tage später das begehrteste Thema beim Essen. Contessina hatte noch am selben Abend davon erfahren und sich lebhaft vorstellen können wie Harry gegen die pinke Kröte seine Stimme erhob. Ihm war für den Rest der Woche Nachsitzen aufgebrummt worden, womit er ihrer Meinung nach sogar noch ziemlich gut davongekommen war. Die neue Möchtegern-Professorin würde sicher solange an ihn hinarbeiten, bis sie ihn von der Schule werfen konnte. Damit wäre Harry aus dem Weg geräumt und der Minister würde besser schlafen können.

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf und verschloss ihre Ohren vor dem stetigen Tuscheln der Schüler, die alle ihre eigene Version von der Aktion erfanden. Zudem war es auch noch ein nicht zu enden wollender Tag gewesen. Erst waren ihnen Professor McGonagall und Professor Binns wegen den ZAGs in den Ohren gelegen, und dann hatten sie am Nachmittag auch noch eine Doppelstunde bei dem pinken Albtraum gehabt. Sie hatten sich eine Seite nach der anderen durchlesen müssen und danach dumme Fragen stellen müssen, ohne auch nur in die Nähe ihres Zauberstabes zu kommen. Die alte Sabberhexe hatte tatsächlich vor, sie bis zu den Prüfungen nicht zaubern zu lassen.

Aber Contessina hatte glücklicherweise ein Schlupfloch für sich entdeckt. Nach dem Abendessen war sie in Severus leere Gemächer geschlichen und hatte dort die Praxis geübt. Natürlich war er gar nicht begeistert gewesen, dass sie sich so selbstverständlich bei ihm eingenistet hatte als er zurückgekommen war und sie auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin entdeckt hatte, wo sie die Möbel auseinander gerückt hatte. Ein grollender Kommentar war ihm bereits auf der Zunge gelegen, doch sie hatte ihn schnell gebeten ihre Technik zu verbessern und ihn damit ruhiggestellt. Wenn er an ihr und der Haltung ihres Zauberstabes herummeckern konnte, war er so glücklich, wie er nach einem Tag voller Gryffindors sein konnte.

Weit nach Mitternacht schlich Contessina die Treppe des vierten Stocks hinunter als ihr jemand von unten entgegenkam. Es war nichts weiter zu erkennen als eine schiefhängende Gryffindor-Krawatte, verstrubbelte schwarze Haare und eine verrutschte Brille mit runden Gläsern.

Ihr Herz machte einen Satz und sie gefror auf der nächsten Stufe. _Ist das meine Strafe dafür, dass ich ihm seit unserer Ankunft aus dem Weg gegangen bin? Toll,_ dachte sie zähneknirschend. _Was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann ja wohl schlecht umkehren und ihn zusehen lassen, wie ich vor ihm davonlaufe. Und einfach an ihm vorbeizugehen war auch keine Lösung. Das wäre unfair und ich würde Harry vermitteln, dass ich nichts mehr von ihm wissen will._

»Harry«, brachte sie sich dazu überrascht zu sagen. Harry zuckte zusammen und blickte zu ihr auf. Sie waren nur fünf Stufen voneinander entfernt, doch Contessina hatte nicht das Bedürfnis diesen Abstand zu verringern. Etwas Platz würde ihr hoffentlich beim Denken helfen.

»Contessina«, sagte er und gefror wie sie auf seiner Stufe.

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie und Contessina glaubte, bald zu schwitzen anzufangen. »Hattest du Nachsitzen?«, stellte sie die unnötige Frage. _Warum sollte er sonst um die Uhrzeit aus dem dritten Stock kommen?_ Sie wollte sich die Hand auf die Stirn schlagen, aber sie blieb ruhig.

Harrys blasses Gesicht verdunkelte sich bei der Erwähnung von Umbridges Strafe und seine rechte Hand zuckte verdächtig. Contessina zog die Brauen zusammen als etwas Rotes aufblitzte. Sie sah genauer zu seiner Hand und verstand, dass es eine Wunde war.

»Harry«, entkam es ihr und sie trat schnell zu ihm hinunter. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie es gesehen hatte und versuchte seine Hand vor ihr zu verstecken, doch Contessina nahm schnell, aber vorsichtig – was sie sich von ihrem Vater abgeguckt hatte – sein Handgelenk. Sie hob seinen Handrücken vor ihr Gesicht und wurde bleich.

 _›Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen‹_ _,_ stand da in wundroten Schnitten als hätte man sie ihm mit einem Skalpell eingeritzt. Jegliche Scheu und Unbehaglichkeit wich aus ihren Knochen. Mit einem festen Pochen holte ihr Herz sie aus ihrer Starre und ließ ihre nebelgrauen Augen zu Harrys glänzend Grünen wandern. Contessinas Verstand arbeitete schneller als sie mitkam und servierte ihr schließlich die Erklärung.

»Das war sie, oder?«, presste sie bitter hervor. Sie hatte noch nie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht die Verliese des Malfoy Manor zu benutzen, doch wenn sie jetzt an dieses dumme Weibsbild dachte, kam sie in den Genuss sich vorzustellen, wie Umbridge darin verrottete. »Harry, das musst du Professor McGonagall sagen!«

»Nein«, erwiderte er rasch. »Ich geb ihr nicht die Genugtuung zu erfahren, wie sie mir zusetzt.«

Contessina schnaubte. »Harry sie misshandelt dich!« Sein Handgelenk war noch immer in ihrer Hand und Contessina würde es auch nicht mehr loslassen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Oberlippe. »Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Macht McGonagall über sie hat«, sagte er kopfschüttelnd. »Und Dumbledore hat genug um die Ohren«, fügte er hinzu als sie zu sprechen ansetzten wollte.

Missmutig sah Contessina in die grüne Weite seiner Augen. _Er kann sie damit doch nicht davonkommen lassen! Was bildet sich dieser pinke Plüschball eigentlich ein?_ Harry sah zu seinen Schuhen und versuchte ohne Erfolg seine Hand zurückzuziehen. Sie atmete tief ein und nahm sich eine Sekunde. Wenn sie jetzt weiter auf ihn einreden würde, würde sie damit vermutlich keine tollen Ergebnisse erzielen. Also besah sie sich nochmal seinen Handrücken und nickte.

»Komm mit«, forderte sie ohne Widerspruch gelten zu lassen. Ihre Hand rutschte vorsichtig in seine und verschränkte ihre Finger ineinander, bevor sie ihn mit nach unten zog. _Wenn er sich schon keine Hilfe holen will, werde ich ihm so gut helfen wie ich kann. Nach den letzten Tagen bin ich es ihm ohnehin schuldig, mich wie ein Freundin zu verhalten, statt wie ein Häschen in meinen Bau zu flüchten._

»Was? Wohin?«, fragte er verwirrt, folgte ihr aber eilig.

»Wenn du ihr keine Genugtuung geben willst, sollten wir dafür sorgen, dass das«, sie hob ihr vereinten Hände, »keine Narbe wird.«

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen, sagte aber nichts mehr. Still liefen sie die Treppen hinunter bis sie in den Kerkern vor dem Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum standen. Es war seltsam wie schnell sich ihre Stimmung geändert hatte. Vor zehn Minuten hatte sie sich noch geweigert ihn anzusehen und nun konnte sie es kaum abwarten ihm zu helfen.

»Warte kurz, und nicht weglaufen«, sagte Contessina mit gehobenem Finger. Harry nickte und sie verschwand nach drinnen. Sie beeilte sich in den Schlafsaal zu schleichen und die Tube mit Severus‘ Spezialsalbe zu holen, die ihr die letzten Jahre über hervorragende Dienste erwiesen hatte. Lautlos schlich sie an ihren schlafenden Freundinnen vorbei, griff nach der Tube und machte sich schnell wieder davon.

Harry lehnte nervös um sich blickend an der kahlen Steinmauer als Contessina zu ihm kam. Er war blasser als sonst und seine Augen waren mit einem gläsernen Glanz bedeckt. Wut wollte in ihr aufflammen, aber sie unterdrückte das Gefühl und leitet Harry stattdessen zu einer abgelegenen Ecke weit hinter Severus‘ Büro, damit sie keiner entdeckte.

»Die hier wird gegen die Entzündung und die Schmerzen helfen. Sie sorgt dafür, dass dein Gewebe dichter zusammenwächst und keine Narben bleiben«, erklärte sie, sobald sie sich auf einen kleinen Absatz gesetzt hatten. »Severus hat sie für mich entwickelt, nachdem er gemerkt hat, dass ich mir ständig Kratzer und Schürfungen hole.«

»Snape«, zog Harry naserümpfend die Braue hoch.

»Ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst, aber diese Salbe wird bald dein bester Freund, glaube mir.« Sie drehte den Tiegel auf und nahm einen Klecks auf ihren Zeigefinger. Zögerlich hielt ihr Harry seinen Handrücken hin. »Nicht erschrecken, es ist kalt«, sagte sie und strich behutsam die Paste über die verletzte Haut. Harry zuckte zusammen, doch er behielt seine Hand bei ihr.

Als sie nochmal eine Schicht drüber strich, sah er sie an. Contessina kreiste ihre Schulter und versuchte seinen Blick abzuschütteln. Leider war sie viel zu schnell fertig und musste zu ihm aufsehen.

»Warum bist du mir aus dem Weg gegangen?«, fragte er. Contessina schluckte fest und drehte den Tiegel zu. Sie wog die Tube in ihren Händen und versuchte dieser peinlichen Antwort irgendwie zu entkommen. »Wegen deinem Vater, die Sache am Bahnhof?«

Überrascht sah sie auf. Sie hatte glatt verdrängt, dass er gesehen hatte, wie ihr Vater einen kleinen Wutanfall erlitten hatte. »Ja«, antwortete sie daher. Dieser Gedanke war ihr lieber als die Wahrheit. »Entschuldige, ich wollte einfach nicht darüber sprechen.« Sie bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihm einfach ins Gesicht zu lügen. Aber wie sollte sie ihm die Wahrheit erklären? Sie wollte ja nicht einmal selbst die Wahrheit wissen.

»Schon okay«, sagte er schulterzuckend. Ein kleines Lächeln schaffte es auf die trockenen Lippen und Contessina bemerkte, wie das gläserne durch ein helles, grünes Funkeln ersetzt wurde. Kurz war sie in seinen hübschen Augen gefangen.

 _Merlin, krieg dich unter Kontrolle!,_ rügte sie sich. Zu spät bemerkte sie, dass Harrys warme Hand noch immer auf ihrer Kalten lag, obwohl sie schon längst damit fertig war die Wunde zu versorgen. Wieder einmal dankte sie ihren Genen für den Defekt, der verhinderte, dass sie rot anlief.

»Haben Cho und du eigentlich schon eine Verabredung?«, platzte es dann unkontrolliert aus ihr heraus. _Merlin und Morgana, ich sollte am besten nie wieder den Mund aufmachen …_

»Was?«, fragte Harry mit großen Augen und richtete sich stocksteif auf.

Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Klasse, jetzt kann ich zusehen wie ich ihm das erklär_ _e._ »Ich … ähm«, stotterte sie und tat alles dafür keinen Blickkontakt herzustellen. »Also, ich meinte nur, weil ich euch bei der Treppe gesehen habe. Du wolltest sie doch letztes Jahr zum Ball einladen … da dachte ich …« _Wo bleibt Severus‘ neugierige Nase, wenn man sie braucht!_

»Äh«, murmelte er und kratzte sich mit seiner unversehrten Hand am Hinterkopf. »Naja, ja, also …« Harry leckte sich über die Lippen und erwischte ihre Augen, als sie gerade zur Seite flüchten wollten. »Das hat sich erledigt«, antwortete er und sah unentwegt in ihr vernebeltes Grau. »Schon länger.«

»Oh«, machte sie. _Wie intelligent._ »Schade, ihr hättet sicher gut zusammen gepasst.« _Was rede ich denn da für einen Schwachsinn?_

»Ich mag schon jemand anderen, das habe ich ihr auch gesagt.«

Contessina blinzelte und schluckte. _Harry hat sich in jemand anderen verknallt. Großartig. Hat die Doppelstunde Umbridge noch nicht gereicht um mir den Tag zu versauen?_ Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. _Warum stört es mich überhaupt? Es ist ja nicht so als würde ich … Ich sollte mich für Harry freuen._

»Kenne ich sie?«, fragte sie und versuchte Freude vorzuheucheln indem sie mit den Mundwinkeln zuckte. _Hoffentlich sagt er mir ihren Namen, ansonsten bin ich die ganze Nacht damit beschäftigt._

Aber Harry sagte gar nichts. Er legte nur den Kopf schief, zog seine Oberlippe durch die Zähne und sah sie an.

»Ich hoffe sie weiß, was für Glück sie hat«, erlöste sie sich aus dieser unangenehmen Stille und stand schließlich auf. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel. »Hier«, sie hielt ihm die Tube hin, »trag sie fünfmal täglich auf, dann dürfte nächste Woche nichts mehr zu sehen sein.« Sie wusste zwar nicht zu hundert Prozent ob die Salbe auch bei schwarzmagischen Verletzungen half, aber sie hatte gerade andere Sorgen. »Gute Nacht«, verabschiedete sie sich schnell und schlüpfte hastig in den Gemeinschaftsraum, damit Harry keine Chance hatte irgendetwas zu erwidern.

Natürlich hatte sie nicht einfach vergessen können, was Harry ihr gesagt hatte. Er stand auf eine andere als Cho, jemanden von dem Contessina nichts wusste. _Aber wen? Und warum habe ich bisher noch nichts davon gemerkt?_

Am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück zermarterte diese Frage ihr Hirn. Sie beobachtete Harry beim Essen, doch er sah zu niemand anderem als Ron, Hermine und seinen anderen Gryffindor-Freunden. Außer wenn alle mit Essen beschäftigt waren, dann blickte er zu ihr hinüber und lächelte. Contessina schlussfolgerte, dass dieses Mädchen eine Gryffindor sein musste und ging jede einzelne durch.

Hermine Granger – _nein, sicher nicht. Die beiden sind beste Freunde und Hermine steht schon auf Ron, auch wenn sie sich das noch nicht eingestehen will._

Lavender Brown – _dieses Mädchen lästert so viel über Harry, dass sie über irgendeine Ecke mit Rita Kimmkorn verwandt sein muss._

Parvati Patil – _Lavenders beste Freundin. Sie beteiligt sich lebhaft an den Gerüchen über Harry, also scheidet sie wohl auch aus._

Contessina schweifte zum unteren Jahrgang. Von den Mädchen dort kannte sie nur eine, mit den anderen hatte sie noch nie zu tun gehabt.

Ginny Weasley – _Harry hat den halben Sommer mit ihr in Sirius' Haus gewohnt. Sie ist hübsch, selbstbewusst und frech. Und sie kennen sich schon seit Harrys erstem Schuljahr, soweit ich weiß_

Sie ließ ihre Gedanken zu der jüngsten Weasley springen. _Wenn Harry sich verlieben würde, dann gewiss in jemanden wie sie. Ginny wäre sein Ticket um offiziell zu den Weasleys zu gehören. Nachdem er mehr oder weniger allein aufgewachsen ist, wünschte er sich sicher eine herzliche Großfamilie wie ihre_.

Es konnte also nur Ginevra Weasley sein, auf die Harry ein Auge geworfen hatte. Ohne es zu wollen bemerkte Contessina, wie die abfälligen Kommentare ihres Vaters über die Weasleys sie immer wieder heimsuchten. Und ihre Abneigung gegen die kleine Rothaarige wuchs.

 _Merlin und Morgana, Ginny hat mir noch nie etwas getan und trotzdem weiß ich, dass ich das rote Wiesel bald nicht mehr leiden kann._ Bei Cho hatte sie sich ihre Gefühle erklären können. Contessina wollte nur nicht, dass sie ihn für ihre Zwecke missbrauchte. Aber bei Ginny? _Sie wäre perfekt für Harry, an ihr gibt es nichts auszusetzen_ – etwas was Contessina überhaupt nicht gefiel. 

Direkt nach dem Frühstück machte sie sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Kerker zu Severus‘ Gemächern, um dort in Ruhe ihre Hausaufgaben machen zu können. Sie passierte seine Bürotür und schob anschließend das Bücherregal zur Seite. Im leeren Wohnzimmer angekommen legte sie ihre Tasche ab und kramte Pergament, Tinte und Feder heraus, was sie gleich auf den niedrigen Tisch legte.

Aus seinem Schlafzimmer hörte sie wie sich Schranktüren aufzogen und wieder schlossen. Überrascht zog sie die Brauen hoch. _Seit wann ist Severus um die Uhrzeit noch hier?_ Normalerweise verbrachte er den Samstagmorgen damit die Arbeiten seiner Schüler zu benoten bis es Mittag wurde.

Neugierig stand Contessina auf und begab sich zu seiner Schlafzimmertür. Das schwarzverkleidete Eichenholz schirmte so gut wie alle Geräusche ab, damit sein heiliger Schlaf von nichts gestört werden konnte. Contessina wusste, dass ihr Pate ohnehin nicht viel schlief. Die Wochen, die sie in den Ferien bei ihm verbracht hatte, waren anfangs irritierend gewesen. Ständig war sie durch Geräusche aus der Küche, dem Wohnzimmer, Keller, Bad und Gang geweckt worden, weil Severus bereits vor Sonnenaufgang aus seiner Kaschemme kriechen musste. Die ersten Nächte hatte sie höchstens drei Stunden geschlafen und war so übellaunig gewesen, dass sie mit ihrem Paten hatte mithalten können.

Möglichst lautlos drehte Contessina den silbernen Knauf und streckte ihren silberblonden Kopf durch den kleinen Spalt. Von Severus war nichts zu sehen. Sie wagte sich einen Schritt hinein und bemerkte, dass sie noch nie in diesem Raum gewesen war. Es hatte bisher noch keinen Grund gegeben sein Schlafzimmer zu betreten.

Ihr Blick glitt durch den dunklen Raum. Die einzige Lichtquelle war ein kleiner, alter Kronleuchter an der Decke, von dem teilweise Wachs auf den Dielenboden tropfte. Das große, kahle Bett in der Mitte der gegenüberliegenden Wand war aus schwarzem Holz mit schwarzem Bettzeug und schwarzen Satinkissen. Contessina wusste nicht ob sie darüber den Kopf schütteln oder lachen sollte. Sie konnte es den anderen Schülern wirklich nicht übel nehmen, dass sie ihn als Fledermaus bezeichneten. Die Wand zu ihrer Linken war mit einer Reihe an deckenhohen Regalen bestückt, die so viele Bücher trugen, dass sich die Bretter bereits bogen. Der einzige Freiraum war der Durchgang zur Badezimmertür. Zu ihrer Rechten befand sich unter dem verzauberten Fenster ein schmaler schwarzer Holztisch mit gläserner Platte. Daneben stand ein abgenutzter Ohrensessel, auf dem sich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch befand. Die schwarze Tapete war mit silbernen Ornamenten im Barock-Stil bedruckt, doch sie waren allesamt kahl. Es waren weder Bilder noch Wandschmuck zu sehen. Contessina hätte es gewundert, wenn es anderes wäre.

Das Bett war bereits ordentlich gemacht und hatte beinahe so viele Stoffschichten, wie Severus gewöhnlich am Körper trug. Sie blickte ans Ende und bemerkte, dass Kleidung auf der Bettdecke vorbereitet wurde. Contessina blieb die Spucke weg, als sie Geräusche aus dem Bad vernahm. _Oh nein._

Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und wollte aus dem Raum hechten, doch just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und Severus trat herein. Es war genau wie sie befürchtet hatte. Severus war nackt. Splitterfaser nackt. Erstickt atmete sie ein und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Ihr Pate bemerkte sie und gefror als er zum Schritt ansetzte. Sein feuchtes Haar war hinter seine Ohren gestrichen. Einzelne Tropfen rannen von den Spitzen seine Brust hinunter zu seinen Lenden. Contessina hatte es nicht verhindern können. Sie hatte versucht wegzusehen, aber es war nicht möglich gewesen.

»Contessina!«, zischte er auch schon scharf, als er sich aus seiner Starre befreit hatte. Ihre Mund stand einen Spalt offen, während ihre Augen große, runde Murmeln waren und sie konnte sich erst durch seinen blitzend schwarzen Blick wieder rühren, der sie so zusammenfahren ließ, dass sie in wenigen Sekunden aus dem Schlafzimmer gestürmt war.

Sie verharrte im Wohnzimmer und versuchte das Gesehene zu verdrängen. Sie hatte Severus nackt gesehen. Der erste Mann in ihrem Leben, den sie unbekleidet sah, war ausgerechnet ihr Pate. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf bis ihr schwindlig wurde und lief dann auf die Bar in der Ecke zu. Egal wie alt sie war, sie brauchte jetzt einen Drink, ansonsten würde sie gleich im Erdboden versinken. Mit zitternden Händen füllte ein das Kristallglas bis zum Rand mit Elfenwein und setzte es dann an ihren Lippen an. Drei Züge später befüllte sie es erneut.

_Salazar, wie soll ich ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen? Warum musst ich auch in sein Schlafzimmer gehen? Ich bin einfach in seine Privatsphäre eingedrungen, nur weil ich meine Neugier nicht unter Kontrolle habe. Verflucht!_

Wenige Minuten später flog die Schlafzimmertür krachend auf und ein kalkweißer, höchst erzürnter Severus trat heraus. Er hatte sich eine lange schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Hemd übergeschmissen – weniger als er normalerweise trug, aber deutlich mehr als gerade eben.

Contessina wurde so heiß, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde, wenn die Sonne jetzt auf sie krachte. _Wie soll ich Severus jemals wieder als die schwarze Fledermaus sehen!_ Alles woran sie gerade denken konnte waren seine starken, definierten Arme, die muskulöse, glatte Brust und die großzügig bestückte Lendengegend. _Merlin, sei mir gnädig._ Harry war definitiv nicht mehr das Hauptthema in ihrem Kopf, so viel stand fest. Sonderlich glücklich über die neuen Bilder war sie allerdings nicht.

»Was bei Salazar suchst du hier!«, zischelte er wie eine angriffslustige Königskobra.

»I-ich«, stotterte sie heiser. Ihre Kehle war trotz des Weins staubtrocken. _Ein Zeichen, dass ich bei weitem nicht genug getrunken habe._ Sie drehte sich zurück zur Bar, trank ihr Glas in einem Zug leer und befüllte es zum dritten Mal. Nachdem sie auch dieses halbleer getrunken hatte, wagte sie es sich zu ihm zurückzudrehen. Sie fixierte einen Punkt über seiner Schulter, damit sie ihn nicht direkt ansehen musste.

»I-ich wus-ste nicht«, begann sie, doch die Worte gingen jedes Mal in ihrer Kehle verloren. Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck und schloss die Augen um sich zu sammeln. Was sich jedoch schnell als Fehler herausstellte, denn Severus‘ nackte Gestalt tauchte sofort wieder auf. Sie zuckte zusammen und schlug die Lider schnell wieder auf. So hatte sie sich ihren Samstag sicher nicht vorgestellt.

Severus sah sie derweil stumm an, während seine messerscharfen Augen versuchten ihr die Gurgel umzudrehen. Schnaubend wandte er sich der Bar zu und befüllte sich ebenfalls ein Glas mit ordentlich viel Whiskey.

»Es tut mir leid«, brachte sie halbwegs gut zu hören heraus. Severus schnaubte erneut. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie er sich fühlte. Seine Patentochter hatte ihn nackt gesehen. In seinem Schlafzimmer. Neue Bilder wollten vor ihr aufblitzten und sie ertränkte sie rechtzeitig mit dem nächsten Schluck Wein. _Ja, Harry ist zu hundert Prozent kein Thema mehr. Aber dadurch werde ich auch nicht besser schlafen können – falls ich nach gerade jemals wieder schlafen kann._

»Aber du brauchst dich definitiv nicht schämen«, zeigte sich der Alkohol. »Ich meine unter dem ganzen Stoff, den du sonst immer trägst kann man sich nicht einmal vorstellen was darunter liegt ...« Ihr Blut begann zu kochen. »Wirklich, Severus, du bist erstklassig ausgestattet.«

»Contessina«, schnarrte er neben ihr und hatte bereits sein zweites Glas in der Hand.

»Ja?«

»Halt den Mund.« Contessina leistete ihm Folge und spaltete erst wieder ihre Lippen als sie Schluckauf bekam.


	73. Treffen im Eberkopf

Der September hatte sich wie ein geschmackloser Kaugummi dahingezogen und die ganze Schülerschaft, sowie Lehrer, waren froh als sie ihn heil überstanden hatten. Der pinke Albtraum auf zwei Beinen schimpfte sich mittlerweile Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, wodurch sie allen nur noch mehr auf die Nerven ging. Umbridge ging jegliche Lehrer durch und _inspizierte_ deren Unterricht – wobei terrorisieren sicher ein passenderer Ausdruck dafür gewesen wäre. Draco und den Slytherin gefiel die Show, die sie bei den Lehrern mitten im Unterricht abzog, denn ihnen wollte sie schließlich nicht an den Pelz. Bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, waren die bissigen Kommentare, die Contessina auf der Zunge lagen kaum mehr zu bändigen gewesen. Der Minister war zwar ein Idiot, aber selbst er musste von dieser Kröte angewidert sein. Contessina konnte nicht verstehen, wieso man sich so jemanden freiwillig ins Haus holte.

Nach ihrem kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Severus – der sich ab und zu in ihren Träumen nochmal abspielte – hatte sie sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Harry verknallt war abgefunden. Sie hatte realisiert, dass eine Freundin ihm gut tun würde, nachdem was er durch Umbridge alles ertragen musste. Es nervte sie nur noch, dass sie nicht wusste _wer_ sie war.

Als Hermine wegen einer heiklen Angelegenheit zu ihr gekommen war, hatte Contessina subtil versucht etwas über das Mädchen herauszufinden, doch ihre Freundin hatte eisern geschwiegen. _Sie hat mir nicht einmal die Haarfarbe verraten wollen!_ Aber lange hatte sie nicht murren können, denn Hermine hatte versucht sie für die Idee, dass Harry als neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten sollte, zu gewinnen. Natürlich im Geheimen und nur Schülern denen sie vertrauen konnten.

Contessina war sich nicht sicher, was sie von dieser Idee halten sollte. Es wäre nicht schlecht ein paar Tricks von Harry zu lernen, schließlich hatte er am meisten Erfahrung was Verteidigung anging. Aber wenn sie jemand erwischen sollte, würde es Strafen, wenn nicht sogar Schulverweise, hageln. Und sie war mit der Hilfe von Severus, die er ihr für die Praxis, der Verteidigungszauber gab sehr zufrieden gewesen. Allerdings hatte sie diese Hilfe seit dem Vorfall in seinem Schlafzimmer nicht mehr in Anspruch genommen. Sie konnte sich noch nicht überwinden seine Privaträume zu betreten ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen.

Trotz des hin und her Überlegens, befand sich Contessina am Vormittag des Hogsmead-Besuchs bei Neville untergehabt und ging mit einigen anderen zum Treffen im Eberkopf. Hermine hatte alle darüber informiert, die nicht gleich petzend zu Umbridge laufen würden, dass sie sich dort treffen sollen.

Contessina ging mit den Gryffindors aus Harrys Jahrgang und Luna Lovegood aus Ravenclaw eine Seitenstraße entlang und versuchte die stechenden Blicke der Schüler hinter ihr zu ignorieren. Die kleinen Hufflepuffs hatten ziemlich doof geguckt, als sie mit Neville zu ihnen gestoßen war, doch Contessina hatte sich davon nicht vertreiben lassen. Es war mehr oder weniger bekannt, dass sie mit Hermine und Harry befreundet war, aber dass sie etwas von ihm lernen wollte, schien deren Vorstellung wohl nicht verarbeiten zu können.

Zu ihrer Überraschung, hatte Neville das ansteigende Gemurmel zum Schweigen gebracht und die Grünschnäbel daran erinnert, dass sie _alle_ von Hermine eingeladen worden sind. Dennoch konnte er nichts gegen die argwöhnischen Blicke tun, die es sich scheinbar zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten, ihr die Haare zu Berge steigen zu lassen. Ein paar Mal drang harsches Geflüster zu ihr durch, in dem sie Contessina als _Slytherin-Prizesschen_ betitelten und ihr Spionage für Umbridge andichteten.

Einige erinnerten sich daran, dass sie mit Harry auf dem Weihnachtsball gewesen war und warfen wilde Spekulationen durch die Luft. Contessina nahm es mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hin. Wenn sie ihnen eine Szene machte, würde sie ihre Lage nur verschlimmern – _abgesehen davon, machen Malfoys keine Szenen._ Sie würde ihnen beweisen, dass sie keine arrogante, reiche Göre war, die nur zu Daddy laufen musste, wenn sie ein Problem hatte.

Im Eberkopf angekommen, überrannte Contessina dasselbe Gefühl wie im Grimmauldplatz. Sauberkeit war hier non-existent. Der kleine Schankraum roch fürchterlich nach Ziege, die Möbel waren ramponiert und zerfleddert, die Fensterscheiben dermaßen verschmutzt, dass das Sonnenlicht kaum eine Chance hatte durchzudringen. Innerlich schalkte Contessina sich, weil sie keine Handschuhe angezogen hatte. Sobald dieses Treffen überstand war, würde sie mindestens zwei Stunden das Badezimmer belegen.

Kaum hatten sie sich ein Bild von der charmanten Umgebung gemacht, traten die anderen Schüler ein und taten es ihnen gleich. Contessina legte ein bissiges Lächeln auf, als sie Ernie Macmillans Blick streifte, der mit seinen Freunden Justin Finch-Flechtley und Hannah Abbott hereinkam. Der Hufflepuff legte die Schultern zurück und versuchte ihrem Blick standzuhalten, doch er überstand nur fünf Sekunden, dann blickte er auch schon wieder weg.

Cotessina schnaubte und besah sich die Ravenclaws hinter ihm. Als erstes sprang ihr Cho Chang ins Auge, die mit einer ihrer Freundinnen um die Wette kicherte. _Das hat sich erledigt … schon länger,_ hallte Harrys Stimme durch ihren Kopf und vertrieb das sich windende Etwas in ihrem Inneren. _Ist sich Cho dessen bewusst?_

Hinter den Ravenclaws trudelten die Gryffindors ein. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, die Creevey-Brüder, Ginny, die Weasley-Zwillinge und ihr Freund.

 _Kein einziger Slytherin. Gut, Hermine hat wahrscheinlich niemanden gefragt außer mich._ Contessina fühlte sich den Hausrivalitäten nie sonderlich zugeneigt, trotzdem überflog sie Unwohlsein, weil sie in der Unterzahl war.

Um ihre Gedanken auszumerzen, sah sie durch den Schankraum und entdeckte Harry hinten in einer Ecke neben Hermine und Ron. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sah aus, als wüsste er nicht ob er wüten oder panisch sein sollte. Hermine hatte ihm wohl nicht erzählt was sie vorhatte.

Die Weasley-Zwillinge bestellten eine große Runde Butterbier beim verdrießlich dreinschauenden Wirt, der sie wohl am liebsten alle rausschmeißen würde. Sobald jeder eine Flasche in der Hand hielt, setzten sie sich um das Trio herum. Contessina setzte sich neben Neville, der gegenüber von Harry platzgenommen hatte. Aller Augen waren stumm auf den Schwarzhaarigen gerichtet, doch es war Hermine, die das Wort zuerst ergriff.

»Nun – ähm – hi«, räusperte sie sich nervös. »Nun … ähm … ja, ihr wisst, warum ihr hier seid. Ähm … also, Harry hier hatte die Idee – besser gesagt ich hatte die Idee – dass es gut wäre, wenn Leute, die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lernen möchten – und ich meine wirklich lernen, versteht ihr, nicht den Stuss, den Umbridge mit uns macht, weil das niemand Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nennen kann.«

»Das kannst du laut sagen«, schnaubte der Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein und gab Hermine die Bestätigung, die sie weitersprechen ließ.

»Also, ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn wir, nun, die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen würden.« Ihre Augen wanderten zu Harry, der aussah, als müsse er sich zügeln nicht gleich von seinem Stuhl aufzuspringen um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. »Und damit meine ich lernen, wie wir uns richtig verteidigen, nicht nur in der Theorie, sondern indem wir tatsächlich zaubern –«

»Du willst doch auch deine ZAG-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bestehen, wette ich?«, fragte Michale Corner, ein weiterer Ravenclaw.

»Natürlich will ich das«, antwortete Hermine. »Aber ich will noch mehr, nämlich richtig ausgebildet sein in Verteidigung, weil … weil … weil Lord Voldemort zurück ist.«

Während die anderen zu schaudern, japsen und quieken anfingen, blieb Contessina vollkommen ruhig und betrachtete die splitternde Tischplatte. Um sie herum brachen Fragen und Theorien los, die Hermine kaum übertönen konnte. Alle redeten durcheinander, bis Harry zum ersten Mal sprach und sie verstummen ließ

»Weshalb ich behaupte, Du-weißt-schon-wer sei zurück?«, fragte er. »Ich habe ihn gesehen. Aber Dumbledore hat letztes Jahr der ganzen Schule erklärt, was passiert ist, und wenn du ihm nicht geglaubt hast, dann wirst du mit auch nicht glauben und ich verschwende keinen Nachmittag mit dem Versuch irgendjemanden zu überzeugen.«

Contessina verbarg ihre zuckenden Mundwinkel hinter gehobener Hand. Ein hitziges Flattern breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie war stolz auf Harry. Er ließ sich nicht provozieren, obwohl die Wut in ihm kochte musste, weil die ganze Schule ihn als Lügner darstellte. Ihre Blicke streiften sich als er von den Besserwissern wegsah. Sein funkelndes Grün wirkte lebendiger denn je. Sie ließ ihr Hand ein Stück sinken und lächelte ihn an. Harry bekam rosige Wangen.

Hermine wollte gerade damit anfangen, die Details heimlicher Treffen zu besprächen, als eine Hufflepuff Harry wegen seines Patronus‘ ausquetschte. Staunen ging reihum und plötzlich zählten sie Harrys Wundertaten der letzten Jahre auf. Contessina bemerkte wie Harry zunehmend unwohl wurde. Er mochte es überhaupt nicht im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Seine Augen wanderten hastig durch die Runde, sodass er zu keinem Kontakt herstellen konnte, bis er wieder bei Contessina landete und verharrte. Mit Ron und Hermine war sie die einzige, die ihn nicht in den Olympus preiste.

»Und nicht zu vergessen«, sagte Cho und lächelte Harry dabei lasziv an, »nicht zu vergessen die ganzen Aufgaben, die er letztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier lösen musste – an Drachen und Wassermenschen und einer Acromantula vorbeikommen und so weiter …«

Contessina verengte die Augen, während ein beeindrucktes Murmeln durch die Runde ging. _Hat dieses Mädchen denn gar keine Skrupel? Ihr Freund ist bei dem Turnier gestorben mit dem sie Harry gerade schmeichelt!_

Sobald es darum ging Ort und Zeit auszumachen, diskutierten die Quidditchspieler und schweiften ab. Contessina schwieg und dachte nach. Sie wusste noch nicht, ob das eine gute Idee war. Für den Rest der Anwesenden wäre es sicher toll, aber für sie? Das musste sie sich erst noch durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

Ein erhobenes _Chrm, chrm,_ riss Contessina zurück und lenkte ihren Blick auf Ginny, die Umbridge so gut nachgemacht hatte, dass sich alle zu ihr drehten und dann lachten. »Wollten wir nicht gerade beschließen, wie oft wir uns zum Verteidigungsunterricht treffen?«

»Ja«, sagte Hermine dankbar, »ja, das wollten wir allerdings, Ginny.«

Während die anderen sich weiter besprachen, musterte Contessina die jüngste Weasley. In den letzten Wochen hatte sie jeglichen Gedanken an die beiden unterdrück, doch nun kam ihr alles wieder in den Sinn.

 _Ist es Ginny, oder doch jemand anderes?_ Sie hatte Harry kein einziges Mal dabei erwischt, wie er Ginny ansah und umgekehrt ebenso. Vor zwei Jahren hätte sie ihre Zunge darauf verwettet, dass Ginny für Harry schwärmte. Aber jetzt schien sie jeglichen romantischen Gedanken an ihn vergessen zu haben. Entweder das oder sie war eine grandiose Schauspielerin.

»Nun gut, wir werden versuchen was zu finden«, sagte Hermine. »Sobald wir ein Datum und einen Ort für das erste Treffen haben, lassen wir eine Nachricht an alle rumgehen.« Sie kramte Pergament und Feder aus ihrer Tasche. »Ich – ich denke, ihr solltet alle eure Namen aufschreiben, nur damit wir wissen, wer da war. Und ich denke auch wir sollten uns einig sein, dass wir nicht groß rumposaunen, was wir tun. Wenn ihr also unterschreibt, erklärt ihr euch einverstanden, weder Umbridge noch sonst jemandem zu sagen, was wir vorhaben.«

Einige sahen zerknirscht dabei zu wie die Weasley-Zwillinge eifrig unterschrieben. Contessina ging es nicht anders, sie war nicht gerade erpicht ihren Namen mal wieder auf ein bindendes Dokument zu setzen. _Vielleicht kann ich Hermine um Bedenkzeit bitten?_

Hermine stellte jedoch vor Zacharias und Ernie klar, dass jeder unterschreiben musste, der mit Harrys Unterricht irgendetwas zu tun haben wollte. Niemand erhob mehr Einwände und unterschrieb. Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und reihte sich weit hinten ein. Jeder der unterschrieben hatte, verließ nach kurzem Nicken oder Winken das Wirtshaus.

Nachdem Zacharias unterschrieben hatte, war Contessina die letzte. Sie sah zu Harry, Hermine und Ron, die vor dem Pergament standen und warteten. Sie vertraute zwar darauf, dass Hermine es nicht verlieren würde, aber dennoch _…_ _wenn das jemand findet, jemand wie Draco oder Severus …_ dann konnte sie sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Und sie wollte gar nicht erst wissen, was passierte, sollte Umbridge es in ihre dicken Finger kriegen. Die Warzenkröte würde es ihrem Vater wahrscheinlich auf einem goldenen Tablett servieren.

Aber praktischer Unterricht war keine schlechte Idee, vor allem, wenn man bedachte in welchem Haushalt sie lebte und wer da alles zu Besuch kam. Ein Patronus oder ein paar Abwehrzauber könnten ihr den Hals retten. _Außerdem, was werden Harry und Hermine denken, wenn ich nicht mitmache?_ Vielleicht würden sie genauso reagieren wie die anderen. _Bei den Treffen könnte ich beweisen, dass ich keine gemeine Todesser-Tochter bin._ Die grollende Stimme ihres Vaters sauste durch ihren Verstand. _Drachen scheren sich nicht um die Meinung von Schafen._ Egal wie sehr sie versuchte es nicht an sich heranzulassen, … es störte sie gewaltig, dass alle glaubten sie in eine Kiste stecken zu müssen. Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie sie wirklich war.

Entschlossen nahm Contessina die Feder und setzte die Spitze an die freie Stelle, doch das laute Krachen der Eingangstür erschreckte sie und ließ sie nach hinten blicken. Plötzlich sah sie ein, dass es eine miese Idee gewesen war hier aufzukreuzen.

»Zwei doppelte Feuerwiskey!«, rief der in schwarz-rot gekleidet Mann, der ihr die Spucke vertrocknen ließ. Panisch schob sie das Pergament zu Hermine zurück, die sofort reagierte und alles in ihrer Tasche versteckte.

 _Was bei allen Heiligen, macht er hier?,_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte gehofft diese falsche Natter nie wieder zu sehen.

Mit erhobenem Haupt trat Pollux Avery an den Tresen und nahm die Blicke aller Anwesenden für sich ein. Sein dunkelbraunes Haar war als Knoten in seinen Nacken verfrachtet worden, wobei die kürzeren Strähnen sein hübsches Gesicht umschmeichelten. Er trug immer noch das kurze Bärtchen an seinem spitzen Kinn, welches von den weichen Zügen seiner Wangenknochen entschärft wurde. Wie immer trat er charmant und gutaussehend auf, sodass das schmunzelnde Lächeln auf seinen Lippen nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Seine braungrünen Augen standen im Kontrast zu seiner Robe. Der blutrote Gehrock mit silbernen Knöpfen war über eine schwarze Hose und ein ebenso schwarzes Hemd angezogen worden. Die schwarzen glänzenden Stiefel rundeten seine verruchte Erscheinung perfekt ab.

»Versteckt euch«, zischte Contessina den drei zu. Ron wollte etwas sagen, doch Hermine zog ihn und Harry in eine kleine Nische. Sie waren im dunklen Schatten nicht mehr zu erkennen.

Contessina überlegte fieberhaft was sie jetzt tun sollte. _Wenn ich versuche mich davon zu schleichen, wird er mich ohne Zweifel entdecken._ Ihr silberblondes Haar zog an einem düsteren Ort wie dem Eberkopf alle Blicke auf sich. Also musste sie ihm wohl oder übel gegenübertreten, das würde sicher weniger auffällig wirken. _Ich muss nur so tun, als hätte ich nichts zu verbergen._

»Mr Avery«, begrüßte sie ihn zwitschernd und trat selbstsicher mit gerader Haltung und gerecktem Kinn rüber an die Theke. Pollux zuckte kaum merklich und drehte sich mit dem Shot Feuerwhisky in der Hand zu ihr um. Seine zusammengezogenen Brauen wichen einem strahlenden Lächeln als er sie erkannte.

»Contessina!«, rief er höchst erfreut und stellte das Glas zurück. »Welch unerwartete Freude.« Er nahm sich selbstzufrieden ihre Hand und küsste ihren Rücken, wobei seine feuchten Lippen länger als nötig auf ihrer Haut blieben.

»Was tun Sie hier?«, fragte sie geradeheraus und zog ihre Hand weg.

»Das werde ich dir beantworten, sobald du endlich meinen Namen verwendest«, antwortete er schmunzelnd. Seine Augen glänzten lüstern und er nahm sich ein paar Sekunden um ihre Silhouette zu begutachten. _Würg._

»Was machst du hier, Pollux«, stellte sie ihn zufrieden, denn sie wollte wirklich wissen, was einen von Voldemorts Todessern nach Hogsmead trieb.

»Geschäftliches, Liebste«, erwiderte er und war endlich damit fertig sie zu begutachten. Er leckte sich grinsend über die Lippen und Contessina musste sich verbieten daran zu denken, was er sich gerade alles mit ihr vorstellte. Gänsehaut legte sich über ihre Arme und sie war froh ihren Herbstmantel zu tragen.

»Geschäfte welcher Art?«, fragte sie weiter. _Merlin, ist Vater etwa auch hier? Dann muss ich zusehen, dass ich schleunigst Land gewinne._

»So viele Fragen«, schmunzelte er und kippte seinen Shot herunter. »Wie wäre es, wenn du ein paar Gläser mit mir trinkst, dann erzähle ich dir vielleicht das ein oder andere?«

»Ich bin minderjährig«, zog sie ihre Brauen zusammen. Manchmal glaubte sie, dass er diese Tatsache absichtlich verdrängte. Ungebeten flackerte ihr Albtraum aus ihrem letzten Schuljahr auf. Durch ihre Ohren orgelte der Hochzeitsmarsch.

»Keine Sorge, ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, dass du sicher zurück ins Schloss kommst.« Das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen strafte ihn Lügen und Contessina musste all ihre Kraft aufbringen um nicht angewidert das Gesicht zu verziehen.

»Ein Glas«, kam sie ihm entgegen, »dann sehen wir weiter.« Sie setzte sich auf den klapprigen Barhocker und zog das zweite Whiskyglas zu sich. Pollux tat es ihr gleich und orderte noch eine Runde für sich.

»Das Zweite war eigentlich für Selwyn, aber deine Gesellschaft ziehe ich allemal vor«, sagte er. _Saxon Selwyn? Noch ein Todesser treibt sich in Hogsmead herum?_

»Also, was macht ihr hier?«, begann sie erneut. Pollux grinste und hob sein Glas um mit ihr anzustoßen. Contessina musterte ihn, bevor sie nachgab und das Glas in die Hand nahm. Sie stießen wortlos an und kippten das widerliche Gebräu hinunter. Contessina kniff die Augen zusammen und wünschte sich ihren heißgeliebten Kirschsaft herbei.

»Wir haben einen Auftrag, den wir hier erledigen sollen«, antwortete er endlich, nachdem er sich über ihr verzogenes Gesicht amüsiert hatte, und blickte durch den Pub.

»Ihr trefft euch mit jemandem?« Sie folgte seinem Blick und sah sich die Gestalten genauer an. Es war nur drei weitere Personen anwesend, doch niemand davon sah wie jemand wichtiges aus. _Das ist vermutlich auch der Sinn der Sache._

»Wie wäre es wenn ich dir jetzt eine Frage stelle, die du beantworten musst? Danach kannst du mich wieder fragen«, fragte er anstelle einer Antwort.

Contessina schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, und erinnerte sich prompt an ihren Vater. »Fein«, sagte sie und winkte nach einer neuen Runde. _Hierfür brauchte ich mehr als ein Glas Feuerwhisky._

»Wohin bist du nach unserem gemütlichen Treffen verschwunden? Abraxas sah aus als würde er gleich die Muggel auf der Straße massakrieren.« Genüsslich schien er diesen Moment vor sich ablaufen zu lassen. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

»Zurück nach Hogwarts, wohin sonst?«, antwortete sie und hob herausfordernd eine Braue. _Für wie bescheuert hält er mich eigentlich?_

»Und wie bist du dahingekommen? Wir waren in der Winkelgasse, aber konnten dich nirgendwo finden.«

»Ich bin dran, schon vergessen?«, sagte sie und kippte das nächste Glas hinunter. _Langsam muss ich wirklich Acht auf meine Leber geben._ »Also, mit wem trefft ihr euch?«

Pollux seufzte theatralisch. »Mit jemandem aus dem Ministerium«, erwiderte er mit gesenkter Stimme und blickte sich kurz um. »Jetzt du.«

»Ein Freund hat mir einen Portschlüssel besorgt.« _S_ _ie treffen sich mit jemandem aus dem Ministerium? Ein Spion oder ein potentieller Überläufer? Oder jemanden, den sie erpressen?_

»Würdest du meinen Antrag annehmen, Liebste?«, haute er dann auf einmal heraus.

Contessina zischte so schnell mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, das ihr der Nacken knackste. »Wie bitte?«, empörte sie sich.

»Weißt du, Liebste«, säuselte er dunkel, »deine Flucht hat meinen Ehrgeiz angestachelt. Ich möchte nur, dass du dir im Klaren bist, dass du, früher oder später, Avery als Namen tragen wirst.« Seine Hand glitt zu ihrem Gesicht und er strich eine Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

Contessina wusste auf diese unverschämte Arroganz nichts zu erwidern, also schlug sie barsch seine Hand von sich und funkelte ihn gereizt an. _Dieser Widerling klebt einem fester am Schuh als ein Kaugummi!_

»Ich verbrenne lieber auf dem Scheiterhaufen, bevor ich es soweit kommen lasse«, giftete sie ihn an und stand auf. Langsam dachte sie ernsthaft darüber nach, wie sie ihn am besten loswerden konnte – endgültig.

Ein kehliges Lachen drang aus seinem Hals und er strich sich über den spitzen Bart. »Wir werden eine Menge Spaß haben, Liebste«, sagt er amüsiert. Seine Augen wanderten lüstern über ihren Körper. »Sehr viel Spaß, in jeder Hinsicht.«

Contessina schnaubte. »Entschuldige mich, ich habe nicht weiter vor meine Zeit an dich zu vergeuden«, wies sie ihn zischend ab und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu.

Doch Pollux hatte nicht vor sie einfach gehen zu lassen. Sie kam keinen Schritt, da war auch schon seine Hand um ihren Oberarm gekrallt und hielt sie an seiner Seite. »Ich freue mich schon dich wiederzusehen, liebste Contessina«, raunte er ihr dicht ins Ohr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Bevor er auf die Idee kam sie noch weiter zu belästigen, entzog sie ihm ihren Arm und biss die Zähne zusammen. _Dieser Mann ist schlimmer als Pest und Cholera! Kaum habe ich den einen Stamm ausgerottet, kommt er durch einen neuen daher._

»Guten Tag«, spie sie und ging mit großen Schritten zur Tür, diesmal ohne aufgehalten zu werden.


	74. Versprochen

Contessina hatte Professor Dumbledore von ihrer unschönen Begegnung im Eberkopf Bericht erstattet. Er hatte ihr schweigend zugehört, die Brauen zerknittert und sich dann lächelnd bei ihr bedankt. Der Professor hatte sie nicht gefragt, warum Pollux ihr so viel erzählt hatte, und Contessina hatte das Gefühl, dass er ahnte warum. Mittlerweile glaubte sie fest daran, dass Sirius ihm von dem Vorfall bei Andromeda erzählt hatte. Sie wusste allerdings nicht, ob sie ihm das verübeln sollte oder nicht. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht, dass die Leute wussten, was ihr Großvater versucht hatte, aber ihr Direktor hatte genug Anstand um sie nicht darauf anzusprechen. Also entschied sie sich Sirius dafür nicht auf die Pfoten zu treten.

Als der Tag schließlich gekommen war und _Dumbledores Armee_ – abgekürzt; DA – ihr erstes Treffen im Raum der Wünsche hatte, wurde Contessina restlos von Hermine gelöchert. Ihre Freundin konnte einfach nicht aufhören sie über Pollux auszufragen, während sie den Expelliarmus übten. Die drei hatten alles gehört, während sie sich vor dem Todesser in der Ecke versteckt hatten. Harry hatte sie auch befragen wollen, doch es war leichter ihn abzuwürgen als Hermine.

»Es ist alles in Ordnung, Hermine«, wiederholte Contessina zum hundertsten Mal.

»Wie kannst du das sagen?«, entrüstete sie sich und schüttelte ihr dichtes Haar. »Er will dich heiraten, macht dir das denn gar keine Angst?« Hermine sprach den Zauber und schleuderte ihr den Stab aus der Hand.

Contessina dachte darüber nach als sie ihren Stab aufsammelte. _Habe ich Angst vor Pollux?_ Sie war nicht dumm genug um ihn zu unterschätzen, aber fürchten tat sie sich nicht. Pollux war ein Todesser, sicher nicht ohne Grund, aber er würde ihr nicht auf diese Weise schaden. Sie war immerhin ein Reinblut und die Tochter von Lucius Malfoy – keiner der Todesser würde es wagen sie anzurühren. Das hieß aber nicht, dass er ihr nicht auf andere Weise gefährlich werden konnte. Wenn er öffentlich Anspruch auf sie erheben würde und ihren Vater somit in die Ecke drängte … _Welche vertretbaren Gründe gibt es um Pollux abzuweisen?_ Dass er ein perverser Muggel-Hasser war, würde die anderen wohl kaum interessieren. Sein Alter war auch nicht allzu schlimm, wenn sie sich mit der Fortpflanzung beeilen würden.

Contessina stieg der Ekel hoch. Sie musste Vorkehrungen treffen, damit das niemals passieren würde. »Mein Vater würde einer Ehe niemals zustimmen, also kannst du dich beruhigen«, antwortete sie der skeptischen Hermine.

»Aber, Tess –«

»Schluss jetzt, Hermine!«, zischte Contessina. »Wenn ich sage, es ist okay, dann ist es auch okay.«

Hermine sah sie aus großen Augen an und biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie kämpfte mit den Worten, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen. »Ich mache mir nur Sorgen«, gab sie schultersinkend zu.

Contessinas Augen verloren an Schärfe. Seit dieser Begegnung war sie gereizter als sonst. Dass Pollux ihr so auf die Pelle rückte, gefiel ihr genauso wenig wie Hermine, aber ihre Methode war es, die Sache zu verdrängen und sich darauf zu verlassen, dass ihr Vater sie vor diesem Widerling beschützte. Egal wie sauer er gerade war, er würde sie nicht den Wölfen zum Fraß vorwerfen. Außerdem war ihre Mutter auch noch da, und die würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass Pollux sie in die Finger bekam.

»Ich weiß, dafür bin ich dir auch dankbar, aber das ist meine Sache und ich werde sie allein regeln, okay?« Hermine nickte, verzog aber die Mundwinkel. Sie sah zu den anderen um sich abzulenken und in Ruhe nachzudenken. Contessina sah derweil zu Harry, der gerade Neville half. Sein Kampfgeist hatte Contessina überrascht, doch wenn sie daran dachte, was Todesser seinen Eltern angetan hatten, wusste sie warum Neville so versessen darauf war sich verteidigen zu können – oder angreifen.

Harry hingegen entwickelte sich zu einem so guten Lehrer, dass selbst die Besserwisser von ihrem Treffen im Eberkopf den Mund hielten und ihnen ihre Weisheiten ersparten. Er hatte sich nur kurz bei Contessina und Hermine aufgehalten, doch da er nichts zu verbessern hatte, musste er weitergehen. Contessina war das erzwungene Lächeln darüber nicht entgangen. Bevor ihre Gedanken wieder zu ihm abschweifen konnten, beendet Harry die heutige Stunde. Er holte eine Karte heraus und prüfte sie eingehend. Contessina reckte neugierig ihren Hals und besah sich die bewegenden Punkte auf der Fläche. _Malfoy_ blitze im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins auf. Es war eine Karte von Hogwarts auf der sämtliche Personen aufgelistet waren, die sich derzeit im Schloss befanden.

Hermine koordinierte mit Harrys Anweisungen Dreier- und Vierergruppen die nacheinander den Raum verließen und verfolgte bis zum Schluss, ob sie auch sicher in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen ankamen.

»Ich muss noch zu Severus«, informierte sie das Trio. »Also keine Sorge, ihr könnt zurück nach Gryffindor.« Sie winkte und verließ dann den Raum der Wünsche. Hermines Worte steckten tiefer in ihren Gedanken, als sie gedacht hatte. Immer wieder blitzte das Gesicht ihres Vaters auf und sie begann sich zu fragen, ob sie wirklich glaubte, was sie Hermine erzählt hatte.

Der Streit am Bahnhof war schlimm gewesen. Sie konnte immer noch dann Abdruck an ihrem Oberarm spüren, obwohl er längst verblasst war. Ihr Vater würde das nicht so schnell vergessen. Mittlerweile machte sie sich auch keine Sorgen mehr um Andromeda, sondern um sich selbst. So wie er sie angesehen hatte, so … fassungslos. Er hatte ein Gesicht gemacht, als ob sie ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn verlassen würde – für immer. Was wenn er das wirklich glaubte? Ich habe ihm gedroht und jemand anderen über ihn gestellt. Was wird er tun damit seine Befürchtungen nicht eintreffen?

Ihr Kopf pochte als sie in Severus‘ muffigem Büro ankam und direkt zu seinen Privatgemächern ging. Als sie das Regal beiseiteschob, sah sie seine schwarze Gestalt in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin, mit einem dicken Buch in den Händen.

»Nach dem letzten Mal hatte ich gemeint, du würdest nie wieder eintreten ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben. Ich sollte aufhören mich solchen Phantasien hinzugeben«, schnarrte er ölig und blätterte auf die nächste Seite.

»Kann ich dich sprechen?«, fragte sie ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen. Severus hielt inne und sah zu ihr auf. Seine onyxschwarze Iris besah sich jeder kleinsten Regung ihres Körpers, bevor er nickte und das Buch aus der Hand legte.

Sie schloss die Geheimtür hinter sich und setzte sich dann gegenüber von ihm in den Sessel. »Es geht um Vater«, sagte sie ohne groß darum herum zu reden. Severus war der einzige in ihrem Umfeld, der ihr helfen konnte. Denn auch wenn er und ihr Vater ständig Hahnenkämpfe ausfochten, waren sie dennoch alte Freunde und konnten miteinander sprechen. Würde sie zu Sirius gehen, bekäme sie nur zu hören, dass sie die Familie verlassen sollte und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Heiraten wollte sie allerdings auch nicht – und erst recht nicht Pollux Avery.

»Was hat er nun wieder getan?«, fragte er und rieb sich schon mitleidig die Schläfe.

Sie musste ihm alles erzählen, damit er ihr helfen konnte. Und sie war sich sicher, dass er das tun würde, irgendwie würde er eine Lösung finden. »Vater und ich hatten am Bahnhof einen Streit«, begann sie, während Severus ein Glas Kirschsaft herbeirief und es in ihre Hände schweben ließ. »Er hat herausgefunden, dass ich mich mit Andromeda treffe.«

Severus blinzelte einmal und zog die Brauen zusammen. »Und er hat dich nicht mit zurückgeschleift? Da macht jemand Fortschritte«, gab er zynisch von sich.

»Er hat es versucht, aber Mr Weasley kam ihm dazwischen«, erwiderte sie und fühlte immer noch Erleichterung in sich aufkommen. »Er hat in meinem Zimmer herumgeschnüffelt und die Briefe von Andromeda gefunden«, fuhr sie fort. _Merlin, für diese Dummheit sollte ich mich nachträglich ohrfeigen._

»Du hast die Briefe aufbewahrt?«, schien Severus es genauso zu sehen. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und rieb sich erneut die Schläfe.

»Ich weiß, dass es naiv war, aber jetzt ist es schon passiert«, blieb sie ernst. Severus musste ihr jetzt genau zuhören und sich nicht in seinem täglichen Sarkasmus verlieren.

»Am letzten Hogsmead-Wochenende«, wechselte sie zu ihrem zweiten Punkt, »habe ich Pollux Avery im Eberkopf getroffen.« Severus riss seinen Kopf zu ihr und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich schwarz. Er lauschte ihren nächsten Worten ohne dazwischenzureden. »Er gibt einfach nicht auf, Severus. Er will diese Ehe um jeden Preis. So sehr, dass er mir sogar erzählt hat, dass er einen Auftrag mit Selwyn hatte und sich mit jemanden aus dem Ministerium treffen würde!« Contessina umklammerte das Glas in ihrer Hand und leckte sich über die Lippen. »Er hat mir alles erzählt, nur um mich noch länger bei sich behalten zu können«, sagte sie und bekam eine Gänsehaut über die Arme. »Severus, er wird nicht aufgeben.« Zitternd atmete sie ein und besah sich das verzehrte Gesicht ihres Paten. Er wirkte, als müsse er seine Hand irgendwo kräftig dagegen schlagen. »Und wenn Vater …« Die Worte weigerten sich aus ihrem Mund zu kommen. Sie hatte den ganzen Weg hierunter darüber nachgedacht.

»Ich erkenne ihn nicht wieder«, flüsterte sie und biss sich fest auf die Wange um die aufkommenden Tränen drinnen zu behalten. »Seit er sich _Ihm_ angeschlossen hat, ist er verändert. Er ist ständig gereizt und angespannt und aufbrausend. Früher konnte ich ihn einschätzen, aber jetzt?«

Sie atmete tief ein und erhob sich mit ihrem Glas aus dem Sessel. Sie konnte nicht mehr vor ihm sitzen. Am Kamin blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich gegen das kühle Gestein.

»Großvater sagte mir einmal, dass die Liebe zwischen Vater und Tochter niemals stirbt, und das es der Grund war warum er Andromeda gehen lassen konnte«, erinnerte sie sich zurück an den Tag in ihrem Zimmer im Malfoy Manor. »Ich wollte mir einreden, dass Vater genauso ist, dass er mich gehen lassen würde, weil er mich liebt … aber ich lag falsch.« Eine Träne rann ihr still über die Wange. »Vater wird mich niemals gehen lassen. Er würde mich verkaufen, damit er mich weiterhin sehen kann, egal was dabei mit mir geschieht.« Immer mehr Tränen erkämpften sich ihren Weg in die Freiheit. »Er könnte es nicht ertragen mich niemals wieder zu sehen.« Der Bluterguss an ihrem Oberarm hatte es ihr klargemacht. Er hatte versprochen sie niemals zu verletzten, ihr nie wehzutun … aber als sie versucht hatte von ihm wegzukommen, hatte er die Grenze überschritten. Der Handabdruck war nach einer Woche verschwunden gewesen und hatte kaum wehgetan, trotzdem ließ das Bild ihr Inneres zusammenzucken. »Ich weiß es seit dem Tag unserer Abreise, als wir gestritten haben. Ich wollte es mir nicht eingestehen und habe es verdrängt, aber … Severus, du hättest ihn sehen sollen.« Sie sah zu ihrem Paten, der aufgestanden war und sich langsam näherte. »Er war so erschüttert und verletzt, dass ...« _er mich ebenso verletzt hat._

Severus blieb dicht vor ihr stehen. Er hatte noch kein Wort gesagt oder auf andere Weise seine Meinung kundgetan. Seine schwarzen Edelsteine nahmen ihre grauen Mauern für sich ein, während seine schlanken Finger ihr Glas nahmen und beiseite stellten.

»Er wird es tun, Severus, er wird mich an Avery verscherbeln, nur damit er mich nicht ganz verliert«, schluchzte sie haltlos und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ein Beben ging durch ihren Körper als die unterdrückten Gefühle, der letzten Wochen sich zusammendrängten und sie wie eine Welle davonschwappten. Severus schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich. Contessina verlor jeglichen Rückhalt und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie hart, doch sie musste der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken. Ihr Vater war zu selbstsüchtig um ein derart großes Opfer zu bringen wie ihr Großvater Cygnus. Er würde seine Gefühle nicht in Briefen offenbaren, die er dann niemals abschickte. Nein, das war nicht Lucius Malfoy. Er würde immer die Kontrolle behalten, denn er war das Oberhaupt. Niemand kehrte der Familie den Rücken, ohne das er es entschieden hatte.

Würde er sie verbannen, dürfte keiner aus der Familie mehr Kontakt zu ihr aufbauen. Sie dürften sie nicht wiedersehen – genauso wie es bei Andromeda gewesen war. Wenn er sie allerdings mit einem Reinblüter vermählen würde, könnte er sie jederzeit ins Manor holen, sie treffen und sich mit ihr in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen. Sie war die ganze Zeit zu naiv gewesen um zu erkennen welche Wahl er treffen würde. Er hatte sie auf der Empore der Bibliothek mit Worten umschmeichelt und in Sicherheit gewogen, doch damals hatte sie ihn nicht gefragt, wie er entscheiden würde, wenn sie ihm keine Wahl ließ.

»Contessina«, sagte Severus ruhig als die Schauer ihres Körpers nachließen. »Sieh mich an.« Sie hob den Kopf und traf auf die düsteren Edelsteine. Seine Hände fanden zu ihren Wangen und mit den Daumen strich er die nassen Wangen trocken. »Lucius hat mich zu eurem Paten ernannt, weil er wusste, dass ich euch beschützen würde, egal vor wem oder was.« Er klang ruhig, doch sie spürte, dass es in ihm brodelte. »Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir das antut. Du wirst heiraten wen auch immer du willst. Du wirst bei Zeiten die richtige Wahl treffen und glücklich sein. Versprochen.«

Severus beugte sich zu ihr und küsste ihre Stirn, bevor er sie wieder an sich drückte und mit seiner Hand behutsam über ihr Haar strich. Contessina krallte sich in seine Robe und schloss die Augen. Egal was passieren würde, welchen Weg sie wählen würde, Severus stand hinter ihr. Und egal wen sie auf diesem Weg zurücklassen musste, Severus würde nie von ihrer Seite weichen.


	75. Löwen und Schlangen

Seit Severus ihr sein Versprechen gegeben hatte, war Contessina entspannter. Sogar so entspannt, dass nicht einmal Umbridge mit ihren Ausbildungserlässen ihr die Laune vermiesen konnte. Die DA traf sich regelmäßig einmal die Woche und bei ihrem vierten Treffen, hatte Hermine ihnen Münzen gegeben, mit deren Hilfe sie wussten, wann das nächste Treffen stattfinden würde. Es war einfacher und unauffälliger als ständig alle fünfundzwanzig Mitglieder aufzusuchen und ihnen das Datum zu nennen.

Contessina musste zugeben, dass ihr die Zeit unter den anderen Schülern, mit denen sie normalerweise kein Wort redete, gut gefiel. Mit ein paar hatte sie sich sogar angefreundet. Und durch ein zufälliges Gespräch mit Ginny, hatte sie ihre Theorie mit ihr und Harry verwerfen müssen, denn Ginny war bereits an jemand anderem dran. Aber sie hatte sich keinen Kopf über Harry und das geheime Mädchen gemacht – _irgendwann wird er mir davon schon erzählen … oder ich werde es sehen, wenn er knutschend mit ihr durch die Gänge läuft._ Sie freute sich nicht wirklich auf diesen Anblick, aber sie hatte keine Lust mehr Augenringe zu bekommen, nur weil ihre Gedanken sie wachhielten.

Als im November das erste Quidditchspiel der Saison stattfand, saß Contessina zwischen Blaise und Pansy und feuerte Slytherin mit ihren Mitschülern an, während die anderen Häuser für Gryffindor jubelten.

Oben am Himmel hatte Harry gerade den Schnatz entdeckt und wurde dicht von ihrem Bruder verfolgt. Kopf an Kopf zischten die beiden durch die Luft, die Augen starr auf den kleinen goldenen Ball gerichtet. Contessina war sich nicht sicher wen sie lieber gewinnen sehen wollte, doch da sie das Gemecker von Draco übers restliche Wochenende nicht erleben wollte, rief sie seinen Namen aus. Aber Draco streckte seinen Arm vergeblich ins Leere, während Harrys Finger sich nach wenigen Sekunden um den flatternden Ball schlossen. Er zog seinen Besen nach oben, den Ball in der Hand, und das Publikum schrie vor Begeisterung.

Just in diesem Moment traf ein Klatscher Harry in den Rücken und er fegte ihn vom Besen. Contessina erschrak, doch Harry war keine anderthalb Meter gefallen.

»Hah!«, spottete Harper mit gehässig verzehrter Unterlippe, »das hat er verdient.« Sie gackerte während Harry noch am Boden lag und Hilfe von seinem Team bekam.

Contessina und Blaise sahen sich augenrollen an und wussten, dass sie sich von Draco und Harper stundelang etwas über die Gryffindors anhören durften. Draco würde bis in die Nacht mit Contessina im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, eng an sie gekuschelt und motzend seine Wunden lecken. Sie stellte sich schon mal drauf ein nicht viel Schlaf abzubekommen.

Aber als sie zu ihrem Bruder sah, der gerade im Gras landete, wurde ihr sofort klar, dass er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Sein Gesicht war unnatürlich bleich, die Züge verzehrt und die Lippen so fest aufeinandergepresst, dass ihnen jegliche Farbe entwichen war.

»Mist!«, fluchte sie und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Draco würde die Gryffindors solange provozieren, bis einer von ihnen ausflippte. Und da Ron Weasley in diesem Spiel dermaßen versagt hatte, wollte sie nicht erleben wie er ihren Zwilling als Sandsack benutzte.

Contessina beeilte sich zum Feld hinunter. Sie wusste genau was passierte, wenn ihr Bruder verloren hatte und alles mit seiner Gehässigkeit zu überdecken versuchte. Zusammen mit Blaise betrat sie hastig den Rasen und lief schnell an den Gryffindors vorbei. Draco ließ sie heftig über seine Inspiration zu den Versen für _Weasley ist unser King_ aus.

»Hör jetzt auf, das reicht«, zischte Contessina als sie endlich vor ihm angekommen war. »Slytherin hat verloren, aber das war nicht das letzte Spiel.« Sie nahm Dracos Hand und zog ihn ein Stück zurück. Blaise wurde nervös und sah sich zu den Gryffindors um, die mitbekommen hatten, was Draco von sich gab.

»Aber du magst die Weasleys, nicht wahr, Potter«, höhnte er. »Verbringst deine Ferien und so bei denen, stimmt’s? Ich versteh nicht, wie du den Gestank aushalten kannst, aber ich vermute mal, wenn du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist, riecht sogar die Bruchbude der Weasleys ganz erträglich –«

»Draco, jetzt halt den Mund!«, wurde sie zornig und schubst ihn energischer zurück, als sie sah, dass Harry einen Weasley-Zwilling zu bändigen versuchte, während Angelina, Alice und Katie den andern davon abhielten auf sie zuzustürmen. Blaise hatte bereits seinen Stab gezückt.

Draco lachte nur dreist und blitzte die Gryffindors mit gewittergrauen Augen an, die so viel Wut und Scham zeigten, dass Contessina glaubte, die anderen würden gleich zu Eis gefrieren. »Oder vielleicht weißt du noch, wie das Haus von deiner Mutter gestunken hat, Potter, und der Saustall bei den Weasleys erinnert dich daran –«

Contessina riss die Augen auf und wurde im nächsten Moment zur Seite gestoßen und landete im Gras. Zusammen mit ihr waren auch Draco, Harry und George zu Boden gegangen, die sich aufeinander stürzten wie Bestien.

Contessina rappelte sich auf und konnte Harrys Faust gerade noch erwischen, bevor er sie in Dracos Magen rammen konnte. »Harry, das ist es doch nicht wert!«, rief sie und konnte ihn von Draco wegzerren, wobei sie hinfielen und hastig seine Arme auf den Boden drückte. »Harry, bitte!« Sie lag mit dem Oberkörper auf seinem und versuchte den strampelnden Körper zu bändigen.

»Lass los, ich will ihn erwürgen!«, fauchte Harry rasend vor Wut. Er versuchte sie von sich runterzubekommen, doch Contessina war mehr als gewillt nicht noch jemanden blind auf ihren Zwilling einschlagen zu lassen. Denn so wie sie es aus dem Augenwinkel erkennen konnte, reichte ein Feuerkopf aus um Draco und Blaise die Nase zu brechen.

»Harry, sieh mich an«, sagte sie ruhig und löste eine Hand von seinem Arm um sie ihm auf die Wange zu legen. Harry schrak zusammen und sah sie zum ersten Mal richtig an. Seine grünen Smaragde verloren den glühenden Zorn und wurden wieder zu einem ruhigen Grasmeer. »Bitte«, flüsterte sie. Ihr Haar rutschte ihr zur Seite und legte sich wie ein Vorhang zwischen die beiden und die Außenwelt. Harry gab jeglichen Versuch sich zu befreien auf, seine Glieder wurden schlaff. Contessina strich mit ihrem Daumen seine Wange entlang. Wie gebannt sah er ihr entgegen und hielt die Luft an. Seine Brille war verrutscht, sein Haar voller Gras und die trockenen Lippen ein Stück gespalten.

»Was tun Sie da!«, schrie Madam Hooch und riss sie gewaltsam aus der friedvollen Blase. Contessina rutschte von Harry und richtete sich auf. Harry tat es ihr gleich und bekam einen hochroten Kopf.

Neben ihnen lagen Draco, Blaise und George auf dem Boden, die allesamt im Gesicht bluteten und sich wütend anfunkelten, während Madam Hooch ihren Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt. »Ein solches Verhalten ist mir noch nie untergekommen – zurück ins Schloss, Sie beide, und schnurstracks ins Büro Ihrer Hauslehrerin! Marsch! Sofort!«, sagte sie außer sich zu George und Harry, die ihrer Aufforderung rasch nachkamen, während der andere Zwilling noch von den drei Jägerinnen festgehalten wurde.

Contessina drehte sich zu Draco, der sich mit gläsernen Augen den Bauch hielt und nach Luft japste. Ein Funken brannte in ihr auf, der zu ihm eilen und helfen wollte. Aber Contessina erstickte ihn mit einer Ladung Wasser als sie sich an seine Worte über die Weasleys und Potters erinnerte. _Pustekuchen werde ich tun!_ Für diese Hetztirade hätte sie ihn am liebsten selbst ins Gras geschubst. Draco sah ihrer Mutter so ähnlich, dass sie oft vergaß, wie viel von ihrem Vater in ihm schlummerte. Doch in Momenten wie diesem erinnerten sie sich klar und deutlich.

»Sie beide!«, pfiff Madam Hooch, »auf der Stelle in den Krankenflügel, na los! Und danach zu ihrem Hauslehrer!« Damit die beiden sich bewegten, blies sie nochmal in ihre Pfeife. Von hinten sah Contessina Severus mit wallend schwarzer Robe herannahmen. Hinter ihm liefen aufgeregten Slytherin.

»Das wird dieses Wiesel bereuen«, grollte Draco als er aufstand und sich die blutende Nase abwischte.

Contessina sah ihn an. »Soll das ein Witz sein?«, zischte sie und ballte die Hände. »Du hast mehr als eine gebrochene Nase verdient!«

Entgeistert blickte ihr Zwilling zu ihr rüber, bevor sich seine Züge verhärteten und er sie anfunkelte. »Ich hab lediglich die Wahrheit gesagt, ist doch nicht mein Problem, wenn sie es nicht verkraften«, sagte er verächtlich.

»Die Wahrheit?«, fauchte sie und kam ihm einen Schritt näher. »Was wäre wenn jemand über Mutter und Vater die Wahrheit sagen würde!«

»Das reicht jetzt, alle beide«, funkte Severus dazwischen und stellte sich vor sie. »In den Krankenflügel, los.« Seine Hand machte eine ausladende Geste, doch keiner von ihnen bewegte sich.

»Was ist dein Problem, Tess?«, mischte sich Harper ein, die hinter Severus hervorkam und sich direkt neben Draco platzierte. Daphne kümmerte sich um Blaise, der ein Stück abseits stand.

»Mein Problem?«, fragte Contessina ruhig. »Das hier ist genau der Grund, warum die anderen Häuser uns den Rücken zukehren. Vielleicht stört es euch nicht, aber ich habe keine Lust mehr mich ständig rechtfertigen zu müssen«, platze es aus ihr heraus. Sie hatte versucht das Verhalten der DA-Mitglieder nicht an sich heranzulassen, aber es ärgerte sie, dass sie ihnen erstmal beweisen musste, dass sie kein Miststück war, das alle anderen fertig machen wollte.

»Ach ja? Du scheinst keine großen Probleme damit zu haben, dich an die Gryffindors ranzuschmeißen«, höhnte Harper und verschränkte abschätzig die Arme vor der Brust.

Um Contessina wurde es so kalt, dass nicht einmal ihre Wut sie wärmen konnte. Das Biest in ihrem Inneren erwachte schlagartig und wetzte seine Krallen. _Was bildet sich diese dumme Pute eigentlich ein!_

»Halt die Klappe, Harper, du gehörst nicht einmal zu uns!«, zischte Pansy und trat neben Contessina, bevor diese etwas erwidern konnte. »Du bist ein Halbblut, schon vergessen?« Herausfordernd zückte Pansy eine Braue. »Sei lieber froh, dass wir dich in unserem Kreis akzeptieren.« Eigentlich mochte Contessina es gar nicht, wenn jemand so redete, doch zu sehen wie Harper rot anlief und ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, war eine Genugtuung, an der sich ihr Inneres befriedigte.

»Eine Woche Nachsitzen für jeden von euch!«, donnerte Severus und stellte sich zwischen die Fronten. »Und wenn noch einer den Mund aufmacht, wird es ein Monat.« Die geladene Wut auf dem Feld hatte auch von ihm Besitz ergriffen.

»Komm, wir gehen«, sagte Pansy unbeeindruckt, schnappte sich Contessinas Arm und zog sie mit zum Ausgang. Daphne stand eine Sekunde unsicher da, bevor sie sich entschied mit ihnen zu gehen. Dracos zorniger Blick bohrte sich in ihren Rücken, aber Contessina war es egal, sie hatte genug von ihm. Für die nächsten Tage brauchte er ihr nicht mehr unter die Augen zu treten. _Soll das mein ganzes Leben so weitergehen? Gerade war ich meine Sorgen über Vater losgeworden und nun fängt Draco an zu spinnen?_ Sie tat sich schwer damit ihrem Ärger nicht die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Am liebsten würde sie alles in Fetzen reißen.

»Hör nicht auf die hohle Nuss, sie ist bloß neidisch, weil sie niemals wie wir sein wird«, sagte Pansy und strich ihr über den Arm.

Contessina behielt die Lippen fest aufeinander und verbot es sich zurück zu Draco zu blicken. Seit sie die Sache vom Weihnachtsball geklärt hatte, hatten sie nicht mehr gestritten. Und nun ging alles wieder von vorne los, weil ihr Bruder ein miserabler Verlierer war.

»Er ist ein Idiot«, schnaubte sie und ging schneller voran. »Ich hätte Harry einfach machen lassen sollen, anstatt mich dazwischen zu werfen.« Es war ein Fehler gewesen für Draco einzustehen, denn offensichtlich würdigte er ihren Einsatz kein bisschen. Und Contessina reichte es so langsam ständig den Kopf für ihn hinzuhalten. _Soll er doch in Zukunft zusehen wie er klarkommt._ _Das muss ab heute wohl Severus übernehmen._ »Und wenn diese dumme Pute mir noch einmal zu nahe kommt, reiße ich ihr das Vogelnest vom Kopf.«

Eigentlich bildete sie sich auf ihr Reinblüter-Blut nichts ein, aber in Slytherin war es deutlich, was zählte. Und das Harper sich dennoch getraut hatte sich gegen sie zu stellen, machte sie so wütend, dass ihr in den Sinn kam, wer Umbridge in den Kerkern des Manors Gesellschaft leisten könnte. Ihr Vater würde vorschlagen dem Halbblut die Zunge herauszureißen, damit sie es nicht nochmal versuchen konnte. Aber Contessina würde nicht so drastisch handeln. _Soll Harper doch machen was sie will, ab jetzt steht sie allein da – genauso wie Theodore._


	76. Mistelzweig

Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien verbrachte Contessina ihre meiste Zeit mit Pansy und Daphne in der Bibliothek, wo sie an ihren Hausaufgaben arbeiteten, mit denen die Lehrer wohl vorhatten sie zu ertränken. In den Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sie nur noch einen Fuß um in oder aus dem Schlafsaal zu gelangen. Ihr Zwilling hatte es sich nämlich zur Aufgabe gemacht ihr ständig vor Augen zu führen, dass er in seiner Gruppe, bestehend aus Blaise, Harper, Crabbe und Goyle, bestens zurechtkam. Und um in die frische Wunde zu drücken, hat er Theodore zurück in seinen Hofstaat aufgenommen. Ständig wenn sie aneinander vorbeikamen, gackerten mit purer Absicht und strapazierten Contessinas Nerven. Ihrem Zwilling schien es gar nichts auszumachen, dass sie kein Wort mehr miteinander redeten. Contessina versuchte dieselbe Haltung anzunehmen, aber jedes Mal, wenn sie Draco neben Theodore saß, musste sie hastig Tränen wegblinzeln, bevor ihre Freundinnen es mitbekamen.

Außerdem bedeutete das langanhaltende Schweigen, dass sie im Manor wieder einmal auf sich gestellt war. Mit ihrem Vater würde sei kein Wort reden und mit Draco wohl genauso wenig. Und ihre Mutter war über die Feiertage immer so beschäftigt, dass sie selten anzutreffen war. Ihre einzige Hoffnung blieb, dass Severus entweder ins Manor kam, oder er sie freundlicherweise mit nach Spinner’s End nehmen würde. Aber diese Einsamkeit zu Hause würde sie sich kein drittes Mal antun, davon hatte sie die Nase voll.

In der DA ging es mit den Grundlagen gut voran. Contessina hatte keine Probleme, da sie nebenbei auch noch mit Severus übte. Es war auch nicht schwer sich wegzuschleichen, weil Pansy ihr keine neugierigen Fragen stellte, sondern sie einfach gehen ließ. Sie bewunderte diese Einstellung wirklich, denn umgekehrt hätte sie ihr vermutlich Löcher in den Bauch geplappert.

Neville war mittlerweile nicht wiederzuerkennen. Contessina war unglaublich stolz auf ihn und freute sich auf das Gesicht seiner Großmutter, sollte sie irgendwann sehen, dass ihr Enkel seinen Eltern alle Ehre machen würde.

Beim letzten Treffen vor den Ferien, gingen sie nochmal alles durch, was sie über die Monate gelernt hatten. Contessina freute sich nicht gerade morgen in den Zug nach London zu steigen, doch sie hatten so viele Hausaufgaben bekommen, dass sie für eine lange Weile beschäftigt sein würde.

Nach einer Stunde beendete Harry das Training und eröffnete ihnen, dass sie im neuen Jahr mit dem Patronus starten könnten. Danach verließen alle in üblichen Zweier- und Dreiergrüppchen aufgeregt den Raum. Weil Contessina noch nicht das Bedürfnis empfand ihrem Zwilling zu begegnen, schloss sie sich dem Trio an und half ihnen dabei die Kissen aufzusammeln. 

Sie bekam kaum mit wie Hermine und Ron nach fünfzehn Minuten gingen und sie mit Harry allein zurückbleib. Als es Contessina bewusst wurde, achtete sie penibel darauf sich auf den Kissenstapel vor sich zu konzentrieren.

Seit der Auseinandersetzung auf dem Quidditchfeld hatte sie versucht alle Spekulationen bezüglich Harry aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen. Was sich als äußerst schwer herausstellte, da der Gryffindor plötzlich überall auftauchte, wo Contessina sich befand. Wenn sie mit Hermine ihre Notizen des Unterrichts austauschte, kam er mit Ron im Schlepptau dazu und meinte sie bräuchten bei einigen Fächern ihre Hilfe. Sobald es draußen nicht mehr stürmte und sie mit Neville einen Spaziergang durch den Schnee machte, hatte Harry dieselbe Idee. Sogar bei den Essenszeiten liefen sie sich über den Weg. Harry kam und ging immer genau dann, wenn Contessina es tat. Nach ein paar Wochen hatte sie sich ernsthaft mit der Frage beschäftigt, ob das Schicksal ihr damit etwas mitteilen wollte.

Ihre Begegnungen waren nie unangenehm oder von peinlichem Schweigen unterdrückt, sondern überraschend geschwätzig. Harry redete ohne Unterlass und brachte Contessina häufig zum Lachen. Nach gewisser Zeit hatte sie sich sogar darauf gefreut ihm über den Weg zulaufen, damit er sie nochmal zum Lachen bringen konnte und sie vergaß was sie in den Weihnachtsferien erwarten würde. Dennoch kam es ihr manchmal vor, als würden sie um ein Thema einen großen Bogen machen. Contessina hatte sich noch nicht getraut ihn nach seiner neuen Schwärmerei zu fragen, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie diese dämliche Frage formulieren sollte ohne sich lächerlich zu machen.

Mit einem langen Blick durch den weihnachtlich geschmückten Raum, stellte Contessina fest, dass alles aufgeräumt war und sie keine Ausrede mehr hatte um sich vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu drücken. Harry stand in einer Ecke gegenüber und rückte ein paar Stapel gerade. Contessinas Inneres flatterte nervös als ihr Blick an ihm kleben bleib. Ihre Hände machten sich selbstständig und strichen über ihr rotes Winterkleid, das sich eng um ihren Oberkörper schmiegte und ab ihrer Hüfte genug Spielraum bot um sich frei bewegen zu können. Ein verspielter Wasserfallkragen lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr Schlüsselbein und grüne Perlenohrringe. Die schwarzen Strumpfhosen und halbhohen Riemchen-Pumps betonten ihre langen Beine und kündigten jeden ihrer Schritte klackernd an.

Contessina atmete tief durch, berief sich zur Ruhe und schritt dann Harry entgegen um beiläufig zu fragen: »Bist du in den Ferien bei Sirius?«

Harry drehte sich so schnell mit einem Lächeln um, dass es ihr beinahe vorkam, als hätte er gewartete bis sie das Wort ergriff. »Die Weasleys haben mich eingeladen, aber ich hoffe ich kann ihn wenigstens besuchen«, antwortete er und fummelte mit den Händen an seinem Pullover.

»Er bleibt aber nicht allein in dem Haus oder?«, fragte sie besorgt. Sirius über Weihnachten allein in dieser Bruchbude zu wissen, behagt ihr ganz und gar nicht. _Vielleicht kann ich aus dem Manor entwischen und mich bei ihm und seinen Spinnenweben verkriechen,_ überlegte sie.

Harry schien es auch nicht zu gefallen, dass Sirius über die Feiertage allein war. »Ich werde alles versuchen«, sagte er und hob einen Mundwinkel um bedrückt zu lächeln. »Du fährst nach Hause?«, fragte er dann.

Contessina nickte. »Ja, zwei Wochen mit Draco und Vater, mit denen ich kein Wort rede. Stille Weihnacht bekommt dadurch eine neue Bedeutung«, verhöhnte sie sich selbst. »Naja, vielleicht schaffe ich es mich zu Severus zu verdrücken, oder Andromeda, mal sehen.« Harry rümpfte die Nase, als sie ihren Zaubertränke-Professor erwähnte.

»Bist du –« Er unterbrach sich und zog wieder am Saum seines Pullovers, während er sich seine Worte zurechtlegte. Contessina nahm sich die Sekunde, um ihn zu betrachten. Harry war seit letztem Jahr ein wenig gewachsen, wodurch sie nur mit ihren Absätzen auf Augenhöhe mit ihm war. Sein schwarzes Haar sah wie immer hoffnungslos wild auf seinem Kopf aus, während seine runde Brille auf seiner Nase thronte.

»Bist du dort auch sicher?«, brachte er wenige Sekunden später über die Lippen. Seine Wangen wurden rot, doch seine hübschen grünen Augen funkelten besorgt zu ihr rüber.

Contessina lächelte. »Das ist süß von dir, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Malfoys streiten ständig, das ist ein Gendefekt«, witzelte sie und strich sich eine verlorene Strähne hinters Ohr.

»Nein, ich meine wegen dem Todesser, der im Eberkopf war«, verbesserte er sich und bekam eine Sorgenfalte auf die Stirn.

Ihre Haltung wurde augenblicklich steif. _Pollux – den hatte ich fast vergessen. Ob er wohl zum Weihnachtsfest, das im Manor stattfindet kommt? Was für eine Frage, selbstverständlich,_ tadelte sie sich selbst. _Er lässt sicher keine Gelegenheit aus um mir auf die Pelle zu rücken._

»Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen«, beruhigte sie ihn. Sie war überzeugt, dass ihr Pate diesem Widerling einen Fluch aufhalsen würde, sollte er seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten können.

Harry nickte stumm und leckte sich über die Lippen. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen schweigend. Sie sahen immer wieder zueinander, doch keiner schien zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Contessina rang mit sich, beschloss aber dann endlich den Mund auf zu machen.

»Hast du das Mädchen eigentlich schon nach einem Date gefragt?« Ihre Neugier ging mit ihr durch, wobei sie eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass das nicht mehr passieren würde, nachdem sie beim letzten Mal einen nackten Severus gesehen hatte. Aber wenn die Sache schief lief, würde sie Harry erst in ein paar Wochen wiedersehen, und bis dahin wäre die Sache vielleicht vergessen.

Doch alle Reaktionen, die sich ausgemalt hatte, kamen nicht an die Realität heran, die jetzt auf sie hereinbrach. Statt zu erröten, herumzudrucksen oder ihr klar zu machen, dass sie das nichts anging, tat Harry etwas, dass sie vollkommen aus der Bahn warf. Er lachte. _Harry lacht mich aus._ Er versuchte das gurgelnde Geräusch hinter seiner Hand zu verbergen, doch es preschte durch den Raum wie Kometen am Himmel.

»Was ist?«, fragte sie und verfluchte sich bereits für loses Mundwerk. 

»Nein, ich hab sie noch nicht gefragt«, antwortete er dann und sah zu ihr. Er richtete seine Brille, die ein Stück runtergerutscht war.

»Warum lachst du dann?« _Habe ich etwas nicht mitbekommen? Offensichtlich._ »Ist sie auch in der DA?«, machte ihre Zunge sich selbstständig und beschloss ihre Situation noch zu verschlimmern.

»Ja«, meinte er knapp und lächelte mit geröteten Wangen. Contessina zog ihre Brauen zusammen. Sie benahm sich vielleicht seltsam, aber Harry war genauso merkwürdig. 

»Warum willst du mir ihren Namen nicht sagen?«, kam es unkontrolliert aus ihr. _Merlin, in den Ferien musst ich dringend daran arbeiten mich vor Harry unter Kontrolle zu behalten._

Der lächelte immer noch heiter und sah sich ihr Gesicht plötzlich ganz genau an. Seine Augen wanderten langsam über ihre, hinüber zu den blassen Wangen und dann hinunter zu ihren roten Lippen.

»Contessina«, sagte er schließlich und traute sich einen Schritt näher.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr Mund trocken. _Was ist denn jetzt los?,_ fragte sie sich. Weil sie nicht wusste was sie machen sollte und Harry nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, sah sie zur Seite, an ihm vorbei und dann nach oben. Ihre Pupillen wurden größer als sie den Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen hängen sah. _Warte? Hat Harry mich etwas gefragt? Warum hat er meinen Namen gesagt?_ Verwirrt sah sie zu ihm zurück. Das Lächeln war verschwunden. Sein Blick lag auf dem Mistelzweig über ihnen. _Soll ich ihm einen Kuss geben? Vielleicht auf die Wange, schließlich mag er eine andere und würde es gewiss nicht schätzen, von mir betatscht zu werden. Und ich will das natürlich auf nicht. Glaube ich …_ Ihr Kopf war zu durcheinander um sie wissen zu lassen, was sie wollte.

»Das Mädchen«, fing Harry an und blickte zurück in ihr Nebelgrau. Seine Augen tauchten ineinander ein und hielten sich gegenseitig im Bann. »Das Mädchen, das mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gegangen ist, mag ich.«

»Oh«, nickte sie und biss auf ihre Unterlippe. _Mit wem war er beim Weihnachts…_ »Ohhh«, blieb es ihr in der Kehle stecken als sie verstand. Ihr Hirn arbeitete von einer Sekunde auf die andere auf Hochtouren. _Das bedeutet … Aber … Harry mag …_

Harry nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und kam ihr noch einen Schritt näher. Sämtliche Gedanken in ihrem Kopf nahmen Reißaus. Er war ihr so nahe, dass sie problemlos seinem Atem lauschen konnte. Ihr Herz flatterte schnell wie ein Kolibri gegen ihre Brust. Bevor sie Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, lehnte Harry sich vor. In der nächsten Sekunde trafen seine Lippen auf ihre.

Contessinas zuckte und weitete die Augen. Zu erschrocken um den Kuss zu erwidern, verharrte sie regungslos vor Harry, dessen Lippen ruhig auf ihren blieben. Seine Lider waren geschlossen. _Tu etwas, tu etwas, tu etwas …_

Als Harry sich zurückzog und sein hübsches Grün vor Unsicherheit erblasste, kam endlich Leben in sie. _Bin ich die erste, die er küsst? Das wäre eine miserable Erinnerung._

Ein Ruck ging durch Contessinas Körper. Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich. Ohne ihm Zeit zu lassen, teilte sie ihre Lippen und fand mit geschlossenen Augen zu seinen. Durch den Schreck waren seine Lippen gespalten und Contessina nutzte es aus, indem sie seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre nahm. Harrys Hände wanderten zu ihrer Taille und ihrem Rücken, damit er sie näher an sich ziehen konnte.

Sie verschmolzen miteinander. Ihre innewohnende Kälte vermischte sich mit Harrys Hitze und verteilte sich wie eine Wolke um sie herum. Contessina legte ihre zweite Hand um seinen Nacken und verschloss ihre Finger.

Es war ganz anders als bei Draco oder Sirius. Bei Draco hatte sie nicht gewusst was geschah, ihr Kopf hatte sich einfach ausgeschalten. Und bei Sirius war so viel passiert, dass es sie überfordert hatte. Doch bei Harry … sie war vollkommen ruhig und klar im Kopf und konnte jedes Detail in sich aufsaugen. Den Geschmack seiner Lippen, den Geruch seiner Haut und den kräftig pochenden Herzschlag an seinem Hals. Harry zu küssen war unschuldig.

Einige Stunden später waren Harry und Contessina im Raum der Wünsche eingeschlafen. Sie hatten sich die Kissen wieder zurechtgelegt und sich hingesetzt. Hand in Hand hatten sie stundenlang geredet und gelacht, bis ihnen vor Erschöpfung die Augen zugefallen waren. Eigentlich müssten sie längst in ihren Schlafsälen sein, doch keiner der beiden hatte getrennte Wege gehen wollen. Sie würden sich die nächsten Wochen nicht sehen und wollten die verbliebenen Stunden bis zum Morgen zusammen verbringen.

Es war seltsam aber beruhigend gewesen Harrys Hand zu halten. Contessina mochte das Gefühl das ihre Hände begleitete. Es fühlte sich an als würden sich ihre Herzschläge vereinen und zusammen flatterhaft klopfen. Durch das Dauergrinsen auf ihren Lippen kam sie sich dämlich vor, aber immer wenn sie zu Harrys grünen Smaragden sah, blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Sein Anblick brachte ihren Mund zum Lächeln, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Als ein schmerzverzehrtes Stöhnen durch die Stille schnitt, erwachte Contessina aus ihrem ruhigen Schlaf. Sie blinzelte und bemerkte, dass sie auf Harrys Arm lag. Ein Schauer ging durch seinen Körper und er verbiss sich ein erneutes Stöhnen.

»Harry?« fragte sie verschlafen und richtete sich langsam auf. Seine Brust war schweißnass, genauso wie sein Haar. Plötzlich war sie hellwach und setzte sich ganz auf. »Harry!«, rief sie, als sie erkannte, dass er in einem Albtraum steckte. Sie legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen. »Harry, wach auf, es ist nur ein Traum.«

Er fing an sich stark zu winden und verkrampfte. Aus seinem Gesicht war jedwede Farbe gewichen. Er war so blass, dass man meinen könnte, er wäre todkrank. »Harry!« Sie wurde panisch als er nicht reagierte. _Das ist kein Albtraum_. Sie wusste wie es einem bei Albträumen ging, aber das war nicht normal.

Harrys Hände zuckten zu seinem Kopf und er griff in sein Haar hinein, als würde er verhindern wollen, dass er explodierte. Dann drehte er sich rasch zur Seite und erbrach sich über die Kissen.

»Ich hol Hilfe, bin gleich wieder da!« Contessina verschwand durch die Tür und lief zur Treppe. Sie musste sich beeilen, sie durfte ihn nicht so lange allein lassen. Gerade als sie zum sechsten Stock rennen wollte, blitzte ihr Professor McGonagall ins Auge, die als Nachtwache unterwegs war.

»Professor!«, schrie Contessina und spürte zum ersten Mal die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen. »Kommen Sie, schnell!«

»Miss Malfoy!«, rief ihre Professorin und kam rasch zu ihr. »Was machen Sie noch hier, Sie sollten längst –«

»Bitte, Sie müssen mir helfen, Harry … er …«, schluchzte sie und lief zurück in den Raum der Wünsche.

Harry lag auf dem Rücken und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Contessina hastete zurück an seine Seite und nahm seine Hand. »Harry?«, versuchte sie ihn anzusprechen.

»Mr Weasley«, keuchte er und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schwer. »Mr Weasley … ist angegriffen worden …«

»Was?«, sagte Professor McGonagall, als sie sich neben Harry kniete und das Erbrochene neben sich besorgt zur Kenntnis nahm.

»Mr Weasley! Er ist gebissen worden, es ist schlimm, da war überall Blut …« Flackernd öffnete er die Augen und sah zu Contessina. »Das war kein Traum«, sagte er kopfschüttelnd, als ahnte er, dass sie es gleich aussprechen würden.

Er richtete sich ein Stück auf, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen und drehte sich zu Professor McGonagall. »Es geht um Mr Weasley«, wiederholte er. »Er ist von einer Schlange angegriffen worden, und es ist schlimm, ich hab es selbst gesehen.«

»Sie haben es selbst gesehen, was soll das heißen?« Sie zog ihre Brauen zusammen und hörte aufmerksam zu.

»Ich weiß nicht … ich hab geschlafen und dann war ich dort …«

»Sie wollen sagen, Sie haben das geträumt?«

»Nein!«, sagte Harry zornig und zerdrückte Contessinas Hand. »Ich hatte erst einen Traum über etwas ganz anderes, und dann ist er davon unterbrochen worden. Es ist wirklich passiert, ich hab’s mir nicht eingebildet. Mr Weasley hat auf dem Boden geschlafen und er wurde von einer riesigen Schlange angegriffen, da war furchtbar viel Blut, er ist zusammengebrochen, jemand muss rausfinden, wo er ist … Ich lüge nicht und ich bin nicht verrückt!« Den letzten Satz schrie er und bohrte dabei seine kurzen Nägel in ihren Handrücken. »Ich sage Ihnen, ich hab es gesehen!«

»Ich glaube Ihnen, Potter«, sagte ihre Professorin. »Kommen Sie hoch, wir gehen zum Schulleiter.«

Contessina und Professor McGonagalls hatten Harry aufgeholfen und ihn zum Büro von Professor Dumbledore geschleppt. Sobald sie bei ihm angekommen waren, fing ihr Schulleiter an ihm allerlei Fragen zu stellen ohne Harry ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Seit gefühlten Stunden saßen sie auf den harten Stühlen und Harry versuchte ihm verzweifelt zu erklären, dass er nicht nur geträumt hatte. Dabei war die feuchte Hand des Gryffindors so fest um Contessinas geklammert, dass sie kaum noch ihre Finger spürte.

Harry wurde mit jeder Minute aufgebrachter, weil Dumbledore wie ein Tiger sein Büro auf und ab lief und jedes Wort mit zerknitterten Brauen überdachte. Contessina strich mit dem Daumen über die feine Narbe auf seinem Handrücken, die durch Umbridge entstanden war. Damit wollte sie nicht nur Harry beruhigen, sondern auch sich selbst, denn desto mehr Harry über seinen _Traum_ erzählte, desto mulmiger wurde ihr. Alles kam ihr surreal vor und sie war versucht zu glauben, dass sie gleich in ihrem Bett aufwachen würde und _sie_ nur geträumt hatte.

Sobald Harry verstummte, wandte Professor Dumbledore sich an die Portraits und erteilte ihnen Befehle. Contessina sah zu dem Gryffindor, der noch immer kreidebleich in sich zusammengesunken war.

»Hey?«, flüsterte sie und legte ihre verschränkten Hände in ihren Schoß. Harry sah zu ihr rüber. »Sie werde ihn finden.« Er nickte schwach und biss sich solange auf die Oberlippe, bis sie aufriss und zu bluten begann.

Contessina fühlte sich nutzlos und wusste nicht wie sie ihm helfen konnte, also küsste sie seinen Handrücken, lächelte und hoffte es würde ihm irgendwie helfen. Währenddessen ignorierte sie die Blicke ihrer Professoren und konzentrierte sich nur auf Harry. Was auch immer das Problem ihres Direktors war, es machte Harry sauer. Ihr war schon länger aufgefallen, dass er ihn auf Distanz hielt, aber dass er ihn nicht einmal in dieser Lage ansah, machte sie stutzig.

Sekunden vergingen wie Minuten und Minuten wie Stunden. Dann kam endlich ein Portrait zurück und verkündete, man habe Mr Weasley schwer verletzt, aber lebend gefunden und ins St.-Mungo gebracht. Professor McGonagall machte sich direkt auf den Weg um die restlichen Weasleys zu wecken.

Contessina behielt ihre Aufmerksamkeit bei Harry. Seine Augen waren trüb und leer. »Sie werden ihm helfen. Im St.-Mungo sind die besten Heiler des Landes«, sprach sie ihm gut zu und rutschte ein Stück näher. Ihre Lippen trafen seine kühle Wange, die noch immer von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt war. »Du hast ihn gerettet«, flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und küsste auch diese Stelle. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie sonst tun sollte.

 _Wie ist das alles so schnell aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Der Abend war wunderbar gewesen._ Contessina hatte lange nicht mehr so viel gelacht. Sie hatte sich wohl und losgelöst gefühlt. _Wir hätten nicht einschlafen sollen. Doch was wäre mit Mr Weasley passiert, wenn Harry nicht geschlafen hätte? Hätte er es trotzdem gesehen?_

»Sirius weiß sehr wohl, dass er Ihr Porträt nicht zerstören darf, Phineas«, sagte ihr Professor und Contessina wurde hellhörig. »Sie sollen ihm die Botschaft überbringen, dass Arthur Weasley schwer verletzt ist und dass seine Frau die Kinder und Harry Potter in Kürze in sein Haus kommen werden. Haben Sie verstanden?«

Contessina runzelte die Stirn. _Der Grimmauldplatz ist mit dem Schulleiterbüro verbunden? Phineas?_ Etwas klingelte, doch sie konnte ihren Finger nicht draufdeuten. Ein Stammbaum erschien vor ihren Augen. _Phineas Black?_

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, erschienen die restlichen Weasleys im Büro und überhäuften Harry und ihren Schulleiter mit Fragen.

»Dein Vater wurde während seiner Arbeit für den Orden des Phönix verletzt«, fasste Professor Dumbledore knapp zusammen. »Er wurde ins St.-Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen gebracht. Ich schicke euch jetzt wieder in das Haus von Sirius, von dort aus ist das Hospital bequemer zu erreichen als vom Fuchsbau. Dort werdet ihr auch eure Mutter treffen.«

Die Rotschöpfe kamen näher um den Schreibtisch. »Flohpulver ist im Moment nicht sicher, das Netzwerk wird überwacht. Ihr werdet einen Portschlüssel nehmen.« Ihr Schulleiter deutete auf einen alten Kessel auf der Tischplatte. »Wir warten nur noch auf Phineas Nigellus, damit er uns Bericht erstattet … ich möchte sichergehen, dass die Luft rein ist, bevor ich euch wegschicke –« Eine goldene Feder schwebte zu Boden. »Das ist eine Warnung von Fawkes, Professor Umbridge weiß offenbar, dass ihr nicht mehr in euren Betten seid … Minerva, gehen Sie und halten Sie auf – erzählen Sie ihr irgendetwas –«

Binnen Sekunden verschwand Professor McGonagall und Phineas erschien wieder in seinem Portrait. »Er meint, er würde sich freuen«, sagte er mit gelangweilter Stimme. »Mein Ururenkel hatte immer schon einen merkwürdigen Geschmack, was Hausgäste anbelangt.«

»Also kommt her«, sagte Professor Dumbledore. »Und rasch, bevor noch jemand zu uns stößt.«

Die Weasleys umringten Dumbledore. Harry stand auf und ging zu ihnen, doch er wurde von Contessina gestoppt, die sich mit ihm aufgerichtet hatte, jedoch keine Anstalt machte ihm zu folgen. Seine Hand war immer noch in ihrer und er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis loszulassen. Aber warum sollte sie noch mitkommen? Natürlich würde sie Sirius gern sehen, aber das war eine Familienangelegenheit der Weasleys. Sie wollte nicht dazwischenfunken.

»Ähm«, räusperte sie sich. »Ich sollte in den Schlafsaal.« Harry trat vor sie und umklammerte ihre Hand fester. Er sagt nichts, aber er sah sie mit glänzenden Augen an, die ihr zeigten, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie ging.

»Kommen Sie ruhig mit, Miss Malfoy, ich wollte ohnehin noch mit Ihnen sprechen, bevor Sie die Ferien antreten«, sagte ihr Direktor und nickte ihr zu.

Contessina wollte protestieren, Harry aber auch noch nicht allein lassen. Er sah aus als könne er sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten. Also machte sie es den anderen nach und ging mit Harry zu Professor Dumbledore.


	77. Spannungen

Der Boden materialisierte sich unter ihren Füßen. Beine verhedderten sich, Körper fielen krachend aufs Parkett. Contessina blinzelte die farbigen Sternchen vor ihren Augen weg und drückte die feuchte Hand, die mit ihrer verschmolzen war.

»RAUS HIER!«, wurden sie brüllend in Empfang genommen.

Contessina schüttelte ihren Kopf und setzte sich dann auf. Die Weasleys lagen um sie verteilt wie ein Meer aus Gliedmaßen. Stöhnen und Flüche raunten durch die dunkle Stille des Zimmers. Contessina sah zu der kleine Lichtquelle des Kamins und gewöhnte ihre Augen an die Düsternis. Sie waren in einer Kellerküche gelandet. Töpfe und Pfannen hingen an den Wänden, verstaubte Glasvitrinen waren mit Geschirr vollgestopft, und auf einer langen Tafel mit angeknacksten Tischbeinen lagen die Reste eines Abendessens.

Harry rappelte sich hinter Contessina auf und half ihr sich aus den Armen und Beinen der anderen zu befreien und aufzustehen. Als sie zu ihm aufsah, bemerkte sie wie grün er war. So kurz nach einer … _Vision?_ … zu reisen, war offensichtlich keine gute Idee gewesen. Aber Umbridge in die Hände zu fallen, wäre wesentlich schlimmer.

»Was ist los«, kam auch schon Sirius hereingelaufen. »Phineas Nigellus meinte, Arthur sei schwer verletzt –«

»Frag Harry«, antwortete ein Zwilling

Sirius drehte sich in ihre Richtung. Seine feixend grauen Augen nahmen die verschwitze, bleiche Gestalt seines Patenkinds in Betracht. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Contessina. Überraschung durchzuckte ihn und ließ seine Pupillen größer werden.

»Contessina«, sagte er und kam auf sie zu. Eine Sekunde später hatte er seine Arme fest um sie gelegt. »Was machst du hier? Nicht dass ich mich nicht freue, aber –«

»Ich war bei Harry, als es passiert ist, und Professor Dumbledore will später noch mit mir sprechen«, erklärte sie, als er sie wieder losließ. Sie atmete durch und bekam dabei eine Duftwolke von schalem Schnaps in die Nase.

»Was ist passiert, Harry?«, fragte Sirius nochmal und wandte sich an Harry.

Ein Druck ging durch ihre verschränkten Hände, dann begann Harry erneut von seiner Traum-Vision zu erzählen. Die Weasleys spannten sich bei jedem Wort weiter an. Eine drückende Stille breitete sich aus, bis einer der Zwillinge zu Sirius sah.

»Ist Mum hier?«

»Sie weiß wahrscheinlich noch gar nicht, was passiert ist«, antwortete Sirius und fuhr sich durch das rabenschwarze Haar. »Das Wichtigste war, euch fortzuschaffen, bevor Umbridge sich einmischen konnte. Ich vermute, Dumbledore teilt es Molly jetzt mit.«

Contessina kräuselte ihre Nase und nahm in genauer in Augenschein. Ein dunkler, ungleicher Bart umgab sein Kiefer und trotz später Stunde, trug er noch eine enge Hose und ein halboffenes Hemd samt Weste und Lackschuhen.

Ginny und die Zwillinge begannen zu diskutieren, aber Contessina hörte weg und sah sie nochmal um. Neben der Vitrine mit dem Geschirr, stand eine kleine Bar mit dreidutzend Flaschen, allesamt mit Alkohol gefüllt. Whiskey, Schnaps, Wein, Brandy, Butterbier und Wodka. Die meisten waren zur Hälfe leer oder nur noch mit einem Schluck gefüllt.

»Es ist wichtig, weil wir keine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache lenken wollen, dass Harry Visionen von etwas hat, das Hunderte von Meilen entfernt geschieht!«, sagte Sirius zornig. Contessina blinzelte und sah zurück zu den anderen. »Könnt ihr euch vielleicht vorstellen, was das Ministerium von einer solchen Information halten würde?«

»Sirius hat recht«, mischte Contessina sich ein, bevor die Zwillinge widersprechen konnten. »Wenn es das Ministerium erfährt, dann werden auch _andere_ Personen davon erfahren.« Die Geschwister sahen sie blinzelnd an. »Die Heiler kümmern sich um euren Vater, ihr würdet dort sowieso nur nervös rumsitzen, das könnt ihr genauso gut auch hier machen.«

»Danke«, freute sich Sirius über ihre Unterstützung, während die Zwillinge schnaubten. Ginny und Ron ließen sich die Stühle sinken und schienen in Gedanken weit weg zu sein. Die Zwillinge sahen Sirius feindselig an, bevor sie sich neben Ginny setzten. »Gut so«, sagte Sirius erleichtert, »also, lasst uns – lasst uns was trinken, während wir warten. Accio Butterbier!«

Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und setzte sich neben Harry, der seinen Stuhle dicht an ihrne rutschte. Sie musste mit Sirius sprechen, allein. Aber nicht jetzt, nicht wenn Mr Weasleys Schicksal in der Schwebe hing. Doch sobald sie einen ruhigen Moment fand und die anderen weg waren, würde sie ihn darauf ansprechen. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, es war nachvollziehbar, trotzdem konnte er das nicht machen. Das ging so nicht, das durfte er weder Harry noch sich selbst antun.

»Hey«, wandte sie sich leise an den Gryffindor neben ihr und strich ihm ein paar verlorene Strähnen zurück. »Du hast getan was du konntest.« Harry sah durch seine runden Gläser in ihren grauen Nebel, während die Butterbierflaschen vor ihnen ankamen. Die ganze Sache nochmal zu erzählen hatte ihn aufgewühlt und die Ungewissheit trug nicht dazu bei, dass es ihm besser ging.

Zum Morgengrauen war Mrs Weasley erschiene und hatte ihnen die freudige Nachricht überbracht, dass Mr Weasley durchkommen würde und sie ihn später besuchen konnten. Sirius hatte die Großfamilie dann über die Weihnachtsferien eingeladen, damit sie einen einfacheren Weg zum St.-Mungo haben würden. Nach einem reichlichen Frühstück, waren alle bis auf Sirius und Contessina ins Bett gegangen. Im Verlauf des Morgens waren auch Mr Lupin und Dora aufgetaucht um die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für den Hospitalbesuch zu besprechen.

Contessina lauschte den dumpfen Stimmen aus dem Nebenzimmer und räkelte sich in ihrem Sessel. Sirius hatte sich ihr gegenüber auf der Couch ausgestreckt und nippte an den letzten Tropfen seines dritten Butterbiers.

»Einmal habe ich Cassiopeias stinkiges Parfum mit Fliegenessenz ausgetauscht«, erzählte er grinsend. »Sämtliche Insekten aus dem Garten haben sich auf sie gestürzt und halb aufgefressen. Eine fette Kröte hat sich dann in ihrem Locken festgekrallt und musste von meinem Vater mit Händen entfernt werden. Dabei hat er ihr eine halbe Glatze verpasst.« Contessina grinste mit geschlossenen Lidern. »Meine Mutter hat nicht herausgefunden was ich gemacht habe, aber sie wusste dass ich Schuld an dem Unglück war. Zur Strafe hat sie meine Geschenke angezündet und mich zwei Wochen in meinem Zimmer schmoren lassen. Aber das war es wert gewesen, sogar Regulus hat sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen können.«

»Wir sollten nicht so über eine Tote sprechen«, sagte Contessina, musste aber immer noch breit grinsen. Die Tante von Sirius‘ Mutter Walburga und Contessinas‘ Großvater Cygnus, war vor drei Jahren kurz nach dem frostigen Weihnachtsessen im Malfoy Manor verstorben. »Draco und ich haben uns früher Geschichten ausgedacht warum sie noch alleinstehen ist«, offenbarte sie. »Zwei Sommer vor unserem ersten Schuljahr haben wir Bilder von ihr gefunden, auf denen sie in Jagdmontur stand und ein einen riesigen Elch erlegt hat. Draco meinte dann, sie hätte nie geheiratet, weil sie im Geheimen eine Assassine ist und für das Ministerium Gegner ausschaltet.«

Sirius verschluckte sich an seinem Butterbier und spuckte es zur Hälfte wieder aus. »Diese Vogelscheuche eine Assassine?«, prustete er lachend.

»Wir waren neun!«, verteidigte sie sich schnell und dachte an den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter, als sie ihr diese Theorie aufgetischt hatten. »Außerdem, hast du schon mal gesehen wie sie einen Braten anschneidet? Sie hat die Klinge durch die Luft geschwungen als wäre sie bei einem Fechtduell.«

Sie lachten noch eine Weile in schwellender Erinnerung, bis die Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit der vergangenen Nacht zurückkehrte.

»Du siehst blass aus«, sagte Sirius und stellte seine leere Flasche auf den Tisch.

»Ich fühl mich auch als wäre ich Opfer eines Klatscher-Angriffs geworden«, murmelte sie und kuschelte sich tiefer in den Sessel. Ihr ganzer Körper stand unter Spannung, dass sie kurzzeitig glaubte, sie würde sich gleich in Atome auflösen. 

»Dumbledore hat uns von der Sache mit Avery erzählt«, wechselte er das Thema. Contessina nahm ihren Blick von der modrigen Tapete und sah zu Sirius silbrigen Augen. »Es ist nicht sicher, wenn du zurückgehst. Du solltest hier bleiben …«, er richtete sich auf und sah durch ihr Gesicht, »… dann kann ich dich beschützen.«

Hitze schoss durch ihren Körper und lockerte ihre Glieder. Ihr Inneres räkelte sich genüsslich. Doch dann sah sie zu der Flasche und legte ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. »Und wer beschützt dich?«, fragte sie ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Sirius folgte ihren Augen und seufzt. »Es ist … es ist schwer wieder …« Er verkniff die Lippen und sah zu ihr rüber.

Contessina richtete sich auf und behielt ihr Grau in seinem. »Ich weiß wie das ist«, sagte sie sanft. »Eingesperrt zu sein, an einem Ort an dem man nicht sein will, von dem jeder behauptet, es wäre zu meinem Besten.« Ihre ersten Wochen in Dorset spielten sich automatisch vor ihr ab. »Alleingelassen und sauer auf jeden der einem über den Weg läuft. Und das schlimmste an allem ist, dass sie recht haben.« Contessina atmete tief durch. »Sirius, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst und es tut mir leid, dass es nicht anders geht, aber …«, ihr Blick schweifte zurück zu der Flasche, »… _das_ kannst du Harry nicht antun. Er braucht dich jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor. Und du brauchst einen klaren Verstand.« Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und führ sich mit bebender Hand über den Mund. »Wenn du es schon nicht für dich selbst tun kannst, dann tu es für Harry«, die Hitze stieg ihr zu Kopf und ihre Finger begannen zu zittern, »und … für mich«, sagte sie leise. Sirius‘ Blick zischte zu ihr, seine grauen Augen glänzten. »Wer weiß, vielleicht brauche ich auch bald ein Versteck, und wenn es soweit kommt, will ich keinen Säufer als Gesellschaft haben.« Sie versuchte den letzten Satz locker klingen zu lassen, doch Sirius sah sie nur ruhig an.

Sein funkelnder Blick blieb starr auf ihr liegen, dann stand er von der Couch auf. Er überbrückte die wenigen Schritte zu ihrem Sessel und türmte vor ihr. Contessina schluckte und zwang sich die Augen nicht abzuwenden. Das Atmen fiel ihr plötzlich schwer, ihre Kehle wurde staubtrocken und die Spannung kehrte zurück. Sirius leckte sich über die Lippen und reichte ihr im nächsten Moment die Hand. Contessina brauchte eine Sekunde, bis sie sich gesammelt hatte und sie ergriff. Ohne etwas zu sagen, zog er sie zu sich hoch und führte sie aus dem kleinen Salon neben der Bibliothek. Sie gingen durch den Flur und in einen Raum gegenüber dem Wohnzimmer. Sobald sie drinnen waren, erkannte Contessina den Ort als _Smooking Room._ Mehrere Ledersitzgruppen standen mit niedrigen Tischen in den Ecken. Eine Wandseite war mit Wildtierbildern bestückt, die andere mit ebenhölzernen Regalen voller Alkoholflaschen. Davor stand eine glattgeschliffene Theke mit dutzenden Kristallgläsern. Seichtes Licht entstand durch wenige Gaslampen an den Wänden zwischen den Sesseln. Es gab keine Fenster und sobald man die Tür schloss, passte sie sich dem Dekor der Wand an und verschwand für das bloße Auge.

Sirius blieb still als er zur Bar ging und eine Flasche nach der anderen aus dem Regal nahm. Dann drehte er die Verschlüsse auf und kippte den braunen, blauen, roten, goldenen oder klaren Inhalt in das Becken der Theke. Contessina sah ihm dabei zu. Die geleerten Flaschen stellte er auf den Boden. Sie verharrte noch einen Moment, dann ging sie zu ihm rüber und half ihm dabei den Alkohol die Rohre runter zu kippen.

Nach dem Mittagessen brachen die Weasleys mit Harry und Dora zum St. Mungo auf. Contessina blieb – unter Protest von Harry – bei Sirius. Mr Lupin verzog sich zu irgendeiner anderen Sache. Contessina hatte nicht mitkommen wollen, weil sie sich zwischen der Großfamilie wie ein Eindringling gefühlt hatte und nicht länger dazwischen stehen wollte als nötig.

»Was ist das eigentlich mit dir und Harry?«, durchbrach Sirius die Stille, die sich im Wohnzimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Bei einer Tasse Tee und Scones saßen sie da und warteten noch immer auf Professor Dumbledore. »Er wollte deine Hand ja gar nicht mehr los lassen.«

Contessina kniff die Brauen zusammen und sah ihn sich genauer an. Er saß angespannt in dem Sessel neben dem staubigen Bücherregel und fummelte ständig mit seinen Fingern herum, nur um sich zu beschäftigen. Seit sie sämtliche Schränke durchwühlt und den Alkohol aus dem Haus verbannt hatten, stand er unter Spannung.

»Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?«, drängte er und sah ihr kurz in die Augen, blickte jedoch schnell wieder weg. Aber das war eine gute Frage, auf die sie keine Antwort hatte. _Bin ich mit Harry zusammen?_ Sie hatten keine Zeit gehabt darüber zu reden, aber irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass sie nach einem Kuss schon ein Paar waren. _Will ich überhaupt mit Harry zusammen sein?_

»Könntest du ein anderes Thema ansprechen? Eines bei dem mein Kopf nicht zu rauchen anfängt«, stöhnte sie gequält. Sie war schon viel zu lange wach und langsam zweifelte sie daran, dass sie es später zum Bahnhof schaffte, wo sie auf Draco treffen würde. Wann tauchte ihr Direktor endlich auf?

»Habt ihr euch geküsst«, ignorierte er ihre Einwände.

»Sirius!« Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und rieb sich die Augen.

»Ist das ein Ja? Komm schon, Harry erzählt es mir sowieso.« Er erhob sich und ging vor ihrem Sessel in die Knie. Seine Hände fanden auf ihren Oberschenkeln Platz, wo er auch sein Kinn abstützte und aus funkelnden Hundeaugen zu ihr hochguckte. »Lass mich nicht betteln«, klagte er und brachte sie damit zum Lachen. _Neugierige Flohschleuder_.

»Ja, haben wir, aber nein, wir sind nicht zusammen. Zumindest haben wir nicht darüber gesprochen«, antwortete sie. Wie von selbst fand ihre Hand in sein langes Haar, bis sie in seinem Nacken stehen blieb und mit den Fingerspitzen über die weiche Haut strich.

»Warum wart ihr so spät noch zusammen?«, fragte er mit wohlig geschlossenen Augen.

»Wir sind nach dem Training der DA eingeschlafen. Durch Harrys Vision bin ich wach geworden, dann ging auch alles schon los.« Sirius sah von unten zu ihr auf und wirkte mit einem Mal zehn Jahre jünger. Auch wenn der Grund tragisch war, sah sie ihm an, dass ihn das volle Haus erfreute. Die Weasleys würden mit Harry über die Ferien bei ihm bleiben. Dass bedeutete, Sirius wäre Weihnachten nicht allein und würde sich seine Einsamkeit nicht versuchen wegzutrinken.

»Ich bin froh, dass du nicht allein bist«, sagte sie ruhig. Es hätte ihr keine Ruhe gelassen, wenn er einsam in diesem Haus eingesperrt gewesen wäre.

»Dumbledore kommt vermutlich erst heute Abend«, unterbrach er ihre Ruhe, indem er sich wieder aufrichtete. »Wir sollten noch etwas schlafen, sonst kippen wir hier noch um.« Schlaf klang hervorragend. Wenn ihr Direktor eintraf, konnte er sie wecken. Sie würde ihre Augen so oder so nicht mehr lange offen halten können. »Komm her.« Sirius schnappte sich ihren Arm, legte ihn um seinen Hals und schlang dann einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen, während der andere sich um ihren Rücken legte. »Du kannst wahrscheinlich keinen Schritt mehr machen, so wie du aussiehst«, lachte er, trug sie aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hinauf.

Eigentlich würde sie über diese Unverfrorenheit gerne an seinem Ohr ziehen, aber es war angenehm in seinen Armen zu liegen und sich schwerelos zu fühlen. »Wohin bringst du mich«, fragte sie.

»Schlafzimmer. Dumbledore wird uns schon finden, wenn er kommt.«

»Wessen Schlafzimmer?«, hakte sie nach und kannte die Antwort als sie das feixende Funkeln in seinen Augen sah.

»Die anderen Zimmer sind alle schon besetzt«, grinste er schulterzuckend. Er nahm die letzte Stufe, bevor er sie absetzte und sich zur klapprigen Tür begab, die in sein Zimmer führen sollte.

»Aber natürlich«, lachte sie und folgte ihm in den stickigen Raum.

Als erstes sprangen ihr Poster ins Auge, die Motorräder und halbnackte Frauen drauf abgebildet hatten. Dazwischen hingen rot-goldene Gryffindor-Fahnen und im Hintergrund waren die Reste einer silbergrauen Seidentapete zu erkennen. Die Mittagssonne wurde von dicken Brokatvorhängen ausgesperrt. Ein matter Kerzenkronleuchter hing von der Decke und spendete genug Licht um nicht über die Kisten am Boden verteilt zu stolpern. Breit und ausladend stand ein geschnitztes Holzbett neben dem Fenster und an der Seite gegenüber befand sich ein Kleiderschrank.

»Interessant«, war alles was Contessina dazu sagte. Sirius hatte sich wahrlich Mühe gegeben, damit seine Mutter einen Grund fand ihn schlagen zu können. _Was Vater wohl mit mir machen würde, wenn ich meine Wände mit nackten Männern volltapeziere?_

»Es ist toll zu sehen, dass meine liebenswerte Mutter das Zeug nicht weggekriegt hat«, grinste er und kramte in seinem Kleiderschrank herum. Contessina sah sich noch kurz um, doch das Bett war zu verlocken um noch länger davon fernbleiben zu können.

Mit einem roten Hemd in den Händen, schloss Sirius den Schrank und ging zu ihr rüber. »Hier, das ist bequemer.« Er reichte ihr das Hemd und fing an sich seine Sachen abzustreifen.

Contessina hatte nichts dagegen, denn während ihres kurzen Nickerchens im Raum der Wünsche, hatte sie gemerkt wie unbequem es war in ihren Sachen zu schlafen. Sie legte das Hemd auf die Decke seines Betts und zog sich dann die Strumpfhose aus. Sirius hatte ihr den Rücken zugedreht und knöpfte seine Weste auf. Es störte sie nicht sich vor ihm auszuziehen, da sie erstens; zu müde war, um sich darum zu scheren, und zweitens; Sirius auch nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen stehen würde. Außerdem waren sie sich schon weitaus näher gekommen als sich voreinander umzuziehen.

Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Kleid, öffnete den BH und zog sich dann Sirius Seidenhemd über. Bis zu den ersten drei Knöpfen schloss sie es und krabbelte danach endlich unter die einladende Decke. Eine herbe Duftwolke empfing sie, als sie ihren Kopf in die Kissen fallen ließ. Sirius‘ Geruch umfing sie wie eine dicke Nebelschwarte und wärmte sie innerlich. Seit er sie im Verbotenen Wald gerettet hatte, spürte sie Sicherheit, wenn sie bei ihm war. Er machte zwar ständig Witze und spielte Dinge leichtfertig herunter, aber sie wusste, wenn es brenzlig war, wurde er ernst und half so gut er konnte.

»Da habe ich es wohl doch noch geschafft, mir ein ehrbares Reinblut ins Bett zu holen«, lachte er und kam zu ihr unter die weiche Decke. »Mutter muss vor Stolz platzen!«

»Wie tragisch, dass sie es nicht sehen kann. Oder willst du sie ins Zimmer holen?«, witzelte sie und lachte über sein verzogenes Gesicht.

»Jetzt hast du die Stimmung ruiniert«, schnaubte er und legte sich auf den Rücken. Ihre Schultern berührten sich, während ihre nackten Beine die seinen streiften, sobald sie sich bewegte.

»Schlaf gut, Sirius«, murmelte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie die Augen schloss und einschlief.


	78. Grenzen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist aus Sirius' Sicht geschrieben.

Am späten Nachmittag lag Sirius neben der tief schlafenden Schönheit und versuchte ihr ins Land der Träume zu folgen. Vergeblich. _Gütiger Gryffindor, wie soll das funktionieren, wenn sie überall diesen wunderbaren Geruch hinterlässt?_ Er musste nur kurz zu ihren roten Lippen blicken und schon spürte er, wie sich untenrum etwas bei ihm regte.

»Merlin«, stöhnte er leise und drehte den Kopf wieder einmal nach rechts. _Welchen Mann würde dieser Anblick kalt lassen?_

Friedlich und erschöpft schlummerte Contessina auf dem Rücken. Sirius‘ rotes Seidenhemd bedeckte notdürftig die marmorne Haut und hinterließ seinen Geruch auf ihr. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig zu riechen wie sich ihre Düfte vermischten.

Mittlerweile bereute er es, sie in sein Bett geholt zu haben, anstatt sie in einem der freien Zimmer unterzubringen. Sirius war genauso müde wie sie, doch Schlaf kam nicht infrage. Er konnte seine Augen nicht vor ihr verschließen. Der Reiz sich immer wieder zu ihr zu drehen und die porzellanweiße Haut zu betrachten, war zu groß. Er hatte es achtundvierzig Sekunden geschafft, doch dann waren seine Lider von selbst wieder aufgesprungen. Es war zum verrückt werden.

Dass er sie nicht anrühren durfte, machte die Sache noch schlimmer. Wie die Verbotene Frucht ruhte sie neben ihm und verhöhnte ihn mit ihrem köstlichen Anblick. Das silberweiße Malfoy-Haar lag um ihren Kopf wie ein weicher Rahmen, der ihr makelloses Gesicht präsentierte. Ihre hohen Wangenknochen waren entspannt, genauso wie die blutroten Lippen, die einen winzigen Spalt geöffnet waren. Die Decke war ihr bis zur Hüfte hinuntergeglitten und zeigte ihre schlanke Figur durch Sirius‘ Hemd. Der vierte Knopf von oben war durch ein paar Wendungen während des Schlafes aufgegangen und zeigte mehr als Sirius sehen sollte. Er musste nur leicht an dem Stoff ziehen, dann würde er ihre kleinen Brüste bewundern können.

Unvermeidlich lief vor seinen Augen ab, was er mit ihr anstellen würde, sollte er es wagen. Sein Glied wurde bei diesen Gedanken steif und Sirius musste sich auf die Seite drehen, damit es nicht auffiel. _Merlin behüte, wenn sie aufwacht und mich mit einer Erektion erwischt … einmal hat mir diese Schmach gereicht._ Auf Andromedas Couch hatte er durch ihre bloßen Berührungen schon einen Steifen gekriegt, obwohl jederzeit jemand hätte reinkommen können. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was Andromeda mit ihm gemacht hätte. Wenn Contessina es nicht abgebrochen hätte … er fragte sich oft wie weit er gegangen wäre. _Hätte ich unsere kleine Knutscherei von den Weihnachtsferien fortgesetzt?_

Wie eine große Wolke voller Schuld, tauchte Harry vor seinen Augen auf. _Ich bin von der Fast-Freundin meines Patensohns angetan. So verliebt wie er durch die Gegend läuft, würde er mir sämtliche Flüche auf den Hals hetzen, sollte er das rauskriegen_. Manchmal versuchte er sich damit rauszureden, dass er die kleine Malfoy zuerst gesehen hatte – auf diese Weise zumindest. Harry wurde erst beim Weihnachtsball der Kopf von ihr verdreht, doch Sirius hatte schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen als Hund gewusst, dass sie ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgen würde. _Habe ich damit nicht ein Vorrecht auf sie? Warum bin ich es, der sich zurückhalten muss?_

_Die Verwandtschaft ist kein Grund, Reinblüter nehmen das nicht so streng und meine Eltern waren ungefähr auf demselben Grad gewesen. Das Alter … Man musste doch nicht immer gleichalt sein. Zwanzig Jahre, das ist ein Katzensprung! Außerdem muss ich mir ein paar Pluspunkte geben, schließlich passe ich in Lucius Malfoys Bild, das er vom perfekten Ehemann für seine Tochter hat. Ich bin reinblütig, habe den richtigen Familiennamen und ich noch einiges in meinem Gringotts-Verlies. Meine Persönlichkeit wird mir vermutlich einige Punkte abziehen, aber trotzdem, bin ich ja wohl besser als diese Kakerlake Pollux Avery._

Sirius‘ Gedanken drehten sich und er atmete erschöpft aus. Es saß in einem Raum ohne Türen und Fenster fest, es gab kein Entkommen. _Wie soll ich mich aus dieser Nummer herauswinden, wenn ich es eigentlich gar nicht will?_ Er wollte nicht den Blick von ihrem begehrlichen Körper lassen, und er wollte auch keine Rücksicht auf andere nehmen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte. Es muss irgendwann vor Askaban gewesen sein. Damals hatte er nur ein feixendes Lächeln aufsetzen müssen und schon waren die Mädchen hin und weg gewesen. Er war ein Aufreißer gewesen, aber er hatte nicht jeden Tag eine andere in sein Bett mitgenommen, schließlich hatte Sirius Black Klasse gehabt! _In meinem Bett liegt sie ja schon mal,_ verhöhnte er sich.

_Warum kann Harry sich nicht einfach für Ginny interessieren? Oder Hermine, oder irgendeinem anderen Mädchen. Warum um alles in der Welt, muss er sich ausgerechnet das Mädchen aussuchen, das mir heiße Träume beschert!_

Wieder stöhnte er gereizt. Er war ein grauenvoller Pate. Erst ließ er ihn zwölf Jahre lang allein und jetzt wollte er ihm auch das Mädchen ausspannen. _James würde mir die Hosen runterziehen und mich durch die Winkelgasse schleifen._ _Und Merlin behüte, wenn Remus davon Wind bekommt …_ Sein pelziger Freund hatte ohnehin schon bemerkt, dass er ständig über sie redete und ihre Nähe suchte, wenn sie in Reichweite war. _Remus macht wegen dem Altersunterschied zu Tonks schon ein riesen Fass auf, was würde er da bitte über Contessina sagen? Er würde mir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen._

Neben ihm regte sich die grazile Gestalt und zog seinen Blick auf sich. Sirius‘ silbergraue Augen wanderten zurück zu ihr. _Wie ist es möglich, dass ich mich wohl und entspannt in ihrer Nähe fühle, mir aber gleichzeitig der Schweiß ausbricht?_

Sobald er in das zarte Gesicht blickte, waren all seine Sorgen verpufft. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln und drängten ihn über ihre weiche Haut zu fahren. _Und wenn ich es einfach wage?_ _Sie schläft tief und fest, und so müde wie sie gewesen war, würde sie noch einige Zeit versunken bleiben. Sie würde es gewiss nicht mitkriegen, wenn ich ihr kurz über die Wange fahre … oder über ihr freies Schlüsselbein streiche. Es wären unschuldige Berührungen, nichts Verbotenes._

Sirius schluckte. Seine Kehle wurde staubtrocken. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, wobei ihr erfrischender Duft sich in seiner ganzen Nase verteilte. Dann schlug er die Lider wieder auf und bewegte seine Hand langsam zu ihr. _Was ist schon dabei? Ich ziehe sie ja nicht gleich aus und lasse meine Träume Wirklichkeit werden. Nur eine kleine Berührung, das ist alles._

Als seine Fingerspitzen mit der geschmeidigen Haut ihrer Wange kollidierten, ran ein Schauer über seinen Arm, hoch zu seiner Brust und verbreitete sich bis hinunter zu seinen Zehen. Sirius leckte sich über die Lippen und wanderte hinunter zu ihrem Hals. Es war als würde er über den weichsten Stoff der Welt streichen, zum ersten Mal wirklich fühlen, wie zart und exklusiv er war. Er glitt über ihren Kieferknochen und erreichte ihre Kehle … wie gerne er diese Stelle noch einmal küssen wurde. Er wollte seine Zähne darüber streifen lassen und leicht an ihr knabbern, bis man sehen konnte, was er mit ihr angestellt hatte.

Die Beule in seiner Hose begann zu schmerzen. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und strich weiter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein. Der schlanke, gerade Knochen wurde von einer dünnen Schicht ihrer Haut überzogen und ließ seine Finger so glatt drüber tanzen, als wäre es eine Eisfläche. Er hatte schon viele Frauen bei sich gehabt, aber noch nie hatte sich eine so tief in seinen Verstand gegraben, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, die Gefühle anderer zu ignorieren. Die Gefühle des letzten Bisschen Familie, das ihm noch geblieben war.

Als er darüber nachdachte, sprangen ihm ihre Worte zurück in den Kopf. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie nicht wusste was zwischen Harry und ihr war. Sie hatten sich bisher nur geküsst, weiter nichts. Mit ihm war sie schon um einiges weitergegangen. Und jedes Mal, war es von ihr ausgegangen. Sie hatte ihm letztes Jahr die Lippen wundgeküsst, und sie war es auch gewesen, die ihm einfach das Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte um seine Tattoos bewundern zu können. Wenn er daran dachte, mit wie viel Leidenschaft sie das getan hatte, wollte sein Verstand ihm einreden, dass Harry ihr nicht einmal halb so wichtig war. Ihn hatte sie noch nicht so berührt. Und sie hatte bisher immer abgestritten, dass sie in seinen Patensohn verliebt sei.

Der Vergleiche waren lächerlich, das wusste Sirius selbst, aber er wollte sich an ihnen festklammern und sich einreden, dass er kein Mistkerl war, der seinem Patenkind die Freundin ausspannte. Er durfte sie nicht haben, aber dennoch konnte er sich nicht dazu zwingen die Finger von ihr zu lassen. Es fühlte sich zu gut an ihre geschmeidige Haut zu berühren, als dass er einfach abbrechen konnte.

Um sich zu beruhigen, sah er ihrem schmalen Brustkorb dabei zu, wie er sich entspannt hob und senkte. Der tiefe Ausschnitt zeigte den Freiraum zwischen ihren flachen Brüsten, die er nur allzu gern berühren würde. _Würde sie es merken? Wenn ich nur kurz …_

Bevor er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte, glitten seine Finger über die Knopfreihe des Hemds. Er strich weiter rüber und erstarrte, als er die kleine Knospe ihrer Brustwarze erreicht hatte. Sein Blick flackerte hoch zu ihrem Gesicht. Contessina lag entspann auf dem Rücken, den Kopf zu ihm geneigt und die Lippen leicht geöffnet.

_Ich kenne die Grenzen. Ich werde nicht zu weit gehen. Ich werde meine Gier ein klein wenig befriedigen und mich danach artig auf die Seite drehen und schlafen. Ja, so werde ich es machen._

Mit neugewonnenem Mut stützte er sich mit angewinkeltem Arm auf der Matratze ab und fuhr mit seiner Hand zurück zum Ausschnitt des Hemds. Seine Finger strichen über die Kuhle an ihrem Schlüsselbein, bevor er sich über die Lippen leckte und nochmal tief einatmete. Er warf einen letzten Blick in ihr Gesicht und wanderte dann zurück zu ihrer Brust. Seine Hand glitt unter den seidigen Stoff. Als er die Wölbung ihrer Brust erreicht hatte, drückte sein Glied so hart gegen seine Hose, dass er kurz aufstöhnte. _Merlin, dieses Mädchen ist mein Ende. Ich werde im Fegefeuer landen, keine Frage._

Er berührte den Vorhof ihrer Brust und strich in kleinen Kreisen drum herum. Seine Augen wurden nicht belohnt, doch seine Finger erstasteten jede Stelle so genau, dass er es sich bildlich vorstellen konnte. Was würde er dafür geben diese verführerische Stelle zu küssen, bis sie sich ihm freudig entgegenbeugen würde … Er würde ihre helle, klare Stimme hören, wie sie seinen Namen auf den Lippen trug und auf Wolke sieben schwebte …

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus zog er seine Hand hervor und öffnete einen Knopf vom Hemd. Ihm war durchaus bewusst wie falsch das war und das die kleine Malfoy ihm die Haare ausreißen würde, wenn sie es mitbekäme, doch er konnte nicht anders. Seine Geduld war nicht überspannt, sondern längst zerrissen. Seine schmutzigen Phantasien galten seit einem Jahr nur noch ihr, und bei jeder einsamen Nacht in diesem schrecklichen Haus, befriedigte er sich mit seinen Vorstellungen von ihr. Einmal, nur ein einziges Mal, wollte er sehen ob seine Vorstellungen der Realität gerecht wurden.

Er zog die Decke ein Stück zurück und öffnete den letzten Knopf. Als es getan war, schluckte er wieder. Er wusste, dass er seine Lust vermutlich nur noch steigern würde, doch er hoffte, dass es ihm Erleichterung bringen würde.

Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren flachen Bauch, wobei er das Hemd beiseiteschob und sich an der strahlendhellen Haut ergötzte. Sie war so weiß wie der Marmor einer griechischen Götterstatue. _Aphrodite._ _Sie ist meine Aphrodite._ _Göttin der Liebe, der Schönheit und der sinnlichen Begierde._

Er ließ seinen Daumen über ihren Hüftknochen streichen und wanderte Stück für Stück höher. Ihre Haut glitt unter seinen Fingern weg wie Wasser. Es war berauschend wie leicht sie ihn erregen konnte. Vorsichtig schob er die Seiten des Hemdes zurück und eröffnete sich den Anblick ihrer Brüste. Kleine, schneeweiße Erhebungen, wie gemacht für seine Handflächen. Der Bereich ihrer Brustwarzen hob sich von der hellen Haut rosig hervor. _Ob sie es merkt, wenn ich sie dort küsse? Nur ein kleiner, schneller Kuss, nichts weiter._

Sirius‘ Anstand verließ ihn und ehe er realisierte, was er tat, senkte sich sein Mund zu der verführerisch aufgestellten Brustwarze, die er unbedingt mit seinen Lippen berühren wollte. Seine Hand verweilte an ihrem Rippenbogen, während er ihr Küsse auf die glatte Haut drückte und sich weiter zur Mitte begab.

Eine kühle Brise schlich sich um ihre freigelegte Haut und ließ ihre Spitzen versteifen. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er glauben ihr sündiger Körper versuchte ihn zu provozieren. Und dann tat er es einfach. Er schloss seine Lippen um die erhärtete Spitze und genoss das erregende Gefühl ihrer zarten Haut. Er zog sich zurück und betrachtete die feucht glänzende Stelle. Noch einmal gönnte er sich das berauschende Gefühl und sog an ihrer Spitze. Seine Lider schlossen sich, während seine Zunge zwischen seinen Lippen hervorkam und dagegen stieß.

Als plötzlich ein leises Stöhnen durch den totenstillen Raum drang, zuckte Sirius zusammen und richtete seinen geweiteten Pupillen nach oben. Contessina lag noch immer entspannt da, hatte sich nicht bewegt und schien auch nicht aufzuwachen. Sirius kniff die Brauen zusammen und tat es nochmal. Seine Zunge stieß gegen ihre Brustwarze, während er sie im Auge behielt. Tatsächlich, als seine Zungenspitze einen Kreis um ihren Vorhof zog, spalteten sich ihre Lippen und ein heiseres Stöhnen drang aus ihrem Mund.

Wie Musik wanderte der süße, helle Klang durch seine Ohren. _Bei Merlin, ich errege sie!_ Nur durch die kurze Berührung mit seiner Zunge schenkte sie ihm diese wundervollen Klänge, die seine Phantasien ab nun begleiten würden. _Wie soll ich mich jetzt noch zurückhalten? Das Fegefeuer wird eine Willkommensfeier für mich schmeißen._

Sirius konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Das restliche bisschen Verstand, das ihm noch geblieben war, verabschiedete sich zusammen mit seinem Anstand und den Schuldgefühlen. Er rutschte tiefer und wandte sich mit dem Mund ihrer rechten Brust zu, während seine Hand die andere übernahm.

Ein Seufzen glitt über die roten Lippen seiner Aphrodite und ihr Oberkörper begann sich ihm entgegenzustrecken. Es ermutigte ihn dazu leicht an ihrer Spitze zu knabbern und ihr noch mehr dieser Töne zu entlocken.

Seit sie in seinem Haus angekommen war, schrie ihr Körper vor Spannung. Er würde ihr helfen sich zu entspannen und fallen zu lassen. Er würde sie auf eine kleine Wolke katapultieren und dafür sorgen, dass sie ihn niemals vergessen würde. Selbst wenn er sie nicht haben konnte, würde er wenigstens einen Platz in ihren Erinnerungen haben.

Ihr Stöhnen wurde lauter und regelmäßig. Ihre Lider flackerten und Sirius legte sich einen Plan zurecht, damit sie ihm nicht aus den Fingern rutschte sobald sie wach war. Er wollte und konnte nicht aufhören. Er musste herausfinden, ob er sie genauso erregen konnte, wie sie es mit ihm getan hatte.

Seine Zähne knabberten über die empfindliche Stelle und mit einem Schlag waren ihre Lider geöffnet. Irritiert blinzelte sie und Sirius richtete sich auf. Ihr Kopf drehte sich, bis ihre Blicke sich trafen und Grau von Grau verschluckt wurde.

»Sirius?«, flüsterte sie heiser. Sie hatte noch nicht realisiert was er gerade tat, weshalb er mit dem Daumen über ihre Brust strich und ihr ein überraschtes Keuchen entlockte. Sirius konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Die kleine Versuchung hatte ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben und ließ ihn sämtliche Grenzen überschreiten. Er würde es ihr jetzt gleich tun und sie an ihrer Lust vergehen lassen.

»Gefällt dir das?«, raunte er und küsste ihre Brust. Contessina zuckte zusammen und wollte sich aufrichten, doch er drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen zurück. Ihre Augen waren schlagartig geweitet.

»Sirius, was –«

»Bleib liegen, kleine Aphrodite«, unterbrach er sie. »Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du dich entspannen kannst, wenn du es zulässt.«

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch es kam nichts heraus. Sie war sprachlos. »A-aber«, stotterte sie schwer schluckend. »Sirius, ich –«

»Ich werde keine Grenzen überschreiten«, beruhigte er sie und küsste die flache Stelle zwischen ihren Brüsten. _Nein, ich werde nicht ihr Erster sein._ _Aber ich kenne andere Wege, die sie zu den Sternen schicken werden._ »Soweit werde ich nicht gehen, versprochen, aber ich kann dir helfen die Anspannung aus deinen Knochen zu vertreiben. Vertraust du mir?«

Wieder öffnete sie ihren Mund und brachte nichts heraus. Sie schien noch immer nicht verstanden zu haben, was er angestellt hatte. Ihr Blick war noch nicht über das offene Hemd und ihre nackten Brüste gewandert. »Aber Harry«, begann sie stockend.

Sirius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. _Harry._ Zweifelsohne würde seinem Patensohn nicht gefallen was er hier tat, aber … _Harry ist nicht da._ Niemand bis auf sie beide und Kreacher war im Haus. Die Weasleys würden sicher bis zum späten Abend bei Arthur bleiben, und Dumbledore hatte so viel zu tun, dass er nicht vor ihnen auftauchen würde.

»Er muss es nicht erfahren«, überwand er sich zu sagen. _Merlin, dafür werde ich leiden, sobald ich das Zeitliche gesegnet habe._ Doch er brauchte sie jetzt und nichts außer ihrem Nein würde ihn davon abhalten. Sollte sie ihn klar und deutlich abweisen, würde er sie in Ruhe lassen, aber wenn nicht … Sirius blickte in ihre Augen und beobachtet fasziniert, wie sich ihr helles nebelgrau langsam in etwas dunkleres verwandelte, das er nicht erfassen konnte. Ihre Brust hob sich schwer. Ihre Hände fanden den Weg nach oben und strichen federleicht über seine Arme.

»Du gehst nicht zu weit?«, flüsterte sie. »Versprochen?«

Eine Synapse knallte durch als er sah, wie sie sich über die Lippen leckte. »Versprochen«, nickte er und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein. Contessina ließ eine Hand zu seinem Kinn wandern und hob es an, damit er zurück zu ihr sah.

Sirius blieb die Luft weg. Ihre Iris vereinte sich glänzend mit ihrer Pupille und ließ ihre Lust so deutlich aufflackern, dass es ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Ehe er sich versah, streckte sie den Kopf und verband ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sein Herz begann wie bei einem Marathon zu schlagen. _Bitte lass das kein Traum sein._

Ausgehungert und voller Gier zog er sie an sich und begrub sie unter sich in die Kissen. Sein Körper legte sich zwischen ihre Beine und seine Hände rutschten von ihrer Brust zu ihrer Taille und streichelten sie vorfreudig. Er kam sich vor als wäre er dreizehn Jahre auf Entzug gewesen und bekam nun endlich den wohlverdienten Schuss. Er würde es genießen und alle Gedanken von sich schieben. _Später kann ich mich mit Schuldgefühlen zu quasseln, aber jetzt werde ich nur an mich denken – und an die kleine Aphrodite unter mir._

Sirius löste seinen Mund von ihrem und küsste ihr Kinn. Contessina warf den Kopf zurück und präsentierte ihm ihren Hals. Seine Ellbogen stützten ihn zu ihren Seiten. Ihre Hände glitten über seine nackte Brust und fuhren über seine Oberarme. Sirius küsste sich ihren Hals hinunter und biss hinein um nochmal diese wundervollen Klänge zu Ohren zu bekommen.

Wie auf Kommando gab sie ihm was er wollte. Ihre Augen schlossen sich genießend, während ihr Körper sich ihm freudig darbot. Sirius konnte sein Glück kaum in Worte fassen. Die Tatsache, dass sie ihm erlaubte sie so zu berühren, überwältigte ihn.

Seine Hand glitt unter ihren Rücken und hob sie ein Stück an um ihr endlich dieses Hemd ausziehen zu können. Nicht minder untätig half sie ihm und schüttelte es ihre Arme hinunter. Sirius nahm das Ding und warf es in die hinterste Ecke seines Zimmers. Sofort legte er sie zurück und wandte sich ihrem Schlüsselbein zu. Er küsste sich zwischen ihre Brüste und leckte nochmal über ihre Brustwarze, während er die andere mit der Hand knetete.

Süße Klänge plätscherten aus ihrer Kehle. Ihre Beine legten sich an seine Hüfte, ihr Oberkörper streckte sich ihm entgegen. Mit den Fingern fuhr sie ihm über den Nacken und vergrub sie in seinen schwarzen Locken.

Sein Mund bahnte sich hinab zu ihren Rippen, bis er an ihrem Bauchnabel angekommen war und einmal drüber leckte. Er wollte sie mit jeder einzelnen Zelle seines Körpers. Er hoffte das Schicksal war gnädig mit ihm und ließ sie nicht in letzter Minute ihre Meinung ändern. Er hatte genug gebüßt, das hier konnte man ihm nicht auch noch wegnehmen. Die kleine Aphrodite gehörte für diesen Moment nur ihm und er würde jeden verfluchen, der versuchte das zu ändern.

Sirius rutschte mit dem Oberkörper zwischen ihre gespreizten Schenkel und küsste die seidig weichen Innenseiten. Der Duft ihrer Erregung empfing ihn wie heiße Sommerluft. Sein Blick wanderte zu der dunklen Stelle ihres beigen Höschens. Sie war herrlich feucht und das alles nur durch die kleinen Berührungen, die er ihr geschenkt hatte. _Merlin._ Er musste sich zurückhalten um das letzte Stückchen Stoff nicht einfach mit den Zähnen zu zerreißen. Stattdessen küsste er den nassen Fleck und richtete sich dann auf um ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Wieder trafen ihn diese dunklen Augen, die so erhitzt im Kronleuchterlicht funkelten, dass er schwer schlucken musste. Er durfte es nicht überstürzen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ein Mann sie so berührte und er wollte nicht, dass es zu schnell vorbei war. Also wanderten seine Hände hoch zu ihrer Taille und streichelten ihre Haut hinab, bis er auf den Widerstand ihres Höschens stieß. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen als er seine Daumen im Bund verhakte und es quälend langsam ihre Beine hinab zog. Sobald es ihre Füße verlassen hatte, schmiss er das Stoffstück in die Ecke.

Er blickte hinunter auf die nackte Schönheit und spürte sein Herz einen Gang schneller schlagen. Diesen Anblick würde er bis an sein Lebensende nicht vergessen. Sie würde sich in sein Gedächtnis bohren wie noch keine Frau vor ihr. Genüsslich ließ er seinen Blick über ihre kleinen Brüste wandern, ihren flachen Bauch und schließlich sein Ziel. Seine Hände strichen über ihre dünnen Schenkel während seine Augen sich an dem Anblick ihrer samtig weichen Mitte labten. Es gab kein Haar, das ihm die Sicht verdecken könnte, wodurch er sich an der glänzend feuchten Stelle erfreuen konnte.

Sirius beugte sich wieder hinunter und küsste ihre Innenseiten. Gänsehaut erfasste ihre Haut als er das tat. Er atmete ihren süßlichen Duft ein und küsste dann endlich ihre Mitte. Contessina sog scharf die Luft ein. Ihre Finger krallten sich ins Laken. Seine Hand glitt ihm zur Hilfe, wobei seine Lippen von ihr abließen. Mit dem Mittelfinger teilte er ihr Schamlippen und fuhr zu ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt hoch. Ein ersticktes Stöhnen verließ ihren Mund. Ihr Kopf neigte sich zur Seite, ihre Lider waren geschlossen.

Er trennte seinen Finger von ihr und macht mit seiner Zunge weiter. Ihr Becken zuckte. Sirius legte die Hände um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie fest. Er leckte von unten nach oben und schloss stöhnen die Augen als sich ihr süßer Geschmack in seinem Mund verbreitete.

Ihre Klänge verbanden sich mit dem Rhythmus seiner Zunge und ihre Finger gruben sich tiefer in das Laken. Sirius erforschte jeden Zentimeter, den er erreichen konnte. Er leckte nochmal durch ihre heiße Spalte, bevor sein Mund sich mit Freude auf den empfindlichen Punkt legte.

Contessinas Stöhnen wurde lauter. Ihr Mund war geöffnet und ihr Atem ging stockend. Immer wieder zuckte ihr Becken und ihre Füße strichen haltsuchend über die Matratze. Sirius genoss den Geschmack verbunden mit der herrlichen Musik die sie ihm schenkte, bis sie schließlich in einem lauten Aufstöhnen endete, als der Höhepunkt über ihr zusammenschlug. Ihr Kreuz beugte sich soweit durch, dass sich die Haut über ihre Rippen spannte und er jede einzelne zählen konnte. Er saugte den Anblick in sich auf. Das würde ihn sogar noch im Tod verfolgen. Seine kleine Aphrodite wandte sich in den Laken, wobei sich ihr silberblondes Haar um sie verteilte.

Sirius hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah sich das köstliche Bild an, bis sich ihr Atem stabilisierte und sie zitternd die Lider öffnete. Die lustvolle Dunkelheit funkelte ihm entgegen und ließ ihn zischend die Luft einziehen, bevor er sich neben sie legte. Er küsste ihre Stirn und zog sie dicht an sich. Sanft streichelte er ihre Schulter und wartete bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Dabei ignorierte er so gut es ging sein steinhartes Glied, das sich hilfeschreiend gegen ihre Beine drückte.

Es vergingen einige Minuten in denen er sie einfach nur hielt, ihren Kopf küsste und Kreise über ihre Schulter zog. Als sie sich bewegte und sich zu ihm drehte, fanden ihre Lippen zurück zu seinen. Sirius‘ Hände legten sich auf ihren kleinen Po und zogen sie nah an sich. Doch es stellte sich schnell als Fehler heraus. Ihre feuchte Mitte stieß dabei gegen sein hartes Glied und raubte ihm die Luft. Er musste sich fieberhaft dran erinnern, dass er ihr versprochen hatte nicht zu weit zu gehen.

»Sirius?«, fragte sie heiser.

Quälend öffnete er die Augen und verlor sich in ihren. Dieser dunkle See verschlang ihn mit Haut und Haaren. »Alles okay«, räusperte er sich. Allerdings war seine kleine Aphrodite schlau genug um sein Problem zu erkennen. Es erschreckte sie nicht die harte Beule zu sehen, die sich mittlerweile durch den lockeren bohrte. Sie sah auf die Stelle hinunter und schien nachzudenken. _Würde sie sich vielleicht doch um entscheiden?_ Eigentlich hatte er nicht vor ihr Erster zu werden, auch wenn er das mehr als alles andere wollte. Doch wenn sie es von sich aus anbieten würde … er würde sie nicht von sich stoßen, so viel war klar.

»Leg dich auf den Rücken«, sagte sie und richtete sich auf. Sirius schluckte und sah sie an. Contessina reagierte nicht darauf, sondern wartete bis er ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen war und sich auf den Rücken gelegt hatte. Sie strich sich das wirre Haar zurecht und überraschte ihn, indem sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Sirius zog so scharf die Luft ein, dass er sich verschluckte. Ihre feuchte Mitte platzierte sie direkt auf seinem steifen Glied, das nur von dem seidigen Stoff der Pyjamahose bedeckt war. Binnen Sekunden war die Stelle nass und ließ ihn ihre süße Mitte deutlich spüren. Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe um zu verhindern zu kommen. Er wollte wissen was sie vorhatte und ihren Plan nicht ruinieren indem er zu früh seine Patronen verschoss.

Während ihr Becken still blieb, strichen ihre zarten Fingerkuppen über seine tätowierte und vernarbte Brust. Sirius blieb ruhig liegen, hielt seine Hände an ihrem festen Po und gab sich ihren Berührungen hin.

Contessina beugte sich hinab, küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund, bevor sie sich auch schon seinen feinen, hellen Narben zuwandte. Früher hatte er es als abstoßend empfunden, wenn jemand die Erinnerungsstücke seiner Mutter berührte, doch bei ihr war es anders. Sie küsste jedes Gewebestück mit so viel Hingabe, das er glaubte daran zu zergehen. Ihre roten Lippen strichen von der einen über die andere Narbe, bis sie jede einzelne geküsst hatte. Sirius verlor sich beinahe in dem Gefühl, doch sie holte ihn schlagartig in die Realität zurück, als sie ihr Becken an seinem Glied rieb. Überrascht entfuhr ihm ein lautes Stöhnen.

Seine Aphrodite hatte sich zurück in eine gerade Haltung begeben und hob ihm ihre Hände flach entgegen. Sirius runzelte die Stirn und brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand und seine Hände mit ihren verschränkte. Contessina verschlang ihre Finger mit seinen und stützte sich dann an ihnen ab, indem sie seine Arme zurück in die Matratze drängte. Ihre Augen waren fest auf seine gerichtet, wobei ihn die dunklen Seen wieder in Besitz nahmen und er seine Umgebung nicht mehr wahrnahm.

Und dann, _endlich,_ fing sie an ihr Becken zu bewegen. Unkontrollierte Laute entwichen seiner Kehle. Ihre Mitte rieb über sein Glied, das in der feuchten Hose steckte und zuckte. _Merlin, es braucht nicht mehr viel, wenn sie so weitermacht._

Ihre Augen ließen ihn nicht gehen, behielten ihn in ihrem Zauber. Es kamen Gefühle hoch, die er zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Überall machte sich Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper breit. Er fühlte sich schwerelos. Seit er nach Askaban gebracht wurde, hatte er dieses Gefühl nicht mehr empfunden, doch die kleine Schönheit gab es ihm mit einer Leichtigkeit, die ihm den Atem raubte. _Ahnt sie was sie für mich tut? Was es mir bedeutet?_

Sirius‘ Klänge wurden lauter und er spürte sein Ende auf sich zurasen. Sein Kopf wurde leer. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken. Jede Stelle, die sie berührte, begann zu glühen und es fiel ihm schwer zu atmen. Sein Herz fing wie verrückt an zu schlagen, so kräftig und schnell, dass er fürchtete, sie könne es hören. Ihr beider Atem wurde lauter, schneller und unkontrollierter. Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, welches nach mehr verlangte, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

Einen Augenblick später war es soweit. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte erstickt, während sein Sperma sich in seiner Hose verteilte. Hitzige Schauer jagten über seinen Körper, während er nach Atem rang. Er blinzelte und konnte sich endlich aus dem dunklen Wasser befreien und seine Lider für einen Moment schließen. Er saugte das angenehme Gefühl in sich auf und hoffte sich daran erinnern zu können, wenn sie fort war.

Contessina trennte ihre Hände von einander und stieg von ihm runter. Sie legte sich neben ihn und strich ruhig über seine Brust, bis er wieder klar war. Wie er zuvor bei ihr, gab sie ihm kleine Küsse auf die Wange und Schulter. Mit den Fingern strich sie ihm verschwitzte Strähnen aus der Stirn und kraulte ihn dann hinter seinem Ohr.

»Das war –«, fing sie an.

»Unglaublich«, beendete er.

Ein sanftes Lachen ertönte an seinem Ohr. Sirius drehte sein Gesicht zu ihr und sah sie schmunzeln. Ihre Augen waren wieder hell und strahlend kalt. Das vertraute Nebelgrau blickte ihm entgegen und erweichte sein Herz. _Merlin, jetzt bekomme ich auch noch Herzklopfen._ Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre und atmete in ihrem Rhythmus mit.

»War das Instinkt? «, fragte er nach ein paar Minuten. Sirius konnte kaum glauben, dass es ihre erste Intimität mit jemandem war. Sollte es wirklich so sein, dann war Harry ein verdammt glücklicher Junge.

»Was?«, grinste sie.

»Das gerade«, antwortete er.

Contessina zuckte nur ihre Schulter und biss sich auf die Unterlippen. »Ich lese viel.«

Sirius hob eine Braue. _Ob ihr Vater weiß, dass sie solche Bücher liest? Warum haben die Mädchen aus meiner Schulzeit nicht solche Bücher gelesen?_

Ihre Ruhe wurde urplötzlich gestört, als jemand an Sirius‘ Tür anklopfte und selbstgerecht eintrat. Wie vom Blitz getroffen schossen die beiden hoch und starrten Remus erschrocken an, der zur Tür hereinkam.

»Sirius, Dumbledore wartet –« Abrupt hielt sein Freund inne als er die beiden nackten Gestalten auf dem Bett sah. Seine Augen wurden tellergroß und sein Kinn verirrte sich Richtung Schlüsselbein. »Was bei Merlin!«, rief er und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Sirius griff schnell nach der Decke zu ihren Füßen und zog sie über sich und Contessina. _Verfluchter Doxymist! Was hat Remus denn für ein Timing!_

»Was wird das hier!«, schrie er aufgebracht und kam näher ans Bett. »Hattet ihr etwa …?« Seine Augen wanderten über Contessina, die ihre Beine fest an ihre Brust gezogen hatte und mit der Decke so viel bedeckte wie möglich. Dann sah er zu Sirius‘ erröteten Wangen und verschwitzter Stirn. »Sirius!«, keuchte er sprachlos.

»Wir hatten keinen Sex, Remus!«, zischte Sirius.

»Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich!«, fuhr sein Freund zeternd fort. »Glaubst du ich kann eins und eins nicht zusammenzählen?«

»Es – es ist nichts passiert, Mr Lupin«, brachte Contessina stotternd hervor. _Grund Gütiger, sie muss gerade im Boden versinken,_ dachte er als ihm einfiel, dass sie Remus als ihren Professor kannte.

»Zieh dich sofort an, Dumbledore wartet unten und will mit dir sprechen, bevor er dich zum Bahnhof bringt«, zischte er sie an.

Contessina öffnete den Mund, bekam aber kein Wort heraus, sondern sah nur zu ihren Klamotten, die sie vorhin auf der Kommode neben dem Bett abgelegt hatte. Remus folgte ihrem Blick und schien sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie nackt war. Erschrocken zuckte die Röte über sein Gesicht und drehte sich hastig um, nachdem er ihr ihre Sachen gereicht hatte. Sie verlor keine Sekunde und streifte sich hastig den BH, die Stumpfhose und schließlich ihr Kleid über. Als würde es etwas bringen, strich sie sich ein paar Mal das glatte Haar zurecht.

»Die Weasleys und Harry kommen jeden Moment zurück«, sagte Remus in ruhigerem Ton und drehte sich wieder um. Sirius hatte sich nicht gerührt und lag noch immer mit feuchter Hose im Bett. Contessina drehte sich zu ihm und wollte etwas sagen, doch vor Remus schien sie sich nicht zu trauen.

»Wir schreiben«, nickte Sirius und sah Erleichterung in ihr aufkommen, bevor sie schnurstracks sein Zimmer verließ und hinunter zu ihrem Direktor ging. _Merlin, direkt nach unsere kleinen Nummer muss sie zu Dumbledore._

»Sag mal was stimmt eigentlich nicht mit dir!«, fauchte Remus ihn dann wieder an. »Das Mädchen ist fünfzehn!« Er warf die Hände in die Luft und fuchtelte wild herum. »Fünfzehn, Sirius!«

»Ich weiß wie alt sie ist«, gab er zickig zurück. _Diese hartnäckig verdrängte Tatsache, muss er mir nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen._

»Und sie ist Harrys Freundin!«, schrie er weiter. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er behaupten, sein Freund würde gleich groß und pelzig werden. _Hoffentlich hört ihn keiner. Wenn Dumbledore das mitkriegt …_

»Sie ist nicht seine Freundin«, widersprach Sirius. Remus verzog das Gesicht als wolle er ihn mit dem nächstbesten Gegenstand verprügeln. _U_ _nd er hat sich als Ruhiger der Gruppe bezeichnet,_ dachte er zynisch. »Hör zu, sie ist nicht Harrys Freundin und wir hatten auch keinen Sex. Ich kenne die Grenzen.«

»Harry ist in sie verliebt und du zerrst sie einfach in dein Bett!«, ignorierte sein Freund was er gesagt hatte.

»Ich hab sie nicht hineingezerrt!«, empörte er sich. _So langsam kann er mal einen Gang runterschalten._ »Wir haben nichts Falsches getan.«

»Nichts Falsches?«, zischte Remus. »Wen willst du hier überzeugen, mich oder dich?«

Jetzt wurde er sauer. _Was glaubt Remus eigentlich hier erreichen zu können? Es ist ja wohl meine Sache mit wem ich das Bett teile!_

»Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung was sie mir bedeutet!«, zischte Sirius und sprang aus dem Bett um sich vor Remus zu stellen. »In ihrer Nähe kann ich mich entspannen und endlich mal nicht daran denken was ich alles verloren habe. Es ist sogar erträglich hier eingesperrt zu sein, solange sie bei mir ist. Warum muss ich andauernd zurückstecken, ich hab die Nase voll davon!« Schwer schlug ihm das Herz in der Brust, während sein Körper bebte. _Hab ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?_

Remus sah ihn entsetzt an und gab keinen Laut von sich. Jetzt hatte er wohl nicht nur sich selbst geschockt. Sirius fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Es stimmte. Contessina war sein Lichtblick. Seit er allein im Grimmauldplatz war und keine andere Gesellschaft als den Hauself hatte, wurde ihm leichter ums Herz, wenn er an sie dachte. Er würde sogar mit dem Trinken aufhören, weil er nie wieder dieses traurige Lächeln und die Sorgenfalte zwischen ihren Brauen sehen wollte. Wenn Contessina bei ihm war, wollte er sie glücklich machen. Sie sollte lachen und strahlen und genauso gern in seiner Nähe sein wie er in ihrer.

»Du hältst doch die Klappe, oder? Ich will nicht, dass das jemand erfährt«, sagte Sirius ruhig. Das konnte er seiner kleinen Aphrodite nicht antun – mal abgesehen von Harry, den er damit aus seinem Leben vertreiben würde. Er würde nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen.

»Da ist wirklich nichts passiert?«, hakte Remus skeptisch nach.

»Nicht so wie du denkst«, antwortete Sirius. Er würde ihm jetzt sicher nicht erzählen wie sie sich durch die Laken gewälzt hatten. Aber es hatte sich nichts geändert, sie war immer noch unberührt … _gewissermaßen._

»Du solltest dich umziehen«, sagte Remus, drehte sich abrupt um und verließ das Zimmer. Sirius seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas aufblitzen sah, drehte er sich zur hinteren Ecke. Er kniff die Lider zusammen und näherte sich dem beigen Fleck. Er kniete sich hin und erkannte Contessinas Höschen. Sein erster Instinkt war es, ihn ihr zurückzugeben, doch als er eine Sekunde darüber nachdachte, entschied er sich dagegen. Seine Finger glitten über den glatten, seidigen Stoff. Er hielt ihn sich unter die Nase und sog ihren süßen Duft ein. Dann stand er auf und versteckte das Stoffstück seiner kleinen Aphrodite unter dem Kopfkissen. _Fegefeuer, ich komme._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo ... ich weiß gar nicht ob ich fragen soll, wie es euch gefallen hat?  
> Ich halte mich zu fast 100% an die Bücher und wollte Sirius deshalb einen Moment gönnen und es auch aus seiner Sicht schreiben :)


	79. Contessina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben.

_Links … rechts … links … rechts … wieder links …nochmals rechts …_

Egal wie sehr Harry sich anstrengte, der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Er war nicht mal müde. Seit er seine Ängste, von Voldemort als Waffe missbraucht zu werden, überwunden hatte, war er von seliger Leichtigkeit beflügelt. Statt den teuflisch roten Schlangenaugen, sah er nur noch allesverzehrenden grauen Nebel, sobald er die Lider schloss. Die Sorge um Mr Weasley und die darauffolgende Panik von Voldemort in Besitz genommen werden zu können, hatte ihm keine Zeit gelassen an die Stunden vor seiner Vision zu denken. _An den Moment unter dem Mistelzweig._ Doch jetzt wo er sich wieder mit alltäglichen Teenagerproblemen beschäftigen konnte, war es ihm nicht möglich an etwas anderes zu denken.

Harry richtete sich in seinem Bett auf und schaute zum schnarchenden Ron rüber. Der Morgengrauen strahlte durch die mottenzerfressenen Vorhänge vor dem Fenster. Stille beherrschte den Grimmauldplatz. Sämtliche Bewohner schlummerten noch in ihren Betten. Alle bis auf Harry. Seufzend rieb er sich übers Gesicht und nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch. Er schob sie sich auf die Nase und prompt erschien das blitzweiße Lächeln des kirschroten Munds vor seinem geistigen Auge. _So langsam wird’s lächerlich,_ grummelte er und schwang seine Beine über die Kante.

Nachdem er aus dem Zimmer war und das Bad aufgesucht hatte, setzte er sich runter in den Salon und blätterte durch die illustrierte Ausgabe von _Praktische defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste,_ die er von Sirius und Remus zu Weihnachten bekommen hat. Er machte sich zu jedem Kapitel Notizen und überlegte welche Zauber gute Übungen für die DA wären.

Eine gute Stunde klappte es hervorragend. Seine Konzentration blieb trotz Schlafmangel scharf und klar. Dann machte er jedoch den Fehler seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten zu lassen. Wie verhext landeten seine Augen auf dem Wandteppich, auf dem der Stammbaum der Blacks abgebildet war, und wanderten zu einem ganz bestimmten Namen. Die goldene Stickerei bohrte sich in seine Netzhaut. _Contessina Malfoy._

Harry klappte stöhnen das Buch zu und schlug es sich gegen die Stirn. _Dämlich, dämlich, dämlich._ Hatte er noch nicht genug Probleme an der Backe? Musste ausgerechnet _sowas_ noch dazukommen?

Sein Inneres machte Purzelbäume und flatterte fröhlich durch die Gegend. Wieder dieses Lächeln. Kirschrote Lippen zogen sich über schneeweiße Zähne und verliehen dem nebeligen Grau schimmernden Glanz.

Harry blinzelte hastig mit den Lidern und versuchte die Bilder zu verscheuchen.

Er verstand selbst nicht wie das von statten gegangen war. Contessina hatte sich ohne Vorwarnung in seine Gedanken gepflanzt und ihn dann wie ein Tsunami niedergerissen. Harry hatte es nicht kommen sehen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich an die linke Gesichtshälfte fasst und an die Auseinandersetzung mit den Hufflepuffs aus dem zweiten Schuljahr dachte, wenn sie ihren Zwilling auf die Wange küsste. Ihm war auch nicht aufgefallen, dass seine Nerven blank lagen nachdem sie im dritten Schuljahr plötzlich verschwunden war und Malfoy so sehr neben sich gestanden hatte, dass er es nicht einmal fertiggebracht hatte Hermine zu beleidigen. Das Herzklopfen, das entstanden war als sie ihn zum Weihnachtball eingeladen hatte, hatte er auf Chos Absage geschoben.

Doch als Hermine ihn letztes Schuljahr gefragt hatte, ob er es zum Valentinstag bei Cho versuchen würde, hatte er den Boden unter den Füßen verloren. »Warum sollte ich Cho zu einem Date einladen?«, wäre ihm beinahe rausgerutscht. Die Idee war ihm absurd erschienen.

Ginny hatte daraufhin betont wie hübsch Cho in ihrem Festgewand ausgesehen hatte. Wie viele neidische Blicke auf Cedric gelegen waren. Harry hatte sie nur dümmlich angeblinzelt und dann stirnrunzelnd versucht, sich Chos Anblick in Erinnerung zu rufen. _Vergeblich._ Egal wie sehr er sich angestrengt hatte, war es ihm nicht gelungen. Nach einer Weile hatte er verstanden woran es lag. Er konnte sich nicht an Chos herausgeputzte Gestalt erinnern, weil er während des gesamten Abends kein einziges Mal zu ihr gesehen hatte. Es hatte nur ein Mädchen gegeben, dem seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit gegolten hatte: _Contessina._

Die Erkenntnis hatte Harry härter getroffen als Dobbys verzauberter Quaffel. _Contessina Malfoy …_ _Wie zum Teufel hatte das passieren können?_ Als er dann auch noch bemerkt hatte, woher seine neuerliche Obsession mit dem Duft von Kirschblüten kam, hätte er am liebsten den Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen lassen. Contessina liebte Kirschsaft und trank das süßsäuerliche Zeug wie andere Butterbier. Contessinas Lippen waren rot wie die kleinen, köstlichen Früchte. Contessina wurde von einer herrlichen Kirschblütenwolke umgeben, wenn man ihr nah genug kam um es zu riechen.

Harry hatte sich nicht erklären können wie er sich in die Situation hatte bringen können. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie mit dem _Frettchen_ verwandt war, stand es außer Frage, dass er jemals eine Chance bei ihr hätte. Wenn ihm bei Cho der Schweiß ausgebrochen war, so fing er bei Contessina an zu brennen wie ein Ei auf sonnenbeschienener Frontscheibe.

Ihre Einladung zum Weihnachtsball war aus reinem Mitleid entstanden, das hatte Harry sich immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen müssen. Doch er hatte ich noch so sehr ermahnen können alles rein objektiv zu betrachten … sobald sie ihn beim Tanz gerettet hatte, war er ihr hilflos verfallen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt sich nur auf ihre Augen zu konzentrieren und er hatte es getan. Er hatte geglaubt vor Nervosität im Boden zu versinken, doch stattdessen war er in graue Nebelschwaden gestürzt. Ihre Anweisungen hatte sein Körper instinktiv befolgt, während sein Geist sich benommen aus dem Dickicht gekämpft hatte.

Es war erschrecken, wie einnehmend ihre Präsenz sein konnte. Das erste Mal in der Bibliothek, als er noch mit Ron zerstritten gewesen war, hatte es ihn kalt erwischt. Er hatte noch lebhaft vor Augen wie sie sich vor ihn gesetzt und angestarrt hatte. Es hatte sich angefühlt als würde sie versuchen sich durch sämtliche Schichten zu graben, um an den Grund seiner Seele zu gelangen. Doch das seltsamste daran, war nicht ihr bohrender Blick gewesen, sondern dass Harry, ohne es zu wollen, Gefallen an ihrer Aufmerksamkeit gefunden hatte und dann in ihrem Nebel versunken war.

Hermines Frage hatte den Ballabend in Dauerschleife in seine Erinnerungen getrieben. Er hatte noch glasklar vor Augen wie atemberaubend Contessina ausgesehen hatte. Die silberne Seide hatte ihre schlanke Figur umhüllt, ihre schmalen Schultern betont und sie beinahe aussehen lassen, als würde sie über den Boden schweben, statt wie alle anderen drauf zu gehen. Aber es war nicht das Kleid oder die dutzenden Diamanten gewesen, die sie zum Strahlen gebracht hatten. Nein, Contessina brachte die Dinge zum Leuchten, nicht andersherum.

Trotz ihrer atemberaubenden Erscheinung, hatte Harry sich ihr an dem Abend näher gefühlt, als an jedem gewöhnlichen Schultag. Er verstand selbst nicht wie es sein konnte, das er zu einem Gespräch fähig war, wenn sie aussah wie eine antike römische Statue, aber sich als schwachsinnig herausstellte, wenn sie mit weißer Bluse und schwarzem Rock vor ihm stand.

Harry hatte sich die restlichen Monate den Kopf darüber zerbrochen und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass an diesem Abend nichts der Norm entsprochen hatte. Es war ein märchenhafter Ball gewesen, an dem seine Begleitung zum Schluss verschwunden war. Danach war Contessina so unnahbar wie immer gewesen. Und mit **_unnahbar,_** meinte er, dass sie weit, _sehr sehr weit_ außerhalb der Reichweite Normalsterblicher schwebte. Selbst ihre Art zu Essen war eindrucksvoll. Jeder Bissen war kalkuliert, ruhig und perfekt. Ihr ging nie etwas daneben, sie aß nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam. Manchmal hatte Harry geglaubt, dass die Karotten sich geehrt fühlten, weil sie von ihr auserwählt worden waren.

Seit Hermines Frage, hatte er Contessina bewusst beobachtet. Vorher war es ihm nicht aufgefallen. Jedes Mal wenn er vom Gryffindor-Tisch ans andere Ender der Halle sah und ihre makellose Alabasterhaut ihm entgegenstrahlte, begann sein Inneres diese Nerv tötenden Akrobatikübungen zu machen.

Nach einer Weile war er recht gut darin geworden ihre Stimmungen zu spezifizieren. Normalerweise war Contessina eine gefrorene Eisfläche. Undurchdringlich, hart und wunderschön im Schein des Sonnenlichts, aber auch kalt und gefährlich, ein falscher Schritt und man stürzte hinab ins tödliche Gewässer.

Doch je intensiver er sie studierte, desto besser wurde er darin ihre Mimik zu deuten, allen voran ihr Lächeln. Bisher hatte Harry fünf verschiedene entdeckt.

Das Erste war ihr täglicher Begleiter, befand sich im Unterricht und in den Gängen auf ihrem Gesicht; die Mundwinkel gehoben, eine leichte Kurve ihrer Lippen, ruhig, kühl und unecht. Harry mochte dieses Lächeln nicht.

Das Zweite stellte sie für ihre Slytherin-Freunde zur Schau, wenn sie Witze machten oder beim Essen heiter quasselten; die Mundwinkel gehoben und ihre Zähne blitzen ab und zu durch die kirschrote Front, zustimmend und anteilnehmend.

Das dritte Lächeln war speziell für Hermine und Neville reserviert; ihre Lippen glitten wie die Vorhänge einer Bühnenaufführung zur Seite und offenbaren ihre glänzenden Zähne, die Mundwinkel steil erhoben, freundlich und sonnig.

Das Vierte ließ Harry mit Stolz anschwellen, denn sie schenkte es nur ihm; ihre Mundwinkel glitten so weit nach oben, dass ihre Wangen sich rundeten und in knuffige Bäckchen verwandelten, ihre Lippen blieben geschlossen, doch links und rechts erschienen niedliche Grübchen. Dieses Lächeln schaffte es immer, die tödliche Kälte ihrer nebelgrauen Augen zu vertreiben und auf einen Schlag wirkte sie niedlich und kokett.

Das Fünfte war jedoch das Beste von allen und Harry hasste es, dass sie es einzig und allein Malfoy präsentierte. Eigentlich wäre er niemals Zeuge davon gewesen, hätte es nicht diesen einen Frühlingstag in ihrem vierten Schuljahr gegeben, der ihre sonst so souveräne Maske wie Glas zerbrochen hatte. Contessina war mit Malfoy in einem gänseblümchenbedeckten Teil der weitläufigen Grasflächen gesessen und hatte mit ihm auf einer Decke zu Mittag gegessen. Harry war nicht nah genug bei ihnen gestanden um zu hören worüber sie sprachen, doch er bezweifelte, dass er irgendein Wort wahrgenommen hätte. Denn als Malfoy ihr einen Kuss auf die Schulter und etwas von sich gegeben hatte, war sie plötzlich wie ein Sonnenaufgang am Horizont erstrahlt und hatte ein helles Lachen von sich gegeben, das sogar die Vögel im Baum gegenüber zwitschernd miteingestiegen waren. Es war unbeschwert, lebhaft und betörend gewesen. Harry war bei dem entzückenden Klang ein Schauer durch den ganzen Körper geschossen.

Seither gierte er darauf es nochmal zu Ohren zu bekommen und hatte die letzten Wochen über täglich versucht sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Es klappte, sie lachte, aber es war nicht so klangvoll und plätschernd wie das, was sie Malfoy gegeben hatte. Was Harry bekam war ein kontrollierter, erheiterter Abklatsch. Es wirkte nicht weniger real, weniger wahr. Allerdings wirkte Contessina selbst nicht richtig echt. Sie war nicht greifbar.

Dennoch rief sie Harry ihre Wahrhaftigkeit in Erinnerung, indem sie Dinge tat, wie ihm für seine letzte Aufgabe beim Trimagischen Turnier Glück zu wünschen. Oder ihn zu suchen nachdem der falsche Moody ihn von Dumbledore fortgezerrt hatte. Oder Harry so fest zu umarmen als hinge ihr Leben davon ab, obwohl ihr Schulleiter und ihre Hauslehrer anwesend waren.

Sie gab offenbarte ihm gerade genug, damit es unmöglich wurde sie zu übersehen, aber niemals ausreichend um sie zu kennen. Es machte Harry wahnsinnig.

Über die Sommerferien hatte er sich gefragt wie er es schaffen sollte sich das silberblonde Rätsel aus dem Kopf zu schlagen. Als hätte sie gespürt, dass er versuchte Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, war sie eines Morgens vor seiner Türschwelle aufgetaucht. Mit bemerkenswerter Leichtigkeit hatte sie die Dursleys um den Finger gewickelt und erreicht, dass er auf Onkel Vernons Kosten einen wunderbaren Tag in London verbringen konnte. Und sobald sie ihn auf seine Begegnung mit Voldemort angesprochen hatte, war etwas Seltsames in ihm vorgegangen. Einerseits war er sauer geworden, weil er geglaubt hatte sie wäre deshalb zu ihm gekommen. Ein anderer Teil von ihm war darüber erleichtert gewesen, weil es ihm erklärt hätte, warum jemand wie sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte.

Egal was sie tat, Contessina brachte Harry jedes Mal aus dem Konzept und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte. Weder Sirius noch Ron oder Hermine hatten ihm dazu weiterhelfen können. Denn _niemand_ wusste wie er mit Contessina umgehen sollte. Sie war von der Norm zu weit entfernt um mit gängigen Methoden behandelt werden zu können. Seine erste Verliebtheit hätte wahrlich nicht komplizierter sein können.

Um seinen Gedanken zu entfliehen, verließ Harry den Salon und ging zur Küche um sich einen Snack vor dem Frühstück zu holen. Als er vor der holzsplitternden Tür ankam, drang eine aufgebrachte Stimme durch den kleinen offenen Spalt und ließ Harry an Ort und Stelle erstarren.

»Sag mal, was stimmt eigentlich nicht mit dir?«, hörte er Remus knurren. »Hast du deinen Verstand in der Heulenden Hütte verloren?«

»Kannst du bitte noch lauter schreien, ich glaube die Menschen in Timbuktu haben dich nicht verstanden!«, zischte Sirius zurück. Harry runzelte die Stirn und schlich möglichst lautlos zu dem Spalt. Das seichte Licht der Gaslampen ließ ihn Bruchstücke von Remus' Gestalt erkennen, der an Sirius, auf einem Küchenstuhl sitzen, vorbeitigerte.

»Anders verstehst du es wohl nicht«, gab Remus so gereizt zurück, dass es dem Zähnefletschen eines Wolfes ähnelte. »Was soll das werden, wenn’s fertig ist? Hm? Willst du ihr damit den Hof machen? Um sie werben?«

Harry konnte ein Gurgeln gerade noch herunterschlucken. _Sirius ist verknallt? Mein Patenonkel, der Risiko und Gefahr gleichermaßen liebt, soll sich in eine Frau verguckt haben?_ Wenn er das den Zwillingen erzählte, würden die sicher in null Komma nichts herausfinden wer die Außerwählte war.

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Remus«, grummelte Sirius und verschränkte augenrollend die Arme vor der Brust.

»Du willst mich wohl verarschen!« Remus knallte die Hände auf den Esstisch und brachte ein Wasserglas zu Fall. Harry verging das Lachen. »Das wirst du sein lassen, hast du mich verstanden?« Remus griff nach einem kleinen Geschenkpäckchen das vor Sirius lag und schleuderte es ins prasselnde Kaminfeuer.

»Remus!«, zischte Sirius und sprang von seinem Stuhl. »Weißt du wie viel mich das gekostet hat?«

»Deine Beziehung zu Harry wird es dich kosten!«, knurrte Remus zurück und pikste Sirius seinen Zeigefinger in die Brust. »Warum geht das nicht in deinen dummen Schädel rein?«

Harry spannte die Schultern an und blieb verkrampft an der Tür stehen. Er hatte Remus noch nie fluchen hören. _Aber was hab ich damit zu tun? Was sollte ein Geschenk an unserer Beziehung ruinieren?_

»Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du dich strafbar machst? Wenn das jemand rauskriegt, landest du _zu Recht_ in Askaban.« Harrys Augen wurden kugelrund. Sirius starrte Remus an und mahlte die Kiefer. Es schien als wolle er etwas zurückschreien, aber ihm fehlten die Worte. Sirius brach als erster den Blickkontakt und setzte sich zurück auf den Stuhl. »Ich meine es ernst, Sirius, das ist Verführung Minderjähriger.« Remus hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und fuhr sich durch die grauen Strähnen. Er rieb sich die Hände übers Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. »Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? _Hast_ du überhaupt nachgedacht?«

»Ich hab’s nicht drauf angelegt, Moony, es ist einfach passiert, das habe ich dir doch erzählt«, verteidigte sein Pate sich kleinlaut.

»Wie stellst du dir das vor? Sie ist fünfzehn, ihr habt keine Zukunft miteinander. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie das wahrscheinlich gar nicht will.« Harry schluckte obwohl sein Mund staubtrocken war. _Fünfzehn? Von wem reden die da? Was hat Sirius jetzt schon wieder gemacht?_

»Woher willst du das wissen?«, giftete Sirius und sah Remus mit verkniffenen Augen an.

»Hast du ihren Blick nicht gesehen als ich reingekommen bin?« Remus schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn ungläubig an. »Sie hatte Panik.«

»Sie war überrumpelt.«

»Merkst du noch was!«, zischte Remus wieder und bekam rote Flecken im Gesicht. »Was glaubst du wäre passiert, wenn Dumbledore euch erwischte hätte? Oder, _Merlin behüte,_ Molly? Die hätte dich direkt von Kingsley abführen lassen.«

»Dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass es nur mein _bester Freund_ war«, schnaubte Sirius. Remus sah aus als würde er ihn gleich verdreschen.

Harry wurde ganz unwohl. Sein Magen verkrampfte sich und seine Ohren flehten ihn an wegzuhören. Aber er konnte nicht. Er musste wissen in welchen Schwierigkeiten Sirius stecke, damit er ihm helfen konnte und seinen Paten nicht verlieren würde.

»Was ist, wenn sie es jemandem erzählt? Was glaubst du passiert mit dir, sollte sie es Narzissa sagen?« Sirius schluckte stumm und leckte sich über die Lippen. »Sie wird dir jeden Knochen einzeln brechen, wenn sie hört, dass du dich an ihrer Tochter vergriffen hast.« _Narzissa? Narzissa … Narzissa …?_ Etwas klingelte bei Harry, aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern zu wem der Name gehörte.

»Vergriffen?«, empörte sich Sirius und sprang wieder auf. »Jetzt mach mal halblang, du tust ja so als hätte ich sie dazu gezwungen.«

»Es ist scheißegal ob sie das wollte oder nicht!«, schrie Remus haltlos und klatschte Sirius mit flacher Hand gegen die Stirn. »Glaubst du irgendeinen Richter interessiert es, ob sie damit einverstanden war? Die sehen nur eine kleine Fünfzehnjährige und einen entflohenen Häftling!« Remus wandte den Blick von seinem Freund und begann wieder durch die Küche zu tigern. Sirius verschränkte bockig die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Remus an.

»Sie wird es niemandem erzählen, sie hat sogar ihre Beziehung zu Andromeda geheim gehalten«, versuchte Sirius einzulenken.

»Severus ist ihr engster Vertrauter«, sagte Remus und tippte mit dem Finger nervös gegen seinen Oberschenkel.

»Oh bitte, als würde ich mich vor Schniefelus fürchten!« Sirius schnaubte abfällig.

»Das solltest du!«, schnappte Remus. »Du hast die beiden nicht zusammen gesehen. Er würde zwar eher an seiner eigenen Spucke ersticken als es zuzugeben, aber er liebt sie und würde für sie über Leichen gehen – _deine Leiche._ «

»Du verstehst das einfach nicht«, murmelte Sirius stur.

»Dann erleuchte mich!«

»Könntest du aufhören hier rumzubrüllen oder willst du das ganze Haus wecken?« Sirius fuhr sich durch die schwarze Mähne und ignorierte Remus‘ mörderischen Blick. »Sie ist wie ich«, begann er. »Wie ich und alle anderen, die verstoßen wurden, weil sie eine eigenen Meinung besitzen. Ich will ihr helfen und sie vor diesen Fanatikern beschützen, so wie ich es mit Regulus hätte tun sollen.«

Remus verkrampfte Fäuste lösten sich auf die Sekunde und seine Schultern sackten hinab. »Regulus‘ Tod war nicht deine Schuld, Sirius.«

»Nicht allein meine, ja, aber ich war sein großer Bruder und habe nicht auf ihn aufgepasst. Ich hab mir mehr Sorgen um meinen eigenen Arsch gemacht als daran zu denken in welcher Gefahr ich ihn zurückgelassen habe.«

Remus knirschte mit den Zähnen und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen. »Ich verstehe, was du meinst, wirklich«, sagte er ruhig und legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter, »aber sie ist nicht Regulus. Du kannst sie nicht einfach von ihrer Familie, die sie liebt, wegreißen. Kannst du dich erinnern was sie gesagt hat als sie hier war? Bei der Versammlung? Sie würde eher sterben als ihre Familie zu verraten.« Sirius schnaubte bloß. »Ich bitte dich jetzt inständig, Sirius. Lass die Finger von ihr und hör auf ihr nahe kommen zu wollen. Wenn du es schon nicht deinetwillen tust, dann denk an Harry, _dein Patenkind,_ falls du das vergessen hast.«

»Ich denke ständig an Harry!«, zischte Sirius.

»Dann solltest du das etwas eindringlicher tun, denn bisher scheint das nicht viel gebracht zu haben.«

Die beiden Männer starrten sich lange an, dann nahm Remus sich ein Glas aus der Vitrine und verschwand aus der Küche. Sirius ließ die Schultern sacken und seufzte die aufgestaute Wut heraus. Harry trat von dem Spalt zurück und blinzelte. Von einem fixen Gedanken angetrieben lief er die Treppen hoch und zurück in den Salon. Vor dem großen Stammbaum stehend, klapperte er die Namen ab, bis seine Augen an den drei Black-Schwestern, Sirius‘ Cousinen, haften blieben. Bellatrix … Andromeda … _Narzissa_ ** _…_** Narzissa Black, nun Narzissa Malfoy … Contessinas Mutter.

Harrys Kopf drehte sich. Ihm wurde schwindelig. Sein Weihnachtsgeschenkt rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und er fiel auf das Sofa hinter ihm. Remus‘ Worte sausten schmerzhaft durch seine Ohren.

_… hör auf ihr nahe kommen zu wollen …_

_… das ist Verführung Minderjähriger …_

_… wenn sie hört, dass du dich an ihrer Tochter vergriffen hast ..._

_… eine kleine Fünfzehnjährige und einen entflohenen Häftling …_

Die nächsten Tage versuchte Harry so krampfhaft sich normal zu benehmen, das sogar der Begriffsstutzigste mitbekam, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Vor seinen Freunden schob er es auf die Vision von Voldemorts Schlange. Die Entspanntheit, die ihn nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny über die Besessenheit von Voldemort, war wie weggeblasen. Neue Albträume formten sich in seinem Schlaf. Harry konnte die Bilder nicht aneinanderreihen. Remus‘ Stimme suchte ihn immer wieder heim, doch er weigerte sich zu akzeptieren, was sie bedeuteten. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass irgendetwas zwischen Contessina und Sirius geschehen war. Aber so schuldbelastet wie sein Pate ihn während der täglichen Hausputzaktionen ansah, lag er mit seinen Vermutungen goldrichtig. Trotzdem weigerte er sich.

Als Harry mit den Weasleys nach ihrem ersten Besuch bei Rons Dad zurückgekommen war, hatte er sich gefragt, warum Contessina so plötzlich verschwunden war. _Jetzt hast du Antwort._ Nach den erschreckenden Gedanken, die wegen Mad-Eye durch seinen Kopf gerast waren, hatte er gehofft wieder ihre Hand halten zu können. Es hatte ihn selbst überrascht, aber ihre schlanken, blassen Finger an seiner Haut zu spüren, hatte ihn davon abgehalten eine Panikattacke zu bekommen. Direkt nach seiner Vision mit Mr Weasley, hätte er niemanden lieber sehen wollen als Contessina. Das mondscheinweiße Gesicht, die roten Lippen und das silberblonde Haar, schafften es immer ihn zu verzaubern und abzulenken.

Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass sie ihn wirklich geküsst hatte. _Und wie sie mich geküsst hat!_ Harry waren sämtliche Nervenstränge geplatzt. Er wäre beinahe erstarrt als sie seine Lippen mit ihren geteilt hatte. Seine Haut hatte geprickelt wie tausend flinke Ameisen, die über ihn drüber liefen. Und danach war sie bei ihm geblieben. Bei _ihm,_ Harry James Potter. Sie war nicht grinsend davongelaufen um ihren Freundinnen zu erzählen, wie ungeschickt er sich am Anfang angestellt hatte. _Nein._ Contessina hatte ihn angelächelt, mit Lächeln Nummer vier, war dann zu dem Kissenstapel gegangen und hatte beschlossen mit ihm die Nacht im Raum der Wünsche zu verbringen und gemeint, sie könnten morgen im Hogwarts-Express Schlaf finden. Sie hatte mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollen. Nur mit _ihm,_ Harry James Potter, ohne irgendjemand anderen. Es wäre das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk gewesen, das er jemals bekommen hätte … wären sie nicht mitten in der Nacht von seiner Vision heimgesucht worden. Aber selbst das hatte etwas an sich gehabt, dem Harry Bedeutung zuschreiben wollte. Er wollte glauben, dass er ihr wichtig war, dass sie genauso häufig an ihn dachte, wie er an sie. Contessina hatte ihn nicht von sich gestoßen als er Dumbledore erzählt hatte, was in der Vision passiert war, sie hatte ihre Hand nicht aus seiner gerissen und ihn verängstigt angestarrt. Sie war an seiner Seite geblieben, ein strahlendheller Anker, an den er sich hatte klammern können um nicht fortgerissen zu werden. Doch nach dem Gespräch zwischen Sirius und Remus, fragte er sich, ob er sich nicht in etwas hineingesteigert hatte.

»Harry?«, riss ihn jemand aus seinem geistlichen Wirrwarr und stellte sich zwischen ihn und den Anblick des Gerümpels. »Ist alles okay? Du starrst seit zehn Minuten auf den Trollfuß.« Es war Sirius. _Ausgerechnet Sirius._

Harry sah seinem Paten in die Augen. _Graue Augen._ Sie hatten nicht dieselbe Farbe wie Contessinas, waren aber ähnlich genug um ihm ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass sie verwandt waren. Allein das müsste doch jegliche außerfamiliäre Beziehung unterbinden oder nicht? Harrys Kopf begann sich wieder zu drehen. Er wandte den Blick von Sirius ab und sah durch das Zimmer. Bis auf sie beide und das Gerümpel war niemand da. _Soll ich ihn einfach fragen?_ Noch ehe er über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht hatte, verließ die Frage seinen Mund.

»Was ist zwischen dir und Contessina vorgefallen?«

Sirius wurde so bleich wie der zerbrochen Porzellanteller hinter ihm. Seine Pupillen verdeckten beinahe seine Iris während sie sich weiteten. Für einige, qualvolle Sekunden blieb er still. Er hätte nicht überraschter sein können, wenn Harry ihm eine Pfanne ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte.

»W-wie …«, begann Sirius, verlor seine Stimme und brach ab. Er leckte sich mehrmals über die Lippen und räusperte sich kräftig. »Wovon sprichst du?«

 _Bitte lüg mich nicht an,_ flehte Harry innerlich. _Nicht du, nicht darüber._

»Ich hab dich mit Remus streiten hören«, war alles, was Harry zur Erklärung von sich gab. Sirius war schlau genug um die Teilchen zusammenzufügen.

Sein Pate schluckte und schien dabei halb zu ersticken. »Ich … Harry …« Er schaffte es nicht klare Sätze zu bilden.

 _Was zur Hölle ist da passiert?_ Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er es tatsächlich wissen wollte. »Spuck’s aus«, sagte er ungeduldig.

Sirius stöhnte leidlich und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Wie eine Ohrfeige erwischte Harry die Tatsache, wie jugendlich sein Pate aussah. Das lange schwarze Haar hing ihm in geschmeidigen Wellen bis zum Kinn hinunter, die Augen von feixendem Glanz und immer wieder zeigte er sein charmantes Lächeln. Harrys Hand zuckte sehnsüchtig nach einer Bratpfanne.

»Es ist kompliziert«, brachte Sirius endlich heraus.

 _Falsche Antwort,_ dachte Harry. Wie sehr er diese Aussage mittlerweile verabscheute, konnte er nicht in Worte fassen. »Versuch’s trotzdem.«

»Bevor … Bevor ich es dir erkläre, will ich, dass du weißt, das es nie wieder vorkommen wird und nichts zu bedeuten hatte«, sagte sein Pate und fuhr dabei mit dem Nagel seines Daumen unter die anderen Fingernägel. Harry nickte obwohl er das erst entscheiden würde, wenn er verstand was passiert war.

Sirius holte tief Luft und sprach weiter. »Während ihr bei Arthur im St.-Mungo wart, haben Contessina und ich auf Dumbledore gewartet.« Er befeuchtete seine Lippen um Zeit zu gewinnen, damit er jedes Wort drei Mal überdenken konnte. »Es hat Stunden gedauert und wir waren vor Müdigkeit nicht mehr ganz bei Verstand.« Harrys Innereien verkrampften sich, doch er hörte zu. »Wir haben über unsere Familie gesprochen, Contessina kennt einige, mit denen ich früher auch zu tun hatte. Es war lustig, wir haben gelacht und uns locker unterhalten.« _Gelacht. Wie sieht ihr Lächeln für Sirius aus?_ »Dann … Merlin, Harry, wie soll ich das erklären? Mit ihr zu reden ist so einfach, so natürlich und ungezwungen. Sie hört ruhig zu und unterbricht einen nicht dauernd mit Fragen oder verzieht das Gesicht, wenn sie anderer Meinung ist. Ich hab mich verstanden gefühlt.« _Shit,_ dachte Harry zähneknirschend. Das kam ihm alles bekannt vor. Contessina sein Leid zu erzählen, war wie Atmen, es passierte einfach. »Die letzten Monate über war ich hier allein mit Kreacher und ihr wart so schnell wieder weg … außer Contessina, sie war noch da und … wir haben …« Sirius schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. »Ich hab sie geküsst.«

Harry hatte es geahnt. Nach dem Streit mit Remus, war ihm im Hinterkopf klar gewesen, dass es auf sowas hinauskommen würde. Trotzdem … Ein halben Tag später, nachdem Harry sich endlich getraut hatte Contessina näher zu kommen, hatte sein Pate, _ausgerechnet Sirius,_ haargenau dasselbe getan.

Sirius schlug die Lider auf und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. »Es tut mir leid, Harry«, sagte er hastig. »Ich war ein Idiot und … Es war nicht Contessinas Fehler. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Sie hat es nicht erwidert und bevor noch irgendwas passieren konnte, kam Remus rein und … Harry, ich schwöre da ist nichts passiert.«

Mit verschränkten Armen sah er seinen Paten an. _Ein Kuss, weiter nichts._ Aber zwischen ihm und Contessina war es auch _nur ein Kuss_ gewesen, oder? »Bist du dir sicher?«, hörte er sich fragen. _Wenn sie es nicht erwidert hat … Sie hat sich Sorgen um Sirius gemacht, aber es hat nicht so gewirkt als wäre sie in ihn verschossen._

Sein Pate nickte langsam. »Es tut mir wirklich leid. Mir ist dieses Haus zu Kopf gestiegen und sie … Contessina war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, verstehst du?«

Erleichterung stieg ungewollt in ihm auf. _Du machst dich lächerlich,_ rügte er sich kopfschüttelnd. Wie hatte er glauben können, dass zwischen Contessina und Sirius tatsächlich etwas lief? Nein. Er war doppelt so alt und ein Teil ihrer Familie. Niemals. _Du siehst schon hinter jeder Ecke Gefahr lauern._

Sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts waren, würde er Contessina fragen wie sie das ganze wahrgenommen hatte und was nun eigentlich zwischen _ihnen_ war. Denn was ihre Beziehung zueinander betraf, war ihm genauso unklar. Sie waren unterbrochen worden, bevor sie Zeit gehabt hatten, das zu klären.

»Kannst du mir verzeihen?«, fragte Sirius verkniffen. Seine Augenbrauen warn besorgt zusammengezogen. Er befürchtete, Remus‘ Worte könnten wahr werden.

Aber Harry nickte. »Schon vergessen.« Sirius‘ Schultern sackten erleichtert hinunter. »Solange es nie wieder vorkommt«, fügte er sicherheitshalber hinzu. Einmal war keinmal. Beim zweiten Mal würde er tatsächlich zur Pfanne greifen.


	80. Drachen unter Schlangen

Das scharlachrote Kleid war skandalös und definitiv nicht für den Winter geeignet. Contessina war sich dessen vollkommen bewusst. Ihr war auch klar, dass der tiefe Ausschnitt vorne und am Rücken, unverfroren zeigte, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, Unterwäsche anzuziehen. _Heute Nacht ist es nötig, alle Register zu ziehen._ Das hautenge Oberteil mit den langen schmalen Ärmeln, die versäumten ihre Schultern zu bedecken, ließ kaum Platz für Fantasie. Der bodenlange, ausladende Rock dagegen war verspielt genug um es nicht _zu_ provokant wirken zu lassen. Schwarze Stickereien arbeiteten sich in Rankenmustern den Saum hinauf und stellten ein kleines Kunstwerk dar.

Contessina betrachte sich wieder und wieder im vier Schritt hohen Standspiegel. Es war nicht das Kleid, welches ihre Mutter rausgelegt hatte, das ihre schlanke Figur wie eine zweite Haut umhüllte. Der dunkelgrünen Fetzen, der wahrscheinlich ein kleines Vermögen gekostet hatte, war von Contessina als Feuerholz verwendet worden. _Dieses_ Kleid, hatte sie sich von einer Hauselfe in Spanien besorgen lassen – natürlich ohne ihre Mutter davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Es fiel ihr schwer ein selbstgerechtes Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

Mit einem letzten Blick überprüfte sie ihre Frisur. Ihr Haar war zu einem bauschigen Knoten im Nacken zusammengesteckt und durch einen steinverzierten Kamm geschmückt. Vordersträhnen umrahmten ihr gepudertes Gesicht. Eine silberne Drachenkette grub sich tief in ihren Hals und schlang sich mit dem Oberkörper samt Flügeln um ihren Nacken, bis der Kopf an der Grube zwischen ihrem Schlüsselbein thronte. Der geschuppte Drachenschwanz schlang sich ihren Hals hoch und ließ ihre Augen stärker funkeln. Um ihren rechten Zeigefinger schlang sich ein kleiner, silberner Drache mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Ihr Handgelenk wurde von Andromedas Armkettchen verziert. Die penetrante Farbe lag im Einklang mit ihren blutroten Lippen und ließ ihre Haut wie einen gefrorener Wasserfall in der Mittagssonne scheinen.

Mit der Wahl ihres Auftretens hatte sie ihren Kopf in eine Schlinge gesteckt und sie würde vorsichtige Schritte machen müssen, um sich nicht selbst zu erhängen. Aber es war nötig, sie brauchte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen Herrn. Sie musste seinen primitiven Instinkt wecken und welche Farbe wäre für die Markierung der Beute besser geeignet als die Farbe des Blutes?

Nach ihrer Flucht aus Sirius‘ Zimmer, hatte Professor Dumbledore ihr den Auftrag erteilt, herauszufinden wer der Verräter im Ministerium war und das konnte sie nur, wenn sie Pollux aus dem Konzept brachte. Er musste ihr aus der Hand fressen. Es war ihr zuwider sich der schmierigen Natter zu nähern, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, alle andern würde Verdacht schöpfen, wenn sie zu viele Fragen stellte.

Contessina nickte ihrem Spiegelbild zu und verließ dann ihr Ankleidezimmer. Ihre Stilettos klackerten über den glatten Boden und kündigten ihrem Zwilling ihre Ankunft an. Draco stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt am Geländer der Treppe und fummelte an seinem frostgrünen Jackett herum. Pflichtgetreu war er in den Wappenfarben von Haus Malfoy gekleidet. Ein silbernes Hemd lugte unter enger schwarzer Weste hervor und verschwand im Bund seiner ebenso dunklen schmalgeschnittenen Anzughose. Oxfordschuhe aus schwarzen Leder bedeckten seine Füße. Silberne Schlangenmanschettenknöpfe betonten den hellen Glanz seiner lichtgrauen Augen. Wenn Contessina jemand anderes wäre, würde sie rosig anlaufen und jedem Mädchen die Augen auskratzen um mit ihm tanzen zu können.

Draco fuhr sich locker durch sein zurückgekämmtes Haar, ließ eine Strähne in seine Stirn gleiten und drehte sich zu Contessina um. Seine Lippen setzten zu einer Beschwerde an, weil sie zu lange gebraucht hatte, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Zischend holte er Luft und verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Kiefer. Schreckgeweitete Pupillen streiften ihre nackten Schultern und blieben an dem waghalsigen Ausschnitt hängen.

»Dafür wird Vater dich umbringen«, keuchte er entsetzt. Ihr Zwilling kam blinzelnd zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

»Gefällt es dir nicht, Bruder?«, fragte sie scheinheilig und schmunzelte mit blutroten Lippen.

Nachdem Dumbledore sie beim Gleis Neundreiviertel abgesetzt hatte und sie auf Draco getroffen war, hatten sie ihren Streit begraben. Ihr Zwilling hatte sie vorher angeschrien bis er heiser geworden war, weil sie – _mal wieder_ – ohne ihn verschwunden war. Keiner von ihnen hatte sich entschuldigt. Die Sache war unter den Teppich gekehrt worden. Außerdem war der heutige Abend zu wichtig um keine klare Front zu bilden. Hunderte von Menschen drangen in ihre Festung ein und sie würden untergehen, wenn sie sich nicht gegenseitig den Rücken deckten.

»Heute sind wir Drachen in einem Nest voller Schlangen, Draco«, sagte sie als sie sich bei ihm einhakte und die Stufen hinunterblickte. »Wir dürfen nicht in ihre Grube fallen.«

Draco sah sie von der Seite an. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst, die Augen funkelten verräterisch. »Was hast du vor?«, fragte er skeptisch.

»Chaos«, antwortete sie und machte den ersten Schritt.

Vereint betraten sie das Schlangennest aus teuren Gewändern, die im kristallenen Licht der Kronleuchter funkelten wie Sterne. Alkohol würde fließen wie die Niagara-Fälle und dutzende Skandale entstehen lassen. Heute fand das heißersehnte Highlight des Jahrzehnts statt; der Neujahrsball von Haus Malfoy. Seit über vier Jahrhunderten richteten die Malfoys pro Jahrzehnt einen Ball zum letzten Tag des Jahres aus. Die Elite der Reinblüter aus allen Teilen der Welt bekamen Einladungen zugesandt und durften sich den köstlichsten Versuchungen des Manors hingeben. Essen, Alkohol, Frauen, Männer und anderweitige Genussmittel, die die Sinne betörten standen im Angebot. Ihre Eltern waren zehn Monate mit den Planungen beschäftigt gewesen und hatten für den Abend neben den Hauselfen mehr Personal angefordert. Doch im Gegenteil zum letzten Mal als der Ball ausgerichtet worden war, würde ihr Vater die Gelegenheit nutzen um weitere Anhänger für den Dunklen Lord zu gewinnen und die nächsten Schritte zu planen. Ihre Mutter würde derweil die Ehefrauen ablenken und sie lang genug von ihren Gatten fernhalten. Draco und Contessinas Aufgabe war es, die schillernde Zukunft ihres Hauses zu präsentieren. Sie würden tanzen, die Gäste umschmeicheln, Kontakte knüpfen und die Weizen von der Spreu trennen. Ihr Großvater hätte diese Gelegenheit wahrscheinlich genutzt um ihr einen Ehemann aus dem anderen Ende der Welt zu suchen.

Lautes Stimmengewirr aus dem Foyer war durch sämtliche Etagen zu hören. Seit einer Stunde trafen reihenweise Gäste ein, die von Hauselfen und adrett gekleideten Dienstmädchen mit Elfenwein und Häppchen empfangen wurden. In wenigen Minuten würden sie von den Gastgebern begrüßt und in den Ballsaal geführt werden, damit das Fest beginnen konnte.

Contessina würde währenddessen ihr Bestes geben, um ihren Vater ins Chaos zu stürzen. Sobald er sie in ihrem Kleid erblickt hatte, würde er an nichts anderes mehr denken können, als die gierigen Finger der Gäste von ihrer unberührten Haut fernzuhalten. Er zeigte ihr seit Ferienbeginn zwar die kalte Schulter, doch er war immer noch ihr Vater und würde nicht zulassen, dass man sich ihr vergriff. Und wenn er den Abend über damit beschäftig war, sämtliche Männerhände von Gradwanderungen abzuhalten, hätte er keine Zeit um Pläne zu schmieden und Geschäfte einzugehen. _Morgen wird er mich wahrscheinlich erwürgen, aber solange ich von Pollux den Namen erfahre, soll mir das recht sein._ Und als Bonus würde Pollux ihr nicht mehr von der Seite weichen. Er würde allen klar machen, dass Contessina ihm gehörte und sie die Pfoten von ihr zu lassen hatten. Hoffentlich würde ihr Vater bemerken, was für Vorstellungen Pollux hatte und ihn für immer aus ihrer Nähe verbannen. Sie brauchte die Natter heute Abend, danach würde sie sich ihm nie wieder auf mehr als hundert Schritt nähern. Zumindest wenn alles glatt lief.

Contessina und Draco kamen an der doppelarmigen Treppe an, die sich gegenüber der Eingangshalle erstreckte und sie wie ein Podium von ihren Gästen trennte. Ihre Eltern standen am Geländer und warteten mit zwei Gläsern teuersten Elfenwein aus eigenem Anbau. Ihre Mutter strahlte in einem hellen grünen Kleid mit schwarzen Edelsteinen verziert, dessen Saum wenige Zentimeter über den Boden schleifte. Der Schmuck an ihren Ohren und um ihren Hals funkelte im Licht des gigantischen Kronleuchters über ihnen. Ihr Vater trug eine lange schwarzen Gehrock mit grünen Rankenornamenten und silbernen Manschetten die ein schlangenverziertes _M_ zeigten. Ein herablassendes Lächeln zeigte sich auf dem undurchdringlichen Gesicht. Sein rechter Arm lag um die Taille ihrer Mutter, während er ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und blitzend auf die schnatternden Gäste hinuntersah, die darauf warteten, dass der Ball eröffnet wurde. Mehr als zweihundert herausgeputzte Gestalten hatten sich unten versammelt. Die Hauselfen zischten mit Tabletts durch sie hindurch und reichten den Elfenwein herum.

»Das Spiel beginnt«, murmelte Contessina ihrem Bruder zu und schritt die letzten Stufen mit ihm hinab. Ihr Vater bemerkte sie eine Sekunde später. Das Lächeln fiel von seinen Zügen und sein Glas hätte es ihm beinahe gleich getan. Er wurde bleich wie Schnee und seine Lippen kniff er so fest zusammen, dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Contessina musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen.

Mit Draco platzierte sie sich am rechten Treppengeländer zehn Meter von ihren Eltern entfernt und versperrte ihrem Vater den Blick auf Contessina. Der kleine Hauself Sinjy kam herbeigeeilt und überreichte ihnen zwei gefüllte Gläser. Sie spürte deutlich den vernichtenden Blick der gewittergrauen Augen, doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, schlug sie ihren Ring lautgenug gegen ihr Glas und die Gäste waren mit einem Mal still. Mit einem Lächeln sah sie an Draco vorbei zu ihrem Vater hinüber, der die Taille ihrer Mutter so fest umklammerte, dass die Seide zerknitterte. Zorn funkelte ihr entgegen wie Peitschenhiebe. Bevor er an Ort und Stelle in Flammen aufging, legte ihre Mutter ihm die Hände um den Ellbogen und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Gäste, die gespannt zu ihm aufsahen.

»Verehrte Gäste und Freunde«, raunte er durch die Halle, »willkommen auf Malfoy Manor. Es ist uns ein Genuss euch nach einem Jahrzehnt auf unserem Neujahrsball zu begrüßen, der nur den erlesensten Mitgliedern unserer Gesellschaft vorbehalten ist.« Die Menge klatschte und strahle von unten hinauf. Es waren Reinblüter mit ihren Frauen, Kinder, Brüdern, Schwestern und entfernten Verwandten. Mehr als die Hälfte gehörte den Todessern an und der Rest würde sicher bald nachziehen. Sie waren vermögend, den Dunklen Künsten zugeneigt, standen gegen die muggelfreundliche Politik ihrer Ministerien und hatten ein unerschöpfliches Repertoire an Kontakten und Ressourcen. Es waren Schlangen, die sich die Leiter ins Paradies hochschlängeln wollten und jeden, der sie daran hinderte vergiften würden.

Contessina sah sich umzingelt von Feinden. Nur wenige Gesichter konnte sie davon ausschließen. Severus stand in der ersten Reihe, jedoch weit genug an der Seite um sich im Schatten einer Marmorstatue halten zu können. Pansy entdeckte sie neben Blaise. Ihre Mütter standen zusammen und warteten drauf ihre Freundin Narzissa in Beschlag nehmen zu können. Bevor sie weitere Gesichter betrachten konnte, riefen zwei braungrüne Augen nach ihren grauen Nebel. Pollux Avery stand auf der linken Seite in der Mitte neben Mr Nott und Walden Mcnair. Feuer brannte in seinem Blick als er immer wieder ihre Erscheinung beäugte. _Zufälligerweise,_ passte ihr Kleid hervorragend zu seinem bordeauxfarbigen Jackett.

»Und nun«, beendete ihr Vater seine Rede und hob das Glas, »lasst uns ausgelassen feiern und den Abend genießen wie es nur Zauberer und Hexen unseres Standes können.« Alle hoben ihre Gläser und johlten, lachten und riefen zustimmende Worte. Contessina wollte die Lippen verziehen, doch sie behielt ihre Maske auf den Zügen. Sie trank einen Schluck, bevor sie mit Draco hinter ihren Eltern die Stufen hinunterstiegen und die Gäste in den Saal führten.

Der imposante Saal war mit zwölf langen Kronleuchtern aus Kristall ausgestattet, die von der fünfzehn Meter hohen Decke hingen. Cremefarbener Marmorboden spiegelte das Funkeln der Kristalle. Girlanden verzierten die hohen Wände und Terrassenfenster. Zwischen den gemusterten Säulen standen Marmorskulpturen, deren Wert sich nur erahnen ließ. In der rechten Ecke war eine mächtige Tribüne aufgebaut worden, auf der sich bereits das kleine Orchester befand. Über den breiten Flügeltüren prangerte das Malfoy-Wappen. Zwei schrägversetzte Flächen waren schwarz und zwei dunkelgrün. Rechts und links krallten sich schwarze, geflügelte Drachen fest, die ihre langen Zungen brüllen herausstreckten. Um eine der drei oberen Zacken, waren zwei grüne, flügellose Drachen geschlungen. Ein silbernes ›M‹ strahlte in der Mitte und darunter war der Leitspruch von Haus Malfoy abgebildet; ›Sanctimonia Vincet Semper‹. _Reinheit wird immer siegen._

»Wie genau sieht das Chaos aus, das du anrichten willst?«, fragte Draco über das Geschnatter hinter ihnen hinweg. Auch wenn er noch etwas sauer war, siegte seine Neugier.

»Oh, nichts Dramatisches«, versicherte sie ihm und blickte sich zwischen den Gästen um. »Ich werde mich nur um ein kleines Problem kümmern.«

»Und dafür musst du Chaos stiften?« Irritiert hob er die helle Braue und sah zu ihr rüber, während sie ihren Eltern quer durch den Saal an ihren Tisch folgten. Die Gäste begaben sich mit Hilfe der Dienstmädchen an die breiten, runden Tische, die an den Rändern des Saals verteilt waren. Dunkle Tischdecken lagen unter dem Porzellan und Silberbesteck. In der Mitte jeden Tisches thronte eine Vase mit langen schwarzen, grünen und weißen Rosen.

»Ich habe bereits damit angefangen«, antwortete sie Draco und setzte sich an die freie Seite ihrer Mutter. Ihr Vater saß neben ihrer Mutter und zu seiner Seite nahm Draco Platz. Den letzten freien Stuhl neben Contessina füllte Severus aus, der gerade in schwarzer Pracht zu ihnen kam. Er trug eine edlere Version seiner Alltagskleidung, hatte aber auf den Umhang verzichtet. Ihr Großvater war nicht anwesend.

»Verrätst du mir, was dieser Auftritt bezwecken soll?«, schnarrte Severus leise als er sich gesetzt hatte. Die Onyxe wanderten missbilligend über ihre nackten Schultern. _Da ist er ja, mein Anstandswauwau._

»Was meinst du?«, tat sie unschuldig und nippte an ihrem Glas. Severus Mundwinkel zuckten und seine dunklen Hämatite blitzten im Fackellicht. Contessina lächelte spielerisch und sah zu ihren Eltern, die noch von dem Gewirr um sie herum abgelenkt waren. Dann beugte sie sich zu ihrem Paten und flüsterte: »Wärst du gewillt mir dabei zu helfen etwas Chaos anzurichten?«

Severus blitzte sie an und seine Mundwinkel zuckten erneut. »Und damit den arroganten Pfau zur Weißglut treiben?« Er sah zu ihrem Vater und bekam das hinterhältige Lächeln auf die Lippen, dass auch Contessina mit sich herumtrug. »Nichts lieber als das.«

Contessina biss sich auf die Lippen um das Kichern in ihrer Kehle zu ersticken. Severus konnte sie vertrauen, schließlich hatte er ihr sein Versprechen gegeben. »Wenn du Vater auf genügend Abstand von mir halten könntest, damit ich mit gewissen Personen allein bin, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden.«

»Und diese Personen wären?«, fragte er mit unterdrückter Neugier.

»Pollux.« Automatisch suchten ihre Augen nach der kleinen Natter und fanden ihn vier Tische weiter neben Yaxley und seiner frischgetrauten Gemahlin, zu denen sich auch Mcnair und seine Begleitung setzten. Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem frisch gefüllten Glas und hatte den Blick fest auf Contessina gerichtet. Sie lächelte ihn nicht an, aber sie sah ihn auch nicht mit ihrer gewohnten Verachtung an. Sie wollte nicht, dass er stutzig wurde, dennoch wollte sie ihm wohlgesinnter auftreten als bei ihrem letzten Treffen im Eberkopf.

»Dürfte ich erfahren warum du mit ihm allein sein willst?« Severus‘ Stimme hatte etwas Lauerndes entwickelt, dass ihr einen Schauer über die Schultern jagte.

»Für ein letztes Gespräch, danach bleibt er mir hoffentlich für immer vom Leib«, sagte sie und löste sich von Pollux‘ bohrendem Blick. Severus musterte ihre Gesichtszüge, dann nickte er kaum merklich. _Wie einfach es doch ist, wenn ich ihn direkt einweihe,_ dachte sie schmunzelnd. _Ich hätte ihn schon viel früher in meine Pläne einbeziehen sollen._

»Sieht dein kleiner Diamant nicht köstlich aus, Lucius«, begann Severus seine einzige Freude an solchen Zusammenkünften auszuleben. Ihr Vater riss den Kopf zu ihm herum und knurrte. Seine Zähne biss er fest zusammen. Er fuchtelte mit der Hand und winkte die Hauselfe neben seinem Stuhl davon.

»Dann hast du ihr dieses«, er leckte mit der Zunge über die Zähne und suchte schnaubend nach dem richtigen Wort, » _Kleid_ ausgesucht?«

»Oh nein, das war ich ganz allein, Vater«, lächelte Contessina ihm zu. »Ich habe es extra aus Madrid angefordert. Gefällt es dir?« In seinen Augen tobte ein Tornado, der sie liebend gern in der Luft zerreißen würde. Contessina war dankbar, dass ihre Mutter zwischen ihnen saß.

»Gefallen?«, zischte er leise. »So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken.« Seine Brust hob sich schwer und er musste gerade jegliche Geduld aufbringen die er in sich trug.

»Ich weiß, das Kleid raubt einem alle Worte«, kicherte sie sah zu Draco, der sein Glas vors Gesicht hob damit ihr Vater das breite Grinsen nicht sehen konnte.

»Ist dir nicht kalt, Contess?«, fragte ihr Mutter eilig, die genauso begeistert schien wie ihr Vater. »Wir sollten eine Stola holen lassen.«

Bevor sich ihre Mutter umsehen konnte, erstickte sie den Gedanken im Keim. »Nicht doch, Mutter, mir ist so heiß wie schon lange nicht mehr.«

Das Glas in der Hand ihres Vaters bekam einen Sprung. Hastig brachte eine Hauselfe ihm eine neues. Jeder weitere Satz wurde durch das Erscheinen des Festmahls unterbrochen. Das Essen stapelte sich an den Tischen und die Menge klatschte begeistert. Contessina grinste ein letztes Mal zu Severus und Draco und widmete sich dann ihrem hungrigen Magen.

Sechs Gänge später bekam kaum noch jemand ein Bissen herunter. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle waren nicht mehr fähig ihre Gabeln zu heben. Die Gespräche waren erneut in lautes Geschnatter und Geplapper umgestiegen, das von dem Orchester begleitet wurde, während der Wein in die Gläser floss wie Wasser aus dem Hahn.

Contessina hatte die stechenden Blicke ihres Vaters erfolgreich abgeschüttelt, der es sich nun zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte sie zu ignorieren. Seit ihrem Zusammentreffen am Bahnhof hatten sie nicht viele Worte gewechselt, doch nun nagte ihre Präsenz an ihm. Er wusste, solange sie bei Tisch saßen, war sie in Sicherheit vor jedermanns Absichten, doch seit wenigen Minuten huschten die Gäste von Tisch zu Tisch und wollte zu Tanzen beginnen. Diebisch freute sich Contessina darüber, wie wachsam ihr Vater wurde. Jeder der sich ihrem Tisch zwei Meter näherte bekam einen eisigen Blick von ihm, der die meisten in die Flucht schlug. Nur seine ältesten Freunde trauten sich heran, da sie keinerlei Interesse daran hatten Contessina mit Komplimenten zu überhäufen. Niemand, der an seinem Leben hing, wagte es.

»Draco«, sagte sie über die Stimmen und Musik hinweg als sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob. »Würdest du mit mir tanzen?« Im Augenwinkel sah sie, wie ihr Vater in seiner Bewegung innehielt und den Satz an ihre Mutter gerichtet nicht beendete.

»Aber natürlich«, grinste ihr Bruder und stand auf. Wenn sie erstmal auf der Tanzfläche war und ihr Vater nicht jeden fernhalten konnte, würde Pollux aus seiner Deckung hervorkriechen und seine Chance nutzen. Dann musste sie nur noch dafür sorgen, dass sie ungesehen den Saal verlassen konnten. Ihr Vater würde rasen vor Wut, aber sie brauchte die Informationen für Professor Dumbledore. Schließlich hatte sie mit ihrem Blut unterschrieben und war nicht an den Folgen interessiert, wenn sie diesen Vertrag brechen sollte.

Hand in Hand gingen sie auf die Tanzfläche und begaben sich in Position, sobald das Orchester die richtige Melodie spielte. Viele Gäste folgten ihrem Beispiel und reihten sich ein. Die Frauen zogen ihre Männer auf die Tanzfläche und gackerten aufgeregt ihren Freundinnen zu. Jeder wollte die anmutigste Erscheinung darstellen und von den anderen angehimmelt werden. Doch als Contessina zu Mr Crabbe und seiner Vogelscheuche von Frau blickte, sah sie dafür wenig Hoffnung.

»Vater hat sein Essen kaum angerührt«, witzelte Draco als er seine Hand in ihre legte und einen Arm um ihre halbnackte Taille schlang. »Du hast ihm gehörig die Suppe versalzen.«

»Er war ein ausgezeichneter Lehrer«, erwiderte sie schamlos. Es stimmte, ihr Vater hatte ihr dieses Spielchen beigebracht. _Mit was könnte ich ihn wohl besser schlagen als seinen eigenen Waffen?_

»Du solltest aufpassen«, warnte er und blickte hinüber zum Tisch, von wo aus ihr Vater sie wie ein Geier beobachtet. »Sobald die Gäste weg sind wird er tun was auch immer er sich gerade für dich ausdenkt.«

»Ich habe keine Angst vor ihm«, sagte sie. Ihr war klar, dass Draco auf einer schmalen Linie zwischen Respekt und Angst wanderte, wenn es um ihren Vater ging, doch Contessina hatte diese Linie schon längst verlassen. Den Respekt hatte er verloren und die Angst hatte sie wie ein Feuer gelöscht.

»Und was wenn –« Draco wurde von einem Schatten vor ihnen unterbrochen. Sie stoppten mitten in der Drehung und blickten zu Pollux Avery. Contessinas Nerven machten einen Satz. _Endlich läuft etwas nach meinem Willen._

»Darf ich?«, fragte er an Draco gewandt und streckte die Hand aus. Ihr Bruder sah zu ihr und sie nickte ihm zu. Draco zögerte, überließ ihm aber ihre Hand und suchte sich ein anderes Mädchen zum Tanzen. Contessina tat derweil alles um Freude und Ekel unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Sie wusste nicht welches Gefühl stärker war, doch als Pollux Hand sich an ihrem nackten Rücken in Position begab wurde es ihr klar. Es graute ihr davor mit ihm den Abend verbringen zu müssen.

»Du hast dich also doch noch getraut«, stichelte sie und begann unter seiner Führung die richtigen Schritte zu machen.

»Hast du etwa an einem Eifer gezweifelt?«, hielt er entgegen. _Natürlich nicht, warum hätte ich mich sonst als Kurtisane verkleiden sollen?_

»Mein Vater kann sehr überzeugend sein«, gab sie zurück und blickte an den leeren Tisch. Ihre Augen zischten durch den Saal und entdeckten ihn mit ihrer Mutter nicht weit entfernt auf der Tanzfläche. Beinahe entkam ihr ein Schmunzeln.

»Dem kann ich nichts entgegen setzten, doch …«, er nahm sich einen Moment um an ihr hinunterzublicken und leckte sich über die Lippen, »… du hast die besseren Argumente.«

Contessina wollte ihr Essen wieder hochwürgen. Seine Arroganz brauchte dringend einen Dämpfer. Um an etwas anderes zu denken tat sie es ihm gleich und betrachtet ihn für einen Moment. Leider rechtfertigte sein gutes Aussehen das große Ego. Sein dunkles Haar war von sanften Wellen durchzogen und glänzte geschmeidig. Es verlieh seinem hübschen Gesicht eine Sanftheit, die sein schamloser Charakter wie eine Abrissbirne zerstörte sobald er den Mund aufmachte. Das kurze Bärtchen an seinem spitzen Kinn hatte er sich abrasiert. Die pfirsichroten Lippen verzogen sich zu einem erhabenen Grinsen. Wie immer trug er die blutroten Farben seines Familienwappens. Diesmal stahl er jedoch in einem perfekt sitzenden Anzug den Damen den Atem. Goldene Manschettenknöpfe harmonierten mit seinen warmen Augen. Ein schwarzes Hemd zeigte sich unter dem Jackett, während seine Hose ebenso blutrot strahlte. Alles in allem war er einer der ansehnlichsten Männer im Saal.

»Dich würde man auch nicht von der Bettkante stoßen«, gab sie zu und versuchte sich nur auf ihn zu konzentrieren. Sie durfte es nicht zu offensichtlich machen, dass sie tatsächlich an einer Unterhaltung interessiert war.

»Darf ich fragen ob dieses vortreffliche Kleid meiner Wenigkeit gilt?« Schelmisch grinsend ließ er seinen gierigen Blick nochmal ihren Ausschnitt entlangwandern. Beinahe bereute sie es diesen Hauch von nichts angezogen zu haben.

»Hochmut kommt immer vor dem Fall«, war alles was sie dazu sagte. Pollux lachte daraufhin und drehte sie mit Schwung um ihre eigene Achse. Seine Hand fand ein gutes Stück weiter südlich Platz. Sobald sie unter der Dusche war, würde sie jeden Zentimeter einzeln abschrubben.

»Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?«, sagte sie ein paar Minuten später. Ihre Augen wanderten erneut durch den Saal und suchten nach Severus, den sie unweit von der Tanzfläche neben einer Säule entdeckte. Sie sah ihn solange an, bis er es bemerkte und ihr entgegenblickte. Unbemerkt zuckte sie mit ihrer Augenbraue und ihr Pate verstand.

»Du kannst mich alles fragen was du willst, Liebste«, antwortete Pollux. Contessina sah zu ihm zurück.

»Nicht hier«, sagte sie und übernahm die Führung. Mit gezielten Kreisen steuerte sie auf die großen Flügeltüren zu. Severus kam ihnen schleichend von der Seite entgegen. Contessina behielt ihre linke Hand in der von Pollux und zog ihn dann unbemerkt von der Tanzfläche und hinein in die umstehende Menge. Ihr Vater wandte ihnen gerade den Rücken zu und folgte den Worten ihrer Mutter. Severus stellte sich in die entstehende Lücke und versperrte somit den freien Blick auf Contessina und Pollux.

Sie eilten aus dem Saal und hinaus in den kühlen Gang. »Hättest du Lust auf etwas Stärkeres?«, köderte sie die Natter.

Pollux schmunzelte und bekam ein funkeln in die Augen, dass jede Bestie bekam, die kurz davor stand ihre Beute zu verschlingen. »Nichts würde mir mehr gefallen.«

Contessina fackelte nicht lange und zog ihn durch die Trophäenhalle zum Smoking Room gegenüber vom Büro ihres Vaters. Dort angekommen ließ sie seine Hand los und schenkte ihnen zwei Gläser Whiskey ein. Es würde bei dem einen Glas bleiben, doch für dieses Gespräch brauchte sie ein wenig Motivation.

»Wie lautet deine Frage?«, wollte er neugierig wissen, als sie ihm das Glas reichte. Pollux lehnte an der Rückseite der Theke und hatte die Beine überkreuzt. Contessina stellte sich vor ihn und drehte ihr Glas zwischen den Händen.

»Wer ist der Mann, den ihr im Eberkopf getroffen habt?«, fragte sie geradeheraus. Sie war nicht sicher ob es klug war mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen, aber drum herum zu rede kam ihr auch falsch vor.

Pollux legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sie genauer. »Warum interessiert dich das?«

»Neugier«, antwortete sie schulterzuckend. »Außerdem bin ich gerne im Bilde, wer zu meinen Feinden und wer zu meinen Freunden gehört.«

»Ich habe gehört du stellst das lieber selbst fest.« Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hörte auf sich von ihren Reizen blenden zu lassen. _So leicht wird er es mir wohl doch nicht machen._ »Wie mit diesem Longbottom, den du zu deinem Freund erklärt hast.«

Contessina lächelte matt und nahm einen Schluck ihres Whiskeys. »Ist dir jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich mir diese Freundschaft zu Nutzen machen könnte?«, schoss sie ihm dann entgegen. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass ihre abweichenden Ansichten eine Schwäche waren. Aber wer wäre sie, wenn sie sich diese Schwäche nicht zur Stärke machte?

Neugier stand in Pollux‘ Gesicht. Er spitzte die Ohren und war bereit jedes ihrer Worte aufzusaugen.

»Neville ist ein enger Freund von Harry Potter«, erinnerte sie ihn. »Und über die Jahre hat er eine Schwärmerei für mich entwickelt, die mir gewisse Türen öffnet wenn ich etwas über Potter erfahren möchte.« Pollux‘ zog die Brauen zusammen. »Auch wenn es niemand bemerkt, bekommt Neville mehr mit als man glaubt. Er kann mir über jeden Schritt von Potter und seinen Freunden berichten.« Erneut nahm sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und wartet, bis das Gesagt in Pollux‘ Hirn gesickert war.

Contessina hatte lange darüber nachgedacht wie sie ihre Freundschaft zu den Gryffindors beschönigen konnte. Dabei war ihr klar geworden, dass ein Todesser nichts lieber hören würde als einen Spitzel in Harrys engsten Reihen zu haben. Dass Neville Harry nicht so nah stand wie sie gerade vorgab wusste niemand.

»Sieh einer an, Lucius hat ganze Arbeit bei dir geleistet«, sagte er begeistert. »Wer hätte gedacht, dass es das behütete Schmuckstück ist, das seine Verschlagenheit geerbt hat.« Er schüttete den Whiskey seine Kehle hinunter und kam ihr entgegen um es neu zu befüllen.

Contessina verzog ihre Mundwinkel. »Beantwortest du mir nun meine Frage?«, erinnerte sie ihn. Pollux stellte sich mit einer Armeslänge Abstand vor sie und wägte seine Entscheidung ab. Dabei ließ er den Whiskey im Glas kreisen und nahm anschließend einen Schluck.

»Es gibt zwar erregendere Themen, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst«, lenkte er ein und machte eine ausfallende Handbewegung. »Er arbeitet in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung.«

»Er ist Auror?«, fragte sie schwer schluckend. _Der Verräter ist direkt neben Dora und Mr Shacklebolt?_ Contessina wurde übel. Dora gehörte nicht zu den unbedeutenden auf der Liste der Todesser, schließlich war sie die Tochter der Blutsverräterin Andromeda Black.

»Überrascht dich das? Wir haben unsere Ohren überall«, höhnte er.

»Kenne ich ihn?«, überging sie seine Aussage.

»Du hast ihn sicher schon mal gesehen.«

Innerlich fluchte sie. Sie hatte beinahe jeden Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums schon mal gesehen, woher sollte sie wissen wer der richtige war? »Wie heißt er?«

»Deine Neugier ist wohl nicht zu bändigen«, grinste er und nahm einen Schluck der bernsteingoldenen Flüssigkeit. »Sein Name ist –« Plötzlich krachte die Tür hinter ihnen auf. Contessina zuckte zusammen als sie ihren Vater eintreten sah. Er war leichenblass und seine Augen so dunkel, dass die Pupille kaum noch von der Iris zu unterscheiden war.

»Geh nach unten, sofort«, zischte er kalt und war dabei sie mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen. Ihr Herz setzte aus. Sie stellte ihr Glas beiseite und kam seinem Befehl schleunigst nach. In dieser Stimmung wollte sie keinen Streit mit ihm anfangen und erst recht nicht vor Pollux. Dennoch fluchte sie über sein Timing. _Hätte er nicht zwei Sekunden warten können!_

Contessina huschte an der erschreckend größer wirkenden Gestalt ihres Vaters vorbei. Sie war bereits halb aus der Trophäenhalle als sie stehen blieb. _Warum hat er nicht Pollux rausgeschickt und eine Wuttirade auf mich losgelassen? Warum will er seinen Zorn an Pollux auslassen?_

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich sie sich zurück zur halboffenen Tür. Sie versteckte sich hinter der Ablage neben dem Türrahmen und lauschte der schauerbringenden Stimme ihres Vaters.

»Ich dachte meine Warnung vergangene Juni wäre deutlich gewesen, Avery?«, hörte sie ihn sagen. »Wie muss ich es formulieren, dass du es dir einprägen kannst?« Die Kälte seiner Stimme drang wie ein Donner durch die Wände. _Welche Warnung?_

»Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Lucius«, sagte Pollux beschwichtigend, doch Contessina hörte ein Zittern heraus. »Wir haben uns nur unterhalten.«

»Du hast dich nicht mit meiner Tochter zu unterhalten!«, donnerte er. »Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich von ihr fernhalten sollst? Was genau davon hat sich deinem Verständnis entzogen?« Schritte waren über dem festen Boden zu vernehmen.

»Es war harmlos, Lucius, das kannst du mir glauben«, versucht Pollux es mit schwankender Stimme. Er hatte Angst.

»Harmlos? Was für harmlose Absichten kannst du haben, wenn du dich mit meiner minderjährigen Tochter davonschleichst und versuchst sie abzufüllen?« Contessina konnte sich bildlich vorstellen wie ihr Vater, einem tollwütigen Schakal gleich, auf ihn zu schlich.

»Sie wollte den Saal verlassen und hierherkommen«, verteidigte er sich verzweifelt.

»Ach und das gibt dir das Recht mit ihr allein hierherzukommen?«, lockte er Pollux in die Falle. Es gab klare Regel bei den Reinblütern und nicht allein mit minderjährigen Mädchen zu sein gehörte definitiv dazu, solange ein Elternteil keine Erlaubnis erteilt hatte.

»Ich werde es nur noch einmal wiederholen, Avery, wenn du es dann noch immer nicht verstanden hast, wird es dir leidtun Contessina jemals getroffen zu haben.« Erneut waren Schritte zu hören. Ihr Vater musste nun direkt vor ihm stehen und auf ihn herabblicken, denn Pollux war trotz stattlicher Größe kleiner als ihr er. »Du wirst dich meiner Tochter nicht mehr nähern. Du wirst Abstand zu ihr halten, denn es gibt keinen Grund dich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ich werde sie dir niemals überlassen und du wirst auch niemals als Kandidat in Betracht gezogen werden.« Das Whiskeyglas wurde auf der Theke abgestellt und Contessina war sich sicher, dass es nicht durch Pollux geschehen war. »Also, hast du das ein für alle Mal verstanden oder muss ich deutlicher werden?«

»Es ist angekommen«, presste Pollux zähneknirschend heraus.

»Dann solltest du jetzt gehen«, sagte ihr Vater und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Contessina hörte Pollux über das Holz schreiten und sah ihn einen Augenblick später aus der Tür hechten. Er rauschte so schnell an ihrem Versteck vorbei, dass sie nur noch sein Haar erkennen konnte.

Contessina atmete erleichtert aus und richtete sich auf. Doch dann schlugen ihre Gedanken wild durcheinander. _Vater hat Pollux verboten mir Avancen zu machen? Er will nicht, dass ich ihn heiratete?_ _Trotz allem was am Bahnhof geschehen war?_ Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass er es in Betracht zog. Sogar Severus schien überzeugt gewesen. Contessina war verwirrt und konnte nicht glauben was ihre Ohren gehört hatten.

Vorsichtig machte sie Schritte Richtung Tür und sah in den Raum hinein. Ihr Vater stand aufrecht vor der Bar und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Seine Lider waren geschlossen.

»Meinst du das ernst?«, platzte es aus ihrem Mund heraus. Ihr Vater schlug die Augen auf und nahm sie ins Visier.

»Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich dieser Hyäne überlassen!«, fauchte er sie an. Seine Züge wurden messerscharf. Contessina wurde nur langsam klar, worum es wirklich ging. Ihr Vater war nicht sauer, sondern verletzt. So verletzt wie er es auch am Bahnhof gewesen war. _Wie konnte ich nur so schlecht von ihm denken? Warum habe ich ihm Dinge vorgeworfen die er niemals tun würde?_

Ihre Knie begannen zu zittern und ihre Schultern sanken tief. Tränen stiegen in ihr auf. Er würde sie nicht verkaufen um sich bei sich behalten zu können. Er würde sie auch nicht gehen lassen, aber das war gerade nebensächlich. Ehe sie sich versah rannte sie zu ihm und presste sich gegen seine starke Brust. Ein Schluchzen drang aus ihrer Kehle. Ihre Hände suchten Halt an seinem Rücken, während sie ihr Gesicht tief in seinem Gehrock vergrub.

Nach kurzem Zögern legte er seine Arme um ihre Schultern und drückte sie fest an sich. Seine Lippen fanden ihren Ansatz und gaben ihr einen Kuss. Eine Träne lief ihr über die gepuderte Wange.

»Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte sie. »Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.« Es tat ihr nicht leid, dass sie ihn wegen Harry und Voldemort gereizt hatte, aber es tat ihr leid, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte indem sie ihm diese schrecklichen Dinge zugetraut hatte. Doch durch die Ereignisse im Finale des Turniers und seiner Rückkehr zum Dunklen Lord waren die Grenzen vor ihren Augen verschwommen. _Woher soll ich wissen wozu er fähig ist und wann er nur große Reden schwingt?_

»Wie kannst du glauben, dass ich dich an Avery verscherbeln würde?«, fragte er ruhig aber bestimmt. Er drückte sie sanft zurück, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Seine Augen waren wieder hell und kühl und nicht mehr von Gewittern oder Tornados beherrscht. Er legte ihr die Hände auf die Wangen und wischte ihre Träne mit dem Daumen fort.

»Ich dachte –« Sie stockte um sich zu sortieren. Sie musste ehrlich sein, damit er ihre Gedanken nachvollziehen konnte. »Ich dachte du würdest diesen Weg eher einschlagen als Großvaters mit Andromeda.«

Seine Brauen zuckten und die Lippen verzogen sich vor Unverständnis. Jetzt wo sie ihn dabei ansah, bemerkte sie wie hirnrissig diese Gedanken waren. _Er liebt mich, wie könnte man jemandem sowas antun, den man liebt?_

»Andromeda ist mir wichtig, Vater, und als du ihr am Bahnhof gedroht hast da … ich weiß nicht, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken.« _Warum hat Severus geglaubt was ich da von mir gegeben habe? Hat er das überhaupt oder hat er mir nur seine Unterstützung zugesichert?_

»Wie hast du sie kennengelernt?«, fragte er nach wenigen Minuten Stille. Auch er hatte es sacken lassen müssen und schien sich größte Mühe zu geben ihre Gedankengänge zu verstehen.

Contessina erzählte ihm von den Briefen, die sie bei Großvater Cygnus gefunden und danach Andromeda gebracht hatte. Dann von dem Weihnachtsfest und allen darauffolgenden Treffen. Auch das Draco und Severus von ihr erfahren hatten. Mit jedem Wort fiel es ihr leichter über ihre Tante zu sprechen, denn sie glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass er ihr etwas tun würde. Sie war seine Schwägerin und so wie sie ihren Vater kannte, würde er niemals etwas tun, was ihre Mutter derartig verletzen würde.

»Ich habe dich nicht verraten, das musst du mir glauben«, sagte sie. »Ich würde euch niemals schaden. Es hat niemandem wehgetan das ich Andromeda sehe.« Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Der Vertrag mit Professor Dumbledore und dem Orden war kein Verrat, sie hatte es zum Schutz der Familie getan. Und auch die Sache mit Sirius hatte nichts mit ihnen zu tun. _Sirius …_ Sie wollte vor Scham erröten wenn sie an den Tag nach Mr Weasleys Unfall dachte. Damit hatte sie Harry verletzt selbst wenn er nichts davon wusste. Doch ihr Vater wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn er erfahren würde, was Sirius Black in seinem Bett mit ihr getrieben hatte. Und dass Contessina es genossen hatte würde ihn vermutlich umbringen.

»Deine Mutter darf davon niemals erfahren«, sagte er schließlich und sah ihr ernst in das vererbte Nebelgrau. »Es würde sie verletzten. Und du wirst sie auch nicht mehr sehen, kleine Blume. Wenn jemand davon erfährt wird Andromeda und ihre Familie niemand mehr schützen können.«

Contessina schluckte und sah ihn blinzelnd an. »Aber –«

»Nein«, unterbrach er sie harsch. »Keiner darf auf sie aufmerksam werden. Ich werde versuchen sie aus jeglicher Diskussion herauszuhalten, aber wenn die anderen sich an sie erinnern, kann ich nichts mehr dagegen tun.« Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu Boden. »Contessina«, sagte er ernst und drückte ihr Kinn hoch. »Ich meine es ernst, du musst dich von ihr fernhalten. Was glaubst du wäre geschehen, wenn Avery das mitbekommen hätte?« Das wollte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Er hätte ein Druckmittel, das er ausnutzen würde ohne zu zögern. »Ich verbiete es dir nicht, aber wenn sie dir wirklich so wichtig ist, dann hältst du dich von ihr fern.«

Contessina kamen die Worte von Pollux wieder in den Sinn. Ein Verräter stand bereits dicht neben Dora. Sie konnte Andromeda und Ted nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen. _Wenn ihnen etwas geschehen würde …_ das würde sie sich niemals verzeihen.

Ihr Vater ging zu der Sitzgruppe neben der Bar und zog eine kleine frostgrüne Decke hinter einem Sessel hervor. Er kam zurück zu Contessina und schnalzte mit der Zunge. »Manchmal glaube ich, deine oberste Mission ist es, mich vorzeitig ins Grab zu bringen.« Die Decke fiel auseinander und er legte sie eng um ihre nackten Schultern, bedeckte ihren Rücken und legte die Enden über ihrer Brust zusammen. »Ich hoffe du empfindest keine Sentimentalitäten, denn sobald du aus diesem Fetzen raus bis, verwende ich ihn als Brennholz.«

Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, legte er ihren Kopf zurück an seine Brust und stützte sein Kinn an ihrem Ansatz ab. Seine Hände fuhren langsam über ihren Rücken und zogen beruhigende Kreise. Langsam begann sie sich zu entspannen. Der Druck der letzten Wochen viel von ihren Schultern. Pollux würde ihr nicht mehr zu nahe kommen und Professor Dumbledores Auftrag hatte sie halbwegs erfüllt. Nun da sie wussten, dass der Verräter in der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung saß, konnten sie die möglichen Verdächtigen eingrenzen. Dora und Mr Shacklebolt würden ihn sicher finden. Contessina schloss ihre Lider und verbannte die erschreckenden Bilder von Andromeda und Todessern.


	81. Gewissensbisse

Die restliche Zeit der Weihnachtsferien war rasch vergangen und ehe sie sich versah, saß Contessina zurück in Hogwarts am Frühstückstisch. Zu eigenem Erstaunen waren die Tage im Malfoy Manor ruhig und angenehm verlaufen. Bis auf die üblichen Stichellein zwischen Severus und ihrem Vater, hatten sie eine entspannte Festtagsstimmung gehabt. Nur am Tag ihrer Abreise hatte Contessina bemerkt, dass ihren Vater irgendetwas nervös machte, doch als sie ihn darauf angesprochen hatte, hatte er bloß gelächelt und gemeint sie solle sich keine Gedanken machen. Sie hatte sich daran gehalten, doch als der Tagesprophet einige Tage später hereingeflogen kam, wusste sie was ihm im Kopf herumgespukt haben musste. Contessina wusste schon länger, dass sie diese Schlagzeile einmal lesen würde, doch jetzt wo sie es schwarz auf weiß sah, wurde ihr erstmals bewusst, was das bedeutete.

MASSENFLUCHT AUS ASKABAN

MINISTERIUM BEFÜRCHTET, BLACK KÖNNTE

»MAGNET« FÜR VORMALIGE TODESSER SEIN

Auf der Titelseite waren zehn Schwarzweißfotos abgebildet, die neun Zauberer und eine Hexe zeigten. Sie musste nicht auf die Namen oder Verbrechen sehen, um zu wissen wer sie waren.

Contessina blickte zu ihrem Zwilling neben sich, der genauso bleich geworden war wie sie selbst. Seine Augen flackerten zu ihr. Er wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, aber er war keineswegs erfreut über diese Nachricht.

Blaise, Daphne und Pansy um sie herum hatten aufgehört zu essen und starrten gebannt auf den Tagespropheten. Während sich alle den Text durchlasen, driftete Contessina in ihre bitteren Gedanken ab. _Er hat es tatsächlich getan_. Ihr Vater hatte seine Worte zu Taten gemacht und dabei geholfen die verurteilten Todesser aus Askaban zu befreien. Hunderte Fragen drängten sich auf einmal in die erste Reihe. _Wo sind sie jetzt? Was wird als nächstes geschehen? Will er sie im Manor unterbringen?_

Frage um Frage drohte ihr das Hirn zu zermartern. Um sich sortieren zu können, blickte sie weg und landete mit den Augen am Gryffindor-Tisch, der die Nachricht ebenfalls empfangen hatte. Als hätte er es gespürt, sah Harry von den Bildern hoch und blickte ihr entgegen. Contessina erschrak. Mehr Bilder jagten ihr durch den Kopf und ließen sie voller Scham zurück. Das Schicksal war bisher gnädig gewesen und hatte Harry noch nicht die Chance gegeben mit ihr zu sprechen. Sie konnte ihm kaum in die Augen sehen nachdem was sie und Sirius getan hatten. Auch jetzt überrollten sie die leuchtend grünen Smaragde aus den runden Brillengläsern mit brennender Schuld.

Als es geschehen war, hatte Contessina nicht darüber nachgedacht. Sie hatte sich einfach in die fähigen Hände von Sirius fallen lassen und alles andere verdrängt. Es war überragend gewesen, was er mit ihr angestellt hatte und wenn Mr Lupin nicht gekommen wäre, hätte sie sich vielleicht zu mehr überreden lassen. Doch nun wo die Dinge ihren gewohnten Lauf machten, fühlte sie sich miserabel. Allein wenn sie daran dachte, wie sehr sie Harry verletzt hatte … Sie hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht und einfach mit seinem Paten Sachen gemacht, die man als Fünfzehnjähre nicht mit dem letzten Familienmitglied des Freundes machte. _Aber sind wir überhaupt zusammen?_ Diese Frage stellte sie sich, wenn sie eine Ausrede für ihre Taten finden wollte. Sie hatten es nicht eindeutig gesagt, aber auch nur, weil sie von dem Angriff auf Mr Weasley abgelenkt worden waren. Wenn das alles nicht geschehen wäre, hätte Harry sie gefragt und sie hätte mit Ja geantwortet. Doch wenn das alles nicht geschehen wäre, dann wäre sie niemals in Sirius‘ Bett gelandet und hätte auch nicht tun können, was sie getan hatte.

In Gedanken fluchte sie und sah schnell wieder auf die Titelseite. Die eindringlichen Blicke vom Gryffindor-Tisch ignorierte sie.

Antonin Dolohow, Augustus Rookwood, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange … Contessina wurde schwindlig bei den ganzen Namen. _Wie konnte Vater diese Verbrecher_ ** _–_** Mörder ** _–_** _nur aus ihren Zellen befreien?_ Sie verbot es sich zu Neville zu schauen, der sicher ganz grün war. Die Lestranges waren an dem Zustand seiner Eltern schuld. Sie waren der Grund, warum er praktisch als Weise aufgewachsen war.

Grauselige Bilder wollten sich in ihrem Kopf formen und Contessina konnte sich nur davor retten, indem sie zu Severus an den Lehrertisch blickte. Er hatte sie bereits mit dunklen Augen fixiert und ließ dank fester Miene nichts von seinen Gefühlen durchsickern. Ihr Pate wirkte glücklicher seit er die Erlaubnis von Professor Dumbledore hatte Harry ab nun durch Okklumentik auch geistig foltern zu dürfen. Der Schulleiter hatte wegen des Vorfalls mit Mr Weasley beschlossen, dass Harry seinen Geist schützen müsse, damit Voldemort nicht dasselbe gelingen würde wie Harry. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Harry mit einer dunklen Regenwolke über dem Kopf herum lief und Severus beinahe die Sonne aus dem Hintern gekrochen kam. Hermine hatte ihr detailgenau wiedergegeben, was Harry ihr berichtet hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie Severus darauf ansprechen, doch sie hütete sich davor Harry in irgendeiner Weise zu erwähnen.

Weil ihr auch diese Gedanken drohten den Kopf zu sprengen, blickte sie ein paar Plätze weiter und landete schließlich bei Professor Dumbledore. Als sie merkte, dass ihr Schulleiter sie bereits ins Auge gefasst hatte, richtete sie sich stocksteif auf. Sie war direkt nach den Ferien zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm von dem Spion im Ministerium berichtet. Er war nicht sauer gewesen, dass sie den Name nicht hatte rausfinden können, sondern hatte sich für die gegebenen Informationen bedankt und sie mit einem Zitronendrops zurückgeschickt. _Dachte er ich hätte von den entflohenen Todessern gewusst?_ Sie betete, dass es nicht so war. Einen Augenblick später besänftigte er ihre Befürchtungen und schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und ließ die Schultern wieder sinken. Unter keinen Umständen durfte der Vertrag in die Brüche gehen.

Wochen später machte sich auch in der DA bemerkbar welche Auswirkungen die entflohenen Häftlinge auf die Mitglieder hatten. Es wurde weniger geplappert und stattdessen konzentrierten sich nun alle darauf so viel und so schnell zu lernen wie möglich. Neville stand dabei ganz vorne. Niemanden spornte die Nachricht so an wie ihn. Contessina glaubte manchmal, wenn er ihr die Zauber entgegenschleuderte, dass er im Geiste ihre Tante Bellatrix vor sich sah. Einmal war sie so heftig von ihren Füßen gerissen worden, dass sie sich fast den Kopf aufgeschlagen hätte. Ihr Magen hatte sich schrecklich verkrampft, als ihr Verstand ihr einzureden versucht hatte, dass sie Bellatrix ähnlich sah und er deshalb so aggressiv zauberte. Sie hatte Draco am Abend darauf angesprochen, woraufhin er nach Luft geschnappt und sie gefragt hatte, wie sie auf so einen hirnrissigen Gedanken kam. Er hatte ihr versichert, dass sie zu fünfundneunzig Prozent aussah wie ihr Vater und der Rest aus ihrer Mutter bestand.

Contessina war erleichtert gewesen, doch es hatte nichts daran geändert, dass die DA-Mitglieder sie auf Abstand hielten. Dank Harper und Theodores großer Klappe wusste bereits die ganze Schule, dass sie mit Bellatrix in erster Linie verwandt waren. Contessina hatte sich sämtliche Flüche für die beiden ausgedacht und sich gefragt, wie es hatte geschehen können, dass die beiden ein Team gegen sie bildeten. Innerhalb von zwei Jahren hatte sie es geschafft zwei Freunde zu verlieren und sie so gegen sich aufzubringen, dass sie ihr verbal Schaden zu fügten.

Ihr erster Instinkt war es gewesen sich dagegen zu verteidigen. Dann war ihr klargeworden, dass sie sich nicht für ihre Herkunft zu entschuldigen brauchte. Wenn sie nicht mit Bellatrix verwandt wäre, dann wäre sie es auch nicht mit Andromeda oder Sirius. Und die beiden bedeuteten ihr mehr als dumme Sprüche ihrer Mitschüler. Sie würde eine Weg finden Harper und Theodore dafür büßen zu lassen. Draco hatte bereits einen Schritt in diese Richtung unternommen und duldete keinen der beiden in seiner oder Contessinas Nähe.

Harry beendete das heutige DA-Treffen und sagte ihnen was für großartige Fortschritte sie machten. Die Mädchen – insbesondere Cho Chang – hingen an seinen Lippen wie zäher Honig und kicherten. Contessina verdrehte die Augen und drückte sich an den Weasleys vorbei um den Raum der Wünsche schnell zu verlassen. Es war dämlich, dass es sie störte, denn seit Ferienende hatte sie Harrys Versuche mit ihr zu reden verhindert. Sie hatte ihn nie länger als drei Sätze sprechen lassen, bevor ihr irgendeine Ausrede eingefallen und sie davongehuscht war. Er sah häufig zu ihr, im Unterricht, beim Essen oder bei den DA-Treffen. Contessina erwiderte seine verzweifelten Versuche nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit nie, denn sobald sie in die hübschen Smaragde blickte, schoss ihr Sirius in den Kopf und dann bekam sie ein so Schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie glaubte daran ersticken zu müssen

»Contessina!«, hörte sie jemanden am Ansatz der Treppe rufen, die sie hinuntergestiegen war.

Sie blieb stehen und bereute es gleich wieder, als sie Harry sah. »Ich muss mich beeilen, tut mir leid«, wollte sie ihn abwimmeln, aber er war so schnell bei ihr, dass sie kaum eine Stufe hatte überwinden können.

»Warte«, bat er sie und drängte sich schwer atmend zwischen ihren Fuß und die nächste Stufe.

»Ich muss wirklich los, Harry«, startete sie einen erneuten Versuch und wollte an ihm vorbeigehen, doch wieder durchkreuzte er ihre Pläne. Er hielt sie an der Schulter fest und stellte sich dicht vor sie.

»Habe ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt?«, fragte er mit ruhigerem Atem. Contessina weigerte sich ihn anzusehen und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Boden.

»Nein, wie kommst du darauf? «, antwortete sie beiläufig und schüttelte den Kopf. »Tut mir leid, Harry, ich habe –«

»Zu tun?«, unterbrach er sie säuerlich. »Du weichst mir jetzt schon seit vier Wochen aus. Was ist los? Hab ich was gesagt oder getan was dich aufgeregt hat?«

»Es ist alles okay, ich bin einfach beschäftigt.« Ihr Gewissen wurde von Wort zu Wort mehr belastet. _Jetzt glaubt Harry auch noch es wäre seine Schuld …_

»So beschäftigt, dass du mich nicht mal ansehen kannst?« Dass er sauer war, konnte man deutlich hören. Contessina konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Wenn jemand nach ihrem ersten Kuss nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen würde, wäre sie auch sauer – und verletzt. _Was ist nur los mit mir? Warum verletzte ich alle Menschen um mich herum?_

»Ist es wegen Sirius?«, fragte Harry dann plötzlich. Contessina zuckte zusammen und sah erschrocken zu ihm hoch. »Er hat es mir erzählt.«

»Was?«, keuchte sie entsetz. _Hat er den Verstand verloren? Wie konnte er Harry von dieser Sache erzählen!_

»Ich bin nicht blind«, sagte er ernst und sah ihr dabei so tief in die Augen, dass sie glaubte er wolle in ihrem Geist herumgraben. »Mir ist aufgefallen, dass er sich seltsam benahm, seit ihr beide allein gewesen seid.«

Contessina wurde unerträglich heiß und sie wollte nichts anderes als davon zu rennen. Harrys Blick wurde milder, was sie zusätzlich verunsicherte. _Ist er doch nicht sauer?_

»Er hat mir erzählt, dass er dich geküsst hat«, sagte er quälende Sekunden später. »Ich bin nicht sauer, falls du das glaubst. Außerdem sind wir ja nicht …« Harry stockte und wurde rot. Contessina blinzelte und ließ seine Worte sacken. _Sirius hat mich geküsst? Was hat der blöde Köter sich dabei gedacht Harry so eine Lügengeschichte aufzutischen? Hat er damit sein Gewissen beruhigt? Und warum ist das für Harry in Ordnung?_

»Contessina?«, zog er sie aus ihrem Gedankensumpf.

»I-ich-«, stotterte sie und brach wieder ab. _Was soll ich jetzt sagen? Soll ich Sirius‘ Geschichte bestätigen und alles vergessen, oder Harry die Wahrheit sagen?_ _Wenn ich es tue, wird er garantiert anders reagieren als bei einem einfachen Kuss. Jemand zu küssen ist etwas vollkommen anderes als nackt zu sehen und zum Orgasmus zu bringen!_ _Ich würde Harry verlieren und, so egoistisch das auch sein mag, will ich nicht. Aber kann ich ihn anlügen und vergessen was mit Sirius geschehen ist? Warum soll ich überhaupt einen Gedanken an ihn verschwende? Es ist eine einmalige Sache gewesen, die niemals wieder vorkommen wird. Merlin, wir sind verwandt und haben eine Altersschlucht zwischen uns! Aus uns würde niemals mehr werden. Mal abgesehen davon will ich auch nichts von Sirius – nicht sowas jedenfalls. Ich mag ihn und zähle ihn zu meiner Familie, aber das war’s. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger._

Contessina schob ihr Gewissen beiseite, genauso wie ihre Moral, lehnte sich vor und küsste Harry. Wenn Sirius glaubte es sei das Richtige, dann konnte sie das auch. Und Harry hatte es selbst sagen wollen; Sie waren nicht zusammen gewesen.

Ihre Hände fanden zu seinen Wangen und sie zog den überraschten Harry nah an sich. Der süßliche Geschmack seiner Lippen übertrug sich auf ihre. Harrys Hände legten sich um ihren Rücken und drücken sie fest gegen seinen Oberkörper. Wie unter dem Mistelzweig, verschmolzen sie miteinander und Contessina vergaß ihre Umgebung. Sie scherte sich nicht darum, ob jemand sie sah und was es für Konsequenzen haben würde. Sie genoss einfach den Moment und war froh diesen Weg gewählt zu haben.

Diesmal fühlte sich der Kuss anders an als beim letzten Mal. Harry war nicht mehr verunsichert und ungeschickt, sondern wusste was zu tun war. Es war als hätte er die Stützen abgenommen und konnte nun alles allein bewältigen. In Windeseile eroberte er ihren Mund und brachte sie zum Lächeln.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich wieder voneinander und ließen sie nach Atem ringend zurück. Contessina sah Harry in die dunklen Smaragde während ihr Atem zurück in seinen Rhythmus fand. So etwas Dummes würde sie nie wieder tun. Sie musste mit Sirius reden und ihn dann auf Abstand halten. Sie konnte nicht riskieren, dass Harry sich von ihr abwenden würde.

»Also …«, sagte er nervös und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. »Sind wir – ich meine möchtest du …?«

Contessina grinste und nickte. »Ich wäre sehr gerne deine Freundin, Harry.« Harry tat es ihr erleichtert gleich. Das Grün seiner Augen strahlte heller und er küsste sie direkt noch mal.

Das kalte Wetter legte sich von Woche zu Woche und der Schnee begann zu schmelzen. Als der Valentinstag vor der Tür stand waren alle Mädchen herausgeputzt und warteten vor dem Eichenportal auf ihr Date. Die meisten führten ihre Begleitung nach Hogsmead aus und würden ihr Taschengeld zum Fenster rauswerfen.

Auch wenn ihr die Vorstellung gefiel den ganzen Tag mit Harry durch das kleine Dorf zu laufen, musst Contessina diese Gedanken an den Nagel hängen. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass ihre Beziehung geheim bleiben sollte, damit sie keine Probleme bekamen. Und mit _Problemen_ hatte Contessina klar und deutlich ihren Vater und Bruder gemeint. Sie hat sich zwar mit beiden versöhnt, doch wenn sie mitbekommen würde das sie mit Harry Potter zusammen war, könnte sie sich auch gleich selbst in den Zug setzten und sich die Demütigung aus Hogwarts geschleift zu werden ersparen. Ihr Vater würde den Tobsuchtsanfall des Jahrhunderts bekommen. Und abgesehen davon lungerten nun die Insassen irgendwo herum, die es sicher nicht lustig finden würden, dass sich eine Malfoy mit ihrem Feind, noch dazu einem Halbblut, umgab. Außerdem gefiel ihr die Vorstellung nicht, dass Bellatrix sie deshalb verachten würde. Sie wollte mit ihrer verrückten Tante nichts zu tun haben, aber ein ziehendes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend riet ihr, sie besser nicht gegen sich aufzubringen. Wenn sie schon ihre Tante in der Nähe haben musste, dann bitte ohne das Verlangen ihr den Kopf von den Schultern abzutrennen.

Hermine hatte sie dabei wortgewandt unterstützt. Nur sie und Ron wussten von ihrer Beziehung und so sollte es auch bleiben. Harry war zwar weniger begeistert gewesen, hatte es aber schnell akzeptiert, als Contessina ihm einen störrischen Blick zugewandt hatte. Ron hingegen fühlte sich um die Gelegenheit betrogen, Draco endlich mal etwas unter die spitze Nase reiben zu können. Contessina war froh, dass die beiden versprochen hatten den Mund zu halten. Sie genoss die ruhige Stimmung zwischen den Fronten zu sehr, als dass sie Unstimmigkeiten zulassen würde.

Zusammen mit Draco und Pansy machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Ihrem Zwilling waren die Süßigkeiten ausgegangen, also wollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und den Honigtopf plündern.

»Glaubt ihr Blaise traut sich heute endlich mal Daphne näher zu kommen?«, fragte Contessina und ging zwischen ihnen die Straße entlang.

»Er wirft heute sein ganzes Gold für sie hinaus, also sollte er es lieber tun, sonst macht er es nie«, kicherte Pansy zu ihrer Rechten.

»Wenn nicht, werde ich mir nie wieder anhören wie schön ihr Haar ist und wie gut sie duftet«, höhnte Draco zu ihrer Linken und verzog die Lippen. »Seit zwei Jahren liegt er mir damit in den Ohren. Er hat es nicht mal beim Weihnachtsball geschafft sie zu küssen.«

Contessina und Pansy lachten und erinnerten sich an Daphnes enttäuschte Miene und wie sie Blaise verflucht hatte, weil er es einfach nicht gebacken bekam. Er lief Sprüche klopfend durch die Gänge und pfiff jedem zweiten Mädchen hinterher, doch bei Daphne schaffte er es nicht ihr länger als fünf Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen.

Vor dem Honigtopf angekommen bemerkte Contessina eine Gestalt in der Gasse schräg gegenüber. Sie sah rüber und erkannte Harry, der ihr vorsichtig zuwinkte. Ein Lächeln rann ihr über die Lippen.

»Da hinten ist Neville, ich gehe kurz zu ihm. Wir treffen uns später im Drei Besen«, sagte sie eilig und war weg, bevor die beiden etwas sagen konnten.

Contessina lief einmal quer durch die Straße, bog in die nächste ein, wartete ein paar Minuten und schlich sich dann zurück und in die Gasse zu Harry. Dabei klopfte ihr Herz so schnell, dass sie den Pulsschlag in ihren Fingern fühlen konnte.

Kaum war sie um die Ecke gebogen, streckte Harry seine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie tief in die Schatten, bevor sie grinsend an seiner Brust landete und er seine Lippen mir ihren verband. Seine kalten Hände legten sich auf ihre kühlen Wangen und lösten ein seichtes Kribbeln in ihr aus. Contessina behielt ihre Hände an seiner Brust und ließ sich von ihm führen.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich in einer Ecke versteckten und sich solange küssten, bis ihnen die Luft ausging. Sie taten es mehrmals am Tag, immer wenn sich ihnen die Chance bot Zeit für sich zu haben. Einmal hätte Severus sie fast erwischt als er durch die Kerkergänge gerauscht war. Contessinas Herz war stehengeblieben und Harry war grün angelaufen. Ihrem Paten wären wahrscheinlich jegliche Worte im Hals stecken geblieben, doch sobald er sich gefangen hätte, wäre er über sie hergefallen wie ein Geier. Auf die Erfahrung konnten sie beide getrost verzichten.

»Ich wollte dich eigentlich zu diesem Café bringen«, klagte Harry als sie sich trennten.

»Madam Puddifoot?«, hakte sie nach.

»Alle Mädchen haben davon geschwärmt«, sagt er und stahl sich nochmal einen Kuss.

»Dann bin ich froh, dass das nicht möglich ist«, sagte sie und schmunzelte über seine irritierte Miene. »Das ist der kitschigste Ort an dem ich je gewesen bin«, weihte sie ihn ein. Keine zehn Pferde würden sie in diesen Albtraum-Schuppen kriegen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass es Mädchen gefiel dahin ausgeführt zu werden. Überall waren rosa Rüschen und Schleifen und der Kaffee schmeckte nach Spülwasser. »Hier in der Kälte zu stehen ist viel angenehmer«, lächelte sie und küsste ihn.

Nach gefühlten Stunden lösten sie sich voneinander und sahen auf die halbleeren Straßen. Es hatte zu nieseln begonnen und die meisten verzogen sich in die Geschäfte. So würde es viel leichter werden unbemerkt davonzuschleichen.

»Ich treffe mich gleich mit Hermine«, sagte Harry und wurde seltsam beklommen. Contessina hob eine Braue und musterte seine verspannte Haltung.

»Ist das so schlimm?«, stutzte sie verwirrt. _Seit wann wird er nervös wenn er sich mit Hermine trifft?_

»Nein, aber –«, er unterbrach sich und verkniff die Lippen. Nun wurde sie wirklich neugierig. Harry richtete seine Brille an der Nase um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen. »Also … ähm …«

»Harry?« Sie kam ihm näher und nahm seine Hand, damit er sich daran erinnerte, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte.

»Wir treffen uns dort mit Rita Kimmkorn um über Voldemort und das Trimagische Turnier zu sprechen«, ratterte er hinunter. Er drückte ihre Hand und biss die Zähne zusammen als er sie ansah.

Contessina ließ seine Worte an sich vorbeiziehen und verstand nach wenigen Sekunden was das mit ihr zu tun hatte. »Du willst über meinen Vater sprechen«, traf sie den Nagel auf dem Kopf. Instinktiv wollte sie die Hand wegziehen, doch dadurch würde sich keiner von ihnen besser fühlen.

»Ich werde nur sagen was passiert ist, dass er da war und –«

»Voldemort dabei geholfen hat dir wehzutun«, unterbrach sie ihn. Ihre Stimme war um einige Stufen abgekühlt und ihre Augen gefroren zu festen, undurchdringbaren Gletschern. Sie wollte es nicht, aber das jemand – dann auch noch Harry – etwas Negatives über ihre Familie verbreiten würde, stieß ihr sauer auf. Dass es bald in irgendeiner Zeitung stehen würde war abzusehen. _Dann auch noch dieses verlogene Weib Kimmkorn!_

»Du wirst schon wissen was du machst«, zwang sie heraus, küsste seine Wange und verließ dann die Gasse. Ihr war klar, dass Harry sich mies fühlen würde, aber darum wollte sie sich gerade nicht scheren. Es nervte sie bloß, dass schon wieder etwas zwischen ihnen stand. Natürlich würde Harry nur die Wahrheit sagen, aber … Contessina wollte nicht, dass ihr Vater in solch einem Artikel vorkam.

Während sie durch den Regen zum Drei Besen ging, um sich mit Pansy und Draco zu treffen, wünschte sie sich, dass ihre Mutter mit ihnen nach Amerika abgehauen wäre, ob ihr Vater wollte oder nicht.


	82. Erwischt

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand besagter Artikel auch schon in der Zeitung. Oder besser gesagt; Er erschien im _Klitterer_. Es war eine einmonatige Ausgabe von Luna Lovegoods Vater, die eigentlich keine großen Verkaufszahlen erreichte. Doch Dank der Schlagzeile:

HARRY POTTER PACKT ENDLICH AUS:

DIE WAHRHEIT ÜBER IHN, DESSEN NAME NICHT

GENANNT WERDEN DARF,

UND DIE NACHT, IN DER ICH IHN

ZURÜCKKOMMEN SAH

fand man das Schmierblatt bald in jeder Ritze von Hogwarts. Es nahm sogar solche Ausmaße an, dass Umbridge direkt eine Verordnung dagegen anordnete. Viel gebracht hatte es allerdings nicht, denn jeder hatte den Artikel verinnerlicht. Contessina hatte sich die Tage über zusammenreißen müssen um ihre Verstimmung nicht an Harry auszulassen. Er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, so wie er auch ihr von der Nacht berichtet hatte … und dennoch machte sie die Erwähnung ihres Vaters sauer. Sie wollte nicht lesen wie er als Todesser bezeichnet wurde. Sie kannte die Fakten, aber sie wollte es nicht sehen.

Doch es dauerte nicht allzu lange, da hatte sie sich schon wieder im Griff. Sie konnte Harry wieder ansehen ohne den Artikel vor Augen zu haben und tat fortan so als sei nichts geschehen. Außerdem war in der Zwischenzeit viel zu viel losgewesen, als dass sie sich auf den _Klitterer_ hätte versteifen können. Umbridge hatte nämlich Professor Trelawney rausgeschmissen, weshalb Wahrsagen jetzt von dem Zentauren Firenze unterrichtet wurde. Professor Dumbledore hatte verhindern können, dass die ehemalige Wahrsagelehrerin obdachlos wurde, indem er sie auf dem Gelände unterbrachte.

Der April zog ins Land, brachte den Frühling mit sich und die ZAG’s rückten näher. Contessina kam mit ihren Freunden und Draco gut durch den Stoff und ließ sich nur selten ablenken. Eigentlich wurde sie nur von Harry und der DA abgelenkt, in der sie endlich mit dem Patronus-Zauber angefangen hatten. Harry erinnerte sie aber ständig daran, da es das eine war, einen Patronus innerhalb eines kuscheligen Raums hervorzubringen, etwas ganz anderes würde es aber sein, ihn zu erzeugen, wenn sie einem Dementor gegenüberstanden.

In der letzten Stunde vor Ostern segelten bereits ein paar der silbrigen Gestalten durch den Raum der Wünsche. Cho Chang und ihre Freundin waren hin und weg.

»Die sollen nicht hübsch sein, die sollen dich schützen«, erwiderte Harry schroff, was Contessina schmunzeln ließ, während sie ihren Polarfuchs betrachtete. Das kleine, buschige Ding strahlte vor Anmut und Schönheit, doch sobald es die Lefzen hob, sah man die spitzen Zähne, die einem den Arm abbeißen könnten.

Einige hatten noch Probleme und brachten nur silberne Schliere zustande, doch Harry war behutsam und geduldig. Neville war einer von ihnen, was ihn sichtlich wurmte, denn er war zu einem der besten Mitstreiter geworden.

Während sie mit ihren Patronus-Tieren herumalberten, kam eine vor Angst zitternde Gestalt herein und ging schnurstracks zu Harry. Contessina brauchte einen Moment, doch als sie ihn erkannte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

»Dobby!«, rief sie und lief zu ihnen hinüber. Der kleine Hauself zuckte und drehte sich rasch um als Contessina schon vor ihm auf die Knie ging.

»Mistress Tess«, staunte er und neigte den Kopf. Contessina grinste und nahm ihn in den Arm. Sie hatte von Harry erfahren, dass Dobby seit dem vierten Schuljahr in Hogwarts angestellt war, doch sie hatte ihn stets verpasst. Das sie ihm nun endlich über den Weg lief, versetzte ihrem Herz einen Hüpfer. Der kleine Hauself war ihr schon immer der Liebste gewesen.

»Dobby, stimmt etwas nicht?«, unterbrach Harry sie, dem das Schlottern direkt aufgefallen war. Contessina löste sich von ihm und sah dann die Angst in seine Augen zurückkehren, die er kurz vergessen hatte.

»Harry Potter Sir … Dobby ist gekommen, um Sie zu warnen … aber die Hauselfen wurden ermahnt nichts zu verraten …« Dobby wollte gegen die Wand rennen, doch Contessina hatte schnell genug nach seinen dürren Armen gegriffen.

»Was ist passiert, Dobby?«, fragte Harry. Dobby wehrte sich gegen ihren Griff und wollte dem Drang nachgeben, sich zu bestrafen, aber er entkam ihr nicht. Er war nicht ihr erster Hauself und sicher nicht der letzte.

»Harry Potter … sie … sie …«

»Wer ist ›sie‹, Dobby?« Um sie herum waren alle still geworden. Dobby bewegte seine Lippen, doch seine Stimme blieb fern. Harry schlug entsetzt die Augen auf. »Umbridge?« Ein Nicken folgte. »Was ist mit ihr? Dobby – sie hat doch nicht herausgefunden – dass wir – die DA?« Dobbys Gesicht sprach Bände. »Ist sie auf dem Weg hier her?«

»Ja, Harry Potter, ja!«, heulte er auf, dann sah er zu Contessina. »Und der junge Master Malfoy!« Contessina schluckte und dachte an das perfide Grinsen, welches auf Harper und Theodores Lippen erscheinen würde, wenn sie diejenigen waren, die sie auf frischer Tat ertappten. _Dieses verfluchte Inquisitionskommando geht mir langsam wirklich auf die Nerven._

»WORAUF WARTET IHR NOCH!«, brüllte Harry. »LAUFT!«

Die anderen zuckten zusammen und verteilten sich wie Ameisen in alle Richtungen, sobald sie zur Tür hinaus waren. Contessina hob den zappelnden Dobby wie ein Kleinkind auf ihre Arme und richtete sich auf. Er durfte Umbridge in diesem Zustand nicht in die Finger gelangen. Harry nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hastig zum Ende der Schlange.

»Sei vorsichtig«, warnte sie Harry, küsste ihn und sah zu, dass sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

So schnell sie konnte lief sie die abertausend Stufen hinunter und kam keuchend im Kerker an. Seitenstechen machte sich breit und raubte ihr die Luft. Trotz dessen, das Dobby kaum mehr wog als ein Pfund Mehl, wurde er schwer wie ein Betonklotz.

Gerade als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, prallte sie gegen einen Widerstand und wurde zu Boden gerissen. Dobby entfloh ihren Armen und raste davon. Contessina lag auf dem Rücken und sah benommen hoch. Eine schwarze Gestalt ragte vor ihr auf und stellte ein zynisches Lächeln zur Schau. Sie wollte seufzen oder die Augen rollen, doch die Luft war ihr bei dem Aufprall aus den Lungen gewichen und ließ sie husten und schnappen.

»Dir sollte man ein Glöckchen um den Hals binden«, kommentierte Severus ihr Leid und zog sie dann an den Armen wieder hoch. Er stellte sie auf den Füßen ab, versicherte sich, dass sie nicht einknickte und verlangte dann zu wissen warum sie es so eilig hatte.

»Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich noch einen Aufsatz fertig schreiben muss«, verwendete sie als schwache ausrede. Sie klopfte sich den Dreck von ihrem Kleid und der weißen Strumpfhose.

»Soso«, zischelte er. Sein Kopf lag schräg und musterte jede ihrer Regungen. »Und das ist dir _wo_ um diese Uhrzeit eingefallen?«

Contessina leckte sich über die Lippen. Sie brauchte gar nicht erst versuchen ihn anzulügen, er glaubte ihr sowieso kein Wort. »Fein, ich bin weggelaufen«, gab sie mürrisch zu. Für eine vernünftige Ausrede brummte ihr zu sehr der Kopf.

»Ah«, machte er siegessicher. »Und vor wem?« Seine Ohren wurden spitz und die große Nase schien noch länger zu werden.

»Vor dem Inquisitionskommando«, schnappte sie zickig. »Theodore und Harper haben es auf mich abgesehen und nutzen jede Gelegenheit um mir eins reinzuwürgen.«

Severus hob skeptisch seine schwarze Braue. Natürlich wusste er, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, doch es schien ihm für den Moment zu reichen. »Mitkommen«, sagte er und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, um Richtung Büro davon zu rauschen. Contessina tat wie geheißen. Solange sie an einem Ort war, wo man sie nicht erwischte, war sie zu frieden. Sie hoffte nur, dass Harry und die anderen ebenfalls so viel Glück hatten.

Ihr Pate führte sie durch die Gänge in sein Büro und zauberte das schwere Regal beiseite, wodurch der Weg zu seinen Privatgemächern frei wurde.

»Hast du Eis da?«, fragte sie und setzte sich auf den Sessel neben dem Kamin. Sie schob den kurzen Ärmel ihres Kleides zurück und betrachtete ihre schmerzende Schulter. _Warum muss Severus mir immer zum ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt in den Weg laufen?_

»Ist es offen?«, fragte er, nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte und zur kleinen Bar hinübergegangen war. Er öffnete das Schränkchen und zog einen Eimer mit Eiswürfeln heraus. Davon legte er ein paar in ein Tuch und ging dann zu ihr.

»Ich glaube nicht«, sagte sie und versuchte einen genaueren Blick auf ihren Rücken zu erhaschen. Severus stand neben dem Sessel und zupfte an ihrer anderen Schulter. Contessina drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ließ ihn sich selbst überzeugen. Es konnte ihr nur recht sein, schließlich hatte er sie auch umgeschubst.

Severus zog am Rand des Ausschnitts und besah sich ihren Rücken. Seine warmen, rauen Finger glitten über ihre nackte Haut während sein Atem ihren Nacken streifte. Ihre feinen Härchen stellten sich auf, doch sie blieb ruhig sitzen.

»Scheint nur rot zu sein«, lautete sein Urteil, bevor er ihr ohne Vorwarnung das Tuch mit Eiswürfeln auf die Haut drückte. Contessina schrie auf und wollte wegzucken, aber Severus hatte bereits ihre Schulter umfasst und hielt sie gegen den feuchten Beutel.

»Du Sadist!«, fauchte sie erbost.

»Dann ist es meine Schuld, wenn du nicht auf deine Mitmenschen achtest?«, höhnte er. Sie konnte sich das zynische Zucken seiner Mundwinkel lebhaft vorstellen.

»Irgendwann wirst du meine Hilfe brauchen, Severus, und dann werde ich dich schmoren lassen, versprochen«, fluchte sie und gewöhnte sich an die schaudernde Kälte. Sie war widerstandsfähiger als andere was Kälte anbelangte, doch wenn man ihr einfach Eis auf den Rücken klatschte, wurde selbst ihr zu kalt.

»Du spuckst ziemlich hohe Töne für jemanden, der vor zwei Dummköpfen davongelaufen ist«, schnaubte er. Contessina drehte den Kopf zu ihm und funkelte ihn böse an. _Irgendwann werde ich meine Chance bekommen,_ sprach sie sich gut zu. »Was machst du um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Gängen, die Sperrstunde hat begonnen?« Er schob sie ein Stück vor und nahm an der Lehne des Sessels Platz, während er den Beutel weiter gegen ihren Rücken hielt.

»Neville und ich waren noch in der Bibliothek«, log sie. Severus zog die große Nase kraus und begann mal wieder ihre Gesichtszüge zu studieren. Contessina schnaubte. »Es geht ihm nicht so gut seit Bellatrix und die anderen ausgebrochen sind.« Halbwahrheiten waren immer das Beste um Severus‘ Neugier zu befriedigen. Außerdem war Neville wirklich in schlechter Verfassung. Manchmal glaubte sie Rache sei das einzige was ihn momentan auf den Beinen hielt.

»Und da kommt er ausgerechnet zu dir?«, fragte er skeptisch und strich ihr das offene Haar über die Schulter.

»Es wissen nicht viele was mit seinen Eltern passiert ist, er redet nicht gerne darüber«, antwortete sie ehrlich. Nur durch Zufall hatten Ron und Hermine in den Weihnachtsferien davon erfahren, als sie Mr Weasley besucht hatten. Harry hatte es schon davor herausbekommen und Contessina hatte von ihren Eltern davon gewusst. Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte Neville es noch niemandem erzählt.

»Er sollte sich in den Griff bekommen«, sagte Severus, klang aber weniger ablehnend als sonst, wenn er über Neville sprach. »Übermütige und tölpelhafte Teenager haben keine lange Lebensdauer.«

»Keine Sorge, er weiß sich zu verteidigen«, gab sie schnippisch zurück. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass Severus sich ernsthaft Gedanken um Neville machte. Ihr Pate hob eine Braue und wurde aufmerksam. Contessina bemerkte ihren Fehler und bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Severus wusste zu gut wie er Bröckchen aus ihr rausbekam.

Doch bevor er weiter nachhaken konnte, schwang das schwere Bücherregal zur Seite und Draco kam mit einem breiten Grinsen herein.

»Da bist du ja!«, rief er als er Contessina erfasst hatte und war mit wenigen Schritten bei ihr. Severus rutschte zur Seite um seine Robe in Sicherheit zu bringen, denn eine Sekunde später zog Draco sie in eine feste Umarmung. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Schultern und er grinste in ihren Nacken bevor er ihren Hals küsste. Contessina wurde von den seidigen Strähnen gekitzelt und konnte ein Lachen trotz schmerzender Schulter nicht verhindern.

»Du wirst es nicht glauben!«, strahlte er und gab ihr einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sie losließ und sich beiden zuwandte. »Wir haben Potter erwischt! Umbridge hat ihn in Dumbledores Büro gezehrt. Der Minister ist auch schon da, mit ein paar Auroren und dem Wiesel.« Pure Freude schlich über die Züge ihres Bruders, während Contessinas Lächeln von Sekunde zu Sekunde verschwand. _Sie haben Harry erwischt!_

Sie hätte ihn einfach mit sich in die Kerker zerren sollen, anstatt ihn allein gehen zu lassen. Aber alles war so schnell gegangen, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatte nachzudenken.

»Hoffentlich schmeißen sie ihn jetzt endlich raus!« Contessina wollte sich über die glückliche Stimmung ihres Zwillings freuen, denn er war schon lange nicht mehr so fröhlich gewesen, doch … _muss es auf Harrys Kosten gehen?_

»In Dumbledores Büro?«, hakte Severus verkniffen nach. Draco nickte und Severus verschwand. Er würde sich das alles aus der Nähe ansehen, schließlich freute er sich über Harrys Leid genauso sehr wie ihr Bruder. Contessina schloss die Lider und atmete tief ein. Es war ein grausames hin und her. Wenn Harry glücklich war, war Draco schlecht gelaunt und wenn Draco glücklich war, war Harry es, der mit einer Regenwolke über seinem Kopf herumlief. _Warum bei Morgana, können sie nicht gleichzeitig in guter Stimmung sein?_

»Bist du verletzt?«, fragt Draco als er den Eisbeutel auf dem Tischchen sah, den Severus dort abgelegt haben musste. Contessina sah zurück zu ihrem Bruder und zwang sich ein Lächeln auf.

»Nein, ich bin nur hingefallen. Meine Schulter ist ein wenig rot«, antwortete sie und deutet auf die schmerzende Seite. Draco nahm den Beutel in die Hand und setzte sich auf die Lehne, streckte seine Beine zu ihren Seiten aus und lehnte ihren Rücken gegen seine Brust, während er ihr den Beutel auf die Schulter legte. Er küsste ihren Ansatz und schwärmte weiter davon wie er Harry im Gang erwischt hatte. Contessina schloss resigniert die Augen und versuchte ihre Gedanken auszublenden. Sie hatte keine Lust sich mit Draco zu streiten. Endlich waren sie wieder eine Front und zankten sich nicht mehr, das wollte sie nicht kaputt machen. Also schluckte sie ihren Ärger mit der Sorge herunter und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen Dracos schmale Brust. Sie ließ die Kälte ihre Schmerzen betäuben und genoss die kleinen Küsse, die er ihr auf den Kopf und Nacken drückte.


	83. Lestrange

Hogwarts versank im Chaos seit Dumbledore _geflohen_ war, nachdem sie Harry erwischt hatten. Mitten in den Osterferien – die sie in Hogwarts verbrachten um sich auf die Prüfungen in sechs Wochen zu konzentrieren – hielt Contessina es nicht mehr aus und war zum Manor geflüchtet um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Sie hatte vor nur ein paar Tage zu bleiben und sich dann wieder dem Lernstoff zu widmen. Umbridges selbstgerechtes Getue war seit ihrer Beförderung zur Schulleiterin nicht mehr auszuhalten und das Inquisitionskommando raubte ihr noch alle Nerven. Auch die Schüler, die Contessina seit dem Artikel im _Klitterer_ mit skeptischen und besserwisserischen Blicken betrachteten konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen. Selbst Severus mit seiner miserablen Laune wurde unausstehlich. Contessina wusste nicht genau was passiert war, doch Harry bekam keinen Okklumentik Unterricht mehr von ihrem Paten. Und Harry schien nicht sehr traurig darüber, sondern brachte bei jeder Gelegenheit hundert Meter Abstand zwischen sich und die Fledermaus. Contessina hatte nicht nachgebohrt, und akzeptierte die derzeitige Lage. Ihre Methode war es Hogwarts für ein paar Tage hinter sich zu lassen.

Als Contessina leise die Eingangshalle des Manors betrat um die Porträts nicht zu wecken, bemerkte sie eine seltsame Kälte durch die Wände streifen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und ließ ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel gleiten. Die Fackeln und Kronleuchter waren nicht entzündet und es war kein Hauself erschienen um sie in Empfang zu nehmen.

»Lumos«, flüsterte sie und stieg die Treppe hinauf. Ihr Körper verspannte sich und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Bilder von Voldemort und Todessern schlichen sich in ihren Kopf, doch sie verdrängte sie schnell. Sie musste sich jetzt konzentrieren.

Contessina erreichte das erste Stockwerk, welches ebenfalls in Dunkelheit lag. _Wo sind meine Eltern?_ Sie könnte nach ihnen rufen, doch wer weiß, was sie damit noch beschwören würde. Auf leisen Sohlen ging sie am Musikzimmer vorbei und öffnete langsam die Tür zum Speisesaal. Es herrschte gähnende Leere. Der Kamin war nicht entzündet, die silberne Tischdecke ohne Geschirr bestückt und die dicken Vorhänge versperrten die letzten Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne.

Sie sah in jede kleine Ecke, traute sich dann hinein als sie nichts Bedrohliches sah und schlich zum Salon vor. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das machte ihr Magen ihr ziepend klar. Selbst wenn ihre Eltern nicht zu Hause waren, die Kamine brannten immer und die Vorhänge waren nie geschlossen.

Ihr Atem ging flach, ihre Schuhe glitten lautlos über den Teppich. Vorsichtig drückte sie die gut geölte Tür zum Salon auf. Doch auch dort war alles dunkel und still. Contessina atmete tief ein und aus, um Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie wollte eine Hauselfe rufen, gleichzeitig aber keine Geräusche machen, die zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

Planlos verharrte sie im Salon. _Was soll ich jetzt machen?_ Sie konnte nicht durch das ganze Anwesen schleichen und jeden Raum nach Gefahr absuchen. Damit wäre sie Stunden beschäftig. Außerdem waren die Katakomben unter den Kerkern das reinste Labyrinth. Nein, diesen Plan musste sie verwerfe. _Aber was soll ich sonst machen? Ich kann nicht einfach gehen. Soll ich auf Vater warten?_

Bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken machen konnte, hörte sie vor dem Speisesaal leise Schritte. Contessina zuckte zusammen und hielt den Atem an. _Vielleicht sind es bloß meine Eltern?_

Ihre Finger verkrampften sich um ihren Zauberstab, während sie durch den Spalt der Tür zurück in den Saal huschte. Am Türrahmen blieb sie stehen und spähte zum Gang hinaus.

»Sie ist grad erst reingekommen, sie muss hier irgendwo sein«, flüsterte eine raue Stimme dicht bei der Treppe. Zwei in schwarz gehüllte Gestalten gingen die Stufen hinunter und blickten durch den dunklen Gang. Contessina zog den Kopf zurück und überlegte mit pochendem Herz was sie machen sollte. _Wer ist das? Und warum haben sie es auf mich abgesehen?_

»Shhh!«, zischte die zweite Gestalt in schrillem Ton.

Contessina löschte das Licht ihrer Zauberstabspitze und wagte einen erneuten Blick. Es waren nur grobe Schemen zu erkennen. Der Mann war in einen langen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt und hatte seinen Zauberstab erhoben, während er zur Trophäenhalle gegenüber vom Speisesaal blickte. Die Frau war ein wenig kleiner, trug ein langes schwarzes Kleid und hatte den krallenartigen Zauberstab neben ihrer Hüfte. Ihre Augen sahen in dieselbe Richtung wie der Mann.

Mit all ihrem Mut den sie aufbringen konnte, verstärkte Contessina den Griff um ihren Zauberstab. Das war vermutlich ihre einzige Chance die beiden aus dem Hinterhalt zu überwältigen. Sie leckte über ihre Lippen und atmete ein, bevor sie hinter dem Türrahmen hervorschritt und laut »Incarcerus!«, rief. Ein leuchtender Strahl schoss aus ihrer Zauberstabspitze und fesselte den Mann, der sich krächzend zu ihr gedreht hatte und wie ein Sack zu Boden fiel bevor er sich wehren konnte. Contessina nutzte den Überraschungsmoment und schoss denselben Zauber auf die Frau. Auch sie ging mit einem erstickten Schrei zu Boden.

Erleichtert holte Contessina Luft und senkte ihren Stab. Die zwei Eindringlinge zuckten wild am Boden, wobei sich die leuchtenden Fesseln immer fester zogen, je mehr sie sich bewegten.

»Lumos«, sagte sie und suchte den Boden nach den zwei Zauberstäben ab. Einer war dicht neben dem Mann, der andere lag in der Nische zum Musikzimmer. Contessina sammelte sie ein und hielt sie fest in ihrer freien Hand.

Plötzlich hörte die Frau auf zu zappeln und begann schrill zu lachen. Contessina zuckte zusammen als der beißende Ton durch ihre Knochen wanderte. Sie wagte sich ein paar Schritte vor und hielt das Licht auf ihre Opfer. Dichte, schwarze Locken kringelten sich um den Kopf der Frau, während ihre dunklen Augen zu ihr blitzen, sobald sie sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatten. Contessina erschauderte als sie die Erkenntnis traf.

»Das sollte eigentlich andersherum geschehen«, kicherte Bellatrix Lestrange. Ihre Augen wurden von dunklen Lidern beschattet, doch ihre Wimpern waren lang und geschmeidig geschwungen. Dünne Lippen grinsten über erschreckend faule Zähne.

Contessina löste sich aus ihrer Starre und nahm den Zauber von ihrer Tante. Dann blickte sie zu dem Mann rüber und erkannte durch das lange, fransige Haar Rabastan Lestrange. Auch ihn befreite sie von ihrem Zauber. Jeder, der halbwegs klar im Kopf war, wäre schleunigst davongelaufen, doch Contessina spürte aus irgendeinem Grund, dass die beiden ihr nichts tun würden.

»Zissy hat wirklich nicht übertrieben als sie dich beschrieben hat«, eiferte ihre Tante nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie die dünnen Arme um Contessinas Hals geschlungen. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte, weshalb sie die Umarmung schlaff erwiderte und sehnlichst drauf wartete, dass ihre Tante sie freiließ.

»Ich sagte doch, sie wird sich nicht einfach schnappen lassen!«, gackerte Bellatrix, als sie Contessina losließ und zu ihrem Schwager blickte, der sich gerade aufrappelte. »Sie hat schließlich Black-Blut in den Adern.«

»Nach meinem Wissen, darfst du außerhalb von Hogwarts gar nicht zaubern«, nörgelte Rabastan und funkelte sie mit einem Grinsen an, das ihn aussehen ließ wie einen verwilderten Kojoten.

»Ich habe mein Zuhause verteidigt«, antwortete Contessina. Sie behielt den Stab allzeit bereit in ihrer Hand, denn auch wenn sie nicht glaubte von ihnen angegriffen zu werden, waren es noch immer zwei entflohene Häftlinge, die vermutlich den Verstand in Askaban verloren hatten. _Sirius hat auch eine Weile gebraucht, bis bei ihm wieder alles rund lief_.

»Zissy hat gar nicht erwähnt, dass du kommst«, sagte Bellatrix, die dicht neben ihr stand und anfing mit ihrem Haar zu spielen. Sie strich ihr die silberblonden Strähnen hinters Ohr, über die Schulter, dann wieder nach hinten auf den Rücken.

»Sie weiß es noch nicht, ich wollte spontan vorbeikommen.« Contessina tat sich schwer dabei beide im Blick zu behalten, doch die Zauberstäbe in ihrer Linken beruhigten sie. »Wo ist sie? Und Vater, er ist auch nicht hier oder?« Hoffentlich tauchten ihre Eltern hier bald auf, denn sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst machen sollte.

»Die kommen morgen wieder, sie mussten für ein paar Geschäfte nach Paris«, antwortete Bellatrix und wanderte mit den knochigen Fingern zu Contessinas Schlüsselbein. _Morgen … Klasse._

»Also«, begann sie möglichst freundlich, »wohnt ihr jetzt hier?« _Merlin bewahre, wenn die anderen acht hier auch noch rumlungerten, werde ich sofort verschwinden._

»Natürlich!«, rief Rabastan grinsend. »Das Manor ist wie ein Hochsicherheitstrakt. Wenn man kein Malfoy-Blut hat, kommt man hier nicht rein. Nun, außer man wird hereingelassen.« Bewundernd ließ er den Blick über die hohen Decken wandern.

»Und die anderen?« Sie musste es einfach wissen.

»Sonst wohnt nur noch Rodolphus hier, die andern haben sich woanders zurückgezogen. Lucius hält nicht viel von Gastfreundschaft«, kicherte ihre Tante, die mittlerweile hinter Contessina getreten war und an ihrem Haar schnupperte.

 _Gut, nur Bellatrix' Ehemann Rodolphus, das ist besser als alle auf einen Schlag._ »Und wo ist er?«

»Er ist mit Zissy und Lucius mitgegangen.« Ihre Tante legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern und stützte ihr Kinn auf der linken Seite ab. Contessina fühlte sich unbehaglich, aber sie musste sich zusammenreißen. _Noch sind die beiden … naja … freundlich._ Sie ahnte, dass sich das von der einen auf die andere Sekunde ändern könnte.

»Sily«, rief sie daher nach einer Hauselfe. Einen Augenblick später landete die kleine Gestalt mit übergroßem Kopf vor ihnen und hatte die Augen angsterfüllt geweitet. Ihre Glieder zitterten.

»Mistress Tess«, begrüßte sie Contessina und neigte die Nase bis zum Boden. »Was kann Sily für Mistress Tess tun?«

»Würdet ihr bitte die Kamine und Kronleuchter entzünden«, bat sie lächelnd. »Und etwas zum Abendessen servieren.« Sily nickte, verbeugte sich erneut und verschwand mit einem Knall. »Ich bräuchte einen Drink, sonst noch jemand?« Contessina wartete nicht bis die beiden antworteten, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging in den Speisesaal.

 _Wie es aussieht werde ich den Abend mit meinen entflohenen Familienmitgliedern verbringen. Dafür brauche ich etwas Stärkeres als lausigen Kirschsaft._ Sie steuerte auf die große Bar im Salon zu und ging hinter die Theke, wo sie die Zauberstäbe der beiden ablegte. Dann nahm sie drei Gläser und stellte sie auf die Silberplatte der Theke. Bellatrix und Rabastan kamen nach und machten es sich auf den Hockern gemütlich. Die Zauberstäbe steckten sie zurück in ihre Ärmel.

»Whiskey oder Wein?«, fragte sie beiläufig. Ihr eigenes Glas befüllte sie zur Hälfte mit Feuerwhiskey und nippte an der brennenden Flüssigkeit. _Grundgütiger, wie soll ich mit den beiden im Haus Schlaf finden?_ Sie hatten ihr mit einem Angriff einen Schrecken einjagen wollen. _Was werden sie tun, wenn ich erst einmal tief und fest schlafe? Nein, ich werde kein Auge zumachen._

Der Kamin gegenüber der Tafel im Speisesaal entflammte und die Kerzen der Kronleuchter wurden entzündet. Die Vorhänge blieben zu, doch das störte Contessina nicht. Man kam zwar als Fremder nicht übers Tor hinaus, doch durch die Fenster konnte man trotzdem hereinblicken. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn man sie mit den zwei erwischte. Ihre Mitschüler würden nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr reden und Neville würde ihr die schlimmsten Flüche aufhalsen, die er gelernt hatte.

»Whiskey«, entschied Rabastan. Contessina befüllte das Glas, während Bellatrix skeptisch zu den Flaschen hinter ihr sah.

»Baut Lucius den selbst an?«, fragte sie. Contessina sah zum ersten Mal hoch seit das Licht brannte und unterdrückte es zusammen zufahren. Bellatrix sah Andromeda so erschreckend ähnlich, dass ihr beinahe das Herz stehen blieb. Ihr Gesicht war knochig und fahl, dennoch war so viel von ihrer kleinen Schwester zu sehen, dass Contessina es kaum glauben konnte. Auf den Bildern hatte sie die Ähnlichkeit bemerkt, doch es in natura zu sehen war etwas anderes.

»Ja, er hat die Felder von Abraxas übernommen«, presste sie heraus. Um sich abzulenken sah sie rüber zu Rabastan, doch das war nicht wirklich eine Verbesserung. Er war ebenso ausgemergelt wie ihre Tante, seine Haut war fahl und bleich. Er war um einiges jünger, aber das war durch die tiefliegenden Augen, die beinahe in ihren Höhlen verschwanden, nicht gleich zu erkennen. Contessina erinnerte sich, dass ihr Großvater Cygnus ihr einmal erzählt hatte, dass Regulus und Rabastan Freunde und im selben Jahrgang gewesen waren.

Ein Anflug von Wellen zog sich durch das krause, schulterlange Haar und versperrte den freien Blick auf sein schmales Gesicht. Bartschatten umgab seine Oberlippe und das Kinn. Je länger Contessina ihn ansah, desto überzeugter war sie, dass er ein hübscher Mann gewesen sein musste, bevor Askaban ihm das Aussehen geraubt hatte. Sirius sprang ihr wieder in den Kopf. Wenn er sich eine Zeit lang darum bemühte, könnte er sich seine Schönheit zurückholen.

»Gut, probieren wir Lucius‘ Fusel«, entschied sich Bellatrix nach minutenlangen Überlegungen. Contessina entwich ein Glucksen. Wenn ihr Vater hören würde, wie jemand seinen erstklassigen Wein als Fusel bezeichnete, würde er an die Decke gehen und mit Flüchen um sich schießen.

Nachdem sie Bellatrix eingeschenkt hatte und sie sich mit den Gläsern an die Tafel im Speisesaal gesetzt hatten, war nach wenigen Minuten das Essen aufgetaucht. Indiskret versuchten die beiden sie über Hogwarts auszuquetschen, doch Contessina lenkte ihre Antworten jedes Mal auf die bevorstehenden ZAG’s. Sie beantwortete kaum eine Frage über Harry oder Professor Dumbledore. Aber ihrem Ärger über die pinke Kröte ließ sie trotzdem Luft, denn sie hoffte, dass ihre Tante es nicht schätzen würde, dass ein Halbblut sich für ein hochangesehenes Reinblut ausgab.

»Pah!«, rief sie empört und schluckte ihren Reis hinunter. »Wie kann sie es wagen!« Bellatrix trank einen kräftigen Schluck vom Wein ihres Vaters und schüttelte die wirren Locken. »Sowas kann sich zu unseren Füßen hocharbeiten, aber nicht in unseren Reihen stehen! Ihr sollte man einprägen wo ihr Platzt ist.« Ihre Tante schob sich die nächste Gabel in den Mund und überlegte mit blitzenden Augen vor sich hin. Contessina schmunzelte. Sie hätte nichts dagegen, wenn jemand Umbridge etwas Verstand einprügelte. _Wer wäre dafür besser geeignet als die psychopatischen Lestranges? Vielleicht hat dieser Besuch doch noch etwas gebracht._

»Ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden«, antwortete sie heiter und grinste in sich hinein.

Der Abend hatte sich bis in die Nacht gezogen und Contessina war erst nach ihrem dritten Glas ins Bett gekommen. Bellatrix hatte drei Flaschen allein getrunken, während Rabastan bei seinem ersten verblieben war.

Als sie die Sonne am Morgen strahlend weckte, brummt Contessina der Kopf. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu erinnern was geschehen war. Dafür, dass sie sich gesorgt hatte nicht einschlafen zu können, war es bemerkenswert schnell gegangen. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie sich mit den beiden Sträflingen gut verstanden hatte. Ihre Glieder schüttelten sich bei dem Gedanken, aber es war tatsächlich so gewesen.

Um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen, stieg sie unter die Dusche und machte sich frisch. Danach zog sie sich an und ging zum Frühstück hinunter in den Speisesaal, wo ihre zwei Gäste bereits am Tisch saßen.

»Da ist sie ja«, rief ihre Tante sichtlich erfreut über ihr Erscheinen. Bellatrix bekam ein helles Funkeln in die Augen und ihre schmalen dunklen Lippen zogen sich um die gelben Zähne. Contessina drehte sich der Magen um, doch sie erwiderte die Begrüßung. Der Abend mag zwar gut verlaufen sein, aber sie würde heute definitiv zurück nach Hogwarts reisen. Dort raubte man ihr zwar die Nerven, aber sie war wenigstens nicht von labilen Häftlingen umgeben. Und dass ihre Tante nicht mehr alle Niffler beisammen hatte, war durch zahlreiche Bemerkungen belegt worden.

Contessina setzte sich neben Rabastan, der gegenüber von ihrer Tante saß und nahm den heißen Tee in Empfang, der vor ihrem Teller stand. Sie trank die halbe Tasse leer und widmete sich dann dem Obst. Sie würde schnell etwas essen und sich dann mit Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse herausreden. Die beiden konnten es nicht riskieren dort aufzutauchen, also würden sie nicht auf die Idee kommen sie zu begleiten. Allerdings würde sie nicht zur Winkelgasse gehen, sondern zum Grimmauldplatz. Dort würde sie ihrer vertraglichen Pflicht nachgehen und dem Orden mitteilen, dass die Lestranges im Manor untergekommen waren. Es änderte zwar nichts, da das Ministerium unter Fudge nichts unternehmen würde, aber sie wussten wenigstens wo drei von zehn der Entflohenen sich aufhielten. Außerdem konnte sie sich dort Sirius vornehmen und ihn fragen was er sich bei der Kuss-Lüge gedacht hatte. Sie hatte entschieden das Thema bei Harry nicht mehr anzusprechen, aber das Zottelvieh würde sich dennoch ein paar Sätze anhören müssen.

»Ich gehe gleich in die Winkelgasse. Braucht ihr etwas?«, fragte Contessina der Höflichkeit halber.

Ihre Tante sah von ihrer Tasse auf und zog die Lippe durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne. »Aus der Nokturngasse«, überlegte sie. »Es gibt da ein Amulett, mit dem man –«

Bellatrix wurde von lauten Schritten auf der Treppe unterbrochen. Ein paar Sekunden später erschienen ihre Eltern mit Rodolphus Lestrange im Flur zum Saal.

»Nein, der Dunkle Lord wird damit nicht zufrieden sein, sieh zu dass du das anders löst«, zeterte ihr Vater an Rodolphus gewandt. »Aber sei diesmal diskret, denn gestern –« Als sein Blick in den Speisesaal wanderte und seine Augen Contessinas trafen gefror er in seiner Bewegung und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Sofort richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter, und die von Rodolphus auf sie.

Contessina brachte ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und stand auf. Die drei kamen ihr gerade recht. »Vater, Mutter«, begrüßte sie die beiden und küsste ihnen die Wangen.

»Contessina«, keuchte ihre Mutter, der eine Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn erschienen war. »Was tust du hier?« Der Blick ihrer Mutter huschte zu Bellatrix und Rabastan.

»Ich wollte euch überraschen«, sagte sie und nahm die nervösen Hände ihrer Mutter. Ihr Blick kehrte zurück. Dass sie von ihren Gästen nicht begeistert war, konnte man ihr von den Lippen ablesen.

»Wie lange bist du schon hier?«, fragte ihr Vater, der ebenso zerknirscht über die Lage wirkte. Sein Blick glitt über ihren Körper, als würde er ihn verdrehten Gliedmaßen oder zersplitterten Knochen überprüfen.

»Seit gestern Abend«, antwortete sie und drehte sich zur Tafel. »Bellatrix und Rabastan haben mir Gesellschaft geleistet.« Sie erzwang ein Lächeln und sah dann zu Rodolphus. »Contessina«, stellte sie sich vor und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

Der hochgewachsene Mann mit langem, strähnigem Haar machte einen müden Eindruck. Seine Kleidung hing schlaff an ihm herunter und war ebenso leichenblass wie die andern beiden. Er sah auf ihre Hand und gab ihr dann seine. »Rodolphus.«

Contessina versuchte zu strahlen. Sie hatte kein Interesse mehr Zeit als nötig mit den drei zu verbringen, aber wenn sie das schon musste, dann wollte sie, dass sie ihr wohlgesinnt waren. Und zumindest bei Bellatrix hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie dem nahekam.

»Hattest du Angst wir würden dein kleines Goldstück fressen, Lucie«, spottete Bellatrix und war wie aus dem nichts hinter Contessina erschienen. Ihre Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und sie stützte das Kinn auf der linken Seite ab. Dabei sah ihre Tante zu ihrem Vater hoch und grinste diebisch. Contessina wurde mit einem Mal unwohl. Die Lippen ihres Vaters wurden dünn. Seine Augen ergrauten dunkel und funkelten gefährlich in ihre Richtung.

»Aber keine Sorge, dein kleiner Spross weiß sich zu verteidigen«, glättete ihre Tante die Wogen. »Sie hat uns von hinten angegriffen und uns gefesselt!« Bellatrix strich ihr über den Kopf und schmunzelte. Contessina musste sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers beherrschen um nicht sofort wegzulaufen und sich hinter ihren Vater zu stellen wie ein kleines Mädchen.

»Hat sie das?«, sagte ihr Vater mit gehobener Braue. Er war keinesfalls erfreut.

»Nicht mit Absicht«, erklärte Contessina. »Es hielt ja niemand für nötig mir mitzuteilen, dass wir Gäste haben.«

»Nun, so etwas tut man schließlich nicht per Eule, oder?«, giftete er zurück. »Wie ich sehe hast du schon gegessen, dann kannst du direkt mitkommen.« Ohne die Anwesenden weiter zu beachten, zog er sie am Arm hinaus. Sie hetzten durch die Trophäenhalle und dann nach rechts zu seinem Büro. Ihr Vater drängte sie in den großen Raum und sah nach hinten, um sicherzustellen, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war.

»Was bei Salazar fällt dir –«, wollte er aufbegehren, doch Contessina unterbrach ihn barsch.

»Ich wusste nicht, dass du entflohenen Häftlingen Unterschlupf gewährst!«

Ihr Vater hob die Hand und ballte sie zur Fast. Seine Lider schlossen sich und er atmete tief ein. Er tat alles um sich nicht gehen zu lassen, wie die letzten Mal in denen er sie angeschrien und das Gegenteil von seinem Ziel bewirkt hatte. »Warum hast du uns keine Eule geschickt?«, fragte er ruhig.

»Wie denn, wenn die beiden ständig neben mir waren?«, zischte sie säuerlich.

»Was machst du überhaupt hier?«

»Hogwarts ist unerträglich seit dieser rosa Abschaum Schulleiterin ist«, rollte sie mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Dann informiere uns, bevor du hier einfach aufschlägst«, zischte er. Seine Hand fuhr durch sein Haar, das ihm vor lauter Aufregung ins Gesicht geglitten war.

»Entschuldige, dass ich nach Hause komme«, gab sie patzig zurück. Ihr Vater gab ihr einen warnenden Blick, sagte aber nichts mehr. »Die beiden wollten mich erschrecken«, schnaubte sie. »Aber ich bin ihnen zuvorgekommen.« Mittlerweile war sie stolz, dass sie es geschafft hatte zwei Todesser zu überwältigen. Die beiden hatten zwar nicht wirklich vorgehabt ihr etwas anzutun, aber immerhin war es ein Sieg.

»Geht es dir gut?«, fragte er und ließ den Blick erneut über ihren Körper schweifen.

»Sie haben mir nichts getan«, beruhigte sie ihn. »Sie waren sogar … _nett._ « Dieses Wort zu benutzen fühlte sich falsch an, wenn sie bedachte was die beiden Nevilles Eltern angetan hatten. »Warum sind sie überhaupt hier?«

»Glaubst du ich lasse diese Verrückten einfach durch London streifen?«, schnaufte er verächtlich. »Sie sind hier, damit ich sie im Auge behalten kann.«

»Wieso hast du sie dann aus dem Käfig gelassen?« _Wenn Vater ihnen nur soweit traut wie er sie werfen kann, warum hat er dann dabei geholfen sie aus Askaban zu befreien?_

»Das ist nichts was dich etwas angehen würde«, zischte er.

»Klar, ich wohne hier ja auch nur drei Monate im Jahr«, giftete sie zurück. »Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen, ich muss noch Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse machen.« Sie drängte sich an ihrem Vater vorbei und wollte die Tür öffnen, doch er stemmte seine Hand dagegen.

»Ich bin es wirklich leid mit dir zu streiten, Kleine Blume«, sagte er ruhig. Sein Atem ging flach und gleichmäßig. Er kam ihr näher und legte seine Hände an ihre Wangen. »Hör zu, ich will nicht, dass du jemals wieder mit ihnen allein bist, verstanden?« Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und umarmte sie. Contessina fühlte wie er sich entspannte und sein Kinn an ihrem Kopf abstützte. _Die drei müssen ihm mächtig zusetzten,_ dachte sie. _Kein Wunder, dass er das Land verlassen hat._

»Ich kaufe mir einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts«, sagte sie nach einer Weile. Ihr Vater nickte und strich ihr über den Schopf. Die Aussicht schien ihm zu gefallen. Vielleicht wünschte er sich auch diese Möglichkeit zu haben. Doch stattdessen musste er die drei Neuzugänge im Auge behalten. »Wir sollten Mutter nicht länger allein lassen.«

Einverstanden machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück. Die vier saßen an der Tafel im Speisesaal und gackerten. Ihre Mutter hatte eine frische Kaffeetasse in der Hand und nahm sekündlich einen Schluck um sich am Gespräch nicht beteiligen zu müssen. Contessina bemerkte wie erschöpft sie aussah und wie matt ihr sonst so glänzendes Haar wirkte. Sie ging zu ihre rüber und verabschiedete sich um schleunigst das Anwesen zu verlassen. Sie gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte sie an, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machte.

»Wir sehen uns in den Ferien wieder, Tessi«, flötete ihre Tante. Contessina fröstelte bei dieser Aussicht. _Das werden großartige Ferien …_

Als sie den Saal verließ und an der Treppe zurückblickte, schüttelte sie den Kopf. Die letzten Achtzehn Stunden kamen ihr zu skurril vor um wahr zu sein. _Vielleicht habe ich mir in Hogwarts den Kopf gestoßen und bin in einem Albtraum gefangen?_

Gegen Nachmittag kam sie endlich am Grimmauldplatz Zwölf an. Sie ging die Stufen des heruntergekommenen Gebäudes hoch und blieb vor der schwarzen Tür stehen. Die Kapuze ihres Frühlingsmantels hing ihr tief im Gesicht. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und pochte einmal gegen die Tür. Die vertrauten Klickgeräusche ertönten und wenig später öffnete sich knarzend die Tür. Contessina schlüpfte hinein und schloss sie hinter sich.

»Hallo?«, rief sie durch den düsteren Gang der Eingangshalle. »Ich bin’s, Contessina.« _Darf ich überhaupt einfach so hier auftauchen?_ »Sirius?«, rief sie als niemand auftauchte.

»Sehen Kreachers alte Augen eine edle Malfoy vor sich?«, erklang eine leise murmelnde Stimme hinter ihr. Contessina drehte sich auf ihrem Absatz herum. Vor ihr stand ein kleiner alter Hauself, mit nichts weiter als schmutzigen Lumpen bedeckt. »Mistress Zissys Brut, wenn Kreacher sich nicht irrt«, murmelte er und musterte sie durch blutunterlaufene Augen.

»Mein Name ist Contessina Malfoy«, sagte sie. »Ist jemand vom Orden hier, mit dem ich sprechen könnte?«

Die Augen des Elfen wurden größer. Aufgeregt betrachtete er ihr langes silbernes Haar. »O ja, Kreacher erkennt die Züge des edlen Lucius.« Er verbeugte sich vor ihr soweit bis seine Nase den morschen Holzboden berührte. »Der garstige Herr ist mit dem Werwolf in der Küche«, sagte er düster.

»Danke«, antwortete Contessina rasch und wollte nach unten gehen, doch der Hauself hielt sie auf. Schneller als sie es ihm zugetraut hätte, war er neben ihr und griff nach ihren Fingerspitzen.

»Lasst Kreacher Mistress Contessina hinuntergeleiten.« Bevor sie etwas einwenden konnte, begleitete er sie in die Küche. »O wie meine Herrin sich freuen würde wieder edles, reines Blut in ihrem Haus zu sehen. Blutsverräter und ihre Bälger, Verbrecher musste Kreacher durch das Haus schleichen lassen. Abschaum, Schlammblüter, Werwölfe und Diebe hat Kreacher ins Haus gelassen. O welche Schande, der arme alte Kreacher, was kann er nur tun …«

Contessina hob eine Braue und folgte dem kleinen, verschrobenen Kerlchen. Er schien mit Sirius mehr als unzufrieden zu sein. »Deine Herrin war Walburga Black?«, riet sie.

»Stolzer Hauself von Mistress Walburga«, nickte er. »Kreacher erinnert sich, Mistress Contessina ist die Großnichte seiner Herrin.« Er blieb vor den geschlossenen Türen stehen und sah aus seinen großen Augen zu ihr hoch. »Mistress Zissy hat Anspruch auf Kreacher. Mistress Zissy ist eine Black, ein edles Reinblut«, sagte er verschwörerisch. _Willer er etwa mitgenommen werden?_ Contessina ignorierte die Aussage und klopfte an der klapprigen Holztür an, bevor sie eintrat. Kreacher folgte ihr dicht neben den Beinen.

»Habt ihr mich nicht rufen hören?«, fragte sie die beiden Männer, die am Tisch saßen und lachten. Sirius zuckte zusammen und sprang auf als er Contessina im Türrahmen erblickte.

»Contessina!«, rief er erfreut und sah zu Mr Lupin, der genauso überrascht war.

»Zum Glück hat mich dein netter Hauself gefunden«, schnaubte sie und sah hinunter zu Kreacher, der bei Sirius‘ Anblick seine fleischige Nase kraus zog.

»Schmutziger Blutsverräter«, murmelte er in sich hinein.

»Verzieh dich, Kreacher«, giftete Sirius ihn angewidert an.

Kreacher wagte es nicht, einen direkten Befehl zu verweigern, doch der Blick mit dem er Sirius bedachte, als er an ihr vorbei hinausschlurfte, war voll tiefster Verachtung. »– kommt aus Askaban zurück und kommandiert Kreacher herum. O meine arme Herrin, was würde sie sagen, wenn sie das Haus jetzt sähe, Abschaum lebt nun hier, ihre Schätze sind hinausgeworfen. Endlich kommt ein Reinblut, doch der Blutsverräter schickt Kreacher weg …« Sirius schlug die Tür hinter Kreacher zu und schnaubte.

»Du scheinst ihm ja richtig ans Herz gewachsen zu sein«, spottete Contessina. Wenn einer ihrer Hauselfen es wagen würde so über ihren Vater zu sprechen, hätte er ihn lebendig gehäutet. 

»Er war schon immer ein mieser, kleiner –«

»Zu mir war er sehr freundlich«, zog sie ihn auf. Sirius sah zu ihr und schnaubte erneut. Dann betrachtete er sie und lächelte warm. Seine Schultern sackten, er steckte die Hände locker in die Hosentaschen. Contessina vergaß was geschehen war und dass sie ihn eigentlich zur Rede stellen wollte. Der ausgelassene Anblick von Sirius war zu schön mitanzusehen, als dass sie ihn jetzt konfrontieren könnte.

»Contessina, was machst du hier?«, meldete sich Mr Lupin. Sein Blick schweifte warnend zu Sirius, doch der ignorierte seinen alten Freund. Contessina wurde schlagartig bewusst in was für einer Situation ihr ehemaliger Professor sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

»Oh«, sie verlor kurz den Faden. »Ich war im Manor und … nun … wir haben unerwartete Gäste«, redete sie drum herum. Ein beißendes Gefühl ging durch ihre Eingeweide. _Es ist kein Verrat,_ musste sie sich zusprechen. »Bellatrix und die Lestrange Brüder wohnen jetzt dort.«

»Was!«, krächzte Sirius. »Und du hast dich da rumgetrieben?« Automatisch wanderte sein Blick ihren Körper hinab und suchte nach Verletzungen.

»Es ist nichts passiert«, beruhigte sie ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. Mr Lupin straffte die Schultern und verschränkte die Arme vor der hageren Brust. »Ich wusste nicht wie ich Professor Dumbledore erreichen kann, deshalb bin ich hier her gekommen«, wandte sie sich ihm zu. Sie konnte nachvollziehen, dass er nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war.

Der Blick des Werwolfs wurde milder. »Haben sie irgendwas gesagt?«, fragte er mit weniger Ablehnung in der Stimme.

»Nicht wirklich, aber Rodolphus hat mit meinem Vater Geschäfte in Paris gemacht«, antwortete sie.

»Wie lange warst du im Manor?«, fragte Sirius.

»Seit gestern Abend.«

Seine Augen wurden groß. »Du hast mit diesen Wahnsinnigen unter einem Dach geschlafen?« Sorge zog durch das feixende Grau seiner Augen.

»Es ist nichts passiert, Sirius, sie waren –« Sie biss sich schnell auf die Zunge, bevor ihr _nett_ herausrutschte. Das sollte sie vor Sirius nun wirklich nicht sagen. »– sie haben sich betrunken und sind dann ins Bett gefallen. Und ich habe meine Türen verschlossen.« Sirius schien kein bisschen beruhigt.

»Du schläfst heute hier, zu denen lasse ich dich garantiert nicht zurück«, bestimmte er, doch Mr Lupin räusperte sich laut.

»Ich denke Andromeda freut sich über ihren Besuch«, wandte er ein und sah Sirius an. Seine Augen waren so starr auf ihn gerichtet, dass selbst Contessina den Blick spüren konnte.

»Keine Sorge, ich hole mir gleich einen Portschlüssel, dann bin ich heute Abend wieder in Hogwarts«, beruhigte sie die Gemüter. Contessina ahnte, welche Bilder sich in den Gedanken ihres ehemaligen Professors bildeten. Abgesehen davon traute sie sich selbst nicht genug, um tatsächlich eine Nacht in Sirius‘ Haus zu verbringen. Das letzte Mal hatte sie sich die Schuldgefühle weg reden können, doch nun war sie mit Harry zusammen … _Nein, ich werde eher zurück ins Manor gehen als die Nacht hier zu schlafen._

»Gut«, würgte Mr Lupin Sirius‘ Einwände ab, die gerade aus seinem Mund kommen wollten. »Danke für die Informationen, Contessina.«

»Kann ich noch mit dir sprechen?«, ignorierte sie die stille Aufforderung zu gehen. Mr Lupin gefiel das vielleicht nicht, aber sie war nicht den ganzen Weg hergekommen um sich nach zwei Minuten rausschmeißen zu lassen. »Allein?« Mr Lupin verengte die Augen.

»Natürlich«, zwitscherte Sirius. »Gehen wir in mein Zimmer, da –«

»Nicht doch, Sirius, ich muss sowieso nach oben. Bleibt in der Küche«, erstickte er die Aussicht die beiden in einen Raum mit einem Bett zu lassen. Contessina wollte die Augen verdrehen, wagte es aber nicht den Werwolf zu provozieren. _Er benimmt sich als würden wir übereinander herfallen, sobald die Tür ins Schloss fällt. Lächerlich,_ schnaubte sie innerlich.

Mr Lupin verließ die Küche, ließ die Tür aber einen Spalt breit offen. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seine Hand gegen den Knauf. Die Tür rastete knarzend ein und Stille ran durch den muffigen Raum.

Einen Moment später befand Contessina sich in einer festen Umarmung, die sie gern erwiderte. »Ich habe dich vermisst, kleine Aphrodite«, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie dahinter. Ein Schauer jagte durch ihren Körper. _Merlin und Morgana, Sirius weiß was er tun muss um mich aus der Fassung zu bringen._ Während seine warmen Hände über ihren Rücken strichen wurde ihr bewusst was er mit diesen schlanken Fingern alles anstellen konnte. Plötzlich wurde ihr schrecklich heiß.

»Warum hast du Harry angelogen?«, fragte sie um sich selbst von Dummheiten abzuhalten. Sie musste dringend Distanz zwischen sie bringen. Sie genoss seine Nähe viel zu sehr.

Sirius ließ von ihr ab und leckte sich über die Lippen, steckte dann seine Hände zurück in die Hosentaschen. »Ich weiß nicht«, antwortete er unsicher. »Er hat eine Schimpftirade von Remus mitbekommen und mich danach angesprochen. Es ist mir irgendwie rausgerutscht.« Seine Lippen waren verkniffen, sein Blick fest auf seine Schuhe gerichtet. »Er nicht aufgehört nachzubohren und ich hab Panik bekommen.« Er rieb sich über den Nacken und seufzte. »Ich hab angefangen und wollte nicht, dass das zwischen euch in die Brüche geht, nur weil ich –« Sirius brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.

Contessina runzelte die Stirn. _Das klingt fast so als … nein, das kann nicht sein – das darf nicht sein._ »Es hat mir gefallen was da passiert ist«, lenkte sie seine feixenden Augen wieder auf sich. »Du hast mir geholfen den Stress der letzten Wochen abzubauen und dafür bin ich dir dankbar, aber Sirius …« Sie unterbrach sich um die richtigen Worte zu finden. »Es war eine einmalige Sache und darf nie wieder geschehen. Das siehst du doch auch so?« Sie konnte an seinem verbissenen Blick und den überschatteten Augen erkennen, dass er absolut nicht ihrer Meinung war. »Ich bin mit Harry zusammen«, sagte sie fest.

»Ja, er hat mir einen drei-Seiten-Brief darüber geschrieben«, bemerkte er trocken. »Ich freue mich für ihn … für euch.« Seine Schultern spannten sich wieder an, seine Fröhlichkeit war auf einen Schlag verschwunden. »Mir ist bewusst, dass es nicht funktionieren könnte«, flüsterte er bitter. Seine Hände griffen nach ihren. Seine Daumen strichen über ihre Handrücken, bevor er sich ihre Knöchel an die Lippen zog und küsste. »Du machst ihn glücklich und das braucht er gerade, weiß Merlin, mehr als alles andere.«

Contessina lächelte traurig. Sie wollte Sirius nicht unglücklich machen, aber … es existierte kein Universum, in dem sie mehr sein konnten als Familie. Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie mehr wollen könnte. Er hatte ihre zwar Orgasmen beschafft, die sie in den Himmel gehoben haben, aber sie wäre niemals weiter gegangen. Sie hätte keinen Sex mit ihm haben können. Das wäre nicht richtig gewesen.

»Es tut mir leid«, flüsterte sie. Ein Kloß formte sich in ihrem Hals. _Warum muss es immer jemanden geben, den ich mit meinen Entscheidungen verletze?_

»Muss es nicht, ich würde ohnehin durch Lucius‘ Anforderung rasseln«, scherzte er und versuchte ein glaubhaftes Grinsen aufzusetzen, doch es erreichte nicht seine Augen.

»Mit Sicherheit«, lachte sie. Ihr Vater würde sich erst von einem Herzinfarkt erholen müssen, bevor er Sirius sämtliche Flüche anhängen würde. »Ich sollte gehen, bevor ich keinen Portschlüssel mehr kriege.« Sie umarmte Sirius und wollte sich gleich wieder lösen, doch er behielt sie bei sich. Seine Arme zogen sich fest um ihre Schultern, während seine Nase sich in ihrem Haar verkroch. Es fühlte sich wie ein Abschied an. Natürlich war das Blödsinn, sie würde Sirius noch viele Male sehen. Entweder hier oder bei Andromeda. Sie würde heute nicht zum letzten Mal in die feixenden Augen sehen, die sie stets zum Lachen brachten.

»Bis dann, Contessina«, küsste er ihr Ohr und ließ sie frei.

»Bis dann, Sirius.«


	84. Die Falle

Die Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen vergingen rasch und ereignisreich. Fred und George Weasley hatten es geschafft die gesamte Schule zu verwüsten und waren danach einfach auf den Besen davongeflogen. Seither waren sie nicht mehr aufgetaucht, doch das Chaos, welches sie hinterlassen hatten würde allen auf ewig im Gedächtnis bleiben. Während Umbridge einen Tobsuchtsanfall erlitten hatte, waren die anderen Lehrer ungewöhnlich heiter. Und nachdem die Gryffindors sich Dank Ron den Quidditch-Pokal geholt hatten, herrschte, trotz Umbridge, eine angenehmere Stimmung im Schloss.

Doch ehe sich die Schüler versahen, saßen sie in der Großen Halle und beantworteten Fragen über Fragen, oder meisterten Verteidigungszauber. Alle DA-Mitglieder schnitten perfekt ab, während der Rest keine große Aufmerksamkeit hatte erzielen können.

Am Nachmittag war Contessina eine der ersten, die ihr Blatt vollständig ausgefüllt und wieder umgedreht hatte. Die letzte Prüfung, Geschichte der Zauberei, war für sie eine der einfachsten gewesen. Mit Leichtigkeit hatte sie alle Fragen beantworten können und wartete nun, dass die Zeit ablief. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Große Halle und landete bei Harry, der rechts neben ihr saß und angestrengt versuchte sich an die richtigen Antworten zu erinnern. Seine Finger im hoffnungslos wirren Haar vergraben und die Augenbrauen fest zusammengekniffen.

Contessina schmunzelte und sah zu ihrem neuen Armband, das er ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es war ein schlankes Goldkettchen mit magisch verglasten Wassertropfen, die grau herabhingen. Harry war hochrot angelaufen als er ihr erklärte hatte, dass Gold für ihn und Gryffindor stand und das Grau ihre Augen darstellte. Er meinte, dass der Regen seine liebste Wetterlage sei, seit er ihn mit ihr verbinden konnte. Contessina war gerührt gewesen, hatte sich aber hinterhergefragt, ob das wirklich von Harry gekommen war, oder Hermine ihre Finger im Spiel gehabt hatte. Doch es war egal, denn Harry hatte es ernst gemeint. Draco hatte sie weisgemacht, das Kettchen stamme, wie auch das zweite an ihrem Handgelenk, von Andromeda. Er hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, genauso wenig wie Severus.

Als Contessina wieder zu ihm sah, hielt Harry den Kopf in den Händen. Tränen liefen seine geröteten Wangen herunter. Ein Finger glitt immer wieder über seine Narbe. Contessina schreckte auf und blickte zu dem Professor in der vorderen Reihe.

»Harry?«, flüsterte sie. Harry reagierte nicht. Er wurde blass wie eine Eierschale und kippte dann einfach von seinem Stuhl. Bevor er am harten Steinboden aufschlagen konnte, war Contessina aufgesprungen und hatte ihn gefangen. Sein Gewicht zog sie mit nach unten. Sie betete seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß und legte ihm ihre kühle Hand auf die pochend heiße Stirn.

»Harry«, sprach sie ihn an, doch seine Lider flackerten wild ohne ein Anzeichen, dass er sie hören konnte. »Professor!«, rief sie. Plötzlich lag die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler auf ihnen. Professor Tofty kam herbeigerannt und blickte bestürzt auf die Szene.

»Er muss in den Krankenflügel«, sagte sie, denn der alte Mann schien vollkommen überfordert.

»Ja, ja natürlich!«, keuchte er und half ihr Harry auf die Beine zu ziehen. Er war nicht bewusstlos, doch allein konnte er nicht laufen. Sie legten sich jeweils einen Arm um die Schulter und stützen ihn auf dem Weg nach draußen.

»Ich geh nicht … ich muss nicht in den Krankenflügel … ich will nicht …«, murmelte Harry, der seine Lider halbwegs öffnen konnte. Er versuchte sich von ihnen loszumachen und stolperte dabei fast über seine Füße.

»Vorsicht, Harry«, zischte Contessina. Sie verließen ächzend die Große Halle und setzen Harry an den Stufen der Treppe ab, bevor er sich tatsächlich losreißen konnte und am Ende wieder auf dem Boden landete.

»Mir – mir geht’s gut«, stammelte er und wischte sich zitternd Tränen und Schweiß von der Haut. »Ehrlich … ich bin nur eingeschlafen … hatte einen Albtraum.«

Contessina zog die Luft ein und verstand warum er nicht zu Madam Pomfrey wollte. Er hatte wieder einen Anfall gehabt. »Ich kümmere mich um ihn, Professor«, bestimmte sie und lächelte ihm zu, während sie sich zu Harry setzte, der sogleich seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter ablegte und schwer atmete.

»Der Prüfungsdruck«, sagte Professor Tofty mitfühlend. »Das kommt vor, junger Mann, das kommt vor! Nun, einen kühlen Schluck Wasser und die Pflege ihrer Mitschülerin werden sicher helfen. Vielleicht sind Sie dann wieder in der Lage in die Große Halle zur kommen? Die Prüfung ist fast zu Ende, aber womöglich können Sie Ihre letzte Antwort noch hübsch abrunden?«

»Ja«, nuschelte Harry. »Ich meine … nein … ich hab – hab getan, was ich konnte, denk ich …« Contessina küsste ihm die Stirn und legte ihre Hand in seine, die er sofort umgriff und sich an ihr stützte.

»Sehr schön, sehr schön«, nickte der Professor. »Dann werde ich gehen und Ihr Prüfungsblatt einsammeln. Natürlich auch Ihres Miss …?« Fragend blickte er zu Contessina.

»Malfoy. Es liegt einen Tisch weiter«, nickte sie. Der Professor lächelte nochmal und verschwand zurück in die Große Halle. Harry erhob sich zitternd und zog Contessina die Stufen hinauf.

»Harry!«, rief sie und ließ sich von ihm mitziehen. Er raste so schnell zum Krankenflügel hinauf – wo ihre Professorin wegen eines Unfalls – lag, dass Contessina beinahe an einer Stufe hängengeblieben wäre.

»Er hat Sirius«, japste er. »McGonagall, der Orden.« Oben angekommen stürzte er durch die Türen des Krankenflügels, und erschreckte Madam Pomfrey so sehr, dass ihr ein Trank aus der Hand rutschte und klirrend zu Boden ging.

»Potter, was hat das zu bedeuten?«

»Ich muss Professor McGonagall sprechen«, keuchte er und wäre beinahe gestürzt, hätte Contessina ihn nicht festgehalten. »Sofort … es ist dringend!«

»Sie ist nicht hier, Potter«, antwortete Madam Pomfrey. »Sie wurde heute Morgen ins St. Mungo verlegt. Vier Schockzauber direkt gegen die Brust, und das in ihrem Alter! Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt.«

»Sie ist … weg?« Glockenläuten erklang, dann gesellte sich Fußgetrappel dazu. Harry sah verzweifelt zu Contessina, seine grasgrünen Augen glasig und geweitet. Contessina überlegte nicht lange und zog ihn aus dem Krankenflügel.

»Harry«, sagte sie eindringlich. »Was ist passiert? Was ist mit Sirius?« Sie versuchte ihre eigene Angst zu unterdrücken, die ihr langsam in die Knochen stieg. Das letzte Mal als Harry einen Anfall diesen Ausmaßes hatte, wäre Mr Weasley beinahe gestorben.

»Voldemort hat Sirius«, flüsterte er. Contessina blieb die Spucke weg. Ihr Mund wurde trocken. Doch bevor sie in Panik verfallen konnte, sah sie Hermine und Ron hinter Harry auf sie zulaufen.

»Was ist passiert? Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Bist du krank?«, stürzten sie mit Fragen auf sie ein.

»Nicht hier«, sagte Contessina und drängte sie in das Klassenzimmer weiter vorn. Es war leer.

»Voldemort hat Sirius«, wiederholte Harry sich als die Tür geschlossen war.

»Was?«

»Woher –?«

»Ich hab es gesehen. Gerade eben. Als ich in der Prüfung eingeschlafen bin.«

»Aber – aber wo? Wie?«, Hermines Gesicht wurde weiß wie Kreide.

»Keine Ahnung, wie«, antwortete Harry und drückte Contessinas Hand, die er noch immer fest umklammert hielt. »Aber ich weiß genau, wo. In der Mysteriumsabteilung gibt es einen Raum voller Regale, die mit diesen kleinen Glaskugeln vollgestellt sind, und sie sind am Ende von Reihe siebenundneunzig … er will Sirius benutzen, damit er ihm holt, was immer er von dort drin haben will … er foltert ihn … er sagt, am Schluss würde er ihn töten!« Weil seine Knie zitterten und weg zu knicken drohten, setzte Harry sich auf ein Pult. »Wie kommen wir dort hin?«

Contessina sah schluckend zu Hermine und Ron, deren Hautton gefährlich nah an ihre Blässe herankam.

»D-dorthin?«, fragte Ron.

»Zur Mysteriumsabteilung, damit wir Sirius retten können!« Harry wurde laut.

»Aber – Harry …«, haspelte Ron.

»Was? _Was?_ «, Contessina legte Harry die Hand in den Nacken und fuhr über die verschwitzte Haut. Sie konnte den lodernden Zorn beinahe durch seine Venen kriechen spüren.

»Harry«, sagte Hermine ängstlich, »ähm … wie … wie ist Voldemort ins Zaubereiministerium gelangt, ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkt hat?« _Der Verräter,_ fuhr es Contessina durch den Kopf.

»Woher soll ich das wissen?«, schrie Harry. »Die Frage ist, wie kommen _wir_ dort rein!« Contessina legte ihm ihre zweite Hand auf die Schulter, in der Hoffnung er würde sich etwas beruhigen. Doch sie verstand seine Sorge nur zu gut, denn auch ihren Körper durchfuhr Panik in sekündlichen Schauern. _Sirius … Wie soll Voldemort an ihn rangekommen sein? Hat er den Grimmauldplatz entdeckt? Aber wie soll das gehen, nur der Orden weiß wie man reinkommt?_

Harry sprang auf und trat auf Hermine zu. »Das sind keine normalen Träume. Wie erklärst du dir die Sache mit Rons Dad, was das alles sollte, woher ich wusste, was mit ihm passiert war?«

»Da hat er Recht«, sagte Ron leise und sah Hermine an.

Die drei stritten weiter, während in Contessina ein Faden von Bildern ablief. Der Verräter hätte die beiden einschleusen können. Der Minister hatte weder verstärkte Sicherheitskräfte beordert, noch waren die Mitarbeiter dort wachsam. Sie wollten nicht glauben, dass ihnen Gefahr drohte. Ihr wurde schlecht als sie sich vorstellte, wie Sirius gefoltert wurde. _Was wenn Vater dort ist? Oder Bellatrix? Oder die anderen Todesser? Sicher ist Voldemort nicht allein ins Ministerium eingedrungen. Ist er wirklich dort? Das muss doch jemand bemerkt haben, selbst in hartnäckiger Verdrängung der Tatsachen. Ist Vater wirklich dumm genug mitten am Tag mit geflohenen Todessern ins Ministerium einzuschleichen?_ Sie versuchte es sich vorzustellen, konnte es aber nicht. Wenn jemand ihn entdecken würde, könnte er sich mit den besten Argumenten der Welt nicht herausreden.

»Was wenn er versucht dich dorthin zu locken?«, fragte Contessina und unterbrach die drei. »Wenn es gar nicht echt war was du gesehen hast?« Harry, Ron und Hermine drehten die Köpfe zu ihr.

»Genau das meine ich«, hisste Hermine.

Bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, ging die Klassenzimmertür auf. Sie wirbelten herum. Ginny und Luna traten herein. Contessina klammerte sich an ihre Gedanken und beachtete sie nicht weiter. _Dumm genug … dumm genug … Vater ist nicht dumm … und mit Voldemort ins Ministerium einzudringen, wäre so selten dämlich, dass es schon unmöglich schien …_

»Hör zu, Harry«, sagte Hermine gerade als Contessina wieder hinhörte, »wir müssen rausfinden, ob Sirius tatsächlich das Hauptquartier verlassen hat. Lass uns nachsehen, ob Sirius nicht zu Hause ist, bevor wir uns nach London aufmachen. Wenn wir rausfinden, dass er nicht da ist, dann schwör ich, dass ich nicht versuche dich aufzuhalten. Dann komme ich auch mit, ich tu a-alles, was nötig ist, um ihn zu retten.«

»Hermine hat recht, Harry«, sagte Contessina sanft und stellte sich vor Harry. Sie legte ihm die Hände an die Wangen und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen. »Wenn er versucht dich reinzulegen, läufst du ihm wie letztes Jahr in die Falle.« Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, widersprach aber nicht mehr.

»Wir müssen Umbridges Kamin benutzen und sehen, ob wir Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen können«, sagte Hermine. »Wir locken sie noch mal weg, aber wir brauchen Wachtposten, und da können Ginny und Luna uns helfen.«

»Ich werde Draco und die anderen ablenken«, nickte Contessina. Ihr Bruder schlich wahrscheinlich schon durch die Gänge, nachdem sie mit Harry einfach aus der Großen Halle verschwunden war.

Die vier formten sich hastig einen Plan zu recht, während Contessina Harry küsste und versuchte ihn halbwegs zu beruhigen. Seine Knie zitterten nicht mehr, doch er war noch immer aufgebracht. Er sah ihr mit geweiteten Pupillen in die Augen und biss die Zähne zusammen.

»Alles wird gut«, flüsterte sie und küsste ihn nochmal. Sie betete zu Merlin und Morgana, dass das nicht nur leere Worte waren.

Sobald der Plan einigermaßen stabil und für Harry akzeptabel war, gab er Contessina einen letzten Kuss und stürzte dann aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Luna und Contessina sahen sich an, bevor sie nickten und ebenfalls auf ihre Posten liefen.

Contessina lief die Treppen hinunter und hielt in der drängelnden Menge nach Draco Ausschau. _Hoffentlich sind die beiden Gorilla bei ihm, dann haben Ginny und Luna ein Problem weniger._ Schüler aller Jahrgänge gingen schnatternd durch die Gänge und versperrten ihr jede Lücke. Innerlich verfluchte sie alle, während sie versuchte sich durchzuquetschen.

Im ersten Stock angekommen, entdeckte sie Draco allein am Treppenansatz. »Draco!«, rief sie erleichtert und eilte zu ihm. Ihr Bruder drehte sich um und sah mit verkniffenen Zügen zu ihr.

»Wo bist du mit Potter hin?«, warf er ihr scharf entgegen.

»Nicht so wichtig, kommt mit ich muss dir was erzählen«, sagte sie hastig und zog ihn in eine Nische, von wo aus sie die Gänge im Blick behalten konnte. _Wenn die anderen aus dem Inquisitionskommando vorbeikommen, kann ich mir die auch gleich schnappen._

»Warum hast du Potter geholfen?«, beharrte Draco auf seiner Frage. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog seine Unterlippe durch die Zähne. Seine Wangen waren errötet.

»Ich habe ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Aber hör zu, ich muss –«

»Ach ja, und warum war er nicht dort?«

»Die Lestranges wohnen jetzt bei uns!«, zischte sie um ihn von Harry abzulenken. Sie hatte ihr unerfreuliches Zusammentreffen vor Draco nicht erwähnt, weil sie ihn nicht beunruhigen wollte, doch jetzt war es nötig ihn auf ein anderes Thema zu lenken. Und es funktionierte. Dracos Pupillen weiteten sich, der Mund klappte ihm auf.

»A-aber«, stotterte er. Seine Arme vielen aus der Verschränkung. Entsetzt starrte er sie an. Contessina bekam beinahe ein Schlechtes Gewissen.

»In den Osterferien habe ich Rabastan und Bellatrix im Manor angetroffen.« Sie hielt ihre Stimme gesenkt, während ihre Augen durch die Menge huschten und nach den anderen Ausschau hielten. »Sie wollten mich angreifen und erschrecken als ich reingekommen bin«, plapperte sie weiter. Dracos klare, graue Augen wurden von Angst und Sorge überschattet. Ein Stich durchfuhr ihre Brust als sie sah was sie anrichtete. Aber sie durfte sich davon nicht ablenken lassen. Sirius war in Gefahr und wenn Voldemort ihn wirklich in den Händen hatte … Sie liebte Draco, aber das musste jetzt sein. »Mutter und Vater sind erst am nächsten Morgen gekommen, weil sie mit Rodolphus verreist waren.«

Draco machte einen Schritt vor und musterte sie. »Du warst die ganze Nacht mit ihnen allein?« Er strich über ihre Arme um sein eigenes Zittern zu überspielen. »Warum hast du nichts gesagt?« Eine Strähne fiel ihm an die Schläfe. Jeglicher Gedanke an Harry war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

»Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen, aber jetzt glaube ich, dass es besser ist, wenn du vorbereitet bist«, antwortete sie und strich die Strähne zurück an ihren Platz. Draco bekam ein Lächeln auf die Lippen und kam näher.

»Draco!«, schrie plötzlich jemand aus der Menge. »Draco, Potter und die Gryffindors sind bei Umbridge eingebrochen!« Harper und Theodore kamen ächzend auf sie zu gerannt. _Verdammt!_ _Wie hat die Warzenkröte das so schnell bemerkt?_

Dracos Augen wurden schmal als er ihren gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. »Du hilfst ihnen!«, zischte er als es bei ihm klick machte. »Du hilfst _Potter!_ « Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich dicht zusammen und die blassen Hände wurden zu knochigen Fäusten. Er schüttelte den Kopf und hastete zur Treppe.

»Warte!«, schrie Contessina und lief ihm hinterher. Sie wollte nach seiner Hand greifen, doch er war so vom Zorn getrieben, dass er die Stufen sogar schneller hinter sich brachte als Mrs Norris es konnte. Harper und Theodore liefen ihm mit grinsenden Gesichtern hinterher.

Immer wieder versuchte sie Dracos Hand zu ergreifen, doch er war zu schnell. Als sie im richtigen Gang ankamen, stand die Tür zu Umbridges Büro offen und die Warzen Kröte war mit dem Inquisitionskommando und den anderen drinnen. Draco, Contessina, Harper und Theodore stürzten hinein.

»Draco, Sie kommen genau zur richtigen Zeit!«, flötete Umbridge und sah voller Verachtung und Gier zu Harry, der an ihrem Schreibtisch kniete. Im hinteren Teil des Raums wurden Hermine, Ginny, Ron, Luna und Neville geknebelt an die Wand gedrückt. Harper und Theodore hasteten zu Crabbe und Goyle und halfen ihnen die Band in Schach zu halten.

»Das können Sie nicht machen, das sind Schüler«, zischte Contessina und wollte einen Schritt auf den rosa Albtraum zugehen, doch bevor sie die Chance hatte, wurden ihr von hinten zwei Arme um den Bauch geschlungen und zerrten sie zurück. Keuchend sah sie nach hinten. »Lass los, Draco, bist du verrückt!«, keifte sie ihren Bruder an, der sie fest an sich drückte und von Umbridge und Harry wegzerrte. »Draco!«

»Sie hat ihnen geholfen«, grinste Harper schelmisch zu ihr. _Oh, dafür wird diese dämliche Pute büßen!_

Contessina zappelte, doch Draco war stärker. Seine Hände lagen fest ineinander verschränkt und ließen sich nicht öffnen. Wenn er nicht ihr Bruder wäre, würde sie ihn kratzen, treten, ihren Hinterkopf gegen seine Nase knallen und ihn vielleicht sogar beißen, um sich ihre Freiheit zu erkämpfen. Draco erwischte den Ärmel ihres Kleides, zog ihren Zauberstab heraus und steckte ihn ein.

»Nun, Potter«, sagte Umbridge süßlich lächelnd. »Sie haben Wachen um mein Büro postiert und diesen Clown geschickt«, ihre schmalen Augen glitten zu Ron, »um mir zu sagen, dass der Poltergeist in den Verwandlungsräumen sein Zerstörungswerk triebe, während ich genau wusste, dass er damit beschäftigt war, Tinte auf die Okulare sämtlicher Schulteleskope zu schmieren – da Mr Filch mich kurz zuvor unterrichtet hatte. Offenbar war es sehr wichtig für Sie, mit jemandem zu reden. War es Albus Dumbledore? Oder dieses Halbblut Hagrid? Ich bezweifle, dass es Minerva McGonagall war; wie ich höre, ist sie immer noch zu krank, um mit irgendjemandem sprechen zu können.«

»Es geht Sie nichts an, mit wem ich rede«, grollte Harry.

»Sehr schön, Mr Potter … ich habe Ihnen die Chance gegeben, es mir freiwillig zu sagen. Sie haben abgelehnt. Ich habe keine andere Wahl, als Sie zu zwingen. Harper – holen Sie Professor Snape.«

Harper kam der Aufforderung eifrig nach. Contessinas wurde still und blickte zu Harry, dem genau derselbe Gedanke durch den Kopf gehen musste, wie ihr. _Severus!_ Sie hatte schon nach Weihnachten eins und eins zusammengezählt und herausgefunden, dass ihr Pate ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Ordens war. Sirius hatte sich nach dem Angriff auf Mr Weasleys verplappert und mit zu viel Hektik in den Augen versucht es zurückzunehmen. Aber es machte Sinn, denn Severus hatte bereits damals für Voldemort spioniert und tat es jetzt erneut. _Aus welchem Grund sollte er sonst Harry geholfen haben seinen Geist vor Voldemort zu verstecken?_

Die Gryffindors versuchten verbissen aus den Fängen der Slytherin zu kommen. Contessina zerrte derweil an Dracos Armen, drehte und wand sich, doch ihr Bruder war wie eine Zecke.

»Wie kannst du dich auf Potters Seite stellen?«, zischte er leise in ihr Haar.

»Besser er als die rosa Kröte!«, fauchte sie zurück ohne sich darum zu kümmern ob Umbridge es hörte.

»Contessina, darüber wird Ihr Vater nicht erfreut sein«, sagte Umbridge und blickte frotzelnd zu ihr rüber.

Contessina hielt inne und sah stechend zu ihrer Möchtegern-Schulleiterin. »Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, Ihnen erlaubt zu haben mich beim Vornamen zu nennen«, giftete sie zurück. Bevor sie ihr all die wüsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen konnte, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, ertönten Schritte und im nächsten Augenblick standen Harper und Severus im Türrahmen.

»Sie wollten mich sprechen, Schulleiterin?«, sagte ihr Pate und nahm die Szene desinteressiert ins Auge. Als sein Blick auf Contessina landete, verharrte er und blitzte sie an.

»Ah, Professor Snape.« Umbridges Lächeln wurde breit. »Ja, ich hätte gerne eine weitere Flasche Veritaserum, so schnell wie möglich, bitte.«

»Sie haben meine letzte Flasche genommen, um Potter zu befragen. Sie haben doch sicher nicht alles aufgebraucht? Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, drei Tropfen würden genügen.«

Die rosa Kröte wurde nun tatsächlich rosa. »Sie können ein wenig mehr davon herstellen, nicht wahr?« fragte sie so sanft als würde sie mi einem vier Jährigen sprechen.

»Gewiss«, erwiderte Severus. »Es braucht einen vollständigen Mondzyklus, um zu reifen, also sollte es in etwa einem Monat für Sie bereit sein.«

»In einem Monat?«, ächzte sie. » _Ein Monat?_ Aber ich brauche es heute Abend, Snape! Wie ich eben festgestellt habe, benutzt Potter meinen Kamin, um mit einem oder mehreren Unbekannten Verbindung aufzunehmen!«

»Tatsächlich?«, fragte Severus. Seine Onyxe wanderten an Harry hinab und litten dann zu Contessina, die versuchte eine Erklärung in ihrem Gesicht auflodern zu lassen. »Nun, das überrascht mich nicht. Potter hat nie viel Neigung gezeigt, die Schulregeln zu befolgen.«

»Ich wünsche ihn zu befragen!«, kreischte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. »Ich wünsche, dass Sie mir einen Trank liefern, der ihn zwingen wird, mir die Wahrheit zu erzählen!«

»Ich haben Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass ich keine weiteren Vorräte an Veritaserum habe. Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen, außer wenn Sie Potter vergiften wollen – und ich versichere Ihnen, Sie hätten mein größtes Wohlwollen, wenn Sie es täten. Das Problem ist nur, dass die meisten Gifte zu schnell wirken, um dem Opfer genug Zeit zu geben, die Wahrheit zu erzählen.«

»Sie sind auf Bewährung!« Mit jedem Wort schwoll die Kröte mehr an. Contessina blieb die Spucke weg. _So hat sie vor seine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen? Ist ihr denn nicht klar, wie allergisch Severus auf Drohungen reagiert?_ »Sie verweigern mir mutwillig Ihre Hilfe! Ich hätte mehr von Ihnen erwartet, Lucius Malfoy spricht immer in den höchsten Tönen von Ihnen! Verlassen Sie jetzt mein Büro!«

Severus erwiderte nichts, sondern verbeugte sich spöttisch und wandte sich Contessina zu. »Ich werde mich Miss Malfoy annehmen«, sagte er kalt und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Draco lockerte den Griff und Contessina nutzte die Chance um sich zu befreien. Sie stolperte zu Severus und schnappte nach seiner Hand als wäre sie Rettungsring im einsamen Ozean. Ihr Pate umfasste ihre Schultern und drängte sie zur Tür.

»Sie hat Potter geholfen, sie muss ebenfalls bestraft werden!«, rief Umbridge empört.

Severus blieb mitten im Schritt stehen und drehe sich langsam zurück. Umbridge wich minimal zurück als sie seinem Blick begegnete. »Wollen Sie das wirklich, Schulleiterin?«, zischelte er gefährlich. »Sie wollen _Lucius‘_ _Tochter_ bestrafen?«

Umbridge verschluckte sich und weitete die Augen. Sie öffnete den Mund, doch es kam nichts heraus. Contessina grinste in sich hinein. Sobald sie hier raus war, würde sie Severus alles erzählen und er konnte Hilfe holen. Sie sah zu Harry, der genau denselben Gedanken hatte. Contessina nickte unbemerkt, was ihn leise ausatmen ließ.

Severus‘ Fingernägel krallten sich durch ihre Bluse und zog sie näher an sich. »Contessina ist _meine_ Patentochter, _ich_ werde mich um ihre Bestrafung kümmern.« Die Worte schnitten durch die Luft und ließen Umbridge keinen Ton mehr über die Lippen bringen. Er schubste sie aus Umbridges Büro, ließ die Tür hinter ihnen zuknallen und rauschte die Treppen hinunter. Contessina versuchte verbissen mitzuhalten. Severus war kurz vorm Platzen und von Minute zu Minute wurde sein Griff fester, bis sie irgendwann kein Blut mehr in ihre Fingerspitzen wanderte.

In den Kerkern angekommen keuchte sie und war froh endlich sein Büro zu sehen. Er riss die Tür auf und gab ihr einen Schubs. Erneut knallte Holz ins Schloss.

»Severus«, keuchte sie. »Harry hatte eine Vision und hat dabei gesehen, wie Voldemort Sirius in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefangen hält«, ratterte sie herunter. »Du musst zum Grimmauldplatz und nachsehen ob er dort ist!«

Ihr Pate durchlief verschiedene Stadien in wenigen Sekunden. Erst war er wütend, dann lockerten sich die angespannten Züge um die Augen zu Schlitzen zu verkneifen und die Brauen zu heben. Dann weiteten sich die dunklen Onyxe. »Woher weißt du vom Grimmauldplatz?«, zischte er lauernd.

»Severus bitte!«, schrie sie panisch. »Du musst Sirius helfen, bitte! Es bleibt keine Zeit, ich erkläre dir später alles, aber bitte, _bitte,_ sieh nach ob er okay ist!« Ihr Haar war vollkommen durcheinander und ihre Bluse um zwei Knöpfe aufgerissen worden. Sie musste einen so ängstlichen Eindruck machen, dass er sich erweichen ließ und von seinen Fragen absah. »Es ist deine Pflicht, er ist auch ein Mitglied des Ordens!« Er würde ihr Abermillionen Fragen stellen und sie erwürgen wollen, wenn sie ihm die Antworten lieferte, aber gerade zählte nichts anders als Sirius.

Severus atmete schwer als er versuchte seine Emotionen zurück in die Ecke zu drängen, dann packte er wieder ihren Arm und schwang das Regal beiseite, das den Durchgang zu seinen Räumen verdeckte. Er zerrte sie hinein und schubste sie in einen der Sessel. »Du bleibst hier«, zischte er und verschwand zurück in sein Büro. Die Tür ging zu und ein lautes Klicken ertönte.

Contessina sprang auf und rannte zur leeren Holzwand, die nun vor ihr war. »Severus!«, schrie sie und schlug dagegen. »Severus, mach die Tür auf!« Sie griff an ihren Ärmel, doch ihr Zauberstab war nicht da, weil Draco ihn eigesteckt hatte. _Verflucht!_ Verzweifelt drückte sie gegen die Wand, doch sie blieb felsenfest an Ort und Stelle. Nach Minuten des Klopfen und Fluchens gab sie auf und rutschte am Holz hinab. Sie setzte sich hin und vergrub ihren Kopf an den Knien. _Hoffentlich kommt er rechtzeitig._


	85. Fesseln

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufging, tauchte Severus endlich in seinem Büro auf. Contessina sprang hastig vom Sessel, auf dem sie die Nacht über gewartet hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen. Sie wollte nichts weiter hören, als dass es Sirius gut ging und er nicht in den Fängen Voldemorts war. Doch Severus‘ Züge waren hart und ruhelos als er durch den Gang in seine Gemächer kam. Contessina blieb die Stimme weg. Ihr Atem setzte aus und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Severus fasst sie ins Auge und blieb stehen. Seine Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, bis sie kaum mehr zu sehen waren. Er hatte den schwarzen Umhang abgelegt und war nur noch in gleichfarbigem Hemd mit Stehkragen, zugeknöpfter Weste und Hose bekleidet. Sein Haar war durcheinander und seine Finger zuckten unruhig. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter den trüben Augen. Er sah nicht so aus als wäre alles gut gelaufen.

»I-ist«, zitterte sie, doch ihre Stimme war so leise und ihr Hals so ausgetrocknet, dass es kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war.

»Black ist tot«, sprach er ihre schlimmste Befürchtung aus. Contessina schnappte nach Luft. Ihre Hand glitt zu ihrem Mund und wollte die Schluchzer zurückdrängen. Ihre Schultern zuckten und ihre Knie begannen zu zittern. Sie knickten unter ihr weg und ließen sie auf den Sessel zurückfallen.

»D-da-das … n-nei-nein … d-du … n-nein …«, stammelte sie vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf um die Bilder aus ihrem Geist zu verdrängen. _Sirius kann nicht tot sein, Severus muss sich irren. Er hat Askaban überlebt, er hat zwei Jahre auf der Flucht überstanden und das neue Gefängnis des Grimmauldplatz über sich ergehen lassen … er kann nicht einfach … einfach weg sein._

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, während sie drohte an ihren Schluchzern zu ersticken. Severus trat zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Mit der anderen hob er ihr Kinn an und nahm sie mit seinen dunklen Onyxen gefangen. »Das ist nicht alles«, sagte er ruhig. Contessina verschluckte sich. _Wie kann da noch mehr sein?_ »Lucius wurde festgenommen. Er ist mit den Todessern ins Ministerium eingedrungen.«

Contessinas kaltes Nebelgrau erstarb. Jegliche Regung entwich. »H-hat er …«

»Bellatrix hat Black getötet«, nahm er ihr die Befürchtung. Contessina versuchte seine Worte zu verstehen, doch ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Ihre Hände zitterten unkontrolliert. Sie schnappte wieder nach Luft, wobei Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen und glänzende Spuren hinterließen.

Severus nahm ihr Hände in seine und zog sie zu sich hoch. Sie musste sich in seine Weste krallen um Halt zu finden. Doch Severus bemühte sich nicht sie auf den Beinen zu halten, er legte den Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch. Contessina schluchzte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Nacken. _Das kann nicht wahr sein … Severus muss sich irren … Sirius kann nicht … Vater darf nicht eingesperrt sein … Nein, das muss ein Albtraum sein … ich muss im Sessel eingeschlafen sein und einen Albtraum haben …_

Während ihre Ohren nichts anderes wahrnahmen als ihr eigenes, unerbittliches Weinen, spürte sie wie Severus sie auf etwas weichem ablegte und ihr die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte. Contessina krallte ihre Hände in den geschmeidigen Stoff unter sich, ihr Beine fest an den Oberkörper gezogen. Ihr Gesicht verschwand in Kissen und Decken. Severus legte sich zu ihr, breitete eine Decke über sie aus und griff nach ihrem zitternden Körper, um sie an seine Brust zu ziehen. Hitze durchströmte sie und die Luft wurde stickig, doch das scherte sie nicht. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Stofflagen und schwenkte zwischen Atmen und Schluchzen.

Contessina konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie so gelegen waren. Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört zu schluchzen, ihre Tränen waren versiegt. Salzige Spuren zogen sich über ihre Wangen. Ihr Kopf war leer. Es tauchten keine Bilder mehr von Sirius oder ihrem Vater auf. Ihr Körper war taub. Sämtlicher Schmerz war herausgespült worden. Sie fühlte nichts mehr. Alles war kalt und tot. Das einzige was noch darauf schließen ließ, dass sie am Leben war, war ihr Atem, der flach durch ihre Lungen ging. Das altbekannte Gefühl der Leere hatte sie zurück in seine Tiefen geholt. Es war merkwürdig nach all der Zeit wieder … _nichts zu fühlen._

»Contessina«, drang es von weit her an ihr Ohr.

Contessina hob ihr Kinn und blickte in die Dunkelheit von Severus‘ Augen. Ein kleiner, funkelnder Schein lag in ihnen, waren aber genauso undurchdringlich wie sonst. Es war ein willkommener Anblick in der Schwärze zu verweilen. Sie wollte jetzt keine Farben sehen. Kein grün, kein blau, kein braun und auch kein grau. _Sie wollte nichts sehen._

Severus leckte sich über die Lippen. Zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte, schien er nach den richtigen Worten suchen zu müssen. Seinen Zügen war die Härte entwichen, die Brauen sanft geschwungen.

»Woher kanntest du Black?«, fragte er ungewöhnlich ruhig. Er verachtete Sirius und sprach über ihn stets mit altem Hass und loderndem Zorn in der Stimme.

Contessina sah ihn eine Weile an bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte. Dann griff sie nach seiner Hand und wisperte: »Sieh es dir selbst an« _Wenn er es unbedingt wissen will, werde ich ihm Einlass in meine Erinnerung gewähren, aber sprechen werde ich darüber nicht._ Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Gefühle sie erneut überwältigten und sie immer weiter in die Tiefe gerissen werden würde.

Severus verschlang seine Finger mit ihren und blickte einen Moment auf die blassen Hände. Er schien mit sich zu ringen. Entweder weil er etwas so intimes nicht tun wollte, oder weil er nicht sehen wollte, was sie ihm zeigen würde. Seine Entscheidung fiel als er den Zauberstab hob und »Legilimens«, flüsterte.

Contessina behielt den Blick in seine Onyxe aufrecht, bevor das Schlafzimmer vor ihren Augen verschwamm und sich auflöste. Ein angenehmes Prickeln ran durch ihre Haarspitzen. Bild um Bild sauste ihr durch den Kopf, so grell, dass es sie für alles um sie her blind machte.

Er jagte durch Szenen mit Draco und ihrem Vater, dann Andromeda und fand was er gesucht hatte, als sie spät Abend das Haus der Tonks verließ. Sie sah sich kniend vor einem großen schwarzen Hund, ihre blasse Hand kraulte seinen Kopf.

Panisch strampelte sie am Boden des Verbotenen Waldes, während Schwarzwurzeln sich im ihre Glieder schlangen. Rotes Licht blendete sie. _›Du bist in Sicherheit‹,_ flüsterte Sirius‘ raue Stimme, gegen dessen Brust sie lehnte.

Auf dem Sofa von Andromeda blinzelte sie in feixendes Grau. Sirius‘ Hand glitt sanft durch ihr Haar. Geschmeidige Locken kringelten sich seine Wange hinunter. Mit einem Ruck saß sie auf seinem Schoß und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem.

Wieder saß sie auf Sirius‘ Oberschenkeln auf Andromedas Sofa. Sie knöpfte ihm das Hemd auf. Langsam glitten ihre Hände über seinen straffen Oberkörper voller Narben und Tattoos. _›Es bedeutet, dass ich stark bin wie ein Gott.‹_ Er küsste ihre Wange.

Sirius trug sie die Treppe des Grimmauldplatz hinauf. Sie zog sich sein rotes Hemd über und stieg in sein Bett.

Warmer Atem an ihrer nackten Brust weckte sie aus dem Schlaf. _›Er muss es nicht erfahren.‹_ Ihre Lippen vereinigten sich. Sirius‘ schwarzer Kopf ragte zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen hervor. Süße Klänge drangen aus ihrer Kehle. _›Leg dich auf den Rücken.‹_ Nackt saß sie auf seinem harten Glied. Ihre feuchte Mitte bewegte sich über den durchnässten Stoff seiner Shorts. Stöhnen. _›Aphrodite.‹_

Sie standen in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes. Fest schlang er seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Sein Gesicht war in ihrem Haar versteckt. _›Bis dann, Sirius.‹_

Severus‘ blitzende Augen tauchten rabenschwarz vor ihr auf. Sie lag auf den weichen Laken in seinem Bett. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und sah mit zornerröteten Wangen und blitzenden Augen zu ihr runter. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, wobei die Knöchel weiß aus der Haut herausschienen. Die Lippen waren kaum mehr als ein Strich.

»Du hast kein Recht mich anzuschreien«, flüsterte sie ohne sich zu bewegen. Eine Träne rollte ihr über die Wange. Ihre Stimme war leise, hatte jedoch an Stärke gewonnen. »Es ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig.« Er brauchte nicht wütend sein, der Grund hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst. Außerdem hatte sie nicht die Kraft sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sie wollte nicht streiten, sie wollte nur daliegen und über nichts nachdenken.

Severus brauchte einige Minuten, dann senkte sich die Matratze und sein Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem auf. Der Zorn war verschwunden. Er zog sie zurück an seine Brust und strich ihr durchs silberblonde Haar.

Die letzten Tage des Schuljahres vergingen vor Contessinas Augen wie ein nebeliger Schleier. Sie hatte Severus‘ Gemächer nicht mehr verlassen und war kaum aus dem Bett gestiegen. Albträume plagten sie Nacht für Nacht, die nur von ihrem Paten und seinen Tränken unterbunden werden konnten. Doch die meiste Zeit lag sie wach, fest in seine Arme gekuschelt und mit dem Blick auf die schwarze Decke. Sie hatte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Schuld und Zorn hatten sie überschwemmt wie ein Tsunami. Immer wieder stellte sie sich vor wie sie Bellatrix den Hals umdrehte, wie sie die Chance nutzte, dass sie gefesselt vor ihr lag und nichts tun konnte außer schreien. _Hätte ich es im Manor beendet, wäre Sirius noch am Leben und Vater vielleicht frei._

Er hatte einen schnellen Prozess gekriegt und wurde direkt nach Askaban verfrachtet. Keine Spende der Welt hatte ihn vor diesem Schicksal bewahren können. Wenn sie nicht davon träumte wie Sirius starb, sah sie ihren Vater in einer winzigen Zelle, von Dementoren umzingelt, die langsam alles Glück aus ihm heraussaugten. Sie wollte ihn anschreien und von dort wegziehen, doch die Zellentür schlug immer wieder zu und sie musste hilflos von den Gittern aus zusehen.

Severus hatte ihr von Geschehnissen erzählt sobald sie halbwegs ansprechbar gewesen war. Harry und die anderen waren in die Mysteriumsabteilung eingeschlichen und direkt in die Falle der Todesser und Voldemort gelaufen. Sirius war niemals dort gewesen, bis er erfahren hatte was geschah und Harry zur Hilfe geeilt war. Er hatte sein Leben im Kampf verloren. Professor Dumbledore war ebenfalls aufgetaucht und hatte gegen Voldemort gekämpft. Umbridge war außer Gefecht gesetzt im Krankenflügel untergekommen und Professor Dumbledore war wieder Schulleiter.

Contessina hatte sich alles angehört und ihn angefleht in seinen Räumen versteckt bleiben zu dürfen. Sie wollte nicht unter die Schüler treten und sich von allen anstarren lassen. Sie wollte das Geflüster und Geläster nicht hören. Und noch viel wichtiger, sie wollte Harry nicht über den Weg laufen. Ihre Familie hatte ihm das letzte Bisschen von seiner genommen. _Er muss mich verabscheuen…_ Sie würde es tun, wenn sie er wäre. Ihr Vater und ihre Tante waren Schuld an seinem Leid und nur einer war dafür bestraft worden. Bellatrix lief immer noch frei herum – _vermutlich im Manor versteckt, wo es warm und kuschlig ist._ Contessina wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken sie bald wiederzusehen. Sie wusste nicht ob sie sich zügeln könnte. _Wie kann Mutter sie bei uns wohnen lassen?_ Sirius war auch ein Teil ihrer Familie gewesen und von dem was er ihr erzählt hatte, waren er und ihre Mutter sich näher gestanden als sie gedacht hatte. _Wie konnte sie das alles zulassen?_ Manchmal verlor sie sich so tief in ihren Gedanken, dass sie sogar ihre Mutter verhexen wollte.

Ihr Zwilling kam jeden Tag nach dem Frühstück zu ihr und sie verbrachten Zeit in Severus‘ Gemächern. Er hatte keine Fragen gestellt und war auch nicht mehr sauer weil sie Harry geholfen hatte. Sie waren auf ihre Weise mit der Situation umgegangen ohne zu streiten oder böse Worte auszutauschen. Draco stellte sich zwar den Schülerscharren, aber er verbrachte nie länger als ein paar Stunden mit ihnen. Meistens nutzte er die Gelegenheit um Harry zu provozieren, denn er war so wütend auf den Gryffindor, dass sein Zauberstab nie lange in seiner Umhangtasche blieb. Er gab Harry die Schuld dafür, dass ihr Vater nun in Askaban saß. Contessina hatte dazu nichts gesagt. Draco war der letzte ihrer Familie, gegen den sie keinen Groll hegte. Sie hörte sich kraftlos an was er zu sagen hatte ohne etwas zu erwidern.

Severus ließ sie in seinen Räumen bleiben ohne zu murren. Er wusste das Contessina ihren Zwilling bei sich brauchte. Und so gut wie Draco seine Angst auch versteckte, kannte man ihm an, dass er die Sommerferien nicht mit offenen Armen empfing. _Vater war der Schild der Familie Malfoy gewesen, und nun hat er uns schutzlos den Hunden überlassen._ Sie standen nun allein da. Sie standen schutzlos vor dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Todessern. Und dass er sie für die Fehler ihres Vaters büßen lassen würde stand außer Frage. Er saß in Askaban fest, aber sie waren in Reichweite.

Während alle beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle waren, saß Contessina in Professor Dumbledores Büro und wartete auf ihren Schulleiter. Zierliche silberne Instrumente standen auf storchbeinigen Tischen und pafften und sirrten gelassen. Die Porträts der Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen dösten in ihren Rahmen, die Köpfe nach hinten in die Sessel oder an die Bilderrahmen gelehnt. Die Stille und Ruhe, unterbrochen nur vom gelegentlichen Grunzen oder Schniefen eines schlafenden Porträts, lastete unerträglich auf ihr. Es erregte ihre Wut, dass alles seinen gewohnten Gang nahm, während ihre Welt in Scherben lag. Schüler lachten, plauderten über ihre bevorstehenden Ferien oder die Ereignisse im Ministerium.

»Miss Malfoy«, kam ihr Schulleiter lächelnd zu ihr getreten und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. »Wie geht es Ihnen?«

Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen und sah in die freundlichen blauen Augen, die sie ihm am liebsten auskratzen würde. Sie hatte über die schlaflosen Nächte viel Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt und war auf einiges gestoßen, was ihren Schulleiter anbelangte.

»Was glauben Sie denn?«, fragte sie kalt ohne eine Regung über ihre Züge laufen zu lassen. Ihre Brust zog sich zusammen als würde sie eine Klippe hinabstürzen. Die Bestie ihres Innern hatte seine Krallen geschärft und hob fauchend die Lefzen.

Ihr Schulleiter verlor sein Lächeln nicht. Verständnisvoll neigte er den Kopf und faltete seine Hände auf der Tischplatte. »Ich kann mir vorstellen wie schwer das für Sie sein muss«, sagte er ruhig. »Aber ich sichere Ihnen und Ihrer Familie die vollständige Unterstützung des Ordens zu. Wenn Sie sie in Anspruch nehmen wollen, werden wir Sie beschützen.«

Contessina lachte bitter und verschränkte die Arme. Die Flüche lagen ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie schluckte sie eisern runter. Sie würde jetzt nicht wie eine Furie fluchen und ihm ihre Gefühle offenbaren, sondern sich hinter ihrer hart gemeißelten Maske verstecken. _So wie Vater es mich gelehrt hat._

»Der Vertrag schließt Ihrem Vater mit ein«, brachte er zur Sprache, woraufhin sie die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und ihre Fingernägel in ihre Handflächen trieb. »Wenn Sie es möchten, werde ich noch heute dafür sorgen, dass er Askaban verlässt.« Das Lächeln verharrte auf seinen dunklen Lippen.

»Ich bin nicht blöd, Professor«, sagte sie monoton. »Ich habe Ihren Plan durchschaut.« Als sie realisiert hatte, was er getan hatte, war sie kurz davor gewesen sein Büro zu stürmen und ihn aus dem Fenster zu schubsen. »Sie haben mich reingelegt.«

»Miss Malfoy, ich weiß nicht von was Sie sprechen?« Fragend lupfte er die Braue. Die Bestie hisste und wollte aus ihrem Brustkorb herausbrechen.

»Stellen Sie sich nicht dumm«, zischte sie. »Sie wissen genau was Sie getan haben, und ich war verblendet genug um es nicht zu erkennen.« Dass er seine Tat leugnete, reizte die Bestie dermaßen, dass sie sich die Haut aufriss. »Sie wussten, dass ich meine Familie niemals verraten würde, es sei denn es geschehe zu ihrem Schutz. Sie wollten dass ich den Vertrag zur Sprache bringe, damit ich die Absicherung habe und Ihr kleiner Spitzel werde.« Ihr Schulleiter lächelte nicht mehr, doch er blieb ruhig und hörte aufmerksam zu. Contessina glaubte, gleich selbst zur Bestie zu mutieren. »Sie waren besorgt darüber, wie nahe ich Harry gekommen bin, nicht wahr?« Ihre Augen blitzten scharf wie Eis. »Ich war eine Bedrohung, die Sie nicht einschätzen konnten, also haben Sie dafür gesorgt dass ich dieses Ding unterschreibe und es aussehen lassen, als wäre alles meine Idee gewesen. Sie haben mir Fesseln angelegt, die es mir unmöglich machen Harry zu schaden.« Das er glaubte, sie sei eine Bedrohung für Harry, hatte einen Zorn in ihr erweckt, den sie nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Die Bestie war seither wach und wollte sie dazu bringen ihren Schulleiter in Fetzen zu reißen. »Ob ich will oder nicht, ich muss Ihnen sagen was vorgeht und meine Familie mit in den Abgrund reißen.«

»Miss Malfoy, beruhigen Sie sich –«

»Wusste Professor McGonagall davon?«, unterbrach sie ihn scharf. _Gnade ihr Merlin, wenn sie davon gewusst hatte …_

»Ihrer Familie wird nichts geschehen«, sagte er entschieden.

»Wir liegen auf dem Präsentierteller!«

»Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass der Orden Sie beschützen kann –«

»Ach ja? Wie ich hörte ist das für Sirius nicht sonderlich gut ausgegangen«, blaffte sie ihn an. »Zufälligerweise war er auch ein Teil _meiner_ Familie.«

»Der Tod von Sirius –«

»Ich will Ihre Ausreden nicht hören, _Professor_ «, spie sie das Wort wie saure Milch aus und stand auf. Sie hatte genug, sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen ohne über ihn herzufallen. »Mein Vater bleibt in Askaban, dort ist er im Moment besser geschützt als hier.« Mit großen Schritten verließ sie sein Büro und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie wollte schreien und fluchen und irgendwas kaputtschlagen. _Ich hätte Albus Dumbledore niemals ein Fünkchen meines Vertrauens schenken dürfen._

Am Tag der Abreise beanspruchten Contessina und Draco ein Abteil im Hogwarts-Express für sich allein und kuschelten sich auf einer Bank aneinander. Contessina lag gegen seine Brust gelehnt, seine Beine an ihre Seiten gepresst. Draco hatte ihre Hand zwischen seinen und spielte mit ihren Finger. Ara lag auf der Bank gegenüber und hatte sich zusammengerollt wie eine Katze.

»Glaubst du sie sind noch im Manor?«, fragte Draco, der nur schwer die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme verdrängen konnte.

»Rabastan hat zu mir gesagt, es sei das perfekte Versteck. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es verlassen würden«, antwortete sie mit geschlossenen Augen. »Außerdem, glaubst du wirklich Mutter würde sich trauen die drei rauszuschmeißen?«

Draco antwortete nicht, sondern spielte weiter mit ihren Fingern. Contessina warf einen Blick auf ihre vereinten Hände. Ihre Brust schnürte sich zusammen. Sie leckte über ihre Lippen und richtete sich auf.

»Versprich mir etwas«, sagte sie. Contessina legte ihm die Hand auf die Wange und strich über die zarte Haut. »Wir sind ihnen ausgeliefert, aber sie werden nicht gewinnen. Wir sind Malfoys, niemand kann uns etwas anhaben. Nichts wird sich zwischen uns drängen, keine Todesser, kein Dunkler Lord, kein Dumbledore und auch kein … kein Harry Potter. _Du_ und _ich_ ** _…_** wir sind das einzige was zählt.«

Dracos Augen wurden glasig, seine Angst schimmerte hindurch. Er schmiegte sich gegen ihre Hand und küsste die Innenfläche. »Versprochen«, sagte er fest. Contessina lächelte und küsste seine freie Wange. »Du vergisst Potter?«, fragte er unsicher. Sie hatte ihm nicht erzählen müssen, dass sie mit Harry zusammen gewesen war, das hatte er sich selbst zusammengereimt.

»Er ist kein Thema mehr«, schluckte sie. Draco lächelte. Er zog sie zurück an seine Brust und strich ihren Rücken hinab.

Ihre Gefühle für Harry waren nicht erloschen, doch sie waren sinnlos geworden. Nach allem was passiert war, hasste er ihre Familie ohne Zweifel und damit auch Contessina. Sie hatte ihm keine Chance gegeben ihr über den Weg zu laufen, selbst am Bahnsteig. Sie wollte den Anblick in die grasig grünen Augen vermeiden, die sie mit Missgunst beäugen würden. Das könnte sie nicht ertragen. Auch die andern hatte sie nicht mehr sehen wollen und gemieden. _Es ist ohnehin nicht mehr wichtig,_ dachte sie bitter. _Das einzige was zählt ist, dass Draco und ich lebendig aus der Sache herauskommen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war das letzte Kapitel für Band 5- Harry Otter und der Orden des Phönix.  
> Noch kurz ein paar Worte zu Band 6 - Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz;  
> Contessina und Dracos Beziehung wird ihre letzte Etappe erreichen. Während ihre Beziehung zu Severus nur eine Stufe aufsteigt.  
> Ich hoffe wir sehen uns im nächsten Band wieder ♥


	86. Nachts in Spinner's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier startet Band 6 - Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz
> 
> Dieses Kapitel ist aus Severus' POV geschrieben.

Während die Vollmondnacht von düsterem Nebel überschattet wurde, lag Severus Snape hellwach in seinem Bett in Spinner’s End und versuchte verbissen seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, zerrte die derzeitige Situation an seinen Nerven. _Und dabei sollten die Sommerferien meine Wochen der Erholung von den Bälgern aus Hogwarts sein._ Doch an Erholung war Dank der Malfoys nicht zu denken. Alle drei Köpfe dieser ruhelosen Familie brachten ihm die ersten grauen Haare in seine rabenschwarze Mähne.

Verständlicherweise war Narzissa voller Sorge um ihren Sohn, der ins Auge des Dunklen Lord geraten war, weil Lucius seine Aufgabe gehörig vergeigt hatte. Und da er ihr engster Vertrauter war, ließ sie ihre Tränen bei ihm aus und flehte ihn an alles zum Schutze seines Patensohns zu tun.

Draco wiederrum war ungewöhnlich still geworden. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte er tiefe, dunkle Schatten unter den grauen Augen gehabt und war so blass, dass man die marmorweiße Haut sogar noch in tiefster Dunkelheit erkennen konnte. Er wirkte schmaler und teilnahmslos wenn er neben Narzissa stand und auf die Todesser um ihn herum blickte. Doch natürlich zog er es vor all seine Bedenken in sich zu behalten und mit niemandem darüber zu sprechen – etwas, was Severus so sehr wurmte, dass er ihn am liebsten ins kalte Wasser schmeißen würde. _Aber was erwarte ich, Lucius hat die beiden fünfzehn Jahre bearbeitet, damit sie ihre Masken wie Rüstungen tragen._

Und dann war da natürlich noch der nervigste silberblonde Floh, der auf seiner Nase herumtanzte. Das widerspenstige Biest wusste genau auf welche Knöpfe sie treten musste, damit er vollends die Fassung verlor. Nicht nur einmal war ihm über die letzten Wochen der Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen, sie einfach in seinen Keller zu werfen und erst im September wieder rauszulassen. _Aber das schickt sich ja nicht für eine altehrwürdige Malfoy. Pah!_ Er war die Gefühle leid, die er dank ihr über sich ergehen lassen musste. Es hatte ihn sein halbes Leben gekostet, bis er sich auf das Level der Undurchschaubarkeit hochgearbeitet hatte, … doch sie brauchte nur mit den schlanken Fingern schnipsen und schon war er wie eine dumme Töle an ihrer Seite. Sie konnte ihn bis aufs äußerste provozieren, aber am Ende des Tages lag sie siegreich neben ihm, während er leer ausgegangen war. Manchmal würde er der weißhaarigen Göre mit den verführerischen roten Lippen gerne eine Lektion mit dem Zauberstab erteilen, aber nicht mal dazu war er fähig. Sie hatte ihn in ihrer kleinen Hand und konnte machen, wonach auch immer ihr der Sinn stand.

Er hatte immer geglaubt es gäbe einen Punkt, an dem er es schaffen würde sie zu übertrumpfen und endlich klein zu kriegen, doch diesen Irrglaube hatte sie nach Blacks Tod einfach vom Himmel geschossen. Als er durch ihre Erinnerungen gewandert war und mit ansehen musste, wie sie sich durch die Laken des Köters wälzte, wäre ihm beinahe der Kragen geplatzt. Er hatte ihr jedes Silberhaar einzeln ausreißen wollen, dafür, dass sie das Bett mit seinem Erzfeind geteilt hatte. Aber natürlich war das nur Wunschdenken gewesen. Denn genauso wie alle anderen Vorstellungen, hatte sie nur traurig gucken müssen, und schon war er nach ihrem Willen gesprungen. Er hatte sie an sich gezogen und über den Tod des Flohzirkus hinweggetröstet. _Salazar, im Nachhinein will ich sie dafür immer noch leiden lassen._ Allein der Gedanke, dass sie Black erlaubt hat sie so zu berühren, schürte glühend heißen Zorn in ihm. _Wenn Bellatrix das nicht schon erledigt hätte, würde ich ihm für diese Unverfrorenheit den Tod gewähren. Hat es nicht schon gereicht, dass sie sich Potter und seiner unausstehlichen Gryffindorbande zugewandt hat? War es wirklich nötig gewesen auch noch ihn in ihr Leben zu lassen?_

Severus biss abermals die Zähne zusammen und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er musste seinen Geist leeren und sich von sämtlichen Gedanken abwenden – _so wie ich es Potter letztes Schuljahr eingebläut habe, der dafür natürlich zu dämlich gewesen war. Merlin behüte, wenn ich jetzt mit dem Balg auf einer Stufe stehe._

Doch bevor Severus sich erholsamen Schlaf hingeben konnte, klopfe es leise an seiner Tür. Er antwortete nicht, dennoch öffnete sich die Tür nach wenigen Sekunden. Der fleischgewordene Grund seiner inneren Unruhe streckte den strahlendhellen Kopf durch den offenen Spalt und fand seinen Blick.

»Du bist noch wach«, flüsterte sie und trat wie selbstverständlich in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb davor stehen. Severus ließ seinen Blick über ihre leuchtende Gestalt wandern, die ihm sündhafte Träume bescherte, und schluckte. Die schmalen schneeweißen Schultern waren von nichts weiter als dünnen Trägern bedeckt, die das kurze, seidige Nachtkleid hielten, das sich bis zu ihren Knien zog. Ihre langen, schlanken Beine waren wie ihre Arme nackt und glitzerten im trüben Lichtschein der Fenster. Einzelne Strähnen hingen ihr über die Schultern, während der Rest des glatten Haars an ihrem Rücken verweilte. _Was hat Lucius sich dabei gedacht so etwas Delikates in die Welt zu setzten – und dann auch noch direkt vor meine Nase?_

»Ich kann nicht schlafen«, sagte sie leise und biss sich auf die blutrote Unterlippe. Irgendwann würde er Lucius dafür bestrafen, dass sie sich das von ihm abgeguckt hatte.

»Du weißt wo die Tränke stehen«, antwortete er ruhig. _Sehe ich etwa aus wie ihr Hauself, der ihr alles auf einem Silbertablett vors Bett stellt? So tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken._

Ihr Blick wandte zu Boden. Unruhig strich sie mit dem Fuß über ihrer Wade und atmete schwer aus. »Ich dachte –« Sie brach den Satz ab und schaute zurück in seine dunklen Augen, deren Umrisse nur durch das Licht von draußen erkennbar waren. »Ich vermisse Draco«, wisperte sie.

 _Natürlich._ Sie hatte ihre bessere Hälfte seit fünf Tagen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Narzissa war mit ihm auf Geheiß des Dunklen Lord aufgebrochen und noch nicht wieder zurückgekommen. Da sie weder mitkommen, noch allein mit den Verrückten im Manor bleiben konnte, hatte Severus beschlossen sie bei sich unterzubringen. So hatte er sie wenigstens im Auge und unter Kontrolle. Es hätte ihm nur noch mehr schlaflose Nächte bereitet, wenn er mit dem Wissen zu Bett ging, dass die Lestranges ihre einzigen Ansprechpartner waren. _Das Gör hat schon genug Flausen im Kopf, da braucht sie nicht auch noch Wahnsinnige um sich herum._

»Kann ich bei dir schlafen?«, fragte sie endlich weshalb sie gekommen war.

Severus sah einen Moment über die fadenscheinige Gestalt, bevor er seufzte und seine schwarze Decke wegzog. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren süßen Lippen aus und sie huschte schnell auf die freie Bettseite. Mit gerümpfter Nase musste er hinnehmen, dass sein Blut heißer wurde als ihr köstlicher Duft zu ihm herüberzog.

»Danke«, sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die glatte Wange. Severus schnaubte und sah seine Hoffnung, dass sie gleich einschlafen würde dahinsiechen, als sie sich auf die Seite drehte und ihn mit wachen, silbrigen Augen ansah. Er stellte sich drauf ein diese Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr zu bekommen.

»Was beschäftigt dich?«, fragte er, nachdem er sein Schicksal akzeptiert hatte und seinen Kopf zu ihr hinüberdrehte.

»Bellatrix will uns Okklumentik lehren sobald Draco und Mutter zurück sind«, sprach sie ihre Sorge aus.

Severus zog eine Braue hoch. _Die Wahnsinnige hat vor in ihren Geist einzudringen? Nur über meine kalte, verfaulte Leiche._ »Das wird nicht geschehen«, bestimmte er. »Wenn sie sehen würde was in deinem verworrenen Oberstübchen alles falsch läuft, würde sie dir die Kehle durchschneiden.« _Und damit wäre auch mein Verstand am Ende._ Sie mochte ihn zwar in den Abgrund treiben, aber niemand würde ihr ein Haar krümmen solange er lebte. »Ich werde dich unterrichten.«

»Und Draco?«, fragte sie besorgt. Severus wollte ihn zwar auch nicht in Bellatrix‘ Klauen sehen, aber er konnte ihr nicht beide vor der Nase wegziehen. Außerdem würde das die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords erwecken.

»Draco hat weitaus weniger zu verbergen als du«, antwortete er.

Contessina verkniff die Lippen. »Er ist sensibel, Severus«, sagte sie. »Ich will nicht, dass eine _Mörderin_ in seinem Kopf herumpfuscht.« Zorn flackerte in den kalten Augen auf, die Lucius‘ Ebenbild waren.

»Es wird ihn abhärten«, ignorierte er ihre Worte. »Außerdem wird er sich anstrengen, damit es schneller vorbei ist.« Er kannte Draco besser als die widerspenstige Brut. Er wusste, dass er zu schnellen Ergebnissen fähig war, wenn er die nötige Motivation hatte. Und Bellatrix in seinen Geist eindringen zu lassen war wohl mehr als ausreichend.

Protestierend stütze sie sich auf ihrem Arm ab und wollte den Mund aufmachen, doch Severus‘ Hand zischte vor, schubste sie an der Schulter zurück und sie fiel wieder in das weiche Kissen. »Ich will kein Wort mehr hören.«

Sie schnaufte wütend und biss die Zähne zusammen, bevor sie sich umdrehe und ihm den halbnackten Rücken zuwandte. Der Ausschnitt ihres Nachtkleides war mit weißer Spitze verziert und schmückte dezent denn zartrosafarbigen Stoff. Ihr Rücken lag bis zur Mitte ihrer Wirbelsäule frei, wodurch er ihre hervorstehenden Schulterblätter mustern konnte. Er musste sich nicht mal groß anstrengen, sein Blick wanderte instinktiv zu der zarten Stelle, die er liebend gern berühren würde. Doch das würde nicht passieren, er würde diesem zermürbenden Verlangen keines Falls nachgeben. Diese Niederlage würde ihm ewig nachhängen. Und doch blieben seine dunklen Augen auf die makellose Haut fixiert, die er bereits unzählige Stunden nach Muttermalen, Sommersprossen oder kleinen Narben abgesucht hatte – die er Lucius unter die Nase hätte reiben können. Aber da war nichts weiter als strahlendes Porzellan, das Severus‘ fahle Haut verhöhnte. _Wieder etwas, das sie von Lucius vererbt bekommen hat._

Schon als er sie zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte, war ihm die Ähnlichkeit sauer aufgestoßen. Er hatte sich damals bildlich vorstellen können, wie Lucius mit gerecktem Kinn und arroganter Miene durch die Straßen lief, während der kleine Diamant neben ihm erstrahlte.

Er konnte sich noch an jedes Detail erinnern. Wie eine dicke, graue Wolke, schwebte die Erinnerung an die Geburt der Zwillinge über ihm. Lucius hätte ihn damals beinah dazu gebracht ihn umzubringen. Auch wenn er es weder damals, noch heute zugab, er war ein nervliches Wrack gewesen. Narzissa hatte unzählige Stunden in den Wehen gelegen, und Lucius war von Stunde zu Stunde unerträglicher geworden. Als sie dann endlich zu ihnen konnten, hatte Severus sich gesträubt das Zimmer zu betreten. Aber Lucius hatte ihn dazu genötigt.

Während der stolze Pfau auf seinen langersehnten Erben, der in Narzissas Armen geschlummert hatte, fixiert gewesen war, hatte Severus das kleine, silberhaarige Bündel ganz für sich allein gehabt. Ihr Anblick hatte ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht. Anfangs hatte er sich geweigert bei der Geburt dabei zu sein, weil er Kinder noch nie hatte leiden können – _erst recht keine kleinen Schreihälse_ – aber Narzissa hatte so lange auf ihn eingeredet, dass er nachgegeben hatte, nur damit sie endlich aufhörte. Letzten Endes war er froh, dabei gewesen zu sein, denn so hatte er sie ein paar Momente ganz für sich allein gehabt. Denn nachdem Lucius die Schönheit des kleinen Diamanten erkannt hatte, hatte er ihre Krippe im Auge behalten, wie ein Habicht seine Beute. Severus konnte sich kaum an Momente erinnern, die er mit ihr allein gewesen war. Erst als sie älter wurde und er die Zwillinge gehütet hatte, war sie manchmal aus ihrem Bett gestiegen und wie heute Nacht in sein Schlafzimmer geschlichen. Ihre süße Unschuld hatte ihn schon damals befallen, aber nicht in diesem anstrengenden Ausmaß. Früher hatte er sie vor Schaden bewahren wollen. Doch jetzt bescherte sie ihm Träume, mit denen er nicht zurechtkam. Und dass er sie mit Black gesehen hatte, in alle ihrer nackten Schönheit, machte es noch schlimmer. Er hatte erleben dürfen, wonach Severus‘ Träume gierten, aber niemals Wirklichkeit werden durften. Er war als Pate zu ihrem Schutz eingeteilt und nicht, dass er selbst zur potenziellen Bedrohung ihrer Unschuld wurde.

»Ist mein Rücken so spannend, dass du mich mit deinen bohrenden Blicken vom Schlafen abhalten musst?« Schmunzelnd drehte Contessina sich zu ihm zurück.

Er verhärtete zähneknirschend die Züge und schnaubte. _Sie hat wahrlich zu viel Zeit mit dem Pfau verbracht._

»Gefällt er dir?«, fragte sie mit glänzendem Grau.

Severus brauchte eine Sekunde um sich zu versichern, dass er richtig verstanden hatte. _Ist das eine Fangfrage?_

»Ist er schön?«, fragte sie weiter.

»Ich glaube du bist dir deiner Erscheinung bewusst«, antwortete er kühl. Solange sie nicht wusste was sie mit ihm anstellte, konnte sie es nicht gegen ihn verwenden.

»Aber gefällt er dir, Severus?« Sie rückte ein Stück näher und stützte sich dann auf ihrem angewinkelten Arm ab. »Würdest du ihn gerne berühren?«

_Habe ich ihren Kirschsaft mit Elfenwein vertauscht? Oder ist sie einfach übermüdet und brabbelt Unsinn vor sich hin?_

»Glaubst du ich weiß nicht wie du mich ansiehst, wenn du denkst ich merke es nicht?« Ihre blutroten Lippen formten sich zu einem verführerischen Lächeln. »Du magst es mich anzusehen.«

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Mädchen«, schnaubte er und wandte seinen Blick zur Decke. Seine Hände verschränkte er, damit sie sich nicht selbstständig machten. _Ich werde ihre Arroganz gewiss nicht fördern indem ich meinen primitiven Trieben nachgab._

»Was ist schlimm daran?«, lockte sie ihn mit süßlicher Stimme. Plötzlich berührten ihre zarten Finger seine Wange. Er versteifte sich und hatte gerade noch ein Zucken unterdrücken können. »Ich sehe mir auch gerne andere an. Das ist normal, oder nicht?« Ihre Finger glitten seinen Kiefer entlang und bis zum Ohr der anderen Seite. Verbissen vermied er es zu ihr hinüberzusehen. »Interessante Dinge fesseln die Augen.«

Severus blieb standhaft, bis ihre seidigen Fingerkuppen seine Lippen berührten. Da brachen seine Vorsätze wie ein Damm. Sein Gesicht drehte sich zu ihr, ohne dass ihre Finger fortrutschten.

»Sie sind weicher als ich dachte«, flüsterte sie und strich von einem Mundwinkel zum anderen. Als ihre Augen in seine sahen, blieb ihm die Spucke weg. Ihr eisiges Nebelgrau war etwas Dunklem und Sinnlichen gewichen, dass sein Blut in die falsche Richtung seines Körpers schießen ließ. Ohne Aussicht auf Entkommen wurde er von ihnen in Besitz genommen. Er hatte diesen Anblick bereits in ihren Erinnerungen gesehen, als sich ihre Augen in Blacks gespiegelt hatten. Doch dieses Phänomen nun selbst zu sehen ließ ihn stocken.

Contessina nahm ihre Finger von seinen Lippen und ergriff seine Hand. Obwohl er sie extra verschränkt hatte, glitten sie auseinander wie Butter, als ihre Haut die seine traf. _Merlin und Morgana, ich bin ihr schlimmer erlegen als den Dunklen Künsten …_

»Warum hältst du dich zurück?«, wollte sie wissen. Ihre Finger strichen über seine Hand, als berührten sie ihn zum ersten Mal. Sie fuhr über die Sehnen und Knöchel, bis hin zu seinen Kuppen.

Severus antwortete ihr nicht. Seine Stimme war ihm verloren gegangen und die Genugtuung zu stottern würde er ihr sicher nicht geben. Er lief zwar nicht so selbstgerecht umher wie der Pfau, aber etwas Stolz besaß er auch im Leib.

Die sündhaften Lippen küssten seine Innenfläche und hinterließen ein Nerv tötendes Kribbeln. Sobald er wieder bei Verstand war, würde er sie für dieses Spielchen leiden lassen. Wenn ihr Okklumentik-Unterricht begann, würde er so lange weiter machen, bis sie vor lauter Kopfschmerzen nicht mehr sprechen konnte.

»Wieso hast du niemals geheiratet?«, fragte sie dann. Seine Hand behielt sie zwischen ihren.

»Warum sollte ich das Bedürfnis verspüren mir diesen Stress anzutun?«, setzte er entgegen sobald er seiner Stimme wieder Herr war. »Weißt du wie viele Falten Lucius seit seinem Ja-Wort bekommen hat?«

»Aber sie sind wenigstens nicht allein«, sagte sie. »Du bist ständig allein.«

»Gerade wünschte ich, es wäre so«, erwiderte er verächtlich. Wenn er die Kraft hätte, würde er sie wieder in ihr kaltes, einsames Bett schicken.

»Ich würde verkümmern, wenn ich allein wäre«, flüsterte sie, doch ob das wirklich an ihn gerichtet war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Also zog er vor darauf nicht zu antworten. Er wusste was passierte wenn sie allein blieb, das hatte sie ihnen oft genug bewiesen. Und solange er es verhindern konnte, würde er dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder allein war. Die Folgen, wenn nicht, würden seinen Verstand endgültig in den schwarzen Schlund des Abgrundes treiben.

»Bist du manchmal mit jemandem zusammen? Einer Frau?«

»Was soll dieses Gefrage?«, schnarrte er. _Muss ich mir so ein Gespräch nach Mitternacht antun?_

»Oder einem Mann?«, überging sie ignorant seine Frage. _Wie der Vater, so die Tochter,_ schimpfte er innerlich. 

»Das geht dich nichts an«, zischte er und schaffte es endlich sich von dieser Bärenfalle, die sich Augen schimpfte, zu befreien. Stur richtete sich sein Blick zurück zur Decke.

»Also niemanden«, schlussfolgerte sie lächelnd. Normalerweise würde er ihr diese Arroganz direkt austreiben, aber dafür müsste er sie ansehen und _das_ würde er gewiss nicht tun. »Du würdest bei vielen Interesse wecken«, sprach sie weiter und fuhr mit den Fingern wieder sein Kiefer entlang, bis sie bei seinen Lippen landete. »Man kann dich stundenlang ansehen und doch bleibst du eine fest verschlossene Kiste, von der niemand weiß wie man sie öffnet.« Damit verschwanden die zarten Finger, doch Severus freute sich zu früh. Das kleine Biest kam ihm bis zum letzten Millimeter näher, stützte sich mit dem Arm an seiner Brust ab und platzierte ihren Oberkörper so, dass ihr Gesicht ihm die Sicht auf die Decke versperrte. Ihr langes Haar trennte sie vom Rest des Zimmers und ließ ihn nichts weiter erfassen als ihr schönes Antlitz.

»Warum bist du plötzlich so abweisen?«, fragte sie blinzelnd. Ein ekelhaftes Flattern bildete sich in seiner Brust, als ihn wieder diese dunklen Tiefen gefangen nahmen. Für diese Unverschämtheit hätte er sie schon längst aus dem Haus gejagt, aber sie hatte ihn um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. »Ich will nicht allein sein«, wisperte sie und senkte den Kopf bis er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. _Salazar, ich lasse mich hier tatsächlich von einer verwöhnten Göre übertölpeln._

Mit ihrer feinen Nasenspitze stupste sie gegen seine, bevor ihre dunklen Seen seine Lippen in Betracht nahmen. Wenn er sich nicht so gut beherrschen könnte, würde seine Unterlippe zittern. Plötzlich war all die Unschuld und Reinheit, die sonst um sie herumschwebte wie eine strahlendhelle Aura, verschwunden. Sie war kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Vor sich hatte er ein betörendes Weibsbild, das ihm die Sinne vernebelte. Es gierte ihn danach die nackten Arme zu berühren, seine Hand in ihren Nacken zu legen oder ihren schlanken Körper entlangzufahren. Seine eiserne Kontrolle war das einzige, was sie von einem raubtierhaften Überfall schützte.

Dann geschah es. Sie stürzte sich einfach auf seine Lippen und beanspruchte sie ganz für sich allein. Als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan teilte sie mit ihren weichen, süßen Lippen seine und zog seine Unterlippe dazwischen. Seine Augen schlossen sich instinktiv. Severus verfluchte sich, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er war ihr schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Ohne es zu wollen öffnete sich sein Mund und erwiderte den sinnlichen Angriff. Sein eigener Körper verriet ihn und war Gefangener ihrer Launen. Er war sich schon immer sicher gewesen, dass Lucius‘ Brut sein Verderben werden würde, doch er hatte die gewaltige Kraft dahinter unterschätzt.

Seine Hände machten sich selbstständig und legten sich an ihre Wangen. Er reckte sich ihr entgegen und begab sich in ihren Bann. Ihr vernichtender Duft strömte bis in sein Hirn und beraubte ihn jeglicher Vernunft. Sie zerschmetterte seine Kontrolle wie ein Stein ein Fenster.

Die Hand, die sie stützte wanderte seine Brust entlang. Sie glitt über den glatten Stoff seines Hemdes und erwischte ein Stück Haut über dem Hosenbund. Severus konnte ein Zucken nicht mehr unterdrücken als ein Blitz durch seinen Körper jagte. Ihre kalten Finger an der warmen Stelle ließen ihn restlos von der Realität abschweifen.

Nach kurzer Zeit trieb sie ihre kleine, spitze Zunge hervor und bat seine Lippen um Einlas. Wie ein trojanischer Idiot öffnete er seine Tore und ließ sie herein. Ihre Zungen trafen aufeinander. Obwohl er sonst niemals nachgab, zeigte sich schnell, dass sie die Oberhand hatte und die Zügel nicht aus der Hand legen würde.

Ihre flinken Finger blieben nicht untätig. Schneller als er es bemerken konnte, hatte sie drei Knöpfe seines Hemds geöffnet. Sie strich über die schwarzen, sensiblen Härchen an seinem Bauchnabel und brachte ihn zu einem heißeren Stöhnen. Ihre Münder trennten sich. Die Lider schlugen auf und die lustblitzende Dunkelheit war wie eine Ohrfeige. Severus‘ Glieder zuckten und sein Verstand durchkämmte den dicken Nebel ihrer Verführung. Mit einem festen Stoß warf er sie zurück auf die Matratze und richtete sich kerzengerade auf.

»Was –?«, keuchte sie erschrocken. Sie wollte sich ebenfalls aufrichten, doch Severus‘ Hand zischte zu ihrer Kehle und hielt sie in den Kissen.

 _»Schluss damit!«,_ zischelte er wie eine überreizte Königskobra. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er drückte zu und erstickte die Worte im Atemzug. »Du schläfst jetzt, oder gehst in dein eigenes Bett zurück, hast du das verstanden?« Er war so wütend, dass er sich zügeln musste ihr nicht wirklich die Luft abzudrücken.

Das dunkle Glitzern verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war. Zurück blieb das eisige Nebelgrau, das keinerlei Emotionen hindurchscheinen ließ. Severus entspannte sich bei dem gewohnten Anblick. Ergeben nickte sie und er nahm die Hand von ihrem Hals.

»Dann schlaf jetzt«, schnarrte er und wartete bis sie sich auf die Seite drehte und ihm wieder den verführerischen Rücken zudrehte. Er starrte sie einige Minuten nieder, bis er sicher war, dass sie liegen bleiben würde und legte sich dann selbst zurück in die Kissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vielen lieben Danke für all die Kudos :)


	87. Okklumentik

Der Morgen brach ohne lautes Vogelgezwitscher oder Sonnenschein heran. In Spinner’s End beherrschte der dichte Nebel die Straßen und erlaubte kaum einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Contessina wurde unwohl, wenn sie an die Dementoren dachte. Doch andererseits war sie froh, dass weniger in Askaban herumschlichen und ihrem Vater nicht zu nahe kamen. Auch wenn sie sauer war, wollte sie nicht, dass man ihm die Gefühle heraussaugte.

Mit dem Kopf hinter dem Tagespropheten versteckt, saß Contessina an Severus‘ Küchentisch und aß ihren Toast mit Butter und Rührei. Ihren Paten hatte sie an diesem Tag noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen, aber das war ihr recht. Sie konnte ihm ohnehin nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, seit sie in der Nacht den Verstand verloren hatte. Sie war froh gewesen, dass sie am Morgen allein in seinem Bett aufgewacht war und sich dem Gespräch nicht bei Tagesanbruch hatte stellen müssen. Wenn sie erröten könnte, würde sie brodeln wie ein Vulkan und stottern bis zum endgültigen Verlust ihrer Stimme. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen was sie da getan hatte. _Merlin, ich habe mich ihm praktisch aufgedrängt!_

Wenn sie daran dachte wie sie ihn geküsst hatte, wollte sie im Erdboden versinken. Sie konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Severus es unterbunden hatte, bevor schlimmeres passiert wäre. Aber was bereits geschehen war, war peinlich genug.

Kopfschüttelnd las sie die Schlagzeilen und versuchte die Nacht zu verdrängen. Seit Ferienbeginn hatten sich in der britischen Muggelwelt zahlreiche, unerklärliche Katastrophen ereignet. Zwei Morde, der Einsturz der Brockdale-Brücke, ein Hurrikan im Südwesten und Minister verließen urplötzlich ihr Amt. Contessina wusste wer dafür verantwortlich war, und das Ministerium wusste es ebenso. Inzwischen hatte Cornelius Fudge sein Ministeramt niederlegen müssen und war durch Rufus Scrimgeour ersetzt worden. Fudge diente nur noch als halbwegs tauglicher Berater, der von Mal zu Mal dünner und grauer wurde.

Contessinas Aufmerksamkeit wurde von einem Krächzen am Fenster vom Propheten gelöst. Sie sah auf und entdeckte eine kleine braune Eule am Fenstersims, die alle drei Sekunden mit dem Schnabel ans Fenster klopfte. Contessina stand auf und öffnete es einen Spalt, damit sie den Brief entgegennehmen konnte. Da Severus keine Eulenkekse hatte, musste sie den kleinen Vogel mit einem Kraulen am Kopf vertrösten. Als die Eule enttäuscht davonflog, entdeckte sie das Hogwarts-Siegel auf dem Brief. _Meine Prüfungsergebnisse._ Die hatte sie bei all den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen vollkommen vergessen. Mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs Küchenzeile öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog das Pergament heraus.

ERGEBNIS DER ZAUBERGRAD–PRÜFUNGEN

Bestanden mit den Noten:

_Ohnegleichen (O)_

_Erwartungen übertroffen (E)_

_Annehmbar (A)_

Nicht bestanden mit den Noten:

_Mies (M)_

_Schrecklich (S)_

_Troll (T)_

CONTESSINA MALFOY hat folgende Noten erlangt:

 _Astronomie:_ O

 _Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe:_ A

 _Zauberkunst:_ O

 _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste:_ E

 _Alte Runen:_ O

 _Arithmantik:_ O

 _Kräuterkunde:_ O

 _Geschichte der Zauberei:_ O

 _Zaubertränke:_ O

 _Verwandlung:_ O

Contessina las sich die Noten mehrmals durch und faltete es schließlich zufrieden zusammen. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe würde sie ohnehin abwählen und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste … _naja im Manor habe ich genügen Freiwillige, die mir sicher gern etwas beibringen würden_.

Die Liste für die diesjährigen Schulsachen ragte aus dem Umschlag. Sie blickte auf das Pergament und fühlte Erleichterung in sich aufsteigen. _Damit habe ich einen guten Grund Spinner’s End zu verlassen und bis zum Abend weg zu bleiben._ Sie würde Severus nicht über den Weg laufen müssen und konnte das unangenehme Gespräch noch ein wenig hinauszögern.

Hastig räumte sie ihr Geschirr weg und leerte den Tisch. Dann ging sie in den Gang hinaus, zog sich eine Jacke über und schlüpfte in ihre Pumps. Sie kontrollierte die Galleonen in ihrem Täschchen und legte sich den Henkel um. Ihre Hand berührte schon die Bronze-Klinke als leise Schritte hinter ihr ertönten.

»Was wird das?«, schnarrte Severus.

Contessina kniff die Augen zusammen und wollte fluchen. _Hätte er nicht eine Minute warten können?_ Widerwillig drehte sie sich um. »Severus«, presste sie möglichst heiter heraus. »Guten Morgen.«

»Was soll das werden?«, wiederholte er sich. Er kam ihr drei Schritte entgegen und blieb am Türrahmen zur Küche stehen.

Contessina sah auf das abgesplitterte Holz hinter ihm und lächelte. »Ich wollte in die Winkelgasse«, antwortete sie. »Die Liste für die Schulsachen kam gerade, und ich wollte –«

»Davonschleichen?«, unterbrach er sie.

»– Einkaufen gehen«, korrigierte sie ihn. Sie kreiste ihre Schultern unter dem bohrenden Blick, den er ihr entgegenschoss.

»Das ist nicht nötig, ich habe deine Sachen bereits bestellt«, sagte er und Contessina konnte nicht anders als ihn anzusehen. Seine Onyxe funkelten gehässig als er bemerkte wie unwohl sie sich fühlte.

»Nun … ich brauche noch ein paar neue Kleider«, startete sie einen neuen Versuch, doch natürlich erstickte Severus auch den im Keim.

»Du bist nicht mehr gewachsen, also sehe ich dafür keinen Grund. Oder reicht das Zimmer voller Kleidung nicht mehr?« Sämtliche Flüche schluckte sie hinunter. _Ist das sein Ernst? Warum kann er mich nicht einfach gehen lassen?_ »Wie du siehst gibt es keinen Grund meine bescheidenen vier Wände zu verlassen«, tropfte der Spott aus seiner Stimme. »Du kannst die Schuhe also wieder ausziehen und die Jacke ablegen.« _Ist das seine Strafe? Will er sich in meiner Scham laben?_

Widerwillig zog sie alles aus und hängte ihr Täschchen zurück. Severus verharrte am Türrahmen und musterte sie. »Und was jetzt?«, fragte sie spitz und verschränkte die Arme.

»Jetzt wirst du Okklumentik lernen.« Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging ins kleine Wohnzimmer.

 _Großartig._ Sie war aufgewühlt und wurde alles andere als ruhig, wenn er vor ihr stand. _Er hat sich wahrlich den perfekten Tag für eine Geist-Kontroll-Stunde ausgesucht._

Um ihn nicht unnötig zu provozieren, behielt Contessina ihre Einwände für sich und folgte ihm schweigend. Das Wohnzimmer war der Ort im Haus, den sie am wenigsten leiden konnte. Es war nichts neues, dass Severus sich weder um Ästhetik noch Stil scherte, aber die Möbel waren dermaßen abgenutzt und zerschlissen, dass Contessina oft fürchtete unter ihr würde alles zusammenbrechen. Der wackelige Tisch vor dem Sofa knarzte schon bei der geringsten Belastung und hatte bestimmt schon mehrere Jahrzehnte auf dem Buckel. Das geringe Kerzenlicht von der Lampe an der Decke kaschierte die meisten Risse in der Tapete oder den Getränkeflecken am Teppich. Die wuchtigen Bücherregale an allen freien Wandseiten, waren bis zum Erbrechen mit Lederbänden vollgestopft und standen schon in gefährlicher Schieflage.

»Ich erwarte hervorragende Ergebnisse, Contessina«, schnarrte er und bezog vor seinem Sessel gegenüber des Sofas Stellung. Er zog den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel und richtete die Spitze auf sie. »Wenn du versagst, könnte das eine schmerzbringende Erfahrung werden.« Severus lächelte dünnlippig und schien Letzterem zugetan.

»Warte«, hielt sie ihn auf, bevor er den Zauber sprechen konnte. Sie musste jetzt Klarheit schaffen, ansonsten würde sich ihr Kopf später anfühlen, als hätte sie hundert Löcher drin. Severus senkte den Stab und faltete die Hände vor seinem Unterleib. »Ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung«, sagte sie und sah hoch in die blitzenden Onyxe. »Heute Nacht … ich weiß nicht was in mich gefahren ist, aber es tut mir leid. Es ist schwer für mich allein zu sein und zu wissen, dass … dass Draco bei … bei diesen Bastarden ist.«

Die Sorge um ihren Zwilling brachte sie um den Verstand. Jede Sekunde stellte sie sich vor wie er unter den Todessern ausharren musste und vermutlich selbst bald zu ihnen gehörte. Contessina war nicht naiv genug um an der Hoffnung festzuhalten, dass der Dunkle Lord Draco verschonen würde – nicht nachdem ihr Vater seinen Auftrag vermasselt hatte. Bald würde dieses hässliche Zeichen auch an seinem Unterarm haften und für immer dort bleiben. Am liebsten würde sie ihren Bruder packen und mit ihm verschwinden. _Doch was würde das bringen?_ Die Spur lag noch auf ihnen und man würde sie schneller finden als sie das Land verlassen konnten. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, sondern musste dabei zusehen wie Draco für die Fehler ihres Vaters bestraft wurde. Sie konnte lediglich für ihn da sein, ihm beistehen und wissen lassen, dass er nicht allein war. Sie hatte ihm auf der Rückfahrt zum King’s Cross Bahnhof geschworen, dass sich nichts zwischen sie drängen konnte und daran würde sie sich halten. Draco war wichtiger als jeder andere und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschah.

»Ich wollte dich nicht … überfallen … es wird nie wieder vorkommen«, sagte sie und sah ihn direkt an. Es stieg immer noch Hitze in ihr auf, wenn sie die Onyxe auf ihrer Haut liegen spürte, doch sie wusste, dass es vergehen würde. _Ich habe Severus nackt gesehen, viel schlimmer war die heutige Nacht nicht gewesen._

Als es im Türrahmen knarzte drehte Contessina sich um und sah ihre verschlafene Demiguise-Dame hereintrotten. Sie hatte sich die ganze Nacht irgendwo rumgetrieben und war erst vor ein paar Stunden zurückgekehrt. Mit ihren fellbepackten Armen zog sie sich das Sofa hoch und kuschelte sich in die zerflederten Kissen.

»Ich rate dir, dich an deine Worte zu halten, andernfalls muss ich deine Tür verriegeln«, antwortete Severus kühl. »Es liegt mir nichts ferner als dein Ersatz für _Black_ zu werden.« Seine Stimme hätte Pergament zerschneiden können.

Contessina runzelte die Stirn. »Wie bitte?«

»Du hast schon verstanden«, raunzte er sie an und hob den Stab. »Legilimens.«

Contessina hatte keinen Chance ihren eigenen Zauberstab zu ziehen als Severus sich in ihren Kopf zwängte und ihre Erinnerungen durchforstete.

Das düstere Wohnzimmer verschwand und stattdessen tauchte eine karge, mit Knochen übersäte Höhle auf. Contessina stand dicht bei Sirius. _›Wer hat mit deinen ersten Kuss gestohlen?‹,_ feixte er. Die Szene verschwamm und sprang ein paar Minuten vor. _›Ich habe kein Auge auf Harry geworfen!‹,_ empörte sie sich. Sirius lachte und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Es wurde schwarz. Contessina spürte wie ihre Schläfen brannten und sie zu Boden fiel. Die Bücherwände wurden wieder klar. Zischend fing sie sich mit den Händen ab. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte sie auf und kniff die Lider zusammen.

»Das war miserabel«, spottete Severus, doch seine Stimme klang nicht so teilnahmslos wie sonst. Er wurde wütend sobald er Sirius erblickte.

»Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab!«, fauchte sie und schüttelte ihren Weißdornstab aus dem Ärmel.

»Glaubst du ein Angreifer wartet darauf bis du gewappnet bist?«, höhnte er.

Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte ihren Zorn zu unterdrücken. _Wenn ich mich jetzt auf einen Streit einlasse, würde ich ihm geben was er wollte._ Allerdings hatte sie auch keine Lust darauf, dass er weiterhin in ihrem Hirn herumgrub wie ein Goldgräber. _Es gibt Dinge – Dinge an denen er gerade haarscharf vorbeigezischt ist – die Severus nicht sehen darf._ Was während des Weihnachtsballs passiert war, gehörte definitiv dazu. Sie hatte ihm nur durch ihre übermächtige Panik die Bilder zwischen den Sätzen verweigern können, doch er wusste nun, dass es dort etwas zu finden gab. _Und das Severus aufgeben wird, kann ich mir abschminken. Wenn er etwas wittert, ruhte er nicht ehe er seien Beute gefunden hat._ Aber diese Sache würde sie ihm nicht geben. Sirius hatte zwar Verständnis gehabt, doch Severus war ganz anders als er.

»Hör auf damit!«, zischte sie und zog sich auf die Beine.

»Ich dachte du willst lernen?«, stichelte er dünnlippig lächelnd.

»Das ist kein Unterricht, du suchst mit Absicht nach Erinnerungen!«

»Darum geht es bei Okklumentik, Mädchen, du musst lernen mich von deinem Geist auszuschließen«, erwiderte er.

»Du missbrauchst mein Vertrauen!«, fauchte sie erzürnt. »Spuk doch in meiner Kindheit herum, aber der Rest geht dich und deine Hakennase nichts an!« Ihre Brust bebte.

Severus kniff die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen. »Legilimens«, schleuderte er ihr entgegen und überwältigte sie.

Erneut verschwand der baufällige Raum. Die Große Halle tauchte wundervoll geschmückt vor ihnen auf. Harrys hübsche grüne Augen strahlen sie an, während sie tanzten. Plötzlich erschien Draco und zog sie nach draußen in die kalte Winterluft. _›Was willst du hier mit Potter?‹,_ schrie er sie an. _›Harry ist mein Freund‹,_ fauchte sie zurück. _›Das sollte dich einen Dreck interessieren, er ist ein wertloses Halbblut!‹,_ schrie er weiter. Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch Draco packte sie, drückte sie gegen die harte Mauer und –

»Stupor!«, schrie sie mit aller Kraft. Die Verbindung brach ab und Severus wurde in die Regale geschleudert. Contessina landete wieder auf dem Boden. Ihr Kopf brannte. Ihre Arme legten sich über die Augen um das Licht auszublenden, während sie aufstöhnte. Im Hintergrund hörte sie wie Severus sich schwerfällig zwischen den am Boden liegenden Büchern aufrichtete. Es war kein starker Zauber gewesen, dafür hatte ihr der Kopf zu sehr geschmerzt, doch es hatte gereicht um ihn vom Sehen abzuhalten.

»Das reicht jetzt!«, fauchte sie und richtete sich auf. »Du bist sauer und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, es hat keinen Sinn jetzt zu üben.« Mit der Hand an der Schläfe setzte sie sich neben Ara auf das Sofa und schloss die Lider. Es war als wäre ein Kronleuchter direkt auf ihrem Kopf zerschmettert.

»Du willst also aufgeben?«, hisste er. Die Onyxe funkelten zornig. Contessina erinnerte sich wieder daran was er vorhin gesagt hatte. _›Es liegt mir nichts ferner als dein Ersatz für Black zu werden.‹ Glaubt er ernsthaft, dass ich ihn deshalb geküsst habe?_

»Ich dachte, ich wäre diejenige, die den Verstand verloren hat, aber da habe ich mich offensichtlich getäuscht«, zischte sie und erhob sich. »Ich weiß zwar nicht was du dir in deinem Oberstübchen alles zusammenbraust, aber das gestern ist nicht wegen Sirius passiert, sondern wegen Draco!« Ihre Stimme bebte, die Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. »Außerdem könntest du Sirius _niemals_ ersetzten!«, spie sie ihm entgegen. Severus Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig. Der Raum wurde eiskalt. Die Hand um seinen Zauberstab verkrampfte sich so fest, dass sie glaubte er würde ihn gleich zerbrechen. »Sirius war Sirius und du bist du, Ende der Geschichte. Mehr gibt es da nicht zu sagen.« Contessina straffte die Schultern, griff nach Ara und nahm sie auf den Arm. »Du kannst mir eine Eule schicken, wenn du dich wieder im Griff hast.«

Sie drehte sich herum und marschierte aus dem Wohnzimmer ohne Severus eines Blickes zu würdigen. Im Gang zog sie sich Mantel und Pumps an, nahm ihre Tasche und verließ das triste Haus ihres Paten. Wenn nötig würde sie sich eine Unterkunft suchen. Zurückkehren würde sie jedenfalls nicht, solange er sich so kindisch verhielt. _Was bei_ _Merlin, läuft nur falsch in seinem Kopf, dass er Sirius immer noch für eine Bedrohung hält?_

Durch die nebelbelastete Gegend schlängelte Contessina sich durch die Gassen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Draco zurückkehrte. Bei ihm wusste sie wenigstens, dass er nicht ihr Vertrauen hinterging und ihren Kopf zum Platzen brachte.

Kurz vor Mitternacht fand Contessina sich vor Severus‘ Haustür wieder und knirschte mit den Zähnen. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt in der Winkelgasse zu übernachten, doch die stechenden Blicke, die ihr von den Hexen und Zauberern zugeworfen worden waren, hatten diesen Plan in Luft aufgelöst. Durch ihr silbernes Haar und die nebelgrauen Augen, war sie von jedem erkannt worden. Die Menschen hatten hinter ihr getuschelt und sogar mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt. Contessina wäre fast übel geworden, so unwohl hatte sie sich gefühlt. Die Blicke der Ladenbesitzer, hatten sie stumm verstehen lassen, dass sie sich nicht in ihre Geschäfte begeben sollte. _Deshalb hat Severus meine Schulsachen bestellt,_ war ihr daraufhin klargeworden.

Contessina setzte sich auf die steinernen Stufen vor der Haustür und seufzte. Ara drängte sich auf ihren Schoß und stupste sie mit der Nase am Hals an. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass die Zaubererschaft ihr nicht wohlgesinnt sein würde, aber sie hatte nicht mit derart viel Ablehnung gerechnet. _Wie wird es in Hogwarts werden?_ _Wahrscheinlich fühlen sich diese Idioten in ihrer Meinung bestätigt. Vermutlich fühlt sich nun jeder bestätigt, der die Malfoys nicht leiden kann._

Dieses Jahr würde sie sich nur in Slytherin aufhalten. Keine Gespräche mit anderen, keine Blicke und sicher keine Freundschaften. Außerdem waren seit Juni ohnehin alle Freundschaften mit den Gryffindors zu Bruch gegangen. Sie hatte noch keinen Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt und vor Harry, Neville und Hermine fürchtete sie sich am meisten. Sie würde jedem Streit aus dem Weg gehen, aber irgendwann würde sie bestimmt in einem Konflikt mit ihnen landen. Wenn sie daran dachte wie sehr Harry sie verachten musste, wurde ihr anders.

Hermine hatte ihr vor wenigen Wochen einen Brief geschrieben, genauso wie Neville, Harry und Andromeda, doch Contessina hatte es nicht über sich gebracht sie zu lesen und feige in den Kamin geworfen. Sie wollte nicht lesen wie ihre Freunde ihre Familie verfluchten, und zu Andromeda musste sie sich jeglichen Kontakt untersagen. Es war zu gefährlich mit den Lestranges im Haus. Sirius war ihnen schon zum Opfer gefallen, das konnte sie nicht auch noch bei Andromeda und ihrer Familie zulassen.

»Schlägst du hier Wurzeln?«, fragte eine dunkle, ruhige Stimme hinter ihr. Contessina drehte sich zur geöffneten Tür, an der Severus mit gehobener Braue stand.

»Kommt drauf an«, antwortete sie gedehnt. »Hast du vor nochmal meinen Kopf zu misshandeln, oder reicht es dir für heute?«

Severus rümpfte die Nase und schnaubte. »Wir sind wohl beide etwas aus der Schiene gesprungen.« Contessina hob ihre geschwungenen Brauen. »Der eine mehr, der andere weniger«, gab er augenrollend nach. »Jetzt komm rein, oder du schläfst heute Nacht draußen.«

Contessina zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln und stand auf. Sie drückte sich an Severus vorbei und Ara, die ihr dicht gefolgt war, flitzte hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Severus schloss die Tür und für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Es war nichts weiter zu hören, als die weitentfernten Geräusche der Nachbarn.

»Gute Nacht«, murmelte Contessina und machte große Schritte zur Treppe um der unangenehmen Situation zu entkommen. Severus erwiderte nichts. Er stand noch immer neben der geschlossenen Tür und sah zu ihr.

Als sie die Hälfte der Stufen hinter sich gebracht hatte, blieb sie stehen und sah zu ihm zurück. Ihre Fingernägel krallten sich in das morsche Holz des Geländers. »Du weißt, dass dich niemand ersetzen könnte, oder?«, fragte sie zaghaft. Sie hatte nicht vor noch einen Morgen in tiefem Schweigen zu verbringen. Severus musste verstehen, was er ihr bedeutete. »Ich würde dich für niemanden auf der Welt austauschen.«

Severus verzog keine Miene. Felsenfest blieb er in schwarzer Robe stehen und biss die Zähne zusammen. Contessina lächelte und setzte ihren Weg fort.


	88. Das Dunkle Mal

In der Sekunde als Contessina erfahren hatte, dass ihr Bruder zurück im Manor war, hatte sie sich hastig von Severus verabschiedet und war zur Portschlüsselzentrale gehetzt. Nun lief sie durch die kühle Eingangshalle und eilte die Treppen hinauf. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten ihren Zwilling wiederzusehen. Die letzten Nächte waren schrecklich gewesen und sie sehnte sich nach nichts anderem, als Draco dicht bei sich zu spüren.

Severus hatte sie die vergangenen Tage in seinem Bett geduldet, doch es war nicht dasselbe gewesen. Draco hatte immer einen Arm um ihren Rücken, während sie ihr Gesicht in der kleinen Grube an seinem Schlüsselbein vergrub und seine Wärme genoss, die sich mit seinem süßen Duft vermischte. Severus hingegen brachte einen Meter Abstand zwischen sie und bedeckte mit dem schwarzen Laken seinen gesamten Körper, sodass nur noch sein Kopf zu sehen war. Sie war nicht allein gewesen und dennoch hatte sie sich einsam gefühlt.

Aber diese Einsamkeit würde heute enden. Draco war zurück und sie konnte sich wieder an ihn kuscheln. Sie würden die halbe Nacht reden und danach zusammen einschlafen. Sie konnten am Morgen gemeinsam aufwachen und zusammen frühstücken. Danach würden sie vereint –

»Tessi!«, rief eine schrille Stimme Contessina aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie vor der Treppe zum Speisesaal innehalten. »Hat der Giftmischer dich endlich aus seinen Klauen gelassen?« Ein schwarzer Lockenkopf trat in den Türrahmen und kam ihr viel zu fröhlich entgegen.

»Hallo, Bella«, begrüßte sie ihre Tante.

»Wohin willst du denn so eilig?«, fragte sie und kratzte mit den langen, spitzen Nägeln zwischen ihren Zähnen herum.

»Zu Draco«, antwortete sie freundlich. »Er ist doch wieder da?« _Hoffentlich ist er nicht schon wieder weg._

»Ja, der hat sich vor ein paar Stunden oben verkrochen.« Sie machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und hakte sich dann bei Contessina unter, um sie mit in den Speisesaal zu lenken. Contessina würde gern protestieren, doch sie wollte ihre Tante nicht verärgern. Die Frau war launischer als alles, was ihr jemals untergekommen war.

»Wir plaudern gerade ein bisschen über unseren letzten Erfolg«, verkündete sie süßlich und bekam ein Funkeln in die dunklen Augen.

»Der wäre?« Die Katastrophe mit der Brücke war zu lang her um jetzt darüber zu feiern, also mussten die Todesser etwas Neues angestellt haben.

»Karkaroff ist endlich tot, der miese Verräter!« Ein strahlendes, gelbes Lächeln zog sich über ihre Züge und ließ Abscheu in Contessina aufsteigen. _Karkaroff._ Sie hatten den Schulleiter von Durmstrang also erwischt. _Was sie ihm wohl alles angetan haben? Für den Verrat am Dunklen Lord musste er sicher einige Stunden leiden bevor sie es beendet haben._

»Zissy!«, trällerte Bellatrix durch den Saal. »Sieh wer endlich zu uns stößt. Rodolphus, mach dich nützlich und schenk unserer hübschen Nichte ein Glas Wein ein.«

Ihre Mutter, ihr Onkel Rodolphus und sein Bruder Rabastan saßen an der Bar und genossen ein Glas nach dem anderen. Die Lestranges feierten und ihre Mutter trank die Geschehnisse davon. Contessina war schon vor ein paar Wochen aufgefallen das ihre Mutter zunehmend an Gewicht verlor. Ihr Haar wirkte Matt und war ständig zu einem halbordentlichen Knoten im Nacken zusammengebunden. Das liebliche Lächeln um ihre Lippen war harten Zügen und versteiften Muskeln gewichen.

Contessina schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und küsste sie auf die knochige Wange, bevor sie sich zwischen sie und Rabastan setzte. Eigentlich war sie die letzten Wochen wütend auf ihre Mutter gewesen, weil sie eine beträchtliche Mitschuld an Sirius‘ Ableben trug, doch ihr Ärger war in der Sorge untergegangen. Egal was sie getan hatte, ihre Mutter litt genauso wie Draco und sie. Außerdem hatte sie ihren Mann an Askaban verloren und musste sich allein mit diesen Verbrechen herumscheren. Als sie darüber nachdachte, bekam Contessina ein schlechtes Gewissen und legte ihrer Mutter unbemerkt eine Hand auf den Arm.

Sie sah zu ihr auf und bekam ein schwaches Lächeln auf die Lippen. Ihr Onkel reichte ihr ein Glas Wein und sie stießen an. Contessina fand es morbide auf den Tod eines Menschen anzustoßen, aber sie konnte sich nicht weigern. Sie musste mitspielen und ihre Verwandten fröhlich stimmen. Schließlich war der Dunkle Lord irgendwo in England und Contessina hatte nicht das geringste Verlangen, ihn sein Augenmerk auf das Manor richten zu lassen. Desto weiter er weg war, umso besser. Und je näher die Lestranges bei ihr waren, desto weiter weg waren sie vom Dunklen Lord. Es gefiel ihr nicht, doch so war es besser.

»Was hast du bei der Fledermaus getrieben?«, fragte Rabastan und zeigte seine neuerdings blanken Zähne. »Du wurdest hier schmerzlich vermisst.« Seit den Osterferien hatte er sich bemüht sein einstiges Aussehen wiederzuerlangen und Contessina musste gestehen, dass er es gut hinbekommen hatte. Seine Haut war noch etwas blass um die Nase, doch sie lag straffer und voller um seine scharfen Knochen. Die Augen verstecken sich nicht mehr dunkel in ihren Höhlen, sondern kamen in schönem weißgrün zur Geltung. Das Haar hatte er sich ein paar Zentimeter gekürzt und wirkte nun gesund und geschmeidig und endete wellig in seinem Nacken. Der Bartschatten von damals lag ihm nur noch auf der Oberlippe und ließ sein schmales Gesicht breiter wirken. Je länger sie Rabastan betrachtete, desto mehr musste Contessina sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich hübsch war. Pollux würde den Kürzeren ziehen, wenn sie sich für einen Ehemann entscheiden müsste.

»Er hat angefangen mich in Okklumentik zu unterweisen«, antwortete sie und blieb an den hellen grünen Augen hängen, die sie stechend an Harry erinnerten.

Bellatrix knallte ihr Glas auf die Theke und verzog wutentbrannt ihre Lippen. »Das war meine Aufgabe!«, zischte sie. »Ich sollte euch Okklumentik lehren.«

Contessina bliebt ruhig. »Ich weiß, das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Er hat mich einfach angegriffen und ich war gezwungen mich zu verteidigen.« Die Lüge glitt ihr seelenruhig über die Lippen. Severus konnte sich mit dieser Verrückten wesentlich besser auseinandersetzten als sie selbst. Außerdem wollte sie nicht erleben was ihre Tante tun würde, wenn sie ihr auftischte, dass sie sie nicht in ihrem Kopf haben wollte.

»Was habe ich gesagt, Zissy«, krächzte Bellatrix und sah zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. »Diese Made schleicht sich bei uns ein und versucht uns von unserem Platz zu verdrängen. Er ruiniert unser Ansehen beim Dunklen Lord!« Weder Rodolphus noch Rabastan fuhren ihr dazwischen. »Alles nur weil Lucius zu blöd war diese –«

»Wage es nicht!«, fauchte ihre Mutter und fixierte ihre Schwester mit blitzend blauen Augen. »Beende diesen Satz und du fliegst hochkant aus meinem Haus.«

Wütend biss Bellatrix die Zähne zusammen, hielt aber den Mund. Contessina sah die hitzige Stimmung als ihr Stichwort.

»Ich werde nach Draco sehen«, verabschiedete sie sich und nahm ihr Glas zur Hand, mit dem sie den Saal verließ.

Zügig stieg sie die Treppen hinauf und blieb vor Dracos Tür stehen. Sie klopfte einmal um sich anzukündigen und ging dann hinein. Drinnen angekommen hielt sie nach dem silbernen Schopf ihres Bruders Ausschau, doch er war nirgends zu sehen.

»Draco?«, rief sie. Niemand antwortete. Contessina ging durch die Verbindungstür in ihr Zimmer und erblickte ihn schließlich auf ihrem Bett. Ein erleichtertes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie stellte das Glas auf der Kommode ab und setzte sich auf die freie Seite der Matratze.

»Draco«, rüttelte sie an seiner Schulter. Er lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr und regte sich nicht. Contessina zog die Brauen zusammen und ging auf die andere Seite. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen als sie den linken Unterarm ihres Zwillings sah. Pechschwarz erhob sich ein Totenschädel auf der porzellanweißen Haut, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange ringelte.

Jegliche Wiedersehensfreude wich aus ihren Knochen. Ihre Beine knickten weg und sie landete auf ihren Knien. Nach Luft schnappend starrte sie auf das scheußliche Ding. Ihre Sicht wurde glasig sobald sich Tränen in ihre Augen schummelten. Draco regte sich nicht. Sein Blick lag leer auf der Fensterbank gegenüber. Seine Augen waren gerötet und seine Lippen vor Schmerz verzogen.

Sie hatte geahnt, dass es passieren würde, doch jetzt wo es soweit war, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nicht darauf vorbereitet war. Sie hatte sich vorgestellt wie sie reagieren würde, immer wieder und wieder hatte sie es durchgespielt. In dem Moment als sie es zu Gesicht bekam, hatte sie ihn aufheitern und drüber hinwegsehen wollen. Er sollte sich nicht unbehaglich oder verändert fühlen, sondern derselbe bleiben. Doch jetzt wurde ihr klar, dass diese Gedanken lächerlich gewesen waren. _Es ist nicht möglich derselbe zu bleiben._

»Draco …«, flüsterte sie. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie kroch zu der Bettkante und berührte vorsichtig seine Hand. Erstmals schien ihr Zwilling sie wahrzunehmen. Seine lichtgrauen Augen wandten sich zu ihren und funkelten traurig. Contessina spürte wie Wut in ihr aufstieg. Sie wollte nichts lieber tun als die verachtenswerte Kreatur zu zerfetzen, die ihrem Bruder das angetan hatte, doch sie musste sich beherrschen. _Für Draco. Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen, ich muss bei ihm bleiben. Er würde glauben, dass ich ihn von mir stoße und nicht mehr bei mir haben will. Das durfte nicht geschehen._

Contessina küsste die Innenfläche seiner Hand und legte ihre zweite um sie. »Das ändert nichts«, wisperte sie kopfschüttelnd. »Hörst du, Draco? Was auch immer geschieht, du bleibst mein Zwilling.«

Ihr Bruder schloss die Augen und begann zu zittern. Contessina wollte schluchzen und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf heulen, doch sie konnte nicht. _Draco braucht mich. Ich muss seine Stärke sein._

Ohne zu zögern stieg sie auf ihr Bett und legte sich hinter Draco. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen schmalen Oberkörper und schmiegten ihn sanft gegen ihre Brust. Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Hinterkopf und küsste seinen Nacken. Er war verschwitzt und fieberte, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt sich an ihn zu kuscheln. Sie hoffte ihre kühle Haut würde ihm helfen. Später würde sie Severus‘ Salbe benutzen und die gereizte Stelle am Unterarms einschmieren. _Danach wird es erträglicher werden,_ redete sie sich ein.

Ihr Bruder schniefte und griff nach ihren Händen. Er zog sie hoch zu seinem Gesicht und küsste ihre Finger. Contessina vergrub ihre Nase in seinem silbernen Haar und küsste die glühende Kopfhaut. Das fauchende Wesen regte sich in ihrem Inneren. Seine Krallen schabten an ihren Wänden und ließen ihr Blut durch ihre Venen rauschen.

»Dafür wird er büßen«, flüsterte Contessina. »Sie alle.« Wieder schniefte Draco und klammerte sich fester an ihre Hände. »Niemand verletzt meinen Bruder und lebt. _Niemand._ «


	89. Für immer und ewig

Quälend langsam zogen sich die Ferien dahin, doch als der letzte Tag endlich angebrochen war, konnte Contessina unverhofften Enthusiasmus in sich spüren. Morgen würden sie zurück nach Hogwarts reisen und für die nächsten Monate keine Todesser mehr um sich haben. Damit war die Gefahr zwar nicht verschwunden, aber außer Sichtweite. Sie hoffte, dass Draco sich etwas entspannen würde. Es lastete zu viel Druck auf seinen Schultern und Bellatrix‘ neunmalkluge Kommentare waren keine Hilfe. Ständig wuselte sie um ihren Bruder herum als wäre er der Heilige Gral persönlich.

Die Okklumentik-Stunden liefen für sie beide nicht gerade grandios. Severus trieb mit ihrem Hirn Unfug und Bellatrix mit Dracos. Es machte beiden Freude diese Macht auf sie auszuüben und ungehinderten Kontakt zu ihrem persönlichsten Ort zu haben. Doch die Zwillinge hatten sich angestrengt, damit dieser Zustand nicht von Dauer sein würde.

Draco hatte schnell herausgefunden wie er seine Mauer für den Angriff rüstete und konnte Bellatrix erfolgreich abweisen. Contessina hatte aufmerksam zugehört als er es ihr erklärt und demonstriert hatte und es danach selbst angewandt. Einen offenen Angriff konnte sie nun verhindern, doch wenn Severus sie überraschte, versagt sie auf ganzer Linie. Es war schwer ihren Paten von sich zu stoßen, wenn er mit so viel Begeisterung und Neugier in ihrem Oberstübchen herumstocherte. Zwar stürzte er sich nicht mehr auf ihre tiefsten Gedanken, dafür durchforstete er ihre Kindheit wie ein Fotoalbum.

»Du wirst besser«, sagte ihr Pate, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte ihn auszusperren. »Aber wir werden in Hogwarts weitermachen.«

»Toll, dann kann ich mich samstags auf etwas freuen«, brachte sie ihren Sarkasmus zum Ausdruck. Ausgelaugt setzte sie sich auf das muffige Sofa und schloss die Augen.

»Du warst heute abgelenkt«, stellte er fest. Severus setzte sich in seinen Sessel, überschlug die Beine und sah sie aufmerksam an.

Contessina seufzte und richtete sich auf. »Draco ist still geworden.« Sie konnte es kaum erwarten in diesen Zug zu steigen. »Er wirkt ständig gehetzt und … ich weiß nicht. Ich bin nur froh, dass er ab morgen von diesen Verrückten wegkommt.«

»Er ist jetzt ein Todesser«, sagte Severus rücksichtslos. »Er gehört zu ihnen. _Zu uns._ «

»Das tut er nicht!«, zischte sie verärgert. »Nicht zum Dunklen Lord, nicht zu den Todessern und ganz sicher nicht zu Mördern. Draco gehört zu mir und sonst zu niemandem.« Eher würde sie sterben als das zuzulassen. Er hatte vielleicht das Dunkle Mal und musste Aufträge erledigen, aber all das tat er nicht aus freien Stücken. Er war nicht wie die anderen und das würde er auch niemals werden.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. »Manchmal frage ich mich was dich zuerst umbringen wird – deine Loyalität oder deine Sturheit.«

»Solange Draco in Sicherheit ist, kümmert mich das nicht«, antwortete sie. Sie würde alles für ihren Bruder tun. Wenn es um seine Sicherheit ging verschwammen die Grenzen vor ihren Augen.

»Wirst du dich mit dieser Hingabe auch an deine Vorsätze halten? Die bezüglich Potter und dem Rest seiner unsäglichen Bande?« Seine Onyxe lagen hart auf ihr.

Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah weg. Sie würde es versuchen. Das hatte sie Draco geschworen. Außerdem würde sie ihren Zwilling keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Die anderen durften ihn nicht aufregenden oder belästigen. Er war dünnhäutig geworden und fauchte mittlerweile sogar die Hauselfen an. Contessina konnte ihn nur beruhigen, indem sie ihn an einen ruhigen Ort brachte und ruhig bei ihm war. Keine Geräusche, keine Worte – nur Stille.

»Es wird wohl nicht sehr schwierig sein. Sie verachten mich nachdem was Bellatrix und Vater getan haben«, badete sie sich in Selbstmitleid. Eigentlich kam es ihr gelegen, dass ihre Freunde nichts mehr von ihr wissen wollten, doch… es störte sie trotzdem. Manchmal, wenn sie einen ruhigen Moment für sich hatte und die Augen schloss, konnte sie Harry vor sich sehen. Mit seinen hübschen grünen Augen, die von der runden Brille betont wurden, dem schwarzen Chaos auf seinem Kopf und natürlich die Kleidung, die ihm etliche Nummern zu groß war und ständig verrutschte. Wenn sie besonders lange an ihn dachte, konnte sie seine Lippen auf ihren spüren. Doch spätestens dann schlug sie die Augen auf und beschäftigte sich mit etwas anderem. _Ich muss vergessen – alles. Harry ist nicht gut für mich und ich bin nicht gut für Harry. Je weiter ich von ihm fern bleibe, desto besser. Er ist der Feind, damit muss ich mich anfreunden._ Nicht weil sie auf Voldemorts Seite stand, sondern weil er der Feind ihres Bruders war, und alle Feinde von Draco waren auch die ihren. Schadete man ihm, schadete man ihr. Sie hatte diese Tatsache die letzten Schuljahre über schleifen lassen, doch nun würde sie sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren als Draco.

»Ich sollte gehen, es ist spät geworden«, verabschiedete Contessina sich und stand auf. Severus nickte ihr zu und entließ sie aus seiner Obhut.

Als sie im Manor ankam war die Sonne bereits untergegangen. Der Mond schien hell und klar durch die seichten Wolken. Kerzen und Kamine waren von den Hauselfen entzündet worden um den Bewohnern den Weg zu leuchten.

Contessina betrat ihr Zimmer und legte ihre Sachen ab, bevor sie sich aus ihrer Kleidung schälte und sich in ein luftiges Kleid begab, dessen weißer Tüll ihre Oberschenkel umspielte. Sie machte sich frisch und rief dann eine Hauselfe zu sich um zu erfahren wo ihr Bruder steckte, da er weder in ihrem noch in seinem Zimmer aufzufinden war.

»Master Draco ist im Badehaus, Mistress Tess«, gab Sily ihr Auskunft und verschwand wieder. Contessina runzelte die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg ins Kellergewölbe.

Normalerweise badete Draco früh am Morgen und nicht spät abends. _Vielleicht will er allein sein. Aber warum steigt er dann nicht in die Badewanne?_

Ihre Fragen wurden beantwortet als sie in den schwülen Raum trat, in dem so viel Dampf herumschwebte, dass sie kaum das Badebecken ausmachen konnte. Der lange, breite Raum unter dem Ballsaal war im antiken Stil der Römer errichtet worden und der ganze Stolz ihrer Mutter. Mit den Säulen voller Ranken und Verzierungen und Wänden mit Malereien von jahrtausendalten Göttern, wirkten die Badegäste erschreckend klein und unbedeutend. Ihr Vater mied dieses Geschoss solange ihre Mutter ihn nicht dazu drängte. Doch Draco verbrachte Sommer wie Winter seine Morgenstunden hier unten.

»Draco?«, rief sie und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. Sie passierte die Malereien und trat an den Marmorrand des Beckens. Draco entdeckte sie gegenüber. Er lag auf dem Rücken an der Oberfläche und ließ sich treiben. Seine schneeweiße Haut lag im Einklang mit dem Marmor und im Kontrast zu dem bläulichen Wasser, das von den gefärbten Fliesen am Beckenboden reflektiert wurde.

»Seit wann badest du nachts?«, fragte sie mit einem Lächeln und kam zu ihm herum. So entspannt hatte sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

Draco schlug die Augen auf und drehte sich zu ihr. Seine Unterarme stützte er am Rand ab, während er das Kinn auf seinen Händen positionierte. Contessina setzte sich vor ihn und strich durch das feuchte Haar.

»Mir war danach«, antwortete er müde. Ihr Lächeln bekam einen Knick. »Wie war es bei Severus?«

»Anstrengend«, scherzte sie. Draco zuckte mit einem Mundwinkel, mehr jedoch nicht. Ihr Herz fühlte sich schwer an. Sie wollte ihren Bruder nicht so sehen. Er sollte mit funkelnden Augen durch das Manor laufen und sich darüber beklagen, dass morgen die Schule begann und sie bald keine Freizeit mehr hatten.

Contessina betrachtet die dunklen Schatten unter seinen trüben Augen und stand dann auf. »Ich hoffe du hast nichts gegen etwas Gesellschaft«, sagte sie und zog sich ihr Kleid aus. In ihrer weißen Unterwäsche hockte sie sich an den Rand und glitt in das dampfende Wasser. Draco hatte es extra heiß aufkochen lassen, doch ihrer kalten, frostigen Haut machte das nichts aus. Sie tauchte einmal unter, schwamm ein paar Meter vor und dann zurück zu ihrem Zwilling.

»Freust du dich auf morgen?«, fragte sie und lehnte sich gegen den Rand. Ihr Bruder zuckte mit den Schultern und verkniff die Lippen. Contessina seufzte und schnipste mit dem Finger im Wasser, womit die Tropfen Dracos Gesicht trafen. Als er zusammenzuckte entkam ihr ein Lachen.

»Hey«, beschwerte er sich und machte dasselbe mit der Handfläche. Eine ganze Ladung übergoss ihren Kopf und ließ sie Luft schnappen. Draco grinste verschmitzt und stieß sich vom Beckenrand ab. Contessina schwamm ihm hinterher und spritze so viel in seine Richtung wie sie konnte.

Ihr Bruder tauchte unter und entkam ihrem Angriff. Eine Sekunde später hatte er seine Hände an ihren Beinen und zog sie unter die Wasseroberfläche. Contessina lachte und schnappte hastig nach Luft. Draco zog sie vor sich und ergriff grinsend ihre Schultern. Ihre Haare schwammen leuchten hell um sie herum. Contessina wollte sich hochdrehen, doch ihr Zwilling war schneller und drückte sie an sich, damit sie ihm nicht entkommen konnte.

Als ihnen die Luft ausging tauchten sie kichernd auf und wischten sich das Wasser aus den Augen. Ihre Füße trugen sie zur niedrigen Seite, damit sie stehen konnten.

»Das war unfair, du bist stärker als ich«, beschwerte sie sich und stieß gegen seine Brust. Draco verschränkte die Arme um ihren Rücken und schmunzelte.

»Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du so ein Schwächling bist«, zuckte er mit den Schultern und grinste weiter. Contessina spritzte ihm nochmal Wasser ins Gesicht und legte ihm dann die Hände um den Nacken.

Die angenehme Stimmung wich jedoch schnell der Realität. Dracos Züge verspannten sich wieder und er zog sie dichter an sich. »Kann ich auf dich zählen?«, fragte er bedrückt.

»Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir im Zug gesagt habe?«, entgegnete sie. »Nur du und ich, für immer und ewig.« Dracos Grau bekam einen glasigen Schimmer und er wandte sich zur Seite. Sie legte ihm die Hand an die Wange und zwang ihn zu ihr zu blicken. »Ich habe es dir versprochen und meinte es auch so.«

Seine Finger strichen über ihre nackte Haut als er nickend seine Stirn gegen ihre betete. »Ich brauche dich«, flüsterte er. Contessinas Herz schlug hart in ihrer Brust. Ihre Finger begannen zu kribbeln, während ihre Kehle austrocknete. Sie versuchte dem durchdringen Blick ihres Bruders standzuhalten, doch sie konnte kaum atmen. Alles zog sich zusammen und sie wollte nichts weiter als seine Nähe fühlen.

Draco stupste seine Nase sanft gegen ihre und streifte ihre Lippen. Contessinas Hand rutschte in seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Draco tat es erneut und streifte wieder ihre Lippen, diesmal deutlicher. Seine Stirn löste sich von ihrer und er senkte den Kopf.

»Draco«, hauchte sie, wusste jedoch nicht, was sie damit bezwecken wollte. _Will ich ihn stoppen? Oder will ich ihn drängen schneller zu machen, bevor mein Verstand zurückkehrt?_ Sie wusste es nicht.

Aber ihr Bruder schien genau zu wissen was er wollte. Seine Hände glitten über den Verschluss ihres BHs und blieben an ihrer Taille ruhen. Er hielt sie fest und schloss die Lider, bevor seine sündhaft weichen Lippen auf ihren landeten.

Sie hatte angenommen, dass sie zusammenzucken würde, oder dass ihr Körper ihn von sich stoßen würde wie damals auf dem Weihnachtsball – doch das Gegenteil geschah. Dracos Berührungen auf ihrer Haut fühlte sich so natürlich an, dass sie sich ihm entgegenstrecke und den Kuss ohne Zögern erwiderte. Ihre Finger vergruben sich in seinem glatten Haar und die seidigen Strähnen rannen hindurch wie Wasser.

Draco eroberte ihren Mund und behielt eisern die Kontrolle. Contessina schmiegte sich in seine Arme und ließ sich führen. Das Blut rauschte ihr durch Ohren und Adern. Ihre Nerven kribbelten und ihre Knie wollten zitternd nachgeben. Draco hielt sie fest bei sich und stupste seine Zunge gegen ihre. Ein flammender Tanz entstand. Ihr Herz pochte, während ihr Verstand so viel mehr wollte als einen Kuss.

 _Ich brauche dich,_ hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder und hielt sie davon ab diesen süßen Wahnsinn zu beenden. Sie hatte versprochen für ihn da zu sein und ihm alles zu geben was er brauchte. Jetzt brauchte er sie und sie würde für ihn da sein, komme was wolle.

Lippen und Zungen trafen aufeinander und ließen sie das Zeitgefühl verlieren. Erst als seine Hände über den Verschluss ihres BHs wanderten und sich etwas gegen ihre Mitte drängte, wurde sie zurück in die Realität geschmissen.

Contessina zog ihren Kopf zurück und atmete schwer. »Wir sollten hoch«, japste sie und legte die Hände gegen seine Brust. Dracos lichtgraue Augen schimmerten funkelnd als er die Lider öffnete und hinterließen eine Gänsehaut auf ihr. Er nickte und sie stiegen Hand in Hand aus dem Becken. Sie hüllten ihre Überhitzten Körper in Bademäntel und verließen das dampfende Badehaus.


	90. Tarnumhang

Mit einem Pfeifen und Ruckeln verließ der Hogwarts-Express den Bahnhof und fuhr Richtung Schottland. Contessina saß mit Pansy und Draco, der seinen Kopf auf ihrem Schoß hatte und seine Finger mit ihren umklammerte, auf der Polsterbank, während Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise und Daphne sich auf der gegenüberliegenden zusammendrängten. Daphne saß halb auf Blaise‘ Schoß, doch keiner von beiden schien damit ein Problem zu haben.

Contessinas freie Hand strich durch das silberne Haar ihres Zwillings und erinnerte sich immer wieder an den gestrigen Abend. Ständig verglich sie das Badehaus mit dem Weihnachtsball und versuchte herauszufinden, was sich seither geändert hatte. Damals war sie schockiert gewesen und hatte monatelang kein Wort mehr mit Draco gesprochen. _Doch nun?_ Es hatte sie nicht schockiert. Sie hatte sich auch nicht komisch gefühlt. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie war fröhlicher, fast schon ausgeglichen. Als sie zu Bett gegangen waren, hatten sie sich dicht aneinander gedrängt und waren mit nichts mehr als ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet gewesen. Contessinas Finger waren hauchzart über die nackte Brust ihres Bruders gestrichen, hatten Muster gezeichnet und waren an seinem Hosenbund vorbeigezogen. Draco hatte dasselbe getan. Er hatte ihre Schultern umkreist und war den Rand ihres BHs entlanggefahren. Bis zur Mitte und von da aus über ihren flachen Bauch. Überall hatte sich Gänsehaut ausgebreitet und das Lächeln war ihnen nicht mehr von den Lippen gewichen.

Am Morgen hatten sie das ganze wiederholt, bis sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten um sich fertig zu machen. Unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl ihrer Dusche hatte Contessina an Draco gedacht. Sie hatte angenommen, dass ihr am Morgen alles schrecklich unangenehm werden würde, oder dass sie wieder so enden würden wie Weihnachten im vierten Schuljahr. Doch ihre Sorgen waren unbegründet gewesen. Sie hatten sich nicht unwohl gefühlt, _sie hatten sich gut gefühlt._ Contessina war bewusst, dass da etwas schrecklich schief lief und sie geradewegs auf eine Katastrophe zusteuerte, aber sie verdrängte all diese Gedanken.

Draco drehte sein Gesicht zum Polster und gab ihr unbemerkt einen Kuss auf die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks. Contessina schmunzelte und strich mit ihren Nägeln sanft an seinem Hals. Ihr Zwilling schauderte und sah ihr funkelnd in die Augen. _Ich wünschte, wir wären allein,_ gestand sie ihm stumm. Draco verstand sie auch ohne Worte. _Vielleicht können wir uns in Hogwarts ins Vertrauensschülerbad schleichen und dort etwas Zeit allein verbringen …_

»Unser neuer Professor hat mich für später zu sich bestellt«, eröffnete Blaise ihnen, während er mit Daphnes flatterndem Ärmel spielte.

»Was will er?«, fragte ihr Bruder stutzig und drehte sich zurück zu den anderen.

Blaise zuckte die Schultern. »Keine Ahnung, ich weiß nur, dass ich nachher zu ihm kommen soll.«

»Hm«, machte Draco und sah hoch zur Decke.

Contessina konnte beinahe hören wie sein Hirn anfing zu rattern. Um ihn abzulenken kraulte sie weiter seinen Hals und sandte ihm eine Welle nach der anderen, solange, bis er die Schultern kreiste und grinste. Als sie ihm in die lichtgrauen Augen sah, spürte sie erneut dieses Kribbeln in ihrer Brust. Auf ihren Lippen breitete sich sein Geschmack aus, und wenn sie nicht von den anderen umgeben wären, hätte Contessina sich hinabgebeugt und den gestrigen Abend wiederholt. _Das ist verrückt,_ dachte sie seufzend. Irgendein Schalter musste sich in ihrem Hirn umgedreht haben und sie in diese düstere Grube voller falscher Begierde geschubst haben. Im vierten Schuljahr hatte sie beinahe eine Panikattacke gehabt und war nicht mehr zurechtgekommen. Sie hatte sich sogar bei Sirius Rat geholt. _Und jetzt? Da ist nichts, was mir Sorgen bereitete. Aber das sollte es. Ich sollte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch den Express laufen, anstatt mir vorzustellen, wie … wie ich … wie wir … Draco hat mich gebraucht. Hat Severus nicht dasselbe für mich getan? Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt hat er mir auch gegeben was ich gebraucht habe. Er hat erkannt, dass ich mich einsam gefühlt habe und mir ein wenig Zuneigung geschenkt. Dasselbe habe ich gestern für Draco getan, oder nicht?_

»Ich bin dann mal weg«, verabschiedete sich Blaise nach einer Weile. Daphne rückte sich auf ihrem Platz zurecht und sah dann verträumt aus dem Fenster.

»Ist es eigentlich klug Harper und Theodore allein zu lassen?«, fragte Pansy neben Contessina.

»Glaubst du sie hecken etwas aus?«, entgegnete sie und sah zur ihrer Freundin.

Pansy zuckte die Schultern. »Sie sind sauer, weil sie nicht mehr zu uns gehören. Glücklich werden sie wohl nicht sein. Wir sollten sie im Auge behalten.« Sie verzog die Lippen, was ihre weichen Züge verzerrte.

»Theodore ist allein, sein Vater sitzt in Askaban, seine Mutter ist tot und die restliche Verwandtschaft interessiert sich nicht für ihn. Selbst wenn er etwas vorhätte, wer könnte ihm dabei helfen? Harper ist nicht gerade die hellste Leuchte am Himmel.« Abfällig rümpfte Contessina die Nase. Die Verbannung hatten die beiden sich selbst zugeschrieben. _Sie haben meine Missgunst erweckt und müssen nun dafür büßen._

»Ich werde sie trotzdem beobachten, nur für alle Fälle«, entschied Pansy und strich mit einem Lächeln über Contessinas Unterarm. Contessina lächelte zurück. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der sie lieber ihre Tage mit Harper anstelle von Pansy verbracht hatte. Der vorlaute Lockenkopf war ihnen großmäulig hinterhergedackelt und hatte sich in der Reinblüter-Sonne aufgewärmt. Doch Pansy war nicht so, auch wenn Contessina das immer geglaubt hatte. Die Dunkelhaarige mochte ihre Maroden haben, doch sie war loyal und hatte Köpfchen. Abgesehen davon vertraute Contessina ihr. Sie war immer zur Stelle und hielt sich dicht bei ihr, als wolle sie sichergehen, dass ihr nichts passierte. Mittlerweile wollte sie ihr jüngeres Ich schütteln und sagen, dass sie sich gefälligst mit ihr anfreunden solle. Aber vielleicht hätte es dann wie mit Harper geendet – oder Theodore. _Die gebrochene Nase war viel zu gnädig gewesen. Ich hätte ihm lieber den Arm oder ein Bein brechen sollen._

Die Stunden vergingen rasch und Blaise kam kurz vor der Ankunft in Hogwarts zurück ins Abteil und wollte gerade die Tür zuziehen, als sie von etwas blockiert wurde.

»Was ist los mit dem Ding?«, fluchte er und zog die Schiebetür ein paarmal Richtung Schloss. Dann zischte sie heftig zurück und Blaise landet auf Goyles Schoß. Es entstand ein Durcheinander aus Füßen und Armen. Während Contessina ruhig durch Dracos Haar streichelte, berührte ein Stoffstück ihre Wange und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie sah zu Pansy, doch die war von dem Fluchen der Jungs abgelenkt. Als sie dann sah wie sich die Taschen über Crabbe und Daphne bewegten kniff sie die Augen zusammen. _Stiftet Ara schon wieder Unruhe?_ Goyle schmiss Blaise von seinem Schoß und knallte die Tür zu. Blaise setzte sich verärgert zu Daphne und warf der Tür einen giftigen Blick zu.

Draco lachte und spielte weiter mit Contessinas Fingern. »Also, Blaise«, sagte er neugierig, »was wollte Slughorn?« Ihr Bruder hatte seine kühle Malfoy-Maske angelegt und seine Gefühle in festem Griff. Manchmal wunderte sie sich wirklich über diese Gabe. Es war unheimlich wie leicht es ihnen fiel ihre Emotionen zu unterdrücken. Doch sie wollte sich die Gesichter nicht vorstellen, die blöd glotzen würden, sollten sie Draco am Ende seiner Nerven sehen.

»Sich einfach nur bei Leuten mit guten Beziehungen einschmeicheln«, antwortete Blaise. »Hat aber nicht viele gefunden.«

Draco drückte Contessinas Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Ihm passte es überhaupt nicht, dass man einen Malfoy zu so einem Treffen nicht eingeladen hatte. _Aber was erwartet er? Vater ist ein verurteilter Todesser und der Rest der Malfoys ist in Ungnade gefallen._ _Solange er keinen Plausch mit dem Dunklen Lord führen will, haben wir keine Beziehungen vorzuweisen für die sich Professor Slughorn interessieren könnte._

»Wen hat er sonst noch eingeladen«, begann Draco sein Verhör.

»McLaggen aus Gryffindor«, sagte Blaise.

»Ach jaah, sein Onkel ist ein hohes Tier im Ministerium«, rollte ihr Bruder mit den Augen.

»– noch einer namens Belby, aus Ravenclaw –«

»Nicht der, der ist ein Trottel!«, rief Pansy.

»– und Longbottom, Potter und dieses Weasley-Mädchen«, zählte Blaise auf.

Draco zerquetschte ihr fast die Hand als er sich abrupt aufrichtete. »Er hat _Longbottom_ eingeladen?«

»Tja, ich schätze schon, Longbottom war ja schließlich dabei«, sagte Blaise und legte einen Arm um Daphne, die sich direkt an ihn kuschelte. Contessina betrachtete die beiden und spürte einen sauren Beigeschmack im Mund. Ihre Freunde konnten ihre Zuneigung offen ausleben ohne befürchten zu müssen dafür verurteilt zu werden. Sie konnten sich küssen, sich umarmen und aneinander kleben als hätte man sie zusammengeheftet. Contessina war das nicht möglich. Mit niemandem. _Weder mit Harry, noch mit_ ** _…_** Draco ließ sich wieder auf ihren Schoß sinken und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

»Also, ich finde Slughorns Geschmack erbärmlich. Vielleicht wird er ein bisschen senil. Schade, Vater hat immer gesagt, dass er zu seiner Zeit ein guter Zauberer war. Vater war mal so was wie ein Liebling von ihm. Slughorn weiß wahrscheinlich nicht, dass wir im Zug sind, sonst –«

»Ich würd nicht mit einer Einladung rechnen«, nahm Blaise ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. »Er hat mich nach Theodores Vater gefragt, gleich als ich dort war. Anscheinend waren sie früher mal gut befreundet, aber als er hörte, dass er im Ministerium gefangen genommen wurde, sah er gar nicht glücklich aus, und Theodore bekam ja auch keine Einladung. Ich glaube nicht, dass Slughorn an Todessern interessiert ist.«

Draco wurde zornig, hielt seine Maske jedoch aufrecht und zwang sich zu einem freudlosen Lachen. »Na ja, wen kümmert’s, für was er sich interessiert? Nur irgendein blöder Lehrer.« Ihr Bruder gähnte und rückte sich auf ihren Oberschenkeln zurecht. »Ich meine, vielleicht sind wir nächstes Jahr nicht mal in Hogwarts, mir ist ziemlich egal, ob ein fetter alter Ehemaliger mich mag oder nicht!«

Contessina schluckte bitter und verstärkte den Griff um seine Hand, was Draco zu ihr hochsehen ließ. Grau traf grau. Sie wusste, dass er nicht empfand was er von sich gab, trotzdem fühlte sie sich unwohl. _Draco sollte nicht so reden müssen. Hätte Vater ihn nicht in diese Rolle gezwängt könnte er die letzten zwei Schuljahre ohne Sorge hinter sich bringen und ein neues Leben beginnen._ Manchmal hasste sie ihren Vater für das was er getan hatte. Es wollte einfach nicht in ihren Kopf wieso er sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte. _Vermutlich werde ich es nie verstehen._

»Was soll das heißen, ihr seid nächstes Jahr vielleicht nicht in Hogwarts?«, fragte Pansy entrüstet und sah besorgt zu Contessina.

»Tja, man weiß ja nie«, sagte Draco. »Vielleicht haben wir uns – ähm – dann schon größeren und besseren Dingen zugewandt.«

Plötzlich war es totenstill im Abteil und alle fünf sahen neugierig zu ihnen. Contessina biss unauffällig in ihre Wange und fuhr damit fort Draco durchs Haar zu streichen. Doch als sich das Gepäck auf der Ablage wieder bewegte, starrte sie hinauf. _Das ist nicht Ara,_ stellte sie fest. Ihre Demiguise-Dame wäre schon längst heruntergekommen oder hätte sich etwas zu Essen herausgekramt. Dann wurde ihre Kehle trocken und es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

»Mutter will, dass wir unsere Ausbildung zu Ende machen, aber ich persönlich finde, dass das heutzutage nicht so wichtig ist. Ich meine, denkt mal darüber nach … wenn der –«

Contessinas Hand zischte zu Dracos Mund und erstickte die Worte, die nicht für fremde Ohren gedacht waren. Ihre Brust hob sich schwer als sie weiter hinaufstarrte. »Verschreck sie nicht, Draco«, sagte sie ruhig. »Du machst Daphne Angst.« Ihr Bruder sah zu ihrer strohblonden Freundin und bemerkte, wie verkrampf sie an Blaise lehnte. Er verdrehte die Augen, ließ das Thema jedoch fallen.

»Ich kann Hogwarts erkennen«, sagte er stattdessen. »Wir sollten besser die Umhänge anziehen.« Niemand hakte nach, sie folgten Dracos Beispiel und zogen sich um. Contessina behielt die Ablage im Blick und spürte die Augen auf sich ruhen, die nicht hier sein sollten.

Der Zug wurde langsamer und die Gänge füllten sich mit Schülern. Samt dem Gepäck drängten sie sich hinaus als der Zug schließlich zum Stehen gekommen war. Contessina nahm einen ihrer Perlenohrringe aus dem Ohr und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche.

»Ich glaube mein Ohrring ist rausgefallen«, lenkte sie Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und faste sich demonstrativ ans leere Ohrläppchen. »Er muss noch im Abteil liegen. Geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.« Ihr Zwilling wurde kniff seine Brauen zusammen, nickte jedoch und ließ sie gehen.

Contessina schlängelte sich zurück zum Abteil und verschloss es hinter sich. Dann wartete sie, bis der letzte den Zug verlassen hatte. Sie zog das Rollo hinunter und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Was soll das?«, fragte sie scharf und sah zur Gepäckablage hoch. »Ich weiß, dass du da bist.« Sie musste sich beherrschen um nicht ihren Emotionen zu verfallen. Ein Teil von ihr freute sich, dass er hier war, doch der andere war verärgert darüber, dass er es wagte sie auszuspionieren. _W_ _enn ich Draco nicht den Mund zugehalten hätte, wäre vielleicht etwas Fatales herausgekommen._

Stoff knitterte und raschelte. Dann senkte sich das Polster der Bank und Turnschuhe quietschten auf dem glatten Boden. Eine Sekunde später zog er sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf und Harry tauchte mit roten Wangen vor ihr auf. Hätte sie sich nicht so hervorragend im Griff, wäre sie zusammengezuckt. Zu wissen, dass er anwesend war, hatte sie nervös gemacht, doch ihn vor sich zu sehen – _nein, ich habe Draco etwas versprochen, daran musste ich mich halten._

»Was tust du hier?«, fragte sie und ließ ihre Augen dabei so eisig werden, dass sie die Luft hätten zerschneiden können. Sie waren keine Freunde mehr, also gab es keinen Grund freundlich zu bleiben. _Er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind,_ wiederholte sie in Gedanken um es nicht zu verdrängen.

Harrys rote Wangen leuchteten im Einklang mit seinen grasgrünen Augen und der verrutschten Brille. Er wirkte blass und dünner als vor den Ferien. _Er hat seinen Paten verloren,_ erinnerte sie sich und spürte, wie sich ihre Kehle zuschnürte. Beinahe ließ sie sich dazu hinreißen ihn zu umarmen. _Er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind._

»Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Potter«, schnippte sie mit den Fingern vor seiner Nase.

Harry zuckte zusammen und schluckte schwer. _Will er mich verhexen? Wegen dem was Bellatrix getan hat?_

»Er ist jetzt ein Todesser?«, fragte er räuspernd, doch es klang eher wie eine Feststellung.

Contessina lupfte die Braue. »Was auch immer du glaubst zu wissen, Potter, gibt dir nicht das Recht uns zu belauschen wie eine gemeine Ratte.« Ihre Innereien brannten und sie wollte nichts lieber als davonzulaufen. Der Blick mit dem Harry sie ansah, so verletzt und hilflos, ließ ihr fast die Tränen aufsteigen.

»Tessa«, sagte er heiser und verkniff die Lippen. Seine Augen glänzen. Dann traute er sich einen Schritt näher, doch Contessina wich hastig zurück.

»Halt dich fern von uns«, warnte sie ihn und griff nach der Türklinke. Harry war schnell bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand davon ab die Tür zurückzuschieben. Sie sollte ihre Hand wegziehen, das war ihr klar, doch Harry Finger an ihrer Haut brachten sie aus dem Konzept. _Er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind._

»Du hast keinen meiner Briefe beantwortet«, sagt er. »Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht.« _Sorgen? Warum sollte er sich um die Nichte der Mörderin seines Paten sorgen?_ »Tessa, bitte rede mit mir.«

»Was –« Sie unterbrach sich selbst und konnte sich endlich zwingen ihre Hand von seiner zu lösen. Sie brachte eine paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie. »Was willst du von mir? Falls du glaubst ich würde dir irgendetwas sagen, liegst du falsch. Und jetzt lass mich gehen.« Mit gestrafften Schultern wollte sie einen neuen Versuch starten die Tür zu öffnen, doch Harry stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

»Warum bist du so?«, fragte er sauer. Seine Brauen trafen sich in der Mitte. »Du bist einfach verschwunden nachdem –« Harry brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Schmerz durchzuckte seine Züge. »Ich hätte dich gebraucht.«

Ihr Herz verkrampfte sich. _Er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind._ »Warum sollte es mich kümmern, was du brauchst, Potter?«, schnaubte sie verächtlich. »Es gibt nichts was mich weniger interessieren könnte.«

Harry spaltete die Lippen, doch es kamen keine Worte heraus. Die hübschen grünen Smaragde glänzten wie nasse Spiegel. _Warum hasst er mich nicht? Warum kann er mich nicht einfach für Abschaum halten?_ Sie hatte geglaubt seine Verachtung zu ertragen würde schwer werden, doch das … Harry war nahe daran ihre Mauer einstürzen zu lassen.

»Sirius ist tot«, sprach er es zittrig aus. Gift kroch ihre Kehle hinauf und sie musste wegsehen.

»Ein weiterer Blutsverräter«, gab sie schulterzuckend zurück. _Das kann ich ihm nicht ins Gesicht sagen. Es überhaupt auszusprechen …_

»Wie kannst du –«

»Sirius hat mir genauso wenig bedeutet wie du«, sagte sie kühl und sah ihm zurück in die Augen. »Er hat es vorgezogen sich mit Schlammblütern und Verrätern zu umgeben. Sein Schicksal war an dem Tag besiegelt als er sich der falschen Seite angeschlossen hat.«

Harry ballte die Fäuste, doch seine Augen hatten noch immer nicht die Verachtung in sich, die sie heraufbeschwören wollte. Sie musste sich Harry jetzt vom Hals schaffen. Er sollte dieselbe Wut für sie empfinden wie für Bellatrix und Draco. _Ich kann ihn nicht an mich heranlassen, ich kann mein Versprechen nicht brechen._

»Was?« Ein verschlagenes Grinsen zwang rutschte auf ihre Lippen. »Glaubst du etwa dieser Köter hätte mir etwas bedeutet?« Sie stellte sich dicht vor ihn und lupfte eine Braue, während ihre Finger sich in den Stoff ihres Kleides krallten. »Er war nur Mittel zum Zweck, genauso wie du. Wie könnte man besser an dich herankommen als dir schöne Augen zu machen? Ein paarmal unschuldig Lächeln, hier eine Berührung, da ein Kuss. Es war lächerlich einfach dich um den Finger zu wickeln.« Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah sie es in seinen Augen. Er wurde wütend. _Ich kann jetzt nicht aufhören._ »Hast du ernsthaft gedacht, ich würde mich um dich und deine bemitleidenswerten Freunde scheren? Armer Potter, so naiv und leichtgläubig. Ich stamme aus einer der ältesten Reinblut-Linien, die existieren, also warum bei Salazar sollte ich mich für ein Halbblut interessieren, das von dreckigen Muggeln großgezogen wurde?« Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Wut im Zaum zu behalten. »Du bist bedauernswert.«

Einen Moment schaffte sie es noch ihm in die Augen zu sehen, dann wandte sie sich ab und schob die Tür auf. Doch sie kam keine zwei Meter, da hatte Harry sie schon hart gegen die Wand gedrängt und seine Lippen auf ihre geknallt.

Contessina blieb die Luft weg. Das giftige Stechen in ihren Eingeweiden wich einem angenehmen Prickeln. Für einen Sekunde genoss sie den süßen Mund auf ihrem und die verschwitzten Hände an ihren Schultern. Es fühlte sich an als sei nichts gewesen. Sirius war am Leben, ihr Vater im Manor und ihr Leben in Takt. Doch es war nur eine Illusion.

Mit all ihrer Beherrschung schubste sie ihn von sich. »Tu das nie wieder!«, fauchte sie ihn an und drängte sich durch die Tür hinaus. _Er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind._

Als wären Dämonen hinter ihr her, rannte sie aus dem Zug hinaus an die kühle Abendluft des Bahnsteiges. Hastig füllte sie ihre Lungen mit Luft und unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Ihre Hand drang sich an ihren Mund und erstickte jegliches Geräusch. _Er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind, er ist der Feind._

»Tessa, warte!«, hörte sie ihn rufen.

 _Merlin, bitte nicht,_ flehte sie innerlich. _Ich kann ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und das alles nochmal sagen. Warum kann er nicht einfach gehen?_

»Ich weiß, dass du niemandem wehtun willst«, sagte Harry und stürmte zu ihr. »Du bist nicht wie sie, ich kann es sehen–«

»Contessina«, zerschnitt die eiskalte Stimme von Draco Harrys Worte.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und entdeckte ihren Bruder keine drei Meter vor sich. Er war sauer. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, die er in seinen Hosentaschen zu verstecken versuchte.

»Halt dich fern von mir!«, zischte sie an Harry gewandt und ging zu Draco. Sie wusste genau, dass die beiden sich gern zerfleischen würden. »Lass uns gehen.« Contessina hakte sich bei ihrem Zwilling ein und zog ihn mit sich. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihren Blick auf das Schloss am Hügel gerichtet um nicht zurückzublicken. _Wenn ich jetzt zurücksehe, werde ich keinen Schritt mehr machen und Draco verlieren._ _Er ist wichtiger als jeder andere. Er ist der einzige, der zählt – für immer und ewig. Harry ist der Feind._


	91. Genesis

Der Weg zu den Schlafsälen der Sechstklässler war angespannt und kühl ausgefallen. Keiner der Jungs redete mit Theodore und die Mädchen grenzten Harper und Millicent aus. Draco war sauer wegen dem, was er vor dem Hogwarts-Express gesehen hatte und Contessina redete sich mit Floskeln heraus. Daphne und Blaise klebten frisch verliebt aneinander und gingen jedem auf die Nerven.

Nachdem sie sich häuslich eingerichtet und sich für die Nacht fertig gemacht hatten, lagen Daphne und Pansy noch eine Weile in Contessinas Bett und quasselten ununterbrochen. Contessina ignorierte derweil das nervige Ziepen in ihrem Unterleib, das ihr vermittelte, sie solle sofort den Schlafsaal verlassen. Sie wusste warum, doch sie wollte nicht bei ihm angekrochen kommen. Sie konnte spüren, dass ihr Zwilling draußen saß und keinen Schlaf fand. Eigentlich wollte sie nichts lieber als sich zu ihm zu setzten und sich an ihn lehnen, aber er würde eine Erklärung verlangen und Contessina wusste, dass ihm ihre Worte nicht gefallen würden.

Doch als sie eine Stunde später immer noch hellwach war, während alle anderen lautstark atmeten und schnarchten, hatte sie die Nase voll und stand auf. Leise tapste sie den Gang hinaus und schlich sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war leer und dunkel. Nur ein leuchtender Silberschopf war auf der dunklen Couch zu sehen.

»Gerade fing ich an zu glauben, dass du nicht kommst«, begrüßte Draco sie und sah zu ihr rüber. Contessina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und setzte sich auf die freie Couch, rechts von seiner.

»Die anderen sind zu laut, ich muss mich erst wieder an sie gewöhnen«, redete sie sich raus und sah zum erloschenen Kamin.

»Also«, begann ihr Bruder, »was wollte Potter schon wieder?« Draco konnte seine Gefühle gut überspielen, doch Contessina hörte den Ärger dennoch heraus. Er würde sie niemals hinters Licht führen können.

»Er hat uns belauscht. Anscheinend glaubt er, du seist ein Todesser«, erwiderte sie und sah zu seinem linken Unterarm. Vorher hatte sie es ignorieren können, doch als sie gestern halb nackt nebeneinander gelegen waren, hatte sie nicht aufhören können hinzusehen.

»Wie kommt das Narbengesicht bloß darauf?«, frotzelte Draco und grinste verschlagen wie eine Hyäne.

Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe. »Du solltest aufpassen was du sagst und vor allem zu wem.« Sie hatte mit Absicht nichts von seinem Auftrag vom Dunklen Lord hören wollen, weil sie sonst vor Dumbledore singen müsste wie eine Nachtigall. Solange sie keine Kenntnis hatte, konnte er auch nichts aus ihr herausquetschen.

»Hältst du mich für einen Idioten?«, fragte er und knitterte dabei seine Brauen.

»Nein«, schnaubte sie, »aber für einen Angeber.«

Draco verkniff die Augen und stand auf. »Ein Angeber also?« Langsam pirschte er zu ihr rüber und blieb vor ihr stehen. Mit den Augen vom Schatten verdeckt sah er zu ihr runter. Zu ihrer Schande, rutschte Contessina auf dem Polster herum. Draco grinste. »Und dein toller Potter ist kein Angeber? Was habt ihr im Zug getrieben?«

Contessina leckte sich über die Lippen und sah weg. _Wo kommt auf einmal all dieses Selbstvertrauen her? Seit wann reizt er mich so?_ »Gar nichts, das habe ich doch gesagt. Ich habe ihn beim Lauschen erwischt und ihn zurechtgewiesen.«

Draco glaubte ihr kein Wort. Er verschränkte die Arme und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sein Knie stieß sekündlich gegen ihres. »Und dass soll ich dir glauben? Mir kam es so vor als hättet ihr über etwas … Intimeres gesprochen. Also, was hat er getan?« Wieder kniff er die Augen zusammen und studierte ihre Körpersprache. »Hat er dich angefasst?«

Contessina klappte der Mund auf. Empört sah sie ihn an und wollte aufstehen, doch ihr Zwilling drängt sein Bein zwischen ihre und schubste sie an den Schultern zurück. »Was soll das?«

»Beantworte die Frage«, sagte er ruhig. »Hat er dich angefasst, ja oder nein?« _Wie hatte ich nur so blöd sein können hier her zu kommen?_

»Glaubst du, dass du dich danach besser fühlst?«, fragte sie verärgert. »Gut, wenn du meinst. Ja er hat mich angefasst, er hat mich geküsst, so wie er mich auch letztes Schuljahr geküsst hat, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten und es wird sicher kein zweites Mal geschehen.« Aufmerksam sah sie Draco beim Verarbeiten ihrer Worte zu. Er wurde zornig, doch er hatte sich schnell unter Kontrolle. _Wahrscheinlich wird er Harry im Unterricht irgendwie in die Klemme bringen. Jetzt wo Severus Verteidigung unterrichtete, wäre es ein leichtes für die beiden ihn vom besten Schüler der Klasse, zum Schlechtesten zu machen._

»Wenn er nicht noch mehr Narben bekomme will, sollte er das nicht nochmal wagen«, sagte Draco und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Contessina wich an die Lehne zurück, doch ihr Zwilling folgte ihr und stütze sich mit den Armen am Polster ab, dicht vor ihrem Gesicht. »Man küsst niemanden, der einem anderen gehört.« Er stupste seine Nase gegen ihre, während ihre Augen ineinander versanken.

»Ach ja, wem gehöre ich denn?« Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Prüfend sah sie in die Gänge. Zuschauer waren das letzte, was sie brauchten.

»Das weißt du genau«, flüsterte er. »Genauso wie du weißt wem ich gehöre.« Contessina legte ihr Hände an den Saum seines Seidenhemds. Ihr ganzer Körper begann vor Aufregung zu prickeln und zu kribbeln. Der Gedanke erwischt zu werden ließ ihren Adrenalinspiegel steigen.

»Tue ich das?«, hauchte sie gegen seine Lippen. »Vielleicht solltest du meinem Erinnerungsvermögen auf die Sprünge helfen.«

Draco grinste und in der nächsten Sekunde lag sein Mund auf ihrem. Contessina schob ihre Hände unter den glatten Stoff und berührte seine zarte Haut. Ihr Zwilling seufzte und ließ sich neben sie fallen. Er griff unter ihre Kniekehlen und zog sie dicht an sich. Seine Hände verschwanden in ihrem Haar. Ihre eigenen machten sich an seinen Knöpfen zu schaffen. Die dunkelblaue Seide war schnell geöffnet und gab die kreidebleiche Brust ihres Bruders zum Vorschein. Als sie mit den Fingerkuppen drüber strich, seufzte Draco erneut und kam näher. Er drängte sie in die Polster zurück und begab sich über sie.

Dann hielt er plötzlich inne. Contessina blinzelte und sah ihn an. »Erinnerst du dich jetzt«, fragte er. Spielerisch küsste er ihre nackte Schulter.

»Noch nicht ganz«, antwortete sie. Ihre Brust hob sich zitternd als sie das gierige Funkeln in seinen Augen las. Ihr Verstand versuchte verzweifelt die Oberhand zu ergreifen und sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch sie metzelte den Aufstand nieder. _Selbst wenn ich dem Wahnsinn verfallen bin, wen kümmerte es schon?_ Sie schadeten niemandem und solange Draco dasselbe wollte wie sie, würde niemand es schaffen sie davon abzuhalten. Sirius hatte damals gehörig danebengelegen, dessen war sie sich gestern bewusst geworden. Draco hatte sie nicht geküsst, weil er geglaubt hatte Harry würde ihm seine Schwester wegnehmen. Er hatte sie geküsst, weil er befürchtet hatte sie zu verlieren. Sie, Contessina, nicht seinen Zwilling, sondern das Mädchen, das ihm näher stand als jede andere Person. Im ersten Moment hatte der Gedanke sie abgeschreckt. Doch auf wen konnten sie sich verlassen, wenn nicht aufeinander? Sie hatten nur sich. Niemandem auf der Welt konnte sie so vertrauen wie Draco, nicht einmal Severus.

Mit diebischem Grinsen senkte Draco den Kopf und knabberte an ihrem Hals. Contessina stöhnte auf und krallte ihre Nägel in seinen Nacken. Sie reckte den Kopf zur Seite und entblößte die Stelle. _Wenn Wahnsinn sich so anfühlt, will ich ihn nie mehr missen._ Ihre Worte zu Harry hatten ihr das Willkommensessen verdorben und einen bitteren Beigeschmack hinterlassen, doch Draco vernichtete gerade geglichen Gedanken daran. Er vertrieb Harry und duldete niemanden außer sich in ihrem Kopf.

Seine Zähne strichen über die dünne Haut und bissen zaghaft hinein, wieder und wieder. Er küsste sie hinter dem Ohr und ließ seine Hand über ihren nackten Arm streichen. Contessina wandte sich unter ihm und bohrte ihre Nägel in seinen Nacken. Sterne bildeten sich vor ihren Augen, jedes Mal wenn sie ihre Lider öffnete.

»Draco«, entkam es ihr heiser. Ihre eisige Haut kollidierte mit seiner erhitzten.

»Contessina«, stöhne er.

»Draco?«

Blaise’ Stimme drang aus dem Gang zu den Schlafsälen hervor. Die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen, als hätte man ihnen einen Kübel Wasser über den Kopf gekippt. Draco sprang wie eine Katze vom Sofa und stolperte beinahe über den niedrigen Tisch neben. Contessina richtete sich auf, zog ihr Kleid zurecht und strich sich das Haar ins Gesicht, um sich dahinter zu verstecken.

»Was macht ihr hier?«, fragte Blaise als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und studierte ihre aufgewühlten Gestalten. Dracos Hemd stand noch halboffen und Contessinas Nachthemd war rettungslos zerknittert.

»Ihr schnarcht alle zu laut«, brachte sie räuspernd hervor und verschränkte die Arme vor ihren aufgestellten Brustwarzen.

»Aha«, machte er skeptisch. Contessina schluckte. Blaise war kein Dummkopf und hatte es bisher immer geschafft eins und eins zusammenzurechnen. _Doch selbst wenn es offensichtlich wirkt, wäre es für jeden nicht zu abwegig zu glauben was wir hier getrieben haben? Niemand würde annehmen, dass wir … wir uns näher stehen als andere Geschwister. Oder würde Blaise uns das zu trauen?_ Contessina konnte es nicht einschätzen.

»Ich gehe wieder rüber, sollten sie noch so laut sein, lege ich einen Zauber über mein Bett«, versuchte sie locker rüber zu bringen. Sie strich mit dem Finger über Dracos Hand als sie vorbeiging und machte sich dann zurück in den Schlafsaal. _Wie weit wären wir gegangen, wenn Blaise nicht aufgetaucht wäre?_ Contessina stellte sich diese Frage immer wieder, bis sie einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie mit lockeren Gliedern und entspannten Muskeln auf. Ihren Zwilling sah sie beim Frühstück wieder, wo er sich direkt neben sie gesetzt und eine Hand auf ihrem Knie platziert hatte.

Contessina genoss die angenehme Berührung, bis sie zum Gryffindor-Tisch sah und auf grasgrüne Augen traf. Nur mit eiserner Willenskraft konnte sie ein Zucken unterdrücken, doch der Appetit war ihr wieder einmal vergangen. Harry starte zu ihr hinüber, als wären seine Augen an ihr festgefroren. Hermine und Ron saßen neben ihm und zankten sich wieder mal.

 _Hat er denn noch immer nicht genug? Wie kann er mich weiterhin ansehen ohne in Wut zu verfallen? Was muss ich denn noch tun um ihn loszuwerden?_ Sie hatte sich das alles viel einfacher vorgestellt. So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Niemals hätte sie miteinberechnet, dass Harry noch dieselben Gefühle für sie hatte wie vor den Sommerferien. Wenn jemand aus seiner Familie Draco getötet hätte, würde sie Harry dauerhaft das Genick brechen wollen. _Was läuft denn bloß falsch bei ihm, dass er nicht ebenso empfindet?_

Contessina zwang sich den Blick abzuwenden und sich auf Dracos warme Hand zu konzentrieren, bis sie endlich aufstanden und zum Klassenzimmer für Alte Runen gingen. Dort würde sie Harry wenigstens nicht sehen müssen. Jedoch war Hermine in ihrer Klasse, und da Daphne und Draco Alte Runen abgewählt hatte, schaffte es die Gryffindor sich neben sie zu setzen.

»Hey«, begrüßte Hermine sie lächelnd und packte ihre Unterlagen aus der Tasche.

Contessina erwiderte nichts und ignorierte ihre ehemalige Freundin. _Dieses Schuljahr wird eine Zerreißprobe werden,_ dachte sie mürrisch. Hermine war immer nett zu ihr gewesen, egal was ihr Bruder scheußliches gesagt oder getan hatte. Sie nun derart herabzuwürdigen, stach sich tief in Contessinas Fleisch. _Wie soll ich das eine Stunde lang aushalten?_

»Wie schön all eure Gesichter zu sehen«, kam Professor Babbling strahlend herein und begab sich zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Von der Klasse letztes Jahr, waren nur acht Schüler übriggeblieben. Contessina war die einzige Slytherin, genauso wie Hermine die einzige Gryffindor war. Die restlichen sechs bestanden aus zwei Hufflepuff und vier Ravenclaw. Gerade hätte sie alles dafür gegeben sich neben einen von denen setzen zu können.

»Dann wollen wir mal mit dem neuen Buch loslegen!«, verkündete ihre Professoren und stupste ihre Brille zurecht. Der dunkelbraune Knoten in ihrem Nacken verlor ständig Strähnen, die sie dann wieder nach hinten streichen musste.

Contessina schlug ihr Buch auf und konzentrierte sich allein darauf. Sie blendete das Gebrabbel ihrer Lehrerin aus, die kurz den Inhalt des Buches erklärte und ignorierte Hermines Blicke, die sie ihr zwischendurch zuwarf. _Ich werde sie einfach nicht ansehen, irgendwann wird sie es schon sein lassen._

Als sie über eine untere Zeile stolperte, war es plötzlich ganz leicht nichts anderes mehr wahrzunehmen. _› … denn Genesis fordert Reinheit und Seele.‹_ _Genesis …_ das kam ihr bekannt vor. _Habe ich das in der Manor-Bibliothek gelesen?_

»Professor?«, meldete Contessina sich zehn Minuten später.

Professor Babbling blieb mitten im Satz hängen und sah beinahe erschrocken zu Contessinas Pult. »Ja, Miss Malfoy?«

»Was ist Genesis?«, fragte sie, denn dieses Wort ließ ihr einfach keine Ruhe.

Ihre Professorin öffnete verdutzt den Mund und bekam dunkle Schatten unter die Augen. Sie blätterte zum Anfang zurück und las sich denselben Satz wie Contessina durch. »Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass das hier drin steht«, murmelte sie und rückte die Brille zurecht. Dann räusperte sie sich und sah zurück zu ihr. »Nun, Miss Malfoy … Genesis ist eine sehr alte Form der … Runen-Magie. Bevor Hogwarts gegründet wurde, hatten Hexen sie kaum mehr gebraucht, weil … Genesis benötigt gewisse _Opfer_ , die selten jemand überlebt hatte.« Contessina lauschte gespannt. »Sie zählt zur Schwarzen Magie und gilt inoffiziell als verboten.«

»Welche Opfer?«, hakte sie nach.

»Rituale«, antwortete Professor Babbling. »Dunkle Rituale, die, die Grenzen unserer Magie weit übersteigen.« Sie schloss das Buch um ihre Hände zu beschäftigen und sah Contessina einen Moment lang an, fast so, als sei sich nicht sicher, ob sie weitersprechen sollte. »Wenn ich mich nicht irre, gab es eine Hexe in Ihrer Familie, die von dieser Kraft Gebrauch gemacht hat. Es war nur Reinblütern möglich diese Form der stablosen Magie zu praktizieren. Laut den Überlieferungen, musste man seine Ahnen darum bitten, ihre Magie mit der eigenen zu vereinigen um Genesis zu erhalten.«

»Was ist daran so schlimm?« Contessina sah ihr die Nervosität an, aber sie wollte nicht nachgeben. Sobald sie über die Ferien im Manor war, würde sie die Bibliothek durchstöbern und jedes Buch mit der Erwähnung durchforsten.

»Es überfordert unsere Körper zu viel Magie in sich zu haben. Sie können sich das so vorstellen, als würden Sie versuchen ein volles Glas mit mehr Wasser zu füllen. Es wird überschwappen. Wir können Magie ohne jahrzehntelanges Training nicht so verwenden wie mit dem Zauberstab, und selbst dann ist nicht jeder Zauber oder Fluch möglich. Die wenigen Hexen, die es geschafft hatten, kamen kaum über dreißig hinaus oder starben kurz darauf. Genesis saugte sie aus wie ein Blutegel und ließ ihre leeren Hüllen zurück. Es ist dunkle und bösartige Magie, Miss Malfoy, und sie erforderte viel Kraft und Blut.«

»Blut?«

Ihre Professorin seufzte. »Jedes Ritual, das mit Genesis ausgeführt wurde, musste mit dem Blut der Hexe, die es ausführte vollzogen werden. Die Runen wurden in die Haut geschnitten, damit die Magie sich entfesseln konnte. Stabloses Zaubern wurde plötzlich kinderleicht und beansprucht kaum Kraft. Es machte die Hexen stark, aber …« Professor Babbling räusperte sich. »Die Hexen wurden mächtig, aber verloren sich zwischen den Grenzen. Ihre Seelen bekamen ebenso tiefe Schnitte wie ihre Haut.«

Contessina fielen noch Dutzend Fragen ein, doch sie bemerkte wie unwohl sich ihre Professorin fühlte. Sie sagte nichts mehr, sondern verarbeitete, was sie erfahren hatte.

Zauberstablose Magie war nützlicher alles was sie kannte. Sie selbst beherrschte nur einfache Dinge, wie ihren Zauberstab außerhalb der Reichweite zu sich zu rufen, oder Türen zu öffnen ohne den Knauf zu berühren. Doch Verteidigungszauber waren ihr nicht möglich. Sie hatte es schon oft versucht, aber es wollte nicht klappen. _Wenn man durch Genesis tatsächlich mächtige Verteidigungszauber wirken kann_ ** _…_** Contessina verfiel in Gedanken und bekam kein Wort von der Stunde mit.

Nachdem ihre Professorin die Hausaufgaben aufgelistet hatte, waren sie zu Verteidigung aufgebrochen. Hermine stolperte ihr vollbeladen mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen hinterher und wollte sich einfach nicht abwimmeln lassen.

»Hast du schon mal etwas von Genesis gehört?«, fragte sie neugierig. Hermine quetschte ein paar Rollen in ihre überladene Tasche ohne stehenzubleiben. Contessina antwortete nicht und betrat den Korridor zum Klassenzimmer. »Ich jedenfalls nicht, obwohl ich jedes Buch in der Bibliothek gelesen habe. Vielleicht ist es zu alt und wurde nicht mehr dokumentiert?« Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn.

Eine Welle Mitleid überkam sie. Hermine liebte Nachforschungen und Contessina hatte die richtige Adresse um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Aber selbst wenn sie noch Freunde wären, könnte sie Hermine nicht behilflich sein. Sie konnte sie wohl kaum mit ins Manor nehmen um ihr die richtigen Bücher zu zeigen. Und wenn sie es wagen würde, eines der Bücher aus dem Raum zu entfernen, würde ihr Vater sie in das tiefste Loch werfen, das er kannte. Auch wenn er selbst gerade in einem steckte …

»Warum interessiert dich das?«, fragte Contessina gleichgültig als sie ins offene Klassenzimmer eintraten. »Schlammblüter haben keinen Zugang zu dieser Magie.« Ihre Wege trennten sich. Contessina setzte sich vor zu Draco und Hermine setzte sich neben Harry und Ron.

So weit sie mit dem ersten Blick erkennen konnte, hatte Severus dem Raum bereits mit seinem Stil infiziert. Durch schwarze Vorhänge sperrte er das Tageslicht aus und ließ stattdessen Kerzen für Helligkeit sorgen. Abbildungen von schmerzgekrümmten Menschen mit ekelerregenden Verletzungen oder Verrenkungen hingen an den Wänden. Es herrschte schweigen während jeder seinen Platz einnahm und versuchte die Bilder nicht ins Gedächtnis gebrannt zu bekommen.

»Severus‘ wahrgewordener Traum«, witzelte Contessina und Draco entkam ein Lachen.

»Sieh dir die kleine Hufflepuff da drüben an, die bekommt gleich einen Zitter-Anfall«, erwiderte er und ließ seine Hand, unter dem Schutz der Tischplatte, gefährlich nah zu ihrem Rocksaum wandern.

»Ich habe Sie nicht aufgefordert, die Bücher hervorzuholen.« Severus rauschte hinter sein Pult sobald die Tür geschlossen war. Alle verstauten hastig ihr Bücher. »Ich will Ihnen etwas sagen und ich erwarte Ihre voll Aufmerksamkeit.« Seine dunklen Onyxe wanderten über die Schüler hinweg, während Contessina schwer schluckte und versuchte die Hand ihres Bruders zu ignorieren. »Sie hatten bislang fünf Lehrer in diesem Fach, meine ich.« Dracos Finger kreisten über die Innenseite ihres rechten Oberschenkels. »Natürlich haben all diese Lehrer ihre eigenen Methoden und Schwerpunkte gehabt. Ich bin überrascht, dass so viele von Ihnen trotz dieses Durcheinanders einen ZAG in diesem Fach geschafft haben. Noch mehr wird es mich überraschen, wenn Sie alle mit dem UTZ-Pensum zurechtkommen, das noch viel anspruchsvoller sein wird.«

Severus‘ ging auf Wanderschaft durchs Klassenzimmer, während Dracos Hand unter ihren Saum glitt. Contessina zuckte und verpasste ihrem Bruder einen Klaps auf den Handrücken. Sie konnten es nicht gebrauchen, dass Severus seinen neugierigen Zinken in ihre Richtung streckte. Dracos lichtgrau blitze feixend als sie ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Sie wollte ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite stoßen, doch er schnappte sich ihre Hand und zog sich ihre Finger vor den Mund.

»Draco«, zischte sie kaum hörbar und blickte sich um. Die Augenpaare der Schüler waren ohne Ausnahme auf Severus gerichtet, keine schenkte ihnen Beachtung, nicht einmal Harry.

»Schwester?«, erwiderte er und küsste ihren Zeigefinger.

Contessina versuchte ihn zu ermahnen, ihn sehen zu lassen, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte, aber es war schwer vernünftig zu sein, wenn sie selbst Gefallen daran fand. Dracos Augen lagen fest auf ihren, als er seine Lippen öffnete und ihre Fingerkuppe zwischen seine Zähne nahm. Contessina richtete sich auf und legte ihre Beine übereinander. Ihr Blick wanderte durch die Gesichter der Schüler, doch die hingen noch immer an Severus‘ Lippen. Sie bekam nicht mal mit worüber ihr Pate faselte. Draco erhaschte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit indem er leicht zu biss und sie erschrocken keuchte. Contessina tarnte es als Räuspern, ihr Zwilling grinste vor sich hin.

»Schluss jetzt«, warnte sie ihn und zog ihr Hand weg. Dracos Hand wollte sich wieder zu ihren Schenkel verirren, doch Severus kam in ihre Richtung und unterband seine Risikobereitschaft. Keiner von ihnen wollte herausfinden, was geschah, wenn ihr Pate auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung bekam.

Contessina schüttelte den Kopf und lenkte ihren Geist zurück auf ihre vorherigen Überlegungen. _Weiß Severus etwas über Genesis? Oder Mutter? Bellatrix und die anderen Todesser wussten sicher ein paar Dinge._ Am liebsten würde sie sofort zum Manor aufbrechen und die Bibliothek durchforsten. Ihr Vater hatte einige alte und empfindliche Bücher zum Schutz in Glasvitrinen mit Kühlungszaubern gesperrt. Die Einbände hatten statt Titel Runen zur Kennzeichnung gehabt. Es waren schwarzmagische Bücher, keine Frage, denn ihr Vater hatte immer verboten, dass sie ihre Nase da rein steckte. _Doch jetzt wo er nicht mehr da ist … wer soll es mir jetzt noch verbieten?_

»Ist etwa ein Inferius gesichtet worden?«, fragte eine schrille Stimme und lockte Contessina aus ihren Gedanken. »Ist es sicher, setzt er sie ein?«

»Der Dunkle Lord hat in der Vergangenheit schon Inferi eingesetzt«, antwortete Severus und Contessina lauschte neugierig dem Gespräch, »das, heißt, Sie täten gut daran, wenn Sie davon ausgehen würden, dass er sie wieder einsetzen könnte. Nun …«

 _Inferi_ _,_ dachte Contessina stirnrunzelnd. _Die habe ich ganz vergessen._ _Werwölfe, Riesen, Todesser und jetzt auch noch Inferi. Alle werden früher oder später in Dracos Nähe gelangen._ _Irgendwann wird er sich nicht mehr wehren können und … Nein, ganz gewiss nicht. Solange ich atmete, wird Draco nichts geschehen, egal was ich dafür tun muss._ Sie schweifte zurück zu Genesis ab und beschloss, sich diese Art der Magie genauer anzusehen.


	92. Privatstunden

Abraxas Malfoy war tot. Contessina wusste nicht wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Es war ein fröhliches Ereignis, doch sie hätte ihn gerne noch eine Weile leiden gesehen. Drachenpocken waren heimtückisch und im Alter ihres Großvaters tödlich. Contessina wäre das Risiko ihn zu besuchen mit Freuden eingegangen, wenn sie ihm dafür beim Sterben hätte zusehen dürfen. Doch ihre Mutter hatte es verboten und war bei jeglicher Erwähnung fast an die Decke gesprungen. Seine Erkrankung war im August bekannt geworden und hatte sich Woche für Woche verschlimmert. Nun war er tot. _Endgültig._ Seine Seele war bei ihren Ahnen, wo er sich mit all den anderen traditionsbewussten Malfoys unterhalten konnte. Wenn Contessina es aus dieser Sicht betrachtet, war der Tod noch zu gut für ihn gewesen.

Die vergangenen Wochen hatte sie damit zugebracht über Genesis zu forschen. Eine Unternehmung, die sich als unmöglich erwiesen hatte, denn in der gesamten Hogwarts-Bibliothek war kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber zu finden. Irgendwann war sie verzweifelt genug gewesen Professor McGonagall auszufragen, doch die hatte sich dabei fast den Hals verrenkt als sie ihr das Gesicht zugewandt und gemeint hatte, dass sie sich für diese Magie nicht zu interessieren habe. Severus würde sie erst zum Schluss fragen, wenn sie wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit hatte. Sie würde in Kauf nehmen müssen, dass er sie ausquetschte wie eine Zitrone. Seit der Sache mit den Schwarzwurzeln, war er noch aufmerksamer als davor geworden. Er hinterfragte alles, was für sie von Interesse war und ging ihr damit gehörig auf die Nerven.

Sie würde ihm nur äußerst ungern mitteilen, dass sie sich für diese Magie interessierte und sogar darüber nachdachte, wie sie Genesis in die Finger bekam. Soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, hatte sie alle notwendigen Eigenschaften. Sie war reinblütig, hatte hunderte von Vorfahren, die mit genügend Überredungskunst ihre Magie mit ihrer verbinden würden und sie hatte die nötige Motivation um diesen Schritt zu wagen. Wenn es bedeutete, dass sie Draco und ihre Familie damit schützen könnte, würde sie ein paar Schnitte und Narben hinnehmen.

Trotz der erweiterten Sicherheitsmaßnahmen durch Auroren und Schutzzauber, waren ein paar Schüler zurück nach Hause geholt worden. Die Verbrechen, von denen sie aus dem Tagespropheten erfuhren wurden von Mal zu Mal schlimmer. Das letzte mal als sie hineingesehen hatten, war Hannah Abbotts Mutter tot aufgefunden worden. Ihre Mitschülerin war davor schon aus dem Unterricht geholt worden und seitdem hatten sie die Hufflepuff nicht mehr gesehen.

Dumbledore war auch nur noch selten anwesend. Contessina hatte damit kein Problem, denn sie spürte jedes Mal Übelkeit aufsteigen, wenn sie ihren Schulleiter sah. Ihretwegen konnte er gerne für immer wegbleiben.

Aus dem Tagespropheten hatten sie auch erfahren, dass ein Trupp Auroren das Malfoy Manor durchsucht hatte. Contessina wäre beinahe das Herz stehengeblieben, doch ihre Mutter hatte ihr noch am selben Tag durch einen Brief Entwarnung gegeben. Bellatrix und die andere hatten sich mitsamt den Büchern und Artefakten schnell aus dem Staub gemacht, als die Auroren vor den Toren gestanden hatten. Abermals hatte Contessina ihren Ahnen für dieses ausgeklügelte System gedankt. Egal wie sehr man es versuchte, niemand konnte einen im Manor überraschen. Das Tor ließ sich nur durch befugtes Blut öffnen, andernfalls musste man auf jemanden warten, der einen einließ.

Unter den anwesenden Auroren in Hogwarts, war auch Nymphadora, wie Contessina mit bleichen Gesicht in der ersten Woche hatte feststellen müssen. _Es reicht ja nicht schon Harry, der mir permanent mit seinen Blicken aufs Gemüt schlägt, nein, natürlich muss Dora auch dabei sein._ Ende August hatte sie sich auf Hogwarts gefreut und geglaubt Entspannung finden zu können, doch mittlerweile wollte sie wieder nach Hause. Jeder Tag war eine Zerreißprobe für ihre Nerven und die Massen an Hausaufgaben machten es nicht einfacher. In der wenigen freien Zeit die sie hatten, forschte Contessina weiter nach Genesis, während Draco seinem Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord nachging. Contessina hatte ihn gebeten ihr nichts darüber zu erzählen, weil sie sonst vor Dumbledore auspacken müsste. Sie wusste nicht was ihr Bruder tat, oder wo er hinging. Es machte sie nervös und unruhig, doch sie vertraute ihm. Sollte er sie wirklich brauchen, würde er sie holen. Contessina würde schon einen Weg finden, es nicht ihrem Schulleiter erzählen zu müssen.

Mitte Oktober war es Zeit für ihren ersten Schuljahresausflug nach Hogsmead. Contessina wollte diesen Tag nutzen und mit Severus Okklumentik trainieren. Es war ruhig im Schloss und sie würden wahrscheinlich nicht gestört werden.

»Ich hoffe ich sehe genauso hervorragende Fortschritte wie bei Draco«, schnarrte Severus am Vormittag, nachdem sie zu ihm in die Gemächer gekommen war. »Bellatrix war ganz frustriert, weil er es so schnell erlernt hat.« Ein gehässiges Lächeln umspielte seine Züge. Ihr Pate genoss jeden Seitenhieb, den er gegen ihre Tante ausheben konnte. »Außerdem wünsche ich deine Verteidigung nonverbal«, fügte er an und zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln als er sich die Ärmel ein Stück hochschob und sich in Position brachte.

»Klar, sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche? Soll ich nebenbei einen Looping machen?«, witzelte sie und zog sich den Zopf fest. Sie war eine der besten seiner Klasse, doch Okklumentik war schon ohne die Zusatzaufgaben schwer genug.

»Wenn dir ein Looping dabei hilft, wieso nicht?« Spöttisch hob er seine Augenbraue. Contessina schnalzte mir der Zunge und nahm ihren Zauberstab zur Hand.

»Eins«, begann er mit gehobenem Stab.

»Zwei«, erwiderte sie und straffte angespannt die Schultern.

»Legilimens«, zischte Severus.

 _›Protego, Protego, Protego!‹,_ dachte sie schreiend in ihrem Kopf und spürte die seichte Magie durch ihre Hand und ihren Zauberstab wandern. Severus‘ Zauber knallte gegen ihren und drängte sie einen Schritt zurück, doch er durchbrach nicht ihren Schild. Contessinas Kopf summte, während ihre Schläfen brannten. Krampfhaft hielt sie ihren Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich auf ihren Schild.

Nach wenigen Minuten ließ Severus seinen Stab sinken. Contessina stolperte zurück und konnten sich gerade noch an der Kommode festhalten.

»Das war gut«, gestand er ihr zu. »Aber wenn ich dich jetzt angreife, könnte ich dich töten. Du musst an deinen Konditionen arbeiten.« Er wandte sich der Bar zu und füllte zwei Gläser mit Wasser. _Ob das mit Genesis einfacher wäre?,_ fragte sie sich. Severus hatte recht, wenn er sie jetzt nochmal angreifen würde, könnte er sie mit Leichtigkeit ausknocken. _Wie soll ich gegen erfahrene Schwarzmagier ankommen? Wie soll ich Draco beschützen, wenn ich mich nicht einmal selbst schützen kann?_

In einem unachtsamen Moment erwischte Severus sie und feuerte nochmal den Zauber auf sie ab. »Legilimens.« Es traf sie mit voller Breitseite und die Sicht vor ihren Augen verschwand. Sie rutschte in ihre Erinnerungen und spürte das ätzende Gefühl, wie Severus sich durch ihren Schädel bohrte.

Das dunkle Wohnzimmer geriet in Vergessenheit, stattdessen erschien das prächtige Büro von Abraxas Malfoy, das er in seinem Landhaus in Oxford besessen hatte. Alles war mit grünem Samt und schwarzem Kirschholz ausgestattet. Ein Portrait von ihm, seinem Sohn und seiner verstorbenen Gemahlin hing gegenüber vom protzigen Schreibtisch. Die langen Fenster daneben zeigten auf die Weide der Abraxaner-Pferde, die er mit Leidenschaft gezüchtet hatte. Weiter nördlich waren die Anfänge der reifenden Weinreben zu sehen. Es war Nachmittag, die Sonne schien in strahlendem Gold auf die fedrigen Flügel der Pferde. In der Mitte des Raumes stand Abraxas Malfoy, mit selbstgerechten Zügen und hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen. Vor ihm zitterte die sechsjährige Contessina, der Tränen runterkullerten und das Haar voller Blätter zerzaust hinunterhing. Ihr Kleid war von Erde und Gras verdeckt, genauso wie die Schuhe. _›Wenn dein Vater dich nicht erziehen kann, muss ich das übernehmen.‹_ Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, erwischte sie sein Handrücken. Der Siegelring traf sie am Wangenknochen und ihrer Nasenwurzel und riss ihr die Haut auf. Die Wucht des Schlages warf sie von den Füßen. Mit den Ellbogen kam sie hart am Boden auf. Tränen über Tränen strömten aus ihren nebelgrauen Augen und brannten salzig in den frischen Wunden. Ein dicker blutender Schnitt zog sich über ihr Gesicht.

 _›Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre.‹_ Der Gehstock schlug auf den Boden als er sein Büro verließ. Contessina lag schluchzend und zitternd auf dem harten Teppich. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Arme und richtete sich auf. Ihre Finger berührten die schmerzende Stelle, zuckten sogleich zurück. Die Haut war feuerrot und mit Blut übersäht. Bald würde die Stelle blauschwarz anlaufen. Es fühlte sich an als sei ihr Wangenknochen gebrochen.

Plötzlich wurde alles schwarz und sie landeten wieder in Severus‘ Gemächern. Contessina hatte das Bedürfnis ihn anzuschreien und Sachen gegen ihn zu schleudern, doch sie machte keinen Ton, regte sich nicht. Sie hatte verdrängt was damals passiert war. Jetzt wo er tot war, musste sich das in ihren Hinterkopf verfrachtet haben. Abermals war sie froh, dass ihr Großvater das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. _Er wird mit nie wieder wehtun können._

»Hat Lucius das gesehen?«, knurrte Severus und starte sie nieder. Sein Blick bohrte sich tief unter ihre Haut.

Contessina sah nicht auf, schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Abraxas sagte ihm ich sei vom Pferd gefallen«, antwortet sie heiser.

Severus schnaubte, dann reichte er ihr ein Glas Wasser, welches sie in einem Schluck austrank. »Das war das einzige Mal?«, hakte er nach. Sie nickte und drehte das Glas in ihren Händen. Sie hatte niemandem von diesem Vorfall erzählt, nicht einmal Draco. Ihr Großvater war schon immer auf Distanz zu ihr geblieben, doch seit diesem Tag, hatte Contessina es ebenfalls getan. Sie hatte sich ihm höchstens zwei Meter genähert. Nahe genug damit es nicht auffiel, aber weit genug weg, damit er sie nicht schlagen konnte.

»Er ist viel zu schnell gestorben«, schnarrte Severus. »Es hätten Monate voller Schmerzen sein sollen.« Contessina sah auf und ließ ein kleines Lächeln erscheinen. Wenigstens war sie mit dieser Meinung nicht allein. »Das reicht für heute«, sagte er und stellte die Gläser beiseite. »Nächsten Samstag kommst du wieder, gleiche Uhrzeit.«

»Selbstverständlich, Professor«, schmunzelte sie und folgte ihm hinaus ins Büro.

Gerade als sie zur Tür treten wollte, stürmte eine Gryffindor herein und japste aufgeregt nach Luft. »Professor!«, rief sie. »Professor, Sie sollen ganz schnell in den Krankenflügel kommen. Katie Bell wurde angegriffen.« Ihre Mitschülerin brach halb zusammen als Severus schon vorbeistürmte und um die Ecke bog. Sie holte noch zweimal Luft, dann rannte sie ihm hinterher.

Contessina blieb zurück. Sie wollte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch Draco hatte Nachsitzen, während ihre Freunde in Hogsmead waren. Es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen. Als sie das Regal mit Tränkebüchern erblickte kam ihr plötzlich eine Idee. Severus würde sicher eine halbe Stunde weg sein. Sie war allein in seinem Büro und könnte problemlos in seine Gemächer und sich ein paar Bücher ansehen.

Ihre Fingerspitzen begannen zu prickeln. Bevor sie es richtig zu Ende gedacht hatte, lief sie zurück in seine Gemächer und direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie drehte sich zu den deckenhohen Regalen und ließ den Blick über hunderte Bücher schweifen. Sie glaubte nicht eine Ausgabe mit detaillierten Angaben über Genesis zu finden, aber sicher war der ein oder andere Hinweis versteckt. Voller Vorfreude durchforstete sie die Regale und ging sämtliche Titel durch.


	93. Verletzlichkeit

Sobald der November einkehrte wurde es bitter kalt in Hogwarts. Mit mehreren Schichten Wolle am Körper liefen die Schüler in ihren Umhängen von Raum zu Raum. Nach dem Quidditchspiel, das Gryffindor gewonnen hatte, war die ganze Schule am Feiern, während die Slytherin mürrisch in die Kerker zurück krochen.

Draco war weder als Sucher noch Zuschauer dabei gewesen. Er hatte Severus Bescheid gegeben und war dort hin verschwunden, wo er schon seit Schuljahresbeginn an seinem Auftrag arbeitete. Contessina hatte es stattdessen in die Bibliothek verzogen. Mit dem Buch, das sie Severus unbemerkt entwendet hatte, saß sie in einer ruhigen Ecke und blätterte sich durch.

Von den hunderten von Büchern war _›Alt und vergessen – Ansammlung der Vergangenheit‹_ das einzig interessante gewesen. Sie hatte sich schon gedacht, dass er keine schwarzmagischen Bücher in Hogwarts verwahrte und behielt recht. Doch dieses ging Jahrhunderte der Magie durch und zeigte die Unterschiede und Entwicklungen auf. Es war ein alter, ranziger Einband und manche Seiten waren ausgeblichen und fielen heraus, aber es enthielt wichtige Informationen. Zwar lieferte es nichts Neues über Genesis, doch dafür erahnte sie, in welcher Richtung sie suchen musste. Das Buch besprach die Magie bis zurück ins Jahr 683 nach Beginn ihrer Zeitrechnung. Nicht weit genug für Genesis, aber weit genug um es einzugrenzen. Sobald sie im Malfoy Manor war, würde sie sich in den Werken ihres Vaters gut zurechtfinden können.

Gerade als sie die Nekromantie im 15. Jahrhundert überflog, setzte sich jemand zu ihr an den Tisch. Aus ihrer Blase gerissen, sah sie blinzelnd auf und begegnete zwei funkelnd grünen Augen. Harry hatte sein Trikot durch Alltagskleidung, die ihm viel zu groß war, ersetzt und sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht gewaschen.

Contessina seufzte innerlich. _Er gibt einfach nicht auf._ Harrys Eifer schmeichelte ihr und sie war beinahe versucht es süß zu finden, doch sie musste hart bleiben. Wenn Harry einmal Schwäche sehen würde, dann könnte sie gleich aufgeben. Sie durfte ihn nicht näher heranlassen, damit würde sie ihn und auch sich selbst in Gefahr bringen.

Sie schlug das Buch zu und griff nach ihrer Tasche um die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Harry machte einen Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab und prompt landete ihre Tasche bei ihm. Abermals fragte sie sich warum Severus sich ständig über ihn beklagte, Harry war hervorragend in nonverbalen Zaubern.

»Das ist meine Tasche, Potter«, sagte sie, stand auf und wartete darauf ihre Tasche zurückzubekommen.

»Du bekommst sie gleich zurück, aber erst will ich mit dir reden«, antwortete er unbeeindruckt.

Missmutig schnalzte sie mit der Zunge. »Warum sollte ich mit einem Halbblut sprechen?« Sie lupfte eine Augenbraue und streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

»Weil dir das _Halbblut_ etwas zu sagen hat«, erwiderte er steif. Harry stand auf, schnappte sich ihren Arm und zog sie hinter eines der langen Regale.

»Potter!«, zischte sie und wollte sich aus seinem Griff befreien, doch da ließ er schon los und drehte sich zu ihr herum. Sie standen in der Abteilung für Zauberkunst im ersten Lehrjahr. »Was soll das werden?«

»Es reicht mir jetzt«, fauchte er sie an. Contessina zuckte beinahe zusammen als sie das zornige Funkeln in seinen Augen erblickte, dass sie seit September hatte sehen wollen. Ihr wurde unwohl. Sie hatte solange darauf gewartete es zu sehen, doch auf einmal war nichts mehr daran befriedigend. »Du gehst uns jetzt seit zwei Monaten aus dem Weg und langsam habe ich die Nase voll!« Aufgebracht fuhr er sich durch das unbändige Haar. »Weißt du eigentlich wie das ist, wenn der Mensch den man gern hat auf einmal nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben will? Wenn man ignoriert und beleidigt wird? Und das alles nachdem man den letzten Menschen verloren hat, der einer Familie gleichkam?« Sein Gesicht wurde rot und das hübsche grün glasig. Contessina wollte mit Hohn und Spott zurückschlagen, doch sie konnte es nicht. Harry sah aus als würde er jeden Moment auseinanderfallen. Er war verletzt und sauer und verzweifelt.

Contessina schluckte und zwang sich auf die Bücher neben sich zu starren. Sie hielt einfach den Mund und krallte ihre Nägel in Severus‘ Buch.

»Hör auf damit!«, rief Harry. »Contessina, sieh mich an.« Sie weigerte sich und sah weiterhin zu den Titeln der einzelnen Ausgaben. Harry hatte nicht vor sich das gefallen zulassen. Er packte ihr Arme und schüttelte sie so fest, dass ihr das Buch aus den Händen rutschte.

»Potter!«, zischte sie und wollte das Buch aufheben, doch Harry ließ sie nicht los. Er drängt sie ein Stück zurück, sodass sie in der Ecke zwischen Wand und Regal feststeckte.

»Erklär’s mir. Warum tust du das?«, forderte er und hatte dabei die schwarzen Brauen zusammengezogen.

Sie könnte ihren Stab benutzen und ihn von sich schleudern. Er hatte ihr letztes Jahr alle guten Verteidigungszauber beigebracht. Es wäre einfach ihn jetzt loszuwerden, aber etwas in ihrem Inneren sträubte sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Sie wollte ihr Versprechen gegenüber Draco nicht brechen, doch sie wollte Harry auch nicht verletzen.

»K-keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst«, brachte sie brüchig hervor und sah auf den Kragen seines dicken Pullovers.

»Ich weiß, dass du nicht auf seiner Seite stehst«, sagte er ruhiger. Seine Brust hob sich schwer, doch er war nicht mehr wütend. »Du willst ihm nicht helfen. So bist du nicht und ich werde nicht dabei zusehen, wie er dich zu so jemandem macht.« Er kam ihr so nahe, dass sein Ärmel ihre Hand berührte. Contessina zuckte und wollte ausweichen, doch sie war bereits an der Wand und konnte weder nach links, noch nach rechts.

»Warum kannst du es nicht gut sein lassen?«, fauchte sie zitternd. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Fuchs im Käfig, dem es gleich an den Kragen gehen würde. Sie wollte kratzen und beißen.

»Weil du gerade alles bist was mir geblieben ist«, flüsterte er. Abermals zuckte sie zusammen und sah erschrocken auf. Jedes Wort war wie eine Ohrfeige. »Sirius ist tot, Hermine und Ron streiten nur noch und Dumbledore ist kaum hier. Ich kann mit niemandem darüber reden und zu sehen wie du an mir vorbeiläufst als wäre nie etwas gewesen … Er hat mir so viel weggenommen, aber dich wird er nicht kriegen.«

Contessinas Inneres verkrampfte sich zu einem großen Klumpen, der ihr die Luft aus den Lungen presste. Sie wollte abhauen, ihn gleichzeitig fest umarmen und versprechen nie wieder zu gehen. _Könnte ich das? Draco ist wichtiger als alles andere … dennoch kann ich Harry nicht so behandeln._ Sie dachte ihre Maske wäre hart genug für diese Aufgabe, doch wenn sie in diese verzweifelten Augen blickte, bemerkte sie, dass es nicht so war.

Harry bemerkte es ebenso und redete weiter auf sie ein. »Bis ich nach Hogwarts kam war ich allein«, sagte er leise. Ihre Augen verloren sich in seinen, ohne dass sie sich wehren konnte. »Die Dursleys haben mich immer daran erinnert, dass ich nicht zu ihrer Familie gehöre. Ich hatte keine Freunde, niemanden mit dem ich reden konnte. Jedes Mal wenn ich zitternd aus einem Albtraum erwacht bin und in der Enge meines _Zimmers_ gefangen war, musste ich selbst klarkommen. Es hat sich nie jemand um mich gesorgt. Mein Geburtstag wurde ignoriert genauso wie ich von allen anderen Festtagen ausgeschlossen wurde. Sie haben mir nie von meinen Eltern erzählt oder das ich ein Zauberer bin. Ich war ein Eindringling den sie nicht loswerden konnten, weiter nichts.«

Contessina wurde übel. Eine Träne wollte sich befreien und ihre Wange hinabkullern, doch sie drängt sie zurück. Harry erzählte ihr das nicht, weil er Mitleid wollte.

»Bitte, Tessa, behandle mich nicht wie sie, _nicht du_ «, wisperte er und traute sich seine Stirn gegen ihre zu lehnen. Contessina wehrte sich nicht. Sie konnte ihn nicht abweisen. Sie brach ihr Versprechen und missbrauchte Dracos Vertrauen, doch sie konnte nicht anders. Ihr Zwilling würde immer an erster Stelle stehen, aber jetzt gerade wollte sie bei Harry sein.

Sie gab sich geschlagen und fuhr mit zitternden Händen über seinen Rücken, bevor sie sich seinem Körper näherte und sich an ihn lehnte. Ihre Lider fielen zu. Sie gab sich seiner Nähe hin und genoss den Moment der Schwäche.

Harry würde sich nicht mehr von ihr fortdrängen lassen. Sie würde ihn auf Distanz halten müssen. Wenn sie sich nicht über den Weg liefen, konnte nichts passieren. Irgendwie würde sie das schon hinkriegen. Und Draco durfte nichts davon erahnen. Sie musste sich wie vorher benehmen und Harry ebenso.

»Das darf niemand wissen«, flüsterte sie. »Du darfst das niemandem erzählen.« Sie neigte den Kopf und löste ihre Hände von seinem Rücken. Harry legte seine Arme sofort um ihre Taille, als befürchte er, dass sie ihm entgleiten würde. »Versprich mir, dass du weder Hermine, noch Ron, Dumbledore oder sonst wem davon erzählst«, sprach sie eindringlich. Es war dumm und ein Fehler, das wusste sie selbst, aber sie konnte sich nicht länger von Harry fern halten. Sie mochte den kleinen Gryffindor mit den roten Wangen und dem unbändigen Haar. Solange es Regeln geben würde, könnte es funktionieren.

»Aber –« Harry schien verwirrt, doch Contessina unterbrach ihn.

»Nein, das geht nur, wenn wir beide den Mund halten. Wir könnten uns … manchmal treffen und … irgendwo, wo uns niemand sieht.« Unsicher sah sie zu ihm auf. Freude hatte Ärger verdrängt und dominierte das strahlende Grün.

»Meinst du das ernst?«, hakte er zweifelnd nach. Contessina konnte es selbst nicht glauben, doch sie nickte. Harry zog sie so nah an sich wie es ging und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

Contessina legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und streichelte ihn im Nacken. Es würde ihr ein Haufen Probleme einbringen und sie würde wieder etwas vor Draco verheimlichen müssen, doch die Freude, die durch Harrys Körper rauschte, war es ihr wert. So wie gerade eben wollte sie ihn nie wieder sehen. Er war kein schwacher, kleiner Junge und dass sie ihn fasst dazu gemacht hatte, ließ ihr Blut gefrieren. Solange es ein Geheimnis blieb, würde es niemandem schaden.


	94. Katakomben

Nach dem Reinfall bei Professor Slughorns Party zu Weihnachten, war Draco mürrischer denn je. Doch seit sie zurück zum Malfoy Manor gereist waren, benahm sich ihr Zwilling wie ein Häschen, das von Wölfen gejagt wurde. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, denn Bellatrix und Rodolphus nahmen ihn fast den ganzen Tag in Beschlag, auch wenn ihre Mutter versuchte ihn aus deren Klauen zu befreien.

Zum alljährlichen Weihnachtsfest hatte ihre Mutter so vielen Todessern die Tore geöffnet, dass Contessina geglaubt hatte, der Dunkle Lord würde sich dazugesellen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war er nicht aufgetaucht. Doch die Gesellschaft, in der sie sich befunden hatte, war auch nicht besser gewesen. Sie hatten abfällig dahergeredet und waren mit jedem Glas Wein aufsässiger geworden. Kurz nach Mitternacht hatten sich die meisten verzogen und waren durch die Muggelviertel in London getobt.

Zu Contessinas Überraschung hatte Rabastan sich dem Tumult nicht angeschlossen. Er war mit einem Glas Gin zurück in seine Gemächer gegangen und hatte sich bis zum Morgen nicht mehr blicken lassen. Contessina hatte die Hauselfen spionieren lassen, doch die hatten ihr nichts Aufregendes berichtet. Der Bruder ihres Onkels hatte nichts weiter getan als ein Buch zu lesen und nach ein paar Stunden zu Bett zu gehen. Daraufhin hatte sie beschlossen den Todesser im Auge zu behalten. Unter den ganzen Anhänger, die ein und aus gingen, brauchte sie jemanden, dem sie zumindest ein bisschen trauen konnte. Und im Gegensatz zu ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel schien er noch alle Nadeln an der Tanne zu haben. Jedoch durfte sie nicht vergessen, dass er dabei gewesen war, als man Nevilles Eltern mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch gefoltert hatte.

Die nächsten Tage schien Rabastan ruhig und abwesend. Er beteiligte sich kaum an dem Gequassel seines Bruders und dessen Frau. Er redete auch nicht auf Draco ein wie ein Wahnsinniger und versuchte zu erfahren was sein Plan war. Weitestgehend ließ er ihren Bruder in Ruhe, wofür Contessina ihm nochmal Extrapunkte geben musste. _Vielleicht könnte der Lestrange mir noch behilflich sein._

Kurz vor Neujahr erschienen ein paar Aurore vor den Toren zum Manor. Es war bereits das dritte Mal und Contessina konnte darüber nur die Augen verdrehen. _Glauben sie wirklich, dass sie etwas finden werden?_

Mit galantem Lächeln trat sie zu ihnen ans Tor. Es waren sechs Auroren, die von Mr Shacklebolt und ihrer Cousine Dora angeführt wurden. Zwei von ihnen waren strohblonde Köpfe und hatten massenhaft Sommersprossen. Der Rest war dunkelhaarig und wirkte bleich wie der Schnee um sie herum. An Festtagen zu arbeiten schien wohl nur dem Minister zu gefallen.

»Guten Tag, die Herren«, begrüßte sie die unerwünschten Gäste mit einem lieblichen Lächeln.

»Guten Tag, Miss Malfoy«, erwiderte Mr Shacklebolt steif. Er rollte ein Pergament in seiner Hand aus und hielt es ihr zwischen die Gitter. Es war ein Durchsuchungsbeschluss vom Ministerium. »Wir müssen Ihr Grundstück durchsuchen.«

»Aber natürlich«, antwortete sie zuckersüß. Sie trat zu dem Schlangenkopf auf ihrer Seite und stach sich mit dem Zahn in den Finger. Das Doppeltor ruckelte und ließ die Besucher eintreten. »Fühlen Sie sich wie Zuhause.« Ihr Blick streifte Doras, die von dunklen Augenringen begleitet wurde und dünner wirkte als vergangenes Jahr. Contessina zwang sich sie zu ignorieren und führte den Trupp zum Haus.

»Möchte jemand Tee oder Kaffee?«, fragte sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen. Mr Shacklebolt sah sich aufmerksam um, betrachtete jedes Porträt und streifte mit den Fingern über die edle Tapete. Die anderen waren zu müde um bei der Sache zu bleiben.

»Wir müssen dankend ablehnen, Miss Malfoy«, sagte er und sah hoch zu den Kronleuchtern. »Aber wenn Sie uns in die Katakomben begleiten könnten, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden.«

Contessina hob eine Braue. _Hat er eine Ahnung, wie leicht ich seinen Trupp dort beseitigen könnte?_ _Vermutlich sieht er keine große Bedrohung in einer sechszehnjährigen Hexe, die sich von Dumbledore hat übertölpeln lassen._

»Selbstverständlich«, erwiderte sie und führt sie hoch ins Foyer, von wo aus sie die Treppen nach unten nahmen. Über ihnen waren die Elfen in der Küche zu hören, die das Mittagessen vorbereiteten. Bellatrix und Rodolphus waren mit Draco und ihrer Mutter bereits früh am Morgen verschwunden und seither nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Rabastan hatte sich verzogen, als die Hauselfen sie über die kommenden Gäste informiert hatten.

»Sie sollten Ihre Zauberstäbe einsetzen, man kann kaum seine eigene Hand sehen, wenn man erst mal weit genug drinnen ist«, informierte sie ihre Begleiter und wandte selbst den Lumos an, damit sie nicht die schmale Wendeltreppe hinabstürzte, die der einzige Zugang nach unten war.

Die Auroren taten es ihr gleich und Contessina zog die schwere Tür auf, die in festen Eisenverankerungen hing. Bittere Kälte empfing sie bereits vor der ersten Stufe. Der untere Bereich des Anwesens wurde nicht geheizt, womit die Temperaturen des Winters und Erdbodens sich tief in das Mauerwerk fressen konnten. Vorsichtig schritten sie die schmalen, steinernen Stufen hinab und krallten ihre Hände dabei fest in das goldene Geländer.

»Was hoffen Sie eigentlich zu finden, Mr Shacklebolt?«, fragte sie, auch wenn sie die Antwort kannte. »Hier unten liegen ein paar hundert tote Familienmitglieder. Allesamt gesalbt und mit vollständigen Gebeinen.«

Einer der strohblonden Auroren würgte und sah sehnsüchtig zurück nach oben, wo ein kleiner Lichtspalt der Tür zu erkennen war. Dora ging hinter ihrem Ausbilder her und wechselte ihren Blick sekündlich zwischen den Stufen und Contessina.

»Das Übliche, schwarzmagische Objekte, unerlaubte Gegenstände. Alles was nicht im Besitz von Privatpersonen sein sollte.« Contessina wollte spöttisch auflachen, verkniff sich die Bemerkung jedoch. _Glaubt das Ministerium wirklich, dass wir dumm genug wären, solche Dinge im eigenen Haus aufzubewahren?_

»Haben Sie auch vor die Gräber zu öffnen? Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Geister es sonderlich witzig fänden, wenn Sie ihre ewige Ruhe stören. Glauben Sie mir, ich habe sehr launische Vorfahren.«

»Geister?«, blieb es einem der müden Auroren im Halse stecken, der auf einen Schlag hellwach wirkte. Contessina schmunzelte in sich hinein und ging weiter.

»Das wird nicht nötig sein, Miss Malfoy, wir möchten nur alles abgesucht haben, bevor wir uns anderen Familien zuwenden.«

»Wen werden Sie noch mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren?«, fragte sie neugierig.

»Darüber darf ich Ihnen keine Auskunft geben«, antwortete Mr Shacklebolt. _Warum kommt er hier her, wenn er weiß, dass er uns durch den Vertrag nichts anhaben kann? Er hat ihn zusammen mit Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore unterschrieben, daran muss er doch erinnern? Oder ist er gerade deswegen hier? Wird er versuchen mich auszuquetschen um ihm alles zu verraten? Werde ich dann lügen können?_ Er war im Auftrag des Ministeriums hier, nicht des Ordens. Sie hatte sich dem Orden verpflichtet, aber als Auror musste sie ihm nichts sagen. _Oder doch?_ Plötzlich war sie sich über die Tragweite des Vertrages unsicher und verfluchte sich abermals über ihre eigene Dummheit.

Als sie die sechshundertsechsundsechzig Stufen endlich überwunden hatten und mit halb kollabierten Lungen unten ankamen, entzündeten sich die Fackeln an den Mauern von selbst. Es ging dreihundert Meter geradeaus nach links und dreihundert Meter geradeaus nach rechts. Die Gewölbedecke war in Bögen abgerundet und stieg acht Meter nach oben. Die Auroren starrten mit offenen Mündern in die Tunnel und hielten sich schmerzend die Seiten.

»Also?«, fragte sie mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit »Welche Richtung möchten Sie zuerst erkunden?«

Mr Shacklebolt hatte die Größe des unterirdischen Gewölbekomplexes unterschätzt, denn er sah mit schmalen Lippen und aneinander reibenden Handflächen die endlosen Gänge entlang.

Contessina schmunzelte und konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen nicht loszulachen. Doch das Beste an der Misere der Auroren, war, dass sie das Schlimmste noch gar nicht wussten. »Die erste Ebene bezieht sich auf zwanzig Kilometer, vielleicht auch mehr«, rieb sie ihnen unter die Nase.

»Die Erste?«, schluckte der Strohblonde mit braunen Augen und sah mit schreckgeweiteten Pupillen zu ihr.

»Insgesamt sind es fünf Ebenen.« Die immer bleicher werdenden Mienen der Auroren waren es wert sich mit ihnen herumzuschlagen. Das Ministerium sollte sich in Zukunft besser über die Anwesen informieren, in denen sie eine Razzia planten. »Sie verlaufen über das gesamte Grundstück mit fünfzehn Hektar, mehr oder weniger.«

Blinzelnd und mit angehaltenem Atem sahen die Auroren zu Mr Shacklebolt. Sechs Auroren würden es niemals schaffen die ganze Fläche zu inspizieren. Selbst ein größeres Team würde Wochen brauchen bis alles genau abgesucht war.

»Ich denke die erste Ebene wird reichen«, leckte sich der glatzköpfige Zauberer über die Lippen und zupfte an seinem Ohrring.

»Gut«, zog Contessina eine Grimasse und faltete die Hände vor sich zusammen. »Sie könnten Ihr Team aufteilen, dann geht es schneller. Sollten sie sich verlaufen, können sie einfach nach einer Hauselfe rufen, die wird sie dann wieder zurückführen.« Mr Shacklebolt nickte und schickte Dora mit Contessina und der Hälfte der Auroren nach links, während er mit der anderen Hälfte nach rechts ging.

Selbstgefällig schmunzelte Contessina und schritt neben ihrer Cousine geradeaus. Sie kamen an der frisch ausgehobenen Grabkammer von ihrem Großvater vorbei, den sie neben ihrer Großmutter platziert hatten. Die ersten Malfoys, deren Gebeine hier bestattet worden waren, lagen tief unten in der fünfen Ebene. Sie waren in riesigen Grabkammern platziert worden, die mit Malereien, Statuen und haufenweise Gold geschmückt waren.

Armand Malfoy hatte damals viele gesalbte Skelette aus Frankreich mit nach England genommen und sie würdig bestattet sobald er das Land von König Wilhelm I. bekommen hatte und das Manor errichtet worden war. Ein paar dieser Gebeine gingen bis zu zwei Jahrhunderte vor Anfang ihrer Zeitrechnung zurück und waren mit kaum lesbaren Runen verziert. Ihr Vater hatte genauso wenig Ahnung wie seine Vorgänger, wer die Toten da unten waren. Zweifellos waren es Malfoys, doch die Vornamen waren ihnen nicht bekannt. Bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatten Contessina und ihr Vater versucht die Runen zu entziffern, doch es war ihnen nicht gelungen. Sie hatten ein paar Runen übersetzten können, ohne jedoch ganze Wörter herauszubekommen.

»Sie vermisst dich«, schreckte Dora sie aus ihrer Erinnerung. Contessina blickte zu ihrer Cousine. »Wir konnten sie gerade noch abhalten hier her zu kommen, als sie sich überzeugen wollte, ob du überhaupt noch lebst.« Ihre Cousine war verärgert, das war nicht schwer herauszuhören. Contessina konnte es nachvollziehen. Wenn Andromeda das mit ihr gemacht hätte, wäre sie auch halb wahnsinnig geworden.

»Die Umstände haben sich nun mal geändert«, antwortete sie kühl ohne sie anzusehen. Die Auroren hinter und neben ihnen, beachteten sie kaum. Stattdessen sahen sie sich mit bibbernden Stäben um und erwarteten aus jeder Nische einen Toten hervorspringen.

»Ein einfaches _Okay_ auf einem Toilettenpapier hätte ausgereicht, damit sie nicht ihren Verstand verliert«, zischte sie leise.

Contessina kreiste die Schultern und zog es vor ihre Cousine von nun an zu ignorieren. Sie schlug einen schnellen Gang ein und führte die Auroren durch die Abzweigungen, wo lauter leere Grabkammern und Grabesnischen zu sehen waren. _Irgendwann wird man mich auch in einer dieser Kammern bestatten._ Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Tag noch weit entfernt war.

Spät abends begleitete Contessina die zitternden Auroren zum Tor und öffnete es ihnen. Sie konnten es kaum abwarten auf die andere Seite zu kommen und schon mal vorauszugehen.

»Danke für Ihre Kooperation, Miss Malfoy«, sagte Mr Shacklebolt steif und strich sich über die halb gefrorene Kleidung.

»Ich hoffe diese ereignislose Tour hat Ihnen zugesagt«, lächelte sie falsch und schloss das Tor hinter ihm und Dora.

»Auf Wiedersehen«, verabschiedete er sich und apparierte. Dora schenkte ihr einen säuerlich müden Blick und tat es ihrem Ausbilder gleich.

Contessina rieb sich den Nacken und atmete aus. Die Auroren hatten zwar nichts gefunden, dennoch war sie angespannt gewesen. Noch dazu war sich nicht begeistert gewesen derart viele Treppen runter und wieder hoch zu laufen. Hoffentlich blieb das Ministerium nun eine Weile von ihrem Anwesen fern.

»Du siehst aus, als könntest du so einen gebrauchen«, erklang Rabastans Stimme, sobald Contessina das Foyer durchschritten hatte. Sie blickte hoch zum Treppengeländer und entdeckte ihn mit einem Martini in der Hand. Schmunzelnd nippte er an der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit. »Gesellst du dich zu mir?«

Unschlüssig blieb Contessina auf halber Stufe stehen und betrachtete ihn. Eigentlich hatte sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurückziehen wollen bis Draco wiederkam, doch vielleicht konnte sie diese Chance nutzen um Rabastan etwas besser kennen zu lernen. _Später bleibt noch genug Zeit um mich auszuruhen._

»Gerne«, antwortete sie und erklomm die entsetzlich wenig wirkenden Stufen. Sie konnte es nicht erwarten, bis sie endlich apparieren durfte. »Hast du dich auf dem Gelände versteckt, oder warum bist du so schnell wieder hier?«, hakte sie nach als sie zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte und mit ihm in den Salon durch den Speisesaal ging.

»Eigentlich wollte ich bei Scabior vorbeischauen, doch der treibt sich gerade bei diesen stinkenden Biestern herum. Deshalb habe ich Lucius‘ Hunde ausgeführt.« Rabastan grinste und sah zu Ivar und Ilsø, die sich am Kamin im Salon wärmten. Sie richteten ihre Köpfe auf als Contessina eintrat.

»Was macht er bei den Werwölfen?«, fragte sie und ging zu den zwei irischen Wolfshunden.

Rabastan machte sich an die Arbeit ihr ein Martini zu mixen. »Geschäftliches«, antwortete er abgehakt. »Der Dunkle Lord scheint nach allen Stricken zu greifen.« Contessina wurde bei dieser zynischen Bemerkung aufmerksam.

»Wer wird sich ihm noch anschließen?«, bohrte sie weiter und versuchte möglichst teilnahmslos zu klingen, während ihre Hände über die Köpfe der Hunde strichen.

»Ich glaube du wolltest sagen; Wer wird sich _uns_ noch anschließen? Nicht wahr?«, fragte er lauernd. Ein Grinsen, das einer Hyäne gleichkam, schlich sich über seine Lippen. Plötzlich fühlte Contessina sich wie die Beute in der Savanne.

»Ja, genau das wollte ich sagen«, gab sie zurück. Ilsø biss ihr spielerisch in die Hand und gab ihr Grund genug von Rabastan wegzusehen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug gewesen sich diesem Todesser zu nähern. Sie wusste nur wenig über den Bruder ihres Onkels. Eigentlich nur, dass er bei der Folterung von Nevilles Eltern anwesend gewesen war, und mit Regulus Black, Sirius‘ jüngerem Bruder, befreundet gewesen war. Doch über ihn persönlich hatte sie noch nichts herausfinden können. Aber woher auch? Sie konnte schließlich nicht einfach zu Bellatrix spazieren und nachfragen was sie von Rabastan hielt. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie ihrer Einschätzung ohnehin nicht traute.

»Bisher stehen die Riesen und Dementoren unter seinem Befehl«, antwortete er, nachdem er ihr den Martini gereicht und sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte. »Wir sind gerade dabei die Werwölfe und Tierwesen für uns zu gewinnen. Der Dunkle Lord erkundigt sich international nach Gleichgesinnten.«

Contessina nippte an dem herben Drink und konnte ein Räuspern nur schwer unterdrücken. Riesen und Dementoren, so viel hatte sie auch gewusst. Doch von den Werwölfen hatte sie bisher keine Ahnung gehabt. _Hat Draco mit ihnen zu tun?_ Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht so war. Nicht alle waren so wie Mr Lupin.


	95. Ausflüge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich lasse dieses Kapitel einfach für sich sprechen ;)  
> Schreibt mir gerne wie euch "Band 6" bisher gefällt ♥

Die verbliebenen Tage ihrer Weihnachtsferien nutze Contessina um weiter über Genesis zu forschen. In der hauseigenen Bibliothek hatte sie eine Menge Bücher gefunden, die ihr weiterhelfen könnten, doch sie hatte weder die Zeit, noch die entsprechende Fachkenntnis um sie zu lesen. Viele der Schriften waren über zwei- bis dreitausend Jahre alt und kaum zu lesen, und wenn die Schrift klar erschien, waren es Runen, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

An einem Abend war sie beinahe verzweifelt genug gewesen, um Bellatrix oder Rabastan um Hilfe zu bitten, doch dann hatte sie sich vorgestellt wie die zwei über Genesis nachdachten und es am Ende vielleicht selbst anwenden wollten. Dieser Gedanke hatte gereicht um zu akzeptieren, dass sie in einer Sackgasse gelandet war. Ihr neuer Plan bestand darin, die Bücher zu lesen, die sie lesen konnte und ein paar der unbekannten Runen aufzuzeichnen, um sie Professor Vektor zu zeigen. Hoffentlich würde ihre Professorin ihr weiterhelfen können, denn wenn nicht, wäre sie wirklich am Ende.

Noch früh am Morgen saß Contessina auf ihrem flauschigen Teppich und hatte _›5000 Jahre der Goldenen Künste‹, ›La mágica oscura‹, ›Rituale und Opferungen der Druiden‹, ›Magische Künste im keltischen Britannien‹_ und _›Zeremonielle Magie‹_ vor sich ausgebreitet. Ivar und Ilsø lagen daneben, während Ara gegenüber im Sessel thronte und mit einer von Contessinas Schreibfedern spielte.

»Ich sage es euch, wenn es fertig ist, wie oft noch?«, hörte sie ihren Bruder rufen. Dann schlug ihre Tür krachend auf und Draco trat haareraufend ein.

»Aber, Draci, es geht um _seinen_ Auftrag, du darfst das nicht vermasseln. Lucius hat uns schon genug Schande bereitet«, kam ihre Tante fluchend hinterhergestiefelt. Ihr Haar war zu einem Turm toupiert, wobei einzelne Locken sich wild hinab zu ihren Schultern kringelten. Wie immer trug sie ein langes schwarzes Lederkleid, das vorne zugeschnürt wurde und in langen, seidenen Ärmeln endete.

»Es wird alles bereit sein«, gab Draco zurück und ballte immer wieder die Hände zu Fäusten. Er wollte sich auf ihr Bett setzen, doch vor Bellatrix würde er niemals solche Schwäche zeigen. Ihre Tante stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und wollte gerade von vorne anfangen.

»Bellatrix«, fuhr Contessina ihr über den Mund. »Könntest du mich gleich begleiten, ich müsste einige Besorgungen machen?« Bellatrix drehte sich herum und nahm Contessina erstmals wahr. »Dafür müssten wir nach Belgien, der Portschlüssel ist schon bereit. Ich könnte deine Beratung gebrauchen.« Ihre Tante schien mit sich zu ringen. Sie blickte zu Draco und dann wieder zurück zu Contessina. »Ich finde sicher jemand anderen, wenn es dir zu gefährlich ist …«, und damit hatte sie die Todesserin in der Hand.

»Die Auroren machen mir keine Angst!«, hielt sie sofort entgegen und straffte sich. »Selbstverständlich komme ich mit.«

»Danke«, lächelte sie. »In zehn Minuten warte ich im Foyer.« Ihre Tante rauschte aus dem Zimmer und ging sich passend kleiden.

Draco stöhnte und ließ sich auf ihr Bett nieder. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in den Händen und rieb über die bleiche Haut. Contessina schloss ihre Bücher und packte sie unter den kleinen Tisch vor dem erloschenen Kamin. Sie ging an den Wolfshunden vorbei und stellte sich vor ihren Zwilling.

»Danke«, flüsterte er und sah zusammengesunken zu ihr auf. Contessina fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein plattes Haar. »Sie läuft mir jetzt schon seit zwei Stunden hinterher und hört nicht auf zu reden!«

»Ich werde sie bis heute Abend beschäftigen, dann hast du deine Ruhe.« Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste seine pochende Schläfe. Draco schloss die Arme um ihre Taille und lehnte sich gegen ihre Brust. Nur allzu gern würde sie fragen wie sein Plan vorankam, doch das konnte sie nicht riskieren, falls Dumbledore sie nach den Ferien zu sich bestellte. Der alte Mann hatte bisher noch keinen Versuch gestartet sie auszuquetschen und langsam wurde sie misstrauisch. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass ihr Schulleiter eine Strategie verfolgte, und Contessina hatte kein Interesse ein Teil davon zu sein.

»Wenn es schiefgeht und ich versage, dann –«

»Dir wird nichts geschehen«, unterbrach sie ihn harsch. Sie legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn zu ihr aufzublicken. »Egal was passiert, ich werde dich beschützen, verstanden?« Dracos müde Augen wurden glasig je länger er sie ansah. Contessina setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht. »Ich meine das ernst, Draco.«

»Und wenn ich Erfolg habe? Wenn ich –«

»Was auch immer du tun musst«, stoppte sie seine aufkeimende Sorge, »du bleibst mein Bruder. Ich werde bei dir bleiben, an deiner Seite, für immer und ewig.« Ihre kühle Hand ruhte an seiner warmen Wange. »Was soll ich denn ohne dich machen?«

Als er ein schwaches Lächeln über sich brachte, fanden ihre Lippen zusammen. Vergessen waren die Sorgen und Ängste. Sie spürten nur noch den anderen und bekamen eine Pause ihrer Realität. Es war ein paar Tage her seit sie sich zuletzt geküsst hatten. Entweder waren zu viele um sie herum gewesen, oder Draco war vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen bevor Contessina zu Bett gegangen war.

Ihr Zwilling lehnte sich gegen sie und kippte mit ihr auf die weiche Tagesdecke. Contessina spürte wie verzweifelt er sich an sie klammerte. Am liebsten würde sie bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr aufstehen und mit Draco im Bett bleiben, doch sie hatten beide zu tun. Draco musste an seinem Auftrag arbeiten und Contessina ihre Tante beschäftigen.

Noch ein paar Sekunden genoss sie das Gefühl seiner sanften Lippen, bevor sie ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust legte und ihn stoppte. »Wenn wir fertig sind und alle schlafen, können wir das fortsetzten«, flüsterte sie und strich mit dem Daumen über seine feuchte Unterlippe. »Aber jetzt müssen wir weiter machen.« In Dracos lichtgrau hatte sich ein sommerlicher Sturm gebildet. Sein Herz pochte stark gegen ihre Hand. »Heute Abend, dann haben wir bis zum Morgen Zeit für uns.« Ihr Zwilling wollte nicht an seinem Auftrag für den Dunklen Lord arbeiten, doch die Aussicht auf die kommende Nacht besänftigte ihn. Er nickte und richtete sich auf.

»Sei vorsichtig«, sagte er als sie aufgestanden war und nahm ihre Hand in seine.

Contessina trat nochmal vor ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. »Mir passiert nichts«, beruhigte sie ihn. »Sie scheint mich einigermaßen gut leiden zu können. Außerdem wird sie mich wohl kaum umbringen, wenn ich ihr einen Tag in der Zivilisation anbiete.«

Draco war keineswegs überzeugt. »Sollte sie … sei schneller, okay?« Contessina nickte kaum merklich. Ob sie wirklich ihren Stab ziehen und den Avada sprechen konnte, würde sie wohl erst herausfinden, wenn es soweit war.

»Bis später«, küsste sie ihn ein letztes Mal, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging hinunter ins Foyer. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt jemanden auf ihren kurzen Trip mitzunehmen, doch wenn Draco dafür seine Ruhe hatte, würde sie ihre Tante gerne mitnehmen. Es würde anstrengend werden diese Verrückte etliche Stunden zu beschäftigen, aber es würde schon irgendwie funktionieren. Solange sie nicht Muggel mitten auf der Straße abschlachtete, konnte nichts schiefgehen – glaubte sie zumindest.

Als Bellatrix endlich aufgetaucht war, waren es nur noch wenige Sekunden gewesen, bis der Portschlüssel sie davongewirbelt hatte. Stolpernd waren sie in Brüssel angekommen und hatten erstmal durch den Schnee stapfen müssen um zur kleinen Gasse zu gelangen, von der aus sie die belebten Magischen Straßen erreicht hatten.

Bellatrix hatte sich in einen dicken, braunschwarzen Mantel gehüllt und ihr wildes Haar zu einem hellen braun gefärbt, damit sie niemand leicht erkennen konnte. Contessina war sich nicht sicher wie motiviert die Auroren der anderen Länder waren, weshalb sie es vorzog lieber nicht erkannt zu werden. In Frankreich würde man sie sofort verhaften, da sie mit dem britischen Zaubereiministerium enger zusammenarbeiteten, doch hier in Belgien, war es nicht so – jedenfalls hatte Contessina nichts anderes gehört. Wenn sie schnell und unauffällig waren, würden sie kaum Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Am Arm ihrer Tante eingehakt klapperte Contessina ihre Liste ab. Sie hatte über die letzten Tage nachgeforscht und einiges in Verbindung mit Genesis gefunden, dass ihr behilflich sein könnte. Da es Raritäten waren, hatte sie nicht einfach in die Winkelgasse gehen können. Das Ministerium hätte es herausgefunden, oder die Ladenbesitzer hätten sie verpfiffen. Noch mehr Auroren konnte sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Also hatte sie anderweitig nachsehen müssen und sich schließlich für Brüssel entschieden. Hier gab es eine der größten magischen Einkaufsstraßen Europas, in der besonders zu Neujahr haufenweise Touristen erschienen. Keiner würde sie für verdächtig halten, und selbst wenn, hatten sie keinen blassen Schimmer wer sie war.

»Was willst du hier besorgen, Tessi?«, fragte ihre Tante und versuchte immer wieder einen Blick auf ihre Pergamentzettel zu erhaschen.

»Ein paar Dinge für Hogwarts und dann noch ein Geschenk für Severus«, antwortete sie halb gelogen, während sie sich bei den Schaufenstern umsah.

Im Gegensatz zur Winkelgasse, hatte hier alles eine strickte Ordnung. Die Straßen waren gerade und zweigten sauber in einem rechten Winkel ab. Die Geschäfte waren nacheinander aufgereiht, und keines stand weiter hervor als das andere. Laternen waren alle zwanzig Meter aufgestellt und würden am Abend genug Licht spenden. Straßen und Gassen waren breit und gesäubert. Hunderte Zauberer und Hexen drückten sich schnatternd und mit vollen Taschen aneinander vorbei. Keiner schenkte ihnen Beachtung, jeder war mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

Contessina war erleichtert so gut voranzukommen. Bellatrix schaute zwar alle drei Sekunden paranoid durch die Menschenmenge, doch sie behielt ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang.

»Was kaufst du der Fledermaus?«, fragte sie und sah die Hexen vor ihnen an, als könne sie ihren Blutstatus mit bloßen Augen herausfinden.

»Ein Buch, nichts Besonderes«, antwortete Contessina. Eigentlich war es etwas Besonderes, denn es war eine von weltweit fünf Ausgaben, die sie zufällig entdeckt hatte. Severus war schwer zufriedenzustellen, besonders wenn es um Geschenke ging, doch dieses Buch musste selbst ihn beeindrucken – _und hoffentlich dermaßen in seinen Bann ziehen, dass er sich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraushält._

»Dafür musst du extra hier her kommen?« Ihre Tante hatte den Braten längst gerochen. Sie war viel zu neugierig, als dass sie sich nicht fragen würde, warum sie ausgerechnet hier her kommen wollte.

»Es ist ein seltenes Buch, außerdem ist es weniger riskant sich hier blicken zu lassen als in der Winkelgasse oder Hogsmead«, redete sie sich lapidar heraus. Egal was sie ihr jetzt auftischte, sie würde skeptisch bleiben.

»Aber du hattest nicht vor mich mitzunehmen«, warf Bellatrix ein und musterte verkniffen den Zauberer mit spitzen, wollenem Hut, der gerade an ihnen vorbeistiefelte. Seine rote Robe glitt über den matschigen Schnee und war unten bereits ausgefranst und schmutzig. »Schlammblut«, zischte sie ihm hinterher.

»Eigentlich wollte ich Rabastan mitnehmen«, lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu sich.

Bellatrix zog ihr Brauen zusammen. »Rabastan?«, fragte sie und stolperte beinahe über den Bordstein.

»Ja. Er hängt ständig nur in seinem Zimmer herum und liest ein Buch nach dem anderen. Ich dachte, er bräuchte vielleicht mal wieder Sauerstoff, also wollte ich ihn mitnehmen.« Es wäre zwar eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen ihn besser kennenzulernen, aber sie hätte sich gewiss nicht mit ihm in die Öffentlichkeit gewagt. Ihre Tante war zwar genauso gefährlich, aber die konnte sie wenigstens einschätzen. Bei Rabastan hatte sie keine Ahnung was er eigentlich wollte. Der kleine Plausch im Salon hatte auch nichts ergeben. Sie hatten über belangloses Zeug geredet, bis er irgendwann wieder in sein Zimmer verschwunden war. Abgesehen davon vertraute sie auf die enge Beziehung zwischen ihrer Tante und ihrer Mutter. Sie würde ihre Schwester wahrscheinlich nicht damit aufregen, ihre Tochter um die Ecke gebracht zu haben.

Die Stunden vergingen und sie arbeiteten jeden ihrer Zettel ab. Severus‘ Geschenk hatte sie ein kleines Vermögen gekostet, doch sie konnte es kaum abwarten sein Gesicht zu sehen, wenn er es in Händen halten würde. Die speziellen Übersetzungstafeln für Runen hatte sie in verschiedenen Fachgeschäften auftreiben können. Es war nicht leicht gewesen alle Fragen von Bellatrix zu beantworten ohne zu viel zu verraten, doch ihre Tante hatte sich irgendwann in die schwarzmagische Abteilung zurückgezogen und Contessina ihre Ruhe gelassen. Ob das nun gut oder schlecht war, hatte sie für diesen Moment ignoriert.

Bellatrix hatte sich ebenfalls ein paar Bücher und fragwürdige Objekte gekauft, bei denen Contessina nur erahnen konnte was sie anrichteten. Zu Contessinas Überraschung hatte sie auch etwas für ihre Schwester gekauft und es sogar einpacken lassen. Contessina hatte nicht weiter nachgefragt, sondern sich nur vergewissert, dass es ihre Mutter nicht umbringen konnte.

Über den Tag hinweg hatte ihre Tante etliche Kommentare fallen lassen, doch glücklicherweise schienen die Menschen sie weitestgehend zu ignorieren oder nicht zu hören. Eine Schlägerei konnten sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Außerdem waren manche ihrer einfallsreichen Bemerkungen berechtigt gewesen. Als ein krummer Mann mit schmutziger Kleidung und verdrecktem Haar an ihnen vorbeigekommen war, hatte Contessina fast ihr Frühstück hochgewürgt. Bellatrix hatte sich nicht gescheut nach ihrem Stab zu greifen und ihn mit Schüssen in den Hinter zu vertreiben. Sie hatte ihm sogar noch hinterhergefeuert, als er in die dreißig Meter entfernte Abzweigung gerannt war. Contessina war tatsächlich ein Lachen entkommen und für eine Sekunde hatte sie vergessen was ihre Tante letzten Juni getan hatte. Als die Erinnerung wiedergekommen war, hatte sie sich vor sich selbst geekelt. Die Frau neben ihr hatte Sirius ermordet und würde es jederzeit wieder tun – das durfte sie niemals vergessen.

Die Sterne waren schon breit leuchtend am Himmel als sie im Manor ankamen und den Hauselfen die Einkäufe reichten.

»Da seid ihr ja!«, rief ihre Mutter und kam ins Foyer gelaufen. Tiefe Furchen befanden sich unter ihren Augen und zogen sich bis runter zu ihren spröden Lippen. »Was fällt euch ein, einfach hinauszugehen!«

»Wir hatten einen erfolgreichen Tag, Zissy, kein Grund sich aufzuregen«, kicherte ihre Tante und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Schwester.

»Kein Grund mich aufzuregen?«, fauchte ihre Mutter erbost und schubste Bellatrix‘ Hand davon. »Du warst draußen in der Öffentlichkeit. Was wenn euch jemand gesehen hat!«

»Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen, Zissy, mich hat niemand erkannt.« Bellatrix drehte sich um ihre Silhouette und stieg beflügelt die Treppen nach oben. Ihre Mutter war ihr dicht auf den Fersen und fluchte vor sich hin.

Contessina blieb zurück und rieb sich die Schläfe. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten zu Draco unter die Deck zu kriechen. In Hogwarts hatten sie nicht mehr die Möglichkeit in einem Bett zu schlafen. Sie waren älter geworden und die andern würden sich fragen warum sie immer noch beieinander waren. Abgesehen davon, hatte Contessina keinerlei Interesse Crabbe und Goyle am Morgen zu begegnen.

Auf dem Weg nach oben gesellten sich Ivar und Ilsø zu ihr, die vor dem Musizierzimmer gewartet hatten. In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, fanden sie auch Ara, die sich an ihrem Schmuck ausgetobt hatte und nun mit glitzernden und funkelnden Ketten, Armreifen und Ohrringen bestückt war. Contessina half ihr kopfschüttelnd alles abzunehmen. Die Wolfshunde machten sich es am Kamin bequem und beobachteten sie mit heraushängenden Zungen.

Draco war noch nicht da, weshalb Contessina sich im Bad frisch machte. Die Hauselfen brachten ihr etwas zu Essen und stellten ihre Einkäufe vor der Kommode ab. Während sie alles verstaute, konnte sie Geräusche aus Dracos Zimmer wahrnehmen. Es hörte sich so an als würde er sich ebenso frisch machen und umziehen. Zumindest ließ das ständige Zuknallen seiner Badezimmertür das vermuten. Ihr Zwilling hatte schon immer Gefallen daran gefunden sich anzukündigen. Ihr Vater hatte ihn dafür mehrmals gemaßregelt, doch nichts hatte Wirkung gezeigt.

Contessina schmunzelte und legte Severus‘ Geschenk in eine Tasche, die sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen würde. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob Filch das ebenso durchsuchen würde, wie er ihr Gepäck zum Schuljahresanfang durchsucht hatte, doch wenn, würde sie es eben nochmal einpacken müssen.

»Wie war euer Ausflug?«, fragte Draco als er zehn Minuten später ihr Zimmer betrat und sich über ihr Abendessen hermachte, das aus Trauben, Käse und Sesam-Crackern bestand.

Contessina wandte sich von Ivar ab, den sie ausführlich gekrault hatte und sah zu ihrem Zwilling. Sie wollte gerade antworten, doch ihr blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, als sie sein äußerst freizügiges Auftreten bemerkte. Ihr Bruder trug nichts weiter als seidene Shorts, die im Kerzenlicht dunkelgrün schimmerten. Seine nackte Brust strahle hell und funkelnd, genauso wie die nackten Beine an denen er trotz bitterer Kälte keine Socken trug. Das silberblonde Haar war feucht und ließ einzelne Tropfen seine Brust hinunterrinnen.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Contessina sich soweit gefangen hatte, dass sie schlucken konnte. Ihr Mund war wie ausgetrocknet und ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte man ihr ein Paddel quer übers Gesicht gezogen. _Hat er das mit Absicht gemacht?_

»G-gut«, räusperte sie sich und griff nach ihrem Wasser, das neben ihrem Teller stand. Sie genehmigte sich drei Lange Schlucke und konzentrierte sich dann auf ihr Essen. »Es lief erstaunlich gut, sie hat keinen Ärger gemacht und wir wurden nicht festgenommen«, antwortete sie, sobald sie sich gesammelt hatte.

»Du warst bis jetzt mit ihr unterwegs?«, fragte er beinahe skeptisch. Sie konnte selbst kaum glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft hatte ihre Tante all die Stunden auszuhalten.

»Sie war hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Leute um uns herum zu identifizieren«, erwiderte sie schulterzuckend, spießt eine Traube auf und sah zu Ara, die es sich oben am Baldachin gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Gemeinsam verzehrten sie ihr Abendessen und erledigten den Rest im Bad bevor sie bettfertig zurückkehrten. Ivar und Ilsø lagen nun links und rechts auf den Vorlegern des Bettes und Ara schlummerte hoch oben tief und fest.

Contessina blies die Kerzen aus und wollte gerade in ihr Bett klettern, als sich zwei Arme um ihre Taille schlangen und sie an den halbnackten Körper hinter sich zogen. Draco stupste ihr Haar mit seiner Nase beiseite und küsste die freien Stellen ihres Halses.

»Ich habe dich vermisst«, raunte er und küsste sie hinter ihrem Ohr. Contessina lehnte sich ihm entgegen und strich seine Arme entlang. Federleicht glitten ihre Fingerkuppen über das Dunkle Mal an seinem linken Unterarm. Die Haut fühlte sich nicht anders an und dennoch war es ein immenser Unterschied.

»Ich wäre beleidigt, wenn dem nicht so wäre«, flüsterte sie und drehte sich soweit, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ihr Zwilling schmunzelte und küsste sie.

Das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen breitet sich in ihrem Körper aus. Ihre Fingerspitzen brannten drauf seine makellose Haut zu berühren. Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen und legte die Hände um seinen Nacken um sich näher an ihn drücken zu können. Draco kam ihr entgegen und platzierte seine Hände an ihren Hüften. Er drängt sie nach hinten zu ihrem Bett, verscheuchte Ivar von dem Vorleger und schubst sie auf die Matratze.

Contessina keuchte als er eine Sekunde später auf ihr lag und ihren Mund erneut in Beschlag nahm. Sie rutschten hoch in die Kissen ohne sich voneinander zu trennen. Draco schnappte sich ihre Hände, die planlos über seine Brust gewandert waren und drückte sie in die Kissen. Er konnte sie problemlos mit einer Hand festhalten und nutze die zweite um ihre Seite entlangzufahren. Das Kribbeln verwandelte sich in ein brennendes Feuer, das zu einem Flächenbrand mutierte, sobald ihr Zwilling ihre Haut berührte.

Dracos Finger zupften an dem Saum ihres violetten Nachtkleides, bis er es ihre Schenkel hochgeschoben hatte und seinen Mund von ihrem trennte. Contessina richtete sich auf und Draco zog in Windeseile den störenden Stoff von ihrem Körper. Das Kleid landete auf dem Vorleger und wurde von der Dunkelheit des Zimmers verschluckt.

Eine kühle Brise streift ihre kleinen Brüste. Ihre Spitzen richteten sich auf und fingen Dracos brodelnde Blicke ein. Ihr Bruder hatte seine Hand an ihrer Taille und starrte schwer atmend auf ihre freigelegte Haut.

»Lehn dich zurück«, flüsterte er rau ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Contessinas Herz raste als sie seiner Aufforderung nachkam und sich zurück in die weichen Kissen begab. Draco saß halb auf ihren Schenkeln, wobei die feinen Härchen seiner Beine ihre glatte Haut streiften. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rippenbogen hinauf und streiften mit den Daumen die Seiten ihrer Brüste.

Erneut entkam ihr ein Keuchen. Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte sie sich an Sirius und wie er letztes Jahr dasselbe getan hatte. Contessina hatte bisher niemandes Nähe mehr genießen können. Den kurzen Ausrutscher mit Severus zählte sie nicht dazu, denn dafür schämte sie sich immer noch in Grund und Boden.

Zum ersten Mal merkte sie, wie ausgehungert ihr Körper nach Berührungen dieser Art war. Harry war sie zwar wieder näher gekommen, doch sie hatte nicht zugelassen, dass daraus mehr wurde als Händchenhalten und Umarmungen. Nach allem was mit Draco geschehen war, hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht Harry zu küssen. Es hätte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber wie Verrat angefühlt.

»Du bist wunderschön«, wisperte Draco. Seine Hände waren an ihrem Schlüsselbein zur Ruhe gekommen.

Contessina lächelte. Wärme durchflutete ihren Körper. Das drängende Feuer hatte sich gelegt. Sie wollte es nicht so stürmisch angehen wie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco hatte sich noch nie einem Mädchen genähert und Contessina wollte nicht, dass alles innerhalb von Sekunden vorbei war. Sie wollte es langsam angehen und genießen können.

Also nahm sie seine Hand von ihrem Schlüsselbein und küsste die Fingerspitzen. Draco sah ihr mit düsterem Glanz in die Augen. Helle Flecken waren in ihnen zu erkennen, die aussahen als würde die Sonne durch ein Unwetter hindurchblitzen. Contessina legte seine Hand zwischen ihre Brüste und nahm dann ihre weg. Sie nickte und legte den Kopf seitlich.

Draco biss sich auf die Oberlippe und atmete abgehackt. Sein Kehlkopf hüpfte als er schwer schluckte. Auf ihrer kühlen Haut fühlte sich seine warme Hand wie blubbernde Lava an und erregte sie so sehr, dass sie sich auf die Zunge beißen musste, um keine Laute von sich zu geben.

Beinahe schüchtern zogen Dracos Finger über die flache Spalte. Er umreiste ihre Brust bis er wieder am Schlüsselbein angekommen war und seine zweite Hand hinzunahm. Er tat es erneut und blieb dazwischen ruhen. Dann traute er sich seine Finger über ihre aufgestellten Spitzen streifen zu lassen.

Contessina entwich ein heiseres Keuchen. Dracos Blick traf ihren. Blitze zogen durch das helle grau. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er tat es erneut und ließ seine Finger im Einklang über ihren Vorhof kreisen. Dracos Augen ruhten dabei fest auf ihren. Er sog jede ihrer Regungen in sich auf. Mit jedem weiteren Mal wurde sie in eine seichte Wolke der Erregung gedrängt und nahm kaum etwas anderes wahr als seine Zuwendungen und den süßlichen Duft seiner Haut. Ihre Lider wollten sich schließen, doch sie konnten den Blick nicht abwenden. Sie war von seinen Augen gefesselt.

Nach qualvollen Minuten nahm er seine Hände weg und rutschte ein Stück zurück. Er beugte sich vor und stupste ihre Nase mit seiner, bevor er ihre Lippen kurz vereinte und sich dann ihr Kinn hinunter küsste. Seine Lippen wanderten über ihren Hals und hinterließen kleine, feuchte Spuren. Er küsste die Kuhle zwischen ihrem Schlüsselbein und fuhr hinab, direkt zwischen ihre Brüste. Eine seiner Hände wandte sich ihrer Linken zu, während sich sein Mund zu ihrer Rechten begab.

Als seine feuchten Lippen sich um ihre Spitzen schlossen konnte sie das helle Stöhnen, das seit ihrem Kuss in ihrer Kehle lag, nicht mehr in sich behalten. Sobald ihre Klänge sein Gehör erreicht hatten, wurde Draco mutiger und begann ihre Brust mit der Hand zu kneten, während seine Zunge gegen ihre Spitze stieß und ihr noch mehr Klänge entlockte.

Contessina gab sich seinen Berührungen hin und streckte sich ihm freudig entgegen. Ihr Verstand war in eine dicke, bauschige Nebelhülle eingepackt und für nichts anderes zugänglich als Dracos Annäherungen. Ihr Atem kam nur noch stoßweise zwischen heiserem Stöhnen heraus. Eine Hand hatte sie fest in die Decke unter sich gekrallt, während die andere durch Dracos glatte Strähnen fuhr.

Kurz bevor sie sich vollkommen in dem hitzigen Vergnügen verlor, legte Draco seine Lippen zurück auf ihre. Seine Zunge drängt sich in ihren Mund und begann einen Tanz mit ihrer. Zwischen ihren Beinen entstand eine Sehnsucht als Dracos Becken mit ihrem in Berührung kam. Ihr Bruder keuchte und unterbrach den Kuss. Seine Augen fanden zurück in ihre. Stille umschlang sie, in der nichts weiter zu hören war als ihr gleichmäßig werdender Atem.

Draco schaffte es sich von dem Zauber zu befreien und legte sich neben Contessina. Ihre Blicke wanderten hoch zum Baldachin, dessen grüner Brokatstoff mit silbernen Ranken verziert war und im Sternenlicht vom Fenster glitzerte.

Contessinas Kopf rauschte, ihre Kehle war durch die Hitze in ihrem Körper vollkommen ausgetrocknet und ihre Finger kribbelten wie nach einem Stromschlag. Als ein Windhauch über die feuchten Stellen ihrer Haut strich, breitete sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Körper aus. Sie streckte sich zur Seite und wollte nach ihrem Kleid greifen, doch Draco hielt sie auf.

»Nicht«, raunte er. »Bleib so.« Contessina blickte in die funkelnden grauen Fluten. Ihr Bruder trug nichts weiter als die grünen Shorts und sie selbst nur ihr violettes Spitzenhöschen. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, zog Draco die Decke unter ihren Beinen hoch und breitete sie über ihnen aus.

»Ich will dich spüren können«, flüsterte er als er sich auf die Seite legte und sie an seine Brust zog. Ihre Gesichter lagen dicht beieinander. Contessina lächelte und küsste ihn ein letztes Mal. Sie verschlangen ihre Beine miteinander und legten die Arme um den nackten Oberkörper des anderen. Dicht aneinandergedrängt schlossen sie ihre Lider und schliefen ein.


	96. Ablenkung

Sobald sie aus den Ferien zurück waren, überschütteten die Lehrer sie mit Hausaufgaben und Extraarbeiten. Trotz der vielen Freistunden hatten die Sechstklässler kaum Zeit für sich. Contessina und Draco erging es nicht anders. Die einzigen Momente, in denen sie sich berühren konnte, waren nachts, wenn alle schon schliefen und die Zwillinge sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlichen. Sie taten nichts weiter als sich zu küssen oder beieinander zu liegen, doch es reichte um die gestressten Glieder für ein paar Minuten ausruhen zu lassen.

Manchmal berührten sie sich in der Großen Halle, wenn alle mit dem Essen beschäftigt waren und niemand auf ihre Hände achtete. Contessina streichelte oft über Dracos Oberschenkel oder sein Knie. Ihr Zwilling hingegen liebte es ihre Wirbelsäule hinaufzufahren und kleine Schauer über ihren Rücken zu senden. Die Intensität wurde dabei angeheizt, als sie zum ersten Mal bemerkt hatte, dass Severus sie anstarrte. Er war mit seinen dunklen Onyxen Dracos Hand gefolgt und hatte dabei völlig vergessen seine Gabel zum Mund zu führen.

Der Januar verging schneller als gedacht und ehe sie sich versahen, waren sie im Februar im angekündigten Apparierkurs, der allen Schülern geboten wurde, die vor September volljährig waren. Contessina und Draco hatte die erste Stunde nicht schnell genug kommen können. Sie waren beide erpicht darauf verschwinden zu können um sich an einen ruhigeren Ort zurückzuziehen. Außerdem würden sie somit den elendigen Treppen im Malfoy Manor entkommen.

Als es am Samstagmorgen endlich soweit war, fanden sich die Sechstklässler in der Großen Halle ein. Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout und Severus hatten die langen Haustische verschwinden lassen und erwarteten die Schüler ihrer Häuser. Neben ihnen stand noch ein kleiner, blasser Zauberer, der schätzungsweise der Apparierlehrer vom Ministerium war.

Contessina platzierte sich zwischen ihren Freundinnen Daphne und Pansy, während die Jungs hinter ihnen standen. In der hintersten Reihe schräg von ihnen standen Theodore und Harper, die kichernd tuschelten.

Der Ministeriumszauberer begann zu reden, doch Contessina konzentrierte sich nur auf ihre beiden Gegenspieler. Es war ihr nicht geheuer, dass zwei Menschen, die sie ausgeschlossen hatte, sich so erstklassig verstanden. Harper hatte zwar nichts mit dem Dunklen Lord oder den Todesser zu tun, doch Theodor war mittendrin. _Wer weiß, was er den Todessern alles erzählen würde?_

»Entspann dich, Schwesterherz«, flüsterte Draco ihr ins Ohr. Seine Hand legte sich um ihre geballte Faust und löste ihre Finger aus der Verkrampfung. Er hatte sich dicht hinter sie gedrängt und berührte mit dem Oberkörper ihren Rücken.

Contessina blickte zurück zu ihrem Zwilling. »Wir sollten sie im Auge behalten«, sagte sie leise. Ihr Blick huschte immer wieder nach hinten.

»Hast du etwa Angst vor ihnen?«, witzelte Draco und strich ihr Haar beiseite um ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals zu geben.

»Natürlich nicht«, gab sie gereizt zurück. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte demonstrativ zum Ministeriumszauberer.

»Theodor ist allein, er hat keine hohe Stellung bei _ihm_.«

_Das ist es, was mir Sorgen bereitete. Was wenn Theodor einen Aufstieg anstrebt? Dafür könnte er den Dunklen Lord mit Informationen über Hogwarts, Harry und uns versorgen. Außerdem hat Theodor nichts mehr zu verlieren – nichts weiter als sein Leben. Seine Mutter ist verstorben, sein Vater in Askaban und die restlichen Angehörigen stehen ihm nicht nahe._

»Er ist gefährlich«, widersprach Contessina.

»Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken«, lächelte Draco gegen ihren Nacken und küsste sie erneut.

»Und du dir zu wenig!«, schnappte sie.

»Miss Malfoy, seien Sie still und passen Sie auf!«, bellte Professor McGonagall.

Die Schüler drehten sich zu ihnen um. Contessina wurde stocksteif. Draco nahm unbemerkt Abstand. Severus blickte scharf zu ihnen und verengte seine dunklen Augen zu Schlitzen.

»Ich möchte Sie nun alle bitten, sich so hinzustellen, dass Sie vor sich etwa zwei Meter Platz haben«, fuhr der kleine Zauberer fort.

Mit der Anleitung ihrer Hauslehrer, suchte sich jeder einen Platz. Contessina verharrte an gleicher Stelle und wurde von Pansy flankierte, die ihre rastlosen Blicke zu Theodore und Harper bemerkt hatte. Sie weigerte sich zu ihrem Zwilling zu sehen und wartete stur auf die nächsten Anweisungen. Sie verstand nicht wie Draco es auf die leichte Schulter nehmen konnte. Theodor war eine Bedrohung, die mit ihnen unter einem Dach schlief. Vielleicht sollte sie mit Severus darüber sprechen, der würde das ganze ernster nehmen.

Zu ihrer Linken tauchte ein schwarzhaariger Kopf mit runden Brillengläsern auf. Contessina musste zwei Mal hinsehen um zu realisieren, dass Harry es gewagt hatte sich zu ihr zu stellen, obwohl der gesamte Jahrgang anwesend war.

»Beim Apparieren muss man sich vor allem die Goldene Dreierregel einprägen«, rief der Ministeriumszauberer. »Ziel, Wille, Bedacht!«

Contessina versuchte sich auf den Zauberer zu konzentrieren, doch sie wurde von allen Seiten abgelenkt. Hinter ihr stand Draco, der Harry bereits wütend ins Auge gefasst hatte. Neben ihr war Harry selbst. Vor ihr hatten sich Harper und Theodore platziert. Und zu allem Übel war Pansy auch noch aufmerksam auf Harry geworden. Wenn sie jetzt versuchen würde zu apparieren, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich in tausend Fetzen reißen.

Harry schien sich ihren überspannten Nerven nicht bewusst zu sein. Er hörte dem Lehrer zu, warf einen Blick zu Draco, Crabbe und Goyle, die über irgendetwas tuschelten oder sah mit einem schnellen Lächeln zu Contessina.

»Schritt eins: Fixieren Sie Ihre Gedanken fest auf das gewünschte Ziel«, sagte der kleine Zauberer. »In diesem Fall das Innere Ihres Reifens. Bitte konzentrieren Sie sich jetzt auf dieses Ziel.«

Contessina starrte auf das runde Stück staubigen Boden, das von ihrem Reifen eingeschlossen war, und versuchte angestrengt, an nichts anderes zu denken. Doch das stellte sich als unmöglich heraus, da sie nicht aufhören konnte sich über Theodor den Kopf zu zerbrechen und sich über Harry und Draco zu ärgern.

Die Stunde verging mit all der Ablenkung zäh und frustrierend. Am Ende fühlte sich Contessinas Hirn an, als hätte sie es in kochendes Wasser eingelegt, bis nichts weiter als die Grundform übrig war. Das ständige Gekicher von Harper und Theodor hatte sie halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Genauso wie Harry, der einfach nicht aufgehört hatte sie anzusehen, was Draco natürlich nicht entgangen war.

Sobald sie endlich die Große Halle verlassen durften, entfernte Contessina sich von ihren Freunden und Draco und verzog sich eine kleine Nische bei den Treppen. Dort wartete sie bis Harry heraustrat und an ihr vorbeiging. Schnell und unauffällig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und zog ihn zu sich in den Schatten.

Harry schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und zog seinen Zauberstab. Contessina würdigte ihn jedoch keines Blickes, solange die Schüler bei den Treppen waren. Die Menge verteilte sich nach oben oder unten in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Draco ging zögernd die Stufen hinunter und hielt Ausschau nach ihr. Seine Wangen hatten eine säuerliche Röte angenommen und er ballte immer wieder die Hände zu Fäusten. Contessina kniff die Augen zusammen. Später würde sie sich einiges von ihm anhören dürfen. Sicherlich ahnte er, warum sie gerade nicht aufzufinden war.

Sobald alle Schüler fort waren und die Lehrer die Halle wieder umräumten, verschränkte Contessina ihre Arme und schnaubte als Harry sie ahnungslos ansah.

»Ist etwa–«

»Sei still!«, unterbrach sie ihn. »Was habe ich dir vor ein paar Monaten gesagt?« Harry öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. »Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?«, fragte sie kopfschüttelnd. Sie musste sich beherrschen um nicht wie eine Furie auf ihn loszugehen.

»Wir haben uns seit den Ferien nicht gesehen«, antwortete Harry kleinlaut und rieb sich den Nacken.

»Das ist kein Grund jedem unter die Nase zu reiben, dass wir doch noch Freunde sind!«, zischte sie haltlos. »Glaubst du etwa das hat keiner mitbekommen? Draco hätte dich am liebsten erwürgt!«

»Es ist mir egal was Malfoy denkt«, gab Harry bockig zurück.

»Aber mir nicht!« Contessina fasst sich an die Stirn und schloss ihre Augen. _Hat heute jeder vor mich zum Explodieren zu bringen?_ »Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich das hier nur mache, wenn wir beide diskret sind.« Harry verkniff die Lippen und sah zu Boden. »Wenn du das nicht kannst, muss es eben aufhören«, sprach sie aus wovor sie sich beide fürchteten.

»Was?«, rief Harry alarmiert und kam ihr näher. »Nein, das wollte ich nicht, tut mir leid.« Seine Pupillen hatten sich schlagartig vergrößert. Panik rann über seine Züge. »Ich wollte nur in deiner Nähe sein.«

»Aber nicht so, Harry«, ermahnte sie ihn, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sanft. »Wenn du das nochmal machst, dann war‘s das, verstanden?« Sie wollte die kleinen Annäherungen zu ihm nicht beenden, doch das Wohlbefinden ihres Zwillings war ihr wichtiger. Wenn Draco deswegen nicht klar denken konnte und seinen Auftrag versaute, würde das verheerende Auswirkungen mit sich bringen und Contessina war nicht gewillt das zu riskieren.

»Entschuldige«, murmelte er und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren. »Können wir uns heute Abend sehen? Auf dem Astronomieturm, da ist um die Zeit keiner.« Er brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande und kam ihr näher, bis nur noch eine Armeslänge sie trennte.

»Heute nicht, aber vielleicht morgen?«, kam sie ihm entgegen. Wenn sie heute nochmal rausging, würde Draco eins und eins zusammenzählen und einen Streit vom Zaun brechen.

»Okay.« Harry schien enttäuscht und glücklich zugleich. Contessina erwiderte das kleine Lächeln und umarmte ihn lang genug, dass er bis zum nächsten Abend nichts anstellen würde. Sie musste sich schon Sorgen um ihren Zwilling machen, da brauchte sie nicht auch noch Harry auf ihre Liste zu setzen.

»Bis morgen«, verabschiedete sie sich und sah sich um, bevor sie die Treppen hinunter in die Kerker stieg. Harry sah ihr nach, bis Professor McGonagall aus der Großen Halle trat und ihn erwischte.

Contessina atmete erleichtert aus und genoss die kühle Brise, die ihr das eisige Mauerwerk entgegenwehte. Doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden wurde sie unterbrochen. Eine blasse Hand griff aus den Schatten nach ihr und zog sie in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Rücken machte mit der Wand Bekanntschaft.

»Läuft da wieder was mit Potter?«, erklang die grollende Stimme ihres Bruders, dessen Gesicht keine fünf Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war. Er hatte seine Hände an ihren Ellbogen und übte genug Druck aus um sie an der Wand halten zu können, ohne ihr dabei wehzutun. Sein sonst so ruhiges Grau hatte sich in ein stürmisches Gewitter verwandelt.

Contessina war versucht zu schnauben, doch sie wollte ihren Zwilling nicht provozieren. »Nein, natürlich nicht«, antwortete sie ehrlich. Sie hatte keine Beziehung mit Harry, sie redeten nur. Manchmal erlaubte sie ihm ihre Hand zu halten, doch das war alles. »Ich habe ihn nur gebeten dieses Starren zu unterlassen, mehr nicht.«

Draco schien alles andere als überzeugt. Seine hellen Brauen waren geknittert, eine Falte dazwischen und seine Lippen kaum mehr zu sehen. »Ich will nicht, dass du mit ihm redest.« Der Druck um ihre Arme wurde leichter als er ihr näherkam. Seine Nase streifte ihre.

»Es hat auch etwas Gutes mit dem Feind zu sprechen«, versuchte sie ihn aufzulockern, doch sie erreichte das Gegenteil. Dracos Finger gruben sich in ihre Arme, während der Sturm sich immer weiter ausbreitete. »Er ist dir auf der Spur, Draco. Du musst vorsichtiger sein.«

Harry hatte ihr bei einem ihrer kurzen Treffen erzählt, dass er Draco über die Karte des Rumtreibers verfolgte. Contessina hatte das Gespräch sofort beendet und Harry klargemacht, dass sie nicht über ihren Zwilling sprechen würde.

»Weißt du noch, was ich dir nach dem Trimagischen Turnier versprochen habe?«, fragte sie lächelnd und stupste seine Nase an. Ihre Finger strichen über die dünne Seide seines Ärmels. »Niemand kann dir deinen Platz wegnehmen.« Ihre Lippen überbrückten den Abstand und trafen auf Dracos. Ihr Zwilling presste seinen Körper gegen ihren und drückte sie weiter an die Wand. Unverzüglich erwiderte er den Kuss und gewann die Oberhand. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrer Taille und lenkten ihr Becken gegen seines.

Das heiß erwartete Feuer stieg in ihnen auf, während die Kälte der Kerkergänge sie umgab. Contessina schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und ihr Unterleib begann zu prickeln als sie die Härte zwischen Dracos Beinen spürte und sich schamlos dagegen drängte. Ihrem Bruder entrann ein Stöhnen, dann biss er ihr in die Unterlippe und zog seinen Kopf zurück.

Contessina schlug die Augen auf und leckte sich über die Lippe. Ihre Zungenspitze traf auf einen winzigen Tropfen Blut. Draco grinste ihr verschmitzt entgegen. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste die verletzte Stelle.

»Ich hoffe Potter kennt sein Platz genauso gut wie ich«, grollte er und leckte sich ihr Blut von den Lippen. Contessinas Herz fing wild an zu pochen als sie das gierige Funkeln in dem wolkenverhangenen Grau ausmachte.

»Contessina!«, wurden sie schnarrend unterbrochen. Sie sprangen auseinander und erblickten Severus, der gerade um die Ecke gebogen kam. »Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Potter loswerden sollst?« In schwarzer Pracht blieb ihr Pate vor ihnen stehen, der sie sofort ins Auge fasste und analysierte. »Bist du verletzt?« Er griff nach ihrem Kinn und blickte auf ihre blutende Lippe.

Draco verschränkte die Finger ineinander und nahm mehr und mehr Abstand, bis er an der gegenüberliegenden Wand anstieß. Severus‘ scharfem Blick entging das nicht. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah sie sich nochmal an. »Was treibt ihr hier?«

»Wir haben über Potter gesprochen«, antwortete Contessina schnell. »Er beobachtet Draco und versucht herauszufinden, was sein Auftrag ist. Kannst du nicht irgendwas machen, damit er abgelenkt ist?« Contessina leckte sekündlich über ihre Lippe, damit das Blut außer Sicht blieb.

Severus bemerkte den schnellen Themenwechsel und schnalzte mit der Zunge. »Ich würde auch gerne herausfinden was du vorhast«, zischte Severus an Draco gewandt.

»Bellatrix hat mich damit schon genug genervt«, stöhnte ihr Zwilling säuerlich und drückte sich hastig an Severus vorbei. Dabei schnappte er sich Contessinas Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Gemeinschaftsraum. »Halt mir Potter vom Leib, wenn du helfen willst«, rief er zu Severus zurück und beeilte sich die Geheimtür zu öffnen. Contessina wagte es nicht Severus‘ angriffslustigen Blick zu begegnen. Er konnte es auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wenn man ihm Befehle erteilte.


	97. Ouroboros

Seit Harry Contessina von Dracos merkwürdigem Verschwinden auf der Karte des Rumtreibers erzählt hatte, wusste sie, dass ihr Zwilling sich im Raum der Wünsche aufhielt. So viel hatte sie eigentlich nicht wissen wollen, doch Harry hatte eine regelrechte Obsession für Draco entwickelt. Immer wenn sie sich am Astronomieturm trafen und Zeit allein verbrachten, platzte es früher oder später aus ihm heraus. Er konnte einfach nicht aufhören, von ihrem Zwilling zu sprechen. Mit wenig Geschick hatte er sogar versucht, etwas aus Contessina herauszubekommen, doch da sie nichts wusste, hatte sie ihm nichts sagen können.

Allerdings hatte ihr neuerlangtes Wissen auch Vorzüge, denn nun konnte sie Draco Gesellschaft leisten, während er versuchte, das Verschwindekabinett zu reparieren. Sie hatte von seinem Auftrag nichts hören wollen, weil sie immer noch von Dumbledore ausgefragt werde konnte, doch bei ihm zu sein, schien seine Anspannung zu lösen. Dennoch blieb ihr Zwilling verkrampft, wenn jemand die Osterferien oder die bevorstehenden Prüfungen erwähnte. Je öfter er an das baldige Ende des Schuljahres dachte, desto ruheloser wurde er. Mittlerweile kümmerte er sich kaum noch um Hausaufgaben oder irgendetwas was nichts mit seinem Auftrag des Dunklen Lords zu tun hatte. Contessina musste ihn regelrecht zwingen zum Abendessen zu gehen und vor der Ausgangssperre zurück im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein. Blaise war ebenfalls eine große Hilfe, er erledigte Dracos schulische Aufgaben ohne, dass sie ihn gefragt hatten. Contessina war dankbar, dass Draco ihn hatte, denn sie selbst war mit der Sorge um ihn, den Okklumentik-Stunden mit Severus und dem Forschen über Genesis vollkommen ausgelastet. Sie bekam kaum ihre eigenen Hausaufgaben geregelt, weshalb Pansy es Blaise gleichgetan hatte.

Am Tag des großen Spiels Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, waren Contessina und Draco nicht auf den Tribünen, wie alle anderen, sondern hielten sich stattdessen im Raum der Wünsche auf. Es fühlte sich seltsam an dort zu sein, aber diesmal einen völlig anderen Raum vor Augen geführt zu bekommen. Sie war nicht mehr im gemütlichen Geheimversteck der DA, sondern in einer gigantischen Rumpelkammer. Türme und Mauer aus Gegenständen ragten Kilometerweit entlang und bildeten eine eigenen Welt aus Dingen, die ehemalige Schüler hier versteckt haben musste. Es war unmöglich alles durchzugehen, aber Contessina beschäftigte sich damit etwas Nützliches zu suchen, während Draco an dem Kabinett arbeitete. Sie hatte einige Stunden damit verbracht die Runen aus ihren Bücher zu übersetzen um mehr über Genesis zu erfahren, doch mittlerweile rauchte ihr der Kopf. Es war anstrengend all die Zeichen vor der Nase zu haben ohne zu wissen was sie bedeuten, und wenn sie die Bedeutung endlich herausgefunden hatte, ergab sie oftmals mit den andern Übersetzungen keinen Sinn. Contessina war nahe dran sich die Haare auszureißen.

Vor sich hinschlendernd durchsuchte sie die getürmten Haufen mit den Augen und hoffte etwas zu entdecken. Sie glaubte nicht etwas zu finden, doch vielleicht hatte sie Glück und es war wirklich etwas Nützliches dabei. Abgesehen davon, bekam sie endlich einen freien Geist und konnte für ein paar Stunden aufhören sich um alles Sorgen zu machen.

Gerade als sie an einem ausgestopftem Troll vorbeischritt, sprang ihr etwas ins Auge. Ihr Körper gefror und sie sah zwischen zwei halbzerflederten Stühlen hindurch, die auf hunderten Besen standen. Dahinter stand eine Vitrine, in der etwas Goldenes funkelte. Contessina verengte die Augen und trat näher. Eine Vitrinen-Tür war aus ihren Angeln gerissen und besaß keine Scheibe mehr, die zweite war halbzerbrochen und hatte eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht auf sich. Mitten hinter all dem Staub und Glas blitzte eine Goldene Schnalle hervor. Contessina reckte sich über die Stühle und streckte ihren Arm durch die Scherben um sich den Gegenstand zu greifen. Als sie etwas fand, strichen ihre Finger über einen Ledereinband. Sie zog es vorsichtig heraus und trat zurück, bevor der Stuhl zu ihrer Rechten von den Besen fiel.

Neugierig drehte sie das Buch in ihren Händen herum und betrachtet den eitergelben, wulstigen Einband. Es musste Leder sein, doch sie konnte nicht identifizieren von welchem Tier es stammt. Es war nicht sehr dick und auch nicht geschmeidig, sondern fühlte sich eher wie alte, runzlige Haut an, die durch das Leben ausgeleiert worden war. Das Buch selbst war klein und dünn und hatte gräuliches Pergament, das bald zerfiel, wenn es nicht durch Zauber wiederhergestellt werden würde.

Contessina wandte sich der Prägung auf der Vorderseite zu und zog die Brauen zusammen. Es war ein goldener Drache, dessen Körper einen Kreis bildete und mit offenem Maul seinen eigenen Schwanz verschlang. Ouroboros – _Schwanzverzehrer_ – hatte man es bei den alten Ägyptern genannt. Ein autarkische Wesen, das in sich geschlossen, ohne Bezug zu oder Bedarf nach einem Außen oder einem Anderen war. Es brauchte keine Wahrnehmung, da außerhalb seiner nichts existierte, keine Ernährung, da seine Nahrung die eigenen Ausscheidungen waren, und er bedurfte keiner Fortbewegungsorgane, da außerhalb seiner kein Ort war, zu dem er sich begeben könnte. Er kreiste in und um sich selbst und bildete dabei den Kreis als vollkommenste aller Formen. Contessina war ein paar Mal bei ihrer Recherche darüber gestolpert, hatte dem Wesen aber nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt.

Stirnrunzelnd strich sie über die Goldprägung. Das Buch war mindestens vierhundert Jahre alt, wahrscheinlich älter. Contessina sah zurück zu der Vitrine und fragte sich, wie lange es dort gelegen und wer es dort platziert hatte. Ihre Finger fuhren über das seltsame Leder und die goldenen Schnallen oben und unten vom Einband, durch die eine Schlaufe ohne Anfang und Ende gezogen war. Wieder runzelte sie die Stirn und suchte nach einem Weg es zu öffnen, ohne es mit Gewalt aufzureißen. Doch da war nichts. Man konnte die Schlaufe ohne das Ende, welches nicht vorhanden war, nicht aufziehen.

Contessina zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einen Spruch, damit die Schlaufe zerschnitt. Ein Knall schnalzte durch die Luft, die Schlaufe war unversehrt. Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete misstrauisch die goldglänzende Kreatur, deren Schuppen sich kurz bewegten, bevor es wieder zum Stillstand kam.

»Was war das?«, rief ihr Bruder. Seine Stimme wurde dumpf zu ihr herübergetragen.

»Nichts«, rief sie zurück, »mir ist nur etwas runtergefallen.« Contessina machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Draco und verstaute es in ihrer Tasche als sie bei ihm angekommen war. Draco hatte genug zu tun, er musste sich nicht auch noch um ihren Kram Gedanken machen. »Wir sollten zum Abendessen, es ist schon spät«, sagte sie, schulterte ihre Umhängetasche und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre Augen wanderten über die schmale Gestalt ihres Bruders, der ihr den Rücken zugewandt hatte und auf das Verschwindekabinett starrte. »Draco?«, fragte sie als er ihr nicht antwortete. Ihr Bruder zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um.

»Wie bitte?«, fragte er vollkommen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Contessina atmete tief aus und zwang ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. »Das Abendessen, wir sollten los.« Draco nickte abwesend, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. »Was ist los?« Sie legte ihre Tasche wieder beiseite und trat vor ihren Zwilling. Ihre Hände legte sie auf seine Wangen und wischte ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

»Er hat gedroht euch umzubringen«, hauchte Draco und atmete zitternd durch die Nase. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihre Taille und drückte sie an seine Brust. »Wenn ich das nicht tue, dann –«

»Ist okay«, unterbrach sie ihn und legte ihre Lippen auf seine, bevor er protestieren konnte. _Natürlich hat der Dunkle Lord ihm damit gedroht. Familienmitglieder sind ein hervorragendes Druckmittel, er wäre dumm, wenn er seinen Anhängern mit etwas anderem drohen würde._ »Uns wird nichts passieren«, flüsterte sie zwischen ihren Lippen und küsste ihn erneut. Dracos Finger krallten sich in ihre Taille und umklammerten sie so fest, dass sie Spuren davon tragen würde. »Na komm«, sagte sie als sie sich löste, »du musst am Verhungern sein.«

»Draco!«, rief Blaise über beide Ohren grinsend als Contessina und Draco sich an den Slytherin-Tisch in der Großen Halle setzten. »Ihr hättet dieses Spiel sehen müssen, Potter ist vom Besen geflogen und liegt jetzt mit ‘nem Schädelbruch im Krankenflügel!«

Contessina drehte sich der Magen um. Dracos Miene hellte sich um eine Nuance auf. Ein schneidendes Schmunzeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Die Slytherin johlten und jubelten. Die Gryffindors auf der anderen Seite der Halle zogen so lange Gesichter, dass Contessina glaubte, sie würden nie wieder ihre ursprüngliche Form erreichen.

»Hoffentlich bleibt er da bis Juli«, höhnte Draco und lud sich mehr auf den Teller als am Vortag. Contessina wollte etwas zu Harrys Gunsten sagen, doch zu sehen mit welchem Elan ihr Bruder sein Essen hinunterschlang, ließ sie verstummen. Sie hielt den Mund und wandte sich ihrem eignen Essen zu, auf das sie wenig Appetit hatte. Mit einem Mal war sie erleichtert nicht beim Spiel gewesen zu sein. Zuzusehen wie Harry am Boden aufklatschte, wäre nicht gerade das Highlight ihres Tages gewesen. Dennoch spürte sie, wie ein Funken ihres Inneren sich um ihn sorgte.

Einige Stunden später, hatte Contessina es geschafft sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen und war auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel. Laut dem Getratsche der Gryffindors sollte Harry dort das Wochenende verbringen. Ron Weasley lag wegen einer Vergiftung vor wenigen Tagen ebenfalls dort.

Auf leisen Sohlen tapste sie über das Gestein und drückte vorsichtig die Tür zum Krankenflügel auf. Es musste niemand mitbekommen, dass sie hier war um Harry zu besuchen. Ihr Bruder würde es in den falschen Hals bekommen, und Theo und Harper brauchten es auch nicht unter die Nase gerieben bekommen. Sie war nicht scharf darauf auf dem Radar des Dunklen Lords aufzutauchen, weil die beiden es ihm gesteckt hatten. Dass er es auf Draco abgesehen hatte, bereitet ihnen schon genug Probleme, da musste sie sich nicht noch dazugesellen.

Zügig drückte sie sich durch den Spalt und hielt Ausschau nach Madam Pomfrey. Die Hexe war nirgends zu sehen. Erleichtert eilte sie zu den erleuchteten Betten an der Seite und entdeckte Harrys schwarzen Kopf neben dem von Ron. Beide schliefen, während ihre Gesichter von dem goldenen Lichtkreis einer Lampe eingerahmt wurden. Um Harrys Kopf waren mehrere Bandagen gewickelt. Seine Brille hing schief auf seiner Nase und würde herunterfallen, sobald er sich umdrehte.

Contessina fühlte Wärme in sich aufsteigen und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie streifte ihm die Brill ab und legte sie auf das Kästchen neben seinem Zauberstab. Ihre Hand legte sich instinktiv um Harrys, die zu seiner Seite lag. Seine Finger waren kalt und rau und sandten einen Schauer durch Contessinas Körper. Harrys Hände waren das einzige, was sie in all den Monaten von ihm berührt hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut mehr zuzulassen, weil sie geahnt hatte, dass es in einer Katastrophe enden würde. Dennoch plagte sie das schlechte Gewissen wegen Sirius. Harry hätte sie gebraucht und sie hatte ihn weggestoßen. Selbst während ihrer Treffen der letzten Wochen, hatte sie gespürt, dass er mehr wollte als ihre Hand zu halten oder sich an sie zu lehnen, wenn sie es zuließ.

»Er liebt dich«, sagte eine Stimme neben ihr und ließ sie zusammenfahren. Ohne Harrys Hand loszulassen drehte sie sich zur Seite und entdeckte Ron, der sich auf dem Ellbogen abstützte und sie mit verkniffenen Lippen ansah. »In den Sommerferien hat er nur von dir geredet. Er war besorgt, weil du keinen seiner Briefe beantwortet hast. Wir mussten ihm die Bestätigung des Ordens einholen, damit er nicht zum Manor losstürmte und dich dort rauszerrt.« Ron sah ihr fest in die Augen während er sprach. Sein Blick ging ihr beinahe unter die Haut. Contessina wandte sich feige ab und sah hinunter zu Harry, der tief und fest schlief. »Du hättest ihm wenigstens einen Patronus schicken können, damit er nicht ausflippt.« Ron war genauso gut auf sie zu sprechen wie Dora.

Contessina schluckte und versuchte sich von seinem bohrenden Blick nicht beirren zu lassen. »Meine Tante hat Sirius ermordet«, sagte sie als würde das alles erklären.

»Bellatrix«, nickte Ron, »nicht _du_.« Contessina sah zu ihm zurück. »Er ist hoffnungslos in dich verschossen, das ist dir doch klar oder?«

»Das sagt der Richtige«, giftete sie zurück und blickte zu Harry. Sie hatte zwar nicht mit Hermine gesprochen, doch ihr Aussehen war deutlich genug. Seit Ron und Lavender Brown zusammen gewesen waren, hatte die Gryffindor versucht sie mit Blicken auszulöschen.

Rons Ohren liefen rot an als es bei ihm _klick_ machte. »Es geht gerade um Harry«, versuchte er das Thema von sich zu lenken. »Als du ihn ignoriert hast, hätte er fast den Verstand verloren. Er hat den ganzen Tag nur auf die Karte geglotzt und dich verfolgt.«

 _Habe ich ihm wirklich so zugesetzt?_ Ihr schlechtes Gewissen wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass Harry sich schlecht fühlte. Aber sie hatte doch keine andere Wahl. Sie durfte sich nicht mit Harry sehen lassen.

»Er versteht es nicht«, flüsterte sie. »Ich kann nicht einfach zu ihm gehen und mit ihm händchenhaltend durch die Gänge laufen.« Ihre Stimme klang heiser und brüchig. »Ich würde es gern, aber … meine Familie ist mir wichtiger.« Harrys Hand zwischen ihren fühlte sich richtig an und doch bereitete es ihr so viel Angst, dass sie aufspringen und weglaufen wollte. »Es geht nicht«, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd und sah hinüber zum Rotschopf. »Ich würde alles verlieren.«

»Das weiß er«, antwortete Ron. Sein Gesicht war errötet, doch seine Züge waren glatt. Er verurteilte sie nicht. »Aber du hast recht, er versteht es nicht. Wie sollte er auch?«

Eine große Faust klammerte sich um ihr Herz und drohte es zu zerquetschen. Ihre Kehle wurde trocken und eng. _Natürlich versteht er es nicht._ Harry hatte keine richtige Familie, niemanden mit dem er aufgewachsen war, der ihn bedingungslos liebte und ewig begleiten würde. Harry würde niemals nachvollziehen können, warum sie trotz der ganzen Fehler zu ihrer Familie stand. _Er versteht mich genauso wenig wie Sirius._ _Ist es falsch gewesen Harry zurück in mein Leben zu lassen? Hätte ich ihn weiter ignorieren sollen?_

Fragen um Fragen bildeten sich in ihrem Kopf und hämmerten gegen ihre Schläfen. »Gute Nacht, Ron«, verabschiedete sie sich und verließ fluchtartig den Krankenflügel.


	98. Blutschande

Als sie über die Osterferien zurück ins Manor kehrten, stellte Contessina erleichtert fest, dass sie allein waren. Ihre Mutter war mit Bellatrix und den Lestranges für mehrere Tage unterwegs und erledigte die letzten Aufgaben vor Dracos Auftrag. Contessina war froh, dass ihr Zwilling sich endlich entspannen konnte und nicht sekündlich hinter sich blicken musste. Und sie selbst konnte sich ein wenig ausruhen. Da Severus in Hogwarts geblieben war, stand für die nächsten Tage kein Okklumentik-Unterricht an. Ihre Hausaufgaben hatten sie weitestgehend in Hogwarts erledigt, womit sie sich auch darum nicht sorgen mussten. Draco konnte sich ungestört mit dem Verschwindekabinett bei _Borgin & Burkes_ beschäftigen, während Contessina sich über das Buch, das sie im Raum der Wünsche gefunden hatte, informierte. Sie konnte nicht erklären warum, doch sie hatte das drängende Gefühl, dass ihr dieses Buch weiterhelfen konnte – _Nun ja, sobald ich es geöffnet habe._ Das verdammte Ding ließ sich nämlich mit keinem Zauber, den sie kannte öffnen. Tagelang hatte sie versucht die Schnallen und Schlaufen zu knacken, doch nichts hatte funktioniert. Irgendwann war sie verzweifelt genug gewesen und hatte zum Messer gegriffen um es aufzuschneiden, aber die Klinge war wie ein alter Stock zerbrochen. Hilfe konnte sie sich natürlich auch nicht holen, da sie niemandem von dem merkwürdigen Ding erzählen wollte. Sobald Severus‘ Augen das Buch ins Visier genommen hätten, hätte sie es nie wieder gesehen. Und da es eindeutig schwarzmagische Anzeichen aufwies, konnte sie damit nicht zu einem anderen Lehrer rennen. Sie musste also selbst herausfinden wie man es öffnete.

Als sie am Abend allein im Salon stand und sich einen Drink zubereitete, lag ihr funkelnder Blick auf dem verfluchten Ding neben sich. Sie hatte seit dem Morgengrauen versucht es zu öffnen und war noch immer nicht weitergekommen. Sie war so frustriert, dass sie vorhin eine Hauselfe angeschnauzt hatte, weil sie sich in ihre Nähe gewagt hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden. Sie hatte die gesamte Bibliothek durchkämmt, doch nirgendwo hatte gestanden, wie man Buchschlösser knacken konnte ohne das ganze Ding in die Luft zu jagen.

In ihren Gedanken versunken, rutschte das Messer von der Limette zwischen ihren Fingern ab. Die saftdurchtränkte Klinge schnitt in ihre Fingerkuppen hinein.

»Scheiße!«, fluchte sie als der Saft sich in der Wunde ausbreitete. Sie zog ihre Finger zurück, wobei ein paar Tropfen die Schnallen des Buches besudelten. »Salazar!«, fluchte sie weiter und griff nach dem Geschirrtuch unter der Theke. Sie ging um die Bar herum und nahm ihren Zauberstab von dem Abstelltischchen neben der Couch.

Nachdem sie ihre Wunde versorgt und etliche Flüche losgeworden war, drehte sie sich zurück zur Bar und hielt im Schritt inne. Das Buch lag geöffnet auf der Theke. Contessina blinzelte, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht an Wahnvorstellungen litt. Tatsächlich, es lag geöffnet vor ihr und war bereit ihr sein Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Ihr Kinn wollte sich Richtung Schlüsselbein verirren, doch sie konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten.

 _Blut. Natürlich, darauf hätte ich auch selbst kommen können._ _Viele schwarzmagische Objekte fordern Blut als Tribut, warum also nicht auch dieses seltsame Buch?_ Contessina schüttelte den Kopf und näherte sich lauernd dem Buch. Es war ihr dennoch nicht geheuer. Mittlerweile war sie sich nicht mehr sicher, ob sie überhaupt lesen sollte, was da drinstand. Sicher war der Inhalt nicht für den Verstand einer Sechzehnjährigen gedacht. Aber wenn der Inhalt ihr beim Schutz ihrer Familie helfen konnte, würde sie es wagen.

Gerade als sie sich die erste Seite ansehen wollte, trampelte jemand am Speisesaal nach oben über die Treppen und fluchte lautstark. Das Buch schnappte zusammen und schloss sich wieder. Contessina schreckte zurück und sah zwischen der Tür und dem Buch hin und her. Zweifellos war es ihr Bruder, der wieder Zuhause und aufgebracht war.

Wütend schnalzte sie mit der Zunge und folgte ihrem Zwilling. Sie hetzte die Treppen hinauf und hörte Draco auf ihren Weg. Als er bei ihren Gemächern angekommen war, knallte er die Tür zu und Contessina verstand zum ersten Mal, warum ihr Vater dieses Türzuschlagen verabscheute. Fluchend über das Timing ihres Zwillings eilte sie ihm nach und atmete tief durch als sie vor ihrer Tür angekommen war. Draco war bereits aufgebracht, sie sollte ihn nicht noch weiter provozieren. Sie musste die Ruhe selbst sein, auch wenn sie gerade an die Decke gehen könnte.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und trat in ihr Zimmer. An ihrem Fenster entdeckte sie Draco, der auf und ab lief und zwischendurch mit dem Fuß stampfte. Seine Finger befanden sich an seinen Lippen, wo er an seinen Nägeln herumbiss – _eine Angewohnheit, die Vater kläglich versucht hat auszutreiben._ Seine andere Hand war um seine Taille geschlungen und hatte sich fest in seiner Seite verkrallt.

»Salazar, verdammt. Verfluchter Doxymist!«, zischte er zitternd und lief den halben Fußboden durch.

Contessina hob eine helle Braue und schloss ihre Tür. »Draco?«, fragte sie ruhig und trat näher. Draco zuckte zusammen und blieb stehen. Sein Kopf schnellte hoch, wobei seine Augen sie blitzend einfingen.

»Es funktioniert«, krächzte er atemlos. Sein Körper versteifte sich, er nahm die Finger aus dem Mund und verschlang seine Hände ineinander. »Das Verschwindekabinett funktioniert.«

»Gratuliere?«, sagte sie irritiert. Sie hatte angenommen, dass er sich darüber freuen würde.

Draco schüttelte wild den Kopf und fuhr mit den Händen über sein Gesicht, strich durch sein Haar und riss sich dabei ein paar aus. Alarmiert trat Contessina zu ihm und fischte seine Hände aus den silbernen Strähnen.

»Ich soll ihn töten, Tess!«, platzte es aus ihm heraus. »Er will, dass ich scheitere, er weiß, dass ich versagen werde.« Ihr Zwilling wandte sich zitternd aus ihrem Griff und lief wieder auf und ab.

»Beruhige dich, Draco«, sagte sie und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Sie ergriff erneut seine Hände und hielt ihn fest. »Wen sollst du töten?« Allein bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr Zwilling seine Seele so beschmutzen sollte, drehte sich ihr der Magen um. _Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Draco würde zu Grunde gehen, wenn er das täte._

»Dumbledore«, hauchte er entsetzt und sah sie endlich an. Contessina blieb die Spucke weg als sie die blanke Panik in seinen Augen sehen konnte. Das Grau seiner Iris war so trüb und verschleiert, dass es beinahe so aussah, als wäre das Licht in ihnen erloschen. »Ich werde versagen und dann wird er mich umbringen, oder dich oder Mutter oder Vater oder –«

»Beruhige dich, Draco, atme!«, unterbrach sie ihn und drängte ihn mit rasendem Herzen zum Bett, damit er sich setzen konnte. Ihr Bruder atmete in schnellen, abgehackten Zügen, wodurch kaum Luft seine Lungen erreichte. »Draco, du musst langsam atmen.« Sie umfasste sein Gesicht und versuchte ihn irgendwie abzulenken. Sie hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der eine Panikattacke gehabt hatte, und das Draco der erste war, jagte ihr einen Schrecken über den Rücken.

Ihr Zwilling krallte seine Nägel in ihre Oberarme und hielt sich fest, doch er keuchte und wurde noch bleicher als sonst. Contessinas Hirn arbeitet panisch und tat das erstbeste was ihr einfiel. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn.

Augenblicklich hörte Draco auf zu zittern und erstarrte. Ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine Wangen, während ihre Zunge seine Lippen liebkoste. Der Griff um ihre Arme wurde leichter.

In den letzten Wochen hatten sie nicht viele Gelegenheiten gehabt sich einander zu nähern. Viele Schüler waren wegen den bevorstehenden Prüfungen bis weit nach Mitternacht im Gemeinschaftsraum, weshalb sie sich dort nicht mehr hatten heimlich treffen können. Auf den Gängen war es zu riskant erwischt zu werden, und im Raum der Wünsche kam es ihr nicht richtig vor. Sie hatte Harry dort zum ersten Mal geküsst und wollte diese Erinnerung in ihrer unschuldigen Süße behalten.

»Uns passiert nichts«, flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und küsste seine Mundwinkel. »Weder dir, noch mir, Vater oder Mutter.« Draco keuchte und lehne seine Stirn gegen ihre. Seine Augen blickten tief in ihre, während seine Hände ihren Körper näher zogen.

»Wirst du zu Potter gehen?«, wisperte er.

Contessina zog entsetzt die Brauen zusammen. »Wie bitte?« Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte zu ihm runter. Draco zog sie zwischen seine Beine und sah sie durchdringend an.

»Ich weiß, dass du ihn triffst«, presste er bitter heraus.

»Da ist nichts, Draco, ich habe dir versprochen –«

»Wirst du mich für ihn verlassen?« Seine Stimme zitterte, doch Contessina konnte nicht sagen ob vor Wut oder Angst.

»Nein, natürlich nicht!«, hisste sie. Entsetzende Kälte durchströmte ihren Körper.

»Ich schaffe das nicht ohne dich«, schluchzte er. »Bitte, Tess … geh nicht.«

»Ich lasse dich nicht allein … niemals, versprochen. Für immer und ewig.« Sie beugte sich hinab und küsste jeglichen Protest zurück in seine Kehle. Draco ergriff ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich aufs Bett. Er erwiderte den Kuss fest und dringlich, als könnte sie ihm jeden Moment aus den Fingern rutschen. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Rücken und drückten sie fest gegen seine Brust. Halb auf seinem Schoß sitzend, suchte sie Halt an seinen Schultern. »Nur du und ich«, flüsterte sie dazwischen. Sie musste Dracos Bedenken und Ängste endlich im Keim ersticken. _Er darf nicht so denken, das könnte ihn seinen Kopf kosten._

»Ich brauche dich«, keuchte er und zog sich zurück. Ihr Atem streifte über ihre Gesichter, hauchzart und warm. Contessina sah ihm in die grauen Schleier und wurde auf einen Schlag ruhig. Jedem Knochen, jeder Zelle und jeder Synapse in ihrem Körper wurde plötzlich klar, was sie zu tun hatte.

Ihr Herz hämmerte hart gegen ihre Rippen. Ihre Zunge leckte über ihre Lippen. Dann fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. »Zieh dich aus«, raunte sie und schnappte nach Luft.

Draco bewegte sich nicht. Seine Augen waren in ihren gefangen. Contessina rang nach Atem und erhob sich vom Bett. Ihr Blick verharrte auf Draco, der ihrem folgte. Sie leckte sich erneut über die Lippen und schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen. Draco stand auf und stellte sich ihr gegenüber. Er streifte seine Schuhe ab. Contessina strich die Träger ihres Kleides von ihren Schultern. Draco knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Das Kleid rutschte hinunter zu ihren Füßen. Das Hemd glitt Dracos Arme hinab und landete auf dem Boden. Contessina umfasste den Bund ihrer Strumpfhose und rollte sie von ihren Beinen. Draco knöpfte seine Hose auf und stieg aus ihr hinaus.

Wortlos richteten sie sich auf und blickten einander an. Contessinas sah über die bleiche, strahlend weiße Brust ihres Bruders und spürte, wie sich einen Flamme in ihr entzündete. Dracos Augen wanderten über ihre kleinen Brüste, hinab über ihren flachen Bauch, bis zum Bund ihres Slips. Ihre Augen fanden zurück zueinander. Sie schluckten.

Contessina hob ihre Hand und ließ sie mitten in der Luft hängen. Draco streckte seine entgegen und umklammerte die ihrige. Sie hoben ihre zweite Hand und verbanden auch diese miteinander. »Für immer und ewig«, flüsterten sie und überbrückten den letzten Abstand.

Ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander wie Wellen auf Felsen. Sie befreiten ihre Hände und schlangen sie um den Körper des jeweils anderen. Draco glitt über ihren Rücken, streifte durch ihre lange silbernes Haar und blieb am Verschluss ihres BHs hängen. Im nächsten Moment streifte er ihr ihn ab und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen.

Contessinas Hände wanderten seine schmale, glatte Brust hinunter, bis sie den Bund seiner Shorts erreicht hatte. Draco biss ihr in die Unterlippe und zog sie zwischen seine Lippen, drängte sich an sie. Sie spürte die Härte hinter seinen Shorts verborgen, als sie ihre feuchte Mitte traf. Contessina keuchte und umfasste den Bund und zerrte das störende Stoffstück vom Körper ihres Bruders. Dracos Finger taten es ihr gleich. Er umgriff ihren Slip und zerriss ihn. Seine Shorts und ihr Slip landeten auf dem Boden.

Contessina schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drängte sich gegen ihn. Zum ersten Mal spürte sie seine nackte Präsenz an ihrer Haut. Ein Stöhnen kroch aus ihrer Kehle und ließ ihre Knie erzittern. Draco glitt von ihrer Taille hinunter zu ihrem Po und umfasste das zarte Fleisch. Sein hartes Glied drängte sich zwischen ihre Beine und streifte ihre feucht glänzende Mitte. Ihr Atem wurde zu einem leichten Keuchen, als das intensivste Verlangen, das sie je verspürt hatte, durch ihren Körper strömte. Ihre Finger brannten darauf jeden Zentimeter seines nackten Körpers zu erforschen.

Draco drehte sie herum und warf sich mit ihr aufs Bett. Seine glatte Brust kollidierte mit ihren festen Brüsten, deren Spitzen sich hart aufgerichtet hatten. Ihre Lippen trennten sich für keine Sekunde. Es war als wären ihre Münder das einzige, was sie vor dem Ertrinken retten könnte.

»Ich liebe dich«, flüsterte er wieder und wieder zwischen ihre Lippen als ihre Zungen miteinander tanzten. Ihre dünnen Schenkel streiften die festen Muskeln der seinen und entlockten ihr ein heißes Stöhnen.

Als er sich zwischen ihre Beine legte, öffnete sie sich ihm weit und legte ihren Kopf zurück in die Kissen. Sie rangen nach Atem und sahen tief ins graue Nichts. Ihre Brust hob sich bei jedem Atemzug hart gegen seine. Ihre Spitzen streifen seine seidige Haut und entfachten weiße Blitze in seinen Augen.

Draco stützte sein Gewicht auf den Unterarmen ab und behielt den Blick fest in ihrem. Contessina nickte mit pochendem Herzen als er sein Glied zu ihrer Mitte dirigierte und krallte sich an seinen Seiten fest. Es gab nicht eine Zelle in ihrem Körper, die Angst verspürte. Sie wusste, dass es wehtun würde, doch sie hoffte es würde ein süßer Schmerz werden, den sie niemals bedauern würde. Niemandem vertraute sie mehr als ihrem Zwilling. Sie gab ihren Körper in seinen Schutz und wusste, dass er ihr keinen Schaden zufügen würde.

Dann endlich schob Draco seine Länge in sie und verharrte regungslos. Contessina zog scharf die Luft ein. Ihr heißer Atem umgab sie wie eine Schutzwolke. Es brannte, wie sie erwartet hatte, doch es unwichtig. Sie wollte nichts weiter als ihn in sich zu spüren.

Contessina hob ihm ihr Becken entgegen und ließ ihn tiefer in sie eindringen. Draco stöhnte leise und stieß in sie hinein, dann zog er sich fast ganz heraus, blickte mit glänzenden Augen zu ihr hinunter und tat es nochmal. Ihr Unterleib stand in Flammen und ihr Atem ging in heiseres Keuchen über. Stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper. Sie waren sich so nahe wie zwei Menschen es sein konnten. Zwei Körper, zu einem verschmolzen. Contessina strecke sich zu Dracos Lippen, verband sie miteinander und schloss die Augen. Plötzlich wurde jeder Nerv zitternd durchrauscht. Zischende Schauer bewegten sich durch ihren Körper.

Sobald Draco sich herauszog tanzten ihre Zungen und wenn er zurück in ihr war, brachten ihre Münder die sündigsten Töne hervor, die sie jemals gehört hatten. Contessina fühlte sich schwerelos und spürte nichts weiter als ihren Zwilling. Nichts existierte außer Draco. Kein Voldemort, kein Dumbledore, kein Krieg, keine Seiten, kein England, keine Zaubererwelt, kein Gut und Böse – rein gar nichts.

Ihre Körper verschlangen einander, versuchten so viel wie möglich des anderen zu fassen zu bekommen. Sterne bildeten sich vor ihren Augen sobald sie die Lider öffnete. Contessina entfernte ihre Lippen und küsste sein Kinn hinab zu seinem schweißnassen Hals. Draco stöhnte als ihre Zähne an der salzigen Haut schabten und stieß fester in sie. Es war ein enges, feuchtes Gleiten und übertraf jedes Gefühl, dass sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Mund arbeitet sich hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein, wieder hoch und hinterließ eine glänzende Spur.

Dracos Schultern begannen zu zittern und mit zwei letzten, kräftigen Stößen ergoss er sich in ihr. Contessina schlang ihre Schenkel um seine Hüften, als der Höhepunkt durch seinen Körper strömte und seine magische Energie über sie hinwegtoste. Es floss direkt in sie hinein und zu ihren Haarspitzen wieder raus.

Draco sackte auf ihr zusammen, verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und ließ seine Hand unter ihren Po gleiten, um sie fester an sich zu ziehen. Contessina streichelte den Umriss seines Ohrs und küsste seine Schläfen. »Ich liebe dich.«

Es fiel ihr schwer zu atmen, doch das berauschende Gefühl in ihrem Körper reichte aus um sie mit Kraft zu versorgen. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft und voller Elan zugleich. Der süße Duft von Draco vermischte sich mit dem neuen, beißenden Geruch ihrer Geschlechter und hielt sie fernab der Realität gefangen.

Contessina kraulte mit den Nägeln über den Nacken ihres Zwillings und genoss das stetige Gefühlt der Verbundenheit, solange er noch in ihr war. Jeder Gedanke in ihrem Kopf kämpfte gegen ihren Verstand, der ihr zurufen wollte wie falsch es war, was sie getan hatten, doch er wurde von dem Rausch niedergezwungen in dem sie sich befand. Nichts könnte ihr diesen Moment verderben.

Draco zwang sich ein Stück auf, zog sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie. Der Wind, der durch die kalten Mauern des Manor jagte, streifte über ihre feuchte Mitte und ließ sie wohlig seufzen. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und zusammen genossen sie die heiße Stille ihrer Schutzblase.

Einige Minuten lagen sie einfach nur da, regulierten ihren Atem und ließen die Schauer abklingen. Draco regte sich zuerst und drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er sie ansehen konnte. Contessina drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm und lächelte bei dem Anblick seiner erröteten Wangen und seines zerzausten Haares. Ihre Finger streichelten über seine geschwollene Unterlippe. Er küsste ihre Finger und biss sanft in ihren Daumen.

»Habe ich dir wehgetan?«, wisperte er rau.

Contessina schüttelte sanft den Kopf. »Du könntest mir niemals wehtun.«

»Es fühlt sich so natürlich an«, murmelte er mit einem leuchtenden Funkeln in den Augen. Seine Finger strichen ihren Arm hinauf, über ihr Schlüsselbein, ihren Hals und hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Ihre Brustwarzen waren noch hart und reckten sich freudig seinen Händen entgegen. »Sind wir verflucht?«, fragte er heiser. Seine Brauen zuckten, als wollte er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln.

Contessina sah ihn einen an, versank in seinem Licht. Jegliche Panik war aus ihm gewichen. Er hatte keine Angst mehr. »Nein«, antwortete sie schließlich. Auch wenn sie auf höchster Ebene sündigten, Flüche fühlten sich anders an. »Das hier fühlt sich gut an. Überwältigend.« Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, wobei ihre Mitte brannte und drängte sich näher an ihn, bis sie ihre Beine mit seinen verschlang und ihre Stirn gegen seine bettete. Ihre Finger sehnten sich nach seiner Haut, genauso wie sich ihre Haut nach seinen Fingern sehnte. »Ganz egal was es ist«, hauchte sie. »Ich will es nicht missen.«

Draco blickte durch sie hindurch, direkt in ihr Innerstes und blieb still. Genau in der Sekunde als sich Zweifel in ihr sähen wollten, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem strahlenden Lächeln, wobei seine weißen Zähne hervorblitzen. Im nächsten Moment verband er ihre Münder und nahm sie in Besitz. Ihre Körper verschmolzen zu einem. Contessina gehörte Draco und Draco gehörte Contessina. Niemand würde zwischen sie geraten, nichts konnte sie trennen als die bittere Realität ihres Skandals. Sie waren Familie und liebten sich. Ihre Seelen waren einander verfallen und es gab nichts weiter als die Sehnsucht, dem anderen nahe zu sein. Die Anwesenheit wurde durch eine gehaltene Hand, eine gehörte Stimme und den Anblick eines Lächelns gefühlt. Schon durch eine einfache Berührung. Ihre Seelen verstanden den Unterschied nicht, sie wussten nur, dass es sich richtig anfühlte zusammen zu sein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich habe mir Tage lang den Kopf über dieses Kapitel zerbrochen und mir tausend Szenarien überlegt wie ich es umsetzten könnte und bin schließlich hier gelandet. Ich bin wirklich zufrieden mit diesem Ausgang und hoffe sehr, dass es euch genauso gefallen hat.  
> Der letzte Abschnitt besteht teilweise aus einem Zitat von Lang Leav, das ich kürzlich gelesen habe. Dabei sind mir sofort Contessina und Draco in den Kopf gesprungen und ich wusste, dass ich es einfach mit in dieses Kapitel schreiben muss.  
> Dieses Zitat spiegelt für mich wieder, wie ich die menschliche Seele empfinde. Sie liebt und hasst, weint und lacht, sie kann Angst und Mut haben und sich mit anderen verbunden fühlen oder einsam sein. Für mich kann eine Seele nicht logisch denken, sie folgt keinen Regeln oder Grenzen. Selbst wenn diese Liebe unmöglich ist und unser Kopf weiß, dass es falsch ist oder zu nichts führen kann … die Seele folgt ihrem eigenen Weg, egal ob er uns ins Verderben führt oder ins Paradies. Die Seele ist unser Herz und das Herz denkt nicht. Vielleicht heißt es deshalb »Das Herz sagt ja, der Kopf sagt nein.«  
> Es ist meine Interpretation und so wollte ich es auch durch Contessina und Draco zeigen. Wie soll man seine Gefühle aufhalten? Man kann nicht einfach die Tür zu schlagen und dieser Person in die Augen blicken ohne etwas zu empfinden. Natürlich sollte es nicht passieren, aber wie soll man etwas stoppen, das man weder anfassen noch steuern kann? Man kann sich nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebt und in wen nicht. Es passiert einfach.  
> Jeder kann darüber denken was er möchte – das hier ist meine Meinung dazu. Ich heiße es nicht gut, aber ich verurteile auch niemanden.  
> So … dann wünsche ich euch hiermit einen wunderschönen Tag Potterheads o-o


	99. Sectumsempra

Sobald die Osterferien vorbei und alle Schüler wieder in Hogwarts waren, fühlte Contessina sich, als hätte man sie in ein Eisbad geworfen. Die vergangenen Tage im Manor erschienen ihr plötzlich verschwommen und surreal. In der Sekunde als sie aus dem Hogwarts-Express ausgestiegen waren, hatte sie sich mit einer läppischen Entschuldigung davongemacht und war hinunter in die Kerker gehetzt.

Nun stand sie seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten vor Severus‘ Bürotür und überlegte wie sie das Gespräch beginnen sollte, dem sie nicht aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Sie brauchte Severus‘ Hilfe, ansonsten würden die letzten Nächte verheerende Folgen haben.

Wieder und wieder blitzen die Bilder von Dracos nacktem Körper in ihrem Geist auf. Sie hatten es tatsächlich getan. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht und von der Sonne geblendet worden war, hatte ihr Verstand den kurzen Hoffnungsschimmer aufleben lassen, dass sich alles nur in ihrer Fantasie abgespielt hatte. Doch als sie sich bewegt hatte, war das brennen zwischen ihren Beinen Beweis genug gewesen. Im ersten Moment hatte sie vom Bett springen wollen um wie ein verschrecktes Huhn auf und ab zu laufen, aber Draco war bereits wachgewesen und hatte sie aus seinen grauen Augen angesehen, die seither so hell leuchteten als hätte er die Sonne verschluckt. Bei diesem Anblick war jeglicher Protest in ihr erstorben.

Der Morgen war merkwürdig gewesen, doch sie hatten sich nicht lange gesehen, weil Draco zurück zur Nockturngasse hatte gehen müssen und Contessina sich das Buch aus dem Raum der Wünsche genauer angesehen hatte. Dann war der Abend gekommen und irgendwie war es nicht mehr seltsam gewesen. Es war ihnen wie selbstverständlich vorgekommen zu wiederholen was am Vorabend geschehen war. Sie waren wieder festumschlungen ins Bett gefallen und hatten sich durch die Lacken gewälzt als wäre es ihre letzte Nacht auf Erden. So war es bis zum Ferienende weitergangen.

Doch zurück in der Realität von Hogwarts stand Contessina vor dem Büro ihres Paten und war kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Sie hatten keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was passieren könnte, wenn sie nicht verhüteten. Aber jetzt war der Gedanke so präsent wie eine Leuchtreklame am Trafalgar Square. Das durfte unter keinen Umständen geschehen. Sie brauchte einen Trank von Severus und das so schnell wie möglich. Und damit Severus ihr einen seiner Tränke freiwillig aushändigte, musste sie ihm erzählen, warum sie ihn brauchte.

Am Morgen danach hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie es niemals jemandem erzählen würde und das es eine Sache zwischen ihrem Bruder und ihr bleiben musste, doch da hatte sie auch noch nicht über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Nun hatte sie keine andere Wahl.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie Severus reagieren würde. Die Situation war für sie unvorhersehbar und jagte ihr so viel Angst ein, dass ihre Hände nicht mehr aufhörten zu zittern. Sie zitterte schon seit sie in den Express gestiegen waren und ihr mit einem Schrecken klar geworden war, dass sie nicht neben Draco saß weil er ihr Bruder war, sondern weil sie seinen süßen Duft an sich haben wollte. Die nächsten Wochen würden sie in getrennten Betten verbringen und Zeit für mehr als flüchtige Küsse würden sie auch nicht haben. Der Gedanke hatte sie verrückt gemacht. Ihr Körper hatte einfach entschieden, dass sie sich nahe an Draco drängen musste, solange sie noch konnte – etwas womit ihr Zwilling kein Problem hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine Finger waren zu Stellen gewandert, die nun feuchtfröhlich die Nacht in Empfang nehmen wollten.

»Contessina«, schreckte ein Schnarren sie aus den Tagträumen. Contessina wich zurück und sah Severus auf sich zukommen. Ihr Mund öffnete sich, doch es kamen nur schnappatmende Laute hervor. Sie umklammerte ihre Taille und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zurechtzulegen.

Ihr Pate sah aus wie immer. Seine knöchellangen Umhänge verbargen das zugeknöpfte Hemd und die passende Hose. Die gesamte Kleidung war makellos schwarz, worauf seine langfingrigen Hände als ein Paar durchscheinender Zwillingsspinnen hervorstachen. Ein paar Strähnen rabenschwarzen, langen Haares fielen vor seinen ebenso schwarzen Augen nieder. Seine Lippen waren so blass wie der Rest seines Teints und zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst. Eine der dunklen Brauen hob sich bei dem zitternden Bild, das sie ihm bot.

»I-ich«, zwang sie stotternd heraus, »b-brauche dein H-hilfe.« Ihr Herz pochte wie nach einem tausend Meter Sturzflug in die Tiefe. Sie bekam das Zittern nicht unter Kontrolle und bohrte ihre Nägel so fest in ihr Kleid, dass sie die Fasern aufriss.

Severus nahm sie einen Moment unter die Lupe, bevor er nickte und die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete. Contessina verlor keine Zeit und huschte schnell wie eine Maus hinein. Damit sie sich nicht vorkam wie eine Schülerin, die etwas ausgefressen hatte, machte sie sich zum Bücherregal und legte den Gang dahinter frei und betrat dann seine Privaträume. Sie atmete stockend aus. Severus kam ihr nach und bohrte seinen Blick in ihre kurz vor dem Zerfall stehende Gestalt. Der Gedanke schwanger sein zu können, bereitete ihr mehr Furcht als Dracos Panikattacke. Sekündlich jagten Schauer über ihren Körper, die sie nicht mehr klar denken ließen. Sie konnte Severus nicht einschätzen, und in eine ungewisse Situation hineinzuspringen gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie musste die Kontrolle zurückerlangen, sonst würde sie bald ihren Verstand verlieren und das konnte sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht leisten.

»Ich – Ich b-brauche«, sie unterbrach sich und atmete tief ein. »Einen Verhütungstrank, Severus, i-ich brauche einen Trank f-für danach.« Sie wagte es nicht ihren Blick von dem dunklen Kirschholz des Beistelltischchens abzuwenden. Ihre Brust drückte fest gegen die Umklammerung ihrer Arme, die sich wie Teufelsschlingen zerdrückten.

»Wie bitte?«, kam ihm drei entsetzlich lange Sekunden später über die Lippen. Seine Stimme schnitt so kalt durch die Luft wie ein fallender Eiszapfen. Er stand keine zwei Meter von ihr entfernt und beobachtete sie wie ein Geier, der seine Beute anvisiert hatte.

»Verhütungstrank«, krächzte sie mit einem halbverschluckten Schluchzen. Ihre Sicht wurde glasig. Sie wollte nichts lieber als in eine dunkle Ecke zu verschwinden und still vor sich hin zu weinen. Es war demütigend Severus davon erzählen zu müssen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl. »Bitte, Severus«, flehte sie und sah ihm zum ersten Mal in die schwarzen Tiefen seiner Iris.

Seine Gesichtszüge waren von dunklen Schatten überdeckt und Sorgenfalten durchzogen. Sie konnte beinahe hören wie die Rädchen hinter seiner Stirn sich drehten. Die dünnen Lippen waren vollkommen verschwunden, während seine Hand immer wieder nach seinem Zauberstab zuckte. Der Anblick war ihr so fremd, dass es ihr vorkam, als stünde ein anderer vor ihr.

»Wie viele Tage danach?«, fragte er tonlos. Seine Stimme klang fremd und unbeteiligt.

Contessina zählte die Tage und tat es erneut um sich absolut sicher zu sein. »Vier.« _Seit dem ersten Mal._

Severus nickte und verschwand für wenige Minuten aus seinen Räumen. Als er zurückkam hatte er ein kleines Fläschchen mit orangeroter Flüssigkeit bei sich, das er ihr direkt entgegenstreckte. »Alles«, sagte er und behielt sie genau im Blick, als sie die Phiole in einem Zug leerte. Noch während der Trank zu ihrem Magen lief, wurde sie von Erleichterung überwältigt. _Ich werde nicht schwanger werden. Ich werde kein Kind von Draco erwarten. Ich werde keinen Bastard in diese Welt setzen, dessen Abstammung die Gesellschaft anwidern würde._

Angst und Sorge schwappte aus ihr heraus und ließ Contessina nach hintern stolpern. Sie musste sich an der Kommode festhalten, um nicht auf ihre Knie zu fallen. Das leere Fläschchen rutschte aus ihren Fingern und zerschellte am Boden. Schluchzer fanden den Weg hinaus, doch die Tränen behielt sie eisern in sich.

Um sich zu beruhigen hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, schloss ihre Augen und versuchte ihren Atem zu regulieren. Sie konnte wieder einen klaren Kopf erlangen, die Gefahr war gebannt. Sie musste sich keine Sorgen mehr um _›Was wäre wenn?‹_ machen.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen im Griff hatte, trat sie von der Kommode zurück und richtete sich auf. Ihr Blick traf den von Severus. Er stand noch immer kerzengerade vor ihr und hatte die Lippen in seinem Mund versteckt. Dass er eine Erklärung verlangte stand außer Frage. Aber bevor sie es hinter sich brachte, würde sie diesen ekligen Beigeschmack des Trankes, der sich in ihrem Mund verbreitete, mit etwas stärkerem als Elfenwein hinwegspülen.

Wie selbstverständlich ging sie zu seiner Bar und nahm sich die älteste Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die sie finden konnte. Sie befüllte eines der magischen Gläser, die sie ihm in ihrem dritten Schuljahr geschenkt hatte, bis zum Rand und trank es auf einen Schluck leer. Danach füllte sie es erneut und wandte sich an ihren Paten.

»Ich …« Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen was sie sich zurechtgelegt hatte. Alles was nicht niet- und nagelfest gewesen war, hatte die Erleichterung hinweggefegt.

Severus kam ihr soweit entgegen, dass er eine Armeslänge entfernt stand. Seine Augen streiften über ihr Gesicht als würden sie nach etwas speziellem suchen. »Hat dich jemand angerührt?«, knurrte er so leise, dass sie seine Worte kaum verstand. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihrer Wange aus, stoppte jedoch bevor er sie berührte. Er ballte eine Faust und ließ sie sinken.

Contessina zog ihre Brauen zusammen und versuchte die Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten zu ergründen. Ihr Hirn fühlte sich viel zu schwammig und aufgedunsen als dass sie nun eines seiner Rätsel lösen konnte.

»Contessina«, lenkte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zu sich. Seine Brauen hatten sich soweit zusammengezogen, dass sie eine Linie bildeten. Die Lider hatte er zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen und seine Lippen waren immer noch verschwunden. »Hat dir jemand Gewalt angetan?«

Schlagartig verstand sie und schüttelte so heftig den Kopf, dass sie Feuerwhiskey verschüttete. »Nein«, beruhigte sie ihn. _Aber ist die Wahrheit wirklich besser? Das was tatsächlich geschehen ist, wird ihm genauso wenig gefallen wie der Gedanken an Missbrauch._ »Nein«, wiederholte sie ruhig.

»Du warst doch nicht bei Potter?«, zischte er und zuckte mit dem linken Auge.

»Nein«, sagte sie wieder.

Severus‘ Hirn begann zu rattern, sie konnte sehen, wie er jede erdenkliche Möglichkeit durchging. _Wird er von selbst drauf kommen?_ Sie hatten bemerkt wie scharf er sie in der Großen Halle beobachtet hatte, sobald ihre Hände nicht am Tisch zu sehen waren. _Hat sich unser Verhalten verändert?_ Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es ein großer Unterschied zu vorher war. Draco hatte sie schon immer gern berührt, und Contessina hatte auch nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht ihre Finger bei sich zu behalten.

»Es …«, setzte sie zur Erklärung an, nahm aber noch einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey um die Nerven zu bewahren. »Ich wollte es, wir wollten … wollen es«, stammelt sie durcheinander. Sie konnte so viel trinken wie sie wollte, das würde ihr niemals einfach über die Lippen kommen. Contessinas Augen verharrten an den Fransen des nachtgrünen Teppichs zu ihren Füßen. »Draco«, brachte sie flüsternd hervor. »Wir haben …«

Sie brauchte nicht mehr sagen. Der Blick, dem sie begegnete als sie zu Severus sah, sprach Bände. Seine sonst so angespannte Figur erstarrt wie schockgefroren. Die Lider hörten auf zu zucken und selbst seine Haarsträhnen bewegten sich nicht mehr. Das einzige Anzeichen für Leben, waren seine bebenden Nasenflügel. »Könntest du das wiederholen«, entkam es ihm scharf.

»Eins kam zum anderen und … es ist einfach passiert«, versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. Niemand würde ihr diese Ausrede abkaufen, erst recht nicht Severus. Es war nicht _einfach so passiert_. Draco war nicht ausgerutscht und in ihr gelandet. Es war geschehen, weil es über Monate hinweg in ihnen gebrodelt hatte. Sie hatten sich geküsst und berührt, und in den Ferien waren sie explodiert. Sie konnten nicht leugnen was sie für einander empfanden, auch wenn sie nicht wusste wieso. _Vielleicht hatte Draco ja doch recht und wir sind tatsächlich verflucht._

Severus starrte sie an. Er war sauer … nein, wütend, er war verdammt wütend. So wütend, dass sich orangerote Flecken an seinen Wangen abzeichneten, die sein Gesicht vollkommen entstellten. Er war kurz vorm Zerreißen und musste seine Innenwände eisern im Griff behalten. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, etwas das seinen Zorn nährte.

Contessina hielt seinem Blick stand und schreckte zurück als sie es erkannte. Er war entsetzt. Blankes Entsetzen zuckte durch seine dunklen Onyxe. _Natürlich ist er das, wer wäre es nicht?_ Ein Keuchen stützte aus ihrer Kehle. _Wir sind Abscheulichkeiten, alle beide._ Eiserne Krallen schlugen sich um ihr Herz und drückten es so fest zusammen, dass sie ihren Puls in den Ohren spüren konnte. Tränen kämpften sich an die Oberfläche und wollten ausbrechen. _Es ist nicht unsere Schuld,_ zerbrach sie innerlich. _Wir können nichts für unsere Gefühle. Ich will dieses drängende Verlangen nach Draco nicht empfinden, aber was soll ich machen? Es war schon immer dagewesen. Wie sollen wir auf Distanz gehen, wir sind alles was uns noch geblieben ist, seit Voldemorts Rückkehr._

»Du solltest zu Bett gehen, der Trank wird an deinen Kräften zerren«, durchbrach Severus die erdrückende Stille ohne sie anzusehen. »Vorzugsweise in dein eigenes«, fügte er zischelnd hinzu und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Seine Schlafzimmertür knallte hinter ihm ins Schloss. Contessina blieb allein zurück. Die Stille streckte ihre Arme nach ihr aus und wollte sie verschlucke. Ein Schluchzen entwand sich ihrer Kehle und ließ sie wegrenne. Sie flüchtet in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen und ersteckte ihre Laute im Kissen.

So sehr Contessina es auch versuchte, selbst im Mai war der Alltag von Hogwarts nicht richtig zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Sie erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben, arbeitete an dem Buch aus dem Raum der Wünsche, distanzierte sie sich von Harry und begleitete Draco jedes Mal zum Verschwindekabinett.

Sie hatte Harry nur einmal in die Augen gesehen, dann war sie auch schon von einer Welle Schuldgefühlen überrollt worden und in die andere Richtung abgetrieben. Sie konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, nicht nach dem was sie getan hatte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie keine Beziehung führten oder sich irgendetwas versprochen hatten, dennoch fühlte es sich an als hätte sie Harry aufs Schändlichste verraten. Es war nicht der Sex mit Draco, der ihr ein Schlechtes Gewissen bereitete, sondern der Fakt, dass sie es immer noch wollte, ob sie nun klar denken konnte oder in ihrer schummrigen Blase steckte. Sie wollte Draco und würde nicht mehr auf ihn verzichten. Und den Abstand den sie halten mussten, seit sie zurück in Hogwarts waren, verstärkte dieses unstillbare Verlangen ums zehnfache. Sie suchten immer wieder die Nähe zum anderen, doch meistens war irgendjemand dabei und hielt sie von mehr als einfachen Berührungen ab. Außerdem schien Severus es sich zur höchsten Priorität gemacht zu haben, Löcher in sie hinein zu starren. Er war plötzlich überall wen sie bei ihrem Zwilling war. Sie entdeckte ihn beim Essen, in der Bibliothek, auf den Ländereien und Gängen und sogar im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Aber das war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste seit ihrer Rückkehr, denn irgendwie schien Blaise ebenfalls etwas gerochen zu habe. Seine Augen folgten ständig ihren Händen und studierten Dracos Gesichtszüge. Sie wurden von allen Seiten beobachtet und Contessina wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Draco war viel zu sehr mit seinem Auftrag beschäftigt um etwas zu bemerken und störte sich daher nicht an dem Starren der anderen. Eigentlich hatte Contessina auch jede Menge zu tun, denn seit sie das Buch öffnen konnte wann immer sie wollte, las sie nichts anderes mehr. Doch ihre Gedanken waren fernab der Realität sobald sie sich in das Thema vertiefen wollte. Wie sie hatte feststellen müssen, war das Buch nicht auf Latein sondern Frühägyptisch, beziehungsweise in Hieroglyphenschrift verfasst worden. Es hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, bis sie eine Übersetzungstafel in der Bibliothek des Manor gefunden hatte. Das Buch war zwar nicht dick, doch die Zeichen waren teilweise so verwischt, dass sie kaum zu entziffern waren, weshalb schnell eine ganze Zeile keinen Sinn mehr ergeben konnte. An manchen Tagen war sie fast soweit die Ergründung von Genesis aufzugeben und sich auf ihren Fortschritt in Verteidigung zu konzentrieren. Aber dann kamen ihr die ganzen Toten in den Sinn, die dasselbe gelernt hatten und nun trotzdem im Jenseits verweilten. Sie brauchte Genesis.

Während die Tage vergingen und das letzte Quidditchspiel bald stattfinden würde, kehrte auch Katie Bell zurück. Sie war kürzlich aus dem St.-Mungos entlassen worden und war nun wieder vollkommen gesund, lediglich ihre Erinnerungen an den Tag ihres Unfalls hatte sie vergessen. Contessina war nicht traurig über diese Tatsache. Draco hatte ihr nicht erzählt was geschehen war und sie hatte nicht nachgefragt. Katie ging es scheinbar gut, also sah sie keinen Grund ihren Zwilling zu löchern.

Als Contessina auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war, bekam sie plötzlich ein beißendes Gefühl in der Brust. Ihr Kehle schwelte zu und ihr Herz begann sich zu verkrampfen. Ihre Finger wurden taub und ihre Beine machten sich selbstständig und leiteten sie nach oben in den sechsten Stock. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie tat, doch ihr Körper schien zu wissen wohin sie gehen musste.

Oben angekommen wurde das Ziehen leichter, aber als sie um die Ecke zum Badezimmer bog, sprang ihr eine furchterregende Szene ins Blickfeld. Severus schritt eilig den Gang entlang, über seiner Schulter hing ihr klitschnasser, kaum bei Bewusstsein zu scheinender Bruder. Sein ehemals blütenweißes Hemd hing halbzerfetzt an seiner Brust und war blutdurchtränkt. In seinem Gesicht leuchteten rote Striemen auf, die teilweise bluteten. _Ein fleischgewordener Albtraum._

Contessina blieb die Luft weg. Sie wollte zu ihnen laufen, doch sie war erstarrt. Severus kam ihr entgegen und stieg vorsichtig die Treppen hinunter, immer darauf achtend, dass Draco nicht von den Stufen abrutschte. Als er die halbe Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatte, konnte Contessina sich endlich lösen und lief hinterher. Sie holte ihn ein und legte Dracos schlaffen Arm über ihre Schulter.

»Was ist passiert?«, fragte sie erstickt.

Severus‘ konzentrierter Blick verwandelte sich in blanke Wut. »Potter«, zischte er trocken und behielt den Rest für sich.

Madam Pomfrey kam ihnen aufgescheucht entgegen, als sie die Türen zum Krankenflügel aufknallten und hineinstürmten. Contessina bekam nur am Rande mit, wie ihr Pate und die Hexe an ihrem Bruder herumfummelten und seine Verletzungen versorgten. Sie stand mitten im Raum und starrte auf Dracos bleiches Gesicht. Sein Haar hing ihm nass in die Augen und verdeckte einen Striemen über der Augenbraue. Seine Gliedmaßen lagen leblos auf dem Bett, beinahe als wäre er … Er sah aus, als würde er mehr am Totenreich hängen als hier untern den Lebenden zu wandeln.

Contessina schnappte nach Luft und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um Severus nicht abzulenken. _Wer auch immer es gewagt hat ihn so zuzurichten … diese Person wird die Sommerferien nicht mehr erleben. Was auch immer Draco getan haben mag, das ist zu viel._

Tränen strömten stumm ihre Wangen hinunter und benetzten ihr Sichtfeld. _›Potter‹,_ hatte Severus geantwortet. _Hat Harry das getan? Hat er beinahe meinen Bruder ermordet?_ Jede Zelle in ihrem Körper wollte sich gegen diesen grauenvollen Gedanken wehren. _Nein, Harry würde niemals …_ Contessina erinnerte sich, wie besessen er von Dracos Auftrag gewesen war. _Hat er herausgefunden was Draco tun soll? Hat er versucht Draco umzubringen, bevor er es schafft an Dumbledore heranzukommen?_

Ihre Kehle wurde enger und enger und drohte sie zu ersticken, bis plötzlich eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter landete und sie wachrüttelte. Contessina schreckte zusammen und blickte zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Geständnis in die Onyxe ihres Paten.

»Es geht ihm gut«, sprach er die ersehnten Worte aus. »Er muss sich ausruhen, doch er wird keine bleibenden Schäden tragen.« Contessina sah zu dem roten Striemen in seinem Gesicht. Severus folgte ihrem Blick und drückte ihre Schulter. »Auch keine Narben.« Sie schnappte erneut nach Luft und schüttelte Severus‘ Hand ab um sich zu ihrem Bruder zu setzen. »Ich komme später zurück und werde nach ihm sehen«, sagte er, doch es kam kaum bei ihr an. Contessina nahm die erkaltete Hand von Draco und küsste seine Finger, einer nach dem anderen. Sie unterdrückte ihre Tränen und beschloss solange an seiner Seite zu sitzen, bis er wieder aufwachte. Severus hatte seine Augen fest auf sie gerichtet, aber Contessina nahm nichts weiter wahr, als das schneeweiße Gesicht ihres Bruders.


	100. Der Talisman

Es war das Buch des Thoth. Contessina war sich dessen so sicher wie ihres Namens. Sie konnte es spüren, tief in ihren Eingeweiden, in der Grube des kleinen Wesens, das in ihr wucherte. Sie hatte tatsächlich das verschollene Buch des Thoth gefunden. Damit meinte sie nicht den Schwachsinn von Aleister Crowley, sondern das **_echte_**. Das Buch, das von einem Gott geschrieben worden sein soll. Contessina wusste nicht, ob es wirklich aus göttlicher Feder stammte, doch sie war sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um den ursprünglichen Text handelte. Es konnte nichts anderes sein.

Bei den Ägyptern war Thoth der Gott der Magie und Wissenschaft gewesen. Er war der Wesir des Osiris, dem Gott des Jenseits, und gehörte zu den ältesten Götterkulten. Er hat dem ägyptischen Volk die Magie näher gebracht und sie mit seltenen Wundern beschert.

Contessina hatte sich nie großartig mit Religion beschäftigt, doch nun war sie Feuer und Flamme. Sie hatte die gesamte Bibliothek auf den Kopf gestellt und sich so viel Wissen über die ägyptische Antike angeeignet, wie es in Hogwarts möglich war. Zusammen mit den Tafeln und Papyrusrollen aus dem Manor, kam sie zwar eher schleppend voran, doch sie hatte die ersten Seiten bereits entschlüsselt. Es war ein Ritual zur Begegnung mit den Ahnen hervorgekommen und eine kurze Auflistung von Göttern, die anhand der jeweiligen Hieroglyphen öfter erwähnt wurden. Denn neben Thoth wurde auch der Sonnen- und Feuergott Re, der Gott des Chaos und der Finsternis Apophis, und Babi, ein dämonischer Gott, der in menschlichen Eingeweiden lebte, erwähnt. Auf weiteren Seiten folgten Thoths Gemahlin Seschat, die Göttin der Schreibkunst und des Ahnenkults, und das Geschwister-Ehepaar Osiris und Isis, die ebenfalls Göttin der Magie war. Nebenher hatte sie sich auch über die Duat – das Jenseits – schlau gemacht. Falls sie es richtig verstanden hatte, stecken ihre Ahnen in diesem Totenreich. Und wenn sie bei dem Ritual alles richtig machen würde, könnte sie Kontakt zu ihnen herstellen. Sie brauchte nur noch die aufgelisteten Zutaten und Hilfsmittel.

Eines der benötigten Dinge, hatte sie durch Zufall wiedererkannt. Am Rande einer Seite war das verwischte Zeichen eines Ankh-Kreuzes erschienen, und im Absatz daneben war die Rede von einem Talisman gewesen. Contessina hatte ihre Hirnzellen angekurbelt und sich schlagartig an das Portrait ihrer Vorgängerin Sarin erinnert. Sie hatte das goldene Henkelkreuz, das mit Edelsteinen und Kerbungen verziert war schon oft an den Hälsen ihrer Vorfahrinnen gesehen. Allerding waren sie nur um die Hälse gebürtiger, weiblicher Malfoys gehangen, weshalb sie es auch noch nie an ihrer Mutter hatte bewundern können. Eigentlich hatte Contessina das edle Schmuckstück noch nie gesehen. Sarin hatte diesen Talisman auf ihrem Portrait um und sie war überzeugt, dass er irgendwo im Malfoy Manor war, doch wo genau wusste sie nicht. Er konnte überall sein; in der Schatzkammer, sicher von ihrem Vater verschlossen und versteckt, oder er lag in einer der Grabkammern in den Katakomben. Der Gedanke eine öffnen zu müssen bereitete ihr Gänsehaut, doch sie würde alles tun was nötig war – _und Contessina hatte auch schon einen Plan._

Seit Draco durch Harrys Angriff im Krankenflügel lag, wusste Contessina, dass sie keine Rücksicht auf Verluste nehmen durfte, wenn es um den Schutz ihrer Familie ging. Niemand war wichtiger als die, die ihr Blut teilten. Außerdem machte Harry es ihr nicht gerade schwer ihre Wut zu schüren. Jedes Mal wenn sie auch nur den Hauch seiner Stimme vernahm, wollte sie ihn verfluchen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Severus sie vom Unterricht befreit, damit sie bei Draco sein konnte, was Madam Pomfrey überhaupt nicht gefiel. Doch Contessina scherte sich nicht um die Hexe. Das einzige was zählte, war die Genesung ihres Bruders, die gut voranschritt. Die Wunden waren zugeheilt und die verbliebenen Narben zogen sich langsam zurück, wie Severus es versprochen hatte. Harry konnte froh sein, dass er ihren Bruder nicht gezeichnet hatte, andernfalls hätte sie ihn dafür büßen lassen. Voldemort hatte sich bereits an ihm verewigt, kein anderer sollte es wagen es ihm gleichzutun. Manchmal war der Wunsch ihren Bruder zu rächen so übermächtig, dass sie es durch ihr Blut rauschen spürte. Von den Haarspitzen bis hin zu ihren Zehen konnte sie fühlen, wie das blanke Feuer ihres Zornes durch ihren Körper jagte. Es war so stark, dass es ihr sogar selbst Angst machte. Das Wesen in ihrem Inneren hatte seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr geschlafen und schlug seine Krallen so derbe in ihr Fleisch, dass Contessina langsam glaubte explodieren zu müssen.

Um nichts Dummes anzustellen, hatte sie sich deshalb zurückgezogen und verbrachte ihre Zeit ausnahmslos am Bett ihres Zwillings. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun würde, wenn ihr einer dieser idiotischen Gryffindor über den Weg lief und hatte auch nicht vor, es herauszufinden. Lediglich Blaise, Daphne und Pansy akzeptierte sie neben sich, sobald sie zu einem Besuch in den Krankenflügel kamen. Die ersten Tage waren nicht sonderlich aufregend gewesen, doch seit Draco aus seinem Schlaf erwacht war, freute er sich über die Gesellschaft seiner Freunde. Contessina nutzte diese Zeit meistens um sich frisch zu machen und etwas zu essen.

Genauso war es heute. Sobald die drei hereingekommen waren, hatte Contessina Dracos Schläfe geküsst und den Krankenflügel verlassen. Sie musste dringend etwas essen und beschloss somit den Hauselfen in der Küche einen Besuch abzustatten.

Zu ihrem Leidwesen lief sie auf dem Weg nach unten direkt in ein schillernde Gruppe gackernder Gryffindors. Die roten Köpfe von Ron und Ginny leuchteten an der Spitze, dichtgefolgt von Neville und Hermine. Das Schlusslicht bildete Harry, der so in Gedanken versunken war, dass er nicht bemerkte wie seine Freunde bei dem Anblick von Contessina stehengeblieben waren, und lief direkt in Nevilles Rücken.

Contessina verharrte an den Treppenstufen und krallte ihre Nägel ins Geländer. Harry wich blinzelnd von Neville zurück und sah auf. Sein hübsches Grün traf direkt in ihr eisiges Grau. Contessinas Herz setzte aus und das Blut pulsierte wie Lava in ihren Venen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Sie würde nichts lieber tun als Harry den zerzausten Kopf von den Schultern zu schlagen, doch sie hielt sich zu ihrem eigenen Wohl davon ab. Harry war es, der den Dunklen Lord töten musste – _ein weiterer Dorn in meinem Fleisch._

»Contessina«, japste Harry und drängte sich durch seine Freunde. Er wollte eine der Stufen erklimmen, doch ihr eiserner Blick hielt ihn davon ab.

Währenddessen hielt sich Contessina an alles was ihr Vater sie gelehrt hatte. Keine Emotionen in den Augen, Zügen oder in der Körpersprache. Harry durfte nicht wissen, was seine bloße Anwesenheit mit ihr anstellte.

Ein hellgrüner Funken blitzte im makellosen grasgrün auf und schenkte ihm die Worte, die aus ihm heraussprudelten. »Contessina, ich … es tut mir leid … der Fluch, … ich wusste nicht, was er anrichten würde … wirklich, das habe ich nicht gewollt und … es wird nie wieder vorkommen, versprochen … aber Malfoy hat den Crucio auf mich gefeuert … ich hatte keine Wahl und … es tut mir trotzdem leid.« Harry holte tief Luft und befüllte seine Lungen neu.

Contessina stand reglos da und hielt sich an den Ketten der Vernunft fest. Der Gedanke, dass Harry ihr ihren Bruder hätte wegnehmen können, war mehr als sie verkraften konnte. Und wenn sie dem Gryffindor noch länger gegenüberstehen musste, würde sie ihn in Asche verwandeln. _Er ist der Feind. Er ist der Feind. Er ist der Feind._

Entschlossen überbrückte sie die Stufen und machte bei der letzten vor Harry halt. Die anderen vier sahen sich nervös in die Augen, blieben aber still. Harry schluckte schwer und sah mit einem hoffnungsvollen Schimmer zu ihr hoch. Contessina verzog die Lippen zu einem Lächeln. Ihre Hand strich hauchzart über seine Wange und durch sein Haar.

»Hör mir gut zu«, sagte sie leise, mit voller Aufmerksamkeit der Gryffindors. »Wenn du meinem Bruder jemals wieder zu nahe kommst oder ihm Leid zufügst, wird Voldemort dein geringstes Problem sein.« Ihre Finger zogen an seinen borstigen Strähnen bevor sie sich zurückzog. »Halt dich fern von meiner Familie und mir, denn ansonsten sehe ich mich dazu gezwungen es dir gleichzutun.« Ihr Blick wanderte von Ginny zu Ron. »Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn jemandem etwas zustoßen würde, nicht wahr?«

Hermine schnappte nicht Luft, Neville klappte das Kinn herunter, Ron wurde puterrot und Ginny versuchte tapfer ihrem Blick standzuhalten, doch sie sah schnell zur Seite. Contessinas Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein schakalisches Grinsen als sie sah wie sich Harrys Mund öffnete ohne Worte herauszubringen.

»Miss Malfoy«, durchbrach Dumbledores Stimme die entsetzten Gesichter der Gryffindors.

Contessina blickte über ihre Schulter, nach oben zum Treppenansatz. Dumbledore stand in violetten Roben mit glänzenden Mondsicheln, in gebeugter Haltung am Geländer und blickte auf sie hinab. Neben ihm standen Professor McGonagall und – zu jedermanns Erstaunen – Remus Lupin. Contessina konnte ihre Überraschung gut überspielen, doch den anderen klappte wieder der Mund auf. Es war nichts neues, das Auroren und Mitglieder des Ordens Hogwarts schützten, doch ihr Schulleiter schien mehr und mehr Personen hinzuzuholen, denen er vertraute.

»Würden Sie mir bitte in mein Büro folgen, Miss Malfoy?« Seine Stimme klang so freundlich und ruhig wie immer, aber Contessina wusste worauf er hinauswollte. Er hatte sie vom ersten Moment an als Bedrohung für Harry angesehen und nun hatte sie es öffentlich zugegeben. Sie war zum Problem geworden.

Contessina rührte sich nicht, sondern ließ ihren Blick über Mr Lupin schweifen, der ausgezerrt und zerschlissen wie immer wirkte. Professor McGonagall schien besorgt, ihr Blick wanderte stetig zwischen Contessina und dem Schulleiter hin und her. Ihr Schulleiter selbst wirkte irgendwie … erschöpft. Ihr war vor einigen Monaten aufgefallen, wie blass er neuerdings war, doch nun sah er aus, als hätte er Nächte voller Schmerzen durchlitten. Seine Augen lagen tiefer in den Höhlen, seine Lippen waren spröde und das Haar war so kraus wie Putzwolle. Contessina streifte seinen hellblauen Blick und setzte ein liebreizendes Lächeln auf.

»Verzeihung, Professor«, antwortete sie. »Ich habe zu tun.« Mit schwingendem Rock wandte sie sich um und setzte ihren Weg nach unten fort.

Sobald Contessina außer Sichtweite war, beeilte sie sich aus dem Schloss zu kommen. Sie huschte an den Auroren vorbei und schlüpfte durch das offene Eichenportal. Tagsüber war es einfacher die Sicherheitskräfte zu überlisten. Sie waren noch nicht so aufmerksam oder bildeten sich hinter jedem Strauch einen Todesser ein.

Schleunigst lief sie hinunter zum Dorf und atmete aus, als sie endlich die Apparier-Grenzen überquert hatte. Sie hatte sich einen Plan zurechtgelegt um an den Talisman zu kommen, doch noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt das Schloss zu verlassen. Die Zeit drängte und Contessina wollte das Ding unbedingt in die Finger bekommen, bevor jemand anderes danach suchte.

Um nicht sofort erkannt zu werden legte sie einen Zauber über ihr Haar, durch den es ein unauffälliges Dunkelbraun annahm. Ihre Augen ließ sie bläulich glänzen, während sie ihre Lippen bleicher zauberte. Für ihr Anliegen würde es lange genug halten um von niemandem entdeckt zu werden.

Mit verändertem Aussehen machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte. Sie ging am _Drei Besen_ vorbei und eine Hügel hinauf. Contessina sah sich um und versicherte sich, dass niemand in Hörweite war und führte dann ihren Plan aus.

»Sily«, rief sie eine der Hauselfen des Manor. Keine Sekunde später tauchte die kleine Gestalt mit einem _Plopp_ vor ihr auf.

»Mistress Tess«, begrüßte sie Contessina und verneigte sich bis zum Boden. »Was kann Sily für Mistress Tess tun?« Die großen Augen der Elfe wanderten durch die düstere Umgebung.

»Du musst etwas für mich suchen«, lenkte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf sich. »Es muss im Manor versteckt sein, aber ich weiß nicht wo. Das Ding ist sehr alt und sieht aus wie ein Henkelkreuz, ein Ankh-Kreuz, dasselbe welches Sarins‘ Portrait trägt.«

Silys Pupillen wurden groß und sie flackerte unruhig mit ihren schlaffen Ohren. »D-den Talisman, Mistress Tess?«, fragte die Elfe.

»Genau den«, lächelte Contessina und legte ihre Hand auf Silys knochige Schulter. »Aber das muss unter uns bleiben, kein Wort zu meiner Mutter oder jemand anderem, verstanden?« Sie versuchte möglichst freundlich zu blicken, doch die Hauselfe war nicht begeistert. Ihr gefiel es ganz und gar nicht etwas vor ihrer Herrin zu verheimlichen. »Glaubst du, du könntest es innerhalb der nächsten Stunden zu mir bringen?« Sie musste zurück zum Schloss, bevor die Sonne unterging und die Auroren auf alles feuerten, was nicht schnell genug Deckung fand.

»Sily wird es so schnell wie möglich finden und zu Mistress Tess bringen«, nickte die Elfe schließlich, verbeugte sich und verschwand. Contessina atmete erleichtert aus und strich sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Sie hoffte, das Sily Erfolg hatte, denn sie hielt die Anspannung nicht mehr aus. Wenn sie den Talisman hätte, dann wäre sie ihrem Ziel endlich einen Schritt näher. Sie wollte ihre Familie in Sicherheit wissen und nicht ständig mit einer Todesnachricht rechnen müssen.

Es dauerte kaum zwei Stunden, da tauchte Sily auch schon wieder auf. Gerade als sie sich die Hütte genauer ansehen wollte, lugte die Elfe hinter einem Baum hervor und kam zu ihr als sie Contessina sah.

»Sily hat den Talisman gefunden, Mistress Tess«, sagte sie leise, beinahe verängstig, und zog das Schmuckstück aus der kleinen Tasche ihres Bezugs. »Es war tief unten versteckt, bei Mistress Ankhesenamun.«

»Bei wem?«, fragte Contessina abwesend, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit gehörte nur dem Erbstück, das sie an sich nahm. Ihr Herz setzte aus und die Krallen das Biest schabten gierig an ihren Innenwänden. Es war eine Goldkette mit dem schweren Ankh-Kreuz als Anhänger, der so lang war wie ihre Hand. Die senkrechte Linie über der waagerechten war zur Schlaufe geformt und mit einzelnen Musterungen verziert. Die waagerechte Linie trug schlanke Flügel und gab dem Skarabäus im Mittelpunkt ein lebendiges Aussehen. Der heilige Pillendreher funkelte dunkelgrünblau als wäre er erst ein paar Tage alt. Am Stab des Kreuzes schlängelte sich eine Schlange ohne Kopf hinauf, die ebenfalls golden glänzte.

»Mistress Ankhesenamun«, wiederholte die Hauselfe drängend, doch ihre Worte prallten an Contessina ab. Sie war von dem Anblick des Talismans eingenommen. »Der Talisman wurde ihr von Master Septimus nach dem Tod von Mistress Sarin zurückgegeben. Er … er lag in ihrer Kammer, Mistress Tess.«

»Danke, Sily, du kannst gehen«, winkte sie die Besorgnis der Elfe ab. Es mag nicht die anständigste Sache gewesen sein, doch wenn ihre Vorfahren die Grabkammern ebenfalls geöffnet hatten, war es wohl kein allzu schändliches Vergehen.

Die Hauselfe verweilte vor ihr und betrachtete Contessina mit ihren großen Augen, dann verbeugte sie sich und verschwand zurück ins Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o  
> Wow Kapitel 100! Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich es soweit geschafft habe :D Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ihr es bis hier her ausgehalten habt, Respekt an jeden von euch ;)  
> Ich wünsche euch schon mal ein schönes Wochenende ♥
> 
> PS: Ich habe gesehen, dass sich ein paar von euch gewundert haben, warum ich nicht mehr tägliche mehrere Kapitel hochlade. Das liegt daran, dass ich bis zu Kapitel 110 schon fertig geschrieben und auf FanFiction.de hochgeladen habe. Seit März arbeite ich an der Verbesserung/Überarbeitung und habe mich dann entschlossen, Blutschande auch hier hochzuladen. Ich habe also nicht jeden Tag 10 Kapitel geschrieben, sondern die alten ausgebessert und online gestellt ;)


	101. Die Schlacht auf dem Astronomieturm

Der Talisman hing warm um Contessinas Hals und schlummerte vor jedermann Augen geschützt unter ihrer Schulbluse. Seit sie ihn von Sily entgegen genommen hatte, entfachte die Goldkette Zuversicht in ihr. Es war als würde das antike Erbstück lebendig werden und pulsieren, sobald es mit ihrer Haut in Kontakt kam. Contessina war überzeugt, dass sich das Glück nun endlich in ihre Richtung begeben würde. Der Talisman würde ihr helfen, davon war sie überzeugt.

Draco war seit einigen Tagen aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen, nahm mit Contessina wieder am Unterricht teil und ging regelmäßig zum Essen, doch Normalität schien nicht einzukehren. Sie waren angespannt und warteten darauf, dass das Schuljahr endlich zu Ende gehen würde. Selbst ihr siebzehnter Geburtstag war unbedeutend an ihnen vorbeigezogen. Sie waren froh endlich volljährig zu sein, doch sie steckten noch in der gleichen Misere wie am Vortag. Contessina hatte sich ein paar Mal dabei erwischte, darüber nachzudenken, wie es wäre, wenn sie einfach verschwinden würden. Doch wie sollten sie das anstellen? Ihr Vater war in Askaban, ihre Mutter lag in den Klauen der Todesser und Contessina war an einen Vertrag gebunden, der sie das Leben kosten könnte. Sie hatte ihr Glück bereits genug ausgereizt, da würde sie es nicht riskieren zu flüchten.

Während ihre Mitschüler und Freunde fleißig für die Prüfungen lernten, saß Contessina mit ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum und blätterte durch die zahlreichen Wälzer über die ägyptische Mythologie. Damit die anderen nicht mitbekam was sie tat, hatte sie ein Schulbuch darunter geschoben und schrieb die Übersetzten Zeilen in Altlatein auf ihr Pergament. Soweit sie wusste, war keiner von ihnen der toten Sprache mächtig, und auch Draco konnte nicht alles lesen, sollte er die Rolle in die Finger bekommen. Sie wollte keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben, doch er sollte sich keine Sorgen um sie machen. _Draco hat, weiß Merlin, genug um die Ohren._

Am gestrigen Abend hatte sie das Ritual, mit welchem sie zu ihren Ahnen Kontakt aufnehmen konnte komplett übersetzt und war seither mit nichts anderem als der Planung der Umsetzung beschäftigt. Es war nicht sonderlich kompliziert und einige der Zutaten würde sie im Manor zusammenbekommen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie alles richtig übersetzt hatte und keine Fehler hineinbringen würde. Das Ritual würde der letzte Schritt sein, das durfte sie wegen ein paar falscher Worte nicht versauen.

Als sie gerade eine Hieroglyphe notierte, stürmte ihr Bruder aus dem Schlafsaal und hechtete durch die Schüler zu ihr rüber. Seine Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet und die Augen geweitet.

»Contessina«, rief er und beugte sich über die Lehne der Couch, wo sie neben Pansy saß. Er setzte seine Lippen an ihr Ohr und atmete hastig ein, bevor er sprach. »Pack die wichtigsten Sachen zusammen, dann komm zum Astronomieturm, aber pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht«, flüsterte er. Pansy, Blaise und Daphne zogen die Brauen zusammen und spitzen die Ohren, doch Dracos Stimme war so leise, dass selbst Contessina nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

»Was ist los?«, fragte sie leise, doch Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Komm zum Astronomieturm«, flüsterte er erneut, gab ihr einen Kuss und verschwand, nachdem sie genickt hatte. Contessina sah dabei zu, wie ihr Zwilling aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus in die Gänge schlüpfte. Einen Moment lang setzten sich die Puzzleteile in ihrem Kopf zusammen, dann erkannte sie das Bild. _Es ist so weit. Draco wird die Todesser holen und seinen Auftrag ausführen._

Eis und Feuer kämpften in ihrem Inneren um die Vorherschafft. Sollte ich erleichtert sein? Sollte ich vor Sorge halb umkommen? Draco würde seinen Auftrag nicht erfüllen können, dessen war sie sich bewusst. Egal wie heftig er es abstreiten und behaupten würde zu allem fähig zu sein, wusste sie, dass Mord auf einer Ebene schwebte, die ihr Zwilling nicht betreten konnte. _Aber was werden die anderen tun, wenn er sich weigert Dumbledore zu töten?_

Contessina klappte ihre Bücher zusammen und sprang auf. Sie sammelte alles ein und lief zum Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen verriegelte sie die Tür, damit Daphne und Pansy ihr nicht folgten und Fragen stellten, die sie nicht beantworten konnte. Dann überlegte sie fieberhaft, was sie alles mitnehmen musste. Sie durchwühlte ihre Schränke nach den Büchern aus dem Manor und steckte alles in ein Täschchen, das sie mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegt hatte. Ihre Kleidung ließ sie größtenteils liegen, im Manor hatte sie mehr als sie brauchte. Sie ging systematisch durch jeden Schrank, jedes Regal und Kästchen und versicherte sich, dass auch nichts in ihrem Koffer war.

Doch als sie in ihr Schmuckkästchen blickte, hielt sie inne. Ein schlankes Goldkettchen blitzte in ihrem Sichtfeld auf und ließ einen Stich durch ihr Inneres zischen. Magisch verglaste Wassertropfen, die grau wie ihre Augen glänzten, weckten schmerzhaft süße Erinnerungen. Es war das Armband, das Harry ihr letztes Jahr zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Nach dem Tag von Dracos Verletzung hatte sie es abgenommen und in das Kästchen gesteckt, weil sie nichts mehr von Harry hatte sehen wollen. Über die letzten Wochen war es in Vergessenheit geraten. Nun damit konfrontiert zu werden fühlte sich seltsam an.

Sie hatte Harry keine Beachtung geschenkt, seit sie ihn auf den Treppen gewarnt hatte. Harry hatte ebenfalls keine Versuche unternommen zu ihr zu gelangen. Er sah sie oft im Unterricht an, oder blickte durch die Große Halle zu ihr rüber, in der Hoffnung sie würde seine Blicke erwidern, doch Contessina hatte nichts dergleichen getan. Sie blieb hart und abweisend. Es war besser so, für alle Beteiligten. Sie mussten sich auf wichtigeres konzentrieren, und diese alberne Schulromanze vergessen. _Ich muss Harry vergessen._

Contessina nahm das Armband in die Hand und strich über das glatte Gold. Er hatte sich so viel Mühe damit gegeben. Sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie rot er geworden war, als er es ihr überreicht hatte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er es an ihrem Handgelenk gesehen hatte, war ein stolzes Lächeln auf seine Lippen getreten, das ihre Brust erwärmt hatte und sie ihn hatte küssen wollen. Sie schloss die Augen und spielte die Erinnerungen ab. Vor Sirius‘ Tod war es leichter gewesen. Schwierig, ja, aber einfacher als jetzt.

Kopfschüttelnd legte sie das Kettchen auf den Boden und zog ihren Zauberstab. Die einfachen Zeiten waren längst vorbei. Sie mussten nun dafür sorgen, dass sie den nächsten Tag überlebten. Sie konnte Harry nicht mehr nahe sein. Sie musste sich auf Draco und ihre Eltern konzentrieren.

»Incendio«, flüsterte sie und sah dabei zu, wie der Zauber das Armband traf und es schmelzen ließ. Die Wassertropfen barsteten und verpufften. Das Gold verflüssigte sich am Boden und zog sich zusammen, bevor es schwarz wurde und sich in Asche verwandelte.

 _Asche,_ dachte sie und wischte sich eine verlorene Träne von der Wange. _Von meiner Beziehung zu Harry ist nichts weiter übrig als Asche._ Innerhalb eines Jahres waren sie sich nahe gekommen, nur um grausam entrissen zu werden. Sie hatte es selbst zu verschulden, dennoch schmerzte es tief in ihr drinnen. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie jeglichen Gedanken an Harry beiseite gedrängt, doch nun einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, erinnerte sie daran, was sie aufgeben musste.

Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, hätte es keine Zukunft gehabt, nicht nachdem was Draco und sie getan hatten und immer noch taten. Sie genoss die Nähe zu ihrem Bruder und sie war sich sicher, dass sie niemandes Dasein so sehr genießen würde wie Dracos. Egal wie sehr sie es versuchen würde, Draco würde immer an erster Stelle stehen – _seelisch und körperlich._

Contessina schüttelte abermals den Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Aufgabe. Sie packte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf zum Schlafsaal der Jungs um mit Dracos Habseligkeiten dasselbe zu tun.

Weit nach Einbruch der Dämmerung lief Contessina die Treppen hinauf und fluchte, wenn sie in eine andere Richtung hinüberschwenkten. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit bis sie den siebten Stock erreicht hatte. Sie hetzte an den Portraits vorbei, die teilweise leer waren und aufgeregt plapperten. Contessina hörte nicht auf das Geschnatter, doch als sie an einem Fenster vorbeilief und am Himmel etwas wahrnahm, das dort nicht hingehörte, gefror sie im Schritt.

Mitten im nächtlichen Sternenhimmel schwebte er über der Schule: der leuchtende grüne Totenkopf mit der Schlangenzunge, das Zeichen, das die Todesser hinterließen, wann immer sie in ein Gebäude eingedrungen waren … wo immer sie gemordet hatten …

Contessinas Herz verkrampfte sich und schlug dann viel zu schnell gegen ihre Rippen. Es hatte bereits begonnen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief weiter.

»Draco!«, rief sie verzweifelt. Sie hoffte, dass ihre Befürchtung nicht eingetreten war. _Ist Dumbledore tot? Oder hat jemand anderes die Aufgabe übernommen und Draco ausgestochen? Ist Draco noch da?_

Als sie in den langen Gang zum Turm einbog vernahm sie laute Schreie und Gebrüll. Vor ihr breitete sich eine erschütternde Szene aus. Die Mitglieder des Ordens kämpften gegen Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Zwei Körper lagen regungslos in einer Blutlache, die sich über den halben Gang ausbreitete.

»Sie haben die Treppe versperrt – Reducto! REDUCTO!«, hörte sie am Ende jemanden schreien.

Sämtliche Flüche schossen durch die Luft und erhellten den düsteren Korridor wie Blitzgewitter. Das Mauerwerk war bereits schwer beschädigt und lag zerbröckelt im Weg. Ein Teil der Decke war eingestürzt und überzog die kämpfenden Gestalten mit Staub und Gestein. Contessina entdeckte bekannte Gesichter auf beiden Seiten.

Mr Lupin und Dora kämpften gegen den großen blonden Yaxley, der seinen Zauberstab schwenkte als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Professor McGonagall war in einem Gefecht mit Thorfinn Rowle verstrickt, während Ginny und Neville mit zwei anderen beschäftigt waren.

»Tessi«, schrie eine schrille Stimme, die Contessina bis auf die Knochen durchzuckte. Sie blickte zur Seite und entdeckte ihre Tante Bellatrix, die ein weites Grinsen auf den Lippen trug. Die Todesserin schoss nebenher Flüche durch die Luft und schwang ihren Zauberstab dabei so fließend als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

Contessina zog ihren Stab und ging in Deckung als ein Fluch sich in ihre Richtung verirrte und hinter ihr in der Mauer einschlug. Staub umzingelte sie während ein weiterer Fluch an ihr vorbeischoss. Eine knochige Hand griff nach ihrer und zog Contessina zu sich als sie den Staub aus ihrer Lunge hustete.

Bellatrix hatte sie hinter sich gezogen und wehrte mit Leichtigkeit die Zauber und Flüche ab, die neben ihnen einschlugen wie Kanonenkugeln. Panik erfasste Contessina und sie blickte wild durch die verdreckten und blutigen Gesichter der Anwesenden. Draco war nirgendwo zu sehen.

»Bella!«, rief sie durch den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm. »Wo ist Draco?« Sie hatte sich die Leichen gerade eben nicht angesehen, doch mit einem Mal hielt sie nach ihnen Ausschau. Sie war sicher, dass es nicht Draco war, trotzdem überkam sie ein lähmendes Gefühl, dass sich erst verziehen würde, wenn sie ihren Bruder lebendig vor Augen hatte.

»Oben«, kicherte sie und deutete auf die Wendeltreppe zum Astronomieturm. Contessina wollte sich durch die Kämpfenden drängen und zu ihrem Bruder eilen, doch Bellatrix hielt sie auf. »Der Eingang ist versiegelt, du kommst da nicht rein«, lachte sie, »keiner ohne das Mal kommt dort hoch.«

Als drei weitere Flüche neben ihnen einschlugen, bröckelte die Decke auf sie herab und Contessina konnte nur knapp einem Gesteinsbrocken ausweichen. Mehr und mehr staub nistete sich in ihrer Lunge ein und verdreckte ihre Kleidung. Sie wollte nicht nur dumm rumstehen, aber gegen wen sollte sie sich verteidigen? Sie konnte nicht auf Neville oder Dora schießen, aber auf einen der Todesser konnte sie auch keine Flüche abfeuern. Sie wusste nicht was sie anders tun sollte als sich hinter ihrer Tante zu verstecken.

Bellatrix bewegte sich keinen Millimeter von ihr weg, wehrte Flüche mit enthusiastischem Jauchzen ab und schoss freudig auf alles was nicht zu ihrer Seite gehörte. Lichtblitze flammten in jeder Ecke auf, über Contessina hinweg und an ihr vorbei. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich um ihren Stab, der ihr so nutzlos vorkam wie sie sich fühlte.

Dann, _endlich,_ sah sie Severus und Draco die Wendeltreppe des Astronomieturms hinuntereilen. Contessina atmete erleichtert aus – sie waren unversehrt. Doch die unnatürlich blassen Gesichter machten ihr Angst. Severus hatte seine Hand fest im Nacken ihres Bruders und trieb ihn an durch die kämpfende Menge zu laufen, die auf keinen von ihnen schoss. Hinter ihnen kamen drei weitere Gestalten hinunter.

Einen plumpen, dunkelhaarigen Mann, der am Arm einer kräftigen kleinen Frau schritt und ihr zähnefletschendes Grinsen teilte, identifizierte sie als Amycus Carrow mit seiner Schwester Alecto. Hinter ihnen tauchte ein hochgewachsener, drahtiger Mann mit ergrautem Schopf auf, der seinen dunklen Umhang wie eine zweite Haut um sich geschnürt hatte. Lange, eitergelbe Fingernägel und Zähne erhoben sich von seiner nachtschwarzen Erscheinung. Mit Entsetzen erkannte Contessina den Werwolf Fenrir Greyback in ihm. _Seit wann ist Greyback ein Todesser? Hat Draco ihn ins Schloss gelassen? Einen menschenfressenden Werwolf?_

Contessina wurde schlecht und ihr Sichtfeld begann zu verschwimmen, doch sie hatte keine Zeit für sowas. Severus kam an Bellatrix und ihr vorbei und packte sie mit freier Hand am Arm und zog sie wie Draco mit sich mit.

»Es ist vorbei, Zeit zu gehen!«, rief ihr Pate und verschwand mit ihnen um die Ecke. Nacheinander schlossen die anderen zu ihnen auf, blieben aber immer wieder stehen um die hartnäckigen Verfolger abzuschütteln.

Die nächsten Sekunden kamen ihr vor wie Aufnahmen, die sich vor ihr abspielten. Sie liefen die Gänge entlang, hinunter, an aufgeregten Schülern vorbei, die im Pyjama aus ihren Gemeinschaftsraumen gekrochen waren. Als sie die Todesser erblickten und den Lärm der einschlagenden Flüche hörten wurden sie bleich, kreischten und legten schützend die Arme über ihre Köpfe.

Unten angekommen zerschellte das gigantische Stundenglas der Gryffindors. Die Rubine schlugen zu hunderten auf die Steinplatten. Dann waren sie draußen und die kühle Nachtluft zerrte an ihren Lungen. Sie liefen über das dunkle Gelände, direkt zum Tor, wo die Apparrier-Grenze endete. Yaxley war dicht bei ihnen und eine andere, kleinere Gestalt folgte ihnen. An Hagrids Hütte stießen sie auf Gegenwehr. Blitze, Rufe, Lichtstrahlen. Hagrid war rausgekommen und versuchte die Todesser, die nach und nach eintrafen, an ihrer Flucht zu hindern. Contessina, Severus und Draco wurden nicht angegriffen. Wie bereits im Korridor liefen sie an den Geschehnissen vorbei, als ginge sie das alles nichts an.

»Impedimenta!« hörte sie jemanden schreien und zuckte zusammen als sie Harry erkannte. Contessina wollte stehenbleiben und zu ihm laufen. Alles was sie seit Wochen unter ihrer Wut über Dracos Verletzungen begraben hatte, brach mit einem Mal hervor und wollte sich wie ein Schutzschild vor den Gryffindor positionieren. Doch Severus krallte seine Hand in ihren Arm und zerrte sie gnadenlos mit sich.

»Stupor!« Ein roter Lichtstrahl verfehlte sie und trieb die drei auseinander.

Severus stieß Contessina und Draco nach vorn. »Lauft!«, schrie er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Contessina verharrte, aber Draco packte sie und zog sie weiter.

»Zum Manor«, keuchte er, »zum Manor.«

Als sie hinter der Grenze des Schulgeländes ankamen, sah Contessina sich ein letztes Mal um, entdeckte Harry am Boden, sah wie Hagrids Hütte brannte und wurde dann von Draco an die Hand genommen bevor sie disapparierten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads  
> Es kommt noch ein Kapitel für Band 6, dann geht auch schon der letzte Teil los ;) Ich freue mich wirklich sehr darauf alles zu schreiben und hoffe, dass es so wird, wie ich es mir vorstelle :D  
> Schönes Wochenende ♥


	102. Das Ritual

Aus der Dunkelheit gerissen landeten Contessina und Draco, mit den Gesichtern voraus, auf dem altbekannten Kiesweg des Malfoy Manor. Contessina schwirrte der Kopf als sie sich auf den Ellbogen aufstützte. Draco lag neben ihr und sah sie schwer atmend an. Seine Augen waren schreckgeweitet und seine Haut noch immer gespensterblass.

»Was ist passiert?«, keuchte sie durch ihre verstaubten Lungen.

»Dumbledore«, stammelte ihr Bruder, »er – er ist tot.«

Contessina regte sich einen Moment nicht. _Er ist wirklich tot? Albus Dumbledore, der angeblich mächtigste Zauberer in ganz Großbritannien, ist nun tot?_ »Hast du –«

»Nein«, unterbrach er sie. »Severus, es war Severus, mit dem Avada.«

Ihre Lippen spalteten sich, doch es kam nichts weiter raus als heiße Luft. _Severus hat Dumbledore getötet?_ Contessinas Kopf pochte noch stärker. Sie richtete sich auf und schaffte es mit Dracos Hilfe aufzustehen. Hinter ihnen war niemand und vor ihnen ragte das große Doppeltor zum Manor auf. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann stürmten sie zum Tor, stachen sich am Schlangenzahn und begaben sich in Sicherheit.

Sie verharrten hinter dem Tor, geschützt von den Zaubern, die seit Jahrhunderten über dem Grundstück lagen, und warteten. Gewiss würden die anderen Todesser hier her kommen, falls sie es schaffen sollten.

Es vergingen wenige Minuten, in denen die Zwillinge angespannt dastanden und durch die Gitter starrten. Die Nacht war ruhig, lediglich ein paar Laute von den Pfauen an den Hecken und dahinter waren zu vernehmen, ansonsten war es totenstill.

Doch dann zischte es und Severus tauchte wenige Meter vom Tor entfernt auf. Er sah sich um, erkannte die Zwillinge und ging schnurstracks auf sie zu. Als er das Tor durchquerte, erschienen weitere Todesser. Bellatrix und Yaxley kamen zusammen an, danach folgten die Carrow-Geschwister und Rowle und Selwyn. Jeder von ihnen war blut- und rußverschmiert und hielt sich irgendein schmerzendes Körperteil.

»Es ist tatsächlich gelungen! Der Alte ist tot!«, jauchzte Amycus Carrow und lachte während er seine blutende Schulter berührte.

»Hattest du etwa Zweifel?«, schnarrte Severus, der neben Contessina stand und ungeduldig auf die anderen wartete.

Bellatrix stach sich am Schlangenzahn und konnte ungehindert durch das Gitter. Wie bei Severus, hatte ihr Vater es so eingerichtet, dass sie ohne einen Malfoy Zugang zum Manor hatte. Die andern mussten von Draco durchgelassen werden.

Als alle in Sicherheit waren blickte Severus über die verdreckten Gesichter und zog eine Braue hoch. »Wo ist Greyback?«, fragte er.

»Der ist zu seinem Rudel zurück, lässt sich von ein paar Wölfinnen pflegen«, grunzte Rowle.

»Rein jetzt, los«, scheuchte ihr Pate sie zum Manor und legte einen genauso schnellen Gang ein wie zuvor. Seine Kräfte waren in dieser Nacht unerschöpflich. Contessina kam es vor, als sei er nach einem jahrhundertelangen Schlaf erwacht und bereit für die Schlacht. Doch die Schlacht war vorbei und die Todesser hatten gewonnen.

Sie ließen die stille Nacht hinter sich und betraten das Foyer. Die Fackeln an den Wänden waren entzündet und zeigten den Weg bis nach hinten zur Terrasse. Mehrere Hauselfen stoben herein und nahmen ihnen die Mäntel ab. Severus bellte ein paar Befehle über Speisen und Heiltränke, die die Hauselfen hastig ausführten. Durch ihre Mutter hatte Severus seit der Inhaftierung ihres Vaters einen Rang unter ihnen eingenommen, den die Hauselfen auch ohne direkte Verwandtschaft akzeptierten. Abgesehen davon schienen sie erfreut, nicht länger als nötig bei den Todessern bleiben zu müssen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden waren sie wieder verschwunden.

»Severus!«, rief ihre Mutter, die gerade die Treppe hinuntergeeilt kam. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Schwester und die restlichen Anwesen, bevor sie zu Contessina und Draco lief. »Seid ihr verletzt?« Ihre leuchtend blauen Augen wanderten über die verdreckte Kleidung und die staubigen Gesichter.

»Es geht ihnen gut«, antwortete Severus für die Zwillinge.

Ihre Mutter legte ihnen die Hände auf die Wangen und versuchte zu lächeln, doch sie brachte es nicht zustande. »Der Dunkle Lord wartet im Speisesaal«, wandte sie sich zu Severus und den anderen. »Er erwartet euch.« Ihre Stimme klang dabei so monoton als wäre jegliche Emotion aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Jedoch verweilten ihre Augen bei den Zwillingen, versicherten sich wieder und wieder, dass sie unversehrt waren.

»Draco«, sagte Severus und deutete die Treppen hoch. Contessina drückte die Hand ihres Bruders und wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Der Dunkle Lord war unter ihrem Dach, in ihrem Zuhause. Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt in Sicherheit zu sein, doch nun wollte sie zurück nach Hogwarts, wo er nicht an ihren Bruder herankommen konnte.

Draco sah sie erschöpft an und folgte dann Severus hinauf zum Speisesaal. Die anderen taten es ihnen gleich und schleppten sich die Stufen nach oben. Einige krächzten und zischten durch ihre schmerzenden Wunden.

»Geh mit ihm«, drängte Contessina ihre Mutter, die fest an ihrer Seite stand. »Draco braucht dich«, fügte sie hinzu als sie den Mund öffnete um zu widersprechen. _Draco braucht jede Verteidigung, die er kriegen kann, wenn der Dunkle Lord erfährt, dass er den Auftrag nicht ausgeführt hat._

Ihre Mutter sah sie durch herausgerutschte blonde Strähnen an, atmete tief durch und gab Contessina einen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie den anderen zum Saal folgte. Contessina verharrte in der neugewonnenen Stille. Solange niemand nach ihr verlangte, würde sie sich hüten sich zu ihnen zu gesellen. Sie wollte noch nicht im Blickfeld des Dunklen Lords auftauchen, nicht solange sie unvorbereitet war.

Das Ritual kam ihr wieder in den Sinn. Sie fasste durch ihre verdreckte Bluse an den Talisman und schloss die Augen. Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt. Alle waren abgelenkt, niemand würde ihr folgen. Außerdem waren alle verletzt und mussten sich erholen, sicher würde keiner auf die Idee kommen in die Katakomben zu schleichen.

Aufregung raste durch ihre Venen. _Jetzt oder nie!,_ dachte sie mit pochendem Herzen und lief in die Küche zu den umherwuselnden Hauselfen. Sie musste nur die Zutaten zusammensammeln und in den Katakomben alles aufbauen. 

Sie ging durch den Eingang der Doppeltüren und blieb am Geländer stehen, das an steinernen Treppen in die aufgeregte Menge der nahezu zweihundert Hauselfen führte. Die riesige Küche war in mehrere Bereiche mit sechs offenen Feuerstellen aufgeteilt. Severus‘ Befehle wurden bereits ausgeführt. Die Elfen hingen die riesigen Kessel übers Feuer und bereiteten die Speisen zu. Kellen und Kochlöffel schwebten mit dem Gemüse umher und flogen in verschiedenen Richtungen. Vier lange Tische in der Mitte waren vollbeladen mit Tränken, Zutaten und Messern, die teilweise größer waren als die Hauselfen selbst. In einem weiterführenden Korridor erkannte man die deckenhohen Regale, die mit weiteren Zutaten und Tränken, frischen Tüchern, Tellern und Besteck, sowie Töpfen, Pfannen und noch mehr Küchenutensilien gefüllt waren. Dahinter befand sich die Speisekammer, die mit Zaubern belegt worden war, damit das Essen frisch und kühl blieb. Fertige Gerichte wurden von den Hauselfen auf hölzerne Tablette geladen und über ihren Köpfen getragen. Sie rasten eilig davon und tischten alles für die ungeladenen Gäste auf.

Neben der Speisekammer erstreckte sich der Privatbereich der Hauselfen, wo sie schliefen. Jeder von ihnen hatte seinen Platz auf andere Weise eingerichtet. Eine Elfe schlief auf einem alten Lammfell, das ihre Mutter bei der letzten Renovierung ausrangiert hatte. Eine andere kuschelte sich in eine große Weihnachtssocke und hatte eine zerbrochene Christbaumkugel drüber gehangen. In der gegenüberliegenden Ecke lagen mehrere zerfledderte Sofakissen und Bezüge, die vom Anwesen ihres Großvaters stammten.

Contessina ließ ihren Blick durch die eifrige Menge schweifen und entdeckte Sily beim Spülbecken. »Sily!«, rief sie und winkte der Elfe zu. Die anderen verharrten einen Augenblick in ihrer Arbeit, weil sie Contessina nicht bemerkt hatten, verneigten sich hastig und setzten ihre Tätigkeit fort.

Sily stolperte binnen Sekunden vor ihre Füße und schlackerte mit den großen Ohren. Ihr fliederfarbenes Kleidchen aus alten Gardinen hing bis zu ihren Zehen hinunter und war an den Ärmeln aufgeschnitten, damit sie ungehindert arbeiten konnte.

»Was kann Sily für Mistress Tess tun?«, fragte sie und verneigte sich nochmal bodentief.

Contessina kniete sich zu ihr hinab und kam nah genug, damit sie flüstern konnte. Sie vertraute den Hauselfen, doch sie wollte sie nicht dazu bringen ihre Mutter anzulügen. Sie taten es nur äußerst widerwillig und bestraften sich danach heftiger als nötig. Und dass ihre Mutter nichts von ihrem Vorhaben erfuhr, hatte oberste Priorität. Sie würde mit Severus versuchen sie aufzuhalten und das konnte Contessina jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Sie war volljährig und alt genug um zu wissen wo ihre Grenzen lagen.

»Du musst mir ein paar Dinge aus Vaters Büro und der Vorratskammer besorgen«, sagte Contessina und zog eine Liste mit Zutaten aus ihrem Täschchen, das sie in Hogwarts gepackt hatte. Die Hauselfe nickte und las sich alles durch. »Bring die Sachen runter zur fünften Ebene.«

Sily fuhr zusammen und sah mit großen Augen zu ihr auf. »I-in die Katakomben?«, fragte sie zitternd.

»Ja«, entgegnete sie ungerührt. Contessina war bei ihrem letzten Treffen nicht entgangen, dass Sily sich unwohl fühlte. Der Elfe war bewusst was sie vorhatte, doch sie wagte es nicht es direkt anzusprechen. »Es bleibt nicht viel Zeit«, sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

»Natürlich, Mistress Tess, Sily wird alles schnell besorgen und nach unten bringen, Mistress Tess.« Damit verschwand die Elfe und ließ sie mit den anderen zurück.

Contessina ging im Geiste nochmal durch was sie für das Ritual benötigte. Sily besorgte die Zutaten, doch sie brauchte noch einen Gegenstand, der laut ihren Recherchen im Anwesen ihres Großvaters gelagert sein musste.

»Joory«, rief sie erneut über die Menge hinweg.

Der Hauself hastete die Stufen hoch und blieb so schnell stehen, dass sein kugelrunder Kopf zur Seite schwenkte. »Was kann Joory für Mistress Tess tun?«, fragte er und verneigte sich nochmal.

»Weißt du, ob der Dolch, der im Blute eines sterbenden Vampirs getränkt wurde, noch in Großvaters Haus liegt?«, fragte sie ruhig und erntete einen zerknirschten Blick.

Angestrengt verzog der Elf die Lippen und überlegte. »Joory hat so einen Dolch bei Master Abraxas gesehen als Joory mit Master Draco auf dem Landgut war«, antwortete er mit freudigem Strahlen.

»Also ist er noch dort?«

»Mistress Narzissa hat das Landgut noch nicht ausgeräumt«, nickte der Hauself und war stolz die Antwort gewusst zu haben.

»Könntest du ihn mir besorgen und ihn zur fünften Ebene der Katakomben bringen?« Das Lächeln fiel dem Elf aus dem Gesicht als hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihm Kleidung schenken würde. »Und kein Wort zu irgendjemandem.« Contessina wollte keine Bedenken hören, sie war nervös genug. Der Hauself stand noch eine Sekunde da, dann verneigte er sich und verschwand.

»Peeley«, rief sie die nächste Elfe zu sich. Wieder dauerte es nur ein paar Sekunden bis sie vor ihr stand.

»Was kann Peeley für Mistress Tess tun?«, schlackerte sie mit ihren langen Ohren.

»Peeley, du musst mit mir kommen und den Zugang zur fünften Ebene bewachen solange ich dort unten bin.« Langsam aber sicher nervte sie der entsetzte Ausdruck auf den Gesichtern der Hauselfen. »Jetzt«, sagte sie daher harsch und verließ die Küche.

Peeley lief ihr eilig hinterher und sie durchquerten das Foyer, von wo aus sie die Stufen hinab zum Eingang der Katakomben nahmen. Da Contessina nicht das Privileg besaß, kostbare Zeit mit hunderten Stufen zu verschwenden, apparierte sie zum Ende der Treppe und nahm den linken Korridor, der zum nächsten Abstieg führte. Die Fackeln entzündeten sich mit jedem Schritt, den sie tiefer hineinging. Am Torbogen angekommen apparierte sie auch dort die Treppen hinunter und setzte dieses Spielchen fort, bis sie die fünfte Ebene erreicht hatte. Peeley blieb dabei dicht bei Contessina und drängte sich nahe an ihr Bein, als die Fackeln sich in vier Richtungen entzündeten.

Contessina sah durch die Gänge, unsicher welchen sie nun nehmen sollte. In der Beschreibung des Rituals hatte nur gestanden, dass sie möglichst nahe bei ihren Ahnen sein sollte. Die fünfte Ebene war die erste und letzte und beherbergte über zweitausend Jahre alte Skelette. Wie die toten Familienmitglieder hießen wusste sie nicht, doch sie waren die ersten, die unter dem Manor bestattet worden waren, also musste von ihnen die stärkste Kraft ausgehen.

Gerade als sie sich für den Korridor nach rechts entscheiden wollte, glühte der Talisman an ihrer Brust. Plötzlich wusste sie den Weg und ihre Füße führten sie wie ferngesteuert nach links. Zweihundert Meter durch den halbdunklen Korridor blieb sie vor einer goldverzierten Grabkammer stehen. Der Name war zu Contessinas Überraschung in Hieroglyphen auf den verschlossenen Stein eingeritzt worden. Um den Namen herum waren noch mehr Hieroglyphen und Zeichnungen, die sie allesamt nicht lesen konnte, weil sie entweder älter oder jünger waren als die aus Thoths Buch. Nur zwei Zeichen konnte sie deutlich erkennen. Sie waren rechts unten, kaum zu erkennen, im brüchig schwarzer Farbe abgebildet. Das erste Zeichen war das Ankh-Kreuz, welches sie um den Hals trug, das Zweite ein Ouroboros in Schlangenform.

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte Contessina ihre Hand gehoben und strich über die Zeichnungen. Der Talisman glühte stärker, brannte, doch Contessinas Haut blieb unversehrt.

»Mistress Tess«, wurde sie von Sily gerufen. »Sily hat die Zutaten, die Mistress Tess haben wollte.« Die kleine Hauselfe stand mit zwei Säcken beladen neben Peeley.

»Sehr gut, danke«, sagte Contessina und wandte sich den Zutaten zu. »Ihr beide werdet den Eingang bewachen und mir Bescheid geben, sollte sich jemand hier runter verirren.«

Die Hauselfen nickten unsicher und sahen mit ihren großen, ängstlichen Augen über die geschlossenen Grabkammern hinweg.

»Das ist die Kammer von Mistress Ankhesenamun«, brachte Sily zögerlich heraus. »Der Talisman stammt von ihr.«

Contessina hob ihre silberne Braue und sah zurück zur Grabkammer. _Ankhesenamun_ – sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass einer ihrer Vorfahren eine Ägypterin geheiratet hatte.

»Sie war die erste Ehefrau von Master Tiberus«, erzählte Sily. »Vor 2.297 Jahren hatten sie geheiratet und die Linie fortgesetzt. Mistress Ankhesenamun war eine große Hexe, Mistress Tess, aber sie ist früh gestorben.«

»Woher weißt du das?«, hakte Contessina mit verkniffenen Lidern nach. Selbst ihr Vater wusste nicht wer hier unten alles schlummerte.

Sily sah auf ihre Füße und strich unruhig über die Steinplatten. »Seit Mistress Tess sich für … für diese Magie interessiert, hat Sily nachgeforscht«, antwortete die Elfe beschämt.

Contessina hob erneut die Braue und machte einen Schritt auf die Elfe zu. »Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten mir von deinen Kenntnissen zu berichten?« Die Hauselfen der Malfoys waren berühmt für ihre eiserne Loyalität. Bis auf Dobby hatten sie eine blütenreine Weste und waren stolz darauf ihrer Familie dienen zu können. Dass Sily sich hinter ihrem Rücken über Genesis informiert hatte ohne ihre davon zu erzählen, fühlte sich in Contessinas Brust an wie Verrat.

»Sily wollte nicht, dass Mistress Tess sich in Gefahr bringt«, platzte es aus der zitternden Gestalt heraus, die mit ihren großen Augen zu ihr hochsah. »Sily würde Mistress Tess niemals verraten, Sily wollte Mistress Tess beschützen.« Die Elfe warf sich schluchzend auf den Boden und streckte eine Hand nach Contessinas Füßen aus. »Es ist böse Magie, ganz, ganz böse!«, wimmerte sie. »Mistress Alrakis, Capella und Sarin sind alle daran gestorben, es hat sie umgebracht! Sily will nicht, dass das Mistress Tess geschieht!« Sily verschluckte sich und hustete während Tränen ihr Gesicht hinabströmten. »Mistress Tess darf das nicht machen, Sily fleht sie an, bitte Mistress Tess, bitte!« Sie schnäuzte ihre Tränen in ihr Kleid und kroch dann auf Knien zu Contessina und umklammerte ihre Fußknöchel mit den knorrigen Händen.

Contessina klappte der Mund auf. Noch nie hatte sie so einen Ausbruch einer Hauselfe erlebt, nicht einmal von Dobby. Sie wollte die kleine Elfe trösten und ihr sagen, dass alles gut werden würde, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie brauchte Genesis, sie musste es wenigstens versuchen.

»Lass los, Sily«, befahl sie räuspernd. Die Hauselfe schluchzte so laut, dass Contessina sich nicht sicher war, ob sie es gehört hatte. »Sily, das ist ein Befehl!«, wurde sie lauter. _Ich habe keine Zeit für sowas, ich muss mich konzentrieren_. 

Peeley half Sily dabei sich aufzurichten und zog sie ein Stück von Contessina fort. Die Elfe wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Saum ihres Kleides fort. Ihre Schultern bebten heftig. Contessina sah ihr an, dass sie weiter protestieren wollte, doch sie wagte es nicht. Sie hatte noch nie das Wort gegen eine der Hauselfen erhoben, doch wenn das so weiter ging, musste sie ihnen klarmachen, dass sie sich bei ihr genauso wenig erlauben durften, wie bei ihrem Vater.

»Geht jetzt zum Eingang und bewacht ihn«, orderte sie an und sah erleichtert dabei zu, wie sie verschwanden.

»Der Dolch, Mistress Tess«, kam Joory herbei.

»Danke«, sagte sie mit missglücktem Lächeln und nahm das Holzkästchen, das Joory ihr reichte. »Du kannst zurück an deine Arbeit, aber sollte jemand fragen wo ich bin, sag ihnen, dass ich einen Spaziergang mache und meine Ruhe haben möchte.« Joory nickte und verbeugte sich bevor er verschwand.

Contessina schloss die Augen und atmete ruhig ein und wieder aus. Sie brauchte jetzt Stille um sich konzentrieren zu können, sonst würde das alles in die Hose gehen. Mit neugeschöpfter Kraft holte sie die Zutaten aus den Säcken, die Sily ihr gebracht hatte und bereitete alles an den Seitenwänden aus. Sie brauchte viel Platz und wollte nicht versehentlich über etwas stolpern. Dann holte sie das Buch des Thoth aus ihrem Täschchen und blätterte die Seite mit dem Ritual auf. Daneben legte sie die Pergamentrollen mit den Übersetzungen. Sie las sich nochmal alles durch und ging sicher, dass sie alles hatte.

»Dreizehn schwarze Kristalle aus Sri Lanka, Salz, eine Echse mit zwei Schwänzen, einen Dolch, der im Blute eines sterbenden Vampirs getränkt wurde – _vielen Dank Großvater_ –, dreizehn weiße Kerzen, Eisenkraut, Grabesstaub, eigenes Haar und Blut«, zählte sie auf und setzte einen Haken hinter jede Zutat. Erleichterung und Vorfreude wallten in ihr auf. _Wenigstens eine Sache funktioniert._

Mit ihrem Zauberstab trennte Contessina sich eine Haarsträhne ab und legte sie auf ein Tuch zu den anderen Sachen. Dann nahm sie sich den Salzstreuer und streute einen metergroßen Kreis um die Grabkammer von Ankhesenamun. In den Kreis streute sie ein Hexagon, dessen Ecken beinahe den Kreis berührten. An die Ecken und die Linie des Kreises streute sie kleinere Kreise, die das Hexagon mit dem großen Kreis verbanden. Sobald das erledigt war, positionierte sie sechs schwarze Kristalle in den kleinen Kreisen, einen legte sie in die Mitte und die restlichen sechs legte sie Drumherum, sodass sie mit den anderen in einer Linie standen. Zwischen die Kristalle in den kleinen Kreisen, stellte sie die weißen Kerzen auf und entzündete sie mit dem Zauberstab. Danach trat sie aus dem Kreis heraus und wandte sich den anderen Zutaten zu. Sie las die Beschreibung durch während sie eine Schüssel aus dem Sack holte.

»Zwei Schwänze derselben Echse zusammen mit zwei Stängeln Eisenkraut zerkleinern und in eine Schale geben«, las sie vor, griff nach den beiden Sachen und holte noch ein Messer aus dem Sack. Sie schnitt alles zurecht und gab es in ihre Silberschüssel. Mit dem Zauberstab vermischte sie beides und fügte dann den Grabesstaub hinzu, welchen sie unterrühren musste. Als auch das geschafft war, schmiss sie ihre Haarsträhne hinzu. »Blut der beschwörenden Hexe mit einem, im Blute eines sterbenden Vampirs getränkten Dolch hinzugeben und die Zutaten tränken.«

Contessina nahm das Kästchen mit dem Dolch und öffnete es. Zum Vorschein kam eine zwanzig Zentimeter lange, glänzende Silberklinge, die in einen schwarzen, dornenverzierten Griff eingeschmolzen war. Sie nahm die federleichte Stichwaffe aus dem Saum und wiegte sie in ihrer Hand.

Nun folgte der unangenehme Teil. Contessina zog den Ärmel ihrer Bluse zurück und strich über ihre weiche, bleiche Haut, frei von Härchen und Muttermalen. Sie positionierte ihren Unterarm über der Schüssel und setzte die Klinge an. Ein letztes Mal atmete sie ein, bevor sie die Augen schloss und die Schneide von ihrem Handgelenk bis zum Ellbogen zog.

Ein heruntergewürgter Schrei entkam ihren Lippen als ihre Haut sich trennte und das Blut in Strömen in die Schüssel über die Zutaten lief. Contessina legte den Dolch beiseite und biss sich auf die Unterlippe um den brennenden Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und hielt sich bereit die Wunde zu verschließen, sobald genug Blut herausgelaufen war.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Zutaten nicht mehr zu erkennen waren und es aussah als wäre nichts als dunkelrotes Blut in der Silberschüssel. Contessina zog ihren Arm zurück und versiegelte den Schnitt mit einem Zauber. Der Schmerz zog sich noch eine Weil durch ihren Unterarm, doch die Wunde war nur noch ein rötlicher Strich, der langsam verblassen würde.

Sie wischte sich das restliche Blut vom Arm und stellte die volle Schüssel zu dem schwarzen Kristall in der Mitte des Kreises, wo sie ebenfalls stehen blieb. Ihren Zauberstab legte sie Beiseite. Mit ihrer rechten Hand umfasste sie den glühenden Talisman, der jedem anderen die Haut von den Knochen brennen würde, und in die Linke nahm sie das Buch des Thoth.

Laut Überlieferung musste sie den vorgegeben Ritus drei Mal laut aufsagen und ihre Augen schließen – vorausgesetzt, ihre Übersetzungen entsprachen der Richtigkeit, denn darüber war sich Contessina noch immer unschlüssig. Aber sie keine andere Wahl. _Schlimmer als jetzt kann es ohnehin nicht werden._ Was danach passierte, hatte sie nicht herausfinden können, lediglich eine Hieroglyphe war zu entziffern gewesen; Duat – das Jenseits.

Contessina beruhigte ihr wild schlagendes Herz mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen und begann.

»Fülle meinen Körper, Geist des Lichts. Fülle meinen Körper mit dem Geist des Lichts. Komme von der Blume, die durch die Dunkelheit scheint. Komme von den Hallen wo die Sieben Herrn regieren. Ich nenne die Sieben beim Namen:

Drei, Vier, Fünf und Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun. Bei ihrem Namen rufe ich sie, dass sie mir helfen mich zu befreien und mich erretten, von der Dunkelheit der Nacht. UNTANAS, QUERTAS, CHIETAL und GOYANA, HUERTAL, SEMVETA, ARDAL. LA – UM – IL – GAN.«

Ihre Worte hallten durch den Korridor, bis zum Ende und wieder zurück. Die Flammen der Kerzen flackerten und wurden größer. Contessina ließ sich nicht irritieren und sprach die Beschwörung ein zweites Mal aus.

»Fülle meinen Körper, Geist des Lichts. Fülle meinen Körper mit dem Geist des Lichts. Komme von der Blume, die durch die Dunkelheit scheint. Komme von den Hallen wo die Sieben Herrn regieren. Ich nenne die Sieben beim Namen

Drei, Vier, Fünf und Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun. Bei ihrem Namen rufe ich sie, dass sie mir helfen mich zu befreien und mich erretten, von der Dunkelheit der Nacht. UNTANAS, QUERTAS, CHIETAL und GOYANA, HUERTAL, SEMVETA, ARDAL. LA – UM – IL – GAN.«

Die Flammen schossen soweit hoch, dass sie beinahe die acht Meter hohe Decke berührten. Contessina zuckte zusammen und legte ihre Arme so dicht an ihren Körper wie es ging. Die Kerzen schlossen sie im Kreis ein und verdeckten ihre Sicht nach außen.

»Fülle meinen Körper, Geist des Lichts. Fülle meinen Körper mit dem Geist des Lichts. Komme von der Blume, die durch die Dunkelheit scheint. Komme von den Hallen wo die Sieben Herrn regieren. Ich nenne die Sieben beim Namen

Drei, Vier, Fünf und Sechs, Sieben, Acht, Neun. Bei ihrem Namen rufe ich sie, dass sie mir helfen mich zu befreien und mich erretten, von der Dunkelheit der Nacht. UNTANAS, QUERTAS, CHIETAL und GOYANA, HUERTAL, SEMVETA, ARDAL. LA – UM – IL – GAN«, schrie sie durch den Korridor und schloss ihre Augen vor den grellen Flammen.

Ein tosender Wind streifte ihr Gesicht und zog peitschend durch ihr Haar. Der Talisman in ihrer Hand glühte auf, die Flammen schlossen sich über ihrem Kopf zusammen und plötzlich war nichts weiter zu vernehmen als leichenhafte Stille. Als Contessina ihre Augen öffnete war alles schwarz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war das Finale für Band 6! Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und würde mich sehr über eure Meinung zu diesem Band freuen :) Für den Ritus habe ich mir den Text auf den Smaragdtafeln von Thoth, dem Atlanter zur Vorlage genommen. Falls ihr euch für diese Art von Geschichte interessiert könnt ihr euch ja mal darüber erkundigen ;)


	103. Wiedergeburt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier startet Band 7 - Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes

Dunkelheit. Alles um Contessina herum war pure Dunkelheit. Von den Flammen, die aus den Kerzen geschossen waren, war nichts mehr zu sehen. Die beißende Hitze war nicht mehr zu spüren. Der Wind, der sie gerade noch umgeben hatte, war verschwunden.

Contessina bewegte ihre Finger und traute sich ihre Hand zu heben. Der Talisman und das Buch waren nicht mehr da. Sie hielt ihre Hand vors Gesicht, aber konnte nichts sehen. Als sie ihre Beine an ihre Brust zog, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem steinernen Boden der Katakomben stand, sondern auf feuchter Erde lag. Ihr erster Instinkt war es, nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch der war nicht da. Sie tastete über den Boden, fand jedoch nichts. Feuchte, kalte Erde war das einzige, was sie fühlen konnte.

Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern und ihr Herz schlug unruhig schneller. »Keine Panik«, flüsterte sie sich zu. »Nur keine Panik.« Vorsichtig richtete sie sich vom Boden auf und hob ihre Hände um durch die Luft zu greifen, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu entdecken. Eine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt war nichts, also traute sie sich einen Schritt nach vorn und griff weiter durch die Luft. Drei Schritte vorwärts hatte sie immer noch nichts gefunden. Die Erde zu ihren Füßen war eben, keine Wurzeln, keine Pflanzen, kein Gras, nichts.

Contessina drehte ihren Kopf zu beiden Seiten und hoffte etwas erkennen zu können, doch wieder war da nichts. Sie schluckte und traute sich fünf Schritte gerade aus. Ihre Hände glitten wie Flügel zu allen Seiten durch die Leere und waren darauf gefasst nach etwas zu greifen. Als sie sich noch sechs Schritte vorwagte, fand sie etwas. Ihre rechte Hand streifte über kühle, raue Rinde. Freude durchzuckte sie und sie wandte sich nach rechts, damit auch ihre zweite Hand den vermeintlichen Baum berühren konnte. Sie umkreiste den dicken Stamm und suchte nach etwas, woran sie sich festhalten konnte, aber ihre Finger ertasteten nichts weiter als zerfurchte Rinde. _Wenn ich hinaufklettern könnte, würde ich irgendwann oben ankommen und etwas sehen können._

Sie legte ihre Arme um den Stamm und krallte ihre Fingernägel in die Rinde. Ihren linken Fuß stemmte sie gegen den Ansatz des Baumes und mit dem Rechten versuchte sie sich vom Boden abzustoßen. Die Rinde bröckelte und ihre Finger rutschten ab. Contessina versuchte es ein weiteres Mal, doch es klappte nicht. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie man auf Bäume kletterte und so würde sie nicht weiter kommen.

Frustriert ging sie einen Schritt zurück und drehte dem Baum den Rücken zu, dann machte sie wieder Schritte nach vorne. Mit erhobenen Händen tastete sie sich durch die Luft. Siebzehn Schritte gerade aus fanden ihre Hände einen weiteren Baum. Wieder hatte er keine Äste oder sonstige Punkte an denen sie sich hätte festhalten können. Sie versuchte trotzdem hinaufzukommen, aber sie hatte zu wenig Kraft in den Armen.

Dasselbe passierte noch mit vier weiteren Baumstämmen. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum nahm kein Ende. Ob sie hoch, zur Seite, oder nach unten blickte, alles war schwarz. Sie konnte weder sehen noch hören. Von Minute zu Minute kroch die Angst weiter in ihr hoch. Über ihre Arme jagte Gänsehaut, die über ihren Rücken glitt und sie erschaudern ließ.

Gerade als Contessina nach dem nächsten Baum tastete, knackte etwas unter ihren Füßen und im nächsten Moment fiel sie. Ihr Körper drehte sich im freien Fall um die eigene Achse, ihr Haar flatterte wild um ihr Gesicht herum und versperrte ihr die Sicht. Ein schriller Klang entwich ihrer Kehle. Ihre Arme ruderten durch die Leere und versuchten etwas zu greifen. Dann wurde es hell. Weißes Licht strahlte ihr ins Gesicht und zwang sie, die Augen zu schließen. Wärme schlug ihr entgegen und nach wenigen Sekunden klatschte sie auf etwas weichem auf. Ihre Hände versuchten Halt zu finden, doch ihre Finger glitten durch den Boden hindurch. Sie rollte hinab und landete nach einem erstickten Schrei auf dem Rücken.

Ihr Kopf kreiste sich und sie traute sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Etwas rieselte ihr von ihren Haaren ins Gesicht und auf den Rest ihres Körpers. Sie wollte die kleinen Körner mit den Händen fortwischen, doch auch an ihnen spürte sie das Zeug. Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen und öffnete ihr rechtes Auge einen kleinen Spalt. Wieder erschien das grelle Licht, welches ihr Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sie versuchte es noch zwei Mal und gewöhnte sich endlich an die plötzliche Helligkeit.

Sie blinzelte mehrere Male bis ihre Augen nicht mehr tränten. Vor sich sah sie einen wolkenlosen blauen Himmel mit der Sonne in der Mitte, die so hell schien, dass Contessina nicht eine Sekunde hinsehen konnte. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite und erkannte worauf sie lag. Sie war in einer Sanddüne. Feinstaubiger Sand glitt unter ihren Fingern hinweg als sie sich auf den Bauch drehte und aufrichtete. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in alle Richtungen und sah nichts weiter als goldgelben Sand, der sich zu Hügeln und glatten Flächen formte.

Bevor sie aufstand klopfte sie sich den Sand von den Händen und aus dem Gesicht. Dann sah sie sich weiter um, aber entdeckte nicht mehr als vorher. Sie stand inmitten eines Sandmeeres, mit nichts weiter als dem blauen Himmel und der Sonne. Von der Finsternis, Erde und den Bäumen war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Einerseits war es eine Verbesserung, weil sie nun sehen konnte und wusste was sich um sie herum befand, doch andererseits wusste sie immer noch nicht wo sie war, geschweige denn, wo sie hin sollte.

Contessina holte tief Luft und marschierte los. Bereits nach wenigen Schritten spannten sich ihre Muskeln vor Anstrengung an. Der Boden sank unter ihr davon und ließ sie zu beiden Seiten taumeln. Sie versuchte den sandigen Hügel hochzusteigen, doch sie rutschte immer wieder ab. Nach elf Anläufen kam sie voran und zog sich auf allen vieren nach oben.

In der Hoffnung mehr zu sehen als von unten, blickte sie über die Wüste hinweg. Doch auch von hier aus war nichts weiter zu sehen als Sand. Kilometerweit bis zum Horizont erstreckten sich steile Querdünen. Dazwischen waren flache Ebenen mit einzelnen Sträuchern, die kaum mehr als vertrocknete Äste darstellten. _Nichts,_ dachte sie frustriert, _hier ist nichts._

Ohne zu wissen wohin der Weg sie führte, rutschte sie den Hügel hinab und ging weiter Richtung Westen. Contessina lief über eine Düne nach der anderen und brach bei Sonnenuntergang auf ihre Knie zusammen. In ihren Lungen hatte sich mehr Sand angesammelt als gesund sein konnte, und sie hatte seit Stunden nichts mehr getrunken. Die Luft war trocken und fühlte sich stickig in ihrer Kehle an. Ihre Oberschenkel brannten, genauso wie ihre Arme, die sie sich ständig vor ihr Gesicht halten musste, damit sie nicht von der Sonne geblendet wurde.

An der Spitze der Düne verweilte sie zehn Minuten, bis sie die Kraft fand, sich aufzuraffen und einen Blick auf das Bevorstehende zu werfen. Als sie über die nächsten Dünen hinwegblickte, erkannte sie etwas am Horizont. Kurz glaubte sie es wäre eine Wahnvorstellung, doch dann sah sie genauer hin. Tatsächlich, knappe acht Kilometer von ihrem Standort entfernt, waren die rauen Kanten von Felsen zu erkennen. Jauchzend sprang sie vom Sand auf und rannte mit neugefundenem Antrieb los.

Die Sonne war untergegangen als Contessina vor den Felsen ankam. Der Boden zu ihren Füßen wurde steiniger und angenehmer zum Gehen, weil sie nicht ständig im Sand versank. Vor ihr bildete sich eine ausgiebige Felsenschlucht mit grünen Sträuchern und engen Schleichwegen.

Contessina seufzte erleichtert auf und wog die Entscheidung ab, ob sie unten oder oben drüber ihr Glück versuchen sollte. Während sie vor sich hin überlegte, erschienen bunte Lichter am Himmel, die sich wie Nebelschleier um die Sterne legten. Die Farben gingen von weiß zu rosa und lila über und bildeten einen magischen Kontrast zur dunklen Nacht.

Da sie es für sicherer hielt die Felsen hinaufzuklettern und alles im Blick behalten zu können, wollte sie gerade den Hang hinaufsteigen, als neben ihr etwas zischelte und sie in ihrer Bewegung erstarrte. Contessina schluckte und drehte ihren Kopf langsam nach hinten. Sie versuchte sich geringstmöglich zu bewegen, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie zurückwich als sie sah was sich vor ihr befand. Augenblicklich wünschte sie sich ihren Zauberstab zurück.

Keine vier Meter von ihr entfernt hatte eine Kobra sie ins Visier genommen. Den zwei meterlangen Körper hatte sie zur Hälfte aufgestellt, den Nackenschild ausgebreitet. Das Licht der Sterne beschien ihre schwarze Haut und den gelbbraunen Bauch. Ihr Kopf war groß und lief vorne spitz zu, wo die Zunge immer wieder zischend hervorsprang.

Eigentlich mochte Contessina schlangen. Sie hatte nie ein Problem mit den majestätischen Tieren gehabt, die auf dem Slytherin Wappen zusehen waren. Während der Reisen mit ihrer Familie hatte sie viele gesehen und sogar angefasst, doch die Begegnung gerade gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie wollte nicht die einzige Beute weit und breit sein.

Unbemerkt hatte sie ihren Atem angehalten und die Finger ineinander verkrampft. Weder Contessina noch die Kobra bewegten sich. Ihr Verstand versuchte eine andere Lösung als Weglaufen zu finden, aber die Panik, die sich Stück für Stück ausbreitete, macht es ihr schwer.

Doch ihre Sorge war unbegründet. Die Kobra drehte ihren Kopf nach rechts zu dem engen Schleichweg zwischen den Felsen, sah zu Contessina zurück und begab sich dann zu Boden um die Richtung einzuschlagen. Contessina wagte es erst wieder zu atmen als die Kobra mehrere Meter von ihr weg war. Dann zog sie ihre Brauen zusammen und sah der Schlange hinterher.

Contessina sah zu, wie die Kobra bis zum Beginn des Weges schlängelte, dann stehen blieb und sich wieder aufrichtete. Sie sah zu Contessina zurück und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Mit dem Kopf deutete sie zu den Felsen und setzte ihren Weg fort. Contessina wäre der Mund aufgeklappt, doch sie wollte keinen Sand verschlucken. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, sah der Schlange noch einen Moment hinterher und ging ihr dann nach. Innerhalb der letzten Stunden war vieles passiert, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es real war, also verbot sie sich weiteren Gedanken.

Die schwarze Kobra führte sie zielsicher durch die engen Wege der fünfzig Meter hohen Felsklippen und sah immer wieder zu ihr zurück. Contessina hielt dabei gebührend Abstand, für den Fall, dass doch etwas schief gehen sollte. Der Nachthimmel schien seinen dunkelsten Punkt erreicht zu haben und erschwerte Contessina das Klettern über die Felsvorsprünge. Manchmal brauchte sie so lange um hinterherzukommen, dass die Kobra zischelte und erst aufhörte, als sie nachgekommen war. Contessina empfand dabei das dringende Bedürfnis mit den Augen zu rollen, ließ es aber sein. _Eine Kobra zu provozieren ist in der Wüste sicher keine gute Idee._

Nach gefühlten Stunden wurde Contessina durch einen winzigen Zwischenspalt gelotst, den sie nur mit eingezogener Brust überwinden konnte. Dann blieb die Kobra inmitten eines Talkessels liegen und rollte sich ein. Contessina ging ihr hinterher und erkannte wovor sie sich zur Ruhe gelegt hatte. Nun klappte ihr doch der Mund auf. Mitten in die rötlichen Felsen war ein Tempel eingehauen worden. Über einem Portikus aus sechs korinthischen Säulen erhob sich eine kleine, von zwei Halbgiebeln flankierte Tholos, ein Rundtempel. Zwischen den Säulen befanden sich verwitterte Reste von Relieffiguren. An der Urne, auf der Spitze des Rundtempels, waren Risse des Zerfalls zu erkennen, doch der Rest war makellos.

Contessina blinzelte ein paar Mal um sicher zu gehen, dass sie richtig sah. Aber auch nachdem sie zum fünften Mal die Augen öffnete, war der Tempel noch da. Neben ihr hatte sich die Kobra wieder aufgerichtet und blickte ebenfalls zu dem wundersamen Anblick. Sie zischelte und sah zu Contessina. Dann machte es bei ihr endlich _Klick_. In der markerschütternden Finsternis hatte sie völlig vergessen wie sie hergekommen war und ihr Ziel aus den Augen verloren. Doch nun erinnerte sie sich: _Ich bin im Duat, dem Jenseits._

»Sind sie dort drin?«, fragte Contessina mit steigender Aufregung. _Sind meine Ahnen in diesem Tempel? Werde ich die Malfoys der Vergangenheit treffen?_

Die Kobra gab ihr natürlich keine Antwort, aber Contessina nahm das langanhaltende Zischeln mit der herausgestreckten Zunge als Ja. _Kann ich einfach reinplatzen? Brauche ich etwas um mir den Eintritt zu verdienen?_

Probeweise trat sie drei Schritte auf den Eingang zu und blickte zu den schwarzen Augen der Kobra zurück. Sie bewegte sich nicht und schien nicht vorzuhaben sie davon abzuhalten, also ging Contessina weiter, bis sie vor den Säulen stand. Sie schenkte der Kobra einen letzten Blick und traute sich in das dunkle Loch des acht Meter hohen Eingangs. Sie hoffte nicht herauszufinden, warum alles so gigantisch hoch war.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein langer Gang, von dem nur ein kleiner Teil beleuchtet wurde. Contessina schluckte und bereitet sich darauf vor erneut in die Dunkelheit abzutauchen. Als sie genügend Mut zusammengekratzt hatte, schritt sie hindurch.

Der Gang war mindestens sechs Meter breit und neun Meter hoch. Das rötliche Gestein tauchte das geringe Licht der Nacht in blutroten Schimmer und trug dazu bei, dass Contessina sich winzig und unbedeutend vorkam. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und steuerte auf die Dunkelheit zu. Mit jedem Meter den sie näher kam, wurde sie unruhiger. Zweifel kamen auf, doch es gab keinen Weg zurück – nun, zumindest kannte sie ihn nicht. Sie hatte das Ritual nur bis zu diesem Punkt übersetzten können, der Rest war ihr verwehrt geblieben. In anderen Büchern hatte auch nichts über Ahnen-Magie gestanden, das von Bedeutung gewesen wäre. Sie musste selbst herausfinden was zu tun war.

Als sie den ersten Schritt ins Dunkle wagte, sah sie zurück und entdeckte die Umrisse der Kobra. Sie wartete immer noch aufgerichtet vor dem Eingang und beobachtete Contessina. Hoffentlich hatte die Schlange sie nicht in den Tod getrieben. Sie holte ein letztes Mal Luft und machte sich auf ins Ungewisse. Ihre Füße setzte sie bei jedem Schritt haargenau voreinander, damit sie auf gerader Linie blieb, während sie ihre Hände nach vorne ausstreckte um nicht irgendwo dagegen zulaufen.

Nach knapp sechzig Schritten hörte sie plötzlich etwas rauschen. Contessina blieb stehen und hörte genauer hin. _Wasser,_ dachte sie überrascht. Blind tastete sie sich in die Richtung des Rauschens. Sie bog nach links ein und hielt sich an der Wand des Ganges um nicht die Orientierung zu verlieren. Je lauter das Rauschen wurde, desto schmäler wurden die Gänge. Contessina bog noch einige Male in verschiedene Richtungen und blieb stehen als sie eine Fackel entdeckte. Mutterseelen allein hing der hölzerne Stab an der Wand des letzten Ganges und beleuchtete einen weiteren Eingang.

Contessina musste sich davon abhalten hinzurennen und ermahnte sich, ihr Tempo beizubehalten. Als sie die Fackel erreicht hatte, nahm sie sie aus der Halterung und leuchtete in den zwei Meter hohen, rechteckigen Eingang hinein. Zuerst war nichts weiter zu sehen als ein leerer Gang, doch am Ende entdeckte sie einen weiteren Eingang aus dem Licht strahlte.

Siegessicher ging sie darauf zu und blieb stehen als sie angekommen war. _Was wenn sie in diesem Raum warten? Kann ich ihnen einfach gegenübertreten? Werden sie verärgert sein, weil ich einfach auftauche?_

Contessina schüttelte ihre Gedanken ab und trat durch den Eingang. Sie wurde erneut von Licht geblendet, doch es war schwächer als das Sonnenlicht vorhin. Ein kühler Windzug streifte ihre Wangen und wehte durch ihr verstaubtes und verknotetes Haar.

Doch ihr Aussehen wurde unwichtig als sie sah, was sie betrat. Vor ihren Augen breitete sich ein riesig langer Saal aus, der von neun mächtigen Säulen gestützt wurde. Die Decke ragte mehr als zwanzig Meter in die Höhe und in der Mitte war ein schmales Fenster, wodurch die bunten Lichter der Nacht hindurchschienen. Zwischen jedem Säulenpaar war eine andere Statue aufgestellt. Schauer huschten wie Gewitter über Contessinas Rücken. Eine Schlange, ein Pavian, eine beflügelte Frau, eine Mumie, ein Falke, eine Frau im Panterfell und ein Ibis. _Götter und Dämonen._ Vor jeder Statue brannte eine breite Feuerschale, die den Saal in dämmriges, rotes Licht tauchte. Das karmesin farbige Felsgestein der Wände und Böden war blaugold verziert und wies einzelne Hieroglyphen auf, die Contessina die letzten Monate gesehen, sich jedoch nicht gemerkt hatte. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Saals stand ein Thron, der selbst für Riesen zu groß wirkte. Er war einfach gebaut, mit zwei Armstützen und einer hohen Lehne, dennoch strahlte die Immensität Macht und Autorität aus, selbst ohne einen Herrscher darauf. Über dem Thron war das Zeichen des Ouroboros gemalt worden. Groß und prächtig sah das Wesen mit dem Schwanz im Maul hinunter. Hinter dem Thron war ein angelegtes Flussbett, das durch die Feuerschalen zu den gegenüberliegenden Wänden verlief.

Gänsehaut kam und ging. Sämtliche Instinkte flehten sie an umzukehren, um ihr Leben zu rennen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Aber dafür war es zu spät, denn bereits im nächsten Moment, hallte die ruhige Stimme eines Mannes durch den Saal.

»Wir hatten nicht mehr erwartet dich zu sehen.«

Contessina zuckte zusammen und ließ die Fackel fallen. Sie drehte sich zur Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war, doch sie sah niemanden. Sie erwartete, dass das Wesen in ihrem Inneren seine Krallen schärfen würde, doch es war verschwunden. Contessina war sich selbst überlassen.

»Noch solltest du dich nicht fürchten, Contessina«, sprach eine weibliche Stimme, die so hoch war, dass es beinahe in den Ohren juckte.

»Sie wirkt so schreckhaft wie ein Reh«, sagte eine zweite männliche Stimme, die hart und schneidend klang.

»Sei nicht gemein, Brutus, sie hat es hier her geschafft, oder nicht? Sie hat sich als würdig erwiesen, andernfalls hätte Bes sie verschlungen«, meldete sich eine neue weibliche Stimme. Diese war so ruhig und sanft, dass niemand böse Worte von ihrer Zunge glauben würde.

»Man hätte sie vorher baden sollen, sie verdreckt den ganzen Boden mit all dem Sand«, sprach ein dritter Mann höhnisch harsch.

»Vor zwei Jahrhunderten stand ich an ihrer Stelle, Septimus«, wies ihn eine dritte weibliche Stimme zurecht, bei der jedes Wort abgewogen klang. »Sie hat sich gut geschlagen, ich war von oben bis unten mit Erde eingedeckt und hatte Schrammen am ganzen Körper.«

»Vergib mir, Liebste, es ist nur so lange her, dass wir Besuch hatten«, entschuldigte er sich.

An den Statuen huschten Schatten vorbei und ließen Contessina beinahe glauben, das Gestein würde sich bewegen. Aus jeder Richtung kam ein anderer und sie war so damit beschäftigt ihren Kopf hin und her zu drehen, dass sie nicht dazu kam über die Worte nachzudenken.

»Wir sollten noch ein bisschen spielen, meint ihr nicht?«, kicherte die erste weibliche Stimme.

»Lass sie in Ruhe, Capella. Sie hat es geschafft«, funkte eine neue männliche Stimme dazwischen, dessen Schatten Contessina am Thron vorbeihuschen sah.

»Verbiete ihr nicht den Mund, Tiberius«, mischte sich der zweite Mann gereizt ein. Contessina glaubte, jemand habe ihn Brutus genannt.

»Genug jetzt«, erhob die zweite Frau ihre Stimme über die der anderen. »Schluss mit der Maskerade.« Hinter dem Thron tauchte eine dunkelhaarige Frau auf. Ihre sandbraune Haut strahle durch die freien Stellen an den Armen ihres bodenlangen, goldenen Kleides. An ihren Handgelenken waren goldene Armreifen, die bei jedem ihrer Schritte klirrten. Ihre kleinen Ohren wurden durch schulterlange Ohrringe geschmückt, die in purem Gold zu ihrem Kleid glänzten. Sie hatte ebenso dunkle Augen wie Haar, das glatt und geschmeidig ihren Rücken verdeckte. An ihren Lidern zogen sich schwarze Kajallinien, die sich an den jeweiligen Enden straften und ihr ein katzengleiches Aussehen verliehen, das hervorragend zu ihren vollen dunkelrosa Lippen passte.

Neben ihr trat ein Mann hervor, der sie um einen halben Kopf überragte und mit seinem Leinenbrustpanzer wie ein Krieger ihrer Garde wirkte. Um seine Unterarme waren lederne Armschienen gebunden, die aus demselben Material wie seine kniehohen Stiefel bestanden. Sein nackenlanges Haar strahlte silberblond und war mit der Farbe seiner Augen im Einklang. Die breite Nase lenkte von seiner hohen Stirn ab und gab ihm mit der Narbe an der linken Wange ein kämpferisches Aussehen. Er stand kerzengerade neben der Frau und legte die Hände vor seinem Unterleib zusammen. Die muskelbepackten Arme und Schenkel kamen dabei glänzend zur Geltung.

Contessina erstarrte und schluckte den schweren Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter. Doch sie hatte nicht viel Zeit ihre Gedanken zu sortieren, denn zu ihrer linken Seite, nahe des Ausgangs, ging eine weitere Frau an einer Säule vorbei und blieb im Licht der Feuerschale stehen. Wie der Mann neben dem Thron hatte auch sie silberblondes Haar, das sich in seichten Wellen ihren Rücken hinunterschlang. Ihre perlenweiße Haut erstrahlte in dem schwarzen Kleid, das zusammen mit schweren Glockenärmeln bis zum Boden reichte. Es war bis zum Hals hochgeschlossen und um den bedeckten Brustbereich spielte eine breite Silberkette mit dem Fackellicht. Die spitzen Wangenknochen passten zu ihrer schlanken Nase und wurden von den pfirsichfarbenen Lippen entschärft. Ihre mausgrauen Augen wirkten verschlossen, als ob man ihr kein Geheimnis enthüllen könnte.

Ein großer Mann trat neben sie und legte seinen Arm um ihren schmalen Rücken. Sein Haar war ein wenig länger als das des ersten Mannes, hatte jedoch dieselbe helle Farbe. Das Kinn war mit einem Stoppelbart versehen, der sich über seinen Kiefer hoch zu den Ohren zog. Er war in einen Justaucorps, einen Überrock, gekleidet, der äußerst weite Ärmel hatte und mit den Glockenärmeln der Frau gut agierte. Das Hemd war mit aufwendigen schwarzroten Spitzenverzierungen bestickt. Sein Beinkleid war relativ weit und wurde am Knie zusammengehalten. Die Herrenschuhe hatten Absätze, die ihn noch größer machten und er dadurch die Frau an seiner Seite um mehr als einen Kopf überragte.

»Ich glaube wir sollten sie nicht unterschätzen«, sagte eine dritte Frau, die aus dem Statuenschatten der geflügelten Frau gegenüber hervorkam. »Sie mag vielleicht unschuldig wie eine Blume wirken, doch die Schlange darunter …« Sie schmunzelte mit ihren weit geschwungenen rot rosa Lippen und zeigte die Zähne. Im Vergleich zu den anderen Frauen war sie größer und trug ihr langes, gelocktes Haar nicht offen, sondern in einer verflochtenen Hochsteckfrisur, die Contessina an Zeichnungen der Römer erinnerte. Das Silberblond ihres Haars trug einen leichten Goldschimmer mit sich und betonte die dunkelgrauen Augen. Ihr Gesicht verlief spitz hinaus und gab ihr ein so verschlagenes Aussehen, dass ihre unschuldige Gestalt beinahe in Vergessenheit geriet. Sie wirkte jünger als die anderen Frauen, nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig. Ihr fliederfarbiges, schmuckverziertes Kleid war um ihren Körper gewickelt und das Ende um ihren linken Arm gelegt. Um die Brust lag eine leichte Spitzenschicht in silbrigem weiß, dass in die Kettenträger vernäht war.

Hinter ihr pirschte sich ein Mann heran, der sie um zwei Köpfe überragte. Sein taillenlanges Haar hing glatt wie ein Vorhang über seine Schultern und umrahmte sein spitzes Kinn. Die breiten geraden Brauen lenkten von der langen Nase, den schmalen Lippen und grauen Augen ab. Seine Statur war doppelt so breit wie die der Frau, um die er sogleich seine Arme legte und an sich drückte. Er trug einen langen beigen Hemd-Rock mit langen Ärmeln, der um die Hüfte gegurtet war. Ein langer stahlgrauer Mantel, aus einem viereckigen Tuch bestehend, war auf der rechten Schulter mit einer Spange befestigt. Die langen Hosen lagen über schwarzen Lederstiefeln.

»Wenn sie uns nacheifert ist sie bald tot«, erklang wieder die juckend hohe Stimme von Capella. Sie tauchte auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Thrones hinter der Schlagenstatue auf und kreiste Contessina somit ein, die im Zentrum stand. Auch diese Frau war mit silberblondem Haar gesegnet, dass sie in einen dicken Zopf geflochten hatte. Ihre silbrigen Augen waren unscheinbar, da ihre Nase so hoch geschwungen war, dass sie ihr Kinn nicht recken musste um ihre Arroganz zu verdeutlichen. Die roten gekräuselten Lippen zogen eher die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, weil sie mit ihrer marmorweißen Haut in starkem Kontrast standen. Dasselbe galt für die nackten blassen Arme, die aus ihrem braunschwarzen Kleid ragten, das bis zum Kinn hochgeschlossen war. Ihre Brust war mit zierlichen Goldketten und Edelsteinen verziert, die sich bis zu ihrem Gürtel um die Taille befanden. Am Rücken war eine schwarze Satinschleppe eingenäht, welche sie mit den Händen schwingend hinter sich herzog.

»Betrübt sie dich, mein Herz?«, schnurrte Brutus schneidend, der hinter Capella trat und Contessina mit hellgrauen, beinahe weißen Augen, fest im Blick behielt als er ihr Ohr küsste und die Hände fest um ihre Schulten klammerte. Capella lehnte sich gegen die besitzergreifende Berührung und grinste. Das kurze, spitze Haar von Brutus war genauso silbern wie das seiner Angebeteten. Um seine Lippen und das harte Kinn zeichnete sich ein Kreisbart ab, der im Gegensatz zu seinen Augenbrauen keine Lücken aufwies. Seine breiten Schultern und die muskulösen Arme wurden von einer beigen, kurzschößigen Jacke bedeckt, die mit Lederschließen verschlossen werden konnte. Darunter trug er ein weites Leinenhemd, welches ordentlich in seiner Lederhose steckte, die von zwei Gürteln mit goldenen Schnallen gehalten wurde. Schwere, braune Stiefel bedeckten seine Füße.

Contessina bemerkte, dass sie alle ungefähr im gleichen Alter waren. Capella wirkte wie die Frau vor ihr, Mitte zwanzig, genauso wie Brutus und der Mann an der Seite der spitzzügigen Frau. Sie erinnerte sich an die Portraits im Manor und erkannte einige von ihnen wieder. Die Frau mit den spitzen Zügen und der Hochsteckfrisur musste Alrakis Malfoy sein, und der Mann hinter ihr Armand Malfoy, ihr Zwilling. Capella und Brutus waren ebenfalls Zwillinge, genauso wie Sarin und Septimus, die Contessina in dem Paar nahe des Ausgangs wiedererkannte. Doch wer die zwei beim Thron waren, konnte sie nur erraten. Die Frau wirkte wie eine wunderschöne Pharaonenkönigin, weshalb Contessina auf Ankhesenamun tippte. Damit musste der Mann an ihrer Seite Tiberius Malfoy sein. Das wiederum bedeutet, dass sie tatsächlich in der Mitte ihrer Ahnen stand. Mit einem Mal kehrte die Übelkeit zurück. Ihr Herz begann aufgeregt zu flattern und ihre Fingerspitzen prickelten. Sie hatte abertausende Fragen in ihrem Kopf, die sie stellen wollte, doch nicht sicher war, ob sie die Antworten hören wollte.

»Ich nehme an, du kennst unsere Namen?«, sprach Ankhesenamun zu ihr.

Contessina drehte sich um und nickte. »Ihr seid Ankhesenamun«, sagte sie, doch es klang mehr wie eine Frage. Sie hatte durch Sily zum ersten Mal etwas von Ankhesenamun gehört, aber im Grunde hatte sie keine Ahnung wer die Frau war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie durch Tiberius Teil der Malfoy-Familie geworden war.

»Du hast deine Hausaufgaben gemacht«, lächelte Ankhesenamun warm und golden. Sie hob ihren Saum an und kam Contessina näher, bis sie nur noch knappe zwei Meter von ihr entfernt stand. »Wir haben dich beobachtet. Um ehrlich zu sein hatten wir dich bereits aufgegeben, aber die jüngsten Ereignisse stimmten uns um.« Contessina wollte fragen wovon sie redete, doch Ankhesenamun hob ihre Hand und lächelte wieder. »Wir wissen, dass du viele Fragen hast, doch du solltest sie dir gut aussuchen, die Zeit rinnt.«

»Sterbliche sollten nicht so viel Zeit im Jenseits verbringen«, schmunzelte Alrakis, die Contessina neugierig beäugte und mit Armand näher trat. Es war schwer sich zu konzentrieren und sich die richtigen Fragen zurechtzulegen, wenn man von allen Seiten betrachtet wurde wie bei einer Fleischbeschauung.

»Wieso beginnen wir nicht am Anfang?«, schlug Sarin vor, die sich mit Septimus zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Capella und Brutus bleiben eng umschlungen an ihrem Platz und beobachteten die Szene mit wachen Augen. Die vergoldete Schlagenstatue hinter ihnen schien es den beiden gleichzutun, denn ihre rubinroten Edelsteinaugen blitzten auf und gaukelten Contessinas Verstand vor, sie würden sie scharf im Blick behalten.

»Am Anfang?«, wurde Contessina neugierig. Sie hatte zu viele Fragen im Kopf und war froh, wenn ihr jemand diese Bürde abnehmen würde.

Ankhesenamuns Lächeln blieb ungerührt. Sie faltete die Hände vor sich und begann. »Der Anfang geht auf sechstausend Jahre vor dem Christengott im vordynastischen Ägypten zurück. Die Götter der Magie, Thoth und Isis, wollten ihre Kinder mit Kräften beschenken, damit sie fortan auch ohne Zauberstäbe vor den Gefahren des Bösen sicher waren. Sie bezweckten eine stabile und gefestigte Magie, die von ihren Kindern gelenkt werden konnten. Du musst wissen, Contessina, damals konnte man nicht einfach in ein Geschäft spazieren und sich einen Stab kaufen. Nur wenige Hexen und Zauberer konnten sich einen aneignen, geschweige denn die Kosten tragen. Die Götter unternahmen einige Versuche mit Hexen und Zauberern, doch ihre Kräfte allein reichten nicht aus um Erfolge zu erzielen. Also holten sie sich ihre Ehepartner Osiris, den Totengott, und Seschat, Göttin des Ahnenkults, zur Hilfe, die den Hexen und Zauberern die verstorbene Macht ihrer Ahnen zur Stärkung übertragen sollten.«

Contessinas Blick schweifte über die Statuen. Ein Licht ging ihr auf, als sie in der geflügelten Frau Isis erkannte. Die Frau mit dem Pantherfell stellte somit Seschat dar. Der Ibis war Thoth und die Mumie Osiris.

»Es entstand eine wüste Kraft, die die Hexen und Zauberer verzehrte und nur von kurzer Dauer war«, fuhr Ankhesenamun fort. »Um die Körper zu stärken, riefen sie Babi, den dämonischen Gott des Gefäßes, hinzu. Er wusste, was es braucht um ein bewohnbares Gefäß zu werden. Für die unsterbliche Macht der Sonne und des Feuers warben sie den Ursprungsgott Re für ihre Sache an. Zum Schluss holten sie Apophis, den Gott der Auflösung, der Finsternis und des Chaos hinzu, weil er als einziger wusste, wie die Unbändigkeit zu führen ist. «

Contessina wollte schlucken, doch ihr fehlte die Spucke. Ihre Finger zitterten wie Zweige während eines Tornados. Der Kopf schwirrte ihr als sie jede der Statuen ihrem Abbild zuordnete. Babi trug die Gestalt eines bläulichen Pavians, Re war von Fuß bis Oberkörper menschlich und hatte einen Falkenkopf aufgesetzt. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Ankhkreuz, was Contessina nach ihrem eigenen greifen ließ, doch es war nicht bei ihr. Die Schlange von der aus Capella sie grinsend beobachtete, stellte Apophis' übergroßen, windigen Körper dar.

»Es dauerte dennoch einige Jahrhunderte, bis ihre Schöpfung, Genesis, Erfolge aufwies. Die Gefäße neigten zu häufigen Ausbrüchen, wodurch die Magie weitestgehend nutzlos war. Es überlebten nur wenige das Erwachen der Macht. Jeder Zauberer wurde innerhalb weniger Anwendungen verzerrt, nur die weiblichen Kinder waren starkgenug. Die ersten acht Frauen, die Genesis anwenden und überleben konnten, sind heute als _Die Acht_ bekannt. Asraa, Domitiana, Elaios, Helia, Kawit, Talara, Trehja und Vispasia. Sie stammte alle aus verschiedenen Familien und Regionen, kannten sich nicht und sprachen nicht einmal dieselbe Sprache. Aber sie überlebten und wurden eine Einheit.«

Ankhesenamun sah über die Feuerschalen hinweg und lächelte. Contessinas Kopf zählte sie von allein und realisierte, dass es genau acht Schalen waren. Davon war rein gar nichts im Buch gestanden. _Merlin steh mir bei,_ dachte sie mit geweiteten Pupillen. _Das Buch des Thoth … bedeutet das …?_ Schauer um Schauer glitt über ihren Körper und brachte ihre Knie zum Zittern.

»Wie Feuer in den Venen und Glut in den Augen bewegte sich die neue Macht durch ihre Körper und stärkte sie mit Kraft. Die Frauen beschützten ihre Dörfer und kümmerten sich um ihr Volk. Damit hatten die Götter beschlossen, dass der Zugang zu Genesis nur ihren Töchtern zustehen sollte – den Töchtern von Magie, Feuer und Chaos. Es galt als ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass ihre Töchter sich in den eigenen Kreisen bewegen sollten um für Nachfahren zu sorgen. Muggel sollten niemals den Zugang zu solcher Macht erlangen. Weil Genesis sich wie der ägyptische Drache verhielt, wählten die Götter den Ouroboros als Merkmal. Jedoch setzte Apophis ihnen eine Grenze, indem er Genesis an ihnen zehren ließ, womit er verhindern wollte, dass die Hexen zu viel Macht erhielten und die Götter übertrumpften.«

Ankhesenamun blickte zu der Schlangenstatue und blitze ihn an. Tiberus legte ihr eine Hand auf die nackte Schulter und brachte sie dazu von dem Gott des Chaos wegzusehen. Ihr Lächeln tauchte wieder auf und sie fuhr fort.

»Über die Jahrhunderte verblasste der glorreiche Schimmer von Genesis. Zauberstabmacher mischten sich unters Volk und produzierten fleißig wie die Hauselfen Zauberstäbe für jeden mit magischem Blut. Schulen wurden gegründet und jeder erhielt eine fundierte Ausbildung mit dem Zauberstab. Die verwüstende Macht wurde nicht mehr benötigt und geriet in Vergessenheit.«

Contessina versuchte alles zu erarbeiten, doch ihr Verstand hing immer noch an der Bedeutung der Götter fest. Wenn das alles der Wahrheit entsprach … Konnte sie darauf vertrauen was ihre Ahnen sagten? Hatte sie eine andere Wahl?

»Kannst du dir vorstellen warum die Götter den Ouroboros als Leittier auserwählten?«, fragte Ankhesenamun. Contessina wäre rot angelaufen, wenn sie dazu fähig wäre, weil sie daran noch keinen Gedanken verschwendet hatte. Sie hatte blind nach Antworten gesucht. Ihre Ahnin schien das zu wissen, denn sie fuhr lächelnd fort. »Der Ouroboros zerrt nur von eigenen Kräften. Hat er Hunger, nährt er sich von eigener Energie, hat er Durst bereicherte er sich am eigenen Blut. Genesis stellt dasselbe mit dem Gefäß an, dass es bewohnt. Es nährt sich an der Hexe und saugt ihr Stück für Stück das Leben aus dem Körper. Sobald es in Kraft tritt, bleibt der Hexe kaum ein Jahrzehnt bis das Totenreich nach ihnen verlangt.«

Contessinas Kopf arbeitet zu schnell für ihren Verstand. Ihre weiblichen Vorfahren waren selten über ihre Zwanziger hinausgekommen. Bisher hatte sie immer geglaubt es sei eine Erbgut-Sache gewesen, doch jetzt stellen sich andere Möglichkeiten auf. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Lippen sich spalteten und sie hastig Luft durch ihre Lunge zog. Sie drehte ihren Kopf herum und sah durch die einzelnen Gesichter.

»Sie versteht es schneller als du, Capella«, kicherte Alrakis. »Wie lange hast du hier noch gleich gestanden? Zwei Stunden, drei?«

»Damals gab es auch nur dich und Ankhe, die mir als Unterhaltung dienten«, giftete Capella zurück und kräuselte ihre ohnehin schon spitze Nase. Mit gerecktem Kinn trat sie näher heran und zog Brutus mit sich. »Weißt du warum du den Weg hier her überlebt hast?«, fragte sie bissig. Contessina blinzelte und wollte etwas sagen, doch es fanden sich keine Worte, die ihre Kehle verlassen konnten. »Ist dir denn nichts aufgefallen?« Capella bohrte ihren funkelnd scharfen Blick direkt in Contessinas Innerstes und ließ eine Schauer über ihre Schultern wandern.

»Das tut noch nichts zur Sache, Capella«, sagte Sarin ruhig, doch Capella fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand durch die Luft.

»Sie muss es wissen, ich meine seht sie euch an!«, zischte sie aufgebracht. »Sie hält sich für unschuldig und rein, und wenn wir ihr nicht die Augen öffnen, wird sie es nicht schaffen.«

Niemand sagte ein Wort oder machte Anstalt ihr zu widersprechen. Contessina sah durch die Gesichter der Zwillinge, die alle nah beieinander standen. Jeder hatte einen Teil seines Körpers nahe beim anderen. Brutus hatte seine Arme um Capellas Taille geschlungen und hielt sie fest an seiner Brust. Sarin hatte noch immer Septimus‘ Arm um ihren Rücken, der mit den Fingern Kreise an ihrer Schulter zeichnete. Alrakis hatte ihre Hand mit Armands verschlungen, dessen zweite Hand über ihren nackten Arm strich und sich zu ihrem langen Hals vorwagte.

»Genesis ist nicht unschuldig«, sprach Capella und machte einige Schritte auf Contessina zu. »Genesis braucht ein Gefäß das befleckt ist und vor nichts zurückschreckt, andernfalls verzerrt es dich mit Haut und Haaren.« Ein bösartiges Grinsen trat auf ihre Lippen als sie Contessina in die Augen sah als würde sie ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse kennen. »Und du bist perfekt dafür geeignet«, schnurrte sie und strich ihr mit den Fingern eine Strähne hinters Ohr. »Keine Sorge, wir haben alle diese Grenze überschritten, es liegt uns im Blut. Wir alle haben es getan.«

Contessinas Brauen zuckten, doch der Groschen wollte nicht fallen. Sie sah mit klopfendem Herzen zu den Lippen von Brutus, die sich hingebungsvoll Capellas Ohr zuwandten.

»Du liebst deinen Bruder mit Seele und Körper, genauso wie ich, Alrakis und Sarin. Unsere Gelüste können nur von ihnen gestillt werden.«

»Hast du wirklich geglaubt eine Seltenheit wie eine gebürtige Malfoy würde man einfach mit einer anderen Familie teilen?«, lachte Alrakis. »Es gab nie einen anderen für uns. Wir waren zusammen im Mutterleib und verließen es gemeinsam. Wir wuchsen zusammen auf und liebten einander. Niemals hätten wir unsere Körper mit jemand anderem geteilt.«

»Es wurde dafür gesorgt, dass wir aus den Unterlagen und Geistern der Menschen verschwinden. Niemand wurde eingeweiht und niemand stellte Fragen. Wir heirateten, bekamen Kinder und starben.«

Contessinas drehte sich in alle Richtungen bis ihr schwindlig wurde. Ihre Füße standen felsenfest am Boden und waren das einzige was sie vom Schwanken abhielt.

»Niemand hat Schuld, Contessina«, sagte Sarin ruhig. »Es liegt uns in den Genen. Zwillinge sind zu eng miteinander verbunden, wir hatten keine Wahl. Außerdem …« Ihr Blick wanderte zu den beieinanderstehenden Statuen von Isis und Osiris. »Die beiden liebten sich bereits im Mutterleib, spendeten einander Schutz und Geborgenheit. Osiris nahm seine Schwester irgendwann zur Gemahlin und gemeinsam schufen sie das Goldene Zeitalter.«

»Sieh der Wahrheit ins Gesicht, Contessina, du bist genauso verdorben wie wir«, höhnte Capella, »und es ist der einzige Grund, warum du überhaupt hier bist.«

»Ich denke das reicht«, fuhr Ankhesenamun jedem weiteren Wort dazwischen. »Wir sind zusammengekommen um ihr das zu geben, worum wir einst gebeten haben.« Sie legte ihre Hand auf Contessinas Schulter und drehte sie zu sich herum. Ihr goldenes Lächeln beruhigte sie kein Stück. »Deine Situation ist uns bekannt und wir haben entschieden dir zu helfen. Ich brachte Genesis in diese Blutlinie und ich werde dir zeigen wie du es erwecken kannst.«

Contessina wurde mit jedem Wort verwirrter und sie wusste zum Schluss nicht mehr wo ihr der Kopf stand. Sie hatte gerade tausend Fragen dazugewonnen, deren Antworten sie eigentlich nicht hören wollte. »Erwecken?«, zwang sie heraus. »Aber ich dachte ich brauche eure Kraft um es zu erhalten?«

Wieder lächelte Ankhesenamun. »Genesis ist schon längst in dir, Contessina«, antwortete sie sanft und strich ihr über die schmutzige Wange. »Hast du es denn nie bemerkt? Hast du dich nie gefragt warum Hitze dir nichts anhaben kann? Genesis ist Feuer in den Venen und Glut in den Augen. Du wurdest mit mächtiger Magie in deinen Adern geboren, Contessina, einem Wissen in deiner Seele und einem Feuer alter Weisheit in deinem Herzen. Es gibt Menschen, die sich vor Feuer fürchten, doch es gibt Frauen wie uns, die zu Feuer werden, wenn sie es zulassen.« Ihre Ahnen hoben stolz die Köpfe. Die Frauen, weil sie überlebt hatten, und die Männer, weil sie solche Frauen an ihrer Seite gehabt hatten.

»Wieso konnte ich es dann nie verwenden?«, fragte Contessina. Innerlich jedoch, brach ein Tumult in ihr los. Sie wollte nicht glauben was man ihr erzählte, aber sie wusste, das jedes Wort der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie hatte es gespürt. _Die Stimme,_ dachte sie mit schneller pochendem Herzen. Das Biest, das jedes Mal ihre Krallen in ihr Fleisch schlug, wenn der Zorn von ihr Besitz ergriff. Damals im Verteidigungsunterricht hatte sie es zum ersten Mal wahrgenommen. Etwas in ihr hatte verhindert, dass sie Moodys Imperius-Fluch erlag. Ihr Blut hatte gebrodelt und sie beinahe dazu gebracht den Stümper in Fetzen zu reißen. _›Ein Drache nimmt keine Befehle entgegen‹,_ hatte es damals gezischelt. Contessina griff sich die Brust und keuchte, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie nicht allein in ihrem Körper war.

»Genesis schlummert in dir und wartet auf den richtigen Augenblick. Es überfällt dich nicht einfach und nimmt deinen Körper in Besitz wie ein Parasit. Genesis muss sich wohl in dir fühlen, wenn es erwacht um sich mit dir zu verbinden.« Ankhesenamuns Stimme holte sie aus ihren Gedanken, doch ihr Inneres blieb erschüttert.

»Und wir werden dir zeigen wie«, sagte Sarin und legte Contessina die Hand auf den Rücken.

Contessina konnte nicht begreifen, dass sie nun an dem Punkt angelangt war, an dem sie endlich bekommen sollte, wonach sie seit Monaten lechzte. »Und wenn ich nicht stark genug bin?«

»Wirst du elendig sterben«, schmunzelte Capella und gab ein hohes Kichern von sich, wobei selbst das Wasser vibrierte.

»Wir sind uns sicher, dass du es schaffen wirst«, sprach Sarin auf sie ein.

»Aber du darfst keine Angst verspüren«, warnte Ankhesenamun. »Wenn es spürt, dass du dich fürchtest, wirst du verlieren.«

Contessina schluckte und strich über ihre sandigen Unterarme. Angst traf es nicht einmal ansatzweiße. Sie war innerlich verstört und in Panik ausgebrochen. _Ich bin nicht allein,_ flüsterte ihr Verstand immer wieder und wieder. _Und die Sache mit Draco? Bedeutet das, dass es niemals echt sondern vorbestimmt gewesen ist? Aber was passiert, wenn ich einen Rückzieher mache? Nein, das geht nicht,_ dacht sie verbissen. Sie musste es tun. Ihr Bruder war stark genug gewesen um Voldemort entgegen zu treten. Ihre Mutter quälte sich Tag für Tag mit den Todessern, und ihr Vater verbrachte schon ein Jahr in Askaban. Nun war es Contessina, die stark sein musste. Sie musste endlich etwas tun und nicht nur leere Versprechungen machen.

»Ich bin bereit«, nickte sie mit geballten Fäusten. Für ihre Familie würde sie alles tun. Sie schluckte ihre Panik herunter und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Ankhesenamuns Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie sah durch die Gesichter der anderen und gab mit einem Nicken einen stillen Befehl. Contessinas Ahnen stellten sich in einen Kreis auf und streckten die Arme zur Seite. Sie verbanden die Hände und hielten Contessina in ihrer Mitte. Tiberius, Armand, Brutus und Septimus schlossen die Augen. Ankhesenamun, Alrakis, Capella und Sarin standen sich in einem Kreuz gegenüber und kreisten die Schultern.

»Du muss dich auf dein Inneres konzentrieren, Contessina«, sagte Ankhesenamun. »Konzentriere dich auf das Feuer, das in dir schlummert und setzte es frei, heiße es in deinen Adern willkommen.«

Contessinas Herz begann heftig gegen ihre Brust zu schlagen als sie sah, wie sich das dunkle Braun von Ankhesenamuns Iris orangerot färbte. Ihre sandbraune Haut begann zu leuchten und ihre Adern traten feurig hervor. Contessina blinzelte und konnte kaum glauben was sie sah. Ihr Blick huschte zu den anderen. Auch bei ihnen war das grau der Malfoys verschwunden und die blasse Haut brannte lichterloh. › _Feuer in den Venen und Glut in den Augen‹,_ sprang es ihr zurück in den Kopf.

»Du darfst dich gegen den Schmerz nicht wehren, du musst dich konzentrieren und es aushalten«, rief Ankhesenamun.

Contessina schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich zu wappnen. Sie musste ihr Feuer, dieses Biest, finden. Mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers konzentrierte sie sich auf das Gefühl, welches Draco in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Als sie sich berührt hatten, hatte sie in Flammen gestand. Es waren Flammen gewesen, die ihren Körper angeheizt hatten es zu Ende zu führen und niemals umzukehren. Bilder tauchten vor ihr auf. Dracos nackter Körper tief mit ihrem verschlungen. Seine Lippen überall auf ihrer Haut. Seine Hände an dem Ort, der nur für ihn zugänglich war.

»Keine Angst, Contessina, das ist nicht dein Untergang, das ist deine Wiedergeburt«, flüsterte Ankhesenamun.

Plötzlich peitschte beißender Wind um sie herum und löschte die Flammen der Feuerschalen, das Wasser schwappte aus dem Flussbett.

»ZIN – URU. ZIN – URU. ZIN – URU«, riefen ihre Ahnen im Einklang in den Nachthimmel hinauf.

Der Wind betäubte Contessinas Ohren und zwang sie, die Augen fest geschlossen zu halten. Verbissen konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Aufgabe ** _._** _Feuer, Feuer, Feuer,_ ging es wie Gesang durch ihren Kopf. Die Stimmen ihrer Ahnen begleiteten sie.

Dann ergriff sie ein stechender Schmerz an der rechten Schulter, der sie auf die Knie zwang. Sie schlug hart am Boden auf und fing sich mit den Händen ab. Etwas Warmes rann aus ihren Ohren, dann der Nase und schließlich aus ihren Augen. Contessina traute sich nicht nachzusehen. Sie konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihr Inneres und versuchte den Schmerz an ihrer Schulter zu ignorieren. Doch es war schwer. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihr jemand die Haut abziehen und in ihrem nackten Fleisch bohren. Gellende Schreie entkamen ihrer Kehle als sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Alles um sie herum wurde feurig heiß und der Wind verschwand. Der Schmerz zog sich durch ihren ganzen Körper und kehrt zurück in ihre Schulter. Contessina zog sich am Boden zusammen und biss sich fast die Lippe durch um die Schreie in sich zu behalten. Sie schaffte es nicht lange, die Schmerzen wollten raus. Ihr Gesicht war feucht von all der Flüssigkeit, die aus ihr herauslief, doch das war ihr egal. Sie konnte nichts weiter fühlen als den Schmerz, der durch ihre Glieder zechte. Es war so übermächtig, dass sie aufhören wollte, sie wollte alles abbrechen und nie wieder einen Fuß in diese Richtung setzten, aber es war zu spät. Sie bekam kein Wort aus ihrer Kehle, die von ihren Schreien wund wurde.

 _»Feuer ist eine erstaunliche Sache«,_ schweifte plötzlich ein bissiges Raunen durch ihre Gedanken. Contessina erstarrte und vergaß den Schmerz. _»Es atmet, es lebt, es zerstört – je mehr es hat das es zerstören kann, umso stärker und größer wird es. Und wenn nichts mehr geblieben ist, vergeht es selbst.«_

Mit einem Mal war Contessina von Kälte und Stille umgeben. Sie lag mit dem Rücken auf einem harten Boden, doch es war nicht derselbe wie gerade eben. Ihre Lunge presste heftig die Luft heraus und zog sie gierig wieder ein. Ihre Lider waren schwer und ließen sich nur widerwillig öffnen. Erst sah sie nichts, dann schob sich eine Fackel in ihr Blickfeld. Contessina drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, wobei ihr Sichtfeld verschwamm. Sie konnte gerade noch ein Buch und den Talisman sehen, bevor alles schwarz wurde und sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o  
> Willkommen zum ersten Kapitel von Band 7!  
> Dieser Teil wird mehr Kapitel als die anderen haben und es werden viele eigene Ideen dazukommen, die die Handlung ein wenig ändern, aber nicht komplett umschreiben.  
> Ich hoffe ich konnte mit diesem langen Kapitel schon mal den Anfang gut erklären. Sollte es für euch vollkommen unverständlich sein, schreibt mir bitte.  
> Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, aber ich bin froh es doch noch zum Jahresende geschafft zu haben :) Lasst mir gerne eure Meinung da ♥  
> Hiermit wünsche ich euch schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!


	104. Feuer

Als Contessina das nächste Mal erwachte, hatte sie vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Sie wusste weder wie spät es war, noch welcher Tag. _Liege ich seit Stunden oder Tagen auf dem Boden der Katakomben?_ Sie konnte die Fragen nicht beantworten und auch nicht darüber nachdenken, denn als sie ihren Kopf zur Seite rollte, glaubte sie, er würde gleich von den Schultern fallen. Ihre Stirn pochte als würde jemand mit einem Hammer dagegen schlagen und ihre Augen sahen alles verschwommen. Die Luft, die sie schnell einatmete durchschnitt ihre ausgetrocknete Kehle.

»Mistress Tess!«, hörte sie fiepende Stimmen rufen. Die Klänge drangen wie durch Watte an Contessinas Ohren. Sie versuchte sich auf die Seite zu drehen und langsam aufzustehen, doch es fiel ihr schwer wachzubleiben, sobald sie ein einzelnes Glied bewegte. Dann spürte sie knorrige Hände an ihren Armen, die ihr halfen auf die Knie zu kommen. Sie zuckte nicht zurück, selbst dafür war sie zu schwach.

»Mistress Tess«, drang das Fiepen deutlicher zu ihr durch. Contessina blinzelte einige Sekunden mit den Lidern, bevor sie eine halbwegs klare Sicht erlangte. Vor ihr standen Sily und Peeley, die mit feuchten Augen zu ihr hinunterblickten.

»Mistress Tess!«, schluchzte eine von ihnen, doch sie konnte nicht sagen welche. »Mistress Tess war … wir versuchen seit Stunden Mistress Tess wachzubekommen!«

»So viel Blut!«, schluchzte die andere.

Contessina hob eine Braue. Sie konnte immer noch nicht klar sehen. »Blut?«, brachte sie kratzig heraus.

»Mistress Tess ist voller Blut!«, konnte sie deutlich Sily erkennen.

 _Ich blute?_ Verwirrt sah sie an sich herunter. Tatsächlich, ihre ehemals weiße Schulbluse war blutdurchtränkt. Aber als sie auf ihre Hände blickte, war ihre Bluse nicht das schlimmste was sie sah. Ihre marmorbleichen Hände waren von orangeroten Adern durchzogen, die wie Lava unter ihrer Haut flossen. Contessina blinzelte um sicherzugehen, dass sie keine Wahnvorstellungen hatte. Sie drehte ihre Hände und auch an ihren Innenflächen zogen die Adern entlang. Die orangeroten Linien wanderten unter ihre Ärmel, die ebenso blutbesudelt waren.

»Ich muss –«, begann sie stockend und versuchte sich aufzurichten. »Ich muss mich umziehen.« Niemand durfte sie in diesem Zustand sehen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an wie Grießpudding und knickten unter ihr weg, doch die Hauselfen fingen sie auf und stützend sie an der Hüfte. Sie halfen ihr sich aufzustellen und aus dem Korridor zu verschwinden.

»Mistress Tess braucht Hilfe, Mister Snape muss informiert werden und –«

»Nein!«, krächzte sie panisch. »Nein, keiner darf Bescheid wissen.« Was innerhalb der letzten Stunden passiert war, musste fürs erste ihr Geheimnis bleiben. Sie musste erst … Sie musste ihre Gedanken sortieren und verstehen, was geschehen war.

»Aber Mistress Tess blutet!«, heulte Peeley. »Mistress Tess‘ Augen!«

Contessina konnte sich nicht auf die Proteste konzentrieren. »Bringt mich ins Badehaus, allein.«

Die Hauselfen gehorchten widerwillig. Ihre großen Augen waren von blanker Sorge und Angst überschattet. Contessina hörte sie tuscheln, während sie aus dem alten Gemäuer verschwanden, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Sie war damit beschäftigt wach zu bleiben und nicht alle drei Schritte wieder auf die Knie zu fallen.

Als sie im Foyer ankamen, fühlte Contessina sich, als wäre sie einmal um ganz England gelaufen. Sie musste sich am Türstock festhalten um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Ihre Augen machten mit der Sonne Bekanntschaft als sie durch das Foyer blickte. Erinnerungen strömten auf sie ein und zermarterten ihr den Kopf. Die Hauselfen blieben fest an ihrer Seite und stützen sie auf dem Weg ins Badehaus.

»Wie spät ist es?«, fragte sie schwach.

»Sechs nach Sechs Uhr morgens, Mistress Tess«, antwortete Sily und zog den Schleim ihrer Nase hoch.

»Welcher Tag?« Sie hoffte, dass sie nur ein paar Stunden verschwunden gewesen war, denn wie sie ein tagelanges Verschwinden erklären sollte, wusste sie nicht.

»Mistress Tess kam heute Nacht an«, widersprach Peeley ihren Befürchtungen.

Im Badehaus angekommen trat ihnen schwüler Dampf entgegen, der Contessinas Haut streichelte wie Federn. Ihre Muskeln entspannten sich ein wenig, wodurch ein brennender Schmerz an ihrer Schulter präsent wurde. Sie erinnerte sich noch deutlich an diesen Schmerz. Sie war kauernd vor ihren Ahnen gelegen und hatte sich die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien. Danach war sie wieder in den Katakomben gewesen. Geträumt hatte sie nicht, da war sie sich sicher – solch abnormale Träume hatte sie noch nie gehabt. _Aber was ist passiert?_

Während die Hauselfen sie aus ihrer feuchten Kleidung schälten, sprangen ihr mehr und mehr Bilder in den Kopf, sodass ihre Sicht erneut verschwamm. Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und schwankte gefährlich zu den Seiten.

»Mistress Tess muss sich von Mister Snape helfen lassen«, schluchzte Sily auf dem Weg zum Becken, den Contessina mit tapsigen Schritten hinter sich brachte, bevor ihr Körper endlich in die Hitze des Wassers tauchen konnte.

»Niemand darf etwas erfahren«, murmelte sie und schloss die Augen. Contessina ließ sich fallen und tauchte ihren ganzen Körper unter. Als das Wasser über ihre Haut schwappte, wurde das Blut heruntergewaschen und schwebte dann in dünnen Schlieren um sie herum. Für einen Moment ließ sie die Stille auf sich einwirken. Die Schwerelosigkeit fühlte sich magisch an. Doch als sie die Augen öffnete und ihren nackten Körper sah, öffnete sich ihr Mund und sie verschluckte Wasser. Eilig tauchte sie wieder auf und hustete.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich traute ihre Lider zu öffnen. Die orangeroten Linien ließen nicht nur ihre Hände leuchten, sondern ihren ganzen Körper. Von Kopf bis Fuß glühten ihre Adern wie Magma unter gebrochener Oberfläche. Contessina setzte sich auf die eingebaute Liegefläche und betrachtete ihre Arme und Beine. Alles leuchtete. Das Blau ihrer Adern und Venen war verschwunden und durch Feuer ersetzt worden. _Feuer in den Venen und Glut in den Augen,_ hallte es durch ihren Kopf.

Sie schnappte nach Luft und wandte sich zu Sily und Peeley. »Einen Spiegel schnell!«, rief sie zu den zweien, die am Beckenrand standen und sie im Auge behielten. Peeley hastete schnell in den Nebenraum und zog einen Handspiegel heraus. Damit eilte sie zu Contessina und gab ihn ihr. _Hat sie nicht vorhin etwas über meine Augen gesagt?_

Ihre Spucke ließ sich nur schwer herunterschlucken. Sie erahnte, was sie gleich sehen würde, doch ihr Herz pochte trotzdem wild in ihrer Brust. Mit einem Mal war ihre Sicht sternenklar. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt den Spiegel vor ihr Gesicht. Auf diesen Anblick war sie nicht gefasst.

Auch in ihrem Gesicht leuchteten die Adern lichterloh. Blutreste waren an ihren Wangen und Ohren, genauso wie unter ihrer Nase und am Kinn. Sie erinnerte sich an die Feuchtigkeit, die sie in ihrem Gesicht gespürt hatte. Aber das Blut erschreckte sie nicht, das konnte sie leicht abwaschen. Was ihr den Atem raubte, war das Feuer in ihrer Iris. Von dem kalten, toten Grau der Malfoys war nichts mehr zu sehen. An seiner Stelle herrschte nun ein glühendes Orangerot, das sogar noch kräftiger als ihre Adern flammt. _Glut in den Augen …_

Contessina spürte Panik in sich aufkommen. Wie soll ich das verstecken? Ich bin nicht einmal dazu fähig eigenständig zu laufen, wie sollt ich meinen Zauberstab benutzen? Kann ich das überhaupt noch? Ist Genesis erwacht?

Stechender Schmerz zog durch ihren Kopf und sie stöhnte auf. Als sie sich zurücklehnen wollte, zechte ein anderer Schmerz durch ihren Körper und ließ sie aufschreien. Ihre Schulter war mit dem Beckenrand in Berührung gekommen und brannte nun als hätte man ihr ein Schwert durch den Leib gebohrt.

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und hob den Spiegel an. In verschiedenen Positionen versuchte sie ihn so zu halten, damit sie einen Blick auf ihr Schulterblatt bekam. Es war anstrengend und ihre Sicht begann schon wieder zu verschwimmen, doch nach etlichen Versuchen bekam sie es hin. Aber dieser Anblick war genauso unerfreulich wie der letzte. Rötlich wie ein frisches Brandzeichen, strahlte ihr das Zeichen des Ouroboros auf ihrer makellos weißen Haut entgegen. Ihr erster Impuls war es, die Stelle zu berühren um zu sehen, ob es wahrhaftig dort war, aber der präsente Schmerz riet ihr davon ab. Sie ließ den Spiegel sinken und legte ihn an den Beckenrand.

Erinnerungen kündigten sich mit pochendem Kopfschmerz an. Jede Szene ließ mehr und mehr Schauer über ihren erhitzten Körper gleiten. _Genesis lebte in mir._ Sie hatte geschafft, was sie seit dem letzten Schuljahr erreichen wollte. Eigentlich sollte sie vollkommen aus dem Häuschen sein, doch ihre letzten Momente im Duat erstickten jeden Freudenschrei. _Ich bin nicht allein,_ hallte ihre eigene Stimme wieder.

Bevor sie erneut der Panik verfallen konnte, sagte sie zu Sily und Peeley, die immer ncoh am Beckenrand standen: »Mehr Hitze.« _Hitze,_ dachte sie sehsüchtig. _Alles was ich jetzt brauche, ist kochend heißes Wasser._

»Das Wasser hat bereits sechzig Grad, Mistress Tess«, brachte Peeley unruhig heraus. Die beiden sahen sie mit zittrigen Unterlippen an.

»Wird das jetzt immer so ablaufen?«, fragte Contessina gereizt und hob eine Braue. Sie liebte die Hauselfen, aber gerade hatte sie keine Nerven für sowas. »Ich will es heißer, also sorgt dafür.«

Die Elfen schnappten nach Luft und huschten eilig davon. Egal wie sehr sie sich sorgten, am Ende würden sie jeden Befehl ausführe.

Contessina lehnte sich vorsichtig zurück, darauf bedacht, ihre Schulter nicht mit der Liegefläche in Berührung kommen zu lassen. Als sie die Augen schloss, spürte sie, wie das Wasser sich erhitzte und seichter Dampf aufstieg.

»Mehr«, rief sie. Es dauerte nicht lange bis das Wasser sich zu winden begann und kochte. Contessina seufzte und ließ ihre Glieder locker treiben. Sie musste zu Kräften kommen und ein extra heißes Dampfbad schien genau das zu sein, was Genesis wollte. Außerdem half die entspannte Atmosphäre ihr dabei sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen.

Contessina blieb solange im Becken, bis das Brandzeichen nicht mehr schmerzte. Die Hitze hatte geholfen ihre Haut zu beruhigen und ihre Glieder fühlten sich wieder fest und standsicher an. Nachdem sie sich das restliche Blut und den Sand vom Körper gewaschen hatte, stieg sie aus dem Wasser und ließ sich von den Hauselfen in einen Bademantel wickeln. Zu ihrer Freude waren Sily und Peeley still und widersprachen keinem ihrer Befehle. Sie konnte zwar die tränengefüllten Augen sehen, die auf ihren leuchtenden Körper starrten, doch sie ignorierte es.

»Bringt mir meinen Zauberstab«, sagte Contessina, während sie sich abtrocknete und in die frische Kleidung schlüpfte, die sie ihr gebracht hatten. Der glatte Satinstoff ihres Nachtkleides streichelte ihre weiche Haut, die die dampfende Luft aufsaugte. Sie kreiste ihren Kopf und streckte ihre Arme und Beine. Die Schwäche war beinahe gänzlich verschwunden und sie fühlte sich gut genug, um allein die Treppen hinaufzusteigen. Doch zuerst musste sie etwas wegen ihres Aussehens unternehmen. Sie wollte Genesis nicht preisgeben solange sie keine Kontrolle darüber hatte. Abgesehen davon, war sie noch nicht bereit Severus gegenüberzutreten. Er würde versuchen ihre den Hals umzudre

»Euer Zauberstab, Mistress Tess«, schniefte Sily und reichte ihr den zehn Zoll langen Stab aus Weißespenholz. Contessina griff danach, doch als ihre Haut mit dem spiegelblanken Holz in Berührung kam, schoss ein Blitz durch ihre Hand und ließ sie fluchend zurückschrecken. Ungläubig starrte sie auf den vertrauten Anblick ihres Zauberstabes, der noch immer in Silys Hand ruhte. Die Hauselfe schluckte und sah mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zu Contessina.

»Ist Mistress Tess verletzt?«, fragte sie schrill und blickte zu ihrer Hand.

Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Hand zur Faust. _Gut,_ dachte sie erzürnt, _dann eben ohne._ Sie würde schon einen Weg finden ihre Gestalt zu verbergen.

»Verschwindet«, zischte sie den beiden zu und drehte sich von ihnen weg. Sie brauchte jetzt Ruhe und Konzentration, die Hauselfen würden sie mit ihren besorgten Blicken und aufgeregten Stimmchen nur behindern. Hinter sich vernahm sie ein leises Puffen als sie verschwanden.

Contessina sah auf die feuerroten Bahnen, die unter ihrer Hautoberfläche flossen und überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte. Genesis war Stablose-Magie, so viel war ihr bewusst, aber wie genau man diese Kraft einsetzte wusste sie nicht. _Kann ich es überhaupt schon benutzen? Muss ich ein paar Tage warten? Soviel Zeit habe ich nicht. Ich muss dieses Aussehen sofort loswerden, sonst werde ich in Schwierigkeiten stecken, die mich womöglich den Kopf kosten könnten. Wenn der Dunkle Lord spitzbekommt was ich getan habe … Wird er mich als potentielle Bedrohung einstufen? Oder ist er selbstsicher genug um mich als Anhängerin seiner Armee anzusehen? So oder so, bald werde ich es herausfinden, wenn ich dieses Problem nicht in den Griff bekomme._

Da sie sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, atmete sie tief durch und fasste sich an die Schläfe. _»Du musst nach dem Kern greifen um ihn einzusetzen«,_ zischelte es durch ihre Schädeldecke.

Contessina zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie beinahe den Stand verlor. Das Zittern kehrte mit der Stimme wieder. Doch da war noch etwas anderes. Etwas windete sich so deutlich in ihr, dass sie kurzzeitig glaubte, ihre Gedärme hätten sich verselbstständigt. Ohne es zu bemerken hatte sich ihr Atem in ein abgehaktes Keuchen verwandelt. Contessina hielt die Luft an und ordnete sich zur Ruhe. _Keine Panik,_ befahl sie sich. _Nicht den Verstand verlieren._

Auch wenn es ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte, befolgte sie die Anweisungen ihres … Inneren? Genesis‘ Befehl? Der bloße Gedanke bereitete ihr Gänsehaut.

Contessina hob ihre Hände vor ihre Brust und brachte die Innenflächen parallel zueinander in Stellung. Ihre Fingerspitzen kribbelten, und sie bildete sich ein, dass kleine Funken erschienen. Die Feuerbahnen flossen hoch zu ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich die Magie staute und ihren gesamten Körper in Anspruch nahm. Alles begann zu knistern und zu jucken. Dann geschah es endlich, zwischen ihren Händen bildeten sich rötliche Funken, die zu Blitzen wurden und von einer Fläche in die andere schossen. Sie zog ihre Hände langsam auseinander und die Blitze folgten ihr, bis sie ohne die andere Fläche entstanden. Erleichterung rang mit Aufregung um die Spitze ihrer Gefühle.

Plötzlich tat sie alles instinktiv. Ihre Hände glitten über ihre Arme, Schultern, Beine, ihr Gesicht, dann ihren Oberkörper und Rücken. Die orangeroten Adern zogen sich weiter unter ihre Haut und waren nach wenigen Sekunden verschwunden. Glücklich jauchzend sprang sie auf und sah auf ihre blasse, weiße Haut. Niemand würde erahnen können was darunter schlummerte. Contessina beugte sich hinunter und sah sich ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser an. Ihre Iris stand in Flammen, doch als sie die Augen schloss und sich auf das eiskalte Grau der Malfoys konzentrierte, spürte sie eine Welle durch ihren Körper rauschen. Sie schlug die Lider wieder auf und hatte ihren gewohnten Anblick vor sich; glattes silberblondes Haar, kreidebleiche Haut und nebelgraue Augen – eine perfekte Malfoy.

_»Ein schönes Gesicht bedarf kein hübsches Inneres.«_

Contessina atmete scharf aus, wandte den Blick ab und verließ zügig das Badehaus. Sie schlich sich die Treppen hinauf und drehte sich bei jedem Mucks um. Alle schienen zu schlafen, wofür sie dankbar war, denn ein paar Stunden Schlaf konnten ihr auch nicht schaden. Eilig lief sie zu ihrem Zimmer und ging leise durch die Tür. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und nur eine halbabgebrannte Kerze auf ihrem Nachttisch ließ zu, dass sie etwas sehen konnte. Draco lag mit einem offenen Buch auf der Brust auf ihrem Bett und schlummerte vor sich hin. Dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen zeigten ohne Zweifel wie sehr die Ereignisse in Hogwarts an seinen Kräften gezerrt hatten. Sobald sie ausgeruht war, würde sie ihn fragen was genau vorgefallen war, doch jetzt wollte sie einfach nur schlafen.

Contessina ging zu ihrem Bett, nahm das Buch von Dracos Brust und legte es auf ihr Nachtkästchen, bevor sie zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpfte und die Kerze ausblies. Sie kuschelte sich an ihren Bruder und küsste seine Schläfe als er leise brummte.

Am Nachmittag wurde Contessina von zarten Küssen an ihrem Hals geweckt. Wohlig seufzend streckte sie sich und schlug die Augen auf. Grau traf auf Grau. Draco lag auf der Seite neben ihr und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf der Matratze ab. Seine Hand strich über ihr Schlüsselbein und zog bis zu ihren Schultern Schlangenlinien. Ihr erster Gedanke war es zu lächeln, doch dann zuckte sie zusammen. Mit angehaltenem Atem wanderte ihr Blick zu ihren Armen, aber da war nichts weiter als blasse Haut. _Ich kann meinen Zustand also auch im Schlaf kontrollieren. Morgana sei Dank,_ seufzte sie.

»Was ist los?«, fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Braue.

Contessina sah zu ihm zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nichts«, antwortete sie und streckte sich um ihn zu küssen. Als sich ihre Lippen trafen durchfuhr sie ein hitziger Schauer und sie war plötzlich hellwach. »Wir sind nicht verflucht!«, platzte es aus ihr raus. Draco blinzelte und machte den Mund auf, doch er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er zog die Brauen zusammen und folgte ihren Bewegungen. Contessina zog ihren Kopf zurück und richtete sich auf. Aufregung rauschte durch ihre Venen und ließ sie ohne Nachzudenken losplappern. 

»Das hier«, sie deutet auf sich und dann auf Draco »ist vorherbestimmt. Wir hatten keine Kontrolle darüber.« Ohne es zu wollen stieg ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. Seit Sarinas Worte an ihre Ohren gedrungen waren, fühlte sie sich, als wäre ihr eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden. Sie konnte es sich endlich erklären, warum sie sich so zu ihrem Zwilling hingezogen fühlte. Wenn es mit Genesis vererbt worden war, dann lag es nicht an ihnen. _Wir sind in Ordnung,_ sprach sie sich zu. _Wir sind nicht … nicht gestört._ Contessina wurde blind für die Tatsache, dass sich an dem Verbot und dem Überschritt einer Grenze nichts geändert hatte. Sie hatte genug Probleme. Eines weniger würde ihr das Leben erleichtern.

Ihr Zwilling legte den Kopf schief und setzte sich auf. Euphorie schwappte in ihr über und ließ ihr Grinsen breiter werden. Sie legte ihre Hände um seinen warmen Nacken und küsste ihn stürmisch. Draco stieß ein Lachen aus und ließ es sich gefallen. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille als Contessina an seinen Strähnen zog und den Kuss vertiefte.

»Isis und Osiris«, unterbrach sie sich, nur um direkt weiterzumachen. »Es ist ihre Schuld, sie waren die ersten.« Immer wieder löste sie sich, plapperte lose Erklärungen und küsste ihn erneut. »Dann Alrakis und Armand. Es liegt uns im Blut, Draco.« Ihre Hände gruben sich durch sein zerzaustes Haar. Contessina wusste nicht, was von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, aber sie glaubte in Flammen aufzugehen, wenn sie sich nur einen Zentimeter von Draco entfernte. »Sie setzten die Linie fort, sie alle, Capella und Brutus, Sarin und Septimus. Sie haben geheiratet und Kinder gekriegt«, quasselte sie zwischen ihren Lippen.

Bevor sie ihre Zunge mit seiner Tanzen lassen konnte, zog Draco sich zurück. »Wovon redest du da?«, fragte er, legte ihr die Hände an die Wangen und hielt sie davon ab ihn erneut zu überfallen.

»Die Zwillinge«, sagte sie, als sei es eine Selbstverständlichkeit. »Alrakis und Armand haben sich geliebt und geheiratet. Nach ihnen kamen Brutus und Capella. Mit ihnen geschah das gleiche und danach waren es Sarin und Septimus. Sie waren alle Zwillinge und haben sich geliebt, und mit uns geschieht es auch.« Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, wie Kohlensäure aus einer Flasche, die man zu lange geschüttelt hatte.

Draco sah sie an als hätte sie ihn zu einer Einhornjagd eingeladen. Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. »Nein, Alrakis und die anderen haben in Reinblut-Familien eingeheiratet und –«

»Das haben sie allen weisgemacht!«, unterbrach sie ihn. »Sie haben ihre Identität verschleiert und alle vergessen lassen wer sie sind, aber es waren dieselben Personen, Draco, verstehst du?« Er verstand nicht wirklich wovon sie da brabbelte. »Es ist die Wahrheit, Draco. Die Zwillinge haben geheiratet, wie sonst erklärst du dir, dass es keine Aufzeichnungen von ihnen bei anderen Familien gibt? Keiner weiß wen sie geheiratet haben, aber sie sind alle hier bestattet worden.«

Draco blieb ein paar Minuten stumm, während seine Gedanken ratterten. »Woher weißt du das?«, fragte er dann und kniff seine Lider dabei zusammen.

Contessina biss sich auf die Lippe. _Soll ich es ihm doch sagen? Macht es einen Unterschied ob ich es ihm jetzt oder in ein paar Wochen sage? Vielleicht würde er sich dann auch sicherer fühlen. Außerdem könnte ich seine Hilfe gebrauchen, denn die Hauselfen werde ich sicher nicht mehr mitreinziehen – die stehen ohnehin schon kurz vor einem nervlichen Zusammenbruch._

Draco konnte sie vertrauen, er war der einzige, dem sie bedingungslos vertrauen konnte. Severus vertraute sie zwar auch, doch sie hatte bereits das lippenlose Gesicht vor Augen, das er machen würde wenn er davon erfuhr – _Das werde ich solange wie möglich hinauszögern._ Aber bei Draco war es anders. Sie war sich sicher, dass er noch nie von Genesis gehört hatte. Ihm konnte sie es schonend und ohne Vorurteile beichten.

»Ich habe mit ihnen gesprochen«, rückte sie mit der Wahrheit heraus.

Draco blinzelte, dann zogen sich seine Brauen wieder zusammen und sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt. Zu gern würde sie ihn küssen und noch mehr, aber sie schuldete ihm eine Erklärung.

»Als alle zum Dunklen Lord gegangen sind, bin ich runter in die Katakomben und habe ein Ritual vollzogen. Dadurch konnte ich das Jenseits betreten und Kontakt zu ihnen aufnehmen.« Laut ausgesprochen merkte sie, wie lächerlich das eigentlich klang. _Er wird mich als Verrückte abstempeln._ Draco schien das tatsächlich in Erwägung zu ziehen, denn seine Brauen waren bis zum Haaransatz gewandert.

»Das ich das erfahren habe, war Zufall, denn eigentlich bin ich zu ihnen gegangen, weil ich Hilfe brauchte«, sprach sie weiter. »Ich habe dir nichts erzählt, weil ich nicht wusste, ob es überhaupt funktioniert, aber das hat es und sie konnten mir das geben wonach ich gesucht habe.«

»Und wonach hast du gesucht?«, fragte er skeptisch und verstand noch immer nicht, von was sie da faselte. _Vielleicht ist es noch zu früh. Er hat eine lange Nacht hinter sich und ist bestimmt noch ausgelaugt._ Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kräuselte ihre Nase. _Soll ich es ihm einfach zeigen?_ Sie wollte ihn nicht verschrecken, aber wie sollte sie es sonst erklären?

»Du darfst dich nicht aufregen, hörst du?«, begann sie vorsichtig. »Und du musst mir versprechen es niemandem zu erzählen, nicht einmal Mutter.«

Seine Brauen zogen sich wieder zusammen, aber er nickte. »Versprochen«, sagte er und sah sie gespannt an.

Contessina streckte sich und küsste ihn. Dabei schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ los. Es war bemerkenswert einfach die Zügel aus der Hand zu legen. Sie hatte Minuten gebraucht um sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch loszulassen dauerte nicht länger als ein Atemzug. Ohne es zu sehen, wusste sie, dass ihr Feuer erwacht war und Genesis unter ihrer Haut hervorkroch. Sie fühlte, wie dicht es an der Oberfläche brodelte und durch ihre Lider glühte.

Als sie genügend Mut angesammelt hatte, brach sie den Kuss ab und sah mit pochendem Herzen zu Draco. Ihr Bruder hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen, doch als er sie langsam aufschlug, zuckte er zusammen. Ihm blieb die Luft weg.

»Es ist nichts Schlimmes«, sagte sie schnell und legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen. »Dadurch kann ich uns beschützen.«

Draco sagte nichts. Einige Minuten starrte er einfach nur in ihre Iris, bevor er auch den Rest musterte. Seine Hände glitten von ihrem Gesicht, schob sie ein Stück zurück, um auch ihren Körper sehen zu können. Wie ferngesteuert wanderten seine Hände ihre Arme hinunter. Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren die orangeroten Adern entlang. Dann strich er ihr Haar beiseite und drehte ihren Rücken zu sich. Sie hörte wie er nach Luft schnappte als er das Brandzeichen erblickte. Als würde er die Flügel eines Schmetterlings berühren, strichen seine Finger federleicht drüber. Das Flämmchen in ihrer Brust wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Flächenbrand. Sie musste ihre Finger in die Laken krallen, damit sie sich nicht umdrehte und ihn erneut überfiel.

»Das war auf diesem Buch, das du immer bei dir hattest«, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Contessina. »Was ist das?«

»Genesis«, antwortete sie und blickte nach hinten. Dracos Blick fiel zurück zu ihren Augen. »Es ist wie Stablose-Magie, nur ein wenig intensiver.« Sie würde sich davor hüten ihm zu sagen, was die anderen ihr erzählt hatten. Er braucht nicht zu wissen, dass es sie Stück für Stück verschlingen würde. _Außerdem hat Sarin es bis zu ihrem Dreißigsten geschafft, vielleicht habe ich auch so viel Glück._

»Intensiver?«, hakte er nach. Seine Augen wanderten von ihrer Iris zu den Adern, die in Feuerbahnen durch ihr Gesicht flossen. Er konnte sich auf keinen Punkt konzentrieren, sondern sprang von einem zum anderen.

»Ich werde später ein Ritual durchführen, von dem ich in dem Buch gelesen habe. Es ist ein Schutzzauber, damit uns hier niemand verletzen kann«, umging sie seine Frage. Sie hatte das Ritual schon vor Wochen entschlüsselt und gleich gewusst, dass sie es brauchen würde. »Ist er noch hier?«, fragte sie, obwohl sie glaubte, die Antwort zu kennen.

Draco zog die Brauen zusammen und wollte fragen, wen sie meinte, doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag. Seine Haut wurde bleich wie die Gestalt eines Geistes. In seine Augen trat ein panischer Funken, der ihn zur Flucht überreden wollte. Ihr Bruder biss die Zähne zusammen und nickte.

_Natürlich, es wäre auch zu schön gewesen. Warum sollte der Dunkle Lord auch nicht im Manor sein, es ist wie ein Hochsicherheitslager. Niemand wird ihn hier angreifen oder belästigen können._

»Und die anderen Todesser?«

»Alle sind hier«, antwortete er leise und leckte sich über die Lippen.

 _Alle._ Contessina schluckte. So viele Menschen, die ihnen Leid zufügen konnten. _Nein._ Niemand würde sie hier verletzen können, sobald sie das Ritual gesprochen hatte. Die Zutaten würde sie sich von den Hauselfen bringen lassen, den Rest würde sie allein schaffen. Zumindest wenn alles so verlief, wie sie sich es vorstellte. Heute Nacht würde sie zurück in die Katakomben schleichen und alles in Ruhe erledigen. Danach konnte selbst der Dunkle Lord sie nicht mehr anrühren, solange sie das Manor nicht verließen. Contessina wusste, dass es eine brandgefährliche Idee war, die dem Lord alles andere als gefallen würde, doch sie sah keine andere Möglichkeit.

»Ich verstehe das nicht so ganz«, holte Draco sie aus ihrer Gedankenwelt. Er strich mit den Händen über ihre Arme und betrachtete die feinen Lichter unter seinen Fingern. »Was hast du getan, Tess?«

Contessina lächelte ihn an. »Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf«, antwortete sie und küsste ihn auf die zarten Lippen. »Es wird alles gut.« Sie intensivierte den Kuss und drückte ihn an den Schultern zurück, sodass er in den Kissen landete. Contessina begab sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn solange, bis all seine düsteren Gedanken verschwunden waren.

Die Zwillinge waren den gesamten Tag über nicht aus ihrem Zimmer getreten. Sie hatten sich von den Hauselfen zu essen bringen lassen und ihnen gesagt, dass sie ihrer Mutter ausrichten sollten, sie seien heute verhindert. Draco hatte Bedenken wegen des Dunklen Lords geäußert, doch Contessina hatte ihn beruhigen können. Er war sicher damit beschäftigt seinen Sieg zu genießen und die nächsten Schritte einzuleiten. _Warum sollte er sich für Draco interessieren, jetzt wo Severus seine Nummer eins ist?_

Draco hatte ihr alles über die vergangene Nacht berichtet und war dabei so bleich geworden, dass sie geglaubt hatte, er würde ihr gleich vor die Füße spucken. Aber ihr Bruder hatte sich zusammengerissen und ihr detailliert berichtet. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Severus tatsächlich Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Es macht ihr nichts aus, dass der alte Mann tot war, doch sie hatte nicht erwartete, dass Severus das durchziehen würde. Dennoch war sie froh, dass Draco es nicht hatte tun müssen. Ein Mord hätte sich für immer in seine zarte Seele eingebrannt.

Als das Essen gekommen war, hatte sich Ara mit den Wolfshunden zu ihnen gesellt. Contessina fragte sich nicht, wie die Demiguise-Dame von Hogwarts ins Manor gekommen war, sondern war einfach froh, dass ihr nichts geschehen war. Ara naschte von den Früchten und dem Käse, während Ivar und Ilsø Braten von Contessinas Teller plünderten. Seltsamerweise verspürte sie keinen Appetit. Sie hatte es mit ein paar Trauben und Apfelscheiben versucht, doch es schmeckte nicht so, wie es schmecken sollte. Es hatte nicht den üblichen, saftig-süßen Geschmack wie sonst, sondern schmeckte fad und schal. Contessina hatte Draco beobachtet, doch ihm schien nichts aufzufallen. Er schlang sein Essen herunter und genoss jeden Bissen. Zum Schein hatte sie sich ein paar Gabeln in den Mund geschoben, doch es war, als würde sie auf Watte kauen. Um wenigstens etwas zu sich zu nehmen, schenkte sie sich Zitronentee ein, aber selbst der wies keine anderen Ergebnisse auf. _Habe ich meinen Geschmack verloren?_ Contessina schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte Draco schmecken können. Der zuckrige Geschmack, von dem seine Lippen ständig umgeben waren, hatte ihre Sinne wie immer durcheinandergebracht. _Vielleicht braucht mein Körper Zeit um sich mit Genesis im Einklang zu befinden?_

Der Tag verging schnell und blieb ereignislos. Niemand hatte sie gestört und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, hatten die Zwillinge Zeit für sich allein. Sobald die Wolfshunde und Ara sich vor den Kamin verzogen hatten und die Reste ihres Essens von den Hauselfen beseitigt worden waren, hatten sie die Vorhänge des Bettes zugezogen und sich hingelegt. Contessinas Haut leuchtete noch immer lichterloh, weil sie keinen Grund gesehen hatte, es zu verschleiern. Außerdem schien ihr neuer Anblick eine erregende Wirkung auf ihren Zwilling zu haben. Draco konnte seine Augen kaum von ihr abwenden und leckte sich öfter über die Lippen als gewöhnlich. Contessina grinste dabei in sich hinein. Sie wusste nicht was mit ihr los war, doch seit sie die Wahrheit über ihre Familie wusste, kam sie sich nicht im Geringsten schlecht dabei vor. _Warum sollten wir uns das Vergnügen versagen, welches unsere Ahnen bis aufs Äußerste ausgereizt haben?_ Jeder Malfoy schien auf seine Weise verdorben zu sein und hatte sich bisher nicht dafür geschämt. Viele ihrer Ahnen hatten erheblichen Schaden in der Vergangenheit angerichtet, doch niemand hatte sie dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen. _Und sagte Vater nicht ständig, das sich Malfoys nehmen was sie begehren?_

Als sie nach ihrem Höhepunkt schweratmend nebeneinanderlagen, war die Welt außerhalb ihres Bettes non-existent. Sie schwebten in ihrer verträumten Blase und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Contessina drehte sich auf den Bauch und lehnte sich lächelnd über Draco. Ihr Zwilling hatte die Augen geschlossen und lag entspannt auf seinem Arm. Auf seiner Brust glitzerte eine hauchdünne Schweißschicht, die durch ihre leuchtenden Adern gut zu erkennen war. Contessina beugte sich hinunter und küsste seine Muskeln. Eine seiner harten Brustwarzen stupste sie mit der Zunge an und entlockte ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen. Grinsend schwang sie ihr rechtes Bein über Dracos Unterkörper und platzierte ihre feuchte Mitte, die noch von ihrer Vereinigung pochte, auf seinem erschlafften Glied. Süße Klänge hallten in ihren Ohren wieder.

Draco öffnete seine Lider und sah mit verschleiertem Blick zu ihr. Ein Schmunzeln trat auf seine Lippen und er legte die Hände an ihre Hüfte. Seine Daumen strichen über ihre blasse Haut. »Es ist seltsam«, wisperte er. »Du fühlst dich nicht anders an als vorher.«

Contessina legte den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich weiß nicht genau was es ist, aber es fühlt sich gut an.« Sie sagte es nicht nur um Draco zu beruhigen. Sie fühlte sich wirklich gut, fantastisch sogar. Seit die Schwäche aus ihren Knochen gewichen war und das Stimmchen sich verzogen hatte, fühlte sie die Veränderung.

»Ich werde mitkommen«, entschied er und richtete sich auf. »Ich will sehen was du treibst. Außerdem muss jemand auf dich aufpassen.«

Contessina grinste und stupste seine Nase, bevor sie ihm in die Lippe biss. »Du möchtest meinen Aufpasser spielen?«

»Beschützer gefällt mir besser«, neckte er sie und legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Sein Glied war binnen Sekunden hart und drückte sehnsüchtig gegen ihre Mitte. Contessina hob ihr Becken und nahm ihn erneut in sich auf. Draco fing ihr Keuchen mit seinem Mund auf und erstickte es in ihrer Kehle. Ihre Zungen fanden zueinander und tanzten, während sein Glied tief in sie stieß.

»Draco«, stöhnte sie ungeniert. Ihr Zwilling stieß ein Knurren aus und drehte sie im nächsten Wimpernschlag auf den Rücken. Seine Lippen fanden zu ihrem Hals und knabberten an ihrer dünnen Haut. Contessina schlang ihre Hände um seinen Nacken und verlor sich in dem lüsternen Gefühl so innig mit ihm verbunden zu sein.

Contessina ließ ihr Becken gegen seines kreisen und spürte, wie ihre Mitte sich um ihn zusammenzog. Sie krallte ihre Hand in seine weichen Strähnen und führte ihren Mund zu seinem Ohr. Mit der Zunge stupste sie sein Läppchen an. »Du gehörst mir«, wisperte sie und biss sanft zu. »Und ich gehöre dir.«

Draco stöhnte und packte ihr rechtes Bein, bevor er hart in sie stieß. Er trieb sich schamlos in sie und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke brach ihr Damm und die Erlösung schwappte über sie hinweg. Im Einklang stöhnten sie ihre Lust hinaus.

Sternchen breiteten sich vor ihren Augen aus. Draco zog sich zurück und ließ sich dicht neben ihr fallen. Einen Arm legte er um ihre Brüste und sein Mund küsste ihre Schulter. Contessina verwickelte ihre Beine mit seinen und strich über die weichen Härchen seines Unterarms.

Nachdem sie gemeinsam geduscht und sich angezogen hatten, war es bereits tiefste Nacht. Contessina und Draco schlichen aus ihrem Zimmer und hinunter in die Katakomben. Um sich selbst und ihren Zwilling zu schonen, begaben sie sich nur zur zweiten Ebene. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand zufällig etwas mitbekam, doch die Fünfte war für dieses Ritual nicht nötig. Abgesehen davon, wollte sie nicht herausfinden, ob die Blutlache von letzter Nacht noch zu sehen war.

»Für was brauchst du den Dolch?«, fragte Draco, während sie die Zutaten für das Ritual im Korridor vor Capella und Brutus‘ Grabkammern aufstellten. Er betrachtete die glänzende Klinge im Licht der Flammen und sah ihr neugierig dabei zu, wie sie Salz verstreute und sieben Kerzen in Position brachte. Es war dasselbe Symbol wie am Abend zuvor und die Kerzen waren ähnlich aufgestellt. Contessina wollte nach ihrem Stab greifen und sie anzünden, doch dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie das nun nicht mehr tun konnte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu den Kerzen hinunter. Zweifellos würde Draco ihr helfen, aber sie durfte nicht auf seine Hilfe angewiesen sein, sie musste es allein schaffen.

»Eins nach dem anderen«, antwortete sie und kniete sich vor die Kerzen. Wenn sie das nicht schaffte, brauchte sie mit dem Ritual gar nicht erst anfangen. Sie atmete tief durch und hielt ihre Hände über den Docht der Kerze. Ihr Blick lag fest und konzentriert auf dem weißen Wachs. Der Verschleierungszauber, den sie für den Weg nach unten angelegt hatte, fiel von ihrem Körper und offenbarte ihr Feuer. Ihre Augen glühten und nach wenigen Sekunden, rauchte der Docht, dann brannte er. Contessina lächelte und Draco zog scharf die Luft ein.

»Du benutzt deinen Stab nicht mehr?«, fragte er mit großen Augen.

»Ich brauche ihn nicht mehr«, sagte sie stolz und wandte sich den Zutaten zu. Dass ihr Zauberstab nicht mehr von ihr berührt werden wollte, brauchte er nicht zu wissen.

Sie legte Haselnusszweige um ihren Kraftkreis und vermischte die einzelnen Zutaten in einer Kupferschale. Das Buch des Thoth war samt Übersetzung vor ihr aufgeschlagen und der Talisman hing wieder um ihren Hals. Die Gedanken, dass beides tatsächlich von Göttern erschaffen und berührt worden sein soll, ließ sie nicht zu – dafür hatte sie gerade keine Nerven.

»Draco«, sagte sie, während sie die Lorbeerblätter und das Eisenkraut mit dem Mörser bearbeitete und ungeborene Spinneneier hinzugab. Ihr Zwilling legte den Dolch beiseite und setzte sich zu ihr vor den Kreis. »Egal was du siehst, versprich mir, dass du niemanden rufen wirst. Ich will nicht, dass jemand davon erfährt, auch nicht Severus.« Ihr Bruder zog die Brauen zusammen und blickte besorgt drein. »Es könnte wehtun und eventuell werde ich bluten, aber das ist nicht schlimm, also mach dir keine Sorgen.« Draco sah zurück zu dem Dolch, als wolle er ihn schleunigst aus ihrer Nähe entfernen. »Versprich es mir«, beharrte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm.

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und sah ihr in die glühenden Augen. »Versprochen«, überwandte er sich. Contessina lächelte und küsste seine Wange.

Sobald sie alle Zutaten zerkleinert hatte, nahm sie den Dolch in die Hand und setzte sich in den Salzkreis. Die Schale mit der Mischung stand zwischen den Kerzen. Draco nahm ein paar Schritte Abstand und sah ihr beklommen zu. Contessina legte ihre Übersetzungen vor sich und warf einen Blick auf die Runen, die das Buch zeigte und wichtig für dieses Ritual waren. Sie atmete nochmal tief durch und setzte die Klinge an ihren linken Unterarm. Dann schnitt sie sich die Runen in die Haut.

»Tess!«, krächzte Draco erschrocken und trat so schnell zu ihr, dass die Kerzen flackerten.

»Es ist alles gut, bleib ruhig«, sagte sie unbeirrt und machte weiter. Oberhalb schnitt sie ein auf den Spitzen stehendes Viereck hinein, dessen untere Linien sie verlängerte und kreuzte. »Ich muss die Runen auf der Haut tragen, damit es funktioniert«, erklärte sie Draco. »Diese hier steht für Familie und Besitz.« Es tat nicht halb so weh wie der blutspritzende Schnitt vom ersten Ritual.

Draco sah zu ihrer stoffbedeckten Schulter und zurück auf ihren blutenden Arm. »Danach kannst du es wegmachen oder? Mit Severus‘ Salbe?«

Contessina warf einen Blick auf die zweite Rune, die für Schutz stand und dann zu Draco. Er konnte ihr die Antwort von den Augen ablesen. »Es ist notwendig, Draco.« Mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern wandte sich den nächsten Schnitten zu. Es war ein Kreis mit zwei Sicheln in der Mitte, die zu den jeweiligen Seiten glitten und sich kreuzten und eine Sichel am Grund.

Draco wandte immer wieder den Blick ab und sah zum Salz oder den Kerzen. Sie konnte ihn verstehen, sie könnte auch nicht dabei zusehen, wie er sich verstümmelte.

»Fertig«, sagte sie zufrieden und legte den Dolch außerhalb des Kreises ab. Ihr Zwilling nahm die scharfe Klinge und pfefferte sie zurück in das Kästchen. Die Runen glänzten blutverschmiert untereinander an ihrem Unterarm und brannten zwischen den Feuerbahnen ihrer Adern. »Vergiss nicht, du hast es versprochen«, erinnerte sie Draco und sah ihm ernst ins Gesicht. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihm nicht zu viel zumutete.

Draco begab sich wieder auf Abstand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Contessina nahm die Schale in die Hand und sah zu ihren Übersetzungen.

»Ich bin das Licht«, sagte sie in die Stille des Korridors, »für mich gibt es keine Schranken. Ich befehle Euch, Euch zu öffnen, beim Geheimnis aller Geheimnisse. EDOM – EL – AHIM – SABBERT – ZUR – ADOM.«

Wie in der gestrigen Nacht stiegen die Flammen bei jedem Wort höher und schlossen sie nach der dritten Wiederholung ein. Wind tobte durch den Korridor und zerrte an ihrem Haar.

»LA – UM – IL – GAN«, fügte sie drei Mal bei, hielt dann den Atem an und schloss ihre Augen.

Der Wind verschwand mit den Flammen und Stille beherrschte die neue Umgebung. Contessina öffnete ihre Lider und musste ein paar Mal blinzeln um etwas zu erkennen. Sie war nicht mehr in den Katakomben, so viel stand fest. Aber sie war auch nicht in derselben Dunkelheit wie gestern.

Auf ihren Knien saß sie in grobem Kies und zwischen zwei mächtigen Hecken, die zu einem Doppeltor führten, das vor einem gigantischen Herrenhaus stand. Contessina legte den Kopf schief. Sie saß vor dem Manor, doch irgendwie wirkte es anders. Ihr Blick glitt gen Himmel. Bunte Lichter beherrschten die dunkle Nacht, die sich schleierhaft um die Sterne legten und von weiß zu rosa und lila wechselten. _Ich bin im Duat,_ dachte sie stirnrunzelnd. _Aber warum sehe ich das Manor?_

»Wenn man glaubt, dass man alles gesehen hat, kommst du daher und setzt noch einen drauf«, feixte eine bekannte Stimme und ließ Contessina so fest zusammenzucken, das ihr beinahe die Schale mit der Mischung aus der Hand fiel. Ihr Kopf zischte nach hinten und sie sah … Contessina klappte der Mund auf.

»A-aber«, stotterte sie und weitete die Augen. _Das kann nicht wahr sein, was macht er hier?_

»Dir auch eine schöne Nacht, Aphrodite«, grinste der große Mann mit seidig schwarzen Wellen und glänzenden grauen Augen. Seine drahtigen Beine waren in schwarze Stoffhosen gekleidet und sein Oberkörper wurde von einem weinroten Hemd bedeckt, dessen Knöpfe so weit geöffnet waren, dass sie ein paar Tattoos und Narben erblicken konnte.

»Sirius?«, kam es krächzend aus ihrer Kehle.

»Ich war auch überrascht, als sie mich hier her geholt haben«, grinste er weiter, streckte seine Hand aus und half ihr vom Kies auf. Contessinas Augen standen so weit offen, dass ihre Lider beinahe in den Höhlen verschwanden. _Habe ich etwas gegen den Kopf bekommen? Ist er wirklich hier, oder ist etwas schiefgelaufen?_

»Du hast alles richtig gemacht, kleine Aphrodite«, dementierte er ihre Befürchtung. Seine großen, warmen Hände legten sich auf ihre Wangen. »Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen«, sagte er lächelnd und drückte sie im nächsten Moment an sich.

Contessina war wie erstarrt und konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah. »Sirius?«, flüsterte sie und atmete den altvertrauten Duft seines glänzenden Haars ein. Wärme und Aufregung breiteten sich in ihr aus wie ein Laubfeuer.

»Ich bin’s wirklich«, antwortete er auf ihre nicht gestellte Frage.

»Aber du bist –«

»– tot? Ja, deshalb bin ich hier.« Für ihren Geschmack klang die Antwort viel zu fröhlich. Sirius legte die Arme auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie ein Stück zurück. Wieder begegnetet ihr dieses Grinsen, das voller Leben war. Contessina realisierte erst jetzt, wie sehr sie es vermisst hatte. »Eine Frau kam zu mir und bat mich dich zu führen. Ich glaube ihr Name war Ankhem? Anhesa?«

»Ankhesenamun?«, fragte sie überrascht und erntete ein Strahlen.

»Genau die!«, nickte er. »Sie sagte mir, du würdest heute kommen und meinte ich solle dir bei deinem Vorhaben helfen.« Contessina zog die Brauen zusammen. _Sie wissen es? Werde ich beobachtet?_ »Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, ich dachte erst du würdest sterben. Sowas kannst du mit meinem toten Herz doch nicht machen.« Feixend schmunzelte er und strich ihr durchs Haar.

Ankhesenamun hatte ihr Sirius geschickt um ihr zu helfen … Contessina biss sich auf die Unterlippe und bekam Tränen in die Augen. Dann legte sie stürmisch die Arme um Sirius und drückte sich fest an ihn. Sirius sagte nichts mehr, sondern legte seine Arme erneut um ihren Rücken und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren.

Contessina wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, doch als ihre Finger taub wurden und die Schale in ihrer Hand drohte zu fallen, ließ sie ihn los. »Es tut mir so leid was Bellatrix getan hat«, schluchzte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es eine Falle ist. Ich hätte Harry aufhalten müssen, aber –«

»Das war nicht deine Schuld, Contessina«, unterbrach er sie. »Niemand trägt die Schuld bis auf meine Cousine.« Er küsste ihre Stirn und strich ihr über die nassen Wangen. »Verschwenden wir unsere Zeit nicht mit belanglosem Kram. Die Frau hat mir ein paar Anweisungen dafür gegeben«, Sirius deutete auf ihre Schale. »Und sie meinte, dass du nicht länger als nötig bleiben darfst.«

Contessina nickte, doch innerlich wollte sie nichts lieber als sich noch hundert Mal zu entschuldigen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich vor ihr stand. Nun, _wirklich_ war relativ – Sirius war immer noch tot, doch irgendwie … Bevor sie Kopfschmerzen bekam sah sie zu ihrer Schale.

»Sie meinte du müsstest es einmal ums Grundstück verstreuen«, erklärte Sirius und warf einen Blick auf die vermischten Zutaten. »Na dann mal los.« Glucksend drehte er sich um und lief die Hecken entlang zum Außenbereich. Contessina sah ihm einen Moment dabei zu, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihm hinterherlief.

»Sie sagte zwar, dass ich keine Fragen stellen soll, aber die Wunden an deinem Arm machen mich stutzig, mal abgesehen davon, dass du im Jenseits gelandet bist ohne tot zu sein.«

Contessina sah von Sirius zu ihrem Arm und bemerkte, dass die Feuerbahnen verschwunden waren. Die oberflächlichen Schnitte der Runen waren getrocknet, aber die Stellen wo Blut hinabgetropft war, fingen den Blick auf.

»Ich praktiziere alte Magie«, antwortete sie ehrlich ohne zu viel zu verraten.

»Und dabei tätowiert man sich mit Messern?«, witzelte er und zog eine schwarze Braue hoch.

Contessina lächelte bei dem Anblick. Sie hatte ihn wirklich vermisst. »Das wird verheilen, keine große Sache.«

»Aha«, machte er. »Und die Sache mit den Lebenden unter Toten?«

Sie bogen zur Seite ab, an den Hecken vorbei und hinaus auf den Gehweg. Die oberen Stockwerke des Manor waren gut zu sehen und funkelten in seiner dunklen Pracht. Contessina stellte sich an die Grenze und nahm eine Prise der Mischung aus der Schale und verstreute sie im Kies. Sie nahm eine weitere Handvoll davon und machte sich auf den Weg um ihr Grundstück und verstreute alles in einer Linie.

»Ich bin nur ein Besucher, keine Sorge«, antwortete sie Minuten später, in denen Sirius ihr schweigend gefolgt war.

»Ein Besucher im Jenseits«, flötete er. »Glaubst du nicht, dass du eine gewisse Grenze überschreitest?«

»Voldemort hat sich in meinem Zuhause eingenistet«, sagte sie bitter und drehte sich zu ihm. Grau traf auf Grau. Contessina wurde von dem warmen Anblick seiner feixenden Augen beinahe aus der Bahn geworfen. _Hat Ankhesenamun wirklich gedacht Sirius zu sehen könnte mir dabei helfen mich zu konzentrieren?_ »Draco trägt das Dunkle Mal und mein Vater sitzt in Askaban. Also, selbst wenn ich Grenzen überschreite, bin ich gewillt die Konsequenzen zu tragen.«

Sirius blieb still und musterte ihr Gesicht. »Das tut mir leid«, sagte er dann und kam näher. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und stupste sie nach vorn. »Dann solltest du dich wohl besser beeilen.«

Contessina war froh, dass er die Unterhaltung kurz hielt, doch irgendwie passte es nicht zu Sirius. »Wie geht es dir?«, fragte sie misstrauisch und verstreute die Mischung.

»Hervorragend«, grinste er, »für jemanden der tot ist.« Contessina schluckte und schüttelte den Kopf über ihre Dummheit. »Ich bin hauptsächlich bei James und Lily.«

Contessina hob die Brauen. »Potter?« _Die sind auch hier? Sind alle Toten hier?_ Sie hatte geglaubt es wären nur Mitglieder ihrer Familie, die mit Genesis in Verbindung standen dort. Wenn hier jede verstorbene Seele rumlief, warum hatte sie sich dann in der Wüste die Beine wundgelaufen ohne jemanden zu treffen?

»Keine Ahnung, bisher habe ich nur die beiden getroffen«, ließ er ihre Neugier unbefriedigt zurück. »Sag, wie geht es Harry?«, fragte er sie dann unvorbereitet.

 _Tja,_ dachte sie zynisch, _wie geht es ihm wohl nach Dumbledores Tod?_ Mit wachsendem Ekel stellte sie fest, dass sie noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte, wie es Harry ging.

»Nicht sehr gut«, antwortete sie zögernd. »Er ist in Sicherheit, aber trotzdem …« Mehr konnte sie nicht über sich bringen, Sirius musste sich damit zufrieden geben. Contessina hoffte nur, dass ihre Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Harry war vermutlich noch in Hogwarts – sie war beinahe bereit darum zu beten – und von Lehrern, Auroren und Ordensmitgliedern umzingelt, die ihn beschützen würden. Solange er keine Dummheit ausheckte war er fürs Erste nicht gefährdet.

»Kümmerst du dich um ihn?«, fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.

Contessina blieb stehen und sah auf die Mischung zwischen ihren Fingern. »Ich verkehre mit Todessern und dem Übel selbst, also wie zum Henker, kannst du annehmen, dass ich mich um Harry kümmern kann?«, zischte sie und schritt davon. Sie hatte bereits ein ausreichend schweres Gewissen, das keine weitere Belastung ertragen würde. »Außerdem hat er genug Freunde und Erwachsene, die diesen Part übernehmen.«

Sirius sah ihr einen Moment beim Verstreuen zu und ging ihr dann nach. Erfreulicherweise schien er das Thema nicht mehr anschneiden zu wollen. _Das Jenseits scheint einem Plappermaul wohl gut zu tun._

Eine halbe Ewigkeit und wunde Fußsohlen später, kamen sie wieder vor dem Anfang der Hecken an. Die Mischung hatte für das gesamte Gelände gereicht und traf nun mit dem Beginn der Linie zusammen. Es bildete sich ein geschlossener Kreis um ihr Zuhause und ein bläuliches Licht erschien. Seichte Wände zogen sich von der Mischung am Boden raus und wuchsen hoch über sie hinaus. Contessina trat ein paar Schritte zurück und beobachtet, wie es um das gesamte Gelände geschah und sich eine gigantische Kuppel um das Manor bildete.

 _Sicherheit,_ dachte sie erleichtert und ließ die Schultern hängen. Laut der Beschreibung des Rituals, sorgte der Zauber dafür, dass niemand – nicht einmal der Dunkle Lord – sie in ihrem Zuhause anrühren konnte. Sollte es jemand wagen, würde derjenige vom Haus entfernt werden. Wie genau die Entfernung aussehen sollte, war nicht erklärt worden, doch Contessina war mit der Konsequenz zufrieden. Solange ihrem Bruder und ihrer Mutter nichts geschehen würde, war ihr jedes Mittel recht. Ein Haken an der Sache war, dass man Bellatrix ebenso wenig verletzten konnte, da sie laut Ansichten zur Familie gehörte. Ob Rodolphus und Rabastan vom Zauber dazugezählt wurden, wusste sie nicht mit Sicherheit, doch das nahm sie gerne in Kauf, wenn es bedeutete, dass sie vor den anderen sicher waren.

»Wow«, staune Sirius, der sich dicht neben sie gestellt hatte. »Das Ding ist sicherer als Hogwarts.«

»Dennoch bleibt es eine Drachenhöhle voller Schlangen«, sagte sie und bekam Gänsehaut, wenn sie an die ganzen Todesser dachte.

»Solange der Drache Feuer speit, kann niemand ihm etwas anhaben«, erwiderte Sirius und grinste breit. Contessina lächelte schwach und blickte zum Manor. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass alles so gelaufen war, wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatte.

»Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass du zurückgehst«, erinnerte er sie. Contessina nickte, doch dann runzelte sie die Stirn. _Wie komme ich zurück?_ »Deine Freundin sagte mir, du sollst die Augen schließen und dich konzentrieren«, half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

»Danke, Sirius«, lächelte sie ehrlich und nahm seine Hand. Sie wünschte sich, mehr für ihn tun zu können, doch sie konnte keine Toten zum Leben erwecken, egal wie sehr sie es wollte. _Zumindest weiß ich nicht wie._

»Es war schön dich wiederzusehen, Aphrodite.« Sirius legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie nochmal an sich. Seine Hand strich über ihr glattes Haar. Contessina erlaubte es sich, für einen Moment die Ruhe und Geborgenheit zu genießen. Gleich würde sie wieder in diesen wahrgewordenen Albtraum zurückkehren. »Oh, bevor ich es vergesse, die Frau meinte noch, du sollst mir eine Kette geben«, erinnerte er sich und löste seine Arme.

Contessina zog die Brauen zusammen. »Eine Kette?«, fragte sie unsicher. _Wieso sollte ich eine Kette dabei haben? Und warum sollte sie Sirius …?_ »Meinte sie einen Talisman?«, hakte sie nach und fasste sich an den Hals, um den die Goldkette mit dem Ankh-Kreuz hing.

»Ist doch dasselbe, oder nicht?«, feixte er und sah ebenfalls auf ihren Talisman.

Unwohlsein befiel sie, bei dem Gedanken ihn hergeben zu müssen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihn jemals wieder abzunehmen. »Bist du dir sicher?« Ihre Finger umklammerten den Anhänger.

»Sie sagte nicht warum, aber sie glaubte, dass es dir nutzen würde«, nickte er mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen.

Contessina verzog die Lippen und gab sich geschlagen. Ankhesenamun wusste besser was gut für sie war, und Contessina würde ihr Urteil gewiss nicht in Frage stellen. Sie löste ihre Hände von dem Anhänger und nahm ihn vom Hals. Sirius beugte den Kopf und sie hängte ihn ihm um den Nacken.

»Pass gut darauf auf«, sagte sie und kreiste die Schultern. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich nackt. Sie hatte den Talisman seit Wochen nicht abgenommen, ihn jetzt hergeben zu müssen, fühlte sich falsch an. Doch das leere Gefühl hielt nicht lange an, denn als sie sich verabschieden wollte, tropfte etwas auf ihre Lippe hinunter.

»Du blutest«, sagte er, bevor sie registriert hatte, was passierte. Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrer Nase und schon kam sie mit der dicken Flüssigkeit in Berührung. »Das ist wohl dein Stichwort.«

Contessina wischte sich das Blut ab und lächelte Sirius ein letztes Mal an. »Vielleicht sehen wir uns beim nächsten Mal wieder«, wagte sie zu hoffen und schloss ihre Augen. Sie fühlte Feuer in sich aufsteigen und tosenden Wind über ihre Haut streifen.

Als sie ihre Lider wieder öffnete lag sie auf dem steinernen Boden der Katakomben.

»Contessina!«, rief Draco ohrenbetäubend. Ihr Oberkörper war fest in seinen Armen, während seine Hand ständig mit dem Ärmel seines Hemds über ihr Gesicht wischte und das Blut von ihr entfernte. »Ich dachte du stirbst gleich!«, zischte er wütend.

Contessina versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch ihre Beine und Arme fühlten sich wie aus Blei an. Ihr Kopf pochte und Blut lief weiter aus ihrer Nase. Sie lehnte sich an Dracos Oberkörper und sah zu ihm hoch.

»Ich war fast soweit Severus zu holen!«, zischte er weiter und legte seinen Arm unter ihre Knie und hob sie vom kalten Boden auf. Contessinas Kopf surrte und sie war nicht mehr fähig sich zu verteidigen, weshalb sie ihn einfach reden ließ.

Er sammelte die Sachen mit dem Zauberstab ein und lief dann zum Ausgang um schnellstmöglich aus der Gruft zu verschwinden. Contessinas Lider blieben noch einen Moment offen, bevor sie die Müdigkeit überkam. Doch der Augenblick reichte, um zu sehen, dass Sirius gegenüber vom Ausgang stand und den Talisman zwischen den Fingern hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o  
> Ich hoffe euch hat die kleine Sirius-Überraschung gefallen :) Und bevor jemand fragt, nein, Sirius ist nicht von den Toten auferstanden. Allerdings habe ich vor ihn als Geist-Begleiter mit einzubauen. Sirius ist einfach ein schöner Charakter und ich war während des 5. Bandes fast so weit, ihn überleben zu lassen, aber dann habe ich mir diese Möglichkeit überlegt. Mal sehen wie das so bei euch ankommt.  
> PS: Im nächsten Kapitel trifft Contessina erstmals auf Voldemort ;)


	105. Der Dunkle Lord

Die nächsten Tage ging es Contessina so dreckig wie nie zuvor. Während der ersten vierundzwanzig Stunden nach dem Ritual, hatte sie mehrmals das Bewusstsein verloren und war in wirren Träumen versunken. Wenn sie dann mal wach gewesen war, hatte sie fürchten müssen an ihrem eigenen Blut zu ersticken, das in sekündlichen Hustenanfällen aus ihrer Kehle herausgekrochen kam. Ihre Magie war durch ihren Zustand so schwach und nutzlos gewesen, dass Genesis sich nicht mehr hatte verstecken lassen, und sie geleuchtet hatte wie ein brennender Weihnachtsbaum. Das hatte zur Folge gehabt, dass Draco ihre Mutter ständig aus ihrem Zimmer hatte scheuchen müssen und jeden anderen, der sich hatte Zutritt verschaffen wollen. Ihr Zwilling hatte kaum ein Auge zubekommen und war während der Versammlungen beim Dunklen Lord so wachsam wie ein Koala gewesen. Contessina hatte davon nicht viel mitbekommen, denn ihr pochender Kopf hatte sich geweigert auch nur eine winzige Information aufzunehmen.

Am zweiten Tag hatte sie sich schon wesentlich besser gefühlt, der Husten und die Schwäche waren soweit verschwunden, dass sie sich im Bett hatte aufrichten können. Ihr Verstand hatte ihr sogar erlaubt, ein paar Seiten vom Buch des Toths zu übersetzen. Aber sobald sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, von ihrem Bett aufzustehen, wäre sie beinahe wieder bewusstlos geworden.

Die Runen, die sie sich in die Haut geschnitten hatte, waren bereits verheilt und blieben als ebenso rote Male zurück, wie das Ouroboros-Zeichen auf ihrem Schulterblatt. Draco starrte die Stellen immer noch mit Missachtung und Wut an. Sobald sie ein freies Ohr gehabt hatte, war er aufgeplustert wie ein waschechter, englischer Pfau aus dem Manor und hatte ihr die Worte um die Ohren geschlagen wie einen Cricket-Schläger. Er hatte solange geschrien, bis seine Stimme vor Heiserkeit gebrochen war. Contessina hatte der Anklage still gelauscht und nicht gewusst, was sie antworten konnte, ohne einen erneuten Ausbruch zu riskieren, weshalb sie sich entschuldigt und ihn geküsst hatte. Sie war abermals froh gewesen, dass ihr Bruder nicht die nachtragende Art ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte.

Der dritte Tag hingegen war vollkommen anders verlaufen als ihre wüstesten Träume ihr hätten weismachen können. Draco war am Vormittag mit den Todessern aufgebrochen um einen Auftrag zu erledigen, von dem er sich geweigert hatte ihr zu erzählen. Contessina hatte sich bis Mittag ausgeruht und dann ihre ersten Schritte in ihrem Zimmer versucht. Ara und die beiden Wolfshunde, Ivar und Ilsø, hatten ihr dabei winselnd zugesehen und waren zu ihr gerauscht als sie auf die Knie gestürzt war. Contessina musste zähneknirschend hinnehmen, dass sie schwächer war als bei ihrer Schwarzwurzel-Vergiftung. Damals war alles ohne ihr Bewusstsein abgelaufen und ihr Körper hatte genug Zeit bekommen sich zu regenerieren, doch jetzt ließ sie sich kaum eine Sekunde um zu entspannen. _Wie soll man in einem Haus voller Todesser und Voldemort ruhig werden?_ Nachdem sie es schließlich geschafft hatte zum Kamin und wieder zurück zu laufen, war sie erschöpft in ihr Bett gesunken und hatte sich ihrem Buch zugewandt.

Als der Abend ins Land zog und der Nebel vor ihrem Fenster dichter wurde, schloss Contessina das Buch des Toths und legte ihre Übersetzungen beiseite. Sie ließ ihre müden Augen durch den Raum schweifen und entdeckte ihr Wasserglas am Couchtisch, das neben ihrem unangerührten Essen stand. Es war merkwürdig, doch seit Genesis erwacht war, hatte sie keinen Hunger mehr. Sie hatte es die letzten Tage über versucht, aber alles was sie zerkaute, schmeckte wie alte Lumpen. Draco zuliebe hatte sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen und alles einfach hinuntergewürgt, doch wenn er nicht bei ihr war, stellte sie ihr Essen Ara zur Verfügung oder ließ es stehen bis die Elfen es abräumten.

Ihre Augen hefteten sich an das Wasserglas und Erinnerungen an ihre derzeitige Situation flammten auf. Contessina atmete tief durch. Sie musste endlich anfangen an ihren Konditionen zu arbeiten und ihre neuen Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle bekommen. Genesis war ein Geschenk und sie musste lernen es zu nutzen, bevor irgendjemand sich an ihrer Familie vergreifen konnte. _Wenn ich nicht die beschützen kann, die ich liebe, was bringen mir dann solche Kräfte?_

Contessina schloss die Augen und suchte nach dem glühenden Funken ihres Inneren. Dabei hielt sie bewusst Abstand von der krallenbesetzten Bestie, die sich seit dem Vorfall im Badehaus nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Innerhalb von Sekunden erwachte ihr Körper zum Leben und das fleischgewordene Feuer raste durch ihre Adern. Sie streckte ihre leuchtende Hand nach dem Glas aus und starrte gebannt in dessen Richtung. Ivar gab neben ihrem Bett ein Winseln von sich, doch Ara auf ihrem Schoß sah Contessina gespannt zu.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, aber dann begann das Glas zu erzittern bis es sich schließlich bewegte. Contessina wollte jauchzend aufspringen, konzentrierte sich aber weiter auf ihr Treiben. Das Glas erhob sich vom Tisch und segelte durch die Luft. Wasser schwappte vom Rand und als es bei ihr ankam, war es halbleer. Contessina legte ihre glühende Hand um das Glas und grinste. Erleichterung und Ehrgeiz stiegen in ihr auf. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu den Wasserpfützen am Boden und hielt das Glas in dieselbe Richtung und streckte ihre Hand danach aus. Sie kreiste die Schultern und hielt die Handfläche nach oben, ihre Finger tanzten hoch und krümmten sich. In ihrer Brust wurde ein kleines Ziepen freigesetzt, das sie getrost ignorierte.

Bei ihrem zweiten Versuch ging es deutlich schneller. Die Pfützen saugten sich zu dicken Wassertropfen zusammen und erhoben sich schwerfällig in die Luft. Contessina stockte der Atem, ihre Hände prickelten. Sie erhob sich auf die Knie und rutschte bis zum Rand ihres Bettes. Ara kletterte einen der Bettpfosten hinauf zum Baldachin und verfolgte die Bewegungen der Wassertropfen mit glitzernden Augen. Contessinas Herz klopfte so schnell, dass es gegen ihren Brustkorb drückte, doch sobald die Tropfen in dem Glas gelandet waren, sprang sie auf und hüpfte durch ihr Zimmer. Dabei schwappte des Wasser wieder heraus, doch es war ihr egal. Sie war überwältigt vor Freude. Wenn sie sich jetzt konzentrierte und die nächsten Wochen pausenlos übte und lernte, würde sie es bald mit den Todesser aufnehmen können – zumindest hegte sie die Hoffnung, dass es so sein würde, denn mit Gewissheit konnte sie es nicht sagen. Sie wusste nicht was Genesis anstellen konnte, doch wenn es so gut wie verboten war diese Magie zu nutzen, musste es einen guten Grund geben. Der einzige der ihr dabei einfiel, war Angst. Angst vor der ungewissen Macht, die nur bestimmten Hexen zugänglich war. Und Angst war genau das, was sie brauchte, wenn sie sich Todessern gegenüber durchsetzen wollte.

»Was genau soll das werden?«

Contessina schrie auf und ließ das Glas fallen, sodass es am Boden zersplitterte. Ihr Herz setzte aus als sie zu einer Gestalt an ihrem Fenster blickte. Sämtliche Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken und ihre Lungen hörten einen Moment auf zu arbeiten. Ihre Augen drohten aus ihren Höhlen zu rutschen. Groß und schlank, schwarz glänzende Wellen und feixend graue Augen. _Habe ich Wahnvorstellungen?_

»Du bist überrascht mich zu sehen? Ich dachte du hättest mich bemerkt als dein Bruder dich weggetragen hat?«, sprach er erneut. Ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete seine Züge als er durch den Raum blickte und auf den Füßen vor und zurück wippte.

»W-wie?«, stotterte sie und blinzelte mehrmals mit den Lidern. _Habe ich den Verstand verloren? Träume ich?_

Sirius wandte sich zu ihr und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihren Talisman um seinen Hals. Grinsend warf er sein schulterlanges Haar nach hinten. »Anscheinend hat deine Freundin den Eindruck, du benötigst dauerhafte Führung.« Feixend schnalzte er mit der Zunge und steuerte auf ihr Bett zu, wo er sich unter Ara fallen ließ und seufzte. »Egal wie sehr ich meine Familie verachte, die Luxusbetten bleiben fantastisch!« Er legte sich zurück und breitete die Arme aus.

Contessina stand in den Scherben, während das Wasser zwischen ihre Zehen lief. Kopfschmerzen setzen ein und sie begann zu schwanken. _I_ _ch habe mir Sirius in den Katakomben also nicht eingebildet … oder bilde ich ihn mir gerade ein?_ Ihr Schädel drohte zu platzen. Sie lehnte sich an die Rückenlehne ihrer Couch und hielt sich die glühenden Hände vors Gesicht.

»Freust du dich nicht mich zu sehen? Letztes Mal habe ich eine herzlichere Begrüßung bekommen.« Er zog eine Schnute und legte sich die Hand aufs Herz.

»B-bist … bist du real?«, brachte sie stockend heraus. _Das ist Wahnsinn, Sirius kann nicht hier sein. Oder doch? Kann Genesis Tote wiedererwecken? Oder liegt es am Talisman? Kann der Talisman Tote wiedererwecken?_ Mit jedem Gedanken wurde das Verlangen, ihren Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen stärker.

»Sag du’s mir«, lachte er und setzte sich auf. »Du spielst mit dem Feuer und sprichst Rituale aus, die vor tausenden Jahren jemand geschrieben hat. Mal abgesehen davon, siehst du aus wie ein Vulkan kurz vor der Eruption.« Seine sonst so klare Stimme klang forsch, dennoch schien er belustigt über die ganze Sache. Contessina hingegen glaubte, gleich in den nächsten Fiebertraum zu stürzen – falls das nicht schon passiert war.

»Ich war das nicht«, schüttelte sie entgeistert den Kopf. »Der Talisman muss –« Als ihr klar wurde wie lächerlich das klang, brach sie den Satz ab. _Wie sollte ein Talisman Tote wiederbeleben? Wenn das möglich wäre, hätten meine Vorfahren ihn sicher schon für sich verwendet._

 _Warte,_ dachte sie stirnrunzelnd. _Ist Sirius überhaupt lebendig?_ Mit zitternden Gliedern kam sie ihm näher um es herauszufinden. Sirius wusste was sie vorhatte und grinste über beide Ohren. Contessina verharrte wenige Zentimeter vor ihm. _Das ist doch bescheuert,_ schimpfte sie. _Sirius ist tot!_ Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und griff nach seiner Schulter. Ihre Hand segelte mitten hindurch. Contessina verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und landete auf der Matratze. Ein Schauer breitete sich über ihren Rücken aus und sie kroch blitzschnell auf das Kopfende zu. Hastig drehte sie sich um und sah Sirius an Ort und Stelle sitzen. Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. _Er ist tot,_ schalkte ihr Verstand sie für die Hoffnung, die sie eine Sekunde empfunden hatte. _Aber was ist er jetzt?_ _Ein Geist kann er nicht sein, Geister sehen anders aus, so wie die aus Hogwarts, perlweiß und schimmernd._ Sirius hingegen sah echt aus. Er trug einen gryffindorroten Umhang, darunter ein schwarzes Hemd mit goldenen Knöpfen und eine graue Hose. Der kurze Bart, an den sie sich erinnerte, war verschwunden und ließ ihn glatt zehn Jahre jünger wirken. Alles in allem sah er aus wie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung. _Aber was macht er hier? Und was genau ist er?_

»Für Antworten solltest du wohl deine Freundin besuchen«, sagte Sirius und zuckte mit den Schultern, als würde er ein belangloses Thema aus dem Tagespropheten besprechen.

Contessina schüttelte es bei dem Gedanken wieder ins Jenseits zurückzukehren. Sie spürte, dass sie sich nicht zu oft dorthin begeben sollte. _Wer weiß wie lang ich das nächste Mal außer Gefecht gesetzt wäre?_ Sie musste zuerst Fortschritte bei ihrer neuen Magie machen, dann konnte sie sich anderen Dingen widmen.

»Bald«, antwortete sie und nickte sich selbst zu. _Das ist verrückt,_ wiederholte sie innerlich. Sie hatte in den vergangen Tagen vieles erlebt, dass sie nicht erklären konnte, aber das … den toten Sirius halb lebendig in ihrem Zimmer zu haben war … grotesk und zermürbend. _Was wird Draco dazu sagen? Kann er ihn überhaupt sehen_? Wenn nicht, musste das der Beweis sein, dass sie an der Schwelle des Wahnsinns stand. Vielleicht hatte sie zu viel Blut verloren um bei Verstand zu bleiben …

Plötzlich kam ihr ein weiterer Gedanken in den Sinn. »Du bist schon seit drei Tagen hier?«, sagte sie stirnrunzelnd. »Warum kommst du erst jetzt?«

Sirius verzog die Lippen und seufzte unglücklich. Er drehte sich ganz zu ihr rum und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Bettpfosten. »Als ihr aus den Katakomben verschwunden seid, bin ich eine Weile rumgeirrt. Ich war verwirrt und wusste nicht was ich hier verloren habe, also dachte ich, dass Narzissa mich hier eingemauert hat und ich deswegen zurückkehren konnte. Merlin sei Dank liegen meine staubigen Knochen nicht hier.« Ein freudloses Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle. Contessina war sich nicht sicher, ob es überhaupt einen Leichnam von Sirius gab. Ihrem Wissen nach, war er in der Mysteriumsabteilung _verschwunden._ »Als die Suche erfolglos blieb, bin ich nach oben gestiefelt und habe mir dieses bescheidene Anwesen angesehen.« Das feixende Grinsen kehrte zurück und er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

»Hat dich jemand gesehen?«, kam es aus ihr rausgeschossen.

»Nein«, seufzte er. »Das widerwärtige Pack da unten ist durch mich hindurchgegangen als wäre ich Luft. Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl selbst im Tod nicht.« Für ihren Geschmack sah er das alles viel zu locker, als wäre es völlig normal hier bei ihr zu sein. Aber wenigstens wusste sie jetzt, dass es gut möglich war, dass sie gerade den Verstand verlor.

Als sie ihre nächste Frage stellen wollte, drang ein Aufschrei aus der Eingangshalle an Contessina Gehör und ließ sie zusammenzucken.

»Was ist?«, fragte Sirius, der nichts zu hören schien.

Contessina sprang von ihrem Bett auf, verscheuchte die Sternchen vor ihren Augen und konzentrierte sich um ihren neuen Anblick verschwinden zu lassen. Die glühenden Adern zogen sich zurück unter ihre Haut, in ihren Augen trat das kalte Nebelgrau an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz.

Contessina lief zur Tür hinaus, mit Sirius auf den Fersen, und die Treppen bis zum ersten Stock hinunter. Auf der Treppe zur Eingangshalle traten zwanzig Gestalten hinauf und kamen ihr entgegen. Contessina verharrte am Geländer und krallte ihre Finger in das blanke Silber. Ihr wurde klar, warum Draco kein Wort über den Auftrag verloren hatte. Ihr Magen konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er vor Wut Feuer spuken wollte, oder ob sie sich übergeben sollte.

Draco trat schwerfällig die Stufen hinauf und stützte dabei einen hochgewachsenen Mann mit dreckigem, silberblondem Haar, der ihrem Vater unheimlich ähnlich sah, doch in keiner Weise der war, den sie kannte. Wie fünf weitere Todesser trug er eine graue Kluft, die mit Steinstaub und Brandlöchern übersäht war.

»Dumbledore hat das Ministerium gewarnt«, murmelte Sirius neben ihr und betrachtete zerknirscht, wie die Todesser sich einen Weg in den Speisesaal bahnten. Allen voran tanzte Bellatrix um ihren Ehemann herum, dem der Sieg ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Denjenigen, die das letzte Jahr nicht im Gefängnis verbracht hatten, war nach Feiern und Trinken zumute, doch die entflohenen Häftlinge konnten sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie würden nur kurz versorgt werden und dann wahrscheinlich in einem Gästezimmer mehrere Tage lang durchschlafen.

Contessina entdeckte ihre Mutter neben Draco, die keinerlei Anstalten machte ihrem Ehemann unter die Arme zu greifen. Sie war erleichtert ihn wohlauf zu sehen, doch Contessina kannte ihre Mutter zu gut um nicht zu wissen, dass sie ihren Vater insgeheim verfluchte. Was sie das letzte Jahr über hatte erdulden müssen war mehr als ihre Seele hatte vertragen können. Dennoch verzog sie sich in den Speisesaal und scheuchte die aufgeregten Hauselfen umher.

»Willst du nicht nach Daddy sehen?«, riss Rabastans lauernde Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Contessina zuckte und sah den Bruder ihres Onkels wenige Meter von sich entfernt, an der Treppe. Unwohlsein überfiel sie bei dem Gedanken, wie nah er an sie hatte schleichen können. Er hatte eine Augenbraue spöttisch gehoben und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Neuankömmlinge.

Einen Moment blinzelte sie ihn bloß an und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. _Will ich zu Vater?_ Zu ihrem Erschrecken schrie ihr Kopf ein klares _Nein_ heraus. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran sich dem Häufchen Elend zu nähern, der nur ein Schatten des Mannes war, dem sie einst hinterhergedackelt war.

Seit er nach Askaban gekommen war, hatte sie sich ihre erste Begegnung vorgestellt, doch keine Version war so abgelaufen. Jede Vorstellung hatte auf die gleiche Weise geendet; Sie war sauer wegen allem was er getan und nicht getan hatte, doch sie liebte ihn dennoch und kümmerte sich um ihn. Jetzt fühlte sie weder Fürsorge noch Wut – sie fühlte rein gar nichts, dass sie auf ihren Vater projizieren konnte.

Verwirrt von der neuen Erkenntnis schüttelte sie kaum merklich den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste. Sie spürte wie das Feuer in ihr aufstieg und drohte ihre Zauber niederzureißen. Ohne ein Wort stürzte sie die Treppen hinauf und verkroch sich in die Sicherheit ihres Zimmers. Kaum war die Tür im Schloss eingerastet, brach Genesis aus ihrer Haut und strahlte wie durch Risse einer Eierschale. Sie musste nicht in einen Spiegel sehen um zu wissen, dass ihre Iris in Flammen stand.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Contessina als hätte eine gigantische Nebelwand sie von der Außenwelt abgetrennt. Sie verbrachte Tag und Nacht in ihrem Zimmer, arbeitete an ihren Fähigkeiten, übersetzte das Buch des Toths und teilte abends das Bett mit ihrem Bruder. Sie ging weder zum Essen in den Saal, noch übertrat sie die Schwelle ihrer Zimmertür, auch nicht dann, als ihre Mutter sie gebeten hatte mit ihr einen Spaziergang im Garten zu machen.

Ihren Vater hatte sie bisher erfolgreich gemieden. Sie hatte seine Stimme ein paar Mal gehört, doch seit seiner Ankunft war sie ihm nicht unter die Augen getreten. Es zermürbte sie noch immer, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte was sie empfinden sollte, aber Sirius leistete gute Arbeit darin sie mit seinem pausenlosen Gequatsche abzulenken.

Das war noch eine Sache, bei der sie nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Sirius war dauernd bei ihr und quasselte. Selbst wenn sie sich mit Draco unterhielt, gab er seine Kommentare dazu und brachte Contessina halb aus der Fassung. Draco hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass sie andauernd gereizte Blicke zur _leeren Luft_ warf, aber sich noch nicht dazu geäußert. Contessina wüsste auch nicht, wie sie ihm das erklären sollte ohne wie eine Verrückte zu klingen.

Am schlimmsten war jedoch der Moment gewesen, in dem Sirius verstanden hatte, was sie und ihr Bruder hinter verschlossener Tür trieben. Er war gryffindorrot angelaufen und hatte sich wie eine dicke Wachtel aufgeplustert. Contessina hatte versucht ihn zu ignorieren und Draco weiterhin zu küssen, doch die Schimpftirade von Sirius hatte jegliche Erregung zunichte Gemacht. Selbst als sie die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte, hatte er einfach seinen Kopf hindurchgestreckt und weiter geflucht.

Tagelang war er ihr in den Ohren gelegen und hatte versucht sie reinzuwaschen, ihr klarzumachen, was für eine abscheuliche Sache sie da trieben und welch ein Verrat es Harry gegenüber war. Daraufhin hatte sie ihm fauchend erklärt, was mit ihrer Beziehung zu Harry im letzten Schuljahr geschehen war. Sirius hatte entsetzt den Mund verzogen und schwieg seither verbittert. Die meiste Zeit über saß er neben dem Kamin auf der Couch in ihrem Zimmer und blickte sie zornerfüllt an. Sobald Draco dazukam, schnaubte er verächtlich und wechselte den Raum bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Im Tagespropheten war noch kein Wort über den Ausbruch der Häftlinge aus Askaban erschienen. Das Ministerium versuchte diesen Fakt mit allen Mitteln geheim zu halten und sprach dauernd darüber, dass sie alles unter Kontrolle hatten und sie schwere Maßnahmen gegen jedwede Todesser-Aktivitäten einleiteten.

In der Muggelwelt herrschte genauso wenig Kontrolle wie in der Welt der Zauberer und Hexen. Täglich wurde über Entführungen berichtet, Züge entgleisten und Explosionen geschahen grundlos. Contessina war sich sicher, dass es noch schlimmer wurde sobald der Dunkle Lord das Ministerium korrumpiert hatte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis es soweit war. Von da an würden die Dinge steil bergab gehen.

Contessina versuchte sich von all den Nachrichten und Ereignissen nicht beeinflussen zu lassen und trainierte wie eine Besessene ihre Fähigkeiten. Mittleiweile konnte sie mehrere Gläser Wasser durch die Luft schweben lasse, ohne das etwas verschüttet wurde. Sie war sogar so weit gekommen, dass sie das Wasser aus den Gläsern entnehmen und zu Figuren formen konnte. Ihr war klar, dass man damit keine ausgefeilte Kampfstrategie entwickeln konnte, aber sie musste klein anfangen um sich nicht zu überlassen. Denn bei ihrem fünften schwebenden Glas Wasser, hatte sie gemerkt wie ihr das Blut aus der Nase lief und ihr das halbe Kleid ruinierte. Ihr Körper befand sich noch nicht im Einklang mit der Übernahme, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich das Ziepen in ihrer Brust zu einem Stechen formte, wenn sie zu lange trainierte. Trotzdem führte sie Draco stolz vor wie sie die Dinge mit ihren Händen steuerte. Es waren nur kleine Sachen, wie die Vorhänge ohne Berührung schließen, oder Bücher vom Tisch zu lassen, aber Draco wurde dadurch von seinem Tag abgelenkt und kam auf andere Gedanken. Manchmal konnte sie ihn sogar zum Lachen bringen.

Als sie Anfang Juli neben Ivar am Boden saß und Ara durch die Luft wandeln ließ, hörte sie, wie jemand die Stufen zu ihrem Flügel erklomm. Noch eine Sache, die ihr in letzter Zeit aufgefallen war. Ihr Gehör würde von Tag zu Tag schärfer und ließ sie mittlerweile sogar die Gespräche ihrer Eltern im Ostflügel belauschen. Zu Beginn war es unheimlich und teilweise Nerv tötend gewesen, plötzlich mehr zu hören als man wollte. Vor allem die krächzenden und schnatternden Töne des Geflügels im Park waren schlafraubend. Es hatte sie einiges an Kraft gekostet, zu lernen welche Dinge sie ausblenden konnte und welche wichtig sein können.

Contessinas Konzentration brach und Ara landete mit schrillem Aufschrei auf der Couch. Sofort legte sie einen Verschleierungszauber über sich, damit ihre Adern und die rötlichen Narben der Runen zurück unter ihre Haut krochen. Sie trug durch die Wärme, die sich trotz Nebel ins Manor schlich, nur ein kurzärmliges, grünes Kleid, das sich mit einem Gürtel eng um ihre Taille legte. Ihre nackten Beine steckten in Riemchenpumps.

Sobald der Besucher an ihre Tür klopfte, erhob sie sich und öffnete ihm. Mit einem verkniffenen Ausdruck im Gesicht stand Rabastan vor ihr und fummelte unruhig an seinen Haaren herum. Seine schmale Gestalt wurde von schwarzen Hosen und einem silbrigen Hemd betont. Die straffe Haut wirkte kalkweiß und betonte das geisterhafte Grün seiner mandelförmigen Augen umso mehr.

»Der Dunkle Lord hat zu einer Versammlung im Saal berufen«, brachte er über die Lippen und hob auffordernd das Kinn. Wenn sie nicht von dem Gedanken Voldemort zu begegnen abgelenkt wäre, könnte sie darüber nachdenken, was an Rabastans Auftreten nicht stimmte, doch sie war nicht fähig an etwas anderen zu denken als den Schrecken, der ihr über den Rücken kroch. Sie musste sich beruhigend zusprechen, dass niemanden ihnen innerhalb dieser Mauern etwas anhaben konnte, nicht einmal _er._

Contessina konnte sich ein Nicken abringen und trat zu Rabastan hinaus. _Ich werde Voldemort begegnen._ Ihr Herz schlug wild in ihrer Brust, so heftig, dass sie ihre Kontrolle ins Wanken brachte. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, niemand durfte mitkriegen, was sie getan hatte. Wenn sie sich ruhig verhalten würde, müsste alles gut gehen – solange der Dunkle Lord nicht irgendwas _Besonderes_ geplant hatte. Contessina konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum er auch sie zu einer Versammlung gerufen hatte. War es weil er die Malfoys demütigen wollte, so wie alle anderen Todesser es taten? Der nächste Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Das würde eine Zerreißprobe werden.

»Tu das nicht!«, zischte Sirius‘ Stimme zu ihrer Linken als sie mit Rabastan die Stufen hinunterlief. Er erschien neben ihr und hatte einen gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen. Wenn er sie berühren könnte, hätte er sie sicher gepackt und weggeschleift. »Contessina, du musst verschwinden«, sprach er eindringlich weiter. »Wenn er es herausfindet was du jetzt kannst, wird er dich entweder benutzen oder direkt umbringen!«

Contessina versuchte seine Anwesenheit auszublenden, doch das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Dass sie nichts sagen konnte um ihn zu beruhigen oder verscheuchen, war keine Hilfe. Rabastan durfte nicht mitkriegen wie sie sich mit _der Luft_ unterhielt. Sie hatte ihn immer noch nicht einschätzen können und das würde sich in den nächsten Sekunden auch nicht ändern.

»Das ist deine Chance!«, gestikulierte er wild mit den Händen. »Sie sind alle im Saal, du kannst jetzt abhauen und zum Orden flüchten!«

»Ich gehe nicht ohne Draco«, rutschte es ihr zischend raus.

Rabastan drehte sich zu ihr um, verengte die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. »Draco ist bereits unten, mitsamt dem Rest.«

Contessina biss sich auf die Zunge und ging still weiter. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Sirius nicht mit in den Saal kommen würde. Der Großteil von Voldemorts Anhängern hatte zwar einen Sprung im Zauberstab, aber sie bezweifelte, dass einer von ihnen mitten in einer Versammlung _Selbstgespräche_ führte.

»Denk einmal nur an dich!«, fluchte Sirius. »Ich musste es damals auch tun.«

 _Und das Endergebnis spiegelt sich im Tod deines Bruders wieder!,_ wollte sie ihm entgegenschleudern, doch sie verkniff es sich und stieg die letzten Stufen hinab. »Bleib draußen!«, zischte sie stattdessen und folgte Rabastan in den Saal.

So gut wie alle Todesser und Anhänger waren anwesend und saßen schweigend an dem langen verzierten Tafel-Tisch. Eine Faust ballte sich um ihre Eingeweide als sie aus dem Augenwinkel die Gestalt am Kopfende erkannte. _Voldemort._ Seine blasse Haut leuchtete durch die Düsternis des Saals. Das haarlose, schlangenähnliche Gesicht mit Schlitzen als Nasenlöchern und funkelnden roten Augen mit senkrechten Pupillen, war dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin über dem großen, glänzenden Spiegel zugewandt.

Ohne es zu wollen, bewegten sich Contessinas Nasenflügel und etwas scheußliches überrannte ihre Sinne. Es war ein starker Geruch, der _ihn_ umgab – menschlich und gleichzeitig unmenschlich. Er roch falsch. Wie eine verwesende Leiche, die vergessen wurde weiter unter der Erde zu vergraben. Süßlich, penetrant und so dunkel, das ihr übel wurde.

Bevor sie die Gelegenheit bekam ihre Magensäure aufsteigen zu lassen, legte Rabastan seine Hand um ihren Oberarm und geleitete sie unauffällig zu dem freien Platz neben ihrem Bruder. Er nahm den Stuhl neben ihr und wandte seinen Blick nach vorn, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten.

Contessina wagte es nicht in seine Richtung zu sehen, geschweige denn zu irgendjemandem sonst. Sie griff nur nach Dracos Hand unter dem Schutz der Tischplatte und drückte sie. Draco, der links neben ihrem Vater saß, sah zu ihr rüber. Sie spürte das Zittern das durch seinen Körper ging.

»Güter Gryffindor«, keuchte Sirius, der ihr wie eine lästige Mücke gefolgt war. Er stand vollkommen unbemerkt neben Mr Nott, Theodores Vater, und sah mit offenem Mund zu Voldemort und den anderen Todessern. »Bellatrix«, knurrte er, als er seine Cousine nicht neben ihrer Mutter entdeckte. Seine Augen verengten sich und warfen giftige Blicke in ihre Richtung.

Contessina atmete durch ihren Mund aus und wollte sich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren als die Plaudertasche oder den fauligen Geruch, doch es verlangte ein seltsamer Schatten nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Blinzelnd sah sie über sich und bemerkte erstmals eine bewusstlose Gestalt mit dem Kopf nach unten in der Luft schweben. Langsam zog der weibliche Körper Kreise um sich selbst, als zöge ein Puppenspieler an ihren Seilen. Als sie die Frau als Professor Burbage, die Lehrerin für Muggelkunde aus Hogwarts erkannte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte Rabastan die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen. _Seit wann ist sie hier?_

Sirius‘ ohnehin schon entsetzter Blick fiel ebenfalls auf ihre Professorin. Er musste sich die Hand auf den Mund legen um nicht aufzuschreien. Doch es blieb keine Zeit sich über Professor Burbage Gedanken zu machen, denn Severus und Mr Yaxley kamen gerade durch die Flügeltüren herein.

»Yaxley. Snape.« Voldemorts hohe, klare Stimme kroch wie ein Kakerlake über die Haut der Anwesenden. »Ihr kommt äußerst spät.«

Durch Contessinas Glieder rann ein Schauer nach dem anderen. Die Verschleierungszauber aufrecht zu erhalten, fühlte sich plötzlich an, als würde sie versuchen Wasser mit ihren Händen zu fangen – sie entglitten ihr.

»Severus, hierher«, sagte Voldemort und deutete auf den Platz direkt zu seiner Rechten. »Yaxley – neben Dolohow.«

Contessina empfand zum ersten Mal weder Freude noch Sicherheit beim Anblick ihres Paten. Seit der Nacht von Dumbledores Ermordung und ihrer Flucht aus Hogwarts, hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Es kam ihr vor, als wäre das vor Monate gewesen.

Voldemort sprach Severus zuerst an. »Nun?«

»Mylord, der Orden des Phönix hat die Absicht, Harry Potter am nächsten Samstag bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit von seinem gegenwärtigen sicheren Aufenthaltsort wegzubringen.«

Während aller Augen auf Severus und dem Dunklen Lord lagen, schluckte Contessina und versuchte ihre Stimmen auszublenden. _Harry,_ flüsterte ein schwaches Gefühl in ihrer Brust.

»Samstag … bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit«, wiederholte Voldemort. Seine roten Augen fixierten Severus‘ Onyxe mit solcher Eindringlichkeit, dass einige wegsahen, aus Angst, sie selbst könnten von dem flammenden Blick versengt werden. Severus jedoch schaute ruhig zurück in Voldemorts Gesicht, und nach ein, zwei Augenblicken krümmte sich Voldemorts lippenloser Mund zu einer Art Lächeln.

»Gut. Sehr gut. Und diese Information stammt –«

»Von der Quelle, über die wir gesprochen haben«, sagte Severus.

Contessina blickte zu Sirius, der fassungslos neben Mr Nott stand, der schräg gegenüber von Contessina saß. Sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er verzweifelt etwas tun wollte, doch ihm waren die Hände gebunden.

»Mylord.« Yaxley hatte sich vorgeneigt und blickte über den langen Tisch zu Voldemort und Severus. »Mylord, ich habe anderes gehört.« Yaxley wartete, doch Voldemort sagte nichts, deshalb fuhr er fort: »Dawlish, der Auror, hat beiläufig erwähnt, dass Potter erst am Dreißigsten fortgebracht wird, in der Nacht bevor er siebzehn wird.«

Severus lächelte und erinnerte sie ein weiteres Mal daran, wie faszinierend gut er seine Maske anbehalten konnte. »Meine Quelle hat mir gesagt, dass man plant, eine falsche Spur zu legen; das wird sie wohl sein. Dawlish wurde mit Sicherheit einem Verwechslungszauber unterworfen. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, er gilt als anfällig.«

»Verräter!«, war alles was Sirius über seine wutverzerrten Lippen brachte.

Contessina verstärkte den Druck um Dracos Hand und sah zur dunkelgrünen Tapete der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Silberne Ornamente waren zu einem Muster verflochten, das sie als Kind oft mit den Fingern nachgefahren war, wenn sie sich hinter den Flügeltüren vor ihrer Mutter versteckt hatte, die sie mal wieder zum Nachmittagstee bei ihren Freundinnen mitschleifen wollte.

»Nun, Yaxley?«, rief Voldemort den Tisch hinunter und riss Contessina gewaltsam aus ihren Erinnerungen. »Wird das Ministerium bis nächsten Samstag gefallen sein?«

Yaxley straffte die Schultern. »Mylord, dazu habe ich gute Neuigkeiten. Es ist mir – unter Schwierigkeiten und mit großer Mühe – gelungen, Pius Thicknesse einem Imperius-Fluch zu unterwerfen.«

»Das ist ein Anfang«, sagte Voldemort. »Aber Thicknesse ist nur ein einziger Mann. Scrimgeour muss von unseren Leuten umringt sein, ehe ich handle. Ein gescheiterter Anschlag auf das Leben des Ministers würde mich weit zurückwerfen.«

Contessina bewunderte seine abgeschätzte Zielstrebigkeit. Einige Todesser am Tisch würde die Macht an sich reißen, indem sie dem Minister nachts die Kehle aufschlitzten. Doch der Dunkle Lord wartet auf den richtigen Augenblick. Er hatte sich ein Gesicht für die Öffentlichkeit rausgesucht und würde sich im Hintergrund um den Rest kümmern.

»Umso besser«, hörte sie Voldemort als ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückkehrte. »Er wird aus der Deckung kommen müssen. Da ist er leichter zu fassen, wesentlich leichter.« Er sah zu dem Körper von Professor Burbage hoch, während er fortfuhr: »Ich werde mich persönlich um den Jungen kümmern. Was Harry Potter anbelangt, hat es zu viele Fehler gegeben. Manche davon waren meine eigenen. Dass Potter noch lebt, ist mehr meinen Irrtümern zuzuschreiben als seinen Erfolgen.« Contessina musste sich zwingen ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, sodass er sie am Ende noch bemerkte. »Ich war leichtsinnig, und so haben Glück und Zufall, die alles zerstören außer die bestgeschmiedeten Pläne, meine Vorhaben vereitelt. Aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Ich habe die Dinge begriffen, die ich früher nicht begriffen habe. Ich muss derjenige sein, der Harry Potter tötet, und der werde ich sein.«

Contessinas Herz pochte von Sekunde zu Sekunde schneller. Sie warf einen raschen Blick zu Sirius, der verzweifelt durch den Raum sah. Sie ahnte, dass er gerade darüber brütete, wie er Harry und den Orden warnen konnte. Contessina war mit denselben Gedanken beschäftigt. Egal wie sehr sie sich auf ihre Familie konzentrieren wollte, sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Harry ihnen ins offene Messer lief. Außerdem war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch an den Vertrag mit dem Orden gebunden war. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, tot umzufallen, nur weil sie ihre vertraglichen Pflichten missachtete. Das würde sie Draco nicht antun.

»Wie ich gerade sagte«, fuhr Voldemort fort und blickte wieder in die gespannten Gesichter seiner Anhänger, »ich habe etwas begriffen. Ich werde mit zum Beispiel von einem von euch einen Zauberstab ausleihen müssen, ehe ich mich auf den Weg mache, um Potter zu töten.« Während den Todessern die Gesichtszüge entglitten, musste Contessina sich davon abhalten laut zu lachen. Aus purer Missgunst, weil er sich weigerte von ihr berührt zu werden, wollte sie ihm ihren eigenen Zauberstab, der nutzlos in der Schublade ihres Nachtkästchens lag, vor die Füße werfen. »Keine Freiwilligen?«, sagte Voldemort. »Wir werden sehen … Lucius, ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum du noch einen Zauberstab besitzen solltest.«

Ihr Vater sah schluckend auf. Seine marmorweiße Haut trug einen gelblichen, wächsernen Schimmer und seine Augen lagen tiefer, umschatten ihn ihren Höhlen. Contessina versuchte nicht mehr den gigantischen Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunterzuschlucken, sondern sah stattdessen zu Severus. Ihr Pate fing ihren Blick ruhig auf, doch in seinen Augen lag unmissverständlich die Warnung, dass sie die Füße still halten sollte.

»Mylord?«, sagte ihr Vater heiser.

»Deinen Zauberstab, Lucius. Ich verlange deinen Zauberstab.«

»Ich …« Er warf einen Seitenblick auf ihre Mutter, die geradeaus starrte und nicht minder blass als er wirkte. Doch unter dem Tisch umschlossen ihre schlanken Finger kurz sein Handgelenk, fast so wie Contessina es mit Draco tat. Die Berührung zwang Regung in ihren Vater und er schob seine Hand unter den Umhang, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und reichte ihn Voldemort, der ihn vor seine roten Augen hielt und scharf musterte.

Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen und verfluchte sich innerlich ** _._** _Habe ich das alles nicht auf mich genommen und sie vor solchen Dingen zu schützen? Ich wollte der Schild sein, der sie vor Gefahren abschirmt, aber was tue ich stattdessen? Rumsitzen und den Mund halten._ Das Biest fuhr seine Krallen aus und bohrte sie in ihren Brustkorb. Sie konnte spüren wie ihr Feuer rebellierte und die faulig riechende Kreatur verkohlen wollte.

Voldemort zog seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor und verglich die Längen. Ihr Vater verwechselte die Bewegung und schien zu glauben, er würde im Austausch den Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords erhalten. Voldemort entging die Geste nicht und seine Augen weiteten sich gehässig. Contessina wandte den Blick ab. Sie hatte ihren Vater zwar gemieden, aber zu sehen, wie der sonst so stolze, arrogante Mann vor versammelter Mannschaft wie Abschaum behandelt wurde, brachte ihr Inneres zum Brodeln wie einen alten Kessel.

»Dir meinen Zauberstab geben, Lucius? Meinen Zauberstab?« Einige der Versammelten kicherten. Contessinas Wut flammte kochend heiß. Ihre Finger schlossen sich so fest um Dracos Hand, dass sie es beinahe brach. Das war zu viel. Sie hielt nichts weiter als den seidenen Faden ihrer Kontrolle, der ihr gleich aus den Händen flutschen würde. »Ich habe dir die Freiheit gegeben, Lucius, ist dir das nicht genug? Mir ist jedoch aufgefallen, dass du und deine Familie in letzter Zeit alles andere als glücklich ausseht … Was missfällt dir an meiner Anwesenheit hier in deinem Haus, Lucius?«

 _Alles._ Contessina verabscheute jede Sekunde, die das miese Pack in ihrem Zuhause verbrachte. Sie zerstörten sämtliche glückliche Erinnerungen und besudelten die altehrwürdigen Räume mit ihrer Präsenz.

Ein lautes Zischen hallte von den Wänden wieder als etwas Schweres unter dem Tisch über den Boden glitt. Contessina hörte das protestierende Knarzen der Dielen als Voldemorts riesige Schlange auftauchte und langsam an dessen Stuhl empor kroch. Den dicken Hals bettete sie an seiner Schulter und ließ ihren schlitzförmigen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Contessinas war gefesselt von den dünnen Fingern, die der Schlange die Haut streichelten und bemerkte zu spät, dass das Geschöpf sie ins Visier gefasst hatte. Als sie von ihr angezischelt wurde, sah sie auf die Tischplatte und betrachtete Professor Burbage in der spiegelnden Oberfläche.

»Warum wirken die Malfoys so unglücklich über ihr Los? Ist meine Rückkehr, mein Aufstieg zur Macht, nicht genau das, was sie angeblich so viele Jahre lang ersehnt haben?«

»Natürlich, Mylord«, sagte ihr Vater. Mit zitternder Hand wischte er sich Schweiß von der Oberlippe. »Wir haben es ersehnt – wir tun es immer noch.« Ihre Mutter nickte steif, hielt ihren Blick jedoch weit von den Geschehnissen entfernt. Draco tat es Contessina gleich und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Professorin um nicht der Angst zu verfallen. Sie hatte ihm ausgiebig von dem Ritual und dessen Wirkung erzählt, doch ohne den augenscheinlichen Beweis, schien er sich nicht darauf verlassen zu wollen.

»Mylord«, sagte Bellatrix mit vor Erregung erstickter Stimme, »es ist eine Ehre, Euch hier im Haus unserer Familie zu haben. Es kann keine höhere Freude geben.« Sie saß neben ihrer Mutter und beugte sich über den Tisch als würde sie nur schwer ihr Verlangen nach Voldemorts Nähe zügeln können.

»Keine höhere Freude«, wiederholte er, den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite geneigt und musterte ihre Tante. »Bei dir, Bellatrix, heißt das eine ganze Menge.« Ihre Tante errötete tatsächlich vor allen Anwesenden und tat nichts um ihre Freudentränen zu verbergen. Contessina wollte vor Ekel laut würgen.

»Ihr wisst, Mylord, das ich nichts als die Wahrheit sage!«

»Keine höhere Freude … sogar im Vergleich zu dem glücklichen Ereignis, das, wie ich höre, diese Woche in deiner Familie stattgefunden hat?«

Sie starrte ihn mit geöffneten Lippen verwirrt an. Contessina horchte auf, wagte es aber nicht zu ihnen zu sehen. »Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr mein, Mylord.«

»Ich spreche von deiner Nichte, Bellatrix. Und von eurer, Lucius und Narzissa. Sie hat soeben den Werwolf geheiratet, Remus Lupin. Wie stolz ihr sein müsst.«

Contessina blickte zu Sirius, der mit jeder Sekunde verzweifelter wirkte. Hämisches Gelächter brach unter den Todessern aus und ergötzten sich an der Demütigung der Malfoys. Contessina merkte sich für später diejenigen, die am lautesten lachten.

 _Dora und Remus haben geheiratet …_ , dachte sie dann betrübt. Sie wollte sich für ihre Cousine freuen, doch es machte sie traurig, bei einem solch wichtigen Ereignis nicht dabei gewesen sein zu können. Sie erhielt seit Dumbledores Ermordung keine Briefe von Andromeda. Contessina redete sich ein, dass ihre Tante sie schützen wollte, doch ihr schlechtes Gewissen sprach dem lautstark entgegen und erinnerte sie daran, wie sehr Andromeda sie verachten musste.

Bellatrix‘ Gesicht hatte ein hässliches, fleckiges Rot angenommen. Die Mordlust stand ihr in die Augen geschrieben und ausnahmsweise teilte Contessina ihre Meinung. »Sie ist keine Nichte von uns, Mylord«, rief sie durch den allgemeinen Ausbruch von Heiterkeit. _Und dahin ist die kurze Sympathie._ »Wir – Narzissa und ich – haben unsere Schwester nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, seit sie den Schlammblüter geheiratet hat. Diese Göre hat mit keiner von uns etwas zu tun, ebenso wenig wie irgendein Biest, das sie heiratet.« _Wenn du wüsstest …_

»Was sagst du dazu, Draco?« Voldemorts leise Stimme übertönte die Pfiffe und das Hohngelächter. »Wirst du den Babysitter für die Bälger spielen?« Ihr Zwilling sah mit geweiteten Augen zu ihren Eltern, doch ihr Vater starrte in seinen Schoß. Ihre Mutter schüttelte, nicht sichtbar für die anderen, den Kopf und fuhr dann fort schweigend die Wand anzustarren. Contessina legte ihre zweite Hand um Dracos und zeichnete mit ihren Fingern Kreise auf seine Haut, in der Hoffnung ihm seine Todesangst nehmen zu können.

»Genug«, sagte Voldemort und streichelte seine zornige Schlange, die durch die aufgekratzte Stimmung unruhig wurde. »Genug.« Das Gelächter erstarb augenblicklich. »Viele unserer ältesten Familienstammbäume werden mit der Zeit etwas kränklich«, sagte er, während Bellatrix atemlos und flehentlich zu ihm hinsah. »Man muss seinen Baum stutzen, damit er gesund bleibt, nicht wahr? Die Teile wegschneiden, welche die Gesundheit des Übrigen bedrohen.«

»Ja, Mylord«, flüsterte Bellatrix und ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen vor Dankbarkeit. »Bei erster Gelegenheit!« Contessina biss ihre Zähne zusammen, die klappernd aufeinander schlagen wollten. Sirius stand wie gefroren da und schien sich in seinen Gedanken verloren zu haben. Andromeda, Dora, Ted und Mr Lupin. _Ich muss sie warnen. Wenn Bellatrix Jagd auf sie macht, wird das keiner von ihnen überleben._ _Aber wie?_ Sie konnte das Manor nicht ungesehen verlassen, eine Eule wäre jenseits jeglicher Dummheit und einem Patronus würden sie vielleicht nicht über den Weg trauen. Ihre unbändige Wut vermischte sich mit Angst und zusammen versuchten sie ihre Zauber zu überwältigen. Ihr Körper begann zu erzittern, sodass selbst Rabastan bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte und ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.

»Die sollst du bekommen«, sagte Voldemort. »Und wie in deiner Familie, so auch in der Welt … Wir werden das Krebsgeschwür wegschneiden, das uns verseucht, bis nur noch die von wahrem Blut zurückbleiben …« Voldemort hob den Zauberstab ihres Vaters, richtete ihn direkt auf die sich langsam drehende Professor Burbage, und versetzte ihr einen winzigen Schlenker. Die Gestalt kam mit einem Stöhnen zu Bewusstsein und begann gegen unsichtbare Fesseln zu kämpfen. »Erkennst du unseren Gast, Severus?«

Ihr Pate schaute mit den Todessern hoch zu der Gefangenen. »Severus! Helfen Sie mir!«, sagte ihre Professorin mit gebrochener, grauenerfüllter Stimme. Contessina schloss ihre Augen, öffnete sie aber schnell wieder als ihr der rasende Herzschlag von Professor Burbage ins Ohr drang.

»Ah ja«, sagte Severus ruhig. 

»Und du, Draco?«, fragte Voldemort, während er mit seiner freien Hand die Schnauze der Schlange streichelte. Draco schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf. Nun, da sie erwacht war, schien er außerstande, sie weiter anzusehen. »Aber du hast ja auch keinen Unterricht bei ihr genommen«, fuhr er fort. »Für die von euch, die es nicht wissen: Heute Abend ist Charity Burbage unser Gast, die bis vor kurzem an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gelehrt hat.«

Verständnisvolles Raunen ging um den Tisch. Sirius wurde von den Geräuschen belebt und wandte sich rasch Contessina zu. »Du musst hier raus, lauf!«, schrie er verzweifelt. Seine Augen blicken von ihrer Professorin zu Voldemort und dann zurück zu Contessina. »Sieh dir das nicht an, verschwinde.«

Panik gesellte sich zu ihrer Angst und Wut. _Wird er sie wirklich…? – Was für eine Frage, natürlich wird er!_ Contessinas Kehle wuchs zu und ihre Nasenflügel arbeiteten hilflos überfordert gegen den falschen Geruch, während sie versuchte den Faden festzuhalten. Sie zog ihre Hände von Draco weg und umklammerte ihre Unterarme, an denen sich bereits kaum wahrnehmbare Linien erhoben. _Nein, nein, nein, nicht hier, nicht jetzt._

»Severus … bitte … bitte …«

»Schweig«, sagte Voldemort und schnippte noch einmal mit dem Zauberstab ihres Vaters, worauf Professor Burbage verstummte, als ob sie geknebelt worden wäre. »Nicht genug damit, dass sie den Verstand von Zaubererkindern verdirbt und besudelt, hat Professor Burbage letzte Woche auch noch eine flammende Verteidigung der Schlammblüter im Tagespropheten geschrieben. Sie sagt, dass Zauberer diese Diebe ihres Wissens und ihrer Magie akzeptieren müssten. Die abnehmende Zahl der Reinblüter ist laut Professor Burbage ein höchst wünschenswertes Phänomen … sie würde uns am liebsten alle mit Muggeln paaren … oder sogar noch lieber mit Werwölfen …«

Diesmal lachte niemand: Zorn und Verachtung lagen unverkennbar in Voldemorts Stimme. Professor Burbage drehte sich zum dritten Mal zu Severus. Tränen rannen ihr von den Augen in die Haare. Severus erwiderte ihren Blick, völlig teilnahmslos, während sie sich langsam wieder von ihm abkehrte.

»Contessina, LAUF!«, schrie Sirius direkt hinter ihr und brachte sie dazu in sich zusammen zu schrecken.

»Avada Kedavra.« Der grüne Lichtblitz erhellte den Raum bis in alle Ecken. Ihre Professorin stürzte mit einem dröhnenden Schlag hinab auf den Tisch, der bebte und knarrte. Etliche Todesser warfen sich in ihren Stühlen zurück.

Contessina spürte ihren Faden reißen und verlor die Kontrolle. Sie schnappte nach Luft und krallte ihre Nägel in ihre leuchtenden Arme. Das Glühen wanderte durch ihren Körper und erhellte ihn Stück für Stück. Alle bis auf Draco und Rabastan waren zu abgelenkt um es zu bemerken. Rabastan Lider entflohen beinahe in seine Höhlen, weil er sie ansah als hätte sie sich vor ihm in einen Werwolf verwandelt. Dracos Herzschlag brach in kopflose Panik aus und sprengte ihr beinahe das Trommelfell.

»Abendessen, Nagini«, sagte Voldemort leise und die große Schlange glitt mit wiegenden Bewegungen von seinen Schultern auf das polierte Holz.

Contessina wusste nicht was sie tat. Ehe sie es realisierte, sprang sie einfach vom Tisch auf, hielt ihre Augen abgewandt von sämtlichen Anwesenden und rannte auf die Flügeltüren zu. Sirius war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Ihre glühende Hand kam mit der goldenen Klinke in Berührung, drückte sie hinunter und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Bevor sie auch nur eine Haarsträhne hindurchstrecken konnte, knallte die Tür gewaltvoll zurück. Ihre Hand rutschte von der Klinke und sie gefror zu Eis. Sämtliche Hoffnung erstarb.

»Beabsichtigst du zu gehen, Mädchen?«, drang die klare Stimme durch den totenstillen Salon. Alle konnten es sehen. Ihr Kleid reichte nur bis zur Mitte ihrer nackten Oberschenkel und die dünnen Träger zeigten jeden Millimeter ihrer Arme und ihres Halses.

Sirius gab keinen Ton von sich. Contessina suchte nach einem Ausweg, doch ihr fiel nicht ein, wie sie sich und ihre Familie unbeschadet aus diesem Raum bekam. Ihre Zweifel gegenüber dem Ritual erschienen aus dem Nichts. _Was wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe? Was wenn ich mit dem Leben unserer Eltern und dem meines Bruders spiele und am Ende verliere? Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!_

Er wusste es, sie konnte es spüren. Er wusste genau was sie getan hatte. Das Leuchten ihrer Haut und Augen waren Beweis genug. Abgesehen davon trug sie das Ouroboros-Mal an ihrem Schulterblatt um jeglichen Zweifel aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es war alles so gut gelaufen, Voldemort hatte sie die letzten Wochen nicht bemerkt, sie war unsichtbar wie Sirius gewesen. Jetzt lag ihr Geheimnis für jedermann sichtbar da.

 _Ich darf keine Angst zeigen._ Sie musste sich ihm stellen. Es stand fünfzig zu fünfzig, was er mit ihr machen würde. Entweder brachte er sie hier und jetzt um, wie Sirius gesagt hatte, oder er würde sie für seine Zwecke missbrauchen.

Contessina sammelte all ihren Mut zusammen und drehte sich langsam um. Jeder Wirbel war aufrecht, ihr Kinn gereckt. Sie ignorierte die entgeisterten Blicke auf sich. Als sie auf die blutroten Augen des Dunklen Lords traf, sah sie ohne Furcht hinein. Genesis flammte in ihr auf. Das krallenbesetzte Biest fletschte die Zähne, bereit zur Gegenüberstellung.

Einige Todesser gerieten in Schnappatmung als sie Contessina anstarrten. Sie hörte jemanden fassungslos schreien. Die Anwesenden waren zu sprachlos um in Gemurmel auszubrechen. Ein paar von ihnen schienen genau zu wissen, was sie war. Und ihr Lord tat es ebenfalls – sie konnte die Gier in dem roten Blutbad ausmachen.

»Welch eine Wendung«, kam es ihm abwesend über die Lippen. Nagini lag versteinert vor Professor Burbages Leichnam und betrachtete zischelnd das Treiben ihres Meisters. Voldemort erhob sich und machte drei langsame Schritte. Sein scharfer Blick versuchte jedes Detail ihres Körpers aufzufangen, während der falsche Geruch ihre Nase betäubte. »Lucius«, sagte er ohne ihren Vater anzusehen. »Wann wolltest du mir von diesem Schmuckstück berichten?« Contessina wandte den Blick nicht ab, sie hielt die Hände zu Fäusten geballt an ihren Seiten und suchte fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg.

Ihr Vater brachte keinen Ton über die Lippen und starrte wie alle anderen auf ihre glühende Gestalt. Voldemort sah zu ihm und lachte über seinen erschrockenen und angsterfüllten Anblick. »Ich nehme an, dir war nicht bewusst was dein Sprössling treibt?« Seine blutroten Augen konzentrierten sich wieder auf Contessina. Er betrachtete jede fließende Feuerbahn, die auf ihrer blassen Haut leuchtete und blieb dann an den zwei rötlichen Runen an ihrem linken Unterarm hängen. Ein schauriges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. »Faszinierend«, flüsterte er und ging in ein Zischelnd über, das für Nagini bestimmt war. Die Schlange wandte sich von ihrer _Mahlzeit_ ab und glitt den Tisch hinab.

Contessina wollte davonrennen wie ein Reh vor einem Wolf, doch sie blieb an ihrem Platz und behielt ihre eiserne Maske auf. Wenn er Schwäche roch, könnte sie sich gleich in ein Schwert stürzen. Ein beißendes Gefühl baute sich in ihr auf und wollte sie zum Angriff überreden, doch sie hielt still. Das Ritual würde funktionieren, da war sie sicher. Aber dann wären sie Gefangene in ihrem eigenen Haus. Sie würden für wer weiß wie lange nicht mehr das Grundstück verlassen können. Voldemort würde mit Gewissheit Jagd auf sie machen und jeden töten, der einen Fuß aus dem Tor setzte. Abgesehen davon war Bellatrix von dem Rausschmiss bei einem Angriff ausgeschlossen, und so bedingungslos loyal wie sie war, würde sie nicht davor zurückschrecken sie alle umzubringen.

»Verratest du mir, wieso du dich vor mir versteckt hast?«, fragte er süßlich und trat einen Schritt näher. Er ging an Severus vorbei, dessen Blick sie kurz streifte. Seine Maske war wie Butterkekse zerbröselt und zweigte nun das blanke Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte sie, wie ihre Mutter unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte, während ihr Vater starr vor Schreck dasaß. Draco sah aus als wüsste er nicht, ob er unter dem Tisch Schutz suchen oder ihr zur Hilfe eilen sollte. Contessina wollte ihn mit einem scharfen Blick ruhigstellen, aber ihre Augen wanderten zu Voldemort zurück, der sie ansah, als wäre sie die köstlichste Speise, die er je verschlingen würde.

»Lucius, ist deiner Tochter nicht bewusst, wie sie Gebrauch von ihrer Zunge macht?«, fragte er mit verengten Augen als sie immer noch stumm vor ihm stand.

Contessina rammte sich die Nägel in die Handflächen. »Ich wollte meine Fähigkeiten erst erproben, bevor ich Euch damit behellige, Mylord«, antwortete sie möglichst ruhig. Zu ihren Füßen nahm sie eine gleitende Bewegung war. Einen knappen Meter von ihr entfernt schlängelte Nagini und bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihr. Das Biest rückte ihr auf die Pelle.

Sie streifte den Blick der Schlange und wurde von ihren Instinkten übermannt. Contessina hob ihre Hand Nagini entgegen, ergriff die physische Erscheinung des Wesens und hob das schwere Monstrum vom glatten Boden des Speisesaals. Es war dasselbe, was sie bei Ara getan hatte, doch ihre Demiguise-Dame war um etliche Kilos leichter und hatte sich nicht vehement dagegen gewehrt. Nagini drehte sich zischelnd um sich selbst und versuchte zu entkommen, doch Contessina behielt die Kontrolle, setzte ihren Willen durch und ließ die Schlange von sich wegschweben. Mit ihrer zweiten Hand zog sie den Stuhl des Dunklen Lords aus, ließ ihn in die Ecke gleiten und Nagini hinterherschweben. Sanft setzte sie die sich windende Schlange auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl ab und senkte zufrieden die Hände. Sie würde sich sicher nicht ihrem Zuhause von diesem Monstrum begrapschen lassen. _Und wenn Vater nicht fähig ist unsere Familie im Manor zu beschützen,_ schwor sie sich, _werde diesen Part übernehmen._

Widerspenstig reckte sie ihr Kinn und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Dunklen Lord, dessen Blick funkelnd auf seiner Begleiterin lag. Nagini zischelte säuerlich, blieb aber auf dem Stuhl liegen. _Fühlt sich so Macht an?,_ wunderte Contessina sich. _Etwas seinen Willen aufzwingen?_ Nagini hätte so viel zischeln und sich bewegen können wie sie wollte, doch sie wäre Contessinas Griff nicht entkommen.

»Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass du würdig wärst, in Anbetracht der Erfolgsquote deiner Verwandten«, spottete Voldemort. Dann brach ein beängstigendes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus und schallendes Gelächter plätscherte aus seiner Kehle. Es prallte von Wand zu Wand, quer durch den Salon. Sämtliche Anwesende zuckten zusammen, rissen die Augen auf und versanken auf ihren Plätzen. Keiner wagte es sich dem Lachen ihres Lord anzuschließen.

»Es war nicht leicht«, gab Contessina zu um die Situation zu entschärfen. Sie konnte sich auf keinen Kampf einlassen, zumal ihre Familie nicht in der Verfassung war sich zu verteidigen. _Vater hat nicht mal einen Zauberstab._ »Aber seit es jeder wagt auf meine Familie herabzusehen, blieb mir keine Wahl.« Herausfordernd schürzte sie die Lippen und ließ ihre feuerroten Augen in seine blutigen Tiefen eintauchen.

»Wie es scheint, habe ich mein Augenmerk auf den falschen Zwilling gelegt«, grinste er leblos und kam auf sie zu. »Ich spürte, dass etwas in der Luft liegt, doch wie hätte ich nach all dem Versagen ahnen können, dass ein Malfoy es doch zu etwas bringt?« Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu ihren Runen. »Was hast du da angestellt, Mädchen?«

Contessinas Finger wanderten über die glatten, rötlichen Narben. »Sie dienten einem Ritual.« Er würde es ohnehin herausfinden, wenn er die Bedeutung der Runen erforschte, also wozu sollte sie es unnötig in die Länge ziehen? »Einige Anwesende scheinen die Großzügigkeit, die wir ihnen entgegenbrachten, nicht zu schätzen. Ich war gezwungen das Wohl meiner Familie sicherzustellen.«

Voldemort schien keinerlei besorgt, er amüsiere sich köstlich. »Wie genau sah dieses Ritual aus?« Er umkreiste sie und folgte den Feuerbahnen, bis er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Contessina musste nicht hinsehen, sein bohrender Blick reichte aus um ihr zu signalisieren, dass er ihr Brandzeichen entdeckt hatte.

» _Niemandem_ ist es möglich meiner Familie Schaden zuzufügen«, erklärte sie, wobei ihre Augen zu ihren Eltern und Draco wanderten. Alle drei betrachteten mit Furcht den Dunklen Lord, der sich neugierig ihrem Rücken zuwandte und nähertrat. Contessina wappnete sich und eine Sekunde später spürte sie die aalglatten Finger auf ihrer Haut. Zärtlich strichen sie über das Brandzeichen. »Sollte es jemand wagen, wird es ihm leidtun dieses Grundstück jemals betreten zu haben.« Sie konnte den brennenden Blick in ihrem Nacken spüren, doch sie legte zweifelsfreie Überzeugung in ihre Worte.

»Wir sprachen vorhin über das Überleben des Baumstammes«, säuselte er und trat wieder vor Contessina. »Bellatrix, auf diesen Ast hier solltest du besonders Acht geben.«

»Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen«, erwiderte Contessina spitz und heimste sich ein erheitertes Funkeln aus den blutroten Augen ein.

»Allem Anschein nach«, lachte er dunkel. Voldemort legte seinen Kopf schief. »Dir wird es sicher nichts ausmachen, meine Person in dieses Ritual miteinzubeziehen?« Es war ein unausgesprochener Befehl. Contessinas Mund wurde staubtrocken. Er würde sie töten können, so wie er Professor Burbage ermordet hatte.

Contessina zögerte und erkannte, dass Voldemort genau wusste worüber sie nachdachte. »Natürlich nicht, Mylord«, sagte sie daher und setzte ein ergebenes Lächeln auf. »Allerdings benötige ich dafür Euer Blut.«

Die Todesser gerieten erneut in Schnappatmung. Jeder malte sich aus, welche schrecklichen Dinge einem angetan werden konnten, sobald man dessen Blut in die Finger bekam. Contessina erfreute sich an deren Angst um ihren Lord.

»Dann sollst du es bekommen«, erwiderte er und sah sie dabei an wie eine Katze eine Maus, wenn sie sich entschloss mit ihrem Essen zu spielen. »Bereite alles vor, ich werde heute Nacht zu dir stoßen.« Contessina nickte gezwungen, dann entließ er sie mit einem langsamen Schwenker seiner Hand. »Na los, flieg, kleiner Drache.«

Sie warf einen letzten Blick zu Draco, der es kaum wagte zu atmen und drehte sich dann zur goldenen Türklinke. Ihre glühende Hand berührte schon das glänzende Gold, als Voldemorts Stimme erneut im Saal erklang.

»Bevor ich es vergesse; Du wirst deine Gestalt nie wieder vor mir verbergen«, befahl er kalt und scharf wie Eiszapfen, die herabstürzten.

Contessina nickte, machte einen anmutigen Knicks und stahl sich dann aus dem Saal. Hinter sich schloss sie die Tür und wich hastig zurück. _Merlin und Morgana,_ stöhnte sie und fasste sich schwankend an die Stirn.

»Du musst Harry warnen, den Orden und Andromeda«, erschien Sirius neben ihr, der sich mit einer Hand durch das rabenschwarze Haar fuhr und aussah, als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden.

Contessina sah zur geschlossenen Tür und wich zurück. Sie wusste nicht, wie gut Voldemorts Gehör funktionierte und hatte auch nicht vor es herauszufinden. Sie ging sich zur Treppe und stieg schnell hinauf. Sirius begleitete sie hoch in ihr Zimmer und schlüpfte mit ihr in den sicheren Raum.

»Ich kann den Orden nicht warnen, das wäre zu offensichtlich. Sollte er mitkriegen, dass es einen Verräter gibt, bräuchte er sicher nicht lange um herauszufinden wer es ist!« Sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie sie ihnen helfen sollte und gerade war sie zu aufgekratzt um darüber nachzudenken. Sie musste sich zuerst auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren und das Ritual vorbeireiten. Eigentlich hatte sie für die nächste Zeit keine mehr durchführen wollen, aber jetzt hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Voldemort würde keinen Widerspruch dulden und es gefiel ihm sicher nicht jeder Zeit aus dem Manor geworfen werden zu können – auch wenn niemand den Schneid dazu hätte ihn vor die Tür zu setzen.

»Willst du Harry ins Messer laufen lassen?«, empörte sich Sirius und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

»Natürlich _will_ ich das nicht!«, fauchte sie. »Aber Harry wird vom Orden beschützt, oder nicht? Sie werden es wohl hinkriegen ihn von einem Ort zum anderen zu transportieren!« Sie hasste es das aussprechen, aber weder Harry noch der Orden hatten jetzt Priorität. Sie würde sich später darum kümmern.

Eilig suchte sie die Zutaten für das Ritual zusammen und steckte sich den Dolch, welchen sie die letzten beiden Male benutzt hatte, an ihren Gürtel. Von draußen hörte sie Gepolter und Stimmengewirr. Die Versammlung war beendet, ihre Familie war auf dem Weg. Contessina wusste was jetzt kommen würde. Ihre Eltern und Severus würden sie zur Rede stellen und sie fragen, ob sie noch bei Trost war.

»Contessina, du kannst das doch nicht einfach zulassen«, giftete Sirius mit roten Wangen. »Es stehen Menschenleben auf dem Spiel!«

»Das weiß ich!«, schrie sie gereizt und sah ihn wütend an. Sie spürte wie ihre Genesis durch ihre Adern zischte und die Krallen nach ihm ausfuhr.

Bevor ein weiteres Wort fallen konnte, schlug die Tür auf und Severus‘ schwarze Gestalt trat kalkweiß und bis zu den Zehenspitzen gereizt herein. Hinter ihm tauchten ihre Eltern mit Draco auf. Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen, stopfte ihre Zutaten in eine Tasche und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Was fällt dir ein!«, grollte Severus. Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Erscheinung, als könne er ihnen nicht mehr trauen.

Draco schloss die Tür und quetschte sich zu ihr durch. »Bist du okay?«, fragte er leise und legte ihr die Hände auf die Wangen. Für eine Sekunde verflog ihr Zorn. Sie nickte und küsste seine Handflächen. 

»Du erklärst dich jetzt!«, zischte Severus und schubste Draco beiseite. _Schon ist die Wut wieder da._ »Hast du den Verstand verloren, du dummes Ding!« Seine Hand zuckte zu ihrer Schulter, doch er wagte es nicht sie zu berühren. Contessina hatte keine Verschleierung über sich gelegt und glühte wie ein brennender Wald.

»Es war notwendig«, antwortete sie kühl. Sie würde sich gewiss nicht entschuldigen.

»Notwendig?«, hisste er auf. »In welcher Hinsicht sollte dein Ableben jemandem nützen?«

 _Er weiß zu viel,_ erkannte sie am glitzernden Schwarz seiner Augen. _Er weiß Bescheid._ »Ich werde nicht sterben!« Ihre Stimme schlug durch die Luft wie eine Peitsche und veranlasste Draco dazu ihr seine Hand auf den Arm zu legen. _Wie konnte ich glauben Severus hätte auch nur einen Zweig der Schwarzen Magie ausgelassen?_ »Genesis ist mein Geburtsrecht.«

»Du weißt was mit jenen passiert ist und dennoch hast du dich dazu entschlossen?« Severus Brauen zogen sich zu einem Strich zusammen, seine Augen funkelten voller Zorn und Unverständnis.

»Was meinst du?«, horchte Draco auf und drehte sich zu Contessina. »Was ist passiert?«

»Gar nichts«, spie sie aus. »Nichts wird passieren.«

»Nichts«, lachte Severus schrill. »Hexen mit dieser Magie überleben keine zehn Jahre!«

»Es war meine Entscheidung«, sagte sie und ignorierte Dracos offenstehenden Mund. »Ihr habt mir keine Wahl gelassen, ich musste etwas tun!« Contessina ballte die Fäuste und wurde abermals überwältigt. Sie spürte wie das Biest gegen ihre Rippen drückte und mit seinen Krallen durch ihren Rücken ausbrach um nach den Umstehenden zu schlagen.

»Wie konntest du nur?«, hauchte ihre Mutter entsetzt. Ihre Augen waren voller Tränen, während ihre Hand vor dem Mund ihren Schluchzern Einhalt gebot.

»Du solltest lieber ruhig sein«, wandte Contessina sich harsch an sie. »Anstatt nach einem Ausweg zu suchen, hast du Draco einfach den Launen des Dunklen Lords überlassen.« Ihre Mutter verlor sämtliche Farbe im Gesicht.

»Tess«, startete Draco den kläglichen Versuch sie zu beruhigen, doch Contessina war nicht mehr zu bändigen

»Nein«, unterbrach sie ihn scharf und schüttelte seine Hand ab. »Er hat dieses Ding für den Rest seines Lebens am Arm und du trägst Mitschuld daran. Es war deine Aufgabe ihn zu beschützen, doch du hast ihm den Rücken zugewandt und bist heulend zu Severus gelaufen!« Draco hatte ihr von dem Unbrechbaren Schwur erzählt, zu welchem ihre Mutter ihren Paten überredet hatte.

»Rede nicht so mit deiner Mutter!«, machte ihr Vater sich erstmals bemerkbar. Contessina sah ihn an und hob eine Augenbraue über seine kümmerliche Erscheinung. _Was bildet er sich eigentlich ein?_ Die Zeit, in der sie sich alles hatte vorschreiben lassen, war längst vorbei. »Ich befehle dir dieses Verhalten sofort abzulegen.«

Ein Inferno brach in ihr heran. Feuer pulsierte in ihrem Körper und um sie herum wie Lava in einem Vulkan. »Du wagst es mir Befehle zu erteilen?«, hisste sie wütend und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sie brannte ihre Augen durch die kalte graue Schicht der seinen. »Du hast das alles begonnen«, die Luft pulsierte und ihr Vater wurde einen Schritt zurückgedrängt, »dann hast du es versaut und uns den Hunden zum Fraß vorgeworfen!«, ein weiterer Impuls sauste zwischen sie und ihr Vater wurde an die Zimmerwand gedrückt. »Deinetwegen trägt Draco das Mal. Deinetwegen müssen wir um unser Leben fürchten. Und _deinetwegen_ habe ich zu diesen Mitteln greifen müssen!«, fauchte sie außer sich. Ihr Vater gab einen erstickenden Laut von sich und fasste sich an die Kehle, als versuche er jemanden wegzudrücken. Contessina konnte fühlen, wie ihre Magie sich aufbauschte und wild um sich schlug. »Wage es _niemals_ wieder mir einen Befehl zu erteilen. Du hast dein Recht als Familienoberhaupt verloren als du ins Ministerium eingedrungen bist. Und da ich die einzige zu sein scheine, die einen Gedanken an das Wohl dieser Familie verschwendet, fallen ab sofort sämtliche Entscheidungen an mich. Du wirst den Mund halten und tun was ich dir sage. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?« Contessina zwang sich zur Ruhe. Ihr Vater löste sich von der Wand und glitt zu Boden. Hustend rieb er sich die Kehle und atmete hastig ein. »Hast du das verstanden, _Vater?_ «, wiederholte sie scharf.

Ihr Vater blickte auf und starrte sie mit gläsernen Augen an. Seine Unterlippe zitterte, doch er brachte ein Neigen seines Hauptes zustande.

»Gut«, änderte sich schlagartig ihr Ton zu einem süßlichen Trällern, »dann sollten keine weiteren Probleme auftauchen.« Contessina lächelte auf ihn herab und wandte sich den anderen zu.

Draco starrte mit geweiteten Augen auf etwas hinter ihrem Rücken und bekam kein Wort heraus. Ihre Mutter hatte die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, sah sprachlos zu ihrem Vater und konnte das Zittern ihrer Finger nicht verbergen. Severus tat es Draco gleich und blickte an ihr vorbei. Er schien so viel zu sagen zu haben, dass er nicht mehr wusste wie er anständige Sätze formen sollte. Die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augenwinkel zuckten mit seinen Nasenflügeln im Einklang.

Da sie keinen Widerspruch vernahm, akzeptierte sie die Stille als Einverständnis. »Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigt«, wirbelte sie herum, »ich habe ein Ritual vorzubereiten.« Sie schritt achtlos an ihrem Vater vorbei, der auf seinen Knien kauerte, und verließ ihr Zimmer.

Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel und sie einen frischen Atemzug nehmen konnte, wurde ihr erstmals bewusst, was gerade passiert war. Sie hatte ihrem Vater die Luft abgeschnürt – ohne es zu wollen, ohne ihn zu berühren. Ihr Magen drehte sich. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Unterleib und schluckte sämtliche Gefühle hinunter. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe und auf die musste sie sich jetzt konzentrieren.

»Auch wenn ich nichts dagegen habe, zu sehen wie Lucius eine Abreibung bekommt«, sagte Sirius neben ihr, »das war beängstigend.«

Contessina ballte die Fäuste und ignorierte die nervige Erscheinung neben sich. Sie lief die Treppen hinunter und achtete nicht auf die vorbeikommenden Todesser, die ihr aus dem Weg huschten. Sie machte sich auf zur Küche und rief Peeley zu sich.

»W-was kann P-peeley für Mistress Tess tun?«, stotterte die kleine Hauselfe mit großen Augen. Die anderen Elfen hielten in ihrer Arbeit inne und erstarrten. Als aufgeregtes Tuscheln ausbrechen wollte, verengte Contessina die Augen und sah sie warnend an. _Warum tun sie so als würde ich jeden Moment explodieren und sie mit in den Tod reißen_? Sie hatte sich gerade noch fest genug im Griff um _das_ nicht geschehen zu lassen.

»Ich brauche dieselben Zutaten wie für das letzte Ritual«, sagte sie ruhig. »Besorg sie mir und bring sie anschließend in die Katakomben.« Contessina wartete keine Antwort ab, drehte sich um und ging.

Sobald der Mond am Nachthimmel erstrahlte, hörte sie mehrere Personen die Treppen zur dritten Ebene der Katakomben hinuntersteigen. Contessina saß bereits in ihrem Salzkreis. Um sie herum brannten sieben weiße Kerzen, die neben ebenso vielen Kristallen standen. Sie hatte die Zutaten zu einer Mischung vermengt und musste nur noch das Blut des Dunklen Lords hinzufügen. Ihr Dolch lag zusammen mit der neuen Rune in ihrem Schoß. Es hatte gedauert die richtige zu finden, doch unglücklicherweise konnten außenstehende Personen dem Schutz hinzugefügt werden. Contessina war erleichtert und verärgert zugleich. Sirius stand derweil schweigend am Ende des Korridors und beobachtete sie kopfschüttelnd. Er hatte sich mehrere Stunden darüber ausgelassen wie dumm diese Sache war und dass sie lieber über ihre Flucht nachdenken sollte als Kräuter zusammenzumischen.

Das Gitter des Eingangs wurde aufgestoßen. Voldemort schritt in langer, schwarzgrüner Robe auf sie zu. Hinter ihm liefen Severus, Rabastan, Bellatrix und ihr Vater. Jeder von ihnen trug einen anderen Ausdruck zur Schau. Severus sah aus als würde er ihr am liebsten den Kopf vom Hals schlagen, wohingegen Bellatrix höchst erfreut wirkte, dass ihre Familie die gebührende Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords erhielt. Rabastan betrachtete sie neugierig wie ein Fuchs und ließ seinen Blick über all die Dinge schweifen, die um sie herumlagen. Ihr Vater hatte sich wieder gefangen, doch seine Haut wirkte im Schein der Fackeln so grünlich als müsse er sich übergeben.

Contessina war jedoch froh, weder ihren Bruder noch ihre Mutter unter ihnen zu sehen. Sie wollte es Draco kein zweites Mal antun ihr bei einem Ritual zuzusehen. Bei ihrer Mutter befürchtete sie, dass sie in Ohnmacht fallen oder in Tränen ausbrechen würde.

»Wenn du dich als nützlich herausstellst, möge das Versagen deiner Familie verziehen sein«, begrüßte der Dunkle Lord sie mit einem lippenlosen Lächeln.

Contessina sah direkt in seine Schlangenaugen und lächelte. »Alles wird zu Eurer Zufriedenheit verlaufen«, antwortete sie und erhob sich. Voldemort stand vor ihr und sah sie abwartend an. »Es fehlt nur noch Euer Blut, Mylord.«

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, doch er bewegte sich nicht. Contessina spürte Unruhe in sich winden, ließ ihren Blick aber nicht schweifen. »Natürlich«, sagte er langgezogen und streckte seine knochige Hand aus. »Greif zu.«

Contessina ließ sich nichts anmerken und nahm ihren Dolch. Innerlich lauerte sie zitternd auf einen Angriff. Vorsichtig setzte sie die Klinge an seine Handfläche, achtete darauf ihn nicht zu berühren und blickte ein letztes Mal in die blutroten Augen. Voldemort regte sich kein Stück. Contessina kreiste die Schultern und zog die Klinge senkrecht über die schneeweiße Handfläche. Der Dunkle Lord zuckte nicht einmal. Mit ihrer freien Hand hielt sie die Schale mit der Mischung unter die frische Wunde und ließ das Blut hineinlaufen.

»Ich habe mich gefragt«, sagte sie ohne aufzublicken, »ob es Euch recht wäre, Severus ebenfalls miteinzubinden?«

»Was sollte dagegen sprechen?«, runzelte er belustigt die Stirn und sah über seine Schulter zu Severus.

Ihr Pate strafte dich Schultern und wirkte als lägen ihm mehrere Gründe auf der Zunge, doch er sprach keinen aus. Severus trat zu ihnen und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Contessina blickte in seine onyxschwarzen Augen. Ihr war klar, dass das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen war, doch es würde warten, bis sie aus der Hörweite des Dunklen Lords waren.

Bellatrix wanderte aufgeregt auf und ab und betrachtete mit funkelnden Augen das Blut ihres Gebieters. Ihr Vater hielt sich im Hintergrund, weit weg von jeglicher Aufmerksamkeit. Rabastan hatte sich an der Wand positioniert und sah mit verschränkten Armen dem Treiben zu. Contessina war sich immer noch nicht sicher wie sie ihn einsortieren sollte.

Sie setzte die Klinge an Severus‘ Innenfläche an und schnitt quer über die Hand. Sein Blut tropfte in die Schale und vermengte sich mit dem Voldemorts. »Das wäre alles«, sagte sie als sie genug Blut beisammen hatte. Sie streckte ihren Finger aus, kreiste ihn und schon vermischten sich die Zutaten. Voldemort und Severus traten zurück und beobachteten jede ihrer Regungen

Contessina ignorierte das Starren und kniete sich zurück auf den Boden. Sie wischte das Blut am Dolch an ihrem Kleid ab und schnitt sich dann die neue Rune über die alten in den Unterarm.

»Halb so alt wie die meisten von euch und dennoch erweist sie sich als fähiger als ihr«, sinnierte der Dunkle Lord vor sich und neigte seine blassen Schädel zur Seite. Bellatrix und ihr Vater zuckte demütig zusammen. Severus fühlte sich von dieser Aussage nicht angesprochen und Rabastan überging sie gelassen.

Sobald sie fertig war, sprach sie ihre Riten und schloss die Augen als die Kerzenflammen sie einschlossen. Contessina landete erneut im Jenseits und erblickte das Malfoy Manor. Sirius ging schweigend neben ihr her als sie die Mischung verteilte. Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort. Es herrschte Grabesstille. Sie glaubte, sich für die nächsten Minuten entspannen zu können, aber das beißende Gefühl in ihrer Brust machte es unmöglich. Irgendwann in den nächsten Wochen würde sie Ankhesenamun aufsuchen und ihr einige Fragen stellen, doch jetzt war keine Zeit dafür. Sie hatte ihre Kräfte mehr als ausgereizt und spürte, wie sie langsam den Halt in den Beinen verlor. Länger als zwei Stunden würde sie nicht durchhalten. Und was geschah, wenn sie im Duat das Bewusstsein verlor, wollte sie nicht herausfinden. Ihre Ahnen hatten sie mehrmals gewarnt nicht zu lange im Jenseits zu verweilen. Das letzte Mal hatte ihre Nase zu Bluten begonnen und nach ihrem ersten Besuch war sie beinahe ausgeblutet gewesen.

Im Eilschritt verteilte sie die Mischung um das Manor und schloss dann zufrieden die Augen. Tosender Wind peitschte durch ihr Haar und brachte sie mit Sirius zurück in die Katakomben.

»Contessina?«, vernahm sie Severus‘ Stimme in beunruhigtem Tonfall.

Erschöpfung überfiel Contessinas Körper. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie schwankte zur Seite. Zwei starke Arme fingen sie auf. Sie sank an Severus‘ Brust zusammen als Schemen vor ihren flatternden Lidern erschienen.

»Du hast dir meine Aufmerksamkeit erschlichen, kleiner Drache«, drang ein kaltes Raunen zu ihr durch. »Dir steht großes bevor, solltest du mich nicht enttäuschen.« Blutrote Schlitze zogen an ihr vorbei. Sämtliche Kraft entwich ihren Gliedern und Contessina driftete in tiefen Schlaf.


	106. Unklarheit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist in Remus' POV geschrieben :)

»Kirschweihnacht?«, fragte Remus mit gerunzelter Stirn und ließ seine grünen Augen immer wieder über das Wort schweifen. Dora neigte ihren Kopf zu ihm rüber und sah auf das zerknitterte Pergament in seiner Hand. »Was soll das bedeuten?«

»Ist das ein Code?«, fragte Dora und blickte mit ihrem frisch angetrauten Ehemann zu den anderen Ordensmitgliedern auf.

»Wir haben auch eine Weile gebraucht, bis wir dahinter gekommen sind«, gestand Minerva McGonagall schmallippig. Die Professorin für Verwandlung stand den beiden in ihrem grünen Samtumhang gegenüber und streckte ihre Hand nach dem Zettel in Remus Händen aus, auf dem nichts weiter als das in geschwungener Handschrift geschriebene Wort sichtbar war. Die rote Tinte hob sich von dem goldbraunen Pergament glänzend ab.

»Aber mit Andromedas Hilfe, ist es uns gelungen die Nachricht zu entschlüsseln«, fuhr Kingsley Shacklebolt neben der hochgewachsenen Hexe fort. Die beiden standen stocksteif vor den restlichen Ordensmitgliedern an einer engen Tafel mit zwölf Plätzen und warfen sich zerknirschte Blicke zu.

»Und was bedeutet es?«, fragte Remus und ließ seine Augen durch die vierzehnköpfige Runde wandern.

In Minervas kleinem Cottage irgendwo in den schottischen Highlands, hatte sich der halbe Orden des Phönix‘ zusammengerufen, um die letzten Schritte für Harrys Eskorte in den Fuchsbau zu planen. Eigentlich war bereits alles besprochen worden, doch eine geheimnisvolle Nachricht, die Kingsley und Minerva kürzlich erhalten hatten, zwang sie ihr Vorhaben zu überdenken.

Die Weasley-Familie war bis auf Charlie, Percy, Ron und Ginny vollzählig und hatte genauso wenig Ahnung von der plötzlichen Änderung, wie die restlichen Anwesenden. Als Remus und Dora zu ihrer übereilten Hochzeit aufgebrochen waren, hieß es noch, sie würden Harry mit einer unauffälligen Eskorte von fünf Mann auf Besen zum Fuchsbau fliegen. Jetzt sagten ihnen Kingsley und Minerva, dass sie ihren Plan verwerfen müssten. Keiner kannte die Beweggründe, sie wussten nur, dass es mit diesem kleine Fetzen Pergament zu tun hatte.

Remus runzelte seine Stirn so stark, dass Dora ihm die Hand drauflegte und ihn zwang, keine vorzeitigen Falten entstehen zu lassen.

»Habt ihr vor uns Unwissende einzuweihen?«, knurrte Mad-Eye vom anderen Ende der Tafel und erntete dafür skeptisches Nicken von Hagrid und Mundungus Fletcher.

»Vor ein paar Tagen erreichte uns dieses Pergament in einem Erinnermich versteckt«, begann Minerva und hielt den Zettel für jedermann sichtbar in die Höhe. »Wir glaubten zuerst die Nachricht läge im Wort versteckt und versuchten uns einen Reim daraus zu machen.«

»Aber _›Kirschweihnacht‹_ ist nicht die Antwort, sondern ein Hinweis auf den Absender«, erklärte Kingsley weiter. »Ein paar Gedankengänge später, verstanden wir, wie wir zur eigentlichen Botschaft gelangen.«

Kingsley nickte Minerva zu, die daraufhin das Pergament auf den Tisch legte und eine Haarnadel aus ihrem strengen Haarknoten zog. Mit der Spitze stach die Hexe sich in den Finger und ließ einen roten Tropfen auf den Zettel tropfen. Stirnrunzeln und Raunen breitete sich am Tisch aus. Die Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George streckten ihre Hälse und merkten sich jeden Schritt.

Sobald sich das frische Blut mit der getrockneten Tinte verband, begann das Pergament zu leuchten. Knisternd verdoppelte sich die Größe des Zettels und offenbarte mehrere Zeilen in kieferngrüner Schrift.

Remus‘ ehemalige Professorin nahm das Stück Pergament wieder an sich und las die neue Botschaft vor. »Die Schlange wird den Blitz in dreiunddreißig fangen. An Harmonie vor dem Ende werden sie mit ihrem Roi lauern.«

»Das ist das schlechteste Gedicht, das ich jemals gehört habe«, grunzte Mundungus und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in seinen Stuhl zurück.

»Das ist keine Poesie, Fletcher«, sagte Kingley gereizt, »sondern eine Warnung.«

»Und die lautet?«, ätzte Mundungus zurück und hob selbstgefällig seine dunkle Braue.

»Die Todesser wissen, dass wir Harry am siebenundzwanzigsten in Sicherheit bringen wollen«, übernahm Minerva wieder das Wort und blickte in strenger Professorinnen-Manier auf Mundungus herab. Automatisch spielten sich die dutzenden Male vor Remus‘ Augen ab, in denen er und seine drei Freunde zur Schulzeit diesen Blick zu spüren bekommen hatten. Minerva war erschöpft und nicht in der Stimmung irgendjemandes Widerworte zu tolerieren.

»Und das soll da stehen?«, stellte Mundungus in Frage, sank dabei aber tiefer in seinem Stuhl zusammen.

»Schlange und Blitz sind ja wohl selbsterklärend«, funkte Molly Weasley dazwischen, die nicht weniger gereizt wirkte als die ältere Hexe. »Und dreiunddreißig steht für Surrey, nicht wahr?«

»Ganz recht«, nickte Minerva. »Das Haus der Dursley liegt in Surrey, der dreiunddreißigsten Grafschaft Englands.«

»Harmonie steht in der Zahlenmystik für die siebenundzwanzig. Das Ende muss mit Harrys Volljährigkeit und dem einunddreißigsten Juli zusammenhängen. Sie wissen also wann und wo wir Harry abholen werden.« Kingsleys Blick wurde mit jedem Wort dunkler, sodass er die Augen von ihnen abwandte und mit knirschenden Zähnen auf das Pergament blickte.

»Roi ischt das fransösische Word für ‘chönig«, schnaubte Fleur Delacour neben ihrem Verlobten Bill Weasley.

»Voldemort wird bei ihnen sein«, erläuterte Minerva und sah düster durch die Runde.

»Woher wissen sie davon?«, fragte Arthur Weasley kopfschüttelnd und legte seiner Frau, die leicht zu zittern begann, einen Arm um die Schultern.

»Durch einen Verräter natürlich«, knurrte Mad-Eye und griff über den Tisch hinweg nach dem Pergament. Remus, der neben dem kampferfahrenen Auror saß, beobachtet, wie dessen magisches Auge den Zettel genauer betrachtete. »Wer hat die Nachricht geschickt?«

Als Remus sich zu dem Pergament vorbeugte und seinen wölfischen Geruchssinn nutzte, traf ihn die Antwort wie ein Klatscher. Er zuckte zusammen und wich in seinen Stuhl zurück. _Frostiger Morgentau auf sonnenstrahlenden Kirschblüten._

»Wir nehmen an, sie stammt von Contessina Malfoy«, sprach Kingsley Remus‘ Gedanken aus.

»Contessina?«, keuchte Dora und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihrer ehemaligen Professorin und ihrem Aurorkollegen. Remus legte seinen Arm an ihre Stuhllehne und rückte näher. Doras Hand verschlang sich mit seinen Fingern und drückte sie nach Halt suchend. Er wollte sie zur Beruhigung auf die Stirn küssen, doch er hielt sich vor den Anwesenden zurück.

»Natürlich, der Vertrag«, erinnerte sie Arthur und sah durch die Runde. »Contessina ist trotz Dumbledores Tod an den Vertrag gebunden.«

Remus war drauf und dran zu nicken, doch die verkniffenen Mienen von Kingsley und Minerva hielten ihn davon ab. »Was ist?«, fragte er stattdessen und versuchte von ihren Gesichtern abzulesen, was an der Vermutung nicht stimmte.

Vor zwei Jahren hatte der Malfoy-Spross einen unbrechbaren Vertrag durch Blut mit Dumbledore, Minerva und Kingsley unterschrieben. Selbst durch den Tod ihres Anführers, stand die Gültigkeit durch die verbliebenen zwei außer Frage. Remus konnte sich also nicht erklären, warum Minerva und Kingsley aussahen, als müssten sie ihnen gleich verkünden, dass Hogwarts dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde.

»Was ist los? «, fragte Dora und richtete sich auf. Die Angst um ihre Cousine schimmerte glänzend in ihren Augen. Remus hatten diesen Blick in den letzten Monaten öfter zu Gesicht bekommen. Jedes Mal wenn seine Frau und Schwiegermutter auf die kleine Malfoy zu sprechen kamen, standen sie kurz davor zu weinen. Besonders Andromeda kämpfte mit den Tränen und konnte Schluchzer nicht vermeiden. Sie liebte ihre Nichte innig, und kein Wort von ihr zu hören, brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand. Dora hatte ihm erzählt, wie viele Briefe ihre Mutter an Contessina geschrieben hatte, doch nie eine Antwort erhielt.

»Der Vertrag«, räusperte sich Minerva. »Der Vertrag … existiert nicht länger.«

Für ein paar Augenblicke blieb es totenstill. Dann erhob Mad-Eye seine Stimme. »Was soll das heißen?« Sein angewachsenes Auge kniff die Lider zusammen. »Natürlich existiert er, Dumledores Tod hat daran nichts geändert.«

»Nein, hat er nicht«, stimmte Kingsley ihm zu. Sein Blick wanderte kurz zu Dora und bekam ein trauriges Schimmern. Remus erstarrte innerlich und wollte den Kopf schütteln. Er wollte Kingsley anflehen es nicht auszusprechen. Dora sollte das nicht hören. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Hoffnung zerfloss wie eine Schneeflocke auf flacher Hand.

»Kurz nach Albus‘ Ableben«, fuhr Minerva schluckend fort, »landete der Vertrag auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ich war nun für ihn verantwortlich und sollte das Dokument aufbewahren.« Die Hogwarts-Professorin griff sich an den hohen Ausschnitt und zog daran um mehr Luft an ihre Haut zu lassen. Durch die kleine Geste begriffen alle Anwesenden, was sie dran war auszusprechen. »Ein paar Stunden später … Miss Malfoys Name verschwand und … der Vertrag ging in Flammen auf und ließ nur Asche übrig.«

Molly keuchte, ihr Blick vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. »Gütiger Merlin«, japste sie mit feuchten Augen und klammerte sich an den Arm ihres Mannes. »Bedeutet das …?«

»Nein!«, rief Dora und sprang auf.

»Das Mädchen ist tot?«, fragte Mad-Eye vollkommen ungerührt.

»Halt die Klappe!«, fauchte Dora ihren Mentor an. »Contessina kann nicht … sie ist nicht …« Verzweifelt blickte sie zu Minerva und Kingsley. »Sie kann nicht tot sein.«

Remus zog sanft an ihrer Hand und brachte sie dazu, sich wieder in ihren Stuhl zu setzen. Dann nahm er Mad-Eye das Pergament aus der Hand und starrte es an. »Das passt nicht zusammen«, sagte er ruhig in die Runde und roch nochmal an dem Zettel. _Frostiger Morgentau auf sonnenstrahlenden Kirschblüten._ Der Geruch war unverkennbar. Remus hatte ihn schon oft in der Nase gehabt und würde ihn überall wiederkennen. Seit er sich in Sirius‘ Schlafzimmer eingenistet hatte, bekam er ihren Duft nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die Warnung stammte von Contessina, daran hatte er keinen Zweifel. »Ihr Geruch haftet an dem Pergament, es kann von niemand anderem stammen«, stellte Remus mit fester Stimme klar. Dora schluchzte und sah ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. Hoffnung legte sich über ihre schattige Bestürzung. Remus Herz pochte einen Takt schneller.

»Aber«, schniefte Molly, »wie ist das möglich? Wieso hat sich der Vertrag aufgelöst?«

»Das wissen wird nicht«, antwortete Kingsley. »Wir nahmen an … Unsere erste Vermutung war, dass Miss Malfoy etwas zugestoßen sein muss. Der Vertrag kann durch nichts als den Tod einer der jeweiligen Parteien aufgelöst werden.«

»Selbst wenn es eine Weg gäbe«, grollte Mad-Eye, »wäre das Blondchen wohl kaum dazu im Stande so mächtige Magie anzuwenden.«

»Heißt das Harrys Freundin ist gestorben?«, fragte einer der Zwillinge.

»Und dann wieder auferstanden?«, fügte der andere hinzu.

»Wahnsinn«, sagten sie dann synchron und klatschten begeistert in die Hände.

»Blödsinn«, knurrte Mad-Eye die beiden an, dem bei Contessinas Bezeichnung als Harrys Freundin die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen, und sah dann zu Minerva. »Das ist Schwachsinn.« Als müsse er seine Meinung in die Geister der Anwesenden hämmern, betonte er jede Silbe.

»Egal was geschehen sein mag«, ignorierte Minerva den Tumult, »Fakt ist, dass wir ein Leck unter uns haben und uns nur zwei Tage bleiben um Harry Potters sichere Ankunft im Fuchsbau neu zu planen.«

»Wäre es nicht besser, den Plan vorzuverlegen?«, fragte Bill und erntete zustimmendes Nicken von Fleur und Hagrid.

»Nein«, antwortete Minerva eisig. »Wenn wir plötzlich einen anderen Tag auswählen, werden die Todesser wissen, dass sie einen Spitzel unter sich haben.« Remus erkannte an ihrer verkrampften Haltung, dass sie nicht bereit war Contessinas Sicherheit zu riskieren. »Miss Malfoy kann uns nur weiter mit Informationen unterstützen, wenn sie nicht im Verdacht steht. Und da wir sonst niemanden in Voldemorts Reihen haben, bin ich nicht bereit sie dieser Gefahr auszusetzen.«

»Gefahr?«, höhnte Mad-Eye. »Ihr Zwilling ist ein Todesser, oder nicht? Wer weiß ob sie nicht bereits in Bellatrix‘ Fußstapfen getreten ist und sich auch ein schickes Mal zugelegt hat.«

»Das reicht«, knurrte Remus ihn an. Er nickte der Professorin zu und wandte sich dann an die anderen. »Ich gebe Minerva Recht. Wenn Contessina uns tatsächlich unterstützen kann, darf sie keinen Verdacht erregen. Einen Spitzel in den Reihen der Todesser zu haben könnte uns einen riesigen Vorteil verschaffen. Mit ihrer Hilfe könnten wir schon vor einem Angriff bereit stehen und die Todesser aufhalten.«

»Außerdem reißt Harry dir den Kopf ab, wenn seinem Schlängelchen was passiert«, frotzelte einer der Zwillinge.

»Ihr hättet ihn letzten Sommer erleben sollen, als sie sich nicht gemeldet hat. Wir dachten er stünde kurz vor einer Selbstentzündung und würde den Fuchsbau abfackeln«, setzte der Zweite hinterher. Sie warfen sich ein schmutziges Grinsen zu und wackelten mit ihren rötlichen Brauen.

»Genug jetzt«, funkte Minerva dazwischen. »Wir brauchen einen neuen Plan.«

Der Tag von Billy und Fleurs Hochzeit war so ruhig und voller Sonnenschein, das Remus beinahe vergessen könnte, dass sie sich im Krieg befanden. Es war seltsam die Schmetterlinge und Bienen fröhlich von Blume zu Blume fliegen zu sehen. Das Leben ging weiter. Die Welt hörte nicht plötzlich auf sich zu drehen. Die Sonne ging weiterhin auf und unter, der Mond suchte ihn jeden Monat heim und die Jahreszeiten nahmen ihren Lauf.

Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln liefen Remus und Dora zum großen Festzelt im Obstgarten des Fuchsbaus. Zahlreiche Hochzeitsgäste tummelten sich am Eingang und schwatzen entweder in schnellem Französisch oder Englisch mit verschiedenen Dialekten. Kellner und Familienangehörige huschten vom Zelt ins Haus und wieder zurück.

»Ich bin froh, dass wir uns so ein Durcheinander nicht angetan haben«, kicherte Dora an seinem Ohr, als sie den genervten Blick von Ron am Zelteingang bemerkte.

Remus folgte ihrem Blick und nickte stumm. _Unsere Hochzeit …_ Er versuchte das Ziehen und Zerren in seinem Inneren zu ignorieren, aber das Gefühl begleitete ihn schon seit dem Morgen nach ihrer Trauung. Remus konnte immer noch nicht fassen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte nicht nur seine Frau verdammt, sondern –

»Tag auch«, sagte Dora zu dem rothaarigen Jungen am Eingang. Arthur hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, dass Harry in eine Verkleidung geschlüpft war, aber Remus wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie seltsam es war sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Es war Harry, aber irgendwie auch nicht. »Das Ministerium ist im Moment ziemlich werwolffeindlich, und wir dachten, dass unsere Anwesenheit dir nicht helfen würde.«

»Schon gut, versteh ich«, sagte Harry, blickte dabei aber eher zu Remus, statt zu Dora. Remus zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen, aber sein Körper verspannte sich sekündlich mehr. Wenn seine Hand nicht um Doras Taille liegen würde, hätte er sie schon längst zur Faust geballt.

Er versuchte sich auf das Positive zu konzentrieren. Der Plan für Harrys Eskorte zum Fuchsbau war Dank Contessinas Warnung erfolgreich vonstattengegangen. Dabei hatten sie allerdings Mad-Eye verloren und George Weasley hatte ein Ohr einbüßen müssen. Aber Harry war in Sicherheit. Ihre Hoffnung lebte weiter.

»Könnte ich dich einen Moment sprechen?«, fragte Remus und deutete mit dem Kinn zu einer ruhigen Ecke schräg gegenüber vom Zelt.

Harry sah von Remus zu Dora und nickte dann langsam. »Klar«, sagte er mit gehobener Braue und ging voraus.

Remus wich Doras fragendem Blick aus und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, bevor er Harry hinterherstapfte. Sobald die Schatten der Bäume ihre Silhouetten versteckten und niemand ihre Stimmen hören konnte, erhob Harry das Wort.

»Also?«, fragte er mit in den Hosentaschen steckenden Händen. »Was gibt’s?«

Remus verzog die Lippen und atmete durch. Eigentlich hatte der Orden beschlossen, Harry aus der Sache rauszuhalten, aber Remus brauchte Gewissheit. Er ertrug Doras stummen Tränen nicht mehr und wurde jedes Mal ganz steif, wenn er ihre Mutter schluchzen hörte. Das ging so nicht weiter. Sie brauchten Bestätigung. Und wenn Remus ehrlich war, brauchte er sie auch. Egal wie wenig er sie eigentlich kannte, er wollte wissen, ob sie in Ordnung war.

»Hattest du in den letzten Tagen«, er verstummte kurz um das richtige Wort zu finden, »Visionen von Voldemort? «

Harrys Miene, beziehungsweise die sommersprossige Miene des Mugglejungen, wurde schlagartig dunkler. Etwas blitzte in den freundlichen blauen Augen und offenbarte ein intensives sommergrünen. Die Hände in Harrys Hosentaschen ballten sich zu Fäusten. »Es ist nicht so einfach zu kontrollieren wie ihr euch das vorstellt«, verteidigte er sich.

»Ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Harry«, ruderte Remus zurück und hob seine Hände. »Ehrlich gesagt habe ich gehofft, dass du etwas gesehen haben könntest.«

Harry klappte der Mund auf, dann verzog er verwirrt die rötlichen Brauen. »Was?«

»Ich wollte wissen, ob du eine gewisse Person gesehen hast, als du durch seine Augen gesehen hast«, atmete Remus tief durch. »Also, hattest du wieder eine Vision?«

Immer noch damit beschäftig zu verstehen, dass Remus ihn für seine Unvorsichtigkeit nicht tadeln wollte, nickte Harry stirnrunzelnd. »Zwei Mal. Kurz nach unserer Flucht in den Fuchsbau, und davor –« Harry hielt inne und presste die Lippen zusammen. Das Funkeln seiner Augen nahm ab und Remus wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. »Vor ein paar Wochen hatte ich einen kurzen Einblick.«

»Was hast du dabei gesehen?«, fragte Remus zögernd. Harry hatte die Hände aus seinen Taschen gezogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Nervös trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen und schien sich innerlich zu winden. Egal was in der Vision geschehen war, es macht ihn unruhig.

»Er … er war diesmal nicht wütend oder versuchte jemanden umzubringen … Es war …«, Harry leckte sich über die Lippen und sah zu Boden. »Er war erregt.« Sein Kiefer spannte sich an als er wieder zu Remus aufblickte.

»Erregt?«, fragte er und spürte Schauer über seinen Rücken huschen.

»Ich konnte nicht erkennen warum, aber … Er war mit Malfoy, Bellatrix, Snape und noch jemandem in irgendeinem Keller oder Gewölbe. Sie standen vor einem Kreis mit Kerzen und Steinen und haben gewartet. Dann sind plötzlich Flammen aufgestiegen und …« Harry verstummte wieder, als fürchtete er sich, die nächsten Worte laut auszusprechen. »Als die Flammen erloschen sind, stand Contessina in dem Kreis und war … sie war blutverschmiert und wirkte nicht richtig anwesend, als wäre sie … Ich weiß nicht, sie sah aus als hätte man ihr die Kraft ausgesaugt. Dann ist sie zusammengebrochen und Snape hat sie aufgefangen.« Bei der Erwähnung von seinem Zaubertrank-Professor ballte Harry wieder die Fäuste und bekam ein wütendes Funkeln in die Augen. »Voldemort ging zu ihnen und hat … er hat sie _angelächelt_ und gelobt. Sein Inneres war euphorisch und erregt, von was auch immer da passiert ist.« Harry schluckte schwer und blickte mit zitternden Nasenflügeln in Remus‘ geweitete Augen. »Contessina hat ihn erregt.«

Remus tat alles um seine Gesichtszüge nicht entgleisen zu lassen. Das war sogar noch schlimmer als er erwartet hatte. Er hatte sich dafür gewappnet, zu hören, dass Contessina bedroht oder verletzt worden war. Aber dass sie sich Voldemorts Wohlwollen erschlichen hat? _Was bei Merlin hat sie getan?_

»Wieso wolltest du das wissen?«, fragte Harry, als er fand Remus hätte genug Zeit gehabt um seine Worte zu verdauen.

Remus stoppte seine wilden Gedanken für einen Moment und erwiderte Harrys Blick. »Contessina hat dem Orden eine Warnung vor dem Angriff bei deiner Abholung zum Fuchsbau geschickt«, antwortete er. Harrys Augen weiteten sich. »Vor ein paar Tagen hat auch Andromeda – ihre Tante und Tonks Mutter – eine Nachricht bekommen. Sie schrieb ihr, dass Bellatrix auf ihre Familie angesetzt wurde und sie sich in Sicherheit bringen sollen.«

Harry hatte seine Arme voneinander gelöst und trat wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen. »Wieso habt ihr das vor mir verheimlicht?« Seine Stimme klang so hoffnungsvoll, dass nicht einmal die Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen etwas daran änderte.

»Wir wollten dir nichts sagen, ehe wir wissen ob es ihr gut geht«, antwortete Remus ruhig. »Aber wir konnten nichts herausfinden, und der einzige, der Einsicht bei den Todessern hat, bis du. Deshalb wollte ich mit dir sprechen.« Eigentlich waren McGonagalls Worte gewesen, dass sie sich einen Vorfall wie im Ministerium kein zweites Mal leisten konnten, aber Remus wollte Harry daran nicht erinnern. Der Schmerz saß ihnen beiden noch in den Knochen.

»Wieso interessiert dich das?«, fragte Harry skeptisch. »Du kennst sie doch kaum, oder?«

Remus nickte stumm und sah dann rüber zum Zelt, wo Dora zwischen den Zwillingen, Fred und George, stand. »Contessina ist ihre Familie. Ich habe Dora geheiratet, also …« Er sprach es nicht aus, aber als er zurück sah, wusste er, dass Harry verstand.

»Sirius wäre schon längst ins Malfoy Manor gestürmt und hätte sie entführt«, lächelte Harry schwach. Remus erwiderte das schmale Lächeln und erinnerte sich daran, wie hitzköpfig sein Freund zu Harrys Rettung gestürmt war. »Ich weiß, was zwischen ihnen passiert ist. Dass Sirius sie geküsst hat.«

Remus‘ Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Seine Augen weiteten sich und sein Mund klappte auf. »Das hat er dir erzählt?« _Dieser Idiot,_ fluchte er innerlich.

»Ja«, nickte Harry. »Ich hab euren Streit mitbekommen und danach bemerkt wie komisch er in den Weihnachtsferien war und ihn darauf angesprochen. Dann hat er mir erzählt, wie schuldig er sich fühlt, weil er meine … also weil er Contessina geküsst hat, mein ich.«

Eine leichte Röte trat auf seine sommersprossigen Wangen. _Kein Wunder,_ wollte Remus zischen, verkniff es sich aber. Er hatte immer noch nicht verdaut, dass er seinen besten Freund mit seiner ehemaligen Schülerin splitternackt im Bett erwischt hat. Aber nicht nur dass, nein, sein Freund hatte noch die Dummheit besessen sich in die kleine Malfoy zu verknallen. _Eine minderjährige Schülerin, die Tochter seiner Cousine …_ Remus verbannte diese Gedanken, weil er selbst kaum besser war. Er hatte sich auch in eine viel zu junge Frau verliebt, die keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sich mit einem Mann wie ihm aufgehalst hatte.

»Ich werde nichts Dummes tun, Remus«, holte Harry ihn aus seinen Gedanken. »Losstürmen und sie aus dem Haus holen, zum Beispiel.« Er schaffte es einen Mundwinkel zu heben und schnaubte. »Das ist beim letzten Mal schief gegangen und da standen die Chancen sogar besser als jetzt.«

Remus nickte und atmete erleichtert auf. Wenigstens mussten sie sich darüber keine Sorgen machen. »Das war nicht deine Schuld, Harry«, sagte er ruhig und drückte seine Schulter. »Wir sind ihm alle in die Falle gegangen.«

Harry erwiderte nichts. Er sah zum Zelt und strafte die Schultern. »Wir sollten zurück, die Zeremonie beginnt gleich.« Zusammen gingen sie zur feierbereiten Menge und versuchten ihre Sorgen für einen kurzen Moment zu vergessen.


	107. Hogwarts' neue Führung

Es war kaum möglich ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, als Contessina erfuhr, wie gehörig die Todesser den Angriff auf Harry vergeigt hatten. Alastor Moody war gefallen, George Weasley verletzt, doch Harry Potter konnte unversehrt entkommen. Trotz der unausweichlichen Wut Voldemorts, sah Contessina es als Sieg und feierte ihn still. Sirius war ebenfalls erleichtert aufgesprungen, als Draco ihr die Nachricht überbracht hatte. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, doch er hatte als erster vom Ausgang erfahren. Außerhalb ihres Zimmers ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, aber ihr Bruder war genauso erleichtert gewesen wie sie. Er wollte nicht, dass Voldemort gewann. Draco sehnte sich Normalität herbei wie alle anderen, deren Verstand nicht verdreht wurde.

Das Contessina für das Scheitern der Mission mitverantwortlich war, hatte sie ihm allerdings nicht erzählt. Der einzige, der es mitbekommen hatte, war Sirius und sie hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde. Niemand hatte gesehen, wie sie ein Erinnermich verzaubert und eine geheime Nachricht zu Professor McGonagall und ihrer Tante Andromeda geschickt hatte. Sie hatte befürchtet, dass ihre Warnung zu gut verschlüsselt wäre, aber als die Truppe geschlagen zurückgekehrt war, hätte sie vor Erleichterung platzen können.

Der über Generationen weitergereichte Zauberstab ihres Vaters ging bei dem Angriff zu Bruch. Dadurch erfuhr Contessina, dass einer der Gefangenen in den Kerkern des Manor, Mr Ollivander, der Zauberstabmacher war. Sie hatten die Schreie des Mannes bis in die vierte Etage hören können als der Dunkle Lord sich über ihn hergemacht hatte. Er hatte sich genauso wenig unter Kontrolle wie Contessina, die ihm in den letzten Wochen unbemerkt aus dem Weg gegangen war. Sie hatte stets ein Auge auf ihre Eltern und Draco gelegt, damit er ihnen kein Haar krümmte, was nun durch das letzte Ritual möglich war. Glücklicherweise hatte er seine Wut auf die gerichtet, die bei dem Angriff dabei gewesen waren, und da ihr Vater immer noch in Ungnade fiel, hatte er nicht mitkommen können. Ihr Onkel Rodolphus hingegen war einer der Jäger gewesen und schwer verletzt worden. Severus hatte die darauffolgenden Tage damit verbracht ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken. Bellatrix hatte sich kein einziges Mal nach ihrem Gatten erkundigt, sondern war stattdessen um Voldemort herumgetänzelt, in der Hoffnung seine Stimmung heben zu können. Nachdem er sie jedoch mit einem _Crucio_ davongescheucht hatte, war ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Contessina übergeschwenkt. Wenig begeistert hatte sie nun jeden Nachmittag ihre Tante im Nacken, während sie versuchte zu trainieren.

Ein Sieg für den Dunklen Lord war der Putsch im Ministerium. Scrimgeour war gefoltert und ermordet worden und Phius Thicknesse wurde als sein gefügiger Nachfolger eingesetzt. Noch am selben Abend hatten die Todesser das Zuhause der Weasleys angegriffen, doch Harry war erneut davongekommen. Weniger erfreulich war, dass Voldemort daraufhin Draco mit in den Salon gezerrt und ihn gezwungen hatte Rowle und Dolohow zu foltern, weil Harry ihnen durch die Lappen gegangen war. Kreidebleich und kaum ansprechbar, war Draco nachts ins Zimmer zurückgekehrt und hatte gezittert wie Espenlaub. Contessina war es erst am nächsten Morgen gelungen ihn zum Schlafen zu bewegen. Als Resultat verkroch sich ihr Bruder nun im Zimmer und Contessina war es, die nach draußen ging und sich auf dem Laufendem hielt.

Sirius begleitete sie auf Schritt und Tritt und zeterte wie eine Amsel, wenn Bellatrix dabei war. Es trug nicht gerade dazu bei sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, denn manchmal reizte er sie so sehr mit seinem Geplapper, dass sie sich die Zunge blutig beißen musste um ihn nicht anzufauchen. Selbst Bellatrix würde denken, dass sie einen Sprung in der Teetasse hatte.

Severus hatte sich die letzten Wochen über erstaunlich bedeckt gehalten. Seitdem sie das Ritual durchgeführt hatte und in seinen Armen bewusstlos geworden war, hatte sie von ihm nichts weiter zu sehen bekommen als einen vorbeiwandelnden Schatten. Contessina wusste, dass er sie irgendwann schnappen würde und die Warterei darauf machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig.

Ihr Vater hatte sich ihr unglückliches Aufeinandertreffen gemerkt und war seither still. Er ertrug sämtlichen Spott des Dunklen Lords und hielt sich bedeckte. Wenn er Contessina über den Weg lief, oder sie auf einen Drink in den Salon kam, sagte er kein Wort und starrte sie einfach an bis sie wieder verschwunden war. Sämtlicher Ehrgeiz und Stolz hatte seine Augen verlassen, stattdessen wirkte das sonst so eisige gewittergrau wie ein schmelzender Eisberg; gläsern und gebrochen.

Contessina spürte jedes Mal Schuldgefühle in sich aufsteigen, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen und ignorierte jegliches Flehen ihres Gewissens. Wenn sie sich bei ihrem Vater für ihr Verhalten entschuldigte, würde sie ihre neugewonnen Autorität untergraben und sie wäre wieder das kleine süße Ding, das sich abends auf seinen Schoß setzte und seine Worte aufsaugte wie ein Schwamm. Sie hatte ihn nicht verletzten wollen, aber sie konnte nicht verneinen, dass es nicht gewirkt hätte. Abgesehen davon war es befreiend gewesen ihm die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu spucken – _schließlich ist alles seine Schuld._ Er musste mit den Konsequenzen leben und sich seinen Fehlern stellen. Zumindest beruhigte Contessina damit ihr Gewissen. Sie hatte sich jedoch geschworen nie wieder bei ihrem Vater zu sein, wenn sie Wut in sich aufflammen spürte. Und da sie ihm gegenüber ständig wütend wurde, hielt sie sich weitestgehend fern. Ihre Mutter, die Contessina ebenso aus dem Weg ging, kümmerte sich um ihren Vater, weil sie nichts anderes tun konnte um sich abzulenken. Draco schien sich Contessinas Worte zu Herzen genommen zu haben und sendete Feindseligkeiten gegen ihre Eltern aus. Contessina hatte versucht ihn davon abzubringen, aber Gesagtes nicht zurücknehmen können. Ihre Eltern bildeten eine Front und Contessina und Draco taten es ebenfalls.

Während sie mit aufgeschlagenen Büchern und antiken Tafeln um sich herum auf der silbernen Chaiselongue im Musikzimmer der zweiten Etage des Malfoy Manors saß, genoss Contessina die Stille und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Übungen. Es hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert Bellatrix loszuwerden, doch glücklicherweise war Yaxley aufgetaucht um ihre Tante zu einem _Besuch_ bei den Werwölfen mitzunehmen. Contessina hatte mitbekommen, dass sich Fenrir Greyback und sein Rudel mit dem Abschaum der untersten Gesellschaft in der Nähe von London ausgebreitet hatten und Zauberer sowie Muggel in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Rein sachlich betrachtet fürchtete Contessina sich nicht vor den Biestern, denn wenn man einen Blick auf Greyback warf, brauchte man nicht lange um zu wissen, dass er kaum mehr als ein tollwütiger Köter war, doch leider verfluchten einen dessen Krallen und Zähne zu einem ebensolchen Dasein. Seit Draco ihr letztes Jahr gestanden hatte, dass er dem Werwolf ein paar Mal begegnet war, hatte sich eine neue Sorge zu den anderen gesellt. Sie glaubte zwar an Dracos Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab, doch es brauchte nur einen winzigen Moment der Unachtsamkeit und schon würde sie ihren Zwilling an den Vollmond verlieren. Dieser Gedanke raubte ihr den Schlaf und bescherte ihr wüste Albträume. Welcher Köter auch dumm genug sein würde ein Reinblut, noch dazu einen Todesser, zu beißen, würde ihren Zorn nicht überleben. _Aber was hätte ich von seinem Tod? Draco würde trotzdem in derselben Misere stecken._ Daher war sie erleichtert, dass Draco kaum noch ihr Zimmer verließ und solche Dinge gar nicht erst geschehen konnten.

»Na, Feuerteufel«, riss Rabastans honigsüße Stimme sie aus ihrer Konzentration. Das erbärmlich kleine Topfpfänzchen, das sie mit ihrem Willen zum Wachsen hatte zwingen wollen, verlor die strenge Haltung nach oben und bekam einen Knick im Stängel. Contessina biss die Zähne aufeinander und atmete bebend aus. Rabastan kicherte wie eine Hyäne und trat in das geräumige Zimmer, das wegen dem dichten Nebel von draußen nur durch vier Dutzend Kerzen ausreichend beleuchtet werden konnte.

»Verzeihung, habe ich dich unterbrochen?«, fragte er unschuldig und ging an dem deckenhohen Bücherregal entlang, während seine Finger über die glatten Buchrücken wanderten.

Contessina setzte ein Lächeln auf und schüttelte den Kopf. »Natürlich nicht, Rabastan«, säuselte sie. »Wie komme ich zu dem seltenen Vergnügen deiner Gesellschaft?«

Rabastan nahm seinen Blick von den Notenbüchern und grinste sie an. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen schlenderte er zum imposanten Klavier gegenüber und ließ seine weißgrünen Augen über ihre Bücher und Tafeln schweifen. »Ich hatte angenommen ich wäre allein«, sagte er und lehnte sich gegen das auf Hochglanz polierte Holz des Flügels.

Contessina lupfte schnaubend eine Braue. »Wie hirnrissig, dass ich glaubte ich könne mich in meinem Haus frei bewegen.« Sie machte einen Schwenker mit der Hand und alle Bücher klappten zusammen. Die Tafeln stapelten sich aufeinander, ebenso die Bücher.

Rabastan grinste sein durchtriebenes Kojoten-Lächeln. »Was heckst du da aus?«, gab er seiner Neugier nach.

»Ich übe«, antwortete sie knapp und scheuchte die schwebenden Bücherstapel und Übersetzungstafeln aus dem Zimmer. Es behagte ihr nicht sich vertreiben zu lassen, aber es war noch unangenehmer Rabastans gespenstischen Blick im Rücken zu haben während sie versucht die Pflanze zum Wachsen zu bringen. Das letzte Mal als Bellatrix ihr derart auf die Pelle gerückt war, hatte sie den armen Grünstängel in Brand gesetzt.

Seit dem Vorfall mit ihrem Vater hatte sie nachgeforscht, wie sie ihre Fähigkeiten am lukrativsten unter Kontrolle bringen und verbessern konnte. Das Buch des Thoth merkte an, das sie mit den Elementen beginnen sollte. Erde, Wasser, Feuer und Luft mussten im Einklang mit dem Geist stehen um ohne Komplikationen genutzt werden zu können. Contessina war positiv an die Sache herangegangen und hatte sich mit dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer ihres Zimmers sofort verbunden gefühlt. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer gewesen kleine Gestalten zu formen, die wie Drachen durch ihr Zimmer tanzten und dabei den Baldachin anzündeten. Mit Wasser hatte sie bereits Erfahrungen gemacht und es ebenso brillant gemeistert. Die Luft dazu zu bewegen nach ihrer Nase zu tanzen war etwas komplizierter gewesen, doch sie hatte es zumindest geschafft einen Windhauch durch ihr Zimmer wehen zu lassen. Das Element Erde hingegen weigerte sich partout etwas nach ihrem Willen zu tun. Seit drei Tagen übte sie an Samen, Topfpflanzen, Heckenbüschen und sogar dem einfachen Gras im Garten, doch es geschah rein gar nichts. Sie hatte versucht sich mit der Erde und den Wurzeln zu verbinden, ihre Anwesenheit in sich zu spüren und dasselbe Kribbeln in ihren Fingerspitzen auszulösen wie das Feuer es tat. Doch das einzige was sie gespürt hatte, waren die Ameisen gewesen, die über ihre Hände gekrabbelt waren. Nachdem sie sechs Stunden auf den grellgrünen Rasen gestarrt hatte und solche Kopfschmerzen aufgekommen waren, dass sie sich einbildete das Gras würde sich pink verfärben, hatte sie sich geschlagen gegeben. Danach hatte sie versucht ein Pflänzchen aus einem Samen wachsen zu lassen, aber dabei war ihr nach kurzer Zeit das Blut in Sturzbächen aus der Nase gelaufen und sie hatte den Versuch abgebrochen. Nun probierte sie ihr Glück an einer Jungpflanze, die fröhlich in ihrem Blumentopf wuchs.

Es juckte sie in den Fingerspitzen, doch die Magie, die sie gegen ihren Vater eingesetzt hatte, würde vorerst in ihrem Hinterkopf begraben bleiben. Etwas dergleichen wollte sie kein zweites Mal tun. Sie hatte Genesis erweckt um ihre Familie zu beschützen, nicht um sie zu strangulieren oder gar jemanden umzubringen. Sie gab es nicht gerne zu, doch was geschehen war hatte ihr Angst eingejagt. Ihre Sinne waren einfach überwältigt und in Besitz genommen worden, sodass sie ihr Handeln nicht mehr hatte kontrollieren können. Es war innerhalb von Sekunden gekommen und wieder verschwunden. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich gut angefühlt hatte, Macht über jemanden zu haben. Ihrem Vater die Stirn zu bieten und klar zu machen, dass er nicht länger das Privileg besaß über sie zu bestimmen. Allerdings war es nicht wünschenswert gewesen ihn zu erdrosseln.

»Über so viel Eigeninitiative wird der Dunkle Lord sicher begeistert sein«, frotzelte Rabastan und setzte sich auf die Bank an den Flügel und ließ seine Finger über die Tasten streichen. »Auch wenn du vermutlich mehr davon zeigst als ihm geheuer ist.« Er grinste sie an und begann dann die Tasten zu drücken. Eine ruhige Melodie ertönte und gewann mit jeder Sekunde an Schnelligkeit dazu bis sie überglücklich und voller Frühlingsgefühle klang. Rabastan hatte die Augen geschlossen und überließ seinen Händen das Kommando. Seine Haltung war gebeugt, doch er wirkte so entspannt wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte.

Contessina zog irritiert die Brauen zusammen. Sie kannte Rabastan seit über einem Jahr, dennoch wurde sie aus dem ruhigen, gutaussehenden Todesser, der dabei geholfen hat Nevilles Eltern in den Wahnsinn zu foltern, nicht schlau. Er beteiligte sich selten an den Exzessen der andern gegen die ängstlichen Häschen der Zauberergemeinschaft oder den Angriffen auf die Muggel, und meldete sich nie freiwillig für Aufträge. Soweit Contessina wusste, saß er in seinem Zimmer und las, genehmigte sich einen Drink aus dem Salon oder, wie sie nun wusste, kam er ins Musikzimmer um am Klavier zu spielen.

Letzteres tat er sogar äußerst gut. Die munteren Töne hatten mittlerweile einen dunklen Beiklang bekommen und wurden von Taste zu Taste schmerzhafter zu ertragen. In Contessina zog sich alles zusammen und in ihrem Mund breitete sich ein fader Geschmack aus.

Als Rabastan mit einer letzten, tiefen Note seine Finger von den Tasten nahm, bemerkte Contessina, dass sie ihre Hände so stark ineinander verkrampft hatte, dass ihre Finger nicht richtig durchblutet wurden.

»Das Stück kenne ich nicht«, sagte sie und trat zu im heran.

Rabastans Augen wanderten mit einem zitternden Lächeln über den Gussrahmen. »Ein Freund hat es komponiert«, antwortete er leise.

Contessina beobachtete jedes kleine Detail. Es war das erste Mal, dass Rabastan eine andere Seite als den stummen Beobachter oder hinterlistigen Angreifer zeigt. »Er ist sehr talentiert«, gestand sie ihm zu, wusste allerdings, dass mehr dahintersteckte. Wer auch immer dieses Stück komponiert hatte, musste während der schönsten Zeit seines Lebens Schreckliches erlitten haben.

»Das war er«, flüsterte Rabastan. Einen Augenblick gab er sich der Stille hin und stand auf sobald er durchgeatmet hatte. »Also, Feuerteufel«, begann mit altbekanntem Grinsen, »was hat es mit dem Pflänzchen auf sich, das aussieht als hätte man seine Wirbelsäule in Glibberpudding verwandelt?« 

»Ich beschäftige mich mit den Elementen«, sagte sie und ließ den Blumentopf zu sich schweben. »Allerdings scheint Botanik nicht eine meiner Stärken zu sein.« Sie ließ sich ihren Ärger darüber nicht anmerken, doch Rabastan hob lächelnd eine Braue und streichelte mit spitzen Fingern über eines der winzigen Blätter.

»Wie gut das deine anderen Talente interessanter sind«, pirschte sich Pollux Avery zu ihnen ins Zimmer. Seine schlanken Hände steckten lässig in den Taschen der blutroten Hosen. Das dunkle Haar war offen hinter seine Ohren gestrichen und kitzelte ihn am Hals. Ein schwarzes Hemd rundete die düstere Erscheinung seines Oberkörpers ab. Mit der Schulter lehnte er gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete die beiden mit raubtierhaftem Glanz in den Augen. Askaban hatte seiner äußeren Erscheinung nicht halb so viel Schaden zugefügt wie ihrem Vater.

»Pollux«, begrüßte Contessina ihn trocken. _Wie findet diese Kakerlake mich nur immer?_ Seit seinem Ausbruch aus Askaban hatte sie nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Ein paar Mal hatte sie ihn in der Menge entdeckt, aber ihre Blicke hatten sich nie gekreuzt.

»Avery!«, rief Rabastan enthusiastisch und stellte sich so dicht neben Contessina, dass sie seinen Atem an der Wange spüren konnte. »Was verschafft uns die Gesellschaft einer Kanaille wie dir?« Er zeigte seine blitzweißen Zähne und stütze einen Arm wieder am Flügel ab, womit er ihren Rücken sicherte.

Pollux beobachtete die Geste mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. »Stör ich?«, fragte er bissig. _Hat er tatsächlich noch Hoffnung jemals einen Zentimeter meiner Haut berühren zu können?_ Contessina verkniff sich ein Schnauben. Seine Hartnäckigkeit war bewundernswert, wenn sie nicht so verdammt lästig wäre.

»Nur ein Gespräch zwischen Onkel und Nichte, nicht wahr?« Rabastan legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und sah sie grinsend an.

Contessina billigte die Berührung für den Moment und legte ihre Hand auf seine, die locker an ihrem Oberarm hing. »Wolltest du etwas Bestimmtes, Pollux?«, fragte sie süßlich. Es behagte ihr nicht, doch solange Rabastan da war, fühlte sie sich während dieser Begegnung sicherer. Pollux würde keine wagemutigen Sprüche klopfen wenn jemand im Raum war, der ihm ebenbürtig zu sein schien. Contessina war zwar fähig sich selbst zu verteidigen, aber das würde seine perverse Vorstellung der Eroberung nur noch steigern. Manchmal war es einfacher jemanden für sich einstehen zu lassen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Rabastan keine Gegenleistung verlangte.

»Ich hatte auf einen Moment deiner Zeit gehofft, Liebste«, sagte er mit dünnem Lächeln und warf Rabastan einen kühlen Blick zu, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, wie unerwünscht seine Anwesenheit war.

»Leider muss dich die _Liebste_ vertrösten, Avery«, erklang ein dunkles Schnarren hinter Pollux. Die Natter zuckte zusammen und wirbelte herum. Sobald er Severus‘ Anwesenheit wahrnahm, wich er einen Schritt zurück. »Contessina«, wandte ihr Pate sich an sie ohne den Mann vor sich eines Blickes zu würdigen. »Mitkommen.«

Contessina wollte Pollux ihren Triumph unter die Nase reiben, doch sie konnte an Severus‘ hartem Ausdruck erkennen, dass sie es besser nicht übertreiben sollte. Rabastans Arm glitt von ihrem Rücken und Contessina sah zu, dass sie zur Tür hinauskam. Mit ihrem Pflänzchen in der Hand schlich sie an Pollux und Severus vorbei und hinaus in den Westflügel der zweiten Etage.

»Es wäre klüger, wenn du dich um dein Ansehen bei unserem Lord kümmern würdest als Röcken hinterherzujagen, die sich niemals für dich heben werden«, zischte Severus verächtlich, wandte sich von Pollux ab und holte zu Contessina auf. Im Vorbeigehen packte er ihren Oberarm und zog sie wie ein ungezogenes Schulmädchen die Treppen hinunter.

»Wohin entführt mich mein Retter in der Not?«, versuchte sie die drückende Stimmung zu lockern. Sie hasste es sich von Severus behandelt zu lassen als wäre sie zu kaum mehr fähig als gurgelnde Geräusche von sich zu geben, aber da das Gespräch über ihre neugewonnen Fähigkeiten noch ausstand, hielt sie die Füße still.

»Dahin wo keine zwanzig Ohren an den Wänden kleben«, grollte er und zog sie aus dem Manor und vor zum Doppeltor. Sobald sie hindurchwaren, passierten sie ihren Onkel Rodolphus, der in einem hitzigen Gespräch mit dem Werwolf Fenrir Greyback zu stecken schien.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen wollte Contessina anfangen zu lauschen und herausfinden wie es dem Köter erlaubt sein konnte so nah an das Anwesen von Reinblütern zu kommen, doch Severus‘ Griff um ihren Arm verstärkte sich und bevor sie blinzeln konnte disapparierten sie. Die Welt löste sich vor ihren Augen auf und kehrte Sekunden später in Form von Spinner’s End zurück.

»Der Drache verschleppt seine Beute zu seiner Höhle, na wer hätte das gedacht«, witzelte sie gereizt. Eigentlich hatte sie die Ruhe selbst sein wollen, doch Severus brachte sie nur in sein Haus, um sie anschreien zu können bis die Wände wackelten. Vor dem Dunklen Lord und den Todessern wollte er natürlich nicht zeigen, dass es Unstimmigkeiten gab, doch hier konnte ihn niemand anderes hören als die Spinnen in den staubigen Ecken seiner Bücherregale. _Großartig._

Sobald die Tür offen war, schubste er sie mit seiner Hand in ihrem Rücken und brachte sie ins Stolpern. Wenn sie jetzt auf ihrem Gesicht landete, würde seine Tobsuchtsanfall vielleicht geringer ausfallen. Augenrollend fand sie ihr Gleichgewicht wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wollte ihm mitteilen, dass sie nicht Herrin ihrer Sinne war und seine kostbaren Bücher in Brand gesetzt werden könnten, wenn er die richtigen Worte verwendete. _Aber warum sollte ich mir selbst den Spaß verderben?_

»Hast du wirklich so lange gebraucht um deine überwältigende Predigt zu schreiben?«, köderte sie ihn, damit sie es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen konnte.

Severus schloss die Tür und drehte sich mit gehobener Braue zu ihr. »Um auf selbstgefällige, taube Ohren zu stoßen? Dafür ist mir meine Energie zu kostbar«, triefte es ölig aus ihm. »Ich gebe zu, es hat mich eine Weile gereizt dir jedes Haar einzeln auszureißen«, schnarrte er, »aber da es verschwendete Lebenszeit wäre, habe ich beschlossen, mir deine Verteidigung anzuhören – vorzugsweise ohne an meiner eigenen Spucke zu ersticken.«

Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen und wandte sich zum Wohnzimmer bevor sie etwas Dummes sagen konnte. Sie hatte es nicht zugegeben, aber er musste doch wissen, dass der Angriff auf ihren Vater ein Ausrutscher gewesen war? Sie könnte niemals … Nicht einmal jetzt wäre sie fähig ihn …

Stöhnend schloss sie die Augen und setzte sich auf die dunkle Armlehne des Sofas gegenüber von Severus‘ Sessel. Während sie sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht rieb, entdeckte sie auf dem Tisch ein paar Bücher, die ihr bekannt vorkamen.

»Daher kommt der plötzliche Sinneswandel«, schmunzelte sie und hob _›Ursprung von Hexenkraft‹_ in die Höhe. Mit der zweiten Hand griff sie nach _›Alt und Vergessen – Ansammlung der Vergangenheit‹_. »Wir sind wohl nicht fündig geworden.«

Severus hatte sich ein Glas Elfenwein eingeschenkt und umklammerte es fest als seine Augen über die Bücher huschten. Seine Verachtung gegenüber den dicken Wälzern voller Enttäuschungen war in der Luft zu spüren.

»Damit bin ich auch nicht ans Ziel gekommen«, spottete sie und legte die Bücher zurück, bevor sie sich auf die Polster niederließ. »Ich bin wohl die einzige, _atmende_ Person von der du deine Neugier stillen lassen könntest.« Grinsend schlug sie die Beine übereinander und strich sich das Haar nach hinten. »Das muss dir gehörig die Suppe versalzen.«

»Treib es nicht zu weit«, warnte er sie rau und kam mit seinem Glas um das Sofa herum. Er setzte sich in seinen Sessel und bohrte mit seinen Augen Löcher in ihre Stirn, als könne er dadurch die Informationen aus ihr heraussickern lassen.

Contessina kostete den Moment aus und sonnte sich in ihrer Überlegenheit. Es kam äußerst selten vor, dass sie über etwas mehr wusste als ihr vor Wissen strotzender Pate.

»Wie hoch war der Preis?«, gab er dem Spiel nach und nahm einen Schluck Wein um sich zu beschäftigen. Dabei behielt er sie wachsam im Auge.

Contessina überlegte, was sie alles auslassen musste, damit er sie nicht ohrfeigte. »Es gab keinen Preis«, begann sie. »Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Genesis bereits in mir war, es musste nur erweckt werden.« Er hatte einen Punkt angesprochen, der sie selbst noch irritierte. Alles hatte seinen Preis, doch Genesis hatte sie bisher nichts Vergleichbares gekostet. Natürlich war es kräftezehrend und ihr Hunger war non-existent, aber das waren banale Dinge, mit denen sie gut leben konnte.

»Und das ging wie vonstatten?« Mit zuckenden Lidern beobachtete er jede ihrer Regungen, damit er die Anzeichen einer Lüge nicht übersah.

»Meine Ahnen halfen mir mittels eines Rituals.« Die Worte schwirrten oft in ihren Albträumen umher und erinnerten sie beinahe täglich an die unvergleichbaren Schmerzen. »Ich habe mich nach unserer Flucht in die Katakomben begeben um eine stärkere Verbindung zu ihnen zu haben. Dann habe ich den Kontakt zu ihnen aufgenommen und sie übernahmen den Rest.« Sie würde ihm gewiss nicht auf die Nase binden, dass sie das Reich der Toten besucht hatte.Contessina blickte zu ihrem Paten und sah, dass ihm nicht entgangen war, das sie Informationen zurückhielt. »Dabei habe ich auch erfahren, dass meine Vorfahren keinen Deut besser waren als Draco und ich«, wechselte sie das Thema. Severus hatte ihr Verhältnis mit Draco nicht mehr erwähnt seit sie es ihm gestanden hatte. Hoffentlich würde es ihn genug ablenken um nicht weiter nachzubohren. »Wusstest du, dass die Götter Osiris und Isis der Legende nach an der Entstehung Genesis‘ beteiligt waren?« Contessina ließ ihm einen Moment Zeit, damit er sein Oberstübchen nach Informationen über die Ägyptische Mythologie durchforsten konnte. Ihr selbst rann dabei ein Schauer durch die Glieder. Sie wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es tatsächlich so abgelaufen war. Der Gedanke, dass Götter existierten überforderte ihren Verstand. Sie hatte zwar immer an das Jenseits und an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt, aber das … das überstieg ihre Vorstellung. »Isis und Osiris waren Geschwister und haben geheiratet, weil sie sich ein Leben ohne den anderen nicht vorstellen wollten. Und seit Genesis in die Malfoy-Linie getreten ist, haben alle Zwillinge geheiratet. Armand und Alrakis, Brutus und Capella, Septimus und Sarin. Man könnte also sagen, es liegt uns im Blut und war unausweichlich.« Sie wusste nicht woher die plötzliche Kaltschnäuzigkeit kam, doch es half ihr besser mit der Situation umzugehen. Genesis war ein Familiengeheimnis und sie würde nicht zur Welt hinausposaunen wie es funktionierte.

Severus wurde sekündlich bleicher und sah aus als würde er sein Glas zerbersten. _Hat er geglaubt wir würden einander meiden, weil er von unserem Verhältnis weiß?_ Ihr Inneres begann zu brodeln als sie sich vorstellte Dracos Nähe zu scheuen. Nein, das würde nicht geschehen. Egal über wessen Leichen sie gehen musste, Draco würde immer bei ihr bleiben. Er gehörte genauso zu ihr wie Genesis. Sie waren damit geboren worden, es war Schicksal.

»Was hat es mit dem Ouroboros auf sich?«, schob er das Thema beiseite, nachdem er sich einen tiefen Schluck erlaubt hatte. _Er sieht einfach darüber hinweg?_ Contessina runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. _Warum ignorierte er das einfach?_ Plötzlich kam ihr ein grausiger Gedanke.

»Wenn du es wagst Draco einzureden –«

»Keine Sorge, solange es nicht Potter ist, den du zwischen deine Beine lässt, ist es mir egal für wen du die Röcke hebst«, fauchte er und brachte das Glas endgültig zum Platzen. Zischend zog er seinen Zauberstab und beseitigte die Sauerei.

Contessina runzelte wieder die Stirn. Ihr Hirn begann zu arbeiten, doch bevor sie auf eine Erklärung stieß, saß er mit einem neuen Glas vor ihr. »Beantworte meine Frage«, sagte er barsch.

»Der Ouroboros steht für Vollkommenheit«, antwortete sie. »Genesis braucht also nichts anderes als ich geben kann.«

»Und das wäre?« Ihre knappen Antworten reizten ihn umso mehr.

»Nun …«, druckste sie herum. »Du hast mitbekommen, dass ich nach dem Ritual etwas … angeschlagen war.« Severus schnaubte. »Das kam daher, dass es hauptsächlich an meiner Energie zerrt.« Sie konnte hören wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten und die Puzzleteile zusammensetzten.

»Deshalb ist die Lebenserwartung _gering_ «, schnalzte er verächtlich mit der Zunge.

»Die Hexen vor mir haben Genesis bis zu ihrem Tod verwendet, ich habe nicht vor es so weit kommen zu lassen«, verteidigte sie sich. »Ich werde es nur solange verwenden, bis ich weiß, dass meine Familie in Sicherheit ist.« Es war keine fröhlich Aussicht in dreizehn Jahren ins Gras zu beißen, aber wenn es nicht anders ging, würde sie das in Kauf nehmen. Sollte sie es mit dem Nichtgebrauch von Genesis hinauszögern können, konnte sie nur dankbar sein.

»Und was noch?«, bohrte er weiter.

»Meine Sinne haben sich verbessert, aber mein Hunger hat sich verabschiedet, was wohl mit ersterem zusammenhängt.« Ankhesenamun hatte ihr erklärt, dass der Ouroboros nichts von der Außenwelt aufnahm. Dazu mussten wohl sämtliche Nahrungsmittel zählen, denn sogar Wasser war zu abartig geworden um es ihre Kehle hinunterzuspülen.

»Du isst nicht?«, fragte er mit gekräuselter Nase. Seine Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und suchten nach denselben Anzeichen wie sie vor ein paar Tagen. Contessina hatte ebenfalls geglaubt, dass sie bald aussehen würde wie ein wandelndes Skelett, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung, sah sie noch so aus wie vor ihrer ersten Reise ins Duat. Als wäre ihr Körper festgefroren.

»Alles schmeckt fade und fühlt sich an als würde ich versuchen meine Kissenfüllung zu essen. Aber es geht mir gut, also brauchst du dir darüber keine Gedanken machen.« Severus schnaubte und nahm einen weiteren Schluck.

»Und was war mit deinem kleinen _Ausbruch_?«, fragte er spitzzüngig. »Der Dunkle Lord hat die Gier in seinen Augen tagelang nicht wegblinzeln können.«

Dessen war sie sich bewusst. »Es war nicht gerade einfach dabei zuzusehen wie er meine Professorin ermordet«, zischte sie. »Nicht alle haben so viel Erfahrung mit dem Morden wie du, Severus.« Es lag ihr immer noch quer wie ruhig er bei Professor Burbages Ermordung geblieben war. Nicht eine Wimper hatte bei ihm gezuckt, während Contessina vollkommen die Kontrolle verloren hatte.

»Wenn du so weiter machst wirst du schnell eigene Kenntnisse sammeln können.« Für einen Moment starrten sie sich eisern entgegen, bevor Contessina ihren Blick auf den erloschenen Kamin warf. Instinktiv begann ihr Feuer zu brodeln und wollte Flammen auflodern lassen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und verwarf den Gedanken als sie Severus‘ Blick auf sich spürte. Ohne es sehen zu können, wusste sie, dass sie zwar nichts angezündet hatte, aber ihre Augen orange-rot funkelten. Während ihren Übungen war es Standard gewesen, dass Genesis sich an die Oberfläche drängte.

»Lucius wird nicht vergessen was passiert ist«, sagte er ruhig. Seine Stimme gewann an Kontrolle und Gelassenheit zurück.

»Gut so«, gab sie trotzig zurück. »Er ist nicht fähig gewesen uns zu beschützten. Das wer _ich_ nicht vergessen.«

Severus betrachtete sie wortlos und leckte sich nach einem Schluck Wein die Lippen. »Und wer beschützt dich?«

»Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mich selbst zu beschützen!« Die Holzscheitel im Kamin knarzten und brannten einen Moment später.

Die Flammen spiegelten sich in seinen Onyxen als er zum Kamin sah. Contessina wandte den Blick ab und biss beschämt in ihre Wange. Daran musste sie noch arbeiten.

Ihr Pate sagte nichts dazu, doch seine Brauen hoben sich als er zur Wand in ihrem Rücken blickte. »Ich habe übrigens Neuigkeiten«, wechselte er räuspernd das Thema. Contessina atmete erleichtert auf und gab sich einem Seufzen hin. »Ab September werde ich euer Schulleiter sein.« Die Schadenfreude ließ kaum noch Platz sich vorzustellen wie er ihr den heutigen Tag vergelten würde.

Contessina sah mit einem Blick, dass er seine neugewonnene Autorität im höchsten Maße Ausnutzen würde. Hogwarts war also kein ruhiger Hafen für Draco. _Hervorragend._


	108. Zähne fletschen

Es war zwecklos. Mit einem verzweifelten Schrei tief aus ihrer Kehle ließ Contessina sich zurück ins Gras fallen. Sie blickte zum kalten grauen Himmel, der die Iris ihrer Familie wiederspiegelte. Eine dicke Nebelschicht verdeckte den wolkenbehangenen Himmel und zeigte trotz Augusttemperaturen kein Fünkchen Sonne.

Contessina streckte ihre Arme aus und blieb auf ihrem Rücken liegen. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment die Stille. Seit Wochen versuchte sie sich mit der Erde zu verbinden, doch auch heute hatte sie keinen Erfolg. Woran es scheiterte war ihr schleierhaft, aber sie wurde mit jedem Versuch unruhiger.

Mittlerweile hatte sie die Grundlagen der Elemente im Griff, nur die Erde und alles was mit ihr zusammenhing, sträubte sich ihrem Willen zu gehorchen. Es war zum Heulen. Wenn sie nicht all ihre Kraft an die Experimente verschwenden würde, hätte sie schon längst ihre Ahnen aufgesucht und sich ein paar Ratschläge eingeholt. Natürlich gab es noch weitere Gründe warum sie sich erstmal nicht mit ihnen Treffen wollte, doch die schob sie weit in ihren Hinterkopf und ließ sie dort verstauben. Es war das Gespräch mit Severus gewesen, das sie erstmals darauf hingewiesen hatte.

_›Wie hoch war der Preis?‹_

Seit die Worte aus seinem Mund gepurzelt waren, kreisten sie um Contessina herum wie ein Pferd am Karussell. Der Gedanke war ihr vorher schon einmal gekommen, doch es war alles noch so neu gewesen, dass sie ihm keine große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Jetzt allerdings …

Sie hatte Severus gesagt, dass sie ihren Appetit verloren hatte und ihre Lebenserwartung um einige Jahrzehnte gekürzt worden war, aber das schien kein angemessener Preis zu sein. Wenn alles so kam wie es sollte, standen ihr noch gute dreizehn Jahre bevor und in denen könnte sie weltzerstörerisches anrichten, sobald sie ihre Kraft vollends ausschöpfte.

Es passte nicht zusammen. Ankhesenamun hatte kein Wort über die Konsequenzen verloren, genauso wenig wie die drei Zwillingspaare. _Was haben sie mir verschwiegen?_ Sie spürte, dass ihr etwas entging. Da war ein Preis, ohne Zweifel, sie wusste nur nicht welcher.

Die Fragen raubten ihr seit Tagen den Schlaf, doch sie kam einfach nicht drauf. Das einzige, was sie bei Laune hielt, war die Gewissheit, dass es nicht mit Draco zusammenhängen konnte. Sie hatte die Geschichte der Zwillingspaare studiert und die Männer waren ihnen durch natürliche Todesarten in die Gräber gefolgt. Ihr Bruder war nicht der Preis. _Aber was dann?_

Contessina hatte in Betracht gezogen, dass vielleicht ein anderes Familienmitglied dran glauben musste, doch das war auch eine Sackgasse gewesen. Tiberius‘ Eltern waren kurz vor seinem Aufbruch nach Rom verstorben, wo er Ankhesenamun kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Damals hatten die Malfoys noch in Frankreich gelebt.

Alrakis und Armand verloren ihre Eltern ebenfalls früh. Woran genau war nicht dokumentiert worden, doch sie waren nicht älter als siebzehn gewesen. Kurz danach hatten sie sich Karl dem Großen angeschlossen und waren nach England gereist.

Interessant war es bei Capella und Brutus geworden. Die beiden hatten ihre Mutter im vierzehnten Jahrhundert ans Kindbett verloren. Kurz nach ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag fanden einige Morde unter mysteriösen Umständen statt. Ein paar Diener hatten sich erhängt, Zofen die aufgedunsen an der Wasseroberfläche des Sees nicht weit entfernt trieben, und zum Schluss erlitt zwei Jahre später ihr Vater einen Herzinfarkt. Contessina wollte niemanden beschuldigen, aber sie hatte einen Blick auf die beiden werfen können und brauchte nicht viel Fantasie um sich vorzustellen, was sie mit denen gemacht hatten, die ihrer Liebe im Weg gestanden hatten.

Die Eltern von Sarin und Septimus hatten zur Feier der Jahrhundertwende Siebzehnhundert eine Weltreise begonnen und waren nicht mehr zurückgekehrt. Septimus hatte sein Erbe angetreten und mit fünfundzwanzig seine Schwester – beziehungsweise die wunderschöne blonde Französin Seline – geheiratet.

Das einzig verdächtige bei den vier war ihr früher Tod. Alrakis und Capella hatte es mit fünfundzwanzig erwischt, Sarin mit dreißig und Ankhesenamun mit einunddreißig. Die ersten drei verband noch ihre Heirat mit ihren Zwillingen, doch sonst ließ sich kein Schema erkennen.

_›Wie hoch war der Preis?‹_

Contessina entkam ein weiterer Schrei. Ihre Finger gruben sich durch das Gras in die feuchte Erde. _Warum muss Severus immer so altklug daher quatschen? Hätte er einfach den Mund gehalten, könnte ich meine ganze Konzentration der Aufgabe widmen._

»In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft«, rezitierte Sirius von der Seite. Er lag ausgestreckt neben ihr und stützte sich seitlich auf einen Ellbogen. Sein feixend grauer Blick lag auf Contessina. »Das hat Regulus immer gesagt, wenn ich bei Zaubersprüchen nicht weiter kam. Dann hat der kleine Klugscheißer mir gezeigt wie ich die Bewegung richtig ausführe und sich breit grinsend verzogen.« Sirius‘ Augen glänzten und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln. »Dafür war er in Arithmantik eine absolute Niete. Zahlen waren noch nie sein Ding gewesen.«

Contessina blinzelte und sah ihren nervigen Begleiter an. Sirius war ein weiterer Punkt auf ihrer Liste mit Fragen für ihre Ahnen. Was genau Ankhesenamun sich dabei gedacht hatte ihr die Plappertasche an die Seite zu stellen war ihr immer noch nicht klar. Allerdings stellte sich Sirius‘ Anwesenheit während ihrer Übungen als angenehm heraus. Ihn konnte sie mit so vielen Steinen bewerfen wie sie wollte, am Ende würden sie immer durch ihn hindurch fliegen. Es war eine effektive Methode ihren Frust herauszulassen, ohne jemanden zu verletzen.

»Wie war er?«, fragte sie und drehte sich auf ihren Bauch. Mit den Fingern riss sie ein paar Grasstängel aus dem perfekten Rasen.

Sirius zog seine Unterlippe durch die Zähne und überlegte. Der kühle Wind zog sanft an den schwarzen Wellen seines Haars und schwang einzelne Strähnen zurück in die Menge. Hinter ihm, im weit entfernten Waldteil des Grundstücks, ertönte das Heulen der Werwölfe. Seit Fenrir und sein Rudel sich mit einer kleinen Gruppe Greifer dort niedergelassen hatte, ging es die ganze Nacht so. Contessina hatte immer geglaubt, dass Wolfsgeheul etwas Gänsehaut erregendes sei, doch wenn sie in menschlichem Körper vor Vollmond steckten, klang es als würden Katzen ihre Krallen an Tafeln schleifen. Es war abartig und verstärkte ihre innere Unruhe.

Zu weiterem Entsetzen hatte der Dunkle Lord ihnen mehr und mehr Aufträge zugesichert. Vor wenigen Tagen war Draco gezwungen worden mit ihrer Tante Bellatrix, ihrem Onkel Rodolphus und ein paar der dummen Biester nach Schottland zu reisen um dort neutrale Reinblüter aufzumischen. Contessina hatte kein Wort über diese Nacht aus ihrem Bruder herausquetschen können, aber sie wusste, dass etwas geschehen war, mit dem er nicht zurechtkam. Draco war mitten in der Nacht zurückgekehrt ohne sie zu wecken. Seither sprach er kein Wort und ließ sich nur zum Essen herab, wenn Contessina ihm die Gabel in den Rachen stopfte. Sie hatte ihn ausgefragt, auf ihn eingeredet und einmal den Baldachin angezündet, doch ihr Zwilling blieb stumm. Es brachte ihren Topf zum Überlaufen und Contessina musste sich verbissen unter Kontrolle halten um nicht die Wölfe zu schnappen, die bei der Mission dabei gewesen waren. Sie konnte sich kaum eine größere Freude vorstellen als die drei auszuhorchen bis sie plapperten wie die Papageien.

Contessina schloss wieder Augen und kniff sich in die Nasenwurzel. Gleich würde sie zu Draco gehen, aber jetzt wollte sie die Ruhe genießen und sich auf Sirius konzentrieren.

»Regulus war das Gegenteil von mir«, begann er zu erzählen. »Ich war laut, er war ruhig. Ich polterte durchs Haus, Regulus hörte man kaum einen Schritt machen. Mein Zimmer sah aus wie ein explodierter Kleiderschrank, während bei ihm der Boden blitzte. Aus meinem Mund quellten wüste Beleidigungen und Regulus setzte hinter jeden Satz eine höffliche Bemerkung. Er stellte seine Gläser auf Untersetzer, zog die Schuhe vor der Tür aus, hielt sich an Schlafenszeiten, besuchte jedes Event der Oberklasse und brachte hervorragende Noten mit nach Hause. Er belästigte niemanden mit Problemen, suchte sich namenhafte Freunde und umgarnte jeden Lehrer mit seinen tadellosen Manieren. Seine Finger brachten die wunderschönsten Klänge fertig, die ich je hören durfte, egal ob auf dem Klavier, der Geige oder einer Flöte. Kurz gesagt; er war der strahlende Sohn mit schillernder Zukunft.«

Sirius‘ Stimme war voller Zuneigung und Verbitterung zugleich. _Er hat seinen Bruder geliebt,_ erkannte sie. Regulus war ihm nicht halb so egal gewesen wie sie immer geglaubt hatte.

»Ihm hat nicht gefallen mit wem ich mich abgebe oder wie sich meine Ansichten entwickelten, aber er hat mich nicht weggestoßen und verachtet. Manchmal half er dabei meine heimlichen Ausflüge zu James zu decken. Er lenkte unsere Eltern ab bis ich wieder zuhause war und hob meine schulischen Leistungen hervor, wenn sie über Gryffindor herzogen. Die Sommerferien verbrachten wir immer gemeinsam. Ich schleifte ihn die Winkelgasse auf und ab und riskierte sogar den ein oder anderen Zauber um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Sobald ich meinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte, war er aufgesprungen und hatte sich panisch umgesehen ob uns auch niemand beobachtet. Aber es fiel ihm schwer ein Lachen zu verkneifen, wenn ich einer stolzierenden Hexe die Röcke hochwehte. Er war ständig ernst und würdevoll durch die Gegend marschiert, irgendwer musste ja seine Gesichtsmuskeln zur Arbeit zwingen.«

Die Quasselstrippe lächelte zu ihr herüber, doch sein Blick glitt durch sie hindurch. Seine Augen trafen auf Erinnerungen.

»Der einzige mit dem ich ihn jemals Lachen gesehen habe, war Lestrange gewesen«, sagte Sirius und sah ihr in die Augen.

Contessina runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich auf. »Rabastan?«, hakte sie nach. Es war ihr nicht entgangen, dass die beiden Schulfreunde gewesen waren, aber sie hatte geglaubt es sei eine Zweck-Freundschaft gewesen, wie ihr Vater sie zu haben pflegte.

»Leider, ja«, antwortete er mit verzogenem Gesicht. »Keine Ahnung wie, aber Rabastan schaffte es immer meinen Bruder zum Kichern und Gurgeln zu bringen. Jedes Mal wenn er zu Besuch war und ich an seinem Zimmer vorbeilief, hörte ich sie um die Wette lachen. In Hogwarts klebten sie aneinander wie Siamesische-Zwillinge und belegten dieselben Fächer. Irgendwann war mir klar geworden warum Regulus Arithmantik gewählt hatte, obwohl er darin versagte. Er hatte keine Sekunde ohne seinen besten Freund sein wollen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis hab versucht eine positive Eigenschaft an dem Lestrange zu finden, aber was mein Bruder an dem Scheißer fand kann ich dir bis heute nicht sagen. Andererseits war ich auch froh, dass er jemanden hatte, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Besonders nachdem ich mit erhobenem Mittelfinger Reißaus genommen habe.«

Die Bitterkeit kroch seine Kehle empor wie eine Versammlung Schleimschnecken. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und die verschränkten Finger zeigten weiße Knöchel.

»Konntest du ihn deshalb allein lassen?« Sie wollte ihn nicht wütend machen, aber diese Frage schwirrte ihr schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung im Kopf herum. Sie würde nie verstehen wie jemand seiner Familie den Rücken kehren konnte, egal wie sehr sie versuchte es sich vorzustellen. Allein der Gedanke Draco zu verlassen drehte ihr den Magen um.

Sirius sah sie schweigend an. Sie erinnerte sich an seine Worte, damals auf Andromedas Couch nachdem ihr Großvater Abraxas sie geohrfeigt hatte. Er hatte gesagt, dass es ihm schwer gefallen sei Regulus zurückzulassen, aber er hatte es dennoch getan. Sie versuchte sich den Horror vorzustellen, durch den seine Mutter ihn gezwungen hatte, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass jemals etwas schrecklich genug sein konnte um sie von Dracos Seite zu vertreiben. Ohne ihren Zwilling wäre sie längst unter der Erde.

»Ich habe immer gewusst, dass ich gehen würde. Meine Ansichten waren zu anders um in dieser Familie zu überleben. Alle haben es gewusst, nur der Zeitpunkt meiner Verbannung war unklar gewesen. Doch an Weihnachten in meinem fünften Schuljahr hatte ich genug. Deine Eltern haben hier zur Feier ihrer Verlobung einen Ball ausgerichtet und alle Mitglieder der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig eingeladen – bis auf die in Ungnade gefallenen natürlich. Sämtliche Todesser und Aristokraten hatten sich in euer Anwesen gequetscht und das junge Glück gefeiert.« Sirius schnaubte und sah mit gerümpfter Nase zum aufragenden Manor. »Narzissa hat mir den Weg hier her eine Predigt nach der anderen gehalten und mir ein Versprechen aus den Rippen geleiert, dass ich sie ja nicht bloßstellen oder unangebrachte Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken würde. Meine Eltern haben mir das davor schon verinnerlicht, aber deine Mutter war schon immer empfindlich wegen ihres Ansehens gewesen.« Die grauen Augen verdrehten sich und er schnaubte nochmal kräftig.

»Jedenfalls habe ich mich zusammengerissen und die Farce über mich ergehen lassen. Ich hätte deinem Vater zwar am liebsten die Augen ausgekratzt, aber Narzissa lächelte ihn so verliebt an, dass ich es einfach nicht fertigbrachte. Es fiel mir schwer zu glauben, dass ausgerechnet dieser abscheuliche Schnösel ihr Glück bescheren sollte, doch nachdem ich mitansehen musste wie er sie auf Händen trug, schluckte ich sämtliche Übelkeit herunter. Ich wollte nichts lieber tun als Regulus und Narzissa aus ihren Fängen reißen, aber wie hätte ich das anstellen sollen? Deine Mutter war verliebt bis zum Erbrechen und Regulus wollte sich partout nicht von Rabastans Seite lösen. Ich konnte sie ja wohl kaum an den Armen packen und wie Kleinkinder hinauszerren – auch wenn mich diese Vorstellung durchaus gereizt hat.« Ein mitleidiges Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen.

»Der Abend schritt voran und mit jedem Glas Wein wurden die garstigen Zungen der _erhobenen_ _Gesellschaft_ lockerer. Irgendwann hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und suchte mir eine ruhige Ecke um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Dummerweise bin ich vor dem Büro deines Großvaters gelandet, indem meine Eltern sich gerade mit ihm unterhielten. Ich wollte schnurstracks verschwinden, aber dann fiel Regulus‘ Name im selben Satz mit dem Voldemorts. Mein Körper erstarrte und meine Ohren waren wie freigepustet, sodass ich jedes Flüstern hören konnte. Abraxas deutete an was für eine wunderbare Ergänzung Regulus in den Inneren Reihen wäre. Stillschweigend hatten meine Eltern seinen Worten gelauscht. Ich weiß nicht genau was passiert ist, aber in der nächsten Sekunde stand ich mitten im Büro und schrie mit feuerrotem Kopf meine Eltern an. Mein Vater hat mich an Ort und Stelle geohrfeigt, aber ich hab weiter geschrien, bis Narzissa und Lucius hereinkamen. Dein Vater hat es gewagt mich zu fragen was ich mir eigentlich erlaubte hier so rum zu keifen wie ein altes Waschweib. Daraufhin ist mir der Kragen geplatzt und hab mich auf ihn gestürzt. Narzissa ist aus dem Weg gesprungen und mit offenem Mund stehen geblieben, während ich ihrem heißgeliebten Ehemann ein Veilchen nach dem anderen verpasste. Dein Vater war so überrascht, dass es ein paar Sekunden gedauert hat, bis er zurückschlug. Mittlerweile hatten auch Regulus und die Lestranges den Krach gehört und sich dazugesellt. Bellatrix hat gleich ihren Zauberstab gezogen, aber Narzissa hat ihn ihr keifend aus der Hand geschlagen. Schließlich haben mein Vater und Abraxas uns auseinandergezogen. Ich wollte sie erneut anschreien, doch meine Mutter schlug mich mit ihrem Handrücken, sodass ihre gigantischen Klunker über meine Schläfe knallten und mich Sternchen sehen ließen.« Unbewusst fuhr er sich über seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Contessina kreiste unwohl die Schultern als ihr Abraxas Miene vors innere Auge trat.

»Ich wurde hinausgeschleift und wenige Minuten später waren wir mit Regulus zurück im Grimmauldplatz. Meine Mutter war nicht mehr zu halten und schoss eine Beleidigung nach der anderen in meine Richtung. Als sie mich erneut schlagen wollte, kam ich ihr zuvor und stieß sie weg. Sie stolperte rückwärts und landete am Boden. Regulus hatte sich zusammengezuckt in eine Ecke gedrängt und mein Vater war vor Zorn überfordert. Bevor er meiner Mutter aufhelfen konnte, war ich in mein Zimmer gerast und hab meine Sachen zusammengesammelt. Meine Mutter schrie weiter und drohte mich von Hogwarts zu nehmen und mich in das tiefste Loch zu werfen, das sie finden konnte.«

Sie knirschten beide mit den Zähnen. _Vielleicht bin ich ihm doch nicht so unähnlich,_ dachte sie.

»Ich wusste, dass sie jedes Wort ernst meinte und es so kommen würde. Es ging alles ganz schnell. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab polterte ich samt Koffer die Treppen hinunter. Regulus sah mich mit seinen großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war klar was passierte, er wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Die Stimme meiner Mutter brach vor Heiserkeit und mein Vater stand mit geballten Fäusten schweigend am Treppengeländer. Erst glaubte ich er würde sich mir in den Weg stellen, aber er zuckte nicht einmal als ich an ihm vorbeistürzte. Meine Mutter spuckte immer mehr Drohungen aus und versuchte mir den Koffer zu entreißen, aber ich schoss einen Fluch auf sie. Plötzlich brach des Eis und sie schleuderte mir ebenfalls welche entgegen. Unser Vater zerrte Regulus aus dem Weg und befahl ihm in sein Zimmer zu laufen. Mein Bruder war auf der Treppe geblieben und sah uns mit Tränen über die Wangen laufend zu. Sie erwischte mich mit einem Cruciatus am Rücken und ein paar Mal an den Armen, aber ich zielte auf die Elfenköpfe, die auf sie herabstürzten und unter sich begruben. Ich zog meinen Koffer zur Tür und warf Regulus einen letzten Blick zu. Alles in mir schrie danach meinen Vater aus dem Weg zu schleudern und ihn an mich zu reißen. Ich machte einen Schritt vor, aber mein Bruder zuckte zurück und rannte in sein Zimmer.«

Contessina merkte erst, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte, als Sirius eine Pause einlegte. Keuchend atmete sie ein und sah auf das ausgerupfte Gras zwischen ihren Fingern. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber sie fand keine Worte.

»Es fühlte sich an als wäre die Zeit stehen geblieben. Ich rannte blind die Straßen entlang und blieb erst stehen als ich am King’s Cross angekommen war. Mir kam die Idee, mich dort zu verschanzen solange bis der Hogwarts Express uns Ende der Ferien abholen würde. Deine Mutter kam mir jedoch dazwischen und apparierte mir genau vor die Füße. Ihre Nase war so steil nach oben gerümpft gewesen, dass ich glaubte sie würde gleich abheben. Sie legte sich die Worte für eine Schimpftirade zurecht, doch als sie das ganze Blut und meine Verletzungen sah wurde sie bleich wie diese lächerlichen Pfaue, die hier durch die Gegend stolzieren.«

Sirius‘ Hand wedelte zu den hohen Hecken, auf denen zwei Pfauenpärchen gerade Räder schlugen. Contessina folgte seiner angewiderten Miene und lächelte bei dem unberührten Anblick der Vögel.

»Narzissa hat mich beiseite gezogen und stillschweigend meine Wunden versorgt. Ich war wütender als jemals zuvor, aber ich hatte keine Kraft mehr sie anzuschreien. Ich ließ sie einfach machen, während sich Regulus‘ Reaktion immer wieder vor meinen Augen abspielte. Die Wut meiner Eltern hat mich nicht bekümmert, aber … dass er mir den Rücken zugewandt hat … es hat sich angefühlt als hätte er mein Inneres zerrissen und in Brand gesetzt. Ich wollte mich in eine Ecke zusammenrollen und die Erinnerungen wegheulen, aber die Blöße gab ich mir nicht.« Sirius‘ Augen glänzten verdächtig und er schluckte schwer bevor er fortfuhr.

»Als Narzissa fertig war legte sie mir die Hand auf die Wange und versicherte mir, dass sie die Sache mit Lucius klären würde und bei meinen Eltern ein gutes Wort für mich einlegte. Sie versprach mir, dass alles wieder so werden würde wie zuvor. Da wurde mir klar, dass sie niemals mit mir kommen würde, genauso wenig wie Regulus. Ich erzählte ihr warum ich mein Versprechen gebrochen hatte, aber selbst das machte ihr nicht verständlich was vor sich ging. Kein Grund war bedeutend genug um sie von dieser silberhaarigen Bakterie wegzuzerren.« Seine Augen wanderten über Contessinas Haarschopf und zuckte dann entschuldigend mit der Schulter.

»Sie fing wieder damit an alles schön zu reden und meine Sorgen mit der Hand wegzuwerfen, also gab ich auf und bat sie mich nach Godric’s Hollow zu apparieren. Stirnrunzelt hat sie mir meinen Wunsch erfüllt. Als wir vor James‘ Haus ankamen und die Hunde aufgeschreckt zu heulen begannen, kam er mit seinen Eltern im Rücken herausgelaufen und deine Mutter verstand was ich tat. Sie wusste, dass es kein Zurück geben würde. Sie hat versucht mich am Arm zu packen und zu disapparieren, aber ich war schneller. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie auf Regulus aufpassen sollte. Ich wollte, dass sie mir versprach darauf zu achten ihn nicht zu Voldemorts Vasall zu machen, aber sie stand nur mit hängenden Schultern und feuchten Augen vor mir und starrte mich an. Sie gab ein Schluchzen von sich, schüttelte den Kopf und dann war sie weg. Ein paar Jahre später wurde meine Hoffnung, dass sie sich um Regulus kümmerte vernichtet. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass man ihm dieses Ding auf den Arm pflanzte.«

Contessina schluckte und biss die Zähne zusammen. _Mutter hat es nicht einmal bei ihrem eigenen Sohn verhindert, wie hätte ich anderes bei einem Cousin erwarten können?_

Ein tiefes Heulen riss sie aus der Stille. Contessina schreckte auf und sah, dass es bereits finster war. Sie richtete sich auf und sah zu Sirius. Gerade wollte sie nichts lieber tun als ihn an sich zu ziehen, eine Decke über sie zu schlingen und so tun als sei alles in bester Ordnung.

 _Wie würde ich reagieren, wenn Draco mir jemals den Rücken zuwendet?_ _Blödsinn,_ dachte sie scharf, _Draco würde sich niemals von mir abwenden. Für immer und ewig, das haben wir uns geschworen._

»Wir sollten rein gehen, Draco ist schon seit Stunden allein.« Ohne auf Sirius zu warten erklomm sie die Terrasse, durchquerte das Foyer und sprintete die Treppen hinauf.

Mit jedem Schritt schnürte sich ihre Kehle weiter zu. Ihr Zwilling würde ihr zwar nicht den Rücken kehren, aber was wenn er ihr entglitt? Was auch immer mit ihm los war, er vertraute sich ihr nicht an und fraß es lieber in sich hinein. Contessina war dieses Verhaltensmuster nur allzu bekannt, und wenn sie sich vorstellte, was sie damals getan hatte wurde ihr speiübel.

Als sie in der vierten Etage ankam und durch den Westflügel lief, war sämtliche Kontrolle von ihr gewichen. Ihre blasse Haut war von Feuerbahnen durchzogen und ihre Iris glühte orange-rot auf. Panik erstickte jegliches Gefühl und ließ sie durch die Tür rauschen.

Draco saß vor dem prasselnden Kamin am Teppichboden und schrak so heftig zusammen, dass er beinahe hineinstürzte. Mit geweiteten Pupillen drehte er sich zu ihr um und starrte sie an.

Angst und Sorge hatten sie übermannt. _Was wenn ich Draco so verlieren werde? Was wenn ihm dasselbe zustößt wie Regulus?_

»Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was mit dir los ist!«, fauchte sie ihn an. Die Tür knallte hinter ihr ins Schloss. Das Kaminfeuer flackerte wild den Schornstein hinauf.

Draco zuckte vor den Flammen zurück und stand auf. Er rieb sich die Handflächen an der Hose und mied ihren Blick. Sein Haar hing ihm platt und glanzlos ins Gesicht. »Nichts«, räusperte er sich. Seine Stimme war kratzig wie Schleifpapier, als hätte er tagelang nichts getrunken.

»Hör auf damit!«, schrie sie direkt aus der Lunge und machte einen Schritt auf ihren Zwilling zu. Die Energie um sie herum bauschte sich auf, ihr Haar flatterte um ihr Gesicht und eine Welle entlud sich. Ehe Draco sie ansehen konnte, wurde er zurückgedrängt und fiel auf das grüne Ledersofa. »Mach endlich den Mund auf, sag mir was passiert ist!« Hilflosigkeit. Daran zu denken was ihrem Bruder widerfahren sein könnte ohne dass sie ihn hatte beschützen können, versetzte sie in Aufruhr. Sie hatte ihm versprochen ihn zu beschützen, dass sie die Angelegenheiten der Familie in die Hand nehmen würde, doch offensichtlich war sie gescheitert.

Ein tiefes Schluchzen entkam ihrer Kehle und sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. »Bitte, Draco«, flehte sie, »bitte sag mir was passiert ist.« Es war kaum auszuhalten. Wenn er ihr nicht gleich sagte was geschehen war, würde sie in seinen Kopf eindringen und solange darin wüten, bis sie gefunden hatte wonach sie suchte. »Wir haben uns versprochen, dass sich nichts zwischen uns stellen kann, erinnerst du dich? Für immer und ewig.«

Draco hatte den Atem angehalten und zitterte mit der Unterlippe. Er saß halb auf dem Sofa und stütze sich an den Armen. Die lichtgrauen Augen waren tennisballgroß und betrachteten voller Schrecken die Wand in ihrem Rücken. Contessina kauerte zwischen seinen Beinen und krallte sich verzweifelt in den Hosenstoff an seinen Oberschenkeln. Ihre Schluchzer durchschnitten die Stille wie frischgewetzte Messerklingen.

»I-ich –«, stotterte er. Ihm versagte die Stimme und er schluckte mehrere Male. Contessina liefen brennend heiße Tränen über die Haut. Sie wollte schreien, toben, die Hilflosigkeit auslöschen. Ihr Herz pochte heftig gegen den Käfig aus Rippen. »Es tut mir leid«, bekam er krächzend heraus und löste seinen Blick von der Wand. Er rutschte vom Leder, landete vor ihr und ergriff ihre zitternden Hände. »Es tut mir leid«, wiederholte er wieder und wieder. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, doch er blinzelte sie davon.

»Ich verliere bald den Verstand, Draco«, wisperte sie kopfschüttelnd. Das Bild von Regulus auf der Treppe im Grimmauldplatz, wie Sirius‘ Augen ihn anflehten mitzukommen, aber er sich wegdrehte und aus seiner Sicht verschwand, stieg immer wieder in ihr auf und trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Draco war nicht Regulus und sie war nicht Sirius, … dennoch … _»Bitte.«_

»Es –«, wieder brach er ab und seine Augen huschten zu was auch immer sich in ihrem Rücken befand. Contessina biss die Zähne zusammen und drückte seine Hände. Sie wollte ihn schütteln, die Antworten herauszwingen, aber sie versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Bei Draco war mit Eile noch nie etwas zu erreichen gewesen. »E-er hat versucht …« Seine helle graue Iris zuckte unruhig umher. Er schaffte es nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Contessina streichelte mit zittrigen Daumen seine Handrücken. Das Feuer knisterte laut und Glut zischte wild wie Hagel. »Als wir allein waren … Bella und Rodolphus, sie … sie waren draußen bei den Askeys. Wir sollten nachsehen ob sich noch jemand im Haus versteckt …« Draco leckte sich über die spröden Lippen und krallte seine Finger in ihre Handflächen. Ein paar Stängel herausgerissenen Grases fielen auf den Teppich.

»Er hat mich immer mit diesem Blick angesehen … so … so … gierig? Ich hab es immer ignoriert. Aber letzte Woche da … er wurde mutiger. Er nannte mich Kleiner und fletschte die Zähne. Ich klammerte mich an meinen Zauberstab, aber … er gehört zu uns … ich bin ein Reinblut … ich dachte nicht … wie könnte er wagen …«

Draco stockte. Seine Wangen waren blutdurchlaufen. Seine Nägel bohrten sich haltsuchend in ihre Innenflächen. Contessinas Tränen waren versiegt. Sie blinzelte als ihr Verstand wieder begann zu arbeiten.

»Ich hab eine Sekunde nicht hingesehen und schon … seine Klauen hielten meine Hände zusammen … ich konnte mich nicht rühren … er roch nach Blut und Dreck und säuerlich wie Jahre alter Schweiß, faulig wie totes Tier … meine Hose war plötzlich unten und er flüsterte mir ins Ohr … als er an seinem Umhang fummelte, konnte ich mich losreißen und einen Fluch abfeuern. Ich bin runtergerannt und hinaus zu den anderen. Meine Hose war wieder verschlossen und ich drängte mich zu Bellatrix. Mr und Mrs Askey lagen schreiend im Gras, aber das kümmerte mich nicht. Ich konnte sie kaum hören. Er kam fluchend aus dem Haus und starrte mich an. Nachdem die Askeys das Bewusstsein verloren hatten, sind wir zurück und ich lief durchs Tor … rein ins Manor, die Treppen hoch, durch den Flügel und ins Bett …zu dir...«

Das Feuer im Kamin erlosch. Ein Windzug streifte durch das dunkle Zimmer. Draußen begann es zu regnen, stärker und stärker, bis Hagel an die Fensterscheiben donnerte. Kälte schlug seine Krallen in ihr Fleisch. Jegliches Gefühl in ihr erstarb wie Regenwürmer auf heißem Asphalt. Ihr Herzschlag blieb aus. Luft drang weder ein noch aus.

»Tess?« Draco hatte seine Nägel aus ihren Handflächen gelöst. Seine Stimme klang fester. Er sah immer wieder zu ihr und der Wand in ihrem Rücken, und tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihre Hand. »Contessina?«

Sie blinzelte nicht. Starrte in das glänzende Lichtgrau, die geweitete Pupille. Es donnerte. Sie sprang auf. Die Zimmertür riss aus den Angeln und knallte zu Boden. Mit einem Satz war sie draußen. Die Kerzen der Kronleuchter entflammten sobald sie vorbeirauschte. Das Holz der Stufen knarzte erschrocken, das Geländer unter ihren Händen wurde glühend heiß. Peitschender Wind zog durch ihre langen silberblonden Strähnen. Ihre Haut brannte, ihre Augen sprühten Funken. Sie stürmte die vierte Etage hinunter, dann die Dritte, die Zweite, dann scharf nach rechts. Gemälde an den Wänden erzitterten.

»Contessina!«

Die Flügeltüren zum großen Saal schlugen krachen zur Seite. Sie schritt hindurch. Eine lange Tafel, vollbesetzt. Kaminfeuer zischte Meter hoch, Glut traf den blanken Boden. Rote Augen. Schwarzes, strähniges Haar. Gewittergraue Augen, silberblondes Haar. Blonde Locken, himmelblaue Augen.

Der Kronleuchter stürzte die erste Etage hinab. Vasen fielen von Kommoden, zerschellten an Fließen. Gläser klirrten, Wein schwappte über. Donner. Blitz. Rauschen.

Weißgrüne Augen, eine Narbe am linken Lid. Krauses schwarzes Haar, faulige Zähne. Blutrotes Jackett, dunkelbraune Strähnen. Schwarzes Haar. Blondes Haar. Braunes Haar. Weißes Haar.

Der Boden bebte. Schreie. Hitze. Der Kronleuchter stürzte von der Decke, brach die Tafel entzwei. Spitze Zähne, lange gelbe Nägel, mattes graues Haar, Blut, Dreck, Schweiß.

»Wie kannst du es wagen!«, zischte es aus ihrer Kehle über den Donner hinweg.

Fenrir Greyback weitete die Augen, dann schleuderte es ihn quer durch den erzitternden Saal. Sein Körper hinterließ eine Delle in der Wand. Mit dem Brustkorb schlug er am Boden auf. Wenige Schritte und sie stand vor ihm. Keuchend stemmte er sich auf die Unterarme. Sie packte sein Haar und riss seinen Hinterkopf zurück. Luft entwich ihm. Er stand auf den Knien und streckte die Hand nach ihre aus. Sie ballte eine Faust und er blieb still.

Stühle kratzten über den Boden, schrille Stimmen prallten von Wand zu Wand. Schreie. Beben. Wände rüttelten. Herzklopfen.

Sie blinzelte nicht, atmete nicht. Sie öffnete ihre Hand und holte aus. Haut zerriss, Blut floss, Knochen brachen. Ihre Nägel krallten sich in das rasend pochende Ding. Venen, Arterien, Gefäße, Klappen, Beutel. Energie durchströmte ihren Körper. Ihr Haar peitschte in ihrem Rücken. Fenster zersprangen, Glas regnete auf sie herab.

Greyback brüllte, seine Augen wurden gelb wie Bernstein. Orange, rote und violette Stränge flossen aus ihm heraus und in sie hinein. Stöhnen, dann ein Knurren.

»Nur zu«, fauchte sie. »Fletsch deine Zähne und ich reiß sie dir einem nach dem andren heraus!« Hagelkörner preschten auf bebendes Holz. »Trau dich noch einmal meine Familie anzurühren, dann zerfetze ich dich in tausend Stücke. Rühr ihn nicht an, sieh nicht in seine Richtung, wage dich keine hundert Meter in seine Nähe!« Heulen drang durch das Unwetter herein. »Trau dich und ich werde jeden deiner kleinen Welpen abschlachten. Einen nach dem anderen. Ihre Schreie werden in deinen Ohren klingeln bis das Leben aus ihnen herausgeflossen ist.« Sie bohrte ihre Nägel weiter hinein. Sein Brüllen sauste durch ihre Knochen. Mehr und mehr Kraft strömte in sie hinein. Blut lief ihre Arme hinunter wo ihre Hand verschwand. Sie sah ihm in die geweiteten, bernsteingelben Augen. Angst, Schmerz, Panik.

Ein Lächeln eroberte ihre blutroten Lippen. Weiße Zähne blitzen hervor. Sie öffnete ihre Finger und riss ihre Hand aus seiner Brust. Japsend fiel der Werwolf zu Boden. Blut prasselte auf das Holz, vermischte sich mit schmelzendem Hagel und zerlief. Das Haus hörte auf zu beben. Ein letzter Blitz zischte am schwarzen Himmel entlang. Stille.

»Und jetzt«, sagte sie kühl, »scher dich aus meinem Haus.« Ein Fingerschnipsen.

Greyback sah zu ihr auf, röchelte, dann stand er in Flammen. Orange-rotes Licht hüllte ihn ein. Erst seine Beine, seinen Oberkörper, dann war er nicht mehr zu erkennen. Schreie. Wenige Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

Sie atmete durch die Nase ein, durch den Mund aus. Ihr Herz schlug wieder ruhig in ihrer Brust. Ihre Finger prickelten. Kein Donner, kein Blitz, kein Hagel, kein Regen. Sie starrte auf den angesengten Fleck im Holz. Ihre Hand zuckte. Glasscherben erhoben und fügten sich in den Fensterrahmen wieder zusammen.

»Vergebt mir, Mylord«, sagte sie und drehte sich zur Seite. »Ich wollte Eure Versammlung nicht unterbrechen.« Sie blinzelte nicht als der blutrote Blick sie traf.

Voldemorts Augen schimmerten freudig. Er stand hinter seiner Stuhllehne und hatte die Hände darauf gestützt. Ein Zucken ging durch seine Mundwinkel. Neben und hinter ihm stand sein verschrecktes Gefolge. »Man soll einen Drachen nicht reizen«, höhnte er und betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

An den Flügeltüren bewegte sich etwas. Ihre Augen wanderten zur Seite. Draco. Seine Hände waren in das Holz des Türrahmens gekrallt, der Mund stand ihm offen. Dahinter war Sirius‘ rabenschwarzes Haar zu erkennen.

Sie sah zurück zum Dunklen Lord. Er entließ sie mit einem kaum merklichen Nicken. Mit dem Blick auf den Boden machte sie einen tiefen Knicks. Als sie sich erhob begegnete sie Severus‘ schwarzen Onyxen. Sie schenkte ihm keine Beachtung, setzte sich in Bewegung und verließ den Speisesaal. Im Vorbeigehen griff sie nach Dracos Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich. Die Flügeltüren schlossen sich sanft.

Wortlos erklommen sie die Stufen. Ein Fuß vor den anderen. Die Gemälde rückten sich wieder gerade, Vasen setzten sich zusammen. Ein Schwenker und der Kronleuchter flog zurück an seinen Platz.

In der dritten Etage atmete sie schwer ein und löste ihre Hand aus Dracos. Sternchen bildeten sich in ihrem Blickfeld. Dröhnender Kopfschmerz pochte hinter ihrer Schädeldecke. Heiße Flüssigkeit lief ihre Nase hinunter, dann trat sie aus ihren Ohren und Augen. Ihre Beine knickten ein. Bevor sie den Boden erreichte, wurde sie aufgefangen.

»Ich hab dich«, flüsterte Draco. »Ich bin bei dir.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Potterheads o-o
> 
> Schön dass ihr wieder vorbeigesehen habt. Ich hoffe sehr euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen und würde mich riesig über eure Meinung dazu freuen ♥  
> Jedenfalls wollte ich bei diesem Genesis‘ Wirkung, Macht und den Preis ankratzen. Selbstverständlich hat Severus recht! Contessinas erwachte Fähigkeiten haben einen Preis, den sie noch nicht kennt, aber erfahren wird. Ich möchte alles langsam angehen lassen und die Blume erstmal zum Blühen bringen, bevor ihr die Blätter ausfallen.
> 
> Also Potterheads, ich hoffe ihr bleibt dran. Schönes Wochenende ♥


	109. Dornröschen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist aus Dracos POV geschrieben

Contessina war noch nie eine ruhige Schläferin gewesen. Friedlichkeit lag nicht in ihre Natur und würde es auch niemals sein. Draco hatte schon immer gewusst, dass seine Schwester das Temperament ihres Vaters geerbt hatte. Aber den Beweis für ihr Feuer so vor die Nase geklatscht zu bekommen, war selbst für ihn schwer zu akzeptieren.

Die komatöse Gestalt seines Zwillings lag ausgestreckt auf dem Rücken in ihrem Bett, während Draco mit einem feuchten Tuch die Blutspuren in ihrem Gesicht beseitigte. Hunderte, leuchtende Linien begleiteten seine Bewegungen und sorgten dafür, dass er gegen die mitternächtliche Dunkelheit keine Kerzen hatte entzünden müssen. Vorsichtig strich er mit der Spitze über ihre Nasenflügel, wo ihr Blut verkrustet kleben geblieben war. Immer wieder wusch er das Tuch aus und mied dabei den Blick in das rötlich verfärbte Wasser der Schale.

Als Contessina blutend auf der Treppe zusammengebrochen war, hatte Draco sie hastig nach oben getragen und sich in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadiert. Seit Stunden ließ er niemanden herein, nicht einmal Severus, der als erster aufgetaucht war, um zu sehen, ob seine Schwester noch atmete. Draco hatte zugeben müssen, dass es eine berechtigte Frage gewesen war, aber er hatte ihn dennoch nicht reingelassen. Er wollte niemanden in ihrer Nähe haben. Egal wer, sie sollten ihr vom Leib bleiben. Sie hatten genug angerichtet.

Dracos Blick folgte einer breiten Feuerlinie, die schnell wie ein Kolibri von ihrem Schlüsselbein zu ihrer rechten Wange hochschoss und direkt unter seiner Hand aufleuchtete. Mit dem Daumen streichelte er die gesäuberte Stelle und lächelte schwach, als er die steigende Hitze fühlte. _Ihr Körper steht in Flammen,_ dachte er ruhig. _Aber sie verbrennt mich nicht._ Ihm war klar, dass ihr Zustand ihm dieselbe Angst einflößen sollte, wie sie es bei den Todessern tat. Doch er könnte sich niemals vor seiner Schwester fürchten. Selbst nach dem Vorfall im Speisesaal. Er sorgte sich um sie, Tag und Nacht, sogar in seinen Träumen. Aber er wusste, dass sie, was auch immer in ihr hauste, niemals gegen ihn einsetzen würde. Es war ein Gefühl, dass er wahrnahm, wenn er sie ansah oder berührte, das ihm versicherte, dass er keine Angst haben brauchte. _Alle anderen jedoch …_

In Dracos Gedanken blitzten die Bilder des vergangenen Abends auf. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht entscheiden, ob er es bereute ihr von der Sache mit Greyback erzählt zu haben. Ihm war bewusst gewesen, dass sie nicht gut darauf reagieren würde, aber … _das_ hatte er nicht kommen sehen. Was sie getan hatte … Draco war sich nicht einmal sicher, was genau geschehen war. Im einen Moment hatte sie schluchzend vor ihm gesessen, und im nächsten …

Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sein Blick wanderte wie von selbst zu der Wandseite gegenüber des Kamins. Er war sich sicher, dass Contessina noch nicht bemerkt hatte was geschah, wenn sie die Kontrolle verlor. Aber Draco hatte es bereits zwei Mal zu Gesicht bekommen und wurde in einen Schrecken versetzt, der ihn hatte erstarren lassen. Severus hatte es ebenfalls mitbekommen, als sie ihre Magie gegen ihren Vater eingesetzt hatte. Er hatte gesehen wie _Es_ hinter ihr gelauert hatte.

Als sie aus dem Zimmer und zum Saal hinuntergestürmt war, dachte er für eine Sekunde, sie würde das Manor samt seiner Bewohner niederreißen. Er war ihr gefolgt und hatte dabei mehreren Vasen und herabstürzenden Kronleuchtern ausweichen müssen. Das Haus hatte ihre Wut geteilt. Es hatte das Chaos ihres Inneren widergespiegelt, als seien sie miteinander verbunden. Draco vermutete, dass es mit dem Ritual zusammenhing, dem er beigewohnt hatte. Er wurde immer noch zornesrot, wenn er die Narben an ihren Unterarmen betrachtete. _Mit welch einer Leichtigkeit sie die Klinge über ihre schneeweiße Haut gezogen hat._

Kopfschüttelnd vertrieb er das Chaos seiner Gedanken und wischte die letzte Spur ihres Ausbruchs von ihrem Ohrläppchen. Dann sammelte er die Utensilien zusammen und räumte sie weg, bevor er sich zurück an ihre Seite platzierte. Er ahnte, dass es nicht das letzte Mal gewesen war, genauso wie er nach ihrem ersten Ritual gewusst hatte, dass er ihr nochmal dabei zusehen würde.

Ausgestreckt und auf dem Ellbogen gestützt neben ihr liegend, fuhr er durch das mondscheinweiße Haar. Der Geruch einer klaren Sommernacht waberte dunkel, unbändig und betörend zu ihm herüber und ließ die Süße einer weißen Mondviole in seiner Nase aufsteigen. Draco schloss die Augen und ließ ihren Duft Ruhe in sich ausbreiten. Seine angespannten Schultern lockerten sich und das dröhnende Pochen seiner Schläfen zog sich allmählich zurück.

Einen Moment später, streckte er sich über ihre schlafende Gestalt und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Prompt breitete sich der herrliche Geschmack nach frisch erblühten blutroten Blumen aus und hundert Hummeln begannen in seinen Ohren zu Summen.

Contessinas Körper blieb regungslos, aber das Leuchten ihrer Adern nahm zu und fraß sich durch seine Netzhaut. Ihre Lippen erhitzten sich und ließen ein dösendes Seufzen von seinen gleiten. Er schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und platzierte seinen Kopf in der Grube zwischen Hals und Schlüsselbein, bevor Müdigkeit von ihm Besitz ergriff. Mit einem letzten Blinzeln sah Draco zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und betrachtete seinen Schatten auf dem Bett. Contessinas Schatten war nirgends zu sehen.

Es dauerte zwei Tage, bis Draco die Fassung verlor und Severus Einlas ins Zimmer gewährte. Contessina war noch immer nicht aufgewacht. Sie lag einfach nur da und schlummerte vor sich hin, während ihre Adern durch ihren Körper peitschten als würden sie ein Besenrennen veranstalten.

Ohne groß zu murren, hatte Severus seinen Zwilling untersucht und nach mehreren Stunden die Diagnose vergeben, dass ihr nichts fehlte.

»Sie liegt da seit zwei Tagen und bewegt sich nicht!«, brauste Draco auf und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum. 

»Am Nachmittag konnte sie keinen Grasstängel ermuntern sich zu erheben, aber am Abend schaffte sie es einen Gewittersturm und ein Erdbeben hervorzurufen. Meinst du nicht sie hat sich ein paar Tage Schlaf verdient?«, schnauzte Severus, klang dabei aber selbst nicht von seinen Worten überzeugt. »Sie ist ausgelaugt. Es muss sie zu viel Energie auf einmal gekostet haben.« Mit den schwarzen Onyxen fest auf Contessina gerichtet, ließ er einen Sessel neben der linken Bettseite erscheinen und setzte sich hinein.

Draco tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich auf die rechte Matratzenseite. Er fuhr sich durch sein schmieriges Haar und verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung, dass er seit drei Tagen nicht mehr geduscht hatte, weil er sich weigerte seinen Zwilling aus den Augen zu lassen.

»Bist du sicher, dass sie nicht verletzt ist?«, fragte er erschöpft. »Es kam mir vor als würde sie verblutet.«

»Ihr Herz schlägt, ihr Gehirn arbeitet, ihre Lungen funktionieren, sie hat weder Fieber noch sonst irgendwelche Krankheitssymptome. Sie scheint gesund zu sein.« Seine Onyxe verfolgten die leuchtenden Linien, die sich in alle Richtungen verteilten. 

»Aber?«

»Nun, dass sie nicht mehr ganz richtig tickt, dürfte dir kaum entgangen sein oder?«, zischelte er und sah zu Draco, der instinktiv Contessinas Hand nahm und drückte. Severus folgte der Bewegung und entließ ein angespanntes Seufzen. »Wieso bist du damit nicht zu mir gekommen, Draco?«

Dracos Schultern spannten sich an. Er sah von den bohrenden Augen weg und betrachtete stattdessen die langen, silbernen Wimpern seiner Schwester. Sämtliche Erinnerungen an Greyback hielt er zähneknirschend zurück.

»Um nochmal in deiner Schuld zu stehen? Nein danke«, versuchte er bissig zu kontern, doch seine Stimme begann zu zittern. Er spürte den scharfen Blick seines Paten im Rücken, sah aber stur geradeaus.

»Welche Reaktion hast du dir denn von ihr erhofft? Dass sie dir übers Haar tätschelt und sagt, alles würde gut werden?«

»Kein Ahnung, Severus!« Draco hatte nicht vorgehabt Contessina davon zu erzählen. Sie hätte nie erfahren sollen, wie schwach und hilflos er gewesen war. Er verachtete sich für seine Unfähigkeit. Doch er war wie erstarrt gewesen, zu schockiert um zu verstehen, was der Werwolf im Inbegriff war zu tun. Und als er ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte und sie schlafend vorfand, wollte er nichts weiter tun als sich untern den warmen, schützenden Kokon ihrer Decke zu hüllen.

Seine lichtgrauen Augen blitzen zu Severus und wollten ihn wieder aus dem Zimmer schmeißen. Doch der schwache Glanz in den schwarzen Tiefen jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Eine Sorgenfalte war ihm auf der Stirn erschienen.

Sein Pate sah ihn ruhig an und sprach mit einer Grabesstille, die selbst Bellatrix erzittern lassen würde: »Hätte deine Schwester sich nicht bereits darum gekümmert, hätte ich ihn entfernt.« Draco schluckte und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. »Ich habe euren Eltern vor siebzehn Jahren geschworen, dass ich für euer Wohl sorge. An diesen Eid werde ich mich halten, solange ich lebe.«

Draco hielt seinem Blick nicht länger stand und sah weg. Er hatte jedes Wort ernst gemeint, dass konnte er in seine Knochen spüren. Severus hatte immer versucht sie zu schützen, auch wenn sie es ihm nie sonderlich leicht gemacht hatten. »Ich …«, begann er unruhig, »ich wusste nicht, dass … Du hättest sie sehen müssen. Sie war verzweifelt und hat sich mir vor die Füße geworfen, mich angefleht … im nächsten Moment hat sie sich nicht mehr gerührt als wäre sie erstarrt, und hinter ihr … dann ist das Feuer erloschen und der der Sturm ging los.« Etwas in ihm wollte sich weigern auch nur ein weiteres Wort auszusprechen, doch ein anderer Teil, war erleichtert endlich mit jemandem darüber reden zu können.

»Hat sie dir irgendwas erzählt? Über Genesis?«, ließ sein Pate den Themenwechsel zu.

»Nicht viel. Nachdem wir aus Hogwarts verschwunden sind hat sie das erste Ritual in den Katakomben durchgeführt und ist … sie sagte sie … sie hat im Jenseits Kontakt zu unseren Ahnen aufgenommen.« Kälte rüttelte an seinen angespannten Muskeln. Er drückte ihre Hand fester und nahm ihre Hitze gierig in sich auf.

_»Wie bitte?«_

Draco musste seinen Paten nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass ihm blankes Entsetzen im Gesicht stand. »Sie hat es nicht weiter erklärt und meinte nur sie hätte ihre Hilfe zur Aktivierung gebraucht. Danach hat sie mir das Brandmal gezeigt.«

»Was noch?«

»Sie …« _Missbrauche nicht ihr Vertrauen,_ flüsterte eine kleine, scheue Stimme in sein Ohr. _Aber wie soll ich ihr sonst helfen?_ »Sie kann ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzen, er lässt sich nicht mehr von ihr berühren.«

Severus gefror an seinem Platz und verlor kurz die Kontrolle über seinen Kiefer. »Und das kam dir nicht verdächtig vor?«

»Was hätte ich machen sollen? Sie findet immer einen Weg sich durchzusetzen.« _Ebenfalls eine Eigenschaft von Vater,_ dachte er kopfschüttelnd.

»Sonst noch was?« Severus‘ Nägel verkrallten sich in die Armlehnen des Sessels.

Draco sah ihn einen Moment an. Er wusste genau was sein Pate hören wollte. Er wollte, dass Draco es aussprach. Aber Draco war noch nicht bereit darüber zu reden und einzugestehen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht mit ihr stimmte. Also suchte er ein anderes Problem, dass ihm genauso viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. »Letzte Woche da … erst dachte ich Bellatrix wäre bei ihr, aber … sie hat mit jemandem gesprochen, doch als ich ins Zimmer kam, war niemand zu sehen.«

»Selbstgespräche?«

Draco schüttelte langsam den Kopf. »Es war nicht als hätte sie mit sich selbst gesprochen, sondern direkt zu einer Person, aber da war keiner. Sie klang genervt und mürrisch, aber dann hat sie gelacht.«

Ein Schauer überrannte ihn und zwang ihn, seine Schultern zu kreisen. Die Psyche seines Zwillings war schon immer instabil gewesen, aber sie hatte nie _solche_ Schwankungen offenbart. Doch als er sie an diesem einen Abend vor dem Kamin hatte Streiten hören, hatte ihm sich der Magen umgedreht. Da war niemand gewesen, keine Seele weit und breit, nur sein Zwilling und der lodernde Kamin. Aber Contessina hatte sich benommen, als wäre direkt neben ihr eine Person, die sie um ihre letzten Nerven brachte.

Ohne es selbst wahrzunehmen, fuhr er ihr übers Gesicht und küsste ihre Hand. Egal was mit ihr los war, er würde einen Weg finden, damit sie wieder gesund wurde. Er würde genauso für sie kämpfen, wie sein Zwilling es für ihn tat.

»Sie kam zu mir«, sagte Severus nach einigen Minuten Stille. »Nach den Osterferien stand sie vor meinem Büro.«

Draco gefror und wagte es nicht mehr zu atmen. Seine Augen verharrten an ihrer bleichen Stupsnase. _Salazar, steh mir bei,_ fluchte er innerlich. _Wieso hat sie das getan? Wieso hat sie mich nicht eingeweiht?_

»Sie war panisch und hat mich um einen Verhütungstrank gebeten.« Die Anschuldigung war klar und deutlich herauszuhören, auch wenn Severus‘ Stimme so ruhig war wie ein Teich im Frühling.

 _Shit,_ wollte er sich an die Stirn klatschen. _Natürlich._ Draco hatte keine Sekunde an diesen Gedanken verschwendet, aber Contessina waren die Folgen sofort klar gewesen.

»Lass es«, war alles, was Draco kratzig herausbrachte.

»Draco«, drängte Severus ihn und richtete sich in seinem Sessel auf.

»Nein, ich will es nicht hören!«, zischte er mit aufgerichteten Nackenhaaren. »Das geht dich nichts an.« Panik wollte ihn überrennen. _Was wenn er versucht uns zu trennen? Wenn er uns auseinanderhalten will, bis wir …_ »Halt den Mund oder verschwinde, mir egal. Aber darüber werde ich nicht mit dir reden, mit niemandem!«

Draco wagte einen Blick zu seinem Paten. Severus sah aus als wolle er ihn am Genick packen und in einen Eimer Eiswasser stecken, bis ihm sämtliche Gehirnzellen wegfroren. Seine Lippen waren nur noch ein zusammengepresster Strich und eine kleine Vene an seiner Stirn trat pochend hervor. Doch er sagte nichts. Wie Draco es verlangt hatte, hielt er den Mund.

Schwer durch die Nase ausatmend lockerte Draco seinen quetschenden Griff um Contessinas Hand. Gerötete Flecken in Form seiner Finger hoben sich von der schneeweißen Haut ab. Severus‘ fester Blick haftete weiterhin auf Draco und trieb ihm den Schweiß aus den Achseln.

»Du riechst grauenvoll«, sagte Severus durch die dröhnende Stille. »Falls du willst, dass sie jemals wieder die Augen aufmacht, sollst du duschen gehen.«

Draco wollte eine schneidende Bemerkung über das nicht gerade frisch shampoonierte Haar seines Paten machen, aber er fand nicht die Kraft dazu. Außerdem klang eine Dusche himmlisch. Er konnte sich selbst kaum noch riechen.

»Ich bleibe hier und passe auf«, fügte er hinzu, als er Dracos Blick zu ihr bemerkte. »Die Hauselfen werden dir etwas zu Essen vorbereiten.«

Draco verharrte zähneknirschend auf der Matratze und zupfte an dem Saum ihres Kleides zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen. Sein Körper hatte breites entschieden, dass ein Bad dringend notwendig war, aber sein Inneres wollte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Selbst nach Severus‘ Worten und Versprechen, raste sein Herz schneller, wenn er daran dachte sie nicht im Blick zu haben.

»Wehe du lässt jemand hier rein«, gab er sich geschlagen und ging durch die Verbindungstür um seine Sachen zu holen. Hastig sammelte er alles zusammen und rauschte ins Badezimmer.

Draco konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er eine Dusche so zu schätzen gewusst hatte. Jede Sekunde war eine Wohltat. Das heiße Wasser rann über jeden verspannten Muskel. Seine verstopften Poren öffneten sich und bekamen endlich wieder Luft. Trotzdem versuchte er, sich zu beeilen. Er wollte Contessina nicht zu lange allein lassen. Er vertraute Severus. Sein Pate hatte sie nie im Stich gelassen, aber … Wenn es um seinen Zwilling ging, konnte er sich auf niemanden außer sich selbst verlassen. Er hatte bereits etliche Fehlentscheidungen getroffen, und dasselbe würde ihm nicht bei ihr passieren. Es würde ihn umbringen, sollte ihr etwas zustoßen.

 _Nein,_ dachte er verbissen. _Contessina ist mein Schatz, und meinem Namen nach, werde ich sie wie ein Drache verteidigen._ Egal was oder wen er dafür niederbrennen müsste. Sie hatten bereits so viele Grenzen überschritten, was machten da noch ein paar mehr? Warum sollte er sich um andere scheren, obwohl sich niemand um ihn sorgte als sein Zwilling – sein Seelensplitter, seine Familie, sein Zuhause.

Contessina hatte sich immer gewundert, warum ihm das Leben in Hogwarts so leicht gefallen war, obwohl sie erstmals von Zuhause weg waren. Aber sie verstand nicht, dass Draco sein Zuhause nie verlassen hatte. Denn wenn sie bei ihm war, war er zu hause. Das Manor war nur der Ort an dem sie ihren Besitz aufbewahrten und ein paar Wochen im Jahr verbrachten. Doch der Ort an dem er sich geborgen und sicher fühlte, war an ihrer Seite. Vor ihr, hinter ihr, neben ihr **_…_** _in ihr._

Egal wie viele Erinnerungen er mit dem Herrenhaus teilte, sie waren ohne Contessina nichts wert. Und jede Sekunde, die er ohne sie hatte sein müssen, war eine zu viel gewesen. Als sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr kurz vor Ostern von ihrer Mutter aus Hogwarts abgeholt worden war, hatte Draco zum ersten Mal verstanden, wie sie die Abreise vom Manor empfunden haben musste. Er war kaum fähig gewesen etwas zu essen oder Freude über Dinge zu heucheln, die ihn normalerweise erheiterten. Es war, als hätte man ihm ein Stück seiner selbst rausgerissen. Viel schlimmer war es jedoch gewesen, als sie in ihrem dritten Schuljahr endgültig aufgegeben hatte. Damals war Draco nicht klar gewesen woran sie zerbrach. Erst als er sie kreidebleich und leblos im Krankenbett gesehen hatte, eingewickelt in eine scheußliche limonengrüne Decke, war ihm langsam ein Licht aufgegangen.

Diese Einsicht hatte auch dazu geführt, dass er nicht mehr jedes Wort ihres Vaters für bare Münze nahm. Schließlich war er Schuld an dem Zustand seines Zwillings gewesen. Das lächerliche Bild, welches Draco sich ausgemalt hatte, hatte von Tag zu Tag mehr Risse bekommen. Ende ihres fünften Schuljahres war es dann in Flammen aufgegangen und hatte ihn in der kalten Realität zurückgelassen. Das einzige Licht war Contessina.

 _Contessina,_ die geschworen hatte ihn zu beschützen und an seiner Seite zu bleiben, egal was geschah. _Contessina,_ die ihn aus Bellatrix' Klauen befreite, den Schandfleck an seinem Unterarm küsste und ihm versicherte, dass es keinen Unterschied für sie machte. _Contessina,_ die seine Panik verscheuchte und sich ihm leidenschaftlich hingab, ihm erlaubte ihren Körper zu berühren. _Contessina,_ die sich der Dunkelheit stellte und Pfade wählte, vor denen er sie eigentlich schützen sollte. _Contessina,_ die sich selbst einem Werwolf in den Weg stellte, weil er ihm zu nahe gekommen war.

Der Moment in dem sie Greyback ihre Hand in die Brust gerammt hatte, war das letzte Warnsignal gewesen. Draco hatte in diesem Augenblick verstanden, dass sie jede Grenze überqueren würde, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen.

 _Ich bin nur dagestanden,_ erinnerte er sich bitter. Schattig graue Augen starten ihn durch den angelaufenen Spiegel an. Er konnte den Anblick kaum ertragen. _Wie kann sie mich nur ansehen? In ihrer Nähe dulden, mich in ihrer Nähe wollen?_ Er hatte versagt. Sie hatten geschworen sich gegenseitig zu beschützen, aber er versagte in jeglicher Hinsicht. Er wusste nicht, was Genesis mit ihr machte, doch er war sicher, dass es kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, wenn er keinen Ausweg fand. Er hatte genug gesehen. Was auch immer sie in ihren Körper hineingelassen hatte, musste wieder raus. Egal wie er es anstellen musste, aber er würde nicht aufgeben, ehe er sie davon befreit hatte.

Draco hatte gehofft eine Antwort auf seine Fragen in ihrem Buch zu finden, dass sie seit dem letzten Schuljahr mit sich rumschleppte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis er herausgefunden hatte, wie man es öffnete, aber sobald er einen Tropfen ihres Blutes an das Schloss geschmiert hatte, sang das modernde Teil wie ein Vögelchen. Ihre Notizen und Übersetzungen waren ordentlich sortiertet auf den jeweiligen Seiten verteilt und hatten ihm einen erschreckenden Einblick in die Magie ihrer Vorfahren gegeben.

Während sein Zwilling neben ihm geschlummert hatte, war er die seltsam festen Seiten durchgegangen und hatte im hinteren Teil Zeichnungen entdeckt, die ihn nun in seinen Albträumen verfolgten. Was für Dinger da abgebildet waren, hatte er nicht herausfinden können, da er die Schrift nicht mal mit ihren Tafeln entziffern konnte.

Ein Bild hatte ihn jedoch in kaltem Entsetzen erstarren lassen. Es war die rot-grau schattierte Zeichnung einer nackten Frau gewesen, die mit wallender Mähne durch die Dunkelheit marschierte. Ihr bleicher Körper war mit rötlichen Linien verziert worden und ihre Augen komplett gerötet. Was Draco jedoch in Schrecken versetzte, war _das Ding_ hinter der Frau gewesen. Statt eines Schattens oder Dunkelheit, waren dutzende, peitschende Arme aus ihrem Rücken gewachsen, die sich wie Tentakeln mit Krallen als Spitzen in alle Richtungen ausstreckten und um sich griffen.

Als Dracos Herz so laut gepocht hatte, dass es in seinen Ohren zu rauschen begann, hatte er das Buch zugeklappt und aus der Hand geschleudert. Es war auf der anderen Seite im Kaminfeuer gelandet, doch es hatte keinen Funken von sich gegeben. Die Prägung des Ouroboros hatte ihn aus den Flammen angeblitzt, bis er die Vorhänge ums Bett zugezogen hatte. Am ganzen Leib zitternd hatte er Contessinas komatöse Gestalt angestarrt und beinah erwartet, dass ihr ebenfalls krallenbesetzte Arme wuchsen und ihn erwürgen würden.

»Was geschieht mit ihr, Severus?«, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter. Draco zuckte zusammen und sah zu seiner aufleuchtenden Zauberstabspitze.

Fluchend trocknete er sich schnell mit einem Handtuch ab und rauschte dann aus dem Badezimmer. _Ich kann mich auf niemanden verlassen,_ gab er seinen Bedenken recht und betrat sein Zimmer. Er hatte Contessinas Zimmer mit einem Zauber belegt, der ihn jedes Gespräch mithören ließ, sobald er es verließ. Es war eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen, die er nicht vorgehabt hatte zu verwenden, aber jetzt dankbar dafür war.

»Warum glaubst du, ich hätte Antworten auf all deine Fragen, Narzissa?«, schnaubte Severus.

»Du sagtest, du hättest dich erkundigt und –«

»Ich bin sämtliche Bücher, Schriftrollen und Aufzeichnungen durchgegangen, die ich finden konnte, aber nirgends war mehr zu lesen als ein paar Sätze. Unsere Antworten stehen alle in diesem Ding auf ihrem Nachttisch, aber es weigert sich aufzugehen.«

Draco verharrte als er in einem Hosenbein steckte und lauschte. _Es ist nur Mutter,_ versuchte er sich zu beruhigten, doch es half nichts. Er wollte niemanden in ihrer Nähe haben.

»Also können wir nur zusehen wie sie … sie … Bei Merlin, Severus, sie hat ein Erdbeben ausgelöst!«

»Ach wirklich? Und ich dachte jemand hätte Verdauungsstörungen.«

»Das ist nicht witzig, Severus!« Tränenerstickt hörte er sie schluchzen. Etwas in Dracos Brust regte sich und wollte ihm Verständnis einbläuen. Mit geballten Fäusten zertrat er dieses Gefühl und stülpte sich ein Shirt über.

»Was willst du von mir hören? Niemand weiß genaueres über ihre Fähigkeiten und soweit ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, ist sie derzeit die Einzige _ihrer Art._ «

»Wir sollen also darauf hoffen, dass sie uns erzählt was vorgeht?«

_Ja, klar. Darauf könnt ihr lange warten._

»Der Hoffnung würde ich mich nicht hingeben«, teilte Severus Dracos Gedanken offen mit. Schritte erklangen und ließen Draco wieder verharren. Severus hatte noch jemanden zu ihr gelassen.

»Du kannst das Buch nicht öffnen, egal wie lange du es anstarrst«, erklang die raue Stimme seines Vaters.

»Danke für deine weisen Worte, Lucius, was wäre ich nur ohne dich?«

»Warum tust du so als sei ich derjenige, der das Haus fast zum Einsturz gebracht hätte?«

Dracos Nasenflügel blähten sich auf. _Er lässt Vater in ihre Nähe?_

»Wer hat den Stein denn erst ins Rollen gebracht?«, zischte Severus.

»Hätte ich gewusst auf welchen Pfad sie sich begibt –«

»Es waren deine Handlungen, die sie zu diesem Irrsinn verleitet haben.«

»Glaubst du das weiß ich nicht, Severus! Meinst du mir gefällt es sie im Zentrum _seines_ Interesses zu sehen? Am Rande ihrer Selbstzerstörung?«

»Hast du mal daran gedacht mit ihr zu reden?«

»Damit ich so ende wie Greyback? Draco hat kaum eine Ahnung was sie macht, wie sollen wir dann hoffen mehr aus ihr herauszubekommen?«

»Seltsam, ist das nicht die Aufgabe der Eltern? Zu wissen was die Sprösslinge anstellen?«

»Sagt derjenige, vor dessen Nase sie sich vergiftet hat!«

»Wenn du keine Spielchen mit ihrem Verstand getrieben hättest, wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen.«

»Sieh es ein, Severus, sie vertraut weder mir noch dir, nicht einmal Draco.«

Draco glaubte selbst gleich ein Erdbeben auszulösen. Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und rauschte durch die Verbindungstür, die von seinem Zimmer in Contessinas führte. Vor dem Baldachin besetzten Bett, in dem seine Schwester reglos schlummerte, standen seine Eltern zu ihrer Rechten und Severus vor seinem Sessel zu ihrer Linken

»Verpisst euch!«, schrie er. Alle drei zuckten zusammen und drehten sich zu ihm herum. Das Gesicht seiner Mutter war von Tränen überschwemmt und ihre Augen weiteten sich bei Dracos harschen Worten. Severus, rot vor Zorn, presste ertappt die Lippen aufeinander. Doch sein Vater, dessen trockene Haut sich über seine scharfen Züge spannte, sah ihn als hätte er ihm einen Avada entgegengeschleudert.

»Hört ihr schlecht?«, rief er. »Ihr sollt euch aus ihrem Zimmer scheren.« Zitternd vor Wut riss er ihre Tür auf und deutete mit seiner Zauberstabspitze in die Richtung seiner Eltern. »Wenn ihr in drei Sekunden immer noch dasteht, ist sie euer geringstes Problem.«

Seine Eltern waren zu sprachlos um einen Muskel zu bewegen, doch Severus hatte noch genug Verstand übrig, um seine Mutter am Arm zu nehmen und mit sich hinaus zu zerren. Draco lauerte darauf, dass sein Vater ihn rügte, doch der bekam kein Wort über die ausgefransten Lippen. Er stand wie eine leblose Skulptur an ihrem Bettpfosten und starrte Draco an.

»Lucius!«, zischte Severus im Türrahmen stehend und funkelte ihn an. Der Klang von Severus‘ Stimme drang durch den Nebel um seine Ohren und setzte ihn in Bewegung. So langsam, dass Draco beinahe die Geduld verlor, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, bis er vor ihm stehen blieb.

 _Ein Wort,_ dachte Draco bebend. _Ein Wort und das war‘s, Vater._

Doch sein Vater sah ihn nur mit glänzenden Augen an und folgte dann Severus‘ schwarzer Gestalt. Draco knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu und atmete tief durch. Dann hastete er zu Contessinas Bett und besah sie von oben bis unten.

Fünf Tage später saß Draco immer noch an ihrer Seite und wartete, dass seine Schwester endlich erwachte. Es zerrte an seinen Nerven, nichts weiter tun zu können als ihren schutzlosen Körper zu bewachen. Er hasste es, sie sich selbst überlassen zu müssen.

Was er allerdings noch mehr hasste, waren die Eindringlinge, die sich über die vergangen Tage in ihr Zimmer gewagt hatten. Seine Tante Bellatrix hatte am dritten Tag verlangt ihre _bezaubernd blutrünstige Nichte_ zu sehen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie noch in der Lage war ihr Ansehen beim Dunklen Lord zu fördern. Es hatte Draco einiges an Geduld gekostet sie nicht samt seinem Onkel aus dem Raum zu schleudern.

Einen Tag später war Rabastan mit zwei Tassen Earl Grey und einem Schuss Whiskey vor ihrer Tür aufgetaucht. Er war der erste gewesen, der den Anstand gehabt hatte anzuklopfen, statt herein zu trampeln wie eine Horde Nilpferde.

Dracos erster Instinkt, war es gewesen ihm die Tür wieder vor der Nase zuzuschlagen. Doch dann hatte er sich daran erinnert, wie irritiert Contessina von dem Bruder ihres Onkels war und herausfinden wollte, was für Intentionen er hatte. Kurzerhand hatte Draco beschlossen diese Sache für sie zu übernehmen.

Er hatte Rabastan eintreten lassen und mit ihm Tee getrunken, während sie an ihrer Seite saßen. Der jüngere Lestrange-Bruder hatte Draco unaufgefordert darüber informiert, was innerhalb der letzten Tage alles vorgefallen war. Die meisten Nachrichten handelten vom Getuschel über Contessina. Selbst der letzte Anhänger schien nun zu wissen, dass die Malfoys eine neue Waffe in die Finger bekommen hatten.

»Unser Dornröschen hier rettet uns den Hals«, hatte Rabastan gewitzelt und in seinen Tee geschmunzelt. »Die Wölfe wagen keinen Schritt mehr auf euer Grundstück.«

Draco hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass er einer potentiellen Bedrohung gegenübersaß. »Was ist mit Greyback?«, hatte er gefragt.

Rabastans geisterhafte Augen waren für einen langen Moment durch sein Gesicht gehuscht, bis er ihm antwortete: »Der ist mit einem Schrecken davongekommen. Ihr Rausschmiss hat ihn direkt vor eure Grenzen geschleudert. Seither lässt er sich die Wunden lecken. Gerüchten zufolge soll er Narben von ihrem … _Aufeinandertreffen_ behalten haben.«

Draco hoffte, dass diese Gerüchte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Er hatte versucht sich an den Malfoys zu vergreifen und sich daran wortwörtlich die Finger verbrannt. Genugtuung war in ihm aufgestiegen, bevor er wieder auf den Zustand seiner Schwester gesehen hatte.

Es verging eine Stunde, bis Rabastan sich erhoben und zurückgezogen hatte. Bevor er zur Tür hinausgetreten war, hatte er sich jedoch nochmal zu Draco umgewandt. »Sollte dir wieder jemand zu nahe kommen«, war es seelenruhig über seine Zunge gekommen, »gib mir Bescheid. Ich würde mich mit Vergnügen darum kümmern.« Ein Schauer war Draco über die Wirbelsäule gelaufen als er das funkelnde Grinsen in den gespenstisch grünen Augen gesehen hatte. 

Am achten Tag Contessinas komatösen Zustandes, war Draco gezwungen für ein paar Minuten den Raum zu verlassen. Durch das Dunkle Mal hatte der Dunkel Lord ihn zu sich gerufen, ein stummer Befehl, dem er nachkommen musste. Zähneknirschend hatte er Severus aufgesucht und ihm mehr oder weniger befohlen auf seinen Zwilling aufzupassen. Sein Pate hatte wegen seines Tonfalls den Mund verzogen, war dem aber nachgekommen.

Bevor Draco den kleinen Salon gegenüber des Musikzimmers betrat, atmete er tief durch und zwang seine zitternden Glieder ihm zu gehorchen. Er rief sich die ruhige, kühle Stärke seiner Schwester herbei und versuchte sich daran festzuklammern. Dann hob er die Faust, um gegen das polierte Kirschholz zu klopfen, doch noch ehe seine Knöchel es berührten, öffnete sie die Tür und ließ ihn herein. Schwer schluckend betrat Draco den überschaubaren Salon.

Es dauerte nicht länger als eine Millisekunde bis er die kahle Gestalt Voldemorts ausgemacht hatte. Tief in einen der blutroten Lederohrensessel gelehnt, saß er mit seiner Begleiterin vor dem knisternden Kaminfeuer und starrte abwesend hinein. Draco hatte keine Spucke um seine Kehle zu befeuchten. Er verschränkte seine Zitternden Hände hinter seinem Rücken und wagte sich wenige Schritte hinein, bevor er in sicherem Abstand neben dem Billardtisch stehen blieb.

»Mylord«, sagte er kratzig und neigte den Kopf. Voldemort nahm keinerlei Notiz von ihm. Seine knorrigen Finger fuhren in sanften Kreisen über die glatte Haut der Schlange, die eingerollt zu den Füßen ihres Meisters lag.

»Deine Abwesenheit ist mir aufgefallen«, erlöste er Draco nach scheinbar endlosen Minuten aus der grässlichen Stille.

Draco schluckte. »Meine Schwester –«

»Sie ist noch nicht wieder bei Kräften«, unterbrach er ihn. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als Frage. Der Dunkle Lord drehte seinen blassen Schädel langsam in Dracos Richtung, der dabei ein Zucken seines Oberkörpers nicht unterdrücken konnte. »Wie geht es ihr?«

Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn er einen Cruciatus abbekommen hätte. Seine Anteilnahme am Befinden seiner Schwester war schlimmer zu ertragen. Dass es ihn genug interessierte um extra nach Draco zu rufen und ihm Minuten seiner Aufmerksamkeit zu würdigen, bewies, dass Contessina sich auf dünnem Eis bewegt. _Viel zu dünn._

»Sie ruht sich noch aus«, zwang er seine Lippen zu Antworten.

»Richte ihr aus, sie soll zu mir kommen, wenn sie dazu fähig ist«, erwiderte er mit einem Nicken.

Dracos Knie begannen gefährlich weich zu werden. »Natürlich.« _Vermutlich muss ich dankbar sein, dass er nicht persönlich nach ihr gesehen hat._ Schnell verscheuchte er den Gedanken und sah zu, dass er aus dem Raum verschwand, sobald er mit einem Händewischen entlassen wurde. Er könnte nie wieder schlafen, wenn der Dunkle Lord ihr Zimmer entweiht hätte.

Zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen, hastete Draco die Treppen hinauf. In seiner Eile bemerkte er die schmale Gestalt vor Contessinas Tür erst, als er am Treppenansatz angekommen war. Eis schoss durch seine heißen Venen. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

Theodore Notts dunkelblonder Haarschopf lehnte gegen die Tür. Seine Zauberstabspitze leuchtete dämmrig, während sein Ohr flach gegen das Holz gedrückt war. Draco glaubte nicht recht zu sehen. Theodore musste tatsächlich einen Todeswunsch haben. Ohne es zu bemerken, schoss Dracos Stab in seine Hand und erhob sich zornig in Richtung seines ehemaligen Freundes.

»Was soll das werden?«, grollte Draco eisig und kam ihm entgegen.

Theodore zuckte von der Tür zurück und drehte sich zu Draco. Als er ihn erkannte, schlich sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf seine Lippen. Dracos Blut wurde augenblickblich heiß wie Lava. »Oh nichts Wichtiges«, winkte er ab und steckte eine Hand in seine Hosentasche. »Ich wollte nur dabei sein, wenn sie endlich unter die Erde geht.«

Bevor Theodore reagieren konnte, schoss ein roter Strahl an seinem Kopf vorbei und schlug in die vertäfelte Wand hinter ihm ein. »Beim nächsten Mal ziele ich nicht daneben«, knurrte Draco. »Verschwinde von hier.« _Kann ich ihn genauso rausschmeißen wie Tess es mit Greyback gemacht hat?,_ fragte er sich innerlich. _Ich würde ihn nur zu gern brennen sehen._

»Sonst was?«, stichelte Theodore. »Schmeißt du mich sonst raus? Dem Dunklen Lord würde es sicher nicht gefallen, wenn du anfängst seine treuen Diener vor die Tür zu setzen.« In einer beiläufigen Geste streifte er sich den Ärmel hoch und offenbarte einen Teil seines Dunklen Mals. Er hatte es erst kürzlich erhalten, weshalb die Außenränder noch gerötet waren.

Draco versuchte seine Hand nicht zu fest um seinen Stab zu ballen. »Verschwinde«, war alles was er herausbrachte.

»Vielleicht macht euer Dornröschen nie wieder die Augen auf und verschläft den ganzen Krieg«, lachte Theodore. »Ich wäre nur zu gern dabei, wenn sie erwacht und nichts mehr von euch übrig ist.«

Draco verlor die Fassung und schleuderte dem Blonden einen Fluch entgegen. Doch diesmal war Theodore bereit und schützte sich mit einem lauten: »Protego!« Er setzte zu einem Gegenfluch an, doch bevor er ihn über die Lippen brachte, riss jemand die Zimmertür auf.

»Was soll das werden?«, bellte sein Vater die beiden an. Mit gewittergrauen Augen observierte er die Situation und richteten seinen eisigen Blick auf Theodore. »Sieh zu, dass du wegkommst«, verscheuchte er ihn mit einer angewiderten Geste.

Theodore biss die Zähne zusammen, tat aber wie befohlen. Als er an Draco vorbeiging zuckte er mit den Mundwinkeln und begann zu pfeifen während er die Treppen hinunterstieg.

Dracos Hand zuckte nach dem Nacken des Verräters und flehte ihn an, ihm das Genick brechen zu dürfen. Doch die Anwesenheit seines Vaters brachte Klarheit in seine mörderischen Gedanken. »Was machst du hier?«, herrschte er ihn an. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stieß er sich an ihm vorbei und betrat Contessinas Zimmer. Severus war nirgends zu sehen. »Wo ist Severus?«

Sein Vater folgte ihm hinein und schloss ruhig die Tür. »Er musste etwas erledigen und hat mich gebeten an seiner Stelle aufzupassen«, antwortete er gelassen.

 _Viel zu gelassen._ Seit Contessina außer Gefecht war, schien er sich erholt zu haben. Sein Gesicht hatte ein wenig an Fülle zurückgewonnen, er trug wieder seine gewohnt elegante Kleidung und übte täglich an seiner blasierten Miene. Dracos Herz machte einen schmerzhaften Satz. Einen Atemzug später stand er an ihrem Bett und sah seine Schwester von oben bis unten an. Sie lag noch in derselben Position, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Ihre Hände waren über ihrem Unterleib gefaltet, Beine gerade ausgestreckt und der Kopf federleicht auf ihrem großen Kissen.

»Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte ihr etwas getan?«, zischte sein Vater entrüstet.

Draco sah blitzend zu ihm und knirschte mit den Zähnen. »Woher soll ich das wissen«, antwortete er. »Vielleicht glaubst du, es sei wieder an der Zeit sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen.«

Die Brauen seines Vaters zuckten ungläubig nach oben. »Ich würde sie niemals anrühren«, stellte er heiser klar. Schmerz zuckte durch die graue Eisschicht seiner Augen, aber Draco hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran, gnädig zu sein.

»Du brauchst deine Hände nicht einzusetzen, um ihr wehzutun«, feuerte er zurück. »Das hast du mehr als einmal bewiesen.« Etwas in Draco bekam einen Riss, doch er ignorierte es. Er hatte keine Nerven mehr um sich mit seinem Vater auseinander zu setzten. Er wollte nur noch allein mit seiner Schwester sein.

Sein Vater strich sich das lange, an den Enden strohig gewordene Haar über die Schulter und sah Draco noch einen Moment an, bevor er wortlos aus dem Zimmer trat. Ein kleiner, ehrfürchtiger Teil in ihm, wollte ihm nachlaufen und sich entschuldigen. Aber Draco beherrschte seine rückratlosen Instinkte und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen an Contessinas Seite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie hat euch das allererste Kapitel aus Dracos POV gefallen?


	110. Mentor

Das erste was Contessina erblickte, waren funkelnden Sterne am breiten Nachthimmel. Von ihrer Bettseite hatte sie einen perfekten Ausblick auf die zahlreichen Lichtpunkte. Der Mond leuchtete zu drei Vierteln mit ihnen und erhellte die Dunkelheit. Contessina lächelte. Wenn man in den friedlichen Himmel sah, konnte man meinen alles sei in bester Ordnung. Keine Unruhe, keine Probleme, keine Hexen, Zauberer oder magische Wesen, die einem an den Kragen wollten.

Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und blinzelte mit den Lidern. Bis zu den Schultern lagen zwei schwere Decken auf ihr, die Dracos süßen Duft nach Siruptorte und Honig in ihre Nase trieben. Contessina stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme und sah durch ihr dunkles Zimmer. Ivar und Ilsø lagen nicht wie üblich am Kaminteppich. Das Feuer war erloschen und ein kalter Windhauch streifte von der Decke bis zum Boden. Mit gerunzelter Stirn streckte sie ihre Hand aus. Einen Augenblick später knisterten die Holzscheitel, dann entzündete sich eine Flamme und es brannte.

Der Raum wurde erhellt und Contessina gähnte. Streckend richtete sie sich auf und warf einen Blick zur Seite. Neben ihr schlummerte Draco, dessen zerzauster Kopf unter schwarzgrünen Decken hervorlugte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Dracos spitze Nase kräuselte sich alle paar Minuten, während er an seiner Unterlippe saugte. Contessina strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und küsste seine Schläfe. Ihr Zwilling seufzte und versteckte seinen Kopf tiefer unter der Decke.

Möglichst lautlos wand sie sich aus dem Bett und stand auf. Ein Blick auf ihren Körper zeigte, dass sie nicht mehr dieselben Kleider anhatte wie am Abend mit Sirius, als sie versucht hatte den Rasen zum Sprießen zu bringen ** _._** _Wann habe ich mich umgezogen?_ Sie zog die Brauen zusammen, doch im nächsten Moment fluteten Bilder auf sie ein und ließen sie zurückstolpern. Ihre Finger krallten sich haltsuchend in den Bettpfosten. Sie biss die Zähne aufeinander und verkniff die Augen.

_»Fletsch deine Zähne …«_

_»… scher dich aus meinem Haus.«_

Schreie klingelten in ihren Ohren, Feuer peitschte vor ihren Augen. Zerbrochenes Glas, knackendes Holz, Donner, Blitz, Regen.

Ein stechendes Pochen malträtierte ihre Schläfen. Blind lief sie zur Tür und flüchtete ins helle Badezimmer nebenan. Sie drehte den goldenen Schlüssel im Schloss und tapste über die kühlen weißen Fliesen zur freistehenden Badewanne am Ende der Wand. Mit einem Fingerzucken drehten sich die Regler und Wasser sprudelte aus dem gebogenen Hahn.

Der Spiegel zu ihrer Linken über der Prokonnesischen Marmorkonsole zeigte ihr was sie im dämmrigen Zimmerlicht nicht erkannt hatte. Ihre Augen blieben an ihrem blassen, fast schon blutleeren Gesicht hängen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und wandte sich ab. Hastig streifte sie ihre frischen Klamotten von sich und kletterte in die Wanne. Wasserdampf stieg auf und breitete sich zu dichtem Nebel im ganzen Raum aus.

Contessina starrte auf ihre Fingernägel, suchte nach Beweisen, dass ihr Verstand keine Streiche spielte. Aber alles woran sie sich erinnerte, war fortgewischt worden. Kein Gras, keine Erde, kein Blut. Trotz des sauberen Anblicks, fühlte sie sich besudelt. _Wie konnte das passieren?,_ geriet sie innerlich in Panik. _Wieso habe ich das getan?_

Mit einem Stück Rosenseife schrubbte sie über ihre Hände und Arme. Bilder formten sich dabei in ihrem Gedächtnis zusammen und jagten Schauer über ihren Rücken. Das Wasser lief weiter und bekam eine rosarote Note. Sobald sich ihre Haut gereizt rötet, verschloss sie den Abfluss und ließ die Wanne volllaufen.

Contessina lehnte sich zurück, zog die Füße an und versuchte sich im kochenden Wasser zu verlieren. Dampf beschlug den Spiegel und erschwerte das Atmen. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ die Hitze ihr Werk vollbringen. Nach ihrem ersten Besuch im Duat hatte ein heißes Bad Wunder gewirkt, sicher würde es ein zweites Mal klappen.

Die Wanne war zum Rand gefüllt als sie den Hahn abdrehte. Ihr Körper war bis zum Hals unter Wasser. Schwerelosigkeit breitete sich aus. Ihre Muskeln wurden locker.

»Draco ist dir nicht von der Seite gewichen.« Das Wasser schwappte über den Rand als Contessina erschrak. Sie blickte zur Seite und entdeckte Sirius auf dem Toilettendeckel. Mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen saß er zurückgelehnt da und betrachtete ihren nackten Oberkörper.

Contessina entließ die eingesogene Luft und seufzte. »Kann ich nicht fünf Minuten meine Ruhe haben?« Kopfschüttelnd schloss sie die Augen und fuhr sich mit etwas Wasser übers Gesicht.

»Bellatrix und die Lestranges haben dich besucht«, überging er ihre Frage und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. »Sie waren ganz erpicht darauf zu erfahren wann ihr Schutzschild aus ihrem Dornröschenschlaf erwacht.«

»Dornröschen?« _Gilt Schlafen bereits als Staatsverbrechen?_

»Du lagst fast zehn Tage flach«, sagte er.

Contessina öffnete den Mund, doch sie konnte nur blinzeln und ihn anstarren. _Neun Tage?_ _Ist es schon September?_ »Welches Datum ist heute?«

»Neunundzwanzigster August«, antwortete er und griff durch die Klopapierrolle an der Halterung. »Dein Ausraster hat bereits die Runde gemacht. Die Werwölfe trauen sich nicht mal mehr in die Nähe des Grundstücks. Einer von Greybacks _Welpen_ , wie du so schön betont hast, war mit ein paar Greifern im Saal als du ihm ans Herz gegrapscht hast. Das war eine Demütigung vom feinsten und hat sich verbreitet wie ein Laubfeuer.«

 _Gut so,_ dachte sie schnippisch. _Dann ist es ihnen allen eine Lehre._

»Ich würde nicht so selbstgefällig grinsen, wenn ich du wäre. Du warst über eine Woche außer Gefecht gesetzt. Hätte Draco dich nicht wie ein Geier bewacht, hätten sie sich einfach auf dich stürzen können«, zerschlug er ihre aufbessernde Laune. »Dagegen musst du dir was einfallen lassen, Aphrodite, sonst schlitzen sie dir irgendwann im Schlaf die Kehle auf.«

Contessina wollte widersprechen, doch sie blieb still. Ihr war klar warum sie neue Kraft hatte schöpfen müssen. Genesis brauchte Energie, und nach der Sache mit dem Werwolf war sie ausgepowert gewesen. Sie hatte sich wie ein Ballon gefühlt aus dem man die Luft gestochen hatte.

»Was ist da passiert? Hast du die Kontrolle verloren?«

 _Ja._ »Nein«, murrte sie. »Ich war nur … sauer.«

»Sauer?«, lachte er hämisch. »Willst du mir weismachen, dass die Hütte gebebt hat, weil du ein wenig gereizt warst?« Schnaubend schüttelte er seine schwarze Mähne. »Gratulation übrigens, scheint als hättest du das letzte Element im Griff.«

Contessina sah ihn sprachlos an als es ihr bewusst wurde. _Habe ich es wirklich geschafft?_ Sie wollte vor Freude aufspringen, doch ihr war nicht zum Lachen zumute. Sirius hatte Recht, sich musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.

»Einer der Wölfe wurde vom Blitz getroffen«, erwähnte er mit bohrendem Blick in ihre grauen Augen. »Dem armen Kerl hat’s das halbe Gesicht weggeschmorrt.«

Ihr blieb die Spucke im Halse stecken. »I-ist er –«

»Er lebt«, gab er Entwarnung. »Etwas angebrannt, aber er lebt.«

Erleichterung überflutete sie. Egal wie sehr sie Greybacks Rudel verachtete, sie wollte niemandes Leben auf dem Gewissen haben. Aber wie sollte sie das kontrollieren? Nachdem sie verstanden hatte warum ihr Zwilling sich zurückgezogen hatte, war sie … sie war nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen. Alles war kalt, taub und dumpf geworden, sie hatte nichts anderes mehr spüren können als diese unbändige Wut. Etwas in ihr war in Flammen aufgegangen und wollte alles mit sich reißen. Und dann war da dieses Pochen gewesen, als sie ihre Hand durch seinen Brustkorb gerammt hatte. Das stetige Pochen seines feuchten, fleischigen Herzens, das sich gegen ihre Handfläche gedrückt hatte. Sie hatte nicht realisiert was sie tat, etwas anderes hatte die Fäden zwischen den Fingern gehabt.

Ein Prickeln wanderte durch ihren Körper. Contessina blickte ihre nackten Arme hinunter und sah wie sich feine, leuchtende Linien an die Oberfläche drängten. _Habe ich Genesis unter Kontrolle? Oder bin ich es, die kontrolliert wird? Wie soll ich meine Familie beschützen, wenn ich Aussetzer habe sobald ich einen Funken dieser Magie verwende? Aber was soll ich sonst machen? Meinen Zauberstab kann ich nicht mehr benutzen, jemanden damit zu verteidigen ist unmöglich._ Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, drang ein Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle. Sie zog die Beine eng an ihre Brust und ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. _Wie soll ich einen klaren Kopf bewahren, wenn ich meinem eigenen Verstand nicht trauen kann?_

»Du hast dich ganz schön in die Scheiße geritten«, flüsterte Sirius neben ihr am Wannenrand. Seine Lippen versuchten ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch es scheiterte an dem traurigen Glanz seiner Augen. Er wollte ihr über den Rücken streichen, doch seine Hand glitt hindurch. »Das nervt«, knurrte er und ahmte ihre Position nach.

»Contessina?«, drang plötzlich ein Krächzen durch die Tür. Die Klinke wurde hinuntergedrückt, blieb jedoch verschlossen. »Tess.« Draco klopfte lautstark und rüttelte an der Klinke.

Am liebsten würde sie weiter in der Stille vor sich hin modern, aber sie wollte ihrem Bruder nicht noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen bescheren. Sie kreiste ihren Finger und der Schlüssel drehte das Schloss auf. Schnell goss sie sich Wasser übers Gesicht und tarnte ihre Tränen.

»Wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?«, zischte Draco als er eintrat und hinter sich die Tür schloss.

»Es ist mitten in der Nacht«, gab sie schwach zurück. Vorhin hatte ihr Zwilling friedlich und sorglos gewirkt, doch jetzt im Licht des hellen Badezimmers erkannte sie die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen und spröde Hautfetzen an seinen Lippen. Schuld überrollte sie von neuem. Sie wandte den Blick ab und wusch sich imaginären Schmutz von den Fingern.

»Du hättest mich wecken sollen, ich dachte –« Er brach ab und biss die Zähne zusammen. »Bist du … geht es dir gut?«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und hob seine Brauen zur Stirn. »Sag ihm besser nicht die Wahrheit. Der Blondschopf war ein kleines Nervenbündel und kurz vor einem Kollaps. Er könnte es nicht ertragen, zu wissen dass du nicht ganz rund läufst.«

Contessina starrte in das feixende Grau und ballte die Hände. Wieder ein Punkt bei dem das Plappermaul recht hatte. Es würde Draco in ein Wrack verwandeln, wenn sie ihm auftischte, dass sie keine Kontrolle über sich hatte.

»Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken«, hörte sie sich sagen und zwang ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. »Es war nur sehr anstrengend, so viel Kraft auf einmal zu verbrauchen. Aber jetzt bin ich ausgeruht und wieder voll funktionsfähig.« Sie schaffte es die letzten Silben sorglos zu trällern.

Dracos Miene blieb starr. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt und seine Brauen skeptisch erhoben. Die Hände hingen unruhig an seinen Seiten, ballten und öffneten sich im Sekundentakt. Seine Augen huschten durch das Zimmer als würde er nach etwas suchen.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach losgestürmt bin, ohne vorher mit dir zu reden, aber … ich wollte die Sache direkt bereinigen«, fügte sie nachdrücklich hinzu. »Hättest du anders reagiert, wenn ich dir gesagt hätte, dass ein Werwolf versucht hat mir Leid zuzufügen?« Sie hasste es seine Gefühle auszunutzen, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er weiter darüber nachdachte.

In einer fließenden Bewegung erhob sie sich und stieg tropfend aus der Wanne. Mit einem Schwenker ihrer Hand entließ sie das heiße Wasser. Der Dampf hatte sich verzogen.

Dracos Augen wanderten über ihren feuchten Körper. Seine Wangen bekamen einen rosigen Schimmer. Diesmal war das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen echt.

»Vielleicht hätte ich dich doch wecken sollen«, schmunzelte sie. »Dann hätte mein Bad sicher mehr Spaß gemacht.«

Dracos Augen schreckten ertappt zu ihren. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Stimme quittierte den Dienst. Mit einem Mal wirkte er wie der kleine, süße Junge, der er einst gewesen war.

»Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt brechen«, giftete Sirius hinter ihr. »Geht es nicht gegen deine Moralvorstellungen deinen Bruder so zu manipulieren?« Er schnaubte kräftig und trat neben sie. »Aber was rede ich da? Der Zug ist schon längst abgefahren.« Vor sich hin nörgelnd verschwand er aus dem Bad.

»Reichst du mir bitte das Handtuch?«, fragte sie Draco und deutete auf die Halterung hinter ihm. Sie verbannte Sirius aus ihren Gedanken und nahm das flauschige Handtuch entgegen, das ihr Zwilling von sich streckte. Gemächlich trocknete sie sich ab und behielt Draco dabei im Augenwinkel. »Ist die letzten Tage irgendwas vorgefallen?«

Draco musste sich räuspern und versuchte sich auf den verschnörkelten Rand des Spiegels zu konzentrieren. »Greyback und sein Rudel haben sich in den Norden verzogen. Nach dem du ihn … rausgeworfen hast, hat der Dunkle Lord in ausgesandt um nach Flüchtigen in den Wäldern zu suchen.«

Das heiterte ihre Stimmung nun doch auf. Sie würden zwar bald weit weg in Hogwarts sein, aber es beruhigte sie, zu wissen dass diese Biester auch aus der Nähe ihrer Eltern waren.

»Alecto und Amycus Carrow wurden zu unseren neuen Professoren für Muggelkunde und Dunkle Künste ernannt«, fuhr er fort. »Der Dunkle Lord meinte, Severus könnte Unterstützung brauchen, sollten die anderen sich widersetzen.«

»Dunkle Künste?«, lupfte sie eine Braue. »Wir sollten uns wohl glücklich schätzen, dass er diese Aufgabe nicht Bellatrix übertragen hat.«

»Avery hat sein Interesse eifrig vorgetragen, aber er wurde mit anderen Dingen betraut.«

Contessina rümpfte die Nase. _Diese Natter wird wirklich lästig._ _Hat er nichts Besseres zu tun als um mich herumzuschwänzeln?_ »Dann sollte ich ihm wohl meine Dankbarkeit ausrichten«, witzelte sie und trocknete sich die Haare.

»Du sollst zu ihm, sobald du wieder fit bist«, sagte Draco. Contessina biss sich auf die Zunge. _Toll._ »Theodore ist seit ein paar Tagen hier.« _Ist heute Tag der guten Nachrichten?,_ fragte sie sich kopfschüttelnd, während Draco sich über den Nacken rieb. »Der Dunkle Lord hat ihn in den Inneren Kreis berufen und ihm das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt.«

Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. _Theodore habe ich jetzt auch noch an der Backe? Soll er Dracos Platz einnehmen? Hat er Voldemort etwas über Harry erzählt? Was wird er tun, wenn er spitzbekommt, dass ich seinem Dorn im Fleisch näher gestanden habe als ich zugeben würde?_ _Warum kann nicht einmal etwas gut laufen? Ich habe doch schon genug Dinge am Hals, die ich mich nicht schlafen lassen, ist es nötig, dass Theodore noch hinzukommt? Hat Voldemort ihn beauftrag mich im Augen zu behalten?_

Zischend pfefferte sie das Handtuch in eine Ecke und quetschte sich an Draco vorbei um aus dem Bad zu gelangen. Die innewohnende Kälte des Herrenhauses streifte über ihre blanke Haut und überzog sie mit Schauern.

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer zog sie krachend den Deckel ihrer Truhe vor dem Bett auf und kramte einen fliederfarbenen Kimono heraus. Draco kam ihr ins Zimmer gefolgt und verriegelte die Tür, bevor er mit seinem Zauberstab einige Sprüche murmelte. Dann verschränke er die Hände vor sich und kratzte mit einem Finger über seinen Handrücken. Contessina verknotete den Gürtel ihrer Robe und fasste ihren Bruder ins Auge.

»Ist da noch was?«, hakte sie nach.

Draco schaffte es nicht ihrem Blick standzuhalten und sah an ihr vorbei zum Fenster. »Der Dunkle Lord …«, begann er zögernd, »hat ein paar Todesser entsandt um Verdächtige nach Potter auszufragen.«

»Verdächtig in wie fern?« Die Ordensmitglieder waren wohl kaum dumm genug in ihren Häusern zu bleiben, wo sie jeder finden würde.

»Personen, von denen sie glauben Kontakt mit Potter oder Mitgliedern des Phönixordens zu haben«, sagte er und sah ihr kurz in die Augen. »Potter ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und der Dunkle Lord wird ungeduldig. Die Todesser haben einige gefoltert um Antworten zu kriegen.«

Contessina verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war nichts Neues, das sich Todesser an anderen verausgabten. »Komm zum Punkt«, drängte sie.

Draco atmete durch und suchte ihren Blick. »Sie haben Andromeda und Edward Tonks gefoltert um etwas über ihre Tochter und Lupin zu erfahren.«

Wieder suchte Kälte sie heim. Taubheit ergriff ihr Inneres. Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte, flehte sie an höher steigen zu dürfen.

Draco riss die Augen auf und sah von ihr, zur Wand in ihrem Rücken und wieder zurück. »Es geht ihnen gut soweit ich weiß«, fügte er rasch hinzu, hastete vor und legte seine Hände auf ihre Wangen. Er bohrte sein Lichtgrau in ihre Flammen. »Sie leben und stehen vorerst unter Beobachtung.«

Contessina wollte sich aus seinen Armen winden und aus dem Haus stürmen. »Wer?«, presste sie heraus. »Wer war es? Bellatrix? Rodolphus? Avery?« _Bitte lass es Pollux gewesen sein,_ dachte sie. _Dann hätte ich endlich einen Grund ihn zu beseitigen._

»Ich weiß es nicht«, log er. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und spürte wie Feuer Besitz von ihr ergreifen wollte. »Sieh mich an, Tess«, sagte Draco laut als sein Blick hinter sie flimmerte und drückte seinen Daumen unter ihr Kinn. »Du kannst nichts machen. Wenn er rauskriegt, dass du auf Todesser losgehst weil sie Verräter befragt haben, wird es nicht lange dauern bis er die Zusammenhänge erkennt.« Panik stand ihm in den Augen. »Es ist schon passiert und du kannst nichts mehr daran ändern.«

Ihre Hände verkrampften sich, doch die Kälte verschwand. Er hatte Recht, das war ihr klar. Dennoch quälte sie der Gedanke, diejenigen davonkommen zu lassen. »Ich habe sie gewarnt.« Verbissen schüttelte sie den Kopf. »Wieso sind sie dort geblieben?«

 _»Weil sie dir nicht mehr trauen«,_ flüsterte ihr ein gehässiges Stimmchen ins Ohr. _Haben sie sich deshalb nicht versteckt? Habe ich so hart von mir gestoßen, dass sie an meinen Warnungen zweifeln?_ Andromeda und Ted hatten leiden müssen, nur weil sie sich von allen abgeschottet hatte. Es war ihr wichtiger gewesen ihre Familie Vorort zu beschützen, als sich um die zu kümmern, die weit weg und ahnungslos war.

»Contessina.« Draco lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und zog ihren Körper an seinen. »Tu das nie wieder«, wisperte er kraftlos. »Ich ertrage diese Hilflosigkeit nicht.«

 _Ich auch nicht,_ wollte sie schreien. _Deshalb ist es erst so weit gekommen._ »Wird es nicht, mach dir keine Sorgen«, sagte sie stattdessen.

Draco strich mit der Nasenspitze ihren Wangenknochen. »Ich fühle mich nicht sicher, solange du nicht bei mir bist.« Er wandte seinen Blick von der Wand ab und sah in ihre orange-rote Iris. Contessinas Herz schlug schwer gegen ihren Brustkorb. Bevor er noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, verschloss sie seinen Mund mit ihrem und drängte ihn zum Bett.

Eine willkommene Auswirkung ihres Kontrollverlusts zeigte sich am nächsten Morgen. Die erste Person, der Contessina über den Weg lief, war ihr Onkel Rodolphus. Er war gerade mit einem Kästchen Phiolen aus seinem Zimmer getreten als er sie die Treppe hinunterkommen sah. Die zerbrechlichen Gläser waren scheppernd zu Boden gefallen und ihr Onkel drei Schritte zurückgestolpert. Er hatte heftig geschluckt, die Augen weit aufgerissen und an seinem engen Kragen gezogen.

»Guten Morgen, Onkel«, war sie ihm flötend entgegengekommen. »Ist das für Severus?« Rodolphus hatte nur vor sich hin gestottert bis ihre Tante aus dem Nebenzimmer getreten war und enthusiastisch ihre Arme um Contessinas Hals geworfen hatte. Ihr Onkel war sichtlich erleichtert gewesen, als Bellatrix sich bei ihr eingehakt und sie davongezogen hatte.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Speisesaal begegneten sie einigen Todessern, die hastig aus dem Weg traten oder die Richtung wechselten. Bellatrix kicherte schrill vor sich hin, während Contessina flau im Magen wurde. Einerseits gefiel es ihr, nicht mehr ständig über ihre Schulter blicken zu müssen, andererseits wusste sie nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Sie klammerte sich an den Gedanken, dass es dem Wohle ihrer Familie diente.

Nachdem sie ihre Tante am Nachmittag endlich losgeworden war, ging sie zügig über den Rasen des Parks und hinein in den Waldteil des Grundstücks, wo die Greifer kampierten.

Draco hatte noch einige Stunden geschlafen und Contessina genug Zeit gegeben um nachzudenken. Ihr war klar geworden, dass sie sich nicht auf ihre Fähigkeiten verlassen konnte – zumindest noch nicht. Sie würde die nächsten Wochen daran arbeiten, doch bis sie sich unter Kontrolle hatte, musste sie andere Optionen in Betracht ziehen. Da ihr Zauberstab kaum mehr als ein nutzloses Stück Holz war, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als ihren Körper zu nutzen. Etwas anderes fiel ihr nicht ein.

Deshalb lief sie mit steinerner Maske ins Camp der Greifer. Sie hatte sich umgehört und erfahren, dass deren Anführer Scabior ein exzellenter Nahkämpfer war. Seine schnellen Reflexe und Körpereinsätze waren beinahe schon gefürchtetes Murmeln unter seinen Kumpanen.

Contessina hatte sich im letzten Monat über jeden, der in ihrem Zuhause ein und ausging Notizen gemacht. Von den Werwölfen bis hin zu jedem einzelnen Mitglied der Greifer. Überraschenderweise sprach das heimatlose Pack dieser Band in den höchsten Tönen über ihren Anführer. Die meisten von ihnen waren erfolglose Schulabgänger oder gesetzlose Verbrecher. Ein geringer Anteil von ihnen war tatsächlich gefährlich. Es gab ein Geschwister-Duo unter ihnen, das eine achtjährige Strafe in Askaban abgesessen hatte, und direkt nach ihrer Entlassung mehrere Muggelwohngegenden in Brand gesteckt hatte. Dann war da noch Elisa Angelo, eine diagnostizierte Psychopathin und Serienmörderin, die sämtlichen Ministerien weltweit aus den Fingern gerutscht war und nun Asyl bei den Todessern gefunden hatte. Beim Durchlesen ihrer Akte hatte es Contessina die Zehennägel aufgerollt. Allein der Gedanke, dass diese Frau in derselben Grafschaft wie ihr Zwilling umherwandelte, verschaffte ihr eine stundenlange Gänsehaut.

»Hast du dich verlaufen, Süße?«, trat ein dunkelhaariger Hüne zwischen einer Baumgruppe hervor. Fast vier Mal so breit und doppelt so hoch wie Contessina, baute er sich wenige Meter vor ihr auf und legte Grinsend über seine erstaunlich weißen Zähne. Ein lüsternes Funkeln blitzte in seinen Augen auf, als sie an ihrem kurzen Rocksaum ankamen. »Möchtest du uns Gesellschaft leisten?«

Contessina blieb stehen und lupfte spöttisch eine Braue. Sie tat es dem Mann gleich und musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. Letztes Jahr hätte sie sich von seiner kräftigen Gestalt einschüchtern lassen, doch jetzt hatte sie nichts weiter als ein durchtriebenes Lächeln für ihn übrig. Weder die baumstammbreiten Arme noch bärengleichen Pranken konnten sie ängstigen.

»Ich suche deinen Anführer, Scabior«, sagte sie und blickte in seine meerschaumblauen Augen.

Seine Schultern strafften sich kaum merklich als er den Namen seines Befehlshabers hörte. »Scabior?«, fragte er und musterte sie dann erneut. Diesmal glitten seine Augen über die rötlichen Narben an ihren Unterarmen. Als er verstand, verlor sein hübscher goldener Teint an Farbe.

»Ist er zu sprechen?«, fragte sie schmunzelnd und kam ihm näher. Je geringer der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde, desto stärker klammerte sich seine Faust um den Eichenholzzauberstab in seiner Hand.

»Komm mit«, brachte er schluckend heraus und machte einige Schritte rückwärts, bevor er es wagte ihr den Rücken zuzudrehen. Contessina folgte ihm beschwingt.

Wenige Meter hinter der Grenze zum Malfoy Manor, tauchte das Camp der Greifer auf. Fast einhundert schlammbraune Zelte reihten sich in großzügigen Abständen aneinander und stifteten Unruhe in der grünlichen Landschaft. Männer und Frauen stiefelten umher, kamen mit nassen Haaren aus der Richtung zum Fluss oder machten sich mit Tassen und Schüsseln bewaffnet auf den Weg zu den offenen Feuerstellen.

Contessina versuchte jedes Detail in sich aufzunehmen. Zu ihrer Schande musste sie zugeben, dass die Greifer nicht ganz so abscheulich waren, wie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. In Gedanken hatte sie sich eine raue Meute anstandsloser Kreaturen der Unterwelt vorgestellt. Doch die Menschen, die sie jetzt in Augenschein nahm, sahen … vollkommen normal aus. Manche hatten zu gräuliche Haut aus Askaban oder zahlreiche Kampfnarben und einen groben Ausdruck im Gesicht. Aber im Grunde sahen sie aus wie jeder andere. _So viel zu unvoreingenommenem Denken._

Während sie geradeaus durchs Camp gingen, folgten ihnen einige scharfe, neugierige Blicke. Contessina konnte sie beinahe Denken hören. Vermutlich fragten sie sich, was ein Teenager unter ihnen zu suchen hatte. Sollten sie erkennen aus welcher Familie sie stammte, fragten sie sich vielleicht, ob der Typ vor ihr tatsächlich dumm genug war, sich an sie ranzuschmeißen. Manche von ihnen blickten schamlos in den V-Ausschnitt ihres dunkelvioletten Kleides, das ihr nur knapp bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reichte. Sie kannte Scabior nicht, aber sollte er sich gegen ihren Vorschlag entscheiden, würde sie versuchen überzeugendere Geschütze auszufahren. Ihr war nicht ganz wohl dabei zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen, aber sie war verzweifelt genug um einen Versuch zu wagen.

»Hey, Boss«, rief der dunkelhaarige Hüne und wischte ein paar der langen, glatten strähnen hinter sein vernarbtes Ohr. »Hier ist jemand für dich.« Sie blieben vor einem größeren Zelt stehen, dessen Eingang ein Vordach besaß, das von zwei Stahlstützen gehalten wurde.

»Wer immer es ist, sag ihm, er soll sich verpissen«, rief jemand japsend von innen zurück. »Ich bin beschäftigt.«

»Fuck, Scab!«, stöhnte eine Frau so laut, dass Contessina sich ans Ohr fassen musste. Sie klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter, weil sie sich die letzten Wochen darum gekümmert hatte, ihre verschärften Sinne in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie hatte nämlich keinerlei Interesse noch mehr Geräusche als das Stöhnen und Ruckeln eines Bettes wahrzunehmen.

»Ähm«, machte der Hüne als er zu Contessina runter sah und seine Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog. »Ich glaube, du willst sie lieber nicht abweisen.«

»Sie?«, keuchten die beiden gleichzeitig.

»Contessina Malfoy würde Sie gern sprechen, Scabior«, schaltete Contessina sich ein. Sämtlichen Anwesenden entwich die Luft. »Wären Sie so freundlich und würden Ihr … _Geschäft_ auf später verschieben? Es wird auch nicht lange dauern.« Um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, beschäftigten sich die Umstehenden mit irgendwelchen Aufgaben, hatten ihre Ohren aber lauschend gespitzt.

»Shit«, hörte sie ihn von ihnen fluchen und das hastige Rascheln von Klamotten.

Wenige Sekunden später stürzte ein halbnackter Mann aus den Zeltklappen, der gerade noch seinen Hosenknopf verschloss, bevor er zu ihnen aufsah. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er sie in Augenschein nahm. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich überrascht. _Hat er geglaubt ich würde ihn veralbern wollen?_

Contessina brachte ein schmales Lächeln auf die Lippen und betrachtete die nackte, durchtrainierte Brust. Harte Muskeln zeichneten sich auf einem schmalen Oberkörper ab, der von einzelnen Schriftzügen in silberner Tinte verziert wurde. Er fuhr sich über seinen Drei-Tage-Bart und kämmte sich dann mit den Fingern durch seine zerzausten braunen Strähnen.

»Miss Malfoy«, schluckte er mit erhitzten Wangen. »Was für eine Überraschung.«

»Könnte ich Sie allein sprechen?«, überging sie eine Begrüßung und sah sich nach einem geeigneterem Ort als seinem Zelt um. Sie würde gewiss keinen Fuß dareinsetzen.

»Klar«, räusperte er sich und tat es ihr gleich. Seine mit Kajal verzierten Augen huschten über das Camp hinweg und fanden eine Stelle am äußersten Rand. »Sag den anderen sie sollen später kommen, Killian«, wandte er sich an ihren großen Begleiter. »Ich bin mit Miss Malfoy beim Trainingsplatz.« Er drehte sich gefasst herum und legte ein charmantes Lächeln auf. »Wenn Sie mir folgen würden.« Er hob eine Hand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und marschierte los.

Contessina blieb noch kurz stehen und grinste zu dem Hünen. »Vielen Dank«, säuselte sie und ließ bohrend ihre Augen über seinen muskelbepackten Körper wandern, _» **Killian.** « _Der zwei Köpfe größere Mann trat ihr mit aufgestellten Nackenhaaren aus dem Weg und blähte die Nasenflügel. Contessina schmunzelte in sich hinein und ließ ihre Hüfte aufreizend schwingen, als sie dem Anführer der Greifer folgte.

Fernab von neugierigen Ohren blieben sie bei einer großflächigen Wiese stehen, deren Gras zerdrückt und halb ausgerissen war. Einige Bäume am Rand zeigten Kratzer und Löcher sämtlicher Zauber auf.

Scabior kreiste seine mittlerweile mit einem lockeren Shirt bedeckten Schultern und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. Seine Hände rieben nervös aneinander, während seine Lippen im Sekundentakt zwischen seinen Zähnen landeten.

»Ich will nicht mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen als nötig, also komme ich gleich zum Punkt«, riss sie das Gespräch an sich. »Siehst du dich in der Lage mich einmal wöchentlich im Nahkampf zu trainieren?«

Der Anführer der Greifer holte Luft um alles zu bejahen, was aus ihrem Mund kam, doch bevor er ein Wort aussprechen konnte, realisierte er, was sie ihn gefragt hatte. »Was?«, fragte er entgeistert und runzelte die Stirn so stark, dass man ihn für älter als Ende zwanzig halten könnte.

»Ohne dein Ego streicheln zu wollen, muss ich zugeben, dass es nicht an meinen Ohren vorbeigegangen ist, was für ein exzellenter Kämpfer du bist«, antwortete sie und sah direkt in seine dunkle Iris. »Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich mich auch ohne Magie verteidigen möchte und dafür brauche ich den besten Lehrer.« Sachlich verschloss sie die Hände vor ihrem Unterleib und hob auffordernd eine Braue. »Also, glaubst du, du bist fähig mich in deinen Techniken zu unterweisen?«

Scabior sah sie an als wäre ihr ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Er versuchte den Hinweis auf einen Scherz zwischen ihren Worten zu finden und verzog seine Brauen, als er keinen fand. »Du willst, dass ich dir beibringe Leute zu vermöbeln?«, schnaubte er schrill und vergaß sämtliche Höflichkeitsfloskeln. »Warum?«

»Nun, man kann sich nicht immer auf seinen Zauberstab verlassen, oder?«, sagte sie trocken. _Warum kann es nicht einfach eine Ja-oder-Nein-Antwort sein?_

»Ich dachte den brauchst du nicht mehr?« Ein listiger Ausdruck huschte über seine Züge und glätte seine Stirn. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lidern begann er sie zu studieren.

Contessina unterdrückte es sich auf die Unterlippe zu beißen. »Ist das ein Nein?«, hielt sie entgegen.

»Ich war dabei«, ignorierte er ihre Frage. »Als du Greybacks Eier abgeschnitten hast«, erklärte er und bekam ein verschlagenes Lächeln auf die Lippen. »Dieser Moment ist unter meinen Top-Ten der glorreichsten Sekunden meines Lebens gelandet.« Mit neu erwachtem Mut betrachtete er ihre halbhohen Stiefletten, ihre nackten Beine, dann ihr freizügiges Kleid und schließlich die rötlich leuchtenden Narben. »Ich hab gehört, dass dich das ganz schön ausgepowert hat«, fuhr er fort. »Du willst dich also verteidigen können, wenn dein Saft leer ist?«

Contessina behielt ihre steinerne Maske auf und gab keine Regung von sich. Sie sah Scabior still an und ging ihre Möglichkeiten durch. _Vielleicht ist es von Vorteil, wenn er mich in Aktion gesehen hat?,_ überlegte sie. _Dann weiß er wenigstens, was passiert, wenn er auf falsche Gedanken kommt. Allerdings wirkt er nicht gerade eingeschüchtert. Stattdessen macht er ein Gesicht wie eine Elster, die gerade den glänzendsten Löffel entdeckt hat, den es jemals gegeben hat._

»Contessina Malfoy will sich von der Unterschicht etwas beibringen lassen«, stieß er belustigt aus.

Ihre Hände glitten auseinander und verharrten an ihren Seiten. Der Wind um sie brauste auf und schubste Scabior in ihre Richtung. Stolpernd kam er eine halbe Armeslänge vor ihr zum Stehen. Keuchend blickte er um sich und erstarrte als er auf ihre orange-rote Iris traf. Contessina vernichtete den verbliebenen Abstand und sah zu ihm auf. »Ich werde nur noch einmal fragen«, sagte sie vollkommen ruhig. »Wirst mir zeigen was du kannst, ja oder nein?«

Scabiors dunkelbraune Augen folgten den schmalen Feuerbahnen unter ihren Lidern. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schluckte schwer. »Wie könnte ich eine so reizende Bitte abschlagen?« Er versuchte sich an einem charmanten Grinsen, versagte jedoch kläglich. »Es wäre mir eine Ehre.«

»Hervorragend«, schnurrte sie gegen seine Bartstoppel und drängte ihr Feuer zurück in den Hintergrund. Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und fuhr sachlich mit den Details fort. »Natürlich werde ich dich angemessen entlohnen. Klingen fünfzig Galleonen pro Treffen annehmbar?«

Scabior verschluckte sich an seiner Spucke und hustete kräftig. »Fünfzig Galleonen?«, fragte er ungläubig. »Fabelhaft!« Er strich sich sein zerknittertes Shirt glatt und rang nach Fassung. »Das klingt fabelhaft.«

»Perfekt«, lächelte sie blutrot. »Ich werde für mein letztes Schuljahr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, deshalb müssten wir einen geeigneten Treffpunkt finden. Du kannst apparieren oder?« Scabior nickte stumm. »Gut, wenn ich mich eingelebt habe, werde ich dir eine Eule mit passenden Uhrzeiten und Orten schicken. Das Gold wird dir im Voraus von unseren Hauselfen zugestellt. Irgendwelche Fragen?«

Der Anführer der Greifer hatte seine Züge wieder unter Kontrolle und stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften. »Ich will nicht forsch klingen«, begann er zögernd, »aber ist dir bewusst, wie lange es dauert, bis du als Sieger aus einem gleichgestellten Nahkampf hervorgehen würdest?« Kaum merklich wich er einen Schritt zurück. »Ich habe Jahre gebraucht um meine Technik zu perfektionieren. Wie sagen die Muggel so schön? Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut.«

»Nein«, gab Contessina ihm recht und setzte Rabastans Hyänen-Grinsen auf. »Aber es brannte an einem.«

Sobald Contessina die Marmorterrasse hinter sich gelassen hatte, spürte sie die Ankunft Voldemorts. Gerade als sie das Foyer betrat, durchschritt er mit kleinem Gefolge die Eingangshalle. Contessina verharrte zwischen den zwei doppelarmigen Treppen. Voldemorts blutrote Augen fanden sie noch im selben Atemzug. Er blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Dolohow, Selwyn, Rookwood und Macnair beinahe in ihn hineinliefen. Stolpernd wichen sie zu den Seiten aus und versuchten, nicht wie die Dominosteine einander umzuwerfen.

Contessina würdigte sie keines Blickes, sondern schenkte ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit dem Dunklen Lord. Ihr Herz hämmerte langsam aber hart gegen ihren Brustkorb. Mit einem Wimpernschlag ließ sie ihr Feuer erwachen. Voldemorts Blick bohrte sich in jede Faser ihres Körpers. Sie starrte einen Moment in die gnadenlose Iris und begab sich dann in einen tiefen Knicks. Noch während sie sich erhob, verankerte sie ihre feuerroten Augen mit seinen Blutigen.

»Mylord«, begrüßte sie ihn und überbrückte den Abstand, bis sie nur noch ein Meter voneinander trennte. »Ich habe Euch gesucht. Mein Bruder hat mir ausgerichtet, dass Ihr mich sprechen wollt.«

Voldemorts Augen unterbrachen den Blickkontakt nicht einmal um zu Blinzeln. Er starrte direkt auf den Grund ihres Inneren. »Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich«, war alles was er sagte, bevor er die Treppe zu ihrer Rechten bestieg. Contessina ließ sich ihre Überraschung nicht anmerken, lächelte den irritierten und fassungslosen Gesichtern der Todesser entgegen, und folgte dann dem Dunkeln Lord.

Im kleinen Salon gegenüber des Musikzimmers ihrer Mutter kamen sie zum Halt. Voldemort begab sich zu dem breiten Bücherregal schräg gegenüber des Kamins und ließ seine knochenbleichen Finger über die Bücherrücken wandern. Die Todesser wagten es nicht ihnen zu folgen, sondern betraten stattdessen den Speisesaal, aus dem Contessina weitere Stimmen vernahm.

»Damit wirst du dich bis Ende Dezember befassen«, verlangte Voldemort nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit und trat mit einem verstaubten Wälzer vor sie. Das stuhlflächengroße Buch war fast so dick wie ihre Oberschenkel und zeigte einen ordentlich ramponierten schwarzen Ledereinband.

Contessina nahm das Buch entgegen und war überrascht wie leicht es in ihren Armen war. »Was ist das, Mylord?«, fragte sie.

»Ein Grimoire«, antwortete er mit sternenklarem Blitzen in den blutroten Tiefen. »Es gehörte einst einer Hexe aus Griechenland, die dieselben Talente wie du erforschte.«

Es war unmöglich ihre Pupillen nicht zu weiten. Ihr stockte der Atem. Ihr Blick huschte ehrfürchtig zu dem Wälzer zurück. »Einer Genesis-Hexe«, flüsterte sie. Ihre leuchtenden Fingerkuppen wanderten über die eingeprägten Schriftzeichen, die dem Griechischen Alphabet stark ähnelten aber nicht ganz gleich waren.

»Die hier wirst du benötigen«, fuhr er fort und zog zwei dicke Pergamentrollen hervor. »Es wurde auf Altgriechisch verfasst. Die Übersetzung kannst du mit den Pergamenten erarbeiten.« Er legte die Rollen auf den Einband und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. »Sobald du für die Ferien zurückkehrst, wirst du mir vorführen was du erlernt hast.«

 _Er zweifelt keine Sekunde, dass ich der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen bin._ Ein seltsames Gefühl erfasste Contessina, als sie ihm stumm entgegenblickte. _Mein Mentor,_ kroch es ihr heiß und kalt zugleich über den Rücken. »Ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen.«

»Nein«, stimmte er reglos zu, »das hätte fatale Folgen.«

Contessina leckte sich über die Lippen und machte erneut einen Knicks. »Danke, Mylord.« Sie presste die Gaben an ihre Brust und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie es ernst meinte. Egal wie sehr sich ihr Körper gegen seine bloße Anwesenheit sträubte, sie konnte nicht anders als Freude über dieses Geschenk aufkommen zu lassen. Die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihr Verstand zurechtlegte, waren gigantisch. Sie hatte endlich die Chance mehr über sich und ihre Fähigkeiten herauszufinden. Von jemandem der wie sie gewesen war und nicht zu ihrer Familie gehört hatte. Wenn sie tatsächlich Antworten fand, müsste sie vielleicht doch nicht ins Duat zu ihren Ahnen.

Ein Finger an ihrem Kinn riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Voldemort hob ihren Blick und war ihr plötzlich sehr viel näher als ihr geheuer war. Seine stoffbedeckte Brust stieß gegen ihren Handrücken als er sprach: »Davon gibt es noch mehr.« Contessina wusste nicht, wessen Gier größer war; Voldemorts nach einer Dienerin mit ihren Möglichkeiten, oder ihre Eigene nach dem Zugang zu besagten Möglichkeiten. »Ich werde dich in allem unterweisen, kleiner Drache.« Seine Stimme war leiser als sonst. Sie klang nicht so gefährlich ruhig, wie wenn er seine Untertanen demütigte oder zurechtwies. Nein, irgendetwas war anders. Er klang – »Du solltest dich an die Arbeit machen«, entließ er sie aus ihren schaurigen Gedanken und zog seine Hand zurück.

Contessina brachte kein Wort über die Lippen. In einer hastigen Verbeugung drückte sie das Grimoire und die Rollen an sich und verließ schleunigst den Salon. Aus dem Speisesaal drangen Stimmen, doch in ihren Ohren wummerte es so laut, dass sie keine einzige wahrnahm. Ihr Herzschlag war bis in ihre Fingerspitzen zu spüren und ließ ihren Atem stocken. Sengende Hitze breitete sich in ihr aus.

Ehe sie es bemerkte, hatte sie drei Stockwerke durchquert und stand im Flur zwischen der Bibliothek und dem Westflügel. Vollkommen überfordert mit ihrer körperlichen Verfassung, fasst sie sich an die Stirn und nahm tiefe Atemzüge. _Morgana steh mir bei,_ wimmerte sie innerlich. _Was bei Salazar stimmt nicht mit mir? Habe ich jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren?_

»Contessina«, drang die helle Stimme ihrer Mutter herauf.

Contessina zuckte so stark zusammen, dass sie beinahe das Grimoire samt Pergamentrollen fallen ließ. Als wäre sie bei einem Schwerverbrechen erwischt worden, schoss sie zur Treppe herum und sah den blonden Schopf ihrer Mutter die Stufen hinaufsteigen.

»Bella hat mir erzählt, dass du wach bist«, kam sie am Treppengeländer zum Stehen. Ein gequälter Ausdruck lag auf den weichen Zügen. Ihre Lippen waren bleich und schmal, das strahlende Haar platt und farblos. Es lag keine Anschuldigung in ihrem Ton, stattdessen vernahm sie tiefe Erschöpfung und schlafraubende Sorge.

Schuldgefühle schlugen wie ein Tsunami über ihr ein. _Ich war das,_ dachte sie entsetzt. _Ich habe ihr das angetan._

 _»Nein«,_ raunte etwas durch ihre Schädeldecke. _»Es ist Lucius‘ Werk. Ohne ihn wäre niemand hier gelandet.«_

 _Richtig,_ erinnerte sie sich. _Vater hat das alles heraufbeschworen._ Contessina blickte in die glänzend blauen Augen ihrer Mutter. _Und sie hat es zugelassen. Sie hat alles über uns ergehen lassen._

»Ja«, sagte sie trocken. »Es geht mir gut.« Etwas in ihr schrie auf. Sie hatte noch nie so kalt und abweisend mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen. Als wären sie flüchtige Bekannte, die nichts über sich preisgeben wollten.

Ihre Mutter biss die Zähne zusammen und blinzelte aufkeimende Tränen fort. Die dünnen Finger am Geländer krallten sich fest in das funkelnde Silber. »Sprich mit mir«, flehte sie brüchig. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

Contessina schluckte ihren Widerwillen hinunter und legte ihre Maske auf. Ihre Mutter wich bei dem Anblick eine Stufe zurück. »Dafür ist es zu spät, meinst du nicht?« Kleine Schliere zuckten feurig von ihren Wangenknochen zu ihrem Haaransatz. »Außerdem hat Seine Lordschaft gerade beschlossen mein Mentor zu werden. Gespräche über meine Person sind also nicht mehr deine Angelegenheit.« Ihre Augen bohrten sich stahlhart durch die zerbrechlichen Seen ihrer Mutter. »Falls wir uns vor unserem Aufbruch nach Hogwarts nicht mehr sehen, wünsche ich dir eine wunderbare Zeit bis zu den Ferien.« Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, schlug sie den Weg zur Bibliothek ein und begann mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe.


	111. Schatten

Contessina betrachtete stumm ihr Spiegelbild. Ihre Hände hatten heute Morgen blind nach einem Outfit für die Fahrt nach Hogwarts gegriffen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, was sie sich rausgesucht hatte.

Zum sechsten Mal drehte sie sich um ihre Achse und sah zu ihren bleichen Beinen, die in blutroten Stilettos steckten. Ihre mondscheinweiße Haut war bis zum Beginn des Spitzensaums ihres nachtschwarzen Kleides sichtbar. Ein gewagter Bereich ihrer Oberschenkel zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, bevor er sich unter den Schutz der Spitze begab. Der seidige Stoff unter dem Besatz schmiegte sich eng um ihre Kurven und betonte ihr Dekolleté mit einem Herzausschnitt. Ihre Schultern blieben unverhüllt, bis die Ärmel nahe ihrer Achseln ansetzten und zu ihren Fingerspitzen endeten. An ihrem rechten Schulterblatt war das Ouroboros-Mal deutlich zu erkennen. Passend zu ihren Stilettos streifte sie sich ein rotes Cape über, das zur ihrer Taille endete und mit ihren Lippen in Einklang schwang. Ihr Haar hatte sie sich zu einem hohen Zopf gebunden und etwas mehr Volumen hineingebracht.

Ein letztes Mal drehte sie ich herum und trat dann einen Schritt vom großen Standspiegel zurück. Früher wäre ihr so ein Outfit nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Sie wäre lieber in Lumpen raus gegangen als sich so provokant zur Schau zu stellen. Sie hätte sich vor der Meinung ihres Vater gefürchtet und die gierigen Blicke der Männer nicht ertragen können. Doch jetzt war alles anders. Sie brauchte sich vor niemandem fürchten. Sollte es jemand wagen ihr zu nahe zu kommen, würde sie demjenigen zeigen, was passierte, wenn man seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnte.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln verließ sie ihr Ankleidezimmer und ging zurück um ihre letzten Sachen zusammenzusammeln. Gerade als sie ihr Zimmer betrat, kam Draco aus seinem durch die Durchgangstür. Sobald sein warmes Lichtgrau auf die stechende Farbe traf, zwangen seine Füße ihn zum Halt. Mitten im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und betrachtet sie mehrmals von oben bis unten. Contessina grinste in sich hinein und schnappte sich ihr Täschchen vom Bett.

»Du nimmst es mit?«, räusperte er sich, als sie sich das Grimoire des Dunklen Lords unter den Arm klemmte. Ihr Zwilling setzte sich in Bewegung, überging ihr Outfit und lehnte sich neben sie an den Bettpfosten.

Contessina zog eine Braue hoch. »Wie soll ich es sonst schaffen bis Weihnachten damit fertig zu werden?«, sagte sie als wäre die Frage vollkommen selbsterklärend. Am gestrigen Abend hatte sie einen kurzen Blick hineingeworfen, es jedoch schnell wieder zugeklappt, nachdem sie die alten Buchstaben überflogen hatte. Sie hatte das Buch des Thoth immer noch nicht vollständig übersetzt, und trotz der Vorfreude, grauste es ihr davor jedes einzelne Wort durchgehen zu müssen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es tatsächlich bis zu den Ferien schaffte.

Dracos Auge wanderten von dem Grimoire zu ihrem Nachtkästchen, wo das Buch des Thoth lag. Sein Blick wurde so düster, das eine Gänsehaut auf ihre Arme trat. Als stünde er einem Kessel Säure gegenüber, verengte er seine Lider und zuckte nach seinem Zauberstab.

»Draco?«, fragte Contessina irritiert und griff schnell nach ihrem Buch um es aus seiner Sichtweite zu bringen. Ihr war in den letzten Tagen nicht entgangen, dass er das Werk ihrer Ahnen am liebsten in Brand stecken würde. Er schien es sogar versucht zu haben, denn nachdem sie aufgewacht war, hatte sie es aus dem Kamin fischen müssen. Allerdings war ihr nicht klar warum. »Was ist los?«

Ihr Zwilling starrte durch das schwarze Leder ihrer Handtasche, als könnte er die Anwesenheit des Buches noch in den Knochen spüren. »Ich weiß nicht wie ich dich davor beschützen soll«, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als Contessina.

Eine Falte trat auf ihre Stirn. »Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast«, schnurrte sie und trat dicht vor ihn, »ich bin mittlerweile ganz gut darin mich selbst zu schützen.« Sie legte ihre Lippen auf seine und genoss das flattrige Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube.

Draco erwiderte den Kuss, doch im nächsten Moment umgriff er ihre Arme und schob sie zurück. »Wie willst du dich vor dir selbst beschützen?« Contessina zog ihre Brauen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, was sein Problem war, da ging er auch schon zum Fenster rüber und zog die Vorhänge auf. Einzelne Sonnenstrahlen traten durch die dicken Nebelwolken am Himmel. Contessina blinzelte gegen das plötzliche Licht. Sie war drauf und dran ihn zu fragen, ob er etwas Falsches gefrühstückt hatte, doch Draco nahm ihr ruhig die Tasche ab, zog das Buch des Thoth wieder heraus und hielt ihr das Schloss hin um es zu öffnen. _Er hat es also wirklich gelesen,_ dachte sie grollend. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sauer sein müsste, weil er in ihren Sachen geschnüffelt hatte, aber sie sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Außerdem hatte sie ihm nie verboten in das Buch zu sehen.

Das kleine Biest in ihr wandte sich, wollte keine Geheimnisse preisgeben. Doch Contessina sah den harten Ernst in Dracos warmen Augen und gehorchte seiner stummen Aufforderung. Sie beugte sich über ihren Frisiertisch, kramte eine Nadel aus ihrem Schmuckkästchen und stach sich damit in die Fingerkuppe. Ohne Zögern nahm Draco ihren Finger und drückte den kleinen, entstandenen Blutstropfen auf das Eisenschloss.

»Sie sind heute so sanft, Mr Malfoy«, witzelte sie und saugte an ihrem geschundenen Finger. Draco lachte nicht. Er öffnete das Buch und blätterte weit nach hinten. Unwohlsein kroch in die Tiefen ihrer Zellen. Draco benahm sich schon seit Tagen ruhig und behielt sie still im Blick. Bisher hatte sie es auf den Schrecken ihrer langen Auszeit geschoben, doch jetzt begann sie, sich zu fragen, worüber er tatsächlich nachgedacht hatte, während sie mit Voldemorts Aufgabe beschäftigt gewesen war.

»Ich konnte nicht lesen was dort steht«, sagte er, anscheinend auf der richtigen Seit angelangt, »aber man muss blind sein um zu glauben, dass es etwas Gutes bedeutet.« Er drehte das Buch zu ihr herum und deutete auf eine Zeichnung, die eine ganze Seite für sich beanspruchte.

Contessina wurde bleich. Übelkeit kroch ihren leeren Magen hinauf. Ihr Herz setzte aus, dann schlug es so schnell, dass es wehtat. Von dem säuerlichen, braungelben Pergament, erhob sich die nackte Gestalt einer Frau. Ihre gräuliche Haut war von roten Linien durchzogen und lenkte mit glühenden Augen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. _Meine Augen,_ dachte sie mit zugeschnürter Kehle. Furchtlos trat die Zeichnung durch die Dunkelheit um sich herum. Sie brauchte keine Angst vor den Wesen in der Schwärze lauernd haben, weil das gefährlichste Monster unter ihnen ihren Rücken deckte. Contessina vergaß zu atmen. Wie ein Schatten streckte sich das Ding in alle Richtungen und würde alles zermalmen, das sich in ihre Nähe wagte. Weit hinaus über den Körper der Frau streckten und peitschten Krallen, die zweifelsohne niemals ihr Ziel verfehlten.

»W-«, ihre Stimme brach zitternd zusammen.

Draco ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, beobachtete jede ihrer Regungen. »Sieh hinter dich«, flüsterte er.

Contessinas Pupillen weiteten sich. Wie angefroren verharrte sie vor ihm und wagte es nicht sich umzudrehen. Sie biss ihre Zähne so fest zusammen, dass sie glaubte sie würden ihr gleich ausfallen. Panisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. _Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein –_

Ihr Zwilling legte das Buch des Thoth auf ihren Frisiertisch und nahm sie dann an den Schultern. Er zwang sie sich ihrem Albtraum zu stellen. Doch als sie hinter sich blickte, sah sie nichts weiter als die tapezierte Wand. Erleichterung und Wut überschwemmten sie gleichermaßen.

»Sehr witzig!«, fauchte sie Draco an und wollte ihn von sich schubsen.

Aber ihr Zwilling krallte sich an ihren Schultern fest. »Sieh hin«, zischte er.

Contessina zog sauer die Brauen zusammen und wollte sich aus seinem harten Griff schälen, als sie verstand, worum es ihm ging. Sie erstarrte erneut. Dracos dunkler Schatten war durch den schwachen Lichtschein des Fensters deutlich zu erkennen. Sein glatt gekämmter Kopf, der schmale Oberkörper und seine Hüfte, in eine zugeschnittene Hose gesteckte Beine und schließlich die Umrandungen seiner Schuhe. Seine Arme waren angewinkelt und die Hände hingen gekrümmt im Nichts. _Nichts,_ realisierte sie. Bis auf Dracos Schatten war nichts auf der Tapete zu sehen. Contessinas Atem stockte. Ihre Füße waren schwer wie Hundertliterkessel, doch sie trat einen Schritt zur Wand. Dann noch einen, und noch einen, bis sie eine halbe Armeslänge entfernt stand. Ferngesteuert erhob sich ihre Hand. Sie verfolgte jede Bewegung, jedes Zucken und jeden Atemzug. _Nichts._ Die Wand blieb leer. Contessinas Schatten war nicht zu sehen.

»Nachdem der Dunkle Lord dich entdeckt hat und du anschließend Vater konfrontiert hast, habe ich _Es_ zum ersten Mal bemerkt«, sagte Draco hinter ihr. Sein Schatten wurde deutlicher je näher er trat. Wie Blitze durch grollenden Donner, zischten Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge und erinnerten sie an das Gefühl, dass sie beherrscht hatte, als sie ihrem Vater die Luft abgedrückt hatte. »Erst dachte ich … Ich dachte, mein Verstand würde mir Streiche spielen. Die nächsten Tage habe ich jede deiner Bewegungen beobachtet, aber ihn nicht gefunden. Mir wurde klar, dass er weg ist. Dann … als ich dir von Greyback erzählt habe, kam _Es_ zurück. Je wütender du geworden bist, desto mehr ist _Es_ gewachsen, bis _Es_ die gesamte Wandseite eingenommen und um sich geschlagen hat.« Contessina bewegte ihre Hand, winkte mit dem Arm, doch nichts geschah. »Sobald du dich beruhigt hast, hat _Es_ sich wieder zurückgezogen. Aber dein Schatten ist immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Er ist weg.« _Peitschende Impulse. Eine unsichtbare Kraft hat sich um Vaters Kehle geklammert und Greyback auf die Knie gezwungen._ Contessinas Hand schnellte zu ihrem Rücken, als würde sie jeden Moment fühlen, wie ihr Krallen herauswuchsen. _Weg. Nichts._

Ein hilfloses Schluchzen drang durch den Raum. Contessina verstand erst, dass der Laut von ihr gekommen war, als Draco seine Arme um sie schlang und an sich drückte. Sie wollte zurückweichen, ihren Rücken von seiner Brust entfernen. »Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dich davor beschützen soll«, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Contessinas Verstand überschlug sich. Kreischend, panisch und kopflos lief sie Amok. Ihr Herz war kurz davor aus ihrer Brust gesprengt zu werden. _Davon war nie die Rede gewesen,_ hallte es durch ihre Schädeldecke. _Davon stand nichts geschrieben._

 _Lies immer das Kleingedruckte,_ hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters. Es musste neben der Zeichnung stehen, ganz hinten, wo man erst ankam, wenn es zu spät war.

»Draco«, schluchzte sie erstickt.

Ein Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür ließ sie zusammenschrecken. »Es ist Zeit«, hörten sie Rabastans Stimme durch das glatte Holz. »Wir müssen los.« Der Bruder ihres Onkels öffnete die Tür und streckte seinen dunklen Kopf herein.

Contessina drehte sich hastig weg und rieb sich über die Augen, um aufkeimende Träne zurückzudrängen. In ihrem Kopf jagte ein Gedanke den nächsten, kurz davor ihrer Panik zu verfallen. Sie konnte das Ding in sich beinahe unter ihre Haut kriechen fühlen. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer, auch wenn sie verbissen versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Sie konnte es nicht brauchen, dass die Todesser in ihren Angelegenheiten herumschnüffelten. Wenn sie einmal Schwäche riechen würden, wäre es um sie und ihre Familie geschehen.

»Was meinst du mit _wir?_ «, fragte Draco an Rabastan gewandt. Er steckte das Buch des Thoth zurück in ihre Tasche und drückte sie ihr fest in die Hand, damit sie sich an etwas klammern konnte. Das Grimoire des Dunklen Lords nahm er an sich, zog sich seine schwarzen Umhang um die Schultern und legte dann seine warme Hand an Contessinas Rücken, um sie zur Tür zu lotsen.

»Avery, Dolohow, Macnair und ich wurden damit beauftragt den Hogwarts-Express nach auffälligen Personen zu durchsuchen«, antwortete Rabastan, schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und geleitete sie die Stockwerke hinunter. Seine Hände steckten gelassen in den Hosentaschen. Eine moosgrüne Weste zierte das schwarze Seidenhemd darunter und offenbarte an den Knöpfen kleine Initialen. _R &R._

Contessina war von dem Anblick einen Moment abgelenkt. _R &R? Rodophus und Rabastan?_ Sie hatte nicht den Eindruck als würde er seinem Bruder so nahe stehen. Wenn sie recht überlegte, hatte sie die zwei kaum mehr als fünf Sätze miteinander sprechen hören. _Vielleicht ist es nur der Name des Schneiders? Oder ein Erbstück?_

»Und dazu braucht es vier von eu-«, Draco stockte, »uns.«

Rabastan tat gnädiger Weise so als hätte er den Fauxpas nicht bemerkt. »Nun, das sind ‘ne Menge Kinder, oder? Sollten ein paar beschließen ihre Tapferkeit unter Beweis zu stellen, will ich mich nicht mit fünfhundert Pubertierenden auseinandersetzen.«

Contessina erkannte ihre Umgebung erst wieder, als ihr ein dunkelblonder Schopf ins Auge sprang. Ihre Panik wurde von kochendem Zorn mittels eines Schlägers davongeschleudert. Wie angekündigt, standen Pollux, Dolohow und Macnair in der Eingangshalle und warteten auf sie. Doch was Rabastan zu erwähnen vergessen hatte war, dass Theodore direkt neben der Natter stand.

Dracos Hand krallte sich in ihre Wirbelsäule und erinnerte sie daran, was geschah, wenn sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf ließ. _Verdrängen,_ lautete ihre Devise in diesem Moment. _Verdrängen, verdrängen, verdrängen._ Sie war nicht bereit zu sehen was unter ihrer Haut lauerte. Es war aufreibend genug sich dieser Schlangengrube zu stellen, dem braucht sie nicht noch ein Grauen hinzufügen.

»Guten Morgen, Liebste«, zwitscherte Pollux und leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen als seine Augen ihren Körper betrachteten. Contessina bereute ihre Wahl noch im selben Atemzug. »Rabastan, mein alter Freund, du bist immer an ihrer Seite zu finden.« Die Anschuldigung hing wie ein herabzufallender Kronleuchter über ihren Köpfen. »Dürfte ich mich nach deinen Absichten erkundigen?«

Dolohow verdrehte die Augen. Macnair schnaubte und verschränkte genervt eine Arme. Contessina war noch zu sehr in ihrem Chaos gefangen um ihn zurechtzuweisen, und Draco zog es vor im Hintergrund zu bleiben. Rabastan hingegen gluckste vergnügt und platzierte sich zu ihrer Linken. »Wieso?«, antwortete er grinsend. »Fürchtest du die Konkurrenz?«

Averys Lippen formten ein zusammengepresstes Lächeln. Seine Finger verkrampften sich um den dicken Siegelring an seiner rechten Hand. »Ich dachte immer, du hättest vor als einsamer Siedler abzutreten?«

Theodore schmunzelte, als wäre es das lustigste, was er seit Monaten gehört hatte. _Kriecher. Widerwertiger, kleiner Wurm._ Eine vierhundertsechsundneunzig Jahre alte Vase aus China platzte hinter Contessina. Das kaum noch herstellbare Porzellan verteilte sich in Reiskörnern großen Stücken in der Halle. Alle Anwesenden zuckten zusammen und sahen nach einem Wimpernschlag zu Contessina.

Ohne sich irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen, schritt sie über die Bröckchen und verließ das Manor. Draco wich keinen Millimeter von ihrer Seite. Rabastan schien seinen Gedanken zu teilen, denn auch er lief dichter neben ihr her, als sie für angebracht halten würde. Den vier Todessern schenkte sie so viel Aufmerksamkeit wie dem Dreck unter ihren Schuhen. _Sollen sie doch denken was sie wollen,_ grollte sie innerlich. _Vielleicht halten sie ja den Mund, wenn sie sich vorstellen, dass es beim nächsten Mal ihre Köpfe sein werden._

»Muss ich mir Sorgen um deine Gunst machen, Liebste?«, kam Pollux ihr dicht gefolgt.

Contessina fuhr damit fort ihn zu ignorieren, konzentrierte sich auf das Knirschen des Kieses und durchquerte das eiserne Doppeltor. Sobald sie die sichere Zone verlassen hatten, schnappte sie nach Dracos und Rabastans Hand und disapparierte zum Gleis neundreiviertel.

»Was hat Theodore mit Pollux zu tun?«, fragte sie scharf, als sie wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe die beiden anzusehen, sondern schritt gerade wie ein Pfeil zu der Absperrung der Gleise neun und zehn. Es war eine ungefährliche Frage. Rabastan könnte es so auslegen, als würde sie ihn lediglich über die Konkurrenz aushorchen. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass er keine Sekunde an ihrem Missfallen zweifelte. Jeder konnte sehen, wie abstoßen sie Pollux fand. Wie ein Blutegel, der sich an ihrer Haut festsaugte und sich weigerte von ihr zu weichen.

»Seit der kleine Nott das Dunkle Mal erhalten hat, scheint er in unserem geliebten Avery einen Mentor gefunden zu haben«, teilte Rabastan ihr ruhig mit. Seine Finger rieben in engen Kreisen über seine Schläfe. Als sie Draco im Augenwinkel dasselbe tun sah, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie war zu schnell appariert. Die beiden waren mitten im Atemzug von ihr weggerissen worden. Eine Entschuldigung lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch bevor sie dazu ansetzen konnte, tauchten die vier hinter ihnen in der Menge auf. Sie drängten sich durch die Muggel und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

Contessina verkrampfte sich um Dracos und Rabastans Hand. Ihr Herz pochte als sei sie auf der Flucht. Zu dritt schritten sie durch die enge Absperrung und kamen im lauten Getöse auf der andern Gleisseite wieder raus. Schüler und Eltern drängelten durcheinander. Haustiere krächzten und schreckten bei den ohrenbetäubenden Pfiffen des Hogwarts-Express zusammen.

Es war ein gewohnter Anblick, … doch irgendwie anders. Die Familien lächelten ihren Schützlingen nicht aufmunternd zu oder wünschten ihnen ein schönes Schuljahr. Nein, diesmal sahen alle aus, als würden sie gedanklich bei den Schrecken der vergangenen und kommenden Wochen hängen. Niemand lächelte. Einige versuchten es um ihrer Kinder Willen, scheiterten aber kläglich. Es gab nichts worüber sie sich freuen konnten. Hogwarts war kein sicherer Ort unter der Führung Albus Dumbledores. Stattdessen gaben sie ihre Liebsten in die Hände des Feindes. Ihnen war klar, was geschehen würde, wenn hunderte sich weigerten die Kinder zurückzuschicken. Einige waren aus dem Land geflüchtet. Doch die, die sich diesen Luxus nicht leisten konnten, würden in ihren Häusern verweilen und täglich mit einem Angriff rechnen müssen. Niemand wollte seinen Liebsten diesen Schrecken aussetzten, auch wenn Contessina das Gefühl hatte, dass es in Hogwarts nicht weniger fröhlich zugehen würde, nun da die Carrows sich eingenistet hatten.

An der Mitte des Zuges kamen sie zum Stehen. Widerwillig drehte sich Contessina zu den Todessern um, die sie dank der zurückweichenden Menge schnell eingeholt hatten. Locker ließ sie ihre Arme herabhängen, löste ihre Hände allerdings nicht von Draco und Rabastans. Kalt und scharf wie ein herabhängender Eiszapfen, richtete sie ihre Augen auf Avery.

Die Natter sah ihr mit verschlagenem Blitzen entgegen und leckte sich vorfreudig über die Lippen. Doch bevor eine Silbe über seine Zunge gleiten konnte, erhob Rabastan das Wort.

»Macnair, wir nehmen uns die Zwerge vor«, kommandierte er. »Avery, du drängst dich mit Dolohow zu den Teenies. In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier.« Rabastans Daumen glitt unbemerkt über Contessinas Handrücken, als er noch hinten deutete und sich auf dem Weg zum letzten Wagon machte. Macnair folgte ihm ohne zu murren. Rabastan sah nicht zurück um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Befehl ausgeführt wurde.

Contessina sah dem Bruder ihres Onkels hinterher. Seit sie ihn kannte, hatte er sich still im Hintergrund gehalten und nie viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Ihm jetzt dabei zuzusehen, wie mühelos er das Ruder an sich riss, ließ ein erstauntes Flattern in ihr aufsteigen. Allerdings trug es nicht dazu bei schlau aus ihm zu werden.

»Wie wär’s wenn du dich uns anschließt, Junior?«, sagte Pollux und legte dreist grinsend einen Arm um Theodores Schultern. »Sieh es als erste Lehrstunde an.«

Draco hatte seine Hand an ihrer Taille noch ehe das Feuer in ihren Adern erwachte. Seine Finger gruben sich zwischen den Stoff ihres Capes und knappen Kleides und hielten sie nah an seiner Seite.

»Wozu genau soll das gut sein?«, fragte Contessina als Pollux, Dolohow und Theodore sich in Richtung Wagontür drehten. »Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Potter dumm genug wäre nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren?«

»Natürlich nicht, Liebste«, antwortete Pollux und nutzte die Chance, um sich an ihre freie Seite zurückfallen zu lassen. »Aber wer lässt sich schon den Spaß entgehen, ein paar Kinder aufzumischen?«

Das einzige, was sie davon abhielt, ihm das Gesicht von den Knochen zu reißen, war der stetige Druck von Dracos Fingern. »Gegner in deinem Alter sind wohl eine Nummer zu groß?«, erwiderte sie spitz.

Ein Blitzen ging durch den flohpulvergrünen Teil seiner Iris, der von dem dunklen Braun fast verschlungen wurde. »Erwachsene zu ärgern ist doch langweilig, Liebste. Kinder tragen so viel Furcht in sich.« Er blickte hinter zum letzten Wagon, in dem Rabastan und Macnair verschwunden waren. »Schade, dass Rabastan die Zwerge für sich beansprucht hat.«

Contessina biss sich auf die Zunge und umklammerte Dracos Hand. »Der Dunkle Lord ist sicher stolz darauf, wie tapfer du dich Halbwüchsigen entgegenstellst«, schnaubte sie und betrat den Wagon. Ohne Pollux eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, marschierte sie den Korridor entlang und betrat das erste leere Abteil, das sie finden konnte.

Draco kam ihr hinterher und schloss die Schiebetür. In der nächsten Sekunde war das Rollo heruntergezogen und die Vorhänge an den Seiten zur breiten Fensterscheibe geschlossen. Einen Atemzug später erhellte Contessinas Leuchten den Raum. Ihr Atem ging schwer. Die Hände hatte sie zu weißen Fäusten geballt. Ihre Adern brannten lichterloh. Sie versuchte Herrin ihrer Sinne zu werden, doch jeder Gedanke der letzten Stunde strömte auf sie ein. _Schatten._ Sie hatte keinen Schatten, der sich am Boden und den Abteilwänden neben Dracos regte. _Da ist nichts, nichts. Als würde ich nicht existieren._

»Was hat Theodore vor?«, hörte sie sich fragen. Sie schluckte die aufkommende Asche in ihre Kehle herunter. _Kontrolle,_ predigte sie innerlich. _Verlier nicht die Kontrolle._ »Hast du mit ihm gesprochen?«

Draco sah zu den kleinen Flämmchen, die sich um ihre Fäuste bildeten. »Nur einmal«, ging er auf ihr Ablenkungsmanöver ein. »Er hat sich vor deinem Zimmer rumgetrieben.« Als sich ihre glühenden Augen auf ihn richteten, fuhr er schnell fort. »Er ist nicht reingekommen, aber wollte wohl ein wenig rumspionieren. Ich konnte ihn verscheuchen, ehe er irgendwas Nützliches erfahren konnte.«

 _Und ich war einfach schlafend im Bett gelegen. Ungeschützt, angreifbar, hilflos._ Die Flammen wurden größer als ihr klar wurde, wie sehr Draco unter den vergangenen Tagen gelitten haben musste. Er hatte keine Sekunde das Zimmer verlassen können, ohne sich Sorgen um ihre Sicherheit zu machen.

Ihr Blut schoss blubbernd durch ihre Ader, wie ein Vulkan kurz vor einer Eruption. Hitze stieg ihr zu Kopf und bauschte alles um sich herum auf. Ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt. _Seit wann werde ich so schnell wütend?_ Sie kannte die Antwort. Es lag klar vor ihr, was ihr Innerstes durcheinander brachte. Wie sollte sie das in den Griff bekommen? Wie hatten es die Hexen vor ihr geschafft? Sie versprach sich, dass sie noch am selben Abend einen genaueren Blick in das Grimoire vom Dunklen Lord werfen würde. Sie würde es nicht riskieren die anderen Schüler in Gefahr zu bringen, nur weil sie ihr Temperament nicht zügeln konnte.

Contessina schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. _Kontrolle,_ flüsterte sie sich zu. _Kontrolle, Kontrolle, Kontrolle._

Ohne ihn zu sehen, spürte sie, wie Draco vor sie trat und seine warmen Hände an ihre glühenden Wangen legte.

»Du bist heiß«, raunte er. Sein Atem glitt über ihr Gesicht. Ein Schmunzeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen als sie die Augen öffnete. Contessina konnte ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken und stupste seinen Arm mit ihrer Schulter. Ihre Hände hielt sie fest an ihren Seiten, bis die Flämmchen sich zurückzogen und erloschen. Sie wagte es nicht Draco zu berühren. Doch ihr Zwilling scheute sich nicht davor ihr zu zeigen, wie unbeeindruckt er von ihrer nicht vorhanden Selbstkontrolle war. Er zog sie an sich und beanspruchte ihren Mund für sich.

Contessina wusste nicht, ob es der ideale Weg war sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Wie ferngesteuert schmiegte sich ihr Körper gegen Dracos, drängte darauf seine Hände überall zu spüren. Die Hitze gewann erneut die Oberhand, als er sich von ihren Lippen trennte und seinen Mund über ihren Hals wandern ließ. Ein ergebenes Seufzen entrang ihrer Kehle als er seine Zunge über ihre Halsschlagader streifen ließ. Dicke Nebelschwarten legten sich über ihre Sorgen. Als sich ihre Hände verselbstständigten und in seine weichen, silbernen Strähnen gruben, fanden seine Lippen zurück zu ihren. Sein Mund trennte sich und schob seine Zunge in ihren. Feuchter Atem stieg zwischen ihnen auf. Contessina konnte sich kaum davon abhalten ihre Kleidung zu versengen, um ihre Haut an seiner zu spüren. Das kleine Biest in ihrer Brust überschlug sich vor Lust, wurde schärfer und zischte. Ihr Unterleib wölbe sich gegen seine harte Mitte und entlockte ihm ein raues Stöhnen. Kaum war es im Abteil verklungen, packte er ihre Schultern und schob sie von sich.

»Alles klar?«, keuchte er.

Contessina blinzelte den Schleier vor ihren Augen weg und sah ihn an. _Reingelegt,_ wurde es ihr klar. _Er hat mich reingelegt. Genauso wie ich es schon bei ihm getan habe, wenn er sich in seinen Emotionen verloren hat._ Gereizt knitterte sie ihre Brauen und verzog den Mund. _Keinen Funken Selbstkontrolle,_ ärgerte sie sich. Ein paar Berührungen und schon ging sie in Flammen auf.

Draco grinst selbstgefällig und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Das helle Lichtgrau sah durch den Raum und schien nichts Auffälliges zu entdecken. _Mir sind also keine Krallen gewachsen._ Erleichterung durchfuhr sie. Sie kreiste ihre Schultern und biss ihn beleidigt in die Unterlippe, bevor sie ihre Hände von ihm löste.

»Wir können das heute Nacht nachholen«, stellte er in Aussicht und zuckte diebisch mit den Brauen. Contessina schnaubte nur und hoffte, dass ihre baldigen Trainingseinheiten mit Scabior ihr helfen würden sich in den Griff zu bekommen.

»Weißt du wo die anderen sind?«, fragte sie nach einer stillen Minute, in der sie ihre Kleidung und Haare zurechtgerückt hatten. Mit verschränkten Händen ignorierte sie die brennende Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Schenkeln und lenkte ihre Gedanken in eine sichere Richtung, damit sich ihre leuchtenden Adern langsam zurückzogen.

»Blaise meinte er würde mit den Mädchen ein Abteil im ersten Wagon suchen«, antwortete Draco.

»Dann sollten wir zu ihnen, bevor sie noch einen Suchtrupp losschicken.« Contessina schnappte seine Hand und ging aus dem Abteil. Draco folgte ihr ruhig und ließ seinen Daumen stetig über ihren Handrücken kreisen. Es trug nicht gerade dazu bei ihre Hitze zu stillen, aber sie nahm was sie kriegen konnte. Außerdem war der Hogwarts-Express nicht gerad der ideale Ort für solche Aktivitäten.

Sie sprachen kaum ein Wort als sie an den besetzten Abteilen vorbeigingen und die Blicke der Schüler streiften. Manche sahen sofort wieder weg, andere bekam große Augen, und manche hatten den Schneid sie böse anzufunkeln. Contessina und Draco ignorierte jeden einzelnen. Es kümmerte sie nicht mehr was andere dachten. Dracos Meinung war die einzige, die ihr noch etwas bedeutete.

»Da seid ihr ja«, wurden sie von Blaise begrüßt, der seinen Kopf aus der Abteiltür vor ihnen hinausstreckte und winkte. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich kaum merklich, als seine schokoladenbraunen Augen über Contessinas Aufmachung wanderten.

Im Inneren des Abteils drehten sich drei Köpfe zu ihnen rum. Pansys dunkles Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht als sich ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln formten, sobald sie Contessina erblickte. Daphne strich sich ein paar blonde Strähnen zurecht und versuchte es ihrer Freundin gleich zu tun, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag bei ihrer Schwester, Astoria, deren Hand sie wie ein Treppengeländer umklammert hielt, als befürchte sie den Halt zu verlieren, sollte sie loslassen. Blaise lehnte sich neben den Schwestern zurück in die Polsterbank und gab sich so locker, wie seine angespannten Muskeln es zuließen. Astoria hingegen versuchte nicht etwas vorzugeben, sondern stellte ihr Unbehagen mit düsteren Zügen offen zur Schau. Die jüngste Greengrass hatte sogar passend zu ihrer Laune und dem im Kontrast zu ihrer Schwester stehendem dunklem Haar, ein schwarzes, langes Kleid mit ebenso dunklem Umhang gewählt, das kaum einen Schimmer ihrer hellen Haut offenbarte.

Contessina wurde plötzlich von einer Welle Widerwillens erfasst. Sie blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, wollte aber nichts anderes als sich umzudrehen und zurück in das leere Abteil flüchten. Sie wollte nicht bei ihnen sein, sich in ihre Nähe bringen. Die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.

»Avery und Dolohow sind vorhin hier gewesen«, durchbrach Pansy die unangenehm werdende Stille.

»Sie sind mit uns angekommen«, erklärte Draco und ging an ihr vorbei, hinein in das Abteil, wo er sich neben Pansy setzte. »Sie wollen überprüfen ob sich _Verdächtige_ unter uns befinden.«

Astoria blähte die Nasenflügel und wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Daphne kniff ihr in den Arm. Contessina drehte sich der Magen um. _Freunde. Unsere Freunde wissen nicht, wie sie mit uns umgehen sollen._

Jeder weitere Gedanke blieb ihr gnädigerweise erspart, als laute Stimmen aus einem Abteil fünf Türen weiter zu ihnen drangen.

»Ich hab mich schon gefragt, wann einer von euch versuchen wird den Helden zu spielen.«

 _Pollux._ Noch ehe Contessina wusste, was sie vorhatte, setzten sich ihre Füße in Bewegung und lenkten sie zur Natter.

»Contessina«, warnte Draco und sprang auf um ihr zu folgen.

»Longbottom, warst du nicht an dem Missverständnis im Ministerium beteiligt?«, lachte Pollux, den sie aus der Ferne an einer Abteiltür lehnen sah. Sein Zauberstab lag bereits erhoben in seiner Hand. Theodore stand höhnisch grinsend neben ihm und blickte abschätzig zu den Schülern auf den Polsterbänken.

»Was soll das werden?«, zischte Contessina und schubste Theodore nach vorn. Der Blonde stolperte gegen Avery und drängte ihn von der Tür weg. Contessina platzierte sich an der freien Seite des Eingangs und blickte der Natter in die braungrünen Augen.

»Hallo nochmal, Liebste«, säuselte Pollux. Er drängte Theodore hinter sich und baute sich vor ihr auf. Mit seinen langen, schmierigen Fingern fuhr er sich durch die Braune Mähne und grinste sie an.

Contessina warf einen schnellen Blick in das Abteil und erkannte Neville, Luna, Ginny und Seamus. Ersterer stand in der Mitte und hatte seinen Zauberstab griffbereit, als hätte er vorgehabt zum Angriff anzusetzen, bevor sie aufgetaucht war. Ginny hatte eine harte Maske angelegt und wirkte mit ihren angelaufenen Wangen wie ein angezündetes Streichholz. Luna sah so gelassen aus wie eh und je, doch ihre zitternden Hände verrieten ihre Unruhe. Seamus schien denselben Gedanken wie Neville gehabt zu haben und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest in der Faust.

»Hast du Rabastans Befehl nicht gehört?«, blaffte sie Pollux an. »Ihr sollt nach Verdächtigen suchen und nicht zur Teestunde bleiben.« Sie hörte sein rauchiges Lachen kaum als ihr Blut begann in ihren Ohren zu rauschen.

»Wieso so kratzbürstig, Liebste?«, schnurrte er und kam näher. Seinen Augen wanderten lasziv über Ginny und Luna. »Eifersüchtig?«, fragte er und sah zu ihr zurück.

Seine Dreistigkeit brachte ihr Innerstes zum Kochen. Draco stellte sich dicht an ihren Rücken und legte seine Hand an ihre Wirbelsäule. »Wo ist Dolohow?«, ignorierte sie seine Worte. »Geh ihn suchen und verschwinde.«

»Du liebst es die Peitsche in der Hand zu halten, nicht wahr?«, lachte er. »Das ist einer der Gründe, der es mir unmöglich macht von dir abzulassen.« Schamlos betrachtete er sie von oben bis unten. »Aber ich habe auch Bedürfnisse, Liebste, und solange du nicht bereit bist sie zu stillen, muss es jemand anderes tun.« Er machte einen Schritt zur Tür und streifte Ginnys angewiderten Blick.

Noch ehe er in greifbare Nähe kam, zischte Contessinas Hand nach vorn und klatschte gegen den Türrahmen. Pollux‘ Kehle kollidierte beinahe mit ihrem Unterarm. »Denk nicht einmal dran«, sagte sie mit tödlicher Ruhe in der Stimme. Die Natter sah von ihrem Arm in ihr Gesicht und traf ihre flammende Iris. »Verschwinde. Sofort.« Ein Keuchen drang durch das Abteil als sich ihre nackten Beine erhellten und ihr Körper von brennenden Adern durchzogen wurde.

»Das wagst du nicht«, hisste Pollux, trat aber zurück. » _Er_ hat uns diesen Befehl erteilt. Du hast keinen Grund uns daran zu hindern.«

»Ach ja?«, erwiderte sie reglos. »Hat _Er_ befohlen, ihr sollt euch an Reinblütern vergreifen?« Pollux‘ Augen glänzten mörderisch. Die Knöchel an der Hand um seinen Zauberstab traten weiß hervor. Draco bohrte seine Finger durch den Stoff ihres Capes und ließ seinen Zauberstab in der anderen erscheinen.

Dolohow tauchte hinter Theodore auf und observierte blitzschnell die Situation. »Avery, ich bin fertig, lass uns gehen«, sagte er und steckte seine rauen Hände in die Taschen seines schwarzen Todesser-Umhangs.

Doch Avery war noch lange nicht fertig. Seine Augen zuckten in das Abteil und direkt zu Neville. Er grinste. »Weiß dein kleiner Freund eigentlich wie gut du dich mit Lestrange verstehst?« All das Feuer, das durch ihren Körper strömte erstarrte zu Eis. »Willst du ihn zur Hochzeit einladen, wenn du den Mann heiratest, der dabei geholfen hat seine Eltern schwachsinnig zu foltern?«

Feuer und Eis rumorten in ihrem Inneren und kämpften um die Vorherrschaft. Pollux streckte seine Hand nach ihrem Haar aus. Contessinas Finger schlossen sich pfeilschnell um sein Handgelenk und ließ ihn die Hitze ihrer Haut spüren. Sein Puls begann spürbar zu rasen.

»Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden.« Sie konnte Asche in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen schmecken. Krallen bohrten sich in ihr Fleisch und bereiteten sich vorfreudig auf einen Kampf vor.

»Ist es vielleicht doch nicht Lestrange, der sich als dein Liebhaber herausstellt?«, reizte Pollux sie weiter. »Lässt _Er_ dich deshalb alles durchgehen, weil du insgeheim die Beine für ihn breitmachst?«

Bevor Contessina seine Hand in Flammen aufgehen lassen konnte, schnellte ein Zauberstab an Pollux‘ Kehle.

»Noch ein Wort, Pollux, und du verlierst deine Zunge«, kam es scharf aus seinem Rücken. Contessina blickte über seine Schulter und sah direkt in Rabastans geisterhafte Augen. »Wir sind hier fertig.«

Pollux knirschte mit den Zähnen. Contessina ließ sein Handgelenk los und ließ ihn zurücktreten. Rabastans Zauberstab verweilte an seinem Hals bis er sich Richtung Ausgang bewegte und dann von Dolohow weitergedrängt wurde. Theodore verzog sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, sah aber mit verkniffenen Augen zu Contessina zurück. Ihr Blut brodelte als sie den Ausdruck darin erkannte.

»Keine Zwischenfälle«, lenkte Rabastan ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und betrachtete die umherzischenden Feuerbahnen in ihrem Gesicht.

Contessina wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber von einem Knurren hinter sich unterbrochen. Sie blickte über ihre Schulter zu Neville und erstarrte. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, die Lippen zwischen seinen Zähnen verschwunden. Die freundlichen braunen Augen waren kalt wie Stahl auf Rabastan gerichtet. Der jüngste Lestrange erbleichte als er den Jungen vor sich erkannte. Seine Schultern spannten sich an, doch er steckte den Zauberstab vorsichtig in seinen Ärmel. Contessina riskierte es nicht sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, sondern griff nach der Abteiltür und knallte sie zu. Ihre Finger streiften das Schloss und ließen es mit der Halterung zusammenschmelzen. Neville fluchte laut und klopfte gegen das Holz, doch die Tür gab nicht nach.

»Du solltest gehen«, sagte sie und hatte ihre Hände an Rabastans Schultern ehe ihre Worte bei ihm angekommen waren. Sie drängte ihn zum Ausgang und ließ ihre Adern zurück unter ihre Hautoberfläche verschwinden.

Rabastan sagte kein Wort, aber das Beben seines Oberkörpers verriet ihr genug um zu wissen, dass ihn die Begegnung genauso aufgewühlt hatte wie Neville – die Bedeutung dahinter war ihr allerdings unklar.

Sobald er die eisernen Treppen hinunterstolperte und am Gleis stand, drehte er sich zu ihr um. Er schluckte so kräftig, dass seine Haut sich über seinen Kehlkopf spannte.

»Sollte etwas vorfallen, gib mir sofort Bescheid«, verabschiedete sie sich und knallte ihm die Wagontür vor der Nase zu. Contessina fuhr sich durch ihren Pferdeschwanz und drehte sich um. Dracos lichtgraue Augen verbanden sich sofort mit ihren. Er lupfte eine Braue, sprach die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte aber nicht aus. Wortlos gingen sie zurück zu ihrem Abteil und brachten die Fahrt nach Hogwarts hinter sich.

Contessina hatte die große Halle zum letzten Mal so totenstill erlebt, nachdem Harry mit Cedrics Leichnam aus dem Labyrinth zurückgekehrt war. Weder Schülern noch Lehrern kam eine Silbe über die Lippen. Seit Professor McGonagall die wenigen Erstklässler mit dem Sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser verteilt hatte, hörte man nur noch gedämpftes Flüstern. Selbst am Slytherin-Tisch herrschte eine erdrückende Ruhe. Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte.

Nun, keiner bis auf Theodore und Harper. Die beiden versuchten seit dem Beginn des Festessens alle anderen mit schneidenden Kommentaren aus der Reserve zu locken. Wenige reagierten drauf. Die meisten Augen huschten immer wieder zum Lehrertisch. Dort betrachteten sie ihren neuen Schulleiter Severus Snape, der zwischen den frischgebackenen Professoren Alecto und Amycus Carrow saß. Die Angst ihrer Mitschüler war beinahe in der Luft zu schmecken.

Severus hatte sie alle mit einer knappen Rede über die neuen Regelungen und das Lehrpersonal begrüßt und seither totenstill in seinem Essen gestochert. Contessina imitierte ihren Paten und tat zum Schein, als würde sie entspannt ihre Pastete genießen. Dabei ignorierte sie Professor McGonagall, die seit einer geschlagenen Stunde versuchte Augenkontakt zu ihr herzustellen. Contessina hatte den Fehler gemacht ihren ersten Versuch zu erwidern, dann aber schnell festgestellt, dass ihre Professorin nach etwas Bestimmtes an ihr suchte. Sie hatte sich schnell von ihr abgewandt und nach einer Ablenkung gesucht.

Dabei hatte sie jedoch Nevilles Blick aufgefangen, der sich so scharf sie sie bohrte, dass sie kurz geglaubt hatte, er würde ihr das Buttermesser in einer Hand durch den Brustkorb bohren.

 _Verrat._ Das Wort funkelte klar in seinen Augen. Pollux‘ Worte hatten ihn wie Gift infiziert. Sie wusste nicht was ihn schlimmer getroffen haben musste, ihre Beziehung zu Rabastan, oder die leibhaftige Begegnung mit dem Grund seines eisernen Trainings.

Als Contessina sich auch von ihm losgerissen hatte, waren ihre Augen mit Ginnys kollidiert. Die rothaarige Gryffindor hatte die Lippen verkniffen und ein riesiges Fragezeichen auf der Stirn. Sie tat es Professor McGonagall gleich und versuchte schlau aus ihr zu werden.

Sämtliche Augen auf ihrem Körper sorgten dafür, dass ihr Inneres rumorte. Sie kam einfach nicht zur Ruhe, egal wie sehr sie sich zwang zu entspannen. Der Gedanke mitten in der Großen Halle, vor all ihren Mitschülern die Kontrolle zu verlieren, trug auch nicht dazu bei, dass sie weniger gestresst war.

Abgesehen davon war der Rest der Zugfahrt reine Folter gewesen. Pansy hatte einfach nicht aufgehört Contessina mit Fragen zu löchern. Ihre Eltern hatten wohl ein paar Todesser-Treffen im Manor beigewohnt, als sie geschlafen hatte und dadurch mitbekommen, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Da Pansy keine Ahnung hatte was vorgefallen war, hatte die Parkinsons wohl keiner ins Bild gesetzt. Dennoch schien sie mehr als gewillt herauszufinden was geschehen war. In Astoria hatte sie eine ungestüme Verbündete gefunden. Die jüngste Greengrass hatte sämtliche Informationen über Todesser und den Dunklen Lord in sich aufgesaugt. Es war sogar so weit gekommen, dass sie mit Draco in ein Wortgefecht über seine Prioritäten geraten war. Draco war im ersten Moment zu perplex gewesen um eine vernichtende Erwiderung zurück zu feuern.

Doch all die Fragen hatten nichts gebracht. Die Zwillinge hatten standgehalten und kein Wort über ihren Sommer verloren.

Contessina rieb sich mit einem Finger die Schläfe und genoss Dracos sanftes Streicheln an ihrer Hand unter dem Tisch. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten die Halle zu verlassen und endlich in ihr Bett zu fallen. Oder in irgendein anderes Bett, wo sie die Nacht mit ihrem Zwilling verbringen konnte. Einige Schüler waren trotz der Konsequenzen über ihren Köpfen nicht zurückgekehrt. Demnach gab es ein paar leere Betten, die die Diskussion über eine Zusammensetzung der Schlafsäle in den Raum warf. Ein paar Viert- und Drittklässler hatten sich bei Draco und Pansy erkundigt, ob sie sich einen Schlafsaal zu sechst teilen könnte, weil sie sich gut verstanden und sonst zu zweit und zu viert aufgeteilt wären. Pansy hatte keinen Grund gesehen ihnen die kleine Freude zu verwehren und zugestimmt. Draco hatte nur zustimmend nicken können, weil die Vorstellung des freien Schlafsaals der Drittklässler Contessina dazu ermutigt hatte ihre Hand seinen Oberschenkel entlangwandern zu lassen. Ihr Zwilling hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen und schnell einen Schluck Kürbissaft getrunken, damit er nicht an seinem Risotto erstickte.

»Hast du keinen Hunger?«, fragte Pansy zu ihrer Linken.

Contessina blinzelte die Schliere vor ihren Augen weg und sah die Brünette an. Dann bemerkte sie ihre beladene Gabel, die seit Minuten durch ein paar Kartoffeln stocherte. »Nicht wirklich«, antworte sie träge und richtete sich auf. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt nicht weiter aufzufallen als ohnehin schon.

»Du hast noch gar nichts getrunken«, stellte sie mit einem Blick auf ihr volles Wasserglas fest.

 _Führt sie etwa Tagebuch?_ Contessina musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um sie nicht anzuzischen. _Worauf ich Durst habe wird hier leider nicht ausgeschenkt._

»Bemüh dich nicht, Parkinson«, klinkte Theodore sich in das Gespräch mit ein. Sein dunkelblonder Kopf streckte sich an Crabbe und Goyle neben Blaise gegenüber vorbei und sah zu ihnen rüber. Harper saß neben ihm und hatte bereits ein grinsen auf den Lippen. »Contessina gibt nichts mehr auf die Bedürfnisse von uns Niederrangingen.«

Contessinas Fingerknöchel knackten als sie sich um Dracos Hand verkrampfte. Doch bevor sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, übernahm ihr Zwilling das Wort. »Bist du immer so dämlich, Nott, oder ist heute ein besonderer Anlass?«

Ihre Freunde verstanden nicht wovon Draco redete, doch Theodore kannte die Bedeutung seiner Worte. Er hatte gehört was sie mit Greyback gemacht hatte. Warum er also trotzdem damit fortfuhr sie zu provozieren brachte ihren Verstand zum Rauchen.

»Wie stehst du zu Averys Andeutung, Draco«, erkundigte er sich süßlich lächelnd und schob sich einen Löffel Karotten in den Mund. »Wer hätte gedacht, das du zulassen würdest, dass deine Schwester sich für dich durch _Seine_ Laken wälzt?«

Die erdrückende Stille verwandelte sich in sprachlosen Schockzustand. Alle in Hörweite drehten sich zu ihnen um und sahen mit geweiteten Augen zwischen ihnen her. Contessinas Haut unter Dracos Hand wurde glühend heiß.

»Obwohl, wenn ich es mir recht überlege hast du es schon immer vorgezogen sie für dich sprechen zu lassen.« Theodores braune Augen blitzten als er die Rage in Dracos Grau Funken sprühen sah. »Als Moody dich hin und her geschleudert hat, war es auch –«

Theodore röchelte als hätte er eine Fliege verschluckt. Er hustete und legte seine Gabel beiseite um nach seinem Glas zu greifen. Doch in derselben Bewegung blieb ihm die Luft weg. Er packte sich an die Kehle und sah mit tränenschimmernden Augen zu Contessina. Draco folgte seiner Bewegung und verstand was den Slytherin befallen hatte. Contessinas feuerrote Iris brannte sich durch Theodores Kehle und visierte das kleine Stück Karotte, dass er sich gerade in den Mund geschoben hatte. Statt seine Speiseröhre hinunterzuwandern, steckte es fest und ließ weder Luft raus noch rein.

Harper keuchte auf und faste Theodore an den Hals als könne sie ihn dadurch retten. Blaise, Pansy und Daphne hatten die Brauen gerunzelt, doch als sie zu Contessina und Draco sahen, zuckten sie zusammen und sahen sie, als hätte sie sich mitten am Tisch in ein Einhorn verwandelt. Crabbe und Goyle studierten überraschend aufmerksam ihre Züge und sie kleinen Feuerbahnen, die langsam an die Oberfläche traten.

»Contessina«, zischte Draco und packte ihre Hände. »Er hat’s verstanden, hör auf.« Seine Augen zuckten durch die Halle, doch bis auf den Slytherin-Tisch bekam keiner etwas mit. »Lass los, du bringst ihn um.«

In der Tat lief Theodore erschreckend rot an. Doch seine Augen verloren das hasserfüllte Funkeln nicht. Er schenkte der aufgescheuchten Harper keine Beachtung, sondern bohrte seinen Blick durch Contessinas, als könnte er die Flammenmauer um sie herum überwinden ohne sich zu verbrennen.

»Hör auf!« Dracos Hand packte ihr Gesicht und rückte es zu sich herum, weg von Theodore. Sobald ihr Blickkontakt abbrach, japste er nach Luft. Er beugte seinen Oberkörper über den Tisch und konnte sich kaum auf seinen Unterarmen halten.

Leider konnte sie den Anblick nicht lange genießen, denn Draco griff sie fest an den Armen und zerrte sie von der Bank. Ohne auf das Entsetzen der anderen zu achten, platzierte er seinen Körper vor ihrem, damit niemand einen Blick auf sie erhaschen konnte und rauschte aus der Großen Halle. Die Augen ihrer Mitschüler und Professoren folgten ihnen aufgrund des plötzlichen Wirbels, doch niemand versuchte sie aufzuhalten.

Die Fackeln in den Gängen entflammten meterhoch sobald Contessina in ihre Reichweite gelangte. Flackern tobten sie im Rhythmus ihres Inneren. Sie dachte darüber nach ihr Vorhaben aus der Distanz fortzusetzen, doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als Draco hinterher zu stolpern. Der Griff ihres Zwillings wurde mit jedem Schritt fester, als wüste er genau worüber sie nachdachte. Contessina sah zu ihm auf als sie die Treppe in die Kerkergänge hinabstiegen. Ihr alleszerfressender Zorn auf Theodore erstarb sobald sie Dracos erhitzte Wangen und blitzende Iris erkannte. Ihre ganze Wut schien auf ihn übergegangen zu sein. Contessina schluckte und folgte ihm schweigend.

In einem kühlen Zwischengang kam ihr Zwilling schließlich zum Stehen und wirbelte zu ihr herum. »Tu das nie wieder«, sagte er ruhig, doch es fühlte sich an als schleuderte er ihr eine Handvoll Eiszapfen entgegen.

Die Nase kräuselnd wollte sie ihre Reaktion verteidigen, aber ihr Zwilling schien die Nerven zu verlieren. Er schnappte ihre Schultern und drängte sie an das kalte Mauerwerk zurück. Ein Keuchen entwich ihr als ihr zartbedeckter Rücken auf das Gestein traf.

»Du verschwendest keinen Atemzug an diesen Wichser.« Contessina hielt sprachlos den Mund. Draco hatte noch nie so derbe vor ihr gesprochen. Gewitterblitze tobten durch das sonst so warme Lichtgrau. Ihr erhitztes Gemüt hatte plötzlich nichts mehr mit ihrer Wut auf Theodore zu tun. Dracos Atem streifte ihre Wangen, seine Augen bohrten sich durch ihre und sein Körper war ihrem so nahe, dass sie spürte, wie sie etwas gegen ihr Becken drückte. Sämtliche Entscheidungsgewalt wurde ihr genommen als ihr Feuer sich verselbstständigte und durch ihre Haut ausbrach. Orangerotes Leuchten erhellte die dunkle Ecke.

»Er ist bedeutungslos«, flüsterte Draco gegen ihre Lippen. »Was er oder die anderen denken interessiert mich nicht, und dich genauso wenig.« Sein Mund kollidierte mit ihrem und raubte ihr den Atem.

Contessina konnte kaum reagieren, da zerrten seine Hände schon an ihrer weißen Blus, die sie im Hogwarts-Express angezogen hatte. Der Stoff glitt aus dem Bund ihres Schulrocks und ermöglichte ihm den Zugang zu ihrer nackten Haut. Sie wollte es ihm gleichtun, doch Draco ergriff ihre Handgelenke und zerrte sie über ihren Kopf. Im nächsten Moment lag sein Mund an ihrer Kehle und biss sanft hinein.

»Draco«, entwich es ihr. Der helle Klang streifte durch den leeren Gang. Noch ehe ihre Vernunft die Möglichkeit bekam sie darauf hinzuweisen, das jeden Moment jemand vorbeikommen könnte, fand eine seiner Hände den Saum ihres Rocks und verschwand zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Mit jeder Bewegung drängte sich sein Körper fester gegen ihren. Die harte Wölbung in seiner Hose rieb sich an der Stelle, die seine Hand freigelegt hatte. »Tess«, stöhnte Draco heiser in ihr Ohr und trieb seinen hitzigen Atem zu ihrem Trommelfell. Schauer über Schauer rauschte über sie und benebelte ihr die Sinne. Ihr eigener Atem ging nur noch stoßweise und der sehnsüchtig wartende Punkt zwischen ihren Beinen wurde feucht.

Die Luft um sie herum wurde mit jedem Keuchen heißer. Contessina spürte ihre Haut brennen. Im Gegensatz zu Pollux schien sich Draco jedoch keine Sorgen darüber zu machen. Er ließ ihre Handgelenke frei und riss ihr Becken an sich. Contessina prallte an seine Brust und konnte sich gerade noch an seinen Schultern festkrallen, als er sie hochhob und zurück an die Wand drängte. Sie schlang fest ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und suchte seine Lippen. Draco kam ihrem Gedanken zuvor und stürmte ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge.

Contessina schlang einen Arm um seinen Hals und rieb ihren feuchten Slip an seiner Hose. _»Fuck.«_ Dracos Knurren ging zwischen ihren bebenden Lippen unter. Ihre Finger wühlten durch seine glatten Strähnen und zogen seinen Kopf mit sanfter Gewalt zurück. Ihr Zwilling zischte und sah von ihren glänzenden Lippen zu ihren in Flammen stehenden Augen. Sein darauffolgendes Stöhnen ließ sie fast an ihrer Lust zergehen.

Schwer atmete sie gegen seine Lippen und versank in dem grauen Sommergewitter. »Fick mich«, raunte sie. Draco sog die Luft ein und murmelte bebend einen Fluch. Dann rutschte seine Hose auch schon gen Boden. Seine Finger rissen am Stoff ihres Slips und räumten ihn aus dem Weg. Ihre Oberkörper waren sich so nahe, dass sie sein Herz gegen ihres hämmern spürte.

Ein letzter Blick war alles, der sie vor dem Sturm warnte. In nächsten Moment rieb sein hartes Glied durch ihre nasse Mitte und drang bis zum Anschlag in sie ein. Contessina schrie auf und grub ihre Nägel in seine Schultern.

»Fuck«, stöhnte Draco erneut. Seine Finger krallten sich so fest in ihre Hüfte, dass sie morgen Spuren davon tragen würde. Der Gedanke war genug um sämtliche Klarheit Reißaus nehmen zu lassen. Ihr Zwilling zog sich zurück und füllte sie mit dem nächsten Stoß vollkommen aus.

»Draco!« Ihr abgehaktes Stöhnen prallte von Kerkerwand zu Kerkerwand. Ungestüm kreiste sie ihr Becken, und bei seinem nächsten Stoß traf Draco einen Punkt, der sie am Abgrund taumeln ließ. Es gab nur noch jetzt. Kein vorher, kein Nachher. Nur noch Feuer, das drohte sie bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen.

Contessinas Lider flatterten, doch sie weigerte sich einen Augenblick davon zu verpassen. Eine rasche Bewegung in Dracos Rücken lenkte sie von seinem stürmischen Grau ab. Sie blickte zur gegenüberliegenden Wand und wäre erstarrt, wenn Draco nicht die Kontrolle über sie hätte.

Der Schatten ihres Zwillings bildete sich im sanften Licht ihres Körpers und bewegte sich über das Mauerwerk. Doch dort wo er auf ihren treffen sollte, tanzten wilde Schliere und verzehrten ihn. _Krallen,_ dachte sie. Seltsamerweise war es nicht halb so erschreckend wie sie noch am Morgen geglaubt hatte. Der Anblick jagte ihr keine Furcht ein, sondern …Sehnsüchtig streiften die spitzen Krallen über die Wirbelsäule von Dracos Schatten. Ihr Zwilling stöhnte in derselben Sekunde.

Ihre Augen fanden zurück zueinander. Draco bekam nichts davon mit, aber Contessina spürte die Anwesenheit der Krallen ganz deutlich. Sie spürte sie in ihrem Rücken, um sich herum, überall. Eine warme, liebliche Hülle, die sie vor der dunklen Außenwelt schützte. In diesem Moment verstand sie, dass ihre Sorgen grundlos gewesen waren. Sie brauchte keine Angst davor zu haben, es würde ihr keinen Schaden zufügen. Sie waren ihr Begleiter in der Dunkelheit. Eine Dunkelheit, die sie zu begehren lernte. _Und Draco …_

Erregte Glückseligkeit schoss durch ihre Venen. Dann fanden ihre Lippen zurück zueinander. Contessina schloss ihre Lider und behielt ihre Nägel fest in seinen Schultern, während ihre Krallen Dracos Rücken liebkosten und an seinem Haar ziepten. Grollendes Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle und direkt in ihre hinein. Sie fühlte, wie er tief in ihr pulsierte und zog ihr Inneres fest um seine Länge zusammen. Draco zuckte in ihr, keuchte ihren Namen und schloss die Augen, als er sich in ihr ergoss. Contessina rang um Atem als ihre Mitte explodierte und ihr Sternchen die Sicht verschwimmen ließen. Sie bettete ihr Gesicht an seiner Grube zwischen Hals und Schulter und genoss die sanften Stöße mit welchen er ihren Orgasmus abklingen ließ.

Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden. Sie wussten nicht wie viel Zeit verstrich bis sie ihre Köpfe hoben und das erhitzte Gesicht des anderen musterten. Contessinas Lippen spiegelten das Lächeln auf Dracos wider. Ihre Finger lösten sich aus seiner Schulter und strichen über seinen geschwollenen Mund. Draco küsste ihre Spitzen und fand langsam in eine stetige Atmung zurück.

»Draco«, flüsterte sie. »Mein Licht in der Dunkelheit.«

Ihr Zwilling lächelte breiter und stupste mit seiner Nase ihre glühende Hand. _Nein,_ dachte sie kopfschüttelnd. Trotz dessen, dass sie es war, die leuchtete, war Draco derjenige, der von Licht umgeben war. Er strahlte und erleuchtete die Dunkelheit zu der sie geworden war. _Ein Hoffnungsschimmer._

Trampelnde Schritte ließen ihre berauschende Ruhe platzen. Draco stahl sich einen letzten Kuss und zog sich dann aus ihr zurück. Contessina richtete ihren Slip und sie zuckte zusammen als nicht nur ihre eigene sondern auch Dracos Feuchte zwischen den Schenkeln spürte. Ihr Zwilling sah es und grinste als er seine Hose schloss. Er schnappte nach ihrer Hand und gemeinsam eilten sie zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.


	112. Der Widerstand

Contessina und Draco bekamen nicht ihren eigenen Schlafsaal. Bevor sie die Chance hatten, sich den leeren Saal der Drittklässler unter den Nagel zu reißen, hatten Theodore und Harper sich darin einquartiert. Aus purem Trotz hatte Contessina mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihn in der Nacht anzuzünden, damit niemand so viel Privatsphäre genießen konnte, wenn sie keine bekam. Allerdings hatte sie sich auf den Vorteil konzentriert, dass sie nun nicht mit offenen Augen schlafen musste. Draco konnte ohne Theodores Anwesenheit sicher auch leichter ein Auge zu machen.

Leider bedeuteten die getrennten Schlafsäle auch, dass die Zwillinge ihre Nächte nicht zusammen verbringen konnten. Contessina zwar von ihrer gestrigen Aktion im Kerkergang noch vollkommen befriedig, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich etwas einfallen lassen musste. Draco war gerade der einzig, der dafür sorgen konnte, dass sie sich nicht in eine menschliche Fackel verwandelte. Und so sehr ihr der Gedanke eines angekokelten Theodores auch gefiel, musste sie diesen kleinen Traum auf ein andermal verschieben. Der kleine Verräter war ein frischgebackenes Mitglied unter Voldemorts Anhängern und hatte sich bisher noch keine Minuspunkte eingeheimst. Der Dunkle Lord stand ihr gerade vielleicht wohlgesinnt gegenüber, aber ihr war klar, dass sich das ganz schnell ändern könnte, wenn sie anfing seine Fußabtreter auszumerzen.

Da Contessina keine Bedürfnisse beim Frühstück zu stillen hatte, ging sie stattdessen zur Eulerei und entsandte Dracos Uhu mit einer Nachricht für ihren zukünftigen Trainier.

»Du wirst die Nachricht nur Scabior überbringen, verstanden?«, fragte sie das graugoldene Federvieh zum dritten Mal und handelte sich damit ein Zwicken in den Finger ein. »Entschuldige«, besänftigte sie ihn und strich über das feine Gefieder, »aber das soll niemand mitbekommen. Und wenn du ihn bei gewissen _Tätigkeiten_ erwischt, beiß ihn einfach solange, bis er dir den Brief abnimmt.« Mit einem letzten Eulenkeks bewaffnet, öffnete der Uhu seine breiten Flügel und schoss davon. »Hoffentlich bleibt dir so ein Anblick erspart«, murmelte sie ihm hinterher und verdrängte das schrille Stöhnen ihrer letzten Begegnung.

»Wir müssen reden«, erklang plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Contessina wirbelte herum und versteifte. Im schattigen Eingang zum Eulenturm stand Neville. In seinen langen Roben und verschränkten Armen wirkte er mit einem Mal größer und breiter als gewöhnlich. Sein dunkelblondes Haar war halbherzig gekämmt und die Krawatte falsch gebunden. Doch das scherte den Gryffindor zu diesen Zeiten nicht mehr.

»Gestern –«

»Lass es gut sein, Neville«, unterbrach sie ihn und sammelte ihren Sachen zusammen, um sich an ihm vorbei zu quetschen. Ihre innere Ruhe war zu kostbar um sie jetzt schon wieder zu verlieren. Irgendwann würde sie sich Nevilles Enttäuschung stellen können, aber gerade konnte sie es nicht ertragen sich die Anschuldigungen des Verrats anzuhören.

»War das wirklich Rabastan Lestrange?«, ließ er nicht locker und platzierte sich breitbeinig im Ausgang.

Contessina biss sich in die Wangen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie würde ihn mit Gewalt vertreiben müssen um aus dem Turm zu gelangen. »Ja«, sagte sie daher.

Neville hielt ihren Blick fest und sortierte zähneknirschend seine Gedanken. »Du verstehst dich gut mit ihm?« Der Gryffindor klang für ihren Geschmack viel zu ruhig. Wenn sie einen der Peiniger ihrer Eltern vor sich gehabt hätte, würde sie rasen vor Wut.

»Ich kenne ihn kaum«, antwortete sie ehrlich. »Aber wir kommen miteinander aus.« Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass sie Rabastan vertraute, aber sie befürchtete nicht, dass er ihr oder ihrer Familie Schaden zufügen würde _. Auch wenn das vielleichte eine naive Einstellung ist._

Neville legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete sie dann ganz ungeniert von den Haarspitzen bis hin zu ihren Absätzen. Besonders lange hingen seine Augen an den nackten Stellen zwischen ihrem Rocksaum und ihren Kniestrümpfen. Dann gelangte er bei ihrem Gesicht an und studierte ihre Iris. Er hat es also tatsächlich mitbekommen. _Er, Seamus, Luna und Ginny._ Mit den Syltherins am Tisch gestern Abend, wusste nun schon ein Viertel der Schulbevölkerung, dass etwas nicht stimmte. _Geheimnisse zu wahren ist wohl keine meiner Charakterstärken,_ verspottete sie sich selbst und rollte die Augen. _Dabei war ich mal so gut darin._

»Gib ihm eine Chance, er ist der Umgang, den du jetzt brauchst«, klinkte Sirius sich in das Gespräch ein. Contessina zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zum Fenster gegenüber. Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten als sie sein grinsendes Gesicht erkannte. »Wo du hingehst, gehe auch ich hin, Aphrodite.«

»Contessina?«, lenkte Neville ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu sich zurück. »Was war das gestern? Als du Avery die Stirn geboten hast, da …« Die Frage hing schlimmer über ihrem Kopf als ein Kessel voll Säure. »Du hast deinen Handabdruck in den Türrahmen gebrannt.«

Ihr Mund setzte zur Antwort an, doch ihre Stimmbänder spielten nicht mit. »Du markierst dein Revier«, witzelte Sirius und rieb sich die Nase um sein breites Grinsen zu verbärgen. »Ich wusste, wir haben Gemeinsamkeiten.«

Contessina schnalzte mit der Zunge und legte ihr Temperament vorausschauend an eine strenge Leine. Die gefiederten Bewohner des Turms wurden bereits unruhig und quetschten sich auf die Stangen, die am weitesten von ihr entfernt standen.

»Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Neville«, wich sie aus. »Der Unterricht fängt gleich an und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du nicht zu spät zu Carrows erster Stunde kommst.« Statt sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, hakte sie sich bei dem Gryffindor unter und zog ihn mit sich die Stufen hinunter.

»Also bin ich dir nicht egal?«, fragte er unten angekommen und drehte sich seitwärts zu ihr, um ihr Gesicht studieren zu können.

»Das warst du noch nie, Neville«, erwiderte sie leise und visierte den Eingang zum Schloss an. Ihre Sorge galt nicht nur ihrem tollpatschigen Gryffindor, sondern der halben Schülerschaft, an denen sie die Rebellion wie ein Eau de Toilette riechen konnte. Es würde nicht lange dauern. Sie hatte die grimmigen Blicke Richtung Lehrertisch gesehen. Dann noch eine ungesunde Portion Angst und schon würden die Schüler bald eine dicke Lippe riskieren. Das schlimmste war jedoch, dass die Carrows auf genau diese Gelegenheit lauerten. Sie hatte es an dem vorfreudigen Funkeln in deren dunklen Augen gesehen. Umbridges Methoden würden gegen die der Todesser wirken wie ein Klaps auf den Handrücken.

»Nach dem Vorfall gestern, habe ich mich mit Ginny, Seasmus, Luna und noch ein paar anderen unterhalten«, begann er ihren Befürchtungen Leben einzuhauchen. »Wir wollen die DA wieder starten.«

 _»Vive la révolution!«,_ sang Sirius zu ihrer Rechten.

»Halt die Klappe«, hisste sie ohne ihn anzusehen. Neville versteifte sich. »Das ist gefährlich, Neville«, versuchte sie sich zu retten. »Die Carrows sind keine machtgierigen Snobs wie … andere. Sie sind verrückt.«

»So wie die Lestranges?«

Contessina bis sich auf die Zunge. »Mach dir das Leben bitte nicht selbst schwer. Halt dich zurück.« _Bellatrix bereitet mir weniger Kopfschmerzen,_ stellte sie schnaubend fest.

»Ich soll mich also nicht deinem gestrigen Beispiel anschließen?«, konterte er. _Seit wann ist Neville so stur?_

»Der Junge gefällt mir«, sagte Sirius mit stolzem Lächeln.

»Es würde die Nerven der anderen stärken, wenn du auch dabei wärst«, kam der blonde Gryffindor zu seinem eigentlichen Anliegen. »Es hat sich rumgesprochen, dass du dir nichts von den Todessern gefallen lässt. Außerdem bis du … naja, du weißt schon.«

Contessina blieb stehen und sah ihn endlich an. »Ich bin _was?_ «, fragte sie lauernd. »Eine Todesser-Tochter? Seine Anhängerin?« _Sein Hure?_ Sie wollte sich gleich hier auf dem Rasen übergeben als ihr Averys und Theodores Anschuldigungen zurück ins Gedächtnis sprangen. _Allein die Vorstellung ist ekelerregend. Da würde ich mit eher die Haut abschälen._ Sie würde nie wieder in ihrem Körper leben oder gar in den Spiegel blicken können.

Neville zog die Brauen zusammen. »Harrys Freundin.«

Ein Schlag ins Gesicht wäre gnädiger gewesen. In sich zusammenzuckend blickte sie zu den Dementoren über der Schlossmauer. Es kostete sie alles an Widerwillen sich nicht von dem gigantischen Gefühls-Tsunami niederreißen zu lassen. _Harrys Freundin … Morgana steh mir bei._

»Auch wenn es aktuell nicht den Anschein hat, wissen die meisten wie verliebt er in dich ist. Sie halten noch an dem Glauben fest, dass du ihr Vertrauen wert bist und sie nicht im Stich lässt.«

»Du könntest deine eigene Anhängerschaft gründen«, frotzelte Sirius. »Wie wäre es mit _›Die Feuerteufel‹?_ Oder _›Die Rebellen der Aschekönigin_ ‹? Oder noch besser _›Der Widerstand des Jenseits‹_?«

Contessina klopfte sich auf die Schulter, weil sie Neville noch nicht in Flammen hatte aufgehen lassen. Sirius und ihre Selbstkontrolle waren wohl leidenschaftliche Konkurrenten.

»Die Sache wirst du nicht mehr erwähnten«, wandte sie sich ernst an Neville. »Niemand darf von mir und Harry erfahren. Woher weißt du überhaupt davon?« _Hat Harry damals doch nicht den Mund halten können?_

»Selbst ich war nicht blind genug um zu übersehen wie er dir hinterherstarrt«, schnaubte Neville mit einem schmalen Lächeln. »Immer wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam, hat er zu dir gesehen und nichts anderes mehr mitbekommen.« Contessina musste nicht in den Spiegel sehen um zu wissen, dass ihre Iris brannte. »Und als er in der Fünften mit rosigen Backen in Korridoren verschwand, kamst du zehn Minuten später mit verwirrtem Haar aus besagtem Korridor.« Ohne es zu bemerken krallten sich ihre Nägel in Nevilles Unterarm. »Er hat es niemandem erzählt, aber die DA wusste es und andere Schüler mit Sicherheit auch.«

»Ich bin tot, wenn das an die falschen Ohren gelangt, Neville«, brachte sie erstickt heraus. _Wenn Theodore …_

Der Gryffindor zog sich sanft aus ihrem Griff und nahm ihre Hände in seine. »Niemand wird es erfahren. Ich wollte dir damit nicht drohen, falls du das denkst.« Unerschrocken sah er in ihre Flammen. »Alle wissen, dass Ginny, Luna und ich bei dem Kampf in der Mysteriums Abteilung dabei waren. Sie sehen uns in einem anderen Licht. Aber du würdest ihnen mehr Mut und Kampfgeist schenken können, als irgendjemand anderes. Du hast nicht nur deine Beziehung zu Harry, sondern auch deinen Namen und dein Talent. Jeder weiß, was für eine Streberin du bist.« Der Versuch eines Lächelns zupfte an seinen Mundwinkeln, doch Sorge umschattete seine braunen Augen.

»Ich bin keine Anführerin Neville«, sagte sie bitter. _Ich bin das Gegenteil. Wie könnte ich zulassen, dass mir jemand genug Vertrauen schenkt um sich von mir führen zu lassen? Ich, die eine Grenze nach der anderen überschreitet, ohne an die Konsequenzen zu denken oder sich darum zu scheren?_ »Außerdem kann ich niemandem etwas beibringen.« Die Abwesenheit ihres Zauberstabs nagte immer noch an ihr, auch wenn sie sich einredete, dass es nur ein totes Stück Holz war.

Nevilles Blick wanderte wieder über ihre blasse Haut. »Deine Anwesenheit würde reichen«, hielt er an seiner Meinung fest. »Du bist dir deiner Wirkung echt nicht bewusst, oder?«

»Müsst ihr nich‘ in den Unterricht«, sagte Hagrid, der gerade aus den breiten Doppeltüren des Eingangs trat. Contessina war noch nie so froh gewesen den Wildhüter zu sehen.

»Das habe ich Neville auch schon gesagt, aber offensichtlich will er nicht hören«, antwortete sie bissig und sah zu dem Gryffindor. »Ich für meinen Teil, werde mich jetzt zu Verteidigung gegen … zu den Dunklen Künsten aufmachen.« Ohne ein weiteres Wort stöckelte sie an dem Halbriesen vorbei und machte sich auf zu ihrer ersten Stunde bei _Professor_ Carrow. _Salazar steh uns bei._

Zur Mittagspause wünschte Contessina sich Gilderoy Lockhart zurück. Oder Quirinius Quirell. Oder sogar Barty Crouch Jr. wenn es sein musste, aber jeder war besser als dieses Scheusal von einem Reinblut. Wie ihr Vater es jemals ausgehalten hatte, sich freiwillig mit ihm zu unterhalten, überstieg ihre Vorstellungskraft.

Für Theodore und Harper war die erste Stunde ihres letzten Schuljahres ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Sie hatten sich rege an Carrows Hetztiraden und Drohungen beteiligt und sogar Vorschläge für den bevorstehenden Unterricht gemacht. Als Amycus ihnen dann erzählt hat, dass er die Unverzeihlichen Flüche mit ihnen durchgehen würde, hatten sämtliche Schüler nach Luft geschnappt. Zu Contessinas Ärger hatten sich Crabbe und Goyle darüber gefreut. Sie waren mit Theodore einer Meinung gewesen und konnten es kaum erwarten loszulegen. Contessina hatte sich ruhig gehalten und ihre Klassenkameraden beobachtet. Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws hatten es ihr gleichgetan, auch wenn ihnen die Angst im Gesicht gestanden war. Die Gryffindors hatten es versucht, doch deren unbändigen Zungen waren nicht zu kontrollieren. Neville und Seamus hatten sich nach den ersten zwanzig Minuten schon Nachsitzen eingehandelt. Zu deren Glück würde es für den Anfang bei Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald stattfinden.

Auf dem Weg in ihren Schlafsaal, strömten hunderte Schüler an Contessina zum Mittagessen vorbei. Pansy und Blaise hatten sich an Dracos Fersen geheftet und würden ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Contessina war erleichtert, dass ihr Zwilling sich auf seine Freunde verlassen konnte. Daphne würde ihnen für den Moment keine Gesellschaft leisten können. Seit der Zugfahrt war sie Astoria nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen und setzte sich sogar zum Essen an den Ravenclaw-Tisch. Astoria war von dieser Bemutterung gar nicht begeistert und hatte ihre Schwester schon mehrmals angeschnauzt, aber Daphne hörte ihr kaum zu. Sie blickte immer zwei Mal um die Ecke, bevor sie ihre kleine Schwester abbiegen ließ. Contessina konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Wenn es ihr möglich wäre, würde sie dasselbe bei Draco machen. Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte ihr eine Aufgabe gegeben und mit der würde sie bald anfangen müssen, wenn sie bis Weihnachten bereit sein wollte. _Für was auch immer._

»Miss Malfoy«, wurde sie von Professor McGonagall aufgehalten, die gerade aus dem Lehrerzimmer trat. »Würden Sie bitte mit mir kommen?« Ihre Professoren wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern bog in den Korridor zu den leeren Klassenzimmern ein.

Contessina zog ihre Brauen zusammen, folgt ihr aber. Mit jedem Schritt fragte sie sich, ob sie einer Lehrerin oder einem Mitglied des Phönixordens folgte. Egal welche Rolle ihre Professorin anlegen würde, sie hatte kein Interesse daran irgendetwas über ihre Lippen zu bringen. Sie hatte ihnen einmal geholfen, das musste vorerst reichen.

Professor McGonagall hielt ihr die Tür zu einem der kleinen Räume fürs Nachsitzen auf. Contessina schlüpfte hinein und setzte sich auf einen der staubigen Tische. Spinnenweben hingen an allen Ecken und die Dreckschicht an den Fenstern ließ kaum einen Blick nach draußen zu. Ihr Professoren schloss die Tür, versiegelte sie zusätzlich mit einem Zauber und legte dann noch einen Schutz gegen Lauscher darüber.

Contessina lüpfte ihre silberblonden Brauen. »Man könnte meinen Sie würden mir gleich Staatsgeheimnisse anvertrauen, Professor«, spottete sie.

Professor McGonagall sah alles andere als belustigt aus, als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte und von Kopf bis Fuß studierte. »Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Malfoy?« Die scharfen grünblau blitzenden Augen wanderten über jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers, als könnten sie sich in die Schicht darunter fressen.

»Hervorragend, Professor, danke der Nachfrage«, erwiderte Contessina mit aufgesetztem Lächeln. »Ich hoffe Ihnen geht es ebenso fantastisch?« Die Beine überkreuzend lehnte sie sich zurück und stützte sich mit den Handflächen an der Tischplatte ab.

»Sie sind unversehrt«, überging sie ihre Frage. Misstrauisch runzelte sie ihre Stirn und blickte endlich auf.

Contessinas Inneres wandte sich unter dem durchdringenden Blick, hielt ihm jedoch stand. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten vor ihrer Professoren zu kauern, auch wenn die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors ihr Vertrauen hatte.

»Ist in den Ferien etwas Seltsames geschehen?«, fragte sie und nahm jede von Contessinas Regungen in sich auf.

Doch ihre Maske saß perfekt. »Etwas Seltsames?«, lachte sie mit einem Finger am Kinn. »Mal überlegen.« Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und tat so, als würde sie den Sommer Revue passieren lassen. »Zum einen wäre da natürlich die Anwesenheit seiner Lordschaft in meinem Zuhause. Zum anderen noch die stundenlangen Abendessen mit Teilzeit Massenmördern und Vollzeit Geisteskranken.« Ihre Professorin hatte die Lippen tief zwischen ihre Zähne gezogen und die Hände übereinander verschränkt. »Nicht zu vergessen die kleine Vorstellung seiner Lordschaft, wo ich dabei zusehen durfte, wie er Professor Burbage ermordete und sie dann beinahe von seiner Schlage gefressen wurde.« Contessina lehnte sich wieder zurück und lächelte. »Suchen Sie sich etwas aus, Professor. Diesen Sommer sind viele Dinge geschehen, die ich gerne aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen würde.«

Professor McGonagall brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Sie hielt sich die Hand an den Magen und schluckte fest. »Ich meinte, ob mit Ihnen etwas geschehen ist, Contessina.« Ihr Blick verlor an Schärfe. Bedauern und Sorge überschatteten die müden Augen. »Etwas hinsichtlich unseres Vertrags.«

Contessina wurde ruhig. Ihr Lächeln verschwand. »Ich halte mich an unsere Abmachung«, antwortete sie ruhig und runzelte dann die Stirn. Sie ließ ihren Nebelgrauen Blick über ihre Professorin wandern und fragte sich worauf sie hinauswollte.

»Es gibt keine Abmachung mehr«, sagte sie kopfschüttelnd. »Der Vertrag hat sich kurz nach … nach Professor Dumbledores Tod aufgelöst.«

Contessina erstarrte, blinzelte und hörte nur noch ihr Blut in den Ohren rauschen. »Das ist unmöglich«, brachte sie kurzatmig heraus. »Für diesen Fall haben Sie und Mr Kingsley unterschrieben. Er kann sich nicht aufgelöst haben.«

»Es lag nicht an Dumbledores Tod, Contessina.« Professor McGonagall sah sie an als wäre sie diejenige, die ihnen eine Antwort auf diese Frage geben könnte. »Nach der Schlacht am Astronomieturm fand ich den Vertrag auf meinem Schreibtisch. Doch ein paar Stunden nach Sonnenaufgang ging er in Rauch auf.«

Contessina wollte sie gerade fragen, woher sie wissen sollte, warum sich das blöde Ding aufgelöst hatte, da fuhr es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu. _Nein. Nein, das kann nicht –_

»Der Vertrag kann nur durch das Ableben einer Partei gebrochen werden«, sprach ihre Professorin weiter. »Deshalb muss ich wissen, was geschehen ist.« Sie kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, wollte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legen und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln.

Doch bevor sie in Reichweite kam, sprang Contessina vom Tisch. Sie brachte mehrere Schritte zwischen sich und ihre Professorin. »Gar nichts«, brachte sie knapp hervor. »Wie Sie sehen, bin ich quicklebendig.« Sie stürzte zur Tür und durchbrach die Zauber. »Kein Grund zur Sorge, Professor.«

Den Unterricht am Nachmittag hatte Contessina sausen lassen. Stattdessen war sie in die Bibliothek gestürzt und hatte jedes Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung herausgekramt, in dem magische Verträge erwähnt wurden. Doch die Antwort war jedes Mal dieselbe. › _Ein Vertrag, durch Blutsmagie abgeschlossen, kann nur durch den Tod gebrochen werden.‹_ Schauer über Schauer hatten sie durchflutet. Dann war sie in eine Toilette gestürzt und hatte sich übergeben. Es hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, bis sie wieder die Zügel in der Hand hatte und ihr Feuer zurück unter ihre Haut gekrochen war. Immer wieder erschienen die verstörten Gesichter ihrer Hauselfen Sily und Peeley vor ihren Augen. Wie sie zu ihr gesehen hatten, als sei es unmöglich, dass sie …

Tränen waren ihr still über die Wangen gelaufen. Sie hatte mehr Grenzen überschritten als ihr klar gewesen war. Und ihre Ahnen hatten kein Wort darüber verloren. _Was verheimlichen sie mir noch?_ Ein Blick zur Wand in ihrem Rücken reichte aus um ihr zu bestätigen, wie dringend sie zurück ins Duat musste. Sie waren ihr Antworten schuldig. Sie hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was mit ihr geschah.

Contessina erhob sich von den Fliesen der Toilettenkabine und ging zur Waschkonsole. Sie drehte das Wasser auf, erhitzte es, bis Dampf die Spiegel beschlug und wusch sich dann ihr Gesicht. Tröstliche Hitze streichelte ihre Haut. Sie wiederholte es ein paar Mal, spülte auch ihren Mund aus und drehte dann den Hahn ab. Ein Strich ihres Fingers, und ihr Gesicht war trocken.

Ihre nebelgrauen Augen im Spiegel zu erblicken sandte Ruhe in ihr Inneres. Contessina atmete tief durch und zählte bis hundert. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf ihr Brandzeichen und sah zu den unruhig flimmernden Krallen in ihrem Rücken. Ein letztes Mal zog sich ihre Brust zusammen, dann ließen sie locker. Die Krallen verschwanden und ihr Körper gewann zurück an Stabilität.

Obwohl sie nun nichts lieber tun würde als ins Bett zu fallen, machte sie sich auf in den siebten Stock. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung schon nach dem Unterricht bei Amycus Carrow getroffen. Es würde nicht mehr so wie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr ablaufen, und sie würde ihnen einen Vertrauensvorschuss geben müssen. Aber tief in sich drin wusste sie, dass es das Richtige war. Sie wusste besser als jeder andere wie es sich anfühlte hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein. Es widerstrebte ihr zuzulassen, dass sich andere so fühlen mussten, nur weil sie die Konsequenzen fürchtete.

Oben angekommen schlug sie in den linken Korridor ein und befehligte den Eingang herbei. Prompt erschien die schwere Holztür vor ihrer Nase und ließ sie in den Raum der Wünsche eintreten. Contessina zögerte nicht und betrat das Hauptquartier des Widerstands.

Die hitzigen Gespräche verstummten sofort als die Anwesenden den Eindringling bemerkten. Augen weiteten sich, Münder klappten auf, manche stolperten ein paar Schritte zurück oder zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Wenige wagten es zu lächeln.

Contessina ließ ihren Blick über die Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs wandern. Es waren noch nicht viele, höchstens fünfzehn Schüler, aber alles Mitglieder der ersten DA. Als sie Nevilles breit grinsendes Gesicht in der Menge fand schnalzte Contessina mit der Zunge und verdrehte die Augen. Sie trat an das Grüppchen heran, wobei ihre Absätze durch die Stille hallten, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

»Es wird Regeln geben.«


End file.
